Web of secrets
by Hong-gui
Summary: Around the same time Gabriel Agreste takes in a foster child in need in hopes of guiding him down of much brighter path Adrian finally begins to notice Marinette as more than just a friend, but little does he know his new foster brother also finds her to be attractive as well, not long after this love triangle forms Dallas Jones finds Adrien is more than he appears to be.
1. Chapter 1: Running your mouth

(A/N: Hey everybody it's yours truly Hong-gui coming to you with another fanfiction this one based off of the famous TV Show Miraculous. Yes that's right I'm a fan of Miraculous too so sue me, this story is going to be written by both myself and my brother who I have agreed to help me change Cat Noir's aditued a little bit as he is in our honest opinion more of a character like Robin from the Batman franchise and this chapter is going to be the one to kick that off after he meets a new character to The Story of Miraculous who also become, spoiler alert his foster brother. So without further ado let's get this party started.)

Chapter 1: Running your mouth

It was just another day in Paris for the miraculous duo Ladybug and Cat Noir as they raced down the street after the latest akumitized victim of Hawkmoth, a blue clad white skinned super villain with the power to create tornadoes by the name of Philip Mizer a.k.a. the Whirlwind was showing no signs of stopping in his quest for revenge against his boss, Ronald Gordon for harassing his 16-year-old daughter, while he was well within his rights to protect his daughter Ladybug and Cat Noir still had a job to do and that job was to stop the Whirlwind and save Paris from the horror he was unleashing.

"Please Philip I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do it again to anyone just let me live please!" Mizer's boss pleaded, fear are easily seen in his eyes. But whirlwind was not interested in negotiating with him let alone letting him live.

"Oh I couldn't agree more Sir, because I'm going to take you and your sick perverted nature and blow you both away!" Whirlwind bellowed as he raised his arm while holding an akumitized battery-powered fan and created a tornado which pulled Mr. Gordon's car off the ground and into a vacuum of fast spinning wind.

"**HELP!**" He cried out to the heroes rushing to his rescue, who were just catching up to the wind wielding menace.

"Cat Noir…" Ladybug cried as they ran close to Mr. Gordon. "Use your cataclysm to get him out of the car and I'll pull you both to safety."

Cat smiled and said. "As you wish my lady, if you need me to trust my nine lives to your hands I am more than willing because I'm feline that you already got this cat in the bag." She rolled her eyes at the lame cat puns as she usually did. Cat leapt into the air and allowed himself to be pulled into the tornado with all the spinning debris and cars up in the whirling vortex leaping from one car to the next until finally landing atop of Mr. Gordon's vehicle.

"**CATACLYSM!**" He exclaimed as he summoned his one-time power and touched the door of the gray sedan reducing it to dust, without hesitation Cat grabbed the seat-belt holding Mr. Gordon and used his claws to cut through the nylon sash. "I hope your insurance covers magic." Cat said as he pulled the driver out of the driver's seat of the car.

"It doesn't." Mr. Gordon replied even though it was a poor attempt at humor on Cat's part

"Hold on tight Sir." Cat said as he leapt outward of the tornado, as if on cue ladybug through her yo-yo into the vortex and it wrapped itself around both her partner and Mr. Gordon then with her superhuman strength she pulled them out of the storm and into a safe place, they landed while rolling into a rooftop air conditioner. Both of them groaned a little bit with pain.

"Cat Noir, are you okay?" Ladybug asked as she ran over to her partner. He quickly sprung up to his feet and said very nonchalantly.

"Don't worry bugaboo, this cat still has all his nine lives." He dusted himself off as Gordon began to plead to both heroes.

"Please, you have to get me away from that man he's going to kill me." Before either of them could respond Whirlwind interrupted.

"You're not getting away that easily Ron." Whirlwind said as he got closer and aimed his fan toward the three individuals on the roof.

"Carapace now!" Ladybug shouted to another one of her teammates as he leapt into action and through his turtle shell shield at the villain from behind and causing his tornado to fly into the sky towards nothing. The shield flew back to its owner who landed with a graceful roll and stopped just in front of his friends, he lifted up his shield and made himself ready for the retaliation.

"How dare you protect this sick fuck; do you have any idea of what he's done?" Whirlwind said as he glared at his target.

"Stop wasting time Whirlwind..." Hawkmoth commanded his thrall telepathically as he grew impatient for his servant to do his job. "Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous are right in front of you, seize them now!"

But rather then simply obey his master Whirlwind said. "First things first hawkmoth, I'm going to kill that bastard and then I'll get your miraculous." Whirlwind raised his fan again and took aim at the three heroes and his boss, he pulled the trigger and out flew another tornado.

"**SHELTER!**" Carapace shouted as he activated his one-time power and deployed a green dome like shield protecting himself and his friends. "Anymore ideas ladybug?" Carapace asked as he maintained his focus. I don't know how long my shield will hold."

Instead of answering his question she threw her yo-yo into the air and exclaimed. "**LUCKY CHARM!**" Out of nowhere a spool of thread fell from the sky and landed in her hands, she looked at the string and simply said. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well whatever you do with it do it soon." Gordon demanded as he cowered behind the heroes, just then Carapace's shield gave out and left them exposed to The Villainous Whirlwind.

"Now I have you." He said as he raised his fan again.

"**MIRAGE**!" A voice from above them shouted, the three heroes and Whirlwind looked up and saw the figure was Rena Rouge as she swung it brightly shining orange sphere of magic from her Fox flute towards them, it landed and turned into a massive T-Rex to scare Whirlwind into submission, it roared at him and he began to quiver in fear.

"**AAAAAAH, STAY BACK MONSTER!**" He screamed as he shot at the illusion with his power. While he was distracted ladybug began to formulate a plan to use her lucky charm, it didn't take long to figure out the best way to stop him was by stopping his fan and the only way to do it was with the string but the only way for it to work was by throwing it directly into the fan from the side of him.

"I've got an idea, Cat Noir get over to the end of the roof and get your staff ready to hit a home run." He gave a nod and said.

"One homerun coming up my lady." Cat ran over to the edge of the roof and pulled his staff and extended it just enough to match the size of a baseball bat.

"Here goes everything!" Ladybug cried as she threw the spool of string and her partner like a baseball. He connected his staff with the spool and just looked in awe as it flew towards the fan.

"Going going going **GONE!**" Cat shouted as he threw his arms into the air with triumph as the string became tangled in the fan blades successfully stopping it from making any more tornadoes. As Whirlwind desperately tried to unravel the string the sound of metal wire whizzed through the air and a yellow and black striped spinning top wrapped itself around the fan.

"I'll take that." A voice said with glee, Whirlwind look towards another building next to them and saw the figure of Queen bee standing triumphantly and ready to release the Akumaa. "Yoink!" She said as she pulled the fan out of his hand and caught it as her top returned to her, without warning she took the fan and snapped it in two. "Oopsie, did I do that?" She said sarcastically.

With the fan broken the Akumaa was free and began to fly away, but Ladybug was ready for it is always. "No more evil doing for you little Akumaa." She said as she began to spin her yo-yo around. "Time to Dee-evilize!" She threw her yo-yo at the black butterfly and captured it inside, purifying it. She snapped her yo-yo back to her and caught it in her hand. "Gotcha." She cheered, she then pressed the top of her yo-yo and released the butterfly revealing that it had turned back to white. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She said as she waved the little creature goodbye. As if on cue Philip turned back into his normal self and began to groan. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug then threw her lucky charm into the air and began the instant repairs that Whirlwind had cause in his pursuit of his boss.

The whole team then formed a circle and bumped fists together. "Pound it." They said in unison.

"Oh thank you, thank you all so much." Mr. Gordon said as he approached his saviors, but little did he know he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Not so fast Mr. Gordon Sir there's still one little matter we need to resolve." Ladybug said as she stared daggers at him.

"Wha...what did I do? I'm the victim here, he attacked me." He said feeling defensive.

"Maybe in the regards of an Akumaa attack but don't pretend that it was only because he was mad at you." Cat Noir added as he also stared at Mr. Gordon with a lot of anger in his eyes.

"We know for a fact that you're on a watch list for sex offenders for doing something similar to another girl in the US and we also know that you're still on parole, which you violated when you tried to violate Ms. Mizer." Rena added as she held up a printed document showing his crime record. "Sure he might've tried to kill you for this, but even though every single bone in my body told me to let him do it I knew that Ms. Mizer would rather have justice over seeing her dad become a murderer." Once Mr. Gordon realized that they were going to take him to the police and out what he'd done he made a break for the door atop the roof which they currently stood on, but before he even got halfway Queen bee leapt into action and landed right in front of him.

"**VENOM!**" She exclaimed as her fist turned into a large bee stinger, she then proceeded to paralyze him preventing him from escaping. She then put her fists on her hip, turned her nose up and looked away from Mr. Gordon then said rhetorically sounding very annoyed. "Why do all the normal bad guys always think they can run?" While everyone else was busy taking Mr. Gordon to the police ladybug had chosen to stay behind and get Philip back to his daughter. Along the way she reassured him that neither he or his daughter would ever have to deal with his boss ever again.

After she delivered him back to his daughter safely she began to make her way back to her teammates to collect the miraculous as she always did after a group fight. She didn't need to worry about acquiring Queen bee's miraculous she already knew that Cat would take care of that one, and since she had already exposed her secret identity over a year ago to everyone in Paris it didn't matter that much who saw. She finally met up with Rena Rouge and Carapace who she found to be sharing a kiss in a back alley as they waited for ladybug to collect their miraculous. She cleared her throat as they were a bit 'distracted by each other.

"Oh, sorry girl didn't see you there." Rena said as she turned toward ladybug.

"Oh that's all right, you're entitled to your love life whether you're a superhero or not." Both heroes proceeded to return their miraculous to ladybug.

"Trixx, let's rest." Rena said as her costume disappeared and she reverted back to Alya Cesire and at the same time her kwami Trixx popped out and hovered in front of her.

"Wayzz, shell off." Carapace said reverting back to Nino Lahiffe with his kwami Wayzz emerging out as well. "See you soon little dude." Nino said as he offered Wayzz a fist bump. "I hope to see you again soon Nino." He replied as he accepted the friendly gesture.

"Bye for now Alya, until next time." Trixx said, her cheerful nature impossible to hide, not that she wanted to. "Catch you on the flip-side little buddy." Alya said as she gave her kwami a finger high-five Both teens removed their miraculous and the two kwami's disappeared into their pieces of jewelry. Both teens placed their miraculous in the jewelry boxes that ladybug held waiting for them to be returned.

"Thanks again for your help guys this fight was one we couldn't win on our own." Ladybug thanked as she stuffed the boxes into her magic yo-yo.

"Girl you know we're always up for some superhero action." Alya replied as she wrapped her arms around Nino and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Just be sure that you don't take so long to get the two of us next time otherwise this might've ended differently."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you two lovebirds later, bug out." Ladybug through her yo-yo and zipped off to return the Fox and turtle miraculous to Master Fu the great guardian of the miracle box.

Meanwhile Cat Noir and Queen bee had just returned to the Bourgeois hotel on the penthouse floor where Queen bee had lived her entire life. "Here we are my Queen, home sweet home." Cat said with a mock bow as he joked.

"Ugh, first you do that to Ladybug and now me? Cat Noir you are a hopeless romantic." Queen bee said as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Relax Ms. Bourgeois I was just kidding, and just for the record you're not my type." He said as politely as he could, however she took it way too seriously.

"Excuse-moi?" She faced him very angrily. "What do you mean I'm not your type? I'll have you know I am everyone's type Mr. Noir, for you to say that to me is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Cat simply rolled his eyes and presented the jewelry box. "Can I just take the miraculous and be on my way?"

Queen bee answered him by saying with attitude. "Pollen, buzz off." She began to transform back into Chloe Bourgeois and her kwami Pollen emerged from her miraculous and floated in front of her.

"Is there anything you need before I must return to the Guardian my Queen?" Pollen asked as politely as ever.

Chloe's mood quickly changed to a more polite one as she answered her kwami. "No I'm fine Pollen you just be a good little kwami as always." She replied as she pinched her kwami's cheek. Then she removed her miraculous and Pollen disappeared into it.

"Thanks again for helping us out Chloe we really appreciate it." Cat said as he took the miraculous and placed it in the box. "Yeah yeah, whatever Kitty cat, now if you'll excuse me I have a date with a fresh coat of nail polish." Cat just shook his head, then began to parkour off the roof and off to Master Fu to return the bee miraculous hoping that he'd run into Ladybug in the attempt to once again ask her out.

Back at Master Fu's apartment the Guardian was in the middle of a meditation to bring himself spiritual peace, when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in Marinette." He called out to her, and she did as asked. She walked through the door no longer in her Ladybug suit.

"Hello master, I've come to return the miraculous to you as always." She said with a bow of her head, who smiled as he retrieved them miracle box from the phonogram on his table on the far side of the room. He entered the combination in the phonogram opened as the box came out.

"You have done well this week Marinette, four Akumaa emerged and four Akumaa have been defeated. You and your team are getting better." He praised her as he opened the box to return the miraculous to it.

"Thank you Master, but we cut it pretty close this time, I know it's too dangerous to do it but sometimes I wish that I could just let the others keep their miraculous so that I didn't have to bring them to them when their needed." Marinette let out and exhausted sigh.

"I concur Marinette, I too wish we could take the risk, but as long as Hawkmoth is out there we must remain vigilant." They both exchanged a bow and Marinette turned towards the door, as soon as she opened it she was startled by someone she didn't expect to see their. The boy of her dreams and her classmate Adrien Agreste.

"AH, Adrien hi..." She immediately began to panic as she often did when speaking to her crush. "Uh what to meet you here? I mean nice to meet here. I MEAN what are you doing here? Not that it's not always wonderful to see you, **I MEAN NICE, NICE** to see you!" She gave a nervous smile and she blushed. Really Marinette are you ever going to stop tripping over your own words? She asked herself inside her head.

"Uh...Who me? Uh well I..." Adrien began to think of an excuse to tell her but Master Fu was prepared for this exact scenario.

"He's here for an acupuncture treatment Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Even models need tension released from their nerves." Marinette thankfully bought it as she returned her attention to Adrien.

"Well in that case I hope it goes well for you, by Kitty. I mean pretty. I mean pretty boy. **I** **MEAN I HAVE TO GO NOW BYE**!" She ran out of the room blushing as red as a tomato. Adrien closed the door behind him then turned to face Master Fu and bowed in respect of his master.

"You know she seems like a nice girl…" Fu stated as he opened the miracle box again for Adrien to place the miraculous inside. "Have you ever considered asking her out?" Fu asked already being quite aware of her feelings towards Adrien.

"Who Marinette? She's just a friend." Adrien replied as he knelt down and pulled the miraculous out of his back pocket and put it in the box.

"Just because a stream is a stream now that doesn't mean it can't become a mighty river in the future." Fu said as he took the box and returned it to its hiding place.

"With respect master, I think it's only fair to say that I already have feelings for…" Adrien began but was cut short when Fu interrupted him.

"Ladybug, yes I know." Adrien was startled by this, other than Plagg he hadn't told anyone about his feelings for his partner to anyone including Master Fu.

"How did you know about that?" Adrien asked, Fu simply knelt back down on the floor in front of him.

"One only needs to see the truth for what it is and accept it as it is. That in Plagg told me." Fu said as he folded his hands and began to meditate again.

"Plagg!" Adrien growled at his kwami as he stared daggers at him while eating his wedge of Camembert inside his coat pocket.

"What? You never said I couldn't tell Master Fu about this now did you?" Plagg tried to justify.

"Even so that still wasn't cool of you to just go and tell someone without my permission, I mean what if I'd told someone about you without your permission huh? What then Plagg?" Adrien seethed with anger.

"He has a point Plagg, some secrets are best kept to oneself rather than shared without the consent of its owner." Plagg groaned as he folded his arms. "But still Adrien…" Fu continued. "Perhaps you should at least consider giving her a chance, you may find that Marinette could be your true love after all."

Adrien looked away and sighed. "Not you too master."

Fu noticed this then asked. "What do you mean my boy?"

Adrien continued with the topic. "My friend Nino and his girlfriend Alya keep trying to get me to go out with Marinette even when I've told them that I'm interested in…well, someone else. It's not that I don't like Marinette it's just that…I love Ladybug. I might not know who she is under the mask but I know with every single fiber of my being that I love her."

Adrien stated honestly, then Master Fu replied. "Adrien, let me ask you something, do you see better with your eyes open or closed?"

Adrien was taken back by the odd question. "Open of course." He answered feeling strange about this conversation suddenly.

"And yet you fail to see the wall in front of you has no doorway to proceed, but the wall beside you has a window of opportunity just waiting for you." Fu said making very little sense to Adrien at this point.

"I don't think I follow you master." Then Plagg flew out of Adrien's coat pocket holding his wedge of Camembert then chimed in.

"It means listen to the old man, ask Marinette out on a date and forget about Ladybug. She's never shown an interest for you as it is and she's proven it time and time again, besides you don't even know who she is under the mask, for all you know she could be some evil heartless…"

Adrien quickly interrupted him. "Say one more word Plagg and I swear I will flush all your Camembert down the toilet when we get home again." Adrien threatened, Plagg just held his cheese close to his chest and gasped.

"You wouldn't dare." Plagg tried to call his bluff.

"You want to bet me?" Adrien fired back.

Feeling irritated by this argument Master Fu interrupted them both. "Enough, and I'm not saying that you should forget about Ladybug Adrien, you can still love her as much as you wish, but it is true though and as much as I hate to agree with Plagg perhaps its best if you move on, stop treating Ladybug as your only option and try to branch out, at the very least you could give Marinette a fair chance. What have you got to lose?"

Adrien just sat there defeated with his eyes closed. He didn't want to hear any of this from his master or his kwami, even though he believed they were right he wished that they weren't. "I…I need to think about it." He said as he rose from his knelt position on the floor.

"Of course, one should always think before he acts." Fu said as he bowed to his disciple, Adrien did the same in unison then he turned to the door.

Just before he turned the knob he turned back to Master Fu and asked. "Mainly out of curiosity, what was Mari doing here anyway?" Fu was once again prepared for this question and said.

"We have tea at least once a week, I also provide her father with some homegrown herbs for his back pain."

That last half wasn't a lie though, Mr. Dupain had been experiencing back pain due to a cyst that doctors had discovered in his spine, however he didn't want doctors to remove it, even though it hurt tremendously he was afraid of doctors so Master Fu agreed to give Marinette a special herbal tea to deal with the swelling and sooth his pain. Adrien of course believed his master's minor fib, even though he didn't want to lie to him Fu had to keep the truth a secret from Adrien, even if it meant lying to him about the identity of his true love. Adrien left Fu's apartment and started down the hallway. Then Fu turned to Plagg and said very nonchalantly. "I hate seeing them just beat around the bush with this, both of them. I mean it's just so frustrating seeing this." He said as he rubbed his eyes trying to relieve the stress.

Then Plagg said complaining. "Well at least you don't have to live with them."

"Plagg, you coming or what?" Adrien called out from the hall.

"Gotta go, see you soon master." Plagg flew through the door and into Adrien's coat pocket, as soon as Adrien got outside he walked towards the bus stop when all of a sudden he was knocked down by a random stranger in a black beanie and leather jacket with an American flag on the left shoulder.

"Hey watch it jerk!" Adrien shouted to the stranger as he ran down the sidewalk, but he paid Adrien no mind as he took off into a nearby alley.

"He went that way come on!" Adrien turned around and saw three thugs rushing after the stranger who'd just knocked him down, they were also wearing black leather jackets, they also had a logo on the back that everyone in Paris could recognize easily, these men belonged to a gang known as the Romani rollers the most vicious gang in all of Paris, Adrien immediately felt worried for this kid because he knew if he'd enraged the rollers it would not end well for him at all. Adrien quickly rose to his feet as the gangsters ran towards the alley. "That doesn't look good." Adrien said, Plagg then replied.

"Eh, not our problem. Besides I'm sure he did something to deserve it." Adrien glared at him

"Plagg?" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you want to save him go ahead." He said with a sigh.

Adrien held out his fist then said. "Plagg, claws out!" Within an instant Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring transforming him with a bright green flash of light and into his superhero persona Cat Noir, then he raced down the sidewalk towards the alley that the kid and the thugs had ran into. It looked as though the kid was no older than Adrien, he had a scar on his right cheek that indicated that he'd gotten into a fight before, at first glance he looked to be Caucasian but seemed to have a hint of Latino coloring in his skin. He was trying to hop the chain-link fence but was pulled down before he could escape and thrown to the ground.

"Well well well, looks like little Dallas couldn't outrun us like he thought he could eh boy's?" One of the thugs said as he kicked the kid in the stomach, he winced in pain.

"**HEY ROLLERS!**" Cat Noir called out to the thugs, they turned around and gasped once they caught sight of him at the end of the alley spinning his staff. "Three on one? Doesn't seem fair to me." He pointed the end of his staff at the thugs and continued. "Looks like you're gonna need more guys."

"Shit it's the freaken cat kid!" One of the thugs cried.

"Cat Noir actually, and it's NOT a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Cat quipped as he bowed mockingly.

"Kill that little Shit." One of the thugs shouted as they all charged Cat who quickly extended his staff and propelled himself into the air then came right back down to earth slamming his staff into the face of one of the thugs breaking his nose. "Oh you fucken bastard." He cried as he held his face completely unaware that Cat wasn't done with him yet.

"Sorry, didn't want to step on your…TOES!" Cat quickly speared his staff into the thugs foot, he started hopping on one foot holding his now aching foot. Then with another blow from the staff Cat took him down with a strong hit to the stomach effectively winding him and sending him to his knees taking him out of commission with a final blow to the back of the head knocking him out.

"Hold still cat, so I can neuter you." Another thug said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

Cat simply smiled and said. "Not a bad idea." The thug charged Cat attempting to stab him with a knife, Cat quickly sidestepped to dodge the attack and knocked the knife out of the thug's hand with his staff and delivered quick a series of strikes to the thugs face with his staff then delivered a quick blow to his groin. The thug fell to his knees and just held his groin. "Me–ouch! I felt that one, but not as much as you did." While he wasn't looking the third thug wrapped his arms around Cat Noir and put him in a bear hug. "Hey! This kitty doesn't like to be held!" Cat blasted as he pointed the staff into the thug's stomach and extended it sending him back into the street and straight to the other side of the road and into a nearby building. While cat was distracted with him the thug he'd just beaten pulled a gun out from his pocket and took aim at him, but before he could fire the kid in the jacket pulled out a curved knife and slashed the thugs hamstring as he slid to Cat's rescue.

The thugs screamed in pain, then the kid grabbed the thugs wrist holding the gun with his free hand and used his knife to slash his wrist causing him to drop the gun, then he quickly grabbed the gun and kicked the thug in the gut then pistol whipped him in the side of the head knocking him out. "Watch you're ass next time cat boy. Next time I might not be here to save your nine lives." The kids spat as he put away his knife and unloaded the gun as well as take it apart just in case.

"You're welcome…" Cat said annoyed by his tone. "I just saved your life."

To which the kid simply replied. "I was just fine Frenchy, this is one American rebel who didn't ask for you to save him."

It took a second for Cat to figure out what he was talking about then he said. "Well at least we actually knew how to fight back then, if I'm not mistaken you guys never would've won if it wasn't for the French fleet that came to block the harbor for you guys so the British couldn't escape because you guys were practically begging on your hands and knees for us to save you from your oppressors."

"Yeah well don't forget we had to pull your asses out of the fire during BOTH world wars so what does that say about you guys Frenchy?" The kid fired back.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to piss off the Romani rollers." Cat stated as he pointed a finger in the kid's chest.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I could see that guy wasn't done and that he had a gun ready to shoot you in the back of the head, if you weren't so busy with your stupid cat puns maybe you would've seen it coming." The kid retorted with his own finger point.

"I'll have you know that I've been doing this for over two years now and I've gotten along just fine." Cat boasted, then the kids smirked and said.

"Oh two whole years of running around Paris in a gimp suit made to look like a cat, that's actually quite impressive."

"Gimp suit? Oh you did not just call my threads a gimp suit." Cat growled as he got up in the kids face.

"Aww what's wong wittle kitty? Did I upset you? Aww I'm sowy." The kid mocked him with baby talk as he pinched Cat's cheek like a child, Cat was quick to swat his hand away.

"Look pal, I'm not sure if you realize this but I'm kind of a big deal around here." Cat stated trying to rebuild his composure.

"Oh really? So how many clients do you satisfy during the long week kitty?" The kid quipped, then Cat fired back with.

"I don't know, how many Catholic priests have you satisfied of late wee lad?" The kid tried to think of a good come back but fell short of his words and only managed to say. "Fuck off pussycat!"

"I am what I eat wee lad." Cat said completely unaware that he'd just given this kid fuel for his fire.

"Oh so you're one of those sick Chinese guys who eat cats? How ironic." But Cat Noir wasn't fazed by this at all.

"Apparently you never tasted pink taco my friend." Cat retorted.

"Oh please if even half of the rumors I've heard about you are true then there is zero chance that Ladybug has ever let you in her pants." The kid mocked cat who fired back with.

"Hey that is an A B situation so C your way out of it before E jumps over D and F's you up." Cat demanded.

"Ooh what you gonna do pussycat? Yah gonna cough up a hairball? Maybe play with your turds of in the litter-box?" The kid quipped once again as he completely enjoyed getting under Cat Noir skin. But Cat had decided that he'd had enough of arguing with this kid and extended his staff.

"I'm gonna teach you some manners punk." He quickly whirled his staff from side to side then stopped it pointing the end of it in the kid's face breaking his nose and knocking him down to the ground. The kid wiped his nose and saw the blood dripping from it then he turned to Cat and said. "You never should've done that gimp cat."

He sprung to his feet then pulled his knife out and took his boxer stance. "My claws are sharper kid." Cat said as he too took his fighting stance.

"And I've been trained how to fight since I was six." The kid replied with gritted teeth, both the hero and the rebel faced off for a moment when the kid made his move while shouting a war-cry. He slashed at his opponent with each blow being blocked by the staff. "Too slow yah wanna be biker." Cat mocked as he quickly ducked below and delivered a swift kick to the kids stomach, but he quickly recovered and slashed at Cat's hands while they held the staff causing him to drop his weapon. "OW! You little shit, I was gonna go easy on you but now your ass is grass." Cat growled as he balled up his fists.

"And let me guess, you're the lawnmower?" The kid mocked.

"No." Cat growled again staring daggers at the kid. "I'm the god damn undertaker." The kid then made another joke.

"Oh so you're one of those guys who like to take dead bodies down to the morgue and secretly make love to them?" Cat quickly asked back jokingly. "Are you speaking from experience?" The kid tried to think of a good come back but fell short of his words yet again than simply said. "Just shut up and fight."

Cat leapt at him and tackled him to the ground only to be pushed off by his feet and thrown behind him landing on his back. They both scrambled to their feet. "I thought cats always landed on their feet." The kid quipped once again.

"And I thought all American rebels fought like a man, but as it turns out you fight like a girl." Cat replied thankful that none of his female teammates were around to hear.

"Oh you little croissant eating snail sucking son of a bitch." The kids spat with venom.

"Hey, that's my mother you're talking about." Cat said as he didn't approve of the comment.

"Mama's boy." The kid said with a smirk before he leapt at Cat with his knife and let a series of slashes fly as he attempted to cut him again, Cat just kept stepping back each time avoiding the blows until the kid finally managed to cut his cheek with a small scratch, Cat saw this as an opportunity to take him down so with speed he wrapped his arms around the kids and put it over his shoulder then elbowed him in the stomach as hard as he could causing him to drop the knife then he used a judo throw and sent the kid flying into the fence and he landed with a loud thud.

"Had enough…?" Cat panted still ready to fight. "Because I've got plenty more where that came from." The kid slowly started to stand up but fell back down to his knees. "Yeah I'm feline you had…" The kid cut Cat off from his quip when he started to cough up blood, Cat's attitude changed from cocky to concern in a heartbeat. He quickly rushed over to the kid and knelt down to help him onto his feet. "Jeez I didn't think I hit you that hard." Cat voiced his concern.

"Don't worry about me kitty..." The kid said as he delivered a sucker punch to Cat's face then swept his legs out from under him causing him to hit the pavement. "Worry about yourself." Then he leapt on top of Cat and started throwing punches into his face, Cat quickly forced them to roll down the alley to try and grab his staff all the while trading blows with his opponent, who took notice of what he was doing and saw that he was getting them closer to his knife to. He reached out and grabbed it as they passed by it then he attempted to drive his knife into Cat's face.

"**CATACLYSM!**" Cat shouted as he reached up and allowed the blade of the knife to connect with the palm of his hand and quickly turned it to dust.

"My karambit! You son of a bitch that was Damascus steel do you have any idea how expensive that is? And never mind how hard it is to craft!" The kid bellowed as he berated Cat.

"Yeah it was really pretty too...unlike your face." Cat said as he grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the kid's eyes, as the kid started to rub his stinging eyes Cat interlocked his fists and slammed the kid in the gut causing him to roll off of him. Cat quickly got back up and ran to collect his staff, once he had it he made himself ready again. "Now then, let's finish this shall we?" The kid began to stand up slowly eyes shut tight from the dirt that cat had thrown into his eyes, but he didn't care that he couldn't see as he took his fighting stance again. "Seriously? You're blind, you don't stand a chance."

Or at least that's what Cat thought, within that instant the kid charged at him and leapt into the air and delivered a swift kick in the side of his head then spun around and elbowed him in the stomach then with both fists he threw a double punch right into his face and his chest disorienting him and winding him, then he quickly snatched Cat's staff then tripped him up with it then pinned him to the ground.

"Like I said before, if you didn't run your mouth like the river Jordan you would've seen that coming. Thanks for the work out gimp cat, I've been a bit lazy as of late. Have fun blowing your next client." The kids sassed as he threw Cat's staff to the far end of the alley then left Cat to himself as he left the alley, then he stopped as he got to the alley entrance and said. "Oh and when you tell your teammates about me, make sure they bring their A GAME if they want to beat Dallas Jones." Then he just walked away and out of sight, Cat slowly stood up as he used the side of the alley to steady himself.

"It's a good thing these guys are out cold." Cat said as he reverted back to Adrien Agreste.

"Ugh, two cataclysms in one day, never good for me." Plagg said as he flew out of Adrien's ring and landed on the ground exhausted.

"Plagg…" Adrien forced himself to speak through the pain, his breathing was extremely labored. "I need help…please."

Plagg looked up and saw his friend injured more than usual. "Oh my gosh Adrien..." Plagg completely forgot his exhaustion and flew over to his friend. "Are you okay do you need help?" He asked frantically.

"Master…Fu...get him...fast..." Was all Adrien could say before he fell to the ground and passed out.

"ADRIEN!" Plagg shrilled with fear that he was dead, without hesitation Plagg flew to Master Fu so he could save him. But he was stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of someone he didn't expect coming back to Master Fu so soon, Marinette Dupain-Chang.

"I can't believe I forgot to get my dad's prescription…" Marinette scolded herself. "He only need's it because his back hurts too damn much. Stupid stupid stupid."

"It's not your fault Marinette…" Tikki said from the inside of her purse. "You were simply distracted by the one you love the most at the time, it happens to everybody." Just a little ways down from where they were coming they both heard a high-pitched scream, however they didn't see who it came from, but they did hear that it came from the alley just ahead of them.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette asked her kwami. "I think somebody needs her help." Taking one quick glance to make sure no one was watching Marinette quickly said activating her miraculous. "Tikki, spots on." In a bright pink flash Marinette transformed into her superhero persona Ladybug.

She pulled her yo-yo and started spinning it around as fast as she could while at the same time running towards the alley, when she got to the entrance her jaw dropped when she saw three Romani rollers unconscious along with the one she loved most. "ADRIEN!" She put her yo-yo back on her hip and ran over to him. She checked to see if he had a pulse, she breathed a sigh of relief. "He's okay, but I have to get him to Master Fu he's the closest thing we have around here to a doctor." She quickly scooped him up in her arms bride style, he groaned as he started to open his eyes and saw vision of Ladybug carrying him.

"La...Ladybug?" He groaned, she quickly looked down at him and began to shush him.

"Don't say anything Adrien, I'm going to take you to a friend of mine he can help you." Adrien quickly passed out again as Ladybug made her way back up to Master Fu's apartment.

An hour later Adrien woke up in Master Fu's apartment laying in a bath of a strange smelling green potion. "Oh good, you're already awake." Master Fu said as he walked into the room holding his teakettle and a spare cup.

"W...wh...what...happened?" Adrien asked as he tried to sit up in the bath, he winced as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Master Fu then came over to him after setting the tea kettle and cup down and gently pushed him back into the potion.

"Please Adrien stay down, let the potion do its work." He said as he reached around for the teakettle and cup, he filled the top with the hot liquid and set the kettle back down on the table. "Here, drink this herbal tea, it will help dull the pain." Fu handed Adrien the cup, he sipped on it a little and discovered it tasted awful but he swallowed it anyway.

"Gak, what the hell is this stuff?" He said as he tried not to gag.

"I'm sorry my boy, I know it's not very satisfying but it will help your pain. But only if you drink the whole cup." Master Fu said as he looked away slightly. Adrien groaned as he tried to brace himself for what he was about to do, he held his nose and just gulped the entire thing down in one gulp, then he started coughing as he handed the cup back to Fu.

"Thank you for helping me Master…sorry that you had to though." Adrien thanked and apologized.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, now just rest and let the potion heal your wounds." Fu said while turning to the door "I'll prepare more potions for you to take home with you, you're going to need them for the next few days."

"Wait…" Adrien begin to ask. "Before I passed out I swore I saw Ladybug coming to help me, did she see me…?"

He was about to ask if she saw him transform back but Fu interrupted him and said. "I'm afraid the credit must go to Ms. Dupain-Chang this time." He half fibbed, hoping that maybe the advice he'd given Adrien earlier would sink in.

Adrien just sat there stunned, then he asked. "Uh...Marinette didn't see me turn back did she?" Fu simply smiled and shook his head no.

"When she came to me she said that she found Adrien, not Cat Noir. She's also been quite worried about your condition, thankfully I can put her fears to rest."

Adrien's eyes shot open, then he asked a little nervously. "She's here?" Fu nodded his head. "Please tell me she didn't see me naked." Adrien begged feeling even more nervous than before. Fu threw his head back and laughed.

"Nothing to fear, in fact she shied away from the opportunity. Now please just rest." He said as he left the room and Adrien to his thoughts.

Marinette was left pacing back and forth in Master Fu's living room feeling nothing but worry for the love of her life. "Oh I hope he's gonna be okay please tell me he's gonna be okay please oh please oh please oh please oh please." Marinette begged as she pulled on her pigtails.

"Marinette calm down Master Fu is one of the greatest healers in history, if anyone can fix Adrien it's him." Tikki said trying to calm down her friend.

"But what if he doesn't fix him? What if something goes wrong? What if whatever Master Fu tries makes it worse?" She asked thrice.

"I forgive your lack of faith in me Marinette…" Marinette jumped with fright as Master Fu came out from the back room. "You scared me." She stated as she placed her hand against her heart.

"Forgive me, as I was saying you have nothing to worry about, Adrien is finally awake." Marinette's face lit up with a smile.

"He is? ADRIEN!" She quickly rushed past him and into the back room. "Marinette wait!"

Just as Master Fu had left the room Adrien began to questioning how an ordinary kid could beat him in a one on one fight while he was powered up by his ring. And how he could better prepare himself next time he saw him because he decided right then and there this wasn't over between them, not by a long shot. "Dallas Jones…" He hissed as he just laid in the bath. "I don't care how long it takes I will find you and I will even the score and when I do I will be ready for you, then you'll wish that this black cat never crossed your path."

"ADRIEN!" Adrien popped his head out of the bath in reaction to whoever was calling his name, but he quickly recognize the voice. "Marinette?" He said sort of puzzle. "Marinette wait?" He heard Master Fu cry out, just then Marinette burst through the door and ran over to Adrien then wrapped him in a hug.

"You're okay, oh thank God you're okay." She said completely forgetting he was naked, that is until he reminded her.

"Um...Mari? I'm super flattered that you were worried about me but could we maybe do this when I have clothes on?" Her eyes shot open as she just remembered he wasn't wearing anything, she then started screaming as she let go of him then buried her face in her hands with embarrassment as she just kept shouting.

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!" Master Fu felt equally embarrassed for her while Adrien's kwami Plagg was in the next room with Tikki barely containing his laughter while she just shook her head at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She said with disgust.

Meanwhile on the other side of Paris Dallas Jones was also receiving medical treatment for his fight with Cat Noir, he was just as angry at Cat for getting in his way even though he was just trying to save his life, for which he was grateful even though he'd never admit it. "So let me get this straight…" The doctor treating Dallas began to ask. "You're saying that a cat did all of this to you?" The doctor handed him an ice pack for a black eye Cat Noir had given him sometime during the fight.

"Yeah sort of, wasn't just any ordinary cat though, stupid punk thought he could take me down with that stupid stick of his, but I gave as good as I got." Dallas seethed still feeling bitter against Cat.

"Sounds like you had a run-in with Cat Noir." The doctor said as he applied a bandage to Dallas is broken nose, he winced in pain.

"Take it easy doc, my face is barely holding together as it is." Dallas whined as the doctor continued. "Well that's what happens when you pick a fight with a superhero, though I'm curious how you beat Cat Noir." The doctor added.

"Ha, Cat Noir more like Chump Noir. Wait I got a better one, Cat Noir more like Chump Retard. You know what now that I hear it out loud it kind of sounds forced." Dallas said as the doctor finished up. "All right all done, just wait one moment and I'll give you a prescription for some painkillers." The doctor said as he turned to write out the prescription.

Dallas hated medicines unless it was the homemade kind, if he had a choice he would always go for homemade meds, after he left the doctor's office he threw the prescription in the trash and walked towards the hotel he'd been staying in for the past few days. "Dallas Jones." A voice called through a megaphone, Dallas turned around and saw that it was coming from a cop car with an overweight police officer at the wheel. "Stay right where you are young man your foster family has been looking all over for you." Ofc. Roger said through the megaphone.

"Shit." Dallas hissed as he took off running towards the street only to be cut off by another squad car. "God dammit…" He cursed to himself. "This is not my day."

(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it because God knows I had fun writing it, especially the part where Marinette runs in to see Adrien and forgets he's naked, sorry not sorry Marinette. Next time in Web of secrets Dallas finds himself in police lock up but not for long, Marinette has the privilege of meeting Dallas face-to-face, Adrian in Marinette have an awkward moment at his latest fashion show and as a way of saying thanks he invites her to dinner. Now just so you know this story is not nearly as complete as one of my other fan fictions I'm working on right now so if you're impatient you can go ahead and check out that story and hopefully you'll enjoy it OK see you later bye for now.)


	2. Chapter 2: Falling hard

(A/N: Hey everybody chapter 2 is here for this fanfic, now I hope you liked the last one as I had fun writing it so please let me know in the comments how I did for it as well as in this chapter, I'll bet anything that you guys all but Cat Noir would kick Dallas's ass, well guess what not everybody is just some little punk who can't take on a superhero regardless if they have super enhanced abilities, anyway there will be more between the two of them soon I promise, more action that is, okay now that we've got that out of the way let's see what happens next shall we?)

Chapter 2: Falling hard

Dallas spent the night in a holding cell in the 23rd precinct of Paris, it wasn't the first time he'd been locked up and it wouldn't be the last, at least that was his logic.

"Jones wake up, your foster parents are here." An officer said as he tapped on the bars to the cell with his baton. Dallas just laid there seemingly ignoring the officer, until he said with a mixture of sarcasm in sass.

"Oh joy my goody two shoes foster family is here to take me back to that shit heap they call my new home, pass."

"You know we're standing right here don't you Dallas?" His foster father said, he was middle-aged and slightly overweight in with slightly grayish hair.

"I KNOW, that's why I said it." Dallas replied with the same amount of sass as before.

"Dallas please, we just want you to come home where you'll be…" His who was around the same age as her husband foster mother spoke up only to be cut off by a now very angry Dallas.

"Say one more word and I'll break your damn neck Frenchy." He threatened angrily, he didn't actually dislike his foster family, in fact he actually found them to be very nice people, but it didn't change the fact that he just wanted to be out on his own and on the streets instead of being in a foster home let alone the foster system, and he'd been hoping that by being heartless and needlessly cruel to people like them they'd let the system relocate him to another house, one that didn't have such concerning foster parents.

"Dallas! Don't you dare speak to her like that again!" His foster father yelled anger clear in his voice.

"Or what Mr. Monroe? You gonna ground me again? Go right ahead see if I care...after I break her pretty little neck that is." He threatened again. Both Mr. and Mrs. Monroe flinched at the remark, then Mrs. Monroe began to cry, her husband took her in his arms and began to comfort her.

"He didn't mean it honey, I'm sure of it." He said as he glared at Dallas from the other side of the bars, Dallas exchange the exact same look as he laid in the cell bed.

"Why don't you two just go on ahead and fill out the paperwork it'll be in little bit before we let him go anyway." The officer stated. The Monroe's both walked out of the holding area in back upstairs to the main office. "Well you sure are a piece of work kid, they take you into their home, feed you, clothe you, even give you a chance for a proper education and how do you repay them? By running off and joining a gang and threatening your foster mom for no reason." The officer scolded Dallas.

"You know what officer? You're right…" Dallas said as he rose from his cot. "They don't deserve to be treated like that…" He walked over to the bars where the officer was standing completely unaware of Dallas's plan to escape. "Which is why I want you to tell them how sorry I am for my behavior these past few months." He reached out and put both his hands on the officer's shoulders and smiled very casually. "Or better yet…" He gripped the officer's shirt and quickly bashed his head against the steel bars knocking him unconscious then let him down to the floor. gently without letting anyone know what happened. "I'll tell them myself." He whispered into his ear then reached through the bars to try and find the key to unlock the cell. But as soon as he did quickly found that the guard had no keys to the cell. "What the fuck?" He cursed trying to figure out where his keys were. Then a voice came over the PA system.

"Nice try kid, but this ain't the old West and you're not Billy the kid, and PS you just earned yourself an extra 30 days. We'll see what your parole officer has to say about this tomorrow."

Some more officers came in and carried the unconscious officer out of the holding area. Dallas sat back down on the cot thinking of another way to escape. "Well that just went titts up real fast for me." He just sat for hours until dark, then finally the officer manning the PA system called over the intercom.

"Lights out maggot." Then the lights went out. Then a plan formed in Dallas's mind for the next morning. He would have to be extra careful that there were no foul-ups or he'd be stuck in there for the next few months.

Daylight slowly crept through the windows of his cell, then the lights flashed on. The officer in the surveillance room screamed out over the PA system. "We have a code red I repeat we have a code red; a detainee is missing from cell five."

Two officers rushed into the detention area only to find an empty locked cell. One officer spoke into his radio. "Open up on five." The cell door opened with the rattling of gears, both officers walked in.

"Where the hell is he?" One of the officers asked rhetorically. "Look under the cot." His partner demanded, both officers readied their batons as they made their way over to the cot and flipped it over, only to find nothing was amiss, the officers exchanged a look of confusion, but as if from out of nowhere Dallas swung from the ceiling and out of the cell door then turned around and slammed it shut behind him.

"American rebel 1, French officers 0." He bragged as he took off and looked up at the camera and said. "William Bonnie ain't got nothing on me." He flipped the camera the bird and just walked away.

Meanwhile Marinette Dupain-Chang was just waking up from sleeping through half the day. "Marinette you have to hurry…" Marinette's kwami Tikki said as she zipped around the room trying to help her friend get ready for an important meet up with her friends. "Alya said the fashion show in the park starts at 10 o'clock and it's almost 9:30 now."

"Tikki relax, it's not that far a walk." Marinette replied as she stuffed a spare macaroon in her purse. "Besides I'm sure Alya's expecting me to be late."

Tikki cocked her head to one side then asked. "And why might that be?" She was a little bit confused. Then Marinette simply answered by saying. "She's gotten used to it by now. But she's cool with it." Tikki quickly flew into Marinette's purse where she always hid from prying eyes, Marinette walked down the stairs to the bakery where her mother and father were hard at work making their baked goods as they always were.

"See you later sweetie." Mrs. Chang said as she kissed her daughter's cheek goodbye.

"I hope you have fun honey, oh and here's a little snack for you and your friends." Mr. Dupain handed Marinette a box of macaroons to share with her friends at the fashion show.

"Thanks daddy…" She kissed him on the cheek. "See you guys later, love you both." She said as she walked out the front of the bakery, then her phone began to buzz, she pulled it out of her pocket and it read one new text message from Alya.

Just as she began to open it and read it she bumped into someone and fell backwards landing on the ground throwing her cookies into the air with all of them flying out of the box. Without thinking the stranger first caught the box then the macaroons as they all fell back into the box lining up in near-perfect rows. Marinette looked up and saw that she bumped into a boy who looked to be Latino American, he was wearing a black leather jacket with an American flag stitched on the left shoulder, the T-shirt he wore under the jacket was gray with a bald eagle on the chest with its brown feathers replaced by that of the American flag, he also wore blue jeans and had a chain linked to a loop on his belt and connecting to his wallet in his back pocket, and to complete the ensemble he wore a pair of black leather biker boots. He had brown hair cut medium length and a scar on his right cheek.

"Here miss let me…" The stranger stopped in his tracks as he took notice of the beautiful girl sitting in front of him while at the same time still offering her a helping hand off the ground. She took his hand then he helped her up.

"Thank you, and nice save with my macaroons." She said as she took the box back and offered the boy standing before her a cookie. "Here try one. They're some of the best in Paris."

But Dallas just stood there doing nothing but gawking at her, inside his head he heard the song Dreamweaver by Gray Wright playing, it seemed time itself slowed down as he just stared at her. Oh my God she is so beautiful. He thought to himself. He tried speaking but no words would come forward, Marinette found this to be a bit creepy.

Is he having a stroke or something? She thought to herself, she then began to snap her fingers in front of his face to try and get his attention. "Uh...hello? Anybody in there?" She asked as she began to wave her hand in front of his face. "HEY!" She finally had enough of his staring at her and just yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HUH WHOA WHAT, what's going on?" Dallas stuttered as he spoke.

"I said would you like to try a macaroon?" Marinette said once again offering him a cookie.

"OH your offering me a cookie, well in that case I guess I could spare the time to do that." He said trying to sound cool, but his nervous stutter betrayed him. He took a macaroon out of the box then ate it. "Mmm, that's a pretty girl… I mean pretty cookie, I MEAN cookie girl, I MEAN THAT'S A PRETTY GOOD COOKIE!" Dallas then groaned as he covered his face with his hand feeling like an idiot for saying something so stupid.

Marinette began to think to herself. Is this what it looks like when I try to talk to a Adrien, that's so cute. Wait…does that mean this kid…? Oh God. "Sssso...um, where you from because you don't look French and I doubt you're from any part of Europe, what with the American flag on your jacket as well as the bald Eagle T-shirt." Marinette pointed out.

"I'm America, I mean I'm FROM America. Well actually I think that's kind of a dead giveaway with my clear patriotism and all, but to be honest I'm not really native to any specific region of the states." Dallas said as he began to rub the back of his neck feeling nervous just talking to her. Come on what the hell is wrong with you Dallas you've done things that would make a normal person shit themselves why are you so jittery? Dallas thought to himself.

"So what you're just some kind of a drifter or a gypsy?" Marinette then realize what she said sounded a bit rude so she tried to backpedal. "No wait I didn't mean it like that I just meant…"

Dallas just smiled and lifted a hand up as if to say stop. "Oh don't worry about it…" Dallas started to ease her. "I got the gist of it, and technically I actually am a gypsy on my moms side of the family. Or at least I was until I was put into the foster program, which totally sucks ass." He complained as he threw his head back and groaned.

"What you don't like your foster family?" Marinette quizzed.

"No it's not that. The issue is that I'd rather be on my own and living life the way it should've been for me and that being on the open road." He replied very openly.

"So how did you end up in foster care?" She asked feeling a bit curious.

"Well...it's not really something I like to talk about. Kind of a sore subject that I'd rather avoid if you don't mind." Dallas said as he tried to change the subject.

"Oh…okay then, so what's your name?" She asked trying to be polite.

"Names Dallas, Dallas Jones." He put out his hand for her to shake. "What might your name be my lady?" Dallas asked trying to be charming.

"Uh...could you please not call me that? I actually get enough of that from this boy I work with at my part-time job." Marinette asked trying to keep the 'my lady' talk to a minimum with just one boy.

"Oh sure, anyway miss what might your name be?" He asked again.

"I'm…" She started up when her phone began to ring, she quickly looked at it and it showed her early warning alarm for being late to the show was going off. "LATE, I'M GOING TO BE LATE, sorry I have to go it was nice talking to you." She said as she ran off towards the fashion show.

"Hey wait! What was your name?" He called out to her but she didn't hear him. "Dammit, I never even got her number…" He sighed as he looked sad at the ground, then his eyes shot open when he saw she'd dropped a card of some kind. "Hey wait…" He quickly picked it up. "You dropped your…" He looked at the card and saw her picture and name on it as well is the name of her school. "Student ID card?" He read the name on the card to himself. "Dupain-Chang. Hmm..." He looked up and saw that she'd just come out of the bakery with the same name on the window. "Well well then, at least I know where you live my dear Ms. Marinette…" He then realize what he'd just said then in third person he responded. "Well that didn't sound stalker like now did it Dallas." His stomach suddenly began to growl. "Huh, guess I forgot that I skipped breakfast this morning with my daring escape, looks like it's time to fill the old tank." He said as he approached the bakery.

Marinette barely made it to the show on time where Alya was waiting for her outside seating area. "There you are where have you been I almost began to think that you'd completely forgotten again." She said as she ushered her friend to her seat.

"Sorry, I was having a little chat with some boy on the way here and I got a bit distracted." Marinette said as she sat down, Alya's eyes widened with excitement as she replied.

"Oooooh a boy huh? Do tell." Alya began to wiggle her eyebrows with the comment.

"Well…" Marinette started but was quickly halted when the music for the show started.

"Oh wait shut up the show starting." Alya said as she shifted her focus to the curtain at the opposite end of the runway.

The first model out of the curtain was none other than Marinette's crush and love of her life Adrien Agreste, he was wearing an ensemble of a light gray jacket, dark brown pants and loafers to finish it off. He strutted down the runway like a peacock as models often did pretending they were more important then they actually were, as he made it to the end of the runway he caught sight of Marinette and Alya, his eyes shot open wide at the same time Marinette's did, both began to blush as they recalled the events from the other day. He quickly turned away as he made it look a part of the show easily.

Alya picked up on this and asked Marinette. "Girl? Did something happen that I should know about?"

Marinette quickly spat out way too fast. "WHAT? NO! NOTHING! YOUR CRAZY!" Almost completely exposing what had happened altogether.

"OOOOOOOOOOOKAY...How's about next time you just say it and not spray it." Alya said as she wiped her friends spit off her face. Marinette then buried her face in her hands with embarrassment as she began to blush even harder.

Backstage Adrien found himself hyperventilating, Plagg then flew out of nowhere and asked.

"Where's my camembert?" Adrien just ignored him as he just stared at his reflection in his vanity in his dressing room. "What's wrong with you kid? Something crawl up your shorts?"

Adrien finally managed to speak. "She's here." Was all he said.

"Who's here kid, the Grim Reaper? Don't sweat it we go way back ever since the late Cretaceous in fact she owes me one for the Titanic I'll just tell her to back off." Plagg stated as he made his way to the window searching for the lady of death, but he saw no such being among the audience. "Hey kid wheres the pale rider? And I don't mean that Clint freaking Eastwood." But Adrien still didn't answer him he just sat there nervously. "Hello? Earth to Blondie?" Plagg said as he flew back over to his friend. "Adrien? Are you having a stroke or something? Do you smell toast? Come on dude you gotta talk to me here." Adrien still didn't respond, eventually Plagg grew tired of it and flew down to the legs of his chair and said. "Okay kid, you asked for this." With a single breath he blew on one of the legs of the chair and it fell apart causing Adrien to fall over and snapping back to reality.

"What was that for?" He shouted at his kwami.

"Hey you're the one who's freaking out for some reason, to which you're still reluctant to share with me as to why that is." Plagg countered as he hovered in Adrien's face.

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said. "It's Marinette."

Plagg nodded his head. "Yeah, what about her? You invited her to this remember? So why are you freaking…wait." Plagg quickly began to realize what was going on. "Are you still going on about yesterday?" Plagg asked not really understanding the problem between the two teens considering they already loved each other, even if they didn't know it yet. "Dude, seriously? What's the problem? So what if she saw you naked, I'm naked and you don't complain about it."

He pointed out, to which Adrien shot down. "That's different Plagg, she's like a sister to me, and for the record I don't complain about it because you're basically just an obnoxious floating cat."

Plagg's jaw dropped upon hearing this. "Obnoxious? How dare you sir." He said as he crossed his arms and looked away feeling offended. "And here I thought you were my friend." Plagg grumbled.

"Well in my defense you are a lot more trouble than you're worth sometimes." Adrien justified.

"So?" Plagg asked demandingly.

"So maybe don't be such a pain in the ass and I won't call you obnoxious." Adrien replied not backing down from his comment.

"Okay you know what?" Plagg started to get angry when there was a knock at the door.

"Quick hide!" Adrien said to Plagg in a whisper, the patron outside the door then called out to him.

"Mr. Agreste are you ready for the next walk down the runway yet?" They asked from outside the door.

"Uh...no not yet, just need another minute." He answered as he began frantically searching for his next outfit to wear for the show.

"Well you'll need to hurry Sir all the other models are all waiting for you." They said as they walked away.

Plagg then came out of his hiding place and said. "Don't think that for a second that this argument is over buster."

Adrien looked back at him and said with sass. "So don't care." Plagg folded his arms then turned his nose up at Adrien then turned around with a humpf sound. Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed as he presented Plagg with a wedge of Camembert cheese, forgetting completely why he was mad Plagg flew over and snatched the cheese and said.

"All is forgiven." Then he popped the whole thing in his mouth. Adrien found it sad that all it took to get his kwami to straighten up and fly right was a piece of cheese. But he wasn't complaining.

After the show Alya confronted both Adrien and Marinette about their little 'moment' they shared not too long ago. "Okay spill it you two, what happened that's making you both act so weird?"

Neither of them wanted to answer her truthfully as they'd never hear the end of it."Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh..." Was all Marinette could say.

"Yes Mari?" Alya pressed forward.

"Well um...I really don't feel comfortable talking about it Alya." Marinette responded.

"Well too bad because I know somethings up between you two and I want to know what's up so someone had better start talking." Alya demanded as she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"NOTHING HAPPENED." Adrien shouted in a panic.

"Uh-huh sure nothing happened, I think it's safe to say that something happened otherwise you two wouldn't be acting like this and I don't care how long it takes because we don't have school today and I've got nothing but time." Both teens eyes quickly shifted towards each other then back to Alya. "Well… I'm waiting." She said Narrowing her eyes.

Okay think Marinette. She thought to herself. You're smart you can do this, I hope. "Okay um...you see Alya...Adrien and I..."

Assuming the worst would come out of Marinette's mouth Adrien quickly interrupted her and said something that caught both girls by surprise. "WE'RE GOING OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT!" He spat out way too fast. Both girls looked at him, Alya's face lit up with excitement and joy while Marinette's just turned beet red.

"WHAT?" Both girls screamed in unison, but Alya's excitement made her completely oblivious to Marinette's outburst.

"Yeah, I sort of asked Mari out on a date yesterday…" He looked at Marinette's face and saw she was in a state of shock. "…as a way of saying thanks for saving me the other day." Ever since that morning he'd been thinking of a way to 'thank her' for saving him and getting him to Master Fu, she picked up on this as a legitimate reason for an honest answer and just went with it.

"Yeah that, and I was just soooooo...happy to help out to so I just did it out of the kindness of my heart as I more than happy to help you out." She said with both honesty and dishonesty. But Alya didn't see it as a lie but rather as a blessing.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening!" Alya sang as she folded her hands and popped her foot up with excitement. "I am so blogging this, forget about my latest panel on Ladybug that can wait until next weekend." But then she realized what they had said about him needing to be saved and then asked. "Wait, what do you mean you saved him? What happened? Oh my God were you attacked? You were attacked weren't you?" Alya asked four times.

"Yes Alya, I was attacked…" Adrien stated as he raised his hand trying to get her to calm down. "But I gave as good as I got from that guy."

Marinette distinctively remembered there were three gangsters in the alley and she was trying to figure out if there was a fourth guy or if it was one of the guys already out cold. "Who was he? Maybe we can get a positive ID on this guy." She asked feeling just as worried as she was the other day.

"Don't worry about it my la-uh..." Adrien caught himself just in time in front of Alya as she knew well in the that calling any girl 'my lady' in front of her might end up with her assuming that he was Cat Noir. He also questioned why he almost called Marinette that. "I mean…my lovely Knight in pigtails, I already informed the police about it." He lied of course, he wanted Dallas Jones all to himself when he found him again and he wouldn't stop looking for him until he found him.

She began to blush again at his kind words. Aww how sweet, no no no no snap out of it Mari. She shook her head then continued out loud. "Did you happen to get his name though?" Marinette asked for the sake of keeping an eye out for this thug.

Adrien thought about it for a second contemplating whether or not he should tell her. I don't want her to be in danger he thought, but I don't want her to call the cops to arrest him and cart him off to jail before I can even the score, but what should I choose? My friends safety or might pay back? He eventually came to the conclusion that Marinette's safety had to come first. "His name is Dallas Jones, he's a Latino American with a scar on his right cheek and he wears a black leather jacket with an American flag stitched on the shoulder. He also knows mixed martial arts so don't even think about fighting him, and he has this knife that's shaped like a raptors claw or something with a ring on the end of the pommel and it's wicked sharp too so please be careful if you see this guy."

Marinette instantly knew exactly who he was talking about and remembered that she already had an encounter with the same boy earlier that day, she began to shiver as she knew this wasn't a coincidence she knew that this kid was the one who hurt Adrien. "I can't believe this!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Mari?" Alya asked feeling a bit confused.

"I just met that kid earlier today outside my parents bakery." She replied as she crossed her arms in disbelief. "And to think I offered that guy a macaroon let alone thought he was…cute." Calling him cute was almost like tasting raw sewage to Marinette at this point. Adrien gasped with fear that she might be in danger.

"Did you tell him your name? Does he know who you are Marinette?" He asked as he put both his hands on her shoulders forcing her to make eye contact.

Under any other circumstances Marinette would turn into a puddle for just having his hands on her, but for once she didn't really notice. "Thankfully no I didn't, I was about to until I was saved by the bell. Or rather my early warning alarm on my phone." She answered honestly, and completely unaware that he had discovered her name due to her own error.

"Well just promise me that you won't talk to him again okay? I'd rather not see you get hurt." Adrien asked feeling for her safety.

Marinette began to coo inside her own head. Aww he cares so much about me more than I even realized, hey maybe this means I actually have a chance of being his girlfriend. What am I thinking right now? Now is not the time to be fantasizing about my future wedding which may or may not happen, but still if I play my cards right I might become the future Mrs. Adrien Agreste, okay Marinette stop it. "Don't worry about that Adrien, I promise you that I have no intention of speaking with him again." She replied still feeling extremely angry at Dallas for what he'd done to her crush.

"Well now that we are all in agreement that this Dallas Jones guy is a dick, let's talk about something a little more cheerful like…where you guys are going to go on your date?" Alya said trying to get the conversation back on track while at the same time grinning like the cat that just ate a canary.

"Oh...uh, well we haven't really decided on that just yet." Adrien replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But we have narrowed it down to a few places." Marinette lied trying to help Adrien as best she could without seeming overly eager that she was actually going to go out on a date with the boy of her dreams, she was tempted to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming but luckily for her this was reality and her wish was finally coming true. And to think all it took was walking in on him naked. She thought in her head, then she immediately regretted it as she began to blush at the thought of seeing his…everything.

"Well where ever you guys go and whatever you guys do just make sure you have fun, but not too much fun, Mari." Alya said with a sly wink. Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned as she covered her face and shook her head with embarrassment. Adrien on the other hand just blushed at the thought of them engaging in...certain activities. "Anyway I gotta bounce, catch yah later girl." Alya said as she waved goodbye, as she walked away though she cheered under her breath. "OMG this is actually happening, my ship is finally sailing!" She squealed with delight as she pulled out her phone and began to text everyone she knew to inform them of the good news.

As she walked away Marinette and Adrien both exchanged a look of concern, Marinette was the one to break the silence. "Ssssssooo, a date huh?" She said nervously.

"Sorry Marinette, I just didn't know what to say and I was afraid you were going to tell her about...the incident yesterday...and I just sort of panicked. But I was being serious about wanting to thank you for saving me yesterday so...if you're okay with it that is...would you like to...maybe..." He began to blush as red as a tomato, before he could say another word she blurted out way too fast.

"YES!" Then she backpedaled a bit. "I mean yes I'd love to go on a date with shoe, I mean do, I mean YOU!" She was so nervous as she once again tripped over her own words.

"Okay great, but if it's all the same to you...could we...you know...have it in a more...private place? I just have a feeling that were gonna get swarmed by everyone we know and we just won't get a moments peace." Adrien asked hoping she'd feel the same.

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best...especially with all your crazy fan girls always following you around and bugging you all the time." She pointed out, especially since there was a group of them already gawking at him and calling his name and holding up signs that read I love you Adrien or call me with their phone number just beneath it. Then Marinette said purely as a suggestion. "How's about your place?"

Adrien was about to say that wasn't such a good idea but he knew that if he went anywhere that his father didn't know about and that it wasn't on his schedule he might ground him and forbid him from leaving the house except for school. So he did what anyone would do in his position, he caved and hoped for the best. "That sounds like the best...and only option we have here." He said as he reluctantly agreed. After the show Adrien and Marinette went over to his personal car where his bodyguard he jokingly dubbed the guerrilla, on the account that he bore a striking resemblance to a guerrilla was waiting for them, at first he attempted to bar Marinette from entering the car when Adrien said. "It's okay big guy, she's a friend, and she's also my guest for dinner tonight." The guerrilla said nothing, he just growled a very low growl then nodded his head and let her in the car.

"Thank you." Marinette said very politely as she stepped into the car, Adrien followed suit and close the door behind them.

On the way home Adrien received an incoming call from someone he didn't want to talk to, he groaned as he read the caller ID. "It's Lila." He said suddenly feeling grouchy. "I'm just going to ignore her." He hit the ignore button and just put the phone back in his pocket.

"She still trying to get with you huh?" Marinette asked with a frown, her dislike of Lila Rossi was well known to all of her classmates even though they were all clueless as to why she didn't like her especially when she knew how much of a liar she was.

"Yeah, my dad 'insists' that I should give her a chance, that she's the 'perfect' 'girl' for me and that she's a much 'better' 'influence' on me then anyone else at school." Gabriel Agreste had only just recently decided that Adrien needed companionship and had decided that Lila was the only one he'd allowed to try and win his heart, even though as Hawkmoth he knew of how much of a compulsive liar she was he only wanted her to try and help him joining in his quest to revive his wife from her coma, but try as though she might at every turn Adrien always refused her and makes it painstakingly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with her.

"Well let's just hope that she thinks we're a couple and maybe she'll back off." Realizing what she'd just said Marinette quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and started to blush. OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT TO HIM OUT LOUD? She screamed in her head.

Adrien saw this and asked. "Are you okay Marinette?"

"NO! I mean of course not, I MEAN yes I am…okay...just fine sweetie. I MEAN BUDDY, yes I definitely meant buddy." She said as she grinned very nervously, tiny beads of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

Adrien then smiled then leaned in close and said. "I think I know what's going on with you."

Oh Shit, is it that obvious? She thought to herself. Then he continued.

"You're nervous about our dinner aren't you?" She began to relax, that wasn't the reason why she was nervous but she was definitely scared due to the fact that she didn't know if his father would even allow it. "It's okay Mari, it's just one dinner, it's not like it has to become a normal thing to us."

Upon hearing those words Marinette's heart sank a little bit, she looked away and said. "Yeah of course, it's just...this...once."

Adrien picked up on her sudden change of tone, What's with that face? He thought. Wait a second, could she...?

Just as he was about to ask what was wrong his phone rang again, only this time it was someone he'd prefer talking to more than Lila, his child hood friend Chloe Bourgeois. "You don't mind if I take this really quick to you?" He asked Marinette, she nodded her head and he answered the call. "Hey Chloe…" He greeted, but just then he pulled the phone away from his head wincing in pain as she began to shout on the other end of the line.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING ATTACKED THE OTHER DAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

He immediately began to think of a way to diffuse this whole situation and then said. "Calm down Chloe it's not like that…" He soothed as he spoke. "I wasn't attacked as in I got beat up or anything it was just a metaphor for some crazed group of fans wanting my autograph and you know how I hate signing those."

She knew this to be true and she started to buy it until she followed up with. "Okay fair enough, but what's this I hear you have a date with that Dumb–pan–skank girl?" She said that in reference to Marinette, Chloe's dislike of Marinette had only grown stronger over the years.

"Well to be honest Chloe…" Adrien looked at Marinette with a nervous look knowing what he was about to do would cause both girls to freak out one way or another. So he took a deep breath and in one breath he blurted out. "MARINETTE AND I ARE KIND OF DATING AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM THE MEDIA FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE YET OKAY BYE NOW!" He quickly hung up the phone before she could scream anything and started to rub his eyes to relieve the stress. "Oh my God that was not…uh, Marinette? Are you okay?" He asked as he took notice that she just turned red. "Mari? Hello? Anybody home?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond to him, she was in a state of shock as she just sat in her seat stunned and unable to answer him.

Her only thoughts ran on loop. Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

(A/N: Okay folks that's a pretty good place to stop what did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments below. In the next chapter of web of secrets Adrien has a surprise guest, his father has a heated argument with Adrien about bringing home a guess without his permission, and Ladybug comes face-to-face with Dallas Jones, well that's all for now folks see you later.)


	3. Chapter 3: A war on two fronts

(A/N: What's up everybody and welcome to chapter 3, now before I get started I just want to say thank you all so much for reading my story and I am so glad you guys like it so far, also there was a comment from one LunareyGale which said that they have a theory he about why Gabriel is taking in a foster child. I'm not quite sure what it is yet but I am curious to see what it is assuming that he is right, and if you are right dude get the hell out of my head because that's just creepy. Okay let's see if Marinette falls flat on her face today, sorry not sorry.)

Chapter 3: A war on two fronts

The drive to Agreste manner only took about half an hour, just enough time for Marinette to calm down, so Adrien, Marinette and Adrien's bodyguard all walked through the front doorway together where it seemed that Natalie, Adrien's agent and part-time nanny was waiting for him with her day planner.

"Adrien, good to see you've come home safely." She said without looking up from her planner. "Anyway, your father will be late for dinner tonight, he received a last-minute order from a high-priority client and he needs to have it finished by Monday otherwise it will take him all of next week to finish it."

Adrien sighed and looked at the floor with a sad expression. He had come accustomed to the fact that whenever she said he'd be late for dinner that always meant that he wasn't coming at all. Marinette saw this and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and smiled knowing that she would be there for him if only for tonight.

"Adrien!" A voice cheered from atop the staircase, both teens looked up and saw someone Adrien especially didn't want in his home tonight.

"Hello Lila." Were the only words of welcome he'd offer her, tonight she was dressed in a very revealing sky blue dress with sparkles sewed on the chest in the attempt to get his attention, but he paid her very little attention even when she had chosen to turn the heat up to try and become his 'girlfriend.' It was very clear in Adrien's mind that she was getting desperate, so desperate that she was willing to show herself off like a piece of meat in a butcher's window.

"Oh it's so good to see you, it's been way too long." She said as she strutted down the stairs like a runway model, she walked over to Adrien and gave him a sincere hug. But he didn't hug her back, to which Marinette was thankful for.

"What do you think of my new dress that your dad made me?" She said as she pulled away and gave him a quick turn.

Figures my dad made her this, he thought to himself, he just will not let up with this. "It's nice." Was all he'd offer as a complement.

Eventually Lila took notice of Marinette standing next to him just scowling. "Oh hi Mari, what brings you here this evening, are you having dinner with us too?" She asked trying to sound polite but internally she was screaming the most horrible things she could think of saying to anyone in her head.

"Why yes Lila I am, Adrien invited me here…" She wrapped her arm around Adrien and pulled him close to her and continued. "As his DATE for the evening." In other words back off bitch. She continued in her head.

Both Adrien and Marinette new that Lila was willing to do anything it took to get what she wanted, and this was no exception. Lila 'looked' shocked and said. "But Adrien, I thought what we had with special..." She began to spin her lie, she also placed the back of her hands to her forehead to make yourself look as if she'd been betrayed. "I mean why would you want to spend time with her when you could have me all to yourself like when we spent that romantic weekend in Monaco."

Adrien then pointed out. "We only had a video chat over the phone Lila, and that was just a trip for a photo shoot nothing fun about that trip whatsoever, and no offense but I prefer someone who's not so insecure about the way they look that they have to shove their finger down their throat just to fit into that tight of a dress." He said shooting her down once again.

Marinette began to snicker at his joke. Someone get some ice for that burn, she thought.

"But you said that we'd have tonight all to ourselves." She said as she pulled Adrien back into a hug so she could glare at Marinette over his shoulder, he quickly pushed her away and said.

"I said nothing of the sort, however I did say MONTHS AGO that I usually ate alone because my dad is always working to satisfy his clients, and I never said that I would just devote an entire evening of my time to you."

Lila quickly began to justify. "But how was I supposed to know what you meant? We hardly ever see each other anymore because of your modeling career."

Maybe take the hint that he doesn't like you bitch, Marinette thought to herself.

"Lila, you and I see each other PLENTY at school, and just for the record I don't do that much modeling." He shot down again.

"But Adrien, I've heard some things about her that you should know, things that I don't think you'd approve of." Lila began to spin another lie. Marinette just rolled her eyes knowing that Adrien wouldn't believe her.

By all means go right ahead sister, she thought to herself, he's never gonna believe you.

Lila then began to whisper in his ear. "I heard that she's a prostitute for the Romani rollers, and all because she's trying to pay for a secret drug habit she has."

But Adrien was quick to denounce her claim. "And when would she have time to do that? Also Marinette doesn't look like the kind of person whose on drugs at this time and considering that she has never lied to me about anything, unlike a certain someone I know I think I'm just going to say that this is a desperate ploy of yours to try and get me to stop SEEING Marinette."

"But Adrien…" She attempted to spin another lie but before she could Adrien interrupted her.

"Look Lila, you know you're always welcome in my home but this is just too much for me, this is just borderline stalker regardless if my dad invites you into my home…" Adrien started to get angry but kept his cool. "I've already told you that I have feelings for someone else."

Marinette's heart began to sink upon hearing those words, her face adopted a sad expression as she began to look at the floor. He's in love with someone else? She thought to herself. Oh who am I Kidding of course he is, he could never love a loser like me I was just kidding myself from day one.

She let out a small sniffle, Adrien heard this then turned and saw Marinette suddenly in a depressed mood. There's that face again, he thought to himself as he began to wonder if she had feelings for him, and if she did he wanted to know how long.

Before he could say anything to her Natalie then spoke. "If there's nothing else to discuss then might I suggest we move on to dinner? Ms. Dupain-Chang if you will follow me to the washroom so you may ready yourself for dinner." Natalie began to usher her to the nearest washroom when Adrien stopped her.

"Actually Natalie, I'd like to do that if you don't mind." He offered so that he might get a chance to be alone with her, also to get away from Lila for at least a few minutes.

As soon as she began to wash her hands Adrien then started a conversation with her. "So…" He said a bit nervous as to what to say to her let alone how to say it. "I couldn't help but notice that you're not your usual happy-go-lucky self tonight. Any reason why that is?"

She sniffled a bit before answering. "It's nothing, really I'm fine…" She wiped away a single tear before she continued to wash her hands then she asked only to be polite. "So who's this lucky girl you got your eyes on?" She didn't really want to know, she knew that if she knew who this girl was it would only hurt more.

But at this point Adrien didn't care about Ladybug, all he actually cared about right now was Marinette who he knew was hurting for some reason but didn't really know why. "Unimportant right now, and you never answered my question." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Adrien I already told you…" She started to dry her hands. "It's nothing, I'm just not feeling well today." She lied just trying to end the conversation, but Adrien wasn't going to let up so easily, she began to walk through the door but Adrien stopped her by blocking her with his arm.

There's no doubt about it, he thought to himself, she's in love with me. He then began to talk about the elephant in the room. "How long Marinette?" He asked very nonchalantly

She wasn't sure what he meant so she asked right back. "What do you mean?"

He then answered her bracing for whatever kind of reaction she would have. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

She just froze, then she started panicking inside her own head. Oh my God did he just figured this out? Oh God what do I do? What do I tell him? Please tell me this isn't happening.

"Mari please just tell me the truth okay? I promise I won't hold it against you, just tell me…how long?" He said very calmly to let her know he was being sincere. She took a deep breath then answered him honestly.

I suppose there's no point in hiding it anymore, she thought to herself. "Since the second day we met, you remember when you loaned me your umbrella right?" She stated as she began to rub her arm looking away from him.

"Yeah I do remember that, especially when it tried to eat you." He chuckled a little bit at the memory. Marinette also shared in the laugh a little bit. Then she continued.

"Listen, I don't know why but...ever since that day I've just been so attracted to you like a moth to a flame, and every time that we're alone together internally I just start to melt into a puddle and there's just no one else that I would rather be with…oh God I sound so cheesy right now." She said as she put her hand to her forehead.

"No you don't, well maybe a little cheesy but that's okay, I just don't know how I didn't notice this until now." He said as he began to think about it. "But looking back on a few things it was kind of obvious at the time, like the way you looked at me when we danced together at Chloe's party…" He remembered the moment in his head very vividly. He remember seeing the smile on her face as she just rested her head against his chest.

I was only five seconds away from kissing him, she thought to herself as she too remembered one of her happiest moments.

"But what I think really should've tipped me off was when I saw all those pictures of me on your wall when that TV crew was in your house." Marinette began to blush with embarrassment as she recalled that memory too. Adrien realized he went a little too far and tried to backpedal. "Sorry, didn't mean to re-open old wounds."

"No no don't worry about it, it's not that big a deal anymore anyway." There was an awkward pause between them until Marinette asked. "Do you think you could let me go now? I'm almost certain that dinner's getting cold."

Adrien had completely forgotten that he had barricaded her into the room. "Oh sorry, forgot about that." He said lifting his arm away from the door. She started to walk out of the washroom and Adrien followed suit, as they made their way to the dining room Adrien and Marinette ran into his father who as it would seem was actually heading to the dining room to join them for dinner. "Father! I thought you were working on another outfit for a client." Adrien sounded nervous.

"I was, but I was told that we had an unexpected guest; Ms. Dupain-Chang, a pleasure as always." Gabriel said with an unconvincing tone. "May I ask why is it your here?" He asked with a scowl on his face, he respected Marinette is a fellow designer which was one of the only reasons he didn't have his son's bodyguard simply throw her out.

"Well sir your son was kind enough to invite me to dinner, as a way of saying thanks." She answered with honesty, Mr. Agreste looked at his son then asked.

"Thanks for what exactly Adrien?" Adrien didn't want to lie to his father but he didn't want to worry him either, so he just gave him the same fib he gave Chloe before.

"Oh nothing too major, just got swarmed by a few fans you know how it is." He said with a casual grin.

Gabriel then raised an eyebrow and said. "When did this happen exactly?"

Adrien shrugged his shoulders and simply said. "Oh not long ago, like a couple days ago to be honest."

Gabriel then looked at Marinette and said very nonchalantly. "Thank you for helping my son then Ms. Dupain-Chang. However Adrien the next time you wish to invite a guest please run it by me first." He began to walk off, then Adrien said under his breath.

"Maybe I would, if you ever come down from your ivory tower." Gabriel stopped as he faintly heard his sons remark then he turned around and said with anger.

"What did you say?" Adrien looked down at the floor and said.

"Nothing Sir." Still angry Gabriel walked back over to his son and said.

"Answer me; I heard you say something and I demand you answer me now!" He just stared at Adrien, his eyes narrow, nostrils flaring and eyebrows scrunched.

Normally Adrien would back down from this sort of confrontation with his father but this time he wasn't afraid of him, this time he was going to stand his ground because he'd had enough of the way his father had treated him. So he looked his father dead in the eye and he repeated himself. "I said maybe if you ever came down from your ivory tower I would run it by you first…"

Marinette was stunned. I can't believe he just said that, she thought to herself. And to his own father.

Gabriel immediately became angrier with him. "How DARE you speak to me like that?" Gabriel replied anger clear in his voice.

"Oh I dare alright, I dare because I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm also sick of having to do whatever you want just so it makes you look good, and why should I run it by you first if I want to invite someone over? You don't even bother asking me if I want to see Lila, which by the way I never do." Adrien fired back, Gabriel quickly justified with.

"I'm only looking out for your best interests Adrien, besides the things that Lila has told me about...certain company you keep I'm surprised that you haven't seen what they all do behind your back, at least you can count on her to be there for you."

Adrien was starting to get mad, not just at his father but at Lila as well for spreading lies about his friends at school. "Whatever she's told you she's lying father, that's all she does is lie to people, just to be center of attention."

"If that's true then why don't you help her change? You've always been one for forgiveness haven't you?" Gabriel asked rhetorically, but Adrien answered anyway with his retort.

"I've already given her a second chance and she blew it, even if I wanted her it doesn't matter because I'm already seeing someone else." Marinette then froze as she knew what he was about to say.

Why the hell is he bringing me into this? She thought to herself, we're not even really a couple and he's still going and telling his father this to his face? Why the hell is this happening to me?

"What do you mean you're already seeing someone else?" Gabriel asked with surprise.

"I've been seeing Marinette, okay there I said it." Adrien looked back at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"You've been seeing her and you didn't even bother to tell me, let alone asked if it was alright?" Gabriel bellowed, then Adrien fired back with.

"Why the hell should I ask you if I'm allowed to date someone? I'm almost 18, you can't just tell me what I can and can't do anymore, I'm more than capable of my own decisions."

"Because you hardly know her outside of school, there's possibly a chance that she's just trying to steal your inheritance." He tried justifying with an excuse. This only seemed to make Adrien even madder.

"Don't you **DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE'S RIGHT HERE!**" Adrien shouted, his anger growing more and more by the minute.

"I can say whatever I damn well please Adrien, I am your father and you **WILL** respect me so long as you live under my roof, do I make myself clear?" Gabriel asked still seething with rage.

Then Adrien replied no longer holding back. "Why? So I can make you look good? So people don't find out that you're just an asshole who could care less about his own flesh and blood? As far as I'm concerned father you don't deserve my respect anymore. As far as I'm concerned I'm not even your son because if I was you'd actually want to spend time with me, not piss around in your office all day making clothes for people that look so tacky that not even a hobo would be caught dead in them." With that being said Gabriel finally lost his nerve and just slapped Adrien. Marinette flinched at what she just witnessed. Gabriel only just realized what he'd done and saw the visible red mark on his son's face. Before he could even apologize Adrien just glared at his father and said with ice in his voice. "I rest my case." Then he just shoved him aside and walked away.

"Adrien wait, Adrien!" Marinette called out to him, then she turned her attention to Gabriel and said without a hint of restraint. "What the hell is wrong with you? Out of all the things you could've done your go to move was that? You have got to be the worst father I've ever seen."

Gabriel quickly replied with. "Don't tell me how to raise my son."

Marinette responded with. "I'm not, I'm telling you this. If I ever see you lay a hand on him again I will rain down all of holy hell on you." She threatened pointing a finger in his face and staring daggers at him.

"Don't threaten me girl..." He snarled back, then Marinette simply said.

"That's no threat, that's a god damn promise you pompous ass." She finally walked away and went after Adrien.

Marinette continued to call out for Adrien as she followed him back to his room, just as she got there he slammed the door and locked it behind him. "Adrien, Adrien please open the door." She begged as she knocked on the door. On the other side of the door he was sat on the floor in front of it crying tears of sorrow.

"I hate him..." He whispered to himself. "I hate him so much." Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and saw his friend was crying, he tried to comfort him as best he could.

"Aww c'mon kid, don't do this to yourself…" Plagg said as he flew in close and hugged the side of his head.

"I hate him Plagg, I just hate him so much, I wish he'd go away and never come back, at least I wouldn't have to live with the fact that he doesn't give a damn about me." Adrien quietly sobbed.

But on the other side of the door Marinette could hear the faint sound of Adrien's crying, and whispering, to someone. Who else is in their with him? She thought to herself, she then opened her purse and asked her kwami. "Tikki, do me a favor and see who he's talking to."

But Tikki just shook her head and replied. "No Marinette, believe me I want nothing more than to help you but not like this. This is an invasion of his privacy, if you want to help him you have to do it the old-fashioned way." Tikki already knew who he was talking to on the other side of that door, she was also thankful that he was showing some compassion for his friend.

Marinette new she was right, she nodded her head and knocked on the door again. "Adrien please let me in, I promise it's just me out here, no one else you know is with me."

Plagg had a feeling that he wasn't going to be enough to help Adrien, so he floated in front of Adrien's face and said. "Adrien, we both know you have to let her in, I just have a feeling she's not gonna leave until she's made you feel better, and if I'm being totally honest…which is not my thing, I think the you need the affection of someone who's basically already confessed that they love you."

Adrien didn't want to open the door at this point, not even so a friend could help him, but he knew he wouldn't get over this quickly unless he had a friend by his side, and right now that friend was Marinette, so he rose from the floor and let her in.

She saw his eyes were red and puffy from crying, she didn't hesitate to wrap him into a hug to comfort him, to which he accepted with open arms. He just buried his face into her shoulder and just sobbed. "It's okay Adrien, I'm right here." She whispered into his ear ever so gently.

"I can't do this anymore, I just can't." Adrien sobbed, Marinette didn't quite understand what he meant so she asked.

"What do you mean?" He pulled away from her to meet her gaze, then he said almost shouting.

"I'm tired of being alone Mari, I just can't take it anymore, that's why I've been trying so hard to convince...that girl I'm in love with to be with me but she just keeps rejecting me, like I'm some kind of freak, it's just so hard to be alone and not have anyone you love to be there for you when you need them most." He sobbed as he just fell to his knees, Marinette knelt down and took him into her arms again and just shushed him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, anything you need I promise." She said as she nestled his head against her chest and stroked his head.

"Thank you..." He whispered still sobbing.

She managed to get him over to the sofa where they sat and she just let him cry until he could cry no more. She just held him in her arms until he felt better, he was glad she was there with him, there was no better person to help him then her in this moment in time. "Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked as she stroked his back.

"No…I don't." He growled slightly, the memory of his father hitting him still fresh in his mind.

"I'm sorry, I should've done something I never should've…" She began to berate herself when Adrien just said.

"Mari, there's literally nothing you could've done that would've made a difference. Though this is the first time he's ever actually hit me, but the pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain of being left alone, I'm glad your here Marinette…there's no one else I'd rather have by my side than you."

Marinette felt so overjoyed to hear him say that, yet at the same time she felt so bad for him that she didn't know what to do. "Can I get you something to make you feel better? Is there anything I can do at all?" She asked trying to find some way to make him feel better.

He looked up at her for the first time in half an hour, he began to think, I know she likes me, but does she really love me? He took a deep breath and said. "Mari? What you said earlier…about having feelings for me…" He paused for a second before he continued. "Were those feelings of love? Or was it just lust?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

He sounded more genuine than curious, then Marinette simply said with honesty. "Yes Adrien, I do love you…" Holy shit that's the first time I've ever said that out loud, she thought to herself, she took his hands into hers and stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you with all my heart, and honestly I don't think there's anyone else in this world I love more than you."

Adrien's stomach felt like he had butterflies and his heart began to flutter upon hearing those words, it was in that moment that Adrien decided to take this as a sign, a sign that said take master Fu's advice, he finally chose to accept his window of opportunity, that being Marinette. Ladybug has her eyes on someone else anyway, he thought to himself. "Mari? I'm about to do something…" He announced hoping that this would end well. "So please don't freak out." Marinette had no idea what he was planning but she went along with it anyway. Without so much as a warning he threw his hands up to either side of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She was taken completely by surprise as she began to blush.

Oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD! OUR VERY FIRST KISS! She screamed inside her head, not that she was complaining anyway. Ultimately she just accepted it and pulled him closer to her letting out small moans of pleasure as they shared this tender moment. Without either of them noticing Tikki and Plagg flew out of their hiding places and just watched their friends express themselves to one another.

Tikki just sat there smiling on Adrien's desk as she shed a tear of joy for the two teenage superheroes. But then she heard crying from the right of her, she turned her head and saw Plagg crying his own tears of joy. "Plagg? Are you crying?" She asked looking surprised, Plagg then wiped his nose and replied.

"No…" He sniffled a little. "I was just cutting some Camembert…it's 40 years old...makes my eyes water." He denied as he wiped away his tears.

"Plagg there's no Camembert anywhere." Tikki shot down his excuse.

"Well not anymore…I ate it all." He said as he wiped his nose.

"Aww Plagg..." Tikki pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to cry if you have to." She said trying to comfort him, he just push her away and said.

"I just told you I'm not crying, it's the cheese…just the cheese, and nothing else." He denied again as he wiped away the tears, then he took notice of the two lovebirds and saw that things were starting to pick up as Marinette had climbed on top of Adrien's lap. "Wah-oh." He said as his eyes snapped open.

Tikki slapped her little hands over her mouth and just gasped, she didn't truly believe that Marinette was about to do what she thought she was going to do, but she also knew just how attracted to him she was, so she made the decision to leave the room. "Uuuuuuuuuhhh, let's give them some privacy." Tikki said as she pulled Plagg out of the room with her and into Adrien's private bathroom.

"Hey wait I wanna watch, HEY!" Plagg protested as she pulled him out of the room. "At least let me grab some cheese."

Over on the sofa Adrien and Marinette were in deep concentration of one another as they continued their moment of passion. Marinette was in a state of confliction with herself, she wasn't sure if she should give him more than this or if she should wait, while Adrien found it relatively easy to control himself and his urge to be more intimate with her.

Oh God I want him so bad it almost hurts, Marinette thought to herself. Please take me Adrien, oh God please take me right now. She begged subconsciously.

It was obvious that Adrien wanted her as well, but he wouldn't dare go that far, not until he knew for sure that he was ready. I can't do this to her, he thought to himself. Not until we are official, as much as I want this we have to wait. Just as he'd felt her hands slide underneath his shirt and lifted it up he broke away from the kiss and said. "Gonna have to stop you right there Mari."

She looked at him almost confused. "What's wrong? Don't you want this?" She asked, then he replied with a nod of his head.

"Don't get the wrong idea Mari, I want to see where this goes, but I don't want to go too far just yet okay?" He put a gentle hand on her cheek then continued. "I respect you too much to take advantage of you."

Her heart just melted with those words, then she smiled and pulled him back into a hug. "You're such a gentleman, I understand Adrien, and I'm more than willing to wait until you're ready." She said as she just nestled his neck lovingly. But I wouldn't mind a wandering hand every now and then. She thought to herself.

"Thank you Mari, now I believe I offered you dinner." He said as he picked up his call remote and asked for his and Marinette's dinner to be brought to his room, the couple ate in solitude say for being with one another.

After dinner the two spent most of a movie they'd picked out on Netflix just cuddling with each other. Since she was the guest Adrien let Marinette choose the movie, she had chosen the Princess bride and they both loved it.

"That was a pretty good choice Princess, can't wait to see what you pick next." It wasn't just what he'd said that got her attention but rather the way he said it that felt so familiar to her.

That sounds a lot like how Cat Noir says it when he comes to visit me, she thought to herself. Is it possible that he…No there is no way he could be Cat Noir, but then again it couldn't hurt to investigate this a little bit right? "What...what did you just call me?" She asked 'sounding' a little confused.

Realizing what he'd just said he started to panic a little bit. Okay don't panic Agreste, just be smart about this, he thought to himself. "I called you Princess, is it okay if I call you that? Or is that weird? I could call you something else if you'd like." He asked hoping that she wouldn't get suspicious.

On a hunch Marinette decided to go a little farther. "Well if you're going to get all royal on me my dear peasant…" She joked to disguise her true nature. "You may consider calling me your lady."

He didn't think she'd figure it out if he used the same nickname he used for Ladybug, but he still had to make a joke to throw her off. "Very well then…your lady." He said with a mock bow. She giggled at the dumb joke then she shoved him playfully.

"You silly kitty." She realized too late what she said. Oh no, she mentally panicked knowing that she only ever called Cat Noir by that name. Either as herself or as Ladybug.

Adrien took notice of her saying this as well knowing that she only ever called him that as Cat Noir. "Wait...did you just call me kitty?" He asked puzzled.

Don't panic Mari you can just tell him that you're friends with Cat Noir I'm sure it'll be fine, she mentally persuaded herself, I hope.

"Sorry, I've never told anyone this, and you have to keep it a secret...I'm sort of friends with Cat Noir, and he usually makes those cute but sort of dumb jokes around me. So naturally I call him silly kitty."

He smiled at this and asked jokingly. "So you're into cats? Or at the very least boys who act like cats. Well then in that case..." He then got on all fours and started to act like a cat.

"Adrien what are you doing you goof ball?" She asked while trying not to laugh.

"Meow..." He said as a joke as he brushed up against her. "I'm your little kitty, and no one else's." He laid on top of her lap and took one of her hands and nibbled it playfully.

She giggled a bit then said. "Adrien stop it that tickles." He reluctantly stopped as he was enjoying making her laugh, then he put her hand against his cheek as he looked up at her. "You really are cute though when you act like that." She admitted honestly.

"Please Mari? Won't you pet this cute little kitty of yours?" He said flirtatiously trying to act as adorable as he could be for her. "You wouldn't want me to feel like a neglected little kitty now would you?" He then rubbed his head against her stomach and started to purr like a cat.

Oh my god if he is Cat Noir than I think he may have finally won me over with his dumb cat routine, why couldn't he have acted this way instead of flirting with me all the time, she thought to herself she just enjoyed how dumb but cute he was being. She laughed at his adorableness then said. "Alright, but you'll need to sit up for me my little kitty." He did as asked and sat up for her, then she gently shoved him down on the couch and started to rub his chest as she lay on top of him.

"M-Mari wait, we talked about this." He said a little scared of what he thought she was doing.

"Hey I have two years of lust for you pent up inside me so excuse me for being a little horny, besides that's not what I'm after right now." Marinette justified as she kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest and just rested against his heart. Unfortunately the moment was ruined when her phone began to ring. She let out a very annoyed groan as she read the caller ID. "It's my mom, she's probably worried that I haven't come home yet." She didn't even notice she was sitting on top of his lap as she accepted the call. "Hi mom…" She greeted her mother very politely.

All Adrien could think of was, dead kittens dead kittens dead kittens, the last thing he expected was for her to be sitting on top of him in such a compromising possession. He also didn't want her to feel...a certain part of his anatomy getting 'excited.'

"Marinette Dupain-Chang you'd better have a good reason for why you haven't called and told us you were staying out late." Mrs. Chang berated as she was very upset with her daughter.

Being respectful to Adrien she only told her mother half the truth. "I'm sorry mom, it's just that Adrien was in a bit of a dark moment tonight and I just couldn't leave him alone until I knew he was okay, but I promise you next time I'll call and let you guys know."

She hoped her mother would understand. "All right sweetie, just be careful on your way home okay? There's been increased reports of gang activity of late." Her mother cautioned.

"Don't worry mom I'll be careful I promise no back allies. See you soon, love you." She hung up the phone then turned toward Adrien and said apologetically. "I have to go now. Will you be okay without me?" She asked both lovingly and concerned.

"Don't worry Mari, I think I'll survive without you by my side tonight." He pulled her into a hug and gave her one last kiss then he led her to the front door of the mansion. "You sure you don't want my bodyguard to drive you home? He wouldn't mind." Adrien offered showing concern for her safety.

"Don't worry about me. I have my ways of getting home." She winked at him then kissed him on his cheek and started out the door. "Good night my sweet little kitty." She said as she walked down the front steps. I never thought I'd say it but please be Cat Noir, she thought to herself for once actually looking for forward to the next akumaa attack.

"Good night…" He replied, then continued under his breath. "…my lady." He closed the door behind him then breathed a love filled sigh. She's no Ladybug, Adrien thought to himself. But she's definitely more than a substitute.

"So that's where you've been all night." A voice said from behind him with clear anger. "Do you have any idea of how long I waited for you at dinner?"

Adrien didn't even need to see Lila standing behind him. "Why are you getting so mad for Lila, it's not like we're a couple." He justified, he didn't really care if she was mad at him anyway.

"Adrien this isn't fair." She said as she walked closer to him. "I was here first, I've been showing an interest in you for months and you haven't even considered me as a possible girlfriend, then that little whore just shows up right out of the blue and you fall for her hook line and sinker." She said making it very clear that she didn't like what was going on.

"Well at least I actually know who she is, from the moment I've know you you've done nothing but tell people lies about yourself just so you can be center of attention, not only that but you even went as far to try and build a relationship between us based on a lie. I'm sorry Lila but...actually no, I'm not sorry, I'm not going to apologize for anything when I've done nothing wrong." Adrien said standing his ground.

"But you have done something wrong…" She began to spin another lie. "You've toyed with my emotions Adrien, and I truly wanted to be with you." She began to fake cry to try and get his sympathy, but he wasn't falling for it.

He just started to clap his hands very sarcastically and said. "What a masterful performance Lila, you know you deserve an Oscar for that. Face it Lila, you and I will NEVER and I mean NEVER be together, not today, not tomorrow, not 10 years from now, not even 50 years from now because I'd rather be alone again then be with someone as untrustworthy, manipulating and deceiving as you are." He stated with honesty making sure that every single word cut her to the bone.

"How can you be so cruel to me? All I want is to make you happy." She lied again, but he saw right through her.

"All you WANT is a free dress from my father, or at the very least you want my money. Well guess what 'Vulpineah'..." He used her villainous name from when she was first akumitized as a way to make his words hurt more. "I'm not falling for it, just like I'm not falling for you. Now kindly get out of my house." He requested as he ushered towards the door.

"Why are you being so mean to me all of a sudden, what did I ever do to you?" She asked still hoping that she could deceive him to let her stay.

"You lied to me before, you know how I feel about that, there is no chance that you and I will ever be together." He stated firmly.

"But…" She tried again but was interrupted.

"I said get out, and don't come back, EVER." He said with anger.

She was shocked, he had been angry with her in the past before but never this angry. "But you said that I was always welcome in your home." She stated knowing that she was in more trouble than she realized.

"I guess I must've lied, looks like you're finally starting to rub off on me." He said as he turned the doorknob and opened it once again ushering for her to leave.

She was speechless, for the first time in her life she had no way to convince him to change his mind. Knowing that she'd been defeated she walked out the front door, but before she left she turned around and said with a glare on her face. "You will regret this Adrien…" She walked out the front door and Adrien closed it behind her, then she continued. "I'll make damn sure if it."

On her way home using her Ladybug persona Marinette was making great time getting home. She found herself wandering back to that first kiss. It was so romantic, I wish I could do it all over again, She thought to herself.

As she just leapt from rooftop to rooftop hoping her parents wouldn't ground her for a month for being out so late she began to wonder if she should tell Adrien that she was ladybug. She knew that she wasn't supposed to but she didn't want to keep anything from him now that they were trying to be something more than just friends. But her thoughts were put on hold when she heard gunshots from somewhere close by. "Looks like those thoughts will have to wait." She said as she threw her yo-yo and hooked a lamppost and swung towards the sound of gunfire and came to see a surprising sight.

She saw one teenage kid no older than her fighting off at least 20 or so gangsters with nothing but some kind of a curved knife in hand, he seemed to know what he was doing sense he'd just finished taking down one of the gangsters with a swift set of strikes with his knife slashing his opponents biceps, forearms, knuckles and calves causing him to both drop his assault rifle and hit his knees, then with one final movement the knife under his opponents chin and sliced his throat from ear to ear, then he turned towards another gangster who had just rushed in and swung a baseball bat at him.

He ducked underneath it and slashed the gangsters stomach three times then sliced his wrist causing him to drop the bat. Ladybug couldn't see this kids face very well as they were in the dark but she knew that he was in trouble, despite being able to hold his own she knew it was only a matter of time until he would be overwhelmed by the number of armed thugs he was facing. She then swung into action and threw her yo-yo around one of the thugs and sent him flying into five of his comrades, everyone else stopped and saw Ladybug had joined the fight.

"Ah shit Its Ladybug!" One of the thugs shouted just before the kid took him down with a slash to the back of his knee then wrapped his arms around his head and snapped his neck. Ladybug understood he was only killing in self-defense but that didn't mean they had to die so instead of offering them a chance to surrender she just attacked them hoping that she could incapacitate them quick enough and give this kid less reasons to kill.

She slid into one thug taking him out at the knees then leapt up and swung her yo-yo into his head knocking him out. Another thug came at her with a knife, she just wrapped her yo-yo around it and pulled it out of his hand, as he still came at her she delivered a swift kick into his chin then performed a roundhouse kick to his gut taking him down. While she was preoccupied with some other thugs the kid found himself caught up in a bear hug, but this wasn't necessarily a problem for him, with the built in ring on the pommel around his index finger he quickly flipped his knife's sharp edge upward, as it made contact with his captors wrist he pulled it down slicing the thug's wrist causing him to release the kid, then without hesitation he made a quick series of slashes all over the thug's chest.

But unbeknownst to him three other thugs cocked their guns and took aim at him. "See you in hell Dallas." One of the thugs said as they opened fired on him, Dallas flinched as he used his arms to shield himself in vain against the barrage of bullets. But when he felt nothing he opened his eyes and saw that Ladybug was shielding him with her yo-yo, once the gangsters began to reload Dallas quickly said to her.

"The legs, go for the legs." She nodded as she threw her yo-yo around the legs, with one quick pull she tripped them up and they all fell down.

"Kill those fucking kids now!" One of the thugs bellowed as the rest of them all charged Ladybug in Dallas. Without even thinking about it Dallas quickly grabbed one of the thugs guns and just started shooting.

"No don't!" Ladybug cried, but it was too late as he just let the bullets fly.

"**Get some yah sons of bitches GET SOME!**" Dallas cried as he cut the thugs to pieces with the automatic weapon. After the gun was empty he threw it down on the ground then just started to breathe heavily.

Ladybug then came up to him and yelled. "You didn't have to do that. Those men didn't need to die they probably had families." But Dallas just ignored her as he was checking to see if there were any more thugs in the alley coming for them. "HEY, look at me when I'm talking to you." She demanded as she forced him to look at her, once she finally got a good look at his face she gasped. "**YOU!**" She growled as she squared herself up to punch him, but before she could she was halted when she heard the screech of tires coming their way.

"We have to go now!" Dallas cried as he grabbed her wrist and led her off down the opposite end of the alley but it didn't matter as his escape route was blocked off a large truck. "Shit, quick the other way now!" He cried as he turned around, but alas it was also blocked by a black limousine. "Oh no…" Dallas said as he realized who was in the limo.

"What? What's wrong? Whose car is that?" Ladybug asked Thrice.

"Boss Antonio Lorenzo, head of the Romani rollers." Dallas said with fear, there were very few things that he feared in this world but Lorenzo was one of them for sure. He'd heard things about this man that would make anyone shiver with fear, he'd heard a rumor a family refused to pay their protection fee so he ordered his men to bury them alive in concrete and force that family's father to watch the events unfold as he was chained just about them.

One of Lorenzo's men opened the door of the limo and let him out and he started walking towards Dallas and Ladybug, he was a very fat bald man dressed in a cream designer suit with purple ascot with black stripes and a rose pinned over his heart. He slowly made his way over to both Ladybug and Dallas who was doing his best to stay calm.

"Dallas Jones..." Lorenzo half greeted. "You know for a kid you sure are a pain in the ass to kill." Lorenzo spoke calmly as he got ever so closer. "But I must admit you are admirable kid. It usually takes only a handful of my boys to take down traders like you, but apparently your a special case as it took nearly 20 of my men to corner you here tonight." He stopped just a few feet from them. "But I'm afraid it's time to pay the piper boy, with your blood that is." He then took notice of Ladybug standing next to him still ready to fight. "Well well well, if it isn't Paris's favorite little polka-dot vigilante Ladybug, here to save this little bastards life I take it?" He asked with a sinister smile, Ladybug just glared at Lorenzo and said.

"I don't know how you got out of prison Lorenzo but I'm going to put you back." She started to spin her yo-yo fast, but was halted when she heard the sound of guns cocking from above them. She looked up and saw that the rollers had flanked them by holding up on the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

"I don't think so you little bitch, you and that little cat freak cost me a lot of money last time I saw you. But I think I can make up for the loss after I take your…what did you call it again? Oh yeah, your miraculous. I'm sure that Hawkmoth will pay me what ever I asked for to get his hands on them."

Ladybug knew that they were in a tight spot so she had to resort to her last option. "LUCKY CHARM!" She shouted as she threw her yo-yo into the air, and caught… "An electric blanket?" She said confused. All the gangsters including Lorenzo started to laugh hysterically.

"Great idea Ladybug." Dallas said sarcastically. "We're still totally fucked up the ass without a condom but at least we're gonna die warm."

Ladybug was quick to counter with. "Oh shut up, the lucky charm never fails I just have to find a way to use it." Ladybug then took this moment to turn the blanket on and hoped something would come along for her to figure out a way to use it.

"Well just so you know if I die, I'm totally blaming you for it because I would've been just fine if it hadn't been for you." He said as he pointed his finger at her.

"Are you kidding me? You were surrounded by who knows how many thugs, you were gonna die if I didn't help you." She countered with her own finger point.

"If you two love birds are done arguing…" Lorenzo started but was completely halted when both teenagers shouted in unison.

"**WOULD YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!?**" Lorenzo quickly cocked his head back from the simultaneous snap at him.

"I never asked for you to help sister, I can take care of myself." He said as he got up in her face.

"Well it didn't look like you could take care of yourself tonight because you almost died." She fired back. "And don't stand so close to me, your breath stinks."

"Oh why don't you just go dance for the king of France little lady, you've certainly got the right look for a court jester, what with the polka-dot jumpsuit and that stupid yo-yo. Oh and as long as we're on the subject why don't you use a real weapon like a knife or even a bow staff like your buddy Cat Noir? At least he has a real weapon. Not that it helped in any." He said as crossed his arms, Ladybug was suddenly confused then asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He then smiled and said.

"Oh he didn't tell you yet? Well long story short I kicked his ass, it was too easy." Ladybug's jaw dropped upon this sudden reveal of information, then out of anger she quickly grabbed him and lifted him up by his jacket and growled.

"First you hurt my friend Adrien Agreste and now MY PARTNER?" She growled in a whisper so no one could hear her.

"Okay first of all, who the hell is Adrien Agreste? And second, I had no idea that you were a dude." Dallas quipped one last time as he tried to cope with the fact that he was probably going to die. Ladybug then got even madder at him for that remark then she just punched him in the nose. "OW! God…DAMMIT! My nose is already fucked up as it is from the damned gimp cat, bitch!" He yelled as he just held his stinging nose.

"Anyway, as I was saying…it's time to put an end to these shenanigans. Oh Lewis, show them our new toy from our Russian liaison please?" From behind the truck another thug came out holding a rocket launcher, a very high-tech rocket launcher. "Say hello to the latest and greatest rocket launcher in the history of all of Russia, the 775-Crucible, or as I like to call it the hangman, on the account that I only use it for killing treacherous scum like you Dallas, and the fact that Ladybug is here is only icing on the cake."

Ladybug saw just how much gear this thing was outfitted with and began to formulate a plan finally, she saw that it had a thermal scanner linked to the rockets so she found a way to use her lucky charm safely. "I've got an idea…" She whispered to Dallas. "But I need you to follow my lead."

Dallas was still mad at her for punching him in the nose sense it was nowhere near fully recovered yet, but he was still willing to put up with her and take any lifeline out of this if there was one. "Fine, as long as you don't punch me anymore I'll follow you to the pits of hell, that was a figure of speech by the way I really don't want to die tonight." Dallas said as he got ready to follow her lead.

"I don't think it matters what you do at this point but by all means Ladybug, go ahead and try to get yourself out of this one." Lorenzo said with a smile as he stepped back and allowed the Rocketeer to fire, the rocket took off toward the two teenagers, then Ladybug said to Dallas.

"Stretch it out and hold it as tight as you can." He didn't see how that would help but he had to trust that she knew what she was doing, so he did it without question and just braced for it.

Oh God please let this work. Were his last words of thought before the rocket flew right into the electric blanket as Ladybug had planned and pulled them towards the limo at the opposite end of the alley. Both teams started screaming as they just flew towards the car. "**YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOOOOO!"** Dallas bellowed just before Ladybug let go of the blanket and allowed the rocket to his pass them and make contact with the limo destroying it in a fiery fury. Dallas took a look at the result of her plan then turned to her and said. "I take it back, you're a god damn genius."

He smiled at her, then she replied. "That'll teach you not to underestimate me."

That's when Lorenzo began to seethe with anger. "You little BITCH! That was a brand-new limo and you just trashed it! Light 'em up!" All his men began to open fire as they took aim at the two teenagers.

"Hold on to me." Ladybug demanded, Dallas wasn't sure what she was about to do but he had no choice but to trust her. It hasn't gotten me killed so far, he thought to himself. He latched on to her and then she threw her yo-yo and they took off into the air and into the night safely away from the thugs. After they'd gotten a few blocks from where they'd encountered the thugs, Ladybug then landed and Dallas got off her back. "Jeez you weigh a ton." She panted feeling relieved she no longer had to carry him on her back.

"For your information sister, this is all muscle." He said as he gestured to all of him, then Ladybug Let out a sigh and said.

"I'm sorry, I never asked if you were okay." Dallas then smiled and said.

"A little banged up my lady but I'll live." She then smiled and replied.

"Good…" Then she punched him in the face, he was dazed for a second then Ladybug said. "That's for what you did to Adrien…and THAT'S…" She kicked him in the groin before continuing. "For whatever you did to Cat Noir."

Dallas then hit his knees and started to groan. "Why…why did you…have…to do that for?" He asked as he tried his best to speak through the pain.

"I just told you you giant asshat, you hurt my friends and not only that but I don't have time to take you to the police myself because I don't have much time before I changed back so I'm going to leave you here for the cops." She pulled out a wire tie from her yo-yo then proceeded to tie him up to a lamp post.

"Okay again I don't know who this Adrien kid is, also your Buddy Cat Noir provoked me into a fight and I only acted in defense okay? I was well within my rights to defend myself, I was in the right for this whole thing." Dallas declared as she finished tying his wrists as tight as she could.

"Tell it to the judge yah wanna be biker." She tested to see if the wire would hold him before she took off. "There, that should hold you until police arrived." She turned around and began to walk off, but before she left Dallas just stopped her by calling out to her and saying.

"Hey spotted wonder…" She stopped and glared at him before she growled with anger.

"What!" He then continued.

"Why'd you save me in the first place? You 'knew' that I 'hurt' your friend, even though I have no idea who this guy is, but still you saved me so why go through the trouble? I mean if it were me I would've just left you to your fate, so why stick your neck out for me?"

Then she walked back over to him and growled right in his face very angrily. "Because it was the right thing to do, maybe try giving a damn some time and you'll understand. Also stay away from my friend Adrien and my partner Cat Noir, or else next time I'll just beat the crap out of you."

Dallas wasn't intimidated by her, he was actually rather 'excited' by her. "Ooh-hoo-hoo, looks like this Ladybug's got some bite to her…" He leaned in close and whispered very seductively. "I like that." Unimpressed she tossed her yo-yo upward very weakly and it came back down and hit him in the head. "Ow, really? Was that necessary?"

"Yes it was…" She stated as she crossed her arms. "I just so happen to have a boyfriend." Then she realized what she said and she got excited. My God that's the first time I've ever said that, she thought to herself trying to contain herself.

Dallas his jaw just dropped then he said. "Wait, you mean you and the gimp cat are actually a thing?"

Ladybug's moment was ruined when he said that and she just shouted. "NO you idiot, he's just a friend, my boyfriend is...someone else." That was close, she thought to herself, I almost told him about Adrien.

"Oh well excuse me for not being able to read your mind, but to be fair I think we both can agree that your way too good for the gimp cat and who ever it is your letting into your pants." He sassed while he quipped at the same time, that's when she'd finally snapped and just punched him into what seemed to be unconsciousness, and just as she finished she turned back into Marinette.

"Dammit, I changed back before I could get home." Tikki then fell into Marinette's hands and just groaned.

"I'm so tired…I can't even fly." Marinette then placed her kwami back into her purse and said.

"You just rest now Tikki, we'll be home soon enough." As she made her way to the nearest bus stop and turned the corner Dallas poked his head up to make sure she was gone.

"God damn, that girl is feisty." He said with a grin. "Too bad she's taken, I'd fuck her brains out in a heartbeat." He then looked down at his hands and just sighed as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Okay, let's see if I can remember how to do this. Step one…" He grabbed his right thumb and bit down on his bottom lip just before he dislocated it in order to slip free. He groaned with pain as he did his best not to scream and draw her back to him. "Step one is always a bitch." He said as he popped his thumb back into place. "Then again step twos no prize either." He then proceeded to do the same with his other thumb and freed himself from the wire completely as the knot Ladybug had put in it was too tight for him to undo with just one hand. "Until we meet again Ladybug, you drop dead gorgeous beauty." He said as he walked away from the lamp post, but not before he left a note behind for the police that read. "Dallas Jones was here, American rebel: two, French officers still zero."

Marinette finally got home around eleven o'clock, she dragged herself up the stairs to her room. To say she was tired would be an understatement, after a huge fight with the Romoni rollers and walking ten blocks sense the buses didn't run that late along with having no money for a cab it would be safe to assume that she was exhausted.

"Uuuuuuuugh...that's it I'm dead now." She said with minor drama as she just flopped on the bed, she didn't even bother pulling the covers over her.

Tikki was also just as exhausted as she barely had the strength to float up to Marionette's head, which she collapsed on from being so tired. "Good night Marinette." She said with a yawn as both the little kwami and the young heroine drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: OK that's a good place to rope her off, what did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments below. Hope you guys didn't think that one part was too weird, you know where Adrien started acting like a cat, I just thought I'd be nice to Mari after I pretty much gave her a peep show, still not sorry I did that. Also these are teenagers after all, they sometimes act like a love sick puppy, or kitten in this case. In the next chapter of WOS Adrian goes off to see if Marinette got home safe, he also stops a robbery, and Car Noir and Dallas face off again but there rematch has an unexpected twist. Now before a take off I have a small announcement to make, I am currently in the midst of acquiring the service of an artist who is pretty damn good at what they do to draw out my original character Dallas, but just a minor spoiler he's getting his own Miraculous later on, what is it you ask? That is between me and the artist. But I will tell you his code name, be prepared my dear readers for the rise of 'Iktomi' what does it mean? Hears a hint, the lakota dialect is where you will find it, okay bye now. Oh and be sure to check out the artist's art page on deviant art, look for soapallo. K bye for now.)


	4. Chapter 4: A good death

(A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did writing it, I would like to take this time to also say thank you so much for reading my story and Hope you continue to like it, one more thing before we get started. I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter as I thought that the first time wrote it was a bit too long, okay that's all from me at the moment, now lets see what happens now)

Chapter 4: A good death

Adrien couldn't sleep, he just sat there staring at the ceiling hands behind his head with nothing but worries rushing through his head, worries for Marinette. I hope she's okay, he thought as he just rolled over to his side and stared at a picture of Ladybug on his computer. Oh Ladybug, I waited for you for so long and look what it got me, a slap from my own father and a friend who I didn't even realize was in love with me until tonight in pain because I didn't even notice her as anything but a friend and yet she still wants to be with me, god why am I so blind? I should've seen it all, the signs were staring me right in the face. He thought as he berated himself mentally. Nino knew it, Alya definitely knew it, I'll bet Chloe even knew it, she's always been up to speed with stuff like that anyway. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone and saw the time read 11:08 PM, She's probably home by now, and probably asleep too. He thought as he contemplated calling her or not. "I shouldn't; she needs to sleep…" He said as he began to put the phone down, but he hesitated then said. "But what if something happened to her? I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt." He then selected contacts, his finger hovered over her name as he began to have second thoughts. "Easy, easy Adrien just relax boy…" He said as he pulled his finger away. "She's fine, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Then the words that Lila had said to him earlier that evening echoed in his head. "You will regret this Adrien…" Those words scared him, he already knew that Lila was the most vindictive girl he had ever known and when she said she was going to do something he knew she'd do it, fear got the better of him and so he called her. "Just to be sure and nothing else…" The phone rang a few times and he just waited for her to answer. "Please Mari, please pick up pick up…"

But all he was greeted with was her voice mail. "Hi, this is Marinette, I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message." That's when he went from scared to full on panicked.

"Adrien…for god sake go to sleep…" Plagg groaned as he just lay on Adrien's nightstand. "It's almost midnight…she's probably asleep right now." But Adrien couldn't sleep, he had to know for sure that she got home safe.

"I'm sorry Plagg, but I just can't wait until tomorrow, not with all the gang activity of late…" Adrien said as he threw the covers off himself.

"Uuuuugh, fine. But you owe me a whole truck load of cheese for this one kid." Plagg demanded as he got ready for the transformation.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien said in a whisper so he didn't wake anyone. With a green flash of light he transformed in to Cat Noir and leapt out of the window and leapt from roof to roof to the Dupain-Chang bakery. He made it there in record time too, it only took him four minutes when it usually would take him a good ten. He looked in through the trap door of her room and saw her there fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and said. "Thank god my princess is alright."

He just stayed there for an extra minute or two just watching her as she slept. God she's so beautiful. Oh how I wish I could just cuddle up with her and just...no NO Adrien don't you even think about it. He shook his head, I'd better go before I do something I'll regret later on. But just as he was about to leave he notice something on her head, it was small, red, and had black polka dots, it also looked to be the size of a kwami. "Wait…is that…?" Before he could investigate this further he heard the sound of broken glass from down below, he looked at the ground and saw that someone had broken the front door window to the bakery in the attempt to burgle it. "Not on my watch." Cat sneered as he as he extended his staff to the ground and slid down it like a fireman's pole. He stopped on the ground and saw two armed thugs trying to rob the register. "HEY GENIUSES!" He shouted to them as they looked up and saw the hero standing in the street. "Get lost or get fucked up, your choice." I can't let them do this to Marinette's family, he thought to himself, and I won't let them either. The thugs pulled their guns and started shooting at Cat but he just spun his staff around and blocked every incoming shot until they were empty. As they reloaded he saw an opportunity and just charged them, he leapt through the window and started pummeling them with sheer rage, not only because of they had broken into the bakery but also because he was imagining both thugs as Dallas Jones, he would deliver a fast series of strikes to their faces, knees and stomachs with his staff switching in between thugs to keep them off balance, eventually he'd beaten them into unconsciousness and he just hit his knees feeling exhausted. He panted heavily as he began to calm down. Then the lights came on, Cat Noir looked up to see Mr. Dupain holding a baseball bat with his wife standing behind him both in their pajamas. "Evening…sir…ma'am." He greeted as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry if I woke you guys, I was just passing by and…well you know how it is." He said as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you for that son…" Mr. Dupain said as he lowered the bat. "You very well may have saved our lives." He extended his hand to Cat who took it graciously as he put his staff over his shoulder and said with a smile.

"All in a nights work sir. Have a good night." He then walked out of the bakery and took off down the street and back home, he only stopped for a brief second to call the police about the burglary then went on his way. But as he was about to continue on something caught his eye, or rather someone, and that someone was Dallas Jones. "Oh, this night just keeps getting better and better." He said as he raced towards his new found enemy.

Down on the ground Dallas was rubbing his nose as it still hurt from when Ladybug had punched him. "Seriously, why did she have to go for the nose?" He asked to himself as he continued onward to his hotel completely unaware that he was about to be attacked yet again tonight, he stopped when he heard the sound of trash cans being knocked over behind him. He turned around fast as he pulled his knife and took his boxer stance, but saw no one was there. "If this is a prank, your screwing with the wrong guy." He said as a warning, when no one answered him he got closer not letting his guard down. Once he got to the entrance of the alley he saw that there was no one there, he put his knife away and said. "Probably just some dumb cat." As he turned around he was startled with the figure of Cat Noir standing right behind him.

"Not exactly, but close enough." Cat said with a casual smile on his face.

"Oh look, it's the gimp cat, how yah been fluffy? Are you finished licking your wounds from the ass kicking I gave you the other day, or were you too busy licking your balls? Oh who am I kidding, you don't have any." Dallas sassed as he made fun of Cat trying to get under his skin, but he didn't seem fazed by it at all, he just narrowed his eyes and took his fighting stance as his smile disappeared. "What's the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?" Dallas quipped as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just shut up and fight Jones." Cat replied with ice in his voice, Dallas cocked his head back in surprise at how serious his response was.

"Seriously? No cat puns, no dumb ass come backs, no hilarious little zingers?" He asked feeling a bit off.

"Trust me, your not worth the material, your barely worth looking at." Cat stated his opinion as he whirled his staff around and glared at Dallas, who suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He pulled his knife and made himself ready again. This is definitely not the same Cat Noir I fought back in that alley, he thought to himself, it looks like he took my advice, maybe a little too well. Dallas quickly spun his knife around on his finger then made himself ready for the attack, Dallas made the first move as he rushed in at Cat from the front leaping up into the air and bringing his knife down in a stabbing motion but it was blocked when Cat held his staff over his head.

"Still too slow." Cat growled as he threw Dallas over his head with all his might, he landed almost 10 feet from Cat but he hopped back up and just spun around to face Cat just as he started to charge him, he slashed at Cat just as he leapt over him with a pol-volt and landed right behind him then whacked him in the back of the head with his staff.

Dallas winced in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not bad, it looks like you might actually win this one." Dallas half praised as he was still sure that he was going to win this fight as well, but just before they could continue the sound of gunfire and bullets flying toward them interrupted their fight causing them both to run for cover. "Shit, they must've figured out where I've been staying!" Dallas thought out loud as he and Cat ran straight for the alley. "Well then I guess we best pray that they don't have that rocket launcher with them."

Cat shook his head when he heard Dallas say that. "Wait, they have a what?" He asked surprised.

"Long story short they've got friends in the Russian military." Dallas replied as he suddenly was halted by a dead end wall, at the same time six rollers were closing in, but he wasn't scared of them, he just turned around and walked back toward them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cat asked completely confused as to why he was walking toward the gangsters, and his demise.

This is it, he thought to himself, this is my good death. He like many of his ancestors would often pray that should death ever come for them that they would die with weapon in hand and die with honor in the name of his family, tribe and the heavens, if he was going to die he wanted to go out fighting and without showing any kind of fear, which was exactly what he were doing.

"Hey wait a second, what do you think you're doing?" Cat asked as he stood in his way trying to get him to stop, Dallas just shoved him aside and said without a hint of fear.

"What my ancestors would've done, making my last stand." Cat was just dumbstruck, he saw this kid who he barely knew and hated with a passion walking straight into the jaws of death and he wasn't even flinching.

"You have got to be crazy, they'll kill you, you have to know that." He tried to dissuade Dallas only to be ignored.

Dallas stopped only a few feet away from the armed gunman as they just stood there ready to take aim. "Any last words kid?" One of the thugs said with a smirk.

Dallas closed his eyes and said in the language of his ancestors. "Wakan Takan, wapazo onsi-la aka mitawa nagi, awaye leciya miye el mis ayu-pte nitawa kico nitawa waka tyatani iwa-kob le makoce, huka…mis wakte-ku ekta niye."(Great creator, have mercy on my soul, watch over me as I answer your call to your holy home above this earth, ancestors…I come home to you.) A single tear escaped his eye as he prepared for the end.

But just before the thugs could open fire on him Cat Noir leapt over him and landed right in front of the thugs whacking them all in the face with one single swing of his staff then knocking all of their guns out of their hands as they were disoriented. "CATACLYSM!" He cried as he destroyed all the guns with one swipe of his hand. He then whirled his staff around himself to intimidate the gangsters a little before attacking again. "You boys picked the wrong night to screw with me!" He growled just before he leapt at one of the thugs and swung his staff so hard that he knocked a few teeth loose.

While they were preoccupied with Cat, Dallas took this chance to attack one of them on the far right of the firing line. He slid at the thugs feet and tripped him up then attacked the nearest one next to him, with a single slash of his knife he cut the back of his thighs causing him to hit his knees, he then put the knife to his throat ready to cut his jugular when Cat cried out. "No, no killing!" Then took down another thug by bashing the end of his staff in his face then taking him out at the knees with a single swing.

"Fine!" Dallas shouted as he use the pommel of his knife to knock the thug out. That's when the thug he'd just took down got up behind him and pulled his own knife and tried to stab him in the back, but he already knew he was there, he quickly turned around and grabbed the thug's wrist and used the inner curve of the knife to slice his wrist and cause him to drop the knife then he delivered a kick to the stomach then a punch to his right temple.

Then he spun around on his heel and ducked down just in time as another thug swung his fist at him then he slashed at his shins causing him to fall backward, Dallas then leapt on top of the gangster and started beating him into submission with his knife while at the same time Cat was just finishing up with the last two thugs. He struck one from behind the knee then hit the other in the face breaking his nose, then he struck him in the side of the head with his staff then he used a parkour style kick on the kneeling thug to his head. Once it seemed all of the thugs were down Cat Noir put his staff back on his belt then turned toward Dallas and saw him panting as he just knelt over the roller he'd just beaten bloody.

"Here, let me help you up." He said to Dallas as he extended his hand.

Dallas looked at it as if it were infected then asked. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Cat quickly frowned and said. "Seriously? I just leapt in to save you, if I wanted to still beat the hell out of you I would've done it by now don't you think?" Dallas saw the logic behind his reasoning and chose to just accept the helping hand up.

"Thanks, I guess. But I didn't need you to save me I would've been…" Dallas was cut off by a gun shot, and a sharp pain in the stomach. He looked down and saw a bullet hole and his own blood staining his shirt. "Shit…" Was all he could say before he fell to the ground.

Cat just looked in horror as he saw Dallas just lay there unable to move, then he gritted his teeth as he stared daggers at the thug who'd shot him. "Run…" Was all he said as he charged the thug, even though he had his gun trained on him the thug didn't bother shooting him, he just drop his gun and ran as fast as he could, but he didn't get far as Cat Noir pole-vaulted over his head and landed in front of him, he stopped dead in his tracks just before Cat started to beat him with a series of fast hard strikes to the head, the rib cage, the knees and the spine, he was filled with so much rage at this point that he didn't hold back at all, he just kept going until the thug was down and unable to move a muscle. Cat just stood there panting, then he heard a groan coming from Dallas, he looked up and saw him trying to stand. "Dallas!" He cried as he ran over to him, Dallas then fell back down to the ground and just rolled over. "Dallas, can you hear me?" Cat said as he tried to shake him awake.

"The great spirit…calls to me…" Was the last thing he said before he fell unconscious.

Cat looked at his ring and saw he only had three minutes to get him to a hospital before he turned back. "Hang on Dallas…" He picked him up and started to parkour extending his staff upward and running across the rooftops. "You better not die on me before I can even the score...you annoying fuck."

(A/N: And that's it for now folks, that's right I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, not sorry. What's gonna happen to Dallas? You'll have to stick around for the next chapter. Speaking of which, in the next chapter of WOS Dallas awakes to find Adrien in his room, he tells him why he is the way he is, and he meets Master Fu and something that he believes wants his soul. Okay that's all for now folks bye bye.)


	5. Chapter 5: Mistaken identity

(A/N:Hey hey hey everybody, chapter five is in the house, I hope you guys love it because I work really hard on this one and I loved the way it turned out, now then lets see if Dallas is gonna live or die, DUH DUH DUH! I can't afford an orchestra get off my ass.)

Chapter 5: Mistaken identity

Cat Noir managed to get Dallas to the hospital just before he turned back into Adrien, and just out of view of the front door of the hospital itself. He ran into the lobby and cried out. "Help, I need help over here…" The hospital staff turned and saw one boy over another boy's shoulder and bleeding profusely. "He's been shot, he's gonna die he needs help."

"Code blue…" One of the nurses cried out as two more nurses grabbed a stretcher and placed Dallas on it. "Get him to the ER stat." They wheeled him off into the hospital and off to the ER. Dallas woke up in a hospital bed about three days later, he tried to sit up but felt the pain in his stomach prevent that.

"Oh good, your finally awake." A voice sitting next to him said. Dallas turned around and saw some random Blond boy sitting next to him.

"Where the hell am I?" Dallas asked feeling a bit groggy from the painkillers.

"St. Dismas general hospital. You got shot and I…saw Cat Noir bring you here." Adrien replied as he closed his magazine and walked over to his bed side.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Dallas asked still unsure why some random kid was in his room with him.

"I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste." He answered as he extended his hand for him to shake, Dallas knew that name from when he had first met Ladybug the night he'd been shot.

"Dallas Jones, and it seems you know some pretty interesting people Mr. Agreste." Adrien assumed that he meant that as in his reputation proceeded him, but didn't really realize what he was talking about.

"Yeah I do know some pretty cool people, the queen of England, Tyra Banks, LeBron James…" He replied as he listed all the high end people he'd met threw his career as a model. Then Dallas added just for the hell of it.

"Ladybug?" Adrien was in shock at this sudden assumption, then he began to panic.

"What? No, not Ladybug. I mean don't get me wrong I've met her a few times because she's saved my life from an Akumaa or two but I don't really know her." He stated with honesty, but after what he'd seen in Marinette's room he now had his suspicions.

"Dude, don't bother denying it, she already told me that she was a friend of yours, and for some reason she thinks I attacked you or something." Dallas said as he just laid back in the bed.

Adrien was shocked by this sudden reveal, I knew it, he thought to himself, I knew I saw Ladybug that day, then that must mean…no, no I can't just jump to conclusions just yet, not without proof.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Dallas asked very nonchalantly, Adrien nodded his head then Dallas continued. "Why are you here? You don't even know me."

Adrien was prepared for this and said. "I made a mistake, I was attacked by someone earlier this week and I…sort of confused the guy who did it for you, you see…he looked a lot like you, brown hair, American flag based attire, Latino ethnicity…" Dallas suddenly stopped him right there with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay first of all I'm not Latino, I'm Lakota." Adrien had no idea as to what he was talking about and asked.

"Come again?" Dallas rolled his eyes and said.

"Typical, you don't know about my tribal roots, can't say I'm surprised though." As soon as he'd said tribal roots Adrien then put two and two together and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh you're an Indian." Adrien summarized, Dallas then said with more annoyance.

"Don't insult me, I'm native American not an Indian, Indians come from India, I came from Arizona, or at least I think I did, mom was a gypsy and she liked to roam around a lot, as for my dad he was Lakota all the way." Adrien was quick to apologize.

"Sorry, we don't get a lot of in-…I mean native Americans here in Paris, which brings me to ask why are you in Paris exactly?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Two words my friend, foster…care." Dallas replied counting out on two fingers.

"Well I guess your probably one of the luckiest foster kids there is. I'll bet there are tons of foster kids that would kill to be here." Adrien stated with a smile, which was short lived when Dallas said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah I just feel soooo blessed. Give me the solitary life any day, foster care sucks hairy balls." Dallas seethed as he looked away from Adrien.

"What, you don't like your foster family?" Adrien asked, He didn't answer him with words, rather just a shake of the head. "What's wrong with them? Is there something wrong with them?" Dallas knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this question so he just took a deep breath and said.

"It's not them, it's...me actually." Adrien was confused, then Dallas continued. "Most foster families are great, or at least most of the ones I've been in are. But the system is anything but perfect, way too many kids in foster care either get abused, raped, neglected or just plain ignored by their foster parents. Oh but child services would rather go to hell than admit the truth about it, their system is flawed and they know it. They just won't admit it, which leaves us foster kids with a difficult choice, we can try to run, obviously, but that's no guarantee that we'll be okay in the long hall, sometimes were just brought right back to those bastards and even when we tell the cops why we tried to run they never believe us, they just think that were nothing but delinquents who just get off by getting into trouble somewhere else." Dallas paused for a second before he continued, Adrien quickly began to realize why Dallas was the way he was wasn't his choice. "And as for the ones who get away, they either whore themselves out or are forced to join a gang in order to survive kinda like I did, of course those are the lucky ones, others are forced into white slavery and are made to do whatever they're told until they die."

"So...you joined a gang? Is that why you got shot?" Adrien asked trying to sound clueless.

"Yeah but that's only the tip of the iceberg, I tried to screw the big boss out of a million euros by hacking his personal bank accounts, as you can see that didn't really work out for me, and now Antonio Lorenzo is pissed and wants me dead. But I've managed to survive this long so maybe I'll get lucky. But I doubt it, truth of the matter is I'm probably going to die and that's that. Not that it matters though." Dallas said as he just looked away from Adrien.

Then Adrien asked sort of confused. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it does, I mean what about your family? Don't you think they'll be upset if you die?"

Dallas looked back at him and said. "Seriously? Dude, both my parents are dead, I have a brother but he's in the Missouri state pen, I have an uncle in South Dakota but he could care less about me, which is why he just let child services take me away. Which brings me to my current situation. So would it actually matter at this point? I think not because other than my brother no one would bat an eyelash if I died right now, but to be honest I'd be fine with that cause my life has basically sucked so hard sense I lost my mom."

Adrien wanted to tell him how sorry he was for him, he had no idea of the kind of hell he'd been through. I was so quick to judge him for what he did to me that I didn't even consider that something may have made him this way, I'm such an asshole, he thought to himself.

"So…how is it you're so well connected with people from the higher end of society?" Dallas asked trying to change the subject.

Adrien just chuckled a bit then asked back. "You haven't been in Paris very long have you?"

Dallas looked back at Adrien with a weird look. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked very nonchalantly. Adrien pulled out his phone and googled his name and showed Dallas all of the magazine covers he'd posed for.

"I'm a teen model, one of the most famous in Paris to be exact." Dallas just combed over each and every picture he saw one by one, one of them caught his eye especially, one that he'd seen in the U.S. before he came to Paris.

"Adrien the fragrance? Wait, you're the kid from that annoying cologne commercial? Oy, just when I thought I'd finally escaped it, it comes back to haunt me." Dallas said with an eye roll.

"Oh don't even start, that commercial was way worse for me. I couldn't even go to the movies without getting mobbed by a swarm of my fans, also got chased by my Akumitized bodyguard in the process." Adrien countered with a casual smile.

"Yeah I've been hearing that word a lot lately, what's the deal with these Akuna matata things anyway?" Dallas asked curiously.

"It's pronounced Akumaa actually, and they're pretty much the servants of a super villain by the name of Hawkmoth and…" As Adrien began to explain but Dallas just started to snicker.

"I'm sorry, but seriously? Hawkmoth? What kind of a super villain name is that? What did he just look in the mirror one morning and say to himself "what's a super badass name I should go with as a villain? Ooh I know, how's about Hawkmoth?" I mean seriously, there has got to be way better names than that. I'm mean it sounds like a hawk fucked a moth and crapped out some unholy monstrosity from hell or something. Or at the very least it sounds like someones hacking up a loogy. You know, '**HACK**-moth'." Dallas joked as he took notice that Adrien wasn't getting the joke. "Eh what ever man that was funny."

Adrien shook his head and said. "No, it really wasn't."

Dallas rolled his eyes and said. "Well it's a lot better than the gimp cat's lame cat puns."

Adrien frowned and narrowed his eyes and said sort of angrily. "That so called gimp cat as you call him saved your life, and he's also saved the lives of so many others in this city and he deserves some respect because if it wasn't for him you'd be dead right now and you know it."

Dallas felt the sting of his words to be true, he'd been hurt before but this was the first time he'd ever come close to death. He just sighed and said. "Your right, I do owe him that much. But I don't have to forgive him for fucking up my nose, the same can be said for his partner Ladybitch. Did you know she punched the crap out of me the other night? All because I said that she was too good for Cat Noir and whoever's her new boo. Granted I could've worded it better but still she didn't have to beat me like a piñata, let alone while I was tied to a lamp post like a beast of burden." Adrien began to snicker, then Dallas glared at him. "You think that's funny mother fucker?" He snapped at Adrien, and immediately regretted it as it hurt his ribs to yell. "AH, fuck that hurts." He winced in pain as he leaned back again slowly.

"Just try to relax, I'll go get the doctor to see if you need anything." Adrien got up and started toward the door, when Dallas stopped him.

"Hey pretty boy…" He said to get his attention. Adrien was about to make a joke about him being attracted to him when he continued. "You never told me why you came here, other than a mistaken identity."

Adrien wasn't really prepared for this question but answered the best way he could. "Because I wanted to apologize…I was quick to judge someone I didn't even know for something that he didn't really do and I wouldn't have cared in the end if you were convicted. So for that I'm sorry." He then continued out the door leaving a very confused and somewhat ashamed Dallas.

Damn that pretty boy, he thought to himself, he made me realize that I did the same damn thing to…him, stupid model, stupid cat, stupid fucking everybody. Dallas then looked over at the window and saw something just sitting there sleeping, it was small and black and looked like a cat of some kind. "What the fuck kind of cat is that?"

That's when Plagg rose up from his nap and stretched. "Adrien…" He yawned. "Is it time to go home now? I'm starting to feel…uh-oh." Plagg stopped when he caught sight of Dallas sitting there with his mouth a gape. Plagg realized he was in trouble. Out of desperation he simply did what he thought would work for him. "Uh…meow?" Dallas then let out a scream that could wake the dead. Plagg himself screamed and flew through the window and out of sight.

"Nurse, Doctor, someone get in here!" He called out to anyone who'd listen. A doctor, a nurse and Adrien all ran into the room to find a very frightened Dallas Jones hyperventilating.

"Mr. Jones what's the matter?" The doctor ran over to his bed side and tried to calm his patient.

"I saw a demon, a demon cat! It was sitting right there on the windowsill, and it could talk too…" This of course made no sense to the doctor or the nurse, but Adrien knew right away what it was he was talking about.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones it's alright, it's just a side effect from the painkillers, it's just a minor hallucination nothing more." The doctor tried to reason, but Dallas was quick to announce.

"But it knew him…it knew his name!" He pointed to Adrien. "It even asked if it was time to go home yet, why would it…" The doctor then started to try and justify this.

"Mr. Jones these hallucinations always act at random, sometimes they react to your subconscious…" Then Plagg flew up behind them all and started taunting Dallas with a series of funny faces and dances like the can-can, salsa, an Irish tap dance, the Charleston and flossing. "It's more than likely that you just want to leave and this is your subconscious way of telling you that." But Dallas barely heard a word as he was being terrorized by the Kwami floating behind everyone. Adrien got the feeling that Plagg was now intentionally screwing with him and just casually looked up to where he assumed Dallas could see the mischievous little creature, just as soon as Plagg saw this he flew behind Adrien and into his over shirt's inner pocket. "Don't worry about this Mr. Jones, you will be fine, now get some rest."

The doctor and the nurse left the room and Adrien followed suit. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow if you'd like, I don't really have a lot going on as it is, and I have a feeling that your foster family doesn't know you're here yet."

Dallas nodded his head and said. "Yeah, that would be great…hey uh Adrien?" He stopped before he left the room and turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" Dallas then said very nonchalantly.

"For what it's worth, I forgive you." Adrien then asked a bit confused.

"For what?" Dallas then answered.

"Mistaking me for someone else, and also calling me a Latino, and an Indian." Adrien smiled as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Plagg…" Adrien growled as he opened up his over shirt and found he wasn't in there, he was puzzled, until he heard another scream from Dallas's room. "Ugh, damn that little cheese eating bastard."

He opened the door and saw Plagg terrorizing him again, this time he was right up in Dallas's face and making ghostly moaning sounds. "WoOooOooOO…I'm here for your soul Dallas Jones, WOoOooooOOo…"

Dallas was absolutely terrified, sense he was part gypsy that meant he was a firm believer in evil spirits. "Get away from me demon!" He bellowed as he swung his hand at Plagg and made contact and sent him flying across the room and hitting the wall face first.

"Ow..." Plagg groaned as he slid down the wall and moaned as he hit the floor. Dallas then realized he'd just touched him and now he knew he wasn't just seeing things.

"I touched it, oh god it's in the material world!" Dallas began to freak out even more at this point, he just started to scream and shout. "Deval (The gypsy word for god), Wakan Takan, which ever one of you protect me from this monstrosity."

Adrien knew he had to intervene, so he just walked over to him and said. "Dallas, calm down, there is literally nothing there." He lied for obvious reasons, he knew he had to let him think Plagg was just a figment of his imagination.

"But but but…" Dallas tried to convince him that he wasn't seeing things, especially sense he'd just touched it.

"Dallas I promise you there isn't anything there. Now just lay back and relax, you'll be just fine." But just as Adrien had said that Plagg flew up to Dallas and said.

"I will have your soul Dallas, OooooOOoOOh." God damn you Plagg, Adrien thought to himself.

While trying to make it look as though he was telling the truth he wave his hand one way and smacked Plagg in the face. "Trust me, there is nothing to be afraid of in here." Plagg went flying into another wall.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah, oof!" Plagg slid down the wall again. "Owy…" He said as he flopped on the floor.

"You felt that right? Tell me you felt your hand hit him." Dallas pleaded with Adrien desperately trying to convince him that he wasn't seeing things.

"Felt what, and hit who?" Adrien pretended to be clueless. "Dude, just chill out okay? It's all in your head."

Plagg quickly flew up to Adrien and screamed. "You asshole, that's kwami abuse!" But Adrien had to ignore him to keep up the charade. "Say it with me Dallas, it's all in your head." He said as he put both his hands on Dallas's shoulders.

"No I'm not, I'm in the real world and he knows it too." Plagg said with anger knowing that he could get away with it, until that is after they left the hospital.

"It's all in my head, it's all…in my…head." Dallas said trying to convince himself that he was only seeing things, until Plagg flew up to his face and just pushed the envelope too far. He licked his face, then he started to scream. "IT LICKED ME! AAAAH GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Dallas began to thrash around in the bed forgetting all about his pain, Plagg immediately regretted what he'd just done as Dallas hadn't bathed and tasted like dirt.

"Blech, when was the last time you had a bath?" Plagg asked rhetorically as he started to wipe his tongue against his little hands.

Adrien knew that this was only going to end one way now. "Sorry Dallas, but it's for your own good. Doctor, I think you should sedate him…" Adrien called out to the doctor in the hall way.

"I need my cheese to get the taste out, hey Adrien do you have any cheese?" Adrien continued to ignore Plagg to keep up the act. Plagg knew he wasn't going to answer him so he just said. "Oh never mind I'll just find out for myself." And he flew into Adrien's overshirt.

"He knows your name; how does he know your name? And why does he act like he knows you? And why does it want cheese so badly?" Dallas asked suddenly cowering away from Adrien.

"Dallas for the last time there is no one, or nothing else in here with us." Plagg popped out his head one last time holding his wedge of cheese then said.

"Yeah Dallas, no one and nothing else but us." He wiggled his eye brows playfully and loving the fact that he was going to get away with this, he slowly disappeared back into Adrien's shirt.

The doctor finally came back into the room holding a bottle of sedative and a syringe. "I'm truly sorry about this Dallas but it's for your own good son, your still in a bit of a critical condition and we don't want you to hurt yourself."

But Dallas just smacked the drug out of his hand and the bottle broke against the floor. "You keep your damn drugs away from me, it's probably because of them that I'm freaking out like this, get me some herbs like lavender, Valerian or even lemon balm. I refuse to take any more of your prescription drugs."

The doctor then said. "We don't have those here I'm afraid."

But Dallas wasn't taking no for an answer. "I don't care if you have to build a damn garden to get them, I won't take any more of your crap drugs."

The doctor knew he couldn't just force Dallas to take his medicine, but he couldn't compromise with him either. Thankfully Adrien came to his rescue. "Don't worry Dallas, I might have a friend who can help." Adrien pulled out his Phone and called Master Fu and asked him to come to the hospital with all the herbs that Dallas had asked for.

It only took him an hour to find the hospital and arrive with Dallas's herbs. "Hello young man, I'm Mr. Chan I'm here at Adrien's request to give you some herbs to help you sleep." Dallas tried his best not to laugh at the old man's shirt, Holy shit this old geezer dresses like a Hawaiian tourist, he thought. "As requested all the herbs that you need. Freshly picked from my own garden." Master Fu started to grind the herbs together with a mort and pestle, then he put them in a cup then poured boiling water into it. "Here you are, freshly ground herbal tea, a much better choice in medicine if you ask me." Fu said as he handed Dallas the cup.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Dallas took the cup and started to drink It.

"So why is it you refused to take the hospitals medicine exactly?" Fu asked very casually.

"They're making me see things, for example a tiny little black cat that floats in the air, smells like cheese, has weird little whiskers and I'm pretty sure he want's my soul." It didn't take Fu long to figure out what, or rather who he was talking about.

I will be having a few words with you later Plagg, he thought to himself. "It sounds like your dealing with a taoyan de shengwu." Fu said as he described Plagg very accurately.

"What's a tow-yan de whatever you just called it?" Dallas asked as he had no idea what that meant.

Adrien knew right away what it meant as he spoke Chinese. Oh yeah Plagg is definitely annoying, he thought to himself.

Plagg grumbled inside of Adrien's shirt. "I am not an annoying creature."

Then Fu answered Dallas. "They are very obnoxious little creatures from the spirit realm that appear into your life for the sole purpose of driving you to the brink of insanity. They derive from Chinese folklore mostly."

This started to make Dallas believe he wasn't seeing things, but he was still confused about one thing. "Okay, but why do they smell like cheese? And why do they want cheese so badly?" He asked hoping for an explanation.

"Who can say, these are spirits after all. To understand their true nature is like trying to understand why the wind blows." Fu replied trying to hide the fact that he knew Plagg even better than Adrien did, Dallas thought for a second about what Plagg was doing to him earlier then he asked.

"Do they steal souls? Please tell me they don't steal souls because I'm pretty sure he wanted my soul." Fu just shook his head and said.

"No they don't steal your soul, they just say things to scare you until it drives you mad, but there is a trick to drive them away from you, at least for a little while." Fu said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a sensor and a bag full of dried spearmint leaves. "They absolutely hate the smell of burning spearmint and will do anything it takes to get away from it." He said as he stuffed the sensor with the dried herb and pulled out a match box then lit it on fire.

"Oh no not this." Plagg absolutely hated the smell of spearmint and he hated it even more if it was burning. Fu then started to swing the sensor around the room to cover the entire room with the sent of the herbs, it didn't take long for Plagg to start gagging on the smell. "Oh god that stinks, screw this I'm out of here." He said as he flew out the window.

Dallas breathed a sigh of relief as Plagg had left his room. "Thanks, I thought that little bastard would never leave me alone." Dallas thanked as he finally started to feel the affects of the herbs kicking in.

"No need to thank me son, I was happy to help." Fu closed up his bag and began to take his leave. "If you need anymore herbs from me though just ask Adrien and I'll be right over." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Here's my number, that way we can stay in touch." Adrien said has he handed Dallas a little slip of paper. Dallas was about to make a joke about Adrien being in love or something but he thought better of it and just let it go. It's too easy anyway, he thought just before he finally passed out.

Just outside the hospital both Fu and Adrien were just glaring at Plagg as he got all defensive. "I can't believe you did that to me master, you know how much I hate the smell of burning spearmint." He said as he just floated there and crossed his arms.

"Serves you right though Plagg, that boy was only just shot a few days ago and you decided to terrorize him just for the fun of it, it was bad enough that he saw you but to deliberately expose yourself to someone like that is just plain reckless and irresponsible." Fu scolded him.

"Oh come on I was just having a little fun." Plagg justified.

"Need I remind you of the last time you tried to have a little fun?" Fu asked rhetorically.

"Oh come on that was just an accident, and besides it was allergy season." Plagg made an excuse.

"You caused an entire city to go up in flames. Chicago was almost completely destroyed because of you." Fu pointed out.

"Wait wait wait…" Adrien interrupted. "You caused the great Chicago fire?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah that was me. But I totally got swamped because that stupid cow got all the credit for it." Plagg complained as he grumbled under his breath.

"Do I even want to know what other calamities your responsible for?" Adrien asked half rhetorically.

"Ever here of the KT extinction?" Plagg asked casually, and as a result Adrien's jaw just dropped.

"You wiped out the dinosaurs?" He asked even more surprised.

"Yeah, that one I'm not really proud of, but in my defense I was young and easily provoked." Plagg stated right before Adrien asked sounding puzzled.

"You were provoked? By a dinosaur?" Plagg then said without a hint of sympathy.

"Hey if you mess with my fermenting fruit then you get the cataclysmic power of Plagg the destroyer." That's when Adrien got even more confused.

"Uh…fruit?" He asked puzzled.

"It was the only thing I had to eat that smelled good to me." Adrien just decided to give up trying to see logic in this and just let it go.

"My point is Plagg you don't know when you've taken a joke too far, and believe me when I say this you've already gone too far." Fu stated the truth, Plagg was about to abject but had nothing to use against him. So he just crossed his arms and growled. "Now if there is nothing else I will take my leave, I wish you a pleasant day Adrien." Fu said as he bowed to his pupil, Adrien did the same then Master Fu left the hospital.

"Just for the record, I am NOT an annoying creature." Plagg denied Fu's earlier comment.

"Oh please, that's basically you to a fine point." That's when Plagg started to get mad.

"Why you little SON OF A…" Before Plagg could finish Adrien pulled out another wedge of cheese, and he immediately forgot why he was mad. "Never mind." He said as he zipped down and snatched it up, then he ate it in one bite.

Adrien left the hospital about 10 minutes later and returned home, as soon as he walked through the door he was greeted with the sight of a very concerned Natalie. "Adrien there you are…" She started up. "Where have you been you had a photo shoot two hours ago."

Ever sense Dallas had been shot Adrien had chosen to make sure that he'd be okay when ever he had a chance to, so he'd visit the hospital during hours and he would intentionally avoid his scheduled shoots, of course he mostly avoided them in retaliation for his father hitting him, and Gabriel knew that was the only reason. Ever sense he'd hit him Adrien had become much more rebellious and resentful toward his father, after all the years of his father neglecting him he had finally decided that enough was enough. "I was seeing a friend…" He stated with attitude. "Or is that not allowed by his royal highness?"

He simply walked past her and headed up to his room. Gabriel was watching the whole thing from his office, he slowly made his way over to his desk and just sat there mentally berating himself for what he'd done. I shouldn't have done it, he stated the obvious. I should've seen this coming, hell I even did see this coming but I still wasn't prepared for it.

"Mr. Agreste…" Natalie came in still worried. "Are you alright sir?" She asked concerningly.

Gabriel didn't even look at her, he just sat there resting his head on his fist. He only answered her with a single word. "No."

(A/N: Alright that's all for this one people, I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. In the next chapter of WOS Gabriel visits Dallas in the hospital, Gabriel finds out Dallas is the son of an old associate of his, and Hawkmoth and Mayura pay Antonio a little visit, how will that turn out I wonder? Stick around and find out in the next chapter, see yah soon.)


	6. Chapter 6: A miraculous discovery

(A/N: Hey everybody, chapter 6 is ready to go, now before we get started i just want to give a special shout out to one of you who I've seen to be very active in the comments for this fanfic, Rose tiger thank you for your support especially, in fact thank you all for your support for this fanfic, I honestly only started this as a kind of hobby and didn't really expect anyone to actually read my story but it still makes me happy that someone out there is reading my work and that they like it and it actually gives me confidence to keep writing again as I haven't tried writing anything sense high school, I've always loved writing out fantasies and I always will I suppose, okay now that I've finished telling my little bore story let's get to the really one.)

Chapter 6: A miraculous discovery

Gabriel sat in his office for days trying to think of a way to apologize to his son for what he'd done, but no matter what he thought of or what he tried everything seemed to fail. Adrien seemed to actually avoid his father rather than even wish him a good day as he went off to school. He'd also stay out at the hospital to visit Dallas and see how he was doing. He was still mad at Dallas for there earlier fight from the week before but he was willing to give him a chance for reconciliation, especially after he learned that he wasn't such a bad guy, more or less just misunderstood.

"Natalie, are you sure you have the right room?" Gabriel asked as he was slightly nervous about what he was about to do.

"Yes sir, I've personally discovered which room that this Dallas character is staying in. But are you sure you want to meet him sir? You don't even know him." She asked just as hopeful that he was doing the right thing as he was.

"If I'm going to make up for what I've done to my son then I'll need the help of his newest friend, hopefully Adrien is mad enough that he doesn't want to talk about me in front of him." Gabriel said with a hopeful expression.

Because of his recent confrontation with Adrien, Gabriel had canceled several of his appointments with a number of his most important clients, he even put off time as Hawkmoth to try and fix things between them. He'd groan so desperate that he was willing to talk to a child that he didn't even know to try and fix his relationship with his son. Adrien had recently started helping Dallas with his physical therapy, which both boys were making horrible jokes about just about every day. Most of which were slightly dirty. Adrien was just leaving the hospital when his father and Natalie had just pulled up in the limo to the hospital but Adrien didn't even notice that they had. Gabriel rarely saw his son before he became Hawkmoth and now that he'd hit his son he began to see even less of him, he started eating in his room alone and no where else, he would stay out with friends up until midnight when he was asleep, everything that he was now doing was just to avoid contact with his father.

"There he is…" Gabriel said with a slightly depressed tone of voice. "He's actually smiling, that's the first time I've seen him smile all week. Why did I have to go that far Natalie? Why did I have to hit my own son?" He began to criticize himself. "First I neglect him, to try and save his mother of course but never had the heart to tell him. Then I go and strike him, and for no better reason than he talked back to me, I'm a failure Natalie, a failure as a father and as a man." He buried his face into his hand and shed a tear, Natalie put a hand on his shoulder and simply said.

"Sir, don't forget this is why we're here. To fix everything, or at the very least fix this mess between you and your son."

He nodded his head then they both left the car and went inside the building. On the third floor Dallas was sitting up right in his bed and talking to his parole officer about the charges of assaulting a police officer and escaping police custody. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as it was before Mr. Jones, this time you'll be facing the full extent of the law for what you've done." She said as she closed her brief case.

"Well yeah I gathered that but can't you just have me deported back to the states to have me tried there?" Dallas requested seeing it as a better option than what he had before him as he still was being hunted by the Romani rollers for what he'd done to them.

"While that would be the case under normal pretenses you've caused enough trouble here that the courts would rather see you tried here in France, also based on your last escape attempt we believe it too risky to allow you to go back to the states even under police guard." She replied as she explained the graveness of this situation to him.

Dallas began to have a mini freak out inside his head, he was hoping that he would be deported and sent far away from France where he would hopefully be able to formulate a plan to hide from the rollers. "But what if…they come to get me?" Dallas asked her hoping that she would be able to help arrange for police protection at the very least.

"I'm afraid that's above my pay-grade, you'll need to talk to the police about that." She said as she stood up and left. Dallas just sat there in the bed just freaking out, how am I going to get out of this one? He thought to himself, for once he was in trouble and he couldn't just run and hide like he'd always done.

"Mr. Jones, you have more visitors." A nurse announced to him. Walking in through the doorway were two people he didn't recognize, a man who appeared to be in his early forties dressed in a very sharp gray designer suit and a woman dressed in a full black designer suit holding a day planner under her arm, he had no idea who they were but he could tell that they weren't with the rollers.

"Hello Dallas…" Gabriel greeted him as warmly as he could. Dallas was wary of these two individuals but he had a feeling that they meant him no harm. "I'm Gabriel Agreste, this is my son's agent Natalie." Dallas then let his guard down a bit more as he had the same last name as his semi new friend.

"Nice to meet you sir, but if you're here for your son I'm afraid you just missed him. Left about ten minutes ago if I'm not mistaken." Dallas announced to them, to which Gabriel aptly replied.

"I know, I just saw him leave, but I'm actually here for you Mr. Jones." Dallas was suddenly confused then he simply asked.

"Okay? Why would you want to talk to me for? You don't even know me." Gabriel then took a moment to collect himself then said.

"I need your help. You see…I've…not been the best kind of father of late…" He looked away from Dallas with a sad expression.

"Oh please, whatever you've done was nothing compared to all the crap my old man put me through." Dallas said with some resentment present towards his own father, then Gabriel simply asked.

"So your father made the mistake of hitting his own child as well?" Dallas was caught off guard by this then said.

"Okay maybe not that, but he still didn't win any father of the year awards while he was around. But your clearly not here to hear about my little sob stories, you came here for your own reasons right? And from what I've gathered here sense you already put it so elegantly you fucked up royally and you have no idea of how to fix it so you want me to help you out correct?" He summed up to a fine point.

"Yes…I did something horrible to my son and I regret it every single day now that I've done it, perhaps I never would've done it if I…wasn't so distant with him of late." Dallas sensed that there was more to it than he was letting on but he wasn't going to press him for it.

"Okay…and why is it your distant from him, is it because of work?" Dallas tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"Something like that yes. I don't want to do this to him but…he just wouldn't understand that what I'm doing is for him." Gabriel confessed but only slightly, he couldn't trust Dallas with the truth of his true nature.

"So what is it your trying to do for him exactly?" Dallas asked thinking that maybe he could get a bit more of a fix on the situation that was driving this wedge between him and his son.

"I…I would rather not say if you don't mind, I've been pursuing this for quite some time and it's been very difficult doing it on my own, especially sense the specialist I was working with is no longer with us, and on a more personal note…I'm not even sure if it will work and I don't wish to get my son's hopes up." Dallas started to understand what was going on to a point.

"I think I get what your saying, but whatever it is your working on I think you should at least put it on hold until you know for sure that it will work out, or at the very least try and talk with your son about it first so that he gets what's going on." But Gabriel was quick to disagree.

"Weren't you listening? I can't tell him about this, he just wouldn't understand what I'm trying to do." He half yelled at Dallas, who just groaned and said.

"Dude seriously do you want my help or not? I'm just trying to get a sense of what your son has to go through all day." Dallas retorted as Gabriel just sighed, he then chose to tell Dallas of the normal everyday problems with Adrien, how he had very little freedom and how he barely ever saw his friends outside of school, and worse yet that he barely was aloud out of the house due to his father's over baring nature, and that now because of what Gabriel had done Adrien was just going out and staying out late with his friends and didn't even bother to call and let his father know about it. Dallas just summarized that the solution was so simple. "Okay Mr. Agreste, if you want your son to actually talk to you again you need to let him have a bit more air to breathe because if I'm catching what your throwing than part of his sudden rebellion against you is due to your own bull crap, for starters you need to actually spend less time doing what ever it is your doing behind closed doors, hopefully not trying to summon the devil…" He joked a little bit. "And spend more time trying to make up for lost time that he wants with you. Sure he might be mad right now but if you give him what he wants, which is the right to live his life, than he'll come around and when that happens you go in and start fresh. Also allow him to invite over some people he's friends with after school, and above all else, stop forcing him to do things to boost your image, trust me when I say this man, no kid want's to just do stuff like that for there parents all the time. If you can do all of that then I can almost guarantee that he'll forgive you for being a dick, and also for slapping him which by the way...not cool dude."

Gabriel then stood up from his seat and smiled, then he extended his hand to Dallas and said. "Thank you Dallas, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Dallas took his had and gave it a good firm shake. "Well at least your actually trying to be a good father, sure you might be doing it the wrong way but I'd like to believe that your doing it for the right reasons, unlike my old man." Dallas replied with a noticeable hint of anger in his voice.

Gabriel was about to ask what he meant but it was at that point a nurse came in and said. "I'm sorry sir and ma'am but you'll have to leave now, visiting hours are over."

Gabriel nodded his head at her then turned back to Dallas and said. "Thank you again Dallas, I hope that I can repay you for what you've done for me." As they were leaving Gabriel overheard the nurse having a little chat with Dallas.

"You know I read a little something in the News paper today, about your father Dr. Clearlake…" Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of that name. "I read that he discovered some ancient burial site almost a hundred miles away from Machu Picchu." She said as she gave Dallas his dinner.

"I think you might have him confused with my uncle, Dr. Max Clearlake is long dead while Dr. Seth Clearlake is still very much alive…not that he was much better than my father." Dallas laminated as he ate his dinner, Gabriel stopped Natalie and put a finger to his mouth as if to say be quiet, and so he stayed close to the door and just listened to the conversation.

"I don't think I follow you." The nurse replied sounding confused.

"Let's just say my dad wasn't really the man that everyone who met him made him out to be." Dallas stated feeling more anger toward his father.

"What, you mean he was a bad person?" The nurse guessed, Dallas then looked at her and said with a stern look on his face. "Something like that."

Then the nursed asked curiously. "So what kind of things did he do?"

Dallas then looked away and said. "He did a lot of bad things while he was still around, wanted me to be apart of it all too."

The nurse looked shocked at this sudden reveal. "But I don't understand, I thought he was an archeologist." She said with surprise.

Then Dallas turned to her and said. "Archeologist…or master thief? Everyone in the US was familiar with the great Dr. Maxwell Clearlake the scientist, but no one ever knew about his hidden dark side. He was more than a god damn scientist, he was a criminal and he wanted me and my brother to follow in his footsteps, clearly that didn't work out for him though mainly because that bastard's dead and my brother's in jail now and to top it all off my uncle didn't even care that my mother died about three years later, or that I had no one else to take care of me so he just let the state take me and put me in the foster system, and here I am today with a bullet wound in my gut awaiting trial where I am almost certain that I'll be killed by the Romani rollers after I'm carted off to jail, but hay at least I had a good run."

Gabriel suddenly began to put his mind to work on the way back home, Dr Clearlake…had sons? I never would've thought he'd have the time to raise a family, he thought to himself.

As soon as they'd arrived Gabriel went strait to his office and combed through his old business records. "Sir, I'm not trying to disturb you but is this really the time to be going over old files?" Natalie asked rather confused.

"I only need a second Natalie, where is it, where is…ah there you are." Gabriel said as he pulled out the exact file he was looking for.

"Sir, what is that?" Natalie asked as she got closer to investigate.

"Not long after we'd found the miraculous and the book I started to search for someone who could decipher the characters as it was written in an ancient form of mandarin, a form that very few people can read these days. So I enlisted the aid of an archeologist to help and that archeologist was non other than one Dr. Maxwell Clearlake, he specialized in deciphering ancient scripts and text and identifying artifacts from era's long gone. He managed to teach me how to decipher part of it, until he was killed by police it Saint Louise during what appeared to be a heist he was trying to pull." Gabriel explained everything to Natalie as he flipped through the file.

"Did you know that he was a thief though sir?" She asked hoping that he didn't actually take the risk of hiring a thief.

"He was an archeologist Natalie, in a way their all thieves, weather it's robbing a grave or a bank vault their all thieves." He aptly replied. "After he died though I tried to enlist the aid of his brother to take his place, but sadly he declined as he specialized rather in the cultures of the past rather than their languages, I thought that would be the end of it until today." Gabriel put the file back in his desk then picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Natalie asked still very confused.

"Dallas said he was in foster care, so I'm going to take him in as my new foster son." He began to dial up the number for child services. "Hello, my name is Gabriel Agreste and I'd like to join the foster care program as a care taker, yes…yes…absolutely…of course, we'll have it this Friday, thank you and have a pleasant day." Gabriel hung up the phone then picked it up again and dialed a new number.

"Who are you calling now?" Natalie asked again.

"He also said that he was in trouble with the law, so I'm going to ask a friend to help get him out of trouble." The phone rang a few times then the person he was calling answered.

"Mayor Bourgeois's office?" The mayor announced.

"Good after noon Mr. Mayor…" Gabriel greeted.

"Ah Gabriel you old bastard how are you?" The mayor greeted back.

"I'm doing well thank you for asking, listen…I need to ask for a favor." Gabriel began to lay out his request. "There's a young man in the hospital by the name of Dallas Jones who I'd like to take under my wing, you see he's found himself in a position that he doesn't much care being in with the law and I was hoping that you could pardon him from his past endeavors as I'd rather not let what small future he has slip away from him." Gabriel laminated flatly.

Mayor Bourgeois thought about it then asked. "I don't suppose you know what it is he's done do you?"

Gabriel could sense that he was being hesitant with this. "I'm afraid I don't have all the details but I do know that he may have joined a gang and now he's going to be tried and more than likely put away and I'd rather not let that happen." He said in hopes that would persuade him.

"Well I'm not really sure if I can just pardon him without a guarantee that he'll go straight…" The mayor said starting to decline, until Gabriel sweetened the deal.

"If I'm not mistaken I believe that Chloe is going to prom this year, I could work it into my schedule to make her a dress, absolutely free of charge." He knew that the mayor would cave when it came to his daughter getting a prom dress, she'd been looking for the best one she could sense she became a senior, and on a side note she'd been giving her father hell about it too.

"Well…in that case I'll see what I can do Gabriel, but no promises." That was actually the mayors way of saying you've got a deal.

"Thank you very much Mr. Mayor, do give my regards to your family." He hung up the phone again then stood up from his desk then started towards the door. "Natalie, get your miraculous, your going to need it." He said as he made his way to the front door.

"But sir shouldn't you be trying to fix your relationship with your son?" Natalie asked concerningly.

"All in due time my dear, right now were going to pay a little visit, to Antonio Lorenzo." Meanwhile on the south side of Paris Antonio Lorenzo was in the middle of a bit of R&R after a long day of being irritated with pie charts and budget losses due to all the encounters he'd had to deal with from Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Silvia, a little lower." He was laid out on a masseuse table receiving a massage for his over stressed back, then all of a sudden he heard the sound of guns going off. "Oh for…what now?" He growled as he sat up from the table, he stood up wrapping a towel around his waste as he walked over to the door to see what was going on, but just as he did the door was kicked inward and off the hinges as it fell on top of him. "What the hell…" He raged. "Do you have any idea of who I am?" He roared as he threw the door off of himself.

"I'd advise you to watch what you say around my employer Mr. Lorenzo…" Lorenzo looked up and saw two figures standing before him, a man in a purple suit with a full head mask holding a cane and a woman in a blue feathered dress holding a fighting fan. Lorenzo didn't recognize the woman but he knew very well who the man was. "Because if your don't want to end up like you men outside you would do well to be respectful to my lord." Mayura said as she closed her fan.

Lorenzo was not one to scare easily, but he'd be a fool not to fear Hawkmoth. "Y-Y-Your Hawkmoth…" He stuttered as he began to shake in fear.

"Figure that out on your own I see." Hawkmoth stated with sarcasm as he got closer to Lorenzo. "YOU…" He pointed his cane at the masseuse who was shivering in fear in the corner of Lorenzo's office. "Leave us." She didn't hesitate to do as he commanded and just ran out of the office and to the nearest exit. "Now then Mr. Lorenzo…" Hawkmoth knelt down to his level and began to lay out his demand. "I have a small request I'd like to make, call off your hit on Dallas Jones and I will let you live, refuse…" Hawkmoth stood back up then drew the sword from his cane the used it to slice Lorenzo's desk in two without effort. This startled Lorenzo quite a bit, he'd seen what Ladybug and Cat Noir could do but he knew that they would never kill, but Hawkmoth was a different story, he was more than willing to take a life to get what he wanted. "Need I say more?" Hawkmoth said with a sinister smile.

Lorenzo didn't need any convincing that Hawkmoth meant business, he gulped then said a bit shaky. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah…no problem, I'll call off the hit just…don't do nothing to me."

Hawkmoth slowly put his sword away then said. "Of course Mr. Lorenzo, I had no true desire to kill you anyway." He began to walk out the door with Mayura in tow, but before they left Lorenzo quickly asked.

"Hey just a second, why do you care about the kid so much?" Both villains stopped then looked back at Lorenzo, then Hawkmoth said.

"That…is none of your concern, and if I told you then I would have to kill you." They then continued onward towards the exit past all the dead bodies of gangsters either with sword wounds, broken necks or even shot to death with their own guns, needless to say this is one vendetta that Lorenzo wouldn't dare avenge for himself, not against the likes of Hawkmoth or Mayura. Just before they got back to the car both Gabriel and Natalie had transformed back to their normal selves and entered the car where the gorilla was waiting for them. "You see my friend, I told you that Lorenzo could be a peaceful man." Gabriel said as he made himself comfortable in the back seat of the Limo. "Now that we've laid the ground work we can focus on my newest tasks, but first…" Gabriel picked up the car phone and dialed a number, he didn't have to wait too long for someone to answer. "Yes I'd like to have a table reserved for three this weekend, 10 o'clock sharp at the earliest convenience. Thank you, and you as well sir." He hung up the phone with a genuine smile. "Natalie, I think I may have fixed things with my son."

Natalie was hopeful that this would work, but she had her doubts of course, she new that Adrien would need time to forgive his father for what he'd done but she wouldn't count him out just yet. "I'm sure you have sir, or at least you've started down the right path for it." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Four days later Dallas was out of the hospital and back in police lock up, he still thought that he was as good as dead, when someone opened up his cell door. "Good news Jones, someone posted your bail." Officer Roger said as he ushered him to leave his cell.

"Posted by who?" Dallas asked wary if this was a trap.

"Who ever this woman works for." Officer Roger stated as he pointed to his right.

That's when Natalie walked in and said. "Hello again Dallas."

Dallas then began to relax as he already knew who she was. "Oh it's you, so how did it go with my man Adrien?" He asked curiously.

"It's still a work in progress but I would like to believe that Mr. Agreste is gaining some head way." She answered without a hint of emotion, to which Dallas made a remark.

"Well don't look too happy about it your face will freeze up like that." She just glared at him then said.

"Please come with me." Then she led him up stares and outside to the car.

"So where are you taking me? Not my grave I hope." He joked as they got closer to the car, then he bumped into someone, he was about to tell them to watch where they were going when he saw just how big they were. "Whoooa-hoo-hoe. You are a big one, mainly out of curiosity how much do you bench press because you look like the kind of guy who pulls cars with his teeth as a hobby." He joked while at the same time being respectful, but the gorilla said nothing as always and just opened the car door for Dallas and Natalie. "Okay, strong silent type, not a problem." Then he whispered to Natalie. "What's with king Kong over here?"

Natalie then answered. "He's Mr. Agreste's personal bodyguard, now he's your personal bodyguard as well."

Dallas was put off by that remark and asked yet again. "And why do I need a bodyguard? Also you never told me where we were going."

Natalie then said. "Isn't it obvious, we're going home."

(A/N: Alright folks that's it for now, what did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments below, in the next chapter of WOS, Dallas finds that he likes his new home, he notices that things with Adrien's father are still a bit sensitive, he has to wear a new set of clothes, and he is enrolled at school with Adrien but things don't really go as smoothly as everyone would like it to be when Dallas purposefully exposes his past to everyone, will this forever damage his chances to make new friends or will it help in the long run? Find out in the next chapter everyone.)


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the new kid

(A/N: What's going on guys the time has come for chapter 7, now before I begin I just want to let you guys know that this is going to be a long chapter, in fact it's going to be the longest one to date for this story, 19,665 words to be exact and that's not including the author notes I leave for you guys at the start and finish, also this chapter is going to take a bit of a dark turn just to let you guys know ahead of time, you'll know when you're there trust me, okay then let's check on the Miraculous team shall we?)

Chapter 7: Meet the new kid

It was at least an hour drive from the police station to Agreste manor, Natalie had just finished explaining the whole situation to Dallas who was still confused as to why he was being taken in so suddenly and why he hadn't even been told by child services yet.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Agreste is taking me into his home as my new caretaker as a way of saying 'thanks for helping me pull my head out of my ass and putting it back on my shoulders', and not only that but he's also paid my bail for me and gotten the mayor of Paris to pardon me for all of my past crimes and in return all I have to do is do what, be Adrien's new brother?" Dallas summarized as he still tried to wrap his head around this.

"Yes that would be the long and short of it." Natalie elaborated. "But on a side note Mr. Agreste wants to help you in finding a better and more desirable future, he's seen your record and to be honest he is disappointed that you have taken such a dark path."

Dallas just rolled his eyes at her. "Well guess what sweetheart, were not all born with a silver spoon in our mouths. Also pardon my skepticism but I'm calling bullshit on this, he wants something from me that's why he's going through all this trouble, you don't survive on the streets for as long as I have by being stupid."

Natalie then replied without even looking up from her day planner. "Perhaps, but who's to say really. All I know is this, Gabriel wants to fix things with his son, Adrien needs a friend and you need a new home seeing as your last foster family was more than willing to let you go."

Dallas would never actually say it out loud but he was going to miss the Monroe's, even if they drove him crazy. "Yeah well good riddance to them, they sucked anyway." He said trying to hide the fact that he felt so guilty for all the horrible things he'd said to them. I wish I could tell them how sorry I am, he thought with a guilty expression on his face.

Dallas then took notice that Natalie hadn't even bothered to look up from her planner sense they got in the car, not only that but she never seemed to smile either. He then asked very awkwardly. "So what factory are you from?"

She finally looked up from her planner and glared at him before asking with a hint of annoyance. "Excuse me?"

Dallas then continued. "You know, which robot factory are you from, cause you don't really act like you have any normal emotions so I figured that you might be like a robot or something, you know like 'DOMO ARIGOTO MR. ROBOT-O DOMO, DOMO'." He joked as he danced the robot in his seat. "I wanna say something along the lines of Sony?" He 'guessed' as he continued his joke, which she didn't find funny at all. "Or maybe your from…"

Before he could make another joke she glared at him with clear anger on her face. "First of all, I am NOT…a robot." She seethed with anger.

"That's debatable." Dallas quickly quipped.

"And second, I expect you to behave yourself and respect Mr. Agreste so long as you are living in his home." Natalie finished as she returned her attention to her day planner.

"Jeez lady alright I get it…" Dallas said as he raised his hands defensively, then he continued under his breath. "I guess it's safe to assume that they put your charging port up your ass."

Natalie faintly heard him speak again then she asked still slightly angry. "What was that?" He quickly answered. "Nothing…" He then continued in his head. That a little time with your vibrator function couldn't cure.

She just glared at him for another ten seconds then returned to her planner. Jeez and adults say that kids spend too much time glued to their screens these days, Dallas thought as he just looked out the window of the car and caught a glimpse of his new foster home.

"Whoooooooa…" Was all that came to mind as he laid eyes on Agreste manor.

"Ah, right on schedule." Natalie said as she looked out the window. "Welcome to Agreste manor Dallas." She added as he just gawked at the large mansion. When the car came to a stop Dallas didn't even bother to wait for the gorilla to open the door for him, he just threw it open and hopped out of the car.

"Hoe…lee…shit, this place is so dope." Dallas said as he just marveled the large house.

"If you'll follow me to the front door…" Natalie advised as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh well sure thing because I have absolutely no idea where it…oh wait it's over there." Dallas said with sarcasm and a grouchy look on his face. Just as the bodyguard got out of the car he made his way to the trunk of the car and pulled out Dallas's luggage. "Uh…if it's all the same to you big guy, I'd rather that I carry that, a lot of valuable keep sakes in those bags." Dallas insisted as he walked over and took the bags from the bodyguard. All three characters then walked up to the front door and into the main entrance, Dallas's jaw just dropped as he laid eyes upon how vast the room was, it was very obvious that he was impressed by the set up of his new home. "Whoa…this room is huge." He said as he just looked around, then just for fun he then shouted. "HELLO!" Just to hear his echo, he continued his little joke for almost half a minute. "HOW ARE YOU? I ASKED YOU FIRST."

He just laughed at himself, then from off to the side of the main entrance Gabriel Agreste came out of his office to greet his new guest. "Having fun?" He asked with a half-smile, Dallas then continued his little joke in reply. "WHY YES I AM."

Natalie then just growled. "Stop that immediately." It seemed that he was just about to give her a metaphorical middle finger, but Dallas just took a deep breath then said at normal volume. "Okay."

Gabriel then walked over to Dallas and said. "It's good to see you again Dallas, I trust you enjoyed the ride?"

Dallas then shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Yeah it wasn't too bad, not every day that you get to ride in a swanky car like that." He then leaned in and whispered. "But I think that Lucy the ro-bo maid got her broomstick stuck up her tail pipe."

Gabriel's smile disappeared then he said. "Please come with me." Then he turned around and returned to his office.

Great, I've only been here for like a minute and I'm already in trouble, Dallas thought to himself, and all over a stupid joke which leads me to believe this guy has no sense of humor. Dallas followed Mr. Agreste into his office, he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Please remove your jacket." Gabriel asked as he picked up his measuring tape.

Dallas was a bit confused then asked. "Why do I need to take off my jacket?"

Gabriel began to elaborate. "So I can acquire your measurements more accurately."

Dallas was still a bit confused. "And why do you need my measurements for?"

Gabriel then explained. "Well so I can get started on your new wardrobe."

Dallas then seemed to be a bit insulted by that then said. "What's wrong with what I got on now?"

Gabriel then pointed out. "Well basically it says to everyone you talk to that you're a delinquent, also it just screams biker fetish."

Dallas crossed his arms and countered. "Okay firstly, I don't have a biker fetish I just like the look, and second, just because you give me new clothes that doesn't mean people are gonna think I'm an upstanding citizen."

Gabriel sighed then asked once more. "Just take off the jacket." Dallas didn't really feel like arguing with him so he just did as he asked and took off the jacket then he extended his arms as far apart as he could make them then Mr. Agreste took his measurements. Gabriel didn't say a word while he took his measurements, Dallas found the whole transaction to be a bit awkward. He then took notice of a bazar looking painting on the wall just behind a podium directly across from them, it looked to be a type of abstract piece and at the same time a portrait of a very beautiful young woman.

"Who's that? That woman in that picture over there." Dallas asked just to try and put an end to the awkward silence.

Gabriel looked up then answered him with a hint of sorrow. "My wife…"

Dallas caught this and sensed that this was a sore subject and immediately tried to backpedal. "Sorry…I didn't realize you were a widower."

But Gabriel simply continued the conversation. "I'm not, my wife is…missing is all. Though I have no idea of where she is or what happened to her I must hold on to hope that she will come home to us one day." Gabriel let out a small tear, Dallas felt sorry for him, he also began to understand that Gabriel was only acting this way with his son because he didn't know how to move on.

"I know what it's like, to lose the ones you love, my mom died about three years ago, pancreatic cancer, by the time they caught it there was nothing they could do to save her. As for my dad, he died because of his own stupidity and pride, but that's a story that's not worth going into."

After Gabriel finished taking down Dallas's measurements he picked up Dallas's jacket and handed it to him then said. "Your new clothes will be ready before this evening, in the mean time Natalie will show you to your room." But before he would allow him to throw Dallas out of his office he then asked Gabriel a question that had been bugging him ever sense he left the police station.

"Hold up fashion cop, before I head up to my new dungeon with the ghost in the shell I need to know one thing first. Why did you take me in, and don't give me that same excuse that the robot gave me. You don't survive out on the streets as long as I have by being an idiot, I can tell when someone wants something from me and I can smell that you need me to do something for you."

Gabriel was prepared for this and so he relayed very casually. "Two reasons actually, the first is because I happen to know that you face a dark future and I will do anything I can to help you avoid that." He spoke only the truth, he'd learned just how bad of a future Dallas faced and it wouldn't end well either, so Gabriel decided that by taking him in and guiding him down a new path that he would have a real future to look forward to.

"But why would you want to help me?" Dallas asked feeling no closer to an answer, Gabriel walked over and put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Because you helped me, there for I must help you. Also you are my son's friend and it's thanks to no small part to you that he's actually smiling again, that's something that not even I was able to do."

He looked away from Dallas with a sad expression, Dallas didn't want to pry so he just asked. "And what was the second reason?"

Gabriel looked back at him and said with a small smile. "I'll explain that to you another day. Right now I just want you to feel comfortable in your new home." Dallas didn't like how cryptic Gabriel was being, whenever he saw someone was hiding something from him a little red flag would pop up warning him of danger, but seeing as he was Adrien's father he just decided to go with it for now.

"My apologies Mr. Agreste but it seems that Dallas's room won't be ready until after school today." Natalie announced as she came into Gabriel's office.

"May I ask why that is?" He asked in a neutral tone.

Natalie replied sounding just as neutral. "It would appear we have a blown fuse to his room, we'll need to call an electrician to fix the problem."

Gabriel found this to be mildly annoying, but he kept his cool knowing that this was only a unforeseen event as well as only a minor setback. "Very well, I'll call for one right away, in the mean time just have Dallas's things brought up to Adrien's room."

Dallas was quick to object to that request. "I'd actually like to handle my personal belongings sir, it's not that I don't trust anyone with my stuff it's just…well all of that stuff has sentimental value to me."

Gabriel nodded his head with understanding. "Alright, suit yourself." He said as he turned around and walked over to his desk then picked up the phone. While he dialed for an electrician Natalie led Dallas up stairs and off toward Adrien's room.

"Is it just me or does he seem to give off a creepy count Dracula kind of vibe?" Natalie looked back at him with a glare that basically said shut your mouth or I'll shut if for you. "What? I'm just saying he gives me that kind of feeling."

Jeez this lady needs to get a vibrater, he thought to himself, or maybe she should go on a date with Sunny from i-robot, might learn a thing or two from it, like what emotions are.

Meanwhile in Adrien's room he was having a face time call with Marinette before school. "You know I was thinking that after school tonight we could go to the park, just the two of us you know? A nice little romantic outing for my favorite girlfriend in the world." Adrien said with a high level of charm, ever sense that night he'd chosen to return her love Adrien was doing anything and everything to make Marinette feel loved by him, especially by taking her out on the town.

But she quickly shot it down. "That sounds perfect, or at least it will be until we get swarmed by a mob of photographers and journalists again." Ever sense Alya blogged that they were going out on a date and texted everyone in there class about it the media had been all over their new relationship, they hadn't even had their second date before every single News station in Paris caught wind of it and both teens were feeling the pressures of the media breathing down their necks and never giving them a moments peace.

"Well if you want we could just stay over at your place." He suggested as a substitute, but she was quick to shoot it down too.

"I wouldn't mind that, but my parents would probably bombard you with a million questions if we do. They've already started asking me if we're…" She paused for a moment to make sure that neither of her parents were listening in on their phone call, when she was satisfied that they weren't she turned back to him and finished in a whisper. "Using protection."

Adrien began to blush then he just started to stutter. "What? I would never…I mean I couldn't do…that's just…I mean…really?" He was at a losse for words at this point, Marinette found this display to be adorable and just laughed.

"Adrien relax, I already told them that we wanted to wait." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

He breathed a sigh of relief then said. "Oh good, that would've been an awkward conversation, especially with your dad."

Marinette then giggled a bit then said. "Believe it or not he said he wouldn't mind if we had kids, apparently he wants to be a pop-pop really really bad, but I told him straight up that there was no way I was ready to be a mommy just yet and that he would have to wait until…uh…Adrien? Are you sweating?" She could see his face begin to turn bright red with little beads of sweat forming on his brow, he wanted to say something but no words would come to mind to form a sentence.

To say that this subject made him nervous was an understatement, he was flat out terrified. "Oh…did I go too far?" She asked suddenly feeling awkward.

Finally Adrien started to form a sentence. "That's uh…pretty interesting Mari." Holy shit she wasn't kidding was she, he thought to himself, what the fuck is going on with that sick minded father of her's, why the hell does this keep happening to me? "So…" He tried to get the conversation going again. "If not the park, or your place, where do you want to go tonight?"

She thought about it for a moment then said. "Well…there's this one place that I've been dying to go to sense it opened, but…no, never mind it would be too much to ask this soon in our relationship." She tried to back away from the subject but Adrien was too curious to leave it alone.

"Oh no you don't, you unlocked this door now you've gotta tell me what's behind it." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Adrien no, it's way too expensive." She tried to dissuade him, but he wasn't backing off so easily.

"Marinette Dupain-Chang you know me better than that, now tell me what it is you wanna do or I'll just tickle it out of you." He threatened mildly.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." She countered assuming she'd called his bluff.

"Wanna bet?" He retorted as he wiggled his eye brows, she giggled a bit then said. "Silly kitty."

Ever sense the first time she'd called 'Adrien' by that nickname he insisted that she keep on using it on him, mainly so he'd have an excuse to act like a cat when they were alone, just so he could make her smile, she didn't need much convincing either as she found the display to be very adorable.

"Come on Mari, please just tell me." He begged as he gave her what he called the kitten eyes, and as it turned out it was his greatest weapon to use against her.

"Hey that's not fair using the kitten eyes on me like that." She stated as she pretended to be mad, but secretly she loved it.

"Pwease Mawinette, tew me what you want fwom youw wittle kitty." He began to turn up the heat with baby talk, she finally caved as she couldn't resist how damn cute he was being.

Damn him and his good looks, she thought to herself. "Okay, I'll tell you…" She answered knowing he'd beaten her. Works every time, he thought to himself feeling very triumphant. "There's this restaurant near the Louvre, and it's got these crazy amazing seafood dishes that I've just been dying to try, but they are crazy expensive and I'd rather not ask you to…"

Adrien knew about the restaurant she was talking about, it was a very classy restaurant by the name of 'The scarlet seahorse', he'd eaten there many times before with his father, they even had a table on permanent reservation due to the fact that the owner was a high priority client of Mr. Agreste, and it was a good thing too as it was nearly impossible to get a table on such short notice, and Adrien could use that to his advantage. "I'll book us a table for 8 o'clock tonight." He said with a smile.

Marinette's jaw just dropped then she said sounding unconvinced. "Your kidding right? I've heard it's impossible to book a table there, unless you do it early in the morning and use some kind of password."

His smile grew bigger before he said. "Not if you're an Agreste you don't, my…father, if I should even still call him that…has a table reserved just for us on a permanent reservation so we can just use it for ourselves tonight. So how about it my princess, you want to go to The scarlet seahorse tonight?"

She just began to squeal with joy as she said. "Oh my god yes I would love to, well you know as long as we can afford it because like I said it's crazy expensive to eat there."

He just laughed and said. "Okay, your lack of confidence in my bank account is a little insulting Mari." She then realized she'd forgotten he was rich.

"Oh right, sorry I'm still not used to this yet, I mean don't get me wrong it's good that you have money but I'm just not used to it yet."

"Well maybe you would be if you'd let me spoil you a little more." Adrien said with a mischievous smile.

"No, you don't need to waste your money on me Adrien, I'm plenty spoiled by you simply by having you all to myself." She said shooting down his offer, she knew that she could easily take advantage of his large amount of money in the family account, but even though the temptation was great she had a perfect example of what happens when your spoiled by money, Chloe Bourgeois, and she'd rather shave her head bawled before she became another version of Chloe.

He just chuckled at her comment. "I suppose your right, but still I wouldn't mind showering you with a whole boat load of expensive gifts, like…" He was about to narrow down a list of things he wanted her to have but she just cut him off before he could.

"Don't you even think about it mister, the last thing I need is some ridiculous amount of gifts from some far away country across the sea somewhere." Even if it were two tickets for a romantic get away to somewhere tropical like the virgin islands, she thought to herself as she imagined the two of them just having a romantic vacation all to themselves, I'd just glue the do not disturb sign to the door and lock it behind us and we wouldn't leave unless the building was literally on fire. While her mind drifted off to more…romantic thoughts, Adrien then heard a knock at his door.

"Adrien? Could you open the door please?" Natalie asked from beyond the door.

Adrien groaned then said. "Just a minute Natalie, I'm sorry Mari but I have to let you go now, I'll talk to you later when we get to school."

Marinette nodded her head then said. "Sure Adrien, but just one more quick thing before you go?"

He stopped just before he hit the end call button. "Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked feeling curious.

Okay Marinette, she began to give herself a mental pep-talk as she prepared to ask him something that had been bothering her for a while, you can do this just breathe, relax and speak from the heart. She took a deep breath and said. "Are you sure about…you know…us?"

He didn't quite understand what she was saying. "What…what are you talking about? What do you mean am I sure?" He asked back.

"Well…it's just that…I'm scared is all…scared that your only with me because…the girl that you had a crush on before me…" She began to speak her mind, Adrien knew exactly where she was going with this then he just cut her off.

"Mari, I promise you that I'm done trying to be with her okay? Besides she said she already had feelings for some other guy anyway, the truth is…I was trying to see with my eyes closed…" He began to quote master Fu slightly. "Well to put it more accurately, I was trying to walk through a wall without a door in it, I was so focused on that wall standing in front of me that I didn't see the window of opportunity right next to me, maybe if I had it would've saved us both a lot of heartache…what I'm trying to say is…you're more than just a substitute for her Marinette, you were there for me when I needed someone the most to show me the love and compassion that I'd wanted to feel from another human being for so long, I was in a dark place Marinette and I was all alone, then you came…you saved me from the darkness and brought me back to the light I'd been missing for so long that I thought I'd never have it again, that I would live the rest of my life alone, I love you Marinette, more than I think is even possible."

She just broke down into tears of joy with every word he'd used, and when he'd said the three magic words she'd longed to hear from his lips for so long she nearly lost control of herself. Oh my god, he thought to himself, I've already said it, I actually told her that I love her right to her face, but did I actually mean it? What am I talking about of course I do, and she's earned my love too especially after putting up with my stupidity for the past two years.

"Do you…" She tried to speak as best she could while at the same time get control of herself. "Do you actually mean that?"

He smiled then said with honesty and love. "Every word of it." She smiled then said.

"I never had any doubts, okay…I guess I should let you go now, bye kitty." She blew him a kiss through the screen and he acted as he'd actually caught it in his hand then placed it on his lips, then he said back.

"Good bye for now, my princess." He hung up the phone then proceeded to make his way to the door when Plagg flew up and said.

"Do you have any idea of how sickeningly gross you two are?" He popped a wedge of cheese in his mouth. "I was so repulsed by it that it made me so hungry that I ate more than half my supply of camembert, and that includes the stuff I'd been saving for a special occasion."

Adrien just shook his head and said. "You know there's more to life than just cheese Plagg." Adrien stated, but Plagg just gasped and said with disgust. "Blasphemy, I demand you take that back immediately!"

"And I demand that you take a breath mint Plagg, but we both know that's never gonna happen." Adrien countered with sass, Plagg would've continued the argument if Adrien hadn't opened the door for Natalie, or his unexpected but not in any way unwelcome guest Dallas Jones, who was the first of the two he'd noticed. "Dallas? What are you doing here?" He asked with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What you didn't know? Your dad's my new foster parent, which means you're my new foster brother too." Dallas answered very casually, Adrien then looked at Natalie then asked.

"Okay Natalie, what's he playing at this time? Come on just tell me what's his hidden agenda?" He crossed his arms and just stared daggers at her, Natalie then answered him without a small hint of emotion.

"There is no hidden agenda Adrien, he's just taking in someone less fortunate than us and giving him a place to call home."

Dallas then cut in to the conversation. "That's not entirely true, he's taking me in as a way of saying thanks, also because he thought that you might like having a friend around. Also because he wanted to help me try and save my future from the shit heap I was looking at before but hay I'm not complaining."

Adrien didn't believe that he did this for either of the boys, in fact he was absolutely convinced that Gabriel did this just so he could get good publicity with the media, but he couldn't be farther from the truth. "Well…sense your already here I guess there's no sense in being a poor host." Adrien said as he ushered Dallas into his room.

"Don't worry Adrien, this is only a temporary arrangement until his room is ready, we'll have it ready by the time you two get home from school today." Natalie said turning back into the hall, Dallas then stopped her and said. "Uh…what? I'm sorry but I wasn't told that school was a part of the deal."

She turned around and stated firmly. "Just because Mr. Agreste is grateful to you for your help that doesn't mean he'll allow you to simply avoid an education altogether, you are to attend school and that is that, there will be no further discussions about the matter." She then left the two boys to themselves, in Dallas's personal opinion school and him didn't mix.

"Okay is it just me or is she some kind of robot?" Dallas asked half joking, he was almost convinced she was a robot.

"Nah, that's just how she is." Adrien answered casually. "Well this is my room, bask in its glory." Adrien said with a smile and a wave of his hand, Dallas was simply blown away by all the expensive things that Adrien had in his room such as the sixty inch plasma TV, the rock wall, skate ramp, the fooz ball table and the mini arcade. He also caught sight of his piano but he wasn't really blown away by that, if you've seen one piano you've seen them all.

"Dude, this is your room? Dude this is so freaken dope, it's like everything you could ever want is in here, well except a few hot bikini babes and a stripper pole but I'm sure you've had more than your fair share of those am I right pretty boy?" Dallas said as he nudged Adrien's shoulder with a not so subtle wink, Adrien didn't want to disappoint him but he still had to so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Uhhhhhh…yeah, I've…never really had any girls in hear, well at least not for what your probably thinking." Adrien stated with honesty, but Dallas was quick to discount his claim. "Dude come on were both guys you don't have to lie to me, god damn I'll bet your just up to your eyeballs in pun-tang about two or three time a week, and sense you're a model that must really help."

Adrien then forced him to look him in the eye and said. "Dallas, listen to me. I have NEVER once had any kind of physical relations with anyone else, in my room or anywhere else for that matter."

Dallas could sense that he was telling the truth, which actually confused him. "For real man? How come? I mean don't take this the wrong way cause I don't swing that way but you are probably one of the best looking guys I've seen in my whole life so why the hell wouldn't any girl in this whole city want to spread eagle for you?" Dallas asked sincerely, Adrien only found this conversation to be disgusting, especially sense he now had a girlfriend that he was trying to go steady with.

"I've just never really seen a reason to go that far is all, sure I'm not gonna lie I'd like that but I'm not just going to hop in bed with the first girl that askes me to sleep with her." He said with honesty, Dallas just shook his head and said.

"Dude, you've seriously got to get laid, there is literally no such thing as a virgin super model."

Then Adrien fired back with. "Well I'm living proof your wrong, besides my girlfriend and I both agreed that we should wait until we were ready."

Upon hearing this Dallas just began to laugh in disbelief. "Oh now I know your fucking with me." But Adrien just stood there with a serious expression on his face which made Dallas realize that he wasn't joking. "Wait, you actually have a girlfriend? But…I thought…"

Adrien then cut him off and said. "I never said I was single, I just said I'd never had anyone in here for sex which is the truth, and believe me she made it very clear that she wanted me BAD. But I told her that I wasn't ready to go that far just yet and I wanted to wait, to which she was respectful and she agreed to wait until then."

Dallas then asked with all the sincerity he could muster. "Dude, I know it's a bit early in our friendship to ask this but are you gay?"

Adrien just laughed and said. "Come on man, just because I don't want to have sex yet doesn't mean I'm not interested, and as long as she knows that than she'll be content."

Dallas didn't really see it that way, he was typically the kind of guy to go out, find a girl he liked, wine and dine them and then finally he'd sleep with them every chance he got, or at least until they chose to leave him which always left him broken hearted in the end, which he'd never tell anyone, but only to keep up his bad boy reputation, he might've looked the type to just love'em and leave'em but deep down he was more of a compassionate kind of lover, even if he wanted sex from whoever he was with he always wanted them to stay with him. "So if your not sleeping with her are you at least sampling the goods?" Dallas asked to try and see just how long they were planning to wait, Adrien naturally didn't like what he'd proposed.

"Dude, you are a real piece of work you know that?" He said with mild disgust.

"Well excuse me for not knowing that you were the worlds first teenage model who's not trying his hardest to punch his V-card." Dallas replied jokingly.

"Well I see you two are getting along just fine." A voice from the bed room door said, both boys turned around and saw Gabriel standing in it with a genuine smile on his face. Adrien just glared at his father still somewhat angry with him for more recent actions taken by him the week before. Dallas saw the look on Adrien's face and realized that what Natalie had told him about the repairs in their broken relationship being a work in progress was an understatement, the tension was so thick you could've cut it with a knife.

"Father." Was all Adrien would use to greet him, Gabriel's smile disappeared slowly and his face began to adopt a sad expression.

"Adrien…" He began to walk over to his son to try and talk with him. "I understand that your still angry with me, and I deserve it more than you realize, but I want to change all of that son really I do." He tried to put his hand on his shoulder but Adrien just swat it away as if it were a fly.

"Don't…just don't, honestly father I'm not even sure if you really deserve to be forgiven for what you've done, and I'm not just talking about the slap, I'm talking about the years of neglecting me and leaving me alone, so if there is even a chance that I'll forgive you for it all it's gonna be a long time coming."

Gabriel looked away and said. "I understand, these things take time…" Then he turned his attention back to him and continued. "And I will wait for a hundred years if I have to, anyway…" He turned toward Dallas and said. "Dallas, you may want to get ready for school Adrien usually leaves around this time, oh and I've already acquired a backpack for you waiting by the front door."

Dallas threw his head back and groaned. "Ugh…why can I not just get away from prison 2.0 no matter where I go?"

Gabriel then said with a shake of his head. "Don't be so dramatic, I'll see you both in the car." Adrien took notice of this, but he didn't comment on it, he just chose to ignore it.

"Come on dude, might as well change your clothes." He said to Dallas, he nodded his head in agreement as he saw that his current attire was filthy and he hadn't washed it in a while. He opened up his suit case and started to look for something, anything that was clean.

"No…no…no…no…for fuck sake why aren't any of my clothes clean?"

He said as he just threw every disgusting thing in his bags all over the room. "Hey dude come on your making a mess." Adrien said as he dodged every piece of clothing Dallas threw his way.

"God damnit, I can't go to school in any of these, and I don't have anything else." That's when Adrien got an idea. "I think I might have something in your size, wait here." A few minutes later Adrien was making his way down stairs to the car to head to school. "Dallas come on…" He called out to his foster brother. "We gotta go or were gonna be late."

But Dallas just shouted back. "I'm not going dressed like this Adrien so you can just forget about it."

Adrien had dressed him in a very tasteful white shirt with a pair of jeans that fit him like a glove, but sadly he didn't appreciate his temporary clothes at all. "Oh come on you look great." Adrien said to try and convince him.

"I look like a cotton ball dipped in denim I ain't going to school like this." Knowing that he wasn't going willingly he turned toward his bodyguard and asked.

"I know you're not really supposed to but we're gonna be late if you don't so could you maybe go get him?" The bodyguard nodded his head and did as he asked, Adrien could here the transaction of Dallas being carried down stairs.

"Hey get your paws off me King Kong I don't wanna go to the top of the Eiffel tower so you can swat at biplanes, actually maybe we should because then maybe your oversized ass will fall off, put me down, I said put me down or so help me god I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to shit for a year. Seriously do you not understand what I'm saying? Okay then I'll say it in French…" He began to mock with a bad French accent. "Misiour pute muiz azz downy or I shall kick you azz to zee neorest window of Notra Dame so you can have a tea party with the god damned hunch back!" He demanded as the much larger man carried him down the stairs and toward the door. He set him down gently and returned to his still as a statue look. "Seriously? You had to send in your over grown chimp?" Dallas said with sass as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Less whining, more heading to school." Adrien said as he handed Dallas his new backpack, he groaned and snatched it out of his hands then both boys and the bodyguard headed to the car, while Dallas was fighting his underwear from riding up his backside.

"God damnit, can't your dad make a pair of jeans that doesn't pinch my ass? It's no wonder you didn't get a girlfriend until now your package is literally being crushed, next time I want spandex or something with an elastic waistband in it." He complained as he tried to scratch…a certain area to relieve the irritation in his pants.

"You do know those are my pants right? They were made to fit me, and could you maybe stop scratching your junk for like half a second so I can talk to you?" Adrien summed up and asked at the same time.

"I can't help it; your pants are literally strangling my…" Dallas began to justify when Adrien cut him off.

"TO MUCH INFORMATION! To. Much. Information." Dallas just continued to scratch himself as best he could, but he wasn't getting much relief.

"God this is unbearable, I need powder everything is chaffing, my cock and balls are NOT happy right now." He said complaining about the terrible itch in his pants, under any other circumstances Adrien would be laughing at his expense, but not today.

Finally both boys got in the car and as he'd promised Gabriel was waiting for them to see both boys off to school for the day. Along the way Gabriel tried to strike up a conversation with Adrien, but he just ignored him, Dallas once again saw the tension brewing between the two, he didn't know if he should try to help, or if he even could. They eventually got to the school and proceeded to leave the car.

"Have a good day boys, I'll see you after school." Gabriel said as he waved them good bye, Dallas returned the wave while Adrien just looked back and said with a grouchy tone. "Actually you won't see me after school today, I have a date with My girlfriend and I'm not missing it."

Dallas was actually shocked by his attitude, normally he would applaud someone for being rebellious but this was more than just rebellion against his father, this was flat out disrespect and hatred, something that he knew from firsthand experience. He saw the hurt on Gabriel's face and knew he had to do something to fix things between them, sure it wasn't his responsibility to do so but he couldn't just sit by and let this happen. But despite the harsh tone of his son Gabriel simply nodded his head and said with a forced smile. "Of course, I understand that you need to spend time with her son, wish her well for me." Just as the boys started to walk away Gabriel then called out to Dallas. "Oh and Dallas?" He stopped to face Gabriel who then continued with. "Have a wonderful first day." And with that said he rolled up the window and the car drove off with a very broken Gabriel inside of it.

Dallas then turned to Adrien and just addressed the elephant in the room. "Okay, what was all of that about?" He said knowing that Adrien would get mad but he felt the need to ask anyway.

Adrien turned toward him and just said with a slightly less angry tone than expected. "He pissed me off, that's all you need to know." Then he just walked inside the building and showed Dallas where his locker was. "Okay while you're getting settled in I'm going to take a pit stop, be right back." Adrien said as he walked off, which was his first mistake of the day when it came to Dallas.

He wasn't even in the locker room for a minute when he was met by an African boy with an orange baseball cap, a blue shirt with a weird looking eyeball on it, a pair of headphones and blue jeans who looked to be a DJ of some kind. "Hey dude what's up?" Nino greeted Dallas with a high five, but Dallas didn't return it, mainly because he didn't even know this kid, and already found him to be annoying, one of his skills he'd learned from his father was how to read people just by looking at them, by the way they dressed, their body language, their facial expressions, even by their normal tone of voice. Nino felt so awkward when Dallas didn't answer him, that's when he asked. "Uh, dude do you not understand what I'm saying or something? Oh wait don't worry I speak Spanish…"

That's when Dallas lost his cool for a second, before Nino could say what he was about to say again but in Spanish Dallas just put his hand over his mouth and said. "First of all ya little bow-wow reject, I'm not a Spaniard…" He snapped at Nino for thinking he was a Latino, Nino was just confused. "And second, don't just assume you know a guys race just because he looks like a Latino, got it ya little MC Hammer wanna be?"

He pulled his hand away from Nino's mouth, then Nino just asked a bit angry. "Dude seriously? What's your problem?"

Then Dallas grabbed Nino by the collar of his shirt then pushed him into the side of the lockers then he growled right in his face. "My problem is little shit heads like you assuming that I'm a Latino, I'm not Latino ass wipe…" Then Nino interrupted and said.

"Okay fine take a chill pill dude, I honest to god didn't realize you were from India." Then Dallas got even Madder.

"Oh there you go again making assumptions about my ethnicity jackass, I'm not an Indian I'm a native American of the Lakota tribe and if you call me either of the former again I swear to my ancestors that I'll scalp you in their honor." That's when Dallas felt a hand grip his shoulder, he turned to see a Korean kid with a Mohawk like haircut, red hoodie and blue jeans, he also looked very athletic. He was slightly taller than Dallas too.

"Hey take it down a notch Jose." Kim said not realizing what he'd just said. "Don't get your sombrero all…"

Before he could finish his sentence Dallas then shouted. "THAT'S IT, NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" Then he let go of Nino and grabbed Kim by his hair and dragged him over to a trash can, then he picked it up and stuffed Kim's upper half of his body inside of it, then he started to beat on it with a tennis racket that was just sitting next to the doorway.

From the bath room Plagg could see the event transpiring from the window. "Uh-oh…" Plagg said just before he flew over to Adrien who was washing his hands then said. "Hey Adrien, you know how the native Americans are unjustly labeled stereotypically as savages?"

Adrien was a bit confused then said. "Uhhhhhh…Yes, why do you ask?"

Plagg then said. "Well let's just say that Dallas isn't helping to disprove that stereotype." Adrien didn't need any further explanation as he just ran out of the bath room and found Dallas beating away with a tennis racket while Kim was stuck head first inside a trashcan while at the same time Dallas was swearing something in the Lakota dialect.

"(Dumb son of a bitch can't tell the difference between a Spaniard and a Lakota ya dumb mother fucking knock off Kim Jong-un.)" Adrien quickly ran over to Dallas and took the tennis racket out of his hand.

"Dallas dude calm down, now tell me what happened to get you all…uh…crazy?" Adrien was about to say savage but realized that would've been racist given his ethnicity. That's when Kim threw the trashcan off of him and said.

"Dude…the fuck? I mean seriously what's your fucking problem man? I didn't do anything to you."

Dallas then lunged at Kim but Adrien caught him just in time. "I swear to god if you don't get out of my face Kim Jong-un I will rip yours off ya racist bastard." Adrien then realized what the situation was, then he carefully explained.

"Kim, it's not your fault, he just has a bit of a short fuse when it come's to his ethnicity. Which just so we're clear is native American, specifically of the Lakota tribe, so please try to show a little respect okay?"

Kim then fired back with. "Are you kidding me Adrien, why should I be the one to show respect? He just attacked me just because I called him Jose."

Then Dallas shouted back at him. "No I attacked you because you assumed I was a LATINO YA LITTLE K-POP DOUCHE-BAG!"

Kim had already had enough of Dallas to last him all day, but before things could get worse Adrien then turned to Dallas and said. "Dude, just go outside to the blacktop and wait for me there so you can calm down while I fix your mess."

Dallas didn't want to listen to Adrien, but he didn't want to cause trouble for him either so he just did as he asked and walked out the door. "Okay seriously Adrien, how do you know that guy and what is his problem?" Nino asked twice, Adrien sighed then said sort of embarrassed.

"He's my new foster brother." Both Kim and Nino said in unison. "Ouch."

Then Kim continued with. "I guess you really picked the short straw when it came to foster siblings huh dude?" Adrien was quick to defend Dallas.

"That's not fair Kim, he's had a rough life even before he was in foster care, his mom died three years ago from cancer and his dad got killed in a shootout with police, his brother's in jail and his uncle doesn't even want anything to do with him which is why he's a foster kid to begin with. Plus…I kinda made the same mistake that you guys did, so maybe don't be so quick to judge him until you get to know him, he's actually a pretty cool guy once you do."

Outside of the school Alya and Marinette were deep in conversation about her new relationship with Adrien, or more accurately Alya wanted to know if she was sleeping with him yet. "Girl come on you've gotta give a sister something." Alya begged with her hands folded, but Marinette just shrugged and said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing to tell Alya, we're taking things slowly and that's that, but I am working on him trying to feel me up a little bit."

Alya groaned then said. "You've got to be kidding me, you finally got the guy you've been crushing and borderline stalking for two years all to yourself and your not even getting a little bit of action? Mari, are you sure he's straight?"

Marinette punched her shoulder playfully and both girls just giggled, until Marinette bumped into someone she didn't see. "Hey look were you're going idiot." She said as she shifted her focused to the boy dressed in the white designer shirt and jeans. Dallas then turned his focus and started to say.

"Take your own advice you…you…" He stopped when he realized who it was he was talking to. "Oh hey Margaret, I mean Marinara, I mean Martini, I mean Margarita, I MEAN MARINETTE." He then buried his face into his hand with embarrassment. God damn it what the hell is wrong with me? He thought to himself, why is it so hard to talk to her? I've spoken to literally hundreds of girls, slept with more than half of them and never once did this happen to me.

Marinette was shocked once she heard him say her name, oh my god is he stalking me? She thought to herself, what a creep.

"Uh Mari? How does this guy know your name?" Alya asked looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, how do you know my name, Dallas?" Marinette asked him, somehow Adrien failed to mention to anyone that he was hanging out with Dallas at the hospital while he was still injured, Alya then recognized the name that Marinette had called him by then she said with anger.

"Wait, you mean to say that this prick is Dallas Jones?"

Dallas then smiled somewhat and said. "Why yes I am, and I'm also…" Before he could finish he was cut off by Alya's fist in his nose, he then began to growl then shouted. "God…DAMN IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP PUNCHING ME IN THE NOSE? I mean seriously, does my forehead have a sign that says 'punch as hard as you can and win a prize?' Seriously first the fucking gimp cat hits me, then the polka dot court jester, and now Queen Latifah's little sister."

That's when Alya spoke up again. "Serves you right you little jerk, especially after what you did to Adrien Agreste, attacking him for no reason, you should be ashamed of yourself." She pointed her finger in his chest.

Then Dallas threw his head back and groaned. "Why does everybody think I attacked Adrien Agreste? I only just met the kid a few days ago, also just so you girls know he's my new foster bro so I literally have no reason to want to hurt him either." Dallas stated with honesty. But neither of the girls believed him.

"Nice try Speedy Gonzales, but I'm not buying it." Alya said with a frown on her face, then Dallas shouted in her face.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING LATINO YOU DUMB BIM-BOH, I'M LAKOTA, SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD YA NIKKI MINAJ COSPLAYER."

Alya had no idea of how to even respond to that, she was caught between puzzled and angry with his remark. Then Marinette asked again. "You never answered my question Dallas; how do you know my name because I never told you my name when we first met."

Dallas then smiled at her and said while trying to sound cool and mysterious. "Well I'm a man of many talents, I also have a few friends in high places…" He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out the source of his knowledge. "There's also the fact that you dropped this outside of your parents bakery." He presented her with her student ID card, she then looked at him with pure anger.

"You little thief…" She snarled at him then said as she snatched her card back. "Give me that, I've been looking everywhere for this thing."

He then rubbed the back of his neck then said apologetically. "Okay ignoring the fact that you just called me that, but in my defense I've been meaning to get that back to you, but I got shot and that kept me in bed for a few weeks and I couldn't do anything about it until I got out, so here I am sweetheart." He then smiled nervously, here we are sweetheart? He thought to himself mentally kicking himself for the stupid comment, do you want her to be your new girlfriend or do you want a swift kick in the balls because I'm pretty sure she's leaning toward that option a little more.

Marinette just glared at him, I can't believe I actually thought this guy was cute, she thought to herself.

"So uh…Mari, if you're not too busy…" He attempted to ask her out but before he could she just stated as she shoved her hand into his face with attitude.

"I'm taken thank you very much, by a boy with class, also with charm, composure, good looks and above all else no criminal record, I'm assuming. In other words Dallas, you're going to have to watch as this hot piece of ass walks off into the sunset because it's so close and yet so far out of your reach." Marinette said with attitude as she walked away with Alya in tow, who quickly stopped and said.

"Looks like my girl Mari just dropped the mic on you Jones, better luck next time. Not that you have a chance that is." She then kept on going, that's when Dallas smiled and said to himself.

"Challenge accepted ladies." Even though Dallas wasn't the kind of person to sleep with another guy's girlfriend he wasn't above trying to woo them away from said guys and make them fall head over heels for him. A loud ear shattering scream drew him out of his thoughts to try and woo over Marinette from way over on the opposite side of the blacktop, he turned and saw a blond girl in a black and white striped shirt, yellow over shirt and cream pants all of which looked designer.

She was stood up on top of a bench cowering from something. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME, AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed with absolute terror. Curious to find out what was going on Dallas came over to investigate.

"Hey Cindarella, what's got that lovely singing voice off pitch?" Dallas joked as he came over to investigate the situation.

"Look…right there, it's staring at meeeeeeee!" Chloe squealed as she pointed at the ground, Dallas looked to where she was pointing and saw…

"A spider, you have got to be kidding me? That's why you woke every dead guy in the city? A god damn gypsy spider?" He began to laugh slightly, Dallas wasn't afraid of spiders, in fact his tribe actually associated with spiders culturally as did several of the native American tribes did.

"Just kill it please!" Chloe requested eagerly.

"Why the hell would I do that? He isn't hurting you." Dallas shot down, to which Chloe retorted with.

"Because it's a spider, it's gross and nasty and it probably has rabies or something." Dallas just shook his head and said.

"Okay first of all calm down Taylor Swift, no need to freak out and write a song about how much you hated the movie 8 legged freaks, and second, spiders don't carry rabies they have venom, sure it's not much better but at least it's not contagious."

But Chloe said in reply. "I don't care, just kill it!"

Dallas then frowned. "So you'd have me kill something just because you don't like it or because you think it's gross, let me ask you something Linzy Maguire, how would you like it if I decided to kill you just because I thought you were a bitch?"

Chloe then stomped her feet and shouted. "How dare you, everyone adores me!"

Then Dallas added jokingly. "And people in hell have ice water on tap."

Chloe then screamed demandingly. "JUST GET RID OF IT NOW!"

Dallas then put up his hands and said. "Alright jeez, don't get your thong in a twist sweetheart." Dallas simply pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and laid it out for the spider and allowed it to crawl onto it, he then carried it outside of the school's main entrance and let it go in the shrubbery outside. "There you go little guy." After letting the spider go free Dallas then returned to Chloe who had just gotten off the bench. "There he's gone, happy Princess Peach?" Dallas joked as he just folded his arms, then Chloe gave him a weird look and asked.

"Uh…who's Princess Peach?" Dallas then began to laminate for her. "You know Princess Peach? From Mario? You know the little plumber dude with the red hat and shirt with the overalls? The guy who says with a lot of pep in his voice, 'Here we go!' Come on how do you not know Mario? It's like the greatest game Nintendo has ever created in the history of videogames."

Then Chloe said with a lot of sass. "Well excuse me for not knowing about your games back in Spain amigo." Dallas was about to calmly tell her that she was mistaken with his ethnicity when she quickly added with just as much sass as before. "Oh and by the way, I don't like tacos." That's when she sent him over the edge.

"DAMN YOU I'M NOT LATINO I'M LAKOTA! I'M TIRED OF YOU DUMB FRENCHIES CALLING ME A LATINO ALL THE TIME, I'M NATIVE AMERICAN AND THAT'S IT YOU DUMB BLOND CHEERLEADER!" He then walked away before he did something he'd later regret while leaving a very confused Chloe.

"Uhhhhhh…what just happened?" She asked rhetorically to absolutely no one in particular. When the first bell rang everyone began to make their way to their designated classrooms. Adrien had to guide Dallas to his class as he couldn't reed French nearly as well as he could speak it, fortunately they had most of the same classes thanks to Natalie. Rather than just let him take a seat the teacher asked him to stand up front for a personal introduction.

"Good morning everyone…" Ms. Bustier began to address the room. "Before we start today's lesson we have a new student here today, please help me welcome Mr. Dallas Jones from the united states of America." She gestured over to Dallas with one hand. "So Dallas, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

That was his cue to get started with his part of the introduction. "Okay then teach, I'm from the U.S. as the teacher just said, I'm also half white half Lakota just in case if anyone in here thinks that I'm Latino, or Indian for that matter. AND yes there is a difference between the Indian people and the native American people ya racist bastards…" Ms. Bustier gasped as she put her hand over her mouth with his use of language, Adrien just covered his face with his hand with embarrassment.

You've got to be kidding me Dallas, he thought to himself, class only just started and your already being way more of you than you should be. "…and that difference is my people lived out on the plains of the western territories of the US, we also raided other tribes for supplies and resources if we had to, same could be said for women and horses too, and if you pissed us off by say…oh I don't know coming into our turf for no reason and messing with our shit then we'd come along and kill ya and string your body up on a tree at the border of our land to display as a warning to any would be intruders. But that was all before the white man came along and stole it from us, yeah that was fun…" He said with sarcasm. "Like when they would tear down our villages and kill our people when they were just minding their own business and doing absolutely nothing but exist in this world in a land that belonged to us. Or when they gave our people the wonderful gift of small pox and killed us all, yeah that was a good laugh." He said with more sarcasm. "And who could forget when the U.S. government killed off the majority of our food supply just to try and make life harder for us to survive, and all because they wanted our land…" Dallas knew that everything he was saying to them made everyone feel very uncomfortable, but he didn't care, he only did it to make sure that everyone in the room knew just how hard life had been for his people in the past, and in the moments to follow he'd tell them about how hard it was in present day times. "Oh and it gets better, after all of the rape and pillaging of my people was done and over with finally the U.S. government forced us all on to reservations that are basically nothing but a Ghetto to everyone that lives there, and why is that you ask? Well to put it bluntly we have nothing but pain and misery, oh and here's a happy little side note, native Americans are more likely to commit suicide than a white man because we don't have a real future to look forward to, no we just have poverty and drugs and that's about it for us. So before you judge us just remember, it was you guys and the Brits that got the ball rolling, all because you didn't like living over here where you guys belong. Also Indians where those stupid red dots on their foreheads and help you with your computer when it freezes up while you're trying to download a new porn video illegally."

For anyone else to say that they understood where he was coming from would be a flat out lie, they all thought that they knew how hard it was for the native American tribes but in truth they had no idea.

"Uhhhhhh…well, that was very…insightful, thank you Dallas…" Ms. Bustier was about to ask him to sit down but before she could he then continued.

"Oh just one more thing, sense this little bit always follows me around I may as well get it off my chest before the roomers start and get blown WAY out of proportion, I have a criminal record…" The room became quiet, so quiet you could here a pin drop. Adrien wanted to tell him to stop, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter. "Yeah that's right folks, I'm a five star criminal, guilty of breaking and entering, armed robbery, grand theft auto, vandalism, assault and battery, arson and what else, oh right assaulting a police officer too, my latest crime to add to the roster. But on a side note I have killed people before but only in self-defense and only if I had to, okay done freaking you guys out now, I'll just sit in the back with that one empty seat."

Dallas finally finished sounding way to chipper about what he'd just finished on, all eyes were on him as he walked up the steps to the one empty seat next to Lila Rossi, who didn't really seem all that phased by what he'd just finished saying to everyone. As the teacher began the lesson in hopes of everyone forgetting everything that Dallas had just put them all through Lila saw this as a chance to try and make him a new 'friend', or more accurately a new puppet.

"It's just so horrible you know…what our people have been put through." She began to spin a tale that she was certain he would foolishly believe with every single word, she figured that she didn't have to try and sell it too hard as her skin was dark enough. Dallas only looked at her through the corner of his eye as she spoke. "The British and the French had no right to do what they did to us during the French and Indian war, and as a result our once great people have been reduced to nothing but small town goers without so much as a prayer." She then turned to face him then said. "Sorry I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Lila…Lila Rossi."

She extended her hand to him, he could tell right away that she was lying through her teeth as it was one of his skills as a thief to be able to read people, but he wanted to play the long game and see just how far she was willing to go to try and sell this charade. He turned fully toward her then shook her hand while acting happy to make a new friend. "Nice to meet you, judging by your last name I'd say you're from either the Cherokee or Kiowa tribes, I'm guessing Kiowa."

What he'd said was a bit confusing to her, but she chose to run with it. She giggled to try and cement the topic before she said. "Good guess, how'd you know?" She pretended to be astonished by his answer, then he answered very casually.

"Spent some time in your tribal territory on the east coast, saw more of my fair share of your culture and history, also saw the grave sight of the legendary Crazy horse himself while I was there." He bated knowing very well that the Kiowa didn't live on the east coast or anywhere near it, or that Crazy horse wasn't actually a member of the Kiowa people.

"Ah Crazy horse, he's one of my tribes most famous braves ever, he was a great inspiration for me to not fear who ever stands against me." She continued her lie, then Dallas fed the fire even more.

"Is it because of his most famous victory at fallen timber?" He asked knowing that he never fought at fallen timber, and that the native Americans that fought there lost the battle.

She then answered thinking that he had fallen for it all hook line and sinker. "Actually yes, he was very brave to stand against that many soldiers with just a hand full of men."

Dallas knew that she was a liar, but if he didn't he would've thought she was telling the truth with how well she was able to adapt to a conversation. She's a pretty good actress, he thought to himself, too bad she's not as smart as she thinks. "Yeah, it was pretty inspiring with the way he won that battle…except, I honestly don't remember reading about it in any of our history books…" He began to burst her bubble, and expose her lie. "Mainly because he never fought at the battle of fallen timbers, also that he wasn't a member of the Kiowa he was Oglala Sioux, and he was a chief not a brave, oh and the Kiowa lived in the mountain/plain territories of Montana not the east coast, and if you were a native American you would know all of that, but you clearly don't because you're not a native American, I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to lie to me Lila, especially when it came to my culture but I honestly don't care because I'm not here to make friends with anyone, also next time you want to try and lie to me don't try to use my ancestral roots to do it because I've studied everything there is to know about the native American tribes, history and culture so don't think for a second that your lies will work on me." Dallas finally finished as he returned his focus to the front of the class.

Lila was startled by the fact that he'd beaten her at her own game, but even more so that he knew that she was lying to him with in a few seconds. "Oh, one more thing Liar…the next time you want to lie to someone, make sure that they're not the son of a master thief like me, I've been trained to spot a liar from a mile away so I can absolutely guarantee that you won't be able to pull the wool over my eyes any time soon." Lila knew that if she continued to try and trick him that she'd only end up making a fool of herself, or worse yet that everyone would take notice of how easily he was able to outwit and expose her lies, she just chose to remain silent for the rest of the time she sat next to him.

By the time that lunch had came around Dallas was sitting alone as everyone else sat away from him. Just like I planned, he thought to himself, around that time Adrien sat down in front of him and started to speak quietly. "What the hell was all of that? Are you trying to alienate yourself from everyone in the entire school?" Adrien asked in a whisper.

"You say that like that's a bad thing, well maybe it is for you Adrien but to me it's fine and dandy." Dallas replied with a smile.

Adrien didn't know why he thought that this was a good thing, he thought that he should take the opportunity to make new friends instead of scare people away on his first day of school. "Why would you think this is a good thing? And what's up with you telling everyone about your record? If people know about your past then they won't trust you." Adrien summed up, then Dallas retorted with.

"Or they'll see that I have nothing to hide and that I don't care what they think of me, because to be honest I don't care either way if anyone wants to be my friend or not because I'm not here to be buddies with anyone here, well maybe you but that's only because you get me."

Adrien was still trying to rap his head around his logic then said. "That doesn't make sense, normally people want to keep that stuff to themselves because it can ruin them for life." He said trying to convince Dallas he'd made an error in judgement.

"Only if you let it define who you are. It doesn't matter if they know or not Adrien because if I try to hide it then I'll just let it rule me for the rest of my life, to be honest I'd rather own my past not let it own me." Dallas stated with a confident grin.

"Oh Adrikens…" A voice cheered from behind him, Adrien turned around and there he saw Chloe walking toward him with her 'friend' Sabrina holding both Chloe's and her lunch trays. She walked over and sat down next to him and hugged his arm.

"Hey Chloe…" He said shyly, Dallas recognized her from earlier then began to mock her.

"Hey look it's little miss Muppet, who sat on her tuppet, back from eating her curds and way, after the spider, who sat down beside her, frightened miss Muppet away. Ah thank you, thank you all very much I'm her till Thursday, try the veal, but not really because baby cow is murder." He quipped feeling very clever about himself with his latest quip.

"Uck, it's you…shouldn't you be bear hunting or what ever it is you Lock sodas do in your free time."

Chloe said mockingly, but Dallas didn't let it phase him as he just responded with. "First of all sweetie, it's pronounced Lakota, but what should I expect from a dumb blond."

She clearly didn't like what he'd said then she snapped at him. "Excuse me?" Then Dallas came up with a clever zinger.

"Oh I'm sorry you must not understand smart people talk, here let me say it in your native tongue, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUH." That's when Chloe began to get mad at him.

"How dare you, who do you think you are?" She snapped at him from across the table.

"Do you have any idea of who she is?" Sabrina chimed in, Dallas began to rub his chin suggesting that he was beginning to put a few things together.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say she's the Peppermint Patty to your Marcie…" Both girls cocked their heads back confused as they gave a weird look. "Well primarily because you two give off a sort of lesbian kind of vibe, oh but I'm not judging, I think you girls make a pretty cute couple, but I'm guessing that blondie is the woman in your relationship sense your carrying her lunch like a dude carries his girls purse around, also sense she's probably too dumb to know how to use the strap on." Dallas quipped once again and loving the expression on Chloe's face just before she leapt at him screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LESBIAN, COME HERE YOU LITTLE…" But Adrien and Sabrina just struggled to hold her back as she tried to claw at him.

"Who-wee, she's just a little spitfire ain't she? You would make a good squwah to an apache brave." Dallas joked as she just kept on trying to tear Dallas apart.

"Chloe calm down, it was just a dumb joke he does this with everyone he meets." Adrien tried to sooth things over, until Dallas threw more fuel on the fire.

"Except the pretty girls that is, sorry sweetie but it had to be said." He sassed with a wide grin, and just as he planned she got even madder.

"WHEN I GET LOOSE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE CRIMINAL SCUM BAG!" She bellowed with rage, Dallas then stood up and simply said to Adrien and Sabrina.

"Okay you two you can let her go." He continued to the far side of the room and stopped near the entrance.

"Are you crazy dude? She wants to kill you." Adrien protested, but Dallas just encouraged it.

"I'll be fine, come on sweetie…" He waved his fingers and said. "Come to daddy." That's when The two teens restraining her let Chloe go and she just barreled at him at top speed ready to tear him limb from limb, when he just side stepped and she tumbled into the trashcan he'd lined her up for perfectly. She shrilled and cursed so many racist things toward Dallas, but he just took it on the nose as he knew that he'd won the battle. "Like I said, dumb blond." He said with a smirk as he returned to the table and grabbed his lunch, then just because he could he walked back over to the same trashcan with her still in it and said. "Don't for get your lunch." Then he dumped it on her, she then started screaming and thrashing and kicking all about in the trashcan as she tried to get out and tear him a new one, but he just walked out laughing as he held his side. "Oh god it should be illegal for how funny that was." He chuckled as he walked out of the cafeteria.

No one left in the room said a word as Dallas just left, Adrien just hid his face in his hands and said. "How can this day get any worse?"

Outside of the cafeteria on the blacktop Alya and Marinette were in deep conversation about something that Nino had told Alya just after first period. "No joke Mari, he just shoved Kim in the trashcan and performed a little drum solo on him with a tennis racket, I swear that kid is nuts." Alya stated as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I just don't understand, why is he even in our school? Did he threaten the principle or something in order to come here? I'll bet he's only here so he can stalk me it's obvious that he has a crush on me if he's not just obsessed with me." Marinette voiced her concerns for herself, even though she knew all she had to do was turn into Ladybug and take him down if it ever came to that.

Alya was about to add to the topic when her phone buzzed, she opened it up and took one look at the screen before she burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Marinette asked wanting to know the juicy bit of gossip.

"Look at what Milan just texted to me." Alya showed Marinette the phone screen and saw a video of Chloe falling into the trashcan, she slapped her hands over her mouth as she began to laugh.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious…" Unable to contain herself any longer Marinette fell over laughing at the video of Dallas's handy work.

"Wait there's more, just wait till the end." Marinette stopped laughing for a moment to see Dallas dump a tray full of food on her as he left the cafeteria, she burst out laughing even harder than a moment ago.

"Oh god this is too good." Marinette chuckled as she wiped away a tear of laughter.

"I know, oh god I don't know how he managed to make that happen but I don't care that was funny, I mean sure he still might be some creepy stalker who wants you all to himself but he knows how to make a good laugh." Alya stated while in mid laugh, but she then realized what she said wasn't much of a joke as much as it was a possibility. "Okay actually that last bit is not such a funny thing, just do me a favor Mari and don't go anywhere alone with that guy okay?" She asked pleading.

"Don't worry about me Alya I can take care of myself just fine." Marinette replied with confidence.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one Mari…" A voice from just above them on the upper balcony said calmly, both girls looked up to see the very topic of their conversation eavesdropping on them.

"Hey Geronimo, private conversation here, so see your way out of it…" Alya sassed as she pointed up at him.

"Or what Oprah Winfery? Ya gonna blog mean things about me on your Lady-blog? Go right ahead, see if I care." He returned her sass. Alya was about to ask how he knew about her blog when he cut her off. "Oh and by the way you should invest in some better software security for your phone, the one you have is garbage, very easy to hack." He waved his phone in his hand showing that he'd gotten into her personal data.

"How the hell did you get all my personal information?" She shrilled feeling angry and terrified at the same time.

"Same way I got everyone's personal info, it's called a Wi-fi pineapple, all I gotta do is plug it into the local Wi-fi router and presto change-o I've got your most important information like your home address, your credit cards, your bank account information, your photos…shall I go on?" He asked rhetorically with a smug smile.

Alya and Marinette were enraged with his sudden reveal of his skills, and technology that he'd used to steal their private information. "I knew it, you are just a thief." Marinette shouted as she pointed a finger at him.

"I never denied that, in fact I even told you guys all that earlier during first period remember? Though personally it's not my fault that you guys were all dumb enough to set your phones to auto link with the schools Wi-fi connection, public Wi-fi access is basically a hackers bread and butter, so many dumb people link to it in places like coffee shops or public libraries to try and update their phones, but all they do is leave themselves vulnerable to a hacker to steal their personal information then sell it on the dark web to the highest bidder, it's that easy girls. That's why I only link to a private Wi-fi router, that way I don't get hacked and my personal stuff stays safe."

Both girls were both astonished by his knowledge as well as angry with him for doing what he'd done. "You better give back what you took right now." Marinette ordered as she stood up and stared daggers at him.

"Hey it's not my fault that this school has garbage security software, they should really invest in something a little better instead of blowing it all on…bathroom tiles? Really?" He snickered as he went through the school's digital budget.

That's when Marinette had had enough of his smart attitude and said. "Alya, hold my purse. I have to go and kick his ass." She handed her purse to Alya who then cheered.

"Yeah go get him Mari, show that little punk who he's messing with." She stormed up the steps then walked over to him with her nostrils flaring with rage.

She looks so cute when she's mad, Dallas thought to himself, wait what am I saying this isn't the time to think about how cute she is, or how adorable her nose looks when it's all scrunched up and…oh for god sake man snap out of it. Marinette squared herself up in front of him then growled. "Give back everyone's personal information now, I'm not asking you."

She looked him straight in the eye, he just smiled and said. "God damn, you've got as much bite as that Ladybug girl, I've gotta admit that's pretty hot…" Dallas then realized what he'd said sounded a bit perverted then tried to backpedal. "Uh not that I'm coming on to you or anything I'm just saying you turn me on, I MEAN it turns me on is what I'm saying I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me or anything I'm just saying that sort of stuff get's me in the mood, Uh not that I'm in the mood or anything I'm just saying…oh god now I'm rambling." He hid his face in one hand and started cursing himself mentally, what the fuck was that dude? You've literally had a shotgun barrel shoved into your mouth and you didn't flinch then, so why are you so fucking freaked out when you try to talk to her.

While he was distracted Marinette took this chance to swipe his phone from his hand. "HEY!" He cried as she threw it to the blacktop below, it shattered into pieces exposing everything on the inside, including the sim card, which Alya picked up and crushed in between her fingers. "Oops." She said smugly, Dallas then started clapping his hands slowly then said.

"Very smart, you knew it was the sim card that I needed not the phone itself, I tip my hat to you girls." Then he turned to Marinette and added. "Looks like you've protected your little web of secrets for now my dear, and I do mean for now."

Marinette then grabbed the collar of his shirt and snarled. "If you even think for even ONE second that I'll let you do this again you are sorely mistaken pal." She was trying to intimidate him but all he did was smile and say very smugly.

"Mari, if I can get all of that info without you knowing until it's too late do you really think it matters if you're on high alert? Besides that your about as scary as a new born puppy." That's when she kneed him in the groin so hard that his eyeballs bulged out of his head, then she slid underneath his left arm while holding onto his wrist then put him in a half-nelson then kicked him in the back of each knee sending him to the ground face first, then for good measure she put him in a choke hold using all her strength to force him into submission.

Holy shit she's stronger than she looks, he thought to himself while she had him restrained on the ground, this is actually kind of hot…oh for fuck sake focus you idiot you're getting shown up by a girl. Dallas did what ever he could think of to try and get loose but he had no way to escape, Marinette had performed this move on common street thugs numerus times and this was no different.

"So…still think I can't handle myself…punk!?" She asked as she held him firm in her grasp, eventually Dallas realized he wasn't getting out of this choke hold so he did what he never thought he'd ever do, he tapped out. "That's what I thought. Now are you gonna try hacking everyone in school again?" She asked demandingly, he just shook his head as he gasped for air. "Good, now behave yourself or else I'll rip your dick off next time." She threatened as she let him go, he started to gasp for air.

"Jesus, clearly you've done that before." He said panting.

"Maybe that will teach you not to judge a person before you get to know them." She replied, of course she realized that she was being a hypocrite but only slightly as she had a reason to be. She just walked past Dallas and back down to Alya where the two girls continued their lunch in peace.

She's drop dead gorgeous, quick witted and knows how to fight, Dallas thought to himself, she's perfect in every way, I must make her mine. He then rose to his feet and went off to retrieve his Wi-fi pineapple from the local router and took it back to his backpack in his locker, after he'd done so he was confronted by a very angry looking Adrien. "Oh hey foster bro." Dallas greeted warmly.

"What the hell was all of that out there?" Adrien opened up.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure your supposed to say hey Dallas what's up? You know cause that's how you greet someone who's already said hi to you." He joked even though he knew it would only make Adrien madder but he didn't care obviously.

"Why did you pick a fight with Marinette?" Adrien asked angrily, Dallas just laughed and said. "Not much of a fight really, she had me pinned to the ground like a four month old cafe ready for its first branding. You gotta admit that girl is a beauty, and kick ass when she wants to be. Not many people have ever done this but that girl has earned my respect." As Dallas tried to leave the locker room Adrien just stood in his way about to lay down the law. "Okay the only reason that I'm not forcing you out of my way is because your my foster brother and the only friend that I have and need in this city, so please move out of the way." Dallas asked politely, which was very rare for him.

"You see that's the problem Dallas…" Adrien stated while shaking his hands. "You only have one friend and that's me, and if you don't straighten up no one is going to be your friend because they won't want to be associated with you."

Then Dallas cocked an eye brow and asked casually. "And that's…bad?"

Adrien just stood there stunned for a moment by his response. "Well yeah."

Then Dallas simply began to explain a few things. "Listen Adrien, I know your worried about me being a social butterfly and all that but the truth is I don't really care if I have a lot of friends or not, mostly because I don't have the best track record when it comes to making friends, to be honest all my friends are usually good for nothing but stabbing me in the back, hell once it was literal…" He lifted up the back of his shirt and showed Adrien a series of scars from his past, there were bullet wounds, knife wounds, burns and a few claw marks, he wanted to ask about those but it seemed that Dallas was only interested by one of his knife wounds at the moment.

"You see this one right here?" He pointed to a scar right next to his spinal column. "Got that from a friend I had back in New York, thought I was trying to screw his little sister so he tried to make me a paraplegic, if I hadn't move just a little to the right he would've succeeded too. Sure in all fairness I wanted her but I wasn't trying to sleep with her at all, mainly because she was a lesbian and I was just trying to help smooth things over with her girlfriend, they got into this huge fight about her cheating on her and it all just spun out of control so fast that you wouldn't know which way was up." Dallas finally finished his tale and put his shirt down, Adrien then asked the burning question that was plaguing his mind.

"So…how did you get the other scars?" Dallas answered him with a grin. "Oh a bunch of ways…" He lifted his shirt again and pointed to each one individually and explained their origin. "Gang member, cop, cop, pimp, ex-girlfriend, broken skylight…I just slipped and fell with that one, then there was the soldier from fort Knox…"

Adrien had to stop him there for a second. "Wait…you actually broke into fort Knox?" He asked surprised.

"Just on a dare, some guy said that I couldn't do it and I told him I could, and I almost got out without a scratch if I hadn't blown my own cover with a damn sneeze, that's when the guy shot me in the back, oh but I survived obviously, got out with five bars of pure gold. Helped me get to Mexico where I laid low for a while, just a little tip, if a guy offers to buy you a shot of tequila DON'T drink the worm unless you want to see a lot of fucked up shit. Or wake up next to an old lady in your underwear." Dallas then shivered at the memory which he was thankful he didn't remember much of.

But Adrien wasn't interested in that so much as the claw marks. "And what about all the claw marks?"

Dallas then put his shirt down again and turned toward Adrien with a smile. "Now that is one hell of a story, the one where I earned this bracelet…" Dallas pulled up his sleeve to reveal a hand woven bracelet with the claws of a mountain lion strung threw the outer cord, it was also decorated with brown and white beads and a few feathers. "When I was 8 my cousin took me hunting with him in the smoky mountains, we had just nabbed this massive bull elk when a ghost of the Rockies snuck up on me and tried to make me her next meal…" Dallas began to tell his tale, but Adrien didn't really understand the term he'd used.

"I'm sorry but…ghost of the Rockies?" He asked with confusion.

"Mountain lion, that's just one of the many names that they've earned over the years from hunters who have dared to make them their pray, their also called cougars, fire cats, shadow cats, screamers, pumas, panthers, and my personal favorite hell cats, anyway the little bitch snuck up on me and started to claw me, her claws peeled my skin like an apple until I managed to slit her throat, after that my cousin took me to a hospital to get fixed up, but not before he collected the claws and a few ribs from that cougar, I didn't know why until he took me with him to a black-foot reservation where a local shaman made them into a bracelet for me, this very bracelet I'm wearing right now, said that I could move and stalk just like a panther now, so long as I wear it that is. Traditionally they give you a neckless for such a kill but my cousin told the shaman to make it into a bracelet instead just to fuck with me, mainly because I thought bracelets were only for girls, but I didn't want to be rude after he works so hard on it so I just accepted it without complaining, and eventually I just got over my little opinion about bracelets being only for girls."

Adrien just marveled at the bracelet, each individual bead had a bazar looking carving into it, the cord was woven into a rope like fashion and the feathers were decorated with dots of multiple colors, he'd never seen craftmanship quite it before. "So this was all handmade?" Adrien asked curiously and enviously.

"Yep, took three days for the shaman to finish, he wanted to do it right and that's exactly what he did." The bell rang signaling that lunch was over then both boys went onto their next classes. But before they left Adrien had one last thing to say.

"Dallas…" He said hopeful that he'd listen, Dallas stopped and turned to face him. "I'm not even going to try and understand what you've gone through because…well let's face facts there's literally no way that's ever going to happen with all the crap you've gone through, but you need to understand that not everyone is the same as the people you've come to know most of your life. So if you could just do me a favor and give them all a chance you might be surprised with what you find."

Dallas saw the wisdom in his words, but simply responded with. "Maybe your right, maybe I will be surprised…but then again, maybe not, I'll just have to wait and see now won't I?"

After a few more hours school had finally ended and kids were being let out of their classes and beginning to grab their things from their lockers, when officer Roger was being dragged in by Chloe Bourgeois toward Dallas Jones for some unknown reason. "There he is officer, I demand that you arrest that little thief." She barked with anger.

Dallas looked up and smirked before joking. "Hey Little miss Muppet and Chief Wigom from the Simpsons, what can I help you with today?"

Officer Roger stepped forward and pulled his pants up slightly then stated with a certain level of authority. "We received a call from Ms. Bourgeois saying that someone stole her new bracelet, she also said that the culprit looked a lot like you Mr. Jones."

Dallas rolled his eyes and sounding annoyed stated. "Oh typical, blame the guy who isn't white because there's no such thing as a white criminal in today's society."

Chloe then pointed her finger in Dallas's face and said. "Don't play the victim Jones, you said it yourself that you have a record and I know it was you who took my bracelet and I want it back." She glared at him with her hand extended waiting for Dallas to return the bracelet, but he just stood aside and said.

"If you're so sure I took it then feel free to search my locker, backpack and of course my person officer. I have nothing to hide." He said loud enough for everyone in the locker room to hear him. All eyes were on officer Roger and Dallas as he searched Dallas's locker for the bracelet, then officer Roger searched the bag, then gave Dallas a pat down, the only bracelet he found was the one he'd already owned.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bourgeois but I'm afraid it's not here or on his person." Officer Roger announced to the disgruntled Chloe.

"But he has to be the one, I just know it was him, he took it and I want it back now!" She demanded as she stared daggers at the officer. Before things could escalate any further Dallas stepped in and asked casually. "What exactly did it look like?"

She shifted her focus to Dallas and sneered. "As if you don't know." Dallas then said smugly. "Refresh my memory then." She then crossed her arms and looked away from him then began to describe her bracelet. "It's made of rose gold, encrusted with Mediterranean pearls and engraved with my name on the inside of the band."

Dallas then said with a chipper voice. "Oh that was yours? Well why didn't you say so, I took that to the principal's office, I found it just outside of the cafeteria, it looked really expensive but I didn't know who it belonged to, also I didn't know if you were that same Chloe and I didn't want to risk giving it to the wrong owner so I just left it in the office for safe keeping." Chloe's jaw dropped open as did more than half the room, even officer Roger was surprised. "What, is it that hard for you all to believe that I can be a good Samaritan when I want to be?" Dallas said with a hint of annoyance, then everyone in the room just looked away feeling ashamed that they had all judged him so harshly, all except Chloe of course.

"Well until I have my bracelet back I will not give you the benefit of the doubt Jones." She marched out of the room and went straight to the principal's office, where to her surprise she found her lost bracelet. As she left the office she saw Dallas standing outside the door smiling very smugly.

"Happy now princess." She didn't say a word, she just growled and walked away from him. "I'll take your silence as a thank you sweetie." Dallas began to walk toward the front entrance of the school when he was stopped by the entire student body.

"Hey uh…Dallas." Kim called out to him, he stopped then turned to face everyone else. "What?" He growled sounding angry. "We uh…wanted to say sorry for…you know, everything. Adrien said that you weren't a bad guy and…well it's not often for him to misjudge someone…so maybe we could…you know start fresh?"

Kim extended his hand to Dallas, Dallas smiled and said. "Apology accepted uh…what was your name again?" Kim smile back and replied. "Names Kim, but I assure you I'm not related to Kim Jong-un in anyway."

Dallas began to snicker. "Wait, you mean your name is actually Kim? Oh damn I was only joking earlier, it's not often that I name someone with their actual name." After a few more apologized Dallas had finally started to convince most of the other students that he wasn't as bad as they made him out to be, all accept Marinette and Alya who came up to him and asked directly.

"Okay Jones, if your not as bad as you really are then why did you hack everyone's personal data and steal their personal information?" Alya seethed with anger, Dallas simply smiled and said.

"To prove a point…" Both girls were confused by this, until he explained. "I'm a criminal that much is true and that will follow me around forever, but just because I can do something that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Then Marinette chimed in. "But you did do it, you hacked our personal information and stole it all."

Dallas quickly countered. "Technically yes, but I didn't keep what I hacked from you, I had no intention of keeping it, in fact I had every notion to erase everything I copied from you all, if anything I would've just kept up the charade that I'd stolen anything from them just by mentioning a picture that they had or something, but then you two broke my phone, which by the way you both owe me a new phone."

Both girls walked away still angry that they'd been outsmarted by him, not long after Adrien came up to him and said. "I'm sorry about Chloe, she's a bit possessive when it comes to her things."

Dallas just smiled back at Adrien and said. "Don't be, she was right…"

Adrien's jaw just dropped then he said. "Wait, you mean you did steal her bracelet? Why? And how?"

Dallas then began to explain his elaborate plan he'd come up with from the beginning of the day. "Well it all started with when I told everyone about my record, like I told you at lunch I wanted to get in control of the roomers before they got out of hand. That's when Chloe Bourgeois came up all bitchy and started doing what she does best, being a bitch, so when I started to piss her off I knew my plan was working perfectly, and when I noticed that she had something in her pocket I knew it looked expensive and important to her, so in the split second that I side stepped out of her way when she fell in the trashcan I pick pocketed her and let her fall face first into the can, and while everyone was focused on her I stuffed it into my pocket without anyone being the wiser, then I took it to the principal's office and told him I found it outside the girls bathroom, I knew she'd call the cops on me which is why I allowed the officer to search me, and when he found nothing It would show everyone that I wasn't just some thug." Adrien's mind was blown with the elaborate explanation. "So…you mean to say you committed a crime…to prove you weren't a criminal?" Adrien asked still confused.

"No, I committed a crime to show people that I'm trying to change, or at the very least to keep them guessing, either way I win, as you can see Mr. Agreste there is a method to my madness." Dallas laminated finely.

"Oh god my head hurts." Adrien said as he began to rub his eyes.

"It's better if you don't think about it." Dallas stated as he patted him on the back.

"I really underestimated you Dallas." Adrien admitted as they began to leave the building.

"Mm-hm, I'm just as crafty as Iktomi himself." Dallas announced, Adrien then asked sort of confused.

"Iktomi? Who's that? Some native American warrior or something?"

Dallas then began to explain. "More like the spider-trickster spirit of the Lakota, well actually it's sort of a ruff translation really, it's our official word for spider, also spider-man oddly enough or simply the trickster, bottom line my people have a cultural connection with spiders, in fact a lot of the tribes do." Dallas was about to tell him more when he was cut off by the sound of a horn honking, both boys looked up and saw the Gorilla waiting for them in Mr. Agreste's limo. "Oh look it's Megillah gorilla sporting his not so famous stick up the ass expression." Dallas quipped, Adrien didn't get that reference then asked.

"Who?" Dallas then turned toward Adrien with a dead pan look.

"Tell me your joking, you don't know Megillah gorilla? From cartoon network's boomerang? God you Frenchie's, to busy with all your French berets and your croissants, and your probably to busy with your modeling career."

Adrien quickly denounced. "I don't do that much modeling."

Dallas began to mock him. "Oh please, ooh look at me I'm a teen model, I parade around on stage in my underwear like a peacock to let complete and total strangers take pictures of me so they can either sell them on line to pedophiles or keep them for them selves but either way someone somewhere is masturbating to my picture." Dallas strutted around a bit and took a few poses to sell the joke, Adrien was about to tell him to knock it off when the horn honked again. "YEAH yeah hold your horses Cocoa, before I show you the only word in sign language I know." Dallas shouted to the body guard, who just growled in his seat. "Come on, we'd best get going before Gorilla Grawd starts throwing shit everywhere, or is that chimps?" Dallas asked as he rubbed his chin, but Adrien was quick to decline.

"I've actually got other plans tonight, I'm taking my girlfriend out for dinner to this place she's been dying to go to sense it opened."

Dallas's face grew wide with a grin. "Ohhh, having a romantic evening are we? Let me guess, candle lite dinner, a full string orchestra, a romantic dance under a moon lite sky, and then later you two go for a lovely carriage ride through the park were you end your date sharing a glass of champagne at the top of the Eiffel tower…"Adrien was about to explain that he'd gone just a little overboard with the romantic seen when he quickly finished. "Then when she's all liquored up ya yank off her panties and throw her to the ground where ya nail her as hard as you can in the moon light."

Adrien's jaw dropped upon that last bit, then he just shouted. "NO, my god what is wrong with you?"

Dallas quickly shrugged his shoulders and said. "What? That's how I get laid."

Adrien then punched Dallas in the shoulder as he just chuckled at Adrien. "You're perverted." Adrien threw in his face. But Dallas just took it on the chin.

"All I'm saying is that's the perfect scenario for some hot virgin action, she'll be all OH…YEAH…GIVE IT…TO ME…YEAH, and your all OH…YEAH…TAKE IT…OH…YEAH…BABY…SAY MY…NAME!" He joked playfully, but Adrien didn't think he was funny at all. "Oh come on dude, I was just kidding." Dallas shoved him playfully.

"Dallas I already told you, I'm not looking for something that serious yet." Adrien stated yet again, this time a bit more firm.

"And I respect that, I'm just giving you a little advice for when you make your move, whenever that's gonna be." Dallas clarified very nonchalantly. "Oh and just a little pointer, work your tongue around her cilt, she'll love that."

Adrien had decided that he'd had enough of his perversion and just shouted at him. "Would you just get out of here?!"

Dallas took that as his cue to leave. "Okay I'm going sheesh. Just remember to bring a bottle of asstro-glide and a trojan." He joked, then Adrien threw a shoe at his head, it connected with him and he stumbled a bit. "Okay I guess I earned that one." He said with a smile as he continued to the car and got in.

Adrien just walked over to collect his shoe, as he began to lace it back up he just groaned to himself. "Americans." Inside of his pocket Adrien could here the laughter of his kwami growing ever so louder. Adrien looked inside his pocket and saw Plagg just holding his stomach as he laughed like a hyena. "Really?"

Was all Adrien said as his kwami kept on laughing. "I'm s…I'm s…I'm sorry kid…but that dude is funny as hell." Adrien just rolled his eyes then stood back up then began his walk to Marinette's house, as he passed by an alley way he was pulled in from behind then shoved up against the wall, he was about to scream for help when he saw he was in no danger at all.

"Going somewhere kitty?" Marinette asked just before she pulled his head in for a kiss, ever sense they started dating she'd become much more confident, and also very passionate when it came to their romance. As their lips locked Adrien hoisted her up holding her close to his chest as she wrapped her legs around him as tight as she could.

Adrien pulled away from the kiss just for a moment to say. "Hope you weren't waiting too long my princess."

She just whispered in his ear very flirtatiously. "Not as long as when I first wanted you." She then nibbled on his ear seductively, he had to fight off his desires to have his way with her, he knew that she was willing to wait until he felt that they were ready for true intimacy, but she certainly wasn't making it easy for him to keep control of himself.

Oh god Mari you're killing me, he thought to himself as he bit down on his bottom lip. She then pulled away and smiled.

"I guess someone's a little excited." She said flirtatiously as she briefly shifted her eyes downward towards his… "Oh god…sorry I didn't mean to…I mean I…your very beautiful Marinette and…" He started to ramble until she put a finger to his lips and whispered.

"Shh, don't worry kitty…I made a promise and I intend to keep it. But if you'll indulge me…" She then began to lay out a proposal. "Until we're ready, I was wondering if you would mind if we just…you know…sampled the goods until harvest." She tried to sound romantic but it sounded so corny. "Ugh that sounded so much sexier in my head."

Adrien chuckled a bit then said. "I guess I can compromise with that, but only when were somewhere private, I don't want a repeat of the library from last week, deal?" Just the week before Marinette had pulled the same trick on him in the school library thinking that they were alone so they began to…show each other just how much they loved each other, when they were interrupted by Kim who had chosen to document the whole thing with his smartphone. It was fairly obvious that they were embarrassed as he just had to post the video on his face book page, Marinette wanted to kill him too, literally.

Marinette nodded her head yes and said. "Deal." That's when Adrien began to kiss her neck tenderly, she let out moans of pleasure as he continued to bring her romance. "Oh god…Adrien…don't stop." She begged.

He looked up at her for a moment and said. "Never crossed my mind." Then he continued with his tender moment of pure love, both of them happier than they ever had before and neither of them willing to let go of the other, but little did they know Lila was watching them from across the street seething with rage as she saw them engaged with one another.

Jealousy had consumed her as she saw her rival take pleasure in the boy she wanted all to herself, but she knew she would never have him, not after what he'd said weeks before. "I hate them…" She said loathing their relationship. "Especially her, he should be mine, he should've been mine…" Then she got an idea, a very dark evil wicked idea, then she smiled a sinister smile. "And he will be mine, or he'll burn."

(A/N: Uh-oh what's Lila gonna do? I don't even know yet and I'm the writer, ha-ha just kidding I know exactly what she's gonna do but that's for a chapter farther in, that's right yet another cliff hanger that you'll have to wait for a while, not sorry. In the next chapter of WOS Marinette and Adrien go to the Scarlet Seahorse and Adrien's father with Dallas as well as a represent of child services, and the Romani rollers make a ransom demand, who's it for? Find out in the next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8: He's trying

(A/N: Hey guys I've finished chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy, now before anything else I want to let you guys know this chapter has a bit of a mature seen in it hence the M rating in the description, and before you jump down my throat no nobody is having sex okay, I just want to throw that out there and clarify that, it is a bit on the boarder of it but it's not officially sex so nobody freak out over it please, I only added it as a way to help Marinette and Adrien grow closer to each other nothing more, but 'spoiler alert' I am going to warn you in the future they will hook up in this story, but when they're officially adults, which will happen in about four of five chapters in, so there. Now then let's see if this gets me killed.)

Chapter 8: He's trying

Dallas returned to the manor around 4:30 PM, he asked Adrien's bodyguard to stop at the local mall to try and find another knife to replace the one he'd lost the night he'd been shot, sadly he had no luck in finding the kind he'd liked. After leaving the mall he asked the bodyguard to take him to somewhere he could drown his misery in something high in saturated fats, as soon as he'd gotten to the manor's front entrance he started cursing his luck.

"God damn cheap ass factory made bullshit knives, 'just as good as smith made blades' he said, the FUCK they are, that jackass wouldn't know quality if it sliced his throat and he bled to death." He seethed as he took the final bight out of his big mac. "It's just impossible to find a quality smith these days yah know big guy?" Dallas asked the gorilla, but he didn't answer him with words, just a simple nod of his head. "Well don't look so up set about it dude." Dallas said sarcastically as he walked through the door then said out loud with a Ricky Ricardo impression for all to here. "Lucy, I'm home!" He laughed at his own joke, as no one else did. "Eh, everyone's a critic." He said to himself, as he made his way up to Adrien's room he noticed something about the whole house, it had the same butterfly design everywhere he seemed to look. "Jeez what is with all the damn butterflies?" He asked rhetorically, but received an answer anyway from around the next corner.

"That's Mr. Agreste's personal logo…" Dallas jumped almost completely out of his skin as he was startled by Natalie.

"Jeez lady don't freaking do that, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack or something?" Dallas scolded as he just took short breaths to try and relax his still beating heart.

"Mr. Agreste has asked me to assist you with your attire for the evening, one of your new outfits is waiting for you in Adrien's room, if you'd be so kind as to follow me." Natalie asked without expression as she walked into Adrien's room. Dallas didn't know what was going on or why she was waiting for him other than the obvious, but he didn't feel like just doing as she told him to do. When she noticed that he wasn't coming she stopped. "Mr. Jones, now please. Mr. Agreste wants you ready for tonight's event." She asked politely.

"And what event is that? Wait don't tell me, your fighting in the national battle robot league tonight and you're going for the gold." He joked once more, she narrowed her eyes at him with disgust, it was clear that she'd already had enough of his jokes about her being a robot. "What's with the look EDI?" She cocked one eyebrow as she didn't understand that joke. "Oh sorry you probably don't get that joke do you, well EDI is a character from a pretty popular video-game franchise called Mass effect, great game by the way I've beat it a million times, anyway she's an AI who gets her own body in the third game which kicks a lot of ass too just so yah know, oh and she also ends up nailing…" His explanation was cut short when Natalie grabbed his ear and dragged him into Adrien's room. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OKAY I GET IT, no more robot jokes." He cried as she just held her grip on his ear lobe. "But seriously do you have robot hands because your ripping off my ear sister!"

Natalie finally let him go then she turned and demanded in an angry voice. "Now you listen to me young man, I don't know how your former foster families handled discipline for you but I assure you that you will not get a ticket out of it this time because clearly you've gone without it for too long, but no more, you WILL show me respect you WILL do as your told and you WON'T give me any grief about it or so help me god you will find out in the worst of ways what it is to irritate me, do I make myself clear Mr. Jones?" She raged on as she just stared daggers at him.

"Yeah, okay…sure what ever you say ma'am." Dallas replied feeling about three inches smaller right now. God damn, he thought to himself, she really does have emotions, I guess she's not a robot after all, just really pissy.

Natalie then turned toward the bed and handed Dallas a brand new suit, it was a very sharp looking dark gray with a silk lining on the inside, to complete the ensemble was a navy blue under shirt with a black neck tie. "These shall be your attire for the evening, Mr. Agreste expects you to be ready before 7 o'clock, you will not delay you will be on time." She said demanding as he just stared at his new outfit.

He can't be serious, Dallas thought with distaste of the outfit, there is no way in hell am I gonna wear this. "Doesn't he have anything in…yah know, black? Cause black is more my thing really." Dallas asked politely, not wanting to enrage her again. Last thing I need right now is for this chick to bite my head off, he thought actually fearful of her, which was not easy for anyone to do to him.

"If Mr. Agreste believed black was your color he would've made it black, you're entitled to your own opinion Mr. Jones but in terms of fashion Mr. Agreste knows what you'd look best in." Natalie stated firmly. "Once you've changed Mr. Agreste wants you to report to his office, and before you ask no I don't know why and no I don't believe it has anything to do with what you may have done at school today. I'll leave you to change." She began to walk towards the door.

Dallas just stood there staring at his new suit. "I don't care how famous he is black is my color not this dark gray bullshit, now I think I understand a little more why his kid is so pissed at him." Dallas stood in front of the Mirror in Adrien's private bathroom, and just held the outfit up to himself, he didn't see how it looked better than his usual black leather jacket. "Seriously where am I going a funeral? Might as well just shoot me now because I hate it." He was about to throw the outfit away in the hamper by the door when he'd remembered what he told Adrien about his bracelet. "I didn't want to be rude after he works so hard on it so I just accepted it without complaining…" The words simply echoed in his mind like a bad song he couldn't get out of his head. He realized that Gabriel didn't have to make him a new outfit, he did it because he wanted to, which made it a gift and he'd rather cut his own throat than just refuse a gift from someone who had put their blood sweat and tears into it. He just sighed then said to himself. "Suck it up Jones, just for tonight that's the only time you have to wear it."

Meanwhile over ten blocks from the Agreste Manor, Marinette was getting ready for her evening with Adrien, and the dress she'd chosen to wear she'd made herself, and for just such an occasion. The dress was a bright red with a single spaghetti strap on the right shoulder while her left arm was draped with the only sleeve, there was a rose print pattern tracing the entire sleeve and the edge of the blouse with black beads tracing around the outer edge of the parachute, which had had a trail of handmade flowers stitched up and down the right hip of the dress and upon her right wrist she wore a bracelet to match the flowers upon her dress, her shoes were also made with their own flowers stitched just behind the toes. If there was ever a night that she wanted to dress to impress, it would be this night and Adrien was one of the first to see her in such a beautiful dress.

"So what do you think Alya? Too much?" She was having a face time call with Alya as she was feeling a bit too eager that Marinette was going out to such a classy restaurant.

"Girl are you kidding? You've knocked it out of the park with this dress, when Adrien sees you in that he's going to need to go to the emergency room to get his jaw reattached." Alya joked playfully, she clearly approved of Marinette's new dress and had no doubt that Adrien would love it.

"Well I hope not…" Marinette laughed at her friend's terrible joke. "Who knows how long I'd have to go without kissing him until he'd healed up."

"Knowing you Mari, you'd go crazy within the first week." Alya predicted. "So what's lover boy wearing tonight? I hear the Scarlett seahorse has a very strict dress code and I don't think that anyone is allow to eat there if they're not wearing anything less than a suit and tie, or a fancy dress like that one girl."

Marinette laughed again then replied. "Oh please it's barely still a prototype, I still have a long way to finish it."

"Uh-uh girl, don't you dare change even a single thread on that dress, it is perfect just the way it is warts and all." Alya stated with a semi authoritative tone.

"You sure? Because I think I could…" Marinette was about to narrow down how she could improve upon her dress when Alya cut her off.

"Mari, I repeat do not…I beg of you do not change that dress in anyway because it is at its peak and there is no way you could do anything to make it look better." She stated with the same level of firmness as before.

Marinette trusted her friends judgment, so when she said it looked just fine the way it was she wasn't going to ignore it. "Alright you're the boss…" Marinette looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for them to get going. "Oh crud we need to get going, talk to you later Alya bye."

"Have fun girl, but not too much fun." Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively just before she hung up.

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friends comment and laughed, ever sense the fashion show Alya had continued to remind Marinette not to have 'too much fun' when ever they went out, but it was more reverse psychology than a joke as she wanted Marinette and Adrien to enjoy one another physically as well as intimately. "Okay Tikki she hung up, you can come out now." Marinette called to her kwami, who immediately flew out to see the dress that Marinette had chosen.

"Ooh, you've really out done yourself this time Marinette, he's going to love it." Tikki cooed as she floated around her and marveling every aspect of the dress.

"I hope he does, otherwise I've just wasted three months of drawing it out." Marinette worried aloud. "Okay let's get a move on."

Down stairs Adrien was sat down on the couch with Marinette's parents sitting across from him, and as Marinette had predicted earlier that morning they began to bombard him with a thousand questions at once. "So do you think that you and Marinette will go to the same college? After all you both have a claim staked in fashion it would seem like the best option for the two of you to stay close." Mr. Dupain said eager to know of Adrien's plans

"How long do you think that we'll have to wait until Marinette's ready?" Plagg whispered to Adrien from inside his coat feeling very impatient, and hungry as he'd just eaten the last of his camembert.

"Quiet…" Adrien whispered back, then he shifted his focus back to Marinette's parents. "Well Mari and I haven't really discussed that just yet, but I don't think that's such a bad idea." He said with honesty.

"Can I get you some more tea dearie?" Mrs. Chang asked as she stood up holding the tea pot.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you for…" Adrien was cut short with the creak of the door hinges to the trap door leading up to Marinette's room, he quickly looked up to see her walking down stairs in her new dress, time seemed to slow down in his mind in that very moment, the atmosphere seemed to shimmer like the stars in the night sky, he could swear he heard the song I'll make love to you by Boys two men, which was cut short as it was actually Mrs. Chang's ring tone for her cellphone going off.

"Ugh…stupid telemarketers, ignore." She said as she swiped left on her phone, she then took notice of Adrien staring in the direction of the stare case, she turned her head and gasped then squealed with joy to see her daughter in such a beautiful dress. "Oh sweetie you look beautiful." She stood up and walked over to Marinette to get a better look at her daughter's dress.

Mr. Dupain was also taken in by his daughter's dress. "Well Mari it looks like you've out done yourself, red is definitely your color honey." He said as he too got up too meet his daughter from across the room.

"Oh you have no idea daddy." Marinette said in reply, then she continued in her head, especially sense I save Paris in it every week. Marinette looked over to the couch to see a very slack jawed Adrien Agreste just sitting there stunned by her vision. "I take it you approve kitty?" She asked rhetorically.

Oh my god, he thought to himself, she is more beautiful than I've ever seen her. He wanted to say that she look gorgeous, beautiful even, but he was both physically and mentally unable to do so, until Plagg bit him to snap him out of his trans. "IIIII…don't think I've seen anyone quite as beautiful as you are right now Mari." He said trying to ignore the fact that he'd just been bitten by his kwami.

"You really think so?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

Adrien quickly replied. "Absolutely, sure Chloe has a lot of designer dresses but I don't think she even has a dress that looks that good." If I were to go blind right now I'd be okay with this being the last thing I ever see, he thought to himself. "Well uh…we'd better get going before it gets too busy, thank you both so much for having me over again." He added as he stood up and led Marinette to the front door, just before her mother stopped them.

"Wait, just a moment, I want to get a picture of this." She said as she got her disposable camera out from the kitchen cabinet.

"Mom you must have like a million pictures of us by now I'm pretty sure you don't need anymore." Marinette stated slightly annoyed. Every time she got the chance to get a picture of the two together Mrs. Chang wouldn't hesitate to snap a new photo, claimed that they were too precious together to let one adorable moment escape her photo album.

"But none of them have you in that beautiful dress, now stay still and smile you two." She said as she took aim with the camera.

"It's okay princess, I'm used to it after all." Adrien assured her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek just as her mother took the picture.

"Got it, alright you two have a lovely evening." Mrs. Chang said as she and her husband waved them both good bye.

Before they left Mr. Dupain halted them briefly. "Wait just one more second honey…" He rushed off down the hall then came back with a coat. "It's going to be a little cold out tonight so you'd better bundle up." He said as he handed her the coat.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you both later, oh and I'll try to be home before 11 o'clock this time." Marinette thanked as she put the coat on then stuffed her hands into the pockets, and found that they were each filled with a single item, both of which were for something you'd use to prevent pregnancy. She gripped them both then pulled out a latex condom and a wheel of birth control pills. "Really?" She said to her father with slight annoyance.

Adrien began to blush at the sight of both items, oh my fucking god is he for real right now? He thought with disbelief.

Mr. Dupain just gave an apologetic grin as he shrugged his shoulders, Marinette was obviously up set over this but she didn't feel like getting into a fight over it with her parents right now, she just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. "Come on Adrien let's get going…" She opened the door and both teens left the apartment, but before she closed the door she stopped and said to her parents with annoyance. "We will talk more about this later." Then she slammed the door behind her. On the way down to the street Marinette hid her face in her hands and began to groan. "Oh my goooooood…they are so embarrassing."

Adrien started to giggle at how flustered she was getting. "Aw come on princess they just want us to have them as a precaution, I mean don't get me wrong I stand by what I said but that doesn't mean I'm not tempted." He said honestly, and that dress just made it a little harder to resist you, he said inside of his head.

"I suppose your right, better to have them and not need them right?" She said in agreement. "But still to use a coat as a way to smuggle it to me? Who comes up with these things?" She asked rhetorically.

"You've gotta admit it is pretty clever, not obvious in any way." Adrien pointed out. "Unless of course the person you give it too doesn't know about it and takes them out like you did." He chuckled slightly as they made their way down stares to a cab that they had called for in advance, he opened the door for her then ushered her inside. "After you…my princess." He said rather romantically.

She giggled then climbed into the back seat, she sat down on the opposite side of where she'd entered naturally so Adrien could enter the car quicker, the car took off toward Agreste manor, along the way Marinette had scooted closer to Adrien in the back seat so that she could cuddle with him all the way home, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. If this is a dream then please god don't let me ever wake up, she thought to herself praying that this was the reality she was in for the rest of her life.

Back at the mansion Dallas was finally dressed in his new suit, also fighting his tie as he tried to tighten the damn thing. "Come on…you…son of a…bitch…" He cursed as he tried to untie the knot he'd put in it. "I swear…to god…if I wasn't already wearing you…I'd burn you to ashes." He fussed with it for so long that he didn't even notice Gabriel had came in to check up on him.

He cleared his throat to make himself known to Dallas, who turned around fast and saw him standing just in the door way of the bathroom. "Having trouble I see." Gabriel stated the obvious.

"What gave it away?" Dallas said sarcastically as he continued to try and undo the knot he'd made.

"You'll never get it undone like that if you keep pulling it you'll just make it worse." Gabriel said as he walked in and aided the young man with his tie. "There, now let's start over from the beginning shall we?" Gabriel proceeded to tie Dallas's tie for him as the teenager clearly didn't know how to do it himself.

"Thanks, damn thing was being a pain in the ass." Dallas thanked as he smoothed out his tie. Gabriel stood in front of him with a satisfied smile on his face, Dallas saw this look and was immediately creeped out. "Uh…dude, what are you doing?" He asked feeling very uncomfortable by the look on his foster father's face.

"Oh nothing…I'm just glad that you wore the suit, it really does…well…suit you." Gabriel stated feeling pleased that Dallas actually chose to accept his gift.

"Yeah well…you probably worked hard on it and I didn't want to seem rude, even though it's not my color." Dallas complained only slightly, the truth was he found that he like the way the suit looked on him in the end, the only thing he didn't like was that it wasn't black.

"Oh nonsense my boy, you look exquisite in this shade." Gabriel complimented the teen. "Take it from me son, this color works for you."

Dallas disagreed with him but he didn't want to upset him, so he just made a joke instead. "Well anything is better than prison orange, am I right my man?" He held up his fist hoping for a fist bump, which Gabriel didn't return. "Awkward…" Was all Dallas said as he slowly put his fist down, then he asked curiously while half joking. "So why do I need to get all gussied up for anyway? We going on a hot double date or something?"

"Actually no, were having dinner with a representative from child services to finalize your paperwork for you to stay here, I just wanted you to look your best for dinner tonight." Gabriel announced with a half-smile.

Dallas rolled his eyes at this and groaned. "Ugh…hate those kinds of dinners just so you know, it always ends in drama for me one way or another so I don't expect this time to be any different." Dallas sighed as he left the bathroom and flopped on the couch then turned on the TV to see what was on, he just started to flip through the channels one by one trying to find something he liked. "Lame…rerun…seen this one…no…no…hell no…ooh game of thrones…sucks…" He complained about nearly every channel he flipped to. "GOD you guys have nothing good on TV in this country ever, it's all fashion this and croissants that, none of your channels have any comedy or action that I can really get behind." He eventually just gave up and shut off the TV then just threw his head back and let out a very irritated groan.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that, but if there is any way I can make you feel more comfortable please let me know, also if it's not too much to asked please be down stares with in five minutes the represent will be here soon." Gabriel requested as he left the room, Dallas had a funny feeling about all of this, not just the fact that Gabriel was being kind to him for almost no reason but also that he could sense that there was something off about him, something that rubbed Dallas the wrong way. He was determined to find out what it was and soon as he wasn't very patient with getting to the bottom of the truth.

But for the moment he was just going to relax, and also play some music. "It's about time I got back to that again this week." He got up and went over to his luggage, in his smaller carry on bag he had many different keep sakes, some from other reservations he'd visited over the years, others from cities he'd been to, but that's not why he was searching in this bag, he reached in and pulled out a small chrome urn with a name engraved on it in cursive, Maria C. Jones. "Hey mom…sorry I'm late to keep my promise to you…I did something stupid that you'd probably chew me out for again…oh well, old habits die hard I guess…now then…" He put the urn on the top of Adrien's piano then pulled out his phone then scrolled through his play list then selected the very song he was looking for, Salute D'Amour by Edward Elgar. "Okay Eddy, make my mother happy please and thank you." He pushed play, turned the volume up as high as it could go then sat the phone down next to the urn. He sat down on the piano bench and just listened to the sweet melody of the piano and violin duet play together complementing each other in perfect harmony, the song brought back happy memories of his childhood, before he'd lost his parents, before he became a foster child, before he became a child that no one who knew him before this day and age would ever recognize, he began to cry softly as the tune played on, he hated and loved the song for the same reason, it was his mother's favorite song of all time and he would play it for her ashes once a week and just sit there and cry every time he'd hear the song to remind himself of what he'd promised her before she died. As the song finally ended he lifted his head and wiped away the tears, he picked up the urn in his hand and just held it staring at the name engraved in the side and his reflection. "I'm so sorry mom…I just…I couldn't do it…I was too weak to keep my promise…" He set the urn back down and just let the flow of painful tears fall, he buried his face in his hands and just cried out his sorrows.

Eventually Natalie came into the room to check and see what was taking Dallas so long, she was fully prepared to scold him, lecture him, yell at him even, but when she opened the door to find him crying she was completely caught off guard. She quickly began to rethink of what she'd say as she walked over to him. "Dallas…" She spoke softly. "Are you alright?" She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see a concerned look on her face, he sniffled then dried his eyes. "Sorry…sorry you had to see me like that." He said as he stood up and made sure his outfit had no wrinkles. "So is the rep here yet?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh…yes, she's here and waiting for you with Mr. Agreste…" Natalie was a bit worried that Dallas wasn't quite up for the evening's events, so she quickly asked. "Would you rather we reschedule for a later date?"

Dallas was quick to abject. "No…no we…we don't need to reschedule anything, I just had a…a private moment is all, trust me Natalie I'm fine." Wow…that's the first time I've called her that, he thought to himself as he began to make his way down to Mr. Agreste's office. "Hey…sorry I'm late sir, I was…just having a much needed moment to myself." Dallas apologized as he walked into the room to see Gabriel and the representative from child services already in deep conversation about the conditions of Dallas staying in the Agreste Manor.

Both Gabriel and the rep saw that his eyes were slightly reddish and puffy from crying. "Dallas, are you alright?" Gabriel asked showing concern for the boy.

"Yeah, I'm good…just…listening to a…very…sad song." Dallas spoke the truth, that song would forever make him feel sorrow and pain every time he'd hear it. It's for your mom you little shit, he scolded himself mentally, you owe her that much sense you couldn't keep your promise to her.

The representative walked over to Dallas to introduce herself, she was blond, in her early forties and wore a gray pan suit with a silver brooch over her right breast designed to look like a sparrow. "Hello Dallas…" She greeted warmly. "I'm Janet Carmichael with child protective services, I'll be handling your paper work for your stay here in Mr. Agreste's home, I'm also here to do an on sight inspection to see that this home is suitable to house a foster child."

Gabriel then came up behind her and said. "And I'd be very happy to show you around myself, Dallas if you would please stay here until we return. There's a book on my desk to read if you get bored." Both Gabriel and Ms. Carmichael left Dallas to himself, he took notice of the book Gabriel had mentioned sitting on his desk.

"Wow…that thing looks ancient, like older than dirt ancient." He said as he walked over to the book and picked it up, he stared at the cover and saw that it had ancient mandarin characters on the front, characters that he had been taught how to read by his father before he died. "Where the hell did you find a book like this Agreste…?" He asked regardless that he wasn't in the room, he began to read the writing on the cover to himself. "To he who looks upon this book must not forsake the oath, for within its pages lies the secret to unlocking greater power of the miraculous, with this power even one holder is unstoppable, choose wisely for the miraculous must only be used for the good of mankind and never be used for dark intentions, such is our ancient pact with the…" He stopped when he came to the last character, not that he couldn't read it but because he didn't recognize the word. "What the hell is a kwami?" He simply shrugged his shoulders then sat down at the desk and read the book to himself, he read each and every single thing on each page he came across, he was stunned when he caught sight of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or at least illustrations that resembled them. "Okay there is no way this is a coincidence, something smells fishy about this book, and Mr. Agreste, and I wanna know what it is." He continued reading the book to see what great secrets it held that the cover was referring to. To a normal person all of the scratches and scrapes in the book wouldn't make sense, but Dallas already knew what each marking meant. Deciphering the code was child's play to him, so much so that he didn't even need to write it down to keep track, he understood each and every single thing perfectly, to a point, when he'd reached the alchemy chapter it was all in riddles that didn't make much sense to anyone really. "Wow, what a bunch of horse shit." He said as he started to skip a head to some later chapters in the book, he stopped when he landed on a chapter focusing on two miraculous he'd already seen plenty of. "Ugh…seriously what is so special about a guy in a gimp suit and a girl in a jester's jumpsuit." He started reading the chapter then discovered it's importance. "With the power of creation and destruction combined the holder can reshape reality any way they see fit with a single wish, but be warned…of course there's a catch, with these things there's always a catch…with every action there will be a reaction like a stone thrown from afar into a calm stream the ripples from that stone will grow and grow until they have…blah blah blah who cares about the extra crap I think it's clear what the message is and that message is be careful what you wish for or it'll come back to bight you in the ass." He mocked as he closed the book and just put it back on the desk.

Not long after he'd finished reading Gabriel and Ms. Carmichael returned from the tour of the house. "Well I'm happy to report that this house is more than adequate for you to stay here Dallas, to be fair though I expected nothing less from Gabriel Agreste." She said with a smile.

"Great, I get to stay in a swanky mansion now, it's gonna be cocaine and French whores from now on." Both Gabriel and Ms. Carmichael's faces gave a weird look until Dallas started to chuckle and say. "I'm kidding jeez don't look so serious."

Gabriel shook his head and thought to himself, lord give me strength. "Well then I do believe it's time for us to get going." Gabriel announced to both Ms. Carmichael and Dallas, who was slightly confused.

"Wait, where are we going?" Dallas asked Gabriel so he didn't feel out of the loop.

Gabriel then stated with a smile. "Dinner, we'll be dining at a restaurant near the Louver called the scarlet seahorse, I have a table on permanent reservation on the VIP list."

Dallas had heard of the restaurant, also heard that it was expensive, he then realized what the new suit was for. "Oh…so we're going to sign papers in a very ritzy little high class place so you can have an excuse to eat a lobster, I see how you work Gabe, pretty clever if you ask me, well I'm down for that haven't had any decent seafood sense I left the states, hope their clam chowder measures up to Boston's you can't go wrong with that choice." Dallas said trying not to sound too excited.

"I think that you'll find their chowder is more than an acceptable substitute, now then lets get going shall we." Gabriel led both Dallas and Ms. Carmichael to the car waiting out front for them all, as the car pulled away Gabriel then turned toward Dallas then asked very casually. "So what did you think of the book?"

Dallas almost didn't here him as he was answering a text message from Adrien. "Huh…oh, it was…okay I guess, not really gonna try and understand it all but the book was an interesting read. By the way why do you have a book like that anyway?" He asked bluntly.

"It was my wife's last gift to me before she disappeared, it's the source of my inspiration, to be frank it's also the source of my success as well, in all my years I've never seen another copy." Gabriel replied with a smile knowing that his plan was working perfectly. Now that I know he can read the book I can put everything in motion, he thought to himself thinking that things were finally going his way.

"Well just so you know it's got a lot of weird junk in it, mostly riddles and weird Chinese metaphors, but other than that not a whole lot of useful information." Dallas lied slightly, he didn't want to give away that he was already figuring things out, he then returned to answer Adrien's text.

Adrien: Is my father still home?

Dallas then began to write out his response to Adrien.

No, we all just left. Going out to dinner.: Dallas

Adrien then responded with a message that made him sound a bit confused.

Adrien: Uh…we?

Dallas quickly typed out then sent his response.

Someone from child services came over to see if it was okay for me to stay here, I'm happy to report that she's okay with me staying here which means I get to live a life that I never thought I'd get the chance to live, guess my bad luck is finally starting to turn around.: Dallas

Adrien quickly responded with another message.

Adrien: So why are you guys going out for dinner?

Dallas then replied fast.

IDK, other than to sign the paper work, and I'm getting a free meal out of it so I'm not complaining.: Dallas

Adrien then sent another response.

Adrien: Well in that case enjoy pal.

Dallas put his phone back in his pocket and just enjoyed the ride, not long after they had left the manor the taxi that Adrien and Marinette had road in pulled up to the front gate. They stepped out of the car and Adrien paid the driver for the ride plus a 10% tip. "Thanks for the ride." He said as he handed the driver two hundred Euro. "Well then, shall we my dear." Adrien said as he held out his hand so he could escort her inside.

She liked to see this side of him, she never would've guessed that he was the romantic type. "Why yes Mr. Agreste, I think we shall." She took his hand then she coiled her arm around his then she leaned up against him and kissed his cheek. They both walked through the gate and proceeded through the front door of the mansion, Adrien was then greeted with the sight of Natalie who it would seem hadn't left for home just yet.

"Adrien, I was under the impression that you were heading out for the evening." She voiced her confusion.

"We are, I just needed to get a quick change of clothes." Adrien replied not stopping as they made their way up the stairs.

"If you'd like I can bring down an outfit or two for you to choose from." Natalie offered.

"No thank you Natalie, I can find one on my own." Adrien politely declined.

"May I ask though were you'll be going this evening?" Natalie asked with slight worry as he hadn't told anyone yet were they were heading.

Adrien stopped for only a brief second then he turned and said slightly irritated with his agent. "We're going to the scarlet seahorse to use our reservation, I trust that will be enough information?" He then continued up the stairs with Marinette still wrapped around his arm. As they made their way up the stairs out of sight and out of ear shot Natalie reached for her phone and called Mr. Agreste to give him a heads up to update the number of their party. While she was doing that Adrien and Marinette had just entered his room. "Make yourself comfortable princess, I'll just need a minute." He kissed her hand then proceeded to his walk in closet.

While he was searching for an outfit he liked Marinette was just wandering around in his room, she stopped to see that he had a bunch of pictures of her on his desk, as Ladybug. I had no idea that he was so into Ladybug, she thought to herself, it kind of reminds me of when…wait. She then began to put her mind to work, she began to process this information and realized that he was more than just a fan of her super hero persona, the girl he was in love with was Ladybug…but Ladybug never told him that I was in love with another boy, especially sense…oh my god! She finally put two and two together and realized the truth. "Could Cat Noir…really be Adrien?" She said at half volume, Adrien didn't quite hear her so he called out and asked.

"Did you say something Mari?" She was startled slightly, then she said trying to cover up the fact that she'd just figured out his secret.

"Uh…nothing…I just noticed that you really like Ladybug is all." She said nervously hoping that he wouldn't find out her secret just as easily.

He stopped upon hearing those words, like and Ladybug echoing in his mind, they reminded him of what he'd discovered through Dallas back at the hospital, he wanted to ask her if she was the girl under the mask that he'd come to love as more than just a friend over the years, but he couldn't do it until he had more proof. "Uh…yeah I'm kind of a fan of hers. I guess you could say that I've always been a fan." He stated the truth to a point. But I wanted more than just to be a fan, I wanted her to be the one to hold me when I'm alone and lost in this world, he said in his head, but it's time I stop living in a fantasy and start living with the fact that she doesn't love me and never will, she can be with who ever she wants to be and I don't care anymore, because I've got someone else now, someone better than her, someone who I know that actually loves me back and I'm never letting her go.

Marinette wanted to ask the burning question, did he have a crush on Ladybug, but she had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well. "I'll bet she'd be super flattered to know that you have so many pictures of her on your desk." She replied speaking for herself of course.

Adrien then came out of the closet for a moment then said. "Yeah well…she's great and all but to be honest I don't think it would matter what she thought of me." He felt somewhat upset knowing that he'd wasted so much time trying to be with someone he didn't even know, even though he had no idea that he'd finally gotten his wish. Marinette took notice of this and realized that he was somewhat heart broken because of her, or more accurately Ladybug.

"It's her isn't it?" She asked bluntly, Adrien's attention snapped toward Marinette unsure if he'd heard her right. "She's the one you had a crush on, isn't she?"

A thousand thoughts began to rush through his mind, oh god did she figure me out that easily, but how…how could she have guessed so accurately. He then realized that he had been standing there quietly for too long then he finally said. "Uh…well…maybe." He didn't want to lie to her, he was afraid if he lied then she'd be upset with him in more ways than one.

This only helped Marinette believe what she had already learned and also make her hate herself for it, all this time…it was him all this time and I've been rejecting him, breaking his heart more and more by the day, she scolded herself mentally.

"Uh…aren't you a bit curious to know why, or how I even know her?" He asked feeling a bit awkward about this situation, but instead of showing interest she just began to cry with this sudden reveal. Adrien just stood there and saw her face well up with tears, he immediately began to comfort her. "Hey come on Mari don't do that." He said as he pulled her into a loving hug. "I told you already I'm over her." He stated with honesty, he was over Ladybug, and yet at the same time he was still madly in love with her.

Marinette looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said. "It's not that…" She sobbed as she wiped away the tears. "It's just…she had the chance to be with someone as sweet and loving as you and she just rejected you time and time again and she didn't even care that you were hurting…" She buried her face into his chest and just sobbed aloud. "She's horrible…she's the most horrible person out there especially for not realizing how amazing you are." She said discretely scolding herself.

It was in this moment that Adrien realized that he'd completely underestimated how much she really loved him, he put a gentle hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Princess…please don't cry, it hurts me to see you upset, especially over someone you don't even know." He said assuming that she wasn't Ladybug even though he had his suspicions, but if it is her…well then…I'll just have to find it in my heart to forgive her, he thought to himself, but if not then…whatever. "Marinette please understand this, I probably will always love Ladybug, but I will only ever be in love with you, you're the one I want to be with Mari, not some girl dressed up in spots who I don't even know, and as long as I have you…" He took both her hands into his and held them up in between them. "I'll never feel hurt again, you're my princess Marinette…your…my lady." It felt so strange that he'd just called her his lady right to her face, and yet at the same time it felt so right. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately, he snaked his arms around her slowly as he tightened his embrace around her, her crying slowly died down as she felt the love from his kiss, love that she felt that she no longer deserved but was fortunate to have none the less. He pulled away from the kiss just to hold her in his arms. "Don't ever forget that Mari, I love you through and through and nothing will ever change that." He stated firmly and lovingly as he placed one last kiss atop her head.

She threw her arms around him and just held him tight breathing in the scent of his hair as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" She whispered softly into his ear and feeling the need to say what she had to say to him for unknowingly hurting him just as much as he did to her.

He then replied just as softly. "Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for princess." After spending a few moments in each other's tender embrace Marinette had finally calmed down and Adrien returned to choose his outfit.

She then went into his bathroom to fix her mascara, which she'd ruined with her own tears. She began to wipe away her makeup so she could reapply it, sensing that she was still upset Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and pleaded. "Marinette…please don't hate yourself."

"I don't Tikki…" Marinette replied half honestly. "I hate Ladybug, she had the chance to be happy and she was…an idiot doesn't even begin to cover it." She began to start crying again, but then she started to get a hold of herself. "Okay Mari calm down now, just keep it together."

Tikki had a feeling that Marinette had discovered the truth about Adrien, but she still had to ask. "What do you mean Marinette?"

Marinette then said almost scolding. "Don't pretend that you don't know Tikki, you knew it was Adrien the whole time, but I know why you didn't say anything…even though it would've made us happy."

Tikki was shocked, Marinette had never so much as raised her voice to her before, but she understood her frustration was more focused on herself rather than at her. "I'm truly sorry Marinette, I've wanted to tell you for so long it practically hurt me to watch you both hurting." She said with a painful expression.

"It's not like it matters Tikki, now I can never tell him the truth, because as soon as I do it's all over between us. He'll hate me for the rest of his life." Marinette summarized as she just stood there loathing herself in the mirror. "I don't deserve to have him, I don't deserve to be loved."

That's when Tikki had had enough of her negative attitude towards herself. "I won't let you talk about yourself like that Marinette, did you hurt him yes of course you did but that doesn't mean you meant to, there is no way you could've known until tonight Marinette, and don't you dare say you don't deserve his love ever again because if there is anyone, ANYONE in this whole gosh darn city that deserves his love it's you Marinette, with all the things you have to deal with on a regular basis you deserve to be happy with the boy you love more than anything in the world, and if I know one thing it's that he loves you just as much, whether your Marinette or Ladybug he will love you till the end of time." She stated firmly as she just floated in front of Marinette's face waving her little hand about. "Now don't you ever say that again understand?" Tikki scolded as she put both her hands on her hips.

Marinette smiled softly as she nodded her head, knowing that Tikki was right about everything even if she didn't feel what she said was true she still felt she was right, she took her kwami into her hands and simply hugged her close to her face. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you Tikki." She whispered softly, forever thankful that she had a friend like her to make her feel better whenever she needed it.

After she had reapplied her makeup she left the bathroom and went to sit on the couch, but before she even got close she noticed something that she had completely ignored up until this point sitting on the piano. "What's that?" She asked as she made her way over to the small object, she picked it up and realized it was a cremation urn. "What's this doing here?" She then read the name on the side to herself. "Maria C. Jones?" She was about to ask who this was but then she remembered what Dallas had told her and Alya at school earlier that day. "If this is here then that means he was telling the truth, but why would Mr. Agreste take in the boy who assaulted his son?" She wondered aloud.

"Watch yah got there Mari?" Adrien asked her from behind startling her something fierce and causing her to throw the urn high into the air, as it came back down Adrien reached up and caught it just in time before it hit the ground. He then gave a very apologetic grin and said. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you." He then read the name on the urn and realized who's ashes were inside. "Ohhh…this must be Dallas's mom. Then it's a good thing I caught this." He said as he put the urn back down on the piano.

"So he really is your foster brother now? He wasn't just making that up? But I don't understand I thought he attacked you." Marinette voiced her confusion.

"Yeah…about that…" He began to tell a harmless little white lie, it was obvious he didn't want to tell her that he was Cat Noir yet, even though she already found out only moments ago. "As it turns out…this was a different Dallas Jones that attacked me. Not the Dallas we know but another one, mainly because our Dallas is native American not Latino, apparently they look very similar to one another."

Marinette began to buy what he was saying as the truth, but then she remembered that Dallas had fought Cat Noir so she knew he was lying for sure, but she didn't want to call him out on it, it wouldn't be right, she thought in her head, he has to tell me on his terms. "Okay…but did he tell you…" She was about to ask if he knew about what he'd done at school earlier when Adrien simply stated.

"I know about the whole elaborate plan he concocted to show everyone he's trying to change, I don't think it was really the best way to go but it worked in the end." He finished with a shrug of his shoulders, this wasn't what Marinette was referring to of course but she still had to tell him about it.

"Actually I was referring to when he hacked into everyone's personal data on their phones during lunch." She said with a deadpan expression, Adrien's jaw dropped with this sudden reveal of information.

"He did what?" He asked somewhat angry that Dallas had done this and didn't share with him this tiny bit of information. "I don't believe this, when he gets home I'm going to have to kick his ass." He said with slight rage in his voice.

Seeing him a little angry actually managed to arouse Marinette slightly. "Oh really…?" She asked surly as she wrapped one of her arms around the back of his neck and put her free hand under his chin and turned his head toward her. "Is that so Mr. Agreste? Tell me then my sweet little kitty…" She then put her other arm around him and pulled him in close as she raised a leg and hooked it around both of his. "How would you do it?" She pulled his head down connecting their foreheads so she could stare deeply into his beautiful green eyes.

Adrien's heart began to beat a little faster with how flirtatious she was being, oh god I want her so bad right now, he thought to himself. "Well…I would probably break his jaw to start…" He said a little shaky, he saw the look in her blue bell eyes, it was a look of lust, a look he was feeling deep within him as well. "Then I might uh…punch him in his ribs or…something?"

She realized that what she was doing was really messing with him, in a negative way, so she just ended his discomfort by kissing him tenderly, this is way better than seeing him fight somebody anyway. She pulled away from the kiss then led him over to the couch where she shoved him down just before she crawled on top of him, he was about to abject when she put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Remember, I made a promise to you kitty… and so did you…" She took his hands then placed them both on her chest and forcing them to cup the curve of her breasts.

Adrien began to feel his heart beat even faster now, it was obvious that he wanted this for a while. "Uh…Mari, I'm not complaining about this but…why are we doing this?" He asked completely confused.

She leaned down pressing her sex into his with the intent to arouse him further, just to tease him a little. "Because I love you." She answered honestly just before she kissed him, this is as far as you go Mari and not an inch farther, she told herself trying to keep her hormones in check.

Adrien was having a similar problem, he wanted so bad to strip her of her dress and show her just how much he loved her, this is torture…to both of us, he thought feeling the heat of her sex passing through to his own, just keep your head on straight Adrien, don't give in to it just don't give in. Sadly for both the young lovers they had to end their romantic moment when Adrien's phone began to ring. "God damn it." He cursed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Yes this is he…uh-huh…right…no we'll be there within the hour…okay…thank you…alright good bye." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket then looked up at Marinette. "As much as I want to keep going…we really should leave before our reservation for the evening is up." He said with a grin on his face just before he planted a kiss on her lips, she gently climbed off of him to allow him to return to choose his outfit for the evening.

When he entered the closet again Plagg flew out and just stared at him. "Okay I really don't get you kid, do you want to go all the way or not? Because I'm getting a lot of mix signals here." He asked very bluntly.

"It's…complicated, I want to do more with her but…not until were ready." Adrien replied honestly, but at this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to wait anymore.

"Well you better figure it out soon because this is driving me nuts seeing you two beat around the bush about it, most of my former masters just hopped to it when they found their sweethearts, granted most of them were adults by that time but still." Plagg complained as he floated away from Adrien and sat on the top shelf of his closet, he reached into one of Adrien's dress shoes and pulled out a single wedge of camembert.

"Are you using my shoes to store your cheese?" Adrien asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well it's not like you use them every day, besides your feet already make them smell just as beautiful as my delicious camembert." He took a bite out of his cheese and let out a very long 'mmm' sound. Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg then reached for one of his black suits, only to be stopped by Plagg. "I wouldn't use that one." He said cautioning him.

Adrien turned toward him and asked. "Why not?" When he lifted the suit off the hanger he noticed that the suit had a slight bit of weight to it, in the pockets, he reached in and found they were stuffed with more camembert. "Really my suits too? Have you no decency Plagg?" He asked again with annoyance.

"Kid your talking to a guy who's done nothing but destroy everything he touches sense the dawn of time, what do you think?" Plagg said with sass as he took another bite of cheese. Adrien chose another suit on the rack that looked similar to it, and thankfully it had no cheese in its pockets.

"Well how about you keep your nasty smelly packages of love to yourself because I don't want anything to do with them." Adrien said as he left the walk in closet and Plagg alone with his cheese.

"He didn't mean that baby." Plagg said to his…cheese, just before he devoured the last of it.

"Plagg…" Adrien whispered just before he left to change into his suit. "Shut the hole that eats the cheese."

Plagg then lifted up his little hand for some reason that Adrien didn't understand until Plagg elaborated. "You can't tell but I'm flipping you off."

Then Adrien came back with. "Your right I can't, because there's nothing to flip, now get in my pocket before I flush your cheese down the toilet with the rest of the shit." Plagg grumbled as he got up off of his behind and flew down into Adrien's suit pocket. Adrien took his outfit into the private bathroom to change. When he came out of the bathroom Marinette smiled with approval as he walked out looking sharp. "How do I look?" He asked as he gave her a quick spin for her to see how it looked on him.

"Perfect, you just need a tie." She suggested as she admired his new look. He returned to the closet and brought out a few ties.

"Okay which one do you like more red or green?" He asked sincerely wanting her opinion.

She rubbed her chin as she considered which one he should use, she then made up her mind and said. "I think you should go with green, it matches your eyes."

He smiled as he took the green bow tie and began to tie it around his neck, he made it seem flawless. "There, now that I'm finally ready I think we'd best get going my princess." He said as he took her hand and led her back down stairs, but instead of leaving out the front entrance Adrien led Marinette to the garage for a little surprise that she was in no way prepared for.

"Why are we going to the garage?" She asked confused.

Adrien didn't answer her with words, he just flipped the light switch and the entire room lit up revealing a number of expensive sports-cars of every major company in the world, from Corvettes to Ferraris and even more, Marinette was speechless to say the least, Adrien then leaned in and said. "My lady, your chariot awaits…all you have to do is pick one." He walked over to a lock-box on the wall and punched in the code, he was rewarded with the sound of a distinct metallic click then he opened the box revealing several sets of keys, each one boar the logo of the car it belonged to, Marinette had no idea of which one she wanted to ride in, it was clear that she was going to have a hard time choosing their ride for the evening. Adrien just stood there and laughed as she just gawked over all of the cars she could pick from. "Come on Mari there practically all the same, just pick one, anyone you want is ours for the night." He stated completely unafraid of the consequences from his father.

Eventually Marinette made up her mind and chose a sapphire blue 2015 Enzo Ferrari. "This one…" She said looking back at Adrien with a smile. "I like this one the most."

Adrien grabbed the keys for the car off the hook and unlocked the doors, which opened automatically and vertically. "You wanna drive it?" He offered as he held out the keys, to say that she wasn't interested would've been a lie, she definitely wanted to drive such a beautiful car more than anything else, but she thought better of it and politely declined.

"Nah, I don't even have a license yet, but you on the other hand…go crazy." She said confident that he could handle driving the car much more than she could.

"Alright then if you insist." Adrien replied as he walked her over to the passenger's side of the car, helped her into her seat then closed the door for her, then he walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat then shut the door, then he put the key into the ignition and started up the car. The engine came to life with a gentle per that made Marinette's spine tingle with excitement. "Buckle up…" He suggested as he put the car in drive and began to burn rubber as they tore out of the garage like a bat out of hell.

They arrived at the restaurant in record time, after letting the valet take the car and park it Adrien and Marinette proceeded down the red carpet leading into the restaurant, she had draped herself around his arm as they walked together, and ignoring the paparazzi that had caught wind of their date for the evening, as soon as they made it to the hostess at the front podium of the restaurant she recognized them immediately and led them to their table, which was already occupied by Mr. Agreste, Ms. Carmichael and Dallas who all but Gabriel were already enjoying their meal as he was too nervous as to figure out what to say to his son other than the truth, Adrien suddenly filled with both shock and anger to see his father in the restaurant that they'd chosen for their evening alone. "Hello son…" He greeted as warmly as he could.

Adrien's eyes just narrowed at his father, then he said as civilized as he could without sounding enraged. "Hello father…didn't think you were coming here for your business with child services, otherwise I might've left you alone to take care of it, I mean after all I know how much you hate to be disturbed while you're doing business." Adrien clenched his hand into a fist then turned to Dallas and greeted him a bit more warmly than his father. "Hey Dallas, how's the chowder?" He asked wholeheartedly as Dallas had just finished his third bowl.

"It's amazing, so creamy and with fresh clams too, I haven't eaten like this in forever, it's a good thing your dad's rich otherwise he might've gone broke by now." Dallas summarized as he wiped his face clean with his napkin, when he looked up he was frozen by the sight of Marinette in her new dress, holy SHIT, he screamed inside his head, she is more beautiful than I've ever seen her…hey wait what is she doing here? "Oh uh…hi Marty I-I MEAN MARI I definitely meant Mari and nothing else." He then grinned nervously and kicking himself yet again, what the fuck you dumb bastard, that's the third time today you've done this. Marinette just rolled her eyes at how dumb he was being, and also feeling slightly embarrassed.

I can't believe that used to be me, she thought with disbelief. "Nice to see you Dallas, love the suit it looks good on you." She said slightly less irritated with Dallas after what Adrien had told her back at his house.

Dallas cleared his throat then said a little shaky. "Why thank you Mar…uh Mari, Mr. Agreste was kind enough to prepare it for me for tonight, and might I say that dress your wearing is…well I really don't know how to describe any other way than…you look hot." Real smooth Jones, he said sarcastically in his head, what's next are you gonna say you wanna fuck her in the men's room next? He quickly decided to change the topic by saying. "So what brings you here tonight?"

Marinette blushed a little from his earlier remark about her being hot, but she ignored it and replied. "I'm here on a date…" She then pulled Adrien a little closer to her and continued. "With my boyfriend."

Dallas quickly realized when she said boyfriend that she was referring to Adrien, and he knew it had to be him for two obvious reasons, the first being that he said he had a date earlier that day, the second being they were both standing right in front of him with her holding on to him. Just my luck, he thought to himself, every freaking time I find a girl I like she's either a cunt or has a boyfriend, but this one is my foster brother, god damn it. "Well…I've gotta say Adrien you have quite a taste in girls." He said suddenly feeling stupid for saying it in front of her. "Uh I mean she's quite a catch I mean babe, I MEAN LOOKER, I MEAN…I'm gonna shut up now." He just put his head down on the table with a loud thud causing all the silverware, glasses and dishes to wattle. "God kill me now." He begged as he mumbled to himself, he had never been so embarrassed in all his life.

Adrien would've started laughing if he wasn't distracted by his father's next request. "Won't you both sit down, surely you don't intend to stand here all night." Adrien simply glared at his father with his anger still coursing threw him, Gabriel sighed and pleaded. "Adrien, please…I'm not asking for much."

Sensing that the tension of the room would boil over any second Marinette quickly said to Adrien. "If you want we can just leave, we can eat here some other time I don't care that much about…" Before she could finish Adrien said with ice.

"No…I made you a promise this morning that we'd eat here and damn it I am going to keep it, plus I am not going to let my father's presence ruin our night." He said each word as he locked eyes on Gabriel, he took Marinette's coat then pulled out a chair for her to sit in, once she sat down he pushed her closer to the table then he sat down next to her.

The waiter came back to the table and took Adrien and Marinette's orders for food and drink, both simply opted for water, as for food Marinette had chosen the shrimp Alfredo while Adrien chose a grilled trout. Both of which the young teens found to be delicious, but no matter how good his food was nothing was going to distract Adrien from the fact that Gabriel had intruded on his evening alone with the girl he loved, even if it was just an accident. Ms. Carmichael could sense the tension in the air like everyone else did between Gabriel and his son, she saw that they both just kept on staring at each other from across the table, Adrien's look was of pure anger while Gabriel's was of pain and regret, she'd finally had enough of the tension of this moment between them and asked the burning question. "Alright I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, is there a problem with you two Mr. Agreste?"

Gabriel was about to answer just before Adrien cut in, he was afraid that Adrien was going to tell her the truth of what had happened only a few weeks ago. But Adrien wasn't going to do that to Dallas, not while he was just getting settled in. "My father and I had an argument the other week, he wanted me to go to a certain college in Monaco where I would be far away from home…and my girlfriend of course…" He put his hand on top of Marinette's then continued. "But I told him that I'd already applied to another school here in Paris so I could be closer to Marinette, but he didn't want to take no for an answer so we argued, and needless to say I have no intentions of leaving this city or the one I love…whether he likes it or not." Adrien finished his white lie by taking a fork full of trout.

Gabriel was thankful on the inside that Adrien didn't out what he'd done, no matter how much he wanted to he wasn't going to tell the child services rep what Gabriel had done to him. Gabriel saw this as a way to apologize directly to his son. "Believe me Adrien no one is more upset with myself than I am right now, I never meant for things to get so out of hand, but I promise you I want to make it up to you, I know I made a mistake, one that I will more than likely hate myself for for the rest of my life and I don't care what it takes but I will make it right." He said from the very bottom of his heart.

Marinette could sense the sincerity in his words, she could tell that this wasn't the same Gabriel Agreste she'd come to know over the years, but Adrien wasn't buying it for even a second. "Stop it…" He said with venom in his voice. "Just stop trying to win me back father, we both know that's not going to happen."

Marinette and Dallas both could sense a fight brewing, and they were afraid that things were about to turn ugly. "I'm not trying to win you over son I'm trying to fix…" Gabriel tried to persuade but Adrien just cut him off.

"Don't even try to lie to me, we both know that it's just so you can look good in the eyes of the public in the end." He stated with Icey words.

Dallas quickly tried to distract Adrien just in case he would say something he didn't actually mean. "So…if your not going to Monaco…" He started to speak, but only for Adrien to shoot him down.

"Shut up Dallas…" He snapped at him, Dallas jumped back a little then Adrien continued. "For the past five years of my life all I've ever done was to make you look good, to make everyone believe that the great Gabriel Agreste walks on water, well I've had it with that life so from now on I'm going to do things for me not you." Adrien stood up from his seat and started to leave the table when Marinette grabbed his sleeve, he looked down to see her face.

"Adrien please don't go." She begged with large pleading eyes.

Adrien knelt down and said. "I'm just getting some air princess, I promise I'll be back." He placed a small kiss on her cheek then he left the table, Gabriel began to let out small tears of pain, Dallas knew he couldn't just let this one go, he had to do something and fast or things would get worse.

"I'll be right back I uh…have to use the bathroom." He excused himself from the table and headed off in the same direction Adrien did, he found Adrien grumbling to himself outside of the restaurant entrance. "Well that was quite the performance wasn't it." Dallas opened with sarcasm.

Adrien looked over to the door and saw Dallas standing there, he then looked away and replied with equal sarcasm. "Tell me about it, I mean can you believe him? Trying that whole I'll make it up to you speech, I mean if he thinks for even a second that I'm going to buy his whole born again act for even a minute…"

Dallas was quick to cut him off. "I'm not talking about your father Adrien I'm talking about you."

Adrien looked back at Dallas with confusion. "Me? What does this have to do with me? He's the one who fucked up, he's the reason that this is even happening in the first place." Adrien stated not backing down.

"Oh boo-hoo my daddy hit me one time in the face and it hurt my wittle feewings…" Dallas replied with sass. "Big deal, do you have any idea of how many times I've been hit by all the foster parents I've had in my life, I don't even know because I lost count a long time ago." He stated with firmness.

"This isn't the same Dallas…" Adrien barbed trying to get him to see things from his perspective. "He's just been a jackass to me for god knows how long, he's the worst father who…" Just before Adrien could finish Dallas interjected.

"Now you stop right there pretty boy, because when it comes to worst father ever I've got you beat by a mile." Dallas pointed out.

"You don't know what I've been through…" Adrien fired back. "I've been left alone basically for the past five years and he never even cared that he was hurting me."

"Your right, I don't know what you've been through, but I do know that your dad is doing something for you that my dad never did for me." Dallas laminated with a stern look.

"And what might that be?" Adrien asked uninterested in hearing the answer, but Dallas answered him anyway.

"He's trying…" He half shouted with a deadpan expression. "He's trying to change for you Adrien, that's why he took me in that's why he's trying so hard to fix things, I mean didn't it strike you as odd that he hasn't told you what to do within the last few weeks? It's all because he took my advice."

Adrien took notice of this then growled. "You mean you're helping him?" He narrowed his eyes at Dallas. Dallas simply nodded, just before Adrien asked with venom. "How much did he pay you?"

Dallas then responded with more sarcasm. "Oh he actually promised me the mansion in his will, a few of his cars, his money, a few hot bikini babes…" Then he snapped at him. "HELLO…wake up and smell the baguettes Frenchy, I didn't do it for me I did it for you and your dad. Because he doesn't want to lose you, because he agrees that you deserve better than what he's given you these past few years, he actually wants to become a better person Adrien, he wants to be the father YOU deserve, and your not letting him be that father." Adrien slowly began to realize what Dallas was saying was the truth, but he was still mad that his father went behind his back to use his friend to help him. "Look, I'm not saying you have to forgive him today, but you at least need to give him the chance to change his ways. Now the way I see it you have two options, one…you can stay out here and bitch and moan about how your life sucks worse than a virgin giving you a blow job, and two…you can swallow your stubborn ass pride and just go back in there and give your dad a chance, because I guarantee if you pick option one I'll just drag your ass back in there kicking and screaming like the little bitch your being." Dallas finally finished and saw a very silent and expressionless Adrien standing in front of him.

"Why do you care so much about trying to fix things between me and my father?" Adrien asked casually.

Dallas looked away for a second and said with a voice filled with sorrow. "Because I envy you, you have what I never had in a father, someone who loves you and only wants you to have a normal life, where as mine wanted me to be just like him in the worst of ways, and because I never tried to get him to change…I lost him, and all because I wanted a normal life…well be careful what yah wish for cause sometimes you just might get it. But if I'm being 100% honest, he never would've changed because he never wanted to change, because people only change if they want to Adrien, and I know for a fact that your dad does." He put a hand on Adrien's shoulder hoping that what he'd said had gotten through to him.

Adrien let out a very defeated sigh finally realizing what he was doing wouldn't help him in the end, it wouldn't fix anything, it would just be reversing the roles, and nothing would've changed. "Okay, I…guess your right, it's time to put an end to this."

"Hallelujah the boy can be reasoned with." Dallas cheered feeling victorious, just as the boys were about to go back inside a big black SUV pulled up and out poured four gangsters all of which were coming after the boys. "Shit, RUN ADRIEN!" Dallas shouted as he leapt at one of the gangsters with a flying kick to his gut, but as soon as he turned around to face another gangster he felt a sharp jolt of electricity in his neck causing him to fall to the ground and convulse.

"DALLAS!" Adrien cried as two of the gangsters restrained him and tried to force him into the car, only for one of them to be tackled from behind by Adrien's bodyguard, who then pulled Adrien away from the other thug then punched him so hard he went flying into the car leaving a man sized dent in the side and incapacitating him, he shoved Adrien behind him and snarled at the three other thugs unafraid of them. One thug came at him with a baseball bat swinging it at his head but he just caught it with his hand then punched the attacker with his free hand sending him flying back several feet, then he took the bat and broke it over his knee like it were a twig then threw it down on the ground, both remaining thugs exchanged a look of fear then came at him together. One of them slashed at him with a knife while the other used a stun-gun, he simply swatted the stun-gun away just before he caught the knife's blade in his massive hand only inches away from his chest, he slowly rotated the gangster's wrist backwards causing him to let go right before he kicked him with great force through the window of the restaurant, he turned back to the remaining thug just as he had picked up his stun gun and thrusted it into the larger man's stomach, who felt nothing more than a tickle, he grabbed the stun-gun out of the gangsters hand and crushed it like it were a soda-can then let it fall to the ground, just as the thug put his hands up to surrender the bodyguard drew his head back and headbutted him in the face breaking his nose and at the same time rendering him unconscious. Once the last of the thugs were incapacitated Adrien and his bodyguard ran over to Dallas to see if he was okay. "Dallas, are you okay?" Adrien asked as he helped him sit up.

"This…is why…I will never understand people who are into dominatrix." He groaned as he rubbed his neck.

"For god sake even when you've been tazed you still have to make jokes." Adrien chuckled as he helped Dallas to his feet. Before any of them could get out of the street another car came barreling toward them driving along the side walk, acting on impulse the bodyguard grabbed both boys and threw them over the parked SUV and out of harms way just before he was struck by the car head on, before the boys could get up more armed thugs stood over them holding guns pointed at their heads.

"Hey look boys, it's little baby Dallas, haven't seen you in a while traitor…" One of the thugs said with a sinister smile on his face as he knelt down. "Yah know if the boss hadn't called off the hit on you we would've plugged you by now."

Dallas was confused, he knew there was a hit put on his head but he didn't hear anything about it being called off. "Lorenzo called off the hit on me? Why?" He asked hoping for an answer.

"Don't know; all he said was you weren't worth the trouble anymore, said he was tired of losing men cause of you, but personally I think it's because of that little roomer going around about what Hawkmoth did to some of our boys the other night…" He stated as he stood up. "Not sure why Hawkmoth gave a damn about you for but if I had to guess, he probably wants something from you."

The words he just used began to resonate in his head, Dallas quickly began to put the pieces together, the book, the butterflies all over the house, the cryptic behavior, and now the hit being called off because of a well-known super villain for almost no apparent reason, this was all beyond a coincidence. Does that mean that Gabriel Agreste…is Hawkmoth? He asked himself mentally.

"But seeing as the boss had no legit reason for calling it off he's lost a lot of face in the rollers, so now he's gotta get it back somehow, and what better way then by kidnapping little Agreste Jr. over here and holding him for about say…fifty million euros?" He said turning toward Adrien. Dallas began to feel scared, scared for what they might do to Adrien, because when it came to the Romani rollers they almost never release their captives even if their loved ones pay the ransom the rollers would more often than not sell their captives as sex slaves to the highest bidder never to be seen again. "Load up the model, leave the traitor here…" One of the thugs was about to knock them out when Dallas cried out.

"WAIT! Just wait one second…" Dallas began to make them an offer they couldn't refuse. "Your boss still wants me dead right? I want to make an offer…"

The thugs all exchanged a look, then their leader asked bluntly. "What kind of offer?"

Dallas looked at Adrien and gave him a wink of reassurance, then he looked back to the gangsters and said. "That's between me and your boss, it's a strict need to know basis see? You take me to him then maybe he'll let you listen to my little offer."

The offer was way too cryptic for their liking, but Lorenzo was still a man of business and would more than likely want to hear about this offer Dallas was proposing. "Alright then, load 'em both up." He ordered with a smile, the gangsters then proceeded to knock them out then dragged them to the car and loaded them up in the trunk of the car, before they left the gang leader went inside to the hostess and handed her the ransom letter. "Make sure that gets to Gabriel Agreste."

She didn't hesitate in getting it to Mr. Agreste who had a worried look on his face from waiting for his son for too long. The hostess handed him the letter then he read it to himself, his heart sank, his eyes shot open wide, he was consumed by fear due to the contents of the letter which read. "Pay us Fifty million euros by midnight or you'll never see your brat again, Antonio Lorenzo." Gabriel quickly pulled out his phone then dialed 911, he then cried out over the phone with fear in his voice. "Hello police, my sons' been taken."

The restaurant called for an ambulance to take the bodyguard to the nearest hospital, while Gabriel was talking to police Marinette took this as her only chance to leave without being spotted. Without hesitation she swiped the keys to the Ferrari they'd arrived in to use as she pursued the rollers. "While were following them we'd best transform while we still can. Tikki, spots on!" In her usual pink flash of light Marinette had transformed into her persona and followed the rollers from a safe distance, it wasn't too hard for her to follow them, the only people who had SUV's like the one that took Adrien and Dallas were the rollers as they were all imported from the united states, Ladybug followed them all the way to an abandoned meat packing plant on the west side of town, she had no idea why they'd set up shop there but she had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

(A/N: And that's all she wrote everybody, what did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments below, in the next chapter of WOS Dallas makes Lorenzo a deal too good to pass up, Ladybug comes to the rescue and Adrien takes a chance and gives Dallas an ace up his sleeve, alright then just a friendly reminder that mature seen I'd mentioned before was only a way to bring Mari and Adrien closer as a couple mainly as a catalyst to add a bit more drama to the story as this was a longer chapter and most of those tend to be a bit boring so and these things need to be spontaneous. Okay bye now.)


	9. Chapter 9: Dallas Noir

(A/N: Hello and welcome everybody to chapter 9 of web of secrets, I hope you guys like it, now just so you know the title of this chapter is a little obvious so I'm not even going to bother telling you what's going down, but let me tell you this much, there will be a plot twist by the end of this chapter that I don't think any of you saw coming, and no it's not the obvious reveal coming, alright let's see how this turns out for everybody.)

Chapter 9: Dallas Noir

Dallas was the first one to regain consciousness, his head was throbbing in pain. "Fuck me…I think I might have a concussion again." He saw that both he and Adrien were cuffed to a structural pillar in the center of a room with no windows and only one working light and only one visible way in or out. "For fuck sake how cliché are these guys?" He then turned his head around to see Adrien was finally starting to wake up. "Adrien? Adrien listen to me, you probably have a concussion so don't try to move a whole lot, also give me your thumbs." Dallas asked in order to help his foster brother out of their predicament.

"Where…where am I?" Adrien asked feeling the throbbing pain of his head, he then noticed that he was hand cuffed to Dallas as well as to a pole. "Really? How cliché are these guys?" Adrien asked the same question Dallas had just asked not even a minute ago.

"Never mind that just give me your thumbs damnit." Dallas demanded while trying to keep his voice down as to not let anyone know that he was trying to get Adrien out of where ever they were being held in.

Adrien was confused by the odd request then asked. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Just give me your damn thumbs so I can get you free from your cuffs." Dallas demanded yet again.

Adrien didn't see how that was going to help but he did it anyway and just let Dallas have his thumbs, he spent a moment just feeling them which Adrien found to be very weird. "Seriously dude, I thought you were going to get me out of these cuffs not feel how soft my hands are." Adrien stated feeling awkward about this whole situation, which quickly changed when Dallas finally gripped Adrien's thumbs.

"Okay sorry in advance for this bro." Dallas apologized as he tried to brace Adrien for what was about to happen.

"Sorry in advance for…" Before he could finish Adrien heard and felt a very loud and painful popping sound in both his hands. "OW!" Adrien cried out in pain as he felt both of his thumbs dislocated from there sockets, he let out a few tears of pain with a small squeak of anxiety. "Why?" He asked squealing.

"Hey I said sorry in advance, now pull your hands out of the cuffs, oh uh…might I suggest you do it slowly?" Dallas advised as he talked Adrien through their situation step by step until Adrien finally freed himself from the cuffs.

"Seriously…why did you do that? Couldn't you have just picked the lock or something?" Adrien asked as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"First of all no I couldn't have because hand cuffs are special made with locks way too small for any lock pick, second of all that was literally the only way to get you out of the cuffs without a key, you know unless you happen to have a blow torch on you." Dallas elaborated just before he grabbed Adrien's thumbs again and popped them back into place.

"GOD…damnit dude, why do you keep doing that?" He asked as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Oh you big pussy, I've been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, ran over and attacked by a god damn mountain lion and I didn't cry once through any of that, I dislocate then relocate your thumbs back into place and your balling like a baby who just shit himself." Dallas criticized as he prepared himself to do the same to himself, just before he could he heard footsteps coming. "Shit someone's coming…" Dallas whispered as he pushed the rings of the cuffs out and resetting them into the open positions. "Quick put them back on." He said as he set himself up back behind the pole, Adrien didn't feel like putting the cuffs on again, for fear that Dallas would have to dislocate his thumbs again, but he couldn't run the risk of getting caught trying to escape, so he got back to the pole and put the cuffs back on his wrists.

The door clicked and swung open, and in stepped Antonio Lorenzo. "Dallas…fancy meeting you here…" He said with a creepy smile. "And look at this, a little friend to keep you company…until I sell him to the next Greek sex addict…" He grabbed Adrien's jaw and forced him to turn his head so he could inspect him like a piece of meat. "Yeah…you'll fetch a nice price in the sex trade Agreste, hope you know how to give head cause you'll be tasting it for the rest of your life." Adrien immediately showed Lorenzo how he felt about that idea by biting his thumb as hard as he could causing him a severe shock of pain, he bit down as hard as he could until he could taste Lorenzo's blood, he tugged as hard as he could trying to pull his thumb out of Adrien's mouth. "Get this freaken kid off of me!" He bellowed ordering one of his men, but it took two to try and pry Adrien off of Lorenzo's hand. "You little son of a bitch, you're lucky I can't afford to kill you other wise I'd ring your god damn neck, but I sure as hell can beat the hell out of you for that, teach him a lesson, but avoid the face and no blunt objects…our customers hate bruised fruit." He ordered his two men, they both popped their knuckles as they made themselves ready to beat Adrien for what he'd done, when Dallas managed to free himself from his cuffs then threw Adrien across the room away from them, then he threw a punch at one of the thugs knocking a few teeth loose then he kicked the other thug in his stomach, while he was winded Dallas kneed him in the face then turned back to the other thug who'd just pulled a knife on him, he thrusted it forward at Dallas but he just caught the guy's arm putting the knife under his armpit then he slid to the side and pulled the thugs arm into the pole with the length of his arm crossing that of the pole, he then gripped the gangsters arm with both hands and pulled from both sides with all his strength and broke his arm, he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Dallas then turned to Lorenzo, then growled through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes. "Touch him again…and your dead."

Lorenzo just laughed and said. "You think your threats mean anything to me? Your just some punk kid who can't even make it as a pro-thief, what makes you think you can kill me…"

Dallas then took a deep breath and said. "I want to make a deal…believe me when I say this you have nothing to lose and everything to gain if you say yes."

Lorenzo cocked one eyebrow sensing that Dallas was being serious about this offer. "And what if I say no? What if I decided to kill you then sell this little bitch to some horny little fucker from Japan so they can live out their sexy little fantasies for the rest of his youth?" Lorenzo said trying to persuade Dallas that this deal had better be worth his time.

Dallas just smiled a devilish grin then said with confidence. "Because I know who Hawkmoth is…" Lorenzo's face went from a smile to fear in an instant. Bingo, Dallas mentally celebrated that he'd bought it. "Yeah that's right asshole, I know who the biggest baddest bad guy in all of France is and it's not you, you see Lorenzo…he hired me to do him a little favor, in return all he had to do was force you to call off the hit on me, that favor was to teach him how to understand a little something he had just laying around the house, so if you kill me and sell the Agreste kid he'll come after you with a vengeance, now I know what you're thinking, why would he care about the kid? Well let me tell you why." He leaned in and told him what he knew in a whisper. "Hawkmoth…is his father." Of course he wasn't actually sure if Mr. Agreste was really Hawkmoth, but he had his suspicions now and vowed that if he survived this he'd look into it, no matter how unlikely that was.

Lorenzo's eyes widened with fear with those words, and it only made sense to him the more he thought about it, Gabriel had been seen by some of his men with Dallas earlier that night, there was no way he could ignore Dallas's offer. "What…do you propose?" He asked with a deadpan look on his face.

Dallas then laid out his terms. "You've already given Gabriel your ransom letter right, once the ransom is paid you will let Adrien go free, safe and sound and untouched by your men…and your customers for that matter…"

Then Lorenzo asked casually. "And in return?"

Dallas then let out a sigh and said. "In return…I'll let you kill me…in front of all of your men…no more running…no more hiding, all you have to do is let Adrien go home and live the rest of his life the way it should be…and you can kill me in any horrible painful and horrific way there is, and just to show you that I'm serious…" He pulled out one of the downed thugs phones and put in Mr. Agreste's number then texted him a phony message of how he made a deal with Lorenzo to save Adrien and asking not to avenge him. "Just send that to Mr. Agreste and he'll know to leave you alone by my final request. Do we have a deal Lorenzo?"

Adrien couldn't believe what he was seeing let alone hearing, Dallas was quite literally sticking his neck out for him, and all under the pretenses that Lorenzo actually believed his father was Hawkmoth. "Don't do this Dallas please." Adrien begged trying to stop Dallas from making the biggest mistake of his life, and the last.

"I don't have a choice Adrien, I have to keep you safe…otherwise the big bad moth will kill me for letting this fucker sell you for a few million euro. So what do you say Lorenzo, do we have a deal?" He asked again to the mob boss.

Lorenzo thought about it for a second, Dallas was right, he would have everything to gain by killing him including the full respect of his men again and nothing to lose if he'd already asked Hawkmoth to back off. He extended his hand and smiled then said with a chipper voice. "Deal." They shook hands sealing the deal, and Dallas's fate. "Alright you little shits get up, we've got an execution to prepare." He said to his men as he began to drag Dallas out of the room.

"Wait…" Adrien begged with fear in his eyes. "At least let me say good bye to him sir, please he's my best friend I just want to say good by to him…just one minute alone is all I ask sir."

Lorenzo groaned then said. "Make it quick." Then he shoved Dallas back over to Adrien. "Because once your time is up…" He dragged his thumb across his throat as if it were a knife with a smile on his face. All three men left the room shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Adrien then began to explain his plan. "Okay listen to me because we don't have a lot of time, Plagg get out here now!" He demanded his kwami who was still hiding in his suit pocket, but he didn't listen to him, until Adrien had to physically pull him out of his pocket.

"Adrien no you can't…" Plagg objected as Adrien presented his kwami before Dallas who was startled by the fact that he'd already met him before.

His jaw dropped when his eyes met with Plagg, then he closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes just before saying. "You…your that little fucker from the hospital."

Plagg then began to try and convince Dallas that he was only seeing things again. "Uh…I'm only a figment of your imagination Dallas Jones, OoOooooOOOooh…" Sadly for him it didn't work as Dallas just Narrowed his eyes at the little thing. "Eh…it was worth a shot."

Dallas then looked up at Adrien and said. "What…the literal…fuck…is he doing here? And I thought you said you couldn't see him."

"Oh will you shut up and listen to me…" Adrien stated with annoyance. "This is Plagg, my kwami…and the source of my power…to turn me into Cat Noir…" Adrien confessed everything.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, Dallas's mind was completely blown. "Your…you're the gimp cat?" Dallas asked confused.

"And stop calling me gimp cat, I'm not a gimp. Now pay attention because I can only say this once to you. To activate the power you just have to say Plagg's name and Claws out, exclusively in that order, as for your one time power you only have to say cataclysm and you can destroy everything you touch, but it only works once per transformation so use it wisely." Adrien explained everything as fast as he could just before Lorenzo's men came back in for Dallas, Adrien quickly slipped off his miraculous and slipped it on to Dallas's finger then wrapped him in what appeared to be a genuine hug to the gangsters as apart of his final fare well. "Don't you forget what I told you…" He said with a convincing sob to make it look more convincing.

Dallas then 'returned' the hug and said back with an equally convincing sob. "I won't…I promise." He was dragged away from Adrien and out of the room completely unaware that Dallas was about to show them his new toy. He smiled as he thought to himself for a moment, poor bastards don't even know what's coming for you.

Outside of the packing plant Ladybug was just across the street over seeing the plant, observing the number of guards, the patrols around the outside of the building, and most of all finding a way to get inside without being seen if it was at all possible. "Grrrrrr…" She growled to herself. "Why can't things just go my way just once, just ONCE!" She paced back and forth as she tried to formulate a plan of attack. "I can't just go in all guns blazing like usual, without Adrien I'm toast if I do it like that." She stopped to realize that she'd called him Adrien instead of Cat Noir. "Okay that was weird, No no no focus Marinette, you have to find a way to get both of them out of there alive, but how?" What she needed was a distraction, that's when she got an idea. "LUCKY CHARM!" She exclaimed as she summoned her one time power, out of the flash of light in the sky fell into her hands her latest lucky charm. "A cigarette lighter?" She wasn't sure how she was going to use this one, she started to look around the surrounding area and saw exactly what she needed in order to save the boys, she hooked her yo-yo on another building and swung towards it then landed in front of a gas line connecting to the outer wall of the packing plant. She hooked her yo-yo around it and pulled it just enough to cause a leek to flow. "Now to retreat to a safe distance." She said as she flung her yo-yo toward a nearby lamp post which was just beyond the blast radius, she then took the lighter and sparked the small flame then she tossed it toward her target which exploded in a fiery fury. "Worked like a charm…" She then realized that she had just punned then said. "Huh…I guess dating my partner is making him rub off on me." She then threw her yo-yo to another building then swung to the other side of the packing plant. Just as she had landed on top of an eighteen wheeler inside the outer area of the compound a Romani roller was thrown out a window from inside the building itself. "What the…? She said confused as to why some random man was just thrown out a window.

1 minute ago…

The thugs escorted Dallas to the upper floors of the packaging plant where Antonio had just decided to execute him, in the most horrific way he could think of. They brought him up to the opening of an industrial meat grinder, that one of his men had just turned on.

"Well this is it for you Jones, death by meat grinder…a personal favorite of mine really…" Antonio began to monologue to Dallas as he felt victorious that he would soon have the respect he deserved from his men back. "You see…this little baby takes it's time grinding up all the meat and bones that go into those grinding teeth down there, and when they come out…"

Dallas quickly cut him off as he'd already stopped caring. "Yeah I know what a meat grinder is you fat fuck, look if it's all the same to you I'd rather you just kill me already so I don't have to listen to your evil Villain monologue speech because if I know you your just gonna rant on and on about how great you are and how much of a disgrace I am and blah-dee fucking blah-dee fucking blah blah blah." He sassed as he managed to free his hands from the cuffs without any of the thugs noticing somehow.

Antonio just boiled with rage at Dallas's smart mouth, he had been sick of his disrespect ever sense he'd joined the rollers, no matter how brief it may have been. "Well if that's the way you want it…THROW HIM IN!" He shouted to one of his men, just before they could obey his orders all their attention was pulled away as they all heard a loud explosion from outside. Seeing an opportunity Dallas tossed his cuffs into the meat grinder and it getting caught in between the teeth of the grinder and causing the machine to stop functioning all together.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Dallas shouted as he leapt forward over the large machine, with a bright flash of green light Dallas instantly turned into his own version of Cat Noir. He quickly grabbed the staff on his back then started to fidget with the buttons. "COME ON EXTEND YOU STUPID STI- WHOOOOOAAA!" It was clear that Dallas was way too unprepared to know how to use the staff properly, but he had just managed to get it to do what he wanted so he wasn't complaining. He landed on a cat walk just across from Antonio Lorenzo and his men, all three of them slack jawed at what they'd just witnessed.

"I don't fucken believe it…" Lorenzo voiced his surprise as he just marveled at the young man who'd just turned into one of Paris's most famous super heroes. "This whole time…Cat Noir was just Dallas Jones in disguise? Or is that who you really are under that mask kid?" Antonio snarled as he tried to keep his shock at bay as to not let his men know he had lost his composure.

Dallas just smiled back at him and shrugged as he said. "I guess you'll never know Lorenzo because there's just no PAW-ssible way to know for sure." Oh great now I'M making cat puns, Dallas thought to himself, what's next coughing up hairballs? And why do I have a belt hanging off of my ass?

Antonio just growled with rage before he shouted. "KILL THAT FREAKEN KID!" The sound of guns cocking filled the room as it was replaced by the sound of a hundred bullets being fired at Dallas.

He didn't know if it was his survival instinct kicking in or if the ring gave him actual cat like reflexes but either way Dallas quickly retracted the staff back to a more manageable size so he could spin it around as fast as he could blocking every single bullet that came flying his way while at the same time he rushed down the cat walk at top speed trying desperately to evade enemy fire. "Holy shit I've never been this fast…" Dallas voiced his astonishment in his new found abilities, Dallas then took notice of a few thugs charging at him from the direction he was coming from, he spun the staff from side to side as he got closer and closer to the three gangsters, he leapt at one of the gangsters with a flying kick which sent him flying back all the way to the wall. "And I'm strong too…AWESOME…" He sang as he swung his staff into the stomachs of the remaining two thugs, then he cartwheeled over him while bringing the staff down on the other thug's face as he landed on his feet, the thug grabbed his face as he felt the stinging pain envelop his face. "And I have acrobatic skills too? SWEETNESS!" He sang again as he booted the thug with all his might and sent him rolling in somersaults all the way to the end of the catwalk, from behind Dallas the final gangster got back up, he gripped Dallas's shoulder in the attempt to turn him around to face him, but before he could Dallas grabbed his wrist then put his free hand on the thugs bicep then used a judo throw and sent the thug flying out the closest window, he didn't mean to do that but he still felt satisfied with the result. "I've gotta get me one of these miraculous thingies."

Dallas turned as he heard the sound of running footsteps coming from the other end of the catwalk, he saw ten times as many armed men charging for him. "There he is…" One of the thugs in front cried.

"Okay, what did he say the activation word was? Uh…catastrophe?" He said as he flexed his hand. "Nope…oh shit!" He ducked as one of the thugs swung a bat at his head, Dallas quickly put his staff in between the thugs ankles as he held it vertically, with a sinister grin he pushed the button and extended it, and hitting the man in his family jewels, his eyes bulged out of his head as he fell to his knees and holding his groin. "I don't know about you guys but I think this has gone on long enough…CHAOS!" He exclaimed as he put his hand into the air once again trying to activate his one time power. "Oh for shit sake…" He cursed as he started to swing his staff all over the place hitting thug after thug.

Not long into this part of the fight Ladybug had just hopped through the broken window to see Cat Noir…or who she thought was him fighting for his life against impossible odds. "Hang on Cat I'm here…" She said as she swung in from above and landed by his side while at the same time helping him fight off every single thug that came their way. "I don't suppose you know where Adrien and Dallas are by chance?" She asked the fake Cat Noir while she kneed a thug in the face with a forward leap then quickly swept him out from under his feet causing him to hit the ground hard, she had to keep up the appearance that she didn't' know Adrien was under the mask, she told herself that if he was going to tell her it had to be on his terms.

"Uh…I'm prrrrretty sure that their down stairs in the basement my lady." He replied trying to keep up the appearance that he was Cat Noir for Adrien's sake. God damnit I did it again, he cursed himself mentally.

Ladybug suddenly realized that his voice sounded different, she took one quick look at 'Cat' only to realize that this wasn't her usual partner as he had brown hair in place of his usual blond, his skin had a slightly darker hue to it and he had a scar on his right cheek. "Hey your not Cat…" She said with a glare just before she punched a charging gangster in the face then grabbed his arm then spun him around and flung him colliding into several of his companions so she could have at least half a minute to figure out who was wearing Cat Noir's miraculous. "Who the hell are you and how did you get Cat Noir's ring?" She yelled as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and balled up the other into a fist ready to punch him if he dared to lie.

"Okay um…your probably not going to believe this but…he sort of gave it to me…but only temporarily I swear to you I have no intention of keeping it, even though this thing is fucking awesome by the way, I have to get me one of these things." Dallas answered honestly and hoping that Ladybug would believe him, mainly because his nose still hadn't recovered due to Alya's most recent blow to his face.

Ladybug was about to ask him who he was again but before she could she then heard a very familiar sound, it was the sound of a rocket shrieking toward them, she whipped around to the sound of the rocket and had confirmed to herself that she wasn't hearing things. "Jump now!" She shouted to the would be Cat Noir as they both leapt over the edge of the catwalk and just out of the way of the rocket's explosion, once they were on the ground and behind cover Dallas peaked around a corner to search for the rocket's point of origin. "Do you see anything?" Ladybug asked as she did the same from the opposite side.

"Nothing, I don't see any trace of the shooter anywhere my lady." Dallas replied while unknowingly flirting with her.

She quickly punched him in the shoulder and glared at him then quickly said. "Don't call me that again, I'm not your lady I'm…someone else's lady."

Dallas rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. "Yeah I know you've said that before spotted wonder." Dallas replied sharply.

Ladybug then realized who she was talking to under the mask. "Jones?" She said with a dumb stricken look on her face. "But why would…never mind just help me get Adrien out of here." She ordered as she bolted out from behind cover with him in tow.

The two of them looked up and saw the rocketeer reloading a fresh rocket into the muzzle of the weapon. "Crap, hear comes another one!" Dallas shouted as he watch the rocket fly toward them both. Dallas tackled Ladybug out of the path of the rocket, the rocket exploded taking out a packing machine. "We need to destroy that launcher otherwise we're never getting out of this fight alive." Dallas voiced from behind cover. "I could do it…if I could remember the damn word to turn on the stupid one time power." He griped as he glared at the ring.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him as she frowned with disbelief. "Really, are you that dense?" She asked rhetorically. "It's just one simple word and you can't remember it? It's not even my miraculous and I know what it is."

"Well excuse me Ladybug but I'm not with the stupid gimp cat every time there's an Akumaa afoot." Dallas pointed out.

"You do realize that your now wearing this so called gimp suit right?" She retorted with a smile.

Dallas then realized that she was right, he then growled at her then said. "Just tell me what the word is spot, otherwise were screwed six ways to Sunday."

Ladybug smirked at him knowing that she'd finally gotten under his skin then casually said. "The word your looking for Mr. Jones…is cataclysm."

"Thank you my lady, you have been very helpful." Dallas replied with a hint of sarcasm. Dallas then began to figure out a way to get up to the rocketeer without getting blown up, he quickly realized that the only way was to split up as a rocket launcher can't fire at two targets at once unless they are close enough together. "I've got an idea but I need you to trust me and do what I tell you to do." He requested as he began to explain the plan.

Ladybug nodded and asked jokingly. "What's the play then coach?"

"You use your yo-yo to swing yourself up there in the rafters to draw his attention, I'll extend my staff to get me up to the catwalk and come at him with everything I got." He laid out flatly. "Either way he'll have to follow one of us while the other can get close enough to him."

Seeing as there was nothing better she chose to go along with his plan, she nodded then hooked her yo-yo onto the rafters of the building, she zipped up into the air and up to the ceiling. "Hey stupid up here!" She shouted to try an get the rocketeer's attention, and of course it worked, he fired another rocket at her just as she swung to another rafter.

While he was trying to reload Dallas called out to him. "Hey shit for brains over here!" He waved his arms in the attempt to get his attention, the rocketeer pointed and fired the next rocket, it whizzed past him as he leapt out of the way. "Going up…" He said as he extended his staff to the catwalk like he said he would do then he hopped on to the cat walk then ran at the rocketeer after retracting the staff to a normal size, the rocketeer loaded up another rocket then aimed it at Dallas, who quickly extended the staff again and used it to pole-vault over the rocket and the rocketeer and land just a few feet behind the guy. Ladybug then dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to him spinning her yo-yo and ready to fight. "Okay fuck tard, time to end this. CATACLYSM!" He flexed his hand again and finally was rewarded with the power of destruction, Dallas examined his hand. "Cool…okay then, lets fuck this guy up."

Dallas then made the mistake of patting the palm of his powered up hand with his staff. "No don't…" Ladybug cried in vain as his weapon disintegrated into dust. "You…IDIOT!" She blasted at the top of her lungs. "Not only did you just waste your power but now you've disarmed yourself, didn't Cat Noir explain this to you?" She shouted as she scolded him.

"How was I supposed to know that the stupid staff would be affected too?" He asked back as he shrugged. "I thought it was supposed to be indestructible." He assumed feeling somewhat annoyed by his own stupid mistake.

"It literally destroys anything you touch, what did you think was gonna happen?" She asked rhetorically as she shook her hands with frustration.

"Well I would've thought that the idiots who made the damn ring in the first place would've made sure that the staff would be invulnerable to the power, I mean it's just common sense." Dallas elaborated.

"Well that's magic for yah." Ladybug said in retort, both teens whipped their heads back to the rocketeer who fired yet another rocket at them. "Look out…" Ladybug cried as she shoved Dallas to the ground with the both of them in the fetal position, Ladybug blushed as she realized what had just happened.

"Why Ladybug…" Dallas began to smirk as he looked up at the girl laying on top of him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were…."

She slapped him so hard for that remark, he just looked up at her with a grin, apparently he liked it. "Come on you stupid cat wannabe." She ordered as she pulled him up and onto his feet.

"As you wish my ladEEEEE…" Dallas was quickly yanked behind an office looking structure for cover. Ladybug's earrings began to beep signaling her detransformation was coming on soon, Dallas took notice as his loaner miraculous began to beep as well. "Shit, we're running out of time and I don't have a…" Dallas paused as he saw a fire axe on the wall placed there for an emergency, he then got a new idea. "Okay new plan…hand me that axe." He said as he pointed to the axe on the wall.

Ladybug was afraid of what he was going to do with it as she'd seen he wasn't too shy about killing first hand, but ultimately she agreed that he needed a weapon of some kind after he'd just destroyed his own. She pulled the axe off the placement station and handed it to Dallas, who then put the head of the axe on the ground then broke the axe in two just about a foot below the head itself. "What did you do that for?" She asked very confused as to why he'd just broke his new weapon.

Dallas then picked up the axe by what little handle he had left, he started to swing it around as if he was actually in a real fight. "A little heavy…but I've made due with worse than this." He then picked up the other end of the axe handle and held it in his fist like a dagger as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked as she tried to stop him from walking out to his death.

"I'm gonna go Lakota brave on his ass." Dallas answered nonchalantly as he leaned up against the wall of the office structure then looked around the corner to see the rocketeer was ready with another rocket. "Wakan Takin…Deval…I've always believed you to be the driving forces in my life, I call upon you both now if you will see it in your hearts to set aside your differences to aid your servant in his time of need…" Dallas prayed as he made himself ready to charge. "And should the worst come to pass…please deliver me to where ever my mother is in the afterlife, so that we may be reunited once again." He then rolled out and charged the rocketeer at full speed, he leapt on to the railing of the catwalk as the rocketeer fired his shot, he quickly tried to reload as Dallas closed the gap between them, he leapt into the air with his weapons raised and shouting a native American like war cry, the sound of his voice echoed all over the room. "AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY!" Then he drove the broken handle into the rocketeer's left shoulder, blood began to spirt out as he screamed in pain, then Dallas took the axe head and swung the blade into the back of his knee causing him to drop to the ground with even more pain, then he pulled out the axe head then raised it over his head then brought it down swiftly into the back of his head, the rocketeer stopped screaming, blood began to spew out of his mouth like a fountain, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped over to the ground, dead.

"What've you done?!" Ladybug bellowed as she rushed over to the rocketeer that Dallas had just killed in the most brutal way possible.

"It was either him or us, I chose him…" Dallas replied without a shred of regret for what he'd done. "Besides…he was a criminal, worse yet apart of a sex trafficking ring, and I can guarantee if I hadn't been here tonight then Adrien would've been sold into the sex trade and no one would've ever seen him again."

Ladybug shuddered at this detail, she knew well enough that the rollers weren't beyond doing something like this to their captives, but knowing that he was right didn't change the fact that he'd just killed someone in the most brutal way possible. "But you didn't have to make him suffer, you could've just plunged it through his heart from the start, or even into his head, but no…" She shouted at him as she stood up to meet him at eye level. "You just had to make him suffer, you had to act like…" She almost finished her sentence but stopped just before she could.

But Dallas just finished it for her. "Like a savage? Is that what you were going to say? I had to act like a savage?" He said with clear anger and rage in his voice. "Well let me ask you something…Ladybitch…" He growled as he glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Was it civil what the U.S. government did to my people? Burning down our villages, taking our land, raping our women, butchering our only source of food and just leaving it to rot out in the sun? I don't know about you but I think it's clear who the real savages were and it wasn't us, so DON'T you dare label me as a savage, you don't know a damn thing about me and you don't know a damn thing about what it's like to know how far your people have fallen from greatness, all because the white man couldn't accept that the land was never theirs to begin with, as far as I'm concerned I'm the only civil one here, as far as I'm concerned it's all of YOU who are the savages!" Dallas took off the ring then shoved it into Ladybug's chest. "Take the damn ring…and give it back to Cat Noir if you see him, I'm going home." He shoved past Ladybug then went down stairs back to Adrien to get him out of the same room that they had brought him out of. He opened the door and stared right at Adrien, he could tell that Dallas was upset about something, he'd seen that look on his face before.

"Dallas I heard explosions up there, what the hell happened?" Adrien asked concerningly.

Dallas just turned around and said. "Ladybug was here, she helped me save you, she's got your ring though hope that's okay."

Adrien didn't know what was wrong with him but he knew it was bad, he walked over to Dallas and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder only for him to shake it off. "Dallas? Did something…" Adrien began to ask but was cut short.

"Let's just get the fuck out of this place!" Dallas shouted, already feeling tired of this place.

Back at the restaurant Gabriel felt nothing but worry for his son, as well as Dallas too. But he also felt another emotion, anger, anger towards Antonio for taking the boys in the first place, he decided then and there that Lorenzo would pay for what he'd done. "When I find that fat bastard I will make him suffer for taking my son." He seethed with anger, then he felt it, a strong negative emotion as his miraculous started to hum. At any other time he would use this to try and take the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir, but not this time, this time he'd use this Akumaa to hunt down Lorenzo and every last one of his men. "Well now…this is a very fortunate turn of events." Gabriel then made his way to the men's room of the restaurant.

"Master? What are we going to do about Adrien and Dallas?" Nooroo asked timidly as he flew out of Gabriel's pocket.

Gabriel turned to his kwami then replied. "I think it's clear really, I'm going to Akumaitize Dallas and give him the power to destroy Lorenzo and the rollers once and for all."

Nooroo's eyes widened with fear. "Master please I beg of you don't use Dallas to do something so horrible."

But Gabriel ignored his pleas and said. "Dallas will thank me for this one day, as will my son. Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel exclaimed as he activated his miraculous, with a flash of purple light he was instantly turned into his alter ego Hawkmoth. He then popped open the top of his cane releasing a single butterfly for him to charge with dark energy. "Go now my little akumaa and give my foster son power the likes of which he's never known." And with that said the Akumaa flew off tracking down the source of negative emotion.

Just outside of the compound Marinette had just transformed back to her civilian form about to enter the court yard of the packaging plant to make it look as though she was only making an attempt to brave a dangerous area such as this, she then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw one of the front doors to the building open up, out stepped both Adrien and a severely enraged Dallas, she gulped when she saw the look on his face, she immediately began to regret ever opening her mouth to him for what he'd done to that gangster. Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut, she thought to herself. She then ran over to Adrien to embrace him and thankful that he was unharmed. "Adrien…I'm so glad you're okay."

Adrien threw his arms around her as he kissed her tenderly, then he realized where they were then he pulled away and asked with concern. "Marinette what are you doing out here? This is gang territory you shouldn't be out here."

She frowned her eyebrows then said. "I can look after myself you know, I'm not just some damsel in distress."

Just a few feet away Dallas had just thrown an oil drum at an eighteen wheeler in frustration, Adrien and Marinette both looked over at him with concern, especially Marinette for what she'd said to him as Ladybug. He then started to kick one of the tires on the truck as well. "God damn Ladybug, no…god damn the ROLLERS!" He shouted out loud. "They always ruin EVERYTHING! They're nothing but parasites, and parasites need to die." He then aimed his face up to the sky and shouted at the top of his lungs for all to here, especially Ladybug. "YOU HERE THAT YOU LITTLE CUNT?! PARASITES NEED TO DIE!"

Then Dallas stopped his rage fit when he felt a strange tingling sensation in his bracelet, he stood as still as a statue unable to move, then he heard a voice in his head that was not his own. "You are so right my boy…" Dallas didn't know who it was talking to him, but he had no choice but to listen. "The Romani rollers have plagued this city long enough, it's time that they be exterminated, wouldn't you agree with me?"

Dallas began to realize who was in his head talking to him. "I take it you're the infamous Hawkmoth then?" Dallas asked rhetorically already knowing that it had to be him.

"Indeed my boy, I am Hawkmoth and it seems we share a common enemy, and his name…is Antonio Lorenzo…" Hawkmoth began to give Dallas his orders, and his powers. "From this moment on you are Hellcat, with the powers of stealth and the ability to become completely transparent no one will be able to stop you, no one will be able to see you coming and no one will be able to match you. You will use this power to destroy Antonio Lorenzo and his gang from the ground up, all I ask for in return is that you bring me the head of the man himself."

Dallas normally wouldn't just take orders from anyone, least of all a super villain like Hawkmoth, but he wasn't doing this for him, he was doing it for himself. "People have called me a savage my whole life, so if the world wants a savage then I'll give them one, I'll give them a savage beast the likes of which the world has never seen before." With that being said Dallas was surrounded by a dark black mass which engulfed him and turned him into a half man half mountain lion like creature, his face had feline like features such as cat like eyes and fangs, his fingers had grown claws, his feet turned into cat like hind paws and his legs began to bend backwards, he grew an actual cat like tail, his entire body covered head to toe with the fur of a cougar, his designer suit had been replaced with a black sneaking suit to help him become more stealthy.

Adrien and Marinette just watched as they saw Dallas Jones become a new victim of Hawkmoth. "Dallas?" Adrien asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Dallas looked back to Adrien and Marinette with big glowing amber eyes, he flashed a toothy feline like grin and said. "Sorry, I'm afraid Dallas isn't home right now, from here on out…call me…Hellcat, and I'm on the hunt for something big, fat and Romanian named Antonio Lorenzo." He then vanished into thin air with a sinister laugh mixed with that of a cougar's roar, there was only one thing to do at this point, stop Hellcat before he killed someone, it was safe to say for everyone involved that all of hell was about to break loose.

(A/N: Duh duh duh, Oh no Dallas Jones has been akumitized by Hawkmoth, told you guys there was a plot twist coming, how will it pan out for Adrien and Marinette when they challenge the likes of Hellcat, will they stop him from hurting someone? Will he succeed in his task? And will he ever stop calling Adrien a gimp? Find out in the next chapter, speaking of in the next chapter of WOS, Hellcat hits Lorenzo where it hurts the most...his wallet, Ladybug and Cat Noir have no choice but to call for some back up, and Cat Noir discovers Hellcat's one and only weakness. Well that's all for now folks, I will see you later, bye bye.)


	10. Chapter 10: Hellcat

(A/N: Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is so late I wanted to put it up last weekend and I was going to but I wanted to spend some time with my family especially my little sister because I never get to see her anymore because of she's going to school in a different part of my home state so please understand my reasons for being so late with this chapter, also please note that his chapter is going to be a bit on the dark side of things so please don't freak out when you get to a certain part because it's not going to go too far into the darkness in that regard, and I assure you that Hellcat will make sure of that personally, also just so you know there are going to be several bad puns involving the word hell, I've done my best to make them not too terrible so please don't hate me too much for the bad jokes, also just to let you guys know were having a guest filling in for a certain hero in this chapter, they'll also be borrowing someones miraculous too so don't expect a certain rabbit themed hero okay, alright then I think I've board you guys enough let's see how much Chaos one super powered teenage rebellious gypsy Lakota can do to a bunch of gang bangers.)

Chapter 10: Hellcat

"What have I done?" Marinette asked herself in a rhetorical whisper, she knew that she'd upset Dallas but didn't quite realize just how bad it was. Suddenly not caring about secrets Marinette turned to Adrien and said. "We have to stop him before he hurts someone."

Adrien seemed a bit confused as to what she meant, when he was about to ask what she was talking about she'd already presented him with his ring, he looked up to her face then asked. "Where did you get that?"

She sighed and said in a timid voice. "I figured you out Adrien, earlier in your room…because of all the pictures you have…of me."

Adrien was about to say that he didn't have that many pictures of her, but then he quickly realized what she was talking about and thanks to her his suspicions had been confirmed. "Mari…? Are you saying that your…Ladybug?" He asked with a dumb look.

Marinette wanted to get everything out in the open when they had both revealed their secret to one another so badly, but sadly that would have to wait. "I promise you after we've stopped Hellcat we'll talk about this Adrien, I promise you you'll have every last question you have answered with honesty." He was about to ask her another question but was interrupted when she exclaimed. "Tikki, spots on!" The flash of light from her transformation nearly blinded Adrien, he had to shield his eyes from the light until it had died down, then she turned back to him and said. "I'll follow Hellcat, once your kwami is charged up come join in the fight." She then threw her yo-yo and hooked a building and took off, leaving a very confused but very happy Adrien behind her.

"I was right…my princess…and my lady…were the same person all along, man do I feel stupid." He then put his ring back on and out flew his kwami, who looked to be very dizzy from being shot out of the ring after his last transformation with Dallas.

"Whoowowow…that was exhausting…I don't know if I have the strength to go on Adrien." He said being overly dramatic as he put out one hand and placed the other against his head.

"Oh yeah…well I think this piece of cheese says otherwise." Adrien said as he waved around a piece of camembert, Plagg's eyes shot open wide as soon as he'd heard the word cheese, he flew at it at break neck speed and snatched it out of Adrien's fingers and scarfed it down greedily. "Feeling recharged buddy?" Adrien asked as Plagg licked his lips.

Plagg gave a very satisfied grin and said with a very chipper voice. "Oh I am good to go my friend."

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaimed and transformed into Cat Noir once more, he then extended his staff and took off after Ladybug not knowing exactly where she was headed, but he had a feeling that all he had to do was follow the destruction left behind by Hellcat.

Ladybug had found herself at a warehouse down by the east side of the docks, all she had to do was follow the smoke, Cat Noir wasn't too far behind as he had arrived just a few moments after her. "I'll bet anything that the rollers own that warehouse." She said as she pointed to the smoking building, heavy black clouds of smoke poured out of the windows and the doorway.

"What might the wager be my princess? A sensible kiss from your favorite little kitty?" Cat added as he snaked his arms around her waist and just held on to her for a moment thankful that he knew that Ladybug was in fact the girl he loved after all.

But she just shoved him off and said. "Sweetie, I promise you we'll have time to cuddle and goof around all you want later, but right now I need you to act professional okay? We might be a couple now but while we wear the masks we need to focus."

That was the only thing she needed to get him under control at the moment, he loosened his grip on her and said with a high level of charm. "As you wish my lady, I promise I'll be a good little kitty from here on out." He placed a small kiss on her cheek as he let her go, she giggled a little bit as she began to blush slightly.

Both lovers attention was drawn to the sound of a painful moan, they pulled their weapons and made themselves ready for a fight, Ladybug signaled with her hand for Cat to get above ground while she checked it out on the ground, he nodded then extended his staff to get to the roof shadowing Ladybug from above, she crept slowly towards the sound until she came to an opening in between two warehouses and found the owner of the pain filled sounds was a member of the gang, Ladybug knelt down and saw that he'd been torn to shreds by something big, with sharp claws. "What happened?" She asked with a soft voice.

He began to cough up blood, then he spoke as best he could. "It…it came out of nowhere…an…akumaa…I don't know why…but he came right for us…" He started coughing again, it was clear that he didn't have much time. "He went right for the product…set it on fire…then just ripped us all to pieces…"

Ladybug didn't know what he meant by 'product', but she assumed that he meant drugs. "Where did he go next?" She asked eagerly. Before she could get an answer the roller's pupils slowly began to dilate. "Hey…" She shook him trying to wake him up. "Hey stay with me…" She begged, but he was already gone.

Cat extended his staff and slid down to the ground like a fireman, then he walked over and knelt down beside his true love and said. "We were too late, he's already killed people again, this time it's murder, and the worst part is they couldn't see or hear him coming, he's the perfect predator."

"Yeah…ain't that a bitch…" A voice asked rhetorically from behind them, both Ladybug and Cat Noir turned around fast and saw…nothing, there was no one standing there. "I mean it's bad enough that you failed to save these fuckers from getting what they deserve, but now you have to deal with the most dangerous wild cat of the U.S., and the worst part is…" That's when the figure who owned the voice changed back to being visible again, revealing that Hellcat's hands and claws had been covered in the blood of several Romani rollers . "You won't know I've killed you until it's too late, not that it matters as I'm not even after you two believe it or not, the big bad moth says that all he wants tonight is the head of the head of our friendly gang bangers, just his head by the way, nothing else required, but I promise you two, if you follow me to the next roller hide out you'll be in for one _hell _of a cat fight." Hellcat threatened as he flexed his fingers and shook the blood off of his hands.

Adrien then tried to reason with Hellcat. "Dallas, listen to me…" He said as he slowly made his way over to him. "This isn't you, the Dallas Jones I know wouldn't just go out and kill a bunch of thugs no matter how angry he was…"

Hellcat then smirked and began to laugh. "The Dallas Jones you know…doesn't exist gimp cat, this is who I am, a hunter who moves as softly as a shadow, a hunter who's hunt…your interfering with." He ended with a low growl as he pointed his claws at Cat while taking a fighting stance.

"Dallas please…I don't want to fight you." Adrien begged still trying to reason with him.

Hellcat was quick to retort. "What the _hell _do you take me for? An idiot? I know as soon as I let my guard down you'll just stab me in the back just like all the others have, sure you've been a good friend to me pal, a way better friend then most, but it's only a matter of time before you turn on me too, just like everyone else."

"Dallas I promise you I would never turn on you…" Cat stated with honesty. "I only want to help you, just please give me a chance, you can trust me." Cat pleaded once more.

Hellcat shook his head and chuckled. "You know…your one _hell_ of a bad listener, I can't trust you…I can't trust ANYBODY!" He shouted as he finally charged at Cat running at him on all fours while using a very mountain lion like roar. Cat quickly swung his staff at Hellcat, but missed as he just disappeared. "_Hell _of a trick ain't it?" Hellcat asked as he slashed Cat's back.

"Argh!" He screamed as he turned around and swung his staff again, but hit nothing but air. "Dallas please stop this…" Cat asked yet again. "You need our help just let us AH!" Cat felt a sharp pain in the back of his thigh as he dropped down to one knee, he leaned on his staff for support as he tried to hoist himself up.

"I'd stay down if I were you gimp cat…" Hellcat barbed from nowhere and everywhere. "Because in terms of winning you've a snowball's chance in _hell _of beating me, we've already proven that before remember? When we first met back in that alley?" Cat then got an idea, all he had to do was keep Dallas talking. "And I wasn't even akumitized back then, so just imagine how much harder it's going to be for you now that I'm powered up." Hellcat bragged as he came at Cat yet again but this time scratching his chest, he fell to the ground and held his stinging chest trying to apply pressure to the wound.

"CAT…" Ladybug cried as she started rushing over to help him, but only ended up getting kicked in the stomach and sent flying back about twenty yards into a pile of crates.

"Leave…her…out of this…I'm the one you want Jones…" Cat groaned as he stood back up. "Or are you to much of a coward to fight fair?" He barbed hoping that Hellcat would take the bait.

"Me? A coward? How dare you…" Hellcat fired back as he stepped closer to Cat Noir and falling right into his trap. "I'm only fighting to the best of my abilities, you're the cowards in this fight ganging up two against one."

"Maybe…but is it really fair that your fighting while your invisible?" Cat replied as he just tried to listen for footsteps, which were hard to here with Hellcat's soft hind paws for feet. Damnit, he cursed to himself, I can't get a fix on his footsteps, his feet are too soft to make any kind of noise, I've got no choice but to keep talking. "I mean sure you couldn't see me back in the alley when I threw dirt in your eyes, but I didn't attack you because there was no sport in attacking someone who can't fight back, sure I didn't know you didn't need your eyes to take me down but still…at least I was willing to fight fair instead of like a coward, like your doing right now, face it Dallas…even when you win…you're a loser."

This managed to enrage Hellcat just enough to show Cat Noir of the mistake he'd made in calling him a loser. "Oh you want a fair fight huh? Fine then, I'll give you a fair fight!" He quickly changed back to a more visible form. "Now that the playing field is level gimp cat, let's see what you're made of." Hell cat took up a fighting stance and readied himself for Cat's attack, only to be surprised with a yo-yo being wrapped around him from behind.

"Miss me?" Ladybug said as she yanked her yo-yo with all her might and began to spin Hellcat around in a circle until she finally let him fly into the open water of the harbor, he hit the water with a loud splash, while he was busy trying to get to shore Ladybug rushed over to Cat to inspect his wounds. "Cat, are you okay?"

She carefully helped him to his feet, he winced in pain a bit as it hurt him to stand up right. "I'll live…but I think we might be in over our heads on this one." He said as he leaned on his love.

"We need to get you to a doctor to get patched up." Ladybug voiced her concern as she'd never seen an akumaa tare through his suit with such ease.

"Trust me when I say this pigtails…" A voice from behind them barbed, both heroes turned around fast and saw Hellcat emerge from the water soaking wet, he then drew his claws and continued. "You won't live long enough to get him there, oh but don't worry I'm not gonna kill him, you however I'll hold no guilt in killing you inconsiderate racist BITCH!"

Cat Noir took notice of that, he then looked at Ladybug with confusion, he knew very well that she wasn't the type to say something that singled out one particular race of human being, but he was still no less confused. "Dallas I swear to you I never meant to come remotely close to saying that to you, I was just mad at you for what you did to that man, it was wrong of me to say that to you I'm sorry." Ladybug apologized to him hoping that it would help.

He just chuckled then said. "See? Now you respect me, because I'm a threat to you, and you and I both know that I was capable of so much before I was akumitized and now I'm capable of so much more…" He made his way ever so closer to them with every word he spoke. "And you know what the best part is? I finally have the power to get respect now that I'm a big bad wild cat, but respect isn't enough to keep me from killing you…" He was about to pounce on Ladybug and tare her apart when he was stopped by the sound of a ring tone from a cell phone, and a very familiar song. "No…no not now!" He turned to where the sound was coming from, it was coming from the now dead thug in the alley that Ladybug and Cat Noir had first came upon. Hellcat wasted no time in rushing over to the thug and ripping the phone out of his pocket with his claws, then he threw the phone on the ground and smashed it under his foot until the song had stopped, he panted as he felt relief that he'd avoided another emotional breakdown for the night. But while he was occupied with the phone Ladybug and Cat Noir had already fled the scene. He growled with frustration then let out a very angry roar.

Just as he was about to go after them he was halted by his new master. "Forget about them, every second you waist hunting them is another chance for Lorenzo to hide, you must keep searching for him." Hawkmoth stated with authority.

"Your right, I've got bigger fish to fry…" Hellcat agreed as he leapt up to the roof tops of the docks. "But this was just the tip of the iceberg, once I get to some of Lorenzo's more valuable targets, that's when the _real_ fun begins." He flashed a very toothy grin as he left the docks. "Better watch out Lorenzo…because you're in for one _hell_ of a bad night."

On the other side of town Ladybug had taken Cat Noir to master Fu to try and get something to help him get fixed up, as well as grab the miraculous for the rest of the team, both Ladybug and Cat Noir were in agreement that they couldn't handle him as is, they needed help to take him down. Cat was sitting up right on a stool while Fu applied a purple balm of some kind of herbs meant for soothing pain and cleansing an infection. Cat winced a little as it stung each time Fu had to apply the balm to his open wounds. "Please try to keep still Cat Noir, it will hurt less If you do." Fu requested while also trying to help his disciple.

"I took the scratch, I can take a little sting." Cat replied as he tried not to look soft in front of his girlfriend. This would've been hard enough if I still didn't know, he thought to himself, but then again maybe not seeing as Marinette would already be my girlfriend at this point, but I guess Ladybug would just still be a friend? God this is so complicated now that we both know.

"No need to act tough for me Adrien." Ladybug assured as she knelt down and planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes immediately shot open when he'd realized that she'd used his real name, Master Fu took notice of this too as he just stared at Ladybug with a confused look, as did Cat Noir. "What? Fu was bound to find out eventually, better that he hears it from us rather than our kwamis right?"

Even though he probably should've been he wasn't mad at the two of them, he trusted that they had a good reason for exposing their secrets to one another. "Well…sense everything's out in the open now I suppose there's no reason for you to remain in your suit." Fu stated as he continued to apply the balm to Cat's wounds. Both teens complied with the idea and changed back into civilian form.

Tikki and Plagg flew out of their miraculous and simply floated around in a slight daze. "Woo-wee, my head is spinning." Plagg stated feeling slightly light headed.

"Don't worry guys, we still have a while before we have to leave." Marinette announced to the two very dizzy kwamis.

"While I would normally agree my lady…" Adrien started up as he began to stand. "I think it would be best if we AH…" He winced as he pulled his wounds on his leg, he gripped it as he sat back down and tried to breathe through the pain.

"It's out of the question Adrien, you are in no condition to fight this akumaa you'll just end up getting hurt even more, or worse yet you might just get killed." Fu stated firmly. "You need to stay here where you can recover."

But Adrien was quick to denounce his statement. "But they'll need me too, if Cat Noir doesn't show up for the fight then they'll just end up getting killed, let's not forget this is the first time Hawkmoth has given one of his Akumaas orders to kill so if the whole team is needed then I need to be there too."

Marinette just shook her head and said. "Not tonight Adrien, I agree that we need Cat Noir but tonight that's not you, I'll find someone to fill in for you."

"And who are you going to get? It's not like you can just let anyone use a miraculous princess, we need someone we can trust." Adrien shot down.

He was right though, they couldn't just give the ring to just anyone, that's when it hit her, she knew exactly who to give it to. "Alix…" She said with a confident smile. "We'll ask her to help tonight, we already know that she's supposed to be apart of the team in the future anyway so why not ask her?"

Her argument was sound, unfortunately for him, but he knew that Alix could be trusted sense she was to become the holder of the rabbit miraculous in the near future anyway. Even though he didn't want to let her go out without him he still felt as though this was the best option. "Okay, I guess Alix is our best bet tonight." After collecting the miraculous for the rest of the team Marinette transformed back into Ladybug and took off, just as she began to leave Adrien remembered something important, something that she would need to defeat Hellcat. "Oh shit, LADYBUG WAIT!" He cried out to her as she zipped down the street, but she was too far away to hear him. "Damnit, I need to tell her how to beat him it's the only way their gonna win." He pulled out his phone and tried to call her, but then he remembered that her normal phone and Ladybug's bug phone weren't connected threw the same number. Guess I have no choice." Adrien stood up again feeling the same stinging pain in his leg.

"Absolutely not, you are not going anywhere near that akumaa." Fu said as he tried to force Adrien to sit down again.

"But I know how to beat him, I have to tell her how to beat him or else it will be all for nothing." Adrien pleaded with Fu desperately trying to convince him to let him go.

But Fu simply shook his head and said. "No, it's too dangerous for you to go out there in this state let alone without your miraculous, Hellcat would kill you for sure."

"But he's my foster brother, he said it himself already tonight that he wouldn't dare kill me." Adrien stated firmly.

Fu just shook his head and retorted with. "You are not leaving this room in this condition and that is final. Now…please rest while I fetch you something for the pain." As Fu began to turn away from him Adrien stood back up again and trying his best not to make any noises as he hobbled out of the front door of Fu's home. Just as Fu had returned with a freshly brewed pot of herbal tea and a spare cup he found that Adrien had disappeared. "Ohhh that boy is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him!" He growled as he made his way after him, but as soon as he got outside he saw that he'd already gotten into a cab which just pulled away from the curb just as he was making his way over to him. "Adrien no…!" He called out, but it was in vain as the car drove off down the street and out of sight. "Heaven watch over him." Fu prayed as he feared the worst, but little did he know that Adrien knew exactly what he was doing.

The first person on Ladybugs list was none other than Alix Kubdel, she felt the sooner she got to her the better, Alix was just finishing up her nightly routine when she heard a knocking at her bedroom window, she turned around and saw the face of her favorite super heroin smiling and waving at her, she gasped with excitement as she already had an idea of why she was there, ever sense her future self Bunnix showed up to help them defeat time-tagger she had been overly excited to become a super hero, she even when as far as to write her own fanfiction about her future counterpart, she rushed over to the window and let Ladybug inside. "Oh please tell me you're here to give me my miraculous please tell me this is the night I become Bunnix please oh please oh please." She shrieked with joy.

"Well…I'm here to give you A miraculous but I'm afraid that your big debut as Bunnix is going to have to wait a bit longer." Ladybug replied with an apologetic tone.

Alix cocked her head back with confusion then asked. "So if I'm not getting my miraculous, then which one am I getting?"

Ladybug then presented Alix with her loaner miraculous. "Alix Kubdel, in my hand I hold the miraculous of my partner Cat Noir, the ring of the black cat which as you already know grants the power of destruction, due to a previous encounter with Hellcat he was injured and unable to aid us in this fight, otherwise I might've brought you your miraculous instead, anyway…you will use it for the greater good and return it to me once the mission is complete."

Alix took the jewelry box carefully and said. "Well duh, I mean it would be a bit weird if Cat Noir had suddenly turned into a girl, though I think I should go with a different code name than his, OOH…I have just the one, tonight just call me…Katrina Noir."

Ladybug smiled with approval and said. "Perfect, now let's get this thing started…Katrina Noir."

Alix's face grew the biggest smile her face could muster, she was finally about to join the team, even if she wasn't using the miraculous that was meant for her, she opened the box and out flew a small green sphere of light which startled Alix at first, but she quickly relaxed as the sphere turned into a black cat looking kwami, who yawned and stretched as he began to awaken from his nap, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then stared at Alix and introduced himself. "Oh hey, nice to meet ya Alix, I'm Plagg the kwami of destruction." Plagg said almost uninterested.

"Aw you are so cute." Alix stated as she just gushed over how adorable Plagg looked to her, she reached out and just pinched his cheek.

"OW! Hey cut that out…" Plagg demanded as he swatted her hand away. "Firstly I am not CUTE! I am the very embodiment of chaos itself, I single handedly wiped out the dinosaurs, I'm the reason that Atlantis is no more, I'm even the reason that everyone in Pompei looks like a living statute with their terrified screams still molded onto their faces! Well except for that one gladiator guy and the princess who made out before they died, couple of weirdos. The point I'm trying to make is you would do well not to irritate me sister." He stated as he pointed his little hand in her face.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help it, you are just the cutest little thing." She cupped him in her hands and just kissed him on top of his head.

"Ladybug! I demand that you get her to stop this right now before I turn her into nothing but ash!" He snarled as he tried to squirm free from Alix's grasp as she pressed him to her cheek.

"Okay Alix that's enough playing with your temporary kwami, it's time to transform and go out and stop Hellcat." Ladybug announced with a smile, then Alix nodded and let Plagg out of her hands.

"Okay sister listen up because I'm only gonna say this once, you already know the word to activate the one time power so we can skip that little detail so let's just get the activation of the suit, all you have to say is Plagg claws out and BOOM, instant super hero." He said still feeling a bit prickly that Alix had just forced him into a cuddle with her.

"Got it, alright world look out because here comes Katrina Noir. Plagg, claws out!" She exclaimed as she held her hand above her head and allowed for the magic to transform her with a single green flash, once it had finished her transformation she began to marvel herself in the mirror, the miraculous had made her into her own version of Cat Noir, or as she had dubbed herself, Katrina Noir, her suit still had the little bell around her neck but on a purple ribbon tied up in a little bow, it looked as though she had a black leather jacket in place of a closed upper half of a jump suit, inside said jacket was a purple shirt which matched the ribbon perfectly, the lower half contained a pair of pants that were made up of the same material the jacket was made from, the boots remained the same as did the bell, fake cat ears and mask upon her head. "Cool, I look like a biker bitch, Cat Noir style." Alix cheered as she just kept ogling herself in the mirror.

"I'm happy for you Alix but we need to get going…" Ladybug said firmly as she handed her new ally the bee miraculous and continued. "Take that to Chloe then meet up with the rest of us at the Louver." She commanded as she crawled out the window and took off to deliver the remaining two miraculous to Nino and Alya.

"You got it Ladybug, okay now how do I work this thing?" Katrina Noir asked herself as she began to fumble with her staff, when she accidentally extended it and punched a hole in her wall. "Oh…shit." She hissed as she realized her mistake. "Okay not to worry, maybe if I just…" She pushed another button and caused it to extend again in the opposite direction and brake her mirror. "Fuck me, how does he work this stupid thing?" She then pushed another button which retracted her staff to a hand held size. "Okay let's try this again, but outside this time so I don't brake anything else of mine." She then crawled out of her bedroom window, she then pushed one of the buttons to extend the staff again, it extended upward causing her to frown. "Ugh, this is going to get annoying really fast." She quickly retracted the staff then pushed another button which finally did what she wanted. "Yes, I got what I asked for, now it's off to Chloe's place. Still can't believe she exposed herself in front of everyone in all of Paris, I mean seriously how stupid can you be?" She said as she began to parkour off to Chloe's penthouse, which she found to be a challenge as this was her very first time ever performing parkour to get from point A to point B. "WHOA GOD, THIS IS BOTH FUN AND SCARYYYYYYYYY!" She cried as she took off down the streets of Paris, she'd crashed into four buildings along the way but she eventually got to the Bourgeois hotel, She extended her staff all the way up to the penthouse floor and landed on the balcony where she found Chloe doing her nails, while talking on the phone with her friend Sabrina.

"What are you talking about? I told you already that it's supposed to be burnt apricot not blood orange…" She ranted to her Sabrina over the phone. "No it's not the same, do I have to get you a color chart or something, or are you color blind…?" All of a sudden she heard the sound of knocking on a glass door, she turned around to see a girl dressed in an outfit similar to Cat Noir's, she waved at Chloe and beckoned her to open the door. "Sabrina, I have to call you back, I do believe that Ladybug needs Queen bee this evening…WE'LL DISCUSS YOUR INCOMPETENCE LATER!" She barked as she disconnected the call and walked over to the door, she gave the girl one look over before she spoke. "Uhhhhhh…who are you supposed to be and why do you have Cat Noir's ring?" She asked twice with sass.

Katrina then introduced herself. "Name's Katrina Noir, I'm filling in for Cat tonight, he got in a fight with Hellcat and got hurt pretty bad, he's okay but Ladybug needed me to fill in for him, also to deliver this for you…" She said as she handed Chloe the bee miraculous.

She squealed with joy as she snatched the box out of her hand then opened it releasing a small yellow sphere of light which slowly turned into Pollen. "How may I serve you my queen?" Pollen asked Chloe as she bowed her head to her owner.

"OH MY GOSH…!" Katrina gushed as she folded her hands in front of her mouth. "She is so cute!" She quickly took Pollen in her hands and pressed her against her cheek.

"Hey 'Katrina' if that's not just some lame code name you've chosen, if you don't mind I'd like to get going before this uh…what did you say his name was again?" Chloe asked trying to get caught up sense she clearly didn't pay much attention.

Katrina stopped hugging Pollen for a moment then answered her. "Hellcat, that's what she called him."

"Hellcat? What a stupid name, it's so stupid that it makes your code name sound good, in fact it's so stupid that it's just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe replied as she stuck her nose up in the air with an unimpressed look.

Now I know why Ladybug has Cat drop off her miraculous, Katrina thought to herself. "Soooo…are you gonna change or should I just tell Ladybug you're not coming?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

Chloe then nodded and said. "Okay then, let's get this show on the road, Pollen, buzz on!" She exclaimed as she took a glamorous pose and transformed with a flash of bright yellow light into Queen bee. "Ah…I never get tired of how that feels, alright stand in where did she say we had to meet? She asked Katrina as she pulled her top and made herself ready to go.

"We're to meet her at the Louver, that's where she'll be I think." Katrina replied. "Or at the very least somewhere close by."

"Well we'd best not keep Ladybug waiting, try to keep up rookie." Queen bee stated with a smile and a wink as she ran off the edge of the balcony and hooked her top on to a near by building with Katrina close behind her both of them heading to the Louver.

Across town there was another building owned by the rollers, but instead of drugs it housed another kind of product, product of the living breathing variety primarily used for the sex trade, there were dozens of innocent young boys and girls being used for such disgusting acts, when it came to potential prostitutes the rollers weren't picky, all that mattered to the clientele were two things, age and sex appeal, each one of the sex slaves were kept in separate cages based on gender, most didn't know each other personally, most were of different race or religion but they all had two things in common with each other, they were being held captive to be sold in to white slavery for the rest of there lives and they were all naked and kept in poor living conditions, the bottoms of there cages were littered and stained with their own urine and feces, they were only cleaned once a week with a hose and they all were fed out of a trough like animals, and every week that went by a new batch of slaves was brought in at the same time that another was being shipped off discreetly to an underground auction, and the building they were being held in was like a virtual fortress and heavily guarded by dozens of Romani rollers both inside and outside, no one could get in unseen, unless you were akumitized by Hawkmoth and given the abilities of stealth and invisibility.

"This is the place…" Hellcat spoke to his master through their telepathic link. "This is where Lorenzo keeps all of his sex slaves, I've only ever been here once and that was just to drop off something for the guy in charge here, I'd hoped that I'd never have to see this place again, but damnit if we're gonna keep that fat fucker from rebuilding then we have to hit him where it hurts the most."

"All too right my boy…" Hawkmoth agreed with a sinister smile. "Destroying that building and everyone inside will serve us well, no more delays Hellcat, you'd best get started."

Hellcat smirked then said. "My thoughts exactly boss." He then turned invisible then moved in and began to display his handy work, he started out with a guard on the outer wall who just began to yawn as he had grown tired and desperately needed sleep, but just as he had finished he heard the sound of scratching on the wall to his left, he quickly turned around and just stared down the side walk but saw nothing, that's when he felt it, someone else's breath on his ear as they whispered one single word. "Boo." Before he even had a chance to see who it was he'd felt a sharp pain in his back, this pain slowly forced it's way all the way out through to the other side of his rib cage, he tried to scream for help but was unable to as his right lung had been punctured in the process, Hellcat then pulled his hand out quickly as he let his victim fall to the ground gurgling and convulsing on the sidewalk. He then knelt down and whispered in his ear. "See you in hell." As his eyes slowly began to close to deaths cold embrace Hellcat then turned toward the wall then said. "This is going to be one _hell _of a mess to clean up." He then climbed over the surrounding wall then turned back to being invisible, he flexed his fingers as he darted toward five different guards all standing or sitting around doing nothing but trying to stay awake or solving a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Mac, what's a three letter word use to express pain or surprise?" A roller asked one of his colleagues without even bothering to look up from the paper.

Before he could answer he was dragged away from him by an invisible being, he was only able to let out one small word before his throat was slit open. "GAAH!"

Not even realizing his friend was dead he then replied to his friend's 'answer'. "No not gaah, it starts with an A." Then he felt a slash across his face, he then fell down and screamed. "ARGH…" He cried, that's when he said. "The fuck was tha…" His final sentence was halted by a kick to the gut and a quick stab into the throat with claws upon narrowed fingers he just gurgled as his soul just left his corpse, the killer slowly removed his claws and just let him fall limp to the ground.

The sound of a loud thud caught the attention of another guard who then said. "Did either of you here that too?"

"Eh…probably nothing, I'm gonna get some coffee you guys want any?" Another gangster asked, before either of them could answer one of them started to spew blood from his throat, he clasped it as the pain in his neck only began to register, he fell to his knees and gasped for air while his two comrades watched in horror as he choked on his own blood unable to do anything to save him. "HOLY FUCK! What the fuck just AHHH!"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen, he looked down and saw that he'd just been stabbed by an invisible object, which slowly turned visible revealing to him and his friend standing next to him his murderer, and the devilish looking grin on his face. "_Hell _of a way to die isn't it? I'd wager that he's got about four minutes left to live before he finally bleeds out, and the worst part is…for him at least, is I didn't grant him the kindness of slashing him left to right, I know that doesn't really seem like a big deal but in terms of biology it actually is…" He quickly pulled out his claws then turned to the remaining thug who had just trained his gun on Hellcat, he extended his claws then charged at the gunman on all fours, before the thug could fire a shot Hellcat slashed the gun into pieces with a single swipe of his hand, he then performed a leaping barrel roll like kick into his opponents face, just as he began to collect himself Hellcat vanished yet again, the thug desperately began to search for him as he pulled out his side arm, his hands were shaking with fear, small beads of sweat began to fall down his forehead, then he jumped when Hellcat continued his explanation. "You see my friend when it comes to getting your throat cut open the only kind of courtesy that you can hope for is having your throat slashed you want it to begin on the left side oddly enough, because the way that blood flows through your body is from left to right, and your blood as we all know flows to every part of your body, but the one part of your body that needs it the most is your brain, or at the very least it needs the oxygen in your blood to remain healthy, other wise you'll have a stroke, which is exactly what's happening to your little buddy over there, no blood to the brain means no oxygen and no oxygen to the brain equals extreme suffering, and you know what the worst part of it is?" Before the thug could even attempt to track down the source of Hellcat's voice he felt his claws up against his throat, then Hellcat finally finished his explanation. "The worst part is you're completely aware of what's happening, you feel every last second of pain until you finally bleed to death, isn't biology fascinating?" Hellcat finally finished his rant then opened up the gangsters throat. "Oops, I did it again…oh well." He snickered as he left the gangster to his slow death, just as he lay there dying Hellcat reached into the thugs coat pocket and pulled out a spare keycard. "Oh for me? Why you shouldn't have." He said sarcastically as he just walked away and towards the door, he swiped the keycard and was rewarded with the sound of a lock disengaging.

Inside the building several men were patrolling the building and making sure that their 'guests' stayed where they wanted them to, the lieutenant in charge was just beginning his evening inspection of the prisoners to make sure that they were all still healthy enough to be sold in their next auction, which was coming up soon so he wanted to be sure that none of their captives were too sick for sale. As he began a head count on one of the cages he noticed that this cage was one girl short. "Hey Brock…" One of his men called out, he turned around and saw one of his men dragging a naked girl kicking and screaming by her hair begging to be released. "It's seems our little escape artist broke out again." He said with a slight growl as he let go of her hair. She looked up to the man in charge with fear in her eyes as he knelt down to her level.

"Thought I told you to STAY in your cage bitch…" He growled as he backhand slapped her across the face, she whimpered as she rolled over on the concrete floor. "I even told you what I was gonna do to you next time you tried it…" He stood up then began to unbuckle his belt then continued. "Now I gotta teach everyone here a lesson when you don't do what your told, which means you're gonna go down in value and the boss hates selling product for cheap, hold her down."

The gangster did as he said as the girl began to thrash and kick and screamed trying to get away, but before the fowl deed could commence her would be rapist was thrown across the room by an invisible force into a steel support beam. "If there's one thing I hate more than you roller fuckers, it's a god damn rapist…" A voice said with venom, that's when the owner of the voice appeared and began to let out an audible cougar like growl. "I wasn't going to lose any sleep after killing you bastards before, but now that I know what you guys do here behind closed doors I think I'm gonna take my time with this…" He lunged at the thug holding down the girl and tackled him then rolled into a summersault while firmly grasping his shoulders, as he stood up he threw the thug into the wall with all his might causing it to leave a man sized patch of cracks behind as he felt to the floor. He turned around and found that every single guard in the building had their guns trained on him he then smiled and asked. "Question…how many of you can see in the dark?" The room then erupted with gunfire with thousands of bullets flying at him, but Hellcat just turned invisible again and hit the ground then he just rolled out of the firing path then pulled out his phone then began a hack on the power grid, once he'd gotten in he cut power to everything in the building, everything except the audio system., then he asked the gangsters another question. "Let me ask you guys something else…" He then began to search his phone for his playlist, then he selected the song he wanted, one that he believed would set the mood. "Do you ever feel like a MONSTER?" He called out to them from somewhere in the darkness. That's when the song Monster by Skillet began to play as loud as it would be heard over the audio system. (A/N: I recommend listening to this song while reading this part.)

Every last thug began to turn on the tactical flashlights on their guns and desperately tried to search for the Akumaa, they were all confused, angry, but mostly they were all scared. Their silence was broken when one of them began to scream as he was dragged into the darkness, then it returned as his screams were suddenly replaced with the sound of gurgling, not long after that another gangster was abruptly disemboweled with a quick slash across his stomach, he howled in pain but was suddenly silenced as well, the gangsters all began to fire again in hopes that they might actually hit him, little did they know he was hiding in the center of the group just waiting for all of them and their guns to runout of ammo, once all of their guns stopped firing Hellcat took that as his cue to let all of hell break loose, he extended his claws and shut down his invisibility as he started to cut through each gangster one by one. He locked on to one and rushed him, he made sure to slash as many as possible along the way to him by just holding out his claws, cutting their faces, throats and anything else he could get in reach of, all while performing every manor of acrobatics to make it harder to shoot him as some of them began to reload, as he got closer and closer to his target he leapt high into the air and landed on his shoulders and locked his legs around his neck then started slashing his face over and over and over again, the soft jelly of his eyes and blood spewed everywhere, as Hellcat flipped backwards and with force he flung the severely injured thug into a support beam breaking his neck, Hellcat quickly turned back to being invisible just before someone pulled the trigger, but as they kept firing they were completely unaware as he snuck up behind him and took his gun out of his hands and broke it over his head, then he clasped his hand around the thugs neck and broke it with little effort. Just then Hellcat felt a hand grip his shoulder then he was flung across the room but landed gracefully and saw that the local enforcer had just challenged him to a one on one fight, he smiled at the much larger man as he flexed his fingers to add intimidation, the enforcer charged Hellcat with a led pipe and at the same time Hellcat charged the thug on all fours as if he were a real cougar, he slid in between his legs then used a donkey kick in the back of the larger mans legs causing him to hit the ground, as he tried to get back up Hellcat slashed the led pipe into pieces then started to slash the gangster all over his front with his claws moving like lightning, by the time he was done he decided to finish the thug by narrowing his fingers on one hand and held the thug with the other then with a quick stab like motion he pierced the thugs throat, blood spewed from his mouth, some of which splattered onto Hellcat's face, but it didn't seem to bother him as he just let the thug fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Hellcat looked around the room and saw that he'd finished them all off rather quickly, he smiled then said with a chilling voice. "Game…over." He turned his head when he heard the whimpering of the sex slave that was close to being raped earlier, she was curled up into a ball on the floor cowering away from Hellcat.

"Well…" Hawkmoth broke the silence as he contacted Hellcat mentally. "What are you waiting for? Finish off the rest of them." He ordered as he grew impatient.

Hellcat took one look around the room and saw there were no more thugs, just the sex slaves. "If you want me to kill a bunch of innocent people just so you can get back at Lorenzo then you've got another thing coming…Gabriel." Hellcat spat with venom.

Hawkmoth's eyes went wide with fear as he realized what his servant had just called him. "Wha…what did you just call me?" He asked with both fear and shock.

"That's right 'Hawkmoth'…I know your real name, I figured you out not too long ago, tell me…'boss', does your son know that his daddy is the big bad butterfly that everyone in town is SOOOOOOOO afraid of? I really wonder how Adrien would feel if he found out his old man was actually a super villain hell bent on trying to steal a piece of jewelry from two different teenagers that he keeps harassing like some perv in an office building keeps hitting on a woman who keeps shutting him down hmm?"

Hawkmoth then snapped at his servant, but no matter how enraged he sounded nothing could hide the fact that he was scared that his foster son had just discovered his secret within 24 hours of living in his home. "Just do as I say and kill them, there can be no witnesses!"

Hellcat then began to laugh then said with an aggressive tone. "Need I remind you that the only thing that's making me do what you want is this bracelet on my wrist asshole? I'll make it simple shit for brains…" Hellcat began to lay down the law. "You make me kill any innocents tonight and I promise you that everyone in Paris will know your dirty little secret by Friday morning, and my buddy Cat Noir will be the first to know too."

Hawkmoth took notice of what he'd just said then asked with shock and realization. "You know the identity of Cat Noir?"

Hellcat just shrugged and said very cryptically. "Maybe I do…maybe I don't, that's for me to know and you to find out, I could be persuaded to tell you later though, that is…IF…you back off and let me decide who lives and who dies, besides I doubt that any of these guys in here actually liked any of these fuckers in the end anyway. So what do you say…Gabe…do we have a deal?"

Hawkmoth knew he had no choice, he wanted Lorenzo dead as quickly as possible and he knew that if Dallas had figured things out before he was akumitized then he might be a risk, but only if he forced him to do something that he really didn't want to do. Hawkmoth let out a very defeated sigh then said. "Very well…if those are your only demands then so be it."

Hellcat smiled then said. "Aww don't feel too bad Hawkmoth, you're simply out of your league when it comes to being the brains of the outfit." Hellcat then walked over to the cages then sliced through the locks then said to the prisoners. "Everyone out now…" He ordered with a neutral tone of voice, then continued with a low growl. "Before this shit heap burns to the ground."

The sex slaves didn't hesitate as they all ran out of their cages and rushed to freedom, only a few managed to remember their good manners as they ran out into the streets, just as the last of the slaves fled Hellcat heard a groaning sound, he turned and saw the lieutenant was still alive, he tried in vain to crawl away from the scene as Hellcat slowly walked over to him, he flipped him over and grabbed him by his throat then lifted him up above his head.

"Guess I missed one, not to worry…that's an easy fix." Hellcat stated as he drew his claws.

Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow the gangster began to plead for his life. "WAIT-WAIT-WAIT-WAIT-WAIT, please don't do this please!"

Hellcat started to growl like a cougar as he brought the thug closer to his face. "Why should I?" He snarled through gritted teeth.

"You want Lorenzo right? Well I know where he's hiding!" The gangster spoke the truth as he began to make an offer for his own life. "I can lead you to his personal hideout, just promise me that you won't kill me!"

Hellcat simply replied. "I already know where that fat fucker is…" He raised up his hand ready to strike again when the thug quickly blurted out.

"He's staying in a new kind of bomb shelter, he had it put in months ago before we broke him out of prison, it's heavily guarded with automated defenses and boobytraps all over the place which he can arm and disarm with the touch of a button!"

Hellcat then lowered his hand then said very nonchalantly. "Keep talking." He knew that Antonio didn't leave anything to chance when it came to his safety, so it wasn't too hard to believe that he spent good money to buy a bomb shelter to protect him.

"I'm one of his lieutenants, he only trusts us with the location of his hidey hole which is why I know how to get you through the defenses, so I'm worth more to you alive rather than dead, just promise me that you'll let me live and I'll give you Lorenzo, then I get to walk away see?" The gangster offered.

Hellcat then began to think to himself and considered his options. Even with my new abilities it's gonna be tough getting to him in a high tech bomb shelter, but with this guy's help I can get in there with relative ease, he'd finally came to a decision and said with a smile. "Alright my good man, I'll agree not to kill you in exchange for getting me into the bomb shelter…" The thug breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing those words, right after Hellcat set him down though he then threatened the gangster after shoving two of his claws into both his nostrils. "But if you try to screw me in the end I promise you that you won't live long enough to regret it, got it!" He pulled his claws upward causing the thug a slight bit of pain as he felt the sharp points of Hellcat's claws dig into the roof of his nose.

He whined a bit just before he replied. "Yeah okay I get it!"

Hellcat quickly pulled his claws out of the thugs nose cutting him slightly, the thug squealed as he held his nose, small amounts of blood began to pour out of the thugs nose as he let out his cries of pain. "That was just to add a little incentive, just in case you got any bright ideas, now…go get your car and take me to Lorenzo's bomb shelter!" Hellcat ordered as he pointed at the door. The thug didn't hesitate to do what he was told and just ran off to get his car.

"Are you sure it's wise to let him go off on his own?" Hawkmoth asked telepathically. "He could warn his boss that you're coming."

Hellcat just grinned and said. "Trust me when I say this, he's too much of a coward to double cross me, especially sense he's already seen what I can do."

Then Hawkmoth asked curiously. "And are you going to let him live like you said?"

Hellcat shrugged and said. "I said I wouldn't kill him, which was the truth, I'm not going to kill him at all…I'll let gravity and the sidewalk do that." He grinned a devilish cat like smile knowing that his new servant had a very short life expectancy. As the thug drove up with the car Hellcat sat in the backseat to make sure that if the gangster tried anything then he would be able to kill him first, not that he had to worry about that.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Adrien was at the only music store in town that still sold classical music from the 1700's to the 1900's, he tore through hundreds of different albums searching for the tune he needed in order to stop Hellcat. "Please be here please be here please be here…" He begged repeatedly as he desperately tried to find the album he needed.

"Sir we're about to close, either pick something or comeback tomorrow to get it I wanna go home." The store clerk groaned as he was tired from working two full shifts.

"I just need another minute, come on come on it's got to be…AH-HA!" Adrien cheered as he found the CD he was looking for. The top ten symphonies of Edward Elgar, he then ran over to the counter with the CD, a portable CD player and a box of double A batteries in his hands. "Both of these please." He asked as he set them on the counter, the store clerk scanned both items then stuffed them in a bag, before he could even tell Adrien how much he owed him Adrien just pulled out 50 Euros and placed them on the counter and said. "Keep the change." Then he made a mad dash for the door and out to the Ferrari he'd already collected with the help of the taxi driver. "Now to get this to Marinette." He started the engine and began to burn rubber as he drove off to the one place he knew that Ladybug and the rest of the team would meet at, the Louver. But as he drove he then remembered the one thing he'd forgot to buy, a pair of head phones. "Ah damnit!" He cursed for his own mistake. He knew that the CD player had a pair of earbuds included but that didn't mean they'd fit in Hellcat's feline like ears. "Oh never mind, these things usually sort themselves out."

By the time he got there the entire rest of the team was already there, including his temporary stand in. Ladybug began to brief the team as Adrien parked the car just across the street from the team without any of them noticing. He chose not to get too close to them to maintain his secret identity if not just avoid suspicion. "Thank you all for coming, as you might've guessed there's another akumaa about, this one is the reason I had to replace Cat Noir for to night with our new friend Katrina here…"

She motioned to 'Alix', who then waved and said. "Real quick though I just want to say I am so PUMPED to be fighting along side you guys, even if it's only for one night, but who knows…maybe there will come a day when you need me again, am I right Ladybug?" She then gave a sly wink as she already knew that she would one day get her own miraculous.

Ladybug smiled back at her then added casually. "I guess only _time_…will tell." Oh great another pun, she groaned mentally, Adrien I blame you for this. Then she snapped back into leader mode and continued. "Anyway…the victim's name is Dallas Jones codename Hellcat, he's able to turn invisible and can move as quietly as a shadow too, he also has razer sharp claws that can tare through just about everything, he's the reason that several fronts for the Romani rollers have been hit tonight, from what I can tell though Hawkmoth has a personal vendetta with the rollers for some reason, what ever that reason is I don't' know but I do know this, we have to stop Hellcat at all cost before someone else gets hurt and that isn't going to be easy, because if what he's told me is to be believed he and Cat Noir got into a fight prier to this night and Dallas was able to beat him in a one on one fight, while Cat Noir was powered up so what ever you do don't fight him alone and don't get separated from one another, we fight as a team more so than usual this time, understand?" She finally finished as she took one look at her teams faces and saw that they were all nervous to fight someone who didn't even need superpowers to fight super heroes, she felt the same way that they did, Hellcat was nothing like any other foe they'd ever faced before and this fight was going to be a challenged to them even if they were together. But regardless of this they still had no choice but to stop him from killing anyone else and she knew it just as much as they did. "Listen, I know your scared, I have to admit I'm scared to…but if we don't stop him then who else will? Don't forget that you're all chosen for a reason, you're all special with or without the mask, and I am damn proud to fight alongside of each and every single one of you, now…lets go show Hellcat what we can really do." She rallied her team mates who nodded in agreement , the entire team began to parkour away from the museum and spread out across the city to keep an eye out for Hellcat.

Adrien of course followed them in the Ferrari but kept his distance from everyone who wasn't Ladybug, who it would seem still hadn't noticed that her lover was following them the whole time.

Meanwhile on the deepest part of the south side of town Hellcat and his new driver had just arrived to Lorenzo's hiding place, it was inside the basement of an old rundown hotel that no one would dare stay in for any reason, unless you were the rollers. "Okay, I brought you to the hideout, now can I go?" The driver asked as he put the car in park.

Then Hellcat put his hand with claws drawn on his shoulder and replied with a growl. "You seem to be forgetting…your supposed to disable the traps and other defenses to this place remember…SHIT HEAD?!" He then began to squeeze on the thugs shoulder digging his claws in only slightly to remind him that he was still a prisoner of Hellcat.

The thug gulped heavily as he nodded his head. "Right, the whole thing is linked up to the local WIFI towers, knock those out and the whole system crashes, not even the boss's remote can do anything to fix it."

Hellcat then grabbed the thug's face and forced him to look him in the eye just before he asked. "Are you absolutely certain of this?" He squeezed his face with claws slightly cutting into his flesh and causing him to bleed a little.

The thug then started to squeak as he confirmed. "I swear…I swear to god…"

Then Hellcat crawled into the front seat then grabbed the thug by the collar of his shirt and shouted with a slight cougar like roar in his voice. "SWEAR TO ME!"

The thug began to panic as he stuttered. "A-A-A-ALRIGHT I swear to you man…" Hellcat then smiled and thought to himself, Batman interrogation tactics, works every time. "Okay…I've told you what you want to know, now can I go?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Hellcat then flashed a very chilling smile then said. "Oh don't you worry my good man, I'll let you go…straight to hell…" He then kicked open the passenger side door then drug the gangster out with him by his shirt, he dragged him all the way to the outer side of the hotel wall and began to scale the wall with the gangster firmly in his grasp screaming and flailing about.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE HAD A DEAL YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME LIVE!" He screamed knowing that his life was in danger.

Hellcat then said without even looking at him as he just kept climbing the wall all the way to the top of the building. "I said I wouldn't kill you, which I was honest about, because the sidewalk is going to kill you, I never said I'd let you live…I mean did you think that after I saw you try to rape that poor girl that I was going to just let you walk away? God only knows how many times you've forced your prisoners to be your little toys of pleasure, so on behalf of all your rape victims…" He stopped briefly as he finally got to the roof, he pulled the thug up and just dangled him over the edge of the building then continued with ice in his voice. "I condemn you to your fate, and believe me I'd love nothing more than to take my time and break every single bone in your body, cut every last inch of your flesh WIDE open then stretch out your intestines from one edge of the roof to the other and just slice slowly through every last foot of them…all while you're still breathing just so you know what it's like to suffer ten times worse than what you made all of those girls suffer! But I promised you that I wouldn't kill you and I'm a man of my word, and now it's time I kept my promise."

The thug began to cry as he apologized for his sins. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry okay? I promise I won't do it ever again, I'll never touch another girl again I swear…"

Hellcat then smiled with his teeth barred and said. "That's right…you won't, goodbye my little friend." He then let the gangster go and just watched as he fell to the pavement below screaming at the top of his voice, which was silenced as he hit the ground, a pool of blood formed around his corpse. "Deval…" Hellcat paused only long enough to make a prayer in the tongue of his ancestors of his gypsy heritage. "Asigurati-va ca aces teste pedesit pentru crimele si pacatele sale, deoarece este tarat In iad de cel mai adevarat judecator, daca ñu aveti nici o malia." (Make sure this sinner is punished for his crimes and sins as he is dragged into hell by the most true judge, may you show no mercy.)

He then proceeded to destroy the WIFI towers in the surrounding area slicing through them one by one completely unaware that Katrina Noir had just bore witness to his murder of a gangster in the most brutal way possible, she fought back her gag reflex as best she could, while trying to call the rest of the team to her location. "This is Katrina Noir calling everybody, I've got one bad kitty in my sights in the slums on the south side of Paris, outside of this hotel…" She took a picture of the sign out front of the hotel then texted the picture to everyone. "I'll hold tight until you guys get here then we can…" She stopped talking when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck, it sent chills down her spine as she realized that Hellcat was standing right behind her. She didn't hesitate to whip around and kick him in the stomach. "Not to day Jones!" She barked as she extended her staff and swung it as hard as she could and hit him in the head, while he was stunned she pole-vaulted and kicked him into an air conditioning unit.

As he stammered to get up he saw her extend her staff and slide all the way to the ground. "You think you can out run the Hellcat? Think again gimp cat 2.0!" He bellowed as he charged on all fours then leapt off the top of the building and landed in a crouched just a few feet in front of Katrina Noir shattering the sidewalk underneath him, he slowly stood up and drew his claws and growled. "I don't know who you are under that mask but I don't give a shit because your gonna die for getting in my way cunt!"

Katrina was scared, scared of how much more capable he was in a fight, especially after what Ladybug had told her about his fight with Cat Noir, but she didn't let it show as she took up a fighting stance and whirled her staff around and said with a confident smile. "This is gonna be one _hell _of a cat fight."

"Oh sure it will…for a few seconds." He barbed as he lunged at her while roaring, he slashed at her left and right but she just kept blocking his attacks as he forced her back into a corner, once she was trapped he slashed at her but she just dropped to the ground as she quickly retracted then extended her staff again launching Hellcat a good distance back, he landed with a roll as he was stopped by the wall of the hotel, he slowly stood back up then smiled just before he said. "Now you see me…" Then he finished as he became transparent yet again. "Now you don't…I know that saying is as cliché as hell by now but hay it works for me right now."

Just as Katrina was about to panic for being unable to see the akumaa she heard the sound of fast paced foot falls rushing toward her, she turned around and looked up as she saw her team mates rushing in to help. "It's okay now Katrina, we've got your back." Rena Rouge stated as they all landed with grace.

"Be careful guys he just turned invisible, he could be anywhere." Katrina confirmed as she carefully listened to any kind of sound that he could be making.

"Everybody form up on Katrina, keep your eyes AH!" Ladybug was then tackled to the ground by an invisible force, she knew exactly who it was and did whatever she could to get him off of her.

That's when Carapace threw his shield with all his might at where he assumed Hellcat was and was rewarded with the sound of his shield ringing and bouncing off of the invisible villain, he caught his shield then shouted to Hellcat. "Real brave of you to attack someone who can't even see you, show yourself and fight like a man Jones!"

"There is no Jones you teenage mutant ninja turtle cos-playing douche bag…" Hellcat fired back as he obliged his enemy's request. "There's only Hellcat now, oh and just for the record…none of them had a shield let alone tried to cos-play captain America and an assassin's creed character at the same time ya tool! I mean seriously, pick one or the other don't be a douche and do a cross between the two, that's how we get those god offal fusion restaurants. "

That's when Queen bee began to snicker at Hellcat's criticism of her team mate, she then felt all eyes were on her as she looked back at everyone. "What, is it a crime that I thought it was funny?"

"Don't support the bad guy Chloe." Rena growled as she stared Daggers back at Queen bee.

Who immediately snapped back at her and declared with anger in her voice. "And how many times do I have to remind you that it's Queen bee to you simpletons?!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you ladies need time to change your tampons or something because I can give you all about five minutes sense you're all clearly having issues with your vaginas right now, I'm guessing it's that time of the month for you all which is amazing too, I mean that explains why little miss Ladybug is such a cunt, same can be said for the dumb blond, as for foxy lady and little miss biker pussy I'd say that they're just stupid from the loss of blood." Hellcat quipped not realizing that he'd just enraged every one of the girls with a single sexist remark.

(A/N: Please note to any and all girls reading this fanfic that I only put that in as a means for the girls to all have a reason to beat the hell out of him, I also would like to officially apologize for it if anyone finds this material to be offensive in anyway, I am not sexist I am very respectful of women in every regard so please do not take this remark to heart.)

Carapace knew exactly what was about to happen and just stepped back a few feet then said with fear. "Uhhhhhh…I'm just gonna sit this one out if that's cool with you girls." No way am I getting involved in this hot mess, he thought to himself as he braced himself for the blood bath that he was almost certain was about to commence.

"Okay THAT'S IT…" Queen bee shrieked as she began to spin her top as fast as she could. "EVERYBODY KICK THIS LITTLE SEXIST BASTARD IN THE BALLS!" All the girls rushed in at the same time and leapt at Hellcat who didn't even have time to react as the girls all started to pummel him with extreme prejudice.

Ladybug first kicked him in the face and into a well placed swing of Rena's flute, he stumbled backwards as Katrina Noir wacked him repeatedly with her staff from side to side, that's when Queen bee leapt up and kneed him in the chin then and at the same time hammered both her fists into both sides of his head with tremendous force, then both she and Ladybug swung there weapons around him and trapping him in a tightly bound net like fashion just before Katrina kicked him over onto his stomach, then all four girls started to kick and punch him with every ounce of rage they could muster, Carapace watched in horror and wincing with every single pain filled howl Hellcat let out, without even noticing Adrien had walked up next to Carapace with the same look of horror on his face then he asked Carapace without looking away from the horror. "Aren't you supposed to…ya know…get in there?"

Carapace then turned to Adrien and answered him with a rhetorical question. "Do I look suicidal to you dude?" Then he turned back to the fight, but only briefly as he just realized who was standing next to him. "Adrien? What the heck are you doing here Dude?!"

Upon hearing those words the girls all stopped and looked up and saw Adrien Agreste standing next to Carapace for some unexplainable reason. "Adrikens? What are you doing here? This is way too dangerous for you to be here!" Queen bee stated aloud.

Thank you foster brother for your impeccable timing, Hellcat thought to himself as he turned invisible while still tied up and forced all the air out of his body causing the wiring to turn to slack, then he quickly hopped back up and let the yo-yo and top fall to the ground with a clunk, everyone looked to where Hellcat was supposed to be but saw nothing, that's when he announced his presence to them all by saying in a cold voice. "My turn." He then reached around and snatched Katrina's staff out of her hands and swung it into her head knocking her down, then he turned to Rena and kicked her in the face just before he held out the staff and extended both ends into the faces of Ladybug and Queen bee, he then turned to face Carapace who started charging at him. "Yeah that's it come at me bro!" He snarled as he threw the staff like a spear at Carapace who just blocked it then lifted up his shield then wacked it into Hellcat's face with a side swipe, then he kicked Hellcat in the stomach, while he was hunched over he quickly kneed Hellcat in the chin then took both hands and placed them on either side of the outer edge of the shield then raised it over his head then brought it down into his face again, that's when Hellcat had decided he'd had enough. "ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" He bellowed as he hooked his claws around the outer edge of the shield and pulled it out of Carapace's hands then threw it far away from him, then Hellcat drew his claws and started to slash at his opponent with fury. "I have already had it up to HEAR with you superhero types…" He slashed Carapace's chest causing him to whale in pain. "How the hell did any of you last this long as superheroes in the first place?" He kicked Carapace in the face knocking him down, he then leaned down and clasped his throat then picked him up over his head and continued his rant. "There's absolutely no discipline to your fighting styles, no focus, not even a slight bit of surprise in your tactics, all you idiots do is run around punching and kicking your opponents in the face, in short not a damn one of you is fit to be a hero let alone worthy of your miraculous, so what makes you all so special that you should get this power and no one else should HUH? Why are you so much more deserving than anyone else in this entire city when literally anyone, ANYONE ELSE could do a better job of it than any of you so why do you even have this power to begin with?"

Just as Hellcat had finished his rant someone had rammed him from the side like a football lineman knocking him to the ground, that same someone then pinned him to the ground with Katrina's staff with it pressed against the back of his neck. "I need a little help here guys!" Adrien called out to the rest of the heroes, that's when Carapace got up and helped Adrien pin Hellcat down as did Rena, Queen bee and Katrina. That's when Adrien said directly to Hellcat something that he'd said to him not too long ago. "Maybe if you didn't run your mouth like the river Jordan you would've seen that coming."

While Hellcat was busy thrashing about under the combined weight of five teenagers on top of him Ladybug then stood back up and threw her yo-yo in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" She exclaimed, out of the sky fell her secret weapon. "A pair of headphones, what am I supposed to do with these?" She asked to herself.

"LADYBUG…IN MY CAR…THE SHOPINNG BAG…SET IT TO TRACK FIVE AND TURN UP THE VOLUME AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!" Adrien called out to her.

She didn't know what he had done while he was out and obviously disobeying orders for bed rest but she trusted his judgment and ran over to the car, she opened the passenger side door and pulled out the shopping bag then pulled out the CD player and the CD as well. "I don't know how this will help but I'm sure you know him better than I do Adrien." She said as she popped in a couple of batteries then the CD, then she plugged in her Headphones and turned on the player and set it to track five, Salute D'Amour, then she turned it up as loud as it would go then ran over to her friends and Hellcat, she slid in on her knees then placed the headphones on his head then pressed play. "Music will sooth this savage beast." She quipped as she stood back up and let Adrien's plan unfold before them all.

And just as he'd hoped it began to take affect on Hellcat, he then started screaming and shouting to everyone around him desperately trying to get free and to stop the song from playing. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS…" His shouting slowly turned into heavy sobbing as tears just flowed down his face. "Please make it stop…make it stop…this is torture…this is…oh god make it stop please…" He slowly stopped thrashing around as he slowly crumbled into an emotional wreck, then he started to say something that no one else expected, an apology…to someone that only he knew. "I'm sorry mom…I'm so sorry mommy…please forgive me." He then just rested his head against the ground as he laid there defeated by his own emotions.

No one knew what he was talking about or why he was begging for forgiveness from his mother but they had no time to figure that out. Once he was finally subdued Adrien then pulled the akumitized bracelet off of Hellcat's wrist and broke it in two and released the Akumaa for Ladybug to catch, she swung her yo-yo and caught it and quickly snapped her yo-yo back to her hand. "Gotcha!" She cheered, she then released the now purified butterfly and waved it goodbye as she always did, then she took the headphones then threw them into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She exclaimed as her power began to undo all the damage to the city that Hellcat had done.

Around that same time Hellcat had transformed back to Dallas Jones who still felt emotional from what the heroes and his foster brother had subjected him to, Adrien then knelt down and help Dallas up on to his feet. "I'm really sorry we had to do that to you Dallas, but we didn't have a choice and I didn't know how else to help you." Adrien laminated as he gave Dallas a reassuring hug.

Normally Dallas wouldn't allow anyone to hug him, but after what he'd been through he didn't care, he just wanted someone to be there for him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Adrien…" He sobbed into his shoulder.

Adrien then asked somewhat confused. "What do you mean? What are you sorry for?"

Dallas then lifted his head and said. "You know what I'm sorry for, for when I…" He wanted to explain but he couldn't do it in front of the other heroes for fear that he'd out Adrien's secret.

"Dallas that wasn't your fault, nothing that happened tonight was your fault, that was all the akumaa, it was Hawkmoth, but that's all over now so we can finally get you home okay?"

Everyone was speechless, no one ever would've expected Dallas to have a sensitive side to him, nobody dared say a word, except for Chloe of course. "Ha, what a big baby crying his eyes out over some stupid song, just ridiculous, utterly OW!" Chloe was silenced as she was punched as hard as possible in the arm by Rena Rouge who along with everyone else stared daggers at her.

"Zip it Chloe or so help me god I'll go for your face next time." Rena barbed as she pointed a finger in her face.

"What? I'm just saying for a so called bad boy he clearly isn't as tough as he makes himself out to be, OW!" She cried again as Katrina had just punched her other arm.

"Seriously Bourgeois, close up shop for the night already, he's been through enough tonight and he doesn't need you to make it worse." She laminated firmly.

"Oh please, if he can't take it then maybe he should OW…!" Queen bee was cut off before she could finish as both Rena and Katrina had punched her in both her arms in unison.

Then screamed the same thing also in unison. "SHUT UP CHLOE!"

Queen bee began to rub the soreness out of her arms as she just grumbled to herself. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

As soon as Dallas had calmed down Adrien helped him into the car as everyone else took off and went home, Ladybug had allowed Katrina Noir to retrieve the bee miraculous from Chloe and agreed to claim both the bee and black cat miraculous from her back at her house, Ladybug managed to get to Alix's place with time to spare before her earrings ran out of power. "Hey, you still up?" Ladybug asked as she poked her head in through the window of Alix's room.

"Yeah I'm still awake, and as requested here are both miraculous for you to return to whoever gives them to you. By the way will I ever get to meet him? Or her for that matter?" Alix asked as she handed Ladybug the two pieces of jewelry.

Ladybug then stuffed them into her yo-yo and replied with a smile. "Someday I hope you can meet him Alix, until then though you'll just have to wait, but I am looking forward to working with you again, Bunnix." She gave Alix a mock salute as she took off back to Fu's apartment to return the miraculous to the miracle box.

Meanwhile inside the garage of the Agreste mansion Adrien and Dallas had finally returned home, Dallas still felt a bit upset however, not because of what Adrien had to do to him, but also because he'd just came to find that he'd hurt the first real friend he'd made in a long time a few weeks prior and didn't even care if he was okay or not, the guilt was tearing him up inside, so much so that he wanted to puke, and the worst part was that Adrien didn't seem that angry over it, he'd expected Adrien to oust him to someone, anyone for what he'd done to him and he just couldn't grasp the fact that he'd actually forgiven him for it, he felt angry with himself, confused by Adrien's behavior, but the one thing he felt more than anything was something that he hadn't felt in a long time, compassion, from someone he hardly knew. He couldn't keep it in any longer and just had to ask the burning question that was driving him crazy all the way home. "Adrien…" He started as he worked up his strength. "I need you to be level with me okay? Why did you forgive me so easily after what I'd done to you? I mean if it were me I'd be hell bent to even the score with you, but for some reason you're not even pretending to be cool with it, you just…are…so how is it your already over it?"

Adrien turned and smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on his foster brother then said with honesty. "I've always been one for forgiveness, and to be honest I did bring it on myself if you recall, but just to be clear I'm still gonna even the score with you someday. But to answer your question, it's because you're not really a bad guy, just misunderstood with a lot of anger issues, and a gigantic mouth on you. But that's just who you are, and to be honest after getting to know you I wouldn't have you any other way, even though you're arrogant, rude, annoying and an all-around huge hand full…" Dallas was about to make a joke with the phrasing when Adrien sensed it and cut him off. "And I don't mean like that Dallas so get your head out of the gutter you sick-o…" Dallas just shrugged and let Adrien continue. "Bottom line you are a lot of things, and at least one of those things is a good person, whether you know it or not."

Dallas then frowned and replied. "Trust me when I say this Adrien, you couldn't be more wrong about that." He turned away from Adrien then continued. "There's no such thing as good left in me, and I doubt that will ever change."

Then Adrien asked Dallas something that he'd been asked not too long ago by his master. "Dallas, do you see better with your eyes open or closed?"

Dallas's frown changed into a look of pure confusion, then he asked back. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question, open or closed?" Adrien asked again with slight annoyance.

Dallas then answered the strange question feeling no less confused. "Open obviously, but I don't see why you're asking me something so stupid."

That's when Adrien smiled and said to him. "If that's so then why is it so hard for you to see the person I see before me is a good person, because when we hadn't met previously before that day back in the alley and only met tonight for the first time I don't know if you would've returned my miraculous to me, because I think it's safe to say that the old you would've just taken off with the ring and I would've been left to whatever fate that the rollers had instore for me, like you said people only change if they want to Dallas, and I really think that you do."

Dallas felt a little better from those kind words, but didn't believe what Adrien said was true at all. "Well maybe you think so, but very few people think the same."

Then Adrien once again quoted his master with a smile. "Just because a stream is a stream today that doesn't mean it can't become a mighty river in the future."

Dallas then chuckled slightly and asked rhetorically . "Why do you sound like a Chinese fortune cookie all of a sudden?"

Adrien then answered. "Well it helps when you spend enough time around a very old Chinese guy."

Both boys just laughed it off as they made their way inside, they both stopped as they caught a glimpse of Gabriel and Natalie in the main entrance hall trying to figure out how to approach this situation, it took every last bit of Adrien's strength to swallow his pride and clear his throat to get their attention, both Gabriel and Natalie turned around to see the boys had returned safely. Gabriel didn't say a word, instead he just rushed over and hugged his son as if it had ben years sense he'd seen him, small tears of joy fell from his eyes as he held Adrien in his arms. "I'm so glad your both safe…" His voice cracked not caring that his emotions were showing.

Adrien slowly returned the hug to his father as he knew that he actually felt his father truly cared about him, or at least he felt that he did for the first time in a long time. He then whispered back to him. "I'm ready to forgive you father…" It wasn't very loud but Gabriel heard it clear enough, his heart began to feel the warmth of his sons love finally return to him, finally their relationship was on the mend, they still had a ways to go but it was enough for the two of them. But just as quickly as these kind words were said Adrien pulled away slightly and said firmly. "But make no mistake father, your still on thin ice, which is why I'm giving you this chance to prove you've changed, but this is the only one I'll give you, so if you take one step back, if things are even remotely close to the way they were before, then I can guaranty you and I will be beyond fixing, am I clear?

Gabriel nodded his head and replied. "I can accept those terms." Then he pulled his son back into his hug.

Dallas felt a bit awkward with this display of affection so he just chose to leave them both to themselves, as Dallas made his way up the stairs Gabriel peered over his son's shoulder and looked up at Dallas with worry, he might have finally began to get back on Adrien's good side but he now had a new problem, and that problem was his foster son knowing his deepest darkest secret.

Back at the bomb shelter in the slums of Paris Antonio's men had pulled the security footage from outside of the hide out and viewed the only person without any super powers at all risking his own life. "I don't get it boss…" One of the gangsters said with a dumb look. "Why would the Agreste kid just rush in there to help the heroes without any super powers of his own?"

That was a question that Antonio wanted the answer to as well, on a hunch he googled Cat Noir's pictures that had been taken over the years and compared them to Adrien's figure in the footage, he then smiled and said with a sinister voice. "Well I'll be damned, I might be wrong boys but I do think that our favorite little black cat is also Paris's number one teen model, why else would he be there? I mean it is a bit strange that Cat Noir didn't show up for this fight and that little girl with pink hair filled in for him don't you think? But just to be on the safe side I want as many people on this as we can, get every one of our best boys that Jones didn't kill tonight and have them track his every move, if this kid so much as coughs up a hairball I want to know about it pronto, got it?" His men all nodded yes, then he continued. "And if he is Cat Noir bring him to me alive, so we can…negotiate with him and his little lady." He began to rub his hands together with satisfaction knowing that this would work well for him if he played his cards right.

(A/N: Oh damn Lorenzo is on to Adrien, this ain't good, what did you guys think please let me know in the comments, in the next chapter of WOS Dallas decides to pull a minor heist, he also has a heart to heart with both Gabriel and Adrien, and Marinette sends herself on another guilt trip, now before I end this chapter off here I want to apologize again for that major bit of sexism earlier, as I said I felt Dallas needed a bit of an ass kicking for being a naughty boy, also just so you all know after I wrote it in I washed my mouth out with soap so please no one hate me for life over this I beg of you as I don't like it when people disrespect others based on race, religion or even sex, in fact I have no respect for anyone like that myself so please find it in your hearts to forgive me, okay well I hope you guys like the chapter for the most part and I will try to get Chapter 11 out on time next week, bye now and sorry again please don't hate me.)


	11. Chapter 11: Full disclosure

(A/N: Hey everyone sorry this chapter is late again, writers block is a real bitch when it wants to be, but in the end I got it done and I rather like how it turned out so I hope you enjoy it, just a few quick things before we dive in though, first there is both a scene and a joke in this chapter that were and inspiration to me to add to this chapter, the joke is based off a fan made comic by an artist on tumbler called cat mom, or at least I think that's her screen name, and the scene itself was inspired by a picture I found on Deviantart from and artist called SaiyanGirlHeart, and needless to say I loved them both so much I just had to put them in this chapter, anyway you know what the scene is at the first mention of Plagg. And as for the other thing I've decided to ship two other characters in this fanfiction, because I thing they would make a cute couple, okay so without further adu lets get this party started right!)

Chapter 11: Full disclosure

Dallas was pacing around in Adrien's room trying to figure out a few things, the first thing he wanted to figure out was how to tell Adrien about his father being Hawkmoth, or at least that he had a feeling that he was Hawkmoth, and the other was how was he going to take Antonio down once and for all, he knew he couldn't just leave Adrien alone now, he was going to keep trying to hold him for ransom if he could.

"There has to be a way, come on Dallas think man think." He pondered feeling that he was unable to do anything to keep Adrien safe from the rollers, not that he really needed to protect him that much sense he was still a superhero, that's when he got an idea, he figured that maybe he could find a way with the spell book that Gabriel had shown him earlier that evening, he waited until everyone was asleep, that's when he snuck out of Adrien's room and made his way down to Gabriel's office, only to find the door was locked, and was wired with an alarm which was of course engaged at this time, which told Dallas two things, his hunch about Gabriel was right and that there were more than likely some security cameras watching over the inside of his office, both these problems were an easy fix for him of course.

"Guess you were right dad…" He voiced to himself in a half whisper. "Basic hacker skills and electrical know how can really make a difference during a heist." Dallas returned to Adrien's room to retrieve his WIFI pineapple then he linked it into the router closest to Adrien's room then hacked into the security feed for the entire house and played his first hand. "Perfect, now to loop old footage from the last two hours for about say…two hours sounds good." He typed away on his phone as he worked his magic, once that was over he then hacked into the power grid then shut down the silent alarm to the door. "And now it's time to say goodnight little door alarm…" He said with a smile, once he was satisfied that his work on both the cameras and door alarm were done he then pulled out a set of lock picks and proceeded to open the door, he slowly turned the knob to avoid making the click of the locking mechanism, but he suddenly stopped when the hinges started creaking. "Damnit…" He hissed in a whisper. "Forgot about the hinges, why do I always forget the stupid hinges?"

Luckily he had just the remedy for such a problem among his belongings as well. "This time I'm just gonna bring the whole bag, I'm tired of this crap." He opened his kit that he'd used when he was still technically a thief and pulled out an oil can. "Just a little bit of lubricant to get rid of that nasty little squeak." He squirted the hinges with just enough oil to get rid of the squeak, he then massaged it into the hinges with his fingers, once he was sure that no one would hear the doors opening he then proceeded inside the office. He didn't realize just how dark it was in Gabriel's office and chose to use a pair of night vision goggles to avoid anyone's suspicions. "Damnit he must've put it away, okay think Dallas if you were a billionaire who's as creepy as hell for no reason where would you hide a book that's over 5000 years old?" He asked himself as he rubbed his chin, he began to look around the room to get an idea of where he might've hidden it, he then stopped on the abstract portrait of Mrs. Agreste. "Maybe he's one of those cliché guys who hides stuff behind a painting?" He figured as he crept up slowly to the painting, as soon as he got over to it he found he was right. "Called it…" He said as he slowly pushed the painting away from the wall on it's own hinges, that's when he found that it was hiding a safe. "Ooh…an Xavier model 88-36 watch dog, pricey…he went through quite a bit of money to get this bad boy, no one can break in to these things, unless you've got one of these babies."

He reached into his kit and pulled out a device that was not easy to come by in the criminal underworld, a CIA code cloner. "Alright little buddy, work your magic…" He said to his tool as he attached it to the safe door and plugged it into the panel, he let the cloner run for about a minute until it was done. "Too easy, now lets see what we got." He read the code on the device and punched in the combination and was rewarded with a metallic click, he then turned the knob on the safe and pulled it open, and just in front of him he saw it. "Bingo…" Just as he was about to take the book he heard footsteps coming his way. "Shit…" He hissed as he closed the safe back up, removed his code cloner and closed the painting back on the wall. He then hid behind the couch with his kit and waited for whoever it was.

He heard the door open, then the lights flipped on and blinded him as he'd forgotten he was wearing his night vision goggles, he pulled them off and quietly groaned then prayed that whoever it was wasn't about to notice him, that same someone turned out to be Mr. Agreste who it would seem was only there to gaze at his wife's picture. Dallas took this as his chance to leave as he slowly crept over to the door which he was thankful that Gabriel had left wide open, he felt he was home free until he bumped the door and stubbed his toe, it was loud enough that Gabriel could hear it, Dallas quickly dropped his kit onto his foot and let it roll off of it onto the ground behind the door and stood as if he was just getting there himself for some reason.

"Having trouble sleeping too?" Gabriel asked with a neutral expression.

Dallas simply nodded his head and replied. "Yeah, it's about the whole your son nearly being sold into slavery thing that's keeping me up sir, that and the fact that I was akumitized by that jackass Hawkmoth, whoever he is." Just play dumb for now Dallas, he reminded himself mentally, you need proof first and you'll get it soon enough.

Gabriel knew he was lying of course but he didn't understand why, other than the fact that he had no proof and only suspicions to go on, but he chose not to worry about it now. "I understand son, I too know what it's like to be akumitized." Gabriel said in hopes of throwing him off.

Dallas obviously didn't see that coming, and oddly enough he actually believed him. "You got akumitized too? When did that happen?" He asked curiously.

"About two years back, I was…angry with my son for taking something from me without my permission, and it was nearly lost forever, or at least that's what I thought at the time…" Gabriel confessed with honesty. "I'd been turned into the collector, with the power to make anything I desired apart of my inspiration as a designer, I wreaked havoc all over the city, cause so much chaos, I even went after my own son." He made a sad face to try and sell his deception.

Dallas could tell that it was fake though, his skill as a thief made that easy enough for him, but he still just ran with it to try and convince Gabriel that he didn't know anything, or at the very least convince him that he no longer suspected him of being a villain. "Wow, was…Adrien hurt?" He asked already knowing the answer sense he'd just discovered Adrien's secret as well.

"Thankfully no, he must've snuck out of his room at the time because he didn't find out until after I was de-evilized by Ladybug and Cat Noir, I'm just thankful my son took off when he did otherwise I don't know what I might've done to him." That part was clearly a lie, Gabriel never would've harmed his son even if he was akumitized by someone else.

Dallas then gave a fake smile and said. "Guess your sons more of a rebel than I thought, I honestly assumed he was just a big softy." This of course was the truth, Dallas didn't often misread people when he met them for the first time but it wasn't often that he'd meet a superhero either.

"Actually I think he just did it out of fear, you see I…may have gotten a bit angrier than necessary and he more than likely saw this as a point in time that I might try to hurt him, which I swear I never would've done." Gabriel replied with a sad expression. "Of course we both know that I did end up hurting my son in the end, not as badly as it could've been but still…" He sighed as he closed his eyes and looked at the floor.

Dallas felt as though he should say something, so he just put a reassuring hand on Gabriel's shoulder and said. "Believe me Gabe, when comparing you to my dad you are way better than he ever was, even though he never went and hit me you're still better than my father ever was. For example, not many people know about this but he wasn't just an archeologist, that was his day job if anything but at night he was a master thief well known by every major player in the criminal underworld, there wasn't a job he couldn't pull or a score he couldn't touch, and to make things worse he wanted me and my brother to follow in his footsteps, my brother was of course way too eager to join up in his little life of crime and ended up in the Missouri state penitentiary because of it, I on the other hand had no interest in being a member of his gang and just wanted a normal life, I guess you could say that was the moment the rebel inside me had finally awaken."

"Forgive me but I'm afraid I've never heard of an archeologist by the name of Jones." Gabriel stated, he still had no idea why Dallas went by a different last name than his father, then Dallas explained.

"That's because his name wasn't Jones, it was Clearlake, Dr. Maxwell Clearlake." He clarified nonchalantly.

Gabriel looked up at him and asked sounding surprised. "As in 'the' Dr. Maxwell Clearlake? I've heard of him, he's well known throughout the world."

"I'm sure you have, everyone in both the archeologist field and the criminal underworld have heard of him at some point." Dallas pointed out before continuing. "You see my mom was a gypsy and she liked to roam around the world a lot while my father was from a Lakota reservation in southern Arizona, it was during that time of year when everyone in the reservation would get together and celebrate our heritage, that's how my parents met to be honest. But they never got married, mainly because dad didn't want to convert to being a gypsy, also because mom didn't want to give up her traveling life style, but that didn't stop them from conceiving me obviously, long story short dad had a thing for peyote and mom was willing to try anything once." He said with a neutral tone.

"I'm sorry but I thought you had a brother." Gabriel pointed out.

"Oh right, turns out dad had a wife before he and my mom uh…let's say hooked up, but sadly she died in a car accident when my brother was only ten years old, after that the good doctor met my mom then nine months later I came along and about seven or eight years later mom discovered the truth about dad, after she got a call from the St. Louis morgue."

Gabriel acted surprised by Dallas's sudden confession as he didn't want to hint that he already knew about his father's secret dark side. "I'm shocked, I knew of your father and his archeological finds all over the world but I never thought he was a criminal, but then again in a way he already was when he became and archeologist, in a way they're all thieves."

Dallas smiled and just rolled his eyes before saying. "Well I guess that's the truth, but all they steal is something from the past, my dad stole things from today and sold them on the black market, speaking of which and I know that this goes without saying but NEVER…trust anyone in the black market, those bastards are the biggest thieves in the world, they basically flip whatever it is they get, they only buy low and only sell high and they make a fortune doing that. Until someone like me comes along and robs them blind but that's a different story. Anyway if he found a client that wanted something bad enough then he'd take on the job, not for the money though, he was in it for the rush he'd get from a huge heist like that, needless to say he'd get high off of it, that's why he was a thief up to the day he died, not that I give a crap anymore."

That's when Gabriel asked him a question he wasn't prepared for at all. "So if your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps then how did it end so badly for him?"

Dallas hesitated for a moment, he knew all too well how it ended for his father that night, especially sense he had witnessed it all first hand, that's when he had a brief flash back of the entire event playback in his mind, the sound of guns cocking, the sight of sirens flashing, officers ordering him to get down on the ground and then finally the sound of gunfire filling the air and the distinct sent of blood reaching his nose, the sent of his father's blood. He took a deep breath and said sounding a little shaky. "He…he was cornered by the police while trying to flee the seen of the crime…it was supposed to be his and I quote…'last job' in which he'd be set for life, hell we'd all be set for life, but in truth there's no such thing as a last heist for someone like him, not even when he had a family to take care of, honestly though I kind of wish he'd turned out to be one of those dead beet dads that took off before I was born."

"You didn't love your father that much did you?" Gabriel asked casually.

Dallas looked away from him and said. "No…I loved him, I loved him so much that it almost killed me to see how it ended for him that night, if he'd just surrendered that night instead of pull a gun then…maybe…just maybe…he'd still be around and I…I might be able to see him in jail to just…actually…never mind, to be honest I don't know if I ever would've gone to see him in jail, and to be fair I never even went to visit my brother once before I was put into foster care…" Dallas let out a sad sigh then continued. "But then again, I don't know if that would've been a good idea, I can almost guarantee that, because like I said my dad wanted us to be just like him and my brother Simon would've probably expected me to try and break him out so we could start up our own gang, just for the fun of it. If anything I'm actually glad he went to jail, I managed to get what I've always wanted in the end, even if I have to deal with being tossed to different homes every six months, but to be fair that one's kind of my fault."

Gabriel then turned to Dallas and said. "Well for what ever reasons you've had for being sent to a new home every so often I assure you that you don't have to worry about leaving here if you don't want to, I promise you'll always have a home here."

Dallas smiled then said gratefully. "Thank you sir, I'm glad to hear that, well anyway I'm gonna head back to bed I'll see you at breakfast." Dallas walked back to the door and out of the room, he made sure that he was completely out of sight of Gabriel before he collected his bag. "Damn that was too close…" He said to himself. "But now I know where he hides it so tomorrow night…it's on." After Dallas returned to Adrien's room he found a very odd sight just sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, it was Plagg wearing a little red bow-tie sitting at a barbie doll sized table with a table cloth draped over it and a tiny electrical candle and sitting across from him was a wedge of cheese, Plagg was pouring a tiny little pitcher of wine into two tiny little wine glasses meant for barbie dolls as well for both himself and his 'date', Dallas then began to snicker and said jokingly. "Wow…I know people serve wine with their cheese all the time but this is a first."

Plagg then growled while threatening Dallas as he just stared daggers at him. "I swear to god you say another word and I'll rip you apart!"

"I just have one question, was she on the menu too or is she a part of dessert? That is if you catch my meaning." Plagg just narrowed his eyes and held up one of his little hands, Dallas just cocked his head back and asked confused. "What are you doing? Pointing up?"

"No…" He answered casually. "I'm flipping you the bird."

Dallas then slapped his hands over his mouth, just to try and keep his laughter from waking Adrien, he slowly ended his laughter then continued. "I'm sorry…but how can you be flipping me off? All you have are tiny little nubs."

Plagg then scooted out from the tiny table and flew up into Dallas's face and threatened him yet again. "Don't forget kid that these 'little nubs' have the power to end your miserable life at any given moment, so you'd better sleep with one eye open…buddy!"

Dallas then smirked before he retorted. "Oh yeah, well guess what you shit stinking fairy, assuming that's what a kwami is anyway, I know your kryptonite now…soooo…" Dallas then whipped out a bushel of spearmint and just whipped Plagg in the face with it.

"AAAAH…SPEARMINT!" He cried as he flew away from Dallas and picked up his 'date' and flew into the bath room then locked the door behind him. "I'll get you for that Jones!" He threatened through the door.

Dallas then said in a hushed tone. "Payback's a bitch you little cat bastard, oh I am totally trade marking that!" Dallas then crept over to Adrien's desk then wrote down his trademark joke to save for later. Then he snuck back over to the couch where he'd chosen to sleep for the night. By the time morning came around both boys had showered and gotten dressed, eaten breakfast and left for school. Of course without Adrien's bodyguard they didn't have anyone to drive them to school, until Dallas revealed he had a valid drivers license, Adrien of course offered to drive but Dallas didn't hear him over his own self gushing over all of the cars in the Agreste manor's garage, he just kept drooling over each and every single one of them as he walked by them. "So many beautiful cars so little time, I've died and gone to heaven." He sang as he folded his hands and grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Will you just pick one, we need to go and I doubt that it's a good idea to drive separately as I know for a fact that anyone could try to steal these cars if there out in the open." Adrien requested for Dallas to speed things up.

That's what brought Dallas back to being serious, not the part about the cars being stolen but the part where driving alone would be a bad idea, he knew that the rollers weren't too shy about doing their dirty work in broad day light so he just picked the car he was closest to. "Let's take the Enzo again then, she's fast enough to get us there and back in only a few seconds I'd imagine, or at the very least it's the best car to have to help get us away from the rollers if they happen to tail us."

Adrien nodded his head in agreement then retrieved the keys for the car, just as Adrien had sat down in the passenger seat Dallas had thrown the CD that he'd bought to try and help Ladybug and the others stop him from causing more damage to the city into the back seat without even caring if he'd broken it, he then ignited the engine and sped out of the garage at top speed. "WHOOOOOA! Dallas slow down, I wanna get there but I wanna be alive when we do!" He looked over to see that Dallas was just ignoring him, also that he was shedding tears as well for some reason. Oh god it must be because of the song, he thought to himself. Just then he looked back to the windshield and saw they were barreling toward the rear end of a bus. "DALLAS LOOK OUT!" Adrien cried as he pointed at the bus in front of them.

Dallas then quickly used the hand break and slid right onto the sidewalk and just drifted around the bus and back onto the road like a professional stunt driver. Dallas then said in a timid voice. "Sorry…I got distracted."

Adrien was just sitting there with his hand clenched to his heart as he took short breaths, eventually they got to the school, before Adrien left the car he punched Dallas in the arm, he didn't even flinch from it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Adrien shouted with anger. "Are you trying to kill us or something?!" That's when Dallas did something that Adrien didn't expect him to do at all, he broke down into tears, he just covered his face as he sobbed. Well shit, Adrien thought suddenly feeling guilty for some reason. "Hey, Hey Dallas come on don't do that here people might see…" Adrien said as he tried to reason with his foster brother.

Who then spoke through his tears with a cracked voice. "I don't care…I don't care if anyone see's me like this I just want the pain to stop."

Adrien wasn't sure if it was his place to ask him what he was talking about, but he had a feeling that he had to figure out what was wrong with him. "Dallas, what's wrong dude? You can tell me anything right? Just tell me what's bugging you." Adrien asked only wanting to help Dallas out of his current state.

Dallas wiped his nose then said. "It's nothing…I just…don't like that CD." He tried to exit the car but Adrien quickly hit the lock button preventing him from doing so.

"Dallas, I'm not an idiot. I remember last night what you were saying, and that you were apologizing to your mother for some reason, and I think that song has something to do with it." Adrien pointed out.

Dallas took a deep breath then closed his eyes before he spoke. "Before my mom…died…I made a promise to her, you see…that song was one of her favorite songs of all time, actually it was her favorite song of all time considering she'd play it every single day when I was a kid, I actually grew to love the song around the ages of 5 and 7, it was also around that time she wanted me to learn to play that song on the violin, I hated the violin with a passion too just so you know but mom would still make me practice no matter how much I intentionally sucked she'd make me practice it every day…" He then shed another tear and continued. "Then she was diagnosed with terminal pancreatic cancer three years ago, I watched as she slowly withered away into nothing day by day, so before she passed I promised her that I'd actually learn that song on the violin, I practiced day and night until I knew it by heart, and when she was on her death bed she…made one final request of me…" He then sniffled and wiped his nose trying his best to keep his emotions under control.

"I take it she wanted to hear you play that song before she passed, didn't she?" Adrien summarized feeling his heartstrings beginning to tug.

Dallas nodded his head before he continued. "I tried to play the song…really I did try, but…I just couldn't do it, for some reason I just couldn't remember the notes, I couldn't think, I couldn't concentrate, I just couldn't play that song for her, she eventually told me to just stop…said that…it was okay…said I didn't have to play it for her, so she just asked me to put on her CD, we just listened to the song over and over until she…she…oh god mom…" He sobbed even harder than before as he just let out his pain, but for the first time in along time he didn't feel angry with himself about his promise to his mother, it actually felt good for him to get this off his chest.

Adrien put a reassuring hand on his back and said. "I wish I could understand what you're going through, to a degree I kind of do, but clearly you had to deal with worse than what I have. So if you ever need to talk to somebody about this, just remember you'll always have a shoulder to cry on."

Dallas looked up and wiped away his tears then said with a smile. "You know that sounded so cheesy of you." Both boys began to chuckle a little bit until they noticed that one of them was still crying, and that someone was neither of the boys, Adrien opened up his over shirt and saw a very emotional Plagg with his face buried in his wedge of cheese.

"Plagg, are you actually crying?" Adrien asked looking down at his kwami.

Plagg then looked up at his friend and said. "I…have never heard such a sad story in my entire existence. If I'd known that a head of time…I never would've…" Plagg just broke down into tears soaking the inside of Adrien's shirt.

Dallas then began to realize that Plagg wasn't all that bad, in fact he reminded him of himself in a way, he then leaned in and said with a sincere tone. "Apology accepted…you obnoxious little pixy thingy."

Adrien then began to offer to the sad little kwami. "You wanna go shopping for some more cheese later after school? Maybe get something exotic?"

Plagg just sniffled then said what no one would've ever expected him to say in a million years. "I'm not hungry…" Plagg then paused and realized what he'd just said, and also what he was feeling in his stomach was genuine. "Wow…so this is what it feels like…it's oddly satisfying."

While Dallas parked the car Adrien was immediately swarmed by his fellow classmates, evidently they'd heard about him and Dallas being kidnapped the night before from a reliable source, and that source was of course Alya, they all kept asking if he was okay or if the rollers hurt them, he just told them that they were both fine and that they didn't need to worry about either of them. It was like this up until the beginning of first period, Dallas was especially quizzed for his endeavor of being akumitized by Hawkmoth, he didn't remember much of what had happened while he was the puppet of a super villain, but he did know one thing, the city was short about 85 gangsters and no one he knew were going to lose sleep over it, and neither would he. Serves them all right for what they do to this city, he thought to himself, just a bunch of parasites and nothing else.

"Dallas…Dallas?" The teacher called out to him while he was in deep thought, he didn't even realize that she had already started roll call.

"Huh…oh yeah right, sorry teach just a little distracted this morning, kinda had a rough night last night." He said as he shifted his focus back to the front of the class.

Sitting a few rows in front of him Marinette still felt bad about getting him so angry that he became a new victim for Hawkmoth. She couldn't even sleep because of it, and as a result she had slept through almost the entire class. "Marinette…hey Marinette…" Alya shook her to try and wake her up. "Mari…come on girl wake up."

Marinette finally woke up with a snort. "Huh what…?" She yawned as she began to stretch and wake herself up a little. "Is class over already?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah it is yah ding dong, how are you this tired? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Alya asked back, seeing the visible bags under her eyes.

Marinette just shook her head no as she stood up and walked to the door almost like a zombie, even moaning like one as she just left the class, Adrien was quick to see this too as she just walked past him on the balcony, usually after class would end she'd stop and have a short kissing session with him, but this morning she was way too tired. "Mari? Are you okay princess?" He asked as he finally caught up to her.

"Uh-uh…" She groaned as she just kept trying to get into someone else's locker, Adrien was quick to help her find the right locker as it was only one spot away. "Thanks kitty…" She yawned as she entered the combination and opened her locker.

"Jeez Mari you look terrible, didn't you go to bed last night?" Adrien asked concerningly.

She just stared at him with an exhausted look and said with a tired voice. "I couldn't sleep, I felt so bad about what happened with Dallas that it kept me up all night long…" She yawned again as she grabbed her history book, then began to head for her chemistry class, that is until Adrien stopped her and pointed out that she had the wrong book, she covered her face with one hand then headed back to her locker to grab the right book, as soon as she entered the locker room she ran into the very reason for her sleep deprivation, Dallas took one look at her and saw how bad she looked.

"Mari? Dear god you look like crap…" He said a little too honestly, but he quickly realized what he'd said and immediately tried to apologize. "No wait I didn't mean that as a literal I just meant you look terrible, UH I mean you look bad, I MEAN…you don't look so good…is what I'm trying to say…" He then grinned dumbly as she barely registered anything he'd just said to her.

"Yep…" She said with an exhausted tone. "I do look like crap, I feel like it too." She then pushed past him to open someone else's locker, again.

"Uh…Marinette? That's my locker." He said as he pointed out she'd made the same mistake again. She looked up at the number and saw that he was right. She groaned then moved over to her actual locker and opened it successfully. Poor girl, he thought to himself, she must not've gotten any sleep last night when she found out about Adrien and me getting kidnapped, well lucky for her I have a remedy for that. He opened up his locker then searched threw his bag and found a tube filled with a light brown jelly like substance. He walked over to her and handed it to her a long with a spare bottle of water. "Here, this should perk you up a little bit."

She looked at the small tube for a brief second then asked. "What is it?"

"Just a little purée of fresh ground roots and herbs, just add this to water and you'll be as right as rain." He replied with a smile.

She looked up at him and asked again. "How do I know this isn't a weird drug or something?"

Dallas just frowned and said sounding a bit annoyed. "Seriously? I might want to sleep with you but I don't need drugs to make that happen, all I need is my bad boy rep, charming good looks and hot sexy bod, plus if I wanted to drug you it would be when you'd least suspect it."

Marinette didn't really trust that he actually wanted to help her, or his strange vial of jelly, but she was too tired to care so she took the vial and water bottle without a second thought. "Thanks I guess…" She said as she opened the water bottle and poured in the jelly, it just dropped inside slowly in small chunks until the tube was completely empty, then she closed the water bottle up and began to shake up the jelly inside the water until the drink turned completely brown, she then took a sip of the drink, just before she spat it out. "BLECH! What is that taste? It's horrible!"

She handed Dallas back the water as she began to wipe her tongue on her sleeve. "Yeah I know it tastes like shit, I forgot to mention that you might want to add a butt load of sugar to it to make it taste better." He confessed as she kept on trying to get out the bitter taste in her mouth.

"Well gee thanks for the heads up Jones." She said rather sarcastically, Dallas just shrugged as he returned to his locker and retrieved a container of low calorie sweetener then poured in a considerable amount for her then shook the bottle with his thumb acting as a cap.

"There, that should be good enough, try it now." He said as he handed her back her drink, which she wasn't really sure if she wanted it much anymore, but she was still super tired and needed it to stay awake as she was sure she would pass out in class again without some kind of pick me up.

She took another sip, it was still terrible but a lot more bearable in terms of flavor. "Thanks, so do you just carry around a bag of drugs where ever you go?" She asked as she closed her locker.

"Don't be ridiculous I don't believe in drugs, I'm a herbalist through and through, if I have a choice between home remedies or prescription drugs I'll take the home made stuff every time because I don't want to poison my body with anything unnatural like other people are willing to do, so I just use herbs and roots like my mom used to do for me." He laminated clearly.

"You know not all factory drugs are as bad as you think, some of them are actually helpful." Marinette argued with him.

"Maybe, but I'll still take herbs and roots over pills and syrups any day." Dallas stated firmly.

Marinette just rolled her eyes before she took another sip of her drink, she shivered every time she got another taste of the bitter liquid. "Ugh…seriously what is in this stuff?" She asked as she tried not to insult Dallas for giving her a way to help her get through the day.

"Family secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you…" He sang with a mischievous smile. As she tried to walk past him he stood in her way as he just leaned up against the lockers and said. "Of course, I could make you a member of the family…that is IF you agreed to be my future wife." He said with a grin as he gave a sly wink, but she just shoved him out of the way as she gave a very unimpressed frown, great line Dallas, he thought to himself sarcastically, what's next you gonna try to seduce her with a pole dance? He instantly regretted thinking of that. "OH GOD NO EWW GROSS WHY DID I GO THERE?!" He cried as he shook his head disgusted by his own thoughts of him in a certain profession.

"Hey Dallas…" Marinette called from outside the locker room. "You coming or what?" He quickly grabbed his chemistry book then slammed the locker shut, he then followed Marinette to their next class. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they just walked side by side, until she broke the silence. "Just so you know, I'm sorry about what happened to you." She said with an apologetic voice knowing this would most likely be the only way she could feel any better about what she'd caused him to do.

Dallas just groaned and said. "For god sake why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? So I got akumitized big whop, it's not like saying sorry is gonna change anything." He shrugged as he threw his head back.

"Still though, I just thought that…I should say I'm sorry, for the other day too." She said as she looked away from him and rubbed her arm. "I was so quick to judge you that…"

"Okay seriously enough of that crap pigtails…" Dallas said with a stern voice. "To be honest I don't really care what anyone thinks about me, I've dealt with this shit for as long as I can remember, people always take one look at me and say 'he's just a thief don't trust him' or 'he's a gypsy he'll put a curse on you' or even 'go back to your reservation you dirty little red skin', believe me when I say this Mari, I will never find out why life has dealt me such a crap hand or if life will ever get better for me, so I just have to try and make the most of it, sure I'll get pissed every now and then but what's that gonna solve? Nothing that's what, it's just better to accept the golden rule, life sucks then yah die."

Marinette was stunned by the fact that he said that so casually, like he'd said it a thousand times before. But she didn't really believe that he meant what he said completely. "Is it really all just black and white to you?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Hell yes it is…" He said with a similar tone of voice. "As far as I'm concerned life sucks all the time, sure you have a few brief days of happiness but those are short lived. Oh well…guess it's best to just take what you can get."

Marinette began to feel even more guilt pile up on her, she wanted to cry, she wanted to shout out her frustrations to the world and just let everything she felt about herself go in one dramatic moment. I wish I'd just kept my big mouth shut, she berated herself mentally, I'm the most insensitive person ever. She didn't even notice that a tear had escaped her eye as she just laid on the guilt of being the reason for him becoming a villain, even if it was just for a short while, and it didn't help that she'd come close to labeling him something that wasn't even justifiable.

Dallas took notice of her tears then asked her. "What's wrong with you?"

She wiped away her tear then said. "I'm a jerk, that's what's wrong with me, I'm a big fat jerk and I didn't even care if what I thought about you upset you or not, I try so hard to be a good person all the time but I just end up hurting people in the end."

That's when Dallas began to laugh at her, he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. "Oh god…are you serious right now? I'm sorry but seriously pigtails you are far from being a jerk, if anything you are a sweetheart." Dallas said as he wiped away a tear.

"No I'm not, it's because of me that…" She stopped herself before she revealed that she was the reason behind him becoming akumitized.

"It's because of you that what Mari? What is it you did that was so bad that makes you such a jerk?" He asked sympathetically.

She thought about it for a moment then said. "I'm the reason that you and Adrien were taken last night." She made an excuse to rationalize her guilt.

Dallas of course didn't see how this was at all possible, or even relevant to the situation. "Uh…how are you responsible for the rollers coming for us last night?" He asked with a puzzled look.

She sighed then said with a sad look. "I posted that Adrien and I were going to the scarlet seahorse on my twitter account last night, just to make all of his fan girls jealous you know, they just hate the fact that he chose me over every one of them and they can't just accept it either that we're a couple, Adrien doesn't really mind it, but he doesn't really approve of it either, says that I should just ignore what others say about us and just try to be happy that we're together, and that's why I'm just a jerk, I'm no better that Chloe Bourgeois." She buried her face in her hands and just began to cry. That's when Dallas did something completely unexpected and random, he took one of her hands and just began to trace the inside of her palm. "What…what are you doing?" She asked as she sniffled a bit.

"Long life line, oh a strong love line, this one means you're a little clumsy, huh…that's so strange." He said pretending to be confused.

"What's strange?" She asked bluntly as she began to calm down.

"If what you say is true and you are just a big jerk then why doesn't it show up here on your palm? I see your life line, your love line, your wisdom line, but I don't see your jerk line anywhere." He said with a smile. "I guess there's only one conclusion to this mystery gorgeous, you're not a jerk, just really emotional…and super cute." There he is, Dallas praised himself mentally, now that's the smooth talking charmer I know and love.

Marinette began to blush as she giggled a bit, then she turned to him and said. "So you're a hacker, a thief, a herbalist and a palm reader too."

He shrugged as he began to smile then said. "I told you my dear, I am a man of many talents…" He then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Another one of those talents I keep special in the bedroom."

In an instant her smile was replaced with a frown and narrowed eyebrows. "Really, and just when I was feeling sorry for you." She growled at him with disgust.

He then chuckled and said. "Oh come on babe I was just joking…mostly."

"Seriously, I would've thought that after seeing me and Adrien last night that you would've backed off." Marinette voiced her disgust in him.

"What? Just because your with someone else that doesn't mean that I'm just gonna give up on making 'us' a thing sweetheart…" He replied with a high level of charm and a cunning smile. "Plus just because your dating someone that doesn't mean I'm just gonna sleep with you behind your boyfriend's back, but that doesn't mean I won't try my best to win you over."

Marinette just stared at him in the eye and said. "So you actually would do that to Adrien, you would actually try to steal me away from him just so you could sleep with me?"

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like an asshole." He said with a shrug.

"Well it's not gonna happen buster I can tell you that so just forget about ever getting with this." She laminated as she gestured to herself.

Dallas just smiled and said. "That's what they all say sweetheart, right before I swoop in and give them the best night of their lives and they come back begging for…" She cut him off with a swift slap across the face, it was so loud the echo could be heard from every single corner of the blacktop. Dallas began to rub his cheek and said. "Okay, I'll be the first to admit I kind of deserved that."

"Yeah yah did you big dumb gypsy." She said as she walked away.

"That's gypsy Lakota pigtails." Dallas said back to her as she just walked off strutting and basically torturing him mentally as he stared at her hindquarters shift from side to side as she walked. God damn, he thought to himself, that is one hot piece of ass right there, whoa down boy. He mentally said to a certain part of his anatomy.

As soon as Dallas had entered the class room everyone's conversations began to cease, he just assumed that they were all talking about him becoming akumitized the night before. He didn't really care as he just sat down at his desk and next to a girl with blond hair wearing a pink shirt and white pants, she was caught up in scribbling something on a piece of paper, he leaned over to see what she was righting down, it looked to be the lyrics of a song, and they were very…unicorn based. She eventually realized that someone was looking over her shoulder and spying on what she was working on then she narrowed her eye brows and said with a grouchy tone. "You know it's very rude for someone to just hover over someone else when their trying to work on a new song."

Dallas then realized just how close he'd gotten to her then sat up straight as he apologized. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to crowd you."

"It's okay, I just like to have space when I work." She replied with a smile as her attitude had changed completely as if she'd completely forgotten that she was grumpy with him.

Okay she's one of those girls, Dallas thought to himself. "So you write songs, I take it your in a band." Dallas asked politely.

"Mm-hm…" She nodded with a smile. "I'm their lead singer too."

"Oh is that so…" Dallas replied as he took an interest in the topic. "So what do you guys call yourselves? The unicorn lovers?"

She giggled then shoved him playfully before saying. "No of course not, we're known as kitty section."

Dallas had never heard the name before so he assumed that they were new. "Uh…kitty section? I don't think I've heard of you guys."

The girl's jaw just dropped then she said with utter confusion. "How could you not know who we are? We even have our own music video." She pulled out her phone and pulled up the music video of her band playing their big hit single, 'I love unicorns'.

Dallas just stared at the screen and listened to the song, he wasn't exactly impressed by the song nor by their performance, he also didn't really care much for there choice in outfits, but he wasn't about to tell her that to her face. As soon as I open my big mouth she'll probably start balling like a baby, he thought to himself. "So what are you guys supposed to be some kind of unicorn cat hybrid or something, or are you supposed to be like a teenage version of kiss?" He asked jokingly.

But she didn't get it, she just looked at him with a weird look and said. "Huh…?"

Okay not gonna press this with her any farther, he thought to himself as he began to flirt with her slightly. "So is your name as pretty as your face?"

She began to blush as she shied away from him and a smile began to curve onto her face. "Oh, uh…I don't know about that." She said sounding a bit nervous.

Okay clearly didn't get what I meant, he thought once more. "You see this is the part where you tell me your name, so could you please tell me your name my dear?" He asked politely.

She turned back to him and answered casually. "I'm Rose, and you are…?" She asked curiously.

"Names Dallas, Dallas Jones…and it's very nice to make your acquaintance my dear." He said as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

She began to blush even harder as she placed her free hand on her cheek and tried to collect herself. "Oh…uh, it's nice to meet you too, so um…about before…" She began to ask innocently. "Would you say that my name is as pretty as my face?"

Ohhhhhh, he thought to himself yet again, she's one of those girls too, well better keep this simple. "Yes it is actually, but just so you know that was actually just a metaphor yah know?" He asked back.

She simply just shrugged and said. "If you say so, so have you been in our school long? I don't think I remember you being here until today."

This just confused Dallas, he remembered seeing her the day before but he never talked to her until today, is she really that oblivious, he asked mentally. "Uh…no I only just got here yesterday." He announced honestly.

"Oh…well I must not've seen you, or maybe you were in a different class or something, but just so you know you should be on the lookout for someone else who's new here too…" She then leaned in close and whispered. "This other new guy has a criminal record."

Is she for real right now, he asked himself mentally, or is she really that stupid? "Uhhhhhh…I am that guy sweetie."

Rose began to tap her finger to her chin while making an elongated hmm, until she came to realize that he was in fact the same new guy she was just warning him about. "Oh…sorry I didn't know it was you I never meant to upset you or anything I'm really a good person I swear." She said as she just apologized all over the place.

Dallas began to smile as he thought to himself again, well she certainly is a sweet girl, a bit of an air head but sweet none the less. "Eh it's okay, I've dealt with way worse than this before." He said as he waved his hand.

"So where did you say you were from again?" She asked curiously, and of course she had already forgotten this as well.

Really? Is she really this dumb? He asked mentally again. One would think it was obvious but apparently it's not, or at least it isn't for her. "I'm from the US sweetie, and before you ask no I'm not Latino or Indian, I am of native American descent on my father's side." He announced to her and laminating clearly for her of his true heritage so he didn't have to yell at her, if I go and scream in her face I'll bet anything the water works will start up faster than a gasoline fire.

That's when Rose's face lit up and said. "Oh you mean like those people who wear all of those pretty little feathers on their heads in those pretty little hats."

Dallas began to feel like she wasn't paying close attention at all, even though he was being painstakingly clear about everything. "Uhhhhhh…yeah, were just like those guys." He said with a dumb look on his face.

"So which of the Indian tribes do you belong to again?" She asked innocently, and accidentally spiking his ire.

"I'M NOT…" He started to scream, but stopped himself before he made a seen and started over a little calmer than before. "What I mean to say is honey, is that there are no Indian tribes in America okay? Just native American ones alright, there is a big difference between us and them, mainly because it's in the name of our races, but to answer your question sweetie I belong to the Lakota tribe, my people mostly live out in the Midwest, I lived there most of my life until my dad died and my older brother went to jail, so I basically stayed with my mom in her RV until she too passed away about three years ago, then I ended up in foster care and now I'm Adrien Agreste's new foster brother."

She suddenly gasped with surprise then asked. "You're the foster kid who's living with Adrien too?"

Oh my god is this girl living under a rock? He asked mentally again, or are her parents brother and sister? "Yeeeeeeeaaaasss…?" He said sounding a bit confused as to how she could be so far out of the loop of everything that only happened twenty four hours ago.

"Oh my gosh I heard that you got akumitized, I am so sorry to hear that…" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder, Oh sure that she knows about, he griped mentally. "It's really scary to think about getting akumitized, it's happened to almost everyone here in our school, it's even happened to me." She said with a sad expression.

"You know I actually believe that, and I don't blame you for being scared of that asshole Hawkmoth either, but I don't think I'll have to worry about him much longer." Dallas stated with confidence as he'd already found out who Hawkmoth was simply by connecting the dots.

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked curiously.

He shrugged and simply replied with. "I just have a hunch is all, and my hunches are usually right so I'm not worried." She then leaned back a little for some reason, which cause Dallas to ask. "What are you doing?"

She leaned back to her upright position then said. "I don't see any hunch on your back, are you sure you have one?"

Seriously, he began to ask mentally again, was she dropped on her head as a baby? This girl puts every single blond I've ever dated to shame. "That was a metaphor hun…" He said with a light chuckle. She let out another elongated hmm as she tapped her chin. He couldn't help but laugh lightly as she remained in deep thought.

"What's so funny?" She asked wanting to know why he was laughing for, and at what.

He obviously didn't want to upset her by saying that she was the reason for his laughter, She might just start crying her eyes out if I do that and I can't do that to a sweet girl like her, he thought as he came up with a good excuse. "Oh I was…just thinking of an old joke I'd heard when I was a kid."

"Ooh a joke, can I hear it?" She asked folding her hands.

Well that went better than I…oh who the hell am I kidding I was safe the moment I said it, he inwardly praised himself for his quick thinking before he told her a joke he'd heard from his childhood. "Okay, there are four people on a plane, a pilot, a scientist, a priest and a fourth grade kid, and the plane is crashing but there are only three parachutes, the pilot says to the other three passengers, I should get a parachute because my job is important and I am needed to fly people all around the world, so he takes a chute and jumps out, then the scientist says to his fellow passengers, I should get a parachute too because I'm the smartest man in the world and my brilliant mind is irreplaceable, so he jumps out, so it's down to the priest and the fourth grader, then the priest says to the fourth grader, my boy I am old and my life will come to an end soon enough as it is, but you are full of life and have yet to enjoy it so you should take the last parachute, so the kid goes over to were the chutes are and he comes back with two, then the priest says, I thought there were only three left, then the kid says, there were…smartest man in the world just jumped out with my backpack."

Rose only just sat still in her seat, not even smiling at the punchline, she then broke her silents with. "I don't get it."

Dallas just looked at her with utter confusion written all over his face. "What? How do you not get it? The scientist said he was the smartest man in the world and he mistook a simple backpack for a parachute before he jumped to his death. You see the joke is he wasn't as smart as he thought he was and it cost him big time." She just sat there staring at him with a deadpan look on her face. Wow, and I thought the cheerleader was dumb as hell, it's a damn good thing she's not on that plane, he mentally joked, good one Dallas.

About three hours later lunch rolled around and Adrien was having lunch with Dallas again, hoping that this time he wouldn't have to worry about Chloe coming around for Dallas to humiliate her again. "So…" Adrien started up a conversation to break the silence. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Rose were having a little chat." He said with a smile.

Dallas nodded his head then said. "Yeah, she's a real sweet girl."

Then Adrien made a suggestion. "Maybe you two should go out together you know, like on a date."

Dallas then chuckled lightly then said. "I mean no disrespect to her at all dude, mainly because she's a really nice girl to be around, but she's not my type, she might be sweet as heaven but she's a little too sweet in my opinion, meaning that if I tried to sleep with her it would be too easy for me as she's a bit of an air head, I personally prefer a girl who's a challenge to hop in bed with."

Adrien's smile quickly turned into a frown before he said. "You know there's more to a relationship than just sex."

"You only say that because your still waiting for Marinette to give you the time of day, if it were me in your position I'd tap that in a heartbeat." Dallas replied with a smirk, Adrien was quick to narrow his eyes with disgust in Dallas for his words, he began to sense this and tried to backpedal. "Okay I get it, poor subject to discuss about your girl, but I will say though she is a looker my man, you best be careful other wise she might fall head over heals for someone else, someone smooth, cunning, smart, crafty, obviously handsome and maybe a bit rugged too, also someone who's had more hot girls than he's had hot dinners." Dallas warned to his foster brother subtly.

Adrien of course picked up on this and asked as he crossed his arms with an annoyed tone. "You mean someone like you?"

Dallas shrugged with a grin before he answered. "Just saying, anything is possible my friend."

"Yeah well if I know Marinette as well as I think I do I think it's a pretty safe bet that she's never gonna fall for you." Adrien stated with a smile.

"Never say never my friend." Dallas objected as he tutted his foster brother.

"Okay…" Adrien began to rephrase. "She's not ever going to fall for you."

Dallas then smiled and said. "Challenge accepted my friend." He extended a hand out to Adrien, who didn't really understand what it was for until he explained. "Uh…this is the part where we make a wager."

"A wager? For what to see if my girl friend will dump me for you?" Adrien asked the obvious.

Dallas nodded his head once then said. "If your SO confident that Marinette would never leave you for a devilishly handsome smooth talker like me then lets see if your right. Give me until the end of the month and…no…the week…and she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand like a love sick puppy, but if I can't then I will…share an old secret of mine, one that I have never told anyone, one that only I know the truth about, and if I can get her to fall for me…well then you have to allow me to steal a kiss from her."

Adrien didn't like this idea, he knew if he went along with this and Marinette found out that he agreed to it then she would be furious with him, so he began to decline. "Sorry Dallas but I'm not interested in this deal, especially if it involves my girlfriend being led on by a guy like you, no offense."

"Oh none taken, and it's alright…" Dallas replied as he began to bait Adrien. "IF your TOO scared that is." He saw a look on Adrien's face that he had seen a thousand times before on just about every other guy he'd made this bet with, a look that said _how dare you call me that,_ bingo, he praised himself.

"The last thing I am in this world Dallas Jones is afraid of you or your 'so called charm', I accept your challenge…" He took Dallas's hand then gave it a good firm shake, sealing the bet. "Remember, you have until this Friday to get her to fall for you, BUT just fall for you, remember that she's still my girlfriend, unless she chooses otherwise which I am 100% sure will not be happening anytime soon."

Dallas's grin grew even wider upon hearing those words, then he said in reply. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that…" Because this is all apart of my evil plan, he finished inside his head.

After lunch ended Dallas returned to his locker to collect his history book, just as he shut his locker another girl had stood before him, she had black hair with brown eyes and high lights in her hair, she had dark clothes and make up, her entire look spoke volumes about her, she had the look of a cover band rock star. Dallas didn't even notice her until she said with an aggressive tone which startled him enough that he almost jumped out of his skin. "Stay away from her buster!" She half shouted at him.

"Wakan Tankan and Deval, don't do that…" Dallas cried as he clenched his fast beating heart. "You just gave me a heart attack."

But the girl didn't apologize for anything, she just glared deeper at him and said. "Don't think I didn't see you talking with Rose in class Jones, stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Dallas was about to ask who she was and how she knew Rose when he realized who she was, she looked like the base guitarist in the music video that Rose had shown him in the class room. "Ohhhhhhh…I know you, your apart of that band Rose said she was in uh what did she call you guys uh…" He started to snap his fingers repeatedly trying to remember the name of their band.

"Kitty section…" The girl answered for him. "And yes that's me, and just so you know I want you to stay away from Rose you pig." She said as she pointed her finger in his face.

"Okay listen uh…" Dallas began to explain to the girl as he tried to figure out her name, but he had no idea who she was until she introduced herself to him.

"Juleka…" She stated flatly not changing the look of aggression on her face in the slightest.

"Nice to meet you Juleka, anyway you'll be happy to know that I'm not interested in Rose in that way I can assure you of that..." Dallas stated honestly. "I mean don't get me wrong she is like super cute as hell, but she's a little…you know what never mind bottom line I'm not interested in her like that so you don't have to worry about your crush."

Juleka's eyes shot open when he said that, she was shocked by his sudden accusation. "What are you talking…" She began to ask before he cut her off.

"Oh don't play dumb…" He interjected with a grin. "I saw the way you were glaring at me while I was talking to her in class, you know with the look of jealousy in your eyes, and trust me I'd know that look anywhere lady vampire, I've seen it more times than I can remember."

During his talk with Rose in the classroom Dallas couldn't help but notice that this same girl was glaring at him with pure hate in her eyes, especially once he kissed her hand, it was safe for him to assume that Juleka either was jealous of Dallas or just wanted to cause him pain for even looking at her friend. Juleka on the other hand at this time was just dumbstruck by what Dallas was implying. "What the hell makes you think that I'm…" She pause when the very girl of their conversation came into the locker room and headed over to her locker to collect her history book.

"Hi Dallas, hi Juleka…" She mused as she waved at the two teens.

"Why hello little rose bud, we were just talking about you." Dallas greeted warmly as he shot a sinister smile at Juleka as he saw the look on her face, a look of longing and desire, Called it, he sang in his head. "Oh but don't worry though it was all good things…like how Juleka…" He paused with a giant grin only for a brief moment to make it seem as if he was going to expose her dirty little secret, but he wasn't that cruel, and he proved it once he finished his sentence. "…and you are in the same band, of course I had no idea it was her in the purple cat mask in your video until she told me, by the way love the outfits really screams I'm rebellious and I don't go by societies rules, so from one rebel to another I salute you."

Juleka breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for his discretion, that's when Rose stated with a chipper voice. "Our friend Marinette made them for us, she's an amazing designer, one day she's gonna be a big hit and when that happens I want her to make my wedding dress, well you know if I ever end up meeting that special someone."

Dallas took another look at Juleka and saw a big grin on her face most likely fantasizing about the two of them in a big fancy wedding, Okay I'll admit they would make a pretty cute couple, Dallas mused to himself, assuming that is Rose actually is a lesbian, or at least bisexual. Responding to her earlier comment Dallas then replied. "Wow, I had no idea that Marinette was so good with her hands, wait that came out wrong." He stated as he realized what he'd said could've been misinterpreted by the girls.

Or at least one of them as Rose then said. "Well it's not like she could've done it with her feet."

Dallas was at a loss for words, her response not making even a tiny bit of relevancy to his statement. Wow, vampire girl sure can pick'em, Dallas thought sarcastically.

"Well anyway I have to get to class, see you guys later." Rose said as she waved goodbye, leaving both Dallas and Juleka to themselves.

Dallas turned back to Juleka and asked with confusion. "Seriously what do you see in her?"

Juleka then looked up to Dallas then growled at him. "Who do you think you are calling me a lesbian like that? And even if I was it isn't any of your business who I'm interested in." She just glared at him eyes narrow and nostrils flaring.

"Oh…so you wouldn't mind if I went and asked her out on a date then because as I said before she is super cute." Dallas joked as he began to walk toward the door.

But he was suddenly halted as Juleka darted out in front of him and cried. "NO YOU CAN'T!"

Dallas then gave a very smug grin as he'd just tricked her into confessing the truth, but he still had to ask her, for arguments sake. "Why not? She's a free girl she's open to the public and you can't stop me from…"

She was quick to interject. "You just can't okay…I…I care too much about her to let just any guy come in and try to sweep her off her feet."

Dallas saw the look in her eyes, it was that of fear, fear that he might woo her away from any chance that Rose would ever have with her. "Then just admit it…" Dallas stated as he crossed his arms. "You're in love with her, it's pretty clear for me to see sweetheart, and don't bother denying it any further, I have an excellent gaydar and it's telling me that there be a young lass who loves the taste of other gals over that of laddies dead ahead upon the high seas dearest Juleka, in other words…stop hiding it and come out of the closet already."

Juleka then sighed knowing that he had figured her out so easily, then she closed her eyes and confessed. "Okay your right, I am in love with Rose, I've had feelings for her for…I honestly don't know how long anymore."

Dallas nodded with satisfaction then said. "There…now was that so hard, actually don't answer that, it's a stupid question after all." Juleka looked away from Dallas with a worried look, oh jeez she must think I'm gonna out her or something, he thought to himself. "Listen Juley…is it okay if I call you that?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, she nodded yes before he continued. "I'm not the type to go around and just share other people's information, granted I could do it very easily just by hacking into your personal data but that's a different story, this is something way too important for me to just out you for so if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't tell anyone, and that is a promise."

Juleka looked back up to Dallas then asked with a straight forward question. "How do I know you'll keep it to yourself?"

"I'm Lakota doll, we don't lie, we don't even have a word for lying either, in fact it's pretty much a major sin in the eyes of the spirits if you lie, true story." Dallas stated with honesty.

She didn't know why but Juleka felt that she could trust him, so she nodded her head and said. "Alright, I trust you."

Dallas then smiled and extended his hand for her to shake. "It's a deal then countess Dracula." He quipped playfully.

She took his hand then stated firmly. "And the name is Juleka thank you, Juleka Couffaine, not countess Dracula."

He shrugged then said. "Well maybe if you didn't dress like Bella from the twilight saga…" He stopped in mid joke as she started to growl and increase her grip on his hand. "Okay fine, no more vampire Jokes, bla bla bla…" He finished as he raised his hand up like he was a true vampire.

She just shot him a dirty look then left the locker room with a huff. "Wow what an ass." She growled as she adjusted her grip on her books. Once she was outside the locker room and on the black top she headed to her next class.

A few hours later school had ended, however Dallas and Adrien couldn't head home just yet as Adrien had a photo shoot he had to attend, it was the first he'd been to in weeks sense his father hit him. Dallas just sat close by as Adrien worked his usual magic as a model striking poses of every style the photographer asked for. "How much longer do we have to be here dude?" Dallas began to complain as he was getting board just sitting around with nothing to do. "I'm board as hell and I'm getting hungry to boot, if I'd known that posing to get your picture taken took so long in this career I would've just went to grab a slice of pizza or something."

"Oh stop whining Dallas…" Adrien waved off. "I only have about fifty more frames and then we can go home."

Dallas's jaw just dropped upon hearing how many pictures left he had to take. "Only fifty? How many did you have before?" He asked with shock clear in his voice.

"I think about three hundred and twenty, but who's counting?" Adrien replied with a smile as he saw the look on Dallas's face.

"Oh my gosh…" A voice cried out from not too far off, Dallas looked up to see about ten different girls on the other side of the park where Adrien was working. "It's Adrien Agreste, he is so dreamy!" One of the girls cried out as she caressed both her hands against her cheeks.

"Uh-oh, fan girl alert…" Dallas said to himself as he could already see what was about to happen. He stood up and prepared himself for what he knew he had to do, sense this job was usually up to the gorilla Dallas chose to fill in for the moment.

As the girls all raced over to meet Adrien Dallas just stood in the way blocking them all like a bouncer in front of a night club. He extended his arms as he prevented them from getting any closer. "Hey move it, we can't see Jose." One of the girls said as she tried to work her way past Dallas.

Once Adrien heard what she'd called him he began to think to himself, this is not gonna end well, and surely enough Adrien was right as Dallas just lost his mind, yet again. "I'M NOT A GOD DAMN LATINO YOU STUPID CUNTS I'M NATIVE AMERICAN NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOOT YAH!" He reached into his coat pocket acting as if he was about to pull a gun in the attempt to scare the girls off, lucky for him it worked as they all started to scream and run away from both him and Adrien. "Suckers…" He mused with a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Now was that really necessary?" Adrien asked as he took a brief look over at Dallas.

"No no no child don't look at him look at the camera…" The photographer ranted as he snapped the photos of Adrien.

Dallas then turned back to Adrien and said. "It's not like I was actually gonna shoot them, besides I'm not aloud to touch a gun while I'm…oh right I'm not on probation anymore thanks to your dad, still would like to know how he did it." Around that time Dallas saw someone from across the street, someone in a Romani rollers jacket, they were just leaning against the wall just waiting for something, Dallas could only assume that something was the right time to get Adrien, he looked around the park to see if there were any other surprises waiting for them, and sure enough he found three more of them all just standing around and waiting. Instinct told him to go after them and keep them from Adrien, but he couldn't keep Adrien from the others if he just went after one, so he waited patiently until the shoot was over, the two boys piled into the car and Dallas then began to explain to Adrien the situation. "We've got four gang bangers around here, I can get us away from them easily but you have to trust my skills as a driver if were gonna get away from them. But hey what should I expect from these idiots that I haven't already seen?" He said with a high level of confidence.

Before Adrien could respond Dallas ignited the engine and sped off at top speed, it wasn't long before he found the rollers had someone in a car following them, Dallas spotted the tailing thugs right away and began to take a rout threw some back alleys to try and lose them, they followed him coming at top speed but their SUV just wasn't fast enough for the Ferrari, Dallas then used the hand break like before to drift around the corner of the alley's exit then hit the gas and sped straight onto the road again. "Who the hell taught you how to drive?!" Adrien cried out with fear that they were going to die.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Mario Andretti?" Dallas joked with a smile and laughing on the inside at Adrien's reaction to his driving skills. "Now hold on Agreste because this is gonna get crazy." Dallas announced as he put the pedal to the metal and drove into oncoming traffic, he began to weave in and out between spaces of oncoming cars as they honked their horns, Dallas just smiled as he kept up the crazy stunt driving to lose their pursuers, he had missed this kind of driving for a good long while.

Adrien began to dig his nails into the back of his seat's head rest as he was terrified that this was it, he was absolutely convinced that he was going to die. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" He bellowed at his driver who he was now starting to wish he'd never allow to drive the car in the first place.

"Oh come on Adrien I know what I'm doing OH SHIT!" Dallas cried as he quickly darted the car out of the way of a large truck coming for them. "Okay that ones on me."

"GET US BACK ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROAD YOU IDIOT!" Adrien demanded as Dallas just kept on driving deeper into traffic.

Dallas just rolled his eyes and said much calmer than Adrien was being. "Alright sheesh yah big baby." He drove back onto the side of the road he was supposed to be on and just drove the normal speed limit as he checked to see if the rollers were still tailing them. "Yep, still there…well I think we've toyed around with them enough wouldn't you agree my friend?" He said to Adrien as he slowed the car down just enough for the rollers to catch up to them.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked fearfully as he saw the rollers car get closer to them.

Dallas then unbuckled his seat belt then turned to Adrien and said. "When I tell you to, take the wheel for me okay?"

"Why? What are you gonna do?" Adrien asked twice in reply.

"You'll see in a second." Dallas mused as the car became side by side with the SUV, Dallas rolled down both his window and the passenger window then began to climb out onto the roof of the car. "Take the wheel pretty boy." He called out as he pulled himself out of the car and climbed onto the roof of the car, Adrien was quick to grab the wheel as Dallas had instructed, as Dallas stood crouched on top of the Ferrari he prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Here we go Jones, any last words…?" He said to himself. "Yes…I wish I didn't do stupid shit like this on a regular basis!" Hesitating no longer he jumped onto the SUV and climbed onto the roof, just then the sunroof of the car opened up revealing two of the gangsters to him. "Hello gents…" Dallas greeted with a British accent and a mock salute just before one of the gangsters pointed a gun at him. "For me? Why you shouldn't have." He said as he dropped down and crushed the gangsters hand into the side of the opening, he quickly grabbed the gun and pulled it out of the thugs grasp. "Oooooh…an Uzi five millimeter, nice." Dallas quickly pointed the gun at the engine of the car just at the back of the hood, oil began to spew out of the engine block and all over the windshield of the car, Dallas then jumped back onto the roof of the Ferrari and held on for dear life. "Keep it steady you idiot!" He called out to Adrien as the car began to swerve a bit.

"I'm trying to." Adrien called back as he tried to get the car under control. He then took notice of something less than a mile ahead of them. "Dallas…" Adrien began to call out.

"What? What's…oh shit." Dallas cursed as he took notice of a road block with several cop cars in front of them as well. "Stop the car stop the car STOP THE CAR!" He cried out thrice, as soon as Adrien hit the breaks he went flying forward off the roof of the car and just rolled bouncing down the road like a basketball. "OW…FUCK…SHIT…GOD…DAMN…FUCK…FUCKING COCK…COCK…FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He cursed as he slowly came to a rolling stop, he looked up to see officer Rodger standing over him, he smiled nervously and said. "Good afternoon officer, lovely day don't you think." I'm going to jail aren't I, Dallas asked mentally, but luckily for him he wasn't the reason for the road block nor were the officers after him or Adrien at all.

As luck would have it someone took notice of the rollers chasing a high end sports car and saw that Adrien Agreste was in it at the time, so they did what any sensible person would do and called the police making sure that even if they had caught him the police would come to the rescue. "You two are under arrest for two counts of attempted kidnapping and possessing an illegal firearm." Officer Rodger said as he cuffed the gangsters and loaded them up in the back of his squad car.

"See yah douche bags, have fun in prison, oh and don't drop the soap." Dallas joked as he returned to the car.

"Hold on now Jones…" The officer said as he stopped Dallas with a hand on his shoulder. "There's still a few matters we need to go over with you as well." He pulled out his note book and began to right out tickets. "That's a ticket for speeding, a ticket for firing a deadly weapon within fifty yards of inhabited buildings, a ticket for driving into oncoming traffic…"

Dallas quickly interrupted officer Rodger. "Are you fucking kidding me? Those guys were after us, I think my actions were justified."

"Another ticket for interrupting an officer while doing his job…" He continued righting out tickets as he saw fit.

"Oh come on that's not a thing." Dallas complained as he pointed a finger in Rodger's face.

"And another ticket for assuming you know more than an officer." He finally finished writing out the tickets then handed them all to Dallas, who immediately said.

"Are you for real right now you fat douche? Those last two aren't even laws." Dallas pointed out as he complained how unfair the officer was being.

"And another ticket for calling an officer a fat douche." Rodger stated as he wrote another ticket.

"I swear to god if you write one more ticket that isn't even enforceable by law I'm going to shove that pen and pad up your nose." Dallas growled with clear anger in his voice.

"And another ticket for threatening an officer of the law." Rodger finally finished writing out his last ticket and handed it to Dallas, who then narrowed his eyes and swiftly plucked a hair off of the officer's head. "OW! Okay you asked for it, that's another ticket for…"

"Hey look a Jaywalker." Dallas pointed in the opposite direction that Rodger was standing then he turned around to see that Dallas was telling the truth.

"Hey you stop right there!" Rodger called out as he forgot all about Dallas pulling out one of his hairs.

Dallas decided not to take anymore time than he had to, he walked over to the squad car where the thugs were awaiting officer Rodger to take them to jail, he opened the back door of the car and kicked one of the thugs in the face as he started his interrogation. "Why the hell is Lorenzo still coming after Adrien Agreste? Does he really want the boss to send me after him again? Because I will do it and I will finish what I started last night if I have to!" He shouted at the gangsters.

"We weren't supposed to do nothing to him we swear to god." One of them spoke up.

"Swear to me you fat sorry excuse of a gypsy!" Dallas shouted again as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared daggers into his eyes.

"Okay I swear to you man just let me go and I'll tell you what the boss knows." The thug bargained hoping that Dallas would accept his deal.

And as he'd hoped Dallas took notice of this then he asked. "What is it Lorenzo knows, and about what?"

The thug gulped loudly with fear on his face, then said sounding a little shaky. "He thinks he's found out who Cat Noir is so he told us to follow the kid until we knew for sure that it was Agreste."

Dallas's aggression quickly turned to fear, that's impossible, he mentally declared, how could he have any idea of...wait, Dallas quickly remembered that when Adrien came to help Ladybug and the others that he wasn't in his costume at the time, rather in his civilian form. Dallas then shoved the gangster back into the car and said. "You fuckers better keep your mouths shut when you get to the big house, because if I find out you blabbed about this to anyone…I'm coming for YOU next." He slammed the door of the squad car shut then returned to the Ferrari, only to find a very sick looking Plagg puking his guts out through the window, and much to Dallas's surprise…he had quite a bit of vomit for such a small thing. "God damn dude, where the hell did all of that come from?"

Plagg wiped his mouth off then said with a weak voice. "Don't ask…" Just before he puked again.

Dallas didn't notice at first, until he heard a sizzling sound on the ground, he looked down and saw that Plagg's vomit was eating away at the asphalt of the road, it would seem that Plagg's vomit was highly corrosive. "Dude, is destroying things all you can do?" Dallas said with shock and concern for the little kwami.

"Don't…get me started." He said with a green face, after Plagg had finally finish puking his guts out Dallas and Adrien drove to the nearest pharmacy and bought him a bottle of Pepto-Bismol to help ease his stomach ache.

Along the way home Dallas told Adrien what he'd learned from the thugs in the cop car, needless to say Adrien was just as frightened as Dallas was. "What are we gonna do, if Lorenzo knows who I am then I'm in big trouble, or worse…Marinette might be at risk too." Adrien said in a panic as he tugged on his hair.

"It'll be okay Adrien, all we have to do is lay low for a while until Lorenzo gives up on figuring this out." Plagg stated as he took a giant gulp of medicine from the bottle.

"It's a shame you don't like spearmint Plagg, it always works wonders for me when I have a stomach ache." Dallas stated both as a joke and with seriousness, as a herbalist he had experienced the affects of many different kinds of herbs over the years.

"Blech, keep your nasty stinky spearmint, I prefer this to the taste and horrific smell of that infernal plant any day." Plagg declined as he took another gulp.

"Seriously where does he put it all?" Dallas asked Adrien as he whispered softly.

"Oh don't even get me started on that…" Adrien stated with a groan and an eye roll. "I've been trying to figure that out sense I first got this gig."

After they got home Dallas and Adrien went straight to Adrien's room to discuss there next move, but first they would require something to eat. "Who else is in a mood for pizza? I am starving over here." Dallas said as he fished out his phone.

"Extra cheese please." Plagg asked as he floated over to Dallas's side.

"How about you Adrien, anything special you want?" Dallas asked just before he pushed the call button.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders and said. "I'm good for anything really, go nuts."

Dallas nodded his head just as the cashier answered his call. "Hi I'd like one large pizza with Italian sausage, mushrooms and extra cheese, oh and make it a stuff crust pizza please."

Not long after Dallas had given the Address to the pizzeria to deliver to the mansion Plagg asked Dallas a very casual question. "What's a stuffed crust pizza?"

Dallas just began to laugh at Plagg's expense. "Your kidding right, you're a cheeseoholic and you've never had a stuffed crust pizza?" He asked the confused little Kwami.

It didn't take Plagg long to figure out what was stuffed inside the crust from what Dallas had just asked him in return. "Are you saying…that the crust is filled with…" Plagg began to ask Dallas with baited breath.

"Cheese? Yes it is my little friend, three feet of it to be exact, oh and it just melts in your mouth once you bite into it, trust me my friend you have not lived until you taste this pizza, it is like manna from heaven."

Plagg quickly turned to Adrien and narrowed his eyes just before he growled. "We've known each other for two years and not once did you order us a stuffed crust pizza, NOT…ONCE! You didn't even mention that it existed you little sack of…" Dallas quickly grabbed the kwami and covered his mouth as someone was opening the door to Adrien's room, he quickly stuffed Plagg into his back pocket as he turned to face in the direction of the door, the intruder it would seem was Natalie.

"Dallas…" She started up flatly as she looked up for a brief moment from her day planner. "The wiring issue for your room has been taken care of finally so if you want you may move your belongings there when every your ready."

"Thanks Natalie I'll be sure to do that later." Dallas replied politely as she turned around and left the room, then he turned back to Adrien and asked. "Okay are we sure she's not a robot or something because she has like…no emotion half the time."

Plagg then flew out of Dallas's pocket and growled. "You stuff me back there again and I'll rip you a new one yah hear!"

"Ooh I'm so scawd…" Dallas quipped as he pretended to be afraid of Plagg's threat. About half an hour later the Pizza arrived and the two boys and one kwami all began to enjoy there dinner, sense it was Plagg's first stuffed crust pizza Dallas insisted that he take the first bite. "Please my little friend, after you." Dallas said as he held out the pizza slice for the little creature.

Plagg wasted no time at all on the pointed edge, he went straight for the crust and took a giant bite out of it, as soon as the taste of warm gooey mozzarella hit his taste buds Plagg's eye snapped open as wide as they could with astonishment, he quickly began to continue devouring the whole slice sending toppings and chunks of the crust flying everywhere. "Plagg come on that's sick." Adrien said as he and Dallas shielded themselves from the numerous flying chunks of food until Plagg finally stopped and let out a small burp, he then turned to Dallas and said with wide eyes and a slight whimper in his voice.

"Please sir…may I have some more?" Dallas just stared at him with shock, he just ate that whole thing in ten seconds flat and he's still hungry, Dallas wondered, how the hell does he do it?

After eating the last of the pizza Dallas moved all of his things to his room and began to unpack his clothes and other worldly belongings of his native American heritage such as knives, native American jewelry, small totems of spirits of his heritage as a Lakota, along with something in a lock box which he kept closed and a few gypsy based keep sakes like tarot cards, healing crystals and a crystal ball. "Finally, I am now…officially moved in." He stated as he put up a hoop like ornament over his bed, it had a net like weave over the opening of the hoop with long strands of leather hanging from it, they were each decorated with small blue and white beads and hawk feathers. "Thank god for that too."

"Hey Dallas I thought I might check up on…whoa." Adrien stopped to see every single item that Dallas owned, he was in awe of how many things he possessed that were linked to his heritage. "This is not what I was expecting at all from you." He said as he walked around the room.

"Well what did you expect?" Dallas asked as he hopped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Well you are a rebel after all so I kind of pictured you to have a few posters of rock bands or at least a rebel flag somewhere." Adrien narrowed down, upon hearing mention of 'the flag' Dallas was quick to denounce.

"Okay first of all that is NOT…a flag that is to be honored at all especially for what it represents, which is bigotry and racism and nothing else, and second I might be a patriot of my home land but I would rather cut my own wrists before I associate with those kinds of people, it's one thing if you rebel against society's rules, it's quite another thing if you rebel against equality of your fellow man based on race or religion, or homosexuality for that matter. Bottom line I am very liberal in those regards."

While he was too busy talking to notice anything Adrien noticed the lock box on Dallas's dresser, he walked over and letting his curiosity get the better of him he opened the box and what he saw stunned him with amazement, it was an old Lakota brave's tomahawk, the head looked to have a standard blade on one end with a hammer's head on the other, the shaft of the weapon was made of pure bone, most likely from a large animal of some sort, it had a leather weave acting as a grip for the weapon, and it was completed with a single leather strand hanging off the bottom of the handle with a feather and a bear's fang. "Cool…" Was all Adrien could say before Dallas marched over and grabbed his wrist as tight as he could grip then pulled him away from the weapon.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT! DON'T TOUCH IT YOU HEAR ME? DON'T EVER TOUCH IT!" He shouted at full volume as he just glared into Adrien's face.

"Whoa calm down Dallas, I wasn't gonna touch it I swear." Adrien replied trying to smooth things over with Dallas.

Dallas took a deep breath then let it out to calm himself, he then let Adrien go and looked away from him. "Sorry…that weapon is really important to my family, it's an heirloom you see." Dallas apologized feeling ashamed of himself for yelling at Adrien.

"It's okay…I probably shouldn't be going through your stuff as it is." Adrien admitted as he realized that it was more than likely one of Dallas's most prized possessions, or at the very least his most important.

"It's fine really, I just get really defensive when it comes to my stuff, I was lucky that I could've smuggled that in through airport security in the first place as it's my responsibility to look after it now. But that's a different story."

Feeling that he should change the subject Adrien looked around the room for something else to learn about seeing as Dallas clearly didn't want to talk about the tomahawk any further, that's when he eyed the ornament hanging on the wall just over Dallas's bed. "What's that thing?" He asked as he pointed at it.

Dallas looked over to where he was pointing and answered. "Oh that? That's my dream catcher."

"Your what?" Adrien asked with a puzzled look. "Is that some weird Lakota thing you have?"

Dallas laughed a bit then said. "Well it's actually a part of native American culture in general, some people think my tribe originally made it but it actually was passed down by a different tribe called the Ojibwa Chippewa through trade or intermarriage between our tribes, but we all agree on one thing and that is it's purpose to keep away bad dreams and only allow good dreams to those who sleep beneath it."

"So what are you saying? That it's magic or something?" Adrien summed up what he thought Dallas was getting at.

"To us it is, and in my personal opinion it works pretty well as I've had pretty restful sleep with it ever sense I was a kid. If you want I could make one for you, sure it'll take me some time to finish it but by the time I'm done it will be perfect." Dallas offered seeing this as a way to apologize to Adrien for his earlier behavior.

"Oh there's no need for that, really I appreciate the gesture but I'd rather not put you through the trouble, especially sense that looks really hard to make." Adrien pointed out.

"Oh yeah it was hard for me to make that thing, and I did it when I was nine, took me like a week to get it done cause I kept screwing up, but by the time I was done I liked the way it turned out so I think taking my time with it was actually a good thing." Dallas admitted feeling justly proud of his hard work.

Around that time Adrien spotted something among Dallas's gypsy keep sakes, namely his tarot cards. "Hey aren't those fortune teller cards?" He asked as he walked over to the deck and picked them up.

"There called tarot cards actually, and yes." Dallas admitted having a feeling of where this was going.

"You practice this stuff?" Adrien asked feeling curious if they actually could tell the future.

"Yeah I used to dabble in it for a while, until my mom died that is, haven't really done a card reading sense then…" Dallas replied as he took the deck out of Adrien's hand then offered knowing there was no point avoiding it. "You want me to tell you what your future holds?"

Adrien nodded his head then said. "Sure, I've always wanted to see if they work."

Dallas quickly spread out the deck in his hands like a fan and held them out for Adrien. "Just take three out at random and I'll read them off to you." Adrien took the three cards as instructed then Dallas placed the deck on the dresser and placed the three cards out on the dresser as well. "Okay then lets see what we got, the card that tells of your past tells me you've been alone for a very long time, with no one as your friend to make you even the slightest bit happy…"

"That's not true…" Adrien denied bluntly. "I've had Chloe as my friend, she's basically like a cousin to me."

"The cards don't lie my friend, if they say you've had no friends then they say you've had no friends, but I guess you really should've guessed that sense she's kind of a…how do I put this?" Before he could finish he saw Adrien just glare at him, sensing that it wasn't a good idea to finish his statement he chose to just move on. "Uh…never mind, anyway the card that represents your present says that you have gained great things such as love, and a new friendship at that, of course I don't need the cards to tell you that." Dallas said with a smile, but upon the third card Dallas's face took on a look of shock.

"What…what is it?" Adrien asked as he took notice of Dallas's new found expression.

Dallas knew exactly what was coming for Adrien, and it wasn't anything good. "It says that…a great tragedy is coming for you, someone you have scorned will seek there vengeance upon you and in the end…they will succeed in hurting you and there is nothing you can do to prevent it."

At this moment Adrien could only think of two people he'd scorned who would want revenge against him, one of them being Lila Rossi and the other would be Antonio Lorenzo, Adrien stomach began to turn with worry as he could only imagine what sort of horrible thing could await him. "What's gonna happen to me? And how?" He asked hoping he could at least try and deny what ever it was that fate had intended for him.

"It doesn't say Adrien, all it says it that it's coming within the following year, when that will happen I'm afraid I can't say." Dallas said with a solemn expression.

"So that's it? Something bad is gonna happen to me and there's not a damn thing I can do about it?" Adrien began to panic.

"Well maybe you can't…" Dallas began to explain. "But maybe I can." Dallas then began to look through some of his old books, some of them older than him. "Ah-ha, here you are." He said as he pulled out a dusty old book which had Romanian writing on the cover, he opened the book and began to search for something to help Adrien if he could. "Ah here we go…" He stopped on the section he was looking for. "First I need a single hair…" Dallas quickly plucked a hair from Adrien's head.

"Ow!" He yelped slightly as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, but it's necessary for the charm I'm gonna have to make for you." Dallas apologized with his explanation.

Adrien didn't know what he was talking about until he saw an illustration in the book showing a kind of good luck charm. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked feeling skeptical.

"Well we'll never know until we try right?" Dallas replied with a positive look on his face. Dallas then dug through his bag looking for a few other items he needed, mostly herbs and his mort and pestle. He ground them up until they were a fine powder like substance then he poured them all into a small bowl, next he poured water into it and let the herbs brew in it until the water turned dark, then he added the single hair he plucked from Adrien's head then returned to his bag and pulled out a Bunsen burner, a glass beaker and a lighter, he turned on the gas to the burner then lite the flame, then he poured the contents of the bowl into the beaker then added some other ingredients such as honey, a pinch of salt, juice from fresh pick blades of grass and the head of a chamomile flower, then he set the beaker on the burner and just let it boil until it turned into a thick paste like substance. "Mm-hm, it's ready." Dallas mused as he took a pair of tongs and took the beaker off the burner and onto a hot pad, then he placed a small wooden mold next to it, he then picked up the beaker again and dumped it's content into the mold, it began to hiss as it poured out and took shape inside the mold, once Dallas saw that some of the content was coming back up threw the hole in the top he stopped pouring and set it back down. "Now we just let it set here fore a few hours and I can put on the finishing touches, in the mean time you just try and get some sleep okay dude?"

"But I can't sleep now, not that I know someone's out to get me." Adrien voiced his concerns as he shook his hands all about.

Dallas rolled his eyes then reached into his bag and pulled out a few heads of lavender flowers. "Here, these will help you sleep, just boil them in hot water and drink it."

Adrien took the flowers and gave Dallas a weird look. "Do you just carry this stuff around everywhere you go?" He asked feeling awkward that his foster brother had just given him a hand full of flowers to help him sleep.

"Yes I do, and it's a lot better than sleep aids in my opinion, mainly because it's fresher, now go on get to bed there's nothing else you can do at this point, go on shoo shoo." Dallas said as he shooed him away and out of his room, a few hours later Dallas chose to continue his heist for the book, this time he made sure to bring his heist bag with him so he wouldn't make so many trips, just like before he shut off the alarm to the door and looped old footage to the cameras then just proceeded to the safe. "Okay ladies and gentlemen take two, and…action." He quipped as he plugged in the code cloner then let the program run, a few seconds later he had the combination again, then he punched in the code and opened the safe again. "We meet again my dear…" He said as he reached in and collected his prize, he then closed the safe and wiped off any prints he'd left behind on both the safe itself and the door knob, he then silently retreated to his room and began to read for anything useful, he started with the alchemy section as he tried to decipher the riddles, each ingredient just puzzled him. "Gah what the hell is all of this supposed to mean?" He growled as he kept reading each one over and over. "Stupid ancient Chinese writing." Just then his night vision goggles lost power and shut down. "Oh come on not now." He growled again as he took off his goggles and set them on the night stand, he then reached into his heist bag and searched for a flashlight, which he found but it too had no power. "Damnit…" He kept searching for some kind of light in his bag but all he found was his black light, which thankfully work just fine. "Guess this will do."

Once he returned to the book with the light he discovered something that not even he was expecting, invisible ink. "What the…" Each and every single riddle's answer was right next to it written in the same form of Mandarin that the rest of the book was written in. "Well well ancient Chinese secret seems to apply here, I'd better write this down." Dallas then got out a pen and pad, just before he got started he then realized something, if he was right after all about Gabriel being Hawkmoth then he couldn't right it down in a language that they both could read, and he didn't want to run the risk of him being able to obtain more power so he wrote it in a language that no one else in France could read or understand, a language native only to the united states of America, Navajo. "It worked in world war two so it should work for me too. You do us all proud wind talkers, tonight I honor your memory." After an hour or so Dallas had finished writing down the last of the potions in the book, now that he knew the ingredients for each potion he could fix them up easily. "That should do it for this chapter, now lets head for the next one." Dallas then flipped to the chapter that consulted something much more valuable than potions, and that was true magic spells, spells that could be used to empower the users of each miraculous in use to its full potential such as using the one time power more than once without turning back or even using the natural abilities of the beast that empower's the miraculous in question, Dallas was sure to copy each and every single thing down, he knew that he couldn't do magic like a sorcerer, but he had a feeling that who ever gave Adrien his ring could. "Looks like I'll be making a new friend then."

Dallas then closed the book and chose to return it to the safe, but before he did he saw something on the back cover of the book, something that he couldn't pass up, something that he new he could do to help Adrien and Ladybug take down Hawkmoth. "Can't waste this chance, I've got to write this down." He got out a fresh piece of paper from a note book he had in his backpack then he wrote down every last detail he could get down. "Okay, phase one is complete, now to get this thing back to the safe." As he made his way out into the hallway he tiptoed all the way back to Gabriel's office with the book and the code cloner. "Why didn't I just write it down?" He asked himself.

"Because your and idiot that's why." A voice said with a lot of sass from behind him.

Dallas jumped as he turned around and saw Plagg floating in front of him. "Jeez dude what the hell is your problem?" He whispered to the kwami. "Are you just trying to give me a heart attack? And what are you doing outside my room? Don't you have a date with your damn cheesy girlfriend?" Dallas sassed back.

"No I don't, because last night was date night, which by the way you ruined for me with your evil spearmint. And why do you have the book?" Plagg asked as he pointed at the book somewhat puzzled.

Dallas saw no reason to lie to Plagg seeing as this would involve him anyway. "Because I can read it." He answered casually.

Plagg's eyes went wide as he reeled from what he'd just heard. "Say what?" He asked again.

"I can read the book, and I was able to find a few very useful things from it that could help you guys beat Hawkmoth and maybe even take down Lorenzo once and for all." Dallas laminated everything to the tiny Kwami.

Plagg then flew in closer to Dallas's face and asked in a whisper. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well gee I don't know little guy, maybe it had something to do with me being akumitized last night you little shit head!" Dallas fired back. "Oh and let's not for get that we got chased by a couple of gangsters today so excuse me if my mind gets distracted by certain things like that!"

Plagg then wobbled his head from side to side then said. "Okay fair enough…" Then he followed Dallas to Gabriel's office and just waited for him to open up the safe. "So what's this I heard from Adrien that someone is out to get him?" He asked Dallas bluntly in a whisper.

"I uh…did a tarot reading for him and well…let's just say the future looks a little too promising for him, and not in a good way." Dallas pointed out feeling somewhat responsible for Adrien now feeling a bit of panic in his less than perfect life.

"Wait…humans still use Tarot cards?" Plagg asked feeling puzzled.

"Well yeah, some of us use it as a means of income, along with palm reading or the crystal ball or even speaking to the dead." Dallas narrowed down.

"Okay first of all you guys should really stop waking up dead people just so you can have a friendly chat with your ancestors, second tarot cards are a joke and trust me I'd know, I've been around sense the late cretaceous and they don't work." Plagg pointed out dropping bombshells which he stood firmly with.

"Oh yah and how do you figure?" Dallas asked as he placed the book back in the safe.

"Ever hear of Pompei? Some fool I used to know did a tarot reading and it said his future was prosperous and full of good fortune, but in the end he got roasted alive like a hotdog on a grill. Mind you it was my fault but technically it was gonna happen even if I hadn't sneezed on Mt. Vesuvius."

Dallas's jaw just dropped when he heard that, he took a moment to collect himself then said. "You caused the destruction of Pompei?"

"Pompei, Chicago, San Francisco on several occasions, then there was Giza during the old testament, and yes I actually met your god real nice guy just don't piss him off like the pharaoh did, oh and then there was the titanic, then there was that one battle in feudal Japan when I made that hurricane that wiped out the Mongol hoard during their invasion of Japan at the time, and let's see am I forgetting one…oh yeah there was also Atlantis too."

Dallas cocked his head back upon mention of Atlantis. "Wait, Atlantis is a real place?" He asked puzzled.

"Was actually, I had a little too much cheese that day." Plagg admitted flatly.

"How does that have anything to do with it?" Dallas asked again.

"Remember earlier today after the car chase?" Plagg pointed out with his earlier stomach issues.

Dallas nodded his head and said. "Yep, that'll do it."

"Anyway the point I'm trying to make is that tarot cards are a joke." Plagg stated yet again.

"They're not a joke Plagg, and trust me I'd know that for a fact." Dallas stated equally firm.

"Oh yeah? Then where's your proof buck-oh?" Plagg asked with a smug grin, which disappeared when Dallas replied with a low growl.

"My proof is in a cemetery just outside of the reservation where I grew up back in Arizona, because the last time I had a tarot reading I was ten years old as I watched my father DIE!" Plagg just floated there with shock written on his face.

"Oh…well now I kinda feel like an asshole." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"When do you not?" Dallas asked rhetorically.

Plagg quickly shrugged and answered him anyway. "Honestly? Almost always, I really like me for who I am."

Dallas just rolled his eyes then said. "Of course you do, come on let's go before someone wakes up and sees what's going on in here." With that being said both the semi former thief and the kwami left the office and returned to bed, Dallas stayed up for just one more hour as he just studied the freshly made page from the back of the book he'd just returned to the safe. "I'd better not fuck this up…" He said to himself. "Because from what I'm gathering from this, I only get one shot so whatever I do I'd better do it right." He then when over to his bag and pulled out a pendent with a spider as the center piece upon it, it was black with a red outline surrounding the curves of it, the cord it rested on was made of black leather. "This should do as the vessel the incantation is talking about…" Dallas voiced as he placed the pendent in the same lock box as his family tomahawk. "Got the weapon and the vessel, now all I need is the suit, the bind, the beast to personify and the source, namely…the kwami."

(A/N: Yes everyone that's right the moment is almost upon us, Dallas is about to get his own miraculous, and it's gonna be a good one too, so what did you guys think? Did you like that I shipped Juleka and Rose together? Did you expect the spell book to hold such a well hidden secret? And did you like the fact that God asked Plagg to do what he does best for Moses, let me know in the comments below how you felt about this chapter, and if you want to guess what power his miraculous is going to hold feel free to leave your theories as I read every single message you guys leave, yeah I'm looking at you Rose Tiger and I want to know what your guess is especially and I'm not just saying that as I love reading your thoughts the most as they always make me smile, also just to let you guys know with that bit with how Rose is being a bit of an air head please know that I only meant it as a joke and that I don't think that all blonds are as slow as her, just like I know not all fat people are jolly but that's a different story, anyway I only wrote it out that way because of an episode of the show that I haven't seen in a while, it's the one where Hawkmoth akumitizes a baby, I mean seriously how in the HELL...did he think that was gonna work? Anyway that's enough of that, in the next chapter of WOS, Dallas goes on a hunt to find his remaining ingredients for his miraculous, he also agrees to help Juleka out with her trouble with Rose, and the ritual Dallas preforms is a little harder to do than he originally thought, okay that's all folks TTFN, tah tah for now, lol Winnie the Pooh references.)


	12. Chapter 12: A miraculous creation

(A/N:What up guys, sorry that this chapter came out late, again, I know I've been pretty bad about this lately but it doesn't help that I'm working on another story at the same time as this one, nor does it help that I got an infection in my elbow which thankfully is almost gone, I notice it popped up last weekend and I had no idea what it was, my mother thought it was a spider bite, a nurse practitioner thought it was septic joint, but thankfully it wasn't either of those, so they put me on some antibiotics to clear it up and now I can get back to doing this. Okay now before we start I just want to go on record that there is a couple of songs of written into this story, none of which I take ownership of nor do I intend to claim as my own, I leave all rights and ownership of said songs to their respected owner so please don't sue me, not that you'd get a whole lot out of me because I'm basically dirt broke, oh also one more thing, this is going to be a long chapter, it's over 25,000 words long which is my longest for this story yet, I've really out done myself, also you can expect a very big surprise scene close to the end with Juleka and Rose, also Dallas will go through hell and back for a lot and I mean A LOT more than he bargained for. Okay lets hop in, enjoy.)

Chapter 12: A Miraculous Creation

Dallas stayed up for hours on end going over the piece of paper he had copied from the spell book. His eyes were bloodshot and heavy from lack of sleep. But after downing a mixture of herbs and roots he was ready to take on the day, and begin the hunt for the remaining ingredients for his miraculous. He had decided to acquire the suit first, even though he was no longer considered a thief he still had plenty of underworld contacts. So he decided to start with an old friend from the U.S. Dallas took out his phone and called an old number he knew by heart. "(I don't care how much money the suit is Coyote just find me one and find it fast.)" Dallas demanded in the old Apache dialect.

To which his contact 'coyote' replied in the same language. "(Look Jones…)" He said sounding apologetic. "(I'm not even sure where to begin, especially sense your half way around the world, and in Paris France at that, there's just not that many reliable sources to follow there.)"

"(Then let's try something a little less traditional in terms of acquiring goods like…oh I don't know a research lab or a military bass maybe?)" Dallas suggested to his contact. There was a long pause on the other side of the line for almost a minute. "(Coyote? Hello? Are you still there?)" He asked thrice until Coyote finally responded.

"(Are you out of your damned mind? Don't you remember what happened in Kentucky?)" Coyote blasted on his side of the line. "(You almost died that night and you want to try your luck in a French military base? And I thought you were going straight!)"

"(I am going straight, in fact that's why I'm doing this but I need a suit, a top quality suit made for stealth and recon but it also has to offer protection from light arms fire at least.)" Dallas replied as he rubbed his ear after taking a full on direct shout into his eardrum. "(And don't bring up the fort Knox incident again, especially after you dared me to do it you spineless little shit.)"

"(Now that just hurts Dallas.)" Coyote replied. "(But to be fair you didn't have to take the dare.)"

Dallas was quick to fire back with. "(You mean just like when you didn't have to take that loan from the Russian mob? Because we both know how that ended, with me having to pay your debt and literally pull your ass out of the fire.)"

While he was still in the U.S. the coyote had taken out a loan from the Russian mob and was unable to pay them back, so Dallas offered to do a few odd jobs for the mob on behalf of his friend until his debt was paid off, even though he only had a week to get it all together he still managed to pay it all off, and not a moment too soon as the mob was going to drop the coyote into a burning pit filled with gasoline and more wood than necessary, but luckily for the coyote Dallas got to them in time with every last bit of his debt paid off.

"(Are you ever gonna let me live that down?)" Coyote asked with slight annoyance.

Dallas then replied with another question. "(Are you ever gonna shut up and find me a sneaking suit?)"

The coyote sighed then said with a fretful tone. "(I don't like how this is gonna end Dallas I'm just gonna say that now before you're sent home in a pine box, I'll see what my friend in England says but no promises.)"

"(I'll be fine coyote, don't forget who you're talking to, I mean after all I did survive a mountain lion attack when I was a kid, if that bitch couldn't kill me than there is no force on this earth that can put me in an early grave.)" Dallas replied with confidence.

"Mr. Jones!" Ms. Bustier called out to Dallas as she'd noticed that he was on his phone in class. He looked up as he finally noticed she'd caught him. "This is the third time this hour I've caught you on your phone, now hand it over." She extended her hand to Dallas for him to surrender his phone.

Dallas sighed then said. "Okay ma'am…" But before he handed it over his phone he quickly finished his phone call. "(I have to go, teacher caught me on the phone again and now I have to hand over my phone, I'll call you back later, goodbye.)" Dallas hung up his phone then handed it over to the teacher.

A few hours later lunch rolled around and Dallas was eating his lunch out on a bench on the blacktop so he could go over the ritual in his mind one more time to decide what pieces he should collect and in what order, he spent so much time wondering about this that he didn't even notice Juleka had sat down next to him, she took a deep breath then said with a stern voice. "I need your help."

Dallas jumped a bit as he tried to relax himself then said. "For the love of god Juley stop doing that, every time you do that I have a flash back to when I was eight."

Juleka grinned apologetically then casually said. "Sorry…anyway like I said…" She was about to repeat herself when she noticed the paper in Dallas's hand, she became curious. "What's that?" She asked with curiosity strong in her voice.

"NOTHING…" He cried as he stuffed it back into his pocket. "It's nothing honest I-I-I-it's just a dumb picture I drew it's nothing interesting at all really." He then began to grin unconvincingly. "Ssssssoooooo…did you need something from me?"

She quickly remembered her reason for coming over to him, then she began to repeat her previous sentence. "I need your help to…try and…makeRosemygirlfriend." She spat out way too fast.

Dallas's face shifted from nervous to confused, then straight to a smile. "Ohhhhhh I see what's going on here, let me guess, you want to tell her how you feel but you either don't know how to say it or your just too scared that if you do tell her then you'll ruin everything between you including your friendship and the band but sense I'm the first person who knows about your…preferences…you want to try and keep it on the hush-hush am I correct Juley?"

She folded her hands together and began to beg. "Please Dallas your my only hope, I can't just trust anyone with my secret, well except maybe my brother but I don't want to involve him with my problems, mainly because he hasn't really dated a whole lot of girls either."

Dallas then smirked and said. "Why's that? Is it because he happens to play for the same team as you?"

Juleka then punched Dallas as hard as she could in the arm then said. "I'm being serious you prick!"

Dallas then began to rub the soreness out of his arm then said. "God…damn…if I was curious who was gonna be on top in your relationship before I'm not anymore because…ow…just...ow…AH-AH-AH don't you dare do that again or I won't help you period."

Juleka lowered her arm slowly then took a deep breath before she collected herself. "So you'll help me?"

Dallas nodded his head then replied. "How soon do you want me to help out?"

"Tomorrow after band practice on my house boat, around five o'clock after school at the earliest if you can." She asked with a hopeful expression.

Dallas nodded then said. "I'll be there, wait…did you say you live on a house boat?" Juleka nodded yes, then Dallas simply continued with. "Well that's one way to stay off the grid, personally I prefer a good old fashion RV, mostly because it don't sink."

Juleka rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just be there please."

Dallas nodded then said. "I'll be there faster than you can say baguettes and butter." She just looked at him with a weird face then he sighed and said. "Never mind, I'll be there okay? But I might have to pay a visit to the hardware store first, personal reasons you see."

She felt no reason to pry so she just let it go, she thanked him for agreeing to help her and went on her way, just as she left he noticed another girl he knew, and someone he had made a bet around, he was quick to smooth out his hair and pop in a breath mint for good measure before heading over to see Marinette, she made her way over to the locker room to collect her calculus book when she was startled by Dallas who was leaning up against the lockers sporting a very toothy grin. "Oh…hello Dallas, what do you want?" He took a look at the book in her arms then he pulled it away from her and just flipped through the pages as if he was actually looking for something. "Hey give me that." She demanded as she tried to get her book back.

"First a little pop quiz…" He mused as he stopped on a single page. "What's MC squared divided by Y plus M times 2 plus L plus R?"

She raised an eye brow and replied. "I'm pretty sure that's not actually a math problem."

"Ooh…I'm sorry my dear but I'm afraid the answer is a romantic evening on la riviera in a row boat under the starry night sky with a bottle of Champagne on ice to quench our thirst." He said with a smile. "In other words, how's about you and me have a night out on the town sweetheart?"

She just grinned then leaned in close and asked right back. "Tell me, what's N plus O?" His smile quickly turned into a frown upon hearing those words. "Give up? The answer is…NOT EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!" She screamed in his face before taking back her book then walked off.

He just stood there stunned then said. "Well I do love a girl who plays hard to get." For Dallas it was all about the hunt, first he'd 'stalk' his pray so to speak, just trying to figure out what makes them tick, then he'd use her traits as leverage to help him win a date with her, then once he'd felt like he knew enough he'd go in for the kill, but usually by now they would fall hook, line and sinker for him with his natural charm, but clearly he was having trouble with Marinette, but this wouldn't deter him, not one bit, he wasn't going to give up with out a fight just yet. "But it seems I'll have to turn up the heat a bit next time, it's only a matter of time Marinette so get ready for romance-vill population you, me and our two…no three little milkshake babies, and a dog…no a cat…no we'll start out with something small like a hamster, no wait hamsters are escape artists he'll probably just breakout of his cage and get lost in the walls or something." He summarized his 'possible' future with her. "Eh, I'll worry about that on a later day."

(A/N: That part isn't completely a joke actually, hamsters actually are little escape artists and can break out of their cages easily, so if you get one buy a tank instead of a cage, a tall one too so they can't use their wheel to escape, so don't fuck with me because I have the power of god and animal planet on my side.)

A few hours later Dallas and Adrien were just leaving the school and heading back to their car they'd chosen for the day, when Dallas had quickly said. "Oh…shit I forgot something in my locker, be right back."

"Okay but hurry up, I've got a private fencing match with a friend of mine and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Adrien replied as he hopped in the car and waited for Dallas to return, completely unaware that he was about to pull a miniature heist to retrieve his phone. Dallas knew enough that Ms. Bustier kept everything she'd confiscate from her students in her desk and that she always kept it locked, usually that would make things complicated, unless you carried around a set of lock picks like he did.

"Just a little to the left…a bit back to the right aaaaand…" He twisted the lock and just listened to the sound of a satisfying click. "Perfect, American rebel 1, Ms. Bustier 0…" He mused as he opened the drawer, and found it was empty. "Damnit, she must've took it to the office, can't things just go my way just once?" He asked rhetorically as he closed the drawer and left the classroom, he quickly made his way to the lower level of the school where the office was and found it was currently being occupied by none other than Mr. Damocles himself, sporting his superhero costume as well, Dallas just stood there with his mouth a gape. "Duh…fuck?" Was all that came to mind, he had no idea of what he was seeing as he just bore witness to the principle just leap around his office throwing odd looking rubber boomerangs everywhere. "Okay he's either high as a fucking kite…or mentally challenged either way he needs help." Dallas half joked as he entered the office. "Excuse me uh…sir?" Dallas honestly didn't know what to call him at this point as he was just confused.

That's when 'the owl' turned his attention to Dallas as he just stood in the door way with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you citizen?" He asked with a heroic pose.

Dude, does he actually think he's a superhero? Dallas asked himself mentally. "Uh…well not really, I just thought I should let you know that someone just totaled your car." He said using a harmless little white lie, which Mr. Damocles fell for hook, line and sinker.

"WHAT?! Oh no I only just got that thing, thank you son, owl away, HOO-HOO!" He cried as he ran out of his office flapping his arms as if they were actually wings.

"This city just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the day." Dallas said as he shook his head in disbelief, then he began to search for his phone, instead of searching random drawers in the principles office he just used the phone on his desk and called his phone to help him find it quicker, it was inside the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet just behind the desk. "Perfect, now to get the fuck out of dodge." He opened the cabinet and retrieved his phone then proceeded to leave the school and meet up with Adrien and Plagg by the car.

"What took you so long?" Adrien began to complain. "Now I'm gonna be late for my match."

"Well sorry Mr. I have fifty different things to do after school but I couldn't find the item I was looking for as easily as I'd hoped so I had to go to the principle's office to see if anyone had turned it in, but to be honest I wish that I hadn't gone in there as I think the principle may have dementia or D.I.D. either way the man is a freaking fruit loop." Dallas stated as the sight of Mr. Damocles in his super suit still haunted him.

"Ohhhhhhhh you caught 'the owl' in the act didn't you?" Adrien asked while using air quotes.

"Wait, so you know your principle is a few cards shy of a full deck?" Dallas asked back.

Adrien simply nodded then said. "Yeah, he does that sometimes, he said that ever sense he was a kid he wanted to be a super hero, and to some people in the city he is one, he goes around helping out the community or gives food and blankets away to the homeless, bottom line he really enjoys what he's doing."

"Soooo…" Dallas began to ask another question. "Why does he dress like an owl?"

"He pulled his inspiration from an old comic book called the night owl, now with that being said lets hit the road before Kagami thinks I forfeit our match." Adrien requested as he turned to the car.

"Sure, I'll drive." Dallas chimed as he tried to take the keys from Adrien, only for them to be pulled out of his reach.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no, not after yesterday Mario Andretti, today I'm driving us."

Dallas immediately began to protest. "Oh come on dude I only drove like that to get away from the rollers, besides I didn't get to drive this beauty yesterday." The car they had chosen for today was a silver 2018 Bugatti convertible, it was very sleek and had light blue racing striped decals stretching the top of the vehicle from front to back.

"I don't care Dallas, you drive like a maniac and I'm not getting in another car with you behind the wheel for a month if I can help it." Adrien denied as he got in the drivers seat and ignited the engine, the mere sound of its purr sent a tingle down Dallas's spine as he fell for the car more and more.

"Come on Adrien this little lady is just begging me to drive her, just for a little bit, pleeeease?" He begged as he peered in through the window.

But Adrien just shook his head and said. "No, now get in the car or your walking home." Dallas just began to groan as he opened the door of the car and just plopped into the seat.

"Fine, but I'm picking the radio station." He retorted as he turned on the radio, the station it was on was currently in the climax of Hungarian rhapsody by Franz Liszt & Franz Doppler.

(A/N: Yes it was written by two guys who's first names were Franz, don't believe me look it up.)

"What the fuck is this classical horse shit?" Dallas Gripped as he turned to Adrien.

"It's Hungarian rhapsody by…" Adrien began to explain but Dallas was quick to cut him off.

"I know…what the song is, what I don't know is why are we listening to it." He stated as he just held up a hand in front of Adrien's face.

"Why are you complaining? You listen to classical music too." Adrien pointed out, to which Dallas was quick to shoot down.

"I only listen to…that song, and only because I want to try and make up for failing to keep my promise to my mother, I prefer classic rock'n'roll and country music, also a little bit of alternate Cristian rock too, and I swear to god if you dis my music I will cut your balls off and fry them up in a skillet, while I'm listening to skillet too just for the hell of it." He stated slightly angry for some reason.

"Wait…" Adrien started to ask. "Why would you be frying up my…boys?" He didn't know how to describe 'himself' as easily as Dallas could clearly.

"So you wouldn't have to eat them raw." Dallas growled back, Adrien's jaw just dropped at this sudden confession hoping against all odds that this was just a sick joke of his, but with the way he said it he didn't think he was joking.

"Dude seriously? I'm trying to eat here and I can't do that if I'm imagining him eating his own baby makers." Plagg declared as he sat on the dash with a wedge of cheese in hand. "Besides that who in there right mind would even consider eating another guys cherries? It's disgusting, and in all forms of respect wrong on so many levels."

Adrien was quick to agree. "Yeah I'm with Plagg on this one that's just gross."

Dallas then began to chuckle and said. "You two are such pussies."

Both Adrien and Plagg exchanged a weird look then looked back at Dallas. "What's that supposed to mean?" Adrien asked innocently and completely unprepared for his answer.

Dallas just smiled back at him and said. "Let's just say that I've always had a taste for rocky mountain oysters." Both Plagg and Adrien let out a very confused, huh, then Dallas explained. "That's the official term for, wait for it, deep fried cow testicles." Both Adrien and his kwami's jaws just dropped to the floor at the same time as their eyes shot open with surprise and terror at this sudden reveal.

"Tell me your joking." Adrien pleaded to his foster brother.

Dallas just kept on smiling as he shook his head and said. "Nope, been eating them sense I was four."

Just then Adrien's face turned green, as did Plagg's face, both of them suddenly feeling sick to their stomachs. "You…sick…bastard." Plagg gripped while trying to keep his most recent snack from coming back up.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it, they're especially good if you dip them in barbecue sauce…" Dallas continued as he just watched as both Adrien and Plagg began to turn greener. "Oh but if you smoke them with hickory before you cook them first they taste even better, with a nice smoky flavor to complement the barbecue and…"

"Okay okay we get it, please…no…no more." Adrien begged as he did his best not to throw up.

Dallas then leaned over and said with a smirk. "You don't look so good buddy, maybe I should be the one to drive, seeing that your face is the color of a leprechaun's suit." Adrien's earlier argument meant nothing to him at this point, especially sense Dallas had completely rocked him to his core, literally in this case. Without hesitation Adrien agreed to trade places with Dallas under the condition that he obeyed the rules of the road. Which he of course did as he felt no reason to torture either his friend or the kwami any further. Adrien told Dallas to drive them to the park again for his match with Kagami, before he pulled away from the curb though he made sure to change the station to something a little more modern, he put it on a rock station just as it was starting to play one of his favorites, Detroit rock city by Kiss. "Oh hell yes my brother from another mother, now THIS…is a good song…" He mused as he turned up the volume and began to sing along to the song.

"I feel up tight on a Saturday night…" He banged his head to the beat of the song.

"Nine o'clock the radios' the only light…" He brought up one hand from the wheel and clenched it into a fist for dramatic effect.

"I hear that song and it pulls me through…" He slid his hand through the air in the brief silence.

"Could go strong tells me what I got to do, I got to…GET UP, everybody's gonna move their feet, GET DOWN, everybody's gonna leave their seat…gotta lose your mind in Detroit…rock city…GET UP, everybody's gonna move their feet, GET DOWN, everybody's gonna leave their seat…" He looked over to Adrien then said. "Come on sing with me man."

But Adrien didn't sing along, as he was too sick to care about singing along to anything at the moment, luckily for him his stomach began to settle as soon as they arrived at the park. By that time Dallas had sang through twelve different songs of classic rock such as welcome to the jungle by guns and roses, shout at the devil by motley crew, and living on a prayer by Bon Jovi to name a few, Adrien found that Dallas had a very excellent singing voice as well as perfect pitch. "You know your not half bad." Adrien complemented as they left the car.

"Why thank you my good man I am pleased to know that I didn't give you a migraine along with your stomach ache." Dallas replied with a smile.

"Your late Mr. Agreste…" A voice chimed from behind them, both boys turned to see a Japanese girl in a red fencing outfit and her helmet under her arm with a practice sword in her free hand. "I expected you here ten minutes ago, I was beginning to think you forfeit our weekly one on one match this week." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry I'm late Kagami, but I'm here now so just give me a minute to change and we can get started." Adrien stated as he opened the trunk of the car and retrieved his gym bag then headed over to the public rest room to change. "Oh and Dallas…" Adrien added just before he went inside the bathroom. "Try not to start a fight with her okay, she's a good friend of mine, also she is a kick ass swords-woman."

As Adrien disappeared into the bath room Dallas stood alone with Kagami for a moment with nothing but silence, until she broke the silence. "So…" She started casually. "You wouldn't happen to be the Dallas that Adrien's been telling me about for the past few weeks would you?"

Dallas then smiled and began to turn on the old charm. "Why as a matter a fact I am my dear Kagami senpi, you are Japanese right? I try not to assume anyone's ethnicity until I know for sure and with a name like yours I just have a feeling that you're Japanese." Dallas announced hoping that he didn't insult her.

"Well you have nothing to fear, I am in fact Japanese and as you may have guessed I am an excellent swords-woman as Adrien already pointed out." Kagami stated with a smile.

"That so? Well I hope you don't mind having an audience for this private match because if your as good as you say than I want to see just how good you are senpi." Dallas mused with a smile.

Kagami quickly frowned her brow and said. "Don't call me that, you're not my boyfriend."

Well she certainly is a ball buster, Dallas mused inside his head, but she is Japanese so she has to be a little bit of a buzz kill. Around that same moment Dallas took notice of two people sitting on a park bench behind her, one of them just so happened to be Gabriel Agreste while the other was a blind Japanese woman wearing a traditional black and red kimono holding a bokken as a cane to help her find her way around. "Wait, is that…" Dallas thought he recognized the woman from seeing a video of a kendo tournament he'd seen on line but he wasn't quite sure if it was the same woman.

"What are you staring at?" Kagami asked as she turned back to her mother and Gabriel Agreste.

Dallas then replied casually and said. "I swear I've seen that woman before in a tournament I watched on line a few years back, but I'm not quite sure."

Kagami smiled then replied with a question. "Was it fencing or kendo?"

Dallas then looked back to her with slight confusion by the odd question. "How did you know she practices both of those?" He asked back.

"Because she's my mother." Kagami replied with a smirk.

At first Dallas didn't take her seriously. "Yeah right…" He said unconvinced. "The odds of that woman being your mom are one in a million."

"Well then what was her name?" Kagami asked with the same smirk from earlier.

Dallas had to think for a moment to try and remember what her name was. "I think her name was…Tomoe s…sur…" He tried to pronounce the sir name but found it difficult to do so.

So being merciful, and also not interested in seeing him butcher her last name in the attempt to say it she finished for him. "Tsurugi…it's pronounced Tsurugi."

That's when Dallas looked back to her with surprise on his face with how quickly she guessed the name of the swords-woman. "Holy shit…you're dead serious aren't you?" He stated with shock on his face.

"Did I not sound serious to you?" She asked as she put her sword hand on her hip.

"Sorry, it's just she's the first ever swords-woman who happens to be blind that took home first place in tournaments all around the world in both kendo and fencing, that and it's a pretty bold claim to say that you're from the same clan and house as her, and after seeing how your mom fights…well, I think that alone should speak for itself." Dallas elaborated as he tried to get over being star struck.

Kagami then replied with. "Fair enough, not everyone can claim that they are a descendant from my family, but then again not everyone can prove it either." She put on her helmet then took her fighting stance then proceeded with some very masterful swords play. Around that same time Adrien was finally changed into his fencing attire, he smiled at the sight he was welcomed with as he left the bathroom.

"Well I'm glad you two haven't torn each other apart while I was gone." Adrien mused as he pulled out his practice sword.

"Hey Adrien, why didn't you tell me that you were friends with someone of the Tsurugi family?" Dallas asked with a smile.

"Well I didn't think it was important at the time, no offense Kagami." Adrien replied with an apology.

"None taken, now then…" With a wave of her hand she suggested they move on to their usual spot. "Shall we begin."

Adrien nodded as he followed Kagami to the usual spot, Dallas took a spot next to Gabriel and Tomoe and just stood and watched the duel unfold, Kagami opened up with a quick forward sting just as Adrien hopped backward and swung his sword to her right, she blocked it and shoved it away then countered with a low swing at his ankles, but he saw this move coming a mile away and dodged it then swung his sword over his head and brought it down just before she parried his attack then slid back on her heels then soon after she lunged forward with a stab, Adrien quickly deflected her attack then spun around her, she quickly turned around as he swung his sword from the left, she blocked it as she managed to push her weight forward onto him as their blades interlocked.

"Damn, that girl is good." Dallas mused as he just marveled at Kagami's style and movements.

"She should be…" Tomoe spoke calmly as she just sat and listened to the duel take place. "I'm the one who trained her after all."

Dallas was startled that she was actually speaking to him, he was almost convinced she would have no desire to speak to him at all. "Well you certainly trained her well miss Tomoe san, her technique is flawless, much like your own if I may say so myself."

She then smiled and said. "So you've seen my tournaments have you?"

"Yes I have ma'am, you truly are a gifted swords-woman, I've never seen anyone with such grace and skill with a blade quite like yours, well except maybe your daughter, who as I've just notice leaves herself exposed a little bit with her lead foot." Dallas replied as he took note of the minor flaw.

"You noticed that as well I see?" Tomoe replied as she sat up on the bench.

Dallas was surprised by her sudden reveal. "Wait, what do you mean I noticed it as well? I thought you were blind." He summarized with confusion.

"Trust me young man, a mother always knows." She stated plainly as the duel carried on.

"She's not the only one to fail in seeing her flaws it seems…" Gabriel spoke up. "Adrien's form is excellent but he puts too much of his weight forward at times, I'm surprised she doesn't take advantage of that."

Dallas took a closer look at how Adrien was dueling and saw that Gabriel was right, he was putting too much weight forward and if he wasn't careful he could easily lose his footing if Kagami simply stepped to the side.

"Your right Gabe, he does put too much forward, any skilled swordsman…or woman in this case, could easily take him down with a simple side step…but I wonder though…" That's when Dallas got an idea, one that he could use to help both duelists. "Mr. Agreste, Tsurugi san, with your permission I would like to alter the duel slightly as a way to help show them how they must improve."

"What did you have in mind?" Tomoe asked with a raised brow.

Dallas then smiled and said. "I propose the two of them face off against me and me alone, both of them with their swords while I am armed with these." He reached into his backpack and pulled out two practice weapons, a rubber bowie knife and tomahawk which he would practice with on a regular basis, he handed both weapons over to Tomoe to give her an idea of how he would be fighting them both.

She nodded and said. "If this is how you wish to proceed then so be it. You have my permission to educate my daughter."

Dallas then turned to Gabriel who simply nodded his head yes, Dallas then smiled and called out to the two duelists. "Okay you two break it up, because were gonna switch this up a little bit." Both Adrien and Kagami stopped in there tracks as he approached them. "You see, between the three of us over there we couldn't help but notice that you two fail to notice a flaw that each of you seem to have in your dueling technique, so I am going to help you better defend against them…" He paused as he tossed his knife high into the air and twirled around his tomahawk from side to side and trading it off between hands until his knife came back down and he caught it in his left hand. "By kicking BOTH your asses."

Adrien's face took on a look of worry under his helmet as he already knew just how good of a fighter Dallas was from his first fight with him, Kagami on the other hand was overly confident as she had a hard time finding worthy opponents, and if the smile on her face wasn't hidden by her helmet it would be clear as day for all to see her confidence. "Do you actually think that you can beat the two of us together? And with…what ever those are?" She chuckled slightly as she lifted up her helmet.

"Oh…" Dallas mused with a smile. "So sure that you'll win, well then I guess you've got nothing to worry about."

"Uhhhhhh…could you just give us a moment please?" Adrien requested as he pulled Kagami off to the side so they could talk privately. "Kagami listen to me, I know he doesn't look like much but he is an insane fighter so don't underestimate him." He said as he lifted up his helmet to speak to her face to face.

"Oh please Adrien, he's just one kid against the two of us, and he's not even properly armed for a fencing duel and we have him out numbered two to one so I think we stand a better chance than he does." Kagami mused as she continued to show confidence.

"Okay fair enough…" Adrien stated before he whispered. "But I saw him take on Cat Noir a few weeks back and he won easily, and all he had was a knife at the time."

Upon hearing those words Kagami was only slightly shaken by this sudden reveal of information. "Oh…alright then, I will take this a little more seriously." She said as she knocked her helmet back down, Adrien followed suit and both duelists returned to their opponent.

"You two done stalling now? Good, cause I'm ready to see what your both made of." Dallas said as he taunted both fencers.

"I've often wondered how a Lakota brave's fighting style would fair against that of a swordsman." Kagami mused as she leveled her sword at Dallas.

Dallas then smiled and said. "Finally, someone who knows my ethnicity, you even got the tribe right, I have to say I think I might feel a little bad when I beat you my dear, but if I'm guessing correctly Adrien must've told you that little detail." Dallas took his stance holding his knife above his head and his tomahawk across his chest as he positioned himself for the duel.

"You would guess correctly Mr. Jones, I just hope for your sake that you fight as well as Adrien claims you do." Kagami replied with a smirk.

Both duelists stood at the ready waiting for Dallas to make his move. "Whenever you're ready…" Adrien voiced sounding slightly nervous.

"Actually I would prefer if the two of you made the first move, come on then…come at me bro…and uh…sis…I guess." Dallas requested with a taunting wave of his tomahawk. Both fencers exchanged a look followed by a simultaneous shrug as they both leapt forward with a lunge, Dallas simply took one side step to Adrien's left and took a swing with his tomahawk to his abdomen. "Too easy…" He mused, while Adrien was busy feeling winded Kagami raced around him and started slashing wildly with her sword, but Dallas managed to block each attack easily with both weapons. "Are you even trying to hit me?" He said as he caught her blade in between the hook of the tomahawk and the back of his knife. Desperately trying to free herself from his trap she pulled as hard as she could without gaining so much as an inch, feeling board of her efforts he released his hold on her sword and pushed it away with his knife then as she lunged forward he spun around her sword then quickly crouched down and in one swift motion he slid under her sword while tripping her with his tomahawk sending her to the ground on the flat of her back then Dallas flipped back up with his knife held high over his head, before he made his final blow Kagami made one final attempt to take him down with a quick blow from the side of his chest with her sword, but he just deflected it with his tomahawk sliding it back toward her head just as his knife connected with her chest. "Predictable…" He mused as he helped her onto her feet.

"How did you do that?" She asked with astonishment. "No one has ever managed to take me down until today, that was incredible."

"Years of practice, in getting my own ass kicked by my grandfather, now…" Dallas returned to his stance. "Care to try again?" He said with a smirk.

Kagami also returned to her fighting stance and made herself ready to duel again. "This time you make the first move." She declared thinking that she might have an advantage over him if he was the attacker this time.

He shrugged his shoulders then said. "If you insist, I will gladly oblige you." He then charged at her with both weapons at his side leaving his chest completely exposed.

You fool, Kagami smirked behind her mask, you're charging right into a trap. She thrusted forward in the attempt to stab him but Dallas quickly lifted his tomahawk pushing her blow away from his body then quickly traded the block with his knife as he knelt down and hooked her foot with his tomahawk again this time pulling forward causing her to slide into a split then with a quick twirl around her he delivered another blow to the back of her head with his tomahawk.

"Come on Katana…" Dallas quipped as he celebrated his second victory on her. "Step up your game, I've already taken you down twice now." While Dallas was focused on Kagami Adrien saw this as an opportunity to take a quick blow at Dallas from behind, so he hopped back up and charged him, ever predictable Adrien, Dallas mentally criticized as he twisted around on his heels and parried his blow with both tomahawk and knife, he quickly slid the sword over his head and allowed Adrien's weight and speed to bring him forward toward the point of his knife, Dallas smirked as he saw it connect with the white of his tunic. "Sneak attack huh? Not sneaky enough I'm afraid."

The duel between the three teens went on for twenty minutes strait, Dallas literally was untouchable the entire duel, it was like he was something out of a movie, each and every time that his opponents thought they had an opportunity to strike he would use it against them each time always exploiting their flaws to achieve victory, that is until he saw that they were exhausted and couldn't continue any further with their duel. "Dallas…" Adrien panted as he leaned on a near by tree. "Is it okay…if we…take a break."

Dallas nodded his head and said. "Actually I think it's just time to call it quits, also to explain how it is you guys keep losing as you clearly haven't figured it out yet." Neither of his opponents argued as they simply nodded and removed their helmets.

After they each had enough time to catch their breath Kagami asked the one question that had been plaguing her mind. "Okay how did you manage to evade our attacks so easily like that, I've been dueling sense I was four and I've never been so easily outwitted by anyone."

Dallas simply described it with one word. "Aikido…"

Neither of them understood what he meant by that, Kagami of course knew it was a Japanese fighting style but she didn't understand what he meant by it. "I'm sorry but what is that supposed to mean?"

Dallas shrugged his shoulders and said. "I simply used your own flaws against you primarily with a defensive technique that I've integrated with that of traditional native American tomahawk and knife fighting." Both Adrien and Kagami exchanged a look before he continued. "You see you each had a flaw that I exposed to the two of you, your flaw my dear Kagami was you leave your leading foot exposed when you strike, and as for you Adrien you put too much of your weight forward and thus I was able to overcome you both for these reasons, well that and because I've been trained in several different forms of martial arts such as Judo, jujitsu, ninjutsu, traditional kung fu, karv maga, kendo and Taiwanese kickboxing, I've earned a black belt for just about each and every one of them."

"How do you know so many different types of martial arts?" Adrien asked surprised that Dallas new so many different forms of self-defense.

"I've dated a lot of girls who know how to fight, though some of them fight better than they…" Dallas explained up until Adrien cut him off.

"We get it." He voiced with discomfort.

Kagami then asked Dallas directly. "So did you date these girls by choice or through pure luck alone?"

Dallas was all too happy to admit the truth. "A little bit of both actually, and each one of them was damn good at their craft, and drop dead sexy if you ask me." He said casually, this however earned a weird look from both Adrien and Kagami. "What? I'm native American, we think it's hot if the girl were with knows how to fight, or at least I do…can't say the same for the rest."

"Well…glad to know that if I ever end up dating a native American." Kagami stated as she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

"Oh hell yeah any native American guy would love you, basically as soon as you started swinging that sword he'd be putty in your hands sister." Dallas replied as he too grabbed his water bottle from his bag and took a drink, he let out a sigh of satisfaction before he said. "Man that's some good brew."

"Uhhhhhh…what?" Adrien asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh this is brave's brew, it's an herbal tea made from roots, berries, tree bark and cactus flowers, it's an old recipe passed down from generation to generation, keeps you strong and healthy…" Dallas explained as he offered Adrien a sip. "Here try some, you guys might like it, key word though 'might'…it's sort of an acquired taste for most people."

Not wanting to seem rude Adrien took a sip, and regretted it once it touched his tongue, he was quick to spit it out as he began to wipe his tongue on his sleeve. "Gak…that is nasty dude…" He complained. "It tastes like it's been fermenting for fifty years."

"Well the berries are supposed to be fermented before you brew the tea, but not for that long actually, more like two weeks or so, it's supposed to make the effects of the brew more effective." He pointed out.

"What do you mean 'the effects', is there something special about this tea?" Kagami asked as she took the tea and took a quick sip, and also spat it out then took a sip from her water to wash the taste out.

"Yeah like I said it's an acquired taste, it helps if you start drinking it when your young like I did, and yes Kagami there is something special about this tea…" Dallas confessed as he began to explain. "You see like I said it's an old recipe that my ancestors passed down from one generation to the next, it's basically like a potion I guess you could say, it makes you faster, stronger, smarter, more agile, it even increases your senses such as hearing and sight, but it only works if you drink it for a long time, it's helped me out in more than my fair share of fights in the past."

Then Kagami asked curiously. "Like with your fight against Cat Noir?"

Dallas paused for a moment upon hearing her mention his one on one fight with Cat Noir several weeks back, he turned to her then asked back. "How did you know I fought Cat Noir?"

Adrien then answered for her. "I told her about it…so was that how you managed to beat Cat or was it just dumb luck?" He asked with his own curiosity peeked upon knowing the truth behind this brave's brew.

Dallas just shrugged and said. "More or less, I've always been a good fighter but I have to credit some of my victory to the brew, I mean after all the guy had super strength and reflexes for god sake, of course he might've won if he hadn't ran his mouth so much." He smirked at Adrien knowing that he probably still felt as though their fight had been left unfinished.

Sooner or later Dallas, Adrien thought to himself, sooner or later I will even the score, with our without my miraculous. "Well let's hope that Cat isn't the type to seek revenge upon those who's beaten him in a one on one fight." He said as a mild warning to Dallas.

"Kagami…" Tomoe called out to her daughter. "It's time to leave, you may see Adrien again next week."

"Coming mother, it would seem our time is up my friends, I'm looking forward to seeing you both again soon, especially you Dallas, because the next time I see you I promise I will emerge the victor." Kagami stated with a bow.

"Looking forward to it senpi, until we meet again, sayonara." Dallas replied as he returned the bow.

"And don't call me senpi, your not my boyfriend." She said with slight annoyance as she walked off.

Dallas couldn't help but notice the way she shook her hips, it caught his eye rather easily, damn that's one nice…hey keep it together you, he mentally berated himself, as well as…another part of his anatomy. Not long after Kagami and her mother left Gabriel had offered to take the boys out to see a movie, the film they had chosen to see was a film starring Adrien's mother, Dallas didn't object to it in the least as he didn't want to ruin the show for either Gabriel or Adrien.

An hour and a half later the film ended and they all left the theater, as they left Dallas noticed that Gabriel had shed a tear, it was clear to him that this film only helped in reminding him of his wife's dilemma. "You okay sir?" Dallas asked with concern.

Gabriel nodded his head yes then stated. "It's getting late, we'd best be getting home."

Dallas decided that he needed to help Adrien reconnect with his father a little more, with just the two of them. "Hey Gabe, if it's alright with you I kind of have a date with a girl from school and I sort of promised her I'd take her to dinner at a Chinese place across town and I know it's kind of last minute…" Dallas began to spin a harmless little white lie when Adrien quickly interjected.

"Hold on, you have a date? With who?" He asked sort of confused.

Ah fuck, Dallas cursed mentally, then he quickly made up some girl Adrien didn't know to sell his lie, also so he couldn't check up on it later. "Uh…well, her name's Brenda, you don't know her, but she's…one of my old foster sisters and we kind of have one of those on again off again things going on between us…and I'm pretty sure that she wants to try and figure it out once and for all, and I know it's kinda last minute sir but I promise I'll be home before ten, that is…if…you're willing?" He finished feeling hopeful that Gabriel would buy his story.

Gabriel then gave a half smile then said. "Alright, but just this once, next time you tell me in advance, deal?"

Dallas nodded then said. "Yes sir, well I'll see you guys later, I'll give uh…Brenda your regards." He gave a mock salute then headed to the Bugatti and drove off.

"Do you really think he has a date?" Adrien asked his father casually.

Gabriel shook his head then replied. "Not a chance, personally I think he just made that up so he didn't feel like a third wheel, but I wasn't kidding though when I said I'd let it go just this once, next time he'd best tell me a head of time, anyway son…" He gestured over to his limo. "Let's go home, I also have something planned out for you tonight, don't worry I'm sure you'll love it, just think of it as one of many apology gifts I owe you." Both father and son entered the car together as the limo left the theater.

"So what do you think Dallas is actually doing tonight?" Adrien asked bluntly.

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders and said. "Hopefully nothing illegal, I'd hate to have to bail him out of jail again, but I'm sure what ever it is he's being careful."

Meanwhile Dallas was on his way back to the mansion to grab his heist bag, he just managed to beat Gabriel and Adrien home to get it, after that he was on his way out of town to a French military base just fifty miles down the coast of France, as was the location that coyote had given Dallas a place to find a high quality sneaking suit. He waited until the sun went down for him to make his move.

Before he did though he began to survey the area with a pair of binoculars just to be safe. "(Coyote, are you sure this is the place?)" He asked his contact over the phone, just as a last minute confirmation before he dove into the lion's den.

"(Yes, Fort Jerried is holding experiments tonight for all manner of equipment, weapons, vehicles and the one your looking for, a brand new sneaking suit, I also herd from my British liaison that they keep all of that stuff in one building so it shouldn't be hard to find, that's the good news.)" Coyote replied sounding sort of happy.

"(And the bad news is…?)" Dallas trailed off for Coyote to finish for him.

"(The building is on the farthest side of the compound, and it has automated defenses to keep out any and all unauthorized personnel, so…don't go poking the bee hive okay Dallas?)" Coyote answered cautiously.

"(When do I ever?)" Dallas asked back.

Then coyote answered him with a hint of sass. "(Well I don't know, does the hack on Antonio Lorenzo's bank account ring a bell?)"

Oh you mother fucker, Dallas cursed his contact in his head. "(I'm sorry what was that?)" Dallas asked sarcastically as he pretended to lose signal. "(Coyote are you still there? I think I'm…)" He disconnected the call then put the phone back in his pocket. "Asshole…" He then proceeded to suit up, he put on a set of black sweats and a ski mask, he also put his night vision goggles on his head just in case if he needed it for later, he slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled out a grappling hook from his bag, he spun it around and tossed it up to the top of the wall, once he knew it was secure he began the climb to the top, when he got to the top he was greeted with the sight of barbed wire. "Typical, it's always barbed wire…" He said just before he reached into his bag an pulled out a pair of wire cutters. "Sure hope no one notices." He snipped through the wire and proceeded to enter the base, as he lowered himself to the ground he heard the sound of a rope snapping. He looked up and cursed as he saw it was the rope to his grappling hook. "Fuck my life." Then as expected the rope broke sending Dallas to the ground like a falling rock. "FUUUUUUUUCK…OOF!" He cried as he landed in the back of an empty troop transport, first he inspected to make sure that no bones were broken, then he made the attempt to leave the truck when he was greeted by the sight of two soldiers coming his way. "Shit." He hissed as he ducked back into the truck.

He just hoped, prayed that they would leave him alone and pass him by as he stayed quiet as a mouse. "So did you catch the game last night?" One soldier asked his comrade.

"Nah, had dinner with my in laws last night, god my wife's mother is such a bitch sometimes." The other replied with complaint. "Sometimes I even imagine that I'm shooting at her during target practice, just to relieve a little bit of stress."

That's when Dallas felt a slight tickle in his nose, oh no not now, he begged as he felt a sneeze coming on, not again, please don't turn this into another Fort Knox. But as hard as he tried to fight it the sneeze came out. "AAH-CHOO!"

Both guards stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing this sudden sneeze. Both turned around to the sores of the sound then proceeded to the truck it came from, both readied their guns for whatever it was, they rounded to the back of the truck and threw down the tailgate and aimed their guns inside, only to see that it was empty, luckily for Dallas they came from the same side of the truck so he was able to slip out the other side of the transport. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them walk away, once he was certain they were gone he came out from under the truck and dusted himself off.

"Well I'm sure as hell not getting out that way." He said as he looked up at what remained of his grappling hook. "I knew I should've went with the chain but NO, a chain makes too much noise, well guess what dad if you use a smaller chain the sound is minimized, and it doesn't break as easily you big jackass." Dallas then set his bag down and opened it, he pulled out a paintball pistol and loaded it up with special made paintballs he'd made. "One shot of these babies and their out like a light in five seconds." He cocked his gun then started looking for his intended target. He managed to sneak past over a dozen guards as he made his way over to the building. "Bonjour my friend, what lovely little secrets do you have in there for me today?" He said with a smile, he snuck over to the side of the building and hacked into the automated defenses. "_Rock a bye, and good night, go to sleep dead-ly machine guns…_" He jokingly sang as the defenses shut down. "And now for the door."

"HEY!" A voice called out to him from behind. Fuck me, he inwardly cursed as he just came to realize that he'd been caught. "How did you get in here?" FUCK FUCK FUCK! Dallas continued to curse as he knew this was it for him, or so he thought. "I keep telling the damn base commander that he needs to get animal control to come get this stupid cat…" Dallas turned around and saw that the guard was carrying a stray gray cat by the scruff of it's neck, it hissed and clawed at the soldier as best it could but to no avail. "Hey NO, bad kitty!"

The guard walked away with the cat in grasp leaving Dallas to breathe a sigh of relief. "Talk about dumb luck." He said as he pulled out his code cloner and plugged it into the key pad on the door. After a minute the door opened and he entered the building. He gasped just before his face took on a giant grin. "Jackpot…" He mused as he walked through the room and searched for his new suit. "So many nice little toys so little time, oh how I wish I could play with you all my lovelies but I'm afraid I cannot as I…OOF!" He was interrupted as he bumped into something. He looked down and saw it was a very impressive motorcycle, he gasped at the beautiful sleek vehicle as he just knelt down and stroked the machine. It was colored with digital camouflage from front to back, it had four mufflers in the rear and a frame similar to a Ducati sports bike. "You're beautiful…" He then read the description for it hooked on the handlebars. "Specter bike eh, outfitted with state of the art cloaking technology designed to hide itself and the rider from any and all forms of tracking including motion and thermal tracking technology, also equipped with GPS, nitro, silent engine mode, twin 30 caliber machine guns, short range missiles, oil slick, caltrops and run-flat tires, ooh…this is a thief's best friend, too bad I'm not here for you my dear, oh the fun we'd have together." Dallas walked away from the bike as he continued his search, he eventually found exactly what he was looking for.

"Ooh, high quality material, perfect for sneaking around, oh and look at this…" He said as he picked up a peace of paper attached to it. "Stops anything up to a 50 caliber slug, going once, going twice, no takers? Okay then, I guess I'll just take it off your hands for you." He said as he took the suit off the hanger and held it up to himself. It was mostly black with red on the shoulders and midsection along with a gray patch around the waste, on the wrists were a pair of steel bracers with a riveted styled look to it, the leggings were also mostly black with small red accent lines on the thighs flowing upward in a V like style, it also came with a pair of matching boots with a similar set of accent lines with steel shin guards upon the top of the boots with a V like point flowing downward, it also had a bandana like mask attached to the neck, which was just a plan gray. "Love the color scheme, okay I've got what I wanted, time to get the fuck out of dodge."

Before he stuffed the suit into the bag he made sure it didn't have any kind of tracker attached to it, and as he expected he found one stitched into the armpit, he didn't want to risk damaging the suit itself as he knew once the fibers were damaged it was basically useless, so he just took his gun and smashed it. Around that time he heard a garage door opening from the far side of the room, he quickly stuffed the suit into the bag and hid behind a Humvee, apparently it's time for them to run their experiments, he thought to himself. "Okay boys you know the drill, guns first then we move on to the vehicles and other essential gear." A guard said as he and several other soldiers entered the building.

"Great…" Dallas said sarcastically. "How the hell am I gonna get past them now? It's not like the suit is any good for this…" That's when Dallas remembered his new best friend. "But I'm betting that bike is." He snuck back over to the bike in a crouched position then climbed on, once he was on he found three items of interest, a pair of matching bracelets and a pair of goggles resting on the speedometer. "I wonder what these are for?" He asked himself, he then reached over to the paper he'd read earlier and found that they were essential to the rider to use, the bracelets enabled the rider to turn invisible as the bike did while the goggles allowed the rider to see the control screen for the bike itself while it was cloaked. "Clever, well then lets not waste anymore time…" He mused as he put on the goggles and the bracelets, and once he'd done both he noticed something else on the speedometer. "Seriously? Did these idiots just leave the keys sitting on the bike, rookie mistake." He criticized as he took the keys and ignited the engine, the engine began to purr and Dallas felt a tingle down his spine.

"HEY! He's on the specter bike, stop 'em!" A soldier finally noticed him and then all the other soldiers started running toward Dallas.

"Okay, I don't have to kill them just got to wing 'em." Dallas said as he armed the guns, that were empty. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He blasted as he pulled his paintball gun and started tagging all of the soldiers that came his way, he just kept shooting until he was empty and had to reload. "Come on you stupid piece of junk reload already."

"**REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED…RELOADING GUNS NOW.**" An automated voice spoke as a series of clicks began to commence and load the guns.

"Wait what?" Dallas asked as he looked at the screen, which read in big bold flashing letters, guns reloaded. "Of course it's voice activated, everything is voice activated these days." He put away his paintball gun and started shooting the 30 cal's, not trying to hit anyone as they were just doing there jobs, he was just trying to punch a hole to escape. "Lets blow this popsicle stand." Dallas put the bike in gear, kicked up the kick stand and gunned the engine. "HOLY SHIT THIS BABY CAN MOVE!" He cheered as he sped out of the building at top speed. "Okay how do I activate the cloaking device?" He asked to himself.

"**CLOAKING DEVICE…ACTIVATED.**" The A.I. stated as the bike turned invisible.

"Duh, voice activated. Silent engine mode…online?" He said hoping it was just as simple, and it was.

"**SILENT ENGINE MODE…ACTIVATED.**" The A.I. said as the engine became silent as the night air itself.

"Sweet, now lets get out of here." Dallas mused as he drove closer to the front entrance of the base, which unfortunately for him was locked down because of him. "Oh fuck, should've seen that coming, I'll never get out now. Unless…" Dallas then remembered that his bike had missiles loaded up into it, or at least that's what he hoped. "Uh…hey bike?"

The bike's A.I. then spoke to Dallas. "**YES DRIVER…**"

"Are we currently loaded with any missiles?" He asked hopefully.

"**YES WE ARE…WE ARE ARMED WITH TEN MISSILES IN TOTAL…SHALL I LOAD THE LAUNCHER?**" The A.I. asked casually.

"Yes load one up right now and as soon as it's loaded launch it." Dallas requested firmly.

"**REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED…LOADING MISSILE NOW.**" The A.I. obeyed and loaded up the missile, then the sides of the bike opened up and then the A.I. announced to Dallas. "**FIRING…MISSILE.**" The missile flew out of the launcher and directly into the front gate of the base, it exploded and the front gate went down.

"Hell yes! Nitro please." Dallas said to the bike, but nothing happened, that's when he noticed it was a manual control. "Oh sure it's the one thing that I have to do myself, how stupid is that?" He flipped the switch, but still nothing happened. "Bike what's wrong with the nitro?"

"**IN ORDER FOR NITRO TO ARM SILENT ENGINE MODE MUST BE OFFLINE, WOULD YOU STILL LIKE TO PROCEED WITH NITRO?**" The A.I. asked.

"Yes deactivate silent engine mode now." He demanded as he readied himself for the jolt of speed. "I guess it makes sense, nitro isn't really stealthy when in use."

"**REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED…SILENT ENGINE MODE…DEACTIVATED." **The A.I. announced as the bike started to speed up and flew through the gate way.

"WOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOO, THIS…IS…AWESOME!" Dallas cheered as he sped down the road and out of sight of the base. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN FRENCHIES…" He called out over his shoulder. "Too bad I don't have any driving music." As if on cue the bike's radio started to play anyway you want it by Journey. "I LOVE THIS BIKE!" He was able to drive for another two minutes until the bike started to slow down. "Oh no, oh no-no-no-no come on don't do this to me baby I just got you." He pleaded to the bike.

"**FUEL RESERVES…DEPLETED…FILLING GAS TANK IS RECOMMENDED.**" The A.I. said as a gas pump light started to flash on the screen.

"Gee thanks captain obvious." Dallas said with sarcasm, luckily for him Dallas had conveniently ran out of fuel right next to the Bugatti. "Well that was lucky, now how am I gonna get the bike home?" He pondered for a minute if he could fit the bike in the trunk. "Oh who am I kidding that's stupid even for me…" Then he got an idea. "Duh, just call a tow truck." He was about to do just that when he remembered something, the bike might have a tracker too, he thought, he did a quick check to see if the bike had one, he did a very thorough check and found nothing on the outside of the bike. "Too easy…" He said unconvinced. "For a piece of hardware like this there's no way there isn't a tracker on it." He began to wonder if there was any part of the bike he hadn't checked, and there was. "The gas tank." He theorized as he opened it up, and sure enough he was right again, there it was stuck inside the cap itself. "Only place you can put it to remove it easily enough and replace it if need be, and also easily hidden from the naked eye." He pulled it out of the cap, but instead of breaking it he just pulled out the battery and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll just reprogram it later, I'm no dummy, if I lose this bike no way am I getting another one."

Then he called for a tow truck driver and hid the bike in some near by bushes and waited with the car's hood up just in case if the military came by, and just to be safe Dallas changed his clothes quickly into something less conspicuous, and as he predicted the military did come his way but they didn't stop, they simply passed him by and went into town a few minutes later the truck arrived to give Dallas a tow, luckily it was a flat bed tow truck which is exactly what Dallas needed for the bike, he offered the driver one thousand euros to stay quiet about it and deliver it to a body shop he knew of and trusted, plus the tow fee, but just to be safe Dallas covered the bike with a tarp just after they chained it down, then he called the owner of the body shop to let him know what was going on.

"Skinny's body shop, how can I help you?" The owner 'Skinny' sounded half asleep when Dallas called him.

"Hey Skinny how ya been?" Dallas started out casually.

"Wait, I know that voice, Dallas how the hell are ya kid I haven't heard from you sense that whole thing with Lorenzo." Skinny greeted with a gleeful voice, he went way back with Dallas from his chop shop days, Dallas would find cars for Skinny to take apart and sell on the black market then steal them for him, and in return Skinny would pay him fifty percent of the profits.

"Doing good, got a new foster family, and I'm also going strait finally, or at least I will be after tonight." Dallas admitted to his friend.

"Mm-hm…" Skinny voiced on his side of the line. "I know what this is about, okay who'd you piss off this time and how bad is it?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"The military…" Dallas answered with honesty, before he could continue Skinny interrupted him with a shout.

"WHAT!" Dallas winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ROB THE MILITARY YOU IDIOT?!"

"LET ME FINISH!" Dallas shouted back. "As I was saying it was the military base just outside of Paris, you know Fort Jerried? I got a tip from one of my old contacts that there were some pretty nice things in there, one of them was a suit I needed to acquire for my little ascension into a better life, originally that's all I was gonna take, but I needed a way to escape the base and I found this beautiful bike and…"

Skinny was quick to interject. "Wait wait wait, a bike? What kind of bike?" He asked curiously.

"It's a military grade bike, has all sorts of bells and whistles on it, and she rides like a dream too, but all I needed was for you to give her a new paint job, can you do that for me?" Dallas asked politely.

"Well I don't really have anything else to do tonight…soooo…I guess I could work that in, when is it gonna get here and how?" He asked back to Dallas.

"It should be there in an hour on a flatbed tow truck, I've already paid off the driver to keep his big mouth shut and I also removed the tracker the base put on the bike so they won't be able to find out you helped me, thanks a lot Skinny I owe you for this one." Dallas replied with glee in his voice.

"Yeah no problem kid, just be sure to pay me for this job we'll call it even, paint costs money you know." Skinny requested just as he was about to hang up, right before Dallas added.

"Oh and Skinny one more thing…" He said quickly. "Don't chop this one understand? I'm still not happy about that Porcha you scrapped."

"Jesus Christ how many times do I have to apologize for that?" Skinny asked rhetorically.

But Dallas answered him anyway. "Once would be nice."

"Oh…" Skinny stated with confusion. "I didn't do that yet? Well in that case, sorry about your girlfriends Porcha."

"Ex-girlfriend now, thanks to you." Dallas laminated with a bitter tone.

"Okay I get it I screwed up, just let it go will ya?" Skinny said just before he hung up.

After that Dallas drove back to the mansion and parked the car in the open space they'd removed it from. He made sure to leave his bag in the garage to collect it later to avoid any suspicions. As soon as he entered the mansion he was greeted by the sight of Marinette's family having dinner with the Agreste's. "Dallas, your finally back, how'd your date with Brenda go?" Adrien called out to him from the dining room.

At first Dallas had forgotten about his excuse to go out for the evening, then he remembered in a heartbeat. "Oh…uh, it was okay, it didn't really end the way I hoped it would, by that I mean I'd hoped we could be a more permanent couple, but she said she'd rather be friends which I can respect." He then turned his attention to Marinette and said. "Hey Mari, how you doing babe?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really Dallas…" She began to groan. "Do you ever give the flirting a break?" She asked rhetorically.

But Dallas answered her anyway. "And miss a chance to win the heart of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen? Not a chance." She just rolled her eyes at his comment, even though she did find it to be somewhat charming. "Anyway it's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Chang, by the way…absolutely loved your croissants they tasted like heaven, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you guys added crack to the recipe." Both Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Chang gave him a weird look before he added. "That was a joke. Anyway I think I'll just head off to bed as I am feeling a bit tired, have a pleasant evening everyone." He waved goodbye and left the room then headed up stares to his room. Once he got there he flipped on the light and was surprised by none other than Plagg, just floating right in front of him in the darkness only being revealed once the lights went on. "FUCK me…don't you know how rude it is to sneak up on people?"

"And just where have you been this evening Mr. Jones?" Plagg asked with a grouchy tone with arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?" Dallas asked back. "It's not like I have to report to you. Besides I thought you didn't like me cheese breath." He walked past Plagg and set his backpack down on the floor and flopped down on the bed and let out a very exhausted sigh.

"I care because you're now and officially precious cargo." Plagg stated as he floated back up to Dallas's face. "And just for the record I'm currently on the fence, especially sense you were kind enough to introduce me to stuffed crust pizza the other night, mmm." He licked his lips with a smile, the moment of eating his new favorite kind of pizza still fresh in his mind.

"What do you mean I'm precious cargo?" Dallas asked with a smile finding Plagg's declaration to be rather humorous to him.

Plagg then stated just as firmly as before. "You can read the book, there for that makes you important to our cause, and an ace in the hole if we need help stopping Hawkmoth."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" Dallas replied casually. "I might be helpful but I wouldn't say I'm an ace, more like a king."

"Anyway Dallas…" Plagg looked around the room to make sure that they were alone, he also floated over to the door and the window to make sure no one was listening in, once he was satisfied he continued. "There's someone that I need you to meet, in terms of the book."

That caught Dallas's attention quickly, he sat up on the bed then said. "Who is it, and why do I need to meet them?"

Plagg had a feeling he'd get into trouble but he knew that Dallas could be helpful in the fight against Hawkmoth so he figured that this would help master Fu see things differently. "The great guardian of the miracle box."

Dallas's eyes shot open, he had read about the guardian in the book the first time but didn't pay much attention to it. "Hold on, you mean the guy who's responsible for all of the other miraculous in existence? Is that who your talking about?" Dallas asked with surprise.

Plagg shook his head then replied. "Uh-huh, and he could really use your help too, and sense you already wrote down all of those spells and potion recipes then you can really be helpful to us, I'd even wager that the master would even take a chance on you and give you your own miraculous."

Not if I make it first, Dallas added mentally. "Well…I guess I could meet him, but I have somethings that I need to get done first, so tell your guardian buddy that I'll meet with him at the earliest convenience." Dallas said hoping that Plagg would understand.

"I will…as soon as I tell him that he's meeting you actually." Plagg admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait, you mean he doesn't even know about me yet? Then why talk to me about this at all?" Dallas pointed out with slight annoyance.

"Because I needed to know that you would actually help us, also because I might get in trouble for this." Plagg admitted to Dallas feeling a bit nervous about this whole plan.

Dallas just groaned then said. "You're and idiot."

"Oh yeah, well I'm not the one who broke into a military base just to steal a piece of clothing now am I?" Plagg stated with a smirk.

Dallas's jaw just dropped as Plagg had revealed that he knew about his heist on the base. "How did you know I did that?" He asked with surprise clear in his voice and written on his face.

"Adrien asked me to follow you, by the way that was awesome how you got out of there, not so awesome when you almost got caught, thrice."

Dallas counted up on his fingers and only could recall two times when he almost got caught. "When was the third time?" He asked puzzled.

"When you ran out of gas and the military drove by." Plagg stated with a smirk. Dallas was about to object when Plagg quickly added. "Your welcome by the way, if it wasn't for me even more of their trucks would've been out of the gate and on your tail."

Dallas quickly halted his retort as he could see the logic Plagg had explained. "Fine, I guess I owe you one."

That's when Plagg smiled and said. "Funny you should say that…"

Dallas rolled his eyes and guessed what he wanted. "Let me guess, you want another pizza don't you?"

"Pleeeeeeeas?" Plagg begged as he folded his hands and leaned in sideways with a big grin on his face.

Dallas couldn't help but chuckle before saying. "Okay, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow, I don't think that any pizza parlor is open at this time of night, also you cannot say a word about what I did tonight to Adrien, deal?"

He extended his index finger and thumb to Plagg for a kwami sized hand shake, Plagg stuck out his hand and said. "Deal." Then the two shook on it, just as Plagg was leaving Dallas's room he noticed something on the dresser. "Hey what's that thing for?" He asked with curiosity as he pointed at the mold.

"Oh that's the protective charm that I made for Adrien last night, I made it for him to…" That's when Dallas remembered he never gave it to him. "Oh crap I need to give that to him." He said as he rushed over to the mold and popped it open, it had solidified into the very inner shape of the mold, which was the exact shape of the sun with a croissant moon forming a hole inside of it, it looked to be a dark colored amber with tiny pieces of herbs frozen inside the charm, other than a few rough edges it looked smooth, Dallas took only an extra minute to clean it up and smooth it out, then he took a small silk ribbon then turned the charm into a pendent for Adrien to wear, then he headed straight to Adrien's room. Around the time he got there he found that Adrien and Marinette were in the middle of a deep conversation, and once again Marinette was in the middle of another guilt trip.

"I just don't understand…" She sobbed softly. "How…how can you still feel this way for me after everything I've put you through after all the times I've hurt you?"

Dallas didn't dare enter, he felt that they needed a chance to talk. "Because you made up for it bugaboo…" Adrien replied softly.

That pet name however caused Dallas to snicker a little, Bugaboo? Wow, that's so cheesy, he thought to himself.

"You were there for me Marinette, you were there when I needed you, I'm honestly not sure if just anyone would've done the same, well Chloe might've, but only because she's like close family to me, or because she is kind of obsessed with me." Adrien added in hopes of trying to make her laugh. Thankfully it worked, but only a little as she still felt a bit upset for whatever reason that Dallas was unsure of. "Mari please don't cry, I swear to you I have forgiven you completely." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"But I just don't understand, how can you…?" She began to ask again when he placed a finger over her lips to quiet her.

"It doesn't matter how, all that does matter is how much I love you and that I finally know how much you love me, I could care less about the last two years between us, sure you might've rejected me every time there was an Akumaa, but it's okay now, because I finally have what I've always wanted, ant that's you…my lady." He ended his speech with a single tender kiss.

When Dallas heard what he said about Akumaa's his brain just stopped functioning, did he just say…then that means…, he thought to himself as he tried to process this new information. "What the fuck…what the fuck is happening right now?" He asked with a whisper as he just tried to wrap his head around this.

"But what about Dallas, do you think he'll ever forgive me for…what I said?" Marinette asked as she broke the kiss, and upon hearing that over a thousand bombs went off inside Dallas's head as she confirmed that she was in fact the one and only Ladybug.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He whispered trying his best not to scream as he suddenly felt surprised by this new information. "This has got to be a prank right? It's just a prank and when it's all over their gonna be all like ha-ha got ya stupid." But sadly for him he was wrong.

"Don't worry about Dallas, I'm sure that he'll forgive Ladybug, besides I know that you didn't really mean to say it. You didn't right?" Adrien asked feeling a little concerned.

"Of course not, it just sort of…well almost came out, I didn't actually say it, but it was still enough for Dallas to get upset with me. God I hate myself for what happened to him." She berated herself as her tears continued to fall.

Dallas then began to realize why she started crying the other day at school. "She wasn't upset for us getting kidnapped, she was upset for me being akumitized." He said as he put the pieces together in his head. "It makes so much sense now, and I've just been being a huge douche this whole time, god damn it." He cursed himself for being an idiot as well as constantly flirting with her and feeling that it only made her feel more uncomfortable. "Well I'll just have to find a way to make things right."

Dallas quickly formed a plan in his mind, hoping that he could sell the illusion that he knew nothing about her secret, he knocked on the door. Adrien stood up and answered it, he was surprised to see Dallas standing there, with a pendent. "Dallas…" Marinette gasped with fright as she turned around to see Dallas standing at the door. "I thought you went to bed." Adrien said with confusion.

"I did, well I tried to but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make a cup of lavender tea to help me out, but I have to wait for it to brew for a while so I figured I would drop by and give you your protective charm, you know for the…thing?" He masked the truth behind the charm for Adrien's sake, he had a feeling if Marinette learned about his tarot reading then Adrien would have to deal with that for a while too.

"Oh…thanks, so are you sure it will work?" Adrien asked hoping that Dallas knew what he was doing.

Dallas nodded his head and said. "As long as you keep it with you where ever you go, and keep it on your person it will protect you from whatever evil spirits or ill omens may loom around you."

Adrien then patted Dallas on the shoulder and said gratefully. "Thanks Dallas, I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"My pleasure…oh and uh…just one other thing…" Dallas replied as he pulled Adrien in close and whispered in his ear. "I need you to do me a favor, it involves your partner Ladybug and well…I just want to let her know that I don't blame her for what happened to me the other night, because I kind of over reacted to something that she didn't really say and…well, I just want her to know that I forgive her and if there's ever a way for me to make it up to her then she should just let me know."

Adrien didn't know whether to feel relieved or confused but either way this seemed a little too convenient for him to just happen by to deliver a message as this, but he chose not to dwell on it for now. He smiled then said. "Sure, I will let her know as soon as I can."

Dallas smiled back at him then began to joke as to mask any doubts for his reason for being there. "Well I guess I'll leave you two love birds to it, oh and uh…if you need any pro-tips on how to perform…"

Adrien then shoved him out of his doorway and said. "Good night Dallas…"

"I could also give you an herb to help prevent short comings?" Dallas quickly added before Adrien slammed the door in his face. "Yep…" He mused to himself. "I still got it." Then he headed back to his room.

"God what an ass." Adrien whispered to himself from his side of the door and completely forgetting the convenience of his requested message to Ladybug.

"What did Dallas want?" Marinette asked curiously.

Adrien turned to her and said with a smile. "Well other than him wanting to help me score, he asked me to deliver a message to Ladybug…" This caught her attention quickly. "He said that he wanted her to know that…he over reacted to what you…almost said, his words I swear it, and that he forgives you for it, also if there's anything he can do to make it up to you don't hesitate to ask."

Marinette felt a wave of relief wash over her, but she still felt as though she didn't deserve forgiveness. "I can't believe this, why am I getting off so easily, first you and now him, I just…"

"Marinette Dupain-Chang look at me…" Adrien ordered with mild authority in his voice as he put both hands on either side of her face and gently forced her to meet his gaze. "If we didn't think you deserved it you wouldn't be getting it, we don't blame you for what happened between the two of us or for Dallas becoming an Akumaa, but it seems you do for some reason, now you listen to me Mari and you listen good, I love you…whether or not if I knew it from the start I love you and that's the only reason I need to forgive you, and as for Dallas…well…he told me recently that people only change if they want to change, and he really has changed from that jerk who I fought weeks ago, and if he was willing to forgive me then it should be clear that he is willing to forgive Ladybug, now stop with the pity party and please just stop crying already, I already told you that it hurts me to see you cry."

She looked away from him and just sighed, he had hopes that what he said would sink in but she was still upset over this that much was clear, so he did the one thing he knew would make her smile. He got down on all fours and started to purr like a cat as he brushed up against her with his head. She couldn't help but smile, and giggle at his adorable performance. "Adrien stop it you dork." She giggled as she tried to force him away, but to no avail as he was just too strong for her. "Adrien, cut it out."

"Ah come on, you know you love the cute kitten routine." He said as he wrapped is arms around her neck and just licked her cheek like a playful cat causing a burst of laughter to come out of her.

"Adrien stop that, that tickles…" She begged as she tried to push him away. "Adrien stop it your making me horny."

He stopped for a brief moment to whisper into her ear rather flirtatiously. "Maybe that's the idea." He then began to nibble on her ear playfully tugging on her earing.

She tried to fight the urge as best she could but he wasn't making it easy for her, especially as he slowly slid his hand down the length of her back all the way to her hindquarters and slowly reached into her pants to grope her rear-end. "Oh god…Adrien…" She squealed as she breathed deep trying her best not to leap on top of him and have her way with him, she bit down on her bottom lip and dug her nails into the couch cushions as he began to kiss her neck tenderly. Oh god if this keeps up I'm gonna lose it, she thought to herself.

Just then there moment of passion was ended when they heard a knock at the door. "Damnit…" Adrien cursed as he pulled his hand out of Marinette's pants. "Come in." He told to the patron outside the door.

And it was a good thing he stopped as Marinette's father was at the Door. "Marinette, it's time to go honey…oh..." He paused for a moment sensing something was going on between the two of them. "I…didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked feeling awkward.

"No daddy everything is fine…" She told half the truth. "I'll see you tomorrow kitty." She said as she turned to Adrien and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"See you soon princess, stay safe." He said back as she got up and left his room, just as she got to the door she turned around and blew him a kiss and just like before he acted as if he caught it and placed it to his lips. A while later Gabriel had asked Adrien to his office to discuss a few things, one of them being his work schedule for the coming month, normally his father would've put down an insane amount of shoots for him to attend to but now that Adrien had laid down the law Gabriel was obliged to reduce said number of shoots to half the usual amount to allow him more free time with his friends, the second thing was simply to discuss the matter of his apology to Marinette for his comment about her upon the night that Gabriel had slapped Adrien, he admitted that it was a good start but he wasn't quite there yet as Marinette was still slow to forgive him for all the years of neglect towards Adrien, and third and finally was a matter concerning Adrien all together, his eighteenth birthday. "You…you mean…you'd actually let me through a party?" He asked sounding confused by this sudden move that was entirely for Adrien's benefit.

"Yes, not here of course but at a venue of your choosing, I'm willing to compromise with that if that's satisfactory to you." Gabriel offered with a genuine smile.

Adrien felt many things at this moment, shock, surprise, confusion and most of all, happy, he was happy that his father was actually keeping his word and proving that he was trying to change, and for him this was a good start. "Yes, that is perfect for me, thank you so much father." He replied with a hug and a smile.

This made Gabriel feel joy, he was finally on his way back into a real relationship with his son and he knew that if he kept things going like this Adrien would all but forget about the incident all together. "Your welcome son, I'm glad I'm off to a good start." He stated as he returned the hug.

"Mr. Agreste…" Natalie announced as she stood in the doorway of the office. "There is a high priority client on line two requesting an immediate appointment, do you wish to take it?"

Normally this was a no brainer for Gabriel as he often would take the call and just ignore the rest of the world all together, and it was still a no brainer as Gabriel replied sharply. "Tell them I'm still on hiatus and I will not return from it until after my son's birthday."

Natalie was stunned by his quick decision, she then nodded her head and turned back into the hall to relay the message. This sudden choice even surprised Adrien, he half expected his father to take the call without a second thought, but if he wasn't there to see and hear it for himself he never would've believed it, even though he just bore witness to it he still didn't believe it.

The next day Dallas allowed Adrien to head home without him as he had already made a promise to Juleka the day before that he'd help with her problem with rose, but first he stopped off at a hardware store to buy a few things first, he purchased a twenty foot chain, two chain link hooks, a power drill with a bit strong enough to punch threw most metals and a box of nuts and bolts. "This should be enough to complete my weapon." He said with satisfaction as he purchased his items, he then left the store and hailed a cab to take him to Juleka's house boat. By the time he'd arrived he found the band already practicing for a show.

"YOU KNOW _I LOVE UNICORNS…_ " Rose was on the mic singing their best song for the show. "_AND NOTHING MAKES ME FEEL BETTER…_" As the band went on playing he took notice of Juleka especially as she just kept gazing at her crush singing her heart out. "_I SEE DELUSIONS EVERY WHERE I GO AND DREAM ABOUT THEM IN THE NIGHT…" _Dallas had to admit they were pretty good, he might not find their song on his private playlist of songs but he couldn't deny they had talent. "YOU KNOW I LOVE UNICORNS…_AND NOTHING MAKES ME FEEL BETTER…_" It was clear to him that she especially loved the song as she danced around on stage as she sang. "_I ONLY WANT 'EM TO BE MINE-MINE-MINE AND DREAM ABOUT THEM EVERY NIGHT…YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH."_

As the song ended she threw her fist in the air and cheered, which she ended when she heard Dallas clapping from shore. "Alright, I'll admit it, you guys are pretty good, you're no Led Zeppelin but your still pretty good." He complemented with a smile.

"Hi Dallas…" Rose called out into the microphone causing it to screech and everyone to wince in pain, including Dallas.

"OW! I really didn't need to go deaf today." He said slightly annoyed.

Rose realized her mistake then whispered softly into the mic. "Sorry…"

Dallas then used his finger to get the ringing out of his ears as he spoke. "It's fine, I've dealt with far worse than that, anyway…permission to come aboard, to whoever the captain is here."

"Permission granted sonny…" A voice called out from below deck as a woman dressed in a very bazaar looking outfit came up the stares to meet her guests, including Dallas.

"Thanks captain, assuming that's you ma'am." He replied as he made his way onto the gangplank and onto the deck of the boat.

"Ay, that I am lad, welcome aboard the Liberty where freedom is a luxury." Mrs. Couffaine replied as she extended her hand to Dallas with a smile. "And who might you be boy-o?"

Dallas took an instant liking to her the moment she'd described her home. "Dallas Jones el Capitan, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well." He said as he gave her a good firm shake.

"Pleasure's all mine lad, so what brings you aboard me ship today?" She asked with a full on Scottish accent.

Oh my god this woman is awesome, Dallas mused to himself, also really digging the pirate vibe. "Well ma'am I came here at the request of Juleka…" He said as he pulled out his deck of tarot cards. "To perform a tarot reading for the band, I hope that's not a problem."

She just let out a hearty laugh then said. "Of course it's not a problem lad, this is the Liberty, freedom is a matter of principle aboard my ship, feel free to practice your craft here anytime." She then began to walk back down below deck, but stopped just to ask one thing. "Mainly out of curiosity, you don't dabble in the dark arts do you?"

Well I guess even she has to have a limit, Dallas voiced inside his head. "Not to worry ma'am, never touched the stuff in my life and I don't intend to anytime soon."

"Grand to hear lad, enjoy your reading kids." She said as she disappeared back into the boat.

"Okay I'm not gonna lie, your mom is awesome." Dallas said with a smile. "And definitely a true rebel at heart."

"Glad you like her…" The lead guitarist said as he put down his instrument and came over to meet Dallas, he wore black nail polish a turquoise jacket and black shirt and blue jeans and his hair was dyed to match his jacket. "I'm Luka by the way, lead guitarist and band leader." He extended his hand to him and Dallas took it without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, I already know those two lovely ladies but I'm afraid I have yet to meet the big guy on the skins and tubs." Dallas replied with a smile.

Luka was all too happy to introduce his band mate. "That's Ivan, and as you might've guessed he's our drummer, Ivan come over and say high ."

That's when Ivan stood up from his seat and came over to meet Dallas, who found Ivan to be even bigger up close. "Nice to meet you man." He said as he extended his hand to Dallas. It was in that moment that Dallas found out just how strong he was, Dallas tried his best not to scream as he felt his hand being unknowingly crushed.

OH MY GOD THIS GUY IS BREAKING MY FREAKING HAND, he cried mentally up until the point he let go. "Holy jeez you have a strong grip, I bet you lift a lot of weights." Dallas mused as he shook his hand to try and make the soreness disappear faster.

"Sometimes I do yeah." Ivan confirmed with a shrug and a nod.

"Well I think it's more than enough for you big guy, I bet you could bench press a cow if you wanted to." Dallas quipped as he playfully punched Ivan's shoulder. "Alright then, who wants their fortunes told?" Everyone sat down around a crate as Dallas shuffled the cards. "Everybody just take three, then I'll read them one at a time." He said as he spread the deck in his hand and everyone took three cards as instructed. "Alright how's about ladies first, Juleka, your first card tells me that you've been very shy towards everyone you've ever met up until this point in your life and it is only through the compassion of your best friend that you find your courage, your second card tells me that you have a secret that you want to share with someone close to you but your too scared to do it for fear of what they'll think of you, and your third card says…aw would you look at that, you're relationship with that person will grow stronger when the time is right."

At first she thought he was joking. "Okay very funny, now tell me what it actually means." She said with a half-smile.

"I only speak the truth my dear, and the cards don't lie, okay Rose bud your turn." Dallas said as he took her cards and started to read them. "Your first card tells me that what you've always lacked in uh…wisdom…you make up for in personality..." Didn't need the cards to know that one, he joked in his head. "Which is why your able to make so many friends so easily, even with people who don't seem to want to venture outside of there comfort zones, and based off what Juley's cards told us I'd say that's living proof, see sweetheart, the cards don't lie." He said with a smile to Juleka. "Now your second card tells me…oh this is surprising even to me."

Rose gave him a weird look then asked. "What? What does it say about me? Wait, is it saying something mean about me because whatever it says that I am it's not true." She folded her arms and huffed.

"No it's not saying anything negative about you, it's just saying that your very lonely these days for some reason, but based on how you act you don't look very lonely to me, but that's not for me to decide or judge." Dallas explained bluntly.

Everyone else in the group then looked over to Rose with slight concern, they all noticed that lately she had been wanting to spend more time with the band for almost any excuse she could think of, they were almost certain that this was a cry for attention. "Is that true Rose?" Luka asked with sincerity. "That explains why you're here to see Juleka almost every day."

Rose hugged her legs close to her chest and her face took on a sad expression, she sighed before saying. "Yes, it's true…I've just been feeling so lonely and…well…" She trailed off unable to finish.

Juleka saw this as a chance to make her feel better and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Rose, I'm here for you, always." She said as she patted Rose on her back.

"Well you don't need to feel alone for too long honey because card number three has some good news for you…" Dallas mused as he read off the card. "It says that you will find yourself in a new relationship with someone you know, and only through your closest friend will that happen, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon enough it will happen and when it does you'll both be happier then you could've ever imagined as just friends, so don't fight it when it happens okay? And trust me, you'll know you've found them when the time is right."

Within that instant Rose's face lit up with excitement upon hearing this news. "Oh my gosh really? Oh this is so exciting, I wonder who it could be." She cheered as she jumped out of her seat with joy.

Juleka couldn't help but smile as she saw just how happy her crush was, I hope that I'm that person he mentioned, she prayed in her head. "Well who ever they are Rose I'm sure they will make you happy."

Dallas then turned to the boys then said. "Alright who's next for me to delve into your personal lives?"

Luka turned to Ivan and said. "You go ahead, you're a guest after all." Ivan nodded his head then passed his cards to Dallas who immediately began to read off the cards.

"Okay buddy lets see what we got here, your first card says that when people first look at you they often share the same opinion of you, and usually it's about your intelligence, your size and your aggressive looks…which evidently intimidate people very easily…" Dallas read only what the card was telling him, but it was still enough to get under Ivan's skin.

"Hey, now wait just a minute dude that is not cool to just…" Ivan shouted as he just got angry at Dallas, for the wrong reason entirely.

"Wait, before you try to rearrange my face, I just want you to know I've studied in over a dozen forms of martial arts, and also that I'm not finished reading so if I may continue?" Dallas asked keeping his cool, Ivan then sat down then gestured for Dallas to finish. "Thank you, as I was saying people misjudge you based on how you look, but once people get to know you they find out that you're an incredibly kind hearted person and a great friend to have." Ivan let a smile curl around his face with those words, then Dallas proceeded to the next card. "Now your second card tells me that your celebrating something important to you and someone you love, ooh gonna have a little romantic evening with the cute girl with the dreadlocks and the cap I see, lucky you."

Ivan started to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…were just going out to dinner for our anniversary, nothing special."

Dallas was quick to object. "Dude, it doesn't matter if it's anything special or not as long as your with her on your anniversary it will feel special to you both, which brings me to your final card, it says that you will be faced with a difficult problem between you two, uh-oh that doesn't sound good…" This made Ivan worry a little. "But…due to the situation you two face it will be solved once you find someone caring and knowing enough to help you solve it, well at least you have a silver lining to search for."

Ivan then breathed a sigh of relief knowing that things would be okay for him and Milan. "Alright captain blue, your next." Dallas said as he took a look at Luka's cards. "Hmm…interesting, your past card says you've devoted yourself to both your family and your craft for a long time and always finding time for your loved ones and to be the musician you've always wanted to be. And your present card says that…oh…" He paused for a moment when he read what it said and contemplated if he should keep reading it or not as he felt it was too soon for him to experience this again.

But somehow Luka figured it out and said. "It's telling you something about my love life isn't it? Or lack thereof."

Dallas nodded his head then asked. "Are you sure you want me to read it? We can just draw again if you want."

"Might as well right?" Luka said with a frown. "Go ahead, I'll survive whatever it is."

Dallas nodded his head and said as gently as he could trying not to upset Luka. "It says that…even though you have a heart filled with so much love to give, fate has decided that your first love shall give her heart away to someone else, to someone who she cared for just as deeply as she does you, so know that she didn't make that choice lightly."

Luka was among the first to hear about Marinette's choice to be with Adrien weeks ago, and to say he felt the sting of her choice was an understatement, he was flat out broken hearted and felt lost in a sea of pain and regret for not trying harder, but he didn't want to show any ill will to the new couple so he showed his support to them, even though it still hurt to see the one he loved with someone else. "Don't worry, I know that already, I just hope he treats her right." He said as he looked away and shed a single tear.

"Aw come on dude don't be such a sourpuss, because the future is looking very promising for you…" Dallas sang as he read the final card. "In your future you will find true love, and she'll be here to stay in your heart forever, she'll be socially awkward, just saying what it says, very smart, beautiful, strong willed, independent, decisive, very sure of herself and has a fighting spirit." Huh, sounds a lot like that one girl, Dallas thought to himself, now what was her name again? Luka felt his heart fill with happiness with Dallas's prediction, he felt so happy he just had to pick up his guitar and play the song in his heart, he played a soft but joyful melody to express his mood. "Uh…what's he doing?" Dallas asked to literally anyone.

"It's just a thing he does when he's happy, or sad, it just depends on his mood, right now he's happy that he still has a chance at love." Juleka stated as she just listened to the tune and let the music wash over her.

"I can also play the tunes in other peoples hearts as well, for example…this is how the tune inside of your heart sounds Dallas." Luka stated as he stopped playing his happy song and started playing a new tune, this one sounded loud and angry, it seemed to describe the way Dallas felt about the whole world and the life fate had given him.

"Huh, you know I kind of thought it would sound a lot more like headstrong by Trapt, well it wouldn't be the first time I've been wrong." Dallas joked as he simply sat and enjoyed the way his 'heart' sounded. "I've gotta say though you are damn good with that six string, I'll bet you use it to woo all the girls."

Luka smirked as he just kept going. "So do you play?" He asked casually.

Dallas's smile quickly faded into a frown before he said nervously. "I-I used to, I mainly played the violin, but only for my mom…before she…" Dallas trailed off unable to finish.

Luka stopped playing as he saw the look on the young rebel's face and began to immediately regret asking him that. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was a touchy subject." He said trying to sound as apologetic as he could.

"Nah, don't worry about it…" Dallas waved off. "It's probably better that I started talking about this with someone rather than keep it to myself." For a moment there was a brief silence among the group, a very awkward silence, one that Dallas especially didn't care for. "Hey I thought this was band practice, shouldn't you guys be ya know…practicing?" He pointed out, mainly so he could see just what other songs that they knew or had.

Everyone else all took that as their cue to end their break and return to practice. "Hey Dallas, got any song requests?" Luka offered politely.

Dallas smiled then asked back. "I don't suppose you guys know say…photograph by Def Leopard?"

"Excellent choice…" Luka stated with a smile which quickly turned to a frown as he continued. "But we'd need another guitarist for that song."

Dallas then smiled back then said. "You got any other six strings laying around?"

"I thought you said you only played violin?" Luka pointed out.

Dallas just chuckled and replied. "I said I mainly played violin, I know how to play guitar too, also have a kick ass voice too in case you were wondering."

Luka's smile returned as he went back behind the stage and collected one of his backup guitars, it was jet black with a walnut stained neck, he plugged it into the speaker system then handed it to Dallas. "You might have to tune it a bit first." He said as he went back behind stage and got out another microphone and stand.

Once the band was ready Ivan started tapping his sticks together to get everybody ready to play, Luka opened up with the lead solo then Ivan started playing his drums and Juleka started playing her base around the same time Dallas did, after a few seconds in he started singing. "_I'M OUTTA LUCK, OUTTA LOVE, GOTTA PHOTOGRAPH…PICTURE OF…PASSION KILLER, YOU'RE TOO MUCH, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE…I WANNA TOUCH…_"

He nodded to Rose signaling that he wanted her to take over the lyrics. "_I SEE YOUR FACE EVERY TIME I DREAM, ON EVERY PAGE EVERY MAG-AZI-INE SO WILD SO FREE SO FAR FROM ME YOUR ALL…I WANT…MY FANTASY…"_

They quickly started singing in a duet. "_OH, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS ROCK N' ROLL CLO-O-OWN…OOHH, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE…PHO-TO-GRAPH, I DON'T WANT YOUR, PHO-TO-GRAPH, I DON'T NEED YOUR, PHO-TO-GRAPH, ALL I GOT IS A PHO-TO-GRAPH…BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH."_

The lead of the lyrics was quickly reversed to Rose as she pulled her mic from the stand and strutted across the stage. "_I'D BE YOUR LOVER…IF YOU WERE THERE, PUT YOUR HURT ON ME…IF YOU DARE, SUCH A WOMAN…YOU GOT STYLE, YOU MAKE EVERY MAN…FEEL LIKE A CHILD, OH!_"

She then pointed at Dallas as she finished the lyric cuing him to take over. "_YOU GOT SOME KINDA HOLD ON ME…YOU'RE ALL WRAPPED UP IN MYS-TER-Y, SO WILD SO FREE SO FAR FROM ME YOU'RE ALL I WANT MY FANTASY…_"

"_OH…" _It quickly turned back into a duet. "_LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS ROCK N' ROLL CLO-O-OWN…OOHH, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'VE GOTTA HAVE YOUR…PHO-TO-GRAPH, I DON'T WANT YOUR, PHO-TO-GRAPH, I DON'T NEED YOUR, PHO-TO-GRAPH, ALL I GOT IS A PHO-TO-GRAPH…_" Dallas quickly stopped singing and let Rose finish the lyric. "_YOU'VE GONE STRAIGHT TO MY HEEEEEEAAAD…_" She belted out as she finished the line and slowly dropped to her knees to add a little bit to the act, then she started playing air guitar just for fun, all the while Juleka couldn't help but smile once more as she saw her crush doing what she loved most, being a rock star.

Dallas noticed this too, she might not look it on the outside but she is one crazy chick, he thought to himself, now I know what Juley sees in her, she's super fun to hang out with, bet she's a freak in the sheets too, no…bad Dallas bad Dallas Juley saw her first and you promised to help her. "_OH…LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS ROCK N' ROLL CLO-O-OWN…OOHH…LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE…I'VE GOTTA HAVE YOUR PHO-TO-GRAPH, I DON'T WANT YOUR, PHO-TO-GRAPH, I DON'T NEED YOUR, PHO-TO-GRAPH, ALL I'VE GOT IS A PHO-TO-GRAPH…_"

Rose then pointed outward to where an audience might be and finished the lyric herself. "_I WANNA TOUCH YOU…_"

Dallas was quick to start the next set of lyrics alone. "_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YOUR PHO-TO-GRAPH…_" It was needless to say that he was having a blast playing with the band, and playing one of his favorite songs as well. "I DON'T WANT YOUR…_I'M OUT OF LU-U-UCK…_"

_PHO-TO-GRAPH_

"_I'M OUT OF LO-VE…_"

Rose then took over and finished the last of the lyrics. "_YOU'RE THE O-NLY O-O-NE…_"

PHO-TO-GRAPH

"_I WANNA TOOOOUCH…_"

After practice had ended the band enjoyed Dallas's performance so much that they offered him a chance to play at their next gig, he said he would think about it as he enjoyed playing in a band, Dallas chose to enact his plan on what he called operation love song, he told Juleka that if she did everything he told her to one step at a time then things might work out, the key word being might as he still didn't know if Rose even had a thing for girls. He personally invited the entire band out to one of his usual haunts in the city, a simple little diner just a few blocks away from the Eiffel tower, which was exactly where he would begin operation love song. He spotted a flower stand not far from the tower and gave Juleka some money to buy Rose a flower to help break the ice. "Now remember what I told you, be yourself and be honest, don't be afraid of this Jewels, you got this." Dallas coaxed her as he handed her an ear piece just in case if she needed any advice.

"Okay, here I go…" She said as she tried to psych herself up for this moment, she walked over to Rose and inwardly cheered herself on, I can do this, her heart began to beat faster, I can do this, her heart rate grew with each and every step she took, I can do this…I can't do this. She began to turn around when Dallas's voice cracked through the radio.

"Oh no you don't, get back over there right now." He demanded.

"I can't do this, I'm too nervous…" She replied shaking a little.

Then Dallas got an idea. "It's okay, just…think of this as another one of your shows, you do get nervous when your out on stage right?" He asked as he began to lay things out.

"Well…sometimes." She admitted.

"Well treat this the same way you treat your stage fright, it's exactly the same way, trust me I'd know…I'm basically like a love expert." Dallas stated plainly hoping that she would listen to him.

She looked back over to Rose then said to Dallas. "But what if she isn't into girls? Which I'm almost certain she isn't already, what if…I tell her how I feel and she never wants to speak to me again?"

Dallas then began to groan as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She was gonna find out eventually right?" He asked stating the semi-obvious truth. "So bottom line it doesn't even matter really if she's your first girlfriend or some other chick, either way she was gonna find out her best friend in the world was gay."

"Lesbian…" Juleka corrected with a growl.

"What ever it's the same damn thing, just go over there and do what I tell you to do." Dallas snapped back at her already sick of her stalling.

"But I don't even know what to say to her, how am I supposed to break this to her?" She asked with concern.

Thankfully Dallas was prepared for this as well and simply replied. "Relax Juley, I've got a script already drawn out for you, trust me it's golden, now quit stalling and do what needs to be done, you owe it to her and yourself to get this out in the open…HEY!"

"Give me that…" That's when Luka took Dallas's radio in the attempt to boost her confidence. "It's gonna be okay Juleka, it doesn't matter if she knows your preferences in a partner or not, you two grew up together, you've been friends sense you were in diapers, no matter what happens and no matter if she doesn't feel the same way you will always be friends and nothing will ever change that."

That was all she needed to hear from Luka, she found her courage and went over to her crush and took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to do, and hopefully not regret it. "Okay first of all captain blue, don't you ever touch my stuff again…" Dallas said as he snatched his radio back. "And second…that was a much better speech than I could've came up with so good job."

"I don't get it…" Ivan spoke up feeling confused. "Why are we doing this?"

Both Dallas and Luka looked back at him and just gave him a look that basically said you're an idiot. "Because Juley is tired of hiding this from Rose and she wants to be honest about how she feels about Rose bud, but she doesn't know what she's doing so she asked me to help her, now shush…" Dallas stated as he turned back to Juleka to observe the entire thing.

Juleka was stood by Rose as she over looked the gorgeous view of the river behind the tower. "Just look at that view Juleka, it's so pretty." She said with a cheerful voice as she turned to see her friend, and only her, she became puzzled then asked. "Where are the boys?"

"Just tell her that I took Luka and Ivan to see uh…oh I don't know…just…tell her that we're just doing some typical stupid guy stuff." Dallas suggested as he was unable to think of anything. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince her anyway."

Juleka wanted to smack Dallas for saying that about Rose, but what she didn't realize was that he meant it in the nicest way possible. "Oh you know just typical dumb guy stuff, you know how it is."

Rose then just gave Juleka a weird look as if to say she had no idea as to what she was talking about. "Alright Jewels, operation 'love song' is a go…first give her the flower." Dallas mused over the radio.

Juleka then cleared her throat and handed Rose a single pink tulip. "I uh…got you this…I saw it and it made me think of you." She said only realizing too late that it sounded very suggestive in terms of asking someone on a date.

But she didn't seem to notice as she took the flower and said. "Thank you Juleka that is so nice of you, oh it's so pretty, and it's my favorite color."

"Well that's pretty damn obvious…" Dallas said from his side of the radio, as if Luka could read exactly what was on his sisters mind he quickly turned to Dallas and punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for you douche?"

"Thank you…" Juleka said to Luka, even if she didn't' realize it wasn't for her Rose simply assumed that it was.

"Your welcome." She said with a cheery smile.

"Okay Juley wheels are up, time to spread your wings and fly, now repeat after me word for word…" Dallas stated as he began to read his script off to her. "Rose there's something I need to share with you…"

Juleka took a deep breath, gritted her teeth then repeated his words. "Rose…there's something I need to share with you…" She said sounding extremely nervous.

"And now that were alone I feel more comfortable talking to you about it…" Dallas continued calmly and hoping Juleka could keep her head on straight and not freak out.

"And now that were alone…I feel more comfortable talking to you about it…" She repeated his words as she began to twiddle her thumbs.

Rose could see what ever it was she wanted to talk about it was serious and it made her nervous for some reason. "Well what is it?" She asked casually.

"Okay now you say 'before I tell you promise me that you'll keep an open mind about this because this isn't easy for me to get off my chest but because we've been friends for so long I feel that you deserve to know the truth about me'…" Dallas relayed to her.

Juleka knew that in that moment she would be flying into the eye of the storm and there would be no turning back once things were set into motion, I've come this far, she thought to herself, no point in backing out now. "Before I tell you…I need you to promise me…that you'll keep an open mind about this…because…this…this isn't easy for me to admit…but because your my best friend you deserve to know my secret."

"Okay close enough, now to drop the bomb kid get ready…" Dallas said over the radio.

When Rose heard the word secret she was shocked, usually she and Juleka shared everything with one another so she clearly had no idea how to react, but she couldn't be mad at her if she tried, she cared too much about Juleka to be upset with her about anything. "Okay Jewels, I promise to keep an open mind, so long as you promise no more secrets from me." She replied with a reassuring smile.

Juleka took another deep breath and readied herself for the worst. "This is what you say to her Juley. 'Rose, I've had feelings for someone close to me for a very long time, someone who I've come to see as a sister, and no matter how hard I try to suppress these feelings they just get stronger, so I've decided that I can't hide how I feel about you anymore, it's okay if you don't feel the same way about me but I know what I feel in my heart is real so please promise me no matter what that we'll still be close even if it's not the way I want it to be.'" Dallas said knowing that this was the moment of truth. It's all up to you now kid, he thought with hope strong in his heart.

"Rose…I…I've…" Juleka tried to repeat his words to her, but the words just got caught in her throat.

"What is it Juleka? You can tell me anything." Rose confirmed showing patience for her friend to confess her secret to her.

"Just relax Juleka…" Dallas soothed. "You can do this, I know you can."

Juleka took another deep breath and tried again. "I've…I've had…" She just started to panic, her heart began to beat faster and faster in her chest, beads of sweat began to fall from her head as she hyper ventilated.

She then felt Rose put her hand on her shoulder, then she said. "It's okay Juleka, you can tell me when your ready to, and I promise I will keep an open mind when you do."

"NO!" She shouted completely out of nowhere, she then realized that she just startled Rose then started again in a calmer tone. "I mean no…I'm…I want to tell you now, I'm tired of waiting to tell you this so I'm telling you today." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists digging her nails into her palms trying to find her courage to tell Rose how she felt. "Rose I'm…I'm…" Then without even thinking of anything, even the consequences she threw her hands up to Rose's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss which surprised everyone, Juleka and Rose especially, oh god what am I doing, Juleka asked herself mentally, stop you idiot this wasn't the plan, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't help it even, it just felt so right in her heart.

"What is she doing?!" Dallas cried as he just started tugging on his hair, while both Ivan and Luka just stood there with their mouths wide open with shock and surprise at what Juleka had just did. "Juleka, you're deviating from the plan, abort, I repeat abort!" Dallas cried out over his radio.

Rose had absolutely no idea what was going on, let alone why her best friend had just locked lips with her, but to her own surprise she didn't resist it at all, she didn't even fuss about it, in fact she didn't mind it at all for some reason. Not long after though she felt Juleka pull away with a look of horror on her face as if she'd only just realized what she'd done. "I…I'm sorry…I…" She tried to explain herself but she couldn't find the words.

"Juleka?" Was all Rose was able to say before Juleka started crying heavy tears.

"I…I have to go…I'm so sorry Rose!" She apologized as she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Wait…Juleka wait…don't go…" Rose called out as she chased after her, but it was all in vain as she hopped on a bus and the doors close preventing her from boarding, then the bus took off down the street as Rose tried desperately to get the bus to stop and let her on. "Wait a second…wait!"

The bus drove around a corner and out of sight, leaving a very confused and saddened Rose standing on the curb. "Rose…" Dallas spoke up from behind her with a nervous expression. "This isn't her fault, you see…I found out on my own that she had a crush on you…and she wanted me to help her out in terms of…telling you how she felt about you."

Rose's face adopted an angry look as she walked up to him then said. "So you told her that it was okay to embarrass herself like that by kissing me?"

"No, no I never told her to do that I swear, my plan was to take things slowly ya know…baby steps. I don't know why she did that Rose, other than…well…she loves you, and she would do anything to make you happy too, so if your gonna be mad at anyone…I'm your guy." Dallas offered and braced himself for what ever kind of verbal onslaught she was about to unleash.

"You know I really do want to be mad at you right now…but for some reason, I'm not." Rose admitted to him. "I don't know why but…I'm not bothered by it at all, I just…I need to think about this for a while." She stated as she walked away from him.

Dallas wanted to say something, anything to try and fix this, but it was already too late as Juleka had already set the wheel in motion, and to make matters worse it started to rain. After that entire fiasco had transpired Luka returned to his home to find his mother comforting a very emotional Juleka sitting on the couch. "I'm such an idiot." She criticized herself as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Juleka…" Luka soothed as he knelt down in front of her. "What were you thinking?"

She looked up at him eyes bloodshot and puffy. "Well obviously I wasn't, otherwise I never would've done it. I'm such a fool, a stupid fool." She sobbed as her tears fell to the floor. "This is all his fault, I never should've trusted him!" She barked as she focused her frustrations on Dallas.

"Sweetie listen to me…" Her mother spoke softly. "You may not want to believe this but you've no one to blame but yourself right now, Dallas never told you to do it now did he?" She asked bluntly.

She saw the truth behind her mothers words then said. "Oh your right, this is all my fault…I just…I just couldn't lie to her anymore, I just couldn't keep pretending how I felt wasn't true, I don't know what got into me…but it doesn't matter anymore because I've officially screwed up everything between us and there's no way I can fix it, It's over between us, everything between us is over, the band, our friendship, I've ruined everything." She just sat there as she cradled her legs with her arms and buried her face into them as she sat up on the couch and cried. Luka then stood up then sat down beside her as he and their mother pulled her into a hug.

On the other side of town Dallas was feeling so guilty for what had happened, he knew it wasn't his fault but he still blamed himself for what Juleka had done. But he had to put that aside for now as he still had to complete his self-given task, which he was almost done with as he finished the final touches to his weapon, with everything he'd bought at the hardware store he used it to attach his tomahawk to a double bladed bowie knife successfully converting them into a new weapon all together, it was his very own spinoff of a weapon he'd practiced with while he still dated a girl from the US, a weapon called a kusarigama, traditionally a Japanese weapon made up of a sickle connected to a ball and chain meant to ensnare the opponent of the user or their weapon effectively disarming or disabling them so the user could finish them off with little chance of them over coming them, but Dallas decided he'd rather work with one made from his own personal design, one that he could inter-grade his knife and tomahawk style with, he'd chosen to dub this new weapon the kursarigamahawk.

"Okay nearly there, all I need now are the ingredients for the bind, let's see that list again…" He said as he checked over his list of things he needed. "A pure drop of workers gold, that's honey, ¼ cup of blood from the highest mountains, that's Himalayan pink salt, milk from one of a million golden crowns, that's dandelion milk, a pinch of ashes of the past…hmm, could that be a literal ingredient?" He thought to himself, he had found that in the alchemy chapter some of the potion ingredients were literally placed by name such as a tear of joy or pure golden dust, but he wasn't sure if that would play a role with this. "Well nothing ventured nothing gained, besides if it doesn't work I can always try again, now what else do I need? The essence of the beast one wishes to personify, wait…I get to choose that? Awesome…oh I wonder what I should go with, a wolf, no I'd have to break into a zoo, an eagle, no it would take too long to track one down in this country, plus there's no aviary that's big enough for an eagle around here…" Dallas paced around in his room trying to figure out which beast of nature to design his miraculous after, when the answer came to stare him right in the face, literally in this case as a black widow spider slowly descended on a web for no apparent reason. "A spider…AH A SPIDER!" He cried as he hopped back startled by the arachnid, he quickly turned around and grabbed one of his beakers and a note book then caught the spider inside the beaker. "Not today you little bitch." He mused as he prepared to collect the spiders venom by stretching a piece of plastic wrap over a glass and held it down with a rubber band, then he got a pair of gloves and tongs to grab the spider and pull her out of the beaker to milk her for her venom. "That should be enough I think, thank you my dear for your donation to my cause, but this is my room and you broke in here…so…" Dallas opened the window to his room and tossed the spider out. "Safe landing." He said as he closed the window.

"Okay now for the final ingredient…" He began to think of something that he could burn that no one would miss, when his eyes fell upon his mothers urn, he contemplated whether or not if he should use her ashes for the bind, he needed to finish it soon if he was going to take down Lorenzo, but he didn't want to disturb her ashes, even if it was just a pinch, so he did the one thing he knew would work, he chose to leave it to fate, he pulled a coin out of his pocket then flipped it. "Heads I use her ashes, tails I find something else." He caught the coin then slapped it down on the back of his hand, when he lifted his hand he saw the result was… "Heads, damnit…" He hissed as he walked over to his mothers urn and opened the top. "I'm sorry mom, but look on the bright side, now you'll be a part of something great, and this way you'll always be with me and watching over me if I get into a jam, I just hope it works other wise I'll have to start over." He took the pinch of her ashes and added it to the mixture, he dumped it into his mort and pestle and began to mix them into a fine powder, once he had done that he put it into a little plastic baggy then put it in the lock box with his other required parts for his miraculous.

"Okay now what do I do?" He asked himself as he looked at the paper he'd drawn to help him figure out what to do next. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." He complained to himself as he discovered that there was something about the ritual he was not expecting. "I have to do this under the light of a full moon? At the stroke of midnight? Seriously why is it always midnight?" Dallas knew he couldn't do the ritual anywhere near the mansion before because of his growing suspicions of Gabriel being Hawkmoth, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment, his problem laid with a very short time limit, it was fortunate that the moon was full tonight, but he only had three hours until midnight, he had no choice, he had to sneak out of the mansion without anyone noticing him. Rather wait until everyone fell asleep he chose to go with drastic measures. He chose to use an herb in his collection he didn't usually use for one main reason, it was very potent with its properties and for his plan to work he had to burn it, but if he wasn't careful he would end up knocking himself out too.

He took a handkerchief and tied it around his face covering his mouth and nose, then he got to work, he stuffed the herbs into two small homemade smoke bombs, he first went into Adrien's room and readied his first bomb, he found Adrien sitting on the couch watching a movie eating out of a bowl of popcorn with Plagg sitting on his shoulder. Perfect, he mused mentally, I don't have to worry about the little guy. He lit the fuse to the bomb and tossed it in the room over by Adrien and Plagg. "WHOA WHAT THE…?!" Adrien cried just before the bomb went off filling the room with a cloud of smoke, it didn't take long for the herbs to take effect as both Adrien and Plagg passed out in an instant.

"Sorry Adrien…" Dallas apologized through the door. "But I can't risk you trying to stop me because I just know you'll try anything to stop this from happening." He entered the room and made sure not to breathe in the smoke, he made his way over to the window to let the smoke out then he dragged Adrien over to his bed and tucked him in. "Don't worry Adrien, you'll wake up feeling just fine, you'll probably be a little extra hungry but you'll be fine." He then headed straight for Gabriel's office, he assumed that he was there anyway, and sure enough he was right, he was sat in his office chair on the phone with a client who was out raged that Gabriel refused to see them for a private appointment that had been set up months in advance.

"I don't care if you paid extra for my services my family comes first…does it sound as if I care if you have a party to attend to? Just wear something else if it's that big of a problem…either because I don't care how desperate you are to impress this man, or because I said so, pick one…fine then, find another designer with a schedule as lenient as my own…goodbye…I SAID GOODBYE!" He slammed the phone down as he hung up, he began to breathe slowly to try and calm himself down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose, and smelled the faint scent of smoke, he opened his eyes and saw a small sphere with a sizzling wick growing shorter by the second, before he could say a word it went off and the room was covered in smoke, he coughed a few times before he hit the floor, Dallas then walked in and dragged his foster father off to his bedroom.

Once he was done with all of that he called for a cab and had it drive him off to a cemetery, and not a moment too soon as he'd arrived there just ten minutes before midnight. "More than enough time to prepare." He said as he unloaded his lock box, he first laid down the suit, then his weapon, then his pendent, then he began to dump out the mixture onto the three items. "Alright, it's just about time." He said as he looked at his watch which read 11:58PM, and so he waited until it was finally midnight then he began the ritual, he pulled out the piece of paper and read off the incantation. "Hear me oh great and mysterious kwamis of the world beyond…" He called out to the night sky for all to hear, which was how the ritual had to be done. "For I call for your miraculous gifts to protect my fellow man, it is with pure intentions I perform this ancient right, such is our pack with you oh wondrous beings of the spirit world, I implore you here and now under the light of the full moon, send your champion if he is willing to be bound to this vessel for all eternity…" Dallas then pulled out a lighter and lit it up. "I here by light the blaze to act as his beacon to our world." He dropped the lighter on the powder and it lit up like a wild bush fire, he jumped back as the flames engulfed his belongings.

Suddenly the world around him was snatched into darkness except for the fire he'd lit, then out of nowhere thousands upon thousands of small bright lights appeared out of nowhere each one a different color of every conceivable color known to man. "Okay this is trippy..." Dallas said to himself.

"We have heard your call mortal one…" The echo of a thousand voices all spoke out at once, it startled Dallas quite a bit as he didn't expect this part at all. "We have champions of all powers conceivable by the mind of any mortal, choose your power now and choose wisely, for once your tool is crafted it cannot be undone. What power do you seek to use for the greater good?"

Good question, Dallas thought, he had no idea what he wanted his power to be, he hadn't thought that far ahead for once in his life, but then he realized just what a spider is best known for, he smiled then said. "I seek the power to ensnare the forces of evil in a trap that cannot be broken unless I am the one to do so, this is my wish oh great and powerful kwamis, who among you is willing to belong to the miraculous from now on?"

"Spizz…" The voices all called together. "The honor of the miraculous is yours to take, will you grant this mortal his request?" They asked to this 'Spizz' in one voice. That's when the flames turned read and began to shrink into a small sphere of red light, the three items were pulled into this sphere as well. Then the voices all said together one final question. "When the time calls for his power, what shall be your signal?"

"My signal?" Dallas thought about it for a second, then he decided and said to himself. "Well it's gonna be spider based might as well make it spider related." He then took a deep breath and said. "Spizz, web up!" With in that instant the light burst into a blinding flash then turned into a small jewelry box, as the box hit the ground the darkness faded away just as quickly as it had appeared and the colorful spheres of light vanished from sight. Dallas picked up the box then opened it, that's when that same red sphere popped out and startled him again, then that sphere turned into a little red and black kwami, he had red slanted eyes and several red marks that almost looked exactly like eyes as well, he also had four spider like arms protruding from his back as if her were a real spider, the tips of each individual leg looked as if they'd been dipped in red .

The little creature simply floated in front of Dallas then began to introduce himself. "H-H-H-Hello, my name is S-S-S-Spizz, the kwami of ensnarement, f-f-f-from now on I shall serve the cause of the guardians f-f-f-f-faithfully."

He seems really nervous, Dallas thought to himself, but I'm sure we can fix that later. "Nice to meet you little buddy, I'm Dallas, Dallas Jones, let's be chums shall we?" Dallas said as he extended his index finger and thumb for Spizz to shake, hoping that he'd eventually warm up to him.

"So you're the one who called upon the kwami for aid." A voice said from behind Dallas, he turned around fast and saw someone he was not expecting to see again anytime soon. "It seems we both have some explaining to do, wouldn't you agree…Dallas?" Master Fu stated with a smile.

(A/N: And that's all there is, there isn't anymore...for this chapter obviously, so what did you guys think? Did you like the fact that Kagami finally met her match, do you think any of kitty section's tarot readings will come true, and how did Master Fu find out what Dallas was up to from all the way across town, and why does Dallas love eating cow balls so much, I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter, speaking of in the next chapter of WOS, Tikkie feels something strange and Ladybug must investigate it, Dallas and Master Fu debate whether or not he is aloud to be a permanent holder of a brand new miraculous, which it is discovered has a secret unknown entirely to it's creator, okay well that's all for now folks, I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye.)


	13. Chapter 13: The blood bind

(A/N: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 13, and I am excited to bring you guys this chapter especially because it delves a little into Dallas's past and also shows off just how smart he is when he really needs to be, of course the next chapter is going to be a lot more epic than this one, don't get me wrong it's plenty epic but not like the next one will be, okay anyway without further adieu let's kick this thing off.)

Chapter 13: The blood bind

"Hey this is Adrien, I'm a little busy right now, so please leave me a message, bye." It had been the twelfth time that hour that Marinette had called Adrien's phone for their usual late night phone call, it had become a ritual for them to wish one another a goodnight, but for some reason Adrien wasn't picking up.

"I don't understand Tikki…" She fretted as she lay on her stomach in her pajamas just staring at her phone's screen. "He should've responded by now, he wouldn't just ignore my calls. Something must've happened to him, oh what if his house caught fire, or if there was an earthquake, WHAT IF?!"

Tikki flew down in front of Marinette's face and said trying to calm her friend down. "Marinette please don't get yourself worked up, maybe Adrien just went to bed earlier than usual."

But Marinette simply shot down her theory. "No way, Adrien would never just go to bed and not wish me a goodnight, I know what my gut tells me Tikki and it says that something bad is going on and I need to figure it out, oh I hope that he's okay." She then stood up on the bed and said her usual three magic words. "Tikki, spots on!"

"No Marinette waaaaaait…" Tikki tried to reason with her friend but it was too late as she was pulled into the miraculous transforming Marinette in an instant.

Ladybug opened up the trap door over her bed and climbed out onto the roof, she hooked her yo-yo onto another building and zipped off to Adrien's home. When she arrived she found that Adrien was safe and sound in his room as it should be, or as it appeared to be, she opened the window and took a look inside just to be safe, she checked to see that he was still breathing first. "Oh thank goodness, maybe Tikki was right after all, maybe he just forgot tonight." She knelt down and kissed him on his cheek then whispered. "Goodnight kitty, sweet dreams." She stood up and headed over to the window to leave when she heard and felt the sound of a loud crunch under her feet, she looked down and saw a bowl of popcorn had been spilled over. "That's odd…" She voiced her confusion. "Usually Adrien is so tidy, I wonder…huh?" She also began to notice something else on the floor, she picked it up and saw it was made of shattered bits of clay, she had no idea of what it was for or where it came from, until she noticed the scorch marks on the carpet. "Was this…a bomb of some kind?" She asked as she inspected it a little closer, she took a shard and gave it a sniff. "Hmm, a smoke bomb of some kind…" She then began to calculate where the bomb's point of origin was. "Who ever threw it in here must've known a thing or two about sneaking, but who…?" She was about to guess when she felt her miraculous start to vibrate on her earlobes. "Huh, what's going…Tikki spots off." She said as she turned back into Marinette.

Tikki flew out of the earing and then said to Marinette with worry. "Marinette, I sense a very powerful energy coming from somewhere in the city."

"An Akumaa?" Marinette assumed with worry in her voice.

Tikki shook her head then said. "No, this is different, it's something I haven't felt sense the last time it was summoned to this world, and that was almost a millennium ago."

"What? What is it? What's been summoned Tikki?" Marinette asked with confusion.

"The miracle forge!" Tikki cried out. "And it can only be summoned on a night like to night…" Tikki gasped as she took a look at Adrien's alarm clock. "And it's already midnight, Marinette we need to see master Fu at once."

"Hold on Tikki, what's going on? What is this Miracle forge your talking about?" Marinette asked again feeling no less confused than before.

Tikki was quick to explain. "It is an ancient ritual performed between the guardians and the kwami, it's how every single miraculous in existence is formed."

That was all Marinette needed to hear to understand the graveness of this situation, she gasped before she asked. "Do you think Hawkmoth found a way to make a new miraculous?"

"Impossible…" Tikki replied very abruptly. "For a miraculous can only be created by someone with pure intentions, if it's created for any other reason other than that it will fall apart and cease to exist all together, not only that but before we kwamis leave our home world forever to be bound to a miraculous forever we can sense the true nature of the crafter before we leave and help create a new miraculous, if their intentions are pure then we will agree to be summoned and send a champion to join the ranks of the guardians as a source of power for a miraculous, but if we sense darkness behind their actions we will ignore them and everything they had gathered to make their miraculous will be destroyed."

This helped Marinette calm down a bit, but it still left one question unanswered. "So if it's not Hawkmoth, then who is it? Could it be master Fu doing this?" She asked as he was more than likely a possible candidate for creating such a thing from scratch.

"I doubt it…" Tikki replied. "If master Fu was behind this he would've told me and Plagg about it first, then we would've told you to prepare and protect the crafting of a new miraculous to keep it from being stolen by someone like Hawkmoth, which means something entirely unforeseen is afoot here." She stated with firmness.

"What do you mean Tikki?" Marinette asked with baited breath.

"Someone must've read the book and discovered how to perform the ritual." Tikki narrowed down the only and most likely answer.

Marinette then became nervous that someone was able to figure out such a secret when no one had a clue about the books true power. "We have to get to master Fu, he should know what to do." She stated with firmness. "Tikki, spots on!" She transformed back into Ladybug and dashed off to master Fu's home.

Meanwhile in master Fu's apartment he was sitting in a knelt position pouring Dallas a cup of green tea as he told him the story of his past, and his greatest mistake. "…So from that moment on I've been in hiding ever sense, trying my best to make up for what I've done, I thought that the two miraculous that we'd lost that day were gone forever, until Hawkmoth appeared and proved me wrong."

Dallas held on to his tail with baited breath, he was amazed that Fu was over a hundred years old and yet he still looked to be in his mid-thirties. "So how did you know I was making another miraculous? I mean it's not like you follow me on social media or anything, not that I'd be dumb enough to post something like that on line." He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"That would be because of me actually…" Said a small green turtle looking kwami. "My name is Wayzz, the kwami of protection, I was able to sense the summoning of the miracle forge from all the way out here."

Dallas recognized this kwami from the book very easily. "I think I remember seeing your miraculous in the spell book." He said as he took another sip of his tea.

"You read the book?" Master fu asked with surprise.

"Well duh…" Dallas confirmed. "How else do you think I could've performed the ritual?"

"But how? There was nothing inside the book that even hinted at a sign of the ritual being in there, so how was it you were…" Master fu was quickly interrupted as Dallas answered him.

"It was never inside the book to begin with, it was on the back of the cover, and it was written in invisible ink, in fact that's how I figured out all the secrets inside the book, every single potion and spell's secrets where hidden with invisible ink, I discovered this when my night vision goggles lost power and I had to resort to my black light, I guess the ancient guardians were a lot smarter than people would've thought." He laminated with a smile. "So now that we know each-others dirty little secrets what now?"

Before Fu could answer Dallas the front door burst open and in flew Marinette and Tikki floating next to her completely unaware of who Fu had invited into his home. "Master Fu, Tikki says that AAHH!" She froze once she caught sight of Dallas knelt on the floor with a cup of tea in his hands. SHIT! She inwardly screamed.

Before she could say anything Dallas just smirked and said. "You know if I hadn't already found out you were Ladybug I would be laughing my ass off right now."

"WHAT?!" Master Fu, Marinette, Tikki and Wayzz all screamed in unison.

Dallas winced as he now felt a slight ringing in his ears. "Jeez people, and…present company, how's about we try our inside voices for a while?" He said sarcastically as he twisted his finger in his ear to make the ringing go away faster.

"How did you find out I was Ladybug?" She shrilled as she tugged on her hair.

Dallas smile came back then he said. "I saw it on your palm…" She cocked her head back with confusion, before she could ask how that was possible he quickly added. "Kidding, I over heard your little chat with Adrien last night, but to be honest it kinda makes sense, you and Ladybug look very similar in body and height, also you have the same pigtails so I guess it's kind of obvious, I'm just surprised that no one figured it out already, especially your friend Nikki Minaj 2.0."

Marinette's shock quickly turned into annoyance as he made this comment about Alya. "Her name is Alya you little jerk." She growled as she frowned her brow.

"I wouldn't give a crap if her name was Beyoncé, especially after she punched me in the nose, I swear by the time I leave this city I'm gonna need a rhinoplasty." Dallas complained as he rubbed his poor nose.

"Can't you just call people by there real names just once?" She asked with more annoyance.

He just shrugged and asked with a smirk. "Where's the fun in that?"

She just glared at him as she growled, can this guy get anymore annoying? She asked mentally. "Anyway…" She began to remember the reason she was there. "Tikki told me that someone summoned the…something very important that has to do with the miraculous master." She reported to her master with a bow of respect.

"He already knows that sweet heart, and he already found the guy who did it." Dallas said as he took another sip of his tea.

Marinette's eyes shot open when she heard that. "Wait, you already…oh who am I kidding of course you already knew, but who was it trying to make a new miraculous?" She asked with curiosity.

Dallas then answered her as he pointed his thumbs inwardly toward himself. "Your looking at him my lady, Spizz…" Dallas opened his jacket and called to his new kwami. "…come on out little buddy, it's okay she's a friend."

Slowly but surely Spizz poked his head out while still hiding from Marinette and Tikki. "H-h-h-h-hello m-ma'am, I'm S-S-S-Spizz…the k-k-kwami of ensnarement." He stuttered nervously with a very timid voice, it was clear to everyone that he was still nervous about this new environment, and new world as well.

"It's nice to meet you Spizz, I'm Tikki, the kwami of creation." Tikki said as she flew up to Spizz and extended her hand to him, but rather than shake her hand he just darted back into Dallas's jacket and hid from everyone.

"He's just a little shy, I'm sure he'll be okay once he get's used to this world." Dallas said as he closed his Jacket.

Tikki felt sympathy for the tiny creature as she understood what he was going through, as she herself went through it. "It's okay Spizz, I know how you feel, we all went through the same thing, even my friend Plagg did when he first arrived to the mortal realm, all though he denies ever feeling this way." She said trying to sooth him.

Marinette didn't want to ruin the moment, but there was one thing that was plaguing her mind. "How did you do it? How is it even possible that you knew how to make a new miraculous?" She asked twice.

"Okay…so you know how Gabriel is my new foster father?" Dallas began to explain. "Well…he has this book, which I'm sure you already know about, anyway he let me read it the first night I was staying in his home, I didn't know why he even had a book like that until now…and…well this next part is gonna suck." Dallas then stated what he'd discovered, or assumed he'd discovered based on behavior and secrecy. "I…think he might be Hawkmoth."

Marinette didn't seem surprised that Dallas made this assumption as she herself made the same one not long ago. "Dallas, I can assure you that you're mistaken by this sudden assumption, Cat Noir and I already looked into it and we discovered we were wrong." She said as she knelt down beside him.

"Are you so easily convinced?" Dallas asked with disbelief. "You can't tell me that just because he was akumitized one time that means he can't be your greatest enemy, it's a classic bad guy move Mari, play the role of the victim and blame it on your alter ego, I mean just think about it for a second, he acts so secretive and cryptic it's not funny, and do you really think that it's impossible for him to akumitize himself? I don't know about you but I'd be a little more open to the possibility."

"Dallas please, I understand you want payback for what Hawkmoth did to you but…" Marinette started to try and dissuade him from his argument, but Dallas wasn't backing down from it.

"This isn't about payback Marinette…" Dallas replied sternly. "This is about taking down the biggest threat to this country sense Adolf Hittler, I know what I feel in my gut is right Marinette, I refuse to ignore this which you clearly have, and if I have to be the one to bring him down too then so be it."

"Please both of you…" Fu interjected as he raised a hand. "Let us be civil, Dallas, if you are so sure of this then do you have any proof of his guilt?" He asked hopeful that Dallas was right.

Dallas simply rubbed the back of his neck then said. "I'm afraid not, but I will get it just you wait. Now if there's nothing else, I will be going now." Dallas stood up then turned toward the door, but just before he turned the door knob Fu halted him.

"Wait, I believe your forgetting something." He said with a firm voice.

Dallas turned around then asked. "And what might that…?" He stopped when he saw Fu holding an empty jewelry box meant for a single miraculous, he didn't even need to guess what he wanted from him.

"Your miraculous please." Fu asked as he held out the box.

Dallas was quick to protest. "NO WAY, I made this thing for a reason and that's to protect Adrien and I'm not letting you take it away from me that easily so you can just forget it."

"Dallas please…" Marinette chimed in as she slowly reached for his pendent around his neck. "It's too dangerous to let too many miraculous out at once, it's a risk every time we ask for help from one of the others, it's safer if…"

He grabbed her wrist then twisted it quickly and held it behind her back then kicked her away from him sending her across the room. "I said NO…SPIZZ, WEB UP!" He cried as his kwami was pulled into the pendent and with a flash of red light turning himself into his superhero persona, his kusarigamahawk hung at his side on his belt, it had changed in color to match the suit, the handles of the tomahawk and knife had taken on a hue of black with small accents of red and the grips taken on a hue of white while their blades and the chain connecting them remained the same, his suit was slightly altered as well from when he'd first gotten it, the mask now had a red spider stained into the fabric, the red shoulders and midsection had taken on a very spider like look as well with the shoulders gaining small points similar to spines and on the torso the red fabric seemed to leak out onto that of the black in a style similar to a spiders fangs, the back of the suit itself now had the red hourglass mark of a black widow spider, I guess the ritual must've done this to the suit because of the venom I put in, he thought as he took a quick look at himself.

"Dallas please don't do this." Fu begged as he rose from the floor. "Your miraculous is safer here, I promise you if the need is great…"

But Dallas refused to listen. "Not gonna happen old man, if you want my miraculous so damn bad then come get it!" He shouted as he ran toward the window and crashed through the glass, he quickly grabbed his Kusarigamahawk then threw the tomahawk end of his weapon and embedded it in the side of a near by building and just swung down the street.

Fu simply watched as Dallas took off down the street as he began to fade from sight. "I'll get him master, Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried as she ran towards the window and transformed into Ladybug, she then hooked her yo-yo onto a near by building, then she took off after him in the attempt to catch up to him. "DALLAS…" She called out to him.

He looked back to see that Ladybug was chasing after him. "Oh so she wants to play cat and mouse eh? BRING IT ON LADYBITCH!" He dared her as he took a sharp right toward a train rail with a train just exiting a tunnel.

He landed on top of the train and just started to spin his knife around at his side increasing its speed until the chain began to rattle and the knife was barely visible, not long after Ladybug swung in on her yo-yo and landed with a somersault as she made herself ready to fight Dallas. "Dallas you don't want to do this." She said as she rushed in at him.

"Your right…I DON'T…" He shouted as he threw his knife at her, but she was fast enough that she was able to slide underneath it as it flew by her, he quickly yanked his knife back with the edge of the blade flying for the back of Ladybug's head but before it could connect she leapt over him forward and landed just behind him. He quickly turned around as he slashed at her with his tomahawk, but she managed to block it with the wire of her yo-yo, they found themselves in a deadlock with both trying to push the other back. "But you're not giving me a choice in the matter, so if I have to fight you to keep what's rightfully mine then so be it."

He eventually realized that neither of them was going to win this way, but luckily for him he saw an opportunity as he peered over her shoulder he smiled under the mask then brought his foot up and quickly kicked her in the stomach forcing her back, he then yanked his knife back to his hand then shot it wide away from her, she began to laugh just before she sarcastically said. "Nice aim…"

"Why thank you my dear." He said back, her smile was quickly replaced with a puzzled look, she then turned around and saw that the train was entering another tunnel, she screamed as she ducked down, Dallas did the same not long after and just laid on his back as he just held on to his weapon as tight as he could and prepared for the sudden jerk. He looked down to see Ladybug crawling toward him; he just smiled under the mask as he knew he'd be out of there before she got to him. "Sorry my lady but this is where I get off." He said with a mock salute as he was then being dragged across the rooves of the passing train cars, and feeling sudden regret for doing so as he was being bumped over and over again by each gap. "OW OW OW OW OW WHY DID I OW THINK THIS WAS OW A GOOD IDEA OW MY ASS OW MY BACK OW OW OW!" He cried until there was no more train for him to be dragged across. "Never…will I ever…do that…again." He said after he landed on the tracks, stood up and began to rub the soreness from his backside, then ran back to the entrance of the tunnel, he pulled his knife down from the wall of the tunnel then he zipped off back into town.

Rather than wait until the train came to a stop Ladybug just rolled off the top of the train and landed on the third rail of the tracks, she only realized her mistake after she landed but to her surprise nothing happened. "Huh?" She voiced as she leaned in closer to a junction box next to the rail, she saw that it was still on, which of course only made her more confused, then she remembered something that made it much clearer to her "Duh the miraculous protects me from electrical shocks." She then took off back toward the tunnel entrance and after Dallas again.

Dallas stopped for a moment on the ledge of a skyscraper to catch his breath; he leaned on a dark tinted window as he just panted. "Ugh…oh god…I am really out of shape, grandpa would not be happy about that." He then looked over to the window and saw his reflection, he then stood in attention as he simply marveled at himself. "Cool…" He chimed gawking at himself. "I look like a ninja spider-man, you know relatively, just without the top part of the mask but still…I am looking good baby, now all I need is a kick ass code name, hmm…" Dallas began to think of a good code name. "How about…THE SPIDER-NINJA!" He cried out, he then realized he didn't like it at all. "No, that name sucks, what about…LORD WEB! No that ones even dumber, the spider king, no that just makes me sound like I'm full of myself, William Web, no that just screams laugh at me, the black spider…no wait that one's already taken, ooh dark web, no wait not that one either, it's a good name…but not for a superhero, more like a supervillain, jeez it is way harder coming up with a spider base code name then I thought, I knew I should've went with a wolf."

Just then he heard the zipping of wire flying through the air, he turned around to see a yo-yo loop around him and pull him off the ledge and onto the building that Ladybug was currently standing on. She stood over him and just glared down at him before she said. "Hand it over now Dallas." She held out her hand for him to surrender his pendent.

"Not a chance in hell Mari…" He replied as he hopped up onto his feet then performed a swift round house kick into her stomach, then he pulled his kusarigamahawk off his belt and spun around the knife from side to side as he held the tomahawk in his right hand. "If you want it so bad you'll have to take it from me by force Mari."

"Don't make me do this Dallas, because I was honestly just starting to like you." Ladybug said as she pulled her yo-yo and began to spin it around. "So just do me a favor and give it to me." She asked one more time.

But Dallas refused yet again. "I'm sorry Mari, hey that rimes, but I can't do that for two reasons, one, I already promised myself that I would use this miraculous to take down the rollers and Hawkmoth, and as for two, well you should know that already sweetheart, I'm a born rebel, I don't DO WHAT I'M TOLD!" He shouted as he shot his knife at her, but she managed to block his attack then countered as she threw her yo-yo at him in retaliation, but he saw this coming and he quickly pulled his knife back then began to spin his tomahawk around in order to block her attack as well.

"Dallas all your doing is making this more difficult for me!" She shouted as she ran at him with a flying kick, which he caught as she was in midair, he smiled under his mask as she took on a surprised look, he then used a judo throw on her and slammed her into the ground. "Ow…" She groaned.

"Trust me Mari, you're out of your league, so just do yourself a favor, go home before you get hurt." Dallas stated as he walked away, but Ladybug wasn't going to call it quits just yet, she threw her yo-yo around his ankles then pulled them out from under him then she spun him around in circles until she let him go flying. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" He cried out as he crashed into the side of a water tower making a human sized indentation where he crashed.

He fell to the ground on his front, as he was starting to stand on all fours he heard her coming down on him. "Still think I'm out of my league?!" She called as she came down with a stomp, just before she landed he quickly rolled out of the way then shot his knife at her, she quickly deflected it with a diagonal whip of her yo-yo then she spun it around herself then threw it in his face.

"AH…God…DAMNIT, that is the last FUCKING TIME YOUR GONNA BREAK MY NOSE BITCH!" He shouted as he stood up and swung his tomahawk around on the chain over his head, he let it go flying toward her from the side but she just back-flipped over it then she threw her yo-yo into his chest as she landed, he tumbled backwards as he suddenly felt winded, as he tried to catch his breath she threw her yo-yo at him again in the attempt to wrap him up. Oh how quaint, he thought as he flexed his muscles and took in a deep breath and aloud her to 'trap' him.

As soon as it was taut around his torso she quickly yanked him over to her then said. "Don't try anything cute Jones."

"Don't worry…" He said as he stood on his knees then let out all his air and relaxed his muscles allowing the yo-yo to turn to slack. "I don't do cute." Before she could even ask how he got out of her yo-yo so easily he threw up his tomahawk and it hit her dead center in the chest upon the very top of the weapon, she fell backwards as she just gasped for air. "I prefer trickery…" After having said that Dallas was suddenly reminded of what he'd told Adrien about his culture on his first day of school, as well as inspired with his new code name. "Wait, that's it!"

Ladybug slowly managed to stand on her knees and tried her best to ask him. "What's…it?"

"My code name, I've finally figured it out, from this night forward I shall call this persona…Iktomi the trickster, Iktomi for short though." He clarified as he grinned from ear to ear that he'd finally found his code name.

"What…the hell…does that have…anything to do…with spiders or even your power?" She asked as she panted.

Dallas, or rather 'Iktomi' simply stated with satisfaction. "Well my dear the word Iktomi is the official word for spider in the Lakota dialect, it also means the spider-man or the trickster in honor of the same spirit the word revolves around, hence why I chose the name, so this way I can honor my heritage even more with this name and OOOOHHH!" He was quickly and rudely interrupted when she threw her yo-yo directly into his groin.

"Your not the only one who enjoys trickery Jones." She said as she hopped back up and ran over to him, then she spun around on her heel and kicked him in the chest then she leaped into the air for a grand finisher but Iktomi just put his legs up over him and tossed her forwards sending her into a roll, both then stood back up and grabbed their weapons then began to twirl them around at their sides. "Grrrrr…I can see why Adrien lost to you the first time, you're pretty good I'll give you THAT!" She said as she tossed her weapon at him, he then did the same causing his tomahawk and her yo-yo to inter lock as they wrapped around one another.

"Just…give…up!" Iktomi growled as he tried to tug his weapon free from her's.

Then she replied with her own growl. "I…NEVER…GIVE UP!" She then purposefully let go of her yo-yo causing him to fall off balance and fall backwards.

He quickly sat back up but only to see Ladybug running right for him. "Merde…" He swore in French, then she quickly spun on her heel and kicked him in the face knocking him down again, this time he was a bit dazed.

She then grinned as she saw him laid out on the ground. "You lose…Iktomi…" She said as she reached for his miraculous, but once she gripped it she felt a sudden jolt of pain course through her hand, she screamed in pain as she felt a shock of electricity coursing through her entire body, No…this isn't possible, she thought to herself just before she blacked out. Iktomi noticed this and took this chance to shove her off of him.

"Talk about dumb luck." He said to himself as he collected his weapon and prepared for her to attack again, but when he looked over to her what he saw was terrifying, she laid on the ground lifeless. "Oh no…" He quickly realized what had just happened to her, his miraculous had electrocuted her, he rushed over to her side to see if she was alright. "Marinette? Mari wake up…" He shook her to try and wake her up, her head simply fell to one side, he quickly checked her pulse, but felt nothing. "Oh god…her heart stopped." He quickly started to try and take off his mask, but he quickly found out it was being held there by magic. "God damnit, it won't come off, I don't have a choice…Spizz, web down." With a similar flash of red from before he turned back into Dallas Jones, he then proceeded to perform CPR in order to revive Ladybug. He kept at it for almost a minute until she began to cough signaling that she wasn't dead yet. "Oh thank god, Mari are you okay?" He asked as he sat her up.

"What…did you do to me?" She asked back with a weak voice, she could hardly open her eyes due to how week she was.

"I don't know what happened, it just…wait…" That's when Dallas remembered something his grandfather had told him years ago before he died.

Five years ago…

It was in the dead of night in the Arizona desert, an RV pulled up to a house on the corner and stopped on the curb, the door swung open and a thirteen year old Dallas ran out of the large vehicle and rushed over to the front door of the house feeling nothing but worry for his grandfather.

"Please be okay please be okay please be okay…" He prayed as he got to the front porch.

"Dallas honey calm down…" His mother called out to him from the RV, she was dressed in a long sleeve shirt with random speckles each with one of three colors such as blue, green and white and wore blue jeans along with a tie on skirt that had the knot hanging off the side of her hip, and to complete the outfit she wore a pair of open toed sandals.

Dallas just pounded on the door hoping that someone would open the door, he cried out in Lakota hoping his grandfather would hear him. "(Grandpa! Grandpa are you home?!)"

"Dallas please…" His mother forced him to turn around and look her in the eye. "You have to stay calm honey, stress is not good for you."

There was an audible click as the door knob twisted and the door opened wide, there stood a nurse in her uniform, she had an apologetic look on her face, Dallas began to fear for the worst. "GRANDPA…!" He rushed in through the front door and into his grandfather's house with his mother rushing after him, they made their way to his grandfather's bed room where he found him surrounded by a series of machines, family and friends, other than the heart rate monitor the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Dallas's grandfather then sat up in the bed and allowed for a wide smile to curl around on his face. "(My young brave…)" He greeted in Lakota, his voice was weak and barely audible. "(Come here my young brave, for the great spirit calls to me, I am not long for this world my boy, let me hold you one last time.)"

Hearing those words only confirmed his worst fears, this was his grandfather's final hour, he didn't hesitate to run over and give his grandfather one final hug. "I'm sorry were late grandpa, we came as soon as we heard." He sobbed as he gripped onto his grandfather as tight as he could. His grandfather had recently been diagnosed with liver cancer, and it was only after discovering it that the doctors found that it was already too late to save him, but he wasn't afraid of what was to come, he was ready to leave this world in peace, but before he had to die he had one last thing to do for himself, and his grandson.

"Dallas…" His grandfather whispered before he started to cough, once he settled he continued. "I've missed you so much, I'm glad you came home, I'm glad that Wakan Tankin granted me…one last boon for this world."

Dallas felt a lump forming in his throat, his heart began to break knowing that his grandfather would be leaving him soon. "I knew I should've stayed here, I knew I should've…"

His grandfather then began to shush him as he patted him on his back. "Don't you start that, this maybe the end of my time…but at least…I can finally pass on…your birth right to you…as I've always dreamed of doing for so long." His breathing became heavier and more labored, he looked over to another elder of their community and nodded, the elder stood up and presented Dallas's grandfather with a black lock-box, he then reached for his neck then pulled on a brown leather cord around his neck then with one quick yank the cord snapped, he then pulled the cord away from him and out of his shirt, the cord was tide to a small black key, he took the key and used it to unlock the box, he opened the box and reached in and pulled out there family tomahawk. "Behold, my grandson, our family's greatest treasure, the horn…of Gray buffalo, our greatest and most respected ancestor."

Dallas took the weapon in his hands and gripped it tight, he inspected the craftsmanship of the tool, it was in good condition for it's age. "Why are you giving this to me?" He asked his grandfather.

"Because…I couldn't let your father, nor your brother have such a tool, for it is a tool to bring forth justice to those in need, and I couldn't give it to your uncle either…as he has forsaken our ways, but I know you will honor our family legacy Dallas, but before I pass…I must tell you of its power." He said as he began to tell the tail of their ancestral weapon. "Back in the days of old, before the white man came and stole our lands, our ancestor Gray buffalo fought against their soldiers leading his army against theirs at every turn, it was said that he was unstoppable, but sadly he fought so much that he often needed a new weapon as they would often break down over time, to solve this problem he performed an ancient ritual, one to summon the power of the great creator himself…" He then began to cough again, as he pulled his hand away from his mouth he discovered he'd coughed up blood.

"Grandpa please, don't push yourself." Dallas begged as he took a hold of his hand and squeezed it tight.

But rather than listen to Dallas he continued his tail. "After he performed the ritual he asked the great creator to grant him a weapon, one that could never break, a weapon that if granted to him it would only ever be used for good in the name of our people, then the great creator asked Gray buffalo to give him his hand, and so he did, he then took a tomahawk made from the bone of a mighty thunder beast and metal, then he took the blade of the weapon and cut Gray buffalo's hand, then he called down a bolt of lightning and it struck the tomahawk, and so the great creator granted him his wish, he presented him with this very weapon and told him that as long as he and his descendants kept to the pack that they had made then this weapon would never be broken, however Gray buffalo was not without rivals within the tribe, there was one among the tribe that was jealous of Gray buffalo's respect in the tribe, his name was Raging bear, and he would do anything to prove to the Lakota that he was greater than Gray buffalo and to do it he chose to steal this weapon from him while he slept, but once he gripped the handle the great creator sent a bolt of lightning and struck him down with a single blow, for what Raging bear didn't know was that the great creator had put a blood bind upon this weapon, should anyone who is not born of our blood touch this weapon then the great creator will put an end to them for their attempt to steal our greatest legacy, it has been in our family for generations Dallas, and the time has come for it to find its way into the hands of a new worthy bearer." He stopped talking just long enough as he reached for his night stand, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small bowl of warpaint. "Dallas Jones-Clearlake, the blood of my blood, as the patriarch of our family it is my duty to anoint you in the name of the great creator to bear this weapon, but before I do you must promise me three things."

Dallas then nodded then said. "Anything grandfather…"

"Promise me you will never forsake our ways, promise me you will honor our family and your heritage with pride and above all else, promise me…that you will NEVER use this weapon for evil." He looked his grandson stern in the eye with each word he'd spoken.

Dallas then said in Lakota to prove to his grandfather that he would keep his word. "(I promise you, in the name of the great creator and our ancestors that should I ever wield this weapon it will be in the name of justice, I will hold our ways as close to my heart as a mother would her child, I will live my life for the tribe and the great creator forever, this I promise you grandfather, from the bottom of my heart.)" His voice began to crack as he shed a few tears.

With those words spoken Dallas's grandfather smiled as he dipped his fingers into the paint bowl and began to decorate his grandson's face with red markings, he then spoke the same words he'd been practicing to say from the day he'd received the weapon himself in his ancestral tongue. "(In the name of our ancestor Gray buffalo and his descendants before us I stain your skin with the colors of our braves from the past, to show them that you are the worthy one to wield the horn, may it serve…you…well…)"

His hand fell to the bed, the bowl slid out of his grasp an hit the floor shattering into pieces, his eyes slowly closed one final time, his last breath slowly left his body with a sigh, and forever frozen on his face…was his grandfather's final smile. Dallas could no longer hold back the tears, he began to sob heavily as he threw himself around his grandfather's torso, eventually his mother came in to comfort him, she just put her arms around her son and just let him vent. "May the great creator…guide you home grandfather." He said as he just buried his face into his shoulder and cried.

Present day…

Dallas never actually believed in the power of the tomahawk as he only believed it was just a Lakota legend, but after what had happened he no longer believed it was just a story. "I'm sorry about this Marinette, I swear if I'd known this could actually happen I never would've…" Dallas apologized to her as he picked her up in his arms. "I'm gonna get you back to the old man, maybe he can help you, Spizz, web up!" Dallas cried out, with another red flash of light he turned back into Iktomi and took off down the street with Ladybug over his shoulder, he threw his tomahawk as hard as he could at each building making sure that it stuck just long enough to get them back to master Fu's apartment, it only took five minutes to get her there safely, Fu wasted no time in treating her, and sense Dallas had some knowledge of herbs he was a big help in treating her. "Here, this tea should dull the pain, just a little warning though, it's not gonna taste very good so I'd just chug it." Dallas said as he handed Marinette the tea cup, and as instructed she downed the entire cup as fast as she could.

She started to cough as she handed him back the cup. "Thank you." She croaked.

Fu took a look at Marinette's hand and saw that it was slightly burned from the shock. "I don't understand, the miraculous should've protected you from something like this." He voiced his concern for his pupil.

"I know why it didn't." Dallas stated as he prepared to tell them his family's greatest secret. "It's because I used my ancestral tomahawk, you see master…there is a protective spell upon it, it was placed there by Waka Tankan, the great creator, he's basically our version of god, he gave that tomahawk to one of my ancestors, Gray buffalo, it's said to be indestructible as well and for that reason the great creator placed a spell on it called the blood bind, should anyone who isn't descendant from my family touch it they will be struck with a bolt of lightning, I had no idea that the story was true until today otherwise I would never have used it as my weapon."

Upon hearing this master Fu then came to realize what Dallas had done was give himself the perfect loophole in keeping his miraculous. "I see…that explains everything, the power of the miraculous was never designed to resist the power of gods, there for Marinette never had a chance to withstand the power of this…blood bind, it's not exactly a good thing, but perhaps…this is a compromise I can live with."

Dallas took notice of what Fu was saying, his face lit up with excitement then he said. "You mean…you'll let me keep my miraculous?"

Fu nodded yes then said. "But remember one thing Dallas, such power is only meant for the greater good of mankind, so promise me that no matter what you will only ever use it for good."

Dallas needed no convincing as he replied. "I promise that I will only ever use this power to invoke justice for the innocent and punish the wicked, no evil will be spared from my power and no innocent life will be taken under my steadfast watch."

Fu then smiled and said. "I am glad to hear it, now then…what shall we call you when you are in the field?"

Dallas then smiled back as he answered. "Call me…Iktomi…the trickster."

By the time morning came Adrien began to stir as did Plagg, he yawned as he stretched his arms out over his head. "God, I slept like a rock…" He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You know…" Plagg started up as he began to yawn. "I don't really remember going to bed last night, in fact I can't really remember anything from last night at all."

Normally Adrien wouldn't think too much of Plagg's memory losses as he more often then not was just too lazy to even care about anything that didn't taste like cheese, but for once he felt as though he should care as he didn't remember much of the other night either. "Okay that's weird, if you don't remember…and I don't remember, then what could've happened last night to make us forget?" He asked rhetorically, but he got his answer anyway from an unforeseen voice.

"I can explain that." Adrien and Plagg both looked up and saw someone in a black and red sneaking suit hanging from the ceiling, they were just up there looking as casually as they would be on the ground, he then began to make his way over to the wall and headed straight to the floor, once he was close enough to the ground he hopped off the wall and landed with grace. "I sort of threw a smoke bomb in here last night filled with an herb that puts you out in less than five seconds, it also causes short term memory loss, basically you forgotten everything that happened to you in the last twenty-four hours Adrien, same goes for you Plagg."

Adrien was shocked that this masked stranger knew their names, also that he seemed to have some kind of power to him. "Are you…an Akumaa?" He asked as he took up a fighting stance.

"Eh-eh, wrong my friend…Spizz, web down." Iktomi said as he transformed back into Dallas right before their very eyes. "I'm a rebel." He added once the transformation was complete.

Adrien and Plagg's jaws just dropped with shock, neither knew what to say. "Dallas?" Was all that Adrien could say.

"Surprise…" He sang as he performed jazz hands. "I made a new miraculous, oh and this is my kwami Spizz, say hi buddy." Dallas gestured over to Spizz who was looking down at the floor shuffling his hands nervously.

"H-H-H-Hi, I-I-I-I'm Spizz." He said timidly.

Plagg flew over to Spizz and introduced himself. "I'm Plagg, the kwami of destruction, what can you do Spizz? He asked curiously.

Spizz started to stutter again as he answered him. "I grant the p-p-p-p-power of ensnarement, a-anyone who's c-c-c-caught in my trap cannot escape unless r-r-r-r-released by my owner."

Adrien notice just how nervous he was then asked Dallas. "Is he okay? He seems a little scared."

"Don't worry about him, this is normal for kwamis to go through when we leave our world, not that I did or anything." Plagg denied with a grin on his face.

But it was short lived when Dallas said. "That's not what Tikki says."

His eyes snapped open then Plagg just looked at Dallas with shock on his face. "How do you know that name?" He asked with confusion.

Adrien was just as confused as Plagg was at this point, then Dallas confirmed with a smirk. "I met her and Marinette at Fu's apartment last night."

That's when Adrien's brain just stopped working. "You…you mean to say…that you know about Marinette's secret too now?" He asked with slight fear in his voice.

"Yeah I know, but to tell you the truth I already figured it out the night before when you two were having a little chat about me, and while she was having a little pity party for herself." Dallas confirmed.

Adrien then groaned as he covered his face with embarrassment. "Ugh I can't believe we were so careless, I'm just glad it was only…" That's when Adrien realized something else about this situation. "Hang on a second, how did you make a new miraculous in the first place?" He asked as he pointed a finger in Dallas's chest.

"I borrowed your dad's book and took down some notes, so now I know how to make more miraculous if I need to. I also learned how to use the one time power more than once without turning back, I also know how to tap into the power of the beast I've personified, hence why I was hanging upside down a moment ago."

Adrien figured that he would here more about this later, but first he wanted to know something else. "What do you mean you borrowed my father's book." He asked curiously.

"He can read ancient Mandarin Adrien, I was gonna tell you at the same time as master Fu but…well I guess he was one step ahead of me." Plagg confessed hoping that Adrien wouldn't be mad at him.

He sighed then said. "Okay Plagg fair enough. But why did you knock us out last night?" He narrowed his eyes at Dallas sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because I couldn't run the risk of you trying to stop me from doing it Adrien, so I just used a harmless but powerful herb in a smoke bomb my dad showed me how to build and I just…used it on you guys." Dallas answered feeling a bit guilty. "Look I'm really sorry okay? What's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change that now, so if there's anything I can do to make this up to you just name it guys."

Adrien could sense that Dallas was telling the truth, he then put his hand on his shoulder and said. "This is how you can make it up to me, promise me that next time you do this, assuming there is one that is, that you'll let me know so I don't have to worry about you."

Then Plagg flew in between them and said. "You already know my price buster, but you'd better double it because I am extra hungry right now."

"Your always hungry you know that?" Dallas stated as he shook his head, that's when he heard a gurgling sound coming from Spizz.

"Oh…my apologies master…" He said with a timid voice and a bow of his head.

"Don't apologize buddy, your just hungry is all." Dallas replied kindly.

Plagg then did something that surprised both boys, he flew over to his stash of camembert and grabbed a wedge, normally that wouldn't be strange for him, but he didn't get it for himself, rather for his new guest. "Here, try some of this, its camembert cheese the most delicious cheese in this whole world." He said just before he inhaled it's sent deeply then let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Spizz took a little sniff of the cheese then covered his nose and simply said. "It's smelly."

"I know, isn't it great?" Plagg replied.

"Your not feeding him four year old cheese Plagg." Dallas said with a stern look on his face.

"What, you think he should have the good stuff for such an occasion?" Plagg asked with confusion.

"I mean no camembert period, I don't want you to make him sick on his first day here, besides I already offered to make him something when we got back." Dallas said as he crossed his arms. While he was arguing with Plagg, Spizz notice the popcorn spilled on the floor, he flew over to it, picked up a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh come on Dallas don't be such a stick in the mud." Plagg said as he tried to sway Dallas.

"I'm not being a stick in the mud, I'm just looking out for my…kwami?" Dallas finally notice that Spizz was gone, he looked around and saw him eating popcorn off the floor. "Spizz don't eat that it's been on the floor for who knows how long." Dallas said with concern as he walked over and picked up the hungry little thing.

"But master it tastes so good." Spizz said with a mouth full of popcorn.

Plagg was quick to back up. "Yeah don't deny him what he likes, besides anything he eats with it is just like sprinkles at this point."

Dallas and Adrien just looked at him with narrowed brows and a look that basically said you have got to be kidding me. "Sprinkles? Your kidding right?" Dallas asked seriously.

But Plagg just shook his head and said. "Nope, once I dropped a piece of camembert in a sandbox and I still ate it."

Dallas just shook his head and said. "I'd ask what was wrong with you, but that would take more time to explain than I have left in this life time."

Plagg just looked at him and said. "But your only seventeen?"

"Exactly, which means by the time your done I'll be on my death bed." He pointed out. "Come on Spizz, I'll make you something for breakfast, something warm and that hasn't been sitting on the floor all night, or smells like feet." Dallas headed out the door and off to the kitchen to make his kwami a proper meal.

Plagg then fired back and said. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not chewing on another guys marbles ya freak!"

Later in the kitchen Dallas was rummaging through the fridge to find something, anything to feed his kwami. "Come on there has to be something in here to feed him." He only managed to find things that seemed to take hours to cook such as briskets and roasts. While Spizz was waiting patiently on the counter a fly started to bother him, he tried to shoo it away from him but it just kept coming back, he stopped moving for a moment and let the fly land on his face, then with a quick motion of his hand he swatted and killed it dead, then mainly out of curiosity he picked it up then popped it in his mouth, then spit it out just as fast as he put it in.

"Ugh disgusting Aaah…" Spizz cried as he started to wipe fly guts off his tongue.

Dallas looked over to him and saw just what had transpired. "You just tried to eat a fly didn't you?" He asked the obvious.

Spizz nodded yes then said. "I deeply regret it master."

"Don't worry little buddy, I promise I'll find you something good to eat…" Dallas's eyes stopped upon seeing something that he didn't expect to see in this fridge at all, his favorite food ever. "Oh my god this is just hilarious." He said as he pulled out the box which read cow testicles, then he continued his search for something Spizz might not find too disgusting as his first warm meal in this world.

Spizz flew down and read the box label, then he asked Dallas. "What's a cow testicle taste like master?"

Dallas didn't expect him to take any interest in it at all, but he still answered his kwami honestly. "Well it's kind of chewy, but tender, and also a tiny bit gamey, why?"

"I was just curious, is this what you wish to serve me master?" He asked curiously.

Dallas then sat up and looked at his kwami then asked back. "Would you actually want to try it? I mean I'd understand if you didn't but if you really want to…"

"If you like them master then I will give them a try." Spizz said with a nod of his head.

"Alright, if your sure, but don't worry if you don't like them, I'll finish them off for you if you don't." Dallas picked up the box then placed them on the counter top, he picked one out of the box and unwrapped it from its vacuum seal, then he sliced it up, coated it with flower and breading, then took a skillet and filled it with vegetable oil and fried the slices until they were a golden brown. "Alright buddy here you go, your very first plate of rocky mountain oysters."

"I thought I was eating cow testicles master?" Spizz replied sounding confused.

Dallas shook his head then said. "Okay first of all buddy, you don't have to call me master okay I don't own you, and second, that's just what you call them once there cooked." Dallas plucked one off the plate then blew on it to cool it down. "Here, try it and tell me what you think." He said as he offered the slice to his kwami.

Spizz gave it a quick sniff then took a small bite out of it, he simply savored it for a moment, then discovered that he enjoyed the taste even more than popcorn, and definitely more then that fly. "Mmm, it tastes amazing master…I mean…Dallas." He said as he took the slice from Dallas and gobbled it down one bite at a time.

Dallas then smiled as he took another piece for himself and said. "Spizz my friend, I think you and I are gonna get along JUST fine." He then popped the slice into his mouth and enjoyed the taste of his hard work. "Mmm-Mmm…just like mom used to make."

"Hey Spizz…" Plagg called out to the newest kwami in the house, he found him in the kitchen with Dallas as they were enjoying there breakfast. "Oh there you are, I thought that we could…uh…what are those?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Our breakfast, they are amazing." Spizz replied as he finished off his slice of food.

Dallas figured that he could screw with Plagg just a little bit sense he had no idea of what rocky mountain oysters looked like after they were cooked, so then he said. "Hey Spizz, do you think Plagg might want to try one?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Spizz nodded his head then collected another slice then presented it before Plagg. "Here try one, they taste excellent."

"Hmm, okay I'll bite." He said as he took a quick bite, then he chewed it up and swallowed. "Mmm, not bad, could've used just a sprinkle of…" He stopped once he read the label on the box that was sitting on the counter right next to Dallas, then he saw the look on his face as he slowly came to realize what he'd just eaten, he then started to turn green, then he flew out of the room screaming. "Oh you MONSTER!"

Spizz was just left in the kitchen with Dallas completely confused, then he turned to Dallas an asked. "Why did he run away Dallas?"

Dallas could barely contain his laughter as he tried to answer his kwami. "Oh…he just can't understand what fine cuisine is."

A few hours later Adrien, Dallas, Plagg and Spizz were all riding in yet another sports car on their way to school, the car they'd chosen this time was a green 1969 Dodge charger, the ride was very quiet as well with Plagg still being upset with Dallas for tricking him into eating a rocky mountain oyster, but Dallas just found the whole thing to be hilarious where as Adrien found his behavior to be unacceptable. "I can't believe you did that Dallas…" He scolded as he maintained his focus on the road. "Using Spizz to trick Plagg like that."

Dallas just snickered to himself as he just couldn't get the moment out of his head. "Oh come on you cannot expect me to pass on an opportunity to fuck with him like that, besides…" He paused for a moment as he looked down at Plagg in the cup holder. "I still owed him for the hospital."

Plagg just looked up at him and said with a low growl. "I am going to kill you later."

"What's wrong Plagg? I thought you said you liked it." Dallas replied with a smirk. After they got to school the whole student body was in an uproar over something that neither of the boys knew about. "What do you thinks going on?" Dallas asked rhetorically.

"Beats me, usually this only happens when there's been another video posted on the Lady-blog…" Adrien suddenly realized that he'd just answered the question for himself and Dallas. "Ohhhhhh…it must be about…'Iktomi' and his big debut from last night."

Dallas wasn't sure if he was right but he still thought that they should look into it. When they got inside they found that Alya had in fact posted a new video about Iktomi and his fight with Ladybug. "Hey Adrien, Dallas, check it out Ladybug's fought a new supervillain last night…" Alya said as she showed the boys the fight on her phone.

"I am not…so…sure that…he's a villain, I mean maybe it was just one of those classical misunderstandings between superheroes, you know like when Batman and Superman met for the first time." Dallas retorted as he didn't want the whole city to be against him before he had even actually done anything.

"I don't know…" Alya said casually. "He doesn't really look the type to be a hero, what with the dark color scheme and all."

"Maybe it's strategic, you know like for sneaking up on people he's trying to take down." Dallas pointed out the possibility.

Alya just rubbed her chin then said. "Maybe…but until then I'm not putting him in the hero category just yet, however that doesn't change the fact that this guy still needs a name for people to call him by."

Dallas saw this as an opportunity to help throw suspicion off him. "I've got one you could use for this guy…" He then suggested to her. "Iktomi the trickster, or just Iktomi for short."

She looked at him with a puzzled look as she had no idea of what to make of this name. "Iktomi the trickster? Why call him that?" She asked bluntly.

Dallas was quick to explain. "Well look here, see how he throws his knife past Ladybug on the train?" He pointed to the screen after rewinding the video a bit. "Now just wait for it, see…there he goes out the tunnel and off into the city, he played her with that move, in other words…he tricked her."

Alya could see where he was going with this, but she still had to ask. "But why call him…what was it you said again?"

"Iktomi, it's the official word for spider in my ancestral language, it's also the name of a spirit my tribe reveres to be a very sneaky trickster, there for…the name fits like a glove."

Alya then repeated it to herself. "Iktomi...I like it, I think I'll run with that if you don't mind, because it was just driving me crazy not being able to figure out what to call him, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to pick a spider based code name that isn't already taken or doesn't sound stupid." She said as she updated her blog with a new video. "Hey viewers, it's your girl Alya coming to you live from my high school to give you a brief update on our mysterious new spider-man look-a-like, specifically what we should call him from now on, and thanks to my friend Dallas here…" She briefly showed Dallas in the shot for a moment before she continued. "We have a little nickname for you, so be on the lookout for Iktomi…the trickster…ooh I just got tingles down my spine, so Mr. Jones…" She put the camera back on to Dallas then requested. "Tell everyone why you think this name is appropriate."

Dallas just shrugged and said. "Well because he kind of reminded me of this spirit that my culture reveres, it also is the word for spider in the language of the Lakota, it also means the trickster depending on the context so I figured that sense he chose a spider based outfit and basically tricked Ladybug at the last second he seems to be like a trickster to me, so I figured Iktomi the trickster."

Alya then turned the camera back onto her and said. "And there you have it folks, our mystery man now has a name, so be on the lookout for Paris's newest costumed character Iktomi, but until then this blogger will be asking the biggest question, who is this new masked man? Whose side is he on? Why is he here? And what will he do next?" She signed off then said to Dallas. "Thanks again for the name Dallas, sounds so cool, anyway I'll see you later."

By the time lunch came around everyone was talking about 'Iktomi', even the teachers were talking about him, Dallas just couldn't stop grinning as he just loved the fact that he'd set all of this up out of pure dumb luck. "Now they'll never suspect a thing." He said with a smile.

"Hey Dallas…" Marinette called out to him as she and Adrien sat down next to him. "I must admit I'm impressed, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to get your name out there without people knowing who you are, but I guess lady luck is finally with you today."

Dallas then leaned in and said with a smirk. "Does that mean I can have a little kiss from you?" He puckered up his lips playfully.

She just rolled her eyes and said. "Not even in your wildest dreams."

"Well at least he managed to keep it a secret." Adrien added with a smile.

"Yeah, unlike a certain blond girl we all know and loath." Dallas smirked. "Well most of us anyway…"

"Oh Adrikens…" Chloe called out as she made her way over to their table with Sabrina once again carrying her lunch for her.

"Speak of the she-devil…" Dallas added as he looked over to her.

As soon as she'd gotten to the table she sat down on the opposite side of the table from where Marinette was sitting and just sat down next to him. "I thought you might want a little company over here." She said as she snaked her arms around his arm.

"He already has company Chloe…" Marinette stated as she pulled Adrien closer to her. "And I think your making him feel uncomfortable with how often you're smothering him these days."

Ever sense the two of them had been ousted as a couple Chloe had been doing everything she could to get them to split up, or more accurately trying to get Adrien to dump Marinette for her as she too wanted him all to herself. "I am NOT smothering him…" She denied as she pulled him back to her. "I'm just trying to make sure that he's actually comfortable around someone as clingy as you Dupain-Chang."

Marinette was quick to fire back. "Oh your one to talk, you can't even let him have lunch with me unless you're at the same table as us."

"That's not true; I can eat lunch at any table I want…" She lied, to herself mostly.

"Girls please…" Adrien said as he didn't like literally being caught in the middle of their squall. "Can't you just get along for once?" He begged as he tried to push both away slightly as he only wanted some room.

"Well I would Adrikens, if she better understood her place." Chloe stated as she just glared at her rival.

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked with annoyance.

Sensing that things were about to turn ugly Adrien tried to calm his girlfriend down. "Mari just let it go she's just…"

"No-no-no I wanna know what she has to say." Marinette interrupted him.

Then Chloe continued. "Oh you don't know? Well then let me spell it out for you, you are nothing but a speck of dirt compared to a beautiful flower such as Adrien, no check that…your just a piece of shit that belongs out in a field where it's actually wanted by somebody, in other words Marinette you and Adrien never should've became a couple, because your place is all the way down here with the rest of the shit…" She gestured with her hand to make her point. "While you think that your place is up here with him."

"So then why aren't you down here with the rest of us where you belong." Marinette fired back.

Ooh…burn, Dallas thought to himself and trying his best to hide his snickering.

Chloe then stood up and just stared daggers at her. "How dare you…" She growled. "I am a member of high society you can't speak to me that way!"

"Why because I don't come from money like you?" Marinette stood up as she began to defend herself. "Your nothing special Chloe, you could have all the money in the world and you'd still be nothing more than some selfish spoiled rotten arrogant bitch which no one but Adrien has actually managed to see past and also chose to keep you around as a 'friend' which in my opinion is very noble of him to do as honestly I don't think there is another human soul alive that could put up with you for this long."

"STOP IT!" Adrien blasted at the top of his lungs, the room became as silent as the grave. "Both of you; this is getting out of hand alright and I honestly don't like being the reason you two are fighting, I get that neither of you have ever liked each other but that doesn't give you the right to put me in the middle of it, Chloe you will always be my friend, but you need to accept that I love Marinette and that's the way it's gonna be from now on, and Mari I love you with all my heart, but you need to accept that Chloe and I will always be close even if she isn't always very nice to people, now I've spoke my peace and I expect you two to act like civilized young ladies from here on out, even if you don't want to, Chloe, can you do that for me?"

Chloe just glared at Marinette and said. "Fine, I'll try to be more…polite to her."

"Good, Mari?" He turned his attention to his girlfriend.

Marinette just looked away from Chloe and said. "If that's what it takes to make you happy, then I suppose I can try."

Dallas just looked around the room; everyone's eyes were on the girls as if one of them had just shot the other. God damn, he thought to himself, how long has this been going on between them?

"Good, now shake on it." He asked politely, however both girls were reluctant to do so, until Adrien said a bit louder. "Shake on it!" Both girls then sighed as they shook hands and hopefully making peace between the two of them, if only for the moment.

After school had ended Adrien was giving Marinette a goodbye kiss as he always did when school ended, however in Dallas's opinion he was taking too long as he just waited for him in the car. "For god sake dude hurry the fuck up already." He said as he just looked at the two of them through the window. "You know what fuck it." Fed up with waiting Dallas then started to honk the horn. "COME ON LOVER BOY LETS GO YOU'VE GOT A PHOTO SHOOT REMEMBER!"

Adrien just held up one finger as if to say just a minute all the while not breaking his kiss with Marinette, after they'd finally finished he then said softly to her. "See you on patrol tonight my lady."

"Until then kitty." She gave him one last hug before he had to leave, she waved him goodbye as he walked back to the car.

Just a few yards away from her Lila was just observing her, jealousy still filled her with hatred and darkness. "That's them…" She said to a figure she'd hired to 'assist' her in 'breaking' them up. "Just remember though she's your prime target, I want him alive or it will all be for nothing, understand?"

The figure she was talking too nodded as he took a single picture of Adrien with his phone and said. "Just remember Ms. Rossi that my services don't come cheap, so if you really want her gone then I want my money before I get started, no acceptions."

(A/N:DUH DUH DUH, oh no who is this guy and how did Lila manage to find a guy like him to do her dirty work? I guess you'll just have to wait until this guy makes his move on them, but until then you'll just have to wait until I figure this out as this situation is still in it's infancy and I want to do it right for you guys because you guys deserve the best and I will only give you the best. In the next chapter of WOS, Iktomi goes on the hunt for Lorenzo for one final showdown, he has to go threw all manor of difficulty to do it, and in the end he comes face to face with a former flame, now show of hands...or comments sense I can't really see you guys, how many of you think he's gonna hook up with her and be honest because...well come on this is Dallas we're talking about guys he's a total sex hound, okay that's all for now by everybody I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it out.)


	14. Chapter 14: The rise of Iktomi

(A/N: Yo what is up my people I've finally gotten it done, Chapter 14 is here and I love how it turned out too and this one is the longest one to date, however this is the rewrite of this chapter, I always planed on rewriting it because I was lacking in information about Viperion and Pegasus, also I rewrote it because it just didn't seem as enjoyable to me so I changed it up a little, also just to let you know this chapter is one of the longest chapters I've ever writen assuming you haven't already read it, it was over 33,000 words too, I amazed myself with this and I feel pretty good about it. Okay now before we get started I just want you to know this chapter is mostly flash backs for either Dallas or Iktomi, it explains a few much needed things we want to know about his love life among other things, also their is a slight bit of intimacy in this chapter between Dallas and his former flame so don't report me for it because I'm honestly not even sure what the rule is in terms of sex in fanfics on this sight is anymore as I've read another miraculous fanfic recently where Marinette and Adrien hook up and have a baby, also the author wasn't subtle about the details at all either, not that I'm complaining or anything because it was freaking hot I must say, but I'm not sure if that counts as child porn or not but hey I liked the story and that's what matters. Also a small thing I just want to add just for the hell of it, it seems only one of you was actually bothered by the whole bit with rocky mountain oysters in the last chapter, to be honest I thought that would be a bit more of a hot topic which leads me to believe one of two things, you guys either have had them before and aren't really bothered by it or you just don't care what I add to my story either way I'm kinda surprised, also one last thing, due to a few personal reasons I chose to rewrite this chapter a little bit so it doesn't sound completely stupid or confesses anyone. okay that's all for that now it's time for this.)

Chapter 14: The rise of Iktomi

Several weeks had gone by after Dallas had gotten his miraculous and officially became Iktomi the trickster, but instead of showing Paris they had another protector watching over them he had chosen to stick to the shadows for now, mainly operating at night and only going after common criminals of the night.

A young woman was walking down the street while she was texting on her phone and completely unaware that someone was watching her, someone who wanted to do more than offer her a ride home, in fact what he had in mind for her was more for his benefit than her own, as soon as she came close to the opening of an alley he wrapped his arm around her neck then placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Hey pretty lady…" He whispered with a slight growl, he then licked her cheek sadistically and making it very clear what he was going to do to her. "Ooh you taste good baby, how's about we go have a little fun back here and HCK…" He was stopped in mid-sentence as he was quickly garroted with a chain then tossed over head and landed on the flat of his back.

As he groaned he slowly opened his eyes and saw the gray and red spider bandana mask of Iktomi standing over him, his eyes quickly widened with fear as he had only heard roomers about this new vigilante who walked the streets of Paris at night. "Buddy…" Iktomi started to pop his knuckles. "You are in for a whole world of pain."

The woman quickly ran off to find safety as she just left Iktomi to deal with her would be rapist. The thug quickly stood up then pulled a gun on Iktomi then said. "Look pal I AHH!" Iktomi quickly tossed his knife at the thug's gun causing him to drop it, then with lightning like reflexes he pulled the knife back and whirled his tomahawk over his head then threw it at the thug hitting him in the forehead with the top of his weapon. "GAH…!" He cried as he hit the ground again and just held his forehead. "What's the matter with you yah crazy FAH…!"

Iktomi then stepped on the thugs neck and just held him down on the ground and looked down at him with narrowed eyes, the thug was gasping for air as he pressed down on his wind pipe. "Not so fun when you're the victim now is it…Dugg…" Iktomi growled with a deep tone. "Yeah that's right I know who you are and yes I'm going to send you to jail tonight, but first your gonna tell me everything I want to know."

The thug struggled as best he could with the weight and strength Iktomi was pressing down on his throat. "Get off of me you crazy bastard!" He croaked as he desperately tried to breathe.

"Then tell me what I want to know you sick fuck…" Iktomi repeated as he leaned down into a crouched position. "You were apart of the drug ring on Napoléon boulevard, I want to know who's running it and where I can find him during his off hours." He laminated as he slowly pressed the point of his knife into the thugs cheek.

But the thug just spat in Iktomi's face and said. "Go to hell you spider-man wanna be."

Iktomi then rose from his crouched position then said with venom in his voice. "Wrong answer." Then he lifted up his tomahawk and brought it down with a swing and embedded it in the pavement next to the thugs head, the thug screamed as he flinched, then he opened his eyes and saw that he'd missed him on purpose. "WHAT IS HIS NAME DUGG? TELL ME OR I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!"

"I-I-I can't tell you that, he'll kill me if I talk!" The thug tried to reason, but Iktomi simply took the knife and drove it into his shoulder causing him to rethink his previous statement.

"What makes you think you'll live if you stay quiet? His name Dugg, give me his name NOW!" He started to twist the knife around in his shoulder to add a little bit of incentive to loosen his tongue.

The thug screamed in pain as he felt the cold steel of the blade rotate around in his shoulder. "ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT JUST STOP I'LL TALK YOU SICK FUCK!"

Iktomi smiled under his mask and said. "See? You could've saved yourself from a lot of pain if you weren't so stubborn."

The thug began to spill his guts. "His name is Bernard Jerried, he's one of Antonio's top Lt.'s, runs everything in that part of town now sense that one akumaa attack fucked up everything for the roller operations, Lorenzo is desperate for money now, so desperate that everyone of his drug factories are working overtime to earn back every last penny he's lost."

Iktomi of course already knew this and took pleasure in knowing that he'd cost the rollers so much in so little time, and now that he had a miraculous he was doing it even more, just without killing anyone.

Four weeks ago…

Dallas had offered Marinette a ride home, on his back that is, he swung all the way to her house and landed on the top balcony which led to her room. "Here you are my lady, home sweet home." Iktomi said with a mock bow.

"Stop calling me that Dallas, Iktomi, oh whatever just stop it, only Adrien is aloud to call me that and you're not Adrien." She said as she glared at him with a narrowed brow.

Iktomi just shrugged then said. "Sorry but I can't help it Mari, you're just so…lady like." He took her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it even though it was threw his mask, then she pulled it away then she slapped him. "What? It's not like it was on your lips, your elegant…soft…cherry OW!" She cut him off with yet another slap.

"Get over it already Jones, I am never EVER…going out with you okay? So just cut it out with the smooth talk." She ordered as she crossed her arms.

He then leaned in and snaked one arm around her as he placed his free hand against her cheek and said as he stared into her lush blue bell eyes. "My dear if there is one thing I've learned through out my life it's the virtue of patients, such is the way of the hunt my sweet little cherry blossom." Marinette then turned her head to the side then pointed her finger into her mouth and made a fake gagging sound. "Oh how grown up of you." He said with sarcasm.

He then let go of her waste then began to spin around his knife end of his weapon just before she stopped him. "Wait…before you go there's one thing we need to go over…" She said hoping he'd here her out.

He stopped spinning his weapon and said. "Okay sure, what is it?" He replied sounding serious.

"Listen, I know that Dallas Jones isn't afraid to kill if he needs to, but if your going to be a superhero, or better yet work with us to beat Hawkmoth…" She laid out plainly.

Then he cut her off. "Which I'm still almost 60% sure is Gabriel Agreste just so were clear."

"Then there is one condition that 'Iktomi' is going to have to agree to." She finished as she folded her arms.

Iktomi just shrugged then said. "Let me guess, I have to promise not to kill anyone while I'm on the clock, bad guy or not right?" She nodded once to signify that he was right, he sighed then said. "Alright, I promise I won't kill anybody as Iktomi, but if I'm out of uniform and if it's self defense I won't hesitate to end some gang banger's life if I have to, understand Marinette? Make no mistake I don't like to kill but I will kill if I have no other choice so don't give me that speech about there's always another way because that's just a load of horse shit and trust me I'd know…sometimes…it's a necessary evil…whether you want to admit it or not." He finished as he slowly turned his head away from her.

She was about to ask him what he was talking about but before she could he leaped off the balcony and took off down the street, he did so that she wouldn't see him start to cry as he had a dark secret involving the death of someone he knew, a secret that he wished he could go back and undo if he could.

Present day…

Iktomi then pulled his knife out of the thugs shoulder slowly but stopped at the tip, he then asked. "Where does Bernard go during his off hours? TALK."

"He…he heads to the casino on the northeast point of town, it's a real hot spot for every gang in the city, he just gambles away everything he earns in there, he sucks at poker too, so that's why he's no good at winning, I've told you everything I know…so can I go now? Please?" The thug asked with fright.

Iktomi just smiled under the mask and asked back. "When did we make that arrangement?" He then yanked the chain attached to the tomahawk then used the hammer end to knock him out. "Time to go, but first…" Dallas then aimed one of his hands at the thug then said. "Web." Just then an actual spider web coated the guy effectively trapping him in magickly generated spider silk. "Stick around, ha…I made a spider pun." He said as he put his weapon back on his belt then called the police and told them where to find their newest thug, then he pulled out a tiny little voice operated device then spoke into it. "Bike, disengage cloaking device."

**"Cloaking device…shutting down." **The A.I. of Iktomi's official ride began to turn visible.

"Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" Iktomi asked as he walked toward his bike.

Four weeks ago…

It was about an hour after school had ended and Dallas needed to run a simple errand for himself, and that errand was to pick up the specter bike he'd stole from the military base from four nights before, he had planned on picking it up sooner but he needed to reprogram the GPS tracker he'd pulled off of it so that he alone could track it if he needed to. He drove with Adrien to Skinny's garage to get it as he knew this was not exactly a safe part of town. He could obviously keep himself safe from anyone who tried to mess with him simply by turning into Iktomi but he would rather keep the truth about his new hero persona to remain more or less a secret from the media for just a little while.

"This is the place?" Adrien asked as he looked out the driver side window. "It's a total dump, why would anyone want to get their car repainted here? It seems more like the kind of place you would wanna get mugged in."

"Don't worry about it Adrien, sure this place looks like crap but I assure you Skinny is a much cleaner guy than you think, and by that I mean he's not really into the whole live life on the other side of the law thing as much as the rest of us anymore." Dallas stated as both boys got out of the car and walked over to the garage.

"By the way you still haven't told me why we're here, other than to pick up something but that doesn't really explain anything to me." Adrien voiced as he didn't like how cryptic his foster brother was being.

Dallas just put a hand on his shoulder and said. "You'll understand in a minute my friend, a picture is worth a thousand words as they say, but what I have to show you is far cooler than any picture I promise." Dallas nocked on the front door to the garage and just waited for someone to open up.

A small eye hole sized door slid open revealing a pair of brown eyes that looked out to the two boys in front of the door. "Oh good it's you…" Skinny said from inside the door.

"Hey Skinny, good to see you again, you done with my new ride?" Dallas replied with a question.

Skinny looked around a little outside then said. "Yeah, just finished her last night, I've gotta say Dallas you sure know how to pick'em kid…" He then took notice that Dallas wasn't alone then he asked. "Who's he? A friend of yours? Cause if he come's in here and fucks up my shop like the last friend you brought here I'm gonna kill him and you."

Dallas raised a hand and said. "Cool it Skinny, stress isn't good for anybody, now then…can we come in and see my new ride?"

Skinny then shut the eye hole then started to unlock the door, which took him several moments to just unlock it as he had several locks on the inside of his garage, he had to stop for one brief moment to unlock a stubborn lock. "Just hold on a sec, this one…always…sticks…" The lock finally popped free and Skinny stood just behind the door as he let Adrien and Dallas inside.

That's when Adrien saw it, the very reason for their being there, Adrien finally understood what he was being dragged there for. "Is that…a Ducati motorcycle?" He asked as he pointed his finger at the military grade war bike, which had been given a new paint job to match Dallas's color scheme for his superhero persona. It was mostly black with red stripes running down the sides of the bike all the way from the front to the back fender and on the side of the gas tank, at Dallas's request the seat was also changed to that of a red leather seat just so it would stand out a little more for him, also to add a little more color.

"Well I'm pretty sure it is, but who knows what kind of bike the military chose to model this beauty after, and before you ask yes I stole it from the military, no they don't know where it is and they never will, yes I had to steal it because I had no other means of escape, now that that's out of the way…Skinny, how much do I owe you for the job?" Dallas asked his friend who as it turned out for Adrien was ironically named.

He was basically your average stereotypical overweight mechanic, he wore overalls stained with blotches of paint and engine grease as well, he had black hair with a receding hair line and a large birthmark on the side of his head. "Two hundred euros please, oh an don't for get my tip." He replied as he held out his hand. Dallas rolled his eyes as he presented Skinny with the two hundred plus euros then went to collect his bike. "Oh by the way Dallas I hope it's okay that I took a little peak inside of her, I couldn't resist the urge to see what makes this little beauty tick." Skinny admitted as he stuffed his money into his wallet.

Dallas slowly turned around and just glared at Skinny then growled. "You…did…what?" Anger quickly grew on his face as he marched back over to the mechanic and stared daggers at him.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa hold on kid I promise you I was real careful with 'er, put everything back where it's supposed to go see?" Skinny said as he put up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"I told you not to CHOP MY BIKE SKINNY!" Dallas shouted as he grabbed him by the straps of his overalls.

"I didn't chop her kid she's just fine just take a look at her I promise she still drives the same, I even tested her out myself and if there's anything wrong with her I promise I'll pay you back." Skinny stated as he tried to smooth over the situation.

Dallas could see in his eyes that Skinny was being honest, he let him go and said. "Next time you want to poke around in my new ride you ask me first, other wise next time I'm gonna kick your fat ass."

"Okay okay I get it, I forgot how defensive you get when it comes to your stuff." Skinny said as he stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

While Dallas and Skinny were in the middle of their conversation Adrien, Plagg and Spizz were busy checking out Dallas's new ride. "Ooh swanky, do you think he'll let you drive it?" Plagg asked as he flew next to Adrien's ear.

"Probably not…" He replied as he just marveled the bike in all it's glory. "But I would love to take 'er out for a spin." Adrien admitted as he simply stroked the top of the bike with his hand.

"Well too bad…" Dallas said calmly into Adrien's other ear as he snuck up on him. Adrien yelped as he turned around fast and saw a grinning Dallas standing right behind him. "Because little Valentina here is mine and mine alone and no body but me gets to drive her."

Adrien placed his hand on his heart as he tried to steady his breathing. "Don't do that Dallas…" He said as he scolded his foster brother. "You could give someone a heart attack by doing that."

Dallas simply smiled and said. "Well just be lucky that your not back in the old west, cause if you were…and I was out to kill you…" He then lifted up his hand revealing that he'd swiped Adrien's ring. "You'd probably be dead and you never would've seen me coming."

Adrien then looked at his hand and saw that this was in fact his miraculous, he then looked back to Dallas with a frown and said. "Give me that." Then he snatched his ring back and placed it back on his finger. "How did you even do that? What are you part ninja too?" He asked twice as he found it very annoying that Dallas just snuck up on him.

Dallas just laughed before he announced. "I wish, that would make me even cooler than I already am, but to answer your first question it's basically a necessary skill to learn in the way I was raised, after all my ancestors were famous for their stealth, of course a lot of the tribes were known for stealth, some more than others. As for me swiping the ring, well that's just the former thief training in me."

"But how did you do it? I didn't even feel your fingers on my hand, so how…" Adrien was about to finish when Dallas interrupted him.

"Moisturizer…" He simply stated.

Adrien gave him a weird look then asked with a puzzled expression. "Wait…that's how thieves do it? Moisturizer?"

"Well duh, how did you think we did it? Magic?" He asked back with a slight chuckle.

Adrien found this to be a very reasonable assumption as to how he was able to swipe his ring from him. "Okay fair enough, so where did you get this thing?" He asked casually.

Dallas then leaned in close and said in a whisper. "Like I said, I stole it from the military…"

Adrien's eyes snapped open upon hearing those words…again, of course he only thought he was joking the first time, then he looked at Dallas with concern and asked. "Are you kidding me? I thought you were just joking, why the hell would you rob a military base? And I thought you said you were going straight."

"I needed a suit that they had for my…" Dallas pause for a moment then continued in a whisper. "Project, and I only took the bike because I needed a way out of there."

"Then why did you keep it if you didn't need it?" Adrien asked again. Dallas smiled as he pulled out the list that was attached to the bike when he first found it then he handed it to Adrien, as he read it he quickly understood just how special and how valuable it really was. "Oh now you have to let me take it for a spin." He declared.

"Uh…no, I don't." Dallas stated firmly.

Around that moment the front door was kicked in and three armed men walked in and grabbed Skinny and forced him up against the wall, one of the thugs quickly began to work Skinny over for some reason unknown to either of the boys, who at this point had to hide behind the bike for the moment just to figure out what to do. "Where is it Skinny?" The thug asked with a low growl as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Where's the boss's money huh?" He then punched Skinny in his nose causing blood to pour out profusely. "WHERE IS IT YA FAT FUCK?!"

Skinny then looked the thug in the eye and said without a hint of fear. "Screw you Romani pricks and screw your boss, I'm not paying him shit, especially sense he's hardly got anything to threaten me with." He then spat a small amount of blood on the thugs face before he continued. "So go ahead, fuck me up all you want, but that fat piece of shit won't get a penny from me, so kiss my ass you little sacks of AH!"

One of the thugs quickly twisted his arm making him squeal a bit. "Does it look like we're playing around Skinny?" The gangster said as he pulled out his gun and put it in Skinny's mouth. "Cause I'm not playing around with you, now for the last fucking time…WHERE IS THE DAMN MONEY?!"

"HEY ROLLERS!" A voice called from over by the bike, the thugs looked over toward the bike and saw Dallas charging in at full speed, he used a flying kick to take down the roller holding Skinny at gun point, just as he turned back to the other two thugs and Skinny he'd heard the cocking of their guns and saw them aiming them at Skinny's head.

"Seriously kid? That was your big plan?" The downed thug from before laughed as he stood back up. "Just charge in like an idiot and…" He was cut off by the sound of three gun shots from over by the bike and three bullets whizzing past his head.

Dallas then smiled and said. "No, my plan was I charge in as a distraction so my friend over there on the bike could ready the mounted thirty cals." The thugs all looked over to see Adrien sitting on the bike with his finger on the trigger. "The way I see it boys you've got two options, option one, you can shoot my friend and I…in which case my buddy over there will open fire and kill you all, or option two, you can get the flying fuck out of here and NEVER…come back because as of now….Skinny is under our protection and you would be wise…not to fuck with my boss or his enterprises."

Thanks to Dallas's bluff almost a week prior the criminal under world was much more weary of Gabriel Agreste, they had no proof that he really was Hawkmoth but that didn't make them any less afraid of him, and because of this Dallas now had an incredible amount of breathing room from all known gangs in the city, especially the Romani rollers. None of the three thugs wanted to chance enraging Hawkmoth either once Dallas said his 'boss' was involved and looking over Skinny and his garage, so naturally they chose the ladder over the former.

"Fine…" The thug said. "We'll let the boss know that this place belongs to…him, lets go boys, last thing the boss wants is a war with some crazy bastard who makes people into crazed lunatics that get off by trashing the city." And with that the thugs let Skinny go and left the garage.

Skinny was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the thugs left his garage. "I don't know whether to thank you or kick your ass kid, either way I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with those fuckers again, but now people are gonna think that I work for Hawkmoth, the wrong kind of people too." He said as he pulled a hanky out of his back pocket and pressed it to his bleeding nose.

"Exactly, the WRONG kind of people, meaning fuck-wads like them won't mess with you ever again, but if they come here for business then they'll know to keep things civil, other wise it will probably piss you off then Hawkmoth would have you take them out by turning you into an akumaa." Dallas pointed out, his argument was sound of course, no one in the criminal underworld would dare enrage Hawkmoth after seeing what he was capable of nor after hearing about what he'd done to Lorenzo's operation.

"Huh…you might have a point there, okay fine I'll let it go, but still though you kids might wanna get lost before more of those fuckers show up." Skinny said as he pressed the open door button to his garage door on the wall closest to him.

"Don't worry man, we'll be out of your hair in a jiffy, alright Adrien let's go." Dallas said as he turned to see Adrien still sitting on his bike. "Hey, didn't I tell you that only I am allowed to ride her?"

"But she's so awesome and beautiful…" Adrien whined, completely reluctant to get off the bike. "Come on man just one time that's all I'm asking you for."

Oh my god what a hypocrite, Dallas thought to himself, not even a week has past sense he pulled the same shit on me. "No, Valentina is my bike and that's that, no one else is allowed to ride my bike but me." Dallas stated firmly.

"And why do you keep calling it that?" Adrien asked with confusion.

Dallas just shrugged and said. "I don't know, I guess it's just because she reminds me of my first girlfriend, and also my first lay." He grinned as he found his memories with her to be some of his happiest. "And let me tell you those Russian girls are just freaks in the sheets, and trust me I speak from experience, I must've slept with like…" Dallas counted up the number of Russian girls he'd dated and of course slept with, the number of which surprised even him. "Holy shit fifty-three Russian girls? Damn, I'm good."

Adrien was disgusted by this and found mentioning of his past…'excursions' to be a little more than just inappropriate, so he tried to get the subject back on track. "O…kay, but how does this bike remind you of your ex?" Adrien asked casually.

Dallas then replied with a giant grin and said as he closed his eyes and looked up. "Because she was deadly and drop dead sexy, just like this bike…"

Adrien then gave another puzzled look then asked. "Uh…deadly?"

"Oh she's one of the world top ten deadly female assassins, I think she's maybe…number four these days." Dallas guessed as he tried to remember her place on the list.

"Try number two, she just bumped off two of the other members on the list moving her up on the list a bit, now she's just behind the chameleon, or at least that's what I've heard." Skinny corrected him.

"Really? She's just behind that douche bag? Well good on her then." Dallas replied with pride that his ex had moved up in the world as an assassin from when he'd last seen her.

Adrien had no idea who either of them were talking about so he just asked with curiosity. "Who's the chameleon?"

Both Skinny and Dallas looked over to him, Skinny just had a puzzled look on his face while Dallas explained. "He's only the deadliest assassin in the world, he's killed over six thousand people from Berlin to Bangkok, he's also a master of disguise, hence the name, he's also trained in over two hundred ways on how to kill someone, and he'll do anything you tell him to for the right price, which I think goes without saying is never cheap, and if you ever end up in his sights then god help you because he is almost unstoppable, and his method of killing you is almost always the same, he'll disguise himself as someone you know then once he gets you alone…BANG…you're as good as dead."

Adrien shuddered a little, not just because Dallas knew how dangerous this guy was and what he was willing to do in order to kill someone but also that he could disguise himself to look like anyone he was close to and he would never see it coming. "That's pretty scary dude." He said as he tried not to think about it.

"Yeah I know, that's why…to be honest I'd rather have Val kill me instead of him, mainly because she's a much more…let's say gentle killer than him." Dallas replied making sure he worded his sentence properly.

"What do you mean gentle?" Adrien asked again.

Dallas then smiled and said. "Let me put it this way, they call her the black widow of Chernobyl for a reason."

Adrien's eyes shot open just as soon as he figured out what he meant. "Wait, are you saying that…she sleeps with her targets before she kills them?"

"Sometimes…" Dallas said with a shrug before he continued. "Other times she kills them the old fashion way, of course for her it really depends on whether or not if you're a super shitty person who deserves to die, for example if your in a sex trafficking ring then she'll take a shotgun and blast your nuts off, but if your more of just someone who's spiked someone's ire then she'll give you the best night of your life, which of course as we both know would also turn out to be the last night of your life." Adrien just looked at him with disgust. "What? She likes to mix business with pleasure, and I do mean _pleasure_."

Adrien just rolled his eyes at Dallas as he got off the bike and headed back to the car they'd arrived in, Dallas then proceeded to hop on his bike, he gave Skinny a nod then took off down the road to the nearest motorcycle care shop to buy a pair of helmets, one which he'd use during the day and the other he'd use as Iktomi, for his every day helmet he chose one that was fully light blue with a visor tinted just enough so that the sun wouldn't bother the driver, while the other matched his color scheme for his suit perfectly, it was mostly black with red racing stripes running across the top all the way to the back.

Later that day Dallas managed to sneak his new bike into the garage of the mansion without Gabriel or Natalie noticing, mainly because of the built in stealth tech. He parked it in the way back of the garage and hid it under a tarp so no one would see it. As Dallas made his way up to Adrien's room he over heard Gabriel on the phone with a catering company, somehow he was completely out of the loop of Adrien's eighteenth birthday and had no idea of what to get him, so he chose to do something his mother probably shouldn't have done for his fourteenth birthday, buy him a case of beer. "The drinking age is a lot younger here in France anyway, one of the few things they've got over America here." He said as he started searching for the best kind of alcohol he could find in France.

After he got to Adrien's room they both engaged in a game of Foosball as they discuss what Dallas would do with the bike. "Look Dallas while I agree that having a bike like that is useful, especially sense your gonna fly solo on this crusade of yours against Lorenzo…" He started to point out a few things that Dallas had neglected to acknowledge himself.

Until Dallas interrupted him. "I wouldn't say crusade, more like…decimating his entire empire from the ground up." He said as he blocked a shot from entering his goal. "Bet you didn't see that coming huh Agreste?" He said with a smirk.

"Anyway…" Adrien continued as he lined up another shot for Dallas's goal. "While that bike is cool and all it's still dangerous to use all of those weapons, especially those missiles, you could really hurt someone if your not careful." Adrien then took the shot he'd lined up only for Dallas to use it against him and shoot it all the way over to his goal, the ball sank into it just before Adrien could block the shot.

"I couldn't agree more Adrien, while all of those weapons are pretty cool I still need to make sure that no one gets hurt…" He said back to Adrien as he pulled the ball out of his goal and placed it back into the game. "The bullets are easy to replace all I have to do is buy rubber thirty cals, the missiles however will be a problem, but maybe I could talk to a few of my old contacts from the US who could find something for me to use, like a missile filled with some kind of knockout gas or something, only problem is making them without your dad finding out."

"Why don't you just buy them instead then?" Adrien suggested. "I'm sure that would be simpler."

Dallas just looked at Adrien with a face that basically said are you kidding me. "Dude, that would be the worst thing to do in this situation, for a number of reasons, the first reason is because I want to do this on the DL and I can't leave a paper trail for anyone to follow, second the only people I could possibly use to find a missile with those kinds of specs would be the black market and I'm not risking those thieves unless I absolutely have to, and thirdly I think your dad would notice if a few thousand euros went missing from his bank account every month. It would just be way safer to build them with parts I'd find at a hardware store, and before you ask no they don't just sell parts for a missile at a hardware store ya smart ass, I just have to use my brain to do it, but it would help if I had specs for that too." Dallas finally finished as he then flipped the ball back toward Adrien's goal but this time he managed to block it and flipped it back to Dallas's side.

"Ha, take that." He cheered as he grabbed another row of players on his side of the board and sunk a shot in.

"Yeah-yeah good shot, only took you nine times to do it." Dallas barbed as he took the ball and placed it back on the board and continued the game.

Present day…

Iktomi mounted his bike and drove off to the addressed location he'd gotten from Dugg at top speed, he made sure that the guns on his bike were loaded before he got there and that the new missiles he'd made were prepped and ready to go as well. Thanks to his friend Coyote he was able to find specs to create the knockout missiles he needed, along with a little help from both Skinny and Max Kante, he had chosen to outfit them with a high amount of chloroform along with a nonlethal chemical to help expand it to a range of fifteen feet per missile. Iktomi parked his bike just behind the casino where Bernard was staying for the time being.

"Okay, time to place my bet." He said just as he realized just how stupid he sounded. "So glad that I'm working solo for now." He then tossed his tomahawk of his weapon up to the roof and he zipped up to the top with only a slight rattle of the chain filling the night air. He opened the grate of an air-conditioning vent sticking out of the roof, he then proceeded to climb inside of it and just followed the sound of people gambling, he eventually found the man he was looking for sitting by the poker table, Iktomi simply peered in through the grate as he quickly kicked it in and leapt out and landed on the table. "Got room for one more?" He asked jokingly, around that same moment everyone of the men at the table hopped up an pulled their guns. "I'll take that as a no." He said as he held his fists over his head, then dropped two simple smoke bombs causing the room to fill with thick gray clouds of smoke. "I guess that's fine though…I prefer roulette ANYWAY…" He spun his weapon around fast at both ends slashing each and every single thug across the chest, not deep enough to kill of course, just deep enough to hurt people.

"Now then…Bernard Jerried, where the fuck are you buddy?" He asked as he tried to search for his target. "I know you're here and…" He stopped once he heard the cocking of more guns in the door way. "Shit…going up!" He then threw his knife into the ceiling of the room and zipped up out of the gunfire which ripped right through the thugs, but thankfully not the one he needed alive as he spotted him running out of the room and off to safety, but he wasn't fast enough to escape Iktomi, who took off after him leaping from table to table until he managed to catch up to him and use his power to catch him. "TANGLE!" He cried as he shot a magical sphere of red light at his target, the sphere burst into a magical net that wrapped itself around Bernard and just held him wriggling in a tight ball. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you Bernard Jerried, the more you move the tighter that thing gets, so much so that it will start to cut right into your flesh, in other words unless you want to become beef chunk stew I suggest you keep still." He said as he knelt down to Bernard's face.

He then turned around to face every other thug in the building and asked them. "Okay you motherfuckers, who wants the first ass-kicking?" He smiled under the mask as he charged in swinging his knife over his head and slashing thug after thug, he would periodically switch in between using his knife and just used his tomahawk like he would normally do. "AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY!" He used a native American battle cry as he took down each thug he came across, at one point he shot his knife straight at one thug hitting his knee, the thug screamed in pain. "You use to be a no good thug too once, then you took a knife to the knee, no…not as good as the Skyrim arrow meme." He said as he quickly pulled the knife out then cracked the hammer end of his tomahawk into the face of another thug charging at him from behind without even needing to turn and look at him. "STOP…Hammer time…" He joked as he spun around and swung his tomahawk low and hooked the thugs ankle and tripped him over sideways. "WE'RE YELLING TIM-BER…" He sang as he used parkour off of a table and kicked another thug charging at him with a pool cue in the face.

He then found himself being challenged by a very large bouncer holding a baseball bat. "Seriously what is with gangbangers and baseball bats? Why not try to mix it up a little bit?" He said as he ducked under several swings of the bat until he blocked one swing with both ends of his weapon. "I mean seriously, it's so cliché it makes old people say 'damn how cliché is that?' I mean why not do what the Columbian cartels do and use a machete? At least that's spicing it up a bit." While he was talking he quickly drove the knife into the bat then swung it around in the air and hit several thugs at once as he allowed the chain to just slip through his hands until it reached its limit. Once he found that all the other thugs were down he then yanked his weapon back over to himself and began to coil it up around his arm to form a loop. Just as he began to put the weapon on his belt he saw another figure standing in the door way, a woman this time, she was dressed in an all-black sneaking suit that showed off her curves very well, she had blond hair with silver highlights tied into braids, she also wore a domino mask that resembled a spider with it's legs stretching up to the top of her forehead and all the way down to the bottom of her cheeks, she had six guns holstered on her in total, two on her chest, two on her hips and two on her thighs, she also carried a pair of karambits on her lower back, she just stood leaning in the door way as she applied red lipstick to her lips and said with a Russian accent. "Impressive…you took them all down in less than one minute…not an easy thing to do dah?"

Iktomi…or rather 'Dallas', recognized this woman in an instant, no…fucking…way, he thought to himself. His jaw just dropped behind the mask as he just stared at the young woman standing in the doorway, but he kept his composure and pretended not to know who she was. "And you would be who miss?" He asked trying to convince her that he didn't know her, also while pulling his weapon off of his belt just in case if she'd came to start a fight with him.

She then smiled and said with a shrug. "I am known by many names dorogoy…" She slowly began to walk over to him while swaying her hips from side to side. "Killer, murderer, cunt, whore…" She stopped once she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled as she leaned in rather seductively and whispered in his ear. "Even lover at one point in my life…." Then she pulled away and finished at normal volume. "But my favorite is Chernaya vdova Chernobyl (the black widow of Chernobyl), but I'm sure that's a name you already know about don't you…what was the name that the blogger girl and native American boy gave you on the internet again?" She asked casually.

"Iktomi the trickster…but you my dear can just call me Iktomi." He introduced himself not letting his guard down, he knew well enough about how she played the game. "And yes I've heard about you…and your poisonous bite too, so do me a favor…don't even think about kissing me." He barbed as he still felt a tad bitter about how things ended between them.

She stepped back with a look of surprise on her face at how firm he was. "I'm sorry but…have we met?" She asked feeling as though this boy seemed familiar to her. "Because you sound like someone I used to know…back in the united states…" She then closed her eyes and let out a love filled sigh. "Ahhhh…Dallas…how I miss you my beloved."

If you miss me so much then how come you never called me after you left me in Seattle? He thought to himself.

Three years ago…

It was almost ten o'clock at night and the black widow was on the prowl for a corrupt government official, his name was Donald West, he was apart of the state senate for almost fifteen years and until now no one had any idea of his involvement in the Columbian drug trade nor did they know he was also pardoning their men as to avoid prison, but once one of the families of one of his victims had discovered his true nature they used their wealth and power to hire the black widow of Chernobyl to take him out, she was perched on the top of a skyscraper just waiting for her target to return home to his apartment just across from her, she sat perched with a fifty caliber sniper rifle cocked and loaded and ready to kill him with a single shot. She watched through the scope as the door finally opened and she just waited until she'd confirmed it was him. "There you are…" She voiced just before she squeezed the trigger. "Do-svidanya you corrupt B'lyad." She pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying straight for her target, but to her surprise the glass was bulletproof. "Derr'mo…" She cursed in her native tongue. "He must've known I was coming for him, son of a 'suka…well time to go to plan-B." She slung the rifle around her shoulder then grabbed a rocket propelled grappling hook and aimed it right for the top of Mr. West's apartment building, she then tested the cable with her weight then slid down the rope then pulled her gun on her belt then said. "Time to pay him a little visit." She then used her rifle as a means to slide down the rope while still aiming at the broken glass with her pistol she fired a few shots off and broke the window, once she'd landed on the carpet of the apartment she took aim at Mr. West. "Zdravastvuj congressman West, I am sorry to…how you say…drop in unannounced? Any who, my employer has paid me quite the sum of cash to…how you say…bring your head to him on a silver platter yes?" She asked him while still keeping her gun trained on him. "Oh but don't worry, I'll be sure to make it quick. Say goodbye…" She fired her gun three times but he just ducked and ran out the door of his apartment. "B'lyad why do they always run?" She asked rhetorically as she just waited for him to run out the front entrance of the building.

She then stood perched atop the edge of the balcony of the apartment and just waited, as soon as she saw him running out in a panic she smiled then pulled her knives, then she leapt off with a front flip and with perfect timing she landed right on top of him and dug her knives into his back and forcing him to the ground, he started to cough up blood then he tried to grab his phone out of his pocket and tried to dial 9-1-1 but she just took his phone and smashed it under her foot. "Naughty-naughty…" She sang as she waved her finger about. "You should no better than anyone dorogoy, you're getting what you deserve, fair well." She finally finished as she pulled one of her six side arms and then she shot him once in the head. "Do-svidanya 'khu-i, you should've ran while you had the chance no?"

"MR. WEST!" A voice called out to her now dead target. "You…you're dead you little bitch!" She turned around and saw at least four armed bodyguards that Mr. West had hired to protect him, she smiled as she turned completely around to face them, she spun her knives around then she took a boxers stance. "Get that little bitch!" The bodyguard cried, then all four men charged her at once, she opened up with a single slash across the stomach of one bodyguard then kicked him in the face as she spun around on her tiptoes like a ballerina, she then leaned forward and performed a scorpion kick to the face of another guard while at the same time she used both knives to slash his ankles causing him to fall to his knees, as she rose back up she put both her hands on his head then she kneed him in the jaw, she then spun around and used several lightning fast slashes in a tornado like fashion to cut another from head to toe, and on the final bodyguard she performed a savage kick to the gut causing him to feel winded as well as hunch over, then she brought her leg up high and brought her heel down on the back of his head knocking him out.

After the last of the guards were down she headed toward a motorcycle which she had stashed close by just in case things didn't go according to plan. She took off down the street only to be chased by police for speeding. "B'lyad…" She cursed as she pulled her gun and started shooting at the pursuing officers tires of their squad cars, she may have been an assassin but she had a strict code of honor she was trained to follow by her father and mentor, and that was never kill anyone but your target, unless you have no other choice. She flew down the street as more and more officers came out of nowhere to try and catch her, but she was prepared for this, so she turned down an alley she'd chosen prier to doing her job this night, she knew something about this particular alley that they didn't, it was too small for them to follow her in their squad cars, she drove right on through straight to the other side then she took off again, she knew this plan was not a permanent solution so she had to come up with another plan, she had to hide from them until the heat died down, that's when she saw it, a run down RV just parked in an impound lot big enough for larger vehicles such as this. "Perfect…" She said as she pulled into the lot.

Inside the impound lot Dallas was just sitting inside the RV crying his eyes out, the loss of his mother still pained him deeply, by this time he was officially in foster care and had just ran away from his first foster family, he had also tracked down his mother's RV which as fate would have it was where they had left it after his mother had died, the state had chosen to repossess it and sell it at an auction. "She's gone…she's really gone." He sobbed as he just let the tears fall onto a family picture of him and his mother caught in mid laugh as they had visited a national park for the battle field of Starved rock, he held the picture in one hand while he held a pair of scissors in the other, and laying on the floor at his feet was a ponytail, his ponytail, while most of the time native Americans would grow out their hair and never usually cut it unless the occasion called for it to signify either the loss of close family or friends or to simply remove a sin that held a great burden to the owner of said sin, Dallas did the same thing when both his father and grandfather had died and now he had done the same for his mother. "Oh mom, I'm so sorry that I…I couldn't keep my promise to you, I tried…really I tried." He then heard a knocking at the door. "Who's there?" He called out to who he assumed was a cop, but as soon as he opened the door he was greeted with a shotgun barrel being shoved into his mouth by a blond girl wearing a black sneaking suit with a spider designed domino mask, he slowly raised his hands over his head and backed up slowly as she entered the RV.

"Don't do anything stupid and I promise you this whole experience will end better than you think boy." She said as she forced him to sit down, this of course was not the first time she'd done this sort of breaking and entering, she didn't like to do it but she preferred it to getting arrested. "I just need to lay low until things outside…how you say…cool down?"

She pulled the gun out of his mouth so he could speak. "You know there are a lot better ways for you to spend the night in someone else's home, you know like by NOT shoving a gun in a guys face." Dallas stated sounding very annoyed. "But it doesn't matter because your leaving…" He stood up again but she just kicked him back down onto the couch.

"Does it look like I am playing games boy? I will kill you if you try anything…" She began to threaten her when he barked back.

"BITCH THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR YOU TO FUCK WITH ME!" He quickly shoved her gun off to the side with his hand then tackled her forward crashing into the stove then he tossed her over his back causing her to land on her back. "Come on…COME AND GET SOME!" He snarled as he pulled his tomahawk off his belt.

She then hopped back up fast and aimed her gun at him only for it to be knocked out of her hands with his tomahawk. "Seriously? You're using a hatchet to fight me?" She asked with a dumb look.

"It's called a tomahawk you dumb black cat cosplaying cunt." Dallas fired back as he swung his weapon at her over and over, she just kept hopping backwards until she had no more room to do so, so she just ducked down and kicked him in the shin causing him to hop on one foot. "OW! You little roosky bitch."

She then leapt forward as she pulled her knives off her lower back and spun them around on her fingers as she slashed at him from all sides, he noticed her style was very unique, on occasion she would try kicking him with a type of spinning kick that wasn't typically used by anyone in a fight, more like in a ballet, the way she moved was almost as if she was indeed a true ballerina, he was impressed that she'd actually managed to make this into a real form in which to fight, while she was doing this he just kept dodging and blocking her attacks, that is until she actually managed a blow to his right cheek leaving a very noticeable scar across his face, when he got the chance he grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter top and used it to help better defend himself against her. Sparks flew with each blow upon steel that either had made, eventually they found themselves in a dead lock with both just glaring at one another. "You're good, I must give you that. Where did you learn to fight like this?" She asked curiously.

"A Lakota reservation in the Arizona desert, trained by my grandfather in the old ways of our ancestors to use the tomahawk and knife to overcome our foes, however this move…" He paused for a moment as he drew his head back quickly and headbutted her, while she was disoriented he took the chance to roundhouse kick her knives out of her hands then he swept her legs out from under her tripping her up, then he leapt on top of her and put both his weapons to her throat then finally he finished his sentence. "…is something I made up completely."

Both teens began to pant heavily as the Black widow slowly came to realize that for the first time sense she started her career, she had been beaten, in fair an even combat. "Bozhe moi, you actually beat me…" She said as she felt a new feeling wash over her, not the feeling of defeat however, but one she had never felt for her foes before, arousal. "No one has ever beaten me, you truly are skilled." She said with a grin on her face all while she slowly slid her hands up the sides of his legs without him even knowing.

"Well there's a first time for everything sister." Dallas said with a scowl on his face.

She giggled slightly then said. "I could not have put it better myself dorogoy."

Dallas was puzzled by her response, before he could ask what she meant he felt the pop of his belt buckle as well as his pants being unbuttoned, he looked down to see that her hands had just done both, he didn't need to ask what she was doing, but he still did. "Uh…what the hell are you do-Aaah…" He gasped as he felt her touch upon his sex.

"You have done the impossible dorogoy, you have beaten Chernaya vdova Chernobyl, therefore I feel that you have earned prize…" She said as she slowly reached her free hand up to his face then pulled him down to look her in the eye, then she continued with a whisper in his ear very seductively. "Me…" She then started to nibble on his ear all the while still touching him where it pleased him the most. That's when Dallas did the one thing he promised himself he'd never do when close to an enemy, he let his guard down, he slowly put his weapons off to the side then took her into his embrace then started kissing her neck tenderly, he then slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of her suit then pealed it off of her torso revealing her entire chest to him. Oh god what am I doing, he then stopped when he realized what he was doing and he contemplated whether or not if he should go through with this. "What's wrong? Do you not like me?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"I…no it's not that…it's just that…my mom died a few months ago and…well I don't think she'd approve of what I'm about to do in our old RV with a total stranger." He said feeling guilty.

She then sat up and said. "I understand your pain, I too have lost someone close to me, but I don't think she'd want you to be here crying your eyes out over her, she'd want you to try and find happiness…" She then pulled him into another kiss as she pulled him down on top of her then broke the kiss so she could continue. "You can only move forward for her, and I think your mother would understand you feeling lonely."

It still felt wrong to him, and also still too soon for him to even think about doing something remotely close to this, but she was right, Dallas knew his mother would want him to find a way to be happy, anyway he could, and for her to say that she wouldn't approve was more or less an overstatement especially sense he inherited his sex drive from her. "Okay…just…don't expect me to be any good, this is my first time."

She then began to slip off his jacket from his shoulders while he positioned himself in between her legs as the two of them engaged in a rather ridiculously built scenario for such an act to be done on the floor of the RV. Several hours had gone by after they'd finally finished, they simply lay on the floor keeping each other warm as they laid their spooning on the floor both completely naked, Dallas had no idea of what came over him, neither did his partner for the evening, but it was safe to say that neither of them was complaining about it. "Bozhe moi…that was…amazing…" She panted as she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks I guess…" Dallas replied with a depressed tone, he still felt rotten for what he'd done in his old home. "I suppose you'll be leaving soon then." He guessed as he just rolled over facing away from her.

"Why would you think that?" She asked him as she sat up and looked over to him. He didn't answer her, he just stared blankly at the wall hating himself. "Listen uh…what is your name?" She asked casually.

"Dallas…" Was all he said to her not even looking over his shoulder.

She then snaked her arms around him as if she was truly his lover and just held him trying to comfort him as best she could. "Dallas…listen to me, I know how you feel right now I myself have been there, but personally I think you needed to feel this, even if you feel as though you've done something shameful, it's better than feeling miserable, because if I were to choose between happiness or misery…even if I knew the way I would go about getting it was wrong in a way…I'd rather be happy." She kissed the back of his neck as she just laid there cuddled up next to him.

Dallas felt as though she was right, in a way, though he still felt like the most disgusting thing ever he felt as though she had come there for some unseen reason as he actually felt a little better after doing what they'd done, he allowed a small smile to curl around his face then he rolled over and said to her. "Thanks uh…I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"

She giggled slightly then said. "Just call me Valentina."

He grinned back at her and said. "Valentina, that's a pretty name, for a very pretty girl."

She then placed a small kiss on his lips as she held him close to her chest and allowed herself to feel the greatest sensation she'd ever felt in her entire life, love. After the two of them got dressed the Black widow began to take her leave, but before she did she gave Dallas one last kiss before leaving for her hideout, also slipping him her real name and phone number along with a sweet little note, or at least she thought it was, whereas Dallas found himself feeling particularly good about himself. "You fight as well as you fuck, looking forward to our next date, Valentina. XOXO."

Three months later…

The two of them just kept seeing each other on a regular basses, at least once or twice a week they would go out on the town and just have a wonderful time dancing in a club they'd sneak into, drinking in a bar, watching a romantic movie or just finding a secluded place where they could just enjoy one another as one flesh. As it turned out Valentina was quite inventive when it came to sex, and for that Dallas was thankful and always excited, in more ways than one, but the one she had planned for this evening was the most daring and most inventive thing yet. "Come on Dallas you slow poke, this way…" She giggled with a whisper as the two teens snuck into the gift shop of the Seattle space needle during off hours. She had a bag of several things slung over her shoulder, things she'd brought for their date, and her very erotic plan.

"You try lugging this much expensive equipment around without breaking it." He whispered back to her as he had his heist bag slung over his back. They both came to the staff only elevator and found it was off line, but this was anything but an obstacle for Dallas as he just hacked into the local WIFI and worked his magic. "Aaaaaaaaaaaand…we're in." He chimed as the elevator gained power and opened wide.

She then cheered as she wrapped her arms around him from behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Have I ever told you you're my favorite hacker?" She asked as she pulled him into the elevator, he then lifted her up and held her against the wall of the elevator and just kissed her passionately on her neck while also sliding his hand underneath her shirt and groping her breasts with a free hand. "Nah-ah-ah dorogoy…" She tutted him as she pulled his hand out from under her shirt. "You have to wait until we get to the top of the tower."

He just smirked and asked. "Well what if I can't wait that long? What if I lose control of myself before you finally reveal your latest sexy and superbly hot scenario to me?"

She just laughed and asked back. "You can wait just a minute longer can't you?" She then kicked the panel of the elevator and told the elevator to ascend to the top of the tower. While they were in the elevator their kissing became a bit more…aggressive, both of their mouths fought vigorously for dominance, she reached around his back and lifted underneath his shirt and dug her claws in deep and just dragged them across his back, he winced a little all the while finding it very erotic for his taste, they ceased their passionate kiss for the moment when the elevator opened up to their desired floor. "Damn…here already? Oh well then time to get to work." She said as she hopped down and picked up her bag of essentials for her little excursion.

They both proceeded out of the elevator and into the café at the top of the tower's revolving complex, Dallas simply assumed that they would set up inside the café to perform their dirty deed, but to his surprise she went out on to the balcony of the café then tossed up a grappling hook to the roof outside. "Val? What the heck are you doing?" He asked twice.

While she was testing to see if the hook would hold she replied. "Trust me dorogoy, you'll want it up here rather than in there." She then proceeded to climb up with the bag over her shoulder, once she was on the roof she poked her head over and said. "Stay there for now dorogoy, I need only a minute to set things up, in the mean time why don't you slip into something more…comfortable yes?"

He smiled at her as he finally realized why she'd dragged him all the way up there. "Sex with a view of the entire city, great idea babe." He said with a smirk. He waited only about two minutes as she got everything ready for the two of them to enjoy their evening.

"Oh Dallas…" She sang from atop the tower. "I'm ready for you." He smiled as he walked over to the rope wearing nothing but his underwear, which he found difficult to do without getting a rope burn especially sense he was already…'excited.' As he finally made it up to the roof of the tower he paused only to take in the sight that she'd prepared for the two of them, she had a series of candles lit circling the entire roof of the tower to add mood lighting, she also had a picnic blanket laid out with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of merlot wine and two glasses filled halfway each, and she laid their on her side wearing black laced lingerie with a matching thong, she could tell by the look on his face that he liked what he saw. "Well…are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over and keep me company?" She said as she patted a spot on the blanket for him to lay on next to her.

He didn't hesitate to join her, he walked over and just sat down then slowly laid down beside her. "You're looking drop dead sexy tonight I see, of course your always drop dead sexy in my book." He said as he took a glass of wine and took a sip.

"I take it you approve of my attire my love?" She asked as she took a strawberry and fed it to him.

He chewed it thoroughly before he swallowed then said. "Like you wouldn't believe my little widow maker." He had nicknamed her this as a joke sense she was one of the world's deadliest assassins.

She giggled as she rolled over on her back and covered her mouth, then she rolled back over on her side then replied. "Well I am glad you enjoy it, it would be a shame if you didn't like it though…" She took his hand and placed a small kiss upon it before she continued. "Especially sense tonight is very special to me."

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he fed her a strawberry as well. "And what's so special about tonight?"

She took a sip of her wine just before she spoke. "I just received new contracts from very wealthy employers, it would appear as they actually want the same man dead and they don't even know it, and the combined pay is…how you say…through the roof yes?"

He then smiled and said. "Well ain't that just the best coincidence in the history of coincidences, so how much are you gonna make?"

She smiled then said. "Enough for us to runaway with and live out our lives in a little house in the countryside, just you…me…and maybe even a little one as well, that is…IF…you wanted a baby with me."

He cocked his head back upon hearing the word baby, for obvious reasons of course. "Uh…you do know that a baby is a lot of work right? I mean don't get me wrong Val I would love a baby one day but we're still kids ourselves and…and…why are you laughing at me?" He asked as she just broke into hysterical laughter.

Once she settled down she wiped away a tear and said. "Bozhe moi Dallas I meant in the future, as in after a few years of marriage, I understand that a baby is no easy task, but still…" She placed her hand on his and said lovingly. "I would love to bring new life into this world with you, and only you."

She slowly crawled on top of him in the fetal position and just started kissing him, she slowly slid down the length of his entire body just placing tiny kisses every few centimeters until she stopped at his waste, he bit down on his bottom lip as he felt her lips grace his shaft after pulling down his underwear. Their time spent together lasted up until three o'clock in the morning, around that time Dallas had found himself handcuffed with his hands behind his back and around the lightning rod as Valentina just had her way with him, sweat drenched them both as she worked her hips back and forth trying to satisfy him, both teens moaning loud enough to be heard for miles it would seem, Dallas could hardly breathe as she kept the pace fast and rhythmic for the two of them. After an hour had passed he'd finally had enough and could carry on no further, this was certain as well when he passed out from exhaustion.

Valentina helped him sit in a more comfortable position just before she got dressed, packed up all of her things then left him there at the top of the tower, she let out a small tear of sorrow as she had to come to make peace with the reality that she was now creating, she was leaving him and sadly for the both of them, she wasn't coming back. "I'm sorry beloved, but…I can't do this to you, I can't bring you into this life, not after you've already gotten out of your old one." She said as she entered the elevator, closed the door behind her, and just cried until her heart was content.

Eventually dawn came creeping over the buildings of Seattle, the sun bringing Dallas out of his slumber, he yawned as he woke and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning babe…" He said to his lover, who unfortunately was no longer there, he looked around for her as he became fully awake. "Val? Valentina? Baby? Light of my life?" He called out to her, he then rolled his eyes and said. "Okay babe jokes over, you can uncuff me now." But she didn't respond. "Val, I'd really like to get out of these please, seriously their cutting my wrists." He just kept on calling out to her thinking this was all just a bad joke. "God damn her, okay then be that way babe." He said as he then dislocated his thumb and freed himself from the cuffs, he then collected his underwear then hopped down from the roof and entered the café still expecting her to be joking around. "Okay Val enough's enough time to end this little…" He paused when he noticed a note stuck to the door of the elevator, he walked over to it and pulled it off and read it to himself.

Dearest Dallas, if you are reading this then I am long gone, and in case you think this is some little joke I'm playing I can assure you I am not making a joke when I say this. You see my love I brought you here last night because I discovered something that startled me to my very core, an old enemy of mine who I thought I'd killed a year ago back in London was still alive, and hunting me, and to make things worse he found out about you, or at least that is what my contacts told me, I'm sorry to do this to you my love, but in order to protect you…

He started to shed tears of pain as he read the last few lines.

…I must break your heart, I am sorry to leave you Dallas more then you realize, now I know very well that you would runaway with me if I'd said the word but that is exactly what he wants for you to do, believe me my love no one hates me more than I do right now, but I must protect you from him, or he'll just kill you to get to me, goodbye my dorogoy…Valentina. P.S. Don't come looking for me and don't tell anyone that you know me, it will be safer for you to never see me again.

He then began to sob as he came to face the reality that he was alone again, and that she was never coming back. "Val…why? Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked as he crushed the envelope of the note in his hand, that's when he felt it, a hard stone on the inside of the envelope, he dumped it out and found that she'd left behind something else for him, a spider shaped pendent, which was her usual calling card for her targets she would usually sleep with just before killing them. "Is this just to mock me?" He asked to no one. "I can't believe she would actually go that far, just to go and break my heart!" He then walked outside of the café and prepared to throw the pendent away never to be seen again, but something in him stopped him, he didn't know what it was but it kept him from getting rid of it, even if every time he'd look at it…it would remind him of the giant whole she'd left in his heart.

Present day…

Iktomi just stared at her, he was happy to see her of course but at the same time he was mad at her for leaving him so abruptly as she did. God damn little bitch, he cursed in his head as he remembered the moment he woke up perfectly. "What is it you want then…Black widow right? I'm afraid my Russian isn't what it used to be." He said casually.

She just smiled up at him and said. "Well two things come to mind…" She gently pressed her hand up against his sex flirtatiously before she continued. "This comes to mind especially."

Oh fuck why does she have to be so damn sexy? He asked mentally, I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU. "A-a-and…the other?" He asked while still trying his best to keep his head on straight.

She then pulled her hand away and said. "I believe you and I are hunting for the same man, a gang leader by the name of Antonio Lorenzo yes?"

Iktomi raised a brow and said. "I'm listening…" He was intrigued by her offer, he knew it wouldn't be easy going after him on his own but with the help of the second deadliest assassin in the world it would be much easier.

She then smiled and said. "I see no reason for us to fight dorogoy, so let us…how you say…strike bargain yes? My offer is simple, help me find the Mu'dak so I may kill him for my employer, and in return…well I think I've already made that part very clear as it is. So what do you say dorogoy? You in or out? As they say."

Iktomi thought about it for a second then repeated just about everything to her. "Hmm…I help you find Lorenzo, you help me take him down for good, and in the end I get to sleep with a dangerous chick like you, a chick who's well known for killing just about everyone she's ever slept with…or I just go off and take him down on my own and not get laid by a dangerous woman who might kill me after she fucks me." He only said this in jest as he already knew that she only killed some of her targets this way, but ultimately he chose to accept her deal for more than one reason. It's been a while sense I've gotten any, he thought to himself, plus I've missed her too, and she still holds a place in my heart, and I'll finally be able to take down Lorenzo with her help. "Alright ma'am you've got a deal, just remember though…" He pulled her in close to him and made eye contact. "You screw me over in the end instead of just screw me and I promise you that you'll be the first black widow that was ever killed by her mate."

She smiled then said back to him very flirtatiously. "Oh darling…I promise you when I make a deal I never break it until it's over." She placed a kiss on his cheek as she pulled away from him, she then took notice of his miraculous, it looked very familiar to her as well. "Where did you get that pendent?" She asked as she tried to touch it.

Iktomi was quick to grab her hand and warn her of the danger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, there's a protective spell put on my miraculous by a god, and anyone who isn't descendant from my family will die, trust me, Ladybug almost did when she tried to take it away from me."

She needed no convincing, if jewelry that turned teenagers into superheroes were real than it wasn't too hard for her to accept that a gods magic was also at work here. "Oh, I see…well then, may I ask who gave it to you?"

He looked away from her and said. "Someone I used to love, someone who…broke my heart and never came back." He then knelt down and grabbed the netted up thug then began to drag the guy out the front door with both Iktomi and the Black widow leaving the casino. He dragged Bernard out to his motorcycle then used the same magical webbing as before then he tied him to the bike. Iktomi then drove to the Eiffel tower where he carried Bernard up to the very top of the tower to interrogate him.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed as Iktomi held him over the edge of the tower. "YOUR FUCKING CRAZY MAN!" He shouted up at him.

"Just tell me what I want to know and you can go Bernard you have my word." Iktomi stated a half truth. "Where is your boss hiding?"

"LET ME GO, PLEASE!" He pleaded to his captor.

Iktomi shrugged and said casually. "Okay…" He just let go of the net and let Bernard fall about fifty feet before he shot a web down and caught him, then he began to pull him back up. "Wanna try that again Berny?" Iktomi asked with an aggressive tone.

"I-I-I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING THE BOSS WILL KILL ME!" Bernard said back.

"And if you don't then I'll kill you and just move on to the next guy, is that what you want?" Iktomi then let him drop down again to add a little more incentive, this time he let him fall even farther but still managed to stop him from falling to his death then pulled him back up. "We can do this all night Bernard, or you can put an end to all of this, TELL ME WHERE LORENZO IS OR I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT TIME I MIGHT NOT STOP YOU BEFORE YOU'RE REDUCED TO A STAIN ON THE GROUND!"

Bernard just gulped hard knowing that this was a lose-lose situation for him, he knew that if his boss found out that he'd betrayed his trust then there'd be a hit put out on his head, but if he stayed quiet he had a feeling he was gonna die, he didn't know Iktomi's MO very well and wasn't sure if he was above killing people or not, he then came up with a small plan. "Are you gonna take him down? Is that your plan?" He asked twice. Iktomi nodded his head yes. "If I tell you…then you gotta make sure that he doesn't find out I screwed him otherwise I'm dead, okay?"

Iktomi smiled under the mask and said. "See? I knew we could come to an agreement, now where is he?"

"He's organizing the races tonight in the junk yard tonight." Bernard answered honestly. "Every single gang in town is gonna be there, every mob boss and gang leader is invited to it too."

This new information made Iktomi's smile grow even bigger, he could take down not just the rollers but every gang in the city too. "Thanks Berny, you've been very helpful." He then pulled Bernard back in over the ledge then through him into the side of the office at the top of the tower then just webbed him up for police to get him later. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked to the Black widow who was just sitting on top of the office sharpening one of her knives to pass the time.

"Dah, I must say your interrogation tactics are…how you say…very unique." She said as she put her knife away and hopped off the top of the office to meet him down below. "But why would the Romani rollers be organizing races in a junk yard?"

Iktomi looked at her with a puzzled look and said. "Well their called the rollers for a reason, they organize street races all the time, though they usually don't hold them in such a confined space."

"Exactly my point, all of those gangs all together in one place an a very confined space, I don't think he chose this place for discretion, I think he chose it as a trap for you." She pointed out to him.

Iktomi came to realize that she was right, ever sense he started to hit Lorenzo's operations more frequently he had been throwing everything at him to try and put an end to his medaling, but that didn't really help him much sense he had the power of a miraculous to help him out. Of course back then Iktomi was only going after one gang, tonight he'd be going after all of them, as good as he was Iktomi wasn't invincible, he needed help, and one person wasn't going to be enough to change the odds, even if she was the second deadliest assassin in the world.

"If this is a trap then there's only one thing to do, I need my teammates." He said as he pressed a button that had 'magically' appeared on the side of his tomahawk the night he'd used it for creating the spider miraculous, a screen then appeared on the flat of the blade then he scrolled threw the contacts and selected the one he was looking for. "Ladybug, this is Iktomi, I'm finally going after Lorenzo tonight but I'm gonna need the team, every last one of them."

three weeks ago…

Before Dallas would make his final decision to be apart of the miraculous team let alone even consider working with others, mainly because he preferred to work alone, he discovered that Ladybug had added a few more members to the team, members such as Bunnix, Viperion, Ryuko, Pegasus and Monkey-king, he was already aware of the other three members of the team such as Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen bee, but he didn't really remember how their fighting style was after he was de-evilized by Ladybug, and he personally wanted to see what they were made of, all at once.

It was ten at night as Ladybug had once again made her way to see Alix who was once again finishing her nightly routine by brushing her teeth, as she made her way to her room her jaw dropped when she saw both Ladybug and Cat Noir in her room, then her face lit up with excitement as she knew what they were both there for. "Is this what I think it is?" She begged as she folded her hands together.

Ladybug couldn't help but grin then said. "Alix Kubdel, in my hand I hold the Rabbit miraculous, which as you already know grants the power of the last chance, you will use it for the greater good and return it once the mission is complete."

Before Alix opened the box holding her miraculous she looked over to see Cat then she asked casually. "Let me guess, you wanted to see the look on my face when I finally became a member of the team right?"

Cat grinned then said. "I pawsitively couldn't help myself, especially sense my lady purrfers that she be the only one to know the true identities of our teammates, but seeing as we both already know about your true identity she had purrty much no argument against me."

"Cat quit goofing off already." Ladybug said politely as she handed Alix her miraculous.

Alix didn't hesitate as she took the box and opened it, then just like before a small sphere of light emerged from the box only this time it was light blue, the sphere slowly turned into a tiny white rabbit kwami, Fluff opened her eyes then began to introduce herself. "Hi there nice to meet you I'm…"

"Fluff!" Alix interrupted her new kwami, who was very confused as to how she already knew her name. "It's so great to see you again." She said with excitement.

Fluff then started to babble. "Again, oh it must've been some kind of time anomaly, or future self coming back in time to warn you about something, or possibly even a descendant of yours come back to protect you from…" She speculated so much that Ladybug just had to put a stop to her speculations.

"It was her future self, she came back in time to help us with a villain named Time-tagger, so sense then Alix here has been eagerly awaiting her time in the sun, so now it's time for her to join the team, as Bunnix." Ladybug said with a grin.

"Oh…well then I guess that means for once I don't have to explain anything, okay Alix you know what to do." Fluff said as she spun her ears in a circle like a pair of hands on a clock.

Alix picked up the watch then held it in front of her then said. "I am so ready for this. Fluff, Clockwise." Within an instant a flash of light blue light transformed Alix into her superhero persona Bunnix. The next thing she did was marvel herself in the mirror. "AH, I look just as cute as I remember, oh this is so fantastic I can't even begin to contain myself." She squealed as she hopped up and down, which Ladybug and Cat Noir both found slightly ironic given that she had the rabbit miraculous. "Okay enough admiring myself in the mirror, you guys came here for a reason and I'm betting there's an akumaa that needs it's butt kicked." She said as she turned around and punched her fist into her palm.

Ladybug bobbed her head from side to side slightly then said. "Uh…not exactly, but you are definitely needed tonight for what we have planned." She handed Bunnix a slip of paper and continued. "Head to this warehouse on the west docks and wait for us there with the others. We'll send them that way too so don't worry about them okay?"

Bunnix took a look at the paper and nodded her head then said. "You got it Ladybug." With that done all three hero's took off to either rendezvous at the warehouse or gather the rest of the team. Off in the distance Iktomi was watching from a far at this new rabbit based superhero.

"So she is this so called Bunnix huh?" He asked to himself as he spied on her with a pair of binoculars. "She just screams rookie superhero, I honestly don't expect her to last longer than a few seconds for what I have planned for them all tonight." Iktomi was already well aware of her ability to jump through portals in time but he was still confident in his abilities, and his plan to test the limits of all the teams powers.

In another part of town Kim was at the public pool just about ready to pack up and go home after some late night swimming practice, as soon as he opened his locker that's when he saw it, the jewelry box containing his miraculous, his face lit with excitement as he knew what this meant. "Aw sweet, time for some monkeying around, ha good one dude." He said to himself and opened up the box, then out flew a sphere of yellow light from the box eventually turning into the monkey kwami Xuppu. "Hey little buddy been a while." Kim greeted warmly.

"Nice to see you too ya nitwit." He replied just before he made a funny face at his owner, to which Kim retaliated with his own funny face thus turning their reunion into a funny face war.

Just outside of the room Iktomi was just observing the whole transaction, and not really sure what was going on other than the two of them goofing off. "Yeah, monkey boy's going down first, he doesn't take anything serious, which will be his down fall sooner or later if he's not careful."

"HEY, didn't I tell you your not supposed to know their true identities?" A voice growled from behind Iktomi, he whipped around fast and saw Ladybug standing right behind him.

"Don't…freaking do that, I have a serious problem with people sneaking up on me, mainly because I was attacked by a mountain lion when I was eight." He whispered back to her. "Besides, if this ends the way I think it will I'm gonna need to know who your team is under the masks for private training lessons, just in case, plus it seems you keep forgetting the golden rule, I…don't…do…what I'm told, it's kind of a part of being a rebel sweetheart."

She narrowed her eyes at him with annoyance. "Just be ready for your dumb plan." She said feeling agitated with him as she walked in to tell Kim what was about to go down, she cleared her throat to get his attention, Kim and Xuppu quickly turned and faced her abruptly putting their funny face war on hold.

"Oh hey Ladybug didn't see you there." Kim greeted with a sheepish wave.

"You really shouldn't just mess around like this when your in a public place Kim, even if it seems to be emptied of people say for yourself." Ladybug stated with a firm voice. "You never know if someone is watching you from around the corner."

Kim then rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little bit. "Uh…yeah, I guess you're probably right, so what's going down to night? Another akumaa attack?" He guessed as he placed the circlet on his head.

"Not exactly, tonight were doing something different, the whole team is gonna be there this time…" She replied as she handed him a piece of paper. "Be there within the hour, I've gotta go now and get the others ready to go." With that done she took off to deliver the next miraculous.

"You can count on me Ladybug…" He called out to her. "Xuppu, showtime." He exclaimed transforming himself into Monkey-king in a flash of yellow light, once he had become his superhero persona he took off to the location chosen for him.

On the other side of town in her penthouse Chloe was once again doing what she did best, make other people's lives miserable. "Blech, what is this? Raw sewage? I told you I wanted something of fine quality not…what is this even supposed to be? You know what I don't care, just throw it away and bring me something that I'll actually want to eat like flambé or sushi, literally anything would taste better than this garbage." She scolded her chef as she shoved back a bowl of broccoli and cheese soup to her then slammed the door in her face. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." She stomped back over to the couch then plopped down and reached for the remote to the TV then put it on project runway.

"Seriously, how do you put up with that little cunt?" Iktomi asked Cat Noir as they apparently remained unnoticed by Chloe even when they weren't even trying to stay out of sight. "I mean if it were me I would've slit her throat by now."

Cat just shrugged his shoulders and said. "It kinda helps when you grow up with her."

"Well I guarantee that if I'd grown up with her I probably would've drowned her in the toilet before she tried and failed miserably to grow tits." Iktomi replied without a shred of guilt. "But just for shits and grins I'd piss in the toilet first." He chuckled as he imagined the whole scenario unfold in his head.

"Your disgusting Dallas." Cat replied as he crossed his arms.

"CODENAMES REMEMBER!" Iktomi cried out.

Cat quickly realized his mistake then corrected himself. "Oh right sorry, Iktomi." He then walked over to the glass door of the penthouse and just knocked. During this time Iktomi took this as his cue to leave before Chloe saw him, he had to keep his involvement with them at a minimum until the entire team was summoned to the warehouse.

Chloe looked over to the door and saw Cat Noir standing there with her miraculous. "Perfect timing, just when I was feeling board as well." She said as she turned off the TV and walked over to the door and opened it up for Cat Noir. "Let me guess, the usual problem?" She guessed as she folded her arms and grinned at Cat.

"Well no…but we still need you for something tonight." He admitted as he handed Chloe her miraculous and a note. "Make sure you're at this location within the hour."

Before he took off she halted him. "Hold it kitty cat, what's this about exactly?" She asked with a frown.

He turned to her and said. "I'm afurraid that I'm not at liberty to say Ms. Bourgeois, that would ruin the surpurrise." He punned just before he took off and leapt off the building.

That's when Chloe started to put her mind to work, she quickly came up with the conclusion that they were throwing a party, for her. "Oh my gosh…their going to throw me a lovely little bash, oh I'm so excited, I'll bet their going to give me all sorts of presents and tell me all the things they love about me the most."

On a lower ledge Iktomi was just listening in on her squealing with joy, he just shook his head and said. "Jeez, this girl is just as self-absorbed as she is clueless." He then leapt off the edge then hooked his tomahawk on a lamp post and took off after Cat Noir who had just arrived at another penthouse which was the home of his friend Kagami, Iktomi chose to stay far away from her this time, he didn't want her to figure it out too soon what was actually being planned for the team, he also didn't want to run the risk of calling him out on his secret identity. "So samurai girl is the dragon-tiger huh…?" He asked as he rubbed his chin. "Makes sense, she's the only one I know with such a kick ass style of swords play, well other than her mom that is."

(A/N: Just to let you guys know that's literally what Ryuko means in Japanese, and to be honest I guess it makes sense, after all she fights like a tiger but with the power of dragons, but I think it's safe to say it sounds better in Japanese.)

Kagami was in her room simply performing a few kendo techniques before bed, when she heard a knock at her bedroom window, she turned and saw the smiling face of Cat Noir hanging from the ledge, she put her practice sword down and walked over to the window then opened it wide. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"Long story short we're having a little get together tonight, interested?" He replied as he held out her miraculous and a note. "Cause if you are then make sure your there within the hour, though I have a feline that I already know your answer." He grinned as he took off.

Kagami read the note to herself, then she opened up the box and out flew a red sphere of light which slowly turned into Longg. "Greetings Kagami san…" He said with a bow. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"It's good to see you two Longg…" She greeted back with her own bow, she then took the choker out of the box then put it around her neck. "I hope my mother doesn't notice I'm gone, but then again she doesn't usually check up on me at this time of night so it should be fine for me to leave for a while. Longg, bring the storm." With a single red flash of light she transformed into Ryuko, she then proceeded out the window, as she leapt out the window and landed on another building below she saw a figure out the corner of her eye, but when she turned her head toward them they had disappeared from sight. "Could that have been…Iktomi?" She thought out loud, but then she remembered why she was out and about in the first place and continued to the warehouse.

Not far from where she saw him Iktomi stood pondering to himself. "She's gonna be the one to beat, not just because of her power but because of her skill, but then again Viperion and Pegasus might be a bit of a challenge as well, what with their abilities to rewind time and teleport, I'll have to think of a good strategy to over come them all." He said as he took off down the street swinging from building to building.

Down by the river Luka had just gotten his sister to sleep, ever sense her attempt to tell Rose how she felt about her went up in flames she had been an emotional wreck at home, she hardly ate anything or talked to anyone who wasn't her family, she only ever ate lunch alone and even stopped talking to Rose, she even went as far as to stop sitting next to her in class, she felt so embarrassed by what she had done she had no idea how to fix it, but as long as she had her family she would get through it and at this point in time she had their full support from both her mother and brother. "God I wish I had my miraculous back then, I might've been able to stop her from making a fool of herself, I just hope that Rose understands." He worried aloud as he just rested his head on the outside of the door, he felt partly to blame for what had happened. "I knew that she wasn't ready, and yet I still let her do it, I'm the worst brother…" He paused when he heard the creak of his bedroom portal open from down the hall, he then proceeded to his bedroom, he looked inside to see a jewelry box sitting on the ledge with a note stuck to it. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

Mandatory meeting at the docks, warehouse D-12, be there in one hour.

He didn't really want to leave his sister alone even if she was already asleep, but he knew his mother could handle her if need be. He then opened the box and out flew a sphere of light green light which slowly turned into Sass.

"Greetingssss Luka…" He said with a slight hiss. "It's wonderful to sssee you again."

Luka put on a fake smile trying to look happy to see his kwami as best he could. "It's great to see you too Sass." He said with an obviously forced joyful tone.

Which Sass quickly picked up on. "Isssss everything alright?" He asked with concern. "You sound happy to sssee me, but your joy issss very…forced."

Luka's forced grin quickly turned into a frown then he just sighed and asked back. "Is it that obvious?"

Sass simply nodded his head at him before he asked again. "Has something happened my friend?"

Luka looked away slightly before he answered honestly. "It's…my sister Juleka, she recently told her best friend that…well not so much as tell as much as show how she truly felt about her. Now she's turned into an emotional wreck, she barely eats, she doesn't talk to anyone other than me and mom and I don't know what to do."

Sass felt nothing but sympathy for Luka's sister at this time. "If you'd like you can just stay home tonight, I'm sure Ladybug wouldn't mind too much given the situation." He offered with a sympathetic tone.

"No, the note said that this is a mandatory meeting so I have to be there. Besides I'm sure mom can handle looking after her by herself. I hope." Luka replied hoping that he wouldn't later regret leaving his sister while she was in this state. "Sass, scales slither." In an instant he transformed into Viperion then took off completely unaware that Iktomi had just bore witness to his transformation.

"Luka is Viperion eh?" He said to himself. "Well it's a good thing this mask covers the lower half of my face otherwise he'd see my guilt." He sighed as he still recalled the day he'd screwed up everything for Juleka and Rose, or at least that's how he saw it. "I will make it right for you Juley, even if it kills me I will fix what I've done god as my witness." He then took off down the street toward the location of another member of the team.

Max was out late at a 24 hour internet café working on a new AI program for his robot friend Markov, he'd just finished and began to take his leave when he noticed something very familiar just sitting on the counter waiting for him along with a note. "Ladybug and Cat Noir must need me, I'd better not waste time." He said as he rushed over to collect his miraculous, he read the note then took off down the street and ducked into an alley to transform.

He opened the box and out flew a light blue sphere of light which slowly turned into Kaalki. "Oh hello Maxwell, a pleasure as always. I trust you've been keeping busy sense the last time we transformed." She asked sounding as stuck up and snooty as always.

"Hi Kaalki, nice to see you too. So what's this meeting about exactly?" Max asked back as he swapped out his glasses for his miraculous.

"Sorry Maxwell but I'm afraid that I'm not at liberty to say, all you need to know for the moment is that Ladybug has something planned for you all tonight and it's going to be big, if you want to know more then I suggest we get transformed and get a move on then. Come now don't doddle." She said as she folded her arms floating patiently.

Max just sighed knowing full well there was no point in arguing with her. "Alright fair enough, let's get going, Kaalki, full gallop." He exclaimed just before he was transformed into Pegasus, he then began to leap off the walls of the alley and up to the rooftops then headed toward the docks completely unaware that Iktomi had been watching him.

"Huh…so that's what Morphias would look like if he had hair, very Jamaican like eh mon?" Iktomi joked from across the street. "Oh when I leave France I am so going back to Jamaica." He then tossed his knife into the side of a building and swung off.

Meanwhile Ladybug was almost at her final drop off for Alya and Nino who as luck would have it they were on a date and even luckier the two of them were just finishing up with dinner at a restaurant that Adrien had helped them get a reservation for. "Thanks so much for taking me out here babe, dinner was perfect." Alya said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Aw come on babe your making me blush." Nino replied as his face started to turn a bright red.

"Although…I think I'm gonna enjoy dessert a lot more." She added as she began to tug him into an Alley.

To say that Nino was confused would be an understatement, he honestly had no idea why they were heading this way let alone for what purpose, or why 'dessert' would be down a dark alley. "Uh Alya…where are we going?" He asked innocently.

She looked back at him then said. "We're already there turtle boy." She then stopped then shoved him up against the wall then slowly slid her hands down his chest and stopped at his belt line, he was about to ask what she was doing but she just placed a finger on his lips and shushed him. "Don't speak, just relax…and try to enjoy yourself."

He needed no more words to explain what she was about to do with him, or to him for that matter, his face began to turn as red as a tomato upon hearing those words. But sadly for the both of them Ladybug had dropped down from the side and interrupted them. "Excuse me…" She announced to the two lovebirds whom she'd basically just walked in on, both looked at her with a look of shock.

"Good god LB, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a sister like that?" Alya complained as their romantic moment was rudely interrupted by her idol.

"Sorry guys, I know I've told you that your intitled to your love life but I'm afraid I need you both tonight for something important." Ladybug replied with an apologetic tone as she held out their miraculous along with a note.

Alya groaned as she had to put their romantic evening on hold until after they were finished with what ever Ladybug needed from them. "Fine, but you owe me a personal one on one interview for this one missy." She stated as she snatched her miraculous out of Ladybug's hand.

"Okay, so what's going down, another akumaa attack?" Nino asked as he too took his miraculous

"Everything you need to know is on the note, I'll see you soon, bug out." Ladybug replied as she hooked her yo-yo onto a lamp post and took off.

Alya growled and said. "What ever this is it had better be good, we were this close to finishing this date off right." She opened up her jewelry box then out flew an orange sphere of light, it slowly turned into Trixx who greeted Alya warmly.

"Hi Alya great to see ya, you ready for another fight?" He said as he threw a few playful punches at nothing.

Alya nodded her head and said. "Trixx, let's pounce." With her usual flash of orange light she turned into Rena Rouge, be it a very grumpy one due to the fact her moment of passion was interrupted by Ladybug. "Okay, let's get going babe."

Nino nodded then opened his jewelry box releasing a sphere of green light which slowly turned into Wayzz, who smiled as he saw the sight of his owner. "Nino my friend, it is wonderful to see you again." He greeted wholeheartedly.

"Great to see you too dude, okay let's do this, Wayzz, shell on." Nino exclaimed transforming himself into Carapace with a flash of green light. But before they took off Carapace just had to ask. "Hey uh babe? About what we were about to do a minute ago…"

"Yes Nino…I was about to give you a blowjob." She said flatly.

"Not that…" He started up again, but just before he could say anything else she interrupted him.

"Yes I'm on the pill, I have been for the past two weeks to try and regulate my period so I figured EH, why not, that's what their for right?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not that either babe…" He said yet again.

She started to get annoyed then asked with a bit of anger. "Then what? What is it?"

"Why…were you…or we…gonna…do it? I mean it's pretty obvious I wasn't gonna say no but…why? Why would you wanna do that now?" He asked feeling sincerely awkward, even though he probably should've been just as eager for it as she was he was just confused.

She then sighed and facepalmed just before she said. "Either because you were taking too long to make the first move, or because I was horny tonight, pick one." And with that said Rena started to parkour off the walls and up to the rooftops of the alley, Carapace just shrugged then followed after her.

"Damn…" Iktomi voiced as he walked out from the opposite end of the alley. "That girl is just as straight forward as Valentina was for our first time. Only she didn't blow me until our third date, she must've really been horny."

One hour later…

The entire team had gathered to the warehouse just outside of the door with the number D-12 painted on it, Queen bee was still feeling as though she was being celebrated by her entire team and made it very clear that she had high expectations from them all. "Greetings simpletons, the guest of honor has arrived." She said as she strutted past them all and to the door.

"Hold on their Chloe…" Rena Started up as she placed her hand on Queen bee's shoulder.

She quickly whipped around and shouted with annoyance. "That's Queen bee to you Rena, how many times must we go through this? Do you have any idea of how many times we have to go over this? So often that it's just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Viperion then leaned in toward Carapace and asked. "Is it just me or is she even more of a bitch when she's in costume?"

"Aw dude you have no idea." He replied with a grin.

"Anyway before her royal bitchyness…started running her mouth again…" Rena said in reference to Queen bee before the very person in question interrupted.

"HEY, I am not a bitch, everyone adores me." She denied yet again.

"Right, and snakes are just lizards without legs." Ryuko announced with sarcasm as she too didn't like Chloe much either.

Rena then put her hand over Queen Bee's mouth and finished what she was going to say. "LIKE I WAS SAYING…" She spoke a little louder as if discreetly telling everyone not to interrupt her. "I think we have a new member on the team that we need to get to know…" She gestured over to Bunnix who looked just as excited to be on the team as the night she was Katrina Noir. "So what's your name newb?" She asked as she uncovered Queen bee's mouth.

"I'm…" Bunnix's voice began to squeak, then she cleared her throat and started over. "I'm Bunnix, holder of the Rabbit miraculous which allows me the power of the last chance, in other words I can travel through time and use that to my advantage to overcome my enemies. But just so we're clear I've technically been on the team before, you know when we went after Hellcat together?" She pointed out to Rena, Carapace and Queen bee.

Upon closer examination Rena noticed that she wasn't joking, she had the same height, body type, hair and eyes as well. "No…way…Katrina?" Rena gasped with surprise. "I guess you must've impressed Ladybug enough to give you your own miraculous, and I've gotta say girl you look super cute in that super suit."

Queen bee just turned her nose up and said. "Whatever, that outfit looks atrocious, and that codename is even worse than the last one she had."

But Bunnix would not let Queen bee get to her, not this time, she was in that good of a mood that not even rude comments could break her spirit. As for the rest of the team they were much more polite and welcoming than Queen bee was toward their new team mate. "Nice to meet you Bunnix, I'm Monkey-king…" He introduced himself following the remaining members of the team. "This is Viperion, Ryuko and Pegasus."

Ryuko was next to welcome her new sister in arms. "It is an honor to meet you…" She said with a bow. "If ladybug has deemed you worthy of your miraculous then she must have a good reason, therefore I'm sure you will fight with a warrior's spirit as we all do."

Bunnix found this statement to be both endearing as well as awkward, but she took it none the less. "Uh…thanks…I guess." She replied as she felt a little weird by how neutral her tone was.

"It's good to have you on the team Bunnix." Viperion said with a smile.

She simply froze like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared into his lush green eyes, oh my gosh…he is so hot, she thought to herself, then she shook herself out of her trance and got back to the introductions. "Uh thanks, I'm really looking forward to working with you guys a little more."

Bunnix however wasn't the only one caught in a trance however, just behind her Pegasus was just staring at her, his heart rate picked up, his eyes were fixated solely on her, he was absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in her costume. I have to have her, he thought to himself. She then turned toward Pegasus and saw his mouth was a gape. "Uh…is he okay?" She asked to literally anyone.

Carapace just waved his hand in front of Pegasus's face to try and get his attention, but there was no response. "Uh…Pegasus? You in there man?" He said as he snapped his fingers next to his ears a few times.

Thankfully it worked and he snapped back to reality. "I'M FINE." He squeaked as he stood in attention. Everyone else just exchanged a look, a look that basically asked everyone, what's up with him.

"Alright enough of this already…" Queen bee snapped. "Let's just get inside so I can enjoy my party, and you guys had better of gotten me some amazing gifts…hey, where are my gifts from you guys?" She asked with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Rena asked slightly annoyed. "This isn't a party we're going to this is a mandatory meeting of the team, what made you think it was a party let alone a party for you?" She asked as she pointed at her.

"Well because I'm so fantastic as a super heroin and amazingly amazing, so it's not as though I don't deserve it." She replied with a smug tone and smile.

The rest of the team just glared at her, not just because of how selfish she was but because of how annoying she was. Can't believe I ever wanted to fuck her, Monkey-king thought to himself. "Yeah I don't think that Ladybug or Cat Noir would throw a party for you Chloe, especially sense your half the reason why people get akumitized in this town." He pointed out flatly.

Queen bee just glared at Monkey-king with utter hatred then said. "How dare you, I am not even a quarter reason why anyone gets akumitized in this town, and it's Queen bee you inbred little baboon."

"And you wonder why you have no friends other than that Sebrina girl." Rena laminated at the same time as calling bullshit on her.

"That's not true, I have…tons of friends, in fact I have so many friends that I can't even keep track of them all unless I have a list of there names written down." She lied to try and hide the truth, but no one believed her.

While the rest of the team were busy arguing with Queen bee, Viperion took a moment to realize something, it was quiet inside the building, too quiet, he didn't like it one bit, usually when ever the team was needed Ladybug and Cat Noir would both be there to greet them. "Something is really wrong here…" He voiced sensing that there was something else in play.

On the other side of the door Iktomi, Marinette and Adrien were all waiting for them all as Iktomi finished with the last minute preparations for his little plan to test the team's abilities to see if they needed any extra training. "I'm surprised that you two can get anything done with those idiots babbling all the time when you need them." Iktomi said as he finished tightening up the ropes he'd tied both Adrien and Marinette in to help give the team a little incentive as well as a clear goal to try and achieve.

"OW! Could you take it easy on those ropes please?" Adrien asked as he felt the rope burn against his skin.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it's not that tight." Iktomi replied as he stepped back and got into position.

"Hey Dallas?" Marinette began to ask him a question only for him to interrupt.

"Iktomi, when I'm in the field call me…Iktomi." He said as he turned back to her.

"Oh right…sorry, still not used to that. Anyway I've been wondering, how did you manage to slip out of my yo-yo so easily that night you and I fought?" She asked bluntly.

Iktomi smiled under the mask then replied. "Oh it's a really easy trick to learn, all you have to do is take in a deep breath and flex your muscles at the same time just as whoever is tying you up, then when you have a chance you just relax your body and empty your lungs and they slip right off, it's that simple."

He then turned around and saw the door was finally opening, he then pressed a button on a remote that killed the lights, then he threw his knife up into the ceiling of the warehouse then zipped up to the rafters. "Showtime…" Adrien whispered to his girlfriend as they just sat tied up back to back in their own individual chair.

"Wow it sure is dark in here." Rena stated as she led the team inside.

"See Chloe…" Bunnix started to point out. "There's no party and your not the guest of honor."

Just as Queen bee was about to tell her to shut her mouth a voice called out from above them. "Actually Bunnix there is a party going on tonight." The whole team started to pull their weapons and take their fighting stances as they searched for the owner of the voice as it echoed in the darkness. "It's a rescue party." Iktomi then pressed the button again and all the lights flipped on revealing to everyone the two teens being held 'captive'.

"ADRIKENS!" Queen bee cried as she rushed over to help Adrien, and also Marinette but mostly against her will.

"CHLOE NO!" He cried trying to halt her advance but it was too late as she stepped in a strategically placed tangle trap Iktomi had set up in advance, she fell down with a thud unable to escape.

"Wow, and here I thought that Monkey boy would be first to go down…" Iktomi said just before he dropped down and landed with style then slowly rose dramatically before he continued. "Silly me."

The whole team then narrowed their eyes at Iktomi with anger, for each and everyone of them was close to the couple being held in the warehouse by the masked teen standing before them. "I knew it!" Rena seethed with anger. "I knew you weren't a hero, only a villain would pull something like this on a couple of innocents."

"Let them go Iktomi…" Ryuko demanded as she pointed her sword at him. "Or face our combined wrath."

"I'd do what the lady says…" Viperion added as he stepped forward. "You're out numbered eight…" He then realized they were down by one. "Uh…seven to one, you can't win against those odds."

Then Monkey-king stepped forward as he whirled his staff around then said. "Plus it's only a matter of time before Ladybug and Cat Noir get here so you might as well just surrender before you're really fucked."

Iktomi then started to laugh manically at his comment to sell the deception that he was actually a bad guy. "Oh…I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." He said as he held up a plastic baggy containing both Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. "I've already dealt with them."

They all gasped with surprise and disbelief. "It…those can't be…" Bunnix said with shock and fear.

"That's right kiddies, I've single handedly beaten Ladybug and Cat Noir and took their miraculous as a prize, so now I'm gonna add a few more to my collection…" He said as he pulled his kusarigamahawk off his belt and started to spin the knife end around on it's chain in his left hand while holding the tomahawk in his right hand, then he continued his sentence. "By kicking all of your asses and proving once and for all that I am the greatest warrior the world has ever seen."

"We need a plan…" Pegasus whispered to everyone around him.

Viperion then whispered back to him. "I've got an idea, but I'm gonna need you, Carapace and Monkey-king for it to work."

Monkey-king grinned and said. "We're all ears Viperion."

Then all four heroes huddled up together and discussed Viperion's plan, while they spoke in hushed tones Iktomi found himself getting impatient. "Hey guys what's the hold up? Are we gonna fight or are we just gonna stand around and grow old…?" In that moment Viperion quickly whipped around and tossed his harp directly at Iktomi's midsection. Iktomi quickly fell to his knees and leaned back and just felt the breeze of the harp as it whizzed by him just inches away from his face.

"NOW!" He cried as both Carapace and Pegasus started to rush towards the walls on opposite sides of the warehouse and running along the side of the walls while Monkey-king just waited for an opening, once they had a clear line of sight each of them tossed their weapons at him, but Iktomi was prepared for the attack as he quickly hopped back onto his feet and took both ends of his weapon and shot them both at each target effectively stopping their attacks.

"UPROAR!" Monkey-king cried out activating his onetime power, then he tossed the magic banana at Iktomi hitting him dead on. Iktomi already knew of Monkey-kings ability to disrupt superpowers for at least thirty seconds so he didn't even bother to use any of his other spells he'd discovered until it wore off. "He can't use his powers until mine wares off which isn't much time so we gotta move now." He rallied to everyone.

"Fool…" Iktomi barbed as he swung his knife at them, they all ducked or dodged out of the way just in time, all though he wasn't actually trying to hurt them, just make it look good. "Do you really think it matters if I can't use my powers on you? I beat the great Cat Noir before I got my power so what hope do any of you have?" He asked twice as he played the role of the villain perfectly.

But Ryuko noticed what he said then began to ask herself mentally, wait…didn't Adrien say that Dallas had beaten Cat Noir recently?

"VENOM!" Queen bee cried out, confused as to why she was even bothering with her power Iktomi turned around and saw Queen bee was free from his trap somehow.

"WHAT?!" He said with actual confusion as he hopped backward just before she connected with his chest. "But how…how did you get out of that? I'm the only one who can…wait." He then realized he'd made a slight error in judgment toward Monkey-king's power. "Of course, I have to say I'm honestly impressed my friend." He said to Monkey-king just as he was charging at him from the side with his staff.

He quickly hopped out of the way as Monkey-king's blow hit nothing but air. "Told you that you were fucked dude." He said as he kept on swinging and missing Iktomi and forcing him to back up into Rena Rouge and Carapace, but Iktomi was one step ahead of him.

"Oh I'm far from THAT!" He retorted as he tossed his tomahawk at Carapace's shield and hooked it, with a quick yank he pulled Carapace off his feet and flying towards him and Monkey-king who didn't even realize what was going on until Carapace crashed into him.

"Eat this spider boy!" Queen bee cried as she came at him with everything she had hoping that she'd either be enough to distract him for the others or at least paralyze him.

Iktomi just kept dodging or blocking her punches and kicks as she was completely un aware of what he was setting her up to do, that's right just keep it coming cheerleader, he thought with a smirk. From directly behind him he could see Ryuko waiting and patiently circling their fight just looking for an opening for her to exploit, I wouldn't have expected any less from you my dear. When Queen bee lunged in again Iktomi caught her up in his grasp and held out her arm just above their heads all the while holding her in a choke hold.

"QUEEN BEE!" Ryuko cried out, fearing for the worst she rushed in to help her teammate but ultimately failed to see that he'd set her up for a trap. He quickly spun around and made sure to hold her arm out like a knight's lance just before she could slow down and avoid the sting.

But just before she connected with the stinger Carapace tossed his shield in the way effectively blocking the sting. "I'm not done with you Iktomi." He cried as he charged in and threw a punch at him. Iktomi then dropped his captive and let her unconscious body hit the floor then backflipped as to avoid the double collision from both heroes, but sadly for them the two crashed into each other foiling both their attacks.

"Carapace get off of me!" Ryuko shouted as her teammate had fallen on her.

He hopped back up then said apologetically. "Sorry, I was aiming for…huh?" He paused as he felt something wrap around his ankles, before he could even look down his feet were pulled out from under him then he was spun around in a circle by Iktomi's weapon. "WHOOOOOAAAA!"

He was then released just before he crashed back into Monkey-king. "Oh come on…" He said just before he was hit in the chest by his teammate again.

Iktomi began to laugh hysterically then said. "Is this really the best you guys can do? Your only down one teammate and I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"MIRAGE!" Rena cried as she tossed an orange sphere toward Iktomi and helping Ryuko hide amongst her illusion with over a dozen clones of herself.

"Ah the old find a needle in a hay stack trick, sly fox…" Iktomi praised just before he swung his weapon again then added. "Unless I do THIS!" He slashed through all the illusions causing them to all disappear, but to his surprise the real Ryuko wasn't among them. "What the…" He voiced just before he heard her cry from above.

"WIND DRAGON!" He looked up in an instant and saw she had jumped out of the way of his attack just before she turned into a tornado, she caught him up in it and he went spinning all over the place, until he threw his knife into the floor and reeled himself back to the ground. "I knew it, I knew you'd have to be the one to beat, knew that right from the start!" He called out to her.

She slowly transformed back to her original form and landed gracefully on the ground just three feet in front of him. She then pointed her sword at his face and said. "This is your last warning, surrender now or else…"

Before she could finish her warning he reached out with his hand and shouted. "TANGLE!" That's when a red sphere of light burst forth and wrapped her up in the same net that had caught Queen bee. "Yes, I knew it was only a matter of time before my power went back to normal, and now my dear it looks like your all tied up." He punned as he stood back up and collected his weapon.

"And it looks like you've got a black eye!" Rena cried as she swung her flute at Iktomi who fell to his knees then hopped up on one hand then kicked her in the stomach sending her back a few feet.

"You know a sneak attack works best if you…ya know…sneak up on your opponent, it's kind of in the name." He pointed out to the now winded hero.

"Too true…water dragon." Ryuko agreed just before she transformed into water to escape the net, when he turned back to see his captive had disappeared again he felt his feet getting wet, he looked down and saw a puddle on the ground, which quickly reached up and punched him in the chin.

He flipped backwards and landed on his back, he quickly hopped back up then threw his weapon back up to the ceiling to escape her reach, or so he thought he did. "Oh come on seriously?" He groaned with annoyance as a large water like snake followed him up to the top of the building. "Fine then, BRING IT ON!" He cried out as he swung away from her, but she just followed him everywhere he went, he knew that fighting her wasn't an option while she was in her water form, it would've been suicidal to even attempt it, he just had to wait her out until she turned back.

Back on the ground Pegasus and Bunnix were trying to figure out a way to help Marinette and Adrien without getting netted, also to try and figure out how to help Ryuko catch Iktomi and put an end to the fight faster. "What do we do?" Bunnix asked her teammate.

Pegasus scratched his chin for a moment and said. "I've got an idea…"

Back up in the rafters Ryuko had just transformed back into her regular form, and she was exhausted from chasing Iktomi all over the place. "Aw too bad little lady…" He said as he smirked under the mask. "And it looks like all you've got left is your lightning power, but uh-oh, if you use that in here in this METAL warehouse then everyone gets lit up like the fourth of July, so it looks like you're out of options."

That's when Ryuko realized that he'd played her into wasting her water power so quickly. "Clever, I will give you that much Iktomi." She complemented him.

"Why do you think they call me the trickster?" He asked rhetorically, then just from behind him he saw a flash of blue, he turned around and saw both Pegasus and Bunnix leaping through his portal and finally joining the fight.

"Surprise!" They cried in unison as they leapt at him and knocked him off the rafter he was standing on.

Just before all three hit the ground Bunnix wrapped her arms around Pegasus then cried. "BURROW!" Then both of them vanished into thin air and reappeared back where they were a minute ago just as Iktomi hit the ground and landed in one of his own traps. "Who's the trickster now huh?" She mocked as she exchanged a fist bump from Pegasus.

Iktomi then snapped his fingers causing the trap to disappear from his body in a red flash. "Interesting, you two bided your time and waited for the last possible moment to catch me off guard, and while I was exhausted, I must say I'm impressed, but this fight is far from OVER!" He shouted as he held up both hands and shouted. "WEB!" Then out of the palms of his hands shot two streams of web meant to ensnare the two teen heroes.

"SHELTER!" Carapace cried as he rushed in at the last minute and deployed his dome shield and protected his teammates. "Now Monkey-king!" He cried to his teammate who then leapt into action from behind Iktomi.

He whirled his staff over his head then landed directly on top of Iktomi's shoulders, leapt off then wacked him in the face. "Son of a BITCH!" He shouted with anger as he swung both ends of his weapon at Monkey-king who blocked the attack then rebound off the shield and leapt for Iktomi again. "TANGLE!" He cried again and caught Monkey-king in another trap, he then landed with a roll until Iktomi stopped him with his foot. "I've already had it up to here with your god damn…"

"Let me guess…monkeying around?" Monkey-king punned as he looked up at Iktomi with a smug grin.

"Bullshit…" He announced flatly. "I was gonna say bullshit."

"Yeah I'm gonna call bullshit on your bullshit pal." He punned again just before Iktomi kicked him in the gut.

"Shut up." He said as he pulled his weapon back to him and readied himself for what ever attack he would be faced with. "Now then…" He began to spin around his weapon on both ends. "Where were we? Oh yes…I remember now." He then swung his weapon from both sides at the three heroes, they all ducked down, dodged or leapt over his attack.

"Let's see if I can do what she did." Bunnix said to herself as she rushed in holding the shaft of her parasol, just as Iktomi yanked back his tomahawk at her she began to slide on her back and used the hooked handle to catch his ankle then tripped him up just like she'd seen her future counterpart do to Time-tagger, he fell forward and landed on his front, Bunnix quickly hopped back up then said as she returned to a fighting stance. "Not bad for a rookie huh guys?"

She then rushed him again and held her parasol over her head ready to strike when he did a quick hand stand and held out his hand again. "TANGLE!" He cried as yet another red sphere shot at her now, but she quickly opened up her parasol and blocked the shot.

"HA, is that the best you've GAH!" She was interrupted as Iktomi tossed his tomahawk at her chest and nailing her dead center, feeling winded she stumbled backwards and stepped in another trap completely immobilizing her. "Oh come on!" She shouted as she fell over and on top of Monkey-king.

"So hey…" He started up. "This is gonna sound really gross but you might wanna avoid getting anywhere near my junk."

Bunnix's eyes snapped open by the odd remark. "Why would I even…" She paused when she saw what he was referring to, it looked as though he was pitching a tent. "Wait…do you have a hard on right now? EW!" She squealed as she tried her best not to get anywhere near his waste, or below it for that matter.

"Hey that's what happens when your girlfriend is into bondage sex." He justified, even though it only made the situation worse.

"How dare you?!" Pegasus cried as he was suddenly filled with rage for what Iktomi had done to Bunnix, he rushed in throwing his boomerang and trying his best to take him down as quickly as possible.

Iktomi found all of his shots to be relatively easy to anticipate and block as he just whipped each one of them that came at him with either side of his weapon. "You know it's not very wise to attack your opponent in anger pony boy." He joked as he swung his tomahawk over his head and toward Pegasus who quickly rolled out of the way and tossed his weapon at him again.

Iktomi blocked it yet again but as he was turning back around he was greeted with Pegasus's fist in his face along with another shot from his boomerang in his chest. "And you should know it's not nice to hit a lady!" He fired back as he rushed in and delivered a series of punches and kicks all over his opponent.

"Heads up dude!" Carapace shouted as he too charged in and tossed his shield at Iktomi, but he managed to duck down at the last second avoiding the collision and watching as it made contact with Pegasus and effectively nocking all the wind out of him.

"Honestly I thought this fight would've taken a little longer than this to get this many of your teammates down, but what should I expect from a bunch of amateurs like you…" Iktomi criticized as he turned to face Carapace who just charged in with a flying punch, he then caught his wrist then grabbed his bicep then spun him around and threw him into Pegasus. "I mean seriously, you guys are all over the place, you have no sense of strategy, no sense of anticipation, you lack discipline, focus, coordination and above all else…" He lifted up his hand and quickly shouted. "TANGLE!" And he trapped the two heroes in another net. "You lack capability."

"HAAAAAAAAARGH!" Iktomi quickly looked up to see Ryuko dropping down from the ceiling with her sword over her head ready to swing.

"You on the other hand my dear…" He paused for a brief moment as he quickly yanked his tomahawk back to his hand and used it to block her attack. "You're a different story." He shoved her back and she landed with a roll but quickly recovered herself as she stood back up in a crouched position and held her sword out to the side. "You fight like a true warrior, you have everything you need and more to beat me even without your powers, but it doesn't matter, I'm still going to win."

He then grabbed the other end of his chain and swung it around over his head then tossed it over at Ryuko but she leapt over it then charged in screaming a war cry, Iktomi just kept on swinging his weapon at her but she kept dodging each of his attacks closing the gap, once she got close enough she leapt at him with a downward slash of her sword which he was quick to block with his tomahawk, while he was blocking her sword she quickly kicked him in the chest forcing him back. "I'd have to disagree with you!" She retorted his earlier comment as she rushed in again and with lightning like speed and reflexes she slashed at him from all sides while he barely had time to react to her attacks. "I've been training for a moment like this sense I was but a child, this battle was already decided the moment I walked into this building." He quickly leapt back in order to give himself a little breathing room so he could think of a new plan.

"Damn you are good, I've got to give you that." He said as he swung the hammer end of his tomahawk at her, she managed yet again to dodge it with a side roll then she rushed in and performed a round house kick to his face.

He fell backward and landed next to Queen bee who was still unconscious and still holding her onetime power at the ready, a plan quickly formulated in his mind. "Enough of this Iktomi, you are beaten, now stand down and release your captives, I will not ask again." She demanded with authority as she leveled her sword at his throat.

"You'd better listen to her buster…" Rena voiced as she had finally recovered and stood at her side. "Other wise we're likely to get upset."

He quickly grinned under the mask then said. "All right girls, I know when I'm beat…" He said casually acting like he was surrendering, when he shot webs at Ryuko's ankle and into Rena's face, while she was busy fighting to pull the web off her face Iktomi then summersaulted backward then pulled Ryuko into a split, he then shot another web at her sword and yanked it out of her hand then he hit her with yet another web in the chest then pulled her closer to Queen bee who's hand he'd grabbed and held up just in front of Ryuko's chest and paralyzed her. "But I'm afraid that's not right now." He added as he stood up feeling very triumphant. Just then Rena finally managed to get the web off of her face only to be hit with Iktomi's net attack. "TANGLE!" He cried as she was wrapped up in the net and fell to her side. "Sorry gang but I'm afraid…" He then noticed something was off, he only counted seven heroes on the ground. "Wait a second, where's…"

"SECOND CHANCE!" Iktomi turned to see Viperion activating his rewind power sending him back in time to when the team had first arrived to the warehouse. While the team was still arguing with Queen bee about this being a party for her he then interrupted them. "EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He ordered, they all fell silent and looked at him.

Queen bee then marched over to him and pointed a finger in his face and said. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do snake boy?"

"The guy who's just traveled back in time with some valuable information, this whole thing is a trap." Viperion stated, the whole team looked at him each with a look of shock. "Iktomi is in there and he's got Marinette Dupain-Chang and Adrien Agreste tied up, but that's not the worst part…" He paused for a moment then said. "He took down Ladybug and Cat Noir."

The whole team just gasped with shock. "Are you sure?" Rena asked hoping he was wrong.

"He showed us their miraculous, I'm sure of it." He replied with a sad expression.

Ryuko sensed there was more to this story other wise he wouldn't have just stopped there. "How badly does he beat us?" She asked flatly.

"It's not even a fair fight, he's able to anticipate all our moves and use our powers against us, even when we have him out numbered he still manages to take us all down, but I have an idea that might just work, here's the plan." He began to explain everything he'd come up with in order to turn the tide.

Iktomi was now waiting up in the rafters completely unaware that Viperion had just rewound time to deliver his information to the team. "Jeez they are taking forever…" He complained feeling very impatient. "If this is how it's gonna be on an actual mission then maybe I should just fly solo." He then heard the door open up slowly and he saw the entire team enter the warehouse. "Finally…" He voiced as he got ready to attack.

Rena Rouge then cupped her hands around her mouth and cried out while trying to sell the deception that they still knew nothing and expected nothing sinister. "Ladybug? Cat Noir? You guys here?"

Iktomi then called out to her from above. "I'm afraid not my dear." He then flipped the lights back on and showing Marinette and Adrien tied up to the entire team.

"ADRIKENS!" Queen bee cried out as she rushed in again to save Adrien and Marinette.

"CHLOE NO!" He cried out to halt her but she was once again caught up in the trap.

"Just as we'd planned." Viperion whispered.

Iktomi then said yet again. "Wow, and here I thought that Monkey boy would be the first to go down…" He then leapt down from the rafters just like before and continued just the same. "Silly me."

Everyone began to pull there weapons and take their fighting stances. "What have you done with Ladybug and Cat Noir? Did you kill them?" Carapace asked twice showing concern for their teammates.

Oh looks like they've already assumed that I set this up, he thought to himself. Iktomi just waved his hand meekly and answered him. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist you teen aged mutant ninja turtle wanna be their fine, and a lot closer than you think."

Queen bee then looked up at Adrien and Marinette and gave them a reassuring wink before saying. "Don't worry guys, we've got a plan this time."

Both teens exchanged an odd look as to what she meant by this time. "Now then…here's my offer to you newbs…" Iktomi started up a typical bad guy monolog as he played the part of the villain. "I'll let your teammates and Paris's latest power couple go free in exchange for all your miraculous, but if you refuse…well lets just say that these two will be sleeping with the fishes tonight."

"Tempting offer…" Viperion said as he stepped forward. "But I'm afraid we're gonna have to decline your offer, NOW GUYS!" Just then Pegasus, Carapace and Viperion all threw their weapons at Iktomi with great speed.

Iktomi just whipped both ends of his weapon at each individual weapon as they came at him, he then just laughed and said. "Really, was that the best you could do? TANGLE!" He outstretched his hand and out flew another net sphere heading right for Pegasus.

"SHELTER!" Carapace leapt in at the last second and blocked the shot for him.

That's one onetime power down, Iktomi thought to himself, just six or seven left. "Trust me when I say this kiddies your out of your league so just surrender already before you get hurt." He barbed as he spun his tomahawk over his head.

"That's what you think Iktomi…" Queen bee retorted then cried out. "WATER DRAGON!" Then she turned into a puddle of water then expanded onto the strategically placed net traps then started to set them off one by one.

Iktomi's eyes shot open with surprise. "What? But how…?" He then looked back over to the group and saw Ryuko quickly morph into Queen bee. "An illusion, of course."

"Surprise Iktomi, your not the only one who's good at magic tricks, UPROAR!" Iktomi then looked up and saw Monkey-king dropping down from the ceiling and tossing his banana at him and hitting him in the face, Monkey-king then brought his staff down with all his might just as Iktomi hopped back dodging his attack.

As Monkey-king took up a fighting stance the real Ryuko took her real form back and used her sword to cut Adrien and Marinette free from their bondage then she joined Monkey-king at his side and readied herself for battle again. "Still think were out of our League Iktomi?" She asked with a grin as she held her sword over her head in a tie-chia stance.

Iktomi then began to realize what was going on, Viperion must've used his rewind powers already, he figured, clever boy. "It seems I've underestimated you all…" He then readied himself for whatever attack they'd unleash. "This is gonna be fun." He said with sincerity.

"NOW!" Viperion cried out signaling the attack, the whole team leapt at Iktomi all at once all while screaming a war cry.

"Going up…" Iktomi stated as he tossed his knife up to the ceiling and zipped up out of the way. Queen bee then tossed her spinning top up to the rafters and followed him while holding onto Viperion bringing him along as backup, they landed on the rafters and leapt after Iktomi. "Eat this!" He cried shooting the knife end of his weapon at them only for Queen bee to block the shot with her weapon.

"I'll hit him high you hit him low." She stated to Viperion who nodded in agreement just before he tossed his harp at Iktomi's ankles while Queen bee swung her top at his head, Iktomi then leapt into a barrel role avoiding both attacks at once, then he landed and shot both ends of his weapon at both heroes at once with deadly accuracy. Both then dropped down and just hung from the rafter then swung over to Iktomi as he failed to see this move coming, both heroes landed a kick straight to his chest nocking him off the rafter, as he fell to the ground he then reached up with one hand and cried out. "WEB!" A single stream of web flew out and hit the ceiling halting his fall.

Shortly after he'd stopped a Pegasus's boomerang flew right through the web and cut him down, he then landed on the ground then looked up to see Pegasus, Carapace, Monkey-king, Rena, Bunnix and Ryuko all charging him at once, he was about to use his net trap on them all when Ryuko cried out. "WIND DRAGON!" She then turned into a gust of wind blowing him out of the warehouse and crashing into some crates.

"Damn…" He said to himself. "I must've really put the hurt on them for them to be this well coordinated. Good, then that means they're quick learners." He then looked around to see if he could substitute his weapon for anything just lying around, the best he could do was a broom handle.

As he readied himself for their impending attack he then came to realize that Pegasus and Bunnix were missing from the line, then from behind him Iktomi saw a blue light flash, he quickly whipped around and saw both Pegasus and Queen bee coming right at him. "VENOM!" She cried as she lunged for his chest.

He then leapt back thinking he'd evaded the attack only for Bunnix to leap through a time portal and kick him in the back pushing him forward and back into Queen bee's attack effectively paralyzing him, and thus he had been beaten. "You lose this time Iktomi…" Bunnix said as she casually walked up to him and reached for his miraculous, but was halted when Marinette cried out to her.

"WAIT! Don't touch his miraculous, it has some kind of spell on it that keeps people from touching it, if you touch it then it will kill you." She pointed out to everyone, Bunnix then slowly stepped back from Iktomi who was just standing there paralyzed and shifting his eyes from side to side. God my nose really itches, he thought to himself unable to tell anyone of his discomfort.

Queen bee then wrapped her arms around Adrien then just let out her worries. "Oh Adrien I was so sure that he was gonna hurt you."

"Ah-hem." Marinette glared at her while tapping her foot on the ground and folding her arms.

"Oh hush you, it's not always about you Dupain-Chang." She retorted as she showed just how little she really thought of Marinette.

"Not even remotely close to why I'm irritated with you Chloe." She laminated flatly.

Queen bee then cocked her head back and said. "Then what is the deal with you?"

"The DEAL…Ms. Bourgeois is that you clearly wouldn't have cared if anything had happened to me, I mean it's fine that you show some compassion to Adrien but you need to show it to all the hostages in any given rescue situation not just one." She pointed out to her with an annoyed tone.

"She's got a point Chloe." Adrien added with a shrug.

Queen bee groaned as she walked over to Marinette and patted her on the head and said almost sarcastically. "There-there, don't cry, your safe now."

"Gee thanks Chloe." Marinette replied just as sarcastic.

It was around that same time that Rena had to ask the burning question. "So why did Iktomi kidnap you guys anyway? I mean if he was only after the miraculous then…"

Adrien quickly began to clarify a few things. "He didn't actually kidnap us…" He said casually. "Ladybug and Cat Noir asked us to help them with a training exercise that Iktomi planned for all of you."

Everyone on the teams jaws just dropped with surprise, then they all looked back at Iktomi. "Wait, you mean to say that he's…?" Carapace started to ask when Marinette simply nodded her head. "You're a good guy?" He asked to Iktomi, who was still paralyzed for the moment.

"But…he had Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous? I saw them with my own eyes the first time we fought him." Viperion stated honestly, or so he thought.

"Those were just fakes they'd prepared in advance to help sell the deception that he'd actually taken them down." Adrien clarified again.

"Okay fair enough, but why ask you guys to do this? Couldn't Ladybug and Cat Noir have just played the roles of the hostages? Why drag you guys into this?" Monkey-king asked still trying to wrap his head around this whole mess.

Both Marinette and Adrien pretended not to know a thing. "I don't know, I guess they thought that having two civilians as the hostages would be more convincing than two heroes who would more than likely defeat one guy together, but as for the two of us I haven't got a clue, well other than Chloe being a friend of mine and caring about me I'm just as in the dark as you guys." Adrien laminated as he shrugged his shoulders.

This comment made the rest of the team slightly nervous in terms of protecting their secret identities, around that time Queen bee's venom attack had finally wore off and Iktomi was finally able to move again, the first thing he did was itch his nose to his heart's content. "OOHH thank god, that damn itch was driving me crazy." He said as he finished itching his nose.

Marinette then turned to Iktomi and asked. "So how did they do Mr. Iktomi sir?"

He gave the entire team a quick once over and said. "Your performance at best was sloppy for most of you, you all need to learn how to discipline yourselves a lot more if your gonna have a chance at beating Hawkmoth, which is why I'm going to teach you all how to better anticipate your opponent's moves during a fight along with some much needed hand to hand style work, I'm also going to be working with each and every single one of you in terms of using your onetime powers more than once in a fight as well as call upon the aspects of the beasts you all personify, and yes that's how I was able to shoot real webs. I'll start working with you all individually for the next few weeks as well, you will do what I say when I tell you to do it and your not gonna give me any grief about it…Chloe." He looked right at Queen bee who just glared at him and crossed her arms. "Also…after much debate with Ladybug and Cat Noir along with a friend of theirs who looks after the remaining miraculous I've managed to convince them all to let you keep your miraculous until you've mastered these abilities…except you Chloe, you were the only exception."

Queen bee then shrilled at the top of her lungs with anger. "WHAT?! Why not?!"

"Because remember before? When your stupid ass thought it was a good idea to out yourself as a superhero at a fashion show that was being shown nation wide and then an hour later you got akumitized?" Iktomi pointed out not holding back a single thing to help her disprove his point.

She was about to retort but couldn't think of anything to counter his words. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." She grumbled to herself.

"Anyway…when I'm training you Ms. Bourgeois I'll be sure to bring yours to you, that way you don't lose it or something stupid like that." He stated as he was about to leave.

"Wait a second spider-man wannabe…" She demanded one last thing before he took off. "Why should I even consider listening to YOUR orders in the first place."

He turned around and asked. "Do you know how to read ancient mandarin?"

She then said casually. "No."

"Do you know anyone who does?" He asked again.

"No." She said again.

"Do you even have a tiny clue as to how to use your power more than once without turning back?" He asked his final question.

"Nnnnnnnooo." She replied with her final answer.

Then he leaned into her face and said very bluntly. "Well then Ms. Bourgeois…SHUT UP YA DUMB CUNT!"

She then just got even madder at him then went berserk and started to lunge for him only to be held back by the rest of the team. "HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM CHLOE BOURGEOIS THE DAUGHTER OF MMM!"

Iktomi quickly silenced her with a shot of web covering her mouth, Marinette then said with a smirk. "Too bad you can't be around all the time for that, you'd make a lot of friends at school doing that." She joked mildly and also earning a scowl from Adrien. "Oh don't give me that look she's been asking for it for years and you know it."

Before everyone left for home Iktomi made a schedule out to see which team members he could work with on what days worked best for them, sense Rena Rouge and Carapace already knew each other's identities he'd chosen to work with them together provided that they kept training professional as he had found out that they were a couple, when asked about it he just played it off as Ladybug had told him. As everyone began to leave for home Ryuko felt the need to talk to Viperion for a moment longer.

"Viperion, a moment please?" She asked politely, he stopped and faced her curious as to what she wanted. "I never congratulated you for our victory tonight, you truly are a gifted strategist if you can come up with a plan like that on the fly."

Viperion smiled softly then replied. "Well I credit that mostly to my miraculous power really, I doubt I would've known what to do without it."

She just smiled warmly as she stated. "Still though, you saw all of our errors and adjusted for them all and planned a way to correct everything so we would succeed in our task to defeat Iktomi with relative ease, and that is something I find most admirable in a teammate, I look forward to seeing you again." She bowed then began to take off.

Viperion couldn't help but smile upon hearing those words, it made him feel special, at least it made him feel that way to her, he then halted her as he called out. "Just out of curiosity…are you…doing anything this weekend?" He had no idea why he was asking her out, especially sense he only knew her as a member of the team, but there was something about her that just seemed to attract him.

She stopped in her tracks then turned slightly and said with a smile. "I'll keep you posted." Then she took off again, it was almost a total secret to everyone who knew her about her feelings toward Adrien other than him of course as he'd found out completely by accident while he was fighting her as Cat Noir after she was akumitized for the second time, and after she found out that Adrien had chosen Marinette she was almost heart broken to hear the news, but she felt that he had to follow his heart in order to find happiness for himself, and she'd chosen that if she ever found someone just as admirable as he was then she'd give them a chance to win her heart and her love, she didn't really understand it but there was something about his ability to take charge that basically turned her on.

Upon hearing this Viperion felt his stomach fill with butterflies, that's not a yes but it's far from no, he thought as he mentally celebrated and took off for home. Bunnix was still close enough to hear the two of them talk about a potential date and she couldn't help but feel a small sting. "Damnit, and she's super cute too." She pouted as she just kicked the dirt then looked down at the ground.

She spent so much time feeling sorry for herself she didn't even notice that Pegasus had scooted up next to her, he cleared his throat to try and get her attention. Okay Max you can do this, he mentally psyched himself up to talk to her, you have a guaranteed 50 50 chance that this will end well for you, let's just hope it's the 50 you want. "Uh…you did great today Bunnix…" He opened up sounding a bit shaky. "I'd even dare to say that you were…amazing." He gulped hoping he didn't sound stupid.

Bunnix looked over to see the look on his face, he looked nervous, and it seemed he was forming little beads of sweat on his forehead, she eventually came to the conclusion that he was trying to ask her out as well, she thought about it for a moment then made her choice, why not, she thought with a smile, I don't really do anything other than go skating anymore I might as well. She then said back to him with a kind voice. "Thanks, you were great too." She then decided to drop a not so subtle hint. "You know if you wanna get to know me a bit more just give me a call." She then wrote down her cell number and gave it to him, as he read it to himself he almost gasped, then she placed a small kiss on his cheek as she took off. With that done his eyes just rolled back into his head and he passed out, not just because he got her number, but because he already had it in his phone.

"Well I best be heading home now other wise my parents will ground me for life, see you guys later." Monkey-king gave a mock salute then took off for his home as well.

"Looks like I'm taking pony boy home, I'll see you three later but first…" Iktomi outstretched his hand for Queen bee's miraculous. "Come on hand it over princess."

She rolled her eyes at him then said. "Pollen, buzz off." With her usual yellow flash of light she turned back into Chloe Bourgeois then she handed Iktomi her miraculous.

"Thanks cupcake, be seeing you soon." He said with a mock salute as he headed over to Pegasus then picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, then he went back to the warehouse and collected his kusarigamahawk then he too took off to deliver Pegasus home.

"We can give you a ride home Chloe, we came here by ourselves." Adrien announced as he and Marinette led her back to the car they came in, once they'd dropped her off at home the two began to discuss what excuse they were going to have to make to tell their parents when they got home.

Present day…

Iktomi and the Black widow were perched atop a building overlooking the junkyard, and the race which was in full swing with dozens of cars running around a dirt track that had been cleared for the race to actually take place, Iktomi pulled out a pair of binoculars and searched for the very man he was looking for, he found him sitting amongst his fellow crime bosses on the far side of the track. "There he is, see…down there just by the bottom of that crane." He said to his temporary partner for this hunt as he handed her the binoculars.

"Dah, that's him alright, there is no mistaking that fat bastard, so…how do we do this? Charge in guns blazing or sneak in threw the back door?" She asked as she handed him back the binoculars.

Iktomi smiled under the mask then said. "I was thinking more of a classic misdirection play, you stay up here with your sniper rifle and me and my team go down there and deal with the majority of the gangs here tonight, while their focused on us and my team is too focused on their thugs to notice anything else among the chaos you take your shot and kill Lorenzo, they'll know I had nothing to do with it, you'll get your money and everyone in this city will finally be rid of every single one of those gangbanger pricks, everybody wins."

"Uh…dah, I'm afraid that's not going to work with the specifics of the contract I've accepted, you see my employer made it very clear that he wants Lorenzo's head, literally." She stated as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Iktomi then rubbed the bridge of his nose and said. "Ugh…this just got a whole lot harder than it needs to be. Okay new plan then, while everyone is down there blowing shit up and causing all sorts of hell for the gangs you just sneak in unnoticed and finish Lorenzo off yourself."

"And how do we keep him from escaping?" She asked bluntly.

Iktomi began to scratch his chin as he tried to think of a way to keep everything secret from the team, that's when he remembered his little ace in the whole. "You could use my bike…" He replied, he didn't really want to offer his bike to her as he had a problem with letting other people borrow or touching his stuff.

She then raised an eyebrow and asked. "How is a little bicycle going to help us?"

He then slapped his hand to his forehead with disbelief as to how naive she was being. "Not a bicycle you…dummy, my motorcycle."

She was still no less confused. "And how will that help?" She asked again.

"It has built in voice activated stealth tech, I kinda stole it from the French military recently and I've been using it ever sense." He then took out the keys and acted as he was about to hand them to her only for him to pull it away for a brief second for him to say. "But make no mistake sister, this bike is like a baby to me and if you even think about stealing it from me…"

He was about to finish when she just snatched the keys from him and cut him off with a high level of sass. "Dah-dah-dah I get it, I am only to borrow your little bike so I can get to Lorenzo and get out without your team noticing, I promise you I have no intention of keeping your bike Iktomi." She then walked away twirling the keys on her finger.

He just shook his head and said. "Three years later and she still hasn't changed sense Seattle." He then took off to rendezvous with the team across the street. "Hey gang sorry to keep you waiting, I was scouting the area for any potential weaknesses to exploit for the attack." He told a half truth, all though he did this before any of them even arrived to save time.

"Fine by us, the less risks the better right my lady?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug as he pulled her into his side.

"Cat." She wined with embarrassment as Rena just snickered at the irony that she was so against the two of them being a couple for so long that it actually happened.

"You know you two really do make a cute couple." Rena voiced her opinion. "You know this is a lot like another ship I was so afraid would never set sail, but in the end it did and now my best friend finally has her dream boat all to herself, now if only they would get down to business."

"To defeat the Huns?" Iktomi quipped just for the hell of it.

Cat Noir started to snicker at the reference of the Disney movie Mulan, Ladybug just glared at him with annoyance. "What? It was clever?" He justified his laughter.

"I know right? And that song was so awesome too." Iktomi agreed wholeheartedly, he was also about to start singing the song Dark side of the moon when he was rudely interrupted.

"Nobody start singing or I will paralyze each and every single one of you!" Queen bee demanded.

Iktomi just glared at her then said back. "Okay fine captain killjoy have it your way." He then stood up and laid out the plan. "Alright everyone listen up, first…Viperion set your one time power just in case if things go tits up." Viperion did as asked and used his onetime power. "I've scoped out the entire area and there are four different choke points we need to focus on, and no Monkey boy I'm not talking about choking your chicken." He called out to Monkey-king who had his hand raised for that very question; he slowly put it down feeling stupid for even considering to ask. "Now I think I've devised a perfect enough plan too…"

He was about to explain when Viperion interrupted with future information. "It doesn't work, they bring in an attack chopper and it basically kills more than half of us."

Iktomi then cursed inside his head, damn, so much for an all out brawl. "Okay then I guess we go with…plan B?" He asked sounding hopeful that this one would work.

Viperion then shook his head no and said. "They also have a rocket launcher to cover the chopper from the ground; we lose three members that way."

Iktomi then growled and said. "Fine, how's about plan C?" Viperion then gestured with one hand as if to say go ahead. "Great, okay this is what we do; Ladybug, Queen bee and Ryuko will take to the sky providing the rest of us air cover while Carapace and Pegasus head straight for that launcher and knock it out. Viperion where exactly is the launcher located when they break it out?"

He quickly answered him as he pointed out over the area. "Over there by the crane where Lorenzo is along with the leaders of the Yakuza, Irish mob and Italian mafia, Lorenzo personally uses it himself."

Iktomi grinned under the mask then continued. "Alright then, the two of you start on the north side of the compound then, Cat Noir and Bunnix hit the west side, Monkey-king and Viperion hit the east side, Rena you and I…"

She was quick to interrupt him. "Hit the South side, yeah I think that was obvious."

"HEY, I'm the only one on this team who's allowed to crack wise." He stated as he pointed his finger at her. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy!"

"Can we please just get started already?" Ladybug asked as she was already sick and tired of waiting for what it would seem to be the third time they've made this attack happen.

"Fine then, let's get to work, Ladybug, use your lucky charm and see what…" Iktomi was then interrupted again by Viperion.

"It's a paintball gun; just use it on the canopy of the helicopter that's what your plan was until you got shot down with the rocket." He said bluntly.

Iktomi found Viperion's power to be very useful and at the same time very annoying. While Ladybug came to grips with this information she then activated her onetime power and said. "Alright, ready to go…" She then turned to Cat Noir and added. "Stay safe kitty." Then she planted a small kiss on his cheek just before the team split into their designated groups and applied their miraculous ear pieces as to stay in contact.

"Alright everyone, let's put an end to this once…and for all. Air team hold positions until the chopper gets here, everyone else wait for my mark…" Iktomi called out over the radio, he slowly counted down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…MARK!" The ground team began the assault on the junkyard.

Cat Noir and Bunnix went straight for the pit crews to prevent any parked cars from acting as get away vehicles. "Bunnix, you hit the gangsters I'll hit the cars." Cat offered as he was better suited to destroy the cars anyway.

"Don't have to tell me twice, BURROW!" She then leapt through a portal and went after the gangsters with great speed. "Hi boys…" She said as she reappeared and wacked two thugs in the head each just before disarming them by hooking or knocking their guns out of their hands with her weapon, she then heard the cocking of guns from behind her, she grinned just before she hopped threw another portal and reappeared just behind them. "Surprise…" She cheered as she slid in-between one thug's legs and hooked his ankle with her weapon then tripped him up; she then opened up her parasol just as his comrade started to shoot at her blocking his incoming fire.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat cried as he leapt into the air and concentrated his power into a black bubbling sphere of anti-matter then hurled it at the gas tank of a car resulting in a devastating explosion and igniting all other cars around it, he then rebound off the wall of a garage and toward Bunnix to aid her in her fight against a few too many gangsters for her to handle alone. "Heads up little bunny!" He called out as he spun his staff over his head then double kicked a thug straight in the chest as he back flipped off of him and landed at Bunnix's side. "What's up doc?" He joked as he swung his staff at a gangster and cracked him in the head.

She chuckled at his joke then replied. "Good one…OH CRAP!" She quickly opened up her parasol blocking a hail of bullets.

Cat quickly turned around then cried once again. "CATACLYSM!" And just like before he concentrated his power into a sphere then he hurled it at the assault rifle reducing it to dust. "So glad Iktomi taught me that, now I don't have to get so close to destroy things…" He then turned around fast as he was greeted with another thug's gun in his face; he just smiled then stuck his finger in the barrel as if he were in a bugs bunny episode and playing the role of said character then calmly said again. "Cataclysm." Immediately the gun was reduced to dust, the thug just stared at the ground with astonishment as his gun dissolved, just as he looked back up Cat Noir wasted no time in punching him in the face and taking him down while Bunnix leapt at the remaining thug from earlier then swung her weapon into the side of his head knocking some teeth loose and knocking him out. "Nice one Bunnix, you're really cut out for this." He said with a satisfied smile.

On the other side of the junk yard Monkey-king and Viperion were going head to head with an army of yakuza gangsters all armed with melee weapons of some kind. Viperion was facing off against two men by himself, one armed with a katana while the other was armed with a pair of Kamas, he just grinned at them and waved his fingers as if to say bring it on, the two men rushed him in unison and prepared to swing at him when he just cried out. "MAMBA STRIKE!" Time just seemed to slow down all around him as he was now literally moving faster than a speeding bullet, he took advantage of this and started to disarm the two men in front of him while whistling the miraculous theme song to himself, he then got a rope and tied them up back to back and just left them off to the side. As time returned back to normal neither of the gangsters had a clue as to what happened as they found themselves all tied up for some reason.

(A/N: Black mambas aren't just the deadliest but also the fastest snakes in the world. Yes I know it has nothing to do with his codename but I don't care so if you don't like it too bad.)

While Viperion was taking on a new bunch of gangsters Monkey-king had just taken down about four yakuza by himself by using one of his own new spells, as he rested his staff on his shoulders he turned away from the downed yakuza feeling triumphant, when he bumped into another yakuza, specifically an enforcer, he looked up at the large man feeling intimidated beyond belief. "Oh boy…" He said with a gulp, just before the thug lifted up both fists over his head and tried to crush Monkey-king, but he just leapt backwards and landed gracefully, he then held his staff up in front of him vertically then cried. "MONKEY SEE MONKEY DO!" The top of his staff began to glow bright yellow then he slammed it down in front of him sending a wave of energy at the thug, it struck him then the thug just froze in place doing nothing but stand in a hypnotized like state. "You see those guys over there?" He asked to the thug who then turned to see the men he was pointing at, they were all scrambling to grab guns to try and use them against the young heroes. "Take 'em down." The enforcer wasted no time as he followed his orders and attacked his allies with extreme prejudice. "Man I love that spell."

On the southern side of the junk yard Iktomi and Rena had just began to charge in at a firing line of Irish mobsters while he managed to block all of their shots, while they were reloading Iktomi looked at her and said. "Now would be a good time for you to disappear, literally."

She nodded then cried out. "SLY FOX!" Then she quickly faded from sight and rushed past the line waiting for Iktomi's signal.

After the mob finished reloading Iktomi raised his hand up and said with a sarcastic tone. "Oh my, it's seems you boys got the drop on me. Whatever shall I do? Besides this…WEB!" He then shot up two streams of web over his head attaching them to a crane hook and zipping straight up into the air just as the thugs open fired. "WOO-HOOHOOHOO missed me!" He called out to them all as he started to fall back to earth. "TANGLE!" He cried and shot two net traps at two thugs catching them up in his onetime power.

"AH, BLOODY FECKEN CHRIST WHAT IS THIS?!" One of the Irishman asked as he fell to the ground trying to get free. Around that same time Rena took this as her cue to start taking down a few of them before her spell wore off until it's cool down, she swiped the gun of a mobster out of his hands then bashed him in the head with it taking him down, then she dropped the gun and delivered a swift kick in the stomach of another mobster then bashed him in the head with her flute.

After that her spell wore off she became visible again, just as the mobsters began to level their guns at her she then cried out. "MIRROR!" Then out of her body dozens of look a likes began to appear and attack every single thug in sight giving her some much needed breathing room. "Gotta love and army of me." She said feeling pretty good about herself.

"RENA, GRAND SLAM!" Iktomi cried out to her as he kicked a thug backwards stumbling towards her, she knew exactly what he meant then readied her flute like a baseball bat then swung it into his back sending him forward a bit only for Iktomi to deliver one final punch to his face knocking him out cold. "Nice moves foxy lady." He complemented her as he exchanged a fist bump with her.

Over near the gang leader's booth it was absolute pandemonium for the gang leaders as all of their men were being taken down all over the place, none of them had a clue as of what to do or how to counter the heroes attack. "God DAMNIT!" Lorenzo cursed as he readied his rocket launcher. "If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself."

Then out of nowhere a Pegasus portal appeared and both he and Carapace leapt out and started to take on the gang leaders personally. "Hey Lorenzo, mind if we join the party?" Carapace quipped as he threw his shield at some of his men and the leader of the Irish mob, it bounced off of each one of them and off the wall and back over to him just in time as he was about to be cut in two by the yakuza leaders sword blocking the attack effectively. "And they say turtles are slow." He quipped again as he shoved the sword away and bashed the yakuza boss with his shield.

Pegasus was also in the middle of a fight with the mafia boss as he just kept leaping through portal after portal and slinging his boomerang over and over at him while he tried to whip him with a chain. "Hold still ya little sack of shit." He bellowed as his attacks just kept missing over and over.

Pegasus just laughed and asked. "And why would I do that…?" He then leapt backwards into a portal then reappeared back to back with the gang leader then finished his sentence. "When I could do this instead? GALLOP!" He then grabbed the chain and literally ran circles around the gang boss tying him up and leaving him dizzy as well with lightning fast speed.

"You wanna join the party huh? Fine then…" Lorenzo stated as he aimed the launcher. "HERES YOU'RE INVITE!" He bellowed as he fired the rocket at the two heroes.

"SHELTER!" Carapace cried as he deployed his dome shield to protect him and his partner. The rocket exploded against the shield but did nothing to it as expected. "Give it up Lorenzo, you've lost. It's all over." He barbed at the fallen crime lord.

"It's not over till I say it's over…" He then pulled out a radio and said. "Rich, how far are you with the tiger?" His answer was given when a Eurocopter tiger flew in with weapons primed and ready aiming at Carapace and Pegasus. "HAVE FUN KIDS!" He called out to them as he took off down the stairs of the booth and off to his car only to be halted by a woman in a black sneaking suit with a spider mask holding him at gun point.

"Antonio Lorenzo, Gabriel Agreste sends his regards." She said just before she put three bullets in his chest, he went down like a sack of bricks, he wasn't dead just yet though, he was still breathing, but even if she wasn't going to finish him off he would still die a slow painful death, she then crouched down and added. "You never should've put a price on my dorogoy's head you little mu'dak." She then pulled out a hack saw and grinned fiendishly then said. "I would say hold on to your head, but I don't think that will matter in a moment."

Back up top Carapace was using his shield to protect both himself and Pegasus again from the attack chopper. "AIR TEAM, WE NEED HELP OVER HERE, MY SHIELDS' RUNNING LOW!" He called out to his teammates.

"Copy that Carapace, alright girls…" Ladybug rallied just before all three girls said in unison. "WINGS UP!" Out of their backs sprung a set of wings each appropriate to the miraculous type they belonged to, then all three girls took off and headed for the chopper. "Alright, just like we planned." Ladybug ordered as she signaled for the other two girls to split off.

Queen bee started after a group of thugs trying to escape the area, but she was too fast for them. "Going somewhere?" She asked rhetorically just before she summoned her onetime power. "VENOM!" She cried as a rapid fire of stingers flew from her fist and darting each thug with an individual stinger.

Ryuko was also dealing with a few thugs armed with sniper rifles, they just kept shooting at her and missing as she was too fast for them to hit. "Time to turn up the heat a little, DRAGONS FIRE!" She roared and a stream of flames flew out of her mouth as if she were a true dragon causing third degree burns on the thugs as they tried desperately to put out the flames. "Here, let me help you with that. WATER DRAGON!" She then turned into water and started to pummel them in a snake like form.

To say that Ladybug was having a hard time would be an understatement, she was holding her own against the chopper but that's all she was doing at the moment as she didn't have any way of truly taking it down. "Guys I'm running low on ammo up here I need some help." She called over the coms.

"We read you bugaboo…" Cat Noir responded as he tried to think of a way to help his true love. "Just hang on."

"I have an idea…" Iktomi called out over the radio. "Ryuko, use your lightning ability and take out the engine."

Ryuko then asked back. "Are you crazy? That would be catastrophic."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing now do it!" He ordered again.

"I truly hope so…LIGHTNING DRAGON!" She cried as she turned into a bolt of lightning that bounced all over the place and struck the engine, the chopper started smoking and began to crash just as everyone knew it would.

"WEB!" Iktomi cried as he began to spin a giant spider web just big enough to catch the chopper before it hit the ground. The chopper then landed in the web and just rested gently on the ground. "Yes, the theory was right." He praised himself.

"What theory?" Ladybug asked as she landed next to him.

"In terms of proportion spider webs are actually five times stronger than steel, theoretically if a spider's web was actually big enough it could stop a fighter jet dead in its tracks even if it flew at top speed."

"Wow…That's actually pretty cool." She agreed as the team began to form up around them.

"Pound it." Everyone said in unison making the biggest group fist bump they'd ever made.

"Okay, let's go fine Lorenzo." Ladybug suggested, the whole team made their way to where Lorenzo was last seen, as they got close they all began to detect the scent of blood. "Do you guys smell that too?" Ladybug asked fearing for the worst.

When they found a way into Lorenzo's private garage that's when they saw him, Antonio Lorenzo, head of the Romani rollers, headless on the ground. "Shit…" Iktomi said as he couldn't help but stare at the gruesome sight.

"Any idea who could've done this?" Cat Noir asked bluntly to literally anyone.

Iktomi knew of course, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. "No…" He lied knowing full well who was responsible.

"Well looks like fourth times the…" Viperion was about to rewind again when Iktomi stopped him.

"No…leave it as is." He said as he grabbed his wrist.

Ladybug then turned to him and asked with confusion. "What? Why should we do that? He's supposed to stand trial for what he's done; do you have any idea of how many…?"

"You don't understand Ladybug…" Iktomi started to tell them all something that was both true and would help them agree. "Lorenzo found out Cat Noir's secret identity, trust me…its better this way."

The whole team just gasped in unison except for Cat of course. "Why didn't you tell me kitty?" She asked with worry.

"Well I didn't want you to worry about me, and I knew Iktomi was already working on taking him down so I figured it wouldn't matter in the end…" He stated with honesty. "Are you mad?" He asked feeling a bit nervous.

But it was all for nothing as she just wrapped him up in a hug and said. "No, I'm not mad at you kitty, just…tell me next time okay? This is something I need to know next time, if we're gonna be a couple we need to be able to trust one another."

He smile back at her then wrapped his arms around her and said. "Okay bugaboo, I promise next time I'll tell you in advance."

"But are we really sure about this?" Carapace asked as he tried his best not to gag do to the gore lying before him.

Iktomi then sighed and said. "Trust me when I say this…sometimes…death is a necessary evil."

(A/N: Poor poor poor Lorenzo, NOT! Prik got what was coming to him if you ask me, what did you guys thing? Let me know in the commets and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. In the next chapter of WOS, Valentina pays Dallas a visit at school, Rose begins to explore herself a little bit, Luka and Kagami go out on a real date, and Max trys to confese to Alix how he feels without revealing his secret. Okay by eveybody that's all for now see you all in the next chapter, bye bye.)


	15. Chapter 15: Moving forward

(A/N: ***WARNING* MAJOR INTIMACY AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **Mainly because I thought that this story needed a little bit of spice to it, but I discovered that as long as they are at the legal age of consent which is the age of 16 which promise you all everyone who's having sex in this fanfic are definitely older than it should be all good, alright let's get to it.)

Chapter 15: Moving forward

Midnight had finally rolled around, Gabriel was up late waiting in his office for the Black widow of Chernobyl to arrive with proof that she had in fact done what she'd set out to do, he was sitting at his desk sipping on a cup of tea as he just waited for her, when he heard a knock at his window. "Finally." He said as he put the cup down and walked over to the window to allow the assassin in. "It's about time you showed up…" He barbed feeling slightly annoyed that she kept him waiting for so long.

"My apologies Mr. Agreste but my quarry was not as easy to acquire as I'd originally anticipated, but in the end…" She reached around to her back and grabbed a bloody bag, she opened it up and reached in then pulled out the head of Antonio Lorenzo and presented it before her employer. "I did as you asked."

Blood was still dripping from Lorenzo's head; his face was frozen in a permanent scream of agony from when she'd finally finished decapitating him. A smile began to curl upon Gabriel's face, satisfied that the famed crime lord was no more. "What goes around comes around Lorenzo, you never should've came after my son…or my foster son for that matter. Thank you again Ms. Widow, as agreed…" He pulled out his phone then sent her 8,000,000 euros for the job. "Your payment, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, now please don't take this the wrong way but I hope that we never meet again."

"A feeling which I assure you is most mutual sir…" She replied with a slight bow, she stuff the head back in the bag then turned back to the window but before she left she just had to ask. "Mainly out of curiosity, are the rumors about you true? The ones about you being a supervillain I mean?"

Gabriel's smile turned into a frown then he asked back with a chilling voice. "Well what do you think?"

"I think…that is a question that is better left unanswered, do svidanyia Mr. Agreste." She might've been curious, and the second deadliest assassin in the world, but their was one thing she wasn't, stupid. She then ran out the window and leapt over the surrounding wall of the mansion, she then walked toward a trashcan then dropped the head into it then continued onward, she turned into an alley where she'd parked Iktomi's Specter bike. She was about to hop back on it and head back to her hideout when she stepped in it, a net trap. "'Tchyo za ga'lima?!" She cried just as she hit the ground.

"Whoa you kiss your mother with that mouth?" A voice said at the same time it quipped as its owner dropped down with a thud. "Because I think a lady such as you shouldn't be using such foul language."

She looked up and saw that it was none other than Iktomi, she gasped just before she asked. "How did you find me? I was invisible the whole time."

"Here's a hint, it rimes with GPS." He held up a tracking device that showed her exact location on the screen.

She groaned as she just came to realize that she'd forgotten to check the bike for a tracking device. "Derr'mo…" She cursed. "I can't believe I forgot to check for that, alright dorogoy you win, you may have your bike back."

"Good, now I'm gonna let you out of that trap and you'd better behave yourself missy." Iktomi laminated just before he snapped his fingers and making the trap disappear.

"Blagodaryu vas dorogoy, now if it's not too much trouble for me to ask, could you be a dear and help me get back to my apartment?" She asked as she stood up then walked over to him very seductively then she slowly slid her hands up the length of his chest then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Or…would you prefer if we go back to your place? After all…" She then hooked one of her legs around one of his and whispered in his ear. "I did make a deal with you."

"What, you don't want to do it right here?" He asked jokingly as he grinned mischievously.

She shrugged then said. "Well normally I would, but I'd rather not risk exposing your secret identity here."

"Well thank you for that curtesy." He replied as he scooped her up in his arms bride style and carried her over to the bike.

"I had no idea you were so strong." She said feeling a little more aroused.

"I work out every now and again." He admitted as he sat her on the bike's back seat. "So…where are you staying?" He tore out of the alley like a bat out of hell with her holding on to him, she rested her head on his back as he drove off at break neck speed, god I missed her, he thought to himself as he just kept going toward her apartment. The drive only took about 15 minutes at most, he parked out in front of a very nice looking building, it was well kept and was far from gang territory, a perfect hideout for someone like an assassin. "Nice place, so how are we supposed to get inside without anyone seeing us?"

The Black widow turned to him and grinned. "I am one step a head of you dorogoy." She walked over to the wall and grabbed what appeared to be a clip hook on a very thin but strong enough wire to get up to her apartment from the ground in a hurry. "Shall we?" She asked as she hooked her belt up and opened one arm for him to join her.

"Nah, I'd rather race you." Iktomi replied as he hopped on the wall and ran straight up to her apartment window. "Last one their gets naked first!"

"Hey no fair!" She called out as she zipped up after him, he'd managed to beat her to the window just by a few seconds.

"Ha, I win…" He bragged as he slid open the window and crawled inside her apartment, the room was rather dark, the only kind of light was that of the alarm clock on the night stand. "Wow, you must really like it dark in here." He said as he helped her inside.

"Just so you know I prefer doing it with the lights on, I love to see the look on my lover's face when they achieve release." She admitted with a grin, of course he knew that already, he was just trying to sell the deception that he was someone she didn't know. "Now then…I believe I lost so that means I have to get naked first yes?"

She reached around to her back to unzip her suit when he snaked his arms around her then slid one hand up to the back of her neck where the zipper started. "Please, allow me." He insisted as he slowly pulled down her zipper and stared deep into a pair of green eyes. He attempted to kiss her neck but found that was quite impossible with the mask. "Shit, forgot about this stupid mask." He said as he pulled away.

"Just take off your miraculous then." She suggested bluntly.

That would've been the obvious choice of course, but he didn't think that was his best idea considering he wanted to keep his identity a secret. "Uh…I don't think that's a good idea on my part."

"But then how will I kiss my true love after all these years?" She said with a flirtatious grin.

Iktomi's eyes shot open upon hearing that remark. "What?" He then started to laugh to try and play it off. "Now hold on sister, I'm not gonna lie your drop dead sexy and all but we only just met don't you think you're moving a little…"

"Dallas don't insult my intelligence I know it's you." She said bluntly as she gave an annoyed scowl.

Two words came to his mind upon hearing this remark, well fuck. "You…you knew the whole time?"

She started to chuckle then explained. "Of course I knew, I've been keeping tabs on you ever sense I left you…just to keep you safe." She laminated. "But it wasn't too hard to figure out that you were Iktomi, I mean you gave your persona a Lakota based codename personally on the internet, and you clearly forgot that I was the one who gave you that pendent as a way to remember me by, I don't know how you made it into a miraculous but I knew it was you."

Dallas sighed then asked. "Is it really that obvious?"

She kissed his cheek and replied. "Only to those who know you I think. Now then…could you please turn off your suit so I can make love to you properly?"

"Alright…just…don't freak out when you see the little guy." He asked hoping that is kwami wouldn't scare her too much.

She laughed then said. "Why would I freak out over my favorite part of you? I've been thinking about him for a long time you know."

"I'm not talking about the spear." He replied flatly.

"Your still calling your 'Khu-i the spear?" She asked with a slight chuckle, rather then add on to the topic he just cut to the chase.

"Spizz, web down…" With a flash of red light he reverted back to Dallas Jones, and out flew his kwami Spizz who looked very dizzy from all the magic he'd used that night.

"Bozhe moi what the hell is that?!" She cried as she jumped back a little bit.

"Valentina Volkov…meet Spizz, my kwami and the source of my powers. Spizz…meet my ex Valentina, the black widow of Chernobyl." He introduced his friend as well as his former lover as he fed Spizz a few kernels of popcorn.

(A/N: Let's be honest it's more practical and less questionable than you know what.)

"Mello ma'am…" Spizz greeted with his mouth full of popcorn, then he swallowed his snack then continued. "It's nice to meet you, Dallas has told me a lot of nice things about you, and also…some things that I find rather…concerning."

Valentina had no idea how to even respond to this strange creature, whom she just assumed was a figment of her imagination, slightly. "Dallas? Please tell me I'm going crazy." She asked feeling slightly scared of the tiny floating creature just hovering in front of her.

"Your not going crazy Val I promise what you see is legit, but you don't have to worry about Spizz really he's pretty cool, Plagg on the other hand…he's a little Khu-i almost all the time." Dallas replied as he tried to calm down his ex-lover.

She then pointed at him and asked. "Where did he come from exactly?"

He just shrugged and said. "No clue, but if I had to guess I'd say from the spirit world or an alternate dimension."

"So…he's harmless?" She asked again.

That's when Spizz answered her himself, in Russian. "Ne volnuytes', mem ya ne sobirayus' delat' vam bol'no, kvami prednaznacheny tol'ko dlya togo, chtoby suluzhit' balgu chelovechestva." (Don't worry ma'am I'm not going to hurt you, kwamis are only meant to serve the greater good of mankind.)

Both Dallas and Valentina looked at Spizz with utter confusion. "You speak Russian?" Dallas asked plainly.

"Kwami's know all of the languages of this world." Spizz laminated bluntly.

That's when Dallas remembered seeing a lot of illustrations in the book depicting of so many heroes with miraculous from around the world, so it wasn't too hard for him to believe. "Okay I guess that makes sense given how many people have had the miraculous before today. Anyway little buddy Val and I are gonna spend a little time…getting reacquainted let's say, so I'm gonna have to put you and my miraculous away for a bit okay buddy?" Dallas told as he pulled out the jewelry box.

"But why? What are you going to do?" Spizz asked twice.

Dallas then said as he shifted his eyes away from him. "IIIIIIII…think it's better if you don't know." Dallas then took off his pendent and Spizz flew back into the spider center peace, he then put the pendent back in the box and closed it up then stuffed it back into his pocket. "There, now he won't feel traumatized by seeing our sweaty naked bodies." With that said Valentina took this as her chance to leap on top of him as she could no longer control herself. "WHOA!" She then shoved him down to the floor and just stared into his brown eyes with both love and passion.

She then leaned down and whispered in her native tongue. "YA budu trakhat' tebya, koka ty ne brosish' svoyego sumasshedshego ublyudka." (I'm going to fuck you till you drop you crazy little bastard.)

His eyes snapped open upon hearing her declaration, I think…I might be in for more then I expected, he thought to himself just before she pulled one of her knives off of her lower back then brought it up to the bottom of his shirt. "WHOA-WHOA-WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He cried as he instantly became startled by the razer sharp blade, she then answered him by cutting open the front of his shirt all the way to the collar.

"What? Did you really think I was going to kill you?" She asked back as she pealed both his leather jacket and torn shirt off of his torso slowly.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized her true motive for the blade. "Don't ever do that again." He begged as he felt his heart still beating faster than normal. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Well then now we're even." She said back as she just grinned down at him.

Dallas's face adopted a weird look then he said. "How are we even?"

"Because you scared me several weeks ago, I heard you'd been shot and I thought you were going to die before…before…I could…" She trailed off for a moment.

Dallas then put his hand on her cheek then said. "Before you could say goodbye for real this time?"

She then stared down at him and asked feeling slightly nervous. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Well all things considered you left me handcuffed to the top of the Seattle space needle, naked might I add, and you didn't even say goodbye to my face, I mean I get that you had to leave to protect me but you could've at least told me to my face instead of runaway like a coward…" Dallas stated nothing but the truth to her, each word he said cut her to the core, until he finished. "But to be honest I can't say I blame you, I'm not really sure if I'd have the guts to do that to you either, plus…I never really got over you, not from a lack of trying that is, I just couldn't get over you, no matter how many girls I…dated, they all had the same problem it seemed." He finished as he began to peel off her suit slowly.

"And what was that?" She asked flatly.

He finished pulling off the top of her suit then reached around for her bra strap and said. "None of them were you. Oh god I sound so damn stupid right now."

She just chuckled a bit as she leaned back down to him then said. "I missed you too dorogoy."

**(A/N: This is where it starts, if you don't want to read it skip ahead to the next bold print.)**

She then slipped off the rest of her suit as she just laid on top of him kissing him tenderly on his lips, once he'd popped the bra strap free he pulled her bra off her shoulders and just squeezed her breasts as he began to stimulate both her and himself, he then rolled them over and positioned himself in between her legs then slowly slid down the length of her front and stopping at her chest, his tongue just danced around her breasts as she breathed heavily, he gently began to nibble on her nipple as he used his tongue to add extra pleasure to it as he simply twisted the other in between is fingers and thumb, she closed her eyes tight due to how intense the feeling was, and the fact that he was taking his time made it that much better, she bit down on her bottom lip as she just laid there and allowed him to have his way with her, she didn't even notice his free hand slid down even further toward her sex until he pressed his fingers against her, ever so slowly his fingers traced the outer edge of her sex as the sensation washed over her filling her with a familiar feeling he'd given her a little over three years ago. "S-stop teasing me damn you…" She demanded as she stuttered due to the fact that she was getting a high from him touching her. Feeling that she'd had enough waiting he slowly pressed his fingers inside of her, she gasped and threw her head back due to the penetration of her sex, he slowly began to massage his fingers against the inner walls of her sex making her squirm, he smiled as he saw a familiar look on her face, he knew as well as she did that she was getting close.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her entirely then said. "Don't worry, I'm not done yet…" He slowly slid down the length of her front stopping in between her legs, he then wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her waist in close to his face as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue, she started to moan as he licked the lips of her sex and around her clint ever so gently, that's when he pressed his tongue as deep as he could inside of her and wriggled it around with great speed.

She giggled playfully as she just enjoyed this new feeling inside her. "OH DOROGOY THAT'S NEW!" She cried out signaling that she was more than satisfied with his hard work, she then hugged her thighs against his head as she just kept getting closer to release. "YES-YES-YES…" She then let out a loud orgasmic scream, she laid back and just breathed heavily, she rested her head against the floor as she slowly came down from her high.

As Dallas licked his lips he crawled back up to her and said seductively. "Breathe while you can babe, we're not done yet." He scooped her up in his arms as he carried her to the bed and laid her onto the mattress, he began to unbuckle his belt and undue his pants just as he slowly pulled them off of his waist and down to his ankles, he kicked off his shoes then stepped out of his pants then crawled onto the bed just hovering over her, he leaned down and kissed her neck as he wrapped her back into his embrace, she squirmed and shuffled slightly as she tried to position him into a position for him to continue this romantic moment. He then stopped kissing her and asked. "I don't suppose you have a condom?"

She just grinned up at him and said. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She then pulled him into a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips, she began to drag her claws down the length of his back causing deep scratches into his flesh, he hissed slightly as he closed his eyes tight, he then pulled her into a deep kiss just as he made the final push, she began to moan again as he began to fill her, his motion was moderate and controlled slowly shifting back and forth, her breathing became heavy, she just held him tight as he rocked her to her core, she then bit down into his shoulder as his pace began to quicken slightly, she bit so hard she drew blood, he yelped slightly but didn't stop, she then began to nibble on his ear providing him with a stimulant.

His breathing began to quicken as his pace increased even more, he then increased his grip on her as he managed to achieve release, she moaned a loud as she felt him fill her with liquid heat, the very feeling causing her to lose all rational thinking, he slowly opened his eyes and grinned down at her just as she grinned back up at him. "Babe, you haven't lost your touch." He said as he pulled her in for one final kiss, the two then turned on their sides each and simply spent the next few minutes spooning one another, he kissed the back of her neck as he just held her in his arms thankful that the woman he loved was back in his life, but for how long he didn't know, until then though he chose just to enjoy it while it lasted. "I've missed you so much Valentina." He admitted as he nibbled on her ear then slid one hand back down in between her legs.

She moaned as his fingers broke through moist flesh. "Dallas…please…" She gently gripped his wrist then pulled his hand away. "I need to rest, I can't breathe."

He needed no more words, even though he didn't want to stop he wasn't going to push her past her limits. "Alright babe, I'll give you a breather, but could I just…" He snaked his arms around her pulling her in close to grind with his body.

She could feel the throb and heat of his sex pressed against her back, she grinned as she reached behind her and wrapped her hands behind his head and pulled him over her shoulder. "You sneaky little man." She said just before she gave him a long loving kiss, his tongue danced around the inside of her mouth as she sucked it deep into her mouth curling her own around his as well. Never again, she thought to herself, I will never let anything come between us again, I've missed this too much to let him slip away from me again.

**(A/N: Kay it's over now.)**

After they'd caught their breath they shared a few more rounds of love until both of them were completely spent, she just rested her head against his chest and placed tiny kisses on the small scars of his pectorals. "It seems you've gotten a few more scars sense I last saw you my dorogoy." She stated as she found each and every single one of his old wounds arousing.

"Yeah, trouble seems to just follow me around everywhere I go, even when I'm on a completely different continent." He replied as he held her close up against his chest.

She then looked up to his face then reached up to his right cheek tracing the scar upon it with her finger. "I remember when I gave you this…" She said as she scooted up to him. "It was the night we first met, when we first fought…and also first made love." She then licked his scar slowly and causing him to tremble slightly as he felt how arousing she was being with just the smallest of actions. She then took notice of something else, something that she hadn't until now. "Did you cut your hair again?"

"Yeah…" He nodded plainly.

"What was it for this time?" She asked curiously. "Was it another loss in the family?"

He grinned at her and said. "Nah, just another sin I committed, I tried to screw Lorenzo out of a million euros for the last big bank heist his gang pulled by hacking into his computer, also had to go into incognito for a while, but it didn't work out, then I got into a fight with Cat Noir, kicked his ass by the way…"

She grinned as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "I expected nothing less from my sexy little brave, so…is he as skilled as they say he is?"

"Yeah he's pretty good, definitely one of the harder fights but nothing I couldn't handle." Dallas admitted as he placed a kiss on her forehead, he then looked at her neck and took notice of a scar that he didn't notice until now. "When did you get this one?" He asked as he pointed at her neck.

She slowly reached up to her neck and gripped his hand. "I'd…rather not talk about this one just yet…"

He rolled onto his side and looked her in the eye as he asked. "It was because of that one guy wasn't it? The one you had to leave me for?"

She tried to look away from his gaze but he just placed a gentle hand on her face and guided her eyes back to his, she started to shed a few tears signaling that he was right. "I'm so sorry Dallas, I swear I didn't make that choice lightly, if I had a little more time to figure out a plan to…"

"Val…shut up and kiss me." He silenced her with a long tender kiss as if trying to tell her that she was forgiven for her past actions, time I let that go anyway, he thought to himself, she's clearly paid enough for it, and so have I.

Half an hour later the two of them simply drifted off to sleep, it was around six in the morning when he woke up, she was still sound asleep, or so it seemed, as he attempted to leave the bed she reached over and grabbed his arm. "Don't go…" She begged trying to bring him back to bed. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"I'm sorry Val, but I've got school in a couple hours otherwise I'd spend all day with you too." He replied as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "But I promise first chance I get I'll pay you a little visit."

She sighed then said. "I don't know if I'll still be in town by that time…" Her face took on a sad expression. "I've another job in the states that I must attend to, it's probably going to take me a while to take care of, I'm sorry…but these days I am much busier than I used to be."

I knew it wouldn't last. Was is first thought, he let out a sad sigh as he just sat on the bed and stared at the wall. "I guess this means…we're still broken, aren't we?" He asked rhetorically feeling the same hole she'd left in his heart reopening all over again.

Much to his astonishment she rose up and knelt down just behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him into a hug just before she said. "Is that the way you want it to be?"

He turned his head to face her to see a look of sorrow grow on her face. "No…god no I don't want that…" He replied as he turn completely around and hugged her back. "Val I just got you back I don't wanna lose you again if I have a choice this time, the only question is…do I have a choice this time?"

She smiled at him, surprised by his answer but happily so, she then put her hands on either side of his head then said. "Yes…you do beloved." She then pulled him into a long tender kiss, thankful that he was still just as madly in love with her as she was with him, she broke the kiss so that she could explain her next step to him. "I promise you though when I get back you and I will have all the time in the world for making up for lost time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He placed one last kiss on her cheek as he stood up and collected his pants, after he'd gotten dressed he quickly put his miraculous back on.

Spizz quickly flew out and saw his owner looked rather exhausted. "Dallas what happened to you?" He asked with concern. "You look like death."

"Trust me Spizz…" Dallas started up with a smile. "I might look like death but I've never felt more alive." Before Spizz could even ask about what he'd done the night before, or why his shirt was torn open for that matter, Dallas quickly transformed into Iktomi then he took off out the window and dropped down to his bike below.

Valentina then stood by the window and just watched him disappear from sight with a happy smile upon her face. But it was short lived as she received a call on a burner phone she'd used for business. She picked up the phone and took the call. "Privet? This is Volkov exterminating service how may I help you?" She answered formally as she always did.

"Hello Ms. Volkov…" A voice greeted over the phone. "It's me Mr. Roland, I called you about that 'pest problem' a week ago?"

"Ah Mr. Roland, yes I remember your request, you needn't worry about a thing sir I'm heading out to assist you today." She replied with a saddened expression knowing that she'd have to leave France without telling Dallas goodbye, or so she thought.

"Actually I don't think you'll have to my dear…" Mr. Roland admitted with a cheerful tone. "Turns out that nasty little lizard is actually in Europe as we speak working a job of his own, or at least that's what my sources tell me."

Her eyes shot open upon hearing this, she began to smile devilishly. "What part of Europe darling?" She asked with a grin.

"Paris France…" He confirmed, she wasn't sure if this was fate or just pure dumb luck but either way this meant she no longer had to leave.

"Really, well then I guess I'd best get started then, I'll give you a call once the job is done, do svidanya Mr. Roland." She disconnected the call then turned toward a cork-board hanging on the wall with the pictures of several targets she'd been tracking for several months, the picture she looked upon was that of a white male in his late forties, his face had a series of scars collected over the years as a professional killer, he was also very well trimmed and wore only the finest suits available say when he was doing a job. "Kiss your crown do svidanya mu'dak…" She said as she pulled a shuriken and threw it at his picture embedding it in his face. "Because soon…I will be known as the greatest assassin in the world."

Dallas managed to get back home without anyone other than Adrien knowing he didn't come home the night before by the skin of his teeth, thanks to the stealth tech on his bike he was once again able to sneak back into the garage without anyone knowing, he then used his super hero persona to get back to his room through the window, after he got inside he quickly transformed back to normal without anyone being the wiser. "Perfect, now no one will know about me being out all night." He said to himself.

"But Dallas…" Spizz started to show his concern for his friend. "If you keep seeing her like this won't anyone get suspicious of you sneaking out late at night?"

"Relax Spizz, between that new bike, my miraculous powers and my skills as a former thief no one will ever find out." Dallas reassured as he changed out his torn shirt for a new one. "I've gotta say though Spizz…I feel great, it's like I feel whole again, like a small piece of me has finally came back to me, and when the time is right buddy…we're finally gonna have what the two of us have always wanted."

"More rocky mountain oysters?" Spizz guessed as he started to feel hungry.

Dallas just laughed and said casually. "A life together, a real one to be honest." Around that moment Dallas's stomach began to gurgle. "But with that being said, how does breakfast sound to you buddy?"

Over across town Rose was sitting at home on her bed just twiddling her thumbs, her thoughts had been on constant loop for only one topic, why didn't she feel bothered by her best friend kissing her so deeply? She'd never considered kissing another girl before let alone her best friend, but when ever her mind went back to that moment when Juleka first kissed her she just felt so confused, and yet at the same time so…endeared, happy, satisfied, even curious. "Could I actually like girls instead of boys?" She asked herself, she thought and thought about it for so long that she almost didn't realize that school would start in about an hour, she decided to look into this a little more later when she had time, she wasn't sure how to do this but that wasn't what concerned her at this time, what concerned her was how was she going to convince Juleka that she wasn't mad at her for doing something so reckless let alone suddenly out of the blue. After what seemed like the longest bus ride ever Rose stepped off the bus and headed up the front steps of the school, but she stopped when she saw the very reason for her sudden questioning of her sexuality standing near the doorway of the school, normally she would rush over to Juleka and they'd walk to their lockers together then do the same all the way to class, but that became impossible to do now that Juleka was intentionally avoiding her. Every time Rose would walk up to her Juleka would just take off in the opposite direction, this whole endeavor was driving a wedge between the two of them, but no matter what Rose would not give up on her friend, not until they had fixed everything, she spent so much of her time caught up in her thoughts she bumped into Chloe while she was trying to reapply her lipstick.

"Ugh, watch where your going you dimwit." Chloe snapped as she shoved Rose backward toward the stares, but instead of falling down and hurting herself someone had caught her, she looked up to see who was her savior and saw a girl with green eyes and long blond hair with silver braided highlights running through her hair, she also wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a long black skirt underneath and a pair of black open toed high heels, she also wore a pair of pearl earrings that dangled from her ear lobes and a pendent that held a very small dream-catcher on a light brown leather cord.

The girl helped Rose stand up straight just before she walked up to Chloe and forced her to look at her, her face had a stern look of anger on it as she began to rage at Chloe up right. " You little 'suka, what's wrong with you? She could've gotten hurt because of you." Valentina scolded right in her face.

"Well she could've messed up my lipstick too but I'm not crying about that." She said back as she began to turn back into the school but before she even got two feet away she felt her ponytail being pulled back hard. "AAAAH!" She screamed in pain as she instinctively reached around to where she felt pain.

"Maybe I was too subtle for you, allow me to clarify…" Valentina stated with a growl in her voice. "You intentionally tried to hurt that girl simply because she bumped into you while you reapply that cheap whores makeup to your overpriced bloated cock pillows that you use shamefully with every single fifty year old John Doe you meet in a back alley so you can save up enough money to finally buy yourself a pair of breasts that don't look like they've been run over with an eighteen wheeler so that way when men look at you they don't mistake you as a man who's simply cross-dressing, as if her safety means nothing compared to yours, at least what she did was an accident, what you tried to do was unnecessary and cruel, I absolutely hate stuck up little piz'das like you so much that I just want to rip out your hair extensions…LIKE THIS!" She then kicked Chloe in the back of the knees one by one as she just pulled harder on her hair making her scream even more.

"OOOOWWW…" She screamed. "LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU LITTLE RUSSIAN BITCH!" She demanded as she tried to pry Valentina's hands off of her hair.

"Not until you apologize to…what's your name darling?" She asked as she turned back to the girl she'd just helped out.

"I'm Rose…" She stated flatly.

"It is wonderful to meet you Rose, I am Valentina, Valentina Volkov, but you can just call me Val…anyway…" She turned back to Chloe then seethed with rage. "You are going to apologize to Rose or I will rip out your spine and just leave you to the buzzards." She demanded as she tugged harder.

"ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT JUST LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Chloe demanded back.

"Nyet, I know your type, if I let you go you'll just pretend you never heard a thing, you will apologize to her now while I'm holding your shabby out of date hair style you little slut, NOW SAY YOUR SORRY!" She demanded as she tugged even harder.

"ALRIGHT ROSE I'M SORRY I SHOVED YOU NOW LET ME GO ALREADY!" Chloe said giving in to the pain.

Valentina grinned devilishly just before she released her and said. "Good girl, but next time I catch you doing something like that…" She quickly shoved Chloe down onto the ground and stepped on her neck so she could look her in the eye as she delivered her ultimatum. "You're going to wish that you'd never enraged me, now get…lost."

But Chloe wasn't backing down that easily, sadly. "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are to threaten Chloe Bourgeois?"

"Should that name impress me?" Valentina asked back. "Because it doesn't, not even a tiny bit…which means your…no one really, just some stuck up little prep school BRAT that no one gives a damn about and finds to be completely obnoxious even if she doesn't open her big fat mouth which if I'm being honest is not surprising."

"Sister if you don't get off of me right now…" Chloe was about to make another threat when Valentina threatened her again.

"If you're going to threaten me you little piz'da then you'd best be ready to die because I will kill you if I have to and it will be easy for me and NO ONE...will ever find your corpse when I'm done with you." Chloe could see the fire in her eyes, usually she didn't allow anyone to talk to her like this, but this was the first time that anyone had ever actually forcefully put her in a position where she was vulnerable and defenseless over her behavior. Valentina finally let her up and she took off for the principal's office.

"I'm getting the principal, then I'm calling the police to have you arrested for…" Valentina was quick to cut her off again.

"I'm not a student here, and I'll be long gone before the police arrive so it would be a wasted effort." Chloe just growled at her then continued forward.

"No one treats me like that and gets away with it, not even that little Russian whore." She seethed as she began to plot her revenge.

Valentina then turned back to Rose who then began to look a little nervous toward the girl who'd just came to her aid. "Did I scare you?" She asked concerningly. Rose simply nodded as she hid slightly behind her books. "I'm sorry about that, I just…really hate bullies like her so much that I just can't help myself sometimes, so I just have to do something about them, even if that means I have to hurt them a little, but I won't lose any sleep over it, anyway uh…what was your name again?"

"Ro…Ro…Rose…" She repeated feeling terrified that this girl might hurt her next.

"Right, Rose…I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I'm actually just visiting to speak with my dorogoy, perhaps you know him, he's about this tall…" She began to describe him in perfect detail. "Weights about 190, brown hair and brown eyes, native American ethnicity, has a sexy little scar on his cheek, loves to dress like a biker and shows off his American patriotism literally on his sleeve."

Rose began to realize very quickly who she was talking about. "Oh…your dating Dallas?" She asked sounding a little calmer.

"Dah, that's him…" She confirmed with a nod. "I just wanted to pay him a little visit before I had to go to work."

"You have a job?" Rose asked plainly, she nodded her head yes just as Rose continued. "So what do you do for a living? Hopefully it's not beating people up for a living."

Valentina just laughed and said. "No I don't beat people up as a way to make money, all though I think that would be preferable to what I actually do."

"Then what do you do for a living?" She asked again.

"I guess you could call me…an exterminator of a sort." She stated a half truth, she obviously couldn't just go and tell her that she was an assassin especially out in the open with dozens of other students about.

"Oh, so you just kill bugs, bet that's a really nasty job to do all the time." Rose summed up.

Valentina just shrugged and said plainly. "Some days are more disgusting and messy than others, but I've gotten used to it."

"How bad does it get sometimes?" She asked yet again.

Valentina rubbed the back of her neck and said somewhat sheepishly. "Uh…I think it would be best if I do not elaborate that little detail, anyway I don't suppose you've seen my dorogoy anywhere?"

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and said. "Usually he comes to school with Adrien but for some reason he came by himself today."

"Adrien? Who is this Adrien?" Valentina asked casually.

"Oh he and Dallas are foster brothers, he's been staying with his family for a few weeks now." Rose elaborated to her, she then turned toward inside the school and pointed at him and Marinette simply enjoying a loving kiss before class. "That's him over there, the blond boy kissing my friend Marinette, the girl with the pigtails."

She turned toward the couple and her jaw just dropped when she realized just who this boy was. "Bozhe moi, that's Adrien Agreste, he's one of my favorite models, and so cute too, but where are my manners? I already have a boyfriend." She said trying her best not to go over and kiss him passionately, even if she hadn't found Dallas again she wasn't about to go out an just make out with another boy, after she'd left him she promised herself she would never show any kind of romance to anyone else ever again, not even to her targets, she still killed them gently but she no longer slept with them despite what the roomers suggested Dallas was the last person she would ever allow to sleep with her, her love for him was just that strong. "Well anyway it was nice to meet you Rose, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to ask Mr. Agreste over there where to find my beloved." She waved Rose goodbye then headed over to speak to Adrien who in this moment was caught up in a very deep kiss with Marinette. She chuckled at the two lovers before saying. "Careful you two, you wouldn't want to accidentally swallow each other now would you?"

The two parted from their kiss due to the girl standing before them and interrupting their romantic moment. "Uh…can I help you?" Adrien asked somewhat confused as to why some random girl with silver braided highlights had just so casually came up to the two of them.

"I'm truly sorry for interrupting you two, I'm just looking for my boyfriend Dallas is he around?" She asked with a smile.

Neither Marinette or Adrien were prepared for the mild shock that came with her confession, nor did they believe her to actually be his girlfriend as most of the girls in the school found Dallas to be slightly irritating. "Wait…your Dallas's girlfriend? Like…on purpose?" Marinette asked plainly.

Valentina began to laugh and said. "Well of course I am, I've loved him for the past three years of my life, and also the last three hours of last night."

"Well that explains why he didn't come home last night." Adrien said shaking his head with disapproval. "So who are you exactly because I don't think Dallas has mentioned you yet."

She was about to answer when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, acting on instinct she wrapped her arms around the back of the stranger's head then she used all of her strength to toss him over her back and slammed him to the ground. "WHOA!" He hit the ground with a loud thud just before he groaned. "Sorry babe, I forgot you like to go John Cena on people who sneak up on you."

Valentina then gasped as she looked down and saw that she had just judo flipped her very reason for being there. "Bozhe moi, dorogoy I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." She then helped him back on to his feet.

"Oh please, compared to that damn cougar that tried to eat me when I was eight that was nothing." He replied just before he pulled her in close and put a finger underneath her chin and placed a loving kiss on her lips, she then hopped up and locked her legs around his waist at the same time locking her arms around his torso, he barely had time to put his arms under her legs and catch her as she did this, the pair's lips began to fight vigorously for dominance over the other, every single thought outside of their romantic moment just melted away.

"And you told us to be careful not to swallow each other." Marinette barbed as she found this girl to slightly be a hypocrite.

Dallas quickly parted the kiss for a moment and said. "Give her a break we haven't seen each other in three years."

"Why are you talking when you should be kissing?" Valentina asked with an annoyed tone.

Dallas then replied with. "Good question why am I?" Then he returned to the kiss being just as passionate as before.

Adrien and Marinette just exchanged a look of uncomfortableness as they just bore witness to the public display of affection. "Do you think this is how people feel when were acting like this?" Adrien asked bluntly as he leaned in and whispered to Marinette.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not grabbing your junk out in the open." Marinette pointed out as she bore witness to Valentina's…'bold' display of attraction toward Dallas.

He pulled his lips away and said. "Val…as much as I'd love another go today I've got to get to class soon."

She sighed then said. "What a shame, I suppose I'll have to wait until later to feel your…"

"Please don't say anymore miss, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight and I'd rather not imagine…his…naked person on top of you while I'm trying to sleep." Marinette begged as she shied away from the couple.

"Aw what's wrong Mari? Are you feeling jealous that my drop dead sexy ex and I are back together?" Dallas asked jokingly as he set Valentina back on the ground.

"As if, like I said I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last boy on earth." She then turned to Valentina then continued. "He's all yours…uh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

Valentina extended her hand and introduced herself. "Valentina Volkov of Chernobyl, and you are?"

Marinette took her hand and introduced herself back. "Marinette Dupain-Chang of…well here actually."

Upon hearing the name Valentina and the word Chernobyl Adrien then began to realize who she was. "Wait, Valentina? As in the Valentina? Thee one you told me about Dallas?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"Yep, the very same." Dallas confirmed as he pulled her into his side, she smiled as she snaked her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Adrien suddenly felt slightly scared of her, and for good reason, Valentina managed to pick up on this as she noticed the look on his face. She then said with a calm voice. "Mr. Agreste, I promise you that I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think, I don't bite…hard." She then gave a sly wink just to toy with him.

"Tell that to my poor shoulder…" Dallas pulled his shirt away from his shoulder and revealed that she wasn't being as honest as she should be. "I mean look at this bite, you broke the skin for god sake girl."

She then put both hands on his cheeks and said. "Oh I'm sorry my dorogoy Dallas, but to be fair you were the one who made me do it, what with how rough you were last night, not that I'm complaining that is." She then pulled him into a small kiss before she continued. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I won't have to leave town after all, turns out that client who wanted my services said that his…friend that he wanted me to entertain is actually here in Paris on business, so I won't have to go anywhere which also means that you and I can keep on seeing one another even while I'm working, the only problem is finding him now, he's very good at hiding." Dallas's face grew the biggest smile he could muster as he picked her up and spun her around celebrating that she didn't have to leave him, he was even close to tears of joy due to the fact. "I take it this makes you happy?" She asked rhetorically.

He didn't answer her with words, just a loving hug and a long tender kiss. Marinette just shook her head at them. "Jeez get a room you two." She said to them, Valentina flipped her the bird just before she broke off the kiss so she could just stare into the eyes of the one she loved.

"YA lyublyu tebya dorogoy…" She whispered lovingly, to which Dallas replied.

"I love you more." Then he pulled her into another hug and just held her and praying slightly that this wasn't a dream.

Around that moment the warning bell rang, Valentina took this as her cue to leave. "I'd best be going, I'll see you after school dorogoy." She gave him one last kiss before parting, then she turned to Adrien and Marinette and said. "Also it was nice meeting you both, you make such a cute couple, oh and Adrien…I loved your last swimsuit shoot you did especially the shot with the speedo."

His face just blushed and he buried his face into his hand with embarrassment. "I really wish I didn't agree to wear that one."

"Wait…?" Marinette began to ask. "You wore a speedo?" He looked away from her and just rubbed the back of his neck. "When was this?" She asked again, she wasn't as interested as she was just confused by his sudden reveal.

"During his father's summer collection, he accepted a two week contract for a swimsuit magazine along with twelve other models his age, none of them were as cute though, anyway I must go now, do svidanya everyone." She waved goodbye to her lover and his friends and left the school.

During any other day Dallas would simply give Adrien a hard time for his slight embarrassment, but it would be slightly hypocritical of him to do so sense he wore speedos on occasion, mostly because he felt no shame when it came to his body. "Dude, there's no shame in wearing a speedo, I've even worn one on occasion just to show off for the girls at the beach, also to make other guys feel insecure about themselves." Dallas admitted with pride.

Neither Adrien or Marinette wanted to continue this conversation so they just went straight to class, Valentina made her way out of the school and took off down the street walking casually when she was paged by someone on her phone, she pulled it out and read the message, she saw that Dallas had sent her a selfie, a half-naked selfie, just for her enjoyment. "Oh Dallas…" She chuckled as she admired the pose he'd taken for her. "I've missed your crazy little stunts."

A few hours after school had started Max Kante was trying to think of the best way to break the ice with Alix who up until now he had no romantic feelings for, until this point in their lives she was just like a sister to him, but until he'd seen her in a whole new light, and with a whole new look he started to develop something new for her. "Max…" Markov started to address his friend and creator about the issue. "You won't accomplish anything if you just sit here and stare at her all day, you need to talk to her other wise she might get the wrong idea about your true intentions of just sitting here and gawking at her for the past ten minutes."

Max quickly shook his head as he realized that he'd been sitting there for a while and just staring at her for almost no good reason. "Has it really been that long?" He asked to his friend.

"Yes, it has been approximately ten minutes and twenty-nine seconds sense you got your lunch, sat down and began staring at her." Markov confirmed as he just floated around in midair. Max began to groan as well as feel stupid for not realizing it until now, he banged his head on the table once causing the rattle of his silverware on his tray of food.

Around that time Rose came up to his table and asked casually. "Is it okay if I sit here Max?" He didn't look up at her as he still felt so embarrassed by his awkwardness, he just mumbled something that just barely came out audible to her, but miraculously she still was able to understand him. "Thank you." She sat down next to him then began to eat her lunch, almost a minute into eating she finally noticed that he was upset over something. "Max? Are you okay?" She asked bluntly.

"To describe Max at this moment in time is complicated Rose, he is internally conflicted by his emotions as well as his feelings for…" Markov almost exposed Max's problem to Rose completely when he grabbed the tiny robot and hit his built in mute button. So glad I put that in when I first built you, he thought to himself.

"I'm fine Rose really it's nothing at all." He lied of course, but not very well though as she still called him out on it.

"Max, you've never really been a very good liar, could you please just tell me what's going on with you?" She asked flatly.

Max just sighed and asked back. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded her head yes then he answered her honestly. "Fine…I'll tell you, but please just keep it to yourself right now, I've…sort of developed feelings for someone in our class recently."

Rose then gasped with this sudden reveal of information, she then asked him up right with excitement and a giant grin. "Who is it? Is she cute? Ooh I'll bet she's cute."

Max tried to relax himself knowing that she might get over excited and expose him in front of everyone in the room. "Like I said you need to keep this to yourself for now." He took a deep breath and said calmly. "It's Alix Kubdel."

She gasped again and squealed a bit before she pulled him into a very tight hug and said. "Oh I'm so happy for you two."

"ROSE…CAN'T…BREATHE!" Max said as he felt her physically squeezing his wind pipe, she then let go and he began to gasp for air. "Thank you…" He said as he rubbed the soreness away from his neck, but when he looked up he saw Juleka staring at the two of them then she quickly looked away as if she'd never did it in the first place, he then turned back to Rose then asked. "What's up with Juleka these days? She's been acting really weird for the past few weeks."

Rose's face took up a sad expression then said. "It's…complicated." She subconsciously rubbed her arm as she looked away from her friend whom had accidentally caused Rose to question everything that she'd known about herself up to this point.

Max took notice of this then asked. "Did something happen between you two? You guys aren't fighting are you?" She shook her head no contemplating whether or not she should tell him the truth, she didn't want to upset or embarrass Juleka in anyway, but she knew that staying quiet about her new feelings wasn't the way to go either. "Rose if something's going on between you two then maybe you should talk about it with someone."

She sighed then looked at him with pleading eyes. "You have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone about this." She said hoping beyond all hope that he could keep a secret.

"I promise no one will ever here about this from me." Max replied with honesty and ready to keep a secret.

She took a deep breath and hoped she was doing the right thing by confiding in Max. "I…just found out that Juleka…likes girls…the same way that…you like girls."

Max gasped upon hearing this news. "Juleka is a lesbian?" He asked bluntly. "I never would've guessed, when did she tell you?"

"Around the same time that she…kissed me." She admitted sheepishly.

At that moment Max's jaw just dropped, he was completely surprised that Juleka had actually gone that far so quickly. "She…kissed you? Wow…bet that was an awkward moment."

Rose nodded then continued. "But you know what the weird thing is? I think I liked it actually, or at the very least I wasn't really bothered by it that much I know but…I've never felt like this before about anyone before, let alone another girl or even my best friend."

"Wait…you mean you might be in love with her?" Max added plainly.

Rose just shrugged and said. "I don't know, I know for sure though that she has feelings for me, especially with the way she kissed me it doesn't surprise me as much as the actual kiss itself." She then sighed then added. "I just don't know how I'm gonna deal with this, even if we can't be a couple I'd at least like to still be friends."

"Wait what?" Max began to ask. "You mean you really are considering being her girlfriend?"

She paused for a moment then said. "I don't know, I'm still only just figuring things out but I don't know for sure how to do it."

That's when Max came up with a not so brilliant but literally the easiest way to determine whether or not she was in fact interested in girls. "I may have a solution, it's not really the best way but it is the easiest, and maybe even the quickest."

She looked at him with a hopeful look then said. "I'm willing to try if it means that things will go back to normal with Juleka. Well…relatively, I understand that things will never go back to the way they were before but that doesn't mean our friendship is over."

"Okay then, I would suggest…and I'm not kidding you in anyway at all just to be clear, that maybe you should just watch…uh…" He then leaned in close and finished in a whisper. "Porn."

She gave a weird look and asked. "Porn? How will that help?"

"Well it will help you figure out if you truly like boys more or girls more, also this way you can do this at your own discretion if need be."

Rose thought about it for a second and realized that this was in fact the best and only option she had. "Okay I'll do it, but on one condition…" She said with a slight bit of confidence. "You have to ask out Alix."

"That's what I'm trying to do, or at least figure out a way to break the ice to her about how I feel." He said still pondering how to make this work without exposing his identity.

"Why don't you just write her a letter? Girls love romantic letters from a secret admirer." Rose suggested casually.

That's when Max realized that her idea was almost perfect, he looked at her with a smile and said. "You know what? I think I might just try that, thanks Rose you've really helped me out.

"Your welcome Max, oh and good luck with Alix." She said as she stood up and walked off.

"Wait, Rose where are you going?" He asked sort of confused.

She turned around and said. "I'm gonna try to do what you suggested I do in the girls room."

His jaw dropped upon hearing this, he was about to ask why but suddenly decided that he'd rather not get into it over such an embarrassing subject. "Nope, not touching that one with a fifty foot pole." He declared as he continued to eat his lunch.

Several hours after school had ended Luka was preparing himself for his date with Kagami, or more accurately Viperion was getting ready for his date with Ryuko, there was only one problem however, he wasn't sure what kind of things she might like, primarily because he only met her through their work as superheroes and had no idea if anything he did would change that. Once he made himself seem presentable enough he made sure that everything was alright with his sister before he took off, even though he didn't want to leave her alone she insisted that he go out as she knew deep down that he needed to move on from Marinette as soon as possible. Once he was out of sight of his house he ducked into an alley to transform into Viperion, then he started to parkour off the walls of the alley and up to the roof tops then he headed off to the meetup point they'd agreed on, as soon as he got there he found that she was already waiting for him. She sat on the ground simply meditating until he arrived, once she sensed his presence she opened her eyes and said with a neutral tone. "You're late."

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly. "I needed to make sure that my sister would be okay if I left her at home by herself, especially sense our mom is out for the evening with her sorority sisters, she's…kind of in a midlife crisis."

She stood up then turned to face him. "I see…" She replied with the same neutral tone. "Well in that case I suppose I can be a bit more lenient." She let a small smile curl on her face. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two for a moment, then Ryuko made it a little more awkward. "What's your favorite color?" She then gave a very awkward smile.

Viperion found this to be a bit strange that she just asked such a random question right out of the blue but he knew they had to start somewhere. "Uh…blue I guess, and you?" He asked back.

"White because it represents purity and new beginnings, what's your favorite food?" She gave the same awkward smile as before, this awkward behavior only made Viperion feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I guess…chicken alfredo, what about you?" He asked again.

She answered again just as quickly as before. "Grape and walnut salad, it gives me enough vitamins and minerals that I need to stay healthy and strong, what's your…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa hold on…" He stopped her in mid-sentence. "Are we just going to have a random Q & A all night long? Because I think were going about this all wrong." He said bluntly just before he added. "Maybe…we shouldn't just ask about small details like that, maybe we should ask something about each other that defines our personality a little like…oh I don't know…let's say…your favorite type of music, and yes that's what I'm asking you."

She could see the logic behind his reasoning for taking control of the subject, she then answered him bluntly. "Classical…but I am optimistic in trying new things."

"Okay, well that's a good start." He said casually.

"And what is your favorite type of music?" She asked back and once again giving the same awkward smile.

Seriously what is up with that weird smile, he thought to himself. "I'm into rock and roll mostly, I even play in a band in my spare time. Lead guitar in case you were wondering."

"I play violin, it's elegant, relaxing and is cultural to the majority of the world." She then flashed the same odd smile that she did before.

Okay that's it I can't take it anymore, he thought to himself just before he asked. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" She asked almost puzzled.

"You keep making that same painfully obvious forced smile almost every time you talk, are you…nervous, wait…I'm not making you feel uncomfortable am I?" He assumed and suddenly feeling bad for asking her such a question.

"What…no you're not making me feel uncomfortable, I've just…never really dated a lot of boys, I have gone out with one boy…once, but he found someone else, not that it matters really, to be honest I think we're better off as friends, mainly because he mostly saw me more as a friend rather than a romantic companion." She admitted with a sad expression.

Viperion took notice of this, he then realized that she agreed to this date to try and help herself move on as well. "I know how you feel…" He said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I was in love with someone before I met you too, but sadly she fell in love with someone else, I've been trying to move on ever sense, though personally it's my own fault for not trying harder to win her heart, but if she's happy with him then I'm happy for her."

Ryuko smiled genuinely upon hearing him say that. "You certainly are honorable as well as a good sport." She said politely just before she continued. "Speaking of which…do you enjoy any type of sports?"

"Well I do occasionally enjoy a good game of basketball. What about you, do you enjoy any sports?" He asked curiously.

"Fencing and kendo, sword fighting is in my blood, I come from a very long line of swordsmen and women, dating back centuries to feudal Japan, my family personally served under the great lord Oba Nobunaga during his campaign to unify Japan during the late Sengoku period." She replied proudly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, I never would've pegged you to be a samurai…" He said feeling fascinated with her family history.

"I wouldn't say I'm a samurai really…" She stated plainly. "More like a kunoichi."

He was suddenly puzzled by the word she'd used to describe herself. "A what?" He asked with confusion.

She giggled slightly before she answered. "That's the term used for a female ninja, or at least a practitioner of ninjutsu."

This began to peek Viperion's interest quite a bit. "Really, so you're a true ninja then, I don't suppose you could give me a demonstration of your skills?" He asked casually.

She was taken back by the question a bit then said. "But you've seen how I fight already. Why would you…"

"Let me rephrase that…" He started up again. "I would like to personally see just how well you fight in a one on one sparring match with me." He said knowing that this would make things a lot more interesting.

She was intrigued by his proposal then asked. "Are you sure you want that? Because I'm pretty sure I'll win." He simply nodded his head yes then she continued. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"First lets establish the rules, no weapons and no magic, just us and our skills as fighters." He said as he walked over to a far side of the roof they stood upon and took his stance after putting down his harp.

"Very well, I can accept those terms." She replied as she took off her sword an stabbed it into the ground and took her stance as well. "I'll try to go easy on you."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same to you." He replied as he charged at her, he threw a right hook at her just as she ducked down and swept his legs out from under him, he fell backwards and landed on the flat of his back, he just stared up at her and saw a very smug smile on her face.

She leaned down and said. "I didn't think you were going to go that easy on me."

He smiled back up at her then said. "I'm just getting warmed up." He hopped back up then performed a round house kick which she jumped away from then ran in and threw a well placed punch to his face. "Sneaky…" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Such is the way of the ninja after all…" She replied as she ran forward and performed a series of punches and kicks that he barely had time to block as she moved like lightning. She eventually leapt into the air and kicked him in the chest ending the fight and knocking him back a few feet, he suddenly fell over backwards do to the edge of the building, but just before he went over the side she managed to grab his wrist and pulled him back up, but it was a little too strong as he crashed into her toppling the two of them over.

She stared up at him like a deer caught in the head lights just lost in his eyes, the same could be said for him as he just looked down at her completely mesmerized by her vision, the atmosphere seemed to become very magnetic as she suddenly felt a spark between them, something in her told her to drag him down into a very passionate kiss, before the two could even act upon this new feeling of attraction they heard a cry for help down below. "Looks like we're gonna have to put this date on hold, come on." Viperion said as he rose up off of her and handed her back her sword. They both ran toward the direction of the cry for help and found a skinny white male in his early twenty's being beaten by a blond girl with silver highlights wearing a black suit. "She doesn't look so tough, I'll bet we can take her easy, but just to be safe." He activated his second chance ability just in case things didn't go the way they'd expect. "Okay let's go. Please, ladies first." Viperion gestured with a wave of his hand.

Both he and Ryuko leapt off the building and down to the ground to confront the black widow of Chernobyl. "I don't have time for your derr'mo you little mu'dak, just give me the damn drive and I'll let you go." She barbed as she held out one hand for the drive he had in his pocket while holding him up against the wall with one of her karambits under his chin.

"I can't give you the drive, if I do that crazy fucker will kill me!" He said back trying to persuade her to let him go. "Please, just let me go…"

She pulled the knife slightly across his throat causing a small bit of blood to come out. "I am not a very patient woman comrade, now give me the drive or I swear to god…" Her sentence was cut short as she was kicked in the side by Ryuko with full force, she rolled sideways a bit then hopped back up and saw who it was that'd attacked her.

"Touch him again and you'll regret it." She said as she spun her sword in a figure eight and held it over her head as she took a tie-chi stance.

"It is unwise to get between a spider and her pray little girl." Black widow replied as she stood back up and pulled two guns. "Now move aside or I will have no choice but to end you." Even though it sounded genuine her threat was very much empty, she would never end the life of someone who didn't need to die, and that included people who were willing to sacrifice their own to save another, but if she had to she would most definitely hurt them.

"I refuse to let you kill this man, now put your weapons on the ground and surrender, you have no way to escape." Ryuko barbed as she leveled her sword at the assassin.

"She's not lying…" Viperion added as he announced himself from behind their opponent, he was stood on a fire escape just one level above her. "And I promise you this sister, you might be able to out run us but you can't out run time."

She didn't know much about Viperion or Ryuko's abilities but she knew enough that Viperion could travel back in time to prepare himself for what was to come, also that Ryuko could control the elements if she needed to. This is going to be a tough fight, she thought to herself, but I can't afford to be captured, she quickly formulated a plan, luckily for her she had just the thing for a situation like this. "You think you can take me down so easily do you? Clearly you two don't know who I am. I am Chernaya vdova Chernobyl the greatest assassin in the WORLD!" She shouted as she threw a flash bang on the ground and shut her eyes, as it exploded on the ground both Viperion and Ryuko were blinded by the bright light, she then pulled out a magazine of rubber bullets and swapped it out for another magazine already loaded, she quickly popped the loaded shot already in the chamber then took a few shots at Ryuko, she fired five shots in total hitting her in the chest with each shot, she went down and started groaning in pain. "Now for the boy…" She quickly turned around and saw that Viperion was already gone. "B'lyad…" She cursed, just before she was kicked in the stomach with such force that she almost blacked out.

"You know that old saying about a snake in the grass?" Viperion asked rhetorically as he popped his knuckles. "Cuz I think I just redefined it."

She stood back up and popped her neck and said. "Boy…you know not what you have unleashed in me." She pulled her knives off her lower back and took her stance at the same time she tapped the toe of her right boot on the ground and deploying a shoe knife that she only ever used when she was in trouble, and being in a one on one up close fight with a superhero qualified. She rushed at him like a speeding bullet and started slashing at him with a flurry of attacks using her ballerina style of knife fighting, in any other situation he would use his mamba strike spell to slow down time and disarm her, but there was one drawback with the new spells and abilities of the entire team, they needed thirty seconds to recharge, and sense he'd already used it he had no choice but to fight to the best of his abilities without it. He tried as best he could to dodge or block her attacks but suffered multiple cuts on his arms, his legs, his back and his front until she finally used a leaping kick on him and knocked him down. He winced in pain as he felt the sting of every single cut, fearing for his life he reached for his miraculous to try and reset time, but he found that he couldn't move his fingers to reset everything. "It seems I've severed a few nerves in your arm, don't worry it's treatable, and you have nothing to fear from me…Viperion isn't it? I'm not going to kill you, that was merely a threat to try and scare you away, but clearly it didn't work, either you and this girl are very brave or very stupid but either way you never had a chance in beating me."

He looked up at her and said with a grin. "That's what you think...COIL!" He quickly stretched out and wrapped her up as if he were an actual snake wrapping around a rat and increasing his grip on her and slowly squeezing her until she passed out from lack of air, as soon as he felt her going limp he loosened his grip on her and just tried to catch his breath. "God that was a bad idea, especially with all these cuts."

"You two look like you could use a hand or two." A voice stated from behind, both heroes turned around and saw the figure of Iktomi standing over them with the same man the black widow was interrogating all wrapped up in a net trap.

"Iktomi? What are…" Viperion asked just before he winced in pain again, Iktomi set his captive on the ground and walked over to his team mate.

"Jeez dude you look like hell, but I'm not surprised…" Iktomi said as he inspected his wounds. "What the hell were you thinking going up against the black widow of Chernobyl? She's the second deadliest assassin in the world she could've killed you guys."

"Wait, she said she was the greatest assassin in the world." Viperion corrected.

"Well she's the greatest when it comes to fighting, as for her rank on the top ten list of assassins she's only number two, but she's working on becoming number one that much I know." He said as he started to rub his hands together for some reason.

"What are you doing?" Viperion asked just before Iktomi's hands started to glow with a bright white light, Iktomi placed his hands on Viperion's shoulders and closed his eyes, with in an instant all of his cuts closed up and his pain quickly disappeared, he was amazed at this sudden reveal of new power that he'd just witnessed. "Your miraculous has healing powers?" He asked again with astonishment. All of a sudden Iktomi started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, he almost fell over if not for Viperion catching him. "You okay Iktomi?"

"I'm okay…the book warned me about this, it's just a small side effect to the healing spell…takes up a lot of your energy…but I'll be okay in a few minutes." Iktomi just tried to sit up as he caught his breath.

"What book? Do you know something that we don't?" Ryuko asked as she slowly stood up and made her way over to the others.

Iktomi didn't like keeping secrets unless they were critical to himself or the ones he cared about, but he felt that they might start asking about his secret knowledge of their powers sooner or later. "There's a book…a spell book for the miraculous, I've read from it and learned all I could learn from it, then I passed down everything I found to you guys, some spells are a little harder to master than others which is why I'm only teaching you guys your private spells for now, until you guys are used to those spells you won't be able to learn the universal spells such as healing or telepathic communication, at least not without suffering from mild exhaustion like this, I'm still trying to master my private spells myself but I'll be able to use them just fine soon just you wait."

"Wait…" Ryuko asked with surprise. "Universal spells? Meaning anyone of us can use them if we wanted?"

"That's right, but those are the most powerful spells in the book which is why we need to take it slow before we try to use them." Iktomi confirmed as he started to feel a little better.

Then Ryuko asked again. "So what's this telepathic communication spell you mentioned a bit ago?"

"Well it's how it sounds actually…" Iktomi began to explain. "It's basically how the original people who created the miraculous communicated with one another over a long distance, before each miraculous had their own ear pieces, but over time each miraculous takes on a little more modern traits just because, however I think having a spell like that would be more than useful to us in the future, but until then I'm just gonna keep practicing for a while."

"Uh guys…where's Black widow?" Viperion asked as he took notice that the assassin had just disappeared. "Crap, well looks like I'm resetting this…" He was cut off by the sound of his miraculous beginning to beep. "What the…I don't understand I only activated it I didn't use it yet." He said with confusion.

"That's another issue with the healing spell, it doesn't just drain the energy of the caster but it also drains the energy of your miraculous, and also the energy of the injured party's miraculous…" Iktomi said as he began to explain. "You see for the spell to work it requires the focus of the caster's energy, an active miraculous casting the spell and a passive miraculous to focus that energy on to the injured, this in turn drains both our miraculous down to the five minute mark just before we lose power and change back, there's no amount of battle meditation that we can muster to keep our energy like I taught you guys to keep your miraculous energized after using your onetime powers, bottom line we have to be extra careful with that spell, especially in terms of where and when we use it."

"Well in that case I'll go after her, you two take this time to…" Ryuko was just about to take off when Iktomi halted her.

"You'll do no such thing, she managed to take you down without even breaking a sweat do you really think you can handle her now that you know what she's capable of, and on your own for that matter?" He barbed while trying to stand up. "Any other time I'd jump in and help you guys with a problem like this but I don't have the strength and we don't have time to summon everyone to start a man hunt all across town for one woman in a cat suit, especially when said woman is as deadly as she is."

He made an excellent point, but Ryuko was too stubborn for her own good. "But I can do it, I know I can just…" She started to argue with him but was halted yet again.

"Ryuko listen to me, I don't doubt your skills at all, but to even have a hope at beating her you'd need Viperion's second chance ability to take her down, plus I need someone to take this jackass to the police station for me sense I'm kinda spent." He gestured over to the netted up crook on the ground.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, why'd you net him up and not her?" Viperion asked the burning question.

Luckily Iktomi was prepared for this. "Two reasons, one…I kind of thought you'd already knocked her out, and two…this guy is an information broker that the Chameleon hired to gain information on a target he's after."

Ryuko and Viperion just looked at him with confusion. "The Chameleon? Whose that?" Ryuko asked twice.

"The world's deadliest assassin for sure, and he's in Paris working a job, but before he ever works a job he always gathers more information on his targets such as their daily routines or their closest friends, and he always kills you the same way, he'll disguise himself as someone you know and wait for the right possible moment to finish you off, and leave your loved ones left holding the bag as he makes his escape." Iktomi elaborated everything he knew about the Chameleon to his friends.

"So who's he after?" Viperion asked bluntly.

Iktomi shrugged then said. "Don't know yet, but I'll bet you anything that who ever it is we'll find them on this flash drive." Iktomi held up the drive before his allies before he continued. "But if I'm guessing it's probably heavily encrypted so breaching it won't be easy, but I know a guy who can help with this, it will only take about a day at the most, but until then…" He nodded to his teammates and started to take off just before Viperion stopped him.

"Hey wait a second Iktomi, if he was working for this…Chameleon then why was the black widow after him?" He asked bluntly.

"Because one of the Chameleon's old clients is angry with him for screwing up a job and now they want him dead so they hired her to take him out." Iktomi explained deeper. "Which is why she tried to steal this drive from him, so that she could make his job harder by tipping off the police and his targets forcing them to go into witness protection and possibly take him down easier."

Ryuko suddenly grew suspicious of how up to speed he was about the black widow then asked. "How is it you know so much about her?"

Iktomi was prepared for this as well and casually asked. "I fought her once, I also…slept with her on the same night to be honest." Both Ryuko and Viperion's eyes shot open with surprise while he just narrowed his eyes at them and added. "Don't you judge me, I saw the two of you about to screw on top of that building up there, oh and FYI…next time you guys even think about doing the horizontal tango make sure you have a condom at least, unless you guys want to become a part of the next casting of teen mom." He criticized as he began to walk off.

Around that moment Ryuko turned back to Viperion and began to feel a bit nervous about what Iktomi had just mentioned. "Um…Viperion?" She began to ask. "About what happened…on the roof, you didn't want to…go that far…did you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he began to blush. "I…I'd like to think not to be honest…I mean we only just started to have a real date tonight, even though it was cut short by…all of this."

He looked just as nervous as she felt, she didn't know why but for some reason she felt as though she was obligated to do something to calm his nerves, also because she still felt the spark from before within her, so she walked up to him and planted a single kiss on his cheek when he least expected it, his eyes shot open wide as he just stood stiff as a board, his brain taking almost a minute to register the fact that she'd just kissed him, no matter how small or insignificant it might have been. "Don't worry about it, I had fun none the less, I look forward to seeing you again, although…" She began to think of a proposal. "I don't think that seeing each other in our persona's will work out if we keep having to do what we did here tonight, which is why…I propose we…share our numbers with one another."

Viperion almost didn't hear her upon her saying that as he was still stunned a little by the kiss, but he then snapped out of it as what she said began to register in his mind. "You mean…you want to share our identities with one another?" He asked bluntly.

She nodded her head yes then replied. "I know it's dangerous, but we are allowed to keep our miraculous with us now so we should be safe enough to share this information with each other. Unless you'd rather we waited a while before…"

"No-no I think that would be a great idea, as long as your really sure this is what you want." He said with a smile.

"It is…I don't know why I'm doing this to be honest, I'm not usually this reckless for something this important but…there's something about you that tells me…it's worth the risk." She said as she wrote down her number for him to take home and in turn he did the same. "If you'd like I could try and talk with you tonight." She offered suddenly feeling slightly excited that things were heating up so fast.

"I'd like that, well I'll just…be going then." He said as he turned toward the alley's entrance, but just before he took off something inside him said he couldn't leave until he did one thing first. "Aw what the hell…" He quickly turned around, wrapped her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She felt her cheeks begin to warm with a blush, she didn't fight him at all, she did the one thing she'd sworn to never let herself do in any situation, she let her guard down, she slowly closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Sadly the two of them had to break off their kiss as his miraculous began to beep again, he then looked at her and began to contemplate whether or not it mattered if she found out at that moment or not.

"I know what your thinking…" She said with a smile. "But now is not the time or place, for now just keep it to yourself, until next time." She kissed his cheek one last time before she grabbed the netted up information broker and activated her wings then flew off to the nearest police station.

He subconsciously put his hand to the spot she'd kissed him and just smiled. "It's her…" He said with glee. "She's the one that the cards mentioned, I just know it's her." He then began to parkour up the fire escape and started running back home feeling overjoyed that he'd found the girl he'd been looking for.

"Wow, talk about a couple of love sick idiots…" Iktomi voiced his opinion from the roof top.

"They're not idiots, nor are they love sick…yet." Black widow argued as she joined him. "But I have a feeling that the two of them are meant to be don't you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well she's smart, beautiful, strong willed, independent, decisive, very sure of herself and has a fighting spirit, just like it said in his tarot reading." Iktomi pointed out.

Black widow just groaned and said. "Your still using those stupid cards?"

"Their not stupid, they actually work and trust me I'd know that for a fact." He said as he scooped her up in his arms. "Cause they told me that I'd be getting lucky again soon, in more ways then one." He tried to kiss her but she shoved his face away.

"Later darling, right now we have a drive to crack open and an assassin to kill." She said as she hopped down, then walked over to her gear bag and pulled out a laptop, she took the drive and plugged it in then allowed the program to run. "Alright, it should be done deciphering the codes by this time tomorrow yes?"

"That's right…" Iktomi confirmed with a nod. "As soon as we find out who the targets are we warn them, then we gather the team and plan our next move from there."

"Speaking of plans…" She began to ask with a slight bit of anger. "It wasn't a part of the plan for me to get caught up in a fight with superheroes. Why the hell didn't you help me when your friend was crushing me like a grape?"

"Well I couldn't let them know we're working together on this, they're just beginning to trust me Val, if they even suspect that we're working together then all of this will be for nothing." He explained flatly.

She rolled her eyes then said. "Whatever, I need to go now, I'll call you later my dorogoy, do svidanya." She kissed his cheek then began to leap from roof to roof and back to her place.

Iktomi just smiled and said. "Thank god for second chances." He leapt down from the top of the building and back down to the ground just before his miraculous lost power and turned back into Dallas Jones. "You doing okay there buddy?" He asked his kwami who looked to be exhausted.

"Dallas, can we please try not to use that spell again for a while? I'm absolutely pooped." Spizz asked as he simply dropped into Dallas's open hand and rested.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll work on it." Dallas replied as he set Spizz inside of his pocket where he kept the baggy filled with his popcorn, he walked down the alley toward his bike that he'd kept hidden when he stepped on something solid, he looked down and saw that there was an active burner phone, he picked it up and saw that there were code-names for every single contact in the phone, most of which he recognized. "This must be Val's business phone. I'll just hold on to it for now…huh?" That's when he noticed a contact that had been contacted over fifty times within the last week, the name the number was listed under was simply put as Yuri, which in Japanese meant ghost. "Seriously she has a contact named ghost now? Wow how cliché, I'll bet it's some computer geek who picked the name just to sound cryptic and cool for people who don't know him, wonder why she's calling him so much though?"

"Mahhaps thee's cwos fwends wiff hem?" Spizz suggested with a mouth full of popcorn.

"How many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full? It's disgusting, no one wants to SEE-food." Dallas pointed out as he made his way to the bike. "Besides if he was her friend she'd put him in her smart phone instead of her work phone, he must really be good at what he does for a living, whatever that is."

Back at her apartment Valentina had just gotten out of the shower and dried off, when she heard a buzz from her smartphone, she turned and read the screen and saw that she had a new text message from Dallas.

Dallas: Hey Val I found your work phone in the alley, gonna hold on to it for until tomorrow see you then.

She smiled at the text then put her phone down, she then reached into her purse sitting on the nightstand and pulled out a picture of herself in a hospital bed smiling down at a newborn baby with thin blond hair and slightly lighter tan coloring cradled in her arms. "Goodnight my sweet little Yurochka." She said just before she kissed the picture and stuffed it back in her purse, then she turned off the light and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Dallas was also getting ready for bed, he'd just stripped down to his boxers and prepared to slip under the covers, when Valentina's phone rang. "Crap…" He got up and picked up the phone then answered it, he also had a pen and paper ready just in case it was a client calling. "Hello? Valentina's extermination service how may I help you?" He said knowing that was how she answered this phone, but instead of it being a client wanting an up date with her work he was surprised with one single word he wasn't expecting.

"Mommy?" The voice said, it sounded young and high pitched.

Dallas suddenly realized it wasn't a client at all, more or less a child calling the wrong number, he chuckled to himself and said. "Kid I think you have the wrong number, maybe you should get your daddy to handle the phone for you."

"Daddy?" The voice spoke again sounding curious.

Dallas chuckled again and said. "Yes your daddy, go and get your daddy if you want to talk to your mommy."

"Mommy…" The child spoke again starting to sound a little mad. "Mommy…wherwe's mommy!"

Before Dallas could answer him he heard the phone on the other end being rattled about by someone who knew what they were doing with it. "Yuri give me the phone I think you called the wrong number…" Dallas took notice of that name, Yuri…is a kid? Dallas asked mentally. "H-Hello? I don't know who this is but I think my nephew called the wrong number, he just wanted to talk to his mum." A woman apologized from the other end of the line, she sounded British.

That's when Dallas's jaw just hit the floor, What the fuck? He cursed mentally, Dallas quickly decided to dig a little deeper into this. "Well that depends, is his mother's name by chance…Valentina Volkov?" He asked with a casual tone.

There was a sudden pause on the other side of the line, then the woman on the other end began to threaten. "I swear to god if you hurt my friend Val I'm gonna…"

"Calm down I didn't hurt her, in fact I'm her ex-boyfriend, well actually I'm pretty sure I'm just back to being her boyfriend now because we sort of made up so…" Dallas was interrupted when he heard the phone drop to the floor on the other end. "Uh…hello? You still there ma'am?"

He heard the phone being picked up again then heard the woman ask with puzzlement. "Who is this?"

"Uh…my name is Dallas Jones? I'm currently in Paris France as I am in foster care and why the heck does this matter to you?" He asked sounding even more confused than she did.

"Dallas? As in…the guy that Valentina fell for and…oh my god how did you get this phone?" The woman asked back.

Dallas just answered her truthfully. "She dropped it while we were working on her latest job, I'm holding onto it for her, now could you kindly explain to me how Valentina has a kid now?"

"Uh…actually Dallas, I think that's better for her to explain to you." The woman said back.

Dallas then grew suspicious. "What do you mean? Wait…is she seeing someone else now? Why that little…two-timing two-faced little…" He was about to call her so many different horrible things when the woman on the other end of the phone began to explain a few things.

"Now hold on Dallas, I can assure you she's not seeing anyone else, hell the last time she even slept with anyone was after she left you in Seattle…" She then slap her hand to her mouth only realizing too late that she'd said too much to him.

Dallas took notice of two things, the first that she wasn't seeing anyone else, and second was what she'd said about Valentina not sleeping with anyone else after Dallas, to which he was sort of flattered by, but slowly he came to realize just who Yuri was to him personally. "Are…a-are you saying that…" His mind just began to form a blank as he slowly came to realize the most confusing, most shocking, most joyful thing in his entire life had happened to him completely by accident.

"Like I said you'll need to talk to Val about this, anyway I'm sorry to bother you Dallas…" She was about to hang up the phone when he shouted on his end of the line.

"WAIT! Please don't…don't hang up, please…just…let me talk to him for a little bit, please…let me talk to…my son." He pleaded as he slowly sat down on the bed.

The woman was reluctant to do so, but she granted Dallas his request and let Yuri talk to him. "Mommy?" He asked again.

Dallas was close to crying, he felt so many things at once, confusion, a little bit of anger, sadness, but the one thing he felt most of all…was joy. "No buddy, this isn't mommy, this is somebody else who loves you…" He took a deep breath before saying something he never thought he'd ever say about himself. "This is…your daddy." He simply talked with Yuri for almost an hour talking about how old he was or how much he knew about his father, to his surprise Yuri was a very bright two year old and a lot smarter than Dallas was by far in his personal opinion, knowing this made him feel proud of his son who at this moment he desperately wanted to meet face to face, eventually the care taker had to end their call which saddened Dallas quite a bit but simply knowing that he was a father of such a sweet and polite little boy made him feel like his life had meaning again. The only sad part about it all to him was that Valentina, the mother of his child and the woman he loved more than anything in this world, had kept him a secret from him after all these years. "I wanna here her justify this Spizz…" He said as he wiped away a few tears. "She had no right to hide my son from me and I wanna here it from her mouth." He wanted to believe she had a good reason for hiding this from him but deep down he still couldn't help but feel a sting of betrayal.

Back at the house boat Juleka was sitting in her room just reading a book, it was a lesbian romance novel that she'd grown to love over time, but sadly this book only managed to help sadden her mood, she closed the book then rested it between her knees and her forehead and began to cry. "Why…can't I just talk to her?" She asked herself, the shame she'd felt for what she'd done was eating away at her day by day. She stopped crying for a moment when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming…" She called out as she set her book down. She opened the door and felt a wave of shock wash over her. "Rose? What…what are you doing here?" She asked feeling shaky.

Rose seemed to be a little upset for some reason as her eyes had visible tear trails streaming down her face. "I forgive you, not that you have anything to be sorry for." She asked out right.

Juleka was confused by the question then asked back. "What? What in god's name are you talking about?"

"My…" She sniffled a little bit before saying. "My parents kicked me out."

Juleka gasped by this shocking information. "What? Why would they do that to you? Of all people…" She asked feeling a large amount of anger well up inside her.

Rose wiped her nose before admitting. "Because…I…I've figured myself out…for you..." She let out a small tear before she continued. "I just want you to know that…I wasn't bothered by the kiss, to be honest…I liked it, so just to be sure I…decided to explore myself a little bit, and ultimately I discovered that…I'm bisexual."

"Figured yourself out for me? What do you mean?" Juleka asked feeling more confused.

Rose then looked up at her and elaborated. "I know how you feel about me Juleka, but I wanted to be sure that I could feel the same way about you first, so I started to explore myself a little like I said and…the more I thought about it the more it made sense to me…and sense I didn't want to lie to my parents about this I…came out to them, then they just…." She buried her face into her hands and sobbed heavy tears. "They said they blamed you for…the way I felt, said it would be better if I never spoke to you again, but I didn't want to say goodbye to you…I…I just couldn't do it."

"Why not?" She asked feeling the pain she felt was more then she could bare. "Why couldn't you just end things with me like that? That probably would've been better for you."

Rose wiped away the tears and said. "Because I told them…that…I loved you."

Juleka's heart began to flutter with those words, she…loves me? She thought to herself. "You…you do?" She asked her crush.

"I think I do at least, but as soon as I told them this…they kicked me out and said never to comeback, said that…they were no longer my family." She then dropped to her knees and started sobbing even harder.

Juleka knelt down and took her in her arms and began to sooth her. "It's okay Rose…" She whispered softly. "I'm right here." Rose looked back up to Juleka then hugged her tight in her arms, under any other circumstances Juleka would be jumping for joy that Rose actually wanted to be with her, but after learning that she'd sacrificed her place in her family just to be with her she could only feel sorry for her, she blamed herself for what her parents had chosen to do.

"Rose?" A voice asked from the gangplank, both girls looked up to see Juleka's mother about to board the ship. "What are you doing here this late lass?"

Rose was to upset to explain again as Juleka could clearly tell so she just chose to explain for her. "Her parents kicked her out mom, because she…came out to them, she has nowhere else to go either, would it be okay if…" She began to ask her mother for her help though she didn't even need to ask.

"Rose, you can stay with us for as long as you like, make yourself at home dear." Ms. Couffanie offered as she helped her on to her feet and ushered her inside.

Juleka offered Rose her room until they'd finished preparing the guest room for her, but Rose was too upset to even consider sleep at the moment, she just sat on the edge of the bed still crying her eyes out, around that time Juleka came in with some of Rose's favorite ice cream to try and cheer her up, it was also topped off with some of her favorite toppings such as sea salt caramel, marshmallows, oreo cookie chunks and pink sprinkles just to make it look pretty. "Here, I thought that…this might make you feel a little better." She said as she handed Rose the bowl, however she didn't take it, she just stared blankly at the floor. Juleka just sat it down on the nightstand then sat next to her on the bed. "I'm so sorry about this Rose." She pulled her into a hug, to which she accepted wholeheartedly.

"Why can't they just be happy for me?" Rose asked rhetorically. "They always told me to do whatever makes me the happiest in my life no matter what it is, and now that what I want is…being more than your friend they just turn on me like a pack of wolves."

"It's not you Rose…" Juleka began to sooth. "It's them, they're just having a hard time accepting this, I'm not gonna lie I had a hard time accepting this too at first myself, but I came to realize that this is who I am and I'm happy the way I am."

Rose sniffled a bit before asking. "But how did your mom take it?"

"You know my mom…" She stated firmly. "She's a very liberal woman, she doesn't care about whether or not if your straight or gay, she believes that everyone has a right to be happy no matter what anyone thinks of the way you live your life you only need to remember one thing…" She put her hands on Rose's shoulders then forced her to look at her. "Your happiness should be your number one concern, not what others think of you, and if your parents can't see that…well then they're the ones with the problem not you." She wanted so badly to give Rose a loving kiss in that moment, to show her just how much she truly meant to her, but she felt that now wasn't the time given the situation.

But as if she could read her mind Rose then pulled Juleka into a kiss, Juleka began to feel her cheeks burning red, then she pulled her crush in closer to her and the two just melted into themselves. Finally both girls had what they wanted, Juleka had the love of the girl she'd grown up with sense they were kids all to herself and Rose no longer felt alone and felt what she never felt before, true love. Rose pulled away from the kiss for only a brief moment and said. "I love you."

(A/N: Aww isn't that nice, now I know what you're thinking, what's gonna happen between them next? And why did Valentina hide the fact that Dallas was a daddy? Well all will be revealed in the next chapter. Speaking of which, in the next chapter of WOS, Dallas confronts Valentina about their son, Rose and Juleka come out to their friends about their new relationship, and Valentina show's Chloe once again just who's top bitch, how's that gonna end? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, bye guys hope you enjoyed.)


	16. Chapter 16: No holding back

(A/N: Hey everybody I hope you enjoyed the last chapter; how did you guys feel that Dallas is a dad now? I know it was a bit sudden to just throw that in there but I have made it very clear that he has trouble keeping it in his pants in a lot of the earlier chapters so I guess it's not surprising that he made a baby with Valentina, also there's going to be a lot more of the little guy in the future so just you wait, alright let's get to it.)

Chapter 16: No holding back

Juleka and Rose spent several hours caught up in each other's embrace as Rose simply allowed the pain of her parents disowning her and kicking her out of the house simply for having different tastes than they'd prefer her to have, but with Juleka by her side she didn't feel as bad and with what she'd said to her the night before she knew that she'd made the right choice in returning her love to her, when Luka got home his mother had told him about Rose's current problem and that she'd be staying with them for a while, Luka felt happy for his sister but also felt sorrow for Rose who he'd come to love as a sister as well.

By the time morning had come around the girls were still in bed bringing comfort to one another. The two each lay on their side spooning and dreaming sweet dreams, Juleka's mother came into the room to wake the girls for breakfast, she only paused for a brief moment to see the two wrapped up in each other's embrace, she cooed at the sight as she felt joy for her daughter finally getting what she wanted. "Girls…" She called as she started to rouse them. "It's time for breakfast, I've made chocolate-chip pancakes just like when you were kids."

Juleka yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked plainly as she rose from her sleeping position.

"It's ten after six which means you girls had best get ready for school." She aptly replied. "I also took the liberty of getting a few things for Rose this morning, just the essentials of course, a few extra clothes, a toothbrush, the usual must haves."

"Thanks again mom…" Juleka said before turning to see her lover still sound asleep and curled up with a pillow. "Rose? Time to get up."

She moaned and said. "Five more minutes…" She nestled her head into the pillow a little deeper, but sadly Juleka couldn't grant her request as she knew they had to get ready.

"Come on Rose, we need to get ready for school, plus if you don't get up now my brother will eat all of your pancakes, and in case you didn't hear her mom says there chocolate-chip." She laminated with a smile, then she simply counted down on her fingers waiting for her to register the word pancakes. 3…2…1…0

"Pancakes? Out of my way!" She hopped out of bed and ran straight to the breakfast table, even when she wasn't in the best of moods she always had one thing that could make her feel better in this world, a fresh stack of pancakes.

"Well at least that still works." Juleka said with a smile as she and her mother followed her out to the breakfast table where Luka was already sitting along with there guest who had already taken about three pancakes and topped them off with fresh made chocolate sauce. Juleka sat down next to her new found lover and enjoyed breakfast with her. "Feeling a little better Rose?"

She nodded her head yes as she was unable to speak with her mouth so full of food. Luka smiled and said. "I'm glad you two are finally talking again, and that you guys are together, but…I'm really sorry about…you know." He felt it was better not to finish his sentence the way he'd intended, sense it was such a poor subject to discuss especially sense it only happened less than twenty-four hours ago.

Rose frowned a bit. "It's fine…if my parents can't accept that this is what makes me happy then that's their problem." She said sounding a tad bitter toward her parents for being so unreasonable. "But enough about me and my problems, Juley says that you went on a date last night." She added feeling a bit gossipy.

"Yeah I never got to hear how your date went last night, how did that go?" Juleka added as she wanted to try and lighten the mood a bit, as well as learn the name of this mystery girl he went to see.

His smile returned as he said. "Well I'd like to think it went pretty well, she even gave me her number and we even…" He trailed off for a moment as he just knew that both girls and possibly his mother would explode with excitement.

"Yeeeeeeaas…she gave you her number and whaaaat?" Rose asked with an excited look while resting her chin on her hands as she leaned forward.

He could see the look on all of their faces, as he expected they were about to explode in a fiery fury of joy, well I might as well get it over with, he thought to himself as he braced himself for the cries of excitement and joy. He took a moment to collect himself and finished his sentence slowly. "We…kissed."

And as expected his sister and her new girlfriend started squealing with joy for his successful first date, if one could call it that anyway. "Oh my gosh Luka I'm so happy for you!" Rose cried as she and Juleka rushed over and sandwiched him into a hug.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Juleka asked as she pulled away for a moment.

Luka wanted them to meet her as soon as possible as he had never felt such passion for one person other than Marinette, but he knew it was still too soon to jump to any conclusions about this working out already so he just told them the truth. "I don't know honestly, maybe after I get to know her a little more I'll bring her around."

"Well just be sure that you don't scare her off before then, also if the two of you choose to do anything please be careful, I might want to be an aunt someday but not while I'm still in high school." She replied as she placed a small kiss on the side of his head.

Luka just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Really Jewels? I'm not that interested in her." He said feeling slightly annoyed.

"That's what you said about Marinette and yet you always carried around a condom just in case you got lucky." Juleka pointed out with a smirk.

Luka gasped just before saying. "I told you that in confidence."

"Well here's another secret, we already knew about that so don't look so embarrassed about it." Their mother added with a smirk. "But at least you were being smart enough to carry around protection even if you knew you probably weren't going to use it." After everyone had finished their breakfast Juleka and Rose took off for the bus stop closest to their home, Mrs. Couffaine just couldn't help but feel such joy for the two of them, but at the same time she was angry, angry with Rose's parents for their narrow minded view of the situation. "Absolutely shameful…" She seethed as she and her son started to wash the dishes from breakfast. "How can they be so heartless? And to their own daughter for god sake!"

"I couldn't agree more mom…" Luka replied as he dried a plate. "I mean I get it, it's taboo but that's the world we live in and that's how it's always gonna be. So why are they so bothered by this? I mean it's not like they're the first lesbian couple in the world."

"I'm just disappointed in Sara and Ben, they had no right to kick her out let alone disown her, I'll admit it wasn't easy for me to accept your sister's choice when she finally told us but she's still my daughter damn it and she has the right to be happy, plus it would go against my philosophy of freedom and I'll be damned if I betray my beliefs." She stated as she gripped a plate tight in her hand and just squeezed it until it snapped in two.

"Uh…mom?" Luka pointed at what she'd done, she looked down and began to groan.

"Ugh…what a dumb thing to do." She declared as she took the broken plate over to the trashcan. "I can't even begin to tell you how mad I am at her folks for this, I believe that everyone has a right to their own opinion but to kick her out over this? I will not stand for it."

"So what are we going to do?" Luka asked as he stacked the plate in the cupboard.

She turned to her son and said. "I'm going to have a little 'chat' with the two of them later today is what I'm going to do."

Luka looked over to his mother and asked. "What do you mean by 'chat'?"

She looked back to him and said. "Don't worry about it, let's just say I've already thought long and hard about what I'm going to say to them."

This didn't sit well with Luka, he knew his mother wasn't usually one for violence but when it came down to it she was a force that not even the fires of hell could match, he instantly became nervous about what his mother said and he had a feeling that what ever she was going to do it would end with someone getting a black eye. God help them, he thought to himself.

"But enough about them, I'd like to here more about this mystery girl your so fond of all of a sudden." She said as she turned toward him with a smile.

Luka smiled as his mind drifted off toward the girl he'd fallen head over heels for, before he'd finally went to bed he was about to speak with her over the phone, they managed to learn a lot more about each other than what they did on their 'date' just before it had to be cut short due to their encounter with the black widow. He turned back to his mother and said. "Well her name is Kagami, she's from Japan, she's smart, beautiful, charming, a little awkward but she makes up for it with personality, she's also into fencing and kendo, she's even nationally ranked, she also knows ninjutsu, she's pretty good at it too, and trust me I'd know that for a fact sense I asked her to give me a demonstration. I know I might be calling it a little early mom but…I think she might be the one I'm looking for. But I promise that I'm not gonna rush into this just yet, I'm gonna take things slow and just see where it goes from there."

She smiled at her son and wrapped him into a hug and said. "I'm sure the two of you will make a wonderful couple sweetheart, just remember to treat her right."

"Oh no need to worry about her there, trust me…" He replied as he still felt the force behind her kick from their sparring match the night before. "She is not someone who's bad side I'd want to be on."

Usually their morning ride to school together was much more talkative, but this morning Dallas was just quiet, he was just hung up on the fact that he was now a father, to a child that he didn't even know about until the other night, Why didn't she tell me? Was the one thing that was on his mind more than anything in that moment. "Well your awfully quiet this morning, usually I can't get you to shut up about anything, I half expected you to tell me about another story about your sex life this morning." Adrien joked as he finally broke the silence, but Dallas paid him no mind as he simply looked out his window. "Uh…Dallas? You okay man?" He asked with concern.

"Dallas isn't really feeling well this morning Adrien…" Spizz stated as he just sat on his shoulder next to Plagg, who was still eating his breakfast. "He sort of found out about something that…upset him quite a bit."

Adrien wanted to know what was going on, or what it was that seemed to upset him, so he tried to spark up a conversation with him. "Is that so? So what happened? Did you and Val get into a fight or something?" He began to speculate, but Dallas just ignored him just trying to ignore the truth about his true love keeping their son a secret from him for so long. But Adrien didn't like to simply be ignored so he tried to get Dallas's attention with the only thing he thought might work. "Hey Dallas look a naked girl." He fibbed just to try and snap him out of his trance, but his depression was too great for him to even care.

"Wow, I think he might be broken if not even that doesn't grab his attention." Plagg said with surprise as he finished off his cheese.

"What's wrong with him Spizz?" Adrien asked bluntly.

Spizz then began to fumble his little hands around one another as he said. "I…don't really know if…I'm at liberty to tell you."

Adrien began to realize just how serious this whole thing was. "Is it really that bad?" He asked with a concerned look, Spizz nodded his head once.

Adrien was about to ask Dallas again what was wrong but before he could Dallas interrupted him as he took notice of one of the reasons for his mind to be so strained. "Oh good, I don't have to wait to tear her a new one." He seethed as he saw the smiling face of his lover standing outside of the school. "Spizz, do me a favor and stay with Adrien and Plagg for the moment, and Adrien, stay out of this…this is between me and her." As soon as Adrien had pulled up next to the school Dallas hopped out and marched over to Valentina who's smile disappeared as she began to notice that he was less than happy to see her.

"Dorogoy? Is something wrong?" She asked with a confused look.

He just glared at her for a moment and asked with a low growl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her face adopted a weird look before she asked back very casually. "Why didn't I tell you about what dorogoy?"

"Don't you give me that darling crap!" He snapped at her with clear anger just before he stated. "I know about Yuri." Her eyes widened with shock as she gasped, he then continued still enraged. "Three years…we've been apart for THREE god damn years and during two of those years you and I apparently conceived a child and you didn't even tell me about him! So I wanna know why right now why you kept him a secret from me and I swear to god if you so much as LIE to me…"

She was quick to cut him off. "I did it to protect you both Dallas!" She shouted, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, she then began to explain herself. "Believe me Dallas I've wanted to tell you for so long, but do you have any idea of how risky that would've been? I have so many enemies that if they ever found out about our son they might hurt him to get to me and telling you through any means could compromise his safety in any number of ways, that's why I couldn't tell you, you have every right to be angry with me Dallas, but I had to do it this way to protect you and our son."

Dallas slowly began to understand, but it didn't calm him down. "So you were just never gonna tell me is that what I'm to believe?" He asked with anger.

"Don't you dare assume I'd be that cruel, I was going to tell you…after…" She began to trail off for a moment.

He narrowed his eyes and said. "After what? You retired? Or he grew up and I missed his entire child hood? Not that it matters because I missed all of the most important parts of his life because of you Val, his first steps, his first words, his birth for god sake, I missed…ALL OF IT!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" She shouted back. "I hated myself for what I did to you back in Seattle, and the fact that I got pregnant with your son didn't really make me feel better about hurting you the first time, I suffered just as much as you did Dallas, whether you want to believe me or not I was in more pain than you could've EVER IMAGINED!" She began to sob heavy tears before she continued. "If you hate me then I can live with that, but let me ask you something, if you had to sacrifice one thing that you cared about in your life to protect another that couldn't be replaced…what would you choose? I wanted you to be there when he was born, when he started walking, talking, even when he first went to pre-school, but if you were in my position could you honestly say that you would've done anything differently than what I did to keep him safe?"

Dallas just hung his head in shame, it was only in that moment that he realized that she had a harder time than he did because of their time apart. He sighed and said feeling defeated and also disgusted by his own behavior even though it was still justified. "Okay…I get it. You've had it rough, I guess I can't say I wouldn't do the same, but you still could've told me somehow, I mean knowing about him at least would've been enough to keep me content."

She wiped away the tears and said. "I know, I truly am sorry Dallas, I know you deserve better than this, but I promise I will make this up to you."

Dallas then pulled her into a hug and just held her. "I want to meet him, I wanna get to know him, I wanna help raise him up right, if you can make that happen…then I'll forgive you for every last thing I've been through because of our separation." He said with sincerity.

She looked up to him and said. "I promise you I'll make that happen, but first we need to deal with one problem." She laminated firmly.

"The Chameleon…" He assumed, she then nodded confirming his suspicions. "He doesn't know does he?" He asked with a slight bit of worry.

"I doubt that he does, but that's not the reason I'm going to kill him, if I manage to kill him then my status would be moved up to the number one spot on the top ten list, giving me both fear and respect from all other assassins in the world, which would also deter anyone from trying to hurt our son as they would know that I always return to seek my revenge against those who've scorned me." She stated flatly as she imagined herself finally killing the Chameleon and taking the number one spot on the list, revenge will taste so sweet by the time I'm done with him, she seethed inside her head.

"So that's why you've been working so hard to become number one…" Dallas assumed again. "Alright then, I guess we don't have a lot of time to screw around then, the sooner we take out that fucker the better."

"Agreed, now that we've taken care of that…" She held out her hand and asked. "Can I have my work phone back now?" Dallas reached into his pocket and handed her the phone, she then placed one kiss on his lips then took off down the street.

As she faded from sight Adrien finely stepped out of the car then asked. "Okay what was all of that about?"

Dallas saw no reason to lie, he figured that he'd have to tell Adrien and his father about this eventually. "I just discovered last night that…Val and I…have a son." He said slowly, still in a bit of disbelief about actually being a father.

Adrien's jaw simply dropped, he was silent for almost half a minute due to the shocking news he'd just learned. "You have a kid? But how do you…actually don't answer that it's pretty clear how, especially sense your just a huge sex hound." Dallas then turned toward Adrien and punched him in the arm. "OW! What it's true, especially sense you never shut up about getting laid all the time."

"Dude…shut the hell up okay? This is a big thing for me right now, now I have to get a job, find a house, send my kid off to school…" He began to narrow down all the things he'd have to do in order to take care of his son.

Adrien was surprised at his foster brother, he'd never really seen him take anything this serious before in the time he'd known him unless it was about the gangs or if it was during his moments as Iktomi. "Wow, I never thought you'd actually take something like this so serious Dallas."

Dallas turned back to Adrien and said. "Well it's not like I have a choice, I have to grow up some time, plus now that I'm a father…" He paused upon hearing himself say that. "God that sounds so weird, and…at the same time, it feels…great, I actually have something to live for again, I actually have meaning in my life now. I think I even have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it." The joy Dallas felt in his heart for his illegitimate son was beyond measure, he knew that soon enough that would double when he'd finally gotten to meet him.

Adrien couldn't help but feel happy for Dallas too, in fact he was almost envious of him. "So…how does it feel to be a dad?" He asked bluntly.

Dallas simply closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "It feels…amazing, like…I've been blessed by god, and no matter what happens I am NEVER…letting anything happen to Yurochka." He stated with a serious tone.

"Uh…Yurochka?" Adrien asked with a dumb look.

"That's his first name genius…" Dallas replied with slight annoyance.

"I gathered that, it's just a weird name to me is all." Adrien said with honesty.

Dallas started to glare at him and said. "Call my kid's name weird again and I'm going to rip out your heart and roast it on an open fire."

Normally Adrien would take a threat like this seriously, and he did of course, but it was overwhelmed by the laughter that came out due to how protective Dallas already was toward his son. "Oh my god dude…" He chuckled as he held his side from how hard he was laughing. "You only just found out that you're a dad less than twenty-four hours ago and your already showing signs of being an over protective parent."

"I'm not being…" Dallas began to deny Adrien's claim when he came to realize that he was actually closer to the truth than he thought. "Oh my god your right, oh Jesuses my lord and savior please don't let me turn into a helicopter parent after I finally meet him." He covered his face with one hand and began to blush with self embarrassment.

"Oh I can just see you now…" Adrien began to joke. "You'll probably become one of those soccer dads dropping him off in a mini-van every day for practice after school and if anyone tries to bully him I'll bet you'll probably cut their throats or something and embarrass him in front of all of his friends or worse yet…his first real crush."

"Oh god if that ever happens please promise me you'll kick me in the balls." Dallas begged as his shame just grew.

Plagg then pocked his head out of Adrien's shirt and said with a smirk. "You heard him that is legally binding."

"Plagg, get your butt back inside there!" Adrien demanded at half volume as he shoved his kwami back inside his over shirt. The two boys made their way to their lockers then headed straight for class after meeting up with Marinette and a few of her friends, as they all made their way up stairs the group all paused when they came face to face with a sight that none of them were entirely prepared for. "What the…" Adrien voiced as he was dumbstruck by a very passionate display of affection made by Juleka and Rose, both of whom were caught up in each other's embrace as well as sharing a deep kiss with one another.

"Juleka? Rose? What the flying fuck…?" Dallas added as he too was confused as to what he was baring witness to, even though he already knew about Juleka's preferences he was still surprised that Rose was returning her feelings, even when she didn't even hint slightly about how she felt.

The two lovers halted their kiss for the moment as soon as Dallas spoke up, Juleka shifted nervously as they had come to realize that they had been caught red handed. "Um…hey…guys." She started with a sheepish smile. "This is…a little awkward."

Rose then cleared her throat as she too felt a bit embarrassed by what the two had been doing for the past five minutes. "We were gonna tell you guys about this later, but seeing as you've just walked in on us…" She took Juleka's hand and squeezed it tight in her own. "I guess there's no point in waiting any longer."

None of them said a word for the first few moments as they all just stood there processing this new knowledge they'd obtained, Marinette was the first to break the silence. "You mean to say that…you two are…lesbians? Also that your…a couple?"

Juleka was quick to correct. "Actually I'm a lesbian, Rose is just bisexual, but we are indeed a couple now." She said with a smile.

Dallas then began to become even more confused, then he asked both girls. "But how…how is this…I mean…I thought I'd ruined everything between you two, and yet you two are now a couple? How is this possible?" That's when all attention from Marinette and her friends was shifted to him.

"What did you do Jones?" Marinette growled, she looked as if she was about to lunge straight for his throat if he said the wrong thing, as did all the other girls standing behind her.

Before he could say anything Juleka was quick to defend him. "Mari please, he's just being modest, you see what happened was this…" She began to explain every last bit of what had happened between them starting from that day at the tower and ending with Rose's parents kicking her out and the two officially becoming a couple.

Their friends felt happy for them both, they even felt as though a celebration was in order, until yet another unexpected event happened, from Milan, she immediately began to feel sick, she ran over to the trash can and started to throw up. "Are you really bothered by their choice that much?" Dallas assumed that was her reason for suddenly feeling sick.

She looked back over to everyone then wiped her mouth and said. "No…it's not this at all, I've just been like this for the past few days…" She stopped just before she threw up again.

"Oh I get it, probably food poisoning, or maybe you just caught a bug, fortunately I've got just the thing for you in my locker, I'll be right back." Dallas announced as he headed back to his locker and returned with a cup of ginger tea and vitamin C pills. "These should help boost your immune system and the tea should help with your stomach a little bit, lucky for you I happen to be a herbalist who knows everything there is about natural medicine."

He handed her the pills and the tea which she didn't hesitate to use, at this point she was willing to try anything to fix herself up a bit. Marinette then folded her arms and smiled at Dallas then said with an almost smug tone. "I thought you didn't believe in pills?"

Dallas was quick to retort. "I said I didn't like to poison my body with anything unnatural like most people Marinette, vitamin supplements are one hundred percent natural thank you very much and I'll use them before I use factory made meds any day so there." He then finished his argument by sticking his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled back at him. "Whatever you say Mr. Herbalist, it still seems a tiny bit hypocritical of you." She said smugly.

"How am I being a hypocrite?" He asked flatly.

She was quick to reply with a smug tone. "Because you said over a month ago that you'd use herbs and roots over pills and syrups any day did you not?"

"This is different, vitamin C is a natural supplement that you can ingest from a number of things. If it happens to be in the form of a pill then so be it." He retorted with a firm tone as he crossed his arms, he would've continued his argument when he received a text message on his phone from Valentina, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was a prerecorded video with a single caption on it which red two words that just made his heart melt, Hi daddy.

He didn't hesitate to open up the message and watch the video containing his first look upon his sons face. "Alright Yuri it's going now love, do you know what you want to say to your daddy?" The British woman from before asked as the camera was focused on a two year old with slightly tanned skin with green eyes and long blond hair tied into a ponytail, he was wearing a dinosaur t-shirt which read hear me roar on the front and a pair of sweat pants meant for a child his age.

"Hi daddy…" Yurochka waved as he smiled at the camera, it looked as though he'd lost some teeth recently as he grinned happily and held a teddy bear close to his chest. "Iss me Yuwi, mommy says dat I can sees you soon, I weawy wanna meet you daddy, ann I wanna hug you and tell you tories about me and my fwiends as school, I'm so happy dat I can meet you daddy, I wove you, bye-bye."

Once the video ended Dallas couldn't help but shed a few happy tears as he heard his son say those three little words that when used together carried so much wait behind them, he sat down on the edge of the desk behind him and just cried softly as he smiled down upon the bright and smiling face of his son Yuri. As he was busy wiping away the tears everyone else was peering over his shoulder to see what was getting him so emotional. Alya was the first person to read the caption. "Hi daddy? Who's calling you daddy?" She asked twice.

Dallas took only an extra second to explain with a high amount of pride in his voice. "Well as luck would have it, it turns out that I have a son, and this is him…" He showed everyone his frozen image on screen, everyone in the room began to coo and feel nothing but happiness for Dallas at this moment as he now had a child who had already confessed his love for his father and who he was looking forward to meeting, Dallas closed his eyes and just imagined holding his son in his arms for the first time. "His name is Yuri, it's short for Yurochka, his mother is Russian so naturally she picked out his name, if I'd known though I probably would've been there to help her with every last thing in terms of raising a kid, but now I'll have that chance because his mom and I both agreed to something which will benefit my son, myself and his mother who just to be clear to the rest of you I'm still plenty mad at her so don't even bother asking, but she told me why she did it so I'm gonna get over it, eventually."

"Aw he's so cute, he looks so much like you…" Rose complemented as she just gushed over the two year old on the screen. "How old is he?" She asked plainly.

"About two I think, and he's incredibly smart too for his age, way smarter than I am too and I have an IQ of 356." He confirmed happy to know that his son had a bright future ahead of him if his intelligence was allowed to flourish. "Evidently he's also on a list to be admitted into a school for children with gifted intelligence, he already knows how to do basic math, that's just amazing for a two year old to do."

"Hey why is his hair tied in a ponytail?" Adrien asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Oh that? It's kind of a religious thing for native Americans to grow our hair long, you see our culture like many other's believe that our hair possess magical ties to the universe, we don't really cut it either unless the need arises." Dallas explained casually. "We only really cut it if we've committed a great sin which we want to shed from our person or if we've lost a member of the family to signify a loss, after words we either burn, bury, or drop our hair into a river as a final farewell to that moment of our lives, as for why it's in a pony tail, well that's just because it's not the right time to let it flow freely, when it's in a ponytail then its just to show calmness and restraint, but if its loose and flowing then that's when were going to a celebration like a pow-wow to let our wild sides be free for the evening."

"So is that why your hair is so short?" Marinette asked plainly.

Dallas nodded and said. "I kinda tried to screw Antonio Lorenzo out of a few million euros before I was taken in by Mr. Agreste as his foster kid, I kinda screwed up though and ended up getting shot too, but that's a different story, now I get to wait until my hair grows back before I can wear it the way I want it again, I really miss my hair." He rubbed the top of his head and added. "I feel naked without my hair, and not in a good way."

"So did you just where it with a tie or did you braid it?" Alya asked curiously.

"I braided it, I always liked having it in one solid form." He said casually.

That's when Adrien asked yet another question. "So when are you going to meet the little guy?" Before he could answer the first bell rang and the rest of the class began to poor into the class like a flood. "You know what, just tell me later."

Everyone began to take their seats just before the tardy bell rang, just as the teacher entered the room someone from behind him tapped on Dallas's shoulder and asked. "Hey Dallas…is it true that you have a kid?" A boy with ginger hair and freckles asked, he wore a black over coat with a red shirt and purple pants.

Dallas looked back to him and asked back. "Okay who told you about my kid?"

Nathan gasped with surprise and said. "So it's true, you really do have a kid."

Dallas simply rolled his eyes and said back to him with a groan. "Yes I have a kid okay, now keep it to yourself alright uh…what's your name again? I know you're the cartoonist kid but I'm afraid your name escapes me."

Nathan then extended his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Nathan, but you can call me Nate if you like."

Dallas took his hand and gave it a good firm shake. "Nice to meet you, now like I said keep the existence about my kid to yourself okay? I don't want too many people to know about him just yet, he'll be safer that way."

"Uh…safer, I don't think I follow you." Nathan replied with a dumb look.

"It's probably better that way, just please don't tell anyone about my kid for a while." Dallas requested again.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Nathan promised as he returned to drawing a new comic, Dallas took a brief second and saw just who he was making this comic about, himself, or rather his superhero persona fighting off a large werewolf looking creature, possibly an Akumaa.

"Is that Iktomi?" He asked curiously. "What's he supposed to be fighting? Some kind of werewolf?"

Nathan nodded his head and said. "Yeah, I kinda pulled a little bit of inspiration from native American culture for this comic. Also a little bit from the twilight saga, you know cause of that tribe that believes they're part wolf, I figured that sense you gave him a native American based codename I figured why not make the comic that way too."

Dallas knew which tribe he meant right away but he had to set him straight. "Just so you know that idea about werewolves being an original idea for native American culture is much older than the book series, also it's not just one tribe that believes in being descendant from wolves, in fact some of the lore behind werewolves in our culture are seen as protectors, but for this guy I'd recommend you portray him as a naaldlooshii."

Nathan just gave Dallas a weird look as he had no idea as to what he was talking about. "A what?" He asked plainly.

"It's a kind of shapeshifter from Navajo lore, it means he who goes on all fours, though a more common name is the skin-walker." Dallas explained up to the point when the teacher called his name.

"Mr. Jones, eyes front please." Ms. Bustier called out to him from the front as she began to write out their lesson.

"Oh sorry ma'am promise it won't happen again." Dallas replied as he shifted his focus back to the front, he then whispered back to Nathan. "We can talk more about it at lunch if you're interested."

A few hours after class Nathan had agreed to meet up with Dallas out on the black top for lunch, but before they began to talk about the skin-walker legend Nathan insisted that they wait on his friend and writer Marc, to which Dallas understood perfectly, he also didn't want to have to repeat himself. "Where is he?" Dallas asked as he grew impatient. "Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

"He said he needed to do a little corrective editing for our latest comic, but he should be…oh there he is." Nathan pointed out to a boy with black hair with a red hoodie sweat shirt with blue jeans carrying a note book under his arm.

Dallas took one look at Marc and thought, is this kid constipated or just super nervous either way he needs to relax. "Are you the kid we're supposed to be waiting on?" He asked trying to seem less intimidating than usual as he could tell this kid seemed to be on the defensive in his mind.

"Uh…yeah, that's me…I'm Marc by the way, I'm the writer of the comic." Marc replied being slightly cautious of Dallas as he was present the first day he'd arrived to school and still was one of the few kids in the entire school who feared him, which of course Dallas understood perfectly as he had a feeling his confession about his past would basically divide the school about how they felt toward him.

"Nice to meet you Marc, I'm Dallas, the guy who's gonna help put a few things about my people's cultures into perspective, as well as provide you guys with a little extra information about our monsters and legends." He replied as he guided Marc over to the bench, as Marc sat down Dallas began to tell the tail of the Navajo skin-walkers. "Alright now listen up you two…you especially Marc should pay attention, meaning you might want to write this down as I hate to repeat myself." Marc nodded and readied his pencil and note book. "This is the legend of the naaldlooshii, the skin-walkers, ever sense the days of old the Navajo have feared great and powerful shapeshifters known as the naaldlooshii, the tails say that at one point in their lives they were the highest ranking medicine men and women of the Navajo tribe who abused their power and used them for dark purposes like summoning evil forces to plague their people, but what truly made them into the dark beings they are today is how they became skin-walkers in the first place."

Nathan and Marc were already caught up into the tail of the shapeshifters of the Navajo, seeing that they could definitely benefit from the legend for their comic. "What did they do? Did they sell their soul to the devil or something?" Nathan asked with peeked curiosity.

"No, but they might as well have, what they did…" Dallas paused for a moment to add dramatic effect just before he continued. "Was kill their closest family and loved ones." Both boys looked shocked at this dark reveal for how they gain their power.

"Dude, that is messed up." Marc stated as he put his pencil down and awaited for Dallas to continue. "So how do they transform in to a werewolf?" He added wanting to know more about these dark beings.

"Well it's not just wolves they turn into, they're most commonly known for becoming wolves that much is true, but it's not just wolves, they also turn into foxes, coyotes, bears, eagles, ravens, owls, well actually I think its safe to say they can become any animal they want simply by obtaining their skins." Dallas told the facts.

"Skins? What do skins have to do with it?" Nathan asked again.

Dallas was quick to answer. "Everything actually, if the skin walkers wears the skin of any animal they find then they become that animal, hell sometimes they don't even need that, sometimes all they have to do is look you in the eye to steal your form, which reminds me, never look them directly in the eye as they can do that as well as take control of your mind, and because they were once human they can mimic the sound of your loved ones and lure you out into the open so it can unleash it's horrible vengeance upon you for daring to speak of them, which is one reason why the Navajo don't really talk about them publicly for fear of the skin-walkers in their community, or just because they don't want to be ridiculed by their friends and neighbors."

"Whoa, this thing is incredible, almost impossible to beat, multiple abilities, seriously messed up background, this comic is gonna write itself. Do you know of any kinds of weaknesses they have? Cause you know every bad guy needs a weakness." Marc stated as he continued writing out the legend and it's details.

"Well there is one method I know that works, it's pretty simple, and at the same time overly complicated." Dallas confirmed. "All you have to do is say the name of the skin-walker in question, and then…POOF…the beast is no more."

Nathan and Marc then exchanged a weird look then asked in unison. "Huh?"

"Names are a powerful seal on all living creatures, if you utter the name of the skin-walker in front of them then they'll be bound to the sins they've committed over the years and they'll be forced to atone for their crimes, usually threw death, which I think is another reason why they kill their loved ones to be honest, the less people that know your name the less likely you'll be killed by anyone." Dallas pointed out.

"Okay I guess that makes sense, you know I think this comic might be a best seller with this story alone, thanks a lot Dallas, this would've been a lot harder to write out and make it sound believable without your help." Marc said as he finished writing down everything he needed.

Dallas smiled and said. "No problem, if you need any more information on native American folklore don't hesitate to ask."

Before he left Nathan grabbed his shoulder then asked sheepishly. "Actually, could you please tell us about a few more monsters from native American folklore sometime? It would get pretty boring if it was just one monster to fight all the time don't you think?"

Dallas felt very flattered that they wanted to know more about the legends of the native Americans and was more than happy to tell them more. He spent the rest of their lunch period simply telling them about some of the most famous of native American monsters and legends such as the mishipeshu (the water-panther), the kanontsistonties (the flying heads), the tah-tah-kle'-ah (the owl-women), Chenoo (the ice giant), the Skudakumooch (the ghost-witch), the wendigo (the evil that devours), the Teihiihan (the little cannibals), and the Uktena (the horned serpent). With all of this new information the cartoonist and writer now had more than they needed to make their new stand alone comic about Iktomi, they even told Dallas that he would be allowed to read the first rough draft once it was finished, this made Dallas excited, not only would he be getting his own comic book written about him but he also would be the first to read it.

After school Dallas, Adrien, Marinette, and all of their friends decided to hang out and celebrate Juleka and Rose coming out as a couple, seeing as this moment was about them they chose to hang out at a popular ice cream parlor, all except Ivan and Milan who sadly had gotten sick again and had to go straight home and sense he didn't want her to go alone Ivan decided to help her get there safe and sound, being the nice guy that he was Adrien offered to buy for everyone, seeing as he could afford it no one argued, mostly no one anyway sense no one wanted to take advantage of him. But he didn't see it as them taking advantage of him, more like he was just being a good friend.

Juleka and Rose were both sharing a hot fudge chocolate sundae topped with whipped cream and sprinkles, and simply enjoying each other's embrace while they ate, Marinette couldn't help but coo as she felt such joy for her friends. "You guys really do make a cute couple." She complemented and clearly showing her support for their new relationship.

"Thanks Mari, it's good to know that some people I know are willing to accept us as we are, unlike my folks." Rose replied with a slightly bitter tone.

Juleka then rested her hand on her lover's shoulder and said. "Don't let them get to you Rose, you don't need their approval to be happy, you just need your own." She then placed a light kiss on the side of her head and just held her close.

"I still can't believe your parents just kicked you out with nowhere to go, that's so unfair, I mean I understand that it's not exactly normal but that doesn't mean it's bad, I'll bet they didn't even bother listening to what you had to say." Alya added feeling ashamed for what Rose's parents had done to their daughter.

"I swear to god I am just so ANGRY right now…" Dallas added as he fought to keep his anger in check. "If I ever see them in a dark alley I won't hesitate to kick their asses and you all know I'd do it too."

"Take it easy Dallas…" Adrien attempted to smooth things over. "Don't get yourself worked up, I'm sure that we can work things out with her parents somehow."

Dallas just shook his head in disagreement and said. "You just don't get it Adrien, their simple minded view was confirmed the moment that they kicked her out of the house, but it'll be fine in the end after I go over their and knock some sense into her parents…literally."

"Jeez you sound like my mother right now." Juleka added just before she realized that her mother might very well be doing the exact same thing that Dallas said he'd do. "Oh god I hope she's not taking things too far."

Dallas then leaned in toward Marinette and asked. "Is her mom really that much of an ass kicker?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I don't really know her mom that well so I guess I'll just have to take her word for it."

"Excuse me…" A female Russian voice spoke up from off to the side, everyone looked up to see Valentina Volkov simply standing there with a strawberry milkshake in her hand. "Do you mind if I sit next to my boyfriend please?" She asked politely.

"Oh…not at all Val, please sit down." Marinette stood up along with Adrien who'd been sitting next to her and allowed the Russian girl to sit down next to Dallas in the corner booth of the parlor.

Alya, Nino and Juleka had no idea who this girl was nor did they have any idea of how Marinette or Dallas knew her, as for everyone else they knew her well enough. "Hey baby…" Dallas welcomed her as he pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her cheek just before he introduced her. "To those of you who don't already know, this is my girlfriend Valentina Volkov, Val, these are Nino, Alya, Kim, Alix, Max, Juleka and…"

"Hi Val, nice to see you again, how's the exterminating going?" Rose interrupted Dallas just as he was about to introduce her.

"It's good to see you again Rose, and it's also good to meet you all as well." She added with a smile.

Juleka then asked bluntly to the strange blond girl sitting across from her. "How do you know my girlfriend?"

"Oh you two are a couple? How adorable, you two look so cute together." Valentina said back. "But to answer your question I stood up for her when some little stuck up snobby selfish blond piz'da tried to shove her down the stairs and needless to say I wasn't too thrilled with her inappropriate behavior."

None of them knew what piz'da meant other than Dallas as he spoke Russian, but none of them needed to know as they figured that it was better to just assume it was an insult, and who it was being pushed toward was clear to everyone with her description of her. "Let me guess, she wears tacky designer clothes that look like she got them from a dime store, and that they came from a bargain bin." Alya stated as she burned Chloe behind her back.

Everyone other than Adrien began to snicker, he just frowned his brow at her and replied. "Alya come on can't you just say something about her that isn't entirely mean for once?"

"Adrien, you need to listen to me dude…" Dallas interrupted. "There's an old saying, behave the way you want to be treated, well if she wants to act like a cunt then she's gonna be treated like one, so until she stops acting like a bitch then you might as well see her for what she is, in other words Adrien you need to accept the fact that not everyone is going to act all nice and sweet to her if she chooses to fire the first shot, and sense her parents didn't crack the whip a little more when she was younger it's basically enabled her to act as poorly as she wants and if someone has to put her in her place until she realizes that the world doesn't revolve around her then so be it."

"So your saying that it's probably better to keep throwing fuel on the fire than to try and put it out?" Adrien said back with a frown.

Dallas was quick to retort. "No, I'm saying you need to kick the fire's ass until it stops raging on like it's been for too long, especially if that means giving her a taste of her own medicine because as I've told you before people only change if they want to change, and to be fair…well she needs to be forced to change if people are ever gonna start respecting her."

"Or you could just treat her the way you would want to be treated, did you ever think of that?" Adrien asked rhetorically.

Dallas then asked back just as rhetorical. "And how's that worked out for everyone else?"

"Okay fine, so maybe she's not the easiest person to get along with…" Adrien began to defend her only to be cut off by Dallas.

"Understatement of the year Adrien, she's a selfish, greedy, prideful, arrogant, manipulating, dishonest, crewel, overly entitled little brat who needs her ass paddled a little bit to figure out that…"

It was around that point that Adrien began to get mad. "Okay you know what? You guys are all entitled to your own opinions about her but that doesn't mean I have to sit here and listen to you bad mouth my friend." Adrien stated as he stood up about to leave.

Marinette then stood up and said. "Adrien please just listen to…"

Adrien just shrugged her off and said. "No Mari, I know Chloe will never be your favorite person but that doesn't mean I have to hear you all agree on how much you hate her."

It was at this moment that Marinette had become fed up with his stubbornness, as he began to turn toward the door she narrowed her eyes and gripped his shoulder then pulled him back to the table with force. "Sit! Down! Now! You might not want to hear any of this, but whether you like it or not you need to hear this!" She said as she pulled him back into his seat with authority.

He slowly began to stand back up. "Marinette, I don't want to argue with you about this okay, but I'm not gonna…" Before he could finish she grabbed the collar of his shirt and screamed in his face.

"SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SIT YOU DOWN MYSELF AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" She just stared right into his eyes showing that she was not putting up with his crap anymore.

The entire room was silent, no one said a word due to her outburst, until Dallas broke the silents. "Wow, I didn't think she had it in her." It's pretty clear who wears the pants in this relationship, he added mentally.

Adrien gulped loudly as he instantly felt fear surge through him, mainly because he'd never seen her like this before, as Ladybug or Marinette for that matter, feeling two inches tall he just sat back down and did so without making a peep. "Good boy, now then Dallas I believe you had a point to make." She said to the young rebel.

Dallas then snapped out of the trance he was in from Marinette's outburst then he continued. "Right, like I was saying it doesn't matter how people treat her because she's always acted like this and she's always going to be like this unless she actually wants to change, but that's probably never gonna happen because she's been allowed to act like this sense child hood and now that she's practically and adult she'll probably be like this forever, unless someone sets her straight and forces her to change she never will, in other words and I'm not saying that it's gonna be me, but someone needs to kick her ass big time."

Adrien was in shock by his sudden remark, for him to think that what Chloe actually needed to be set on the right path was actually a beating rather than a stern talking to didn't sit well with him. Around that same moment the very reason for their conversation and Adrien's slight turmoil with his friends and girlfriend had just walked in to the parlor, she walked straight up to the counter and demanded the attention of the attendant. "You, I want a triple scoop of butter pecan, pistachio and vanilla ice cream with hot fudge, toasted peanuts and a cherry on top served on a waffle cone, and if you want a tip then you'd better make it snappy." She demanded as she placed both her hands on her hips and turned her nose up in the air.

"Oh look there's little miss Muppet now and doing what she does best, being a CUNT." Dallas laminated without a hint of remorse.

The attendant handed Chloe her order, but before he could return to work she began to complain. "Excuse me, but what the hell did you put on my ice cream?" She asked with annoyance.

"Hot fudge, peanuts and a cherry miss." The attendant answered without even a slight hint of interest in her ranting.

"I said I wanted toasted peanuts, these are not toasted." She said as she threw the cone on the floor.

The attendant simply replied with his own annoyance and a hint of sarcasm. "Oh well I'm sorry princess, I'll make you another one right away just let me…oh would you look at that, I'm all out of give a damns."

Chloe then narrowed her eyes at him and said. "Haven't you ever heard of the customer is always right?"

"Have you ever heard of we don't carry toasted peanuts alright? There too expensive for us to carry." The attendant said back obviously not fazed by her arrogant behavior.

"How hard is it to simply make toasted peanuts?" Chloe asked rhetorically. "All you need is an oven."

"This is an ice cream shop not a bakery, my product could melt from the heat it puts out, plus ovens cost money so unless your willing to donate some extra cash sweetheart take your sour attitude and get lost."

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" Chloe growled as she just glared at him with anger.

The attendant just retorted with. "Did you not hear me when I said I'm all out of give a damns?"

Chloe then frowned her brow and said. "You think your so clever don't you?" She then pulled out her phone and started to call her father. "Well lets see just how clever you are after my daddy shuts down your stupid store for good." It was around that moment that Valentina decided that Chloe needed to be put in her place.

"Excuse me everyone but she needs to be taught a lesson in manners." She said just before she summersaulted over the table and out of the booth without spilling anything then she walked over to the unsuspecting Chloe.

"Hi daddy it's me Chloe…oh I'm doing alright thank you for asking…listen I need you to do me a favor and HEY!" Before Chloe could finish Valentina then pulled the phone out of her hand and took over the call pretending to be a prerecorded message.

"We're sorry, your call has been disconnected, please hang up and try again, goodbye." She said with a plain American accent, she then disconnected the call and threw the phone on the ground and crushed it under her heel.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Chloe shrilled as she just watched as her brand-new phone was crushed under the heel of the same girl who'd humiliated her just the other day.

"I understand that you have every right to be frustrated with the service, but that doesn't give you the right to bully someone by shutting down their store, especially over something as stupid as peanuts." Valentina stated as she prepared herself for the inevitable fight that she was looking forward to.

"First you humiliate me at school and now you have the audacity to break my property while I'm trying to call my father and report this man's injustice?" Chloe retorted without any kind of accuracy whatsoever.

Valentina looked her in the eye and said. "You humiliate yourself just by wearing that tacky outfit every day, along with your piss poor attitude, oh and by the way your upper lip could definitely use a good waxing because it's hard to tell you apart from a man with that flat chest of yours."

Dallas just chuckled to himself in the booth. "Ooh burn." He said just before the parlor was filled with the sound of an audible slap, a slap that Chloe had placed upon Valentina's face, Dallas's eyes widened with realization and knew exactly what Valentina was about to do next. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh…this is not gonna end well for her at all." He said as he braced himself for the savagery he and everyone else were about to be subjected to.

Chloe's slap was so hard it caused Valentina's head to turn to the side, she slowly turned back to meet Chloe's gaze and grinned a devilish grin, one that sent a chill down Chloe's spine. "If I were you, I'd start running." She said with a smile.

Chloe needed no convincing as she could already tell that this girl was about ready to kill her, she then ran out of the parlor screaming at the top of her lungs as Valentina chased after her. "Val wait!" Adrien tried to get up and go after her when Dallas simply stopped him.

"Adrien, remember what I said, if she's not gonna learn respect on her own she needs to be taught, by any means necessary." He laminated as he sat him back down.

"Oh I am not gonna miss this." Alya said as she ran out of the booth.

"I'm going too." Marinette agreed as she too got up and rushed for the door.

Nino also hopped up and said. "Hey wait for me!"

Alix then stood up from her seat and grabbed Max and said. "Come on lets go, no way am I missing this." She dragged him out of the seat.

"Wanna watch Chloe get her ass kicked?" Juleka asked her girlfriend casually.

Rose simply shrugged her shoulders and said. "I guess, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Hey I wanna see this too." Kim added as he and the girls all took off out of the parlor.

Adrien just glared at them all as they all took off out of the store and down into an alley just across the street where it could be seen by all that Valentina was beating Chloe like a rented mule. "Oh come on dude…" Dallas voiced his thoughts. "She's had this coming for a long time and now she's getting what she deserves and you know it."

Adrien then looked back to him and said. "Are you kidding me right now? She's an assassin, she'll probably kill her."

"Relax dude, unless she's been targeted for an assassination, which wouldn't surprise me in the least if it ever actually happened, she's not gonna kill…uh-oh." Dallas stopped once he noticed Valentina reach for something on her lower back.

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?" Adrien turned around and saw that Valentina was kneeling over Chloe holding one of her knives as she held her hair. "AND DO YOU STILL THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LET HER DO THIS?!" He shouted back at Dallas as he stood up and rushed out of the booth with Dallas close behind, he didn't think his girlfriend would actually kill her but it had been a while sense he'd seen her and didn't know just how much her life had changed after having their son.

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE 'SUKA!" Valentina bellowed as she pulled tighter on Chloe's hair.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE!" Chloe begged as she tried desperately to crawl away but to no avail.

"I SAID HOLD STILL OR I MIGHT CUT SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO CUT!" She replied as she began to cut.

"NO…NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chloe's blood curdling scream filled the surrounding area for almost half a mile. The entire mob just watched as the assassin did her handy work upon her victim. The crowd of teens had completely blocked the view of what Valentina had done to Chloe, which made Adrien worry.

"Chloe! Chloe are you…?" He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked on in horror at what Valentina had done.

Valentina simply stood up holding Chloe's hair tight in her fist as she stood over her victim. "What? All I did was shave her bald."

Chloe then sat up and started to feel the top of her head, it felt slightly cold and smooth, she then pulled out a small mirror from her purse and looked in horror at her own reflection, she then began to sob as she stood up and ran out of the alley shoving her way through the crowd of teens. "DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cried as she ran down the street. "DADDYYYYYYYYY!"

Adrien then glared at the crowd of teens and just said with anger. "Not one of you, NOT even one of you even bothered to help her."

"Dude, she has a knife, we're not that stupid numbers or not I'm not messing with someone who's holding a knife end of story." Nino justified for himself and the group as well.

"He's kind of got a point Adrien, and it's not like calling for help would've done anything to stop it at that point anyway." Dallas pointed out.

Adrien then turned to Valentina and said. "And you, she slaps you and you answer her with a knife?"

"Oh come on, I didn't hurt her, and believe me I wanted to do more than shave her head, and I could've done it easily too believe me." Valentina stated without a hint of remorse.

"Still though, you went too far!" Adrien raged at her.

"It could've been worse Adrien, a lot worse…" Dallas laminated casually. "But to be honest this is a good thing, she'll finally learn some respect, and there is no better teacher than humiliation."

Adrien just started to get mad again, but rather than yell at everyone he just left feeling enraged, he got in the car he and Dallas drove there in and took off without his foster brother. Of course this was only a miner inconvenience as he could just use his miraculous to get home. He tried to talk to Adrien but he just refused to talk to him, even after he picked the lock to his room, he just sat at his desk doing his homework, dinner was especially awkward as he just kept glaring at Dallas with clear anger written on his face, luckily Gabriel didn't seem to notice at all, later that night Adrien was playing one of his arcade games to try and distract himself from what Dallas had said and what his girlfriend had done.

"Adrien, are you really not gonna talk about this with anyone?" Plagg asked as he just hovered next to his owner, who simply ignored him, Plagg had no part in the entire endeavor but he still made it very clear to Adrien that he had agreed to what had happened to Chloe, not just because he thought it was hilarious but also because he agreed that she needed to be disciplined for once. "Really? Are you just gonna pout all night about this? Look she had it coming, and you know it."

"I didn't ask for your input Plagg." Adrien seethed as he maintained his focus on his game. Plagg then growled as he didn't like being shrugged off so easily, so he just flew back behind the game console and pulled the plug, the screen just went black and Adrien began to complain. "HEY!"

"Listen you little brat, I don't care if your angry or how sorry you feel for Chloe, she's had it coming for a long time and whether you want to admit it or not that's the damn truth you spineless little shit!" Plagg shouted at him as he too was tired of his behavior.

But Adrien wasn't backing down so easily. "Even so that wasn't the way to go Plagg and YOU know that!"

"Well if it were up to me she wouldn't have gotten off so easily." Plagg stated firmly. "If it were up to me, she would've gotten ten times worse than just a shave."

"Well it's a good thing it wasn't up to you." He seethed as he switched to a new game, which Plagg unplugged as well, along with all the others. "You are really testing my PATIENTS right now Plagg!" He growled as he turned his attention to his kwami.

"Good, then you'll finally pull your head out of your ass and put it back on your shoulders where it belongs, now pay attention buster because I've got something to say and whether or not you wanna hear it isn't up to you because if you so much as try to ignore me so help me god I will personally kick your stubborn little ass, you need to stop protecting Chloe and let her take the consequences for her actions for once, because all you do is enable her to get away with stuff just like her poor excuses of parents do all the time." Plagg laid down the law the only way that he could, with the truth.

"I don't protect her." Adrien denied casually.

Plagg rolled his eyes and said. "Oh my god, are you really that naïve? You might as well be a god damn shield that she holds up in front of her to protect her from her actions."

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore Plagg, I've already had enough of this to last a life time." Adrien stated as he tried to walk away.

But Plagg wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. "Don't you walk away from me pal, we still have a lot to go over." He said as he flew up in his face.

"I've got a better idea Plagg…" Adrien went over to his desk then pulled out a wheel of camembert and shoved it into his face. "Just take this stupid cheese and…"

"Cataclysm…" Plagg uttered as he touched the packaged cheese and reduced it to nothing, which left Adrien stunned. "That's right buster, I'm so mad at you I don't even want cheese, and I always want cheese, but right now what I want is for you to wake up and smell the roses and see Chloe for what she is instead of pretending that she isn't as bad as you know she is."

"You wanna agree with the others so much? Fine by me, you can do it from inside the damn ring." Adrien said as he pulled his ring off and put it in its jewelry box causing Plagg to disappear, he set the box on his desk and just went into his private bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He then heard his window creaking open, he marched back into his room about to scolded whoever it was, he assumed it was Dallas in his superhero persona but to his surprise it wasn't Dallas, rather Ladybug come to visit him. "Go away Marinette, I didn't want to talk to you earlier and I don't want to talk to you now." He stated as he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Fine then, I'll talk and you'll listen to me mister, you are being completely unreasonable about this." Ladybug stated firmly.

Adrien then turned back to her and countered. "Me? Unreasonable? Your kidding right? All of you just stood there and watched as Chloe was assaulted by Valentina."

"Technically Val acted in self-defense as it was Chloe who assaulted her." Ladybug corrected.

"Still though you didn't have to let her go that far, it'll take months for her hair to grow back." Adrien fired back.

Ladybug then shouted in his face. "What was I supposed to do?! Turn into Ladybug and say 'don't worry Chloe I'm here to save the day' or something like that?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Adrien shouted back. "You still could've done something to stop her, but you didn't because it was Chloe she was doing it to, I'll bet if it was Alya or Rose you wouldn't hesitate to rescue them."

"WELL AT LEAST I'M SMART ENOUGH TO SEE HER FOR WHAT SHE IS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS TOWN!" She bellowed in his face. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES WHAT HE WANTS FROM HER NOT WHAT HE NEEDS TO SEE!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MARINETTE!" He shouted back. "I DO SEE HER FOR WHAT SHE IS, ALL THE TIME I SEE HER THE SAME WAY ALL OF YOU SEE HER, BUT I'M NOT JUST GOING TO GIVE UP ON HER LIKE ALL OF YOU HAVE!"

"Is that what you think? That we didn't even try to get her to change? You are so naïve if that's what you really think!" She laminated plainly. "We've just come to peace with the fact that she isn't a good person and that she will NEVER change, you need to wake up and see that the world your living in with her will never change."

"It's not that simple Mari." He pointed out. "She was there for me before I ever met any of you guys, she was literally the only true friend I ever had."

Ladybug was in disbelief at what she was hearing. "You mean to say that you're only protecting her because you feel like you owe her?" She asked rhetorically. "I don't believe this, and here I thought you were just being stubborn and simpleminded but no, it's far beyond that, you actually feel sorry for someone like her even when she's done nothing to earn it you still give her your pity."

"Well let's see you try and make new friends with the way I lived for most of my life Marinette, she was all I had growing up, she was like a sister to me for the longest time." Adrien pointed out.

"Oh well la-dee-dah, that's no excuse for you to take her side and protect her from everything she's guilty of." Ladybug countered.

Adrien then got up in her face and Growled. "I am so sick and tired of everyone saying that to me today, why can't you all just understand that she's just…difficult to understand."

"See? You hesitated there, you know as well as I do that it's easy to describe her whether it's negative or not." Ladybug stated as she folded her arms.

"Well what do you want from me Marinette? A confession? Fine Chloe is a bitch, she's a cunt, she's the worst kind of person alive and even I'm confused as to why I put up with her all the time because any person with even half a brain can see that she's a terrible person and doesn't deserve to be my friend!" Adrien shouted finally confessing everything, especially the truth. "I believe what happened to her had been coming to her for a long time, I believe that she deserved far worse than that, but it still doesn't change the fact that…she was always there for me when I needed her and she and I will always be close, because even though she doesn't show it nearly as often as she should, deep down…I know that she is a good person, and that's why no matter what…I'll always love her like a sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt in anyway, even if she brings it upon herself."

Silence then gripped the room for a moment, Ladybug didn't even know what to say as he finally admitted to her just how much he truly cared for her. She simply turned away from him and said. "I think I get it now, I'm sorry for not understanding your reasons, I'll just be going then." She walked over to the window and only paused for a moment to say with a half sobbing voice. "I'm sure that you two will be happy together."

This caught Adrien's attention completely, he looked up to her and asked. "What do you mean by that?" Before he could even get an answer she threw her Yo-yo and hooked a nearby building then zoomed off. "Marinette WAIT!" Fear instantly dominated his mind due to her final words, this can't be it for us, he thought to himself, this is just a bad dream and when I wake up… "I've got to go after her." He rushed over to his desk then slipped on his ring.

"So have we finally decided that maybe…" Plagg was about to continue nagging when Adrien cut him off with a transformation.

"Plagg, claws out!" He shouted as he held out his hand

"Wait hold on a second what's going ON!" Plagg cried out as he was sucked into the miraculous.

In a single green flash of light he transformed then took off after Ladybug hoping beyond all hope that she would listen to him. "LADYBUG!" He called after her, but she just ignored him as she flew down the street at top speed, she swung through some back alleys in the attempt to try and lose him but he was hot on her tail as he was able to keep up with her very well. She managed to break his line of sight for a brief moment to hide behind a standing doorway atop the roof of a building, he landed just on the edge of the building and searched for her. "Princess? My lady? Please Marinette come out and talk with me." He begged still fearful that this was the end, but he knew she wouldn't simply come out of hiding, that's when he got an idea to use his cat phone.

"Just let him pass just let him pass just let him…" She was cut short by the sound of her bug phone ringing and giving away her position. "Shit…" She hissed as she tried to take off again, only to be cut off by Cat Noir as he leapt out from over her and landed right in front of her and catching her in his arms. "LET GO OF ME GOD DAMN IT! LET GO!" She shrilled as she demanded him to release her from his arms, but even with her enhanced strength he was still stronger than her.

"Not until you tell me what you meant Marinette!" He shouted back to her as he just held her tight.

"What do you think I meant?" She sobbed as she continued to try and push him away. "You love her, she's been there longer for you, she makes you happy even though she's not perfect you still loved her longer than me! You two belong together, I know that now, so please just…be with her and make her your true love if she's so loyal to you."

He couldn't even begin to understand what she was getting at, but he understood enough that she thought she wasn't worthy enough of him anymore, but in his mind she was wrong. "Then say it to my face!" He dared her as he pushed her back just enough to look upon her, she simply looked away as he spoke. "If you can admit to me while looking me in the eye and say that you want to end things like this then I'll do it, I'll just go back to being alone and pretend that everything is okay but in truth…I am so broken it's not even funny, if you can actually admit to me that you no longer love me then we'll end everything right here right now." She slowly looked up to his face, she looked as if she wanted to speak to him, to say what he'd just dared her to say back to him, but she was both physically and mentally unable to do so. "Well?" He uttered one final word before she broke down into tears and cried out.

"I don't want this to be over yet!" She then wrapped him in a tight hug and just sobbed aloud as she buried her face in his shoulder and let the tears flow. "I don't want to lose you Adrien, I couldn't take it if I lost you for any reason, but you still deserve…" He cut her off as he pulled her into a deep loving kiss to show her that he didn't hold anything against her for her previous actions of the day.

I promised myself that I'd find it in my heart to forgive her, he thought to himself, now I need to apologize, and I think there's only one way to do that.

(A/N: And that's all for this chapter folks, that's right I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger just before they're about to get busy, not sorry, but I hope it will be worth the wait for anyone who doesn't mind it and wants more of it, also just curious about one thing, how do you guys feel about me adding all of this native American folklore into the story? Do you want more of it or have I done enough, please let me know, also in the next chapter of WOS, Marinette and Adrien are closer than ever, Valentina finally introduces her son to his father, and Mrs. Couffaine shows her frustrations to Roses parents about their single minded views, well that's all folks I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also sorry it's late again, writers block hit me hard again, also I've been doing a lot of corrective editing for all the chapters I've already posted, for which I apologize for, I'm slightly dyslexic and sometimes I screw up with the grammar. Alright for real now, I'll see you all later, bye-bye.)


	17. Chapter 17: Precious moments

(A/N: ***WARNING* Major intimacy ahead read at your own risk, if you don't want to read this part though continue to the next author note in bold print.**)

Chapter 17: Precious moments

He hoisted her up and just held her in his arms as their moment of love progressed, he pulled away from their kiss for a brief moment and said lovingly. "You're the only one I want Marinette, I've told you this before, while I do love Chloe…my heart will only ever belong to you." He shoved her up against the side of the rooftop doorway as he continued to kiss her passionately, he slowly worked his way down kissing her neck gently and slowly leaving small hickies on her neck expressing to her very clearly what he wanted to do for her.

She simply became lost in this moment as he simply pushed onward with both of them giving into their desires of intimacy and romance, she moaned with pleasure with each tender kiss he'd leave on her neck, her satisfaction clear in her voice she locked her legs around his waste and reached for the zipper of his suit and pulled it down to his belt line revealing his well-toned torso to her and taking pleasure in the view of his body alone, she then pushed off against the side of the wall forcing him to fall backward with her landing on top of him, she then took one of his hands and guided it to the zipper of her suit so that he might undress her, he slowly pulled it down the length of her back and helped pull it off of her slowly to make their moment more intense with each passing second. She slowly laid down on top of him positioning him in between her legs and preparing herself for when they'd become one in flesh, she took both hands and pulled his head closer to her so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't hold back." She then reached for the front of her bra and unhooked it and peeled it from her torso then pulling his face into her bare chest and forcing him to pleasure her deeper.

He rolled them over then grasped her breasts gently and pushed them together, she began to let out a small whimper as he began to dance his tongue around her nipples and causing a surge of pleasure to fill her, she increased her hold on his head and pulled him in deeper, he then began to suckle her chest circling her nipple slowly with his tongue, he looked up to see the smile upon her face which reassured him that he was doing a good job, he picked up the pace a little just to make sure she wasn't getting bored, she then rolled them back over with her on top of him again, she released her grasp around his head then crawled up toward his face stopping with her pelvis just inches from his face, he then wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her in closer so he could continue pleasuring her, he slowly slid his tongue against the outer edges of her sex stroking it up and down the length of the opening like an ocean wave breaking against the beach, this made Marinette moan even louder, she quickly covered her mouth to try and muffle her voice as to not wake anyone who was sleeping at this hour, but this became harder as he slowly shoved his tongue inside of her covering each part of her insides that he could reach, she bit down hard on her finger due to how immense this new feeling was for her, if it hadn't been for his honest words she would've sworn he'd done this before as his tongue simply massaged her sex on the inside.

Slowly but surely he increased his speed as he enjoyed the sensation he felt as he increased his hold on her and pulling himself deeper, as his pace quickened so did her breathing, she could already feel that she was close to release, and he knew it as well, he then started to get a little rougher to try and help her finish faster. "I'm close…oh god…oh god…oh GOD!" She began to let out a loud moan as she fell over to her side and just lay there for the moment panting heavily with a satisfied grin on her face. Adrien was about to crawl back on top of her when she stopped him. "Wait, it's only fair that I do the same for you."

She shoved him back down on his back and started to kiss his neck and slowly working down toward his sex, she slid off the lower half of his suit and gently grasped the shaft of his sex. "Mari you don't have to do tha-AAHAAHAH!" She cut him off as she began to grace the side of his sex with her lips and providing him with the same amount of pleasure he did to her, he threw his head back and just allowed her to work slowly, she slid her mouth along the length of his sex giving him a new sensation of pleasure, eventually she'd completely engulfed it into her mouth and gaining a series of pleasure filled moans from her lover, he began to bite down on his fist as she quickened her pace faster and faster, small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, his temperature rising until he could feel the inside of his ears burning from the sensation. She paused for moment simply to let him catch his breath as she could see she was a little too fast for him. "No…don't…don't stop…please." He panted while he protested as he arched himself up onto his elbows.

She then smiled up at him and said. "Oh we're not stopping…" She then gripped his sex in her hand and began to rub it slowly. "We're just getting started." She then engulfed the top of his sex into her mouth and gave it a small suck, he gasped due to this new combination she was using to satisfy him, he closed his eyes tight as he felt himself coming closer to achieve release.

With each passing second he felt himself getting closer and closer until he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Now…now…" He grunted just as he finished, he laid back and just looked up at the sky panting heavily as he slowly came down from his high, as he was distracted Marinette then crawled on top of him and positioned herself yet again, she gripped his sex in her hand again then aimed it for the opening of her own, both began to feel the warmth of each other's sex against their own, the feeling was intoxicating to them as she slowly slid every last inch inside of her.

She started out slow just rocking her hips back and forth as she finally began to make love to the boy she loved, Adrien couldn't help but pull her back down to his chest as he snaked his arms around her and brought her into his embrace, he then began to nibble on her ear for extra pleasure, he slowly slid his hand down the length of her back and groped her rear end tight in his hand while resting his free hand on her back pulling her closer to him, her moans filled his ear as she quickened her pace even faster, she dug her claws into his back deep causing him to hiss a little, he then pulled her back into a long loving kiss, both of their mouths fighting for dominance. At some point in that moment Adrien had rolled them over again only this time he hoisted her up and just held her in his arms as he stood on his knees and took control, he kissed her neck tenderly as his movement quickened, she instantly began to feel a familiar feeling from before, she was getting close to release again, the same could be said for him as he pressed onward and beginning to feel a familiar high as well, her moans became louder and louder as the two came even closer, just before she finished she whimpered. "I love you Adrien!"

Upon hearing those words he increased his grip upon her and grunted just as he began to fill her with his essence, she as well tightened her embrace around him as she felt her senses being dulled by the intoxicating sensation, with in that moment both lovers felt physically drained as Adrien cradled her in his arms and laid them both back down on the roof top, both of them drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

(A/N: **Okay it's over now**.)

"Mee-yow, I never thought it would be that good." Adrien grinned as he pulled her in close and allowed her to rest her head on his chest.

"Totally…worth the wait." Marinette added just before she kissed his neck.

It was in that moment that Adrien chose to apologize properly for his behavior. "Mari…I just want you to know that…I'm really sorry for everything I put you through, I just care too much about the people I'm closest to. Even if they're…"

"Oh hush you…" She interrupted as she sat on top of him and kissed him deeply, then she pulled away for a moment and said with an exhausted voice. "I'm over it now, especially after…well I think it goes without saying how amazing you were."

He smiled up at her and said. "You weren't so bad yourself princess." He placed a kiss on the top of her head before he suggested. "Maybe we should do this more often."

"Like say…as often as every ten minutes?" She half joked. "Because I could get behind that pretty easily."

Adrien gave a very tired chuckle as he just rested his chin on the top of her head. "I hope you don't make me regret this, the last thing I want would be to resent what we did, especially with how…how would you describe it?" He asked with a smile.

She thought about it for a second and stated just how she felt about their moment of love. "Miraculous, that's how I'd describe it."

He chuckled softly at her pun and simply snuggled with her for the next half hour simply resting until they felt as though they could have another round, the two kept it up until the break of dawn finally rolled around, they were both sore and tired from the vigorous romp they'd shared together with hardly any energy from their romantic evening left to get them home, luckily for the two of them it was a Saturday and Adrien had no scheduled shoots for that day, so the two of them just headed home and slept through half the day. Marinette had transformed out of her Ladybug costume and just slept deep under the covers nestling her face into her pillow as she relived her moment of passion with Adrien in her dreams, but undenounced to her Alya had come over to talk to Marinette in regards of her relationship with Adrien, she like everyone else who was there that day when Chloe got what was coming to her were concerned that Adrien might not want to be with her anymore, but she'd soon find out they had nothing to worry about.

Alya made her way up to Marinette's room and found her still in a deep sleep, just as she was about to shake her awake she took notice of the marks on her neck, she gasped as she came to realize who'd placed them there, or at the very least she assumed he'd placed them there. "Mari? Mari wake up." She said as she shook Marinette's foot trying to wake her friend.

Marinette groaned and said back. "Leave me alone Alya I'm too tired for…whatever we're doing today." She clearly didn't have anything planned with Alya that day but she was too exhausted to remember that.

"We don't have any plans for today Mari, now get up because I have a few questions, for starters how you got those hickies on your neck." Alya said as she pointed at the visible marks on her skin.

Marinette slowly reached for a handheld mirror next to her bed and saw in her reflection that she was right, it would seem Adrien had left at least three visible marks on her neck. "Aw crap, well looks like I get to cake on a ton of makeup later." She said as she slowly tried to rise from her bed.

"Marinette, may I ask how it is you acquired those marks?" Alya asked as she crawled up onto her bed. Marinette just began to grin as she remembered every last detail of her long night with Adrien, Alya didn't need any further explanation, as she came to realize that her suspicions were correct, her eyes shot open wide with excitement, she gasped just before she squealed. "You didn't!"

Marinette simply nodded her head and said back with a satisfied smile. "We did, five times."

"Ohhhhhhhh Marinette you bad girl you, I thought you guys were never gonna hook up, what with how long you guys were taking to yank each other's pants down." Alya joked playfully just before Marinette shoved her, she laughed a little bit before she asked the biggest question. "Soooo…how was it? Was he good?" Marinette didn't answer her at first, Alya just assumed that she wasn't close enough to the truth so she asked again. "Was it okay at least?" But she still didn't answer, that's when she made a very inaccurate assumption. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad, wait was he that bad?"

Feeling that Alya deserved to know at least a little bit, also that she didn't want this conversation to keep going as awkward as it was, she chose to tell her the truth. "Actually, it was amazing...like…fireworks, I swear Alya that had to have been the best night of my life." She said with honesty.

"Well don't just sit there girl give me some details, what did you guys do? And don't leave anything out." Alya said with a smile as she leaned in and just listened to everything she had to say with baited breath, she couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by Marinette's tail about their romantic evening, she had experienced pleasure such as this with Nino as well but right now she was more focused on Marinette. "Well look at you girl, your just getting everything you want these days aren't you, super cute guy of your dreams becoming your boyfriend, a million girls super jealous fangirls who wish they were you, and now a crazy night in bed with said guy, you know what the next thing on the list is right?"

Marinette simply smiled and said. "Yeah, next stop's marriage, assuming we last that long, but with the way he was acting last night I think I'm safe. Though I wish he wasn't so rough cause I'm a little sore down there right now."

"Been to that dance honey, if I were you I'd get some Neosporin just in case it's too much for you to walk." Alya suggested as she offered her wisdom from firsthand experience with her lover.

"Thanks Alya, now can I go back to bed please cause I'm still super tired from being up all night." Marinette asked as she still felt a little tired.

"Sure thing girl, I'll see you later when you're a little more rested." Alya waved good bye and made her way over to the trap door to Marinette's room, she stopped as soon as Marinette halted her.

"Oh and Alya? DON'T…blog this!" She demanded as she clearly wanted to keep this just between them.

Alya groaned and said. "Fine, I'll keep it to myself, but if he ever pops the question or if you guys have a baby I'm putting that shit on line and you're not stopping me." She then proceeded out of her room and left the apartment.

Marinette giggled a bit as she flopped back onto the bed still in disbelief that she'd finally became closer to Adrien than ever, but upon hearing the word baby Marinette then realized something, they didn't use any kind of protection. She shot up and said. "Oh god this is bad."

"What's bad Marinette?" Tikki asked as she flew out of her hiding place.

She turned to her kwami and answered with a fretful voice. "I only just realized that neither of us used any protection last night, oh god how can I be so stupid?!" She flopped back down on the bed and covered her face with her pillow and just screamed into it.

Tikki just sighed and said. "Oh Marinette, how could you be so careless? Your smarter than this."

Marinette uncovered her face and just glared at Tikki before saying. "Well I'm sorry Tikki, but I got into a fight with him earlier that day and another fight later in his room so excuse me for being a bit forgetful that I didn't bring a condom."

"Why are you getting mad at me for? It's not my fault you forgot." Tikki stated as she began to feel her owner was becoming hostile for no reason.

Marinette just sighed and realized that she wasn't being very fair with her kwami. "Oh you're right…" She said with a sad tone. "I should've been more careful, oh why didn't I just start taking the pills? There's no harm in that, I mean if not for sex at the very least for the benefit of regulating my period every now and again." She wasn't really known to have irregular periods actually, she just used that as an excuse to make her feel better about her stupidity.

"It's alright Marinette you still have time, just take a morning after pill then you both can pretend it never happened." Tikki suggested as she sat down next to her owner's head.

Marinette shot up like a rocket and said. "Your right that'll work, my mom has morning after pills in her room too I can just borrow one and POOF, problem solved." She instantly began to calm down, she decided not to waste anytime in getting the pill, and sense she knew her parents were already down stairs in the bakery she had nothing to worry about, even though they still made it very clear that they wouldn't mind becoming grandparents she still felt she wasn't ready to become a mother just yet. She went into her parents private bathroom and found the pills in the cabinet, then she took one and popped it in her mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water. "That's a load off of my mind."

"Just make sure that your prepared next time Marinette." Tikki stated with a firm tone as she already knew better than to believe that this was a one time thing with Adrien. Marinette nodded then she went into the kitchen to fix up breakfast for herself and her kwami.

Back at the Agreste mansion Adrien was also still sound asleep and snoring loud enough to be heard from down the hall, but thankfully Plagg wasn't bothered by it as he was a sound sleeper, also because he was already awake. He flew over to Adrien and began to try and wake him up as he felt that he'd slept long enough after his long night of romance. "Okay kid nap times over time to get up." He said into his ear, but sadly for him he didn't here him. "Adrien, get up it's past noon already." But he still didn't stir. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!" Plagg blasted as he flew up to his face and just started slapping his face, but it didn't work sense being slapped by a kwami was like being swatted with a straw. "Damn it, WAKE UP…" Plagg then proceeded to start jumping on his chest in another attempt to wake him up. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" But just as before there was still no response, he instantly started to get mad. "Grrrrrrrrr…what does it take to wake you up?!" That's when Plagg got another idea, one that he was almost certain would work flawlessly, he flew over to one of his many stashes of cheese and took a wedge out of its wrapping then flew up to his nose and stuffed each of his nostrils with the soft gooey stinky cheese. "If this doesn't work I'm getting a bucket of water."

He didn't have to wait long for Adrien to wake up, with the stench of camembert cheese jammed inside of his nose his eyes shot open and he shot up straight in a sitting position gagging on the strong sent of cheese stuffed in his nose. "Plagg what the fuck?!" He cried as he quickly took in a deep breath and shot out both blobs of cheese, both of which nailed Plagg right in the eyes.

"AAAH! I'M HIT!" He cried as he crashed to the bed, he then sat up and started to get over dramatic. "I'm blind…oh god Adrien I'm blind, I can't see a damn thing!" Adrien sighed as he picked up his kwami and picked the blobs of chees off of his face and in no way surprising revealing that he wasn't actually blind. "Oh…never mind." He then took both blobs of cheese and stuffed them in his mouth.

"DUDE, those were just in my nose!" Adrien said as he tried his best not to gag.

Plagg chewed them up thoroughly then swallowed them just before he said a little to casually. "So…"

Adrien's jaw just dropped, he was both shocked and disgusted by his kwami's nonchalant behavior toward this situation. He then shook his head and said. "Plagg, I know I say this all the time, but you are the most fucked up guy I've ever met."

"Big deal, cheese is cheese so what if it's covered in a little bit of hot nose goo and nose hair does that really mean you shouldn't eat it?" He asked a little bit too sincere.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying you sick little weirdo!" Adrien stated with honesty.

Plagg just shrugged then said. "So what, once you learn to muscle your way past the gag reflex a whole bunch of possibilities open up like…"

"NO!" Adrien blasted interrupting Plagg before he could go down the list. "I'd like to get to sleep tonight and I can't do that if I'm imagining all of the sick things you've ingested over the centuries."

"Just between you and me though, the worst one was Dallas's 'oyster slice' that he tricked me into eating a month ago." Plagg shuddered as he recalled eating the tender piece of meat.

"Just out of curiosity, what did it taste like?" Adrien asked casually, he still had no desire to eat them himself as he couldn't ignore the truth about what it was.

Plagg then said with a casual tone. "It was tender, a little gamey, well salted too, personally I would've added a little bit of cheese. Not that I'll ever eat them again because…ick!"

"Yeah I can't say I blame you." Adrien agreed wholeheartedly. Just then they both heard a knock at the door.

"Adrien, you up yet?" Dallas called out from beyond the door.

Adrien sighed, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to face Dallas after everything that had happened yesterday with Chloe, even if he really did believe she deserved it for being so arrogant and rude as she always was, but he knew he didn't want to cause anymore trouble between the two of them. "Yeah…come on in." He said with a slightly depressed tone.

Dallas opened the door slowly and feeling slightly awkward about this whole situation that they were in and unsure of where things stood between them. He was also carrying a tray of food which he had made himself as a peace offering. "Hey…I uhm…I made you some breakfast, though it's past noon so I guess this counts more as lunch right now. Don't worry though it's warm." He said sounding a little sheepish.

Adrien looked upon the tray and saw it consisted of hash browns, bacon, a fried egg and sausage gravy on top, all of which were stacked on top of one another in layers, as for his drink he had prepped him a fresh cup of black tea, off to the side was a few slices of an orange all laying on their side all of which faced the same direction in a perfect circle, he placed the tray down on Adrien's lap and just stood back. "Uh…what is this?" Adrien asked with a bit of confusion due to the kind gesture.

"It's a…it's called a haystack, my grandpa on my mom's side would make this for us when ever we came to visit, it's pretty special for me to make." Dallas answered still feeling a bit sheepish.

"No I mean what's this for? Obviously it's my breakfast but why go through the trouble of making this?" Adrien asked again as he clarified.

Dallas looked down at the floor and answered. "I've…decided that you…might've been right about what happened yesterday, I could've…I mean I should've…done something to stop Val from what she did to Chloe, even though I still think she deserved it Val did kind of go too far with that. But it's not really like Valentina to just stand by and let a bully get away with what their doing, she's always been the kind of person to stand up for the little guy."

Adrien found this to be a bit admirable about Valentina, even if he was still a little bitter toward her. "I see, I had no idea she had a moral compass." He voiced as he started to dig in to his breakfast.

"Just because she's an assassin that doesn't mean she doesn't care about people, hell when we we're still together in the U.S. I saw her take down at least a dozen or so gangbangers trying to beat up this one guy just because he was dating a black girl, yeah…really nice bunch of guys, any who she just laid them all the fuck OUT, nearly killed one of them by choking him out with his own belt too, god that was funny as hell when he pissed himself, it was like nothing I'd ever seen in my entire life, but that's what happens when your trained by spetsnaz." Dallas recalled the memory perfectly.

Adrien found this tail to be quite interesting, but he didn't recognize the word Dallas had just used. "She was trained by a what now?" He asked bluntly.

"Russian special forces, and the best fighting force that mother Russia breeds, I'm not kidding they are fucking insane in a battle, trust me you don't want to fuck with these guys, they make Batman look like a pussy." Dallas laminated plainly.

"Are you speaking from experience or from what Val's told you?" Adrien asked again. Dallas just nodded his head once and said. "Yes."

"To which?" Adrien asked yet again. "Both." Dallas stated flatly.

"You mean to say that you've fought a spetsnaz before?" Adrien asked with shock on his face.

Dallas just shrugged and said. "Well technically Val is still a spetsnaz, she just uses her skills to kill people for money, and before you ask yes I fought Val, it was the same night we'd first met…and also the same night that we first…bow-chick-a-bow-bow."

Adrien was about to make a joke about their first ever intimate moment when Plagg cut in and opened his big mouth. "Funny you should bring that up…cause as luck would have it HACK!"

Adrien suddenly grabbed the little kwami and squeezed him tight so that he couldn't talk. "Uh…I know this is a weird question but why are you strangling him?" Dallas asked showing almost no concern for Plagg whatsoever.

"I'm not strangling him…" Adrien denied as he slightly chuckled nervously and held Plagg firm in his fist.

"Well it sure…" Dallas paused for a moment as a certain scent caught his attention, a smell he was quite familiar with. "Dude? Why do you smell like sweat, anger and shame?"

Adrien knew that there was no way out of this conversation, especially sense he just wanted to keep it to himself. "Welllllllll…" He mused as he tried to think of a good lie to tell.

But it was in that instant that Dallas simply put two and two together and realized what had happened, he just grinned and said. "Oh my god you and Mari hooked up last night didn't you?"

"Yeeeeeah…we…kinda did, a few times." He admitted as he released Plagg, who then began to cough as he caught his breath.

"Finally…you actually go out and bang your girlfriend, and here I thought you were never gonna get to it." Dallas stated feeling nothing but approval for his foster brother. "So…how was she? Was she a freak in the sheets? Or was it like a donkey vomiting in your face just after you brushed your teeth?"

Adrien didn't know how he knew what that felt like, or if he even did but he still had a good idea that he was just making a weird joke. He didn't really answer him with words, he just put both fists against his temples and opened them with a little explosion sound effect.

"Mind blowing huh, so did she enjoy herself too or did you let her down?" Dallas asked only half joking this time.

"Oh she was plenty satisfied with my performance, she made that very clear, all five times." He stated honestly as he much like his lover were reminiscing their first loving moment, and all the others to follow.

Dallas's jaw just dropped with the reveal of how many times they'd made love. "Five times? Dude, I usually tap out after three, your like a god damn machine, I'm surprised you two didn't die from a heart attack."

"Yeah, it was a crazy night, I honestly didn't want it to end." Adrien admitted with pride and love for the girl he loved. "We also agreed to try and make this a thing between us at least once a week, I don't know when we'll find time to with my work and with us being super heroes, but then again these days Hawkmoth has been a bit quiet of late so maybe we could find time on patrols."

"Or maybe you could try finding the time by doing this thing people call a DATE." Dallas summed up with one sentence.

Adrien instantly began to realize just how dumb he was and said. "Oh…duh." Then he bonked himself on the head.

"Seriously did the loss of fluids from your body drain your brain cells too?" Dallas asked rhetorically.

Adrien just punched him in the shoulder and said back. "Shut up."

"Well as long as you guys were being careful I guess it doesn't really matter." Dallas stated common knowledge, it was in that moment that Adrien realized the same thing Marinette did earlier that morning, Dallas could see the worried look on his face, then he asked the now burning question. "You didn't use protection did you?"

Adrien hid his face in his hands and just groaned. "URGH I'm so stupid, I can't believe I forgot the most necessary thing to prevent pregnancy."

"Hold on, are you sure that Mari isn't on the pill?" He asked again rather casually, Adrien simply shook his head no. "Then you're both idiots, you guys should know better than that."

Adrien then glared at Dallas and said. "Big talk from a guy who's only seventeen and already a father."

"For your information we we're using protection, it's just that one in every ten condoms fail is all, so I'm guessing the one we used was the one that failed." Dallas justified as he folded his arms. "Either that or it just expired and I didn't notice it."

"That's just an excuse, and excuses are like assholes Jones, everyone's got one." Plagg summed up as he took a bite out of Adrien's breakfast.

Dallas just grinned down at him with an excellent comeback to follow. "Everyone except you, you're the only one in the whole world with two assholes, one is where it should be and the other is right in the center of your face, and I know it is because you're always spewing a bunch of bull crap out of it, and it even smells appropriate too because of all the shit stinking cheese your always stuffing into it."

That was when Plagg had lost his mind and all sense of reasoning, he instantly just lunged at Dallas in the attempt to gouge out his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared just as Adrien quickly grabbed him and held him tight in his hands preventing him from making good on his threat.

"Hey, back off…" Dallas demanded as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bundle of spearmint. "I've got spearmint and I'm not afraid to use it." Plagg's eyes shot open with fear just before he gave a very cat like hiss at the freshly picked herbs. "Yeah that's what I thought yah little cat bastard, oh and by the way that's trademarked now. Anyway I've got to get going." Dallas began to rise from the bed and make his way to the door.

"Hey wait a second, where are you going?" Adrien asked as he put his food off to the side.

Dallas turned around and answered casually. "To meet up with Val, said she had something she needed my help with on her laptop and needed my I.T. skills to fix it, if it's what I think it is then I'll probably be gone all day so don't wait up for me at dinner."

"Wait, she can't do it herself?" Adrien asked with a confused look. "I thought assassins knew how to hack computers and stuff."

"Not all of them have the same level of skills as others do you know, plus she's more of a dependent kind of person when it comes to computers, anyway I should probably get going before she calls me asking what's taking so long, see you later man, hope you enjoy your breakfast." Dallas waved good-bye and headed for his bike and put on his civilian helmet, he ignited the engine and drove off toward Valentina's apartment.

Back in her hideout Valentina was getting herself ready for visitors, she was simply putting on makeup just to touch up a little bit for Dallas, she then proceeded to dressing up in her Sunday casual sweat pants and Sailor moon anime T-shirt, she also was busy preparing snacks such as fish sticks, tater tots and apple slices with caramel dipping sauce along with a bottle of grape juice and several Styrofoam cups in a stack on the counter top. "Perfect, now all I have to do is…" She was cut off by a knock at the door, she crept over to the door and pulled a pistol she'd stashed in the umbrella stand then peaked through the eyehole, she would always keep several guns hidden throughout the apartment just in case another assassin had tracked her down to try and kill her, she immediately relaxed and saw that two of her guests had already arrived. She smiled warmly as she put the gun away and unlocked the door then opened it wide for her friend and her son.

"Mommy!" Yuri cried as he practically leaped out of his caretaker's arms to hug his mother, he was dressed in a green and orange striped T-shirt with jeans meant for a child his age, thankfully his mother was able to catch him just in time before he hit the ground.

"Oh my sweet little Yurochka I've missed you so much." She cooed as she held her child close to her chest and placed and onslaught of kisses on his cheeks causing him to erupt with laughter.

"Mommy top id dat tickows." He giggled as she continued showing her son her undying affection.

"You heard the boy Val give 'im some space love." The caretaker said as she was restraining a very large St. Burnard at her side, she was dressed in a steam punk Rockstar looking tank top which read on the front 'sexy as f #%' with a short skirt with the design of the British flag upon it, she also wore black and white striped leggings which fell into a pair of high top black leather boots, she also wore several nose rings and a diamond stud in her chin, her hair was dyed hot pink and was long and flowing.

"It's good to see you Megan, but I thought you weren't coming for another hour." Valentina stated as they had agreed she'd bring Yuri around after having a small talk with Dallas once he'd arrived.

Megan simply smiled back at her friend and said. "Well that was the plan, but once this little angel found out we were going to visit his dad today he resorted to using the puppy dog eyes on me."

Valentina laughed a little bit. "That was always your one and only weakness." All of a sudden they all heard a whimpering sound come from the dog as he simply looked up at Valentina with big pleading eyes. "Oh don't think I forgot about you Doof, I could never forget my son's best friend." She reached out and scratched the dog's head, his tail began to wag from side to side as he sat on the floor and happy to see his owner after so long. "Come on in, I've just made snacks."

Megan lead Doof inside the apartment as Valentina kept on holding her son for the first time in two months, she made sure that every so often she would come home and spend as much time with her son as she could for a four month period, then she would take off for work again and making sure that no one was following her back to her son's hiding place, which is why she entrusted Megan, who happened to be a close friend and former assassin herself, to keep Yuri safe from any of his mother's enemies. "So when's daddy dearest coming around to meet our little Yuri eh love?" She asked bluntly as she freed Doof from his leash.

"He should be here within the hour, I baited him with some I.T. work on my laptop so he doesn't suspect a thing, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets here and meets our son." She replied happily as she just imagined the whole moment unfold in her head.

"Smart move Val, hope you've got a camera for the big first meet between these two, that will be one for the scrapbook too." Megan grinned as she poured Yuri some grape juice in a sippy cup.

Valentina then realized what she'd said wasn't such a bad idea, especially sense soon enough Dallas would probably be moving in with her to help raise him like he wanted to, once he was eighteen he was no longer eligible to be in foster care anyway as he would soon be a legal adult and not have to be forced to stay in someone else's home. "You know I think I might have a camera, I'll be right back, oh and make sure Doof doesn't eat all the snacks before Dallas gets here." She laminated as she set her son down on the couch for a brief moment. "I'll be right back Yurochka." She kissed his forehead and left for her bed room.

"Auntie Meg, can I haf some fiss sticks pwease?" Yuri asked his caretaker as he began to feel a little hungry.

She smiled at him and said. "Sure thing love, you want some tots and apples too?"

"Yes pwease." He replied with a smile, she got a paper plate and placed a little bit of each snack on it, as she walked it over to him Doof instantly tried to steal the plate full of food from Megan.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH no Doof, this isn't for you, I already fed you when we left the bloody park." She said as she shoved the massive dog down and handed Yuri his snack and drink. "Here you go love, enjoy." Around the moment Yuri started to dig in there was another knock at the door, Megan turned toward the door then looked at Doof and said. "Doof, defensive mode." The dog then stood right in front of the door and took an attack stance while Megan walked over to the door and took out the gun in the umbrella stand, she then looked through the peak hole and saw someone with brown hair, half white half tanned skin with a scar on his right cheek, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a spider pendent which she already knew was Valentina's calling card for the people she killed gently. "Could be him, but just to be safe…" She swung open the door and bellowed to the dog. "DOOF SUBDUE!" The dog then charged Dallas and tackled him and pinned him to the ground and began to growl.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He cried out with both fear and surprise as a very large dog was holding him down and growling at him with what appeared to be the desire to kill him, he began to have a flash back to when he was attacked by the mountain lion as a child.

Megan then stood next to both the dog and Dallas and aimed the gun for his head and demanded. "Who the bloody hell are you and why are you here?"

Dallas wasn't really focused on Megan at the moment, he was actually more worried about the dog eyeballing his throat, but he still heard what she'd said and answered. "I'm Dallas Jones, Val called me to fix her laptop I'm her boyfriend and her baby daddy."

Most of that would've been simpler to just learn, memorize and just use as a lie to gain entry, but the only thing she knew that stood out sense Valentina had already told him was the part about her laptop needing fixed. "Okay your legit, Doof down." She ordered the large dog to stand down, but the dog refused to back down. "DOOF, I SAID DOWN BOY!" She bellowed to the dog but he still wasn't backing off.

As he watched the whole seen unfold from the couch Yuri got up and ran over to the door and started to defend his father. "Doof no dat's my daddy, bad dog…bad-bad-bad dog top it!" He ordered his pet and fulltime body guard as he swatted him on the snout several times. "Ged off of him, bad boy!" Doof suddenly began to do what he was told and slowly backed off of Dallas, he simply looked at Yuri with a puzzled look and cocked his head to one side as if he was trying to say what did you say. "Go sid on duh couts now!" He then swatted Doof on the head again and pointed at the couch with an angry look on his face, Doof then began to whine as he hung his head in shame as he started to walk back into the apartment and sit on the couch and just curl up into a ball.

"Sorry about that love…" Megan said as she help Dallas back onto his feet. "I had a decent description of you but I couldn't be too sure for Yuri's sake anyway, speaking of which Mr. Jones, I'd like to formally introduce you to your son Yurochka Dallas Jones." She gestured to the two year old standing next to them who was looking up at his father for the very first time with bright green eyes and the biggest smile he'd ever made in his short life.

"Hi Daddy…" Yuri greeted with a clearly happy tone. "I'm sowy dat Doof was naudy to you, he won'wn do'd id again I pwomise."

Dallas just looked down at his son, he began to feel so emotional as the moment he thought he would have to wait a while for was already here and standing right in front of him, he began to form tears in the corners of his eyes, he knelt down to look his son in they eye and just smiled warmly before he said. "Hi buddy, I'm so glad I can finally meet you, you're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be, I thought you'd be a little tiny thing about…this big." Dallas playfully gestured the 'assumed' height of his son to be almost three inches tall.

"Nope, I'm a big boy." Yuri replied still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well are you big enough to give your daddy a hug?" Dallas asked as he outstretched his arms so that he might hug his child, Yuri didn't hesitate to run into his father's embrace and squeeze him tight, it's even better than I could've ever imagined, he thought feeling the warmth of his son's love melting away at the years of bitter resentment toward the world for the horrible life he'd had to endure for the longest time. Dallas began to cry softly as he just held his son, he place a single kiss on the top of his head and praying that this wasn't a dream. "Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, well…promise broken."

Around that moment Dallas heard the click of a camera's flash, he looked up and saw Valentina standing with a polaroid camera in her hands, the picture slowly printed out and she started to shake it to dry it off and reveal the tender moment between her two favorite men in the world. "Perfect, oh you look so cute with him dorogoy." She cooed as she looked at the picture.

Dallas stood up with his son still held firmly in his arms he carried him into the apartment to meet the girl that both he and his son loved more than anything else in the world. "I take it your laptop never really needed to be fixed?" He joked as he just held his son close to his chest.

"Dah, I told a teeny tiny little fib just to get you here and surprise you with our son's presence, I trust that you don't mind the minor lie?" She asked already knowing the answer as she noticed his giant smile on his face.

"Not even in the slightest…" He admitted while looking down at his son as he rested his head on his shoulder. "Though I could've lived without steam punk Marry Poppins and Cujo attacking me as soon as I knocked on the door, speaking of which who are you and what's with the dog?"

"I'm Megan, Megan Roth, formerly known as Death metal the worlds only steam punk themed assassin." Megan introduced herself with a hand shake.

"Cool name, matches your look and profession perfectly." Dallas complemented as he shook her hand.

"Former profession, I retired after Val found out she was pregnant with this little sweetie so I could protect her and the baby, and when she's out working I'm babysitting the little tike all the time and making sure he stays out of trouble." She announced as she ruffled Yuri's hair. "As for the big, furry and way too protective couch potato over there, that's Doof your son's full time best friend and bodyguard for when his dear old auntie isn't around to smash someone's bollocks under my high heels."

Dallas just chuckled slightly and said. "Wait, the dog's name is actually Doof? Who ever came up with that name?"

"Your son did…" She answered him quickly. "When we first rescued him from the pound he was only a tiny helpless pup called Duke, this was also around the same time that Yuri was just learning to talk, so when we introduced them instead of calling him by his real name he simply called the little pup Doof, and it just stuck."

"Well I'd have to say the name fits, he certainly looks like a Doof to me." Dallas joked at the dog's expense, but as if though he could understand what he'd just said the dog just began to growl at him. "I can already tell he doesn't like me too much."

"Oh it's nothing personal, we trained him to be an attack dog when he needs to be to keep Yuri safe whenever we go out, he's only ever had to attack one person ever if I recall correctly, and in case you were wondering yes he was trying to abduct our son, needless to say he won't be doing that again anytime soon, mostly because he's…let's just say he's not with us anymore." Valentina explained as she sat down next to the large dog and scratched his large head to try and calm him down.

"Daddy? Somefings moving in your coat." Yuri announced as he felt movement underneath him, very frantic but small movement.

Dallas was quick to realize what it was. "Oh crap, uh…she can keep a secret right?" Dallas asked his lover who nodded her head yes then sat his son down on the ground and said. "It's okay Spizz you can come out."

And just like that the small black and red kwami flew out of Dallas's coat and just wheezed trying to catch his breath. "Bloody hell what is that thing?" Megan cried as she hopped back and freaked out because of what just flew out of his coat.

Before Dallas could explain Yuri just took one look at Spizz and cried out. "Iss duh toof faiwee!" He then snatched Spizz right out of the air and just hugged him against his cheek.

Spizz suddenly began to feel the pressure upon his little body yet again, Dallas just laughed and said to his son. "Yuri, daddy needs you to let go of Spizz okay? He can't breathe if your crushing him like that."

Yuri looked up to his father and said. "Otay daddy, bye-bye mistew faiwee." He released the kwami who started to gasp for air once again.

"He's not a fairy Yuri, or at least I don't think he's a fairy, he's a very powerful mystical being called a kwami, but you can just call him Spizz." Dallas introduced his son to his kwami.

"Hi Spizz I'm Yuwi, are you my daddy's fwiend?" The toddler asked as he just stared at the little creature with amazement.

After Spizz caught his breath he then took a brief moment to collect himself before stating. "Indeed I am Yuri, I'm also the source of power for your father's miraculous."

Megan scrunched her face then asked bluntly. "His what? What is he talking about?"

Dallas stood up right then smiled at her and said. "Prepare to have your minds blown, Spizz, web up!" And with his usual flash of red he instantly transformed into Iktomi before his son and his aunt's very eyes, Megan's jaw just dropped to the ground with shock. "Pretty cool huh? I'm just like Ladybug and Cat Noir and the rest of their team." He announced to her just before he knelt back down to Yuri who was awe stricken by his father's sudden reveal to him. "Which means you're daddy is a superhero buddy. Oh but you can't tell anybody okay, otherwise the bad guys might come to try and get you."

Yuri just kept staring at his father with utter amazement studying every aspect of his persona, the new knowledge that his father had a miraculous astounded him greatly that he almost didn't here what his father said. "My daddy's a supew hewo." He said as he came in and gave his father another hug.

"Great, at least we won't have to worry about your enemies coming to get him all the time, oh wait…never mind." Megan said sarcastically. "I mean seriously, who reveals their superhero persona to an almost complete stranger who happens to be a trained…'exterminator'?"

"Well you trusted me with your secret so I think I can trust you with mine." Dallas clarified. "Spizz, web down." He quickly turned back into himself and Spizz flew out of his miraculous and back into the open world, then Dallas reached into his pocket and pulled out only two pieces of popcorn. "Oh shoot I forgot to make you more popcorn before we left, sorry buddy."

But Spizz didn't complain, he just zipped over and ate what little popcorn he had. "You have to feed that thing after you turn back?" Megan asked puzzledly.

"He's called a kwami thank you very much, and yes I do because it takes a lot of his energy away just to turn me into Iktomi." Dallas laminated.

"Sorry, it's just…I wasn't expecting the secret behind the heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir to be a tiny little…I'm not even sure what a kwami is but it's nothing you'd normally see, and it's not what I was expecting to be the reason for your powers." Megan voiced her thoughts on the matter.

"Dallas, I know this isn't really the best time but…I'm still quite hungry." Spizz announced in a sheepish tone.

"Don't worry Spizz…" Dallas reassured his kwami. "I'm sure that Val has something you can chow down on right babe?"

Valentina nodded her head and said. "Of course, help yourself to anything on the counter Spizz we have plenty to eat." Spizz flew over to the counter and selected a fish stick from the pan and ate it one bite at a time.

"Daddy, can I be a supew hewo too?" Yuri asked bluntly as he kept on marveling his father more and more by the minute.

Dallas chuckled and said. "Well I suppose one day you can, but when your older cause being a superhero isn't all fun and games buddy, it's a lot of hard work, dedication, perseverance and focus to do what we do, and it takes years for you to be ready for hero work, but I promise you one day when your old enough I'll give you this miraculous, mainly because I don't really have a lot of options in who it goes to anyway sense there's a spell on it that prevents anyone who's not related to us from touching it."

Yuri smiled at his father and gasped with surprise that he was actually being serious. "Weawy?" He asked with a cheerful tone.

"Really, but only if you really really really want to be one." He confirmed with a warm smile. Yuri then began bouncing up and down with excitement and squealing with joy that he would one day follow in his father's footsteps. Compared to what my father wanted me to do I think this is a step up, he thought to himself as his child celebrated for himself.

A while later all three adults, Yuri, Doof and Spizz were all sat in the living room and each one of them enjoying a meal, Yuri insisted on providing Spizz with a large bowl of popcorn, even though the little creature said it wasn't necessary Yuri still felt as though they needed to act as appropriate hosts for all his mother's guests, though he would've preferred rocky mountain oysters he thought it would be simpler and easier to come by in her home, he thanked the toddler and ate his bowl of popcorn almost completely by himself as Doof chose to help himself to Spizz's lunch, due to this outrage Yuri scolded Doof for stealing Spizz's food but as a response Doof simply licked Yuri's face coating it with saliva causing Yuri to throw a hissy fit. "MOMMY HE DID ID AGAIN!" He cried with utter annoyance. Valentina stood up and picked up her son and took him into the bathroom and got him a towel to dry his face. "He's so yucky, why can'd he top being yucky mommy?"

"He can't help it sweetie, he's a dog it's in his nature to be a little yucky." She replied as she wiped the dog saliva from her son's cheeks. "There we go all cleaned up." She then kissed his forehead then took him back into the living room, but once they returned they found Dallas being pinned to the ground again by Doof who once again was growling at him. "What happened?" She asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I don't know, all I did was get up to help you with Yuri and then Scooby-doo over here tackles me to the ground." Dallas announced as he looked up at his lover.

She sighed and looked the dog in the eye and said with and aggressive tone. "Doof, patsan!" Doof reluctantly got off of Dallas and let out a very dog like groan as he just sat down on the floor. "Good boy, sorry about his behavior, he's part of the reason why I couldn't get anyone other than Megan to watch over Yuri when I'm away."

"Let me guess, he tries to maw all the sitters before they even get in the door." Dallas summed up.

"Pretty much…" She confirmed with a nod of her head as she helped Dallas on to his feet. "That's also why we have to hold his birthdays in public places like the park, mainly because I think it's not his territory to protect pray say and he just feels it necessary to protect Yuri."

"Speaking of which when is his birthday?" Dallas asked now realizing that he'd have the responsibility of providing his son with numerous presents to make up for his first two birthdays he'd missed, even though it wasn't his fault he still felt obligated, plus he felt like spoiling his son.

"A week from now, on the tenth." She confirmed with a happy smile.

"I'm gonna be twee dis yeaw daddy." Yuri added as he held up three fingers on one hand.

Dallas leaned down to meet his son's level and just cooed. "Oh is that so? Well your getting to be a big boy aren't you?" He playfully ruffled his son's hair up until Doof started to growl at him again. "Give it a rest Fido, also you'd best get used to me being around cause I'm not going anywhere." Dallas stated to the dog as he just looked him firmly in the eyes.

"Doof no, bad dog…" Yuri added as he pointed at Doof, then for almost no reason Doof just started licking Yuri's hand. "Eeeeeew…yucky." He said as he pulled his hand away from the dog's mouth and wiped it on his shirt.

"So where you throwing the party? Your gonna throw him a party right cause every kid needs a party." Dallas announced as he felt his son deserved to have a party.

"We haven't decided just yet but we're definitely having it here in Paris, we just need to find the venue, the entertainment, the cake, some good booze for the adults of course so that they don't go insane." Meg listed everything down on her fingers.

"I know where you can get a cake, from the best bakery in town too, if you want I can take Yuri with me so he can pick one out." Dallas offered at the same time as seeing a way to be able to bond with his son for a few hours.

Yuri then looked up at his mother and asked with gleaming green eyes. "Pweeeeeeeeease?"

Felling weakened by her son's powers of persuasion Valentina had no choice but to give in to her son's wishes. "Alright, but don't just fill up on cookies and cake while your there, I don't want you spoiling your dinner later."

Both Dallas and Yuri cheered in unison. "YAY!" Only to have the moment ruined when Valentina added. "You also have to bring Doof with you."

Dallas then looked down at the dog and just said one thing to express his feelings about this part of the plan. "Boo…" Following his disapproval Doof also expressed his opinion about the situation by growling at Dallas again.

"Here, your gonna need these just in case he drops a few bombs." Megan added as she handed Dallas a very large pooper-scooper and a box of plastic bags meant for larger dogs. "Also if I were you I'd bring some hand sanitizer just in case it leaks."

Dallas examined the tool and just gagged. "Good…god, what did you eat dog?" He asked Doof who didn't seemed all that interested in his question. "Also why do I have to bring him with us? He clearly hates me."

"Because if your going to raise Yuri then you'll have to get used to him being around just as much as he'll have to get used to you, plus if you don't he'll just break down the door and chase after you two." Valentina explained as she knew the dog better than Dallas did.

"She's not kidding, once I tried to take Yuri to the library to get a story book for bed time and chose to leave him at home, five minutes later he was outside the library tracking us down just so he could keep Yuri safe." Megan added as she recalled the entire experience.

Dallas sighed then said. "Fine, I'll bring the dog too, but if he bites me I'm going to cut his…you know what's off then I'm gonna fry 'em up and serve them to him."

Valentina sighed and said. "What is with you and frying up your rocky mountain oysters all the time?"

Much to his surprise Doof acted very well behaved when Dallas put on his leash, but he still growled at him and still showing his distrust of him as often as possible. He calmed down though when Yuri climbed on top of him and rode him like a horse. "Bye-bye mommy." He waved his mother good by as all three characters left the apartment.

"Good-bye my sweet angel." She waved back as they left the room. "Be safe…" She added as soon as the door closed.

Megan got up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said. "He'll be fine love, Doof will keep him safer than the guards of fort Knox could, and his father is a bloody superhero there's no one in the world who could come close to touching him."

Valentina simply sighed and said. "I still can't help but worry Megan, especially with the chameleon being here in Paris."

Megan's jaw just dropped before she gasped. "That limey bastard is here? In Paris bloody France?" She asked twice with shock.

"Dah, he's also working a job, I have information on his target but I'm still trying to hack into the flash drive Dallas and I stole from his broker, it should've been done by now to be honest." Valentina said as she started to rub the stress from her temples.

Megan then popped her fingers and said. "Alright then love, let me see the laptop and I'll give it a go." Valentina went back into her bedroom and retrieved her computer and allowed for Megan to work her magic upon it, next to Dallas she was one of the best hackers Valentina ever knew and if anyone could help break into that flash drive it was her. But Megan would find out soon enough that this would not be as easy as she'd originally assumed it would be, but she didn't want it to be easy as she actually relished a good challenge.

About twenty minutes into the bus ride to the Dupain-Chang bakery Dallas was having a harder time keeping his son in his seat than he anticipated, Yuri may have only been a child as well as a very well behaved one but he was still a handful if you didn't know him as well as his mother or aunt did, he just kept running around like a miniature tornado running up and down the aisle of the bus from the front to the back while the bus was in motion, needless to say Dallas made a bit of an assumption that it would be easy to take care of a two year old, but quickly found out that it was comparable to controlling a tsunami. "Yuri! Yuri sit down!" He ordered as his son would run past him each time, but he was too busy having fun to even notice his father's words. "Yuri we're not supposed to be running while the bus is in motion now sit your butt down."

"I'm an aiwowpwane!" Yuri declared as he zipped past all the patrons of the bus. Dallas kept on trying to grab his son each time he ran past him but had no luck as it would seem Yuri was able to predict his father's plan of attack and dodge it, Doof wasn't much help either as he just sat there in the seat next to Dallas and holding his head out the window and letting the wind blow threw his fur.

"Fat lot of help you are, your responsible for him too you know so why don't you help out a bit instead of WHOA!" As if he'd used some kind of password Doof hopped out of his seat and out into the aisle then just as soon as Yuri had noticed his dog had hopped out he knew his fun was about to be ended, he came to a screeching halt and crashed into the large dog, while he had collided Doof then took that moment to pick him up by the waste line of his pants then carried him back to his seat very carefully.

"Doof pud me dooown!" Yuri demanded as he tried to shake himself free from the dog's grip, but it was no use as Doof had done this enough times to know just how to hold him, Doof then carried him back into the seat, he then dropped Yuri into his father's lap and giving him an almost smug look as if he were saying 'see how easy that was'?

"You suck mutt." He said back to the dog as he made sure to grip his son tight in his arms, over the loud speaker the driver of the bus called out their next stop, Dallas then prepared to stand as this was where they needed to get off. "Okay Doof I gotta put your leash back on now, so please don't chomp off my arm, unless you really want to traumatize my son for the rest of his life." He said hoping that reverse psychology would keep the dog from acting on his instincts, thankfully Doof behaved and let Dallas put the leash on his collar. "Good boy, now if only you'd stop growling at me every time I wanna hold my son." Dallas carried Yuri in his arms as he led Doof on his leash out of the bus and onto the sidewalk and onward to the bakery, along the way Doof managed to bark at several passers by as they continued to the bakery due to his protective instincts to keep Yuri from coming to harm. Each time he did this Dallas had to apologize to them for his behavior and explain he was just doing his duty as a guard dog, it didn't really help much but that was the best he could do.

Around the same time they'd arrived Adrien had just arrived as well in a red Lamborghini so that he could see Marinette, as well as discuss a few things they'd done a few hours earlier. As soon as he got out of the car Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and just started to glare at him with folded arms. "I hope your not actually considering another twelve hour session of the horizontal tango while her parents are home." He stated with slight disapproval.

"Relax would you, I'm not up for that right now anyway, mostly because I'm still kind of spent from the last few hours." Adrien admitted just before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey pretty boy…" Adrien looked around and saw his foster brother holding a blond two year old in his arms with a large St. Burnard at his side on a leash.

"Dallas, I thought you were helping Valentina with her laptop." Adrien stated as he remembered specifically what he'd told him a while ago.

"That's what I thought too, turns out it was just a lure to get me out of the house to meet this little person, speaking of which Adrien I'd like you to meet my son Yurochka Jones, Yuri this is daddy's foster brother Adrien Agreste."

Yuri turned to face Adrien and smiled at him. "Hi Adwien." He said with a wave.

"Hi Yuri, it's nice to meet you WHOA!" Adrien then found himself being barked at by the massive dog as it stood in between him and Yuri, Doof began to tug on his leash trying desperately to get at Adrien, but thanks to Dallas constantly drinking braves brew he had the strength to hold him back.

"Doof NO! He's a friend you idiot now back off!" Dallas ordered as he held the leash firm in his hand.

Around that moment Plagg flew in front of the dog's face and said. "Listen Cujo, you mess with my owner and I'll cataclysm you so hard you'll look like an inbred chihuahua!" Doof stopped barking for a moment as he was caught off guard by this strange looking floating cat like creature in his face, he didn't realize that he was a kwami like Spizz was but he still found him just as strange as him, he then started to sniff Plagg to try and figure out what he was. "HEY what the heck are you doing?" He asked as he tried to shove the dog away, then out of nowhere Doof just gave him a giant lick coating Plagg in saliva and signaling to him that he liked Plagg quite a bit due to the way he smelled. "Eeeeew…this is disgusting." He declared as he tried to shake off the dog drool.

By all rights Adrien should've been more focused on the large dog staring him down, but he was more concerned that Plagg had just exposed himself to a child just a few feet in front of him. He looked at Yuri and saw that he had seen Plagg just as he was afraid of, but Dallas was quick to clear up everything. "Relax Adrien, he's already met Spizz he knows about kwami's now."

"WHAT?!" Adrien and Plagg both cried in unison.

"You have got to be kidding me Dallas you let him know about your secret already? You only just met him and…" Adrien just began to berate him for his actions when Dallas just cut him off.

"Oh come on Adrien, he's only two who's gonna believe him? Odd's are they'll just chalk it up to a wild imagination." He stated logically, even though he wanted to retort Adrien couldn't help but agree that he was right.

He sighed and said with a defeated tone. "Fine, but as for you Plagg you need to be more careful where you expose yourself."

"Oh well excuse me for trying to keep this big slobber factory from trying to eat you…" Plagg fired back just before Doof started to sniff his hindquarters. "Hey, would you knock it off?" Plagg then swatted Doof on the nose, as if in retaliation Doof then sneezed right in Plagg's face. "Aaah gross my mouth was open." Dallas just began to snicker at Plagg's expense, while he was busy laughing Plagg flew up to Dallas's face and growled. "Shut your hole or I'll…"

"Kitty!" Yuri cried just before he snatched Plagg into his hands and squished him against his cheek.

"Gaaah not again!" He wheezed as he felt the pressure of a toddler squeezing him tight in his hands. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Adrien was confused as to what he meant, so he just asked plainly. "How often does this happen to…Ohhh god!" Before he could even finish Doof started sniffing Adrien now, he managed to push him up against the car as he continued to search for the sent he was looking for. "What the heck are you even HEY!" Without so much of a warning Doof grabbed Adrien's over shirt and tore it's lower half off with all his strength. "Are you out of your mind? That was my shirt do you have any idea of how expensive this was?" He began to complain.

"That's kind of weird, why would he…oh that must be it." Dallas then pointed out to what Doof was after the whole time which was Plagg's wedge of camembert after he shook it out of the inner pocket then snatched it up in his massive jaws.

Just as the dog began to chew the wedge of cheese Plagg then began to scream with fright. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY CAMEMBERT!" He cried as he watched in horror as the dog ate his favorite food. "You monster!" He sobbed as he buried his face into Yuri's fingers.

"He did all that…for cheese?" Dallas asked with confusion, that's when he realized Plagg was just the same as the dog and figured it wasn't too strange to him.

"Doof weawy wikes teese…" Yuri began to explain his dog's behavior. "Auntie Megan gives him teese all duh time, his favwite is duh stinky kind…yuck!" As Plagg continued to cry Yuri just held him close to his face and hugged him gently. "Aww…kitty sad." He said as he placed a small kiss on Plagg's head.

Dallas just smiled down at his son for the adorable sight. "Oh god I wish I had a camera right now this is too cute." He said as he cooed over the adorable sight of his son with Adrien's kwami.

"Wouldn't matter if you did, kwami's can't be filmed or photographed, trust me I'd know." Adrien announced to his foster brother.

"Aw man, oh well I guess it's still a cute story to hold onto though." He said feeling only slightly depressed that he couldn't record this moment at all.

Spizz then flew out of his hiding place and tried to comfort him as well. "There-there Plagg, it's alright you still have plenty of cheese back at the mansion." He said as he patted his friend on his head.

Plagg then looked back at Spizz and said. "I know…but that cheese was special, it came…all the way from…Italy…and it…was…almost…a hundred years old…and HE…ate it." He then burst into a loud whale of sorrow for his loss of cheese.

"Oh get over it will yah?" Dallas stated as he'd already become annoyed with Plagg's whining. "Just be happy that he didn't eat you instead."

After deciding that he wasn't going to calm down for a while Adrien decided that it would be better to just leave Plagg in the car until he finally stopped sobbing over his cheese, Spizz chose to keep Plagg company to try and help calm him down. As for everyone else, Doof included, they all went into the bakery for whatever reasons brought them there, almost as soon as they'd gotten through the door Doof instantly began to go nuts as he ran up to the counter and hopped on top of it to start Barking at Mr. Dupain, who as one might've guessed was startled by the large dog. "WHOA, easy boy take it easy." He said as he cowered away from the dog.

"Doof, stop it will yah, this place belongs to him we're the trespassers here you little idiot." Dallas ordered as he yanked hard on the leash pulling the dog off the counter, Doof then stood back up and started shaking himself as if he was covered in water then he returned to Dallas's side. "Sorry about that, he was trained to be a guard dog for my son, he literally can't go anywhere without him otherwise…well let's just say it's better to just bring the dog everywhere with him."

Tom was no less calm from when the dog was barking at him a moment ago as he still had a feeling that he wanted to eat him. "Well I'd still very much like it if you got the dog out of my store for a while." He insisted as he saw the dog was still glaring at him with an almost murderous intent.

"I'll try to see if I can't get him to stay outside, Adrien would you mind watching him for a second?" Dallas asked as he sat Yuri down on the countertop.

"Not at all, but are you sure you can handle that beast?" He asked back as he knew already how strong the dog was.

Dallas just waved him off and said. "Oh please, I can handle anything this slobber monster can dish out, alright Doof outside with you." As Dallas began to walk toward the door he felt a tug on the leash, he turned to see that Doof was being considerably stubborn. "Doof, come." But Doof just snorted in response as he refused to Leave Yuri's side. "Doof by all rights your not even supposed to be in here now come on." Dallas began to tug on the leash, but Doof wouldn't budge.

"You can handle anything he dishes out huh?" Adrien said with a smirk.

"Shut up I know what I'm doing, Come on…you…stubborn…old…mutt…move…your…" Doof then grabbed the leash and yanked Dallas back over to the counter causing him to faceplant on the floor, Yuri just giggled at the sight of his father being bested by his dog so easily, but this would not cause Dallas to give up so easily, he just stood back up and said. "Alright you big drooling literal son of a bitch…this means war." He then popped his knuckles and approached the dog without a hint of fear and just scooped up the large dog under his front legs and started to drag him to the front door all the while Doof was struggling to get loose but Dallas held him firm no matter how strong the dog was or how much he fought to get free, Dallas managed to get him over to a street lamp and tied a basic slipknot in the leash preventing the Dog from getting loose. "Take that yah furry bitch, American rebel 1, Doof the big annoying ass guard dog 0." But little did he know this was far from over, especially with how determined Doof was in terms of protecting Yuri. Just as Dallas began to walk back toward the bakery Doof began to tug tight on his leash using all of his strength and weight to try and break free from his restriction, around that same moment the bolts holding the street lamp in place began to creak and pop until Doof had finally caused the street lamp to fall over and shatter the top against the sidewalk, Dallas stopped dead in his tracks and jumped slightly due to the loud crashing sound, he turned around and saw Doof panting up at him with a look that basically said 'how do you like me now bitch'? Shocked and amazed at the same time he looked down at the dog and asked even though he knew he couldn't answer. "How…just…just how…did you do that?"

"Well if it isn't Dallas Jones." A familiar voice announced from behind him, Dallas slowly turned to see the face of officer Rodger himself.

He began to grin nervously as he had a feeling that he was in trouble. "Hey…officer, it's wonderful to see you again, it's been a while sense I last saw you, have you lost weight?" He said in the attempt to try and butter him up a little bit and maybe convince him that he wasn't actually responsible for Doof's actions.

Officer Rodger simply looked at the fallen street lamp and the dog next to Dallas and made a reasonable assumption. "Is this your dog Mr. Jones?" He asked bluntly pointing at Doof.

Dallas just grinned nervously and said. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? No he's…he's not my dog, I've never seen this dog before in all my life sir." Around that moment Adrien and Yuri came out of the bakery to see just what kind of destruction that Doof had done, oh come on guys, he thought to himself, you have the worst timing ever.

"Dallas what happened, we all heard a noise and…what…happened to the street lamp?" Adrien asked as he discovered what had caused such a commotion.

Yuri then looked at his dog and just glared at him after he put his little hands on his hips. "Doof what'd you do?" He began to scold the dog. "Bad dog, vewy bad dog." He said as he waved his finger about tutting his dog, but instead of acting submissive Doof just licked Yuri's face again. "Eew, Doof…dat's yucky."

Officer Rodger then looked down at the toddler then asked bluntly. "Young man, is this your dog?"

Yuri looked up and said with honesty. "Uh-huh, his name is Doof."

"I see, well young man your dog is clearly responsible for the destruction of city property which means your family has to pay a fine to have it repaired, now where might your parents be so I can speak with them?" Rodger asked as he knelt down and looked Yuri in the eye.

Being the good and honest boy he was taught to be Yuri of course fingered Dallas as his father and said. "Dis is my daddy wight hewe."

Rodger then looked up at Dallas and said with slight anger. "So this IS your dog then."

"Well technically sir it's his mother's dog, and also my sons dog but…" Before Dallas could even finish Rodger began to write out more tickets to him.

"That's one ticket for lying to an officer of the law, a ticket for destruction of city property, a ticket for setting a bad example for a child…" He kept on going down the list of things he thought were worthy of writing out tickets.

Dallas had already grown sick of him writing out unenforceable tickets, so he did something he thought he'd never do to anyone, he reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a voodoo doll that he'd made with the single strand of the officer's hair he'd stolen over a month ago. "Time to see if this thing works." He whispered to himself as he pulled out a pin from his wallet, then he proceeded to stick the doll with the pin in the face of the doll.

"OW!" Rodger whined as he dropped his pen and pad to the ground. "What was that? OW!" He whined again as he felt the same sharp pain.

"You alright officer Rodger?" Dallas asked as he stuck the pin into the doll again.

"OW! What is doing that to me?" He asked just before he was stuck again. "OW! Alright what's going OW!" Then just for the hell of it Dallas then flipped the doll over and stuck it in the backside. "OW!" He whined again as the pain had found it's way to his rear end. "Okay this is getting really annoying, if this is some kind of a prank it's not funny Jones."

"What exactly makes you think I'm doing anything to you?" He asked just before he performed a rapid fire of strikes into the dolls rear end.

Following such an action the officer began to hop about as he felt the sharp pain as if he was being stung by a thousand bee's all at once. "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! He squealed as he swatted at nothing in particular. "What's happening to me?!" He began to panic.

"I don't know sir, perhaps you should just go home and lie down and see if you don't feel better tomorrow." Dallas insisted just before he stuck the doll just one more time.

He needed no convincing as the pain just got worse and more rapid. "I think your right, OW! I'm just gonna OW…go home for a while and rest OW!" He hopped into his squad car and just drove off and completely forgetting all about his pen and pad. Which Dallas picked up and tossed inside of a nearby trashcan.

Adrien then looked at Dallas and just glared at him knowing very well that he had done something to do with everything that had just happened to the officer. "Okay what did you do?" He asked bluntly and he folded his arms.

Dallas just grinned and said. "Oh nothing too permanent, I just used a little bit of gypsy voodoo on him, just to mess with him a little bit." He presented Adrien with the doll and showing him just how capable he truly was at his craft as a gypsy.

"Dallas?" Adrien scolded his foster brother and showing his clear disapproval of what he'd done.

"Oh come on the guy was being a pain, plus half of that stuff wasn't even enforceable by law and you know it, besides he'll be fine as long as nothing happens to the doll." Dallas explained his knowledge.

"Still don't you think that wasn't really the best kind of example to show your son?" Adrien added while motioning to Yuri, who was busy fighting off a very slobbery St. Burnard's kisses.

"No…no…Doof top id…NO!" He whined as he tried his best to shove his pet away, in an instant Dallas just picked him up and out of the dog's reach.

"There you go kid-o, now he can't GAH!" He was interrupted as the dog then jumped up on Dallas and went straight for Yuri's face with more kisses. "Dude knock it off, clearly he doesn't like your slobber." Dallas said as he shoved Doof down, and also noticed that Doof had also gotten some of his drool on his leather jacket as well. "Ugh great, this is my favorite jacket." Doof just looked up at Yuri panting with a face that basically said 'I love you', but even though he loved Doof just as much he still didn't like being coated with dog spit. "I don't suppose you think that Mari would be kind enough to help get him cleaned up? I just have a feeling that his mother wouldn't want him to come back to her covered in dog drool."

"I don't think she'd mind at all. I'll take him, I was gonna go up and see her anyway WHOA!" Just as Adrien started to reach for Yuri Doof began to bark at him again. "Seriously what is your deal dog?"

"He's Yuri's bodyguard what did you expect Adrien?" Dallas explained. "I guess he's just gonna have to come with us, do yourself and Mari a favor and warn her of what's to come."

Adrien texted Marinette of the situation and all three boys and one large dog headed up stairs to her home, she was a little nervous about the dog after Adrien said that he barked at basically everyone he didn't know, and the fact that Dallas added he was also trained as an attack dog didn't exactly boost her confidence. But she figured that if she could face down giant sized Akumaas all the time then a dog was nothing to be afraid of, even if it had been trained to kill if need be. Marinette made sure that she looked presentable for her boyfriend one last time before she opened up the door for her guests. When she heard a knock she opened the door wide and smiled warmly as she saw her true love standing before her. "Hi kitty…" She greeted as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lovingly.

"Eew dere kissing yucky." Yuri pointed out the obvious as he covered his eyes to avoid the mushy sight unfolding before him.

Dallas just chuckled and said. "You'll change your tune one day kid-o, you're my kid after all so god knows you will."

After a moment or two had passed before they ended their tender moment, Adrien was the first to break the silents. "I take it you had a great time last night?" He asked casually knowing that they could stay very much under the radar in the presence of a child.

"Like you wouldn't believe, I'm so glad we waited for a while before we went to see that show." She replied in code knowing he'd understand her meaning by 'show'.

God damn, Dallas thought to himself, how good of a night in bed did these two have? "Hey uh…I hate to ruin your moment but my son still has dog drool on his face." He announced to his foster brother and his girlfriend.

Marinette nodded her head and led them to the bathroom. "Alright it's just this way AH!" She was then cornered by Doof for the first time, all of a sudden her earlier resolve of not being scared of a dog went out the window, Doof jumped up on to her shoving her back into the wall but instead of barking or even going for her throat like everyone thought he'd do he simply started licking her face as if she was someone he knew. "Okay…okay I like you too…could you…please stop, guys could you get the freaking dog off me please?"

As Adrien came in closer to help her Doof then jumped down and started barking at him in a similar protective manor to that of Yuri. "Ohhhhhhhh I get it, he must like girls more than guys, unless it's Yuri of course."

"That doesn't make any sense." Adrien retorted as he held up his hands in an defensive manor, he couldn't see how Dallas's statement added up at all.

"Well think of it like this…" Dallas began to explain. "The only actual male he's ever around is Yuri, and the only adult like figures I've seen Yuri around are his mother Val and her friend and his care taker Megan who of course are women, so it stands to reason that with less male interaction he seems to trust women more than men, in other words he only likes Mari because she doesn't have…oh you get what I mean he likes girls not dudes."

Sensing that just leaving the dog alone with her lover was a bad idea just waiting to happen Marinette just walked up to Adrien and wrapped her arms around him and showing Doof that she didn't see Adrien as a threat, or at the very least get him to understand that she liked him and didn't want him to hurt him, Doof of course saw this display but was still weary of Adrien for Yuri's sake, but he knew as long as Marinette was around Adrien wasn't a problem, or at least that was his mental state he'd come to terms with given that his owner was an assassin and he'd seen her defend her son only once from someone unsavory. However Doof still couldn't leave Yuri alone with any of them, so he just sat outside the bathroom and just watched just in case Yuri needed him to jump in and protect him.

"Is he just gonna keep on staring at us like that?" Marinette asked as she got a washcloth and wiped Yuri's face with it.

"Well it's been like this sense we left Val's apartment so I'd have to say…yes, I think he is just gonna keep staring at us like that." Dallas confirmed as he saw the look on Doof's face, a look that spoke volumes of warnings, warnings such as 'if you hurt him I'll kill you'.

"Iss otay, he'w be nice if I tew him to be." Yuri assured as he let Marinette wash his face.

After she finished she then jokingly said. "So there is a cute little boy under all that mess." She then proceeded to tickle his tummy causing him to erupt with laughter, she did this as a way to hopefully show Doof that he was in no danger, but it would take more than that to convince him.

"Okay that's enough Mari, I'd rather my kid doesn't crack his head against something hard and start whining." Dallas announced as he picked up Yuri and held him in his arms. "Anyway, we need to get back to the reason we came here before we forget right little buddy?" Dallas asked his son.

"So what are you guys doing here? Was it to show off this cute little guy?" She asked twice before she started to playfully poke Yuri in his tummy repeatedly and causing him to giggle again.

Dallas was quick to answer. "Actually we came here to place an order for his birthday, he's turning three next week on the tenth and we want to see what kind of cake he wants."

Marinette's face lit up as she heard him mention his birthday. "Oh is that so?" She asked Yuri directly. "My boyfriend's birthday is on the tenth too, you guys are like little birthday twins."

Adrien then over heard the conversation and got an idea. "Hey, sense Yuri and I share the same birthday maybe we could share a party too, would you be okay with that buddy?"

Dallas seemed to like this idea, so he chose to roll with it. "Yeah that's a great idea, it would also save his mom finding a place to hold the party, also wouldn't have to worry about finding the entertainment either."

Yuri then looked up to Dallas and asked. "Wiw my fwiends be dere?"

Dallas gave a reassuring smile and said. "As long as you want them to be there they will be bud."

Yuri then looked back at Adrien and gave him his answer. "Otay Adwien, but Doof will have to be dere too."

Adrien looked down at the dog and just felt a little nervous, he knew the dog still didn't trust him and might never trust him unless he gave him a reason to, he then knelt down to his level and just held out his hand hoping that his idea would work, Doof then started to growl at him but he showed no fear as he placed his hand directly on Doof's snout, no one moved, no one spoke, nobody even breathed as they all had a feeling what Doof was about to do to Adrien in an instant, but to everyone's astonishment Doof's growling just stopped. Doof then began to sniff Adrien's hand as he slowly came to realize that Adrien wasn't a threat to Yuri at all. "Yeah, I don't think we have to worry too much about Doof anymore." Adrien announced to the group.

Everyone else just stood there slack jawed and completely confused by the entire endeavor that they'd all just bared witness to. "If I hadn't seen it I never would've believed it." Dallas added as he just looked in awe at what his foster brother had accomplished.

After everyone else had calmed down, and Doof had actually made some new friends who he'd just met, everyone including Doof returned to the bakery to finally sample some birthday cakes, when Adrien told Yuri that the cake they'd order would be twice the size of him he became excited as he'd never seen such a cake before, ultimately though they still had to agree on what kind they wanted, thankfully they both enjoyed and picked out the same flavor, chocolate. After their order had been placed and paid for by both parties, with a little help from Valentina's credit card, Dallas then declared that he, his son and his dog had to go as Dallas wanted to take his son out for ice cream. Yuri became excited and nearly ran out of the bakery before even knowing where he was going, until Doof grabbed him by his belt line again much to Yuri's inconvenience as he still didn't like being treated like a baby by his own dog. After retrieving him from the gentle jaws of the dog Dallas led Doof and Yuri out of the store and off to their next location and leaving Adrien and Marinette to finally discuss a few things, specifically their romantic evening together which Adrien was still worried about due to their lack of protection being used, as well as lack of common knowledge, he immediately calmed down once she told him she'd taken a pill earlier that morning giving him peace of mind.

Not long after that Adrien felt the need to call his father for obvious reasons to inform him of the existence of Dallas's son as well as the fact that they wanted to share the venue for their party, after ensuring it wouldn't cost him his father a penny to add on to the party especially sense Yuri's mother already ensured them that she'd pitch in to foot the bill Gabriel agreed and wished his son a wonderful day, however he was still faced with the same problem he'd been facing for a while now, now that Dallas was on to him he couldn't ask him to read from the book anymore for fear that his suspicions would be proven correct, and once that would happen then everything he'd worked for all the struggles he'd been through would be for nothing, he knew he had to do something to either throw him off or find another way to figure out how to decipher the book and sense Dallas didn't seem that easily fooled he was limited to one option, find another person to read the book for him.

He stood in his office building awaiting a phone call from a university professor in Japan who he specialized in ancient texts and writings from all around the world, after a while he received the call he was waiting for and answered it quickly. "Hello…?" He answered appropriately. "Yes this is Gabriel…ah yes professor Takemoto, did you have any luck?" He asked with baited breath, only to have his hopes dashed upon the professor's answer. "Oh…I see, no I understand…thank you for trying at least…good bye." He hung up the phone and began to rub the stress from his eyes.

Around that moment Nooroo flew up next to Gabriel and tried to comfort him. "Master please don't do this to yourself, this is just like the first time you went in search of a specialist for this text, it's nearly impossible to find someone with the knowledge required to break the code." He begged as he hated to see his master in turmoil over this endeavor.

"I…refuse to admit defeat Nooroo." Gabriel replied showing his determination on his sleeve. "I have to try and save her, I must save Emily no matter the cost." He stated as he closed his eyes and prayed that he could find a solution to his problem.

Around that moment Natalie walked in with a woeful look on her face. "I just got off the phone with the professor from Oxen Fert university in London sir…" She announced sounding saddened for her employer. "She said that…this code was beyond anything she'd ever studied and couldn't determine what it said."

Gabriel sighed and said. "It's alright Natalie, we'll just keep trying, have you gotten any calls from the national history museum of China yet?"

"I have sir…" She paused knowing that her answer wouldn't be to his liking. "But I'm afraid…they've had no luck either sir, I'm truly sorry, perhaps we could try someone from the united states again that seemed to work well enough the first time." She suggested with a hopeful expression.

"I've already exhausted my list for the united states Natalie…" He replied with a sad expression. "No one on my list could ever hold a candle to Dr. Clearlake."

That's when Natalie got an idea. "What about his son sir." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back to her and said. "I already told you, we can't use Dallas anymore otherwise he'll find out the truth and everything will have been for nothing."

"With all due respect sir, I wasn't referring to Dallas…" She replied with a hopeful grin. "Didn't he say that he had a brother back in the united states?"

Upon hearing that Gabriel then began to put his mind to work and formulate a new plan in his mind. "Natalie, I think you've just given me a new idea, but for this to work it'll require a certain bit of cunning and an even greater level of deception, I don't know if it will be enough to deceive Dallas in the end but hopefully it will provide me with enough cover for what I need to do."

She nodded then asked casually. "Whatever you need me to do I'm yours sir, what do I have to do?"

Across town Mrs. Couffaine along with Juleka, Luka and Rose were just outside of Rose's parents home, Mrs. Couffaine looked as though she was about ready to break bones and crack some heads with the anger expressed on her face, the reason that Juleka and Rose were there because she felt it necessary for them to face Rose's parents together and hopefully convince them that they belonged together, as for why Luka was there was it to keep his mother from killing Rose's parents as soon as they opened up the door. "Mom please just promise me that you'll keep this civil at least, the last thing we need is for this to go so out of hand that we can't fix it." Luka begged feeling just as afraid as his sister and her Girlfriend.

"Don't ask me to make promises I can't keep sonny boy, also you might want to step back a bit." He replied just before she started pounding on the door to Rose's apartment. "HEY! OPEN UP IN THERE YOU YELLOW BELLIED SEA SWINES!" She bellowed as she continued to pound on the door and making as much racket as she could.

Juleka just groaned with embarrassment as she knew just how bad this would go. "Oh this is not gonna end well." She said as she covered her face.

Eventually the door opened up and out came Rose's father, he was a black haired tall burly man in a red wool sweater with a black Dimond pattern lined in a row around the torso and black dress pants and matching dress shoes, he took one look at them all and just glared at Mrs. Couffaine. "What in god's name are…?" Before she could finish Mrs. Couffaine just decked him right in the face with an amazing amount of strength sending him back into the apartment and laying him out in the front hall.

All three teens just winced as they saw Rose's father hit the ground. "That's for kicking Rose out for no good reason you bigoted little bastards, now where's Sara, I owe her a fresh made knuckle sandwich with a side of arse kicking too, on the house." Mrs. Couffaine declared as she popped her knuckles.

"Do you think she killed him?" Juleka asked to literally either of the other two teens standing next to her.

Luka just walked up to him an nudged him with his foot then Ben began to groan. "Nope, he's just a little banged up, I'd say he got lucky though, remember what she did to her last boyfriend she caught cheating on her?" He asked as he reminisced the sight of his mother beating her ex with a pipe wrench.

"I still have no idea where she got that wrench." Juleka added as she helped Luka drag Rose's father into the next room and sat him on the couch.

Around that moment Rose's mother Sara had come out of the laundry room to see what was all the commotion, she was dressed in a simple little white sun gown with a floral print on the lower half of the skirt, she was blonde like her daughter with blue eyes and much longer hair, she just narrowed her eyes at Rose and said. "What are you doing here? We made it very clear OOF!" She was then cut off by another punch from Mrs. Couffaine right to her gut, then without so much as a warning she grabbed her hair and dragged her to the couch and forced her to sit down next to her husband.

"Now you listen to me Sara and listen well…" She growled and making it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere until she'd either talked some sense into the two of them or beat it into them, though at this point the ladder was much more likely.

Sara then began to counter. "I don't have to listen to anything you have to say, also I'm calling the AH!" She was once again cut short with another punch to the face.

"Shut it yah scurvy sea dog, cause I'm not going anywhere until we've hashed this out and until you've seen reason and sense I work from home as it is I've got nothing but free time on me hands so the sooner we solve this the better so either you shut your gob and listen or I'll shut it for you and make you listen, understand Sara?" She ordered with a firm and aggressive tone and making it very clear that she wasn't letting this go without a literal fight if necessary.

"Are you out of your damn mind? You break into my home, assault me and my husband and now you're making threats against us? Do you have any idea of…" She stopped when she noticed her raising her fist again.

She then folded her arms and stated very casually. "I didn't come here to fight, nor did I come here to express how I feel about this, I came here to get you two to see reason as you aren't even trying to understand that this is what makes your daughter happy."

Sara took another look at Rose and just scoffed. "The fact that you actually support this is appalling to me, how can you even still look at Juleka even after finding out what she is?"

That's when Mrs. Couffaine leaned up into her face and growled. "Because if I acted the way you are now then I'd be just as shitty a parent as you are." She just cocked her head back as if she had been offended by her remark. "The truth hurts doesn't it, and I know you're a shit parent because a good parent accepts their children for what they are, gay, lesbian, transgender, doesn't matter what the circumstance is because if you can't accept your daughter for this choice then you clearly were never a good mother in the first place."

"How dare you!" She shouted back. "I am a good parent, it's you and your damn daughter's fault for fucking with Rose's head and making her feel this way! You and your freedom is the most important thing ever philosophy, she was just fine before your whore daughter AH!"

She was once again punched in the face by Mrs. Couffaine. "Firstly, never call my daughter a whore again, secondly, don't even think that anyone is to blame for how Rose feels, she can't help who she falls in love with anymore than you can control it." She said as she leaned up into her face and pointed her finger in her face.

After rubbing her already sore jaw she then stated firmly. "She's not in love, she's just confused because of what she did to my daughter, it's just a phase that she needs to…"

"A phase? HA! That's not at all how you treated it when you kicked me out mom, you even said it straight to my face just before you slammed the door in my face, we're not your family anymore, were those not your exact words?" Rose recalled correctly.

She was right after all, but she wasn't backing down. "Rose, even you have to agree that this isn't you, you just need time to…"

"Oh will you shut up already mom!" Rose snapped at her mother who was surprised at her sudden outburst. "That's exactly what you said about me becoming a Rockstar but I never grew out of that."

"Well at least that wasn't a sin against god." Her mother retorted and finally getting to the root of the situation.

"Oh so that's what this is, is it? A religious matter, it's not just stupidity but your using the bible as a scape goat to run away from this situation, well it that's what this is then let me tell you a little verse from the bible that should help you IDIOTS…realize just how foolish your being, John 15:12 says this word for word, My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. Do you know what that means? That means if this was truly as bad as you say than why would the good lord command us to love one another even if it was taboo? I don't know about you but I think that the lord would rather see your daughter happy and with someone rather than lonely and miserable, even if it just so happened to be another girl." Mrs. Couffaine stated while dropping some extremely big truth bombs all over the place. "Knowing this, do you really want to lose your daughter over something as trivial as this? Is your pride so important to you that you have to forsake your own daughter just because your afraid to accept her for what she prefers? I clearly can't force you to make that choice but if you ever want my respect again then you'll make the right call the next time I see you, come on kids let's go, I've gotten most of it out of me system."

Without so much as another word Mrs. Couffaine and the three teens all left the apartment together leaving both of Rose's folks to think about what she'd said, it was clear that they weren't being given much of a choice in this matter, they simply assumed that she'd grow out of it and come begging for them to take her back, but now that they knew what she felt was genuine they had to make the choice that would either make or break their bond as a family forever. However they knew that this wouldn't simply be done on their own, so they chose to call for a family therapist to try and figure out the best course of action, after a two hour chat over the phone they had made their decision and chose to give their answer at the earliest opportunity.

It was around nine o'clock and Dallas still hadn't returned with Yuri, this made Valentina extremely worried, she paced back and forth as her anxiety just kept getting stronger by the second. "They should've been back by now." She worried aloud. "Where are they?"

"Oh stop being such a worry wort love, Dallas can take care of the little tike I'm sure of it, now that being said could you please hand me another taco?" Megan asked politely as she sat with crossed legs on the couch still working like a maniac to break the encryption on the flash drive.

Valentina had ordered her several different kinds of takeout ever sense she started working on the drive, which was over twelve hours ago, she grabbed the last of her taco's she'd ordered and handed it to her friend. "Any luck yet?" She asked as she sat down next to her.

"Not much I'm afraid love, this little bugger is locked down tighter than her majesty's nickers in an updraft." She said half-jokingly as she took a bite out of her snack.

Around that time she heard a knock on the door, Valentina got up and crept slowly to the door and reached for the gun in the umbrella stand then took a look through the whole and saw she had nothing to fear. "Oh thank god it's just them." She said as she put the gun back and opened the door to see her lover holding a very unconscious toddler sleeping on his shoulder with an equally tired dog standing next to Dallas. "Did he give you any trouble?" She asked as she carefully took her son taking care that she didn't wake him.

"Nah, compared to Cujo he was a saint." Dallas replied as he stroked his son's head softly, around that moment Doof simply growled at Dallas for his remark. "Well if you weren't such a dick I wouldn't have to give such a negative review." He said back to the dog.

"YES!" Megan cried as she'd finally accomplished her goal, both Dallas and Valentina looked over to her and just glared at her as she clearly didn't see that Yuri was trying to sleep. "Oh…bullocks, sorry I didn't notice you'd come back finally, so how did everything go?" She asked as she closed up the laptop.

"Everything's great, also Val I don't think you need to worry about finding a venue anymore, as luck would have it Adrien's birthday is the same as Yuri's so he suggested that we have the party at the same venue at the same time. Of course we'll need to pitch in to make a place for him there so we'd best get digging up some cash." Dallas said hoping that she wouldn't mind too much.

Before she could even state how she felt Megan then added. "To be honest love I think we'd best go along with it, as I've just found out that the patsy for this hit just so happens to be Adrien Agreste himself." She opened up and turned the laptop around and showed Adrien's picture on the screen.

"Wait what? Well if he's the mask then who's the hit itself? It can't be his father, he's literally the only one to benefit from his death and if he goes to jail then he won't get his inheritance until he gets out after who knows how long." Dallas stated the facts as Gabriel only had one heir and this was well known to the people of the city.

"Well you'd be right about that love, it's not daddy dearest…" She added just before she scrolled down a little bit to another picture. "It's this lovely little lass right here."

Dallas's jaw just dropped and saw just who it was on screen, a girl who looked to have black hair with pigtails and was descendent from an Oriental background. "Oh god…I know that girl, that's Marinette Dupain-Chang, she's Adrien's girlfriend." He clarified as fear began to well up within him. "But I don't get it, who'd want Marinette dead? And how the hell could they afford the services of the Chameleon?" He asked twice trying to figure out who on earth would want to hurt Marinette.

"No idea love, the only indication of who it might be is a codename, right here see?" She pointed at the screen showing one word in Italian.

"La Volpe? Who could that be?" Valentina asked as she'd never heard of anyone with such a code name before.

Dallas began to put his mind to work but came up short as well. "Beat's me, but who ever it is it's irrelevant now, we know who the targets are now which means we can start to formulate a plan of attack against that fucker." He said as he felt the sudden urge to punch something coming on.

"One thing at a time love, for now just worry about your foster brother and keep him and his girlfriend safe." Megan voiced as she began to make digital copies of the information she'd broken through onto the laptop.

Dallas nodded then turned to his girlfriend and said. "I'll let them know asap, until then you girls keep on working on this and see if there's anything else that's useful in there like time schedules or hideouts he likes to frequently visit."

"Agreed, I'll see you soon dorogoy." Valentina replied as she gave her lover a tender kiss.

Dallas then bent over slightly and whispered to his sleeping son. "Good night buddy, daddy will see you tomorrow." He kissed him on the head and simply walked out quietly to not wake his son from his sleep.

Valentina couldn't help but feel the joy she wanted to feel for so long in seeing her family finally coming together, but she had to shove that aside for the moment as she now had serious work to do and that needed all of her attention to end everything in a successful attempt to take down her rival and finally have her revenge. "Soon you little ublyudok, soon you'll pay for what you did to me, just you wait." She said to the photo of her target on the wall.

"Hey easy girl, remember what we talked about." Megan reminded her friend to stay calm.

She sighed and said. "I know, I won't get carried away this time, and he won't get away either, I'll make sure of that."

(A/N: Alright that's a good stopping point, I hope you guys like this chapter, and yes everything that Yuri said was written on purpose so there and I don't care if anyone doesn't like it, he's two he has a speech impediment and I think it's cute and that should be good enough for you guys. Now for the spoiler, in the next chapter of WOS Dallas warns Marinette and Adrien of the plot against them, Adrien and Dallas come face to face with Hawkmoth and he makes a demand that they find hard to refuse, now before I end this I want to take this time to say that I've decided to make the next Akumaa in this story based off of a monster from native American lore and I've even posted a forum about it to decide and try to get a vote going for it, also it's titled after the fanfiction itself to make it easy enough for you guys, there's no invite code yet nor have I wrote out the chapter or even come close to it yet as I want to wait until you guys have picked out the monster you want to see in my story and if I need to I'll take some time off, intentionally this time, so if you want to go to the forum just head to the forum that I've simply dubbed Web of secrets forum by Hong-gui, or if nothing else just feel free to private message me on my page, I really don't mind either way alright that's all for now everybody, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one too.)


	18. Chapter 18: To trick a trickster

(A/N: What up my readers and welcome to chapter 18, I hope you enjoy it because I had to put a lot of thought into this one so it would go off without a hitch as this one was a bit more complicated to write out, but don't worry because if I'm right then you guys won't have to worry about anything but my crap grammar and dyslexia, which I can assure you might be a bigger bitch than Chloe Bourgeois but not even that can stop me from doing what I love, and what I love is writing out stories, so to my dyslexia I say…FUCK YOU AND WHATEVER BASTARD THAT DROVE YOU! Okay I'm done being stupid, also just to let you know this chapter is going to have a bit of a dark turn in it but please don't worry too much about it, trust me when I say this, Dallas will make sure that it ends for the best.)

Chapter 18: To trick a trickster

It was dinner time in the Dupain-Chang household and as always Adrien was always a more than welcomed guest at the dinner table, for dinner Mrs. Chang pulled out all the stops for their guest, she'd prepared a magnificent gourmet meal made with several different Chinese foods such as fried rice, Peking duck, spring rolls, honey chili potatoes and vegetable manchow soup, all of which was devoured by the family and their guest happily, then after words Marinette began washing the dishes from dinner, even though he was a guest Adrien felt as though he should help her at least which was exactly what he did being the loving boyfriend he was, he offered to wash while she dried however he had no idea of what he was doing as he'd never had to wash dishes before, even though it was one of the simplest of things to do he was failing miserably and to his own expense causing Marinette to laugh uncontrollably. After showing him what he was doing wrong, and handing him a sponge…things began to go a lot smoother, and a lot quicker as well. After the last of the dishes had been washed the young couple retreated to Marinette's room for a private moment alone, not for anything romantic however, Adrien simply wanted to teach her how to speak Mandarin Chinese.

"I'm just not getting it Adrien." Marinette groaned as she failed once again to say a rather simple sentence.

He just smiled and said back patiently. "It's easy, just take it slowly…" He then began to utter the phrase that seemed to give her so much trouble. "Wo ai…ni de…yifu, now you try."

She took a deep breath and said nothing even close to what it actually meant. "Okay uh…Wo dale…yixle zhu?" Adrien just began to laugh at her poor attempt at her ancestral language. "What? What did I say?"

He wiped away a tear and translated for her. "Okay, what I think you were trying to say was I love your outfit, but what you just told me was you slapped some pigs." She then groaned again and started to rub the bridge of her nose feeling dumber than ever, even though she was still learning she felt embarrassed by how miserably she was failing at speaking her ancestral tongue. He just wrapped her up in his arms and said sweetly. "It's okay Mari, I was way worse than you were when I first started off, you actually came a lot closer than I did with my first Chinese phrase."

She looked up to him and asked casually. "What were you trying to say?"

He then rubbed the back of his neck and said feeling a little embarrassed. "I was trying to ask this guy in a Chinese restaurant where their bathroom was, but wat I actually said was…and this is a little embarrassing…I pooped in his hat."

She immediately began to burst out into laughter as she fell over onto his lap. "You're joking right?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I wish I was…" He replied with a blush and smile upon his face. "I just wish the guy didn't take me seriously though, he checked his hat after I said that, after I looked up what I'd said I felt so stupid for saying it, welp…that's what you get when you don't listen to your tutor about practicing simple phrases first…" He then got a clever idea on how he could turn this moment away from his simple shame. "For example…Wo ai ni gongzhu."

She cocked her head back before she asked. "What does that mean?"

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear very romantically. "It means…I love you princess." Then without warning he took both hands and placed them on either side of her head and guided her into a loving kiss. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, she slowly pressed her tongue into his mouth and simply curled it around his own and just began to melt into the moment.

While the two lovers simply melded into one another Plagg and Tikki simply watched on from a top of Marinette's bookshelf. Tikki just cooed as she witnessed their owners simply carry on with their tender moment, until things took a turn down a more…mature root. "Uh-oh…looks like the two love birds are at it again." Plagg pointed out with a grin as he wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Alright let's go you peeping tom." She replied as she grabbed Plagg by the arm and physically dragged him away. Plagg immediately began to protest as she pulled him out of the room.

"Oh come on just once, why can't you let me watch just once?" He whined as she dragged him out through the window and out to the balcony.

After she let him go Tikki turned to him and said with a stern voice. "Because it's not right first of all, also you should know better than that."

"Well excuse me for wanting to root my boy on from the sidelines." Plagg fired back as he crossed his arms and turned away from her and turned his nose up in the air. She sighed as she just sat down on the porch table atop the balcony.

Not long after both were startled with a loud thud landing on the balcony just behind them, both cried out with fright and rushed into each other's arms in a panic, until they discovered it was only Iktomi standing before them. "Aww how cute, you guys are on a little date, I gotta say though Plagg she's definitely a step up from your last date." He joked as he grinned under the mask.

Plagg just narrowed his eyes at Dallas and said. "You son of a…what the hell is your problem? Sneaking up on us like that."

"Well sorry…but I was taught not to be seen or heard unless I wanted to be." Iktomi replied sounding a bit sarcastic. "Anyway…I need to talk to Romeo and Juliet before the start of act two, meaning before they bang again."

Plagg just glared at Iktomi and said rather sarcastically. "You know the way you talk is like a true poet."

"It's a gift." Iktomi replied with a shrug of his shoulders, he then walked over to the trapdoor and knocked on it just in case they were…indecent. "Adrien…Mari…if you two aren't buck ass naked and screwing each other's brains out yet do me a favor and hold off on it for a while cause there's a matter that I need to bring before you, and NO Marinette it can't wait until after you remember that you two were too stupid to wear a rubber."

Plagg then began to clap his hands slowly as Tikki just shuddered at the thought of her owner and her lover in such a compromising situation. "Like I said, a true poet…Shakespeare would be proud." After a moment Marinette opened the trapdoor and glared up at him holding her pillow over her chest, Iktomi's eyes shot open and his face just turned as red as his mask.

"Whatever it is Dallas it had better be good." She snarled at him as she stared daggers at him, normally she would've been a little more embarrassed by his staring at her, but she was too angry to care.

Iktomi just looked down at her and just started to stutter. "Uh…I…uhm…you…" He then cleared his throat as he started over. "You know what…I'll…just give you a few minutes to get dressed."

"Thanks." She replied with an angry tone as she disappeared back into her room. "Worst timing, you have the worst timing…EVER!" She added from beyond the door.

Iktomi then released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Holy shit…she has a rock'n hot bod…hey HEY down you!" He said to…'himself.' After about five minutes Adrien and a very annoyed Marinette had gotten dress just as quickly as vice versa then came out onto the balcony to speak with Dallas after he'd just de-transformed back into his civilian form, Dallas began to explain his findings. "Alright, so…I may have been doing a few solo missions of late, with someone you both may know very well." He said hoping that they wouldn't be too mad at him. "There are…a couple of assassins in town, two of them, well three if you count the one girl but she retired for…certain reasons."

Adrien already knew where this was going, sense he'd already met one of them, even if she wasn't in costume at the time. "So…are they working together? Or are they going head to head for the same job?" He asked hoping that Dallas wouldn't have to choose a side against his lover, especially sense he'd just gotten her back.

"Yeah…this is the…interesting part…" Dallas replied with a nervous grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "One of them is…Valentina."

"WHAT?!" Marinette shrilled as she shot up from her seat and just glared at Dallas with even more anger. "Your girlfriend is an assassin and you didn't think we needed to know that?"

Dallas then stood up and tried to calm her down. "Mari listen to me, she's not a bad person, regardless of her profession she's on our side, if it wasn't for her then we never would've found out who the other assassin was, or who his targets were, which just so we're clear…are you guys." He said feeling no less nervous about this situation than before.

Both Marinette and Adrien's eyes shot open with those words. "Wait, you mean someone's hired assassins to hunt down Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Marinette asked with shock.

"No, not Ladybug or Cat Noir, you two…as Marinette and Adrien, and like I said we already know who the guy is so we can start coordinating a counter attack against the guy when he makes his move." Dallas replied firmly.

Adrien was shocked, and worried for his lover especially, of course he was worried about himself but not nearly as much as he was about her. "Who is he? How dangerous is he too?" He asked his foster brother.

Dallas was quick to answer him. "You already know him by his codename Adrien, it's the Chameleon."

Adrien's shock and worry grew to an all time high at this moment, after hearing about him and his M.O. he knew that the situation was even more dire than originally anticipated. He then stood up and asked with concern. "Are you sure it's him? Are you absolutely sure?" Dallas simply nodded his head once. "Oh god…oh this is bad, this is very very bad." He said as he began to pace back and forth while tugging on his hair.

"Wait just a sec, are you saying that Lila's been akumitized again and is once more using her shapeshifting powers given to her by Hawkmoth?" Marinette assumed knowing already that was once Lila's abilities until she was de-evilized.

But Dallas just shook his head and said. "Like I said this is a guy, and trust me he's way worse than any shapeshifting Akumaa, and for a damn good reason too, he's the number one assassin in the world, he's a master of disguise, trained in some of the most dangerous forms of hand to hand combat in the world and when you least suspect it he comes in for the kill disguised as one of your loved ones leaving them to take the fall and get himself out scot free, and the one he's planning to pose as…is Adrien."

Marinette then looked at her lover then back to Dallas and asked. "But why? Who would want us dead?"

"Oh there's no us Marinette, it's just you…" Dallas explained. "He's only getting paid to off you as long as he makes it look like Adrien pulls the trigger, but we're already working on how to fix that." Dallas then pulled a small device from his pocket and out stretched his hand to Adrien. "Hand me your phone." Adrien didn't ask any questions, he just figured that this was all apart of the plan so he just did as Dallas had asked and gave him his phone, Dallas then popped off the back of the phone then applied the device to the inside of his phone then placed the cover back on where it needed to be. "There, if we need to tell you guys apart then this device should be able to track your every move."

Adrien wasn't so sure how he felt about that. "Don't you think that's a little bit…extreme?" He asked with confusion.

"Maybe a little bit, but this way we can just figure out if you're the real thing just with a push of a button, which will make the phone start playing a song that only Val and I know about for the moment." Dallas confirmed. "Oh and Mari, Val's gonna be watching your back for a while until she's taken out the Chameleon, which I hope you guys can respect needs to be done. This guy is way too dangerous to let him live so Val has to kill him."

Both Adrien and Marinette were silent, until Marinette began to protest. "You know why we can't do that Dallas." She said standing by her moral codes. "Killing someone is wrong, no matter what even if they deserve it killing someone is wrong, that's why we can't kill him."

"I never said we'd kill him, I said Valentina would do that, if she does this then the rest of the world's deadliest assassins will back off you guys because odds are whoever hired him will likely try again, because after that they'll see her as the most deadly assassin in the world and if they find out you're her friends then they'll know not to mess with you guys, it's as simple as that." Dallas stated the facts.

But Marinette was just too stubborn for her own good. "No, we can't let you guys do this Dallas, I won't allow it." She said with a firm tone.

But Dallas wasn't backing down so easily from this. "I'm sorry too, because I don't recall asking for your permission to do it this way anyway." Dallas replied as he crossed his arms. "Even if it wasn't for the lives he's taken and also ruined it would definitely be for how damn dangerous he is, so whether you want to do it this way or not isn't up to you Marinette, Valentina's already accepted a contract to kill him and she will see it done and if I have to I will help her."

That's when Marinette chose to call Dallas's bluff with a bit of blackmail. "You know, now that we know Valentina's an assassin we could just call the police." She said with an angry tone simply because Dallas was having a different opinion on this situation. "And the last thing I want to do is send your son's mother to jail for the rest of her life Dallas."

This would normally scare Dallas, if he didn't already have an even better hand to play. "You do that and I'll expose BOTH of your identities to the city of Paris." He said with a firm tone as he pulled out his phone. "Not only your secrets though but also the secrets of the rest of the team, and it would be a real shame if Hawkmoth found out where everyone lives if you chose to out Val's secret, I'll keep it simple Mari, keep your mouth SHUT…and I'll do the same."

Both Adrien and Marinette just stared at him with shock as he swiped through the numerous pictures of all of their teammates transforming into their personas. "You'd actually do this? To us? To Adrien? Who's basically your best friend up to this point?" Marinette asked with shock in her voice.

"Only if you make me do it, are you going to make me?" Dallas asked rhetorically knowing that he'd already won the argument. "He dies, end of story Marinette, believe me I don't want to do it this way but you're not giving me a choice in the matter, I just got Valentina back I'm not losing her again just because you want to honor your code and protect someone who doesn't even care about who he hurts and who gets in his way, especially when said someone has been hired to kill you and frame your boyfriend for it." He then turned away from them both and transformed back to Iktomi, just before he took off he offered one last bit of advice. "I told you once Mari, sometimes there's no other way but to kill, sometimes killing is a necessary evil, sometimes to defeat evil forces we must allow ourselves to commit evil deeds for the right cause, the sooner you wake up and realize that the better." With that being said Dallas simply took off, he leapt off the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground, then he hopped on his bike and drove off at top speed back to the mansion leaving a very concerned Adrien and a now very angry Marinette.

"I can't believe him…" She raged as she just paced back and forth in her room. "He even promised that he wouldn't kill anyone as Iktomi but now he's going to just go and break that promise like it doesn't even matter, and the worst part is we can't do a thing about it now that he knows everyone's secret."

"Mari…" Adrien began to try and calm her down but was interrupted as she continued her rant.

"And not only that but he made it an issue about love too, for god sake this is just the biggest bunch of bull shit I've ever had to deal with from anyone, and I've dealt with a lot of it from Chloe over the years." She stated as she finally stopped pacing.

Around that moment Adrien tried to speak again. "Marinette…" He voiced, only to be cut off yet again.

"And not only that but he's even willing to stab you in the back just to keep her safe and so she can just go out and do what she wants to do to this guy." She ranted onward.

Feeling as though he wasn't going to get anything out at this rate Adrien began to shout. "MARINETTE!" She finally stopped her rant and just looked at him with a puzzled face, he then took a deep breath and just began to voice his opinion. "I agree with you completely, but if Dallas is right and this guy is as bad as he says he is then we really need to consider all options."

She then began to groan. "Not you too Adrien…" She said shaking her head in disbelief. "You have to know that this is wrong even if…"

"Mari please…" He cut her off so he could finish. "Now I'm not saying that we should consider just going out and killing every single Akumaa that Hawkmoth throws our way, but sometimes…we have to be willing to do the things that we're not always comfortable doing, even if that means taking a life."

Marinette was in shock, the last person she ever expected to say something this relatively close to this was her lover. "How can you even consider this? And after everything we've been through?"

"Here's an example for you, Adolf Hitler…the man was pure evil if not just insane, why? Because he singled out an entire race based on their religion and tried to wipe them out, do you really think the allies had the time to try and find a third option like we do all the time? No of course not, he was a monster Marinette, a monster that had to be put down and destroyed because if they didn't he would've done the same thing to the rest of the world." He stated firmly to her and standing by his argument. "Even if there was another way…"

She cut him off before he could finish. "That's different though, this is just an assassin we're talking about not some psychotic dictator hell bent on ruling the world." She countered plainly.

He simply looked up at her and said with a calm voice. "I see no difference, he kills innocent people everyday of his life, all for a paycheck, and the worst part is he knows it's wrong but he still does it and he doesn't care, he doesn't care who he kills, he doesn't care who he frames and he doesn't care who's family he hurts. I'm not saying it's the easy thing to do, but for once…it's the right thing to do."

She just turned away from him unable to look at him for what he'd said, he stood up and walked over to her then just wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not in the mood anymore Adrien." She assumed poorly what his intentions were.

"Neither am I princess…" He replied with a woeful voice knowing very well that this was not going to be easy for either of them to move on from. "Just…promise me that you won't think any different of me for this, believe me I don't want to help anyone kill anybody, but if it means keeping you safe…"

She then shoved him away and said with anger clear in her voice. "Don't you dare use me as an excuse for this!"

"I'm not…" He denied. "I'm just looking out for you, you know I'd never want anything to happen to you, I love you too much to let anyone try to hurt you Mari, and no matter what I have to do to keep you safe I will do it, so please…try to understand." He then re-wrapped his arms around her and placed a small kiss on her head. "You are way too important to me to let any kind of harm come to you."

"It still doesn't matter, it's wrong and that's all there is to it." She stated firmly not backing down from her beliefs on the matter.

That's when Adrien pulled out his final ace up his sleeve. "So your saying that if this situation was reversed you'd still hold true to that argument?" He asked bluntly.

She then turned around to face him just before she said. "That's not fair Adrien."

"Life isn't always fair princess, besides…we're not actually taking a life, Valentina is and once she's done that we can at least try to go back to some version of our previous lives." He said back to her.

She just sighed knowing that she couldn't be mad at him over this, she also couldn't deny that she might consider the same thing he was if he was the intended kill for this hit, she then pulled him into a hug and whispered softly. "I hate that we have to even consider this."

"So do I." He replied as he returned her affection with a kiss. After an hour of just trying to make peace with this Adrien finally had to leave hoping that this wouldn't affect their relationship negatively. They were both stood outside of the front of the bakery sharing a goodnight kiss. "I'll call you as soon as I get home princess."

"Stay safe kitty." She said lovingly as she placed a single kiss on his cheek then walked back inside to retire to bed.

Around that same moment Tikki flew out with a concerned look on her face. "Are you going to be alright Marinette?" She asked hoping that this choice wasn't going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

Marinette sighed and said with honesty. "I don't know Tikki, I've never even had to think about this before, part of me still thinks that I shouldn't let them do this, but another part of me says I don't have a choice but to let it happen, I mean who knows how many other people are on his list after me."

"Believe me Marinette, your not the first Ladybug who's had to come face to face with a situation like this, usually it ended well for them of course but…well, sometimes it changed them, and not for the better either." Tikki stated as she recalled her previous owners dealing with a similar situation.

"How did they deal with it though?" She asked hoping her friend could help her.

Tikki aptly replied. "They spoke to a friend they could trust with their secret actually, I know it's not really the best thing to do but it is the easiest."

Marinette sighed and said. "Do you really think I should?" Tikki simply nodded her head yes, even though it went against both their better judgement they knew that Marinette needed to confide in someone with her problem. "Alright then, I guess…if that's really my only option, I'll talk to her later about it, after it happens that is."

Inside his car Adrien and Plagg were having a similar conversation as Adrien felt the same way that Marinette did. "I never thought we'd ever have to help someone commit murder Plagg, I mean sure this guy deserves it but still, this is wrong." Adrien voiced his true thoughts.

"Trust me when I say this Adrien, your not the first of my owners that's been faced with this kind of problem." Plagg said back knowing fully well how difficult it would be once this whole thing was done and over with.

Adrien then looked over at Plagg and asked rather casually. "How did they deal with it?"

"Well talking to a friend usually helps, though I think it's probably better if you speak to someone who've actually taken a life before, mainly because they know how to deal with how you're feeling, also because they've gone through it themselves." Plagg answered him and mentally cursing the fact that he'd have to once again watch one of his owners go through this.

Adrien of course already had a friend like that and knew just who to talk to. "Guess Dallas and I are gonna have a little chat about this." He said hoping that his foster brother could help put his mind at ease.

Meanwhile just outside of the mansion Dallas had just pulled up to the gate connecting to the driveway, he opened the gate and drove on into the garage and parked his bike in the usual spot where he'd hide it. "Spizz, web down." He said turning himself back into Dallas Jones, around that same moment Spizz flew up to his face and started asking him several questions.

"Dallas are you sure you want to do this? Don't you think there's another way? I mean how are you so calm about this? I know you're my first owner but shouldn't you feel a little guilty knowing what your about to do?" He asked a quartet of questions while desperately trying to figure out a way to talk Dallas out of his choice to take a life.

But Dallas had already made up his mind on the subject, and seeing as he held all the cards he had no intention of backing down from this. "I don't feel guilty about this Spizz, mainly because I've taken a life before, in self-defense of course but still…I've gotten used to it, sadly that's the only way you can get over killing someone is by getting used to it." Dallas admitted to his kwami as he thought back to the day he'd first taken a life.

Five years ago…

Only four months had passed after his grandfather had died, his grief was still great and his loss weighed greatly on his shoulders. The only one he could gather comfort from was his own mother as most members of the community rarely ever spoke to Dallas now, mainly because of his father's dark reputation but even though he had no intention of following in his father's footsteps they still treated him as a thief, feeling fed up with it Dallas asked his mother just to take him away from the reservation, not even he knew if he'd ever return but if he ever did he knew it would be a long time coming. They were driving through the badlands of Montana on their way to New York state to visit family from his mother's side in hopes that he'd get out of his depressed mood.

She'd constantly look back in the rear view mirror just to see that he was alright, he simply rested his head on the table just drawing a circle with his finger and still trying to come to terms with his grandfather's passing, he was Dallas's closest father figure, even more so than his actual father was, not that he ever considered him that. "Honey? You doing okay back there?" She asked with concern.

He just sighed and said. "How much further till we get out of the desert?" He clearly didn't feel like engaging in any kind of conversation with anyone right now, and his mother knew it.

She simply looked at the GPS on the dash board and said. "It looks like we've still got about nine hours before we get to the nearest pitstop sweetie." She couldn't help but feel upset for her son, she knew just how close that he was with his grandfather, he was the one who taught him all about the legends of their tribe as well as all the others, he taught him how to use a tomahawk and knife together in a fight, he even taught him their ancestral tongue as well, and now that he was gone Dallas felt as though a giant hole in his heart had been left in the wake of his grandfather's passing. She knew that he would eventually end his grieving process, but that would take time, which she had to allow him to have. After they'd finally gotten to the nearest truck stop it was 8 o'clock at night, Dallas's mother had pulled into the parking lot meant for RV's and large trucks and simply parked in the first available spot she could find, then she and her son headed inside the diner of the truck stop for dinner. They both simply ordered a cheese burger with a side of fries.

Dallas didn't really eat much though, his depression was simply too much for him to even think about food, so he just headed back to the RV where he knew he could sulk in peace, his mother offered to go with him but he said he'd rather be alone, however on this particular night his grandfather's death would be the least of his worries, as he was almost half way back to the RV he found himself being put into a head lock from behind and then felt a rag placed over his face forcing him to inhale an extremely foul smelling chemical and knocking him unconscious. He woke up almost an hour later feeling extremely groggy in the cab of an eighteen wheeler's bed, and he was naked, his first thoughts were typically the first of any in this situation. Where am I? How did I get here? And why am I naked? He quickly got over his groggy feeling and decided he had to get out of this strange place, he had hoped beyond all hope that he was still in the same truck stop that he and his mother had arrived in after their long drive, he also discovered that he was hand cuffed to a bolted rail in the side of the cab, he began to panic as he slowly came to realize why he was naked, he was being held prisoner by a traveling pedophile, he couldn't see him anywhere though but that wasn't important at the moment, what was important was that he had to escape if he could, he knew that time wasn't on his side so he had to act quickly, he quickly proceeded to try and dislocate his thumbs from their sockets to slip free from the cuffs, he managed to get at least one hand free from his cuffs when he heard the cab door open. "Oh shit…" He whispered knowing fully well that his captor had returned, he climbed into the driver's seat with a six-pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes, he was a fat and burly man, he wore a gray beard on his face and a red cap on his head, he also wore a red flannel shirt with blue jeans and yellow work boots, Dallas simply laid back in the bed staying as quiet as he could not making a move or even breathing, his heart beat began to quicken as he feared what he knew this man would do to him, Dallas knew he had to think of a plan to get away before that even came close to happening.

"Hey kid, you up yet?" The trucker asked back to his prisoner curiously, but Dallas didn't answer of course. The trucker simply groaned and said. "God damn it, it's not fun if their asleep, aw well…guess it don't matter, gotta get out of here while the getting's good anyway, only a matter of time before someone knows he's gone." The trucker then reached for the ignition and turned the key, only for the engine to fail to start, he kept turning it over and over with no luck. "Aw come on baby don't do this while I've got company."

Dallas knew he couldn't wait any longer, if he did he would be made a victim of this man and he had a feeling that after he was done with him he wouldn't simply let him go, or let him live for that matter, he could plainly see the trucker was more focused on the ignition of his truck, simply looking down and not even aware that Dallas was slowly standing up on his knees, Dallas gripped the open hole of his cuffs in his free hand then slowly pulled the chain tight, then summoning all the bravery he could muster he cried out and wrapped the chain around the truckers neck using his cuffs as a garrote and while using all of his strength he press his feet against the back of the driver's seat and pulling the trucker back effectively choking him, Dallas kept on screaming as he could feel his captor struggling to try and get loose, but by this point in his life braves brew had already given Dallas the strength of five men causing the truckers struggles against him to be in vain, Dallas could see the truckers face in his rear view mirror as he continued to choke him out, he saw his eyes bulging out of his head turning bloodshot as he kept on choking the life out of him, the trucker just clawed at the chain desperately trying to pry it off his neck, slowly his face began to turn blue and his mouth began to foam signaling that he was close to death, but Dallas knew he couldn't stop, not until he knew for sure that this man was dead, the struggle lasted for almost five minutes until finally the trucker's hands fell limp at his sides, he stopped gurgling and his pupils had dilated fully. Dallas finally let go of his grip on the cuffs, he finally began to breathe again thankful that he had won, and saved himself from whatever horror's this man would've subjected him too. But he also felt something else, a feeling in his gut that made him feel uneasy, he then crawled up into the front of the cab and saw just what he had done, he could see that he pulled on the chain so hard that he broke the skin of the trucker's neck, blood had soaked through his beard and was all over his front and his fingers from when he tried to pry the chain away from him, Dallas then looked at his own hands, he saw that his wrist that was still cuffed had been cut by the cuff itself causing him to bleed as well, the chain on the cuffs was covered in blood too, but that's not what he was focused on. "I…I killed him…" He said to himself staring at his hands as if they'd betrayed him. "Not again…oh god not again…this is worse than…" Dallas instantly began to feel sick, he then leaned over and simply threw up all over the floor of the truck, his legs felt weak, his blood ran cold, his heart just began to beat faster than it normally would, Dallas slowly began to reach for the door handle of the passenger side of the truck, as he tried to find the step he missed it completely and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" A voice asked in the darkness, Dallas slowly looked up and saw a flashlight from behind another truck, the holder of the light came around the front of the truck revealing him to be a police officer, he flashed the light onto Dallas who immediately became blinded as he held up his hand shielding his eyes. "Oh my god, JOE I THINK I FOUND THE KID!" He cried out as he rushed over to Dallas's side, but he was still shaken from the traumatic experience and just cowered away from the officer as if he would try to hurt him next. "Easy kid easy, I'm not gonna hurt you see…" He pulled on the badge on his chest to try and reassure Dallas that he had nothing to fear. "I'm a cop, your mom called us when you went missing."

Around that moment another officer and Dallas's mother came running up to the sight of her son curled into a ball sitting naked on the ground shaking with fear. "SWEETIE!" She cried as she ran up next to her son with tears in her eyes thankful that her son was safe. "Oh thank god your okay." She sobbed as she just held her son in her arms, finally Dallas registered that his mother was there, he then began to sob himself as he wrapped her tight in his arms and just as thankful that it was over.

The officer that had first found Dallas then looked inside the cab of the truck and found the now dead trucker sitting in the driver's seat. "Oh Christ, Joe get the morticians up here asap, and…call an SVU too, just in case." He said knowing fully well why Dallas had to do what he did.

Almost half an hour later the truck stop was swarming with police officers and crime scene investigators questioning everyone in the truck stop for information about the dead man, as it turned out he was in fact a regular in this particular truck stop who'd leave almost as soon as he'd arrived, sometimes sooner than that, and almost as soon as he'd arrived a child would go missing and never be seen again almost, however no one was ever able to connect the dots as he always seemed to keep to himself mostly. After pulling his driver's license the officer's found out that he was a suspect in several similar cases all across the state of Montana with children aging from as young as six to as old as fifteen, not long after they pulled his license and found his home address the state police found his home and discovered in his basement a very dark and gruesome scene, it was essentially a torture chamber meant for all of his victims so he could live out a very sick and disgusting fantasy, and just behind his home was a mass grave of bodies, some were so decomposed that they were unidentifiable while others were still fresh enough to identify, the cause of death seemed to be the same for them all, death by strangulation, which in this case was truly poetic justice.

Now fully dressed and still very shaken up by his trauma Dallas was sit in a police conference room with his mother by his side awaiting a psychiatrist to help evaluate Dallas's mental health at this time, Dallas's mother even insisted that someone come in and give him a psycho analyses as she was absolutely convinced that her son had been raped as he simply refused to talk to anyone about what had happened to him in the truck. After what seemed to be an eternity the psychiatrist had finally arrived. "Ms. Jones I presume?" She said as she opened the door to the conference room, she was black with long flowing hair with a cream suit and high heels, she was holding a clip board and a pen so that she could take down notes and try to see if his mental status needed anything to help keep his sanity.

Dallas's mother stood up and said with a hopeful voice. "Please tell me you're here to help my son." She begged folding her hands together. "He won't talk to anyone about what happened to him, he's just been sitting there sense we got here."

The psychiatrist raised her hand and said. "Ms. Jones I need you to remain calm and let me do my job, I can't guarantee your son's mind is sound but I will do everything in my power to help him through this one step at a time." She nodded back to the therapist and returned to her son's side on the sofa while the therapist sat just across from them both in an arm chair. "Hello young man, my name is Dr. Alice Grimshaw I'm here to help you with your problem." She introduced herself, but Dallas simply paid her no mind. "Would you mind introducing yourself?" She asked hoping that Dallas would break his silence.

He looked up to her finally acknowledging where he was and simply stated. "Dallas, m-my name is Dallas."

"Dallas…such a pretty name, it's my favorite city in Texas you know, I used to spend the summer there with my parents when I was your age." The doctor replied. "Where are you from Dallas?" She asked hoping that her tactics of small talk would help him open up.

He slowly began to answer her feeling slightly sheepish. "I…I don't really come from anywhere really; mom and I move around the country in an RV most of the time."

"Oh nonsense everyone has to come from somewhere, isn't there a place that you consider home? Anywhere that you frequently visit that you love to see?" She asked feeling that she was off to a good start.

Dallas thought about it for a minute and answered her very nonchalantly. "I…guess you could say that…the reservation is my home."

The doctor cocked her head back and asked. "As in an Indian reservation you mean?"

Dallas looked up at her with a slight scowl and said. "Don't insult my people, It's not an Indian reservation it's a native American reservation, there is a difference."

The doctor then wrote down that he had a slightly short temper, and a true passion for his people and heritage. "My apologies, I never meant to offend you, so what's this reservation called? Which tribe are you from?" She asked casually.

"We call it the Shadow range reservation, it belongs to the Lakota tribe, it's located in southern Arizona ma'am." He answered just as casually.

She then smiled softly and said. "Ah the Lakota, your tribe were mostly a nomadic tribe weren't they?"

"Excuse me Doctor but what does this have to do with helping my son?" Dallas's mother asked feeling as though their time was being wasted.

The doctor then looked over to her and said calmly. "Believe me Ms. Jones, this is all a part of the process for a situation such as this, it also helps for me to better understand your son before we even get close to the heart of the problem."

"You have got to be kidding me. This is your solution to my son's trauma? Meaningless small talk?" She fired back at the doctor.

"No Ms. Jones…" She replied with the same calm tone as before. "To be fair I don't even know how to help him, yet, but I promise you after a few minutes I will have sent your son on his long road to recovery, but I need you to do me one thing first, let me do my job as I'd already asked of you." She clearly didn't like this idea, but she had to trust that the doctor knew what she was doing, so she just sat back and let her work. She and Dallas had a very casual conversation about his heritage as a gypsy and native American for almost half an hour, eventually they'd come to the point of his grandfather dying so suddenly. "I see you've already experienced a terrible kind of trauma Dallas, no one should ever have to lose their loved ones in such a way."

Dallas simply stared at the floor as he let a single tear fall. "You know to make things worse, we didn't find out until a week before he died, the tribal elders said that he didn't want…me…to see him suffering, so he just pretended that he was okay, until he discovered his time was coming soon." He sniffled a little bit before he continued. "I'm just glad that…I could say goodbye to him."

The doctor made sure to write this down just in case she could use it as a stepping stone. "I can relate, I'm sure anyone can as well." She replied. "So how long has it been sense he passed? If you don't mind me asking."

"About four months, I stayed in the reservation with mom for a while hoping that maybe the rest of the tribe could provide me with some kind words for my loss at least, no such luck." Dallas answered honestly, and bracing himself for her next series of questions which he knew would be about his capture.

"I see, I'm terribly sorry. Now then…" She began to ask slowly knowing that this would be a sensitive subject as did anyone. "Before you were abducted, what was the last thing you remember?"

Dallas closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. "Mom and I went into the diner for something to eat, I wasn't hungry so I just headed back to the RV, then I was put in a head lock by someone I didn't see then he knocked me out with chloroform, I don't know how long I was out but…I remember waking up naked handcuffed to a pipe bolded into the side of the cab…" Dallas paused for a moment as he tried to brace himself to relive the memory of strangling his would be rapist and murderer to death. "I managed to get myself free from the cuffs before he got back to the truck, but he came back before I could escape, I heard him say that he had to get out of there while he could, lucky for me though his truck didn't want to start, but I knew I couldn't fight him off as I was, he was way bigger than me, so I…I just…choked him from behind the seat, I could hear him gagging on the chain as he struggled to get free, but that wasn't the part that scared me the most, the part that scared me was…the look on his face as I was killing him, he had a look of fear, the same kind of fear that I was feeling. His eyes were pleading for me to stop, up until…he just…stopped fighting."

Dallas's mother took him in her arms and just held him. "It's okay baby, you did what you had to do." She said softly trying to comfort him.

"I'll never forget what I did to him, I can never atone for…" Dallas was deeply disturbed by his own actions, even though they were justified and for his own survival the guilt upon him was heavy.

"Dallas, listen to me…" The doctor interrupted him. "You have nothing to atone for, that man was a serial rapist and a killer, he would have done horrible things to you if you didn't do what you did up to the very moment when he killed you, believe it or not you're a hero for what you did, how many other children would he have abducted if you hadn't killed him?"

This only managed to bring him slight comfort, he then looked up to her and said. "But every time I close my eyes I can see him, I can see his face…I just can't get that image out of my head.

"It's alright Dallas, believe me this is normal what your feeling, I've spoken to police officers and soldiers with similar issues, I'd actually be worried if you weren't feeling this way about it." The doctor announced and thankful to a degree that he was in turmoil over this. "Believe me Dallas you will eventually move on from this, but it's going to take some time, if you'd like I can schedule you for a support group meeting while your in town, or perhaps you'd rather see a specialist, I happen to know a few who could help fix you up in no time at all." She offered knowing that his options were few but effective none the less.

Dallas chose to accept all the help he could get as he simply wanted to wake up from this nightmare, he agreed to see a specialist for teens with disturbed minds do to traumatic experiences of numerous varieties, after eight months of sessions and prescriptions to help him sleep through the night without any kind of nightmares as well as to keep his mental stability healthy he was nearly back to normal, he still felt the memory of that night haunting him, but he no longer felt guilty for killing the trucker, he actually felt glad that he'd killed him once he'd finally come to realize that everything that Dr. Grimshaw had told him was true, after that moment had finally came Dallas vowed he would never go anywhere without a way to protect himself ever again, so he started to carry a knife on him wherever he went, specifically one typically used for tactical situations, he eventually found the kind he was looking for and favored most, a karambit made with Damascus steel with a ram horn grip for it's handle, he made sure that the smith crafted it to have two edges so that he would be able to get out of any situation he was in while using this knife.

Not long after Dallas had gotten his new knife he and his mother finally chose to visit his grandfather on his mother's side of the family in upstate New York for the holidays, they had just pulled up outside of his home and parked on the street just as the snow began to come down. Even though it had been months sense his endeavor Dallas's mother couldn't help but worry for him, he seemed fine on the outside but she had no idea how he felt on the inside. The two both walked up to the door together and rang the doorbell, eventually Dallas's grandfather came and answered the door for his daughter and grandson, he was dressed in a red Christmas sweater decorated with pine trees and reindeer, he also wore a typical pair of blue jeans and a pair of fuzzy slippers to keep his feet warm, he also wore a pair of thick glasses on his face to help him see and held a cane in his hand to help him get around. "Merry Christmas dad." She greeted her father with a warm hug.

"Good to see you Maria…" He greeted his daughter back and returning her hug. "I've missed you two so much." He then pulled Dallas into a separate hug which he accepted gladly as he was happy to see his remaining grandfather.

"I've missed you too grandpa it's so good to see you." Dallas said with a smile.

His grandfather then ushered both his daughter and grandson into his home where he had dinner waiting for them, after words the three of them all sat down in front of the TV and simply watched the three stooges until bed time rolled around, when ever they'd visit his grandfather he'd usually sleep in the RV as he could never quite get as comfortable in an unusual bed, but sense their heater was broken he had little choice in the matter, he chose to try to sleep on his grandfather's couch if he could, but with very little luck, he thought he could sleep faster if he had a cup of tea to help him sleep, while he waited for the herbs to brew he simply sat at the kitchen table staring out the window, it was very calm and quiet with the snow coming down softly outside, he felt very peaceful and at ease, until something caught his eye, a mysterious figure sneaking around the back of a house just across from his grandfather's home. This figure looked to be wearing a ski mask and a black winter coat, he held something in each of his hands, one item was a role of duct tape while the other looked like a gun. It didn't take Dallas long to know this man was not there for anything good, that's when Dallas picked up the phone and called 9-1-1 and informed them of what he was baring witness to, at first he thought this man was a simple burglar, but that opinion quickly changed after this thug left the house carrying something over their shoulder, or more accurately someone, it looked to be the size of a child, upon turning to a different angle Dallas saw that it in fact was a child, a little brunet girl no older than seven or eight with her hands bound and mouth gagged with duct tape being carried off to who knows where.

Dallas's instincts couldn't let this man go, he had a feeling that he'd either rape her or hold her for ransom, but he wasn't going to wait around and find out which. He quickly grabbed his knife and dashed outside the front door of his grandfather's house and down the sidewalk, it was cold to run on with barefeet but he didn't care, he refused to waste anytime to try and save this girl, he rushed down the sidewalk like a mad man making sure to keep out of sight, he followed the masked man and the girl to a run down factory, the thug simply pushed open the door and walked inside with the girl, Dallas crept up to the door and pushed it open slowly and tiptoed inside being mindful not to make a sound. He could hear the sound of muffled crying from the girl as he made his way in deeper and deeper, and that's when he saw it, his worst fear of what this man planned to do to her was unfortunately correct, especially as he began to strip her of her pajamas, seeing this just enraged Dallas, he decided right then and there that there was only one thing to do. He pulled his knife and stepped out of the shadows and slowly crept up to the thug from behind while he was too busy trying to undress his victim to notice that he was about to be made the victim of god's wrath.

"Hold still you little brat…" The thug ordered as the girl began to scream and thrash about on the floor as he knelt over her. "Shut up already or I swear to god I'm gonna AAAAAAHHH!" The thug screamed in pain as he felt a slash across his back, he quickly turned around and saw Dallas standing there with fire in his eyes in a boxer's stance and ready to fight to protect this girl. "You little SHIT! I'm gonna SKULL FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL BE SHITTING YOUR TEETH FOR A YEAR!" He stood up and grabbed a hammer off the ground then swung it at Dallas from the side, but he simply ducked under it then he wrapped his left arm around his arm holding the hammer then stabbed his knife into his bicep causing him to drop his hammer to the ground, he wailed in agony as the cold steel broke through his flesh with razor sharp precision.

Dallas then pulled the knife out of his arm and slashed the thug across his belly then he slashed his thigh from the back to the front then he did the same in reverse just before he kicked the thug in the groin with all his strength causing him to fall to his knees, then Dallas slashed the thug across the face at an angle cutting through his right eye, his nose and down his cheek, he howled in pain as Dallas then kicked the thug in the face knocking him down, then Dallas grabbed the thugs hammer and marched over to him just as he was reaching for his gun, but before he could even pull it out Dallas turned the hammer around and brought the hook down into the thugs arm, he wailed in pain as he dropped his gun and grabbed the spot of his arm that felt pain, then Dallas picked up the gun and took aim at the thug with it and said. "I'll bet you were thinking that no one would know what you were doing tonight, that no one would've suspected what you were up to, you thought wrong asshole." He then lowered the gun and went over to the girl and began to cut her free. She began to scream as soon as she saw the knife in his hand. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he cut her loose. While he was doing this the thug slowly began to stand back up, he began to pull the hammer out of his arm wincing in pain as he felt the hook slowly leave his flesh, he started to hobble over to Dallas with the weapon raised over his head ready to strike him, but Dallas already knew he was there as he quickly put the gun under his arm and fired off every last shot in the magazine right into his chest, the gunshots echoed in the building until they slowly faded. Dallas then turned around and said to the thug just before he fell over. "You really are dumber than I thought." The thug dropped the hammer and fell to his knees just before he fell onto his side. "Any competent criminal would've known I was setting you up for that, now this way it's classified as self-defense for sure and not murder, so no matter what anyone thinks they will all know that I was the hero here, and you were just a sick bastard who needed to be put down."

The thug looked up at Dallas as he spoke coughing up blood and feeling his body going cold, eventually he laid his head down on the ground and gave in to death's cold embrace, after words the girl pulled off the tape her kidnaper had gagged her with then she pulled Dallas into a hug and just sobbed holding him tight and thankful that someone had come to her rescue. "Thank you…thank you…" She cried as she just buried her face into his chest. Dallas simply stood there and let her vent as he held her close.

"It's okay…" He said as he patted the back of her head. "It's all over now. He'll never hurt you again." After letting her get dressed Dallas took the girl back home where he saw a squad car taking a statement from the girl's parents who were relieved to see their daughter alive and unharmed, after telling the police what had transpired Dallas took them to where the girls kidnapper's body was so that they could have it collected by morticians and processed, after examining the body thoroughly police came to conclude that this man wasn't in any known data basses or on the registered sex offender's list, it would seem that he was only getting started with his sickening lust as a pedophile, but thanks to Dallas his crime spree ended right as it began, and because of this Dallas found a sense of peace, he felt a similar twinge that he had before when he'd first killed the trucker several months ago, but this time it was almost completely numbed, he didn't like to kill anyone, but he knew that if their was no other way then he would take the life of another human being to either protect himself or someone else, and if they were what he considered evil then he wouldn't hesitate to end them, nor would he lose sleep over it.

Present day…

Dallas and Spizz quickly made their way to his room where he began to brainstorm ideas to try and deal with the chameleon, so far he was stumped. "Maybe some kind of big charity event, no…he'd never risk exposing himself in front of a huge crowd like that, way to many variables to try and escape, what about…" Just as Dallas was about to think of another play he heard a knock at the door. "Spizz hide…" Dallas whispered to his kwami who obeyed and hid as quickly as possible. Dallas then walked over to the door and opened it wide to reveal Natalie standing before him in front of the door. "Oh…hi Natalie, do you need something?"

"Mister Agreste would like to see you in his office, in regards of your son's birthday being shared with Adrien's." She said nonchalantly.

Dallas nodded his head and said. "Okay sure, I'll be there in a minute." Dallas then began to turn back into his room to clean up a stack of papers he was using to coordinate an effective attack against the chameleon.

Both he and Natalie then quickly made their way down to Gabriel's office where it would seem he was working on a new design for an outfit. Dallas knocked on the door frame signaling that he'd arrived to meet with his foster father. "Ah good you're here, thank you Natalie you may go home now." He said warmly as he set down his sketch pad.

Natalie nodded then she turned and walked away. Dallas entered the room calmly knowing that he wasn't in any real danger, he might've known the Gabriel was Hawkmoth but that didn't give him much reason to be hostile against Dallas, and sense it was still likely that he didn't know about him having his own miraculous yet that would give him a very distinct advantage. "So Natalie says that you wanted to discuss a few things about the party." Dallas stated as he walked closer to Gabriel.

"Indeed I did, the venue that Adrien has chosen will definitely be large enough for them to share, all we need to do is choose how to divide it up, assuming that's what you and his mother would prefer." Gabriel stated as a possibility.

Dallas simply thought about it for a moment, then realized that the party would be a prime candidate for the chameleon to deal with and figured separating the parties would be for the best. "You know I'm not really sure what Val would prefer, I guess I could call her though and see what interests her." He said simply playing dumb, he reached for his phone and started to scroll through his contacts list until he found her number, he hit call but sadly only got her voicemail. "Damn she must be asleep by now, eh I'll just leave her a message. Hey Val it's me, just calling you about details for the party, Gabriel just wanted to know if we wanted to divide up the parties or not so please call me back as soon as you get this, talk to you soon babe, oh and give Yuri a kiss for me, bye." He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket.

"I honestly never thought that you would be a father at such a young age." Gabriel said casually.

Dallas turned back to him and said. "Neither did I, it feels amazing you know, like someone actually needs me in their life to try and make it better, and I wanna do that for Yuri."

Gabriel smiled warmly at Dallas and said. "I can relate, I felt the same way after Adrien was born."

"Well at least you knew he was coming, though in hindsight I probably should've seen this coming at some point in my life, what with how many girls I've been with…" That's when Dallas realized that it was still very possible that he had more kids out there that he'd possibly fathered over the years. "Oh god…IIIIIIIIII…think I should probably start making a few phone calls soon."

"Is there anything that your son would like for his birthday in particular? It's only fair that he receive something special on his…" Just as he was about to finish Gabriel was cut off by the sound of shattering glass from across the room, both he and his foster son looked over to see standing in a hunched position a man dressed in an elegant looking purple suit with a full head mask holding a cane, he slowly rose to his full height and simply grinned fiendishly at them both.

Dallas knew exactly who it was standing there, he then looked back at Gabriel then back to the intruder several times trying to wrap his head around this. "I…I don't understand…" He voiced feeling confused. "How is this even…" Could I really have been wrong this whole time, he thought to himself, no I know I'm right I just know it but how is…oh I get it. Dallas began to mentally theorize a sound explanation for this sudden look alike, he's just a paid actor dressed to look like Hawkmoth to try and throw me off the trail, I'll bet he even told the guy it was all just an elaborate prank, clever Gabriel very clever indeed I must give you that, but sadly for you I'm not that dumb.

"Good evening Mr. Agreste…" Hawkmoth said with a chilling voice. "And who might this be? Your latest muse? I'm surprised that you would actually allow trash such as this into your home."

Okay I don't care if he's just an actor that just warranted a broken nose, Dallas thought to himself just before he said to keep up the act that he knew nothing. "Oh you did NOT just call me trash!" Dallas said as he pulled a knife from out of the inside of his jacket, it was a simple switch blade which he rarely ever used, don't actually cut him just make it look good, he reminded himself, he then bull rushed the supposed Hawkmoth double acting as though he had to protect Gabriel.

"DALLAS DON'T!" Gabriel cried out in vain as his foster son slashed at the supposed supervillain, who only seemed to block his attack then with full force kicked him into the wall leaving a large indent in the side.

But it would take more than that to keep Dallas down as he quickly hopped back up and said with a lot of sass. "Nice move, who taught you how to kick? Your husband?" Guess Gabe told him this might turn into a real fight, Dallas thought to himself, Nice reaction time I must give him that. He then charged at him again only this time as he swung his cane Dallas simply slid on his knees and under his blow then he quickly whipped around, jumped up and performed a high style kung-fu kick into his opponent's back knocking him over. "HA! And you call yourself a supervillain, no wonder you use other people to do your dirty work, when it comes to fighting you suck shit." Dallas sassed as he waited for his foe to stand back up, he then turned around and extended his cane to a larger size similar to that of a bow-staff. "Wow that's a big stick, what are you compensating for something?" He quipped just before the supposed actor charged Dallas while whirling his staff from side to side. "Oh looks like we're in it now huh?" Dallas said as he ducked and dodged out of the way of all his enemy's attacks left, right and center. "Seriously what's so bad about you? I mean you've had that stupid broach for two years and you haven't even come close to getting Ladybug or Cat Noir's miraculous, not only do the people you turn into your lackies get their butt's handed to them every time but it's also being done by a couple of kids, KIDS for god sake…" Dallas then performed a sucker punch into the Hawkmoth lookalike's stomach then quickly performed a single handstand and kicked him in the chin then dropped down and swept his legs out from under him. "…and now you're getting your but kicked by me and I don't even have super powers, I mean you have a literal magical piece of jewelry and your losing to some dumb kid from the streets how can you be so incompetent to pull off a fight against a regular guy?"

Gabriel felt the sting of Dallas's words greatly, Now that just hurts, he thought to himself. "Dallas get away from him!" Gabriel cried out to his foster son. "We have to get to the saferoom and call the police!"

"What for Gabe?" Dallas asked just as he backflipped over the cane and performed a round house kick into his foe's face. "I'm kicking his ass, he's just a total pushover." Just as Dallas then turned back to his opponent he felt his weapon connect with his face, and once again causing his nose to break, he fell to the floor and wiped the blood from his face and just began to teem with rage, he quickly whipped around and caught his weapon in his hand just as it was coming down on him and just growled up at his foe with rage. "Mother…FUCKER!" He barked as he pulled the weapon out of his hand and swung it around in a perfect 360 degree angle and whacking his foe with all his might. "I have had it up…TO HERE WITH PEOPLE WHACKING ME IN THE GOD DAMN NOSE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" That's when Dallas just let out all of his rage and anger on the Hawkmoth stand in, with a series of flips and spins he bashed this foe in the head several times swinging the cane like a baseball bat, he then spun around on his heel and crouched down and performed a reverse stab like motion into his opponent's gut then swept his legs out from under him with the cane causing him to fall onto his back, Dallas then raised the weapon over his head like a war hammer then brought it down into his face. He just started to pant heavily just before he said as his final words to his enemy. "Take that…you…sack of shit." He then tossed the weapon down on the ground and walked back over to Gabriel and said with confidence all the while still trying to catch his breath. "See…he…wasn't…so tough." Just as he said that the supposed actor stood back up and collected his weapon, Dallas slowly turned around and just began to groan. "Oh come on man, how many times do I have to kick your ass before you figure out that you suck at this?"

"You've only survived this long because I was sizing you up, now that I know what I'm dealing with…" The alleged villain paused for a moment and reduced the size of his weapon back to normal and drew his sword before he continued. "I won't hold back anymore."

Dallas just grinned and thought mentally, aw how cute he's got himself a little prop sword to help sell the act, just adorable. He then reached around to his lower back and pulled another knife to make it look good. "Alright you creepy gimp-pimp crossover, lets dance…" He stated just before he asked himself out loud. "What is with me and gimp jokes these days?" Dallas then rushed back into combat with the intruder just as his foe did the same each shouting a war cry as they closed the gap, as the alleged Hawkmoth impersonator lunged with his sword Dallas deflected it with one knife and pushed it away while he slashed at him with his other knife trying to make it look like he was trying to cut him. Just then he felt his foe's knee suddenly hit him in the stomach effectively winding him, then with another swift motion he performed a side kick into his chest knocking him over onto his back, he then performed a quick sting down at his shoulder and to Dallas's surprise causing him a quick wince of pain as the razor sharp blade cut through his jacket and into his flesh. Holy shit it's real?! He asked inside his head rhetorically he quickly flipped with a backwards somersault, then on a hunch he threw the knife at his foe, and just as he thought might happen his attacker blocked the attack with his sword. Oh crap this isn't an actor, he finally came to discover his foe wasn't as they appeared to be, he's a god damned assassin, who apparently wants to cosplay his boss for some reason, assuming that he told him who he was that is, geez I figured he'd want to keep things very hush-hush but to try and kill me? That's a bit too far Gabe.

"Give up while you still can child…" His opponent taunted as he swung his blade left and right with Dallas jumping back each time. "I've never lost a fight and I don't aim to start now."

That's when Dallas started to laugh at his statement and said. "Oh please, you've literally lost every single fight you've been in with Ladybug and Cat Noir, so if anything you should try to start winning because spoiler alert…you've lost more battles with the same couple of teenagers than the Chicago Cubs have won the world series and that's saying something." Oh I gotta remember to write this down later, he mused to himself mentally. His foe rushed in and slashed at him again only this time Dallas was ready to counter and was no longer holding back, he slashed at his enemy's throat with the knife but to his surprise nothing happened. "Hmm…kevlar suit, pricey." Dallas assumed, he knew now that he wasn't an actor but he still believed at the very least that he had the common sense to prepare for a fight.

"Actually it's more along the lines of magic my boy." The Hawkmoth double corrected as he swung his sword at Dallas once before Dallas kicked him in the stomach, then he summersaulted forward and quickly kicked him in the back of the knee, Dallas then went in for the kill as he raised his knives over his head and rushed in after him, but just as he brought his knives down his enemy quickly spun around and punched Dallas in the face with full force, Dallas skid a few feet on the floor until he came to a stop. "Foolish child, this fight was over before it even began. Now then…" The intruder then turned to Gabriel and began to monolog. "You have something I want Mr. Agreste something I need and I won't take no for an answer." He said as he walked ever so closer to Gabriel, until Dallas tossed both of his knives at his foe's back, they stuck into the suit but did no damage as expected, but he wasn't trying to hurt him, just distract him.

The attacker turned back to Dallas and saw him charging in again. "I'm not done with you butterfly boy!" He shouted as he leapt into the air and socked his enemy in the face, the Hawkmoth lookalike swung his sword again and just missed Dallas as he quickly leapt back and grabbed a bust of Napoleon off a pedestal and tossed it at his enemy who quickly sliced through it as if it were paper, after he did so Dallas used this split moment when he was vulnerable and rushed him, he grabbed the hand currently holding his sword and twisted it behind his back into a half nelson then pulled it out of his hand, he then kicked his enemy in the back and began to whirl the sword from side to side in a figure eight pattern. "Geez if you sucked any more than this you'd be a blackhole." Then his opponent quickly whipped around and swung the other half of his cane at Dallas as a substitute sword, Dallas quickly took up a fencing position and shouted. "ON GUARD ASSHOLE!" Both figures quickly began to duel each swinging their weapons with lightning fast reflexes, the clanging of steel upon steel filled the room, sparks began to fly as Dallas stood his ground against his foe.

"You fight well, it's clear that I underestimated you." The would be Hawkmoth complimented as he lunged forward trying to stab Dallas in the chest only for him to deflect it and push it away. Then both swordsman dashed forward and found themselves in a deadlock, then the intruder continued. "Perhaps you should join me."

"Join a guy who's never even come close to getting the miraculous? HA, thanks but I'm not interested in working for an absolute tool, especially one who can't beat a kid without SUPERPOWERS!" Dallas stated as he quickly grabbed the collar of his foe's shirt and headbutted him, then he fell backwards while still holding on to his shirt and quickly kicked him over him and into the far wall knocking down a few pictures of Gabriel and his son. "Now STAY DOWN!" He barbed as he tossed the sword to the ground, he then turned back to Gabriel with a grin on his face and walked back over to him and said. "That's two for me now, no wonder he always loses the guy…can't…huh?" Dallas stopped bragging as he heard the creaking of furniture from behind him, he turned around and saw that his foe wasn't done just yet, also that he had lifted a very large couch over his head all by himself. "Oh…come on." He said just before he grabbed his foster father and pulled him to the ground ducking out of the way of the couch as the man who he no longer believed was just an assassin but the real Hawkmoth now had just thrown it. "Well I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong." He said to himself just before he help Gabriel onto his feet. "Come on Gabe move that overpriced suit of yours!"

He pulled Gabriel out of his office and lead him to the garage to try and make their escape in one of the cars. "Wouldn't it be safer to head to the safe room instead?" Gabriel asked as Dallas dragged him along with an amount of strength that actually managed to surprise him.

"No time, plus I think we stand a better chance of out running him in a car than we do out lasting him in a big metal box, which I'm sure he could just tear open with an Akumaa." Gabriel was about to open up the lock box to grab one of the keys when Dallas just yanked him away and dragged him to the nearest car. "We don't have time for that either, besides we don't need the keys to any of these, my dad taught me how to hotwire a car." He said just as the garage door began to open up and revealing that Adrien had just gotten home. "Oh…well that was lucky."

Both Gabriel and Dallas rushed over to Adrien and quickly hopped inside. "Uh…what's going on? Why are you both…?" Before Adrien could finish Dallas simply shoved him out of the driver's seat.

"Move over Miss Daisy if were gonna get away from that fucker than I'll have to drive." Dallas declared as he got in the seat.

"Wait what are you…" Before he could even ask the door connecting the house to the garage was then kicked open and showing Adrien what they were running from, or rather who. "Hawkmoth? What is he doing here?"

"Ask your dad, and hang on both of you!" Dallas said as he put the car in reverse and sped out of the drive with the skill of a stunt driver leaving Hawkmoth behind and standing in the opening of the garage.

He smiled fiendishly, he then popped open the top of his cane and said. "Step one has gone off without a hitch, it's up to you now Mayura."

Dallas just kept the car running at top speed as he tried to get as much distance between them and the mansion. But completely unannounced to either of the three in the car things were far from over as Mayura was stood atop a building holding a small item in her hand, an item that belonged to Adrien, the lucky charm that Marinette had given him a while ago, she then plucked a feather from her fan and charged it up with dark energy turning it blue then she placed it into the charm and created a new sentimonster, she began to craft the being into someone she knew they would stop for. "Marinette Dupain-Chang…" She began to address her servant. "You are to step out in front of that car and force them to stop for our mission to succeed, do you understand?"

The Marinette sentimonster opened her eyes and said to her master. "Yes Mayura, I won't let you down." Without hesitation she leapt ahead of the car from one building to the next, as soon as she was far enough a head of them she dropped down to the ground and ran out into the street after she allowed them time to get closer to the crosswalk.

Around that same moment Adrien took notice and saw who he assumed was Marinette and cried out. "STOP THE CAR!" Dallas saw her too and quickly slammed on the breaks hoping that they wouldn't hit her. Adrien then hopped out of the car and ran over to the sentimonster completely unaware that she was a fraud. "Mari what are you doing out here so late at night?"

Mayura then began to speak through her creation. "Mayura attacked my house, she hurt my parents and now she's chasing after me." She said using the monster to deceive them all.

Adrien instantly felt scared, he instantly began to wonder if their identities could be compromised. He then began to ask her. "Do you think that Hawkmoth might know about…"

"Hey love birds, I don't know about you but I for one don't want to be caught in the open by a supervillain so quit staring into each other's eyes and lets go!" Dallas shouted from the car. Adrien needed no convincing as he helped the sentimonster in to the passenger's seat, as soon as he was about to get into the back seat with his father his phone began to ring, he quickly pulled it out about to decline the call when he read the caller ID, Marinette. "Really? Your checking your phone right now? While there are supervillains chasing after all of us?"

Adrien was completely confused, he had no idea what was going on or why she was calling him when she was right in front of him, but he just chalked it up to a pocket dialing as he just swiped left then began to enter the car, that's when Dallas gunned the engine again and took off at top speed, around that moment Adrien's phone began to ring again, and once again it was Marinette. "Hey Mari, I think your pocket dialing me."

The sentimonster turned back to him and said in response. "I actually didn't have time to grab my phone when I ran out. It's possible that Mayura could be using it to try and find you."

Adrien of course found that to be a reasonable assumption, but this whole thing felt very fishy to Dallas, just as he was about to ask her how she got to this part of town so quickly on foot his phone began to ring, instead of just answering and talking to whoever it was he just hit accept and handed the phone to Adrien. "See whoever that is and tell them to call me back later." He said while he focused on the road.

Adrien took the phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello? Whoever this is could you please call Dallas back later, we're kind of in the middle of something that requires our attention." He said politely just as he was about to hit end call.

"Well maybe if you would answer my calls or at least call me and let me know when you've gotten home I wouldn't have to call Dallas and bother him kitty." The caller said sounding annoyed.

Adrien's confusion quickly returned as he heard the voice of his lover on the other end, just to make sure though he checked the caller ID and saw Marinette's name right on the screen, at first he thought it was Mayura using her phone like their new passenger said, but that thought quickly disappeared when he remembered one thing, the caller used her nickname for him, he was about to ask how it was possible for her to be in the car with them at the same time as talking to him over the phone from somewhere else when he remembered something else about Mayura's abilities, he remembered that she could make sentimonsters that looked exactly like other people, Adrien then dropped the phone and lunged forward and put the sentimonster in a chokehold and keeping it right where he wanted her to be. "Adrien what the hell are you doing?!" Dallas cried out as he briefly looked over.

"It's not her, it's one of Mayura's sentimonsters!" He cried just before the sentimonster bit down into Adrien's arm as hard as it could forcing him to release her. Before Dallas could even react the sentimonster then kicked Dallas with both legs and full force out of the car breaking the seatbelt and nocking the door off the side of the car. "DALLAS!" Adrien cried as he watched his foster brother being forced out of the car. Without hesitation the Marinette imposter hopped into the driver's seat and took the wheel, Adrien knew that he and his father had to escape while they still could, so he unlocked the doors and cried to his father. "Tuck and roll!" He then unbuckled both their seatbelts then Adrien opened his door and bailed out of the car, he tumbled and bounced on the road as the car sped off, as soon as Adrien stopped he stood back up and started to groan as he rubbed the soreness from his body, when he looked around for his father and saw he was nowhere to be found, he then looked back to the car and saw he was slumped over in the back seat seeming to have been knocked unconscious. "FATHER!" He cried with fear as he watched the sentimonster drive off with his father to a place only god knew. Adrien knew their was only one way to save his father now. "Plagg, Claws…"

"NO!" Dallas quickly stopped him before he transformed. "Not in the open, Mayura or Hawkmoth could be close by, we'll transform over there in that alley." Dallas said as he pointed to a secluded place. Adrien nodded and followed Dallas into the alley completely unaware that Mayura was stood atop a nearby building.

"Hawkmoth…" She spoke into her fan contacting her master. "Your plan has succeeded and the boys know nothing." She said with a smile.

"Masterful work Mayura, now deliver the ultimatum to the boys." Hawkmoth replied as he spoke to her through his cane.

Just as the boys were about to transform and go after Gabriel and the sentimonster they were both startled as Mayura dropped down from the roof tops, they both whipped around to see her figure standing before them with a smirk. "Evening boys…" She greeted with a chilling tone.

Adrien just gritted his teeth at the villainess as he felt rage building up inside of him. "Your gonna pay for this!" He shouted as he grabbed the lid of a trashcan and threw it at her head, only for her to slice through it with her fan, Adrien then rushed at her at top speed with a fist raised but she simply sidestepped out of the way, he quickly came to a screeching halt and ran at her again throwing a series of punches and kicks at her only for her to block them each time.

Growing board of this Mayura quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it into a half nelson then she kicked the back of his knees forcing him to the ground. "If your quite done with this display of pointless anger I have a message for you…" She began to lay out Hawkmoth's demands. "Your father has something that Hawkmoth wants, something that he stole from him a long time ago, something he wants back and if he doesn't get it…well let's just say that not even your father's infinite wealth will be enough to bring him back."

While she was talking Dallas took this as a chance to pull out a set of throwing knives that he kept strapped to his forearms, he casually pulled out two knives and prepared to throw them at the villainess. "And what is it that he's after pray tell?" He asked calmly waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Mayura looked up to Dallas and replied just as casual. "He wants his spell book back, Gabriel stole it from him years ago and he wants it back and if it's not delivered to him by midnight tomorrow then Gabriel will feel the full wrath of my lord Hawkmoth."

"That's what this is about? Some stupid book?" Adrien asked with slight annoyance.

Dallas started searching for any part of his environment he could use to try and gain the advantage, but it was far too enclosed and the only thing that seemed to be helpful would've been a dumpster on the far end of the alley, he knew he had no choice, if he was going to take her down he'd have to face her head on. "It's not just some book boy, it contains the knowledge of all known miraculous in the world, it also holds the secrets to unlocking greater power to each miraculous." Mayura stated as she looked back down at Adrien, that's when Dallas took his shot.

"ADRIEN STAY DOWN!" With a quick overhand throw he quickly threw the knives at Mayura hoping that Adrien wouldn't be hit, Mayura looked up to see two knives being hurled her way, she quickly jumped directly into the air and out of the way of the knives, Adrien quickly stood up and took a fighting stance. But instead of returning to the ground Mayura simply landed on a fire escape and glared down at Dallas.

"How ungrateful of you, and after my lord and I convinced Lorenzo to leave you be, I would've thought you'd show us a little gratitude for our service to you…say translate the book for us for example." She growled with annoyance.

Dallas had already guessed that's why they did it, but he still played dumb. "So that's why Hawkmoth threatened him, he knew that I could read the book but needed me to be as safe as possible in order to get it done." He said sounding stunned.

"It would seem he was right about you, you are a clever young man after all, but I'm curious though if your smart enough to accept his offer to work for him." Mayura replied with a devilish smirk.

"And go back to a life of crime after I've already gotten away from it? Thanks for the offer Lady Gah-gah but I'm not interested in working for some freak dressed like a gay pimp." He declined just before he threw a trio of knives at her, she leapt out of the way and started to make her retreat using parkour up the walls.

She stopped atop the roof of the building and called to them below. "If you ever want to see your father again Adrien then bring the book to the Arc de Triomphe on the Champs-Elysees by midnight tomorrow, but come alone and don't even think about calling to police!" And with that said she took off out of sight.

Adrien looked as if he was going to transform again but Dallas had to stop him. "No you can't! If Cat Noir shows up this fast don't you think it'll be a little too convenient?" He said as he grabbed his wrist.

"We can't just let her get away they've got my dad!" He shouted at his foster brother as he pulled his arm free.

"And we will get him back, we just need to be smart about this…" Dallas began to think of a way to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura as well as rescue Gabriel, he knew that they'd have to bring in the team in order to over come Hawkmoth, but he knew if Adrien didn't show up with the book then they would most likely follow through on their promise, and if Cat Noir didn't show up then that would look suspicious, he then figured out what to do. "Okay here's the plan."

It was clear that neither of the boys got much sleep that night, especially Adrien, his stomach just kept on churning at the thought of his father being at the mercy of Hawkmoth. Almost twenty-four hours later atop the Arc de Triomphe Hawkmoth and Mayura waited patiently for Adrien to show up with the book, it was almost eleven o'clock when he finally arrived with the item of interest. "Ahhhhh…just in time." Hawkmoth mused as he and Mayura leapt down to the ground, they slowly made their way over to Adrien as he exited the car with the book in hand. "I see you brought my book, good boy." Hawkmoth grinned as he reached for the book, only for it to be pulled away from him.

"First I get my father back, then you get your book, nonnegotiable." Adrien stated firmly as he pulled out a small lighter and flicked it on and held the flame close to the book's pages.

Hawkmoth and Mayura flinched slightly as they saw he was being serious. Hawkmoth then smiled with admiration that Adrien showed such tenacity in the face of a negotiation with a supervillain. "Very well, Mayura be a dear and retrieve Mr. Agreste for me." Mayura did as he asked and went over to a van parked on the curb, but before she got close enough to unlock the door she was wrapped up with a certain red spotted yo-yo and pulled off her feet and flung halfway across the round about circling the Arc de triomphe. "WHAT?!" Hawkmoth bellowed just before he was punched in the face by an invisible force.

"Play times over Hawkmoth." A voice declared as the owner turned visible again revealing none other than Rena Rouge. "Kiss your book…and your freedom good bye, because tonight we're taking you DOWN!" She lunged forward swinging her flute at Hawkmoth just as he leapt back and blocked her attack with his cane.

"How did you do that?!" He bellowed as he swung his cane at her feeling completely surprised that she was able to use a private spell meant for her miraculous without ever even reading the book.

"Same way she did this Hawkmoth!" Adrien then leapt forward and hit Hawkmoth in the face with the book, then much to his amazement both Adrien and the book we're revealed to be Cat Noir and his staff simply miniaturized.

Hawkmoth was startled by this display and strategy. "An illusion?!" He gasped as he felt the shock of trickery wash over him.

"Prrretty cool huh? Thanks to our new friend Dallas Jones everyone on the team has even more powers to use against you…" Cat Noir grinned as he extended his staff. "I don't know about you Rena but I have a 'feline' that he wasn't expecting us."

"But…how did any of you…?" Hawkmoth began to ask when Cat Noir cut him off.

"Well duh…Adrien told Queen bee, she's a member of the team too you know, so naturally she contacted us and we came rushing to the rescue." Cat said with a smirk as he rushed in with Rena at his side. Hawkmoth quickly drew his sword and swiped at Rena just before Cat Noir cried out. "CATACLYSM!" And threw a black sphere of energy at his sword and disintegrated it before it could connect with her, Rena then whacked Hawkmoth in the face with her flute then she spun on her heel and kicked him in the gut with full force. Hawkmoth slid back a few feet stunned at this new attack that Cat Noir had used. "I did mention Dallas helped us understand the book didn't I? Thanks to him we can use our powers in a whole new way, along with a few other neat tricks too, like this…RAZER CLAW!" A flash of green light formed around Cat Noir's hands and out popped a large set of blade like claws from each. "Apparently with this spell I can cut through literally anything as easily as butter."

"And while he can do that I can do this…MIRROR!" Rena then activated her cloning ability and duplicated herself at least five times. "Let me ask you something Hawkmoth, do you feel lucky tonight?"

Instead of running like a coward he simply smiled devilishly and said. "Actually I do, NOW GOROZILLA!" The ground then began to shake as Gabriel Agreste's bodyguard who it would seem was once again akumitized came thundering forth to aid Hawkmoth and Mayura, both Rena and Cat Noir simply looked up at him and gulped. "Did you really think I wouldn't have prepared for the likes of you showing up? Oh but it's not just him you have to deal with…" That's when Hawkmoth pulled out one of Mayura's amucks and applied it to what he had left of his cane summoning a large moth sized sentimonster. "It's my own negative attitude as well."

"I'll take the bug you take the big guy!" Cat relayed to his teammate as he leapt at the giant insect and slashed with his massive claws. It roared as he sliced into its form desperately trying to shake him off.

Rena then sighed and said. "Oh sure leave me the bigger problem." Gorozilla raised up his fists and brought them down toward Rena who quickly rolled out of the way and leapt onto the gigantic Akumaa's arm along with all of her clones each one of them throwing their flutes into his eyes causing him to be temporarily blinded. But that didn't mean he was completely vulnerable, he quickly swatted at Rena and her Clones as if they were flies knocking them off of him. Once they were all on the ground he lifted up his foot and tried to crush them.

"SHELTER!" Carapace cried as he dashed out of nowhere and activated his shield to protect his lover from the massive gorilla's foot. "Don't worry babe I've got your back." He said as he looked down at her with a smile.

She smiled back at him and said. "Never had a doubt turtle boy." She then picked up her flute and began to play a tune, once the shield came down she aimed the end of the flute at Gorozilla and used it like a blowgun shooting a puff of mist into his face, once it made contact he began to feel something strange, he felt dizzy and very out of it, he then looked at his hands and began to see little eyeballs appearing on his finger pads and in the palms of his hands. "Wow…kid wasn't kidding, the hallucination darts really pack a punch."

"HEY GUYS?! LITTLE HELP HERE!" Cat cried out as he held on for dear life on the back of the sentimonster after it had taken off and flown fifty feet in the air.

"We've got this!" That's when Queen bee and Ryuko sprang into action and flew up to aid him. "Queen bee, use your stingers on that thing!" Ryuko cried out as they flew up to the sentimonster.

"But what about Cat Noir?" She called back. "If that thing falls he could get hurt, especially if he gets paralyzed!" She pointed out to her team mate.

"I'll grab him myself, once I'm clear let that thing have it!" She announced as she flew in faster, as soon as she got closer she extended her hand for Cat to grab. "Cat Noir take my hand!" She cried out to him. He needed no convincing as he stood up and leapt into the air and grabbed her hand and she carried him off. "NOW QUEEN BEE!"

Without any more need for hesitation Queen bee flew in and took aim. "VENOM!" She cried then hit the sentimonster with a rapid fire of stingers effectively immobilizing it, and without another word the monster fell to the ground crashing on top of the large arch below then rolling off and falling to the ground. "HA! Take that you ugly bug!" She cheered feeling victorious.

"Nice one Chloe, you really showed that thing who's boss." Cat Noir praised her as Ryuko hovered next to her.

"Why thank you Cat…" She replied just before she added sounding very annoyed. "And it's Queen bee!"

Back on the ground Ladybug, Monkey-king and Pegasus were stood next to the van that Mayura was drawn to, she turned to her teammates and began to give them orders. "You two get Mr. Agreste back home, we'll deal with Hawkmoth and Mayura."

"You got it Ladybug, I'll drive the van you throw up a portal dude." Monkey-king said as he and his teammates split up to do their duties. Monkey-king opened up the driver's door and hopped into the front of the car, he quickly began searching for the keys, he didn't have to look too long as he found they were already in the ignition. "Wow…how irresponsible." He said as he turned on the engine. He then opened up the window and called out to Pegasus. "Alright man, let's rock and roll!"

Pegasus nodded then said. "One one-way portal to Agreste Mansion coming up, VOYAGE!" He extended his arm and shot a light blue ring out in front of him creating a portal leading back to the mansion, Monkey-king wasted no time and drove straight through the portal, as soon as he was through it closed up and to the knowledge of the team Mr. Agreste was safe.

Mayura was just starting to stand back up when she was startled by the sound of someone landing right in front of her. "Did you enjoy your flight Mayura?" Ladybug asked as she looked down at her enemy and spun her yo-yo around.

"The Agreste boy will pay for his treachery, but not until after we have your miraculous!" Mayura declared as she lunged forward at Ladybug with her fan slashing at Ladybug left and right only for Ladybug to hop back and block each of her attacks.

"Come on Mayura…" Ladybug said as she began to taunt her foe. "Surely you can do better than this." And just as she wanted Ladybug managed to get under her skin as she leapt forward and delivered a swift kick into Ladybug's stomach. "Well…now I'm impressed."

"And soon you'll be powerless!" She ran forward in the attempt to tackle her opponent but before she could even touch her Viperion phased in out of his mamba strike and grabbed her while she was in mid air then spun her around and threw her into the air.

"Bunnix your up!" He cried out to his teammate as he just watched Mayura go flying.

Around that same moment Bunnix came running in and from behind Ladybug and Viperion. "SPRING FEET!" She cried as she launched herself into the air and went straight for Mayura, just as she was directly over her she grinned down at the villainess and used another one of her new spells. "FAST FORWARD!" In the blink of an eye Bunnix dropped like a meteorite as her feet collided with Mayura sending her straight back to the ground with a crash and a large amount of dust. The dust slowly began to settle revealing the pavement had been shattered with immense force. Bunnix quickly hopped out of the crater and began to dust herself off. "How did that look? Did it look super awesome?"

Before she could get an answer Mayura then leapt out of the whole and tackled Bunnix to the ground causing them both to tumble and role. Both Bunnix and Mayura quickly sprang to their feet and readied themselves for a personal one on one fight. "Don't worry Bunnix we got your back!" Viperion said as he and Ladybug readied their weapons.

"No I've got this go help Carapace and Rena…" Bunnix replied as she readied her parasol and spun in around herself to intimidate her foe. "Smurfet is all mine!"

Ladybug nodded then she and Viperion took off to help the others. "How brave of you to fight me alone little bunny…" Mayura smirked as she opened her fan. "But I'm afraid that you don't yet realize that this fight was over before it started."

"Your right…" Bunnix replied casually. "You never had a chance against me." In that instant Bunnix rushed in and swung her weapon at Mayura just before she dodged it with a cartwheel which she followed up by sweeping her legs out from under her, Bunnix quickly fell on her back then rolled out of the way as she saw Mayura attempt to stomp her into the ground. Bunnix quickly hopped back up and Cried out. "BURROW!" She then leapt forward and disappeared into a time portal. She then reappeared just behind Mayura and whacked her in the back of the head, she landed with a forward roll then disappeared into another portal and reappeared again as she sailed through the air and kicked Mayura in the chest knocking her down, but she quickly recovered and stood back up. "Catch me if you can Mayura…" She dared the villainess just before she fell backward into another portal then reappeared from directly above Mayura with her parasol held high above her head like a club, but Mayura was quick enough to react and jumped out of the way.

Mayura landed with grace then turned back to her opponent then began to ask with both amazement and anger. "How do you keep doing that? You've already used your onetime power you shouldn't be able to use it again until your kwami's had a chance to recharge!"

Bunnix just grinned and said. "A friend of ours translated the book for us, now we're twice as powerful and you can't do shit about it, FAST FORWARD!" She dashed forward with great speed then delivered a strong blow to Mayura's front taking her down fast as she flew into a dumpster. "BOOM! Right were you belong, with the rest of the trash, god that sounded so cheesy."

As she began to walk away from her opponent Mayura slowly began to stand back up, feeling enraged she used her enhanced strength to lift the dumpster over her head then threw it at Bunnix while she wasn't looking. "BUNNIX BEHIND YOU!" Pegasus cried out from afar, but it was too late, just as she'd heard him she quickly turned around only to see the dumpster coming crashing down on her. She was then knocked unconscious as the dumpster sat on top of her, Mayura simply walked up to her foe and smiled as she reached for the pocket where she kept her miraculous, but before she could even touch it Pegasus quickly warped in and took her down with a double kick to the face. "Get away from her!" He shouted as he pulled his boomerang off his back and threw it with all his might and anger. She quickly backflipped as it passed her by but out of no where Pegasus warped in again from behind her grabbing his weapon and whacked her in the back of the head without warning, she quickly turned around and slashed at him with her fan but hit nothing but air as he warped away again and reappeared above her and tossed his weapon at her again, she dodged it and it ricocheted off the ground to the wall and back to him as he ran across the wall toward her. "GALLOP!" He cried out as he activated his superspeed and delivered a lightning fast series of strikes all over her until he finally finished it with a quick kick sending her flying into the side of the paralyzed sentimonster. "Nobody messes with my friends!" He growled as his rage slowly subsided. He then rushed over to the dumpster and threw it off of Bunnix and quickly checked to see if she was okay. "Bunnix? Bunnix can you hear me?" He cried as he took her in his arms and tried to shake her awake.

She began to groan as she slowly opened her eyes. "Did…did anybody get the plate number of that truck that hit me?" She joked weakly as she smiled up at her teammate.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he found that she was alright. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." He asked as he slowly felt his fear disappear.

She grinned up at him and said. "I was right…you've got a crush on me." She then placed a small kiss on his cheek causing him to blush very heavily.

Just across from them Ladybug, Viperion, Carapace and Rena Rouge were also engaged in combat against Hawkmoth and Gorozilla who had finally come down from the darts he was tagged with, even though he didn't have much of his weapon left Hawkmoth still fought to the best of his abilities even without a weapon, using kung fu he was able to hold off against Ladybug and Rena while Carapace and Viperion kept Gorozilla busy, which was not an easy task for just the two of them to do. "Watch out!" Viperion cried out as he tackled his teammate out of the way of the giant's foot. "So lucky that we have the snake miraculous."

Carapace looked at Viperion and asked with a worried look. "Are you saying that he's crushed me a few times?"

"Uhhhhhh…yeah, but just about two or three times…OH CRAP!" Viperion pointed as he saw a very large fist coming down at the two of them.

"SHELTER!" Carapace quickly activated his onetime power protecting the two of them from the massive fist. "We're never gonna beat him at this rate, any ideas?" He asked Viperion who began to think of a way to over come this Akumaa as quickly as possible with only the two of them.

"When I tell you to…drop the shield." Viperion requested as he had come up with a solution to win this fight.

Carapace looked at him with shock and asked. "Are you crazy? This is the only thing that's keeping us safe from his oversized feet!"

"I know what I'm doing just trust me!" Viperion shouted just before he turned back to see the Akumaa's fist coming down on the shield again. Once he started to put his foot down Viperion shouted back to Carapace. "NOW!" In an instant the shield dropped and Viperion threw his harp right at Gorozilla's nose, as soon as the pain registered Gorozilla quickly began to hold his stinging nose as he was now completely distracted by his pain. "Hold up your shield and catapult me up to his face!" Viperion relayed as he started to run back to Carapace.

Carapace smiled and said. "Ready for lift off!" He crouched down and held out his shield so Viperion could get on to it easily. Viperion leapt into the air flipping like an acrobat as he landed on the shield's surface, then with all of his strength Carapace threw Viperion up to Gorozilla's head which was exactly where he needed to be.

As soon as he was looking the Akumaa in the eye he put his plan into action. "COBRA SHOT!" He cried as a double shot of snake venom shot out of his open mouth and hit Gorozilla right in the eyes temporarily blinding him, while Viperion was still in the air he chose to go the extra mile and take down the Akumaa. "COIL!" He stretched out as far as he could and wrapped Gorozilla up with his body like before, only this time on a larger scale, he increased his grip more and more by the second squeezing the massive gorilla into submission. As he came down like a fallen tree Carapace took this chance to find Gorozilla's akumitized object which as he already knew from the first time that Gorozilla was akumitized was Adrien's lucky charm, which he found in his front pocket rather quickly.

"Ladybug, I've got the charm!" He cried out as he tossed Ladybug the lucky charm and rushed in to swap places with her in the fight against Hawkmoth, she quickly turned around and caught it in her hand and snapped it in two freeing the Akumaa.

"Play time's over little Akumaa, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug spun her yo-yo around and caught the Akumaa as usual. "Gotcha!" She praised herself just before she released the butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly…" She then turned around and saw Gorozilla slowly turning back into his normal self. "That's three down and only one to go." Ladybug turned her attention back over to Hawkmoth and saw that he was now surrounded by the entire team with little chance to escape. "Give it up Hawkmoth…" She barbed as she and Viperion joined the group. "It's over, you've finally lost and there's no way out." She pulled her yo-yo and began to spin it at her side.

But Hawkmoth simply smiled devilishly and asked rhetorically. "Have I?" This response was puzzling to the young heroes, up until Ladybug got a call from Monkey-king on her bug-phone.

She flipped it open and saw the look of shock on his face. "Ladybug, Mr. Agreste was never in the van." He said as he showed the empty inside of the vehicle.

This cause the team to feel worried, especially Cat Noir. "Where is he Hawkmoth?!" Cat shouted as he extended his staff and fully prepared to beat the answer out of him if he refused to cooperate.

But there was no need for it as he was more than happy to comply. "Well there is something inside that van that could help you find him, I'd be more than happy to tell you where to look…in exchange for say letting Mayura and myself of course go, or you could refuse my offer and search for it yourselves, but by that time it could be too late, you see children…I spent a great deal of time to set him up in a very…unique…facility. Now what's it going to be Ladybug? My freedom for Gabriel's life? Or My imprisonment for his death?" Hawkmoth offered to them.

Ladybug just began to grind her teeth, even when she'd finally had him cornered like a rat she'd lost, she knew they had no choice but to let him go. She put her yo-yo down and ordered her team. "Stand down…" Knowing this was their only option the young hero's all began to reluctantly put their weapons away.

Hawkmoth simply smiled and said. "A wise choice…" He began to walk out of the circle of heroes as they let him pass and headed over to Mayura and helped her up. "We'd best get going while we still can." He suggested as he help steady her.

"But what about the book?" She asked with confusion.

Hawkmoth quickly replied as he looked back at the heroes. "We'll worry about it another time." And with that said both villains took off down the street and began to leap up to the rooftops, Hawkmoth only paused for a moment to fulfill his end of the bargain. "Make sure you always check your tiers children, you never know when they'll need more air."

It was cryptic but easy to understand. "Monkey-king, check near the tires like inside of the wheel wells." Ladybug relayed to her teammate over the phone, he quickly began to search the car in the places she'd suggested and found just what they needed, it was a flash drive which was being held with duct tape just inside of the wheel well of the van.

"I got something, it's a flash drive or something, I'll bet anything that it show's Mr. Agreste's location." He relayed back to his team leader.

"Okay, give it to Dallas, I happen to know that he's a brilliant hacker he should be able to get through any kind of encryption on it, assuming there is any." Ladybug replied just before she hung up. "Come on gang, let's go home." She said with a defeated tone.

"But what about Hawkmoth and Mayura?" Rena asked with confusion. "We can't just let them get away."

Ladybug just turned back to her and said. "Doesn't matter, their probably long gone by now if not in their civilian forms."

"She's right, all they have to do is transform and it's like finding a needle in a haystack, it would just be a waste of our time, let's just be grateful that we're getting Gabriel back to his son." Cat Noir agreed with his lover, he felt glad that he'd saved his father, but he was kicking himself for letting Hawkmoth get away.

"I'll bet this would've gone differently if a certain spider themed superhero had even bothered to show up tonight." Queen bee growled as she folded her arms feeling bitter with Iktomi for his lack of appearance on this night. "Where the hell is he anyway?"

"He's out gathering intel for us…" Ladybug announced still feeling upset that they'd failed a task which should've been so easy for them to achieve.

The entire team looked at her with confusion. "Intel for what? Is something about to happen that we need to prepare for?" Rena asked her leader and idol.

Ladybug looked at Cat with a look that basically asked if she should tell them, he nodded his head yes, then she sighed and said. "Alright everyone…listen up because this is important, because there are lives on the line if we fail, which is why…that cannot happen, at any cost."

Twenty minutes after the fight Hawkmoth and Mayura had retreated to an old abandon house on the far side of town, it was rundown with paint pealing from the walls and the floor planks were rotted, holes had formed over time in the ceiling and had black water stains almost everywhere you'd look. "Duusu, fall my feathers." With a blue flash Mayura quickly transformed back into Natalie.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall." Hawkmoth also transformed back into civilian form then both headed inside with a brief case filled with money, they stopped as soon as they had found their way to the living room of the house where they were met with the site of a man who looked and dressed exactly like Gabriel Agreste. "We have your money, and I just want to say thank you so much for playing the role of my decoy…" Gabriel said warmly as he placed the case on the table and opened it wide revealing several thousand euros. "I understand this isn't the usual kind of work your used to, but I didn't want to risk the life of anyone who may or may not have similar skills if captured by a supervillain."

"Oh I understand…" The doppelganger replied as he turned to face his employer, he reached for his wrist which held a very strange and expensive looking watch, it was black with a blue flashing light on its face, he pressed a button and a series of pixels began to appear all over his body, suddenly his entire vision changed to that of a different looking man, a man in his forties whose face was covered in scars from years of working in his profession, he wore a very expensive black designer suit and carried a gun on his hip. "To be honest it gets boring doing the same job over and over again, it's actually a nice change of pace, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to change who I am, I'm number one in my field for a reason after all." The man then reached into his coat and pulled out a cigar and a box of matches.

"And for a very good one as well, if I'd known you were in Paris earlier than I would've hired you to deal with Lorenzo instead, but still the black widow did her job." Gabriel stated as he smiled knowing that in the end Lorenzo got what he deserved and more.

Just as this mysterious man heard him say that he then looked at Gabriel and asked. "The black widow of Chernobyl? She was here?"

"Yes she was, why?" Gabriel asked back seeming almost confused.

"Because that little bitch is hell bent on killing me that's why, god damn…this is the closest call yet." He replied as he lit up his cigar and started to take a long drag from it, he simply held in the smoke then let it out slowly as he felt the nicotine take effect. "If god ever created anyone to be the bane of my existence it would be her, the sooner I kill that little slut the better."

"Well best of luck to you then Chameleon, oh…and it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Gabriel replied as he and Natalie left the house, they proceeded to a car they had stashed close by for this very meeting with the famed assassin, then they drove off to the preselected location in which to stage for Gabriel's whereabouts.

Almost five minutes after another car pulled up to the house, a simple yellow taxi, and inside was none other than Lila Rossi, she too had business with the assassin, as well as another case full of money. "Stay here, this won't take long…" She said to the cab driver just before she stepped out of the car. She walked up to the front door and nocked three times then nocked two more times as instructed by the assassin.

The door cracked open and revealing the scared face of the Chameleon to his youngest client he'd ever accepted a contract for. "Oh good your finally here…" He said with a smile. "You got my money?"

"Yeah I've got your cash in full, but why couldn't we have done this with a wire transfer? And why did we have to meet here it feels like I'm gonna get tetanus in this neighborhood." She complained feeling very…unclean just by being there.

"Call me old fashion Ms. Rossi, now then…" He stepped back and opened the door wide ushering her inside. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Lila stepped inside minding where she stepped as she could see this place was not sanitary at all, the Chameleon closed the door and followed her into the living room, he walked over to his brief case and he pulled out a slip of paper. "I've taken the liberty of writing it out for you…" He then reached into his suit's front pocket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses then he began to read the contract to her. "This contract does here by state that I…the Chameleon, will kill one Marinette Dupain-Chang and frame one Adrien Agreste for the crime, temporarily…as instructed by one la Volpe, that's you…until he agrees to 'willingly choose' to be your one and only true love in which case I plant evidence that he didn't actually kill her in which case clearing him of all charges and giving you the chance to marry him and live in what is your sick twisted version of a happily ever after. I know it's not my place Ms. Rossi but there are plenty of other fish in the see, so why are you so hell bent on forcing this poor kid to be with you when he clearly wants nothing to do with you?" He asked feeling as though she was confusing love with lust a little too easily.

She just frowned her brow and said. "Because I saw him first, then that little slut Marinette came along and stole him from me, he should've been mine right from the start, so now I have to get rid of her and show Adrien the mistake he'd made by being with someone like her."

He just sighed and said. "Your as cold as they come you know that kid? Even after I kill the girl there's no guaranty that he'll agree to be with you, odd's are he'll probably take going to prison for a murder he didn't commit over being with you any day."

She then stood up and snarled at him. "I'm not hiring you to lecture me I'm hiring you to kill that little bitch, it's not my fault she couldn't take the hint while she still could…and what I was hinting at was that I ALWAYS…get what I want."

The Chameleon just sighed and said. "Fine, have it your way…" He then pulled out a small knife and cut his finger with it then stained the paper with it on the dotted line which was labeled contractor. "Your turn."

"Uh…why did you do that?" She asked with a little bit of confusion.

He looked at her with a stern look and said. "What did you think I meant when I told you this was a blood contract, people don't sign their names on these things anymore, way too risky." He handed her the knife so she could place her 'signature'. She took the knife and cut her finger, then she stained the line which was labeled client. "Alright it's official, we're locked in until the job is done, that means no turning back you know, period."

She grinned evilly and said. "Oh I never had any intentions of changing my mind, happy hunting." She then turned around and headed to the door, but before she turned the nob she turned back to him and said. "Oh…one more thing, when you finally kill her, let her know it was me, oh and take her earrings too, I've always thought they'd look cuter on me anyway." Without another word she stepped out of the house and returned to the cab, once she was inside the car drove off with her inside. She simply grinned to herself as she relished in the joy of what she was doing, with absolutely no regrets. "Soon…very…very…very soon Adrien, you will either be mine…or you'll spend the rest of your life in prison, either way…I…win."

(A/N: Duh duh duh…IT'S ON NOW YALL, hope you guys liked it, also sorry that I had to throw in that super dark part close to the beginning, I feel as though it's necessary to explain just how fucked up Dallas's life really is, as I've made it very clear that he has a lot of problems I think that there are still somethings that need explaining which I haven't done yet so I chose to throw that in there, also just in case if any of you are assuming this about me, no none of this dark stuff has happened to me, I'm only putting this in here because my brother's girlfriend who happens to be reading this story too made the assumption that I put in those juicy bits of romance with perfect detail because I haven't gotten laid in a long time, so just to be clear, everything I'm throwing into this story is just to add drama nothing more and nothing less, alright that's all for that, now time for the spoiler, in the next chapter of WOS, Gabriel travels to the united states, Max finally builds up the nerve to tell Alex how he feels about her and Dallas comes face to face with a demon from his past, how will that turn out, not good that's how it's gonna turn out. Alright then that's all for now, see you guys later, also sorry this chapter is late again, I had to re-write this one a few times because I didn't like how I originally did it and I just hated it, and trust me when it comes to my work I'm my toughest critic.)


	19. Chapter 19: The vision quest part one

(A/N: Hey guys I've gotten chapter 19 done finally, this one was a bit of a challenge to write out, mainly because I've had very little to inspire me for this chapter and also because it's a little harder trying to execute everything I throw into this story than it used to be, but I'll be damned if I leave this story unfinished because I love this story, you guys seem to love it too for some reason or another, I honestly didn't think anyone would want to read it period which I was fine with because as I've said before it's this is kind of like a hobby to me to try and relax a little bit, however I'm still glad that people find my work entertaining, okay spoiler alert this chapter is going to have a few stories of Native American origin, specifically about Iktomi, the real one specifically that I heard from a true Lakota elder who was telling stories of his people, so I figured I'd listen to a few of them, and I have to say they are pretty good, one of them is specifically my favorite, but I'll just let you guess which one it is. Okay then enough stalling it's time to see what shenanigans Marinette and Adrien are up to today.)

Chapter 19: The vision quest Part 1

It only took Dallas less than a minute to break through the encryption on the flash drive, he found that the location where Gabriel was being 'held prisoner' was on the far side of town in a rundown neighborhood, after notifying the police the team and local law enforcement began to search for the fashion designer, but without much luck as it didn't exactly show a specific location to where he was. Most of the houses they'd search were abandoned and all seemed like prime candidates to hide someone in, it would seem that it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, until Iktomi showed up to aid in the search. He came swinging in on his kusarigamahawk and landing with grace next to the team and ready to help out in anyway he could. "What did I miss?" He asked as he put his weapon on his belt.

"Well aside from an epic battle to finally beat Hawkmoth and Mayura to finally get their miraculous and put an end to their schemes against the city not a whole lot." Cat Noir replied as he exchanged a fist bump with his teammate. "But enough about our thing, how did your hunt for the Chameleon go?" He asked playing on the minor fib that Ladybug had told the team as both Carapace and Rena Rouge we're standing right next to him, after she'd told them however the team was in shock, sense they all knew Marinette and Adrien and all had a close friendship in a way they were deeply concerned for their safety and wellbeing, Chloe especially was concerned for Adrien, after Ladybug had admitted to this new information she tried calling him just to make sure he was safe, thankfully he was prepared for that and had Dallas use a voice modifier to alter his voice to sound just like him on the other side of the phone. She told him to stay somewhere he'd be safe so that no one would be able to get to him, even though time and time again Ladybug would inform her that the assassin was out to kill Marinette her number one concern was still Adrien, so much so that under the mask Adrien found it to be a bit annoying.

"Eh…not much better, all of those leads I had were just dead ends." Iktomi replied with a shrug. "So how goes the search for Mr. Agreste?"

"Not much better, we know he's in this neighbor hood somewhere but we can't figure out which house he's in." Rena replied feeling quite frustrated.

But thankfully Iktomi had a remedy for this situation. "Not to worry my friend, because we have two aces up our sleeves tonight, a private spell of the bee miraculous and this." Iktomi pulled out one of Gabriel's ascots and presented it to Cat Noir, who simply looked at it with confusion.

"How is this gonna help?" Carapace asked with confusion.

Iktomi was quick to explain. "Little known fact, a bee's sense of smell is so strong it can smell a flower from up to two miles away, so if Gabriel's here she should be able to smell him from this distance."

"So essentially…we're just gonna use her as a bloodhound?" Cat asked plainly.

"Well she was already a bitch to begin with so we might as well right?" Iktomi joked playfully as he, Carapace and Rena all started to laugh at his joke, however Cat didn't find it funny at all, he just narrowed his eyes and frowned at Iktomi. "Oh come on that was funny!"

Cat just rolled his eyes and just walked away from Iktomi and just groaned. "Why does he have to treat everything as a joke?"

"That was pretty funny though." Rena said as she offered Iktomi a fist bump for the masterful use of wordplay.

Iktomi didn't hesitate as he accepted the friendly gesture. "It's only one of my many talents Ms. Rouge. So how did that hallucination mist dart spell that Mr. Jones told you about work?" He asked just in case she used her nosy skills as a journalist to figure out who he was under the mask. It was also a way to help sell the illusion that it was Dallas who actually was the one who taught his alter ego how to understand the spell book's code.

"Oh it worked out perfectly, though it didn't last as long as it was supposed to, it only lasted for about a minute on Gorozilla." Rena replied as she recalled the event perfectly.

"It was probably because of his size…" Iktomi theorized. "I think that your mist darts were only meant to last longer on smaller foes like our size, think of it as using a moose tranq on an elephant, it might work for a little while but if it's not the right amount it'll just ware off in a matter of minutes."

Around that moment Queen bee flew down from the sky and landed next to the trio and just glared at Iktomi with folded arms. "Well look who finally decided to show up." She said sounding extremely bitter at him for not being apart of the earlier fight against Hawkmoth. "What took you so long to get here spider boy? We really could've used some help to search these houses."

"Well excuse me your highness…" Iktomi replied with an obvious sarcastic tone. "But I was a little preoccupied trying to find the whereabouts of the world's deadliest assassin, or did Ladybug forget to tell you about my private mission to take him down?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him again and said. "Don't get snippy with me mister, I have every right to be mad at you tonight especially now that I know my friend Adrien is in danger!"

"Which is the very reason I didn't show up to help you with Hawkmoth and Mayura tonight, believe me Queen bee I wanted nothing more than to mess up that smug little shit and wipe that smile right off his smug little face, but I had a few hot tips that I had hoped would lead me to the Chameleon and put an end to the hit/frame job on Adrien and his girlfriend, or do you just not care that much about him?" He fired back as he made it very clear that his absence was justified. "But to answer your earlier question as to why I didn't arrive until now, I was busy talking to Dallas about another private spell for you, one that you could use to help us find Mr. Agreste and end the search right now." He then presented her with the ascot that he'd borrowed from Gabriel's dresser and began to instruct her on what to do. "I know it's a bit sudden but hopefully if you just remember everything that I've told you about focusing the animal instincts and abilities of the beast you personify then it shouldn't matter too much."

She just looked at the ascot then looked at Iktomi and asked. "And how exactly does this help us?"

"Bees have an excellent sense of smell, use that to find Mr. Agreste, just remember to focus and block out all distractions." Iktomi reminded her as he handed her the ascot.

She didn't really see any reason to question it, especially sense he had been so helpful so far with the entire teams new skill set, she simply took the ascot and gave it a good whiff as she took on the aspects of a bee, it was with in that moment that she got the sent and followed the trail. "He's close by, come on follow me everybody." She quickly deployed her wings and flew up into the air and followed the sent of Gabriel Agreste right to the source.

"You heard the girl let's go people!" Iktomi cried out as he and everyone of his fellow superheroes took off after her down the street.

Awaiting inside of the basement of an abandoned house Gabriel was chained up and by his own request to sell the act he'd ordered Natalie to physically attack him leaving several bruises all over his body. She of course did this but was reluctant to do so as she took no pleasure in harming him. His left eye was swollen and black, his nose dripped blood, his lip was split and at least two of his teeth were knocked out of his mouth, if such brutality wasn't enough to throw them off his trail now then nothing would. He could hear the sound of police sirens coming ever so closer and closer to his location. "It seems they've found me already…" He mused to himself as he simply assumed the position, almost a minute later the door leading up to the inside of the house burst open and one by one all the young heroes came pouring down the stairs. "Please…no more…" Gabriel pretended to cower away from the heroes and acting as afraid as he could due to his false capture and imprisonment. "I already told you I lost the book years ago!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly rushed over to him and began to free him. "CATACLYSM…" Cat cried as he raised his hand and destroyed the chains holding his father prisoner, he fell to the floor on his knees until Cat and Ladybug helped him back onto his feet. "It's alright Mr. Agreste…" He began to comfort him. "Your safe now."

They brought him up to the surface where an ambulance was waiting for them, they helped Gabriel onto a stretcher to be put into the ambulance, but before they took off for the hospital Gabriel began to ask to help sell the deception. "Adrien…and Dallas, please tell me they're alright." He begged as he pretended to be concerned as he already knew they were fine.

"No need to panic sir…" Ladybug reassured him as she patted his shoulder. "Both your son and foster son are safely in police protection."

He breathed a fake sigh of relief and said in reply. "Oh thank goodness, I was so sure that monster had gotten to them too."

Cat Noir then came up next to him and offered his own words of comfort. "If you'd like we can arrange for your son to come visit you in the hospital."

He turned to Cat and smiled warmly. "I'd appreciate that, thank you…all of you, truly you are heroes." He said just before the paramedics loaded him into the back of the ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

Ladybug looked over to her lover and asked. "Are you okay kitty?"

Cat Noir just sniffled his nose a bit, then he wiped it and said. "I was so sure that…I'd never see him again. That…he'd be gone forever, and just after we'd finally started to reconnect with one another."

"Hey come here you…" She said as she pulled him into a loving hug. "It's gonna be okay, your father is safe now, and now that Hawkmoth knows what he's up against now he'll have to completely rethink his strategy if he wants to get your dad's book."

"That's literally the only good thing about him getting away tonight, but next time…he won't be so lucky." Cat seethed knowing that their arch enemy was still out there on the loose just waiting for the right moment to strike. Around that moment Iktomi and officer Rodger came up to the two of them.

"Ladybug, I hate to interrupt your moment with Cat but…we still have a small matter to discuss with police regarding our findings from the other night." Iktomi laminated as he pointed his thumb over to officer Rodger.

She nodded her head and ended the hug with Cat before she turned to face the officer. After a good long talk with the police the heroes and local law enforcement both agreed to work together in order to protect Adrien and Marinette from the Chameleon, however Ladybug had to leave out the part about the Black widow of Churnable being on the hunt for him as well, she might've wanted to but after Dallas's threat against the team she had no choice but to stay silent. After words the police left the scene and headed home as did the heroes except for Iktomi and Cat Noir, who chose to head to the nearest hospital the ambulance was taking Gabriel to. Adrien and Dallas had de-transformed back into their civilian form so they could get in to see Adrien's father, who by this time was receiving treatment for his wounds. As soon as he saw him Adrien rushed over to his father and wrapped him into a hug and cried tears of joy, thankful that his father was safe. "I thought I'd never see you again." He cried as he just held his father close.

Dallas just stood at the door feeling like a third wheel, he also felt envious of Adrien, mainly because he still had his father, and one that had an honest career while his own would rather live a life of crime up to the day he died. Gabriel pushed Adrien a way slightly to look him in the eye and ask. "Are you alright son? Hawkmoth didn't hurt you two did he?"

Adrien just shook his head still sobbing and said. "No…no he didn't hurt us, not that he could've found us where we were hiding."

This was all apart of a clever plan that Dallas had came up with in their time apart to give the boys an alibi while they were in their hero personas. "The cops put us in a safe house somewhere in the city, which sadly we'll all have to return to after words now that Hawkmoth is after you." Dallas added a new truth, before they'd arrived to the hospital the police came and told them that they'd be putting them all into witness protection for the time being just as they'd planned on after their earlier talk with the police in their superhero personas. "But there is one thing that doesn't make sense to me though Gabe, why was Hawkmoth after you in the first place? And why only come after you now?"

Gabriel had a feeling this question would come up, luckily he had prepared himself for it ahead of time. He let out a seemingly regretful sigh then turned to the nurse and asked. "Could you give us the room please, this is a private matter." The nurse nodded her head then left the room closing the door behind her. Gabriel then turned to the boys and began to spin his tale. "Years ago…I met a man who seemed to take quite a liking to my work as a designer, this was back around the time I'd married your mother though Adrien, he simply referred to himself as Mr. Butterfly, as odd as names go I didn't question it, you see at this time my career…and my marriage was still young, he said that he had a proposition for us, he claimed that he'd discovered an ancient ruin in the Himalayas, however he needed funding for the excavation, I admit the idea intrigued me, but I wasn't just going to trust a check written out for thousands for a dig in the Himalayan mountains which may or may not even happen, especially when he refused to give me his real name, so we came up with a compromise, I'd fully fund the excavation in exchange that I oversee the entire dig myself to…legitimize his claim, and that's exactly what I did."

For some reason Dallas's ability to detect lies was active in this moment, and yet at the same time he still believed every word his foster father was telling him was true, what the hell is going on here, he thought to himself, he's lying to us, and at the same time...he's not, I just don't get it, I'll just play this by ear for now. "So…what happened after that?" He asked plainly.

"After that he insisted that we hire a specialist, one who was taught in reading ancient Mandarin, Dr. Maxwell Clearlake." Gabriel announced knowing this would shock Dallas at least.

And he was right, it did shock him, he never would've expected his father to be involved in this. "My dad?" He voiced with confusion, Gabriel simply nodded his head yes, then Dallas continued. "You actually met my father all those years ago?"

"Yes I did, of course this was back before he earned his doctorate in archeology, he was simply a student back then, a student who was well trained in reading dead languages, so I hired him on and off to the mountains we went." Gabriel stated furthering his tail. "Eventually we'd arrived to the ruins that Mr. Butterfly had spoken of, we spent ten frost bitten weeks in those mountains freezing and searching for his damned artifacts, it even got to the point where Max, the dig crew and myself of course were getting tired of digging in the snow for nothing, but he was insistent that he was on to something, that we kept searching, I told him that I'd give him one more week and if we didn't uncover something soon I was pulling the plug. By the end of that week, we finally found something."

Adrien and Dallas already had a feeling what it was they'd found, so Adrien just guessed. "It was the book wasn't it?"

Gabriel nodded his head yes and said. "The book, and something else as well, two small brooches, one designed to look like a butterfly and another to look like a peacock, we didn't know how they got there or who originally had them, but all was revealed when Mr. Butterfly took the butterfly brooch and put it on, then in an instant something flew out of it, a small sphere of purple light which slowly transformed into a tiny little fairy like creature, it called itself a kwami I believe it said, he said what we'd found were two miraculous lost by someone called the guardian centuries ago, no one had any idea of what to make of this creature or what it was talking about, until Max started to read from the book, he learned a great many things from it, mostly about the other miraculous and their powers, we were all intrigued by the idea of small pieces of jewelry being able to grant power to anyone simply by saying a single phrase, but none were more intrigued than Mr. Butterfly was."

Dallas began to have an idea of where this was going. "Mr. Butterfly was Hawkmoth wasn't he?" He guessed bluntly.

Gabriel nodded before he continued. "After that he insisted Max keep reading the book, said he wanted to know everything that it had to teach. But that's when things began to turn sour, when Max had told him he had nothing else to learn from it other than riddles, Mr. Butterfly became a bit…aggravated. He started to become paranoid, hostile, even threatened the rest of the crew if they even came close to the miraculous, that's when I'd decided that I'd had enough of him, but sadly…he had the same idea, so he used the power of the butterfly miraculous and created an Akumaa from one of the other members of the crew, he'd given him the power of fire to use against us, that's when Max grabbed the peacock miraculous and used it's power as well to create a sentimonster made of ice to counter the power of the Akumaa, but because of the battle they'd ensued…an avalanche started, by the time we'd even noticed the snow coming down it was too late to retreat, it berried everyone alive, everyone, accept Max and I. He didn't have time to save everyone, so he grabbed the nearest person he could save first, me. By the time we found the digging crew it was…too late to save them. And as for Hawkmoth, we assumed that he was berried even deeper under the snow. We thought it was the last we'd ever see him again. After that day Max and I chose never to see each other again, and for each of us to take one of the artifacts that we'd found, Max chose to take the miraculous while I chose the book, if I'd known though that your father was a thief at the time though I never would've allowed him to take the miraculous. As for why I took the book, well it is as I've said before, it's the source of my inspiration, but if I'd known how much trouble that the book could've caused then I would've just destroyed it, and as for Hawkmoth…I'd hoped that he'd died in that avalanche, because now thanks to me…all of Paris is paying for my mistake. And if I had to guess Dallas, it's also my fault that your father is dead."

Dallas just folded his arms and sighed. "Trust me on this one Gabe, neither you…or Hawkmoth had anything to do with my father's death, believe me, I know exactly who's responsible for his death, and he's paying for it everyday of his life as we speak. Trust me, I'd know about that. But that's a story for another day." Dallas stated sternly as he turned away from Adrien and Gabriel. "I'm gonna go buy a soda, you guys want anything?"

"Thank you Dallas, but we're fine." Gabriel replied with a warm smile. Dallas simply nodded to him and left the room. Dallas found his way down to the vending machines in the lobby and bought a soda. Then for whatever reason the memory of his father's shootout with police began to flash in his head.

"Why didn't you just surrender dad?"" He asked as he felt a twinge in his heart. "Why couldn't you just put your hands up? Was being a thief really that fun for you?" He let out a small tear of pain, and self-loathing. But around that moment Dallas quickly remembered what Gabriel had said about his father holding onto the peacock Miraculous. "Hang on…if dad had the miraculous back then, why didn't he just use it to save his skin? Something doesn't add up here, but…"

"Well good evening Mr. Jones…" A voice spoke up from off to his side, Dallas didn't even need to turn his head to recognize the voice of Lila Rossi. "Fancy meeting you here tonight." She greeted with a sinister smile.

He turned toward her then leaned his shoulder against the wall while taking a drink of his soda, then he said with a snarky tone. "Well if it isn't Ms. Liar-liar pants on fire, and to what do I owe this chance meeting?"

She simply giggled and said. "Alright I admit I shouldn't have lied to you on your first day of school."

"And yet your dumb ass still thought that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between an Italian and one of my own, shows how smart you really are, now what do you want?" He replied as he reminded her of her biggest mistake in assuming that he was easily fooled like everyone else she'd ever met.

She then shrugged her shoulders and asked back. "What? Can't a girl simply visit someone she happens to care about who happens to be in the hospital?"

"Oh your simply visiting family are you? Or is that just what you want me to believe?" Dallas asked back almost sarcastically.

She frowned her brow at him and said. "Honestly, what did I do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"You pretended to be Kiowa remember? Not only did you insult them by pretending to be one of them but you also insulted my intelligence as a human being, therefore your forever on my shit list sister." He replied with a high level of aggression.

"Alright I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were that easily offended by this sort of thing, I was just trying to make a friend." She lied in the attempt to try and get him to back off, but he saw right through it.

"Oh please, don't bother trying to trick me again, like I said before I can smell a liar from a mile away, and you just reek of dishonesty. Oh and I know this goes without saying but a lie is a poor foundation in which you build a friendship on, because eventually the truth will come along and when it does, every friendship you've ever made will fall apart and everything will come crashing down on top of you and when it does, don't say I didn't warn you." He barbed as he took another sip. "Now what do you want?" He asked again.

"Oh I'm just here to visit my future husband, you wouldn't happen to know where Adrien is by chance would you?" She asked plainly.

"Oh so that's why you're here, well I hate to break it to you but Adrien doesn't do crazies, he also isn't interested in girls who tell him lies, he also doesn't care much for a girl that makes a promise she can't keep. For example, I happened to know that you promised him that you'd try to be more honest with folks at school, but uh-oh…that never happened now did it?" Dallas stated firmly and making it very clear that he'd figured her out completely.

She then grinned evilly and said. "Oh I can keep my promises, almost always…for example, I promise you that Adrien and Marinette's relationship will never last longer than a year."

Dallas just grinned back at her and chuckled. "Oh that's right, Adrien told me about you and your extremely unhealthy delusion about you two being a couple, you know I'm not gonna lie I've had a few clingy girls who could give shrink wrap a few lessons but from what he said about you…your like a fifty on a scale of one to ten, which is really saying something sister." He said with a smug grin. "Here's a little advice Lila, give up…Adrien will never love you, not as long as he knows what kind of person you are."

That's when Lila began to growl at him. "If you don't stop bad mouthing me your going to regret it Jones, I have a way of making that happen."

"Ooooooooooh I'm so scared, oh wait…no I'm not. I mean honestly what could you possibly do to me that I haven't already experienced? Have me arrested? Go ahead, Mr. Agreste will just get the mayor to pardon me again. Spread a roomer about me? Knock yourself out, I'd love to see how many people believe you, after I've already been one-hundred percent honest with everyone at school by telling them about my criminal record. Face it Lila, you can't touch me, because I'm not scared of you, but you should be scared of me." Dallas pointed out everything that she could possibly try to use against him. "And even if I was it wouldn't matter, I'll just find a way to use it against you and destroy you from the ground up."

"Or I could just have you…let's just say, removed from this city all together." Lila threatened bluntly.

But Dallas wasn't intimidated. "Oh please, your mother is the Ambassador of Italy to France, she can't have me deported unless it were in your country." He said with a smirk.

"Who said anything about deportation? I just figured you would…disappear." Lila threatened again.

That's when Dallas simply started to laugh right in her face. "Holy shit…" He laughed heartily. "You really have a set of stones on you to go and threaten me like that, and straight to my face." He began to hold his side because it hurt to laugh, he then slowly ceased his laughter then said. "Thank you, I really needed that laugh, especially after these past few hours. Now then…let me show you how it's done." Dallas then grabbed Lila by her throat and lifted her off the ground with all his strength, then he shoved her up against the wall and said threw gritted teeth with an aggressive tone. "First, never threaten someone who knows how to make your death look like an accident, second, never threaten someone who knows how to disappear from the radar completely, and third, never think for a second that you'll ever be able to beat me Lila because I've been doing this sort of thing sense I was seven years old and I know all the tricks of the trade! All you are is a wanna be crime boss who has no idea when she's in over her head, now I'm going to be very clear with you Lila, if you ever threaten me again I'll make you look like the most undesirable girl in the world, WITH A BOTTLE OF ACID, get the picture?" She couldn't do anything to break free from his grasp, he held her firm in his hand as she just gasped for air, she tried to claw at him but it did nothing to phase him, she could see the fire in his eyes as she looked down onto his face, she felt nothing but fear as she knew with absolute certainty that he'd make good on his word, so she simply nodded her head yes, then he smiled at her and said. "Good girl…" He then dropped her and let her hit her knees as she started coughing and gasping for air. "Now do me a favor Ms. Rossi, get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind about letting you off easy, because I wasn't kidding about that acid." He then began to walk away, but before he left the hall he turned back to her and said. "Oh…and don't bother trying to pull footage from that camera, I carry around a frequency emitter in my pocket at all times when I'm in a public place like this, just in case I have to put someone in their place, bottom line what it does is distort the signal feed back to the surveillance room, and all the guy in their saw was white noise static. Ciao Bella." He mockingly blew her a kiss as he continued onward, after Lila had caught her breath she did as he suggested and just left.

"He's fucking crazy…" She voiced to herself. "I might not be able to deal with him myself, but I know someone who can." She reached in her pocket for her phone to make a quick phone call, only to find that her phone wasn't there. "What the…where's my phone?" That's when she remembered the most important thing about Dallas, he was the son of a master thief. Upon turning around she saw him just grinning like the cat that just ate the canary as he pressed the close door button on the elevator and just waved her phone mockingly in his hand. "HEY STOP THAT GUY, HE'S GOT MY PHONE!" She cried out to anybody as she ran over to the elevator in vain as it closed just before she could get to him.

Inside of the elevator Dallas just started to laugh again at how easily he'd outsmarted her. He laughed so hard that he hit his knees and held his stomach. "Oh my god…she makes this way too fucking easy." He chuckled.

Around that moment Spizz flew out and asked with a concerned look on his face. "Dallas, do you really think that was necessary?"

Dallas looked up to Spizz and said as he wiped away a tear. "No, clearly it wasn't, but hey if she want's to play with the big dogs she needs to understand how the game works, she also needs to understand how to make your bark sound just as bad as your bite. As well as learn how to back it up." While the elevator kept ascending to the top Dallas took off the back of her phone then placed something inside of it.

"What are you doing to her phone?" Spizz asked curiously as Dallas closed the phone back up.

He looked back to Spizz and said with a smile. "Bugging it, now every time she gets a phone call or a text I'll know about it, and hey who knows maybe I'll get some juicy blackmail information on her like…oh I don't know maybe she's had plastic surgery and she wants to keep it under wraps, or maybe she's had an abortion that she doesn't want anyone to know about or who knows what else, with that girl the possibilities are endless." He said while he activated the bug on his phone through a special app that he'd created himself. "There we go…now let's just hand this off to the nearest member of hospital staff and make myself look as innocent as possible, but first…" Dallas then punched in her phone number into his phone and called her, he let it ring just long enough to leave her a message. "I hope you realize just how unique I am now Ms. Rossi, I can also do that trick in reverse, of course it could get really nasty, and the end result could be…let's say…explosive. Now you might want to ask yourself my dear, do you REALLY want to play this game with me?" He then hung up the phone just as the elevator opened up, as soon as he walked out of the elevator he saw a nurse and headed over to her, she was white with red hair and freckles wearing a pink scrub. "Excuse me nurse, I found this phone in the lobby a moment ago, could you please see to it that this gets back to it's owner, or at least to lost and found?" He asked innocently.

"Of course, thank you for being a good Samaritan young man." She replied as she took the phone off of Dallas's hands.

Dallas smiled back to her warmly and said. "Well we all have to do our part. Have a wonderful evening ma'am." He then headed straight back to the room That was being occupied by Gabriel and Adrien, he looked in through the door way to find a woman in a very sharp looking suit standing in front of the two of them as she began to explain the situation and how they would deliver them all to their safe house as discreetly as possible.

"We already have an armored vehicle ready to take you out of here and back to your safehouse, the location of which shall remain undisclosed until we arrive." She stated firmly with her hands on her hips. Dallas took one look at her and got an instant feeling that he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe she's arrested me once or twice, he thought. She was definitely Spanish, she had long black hair with round glasses and wore bright red lipstick as well, though try as though he might he just couldn't figure out for the life of him where he'd seen her before.

"How soon can we leave? My father needs to get out of here before Hawkmoth decides he wants to finish what he started." Adrien voiced his concern for his father's safety.

The woman aptly replied. "We'll be leaving in less than five minutes, assuming you'll be ready to go that soon Mr. Agreste." Gabriel simply nodded his head yes, around that moment Dallas then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey…sorry I took so long, I just ran into someone from school. So what's going on? What I miss?" Dallas asked as he leaned against the doorway.

The woman turned around and formally introduced herself to him. "Agent Elisa Menendez of Interpol, I've been dispatched to Paris France to over see that you all arrive to your temporary housing, and that includes one Ms. Dupain-Chang."

Dallas then felt as though that name rang a bell. "Hey uh…just a second, do I know you from somewhere? Because you're giving me a serious bit of déjà vu here." He asked bluntly as he gave this woman a once over.

"Well you should Mr. Jones…" She replied with a thick Spanish accent. "You tried to steal my car the last time I saw you."

"Lady I've stolen a lot of cars over the years, which one were you?" Dallas asked again hoping for a more specific answer.

She then answered him very nonchalantly. "I'm the one who shot you with a bean bag as I was just getting home from my evening jog."

That's when it all came rushing back to him, he distinctly recalled trying to break into a silver Mercedes Benz just parked next to the side walk outside of an apartment building with a wire coat hanger, however he'd failed to notice that agent Menendez had just returned from her jog and had made the obvious choice to arrest Dallas for attempted grand theft auto, and naturally he resisted arrest and tried to run only for her to unlock the trunk of her car with her car remote, pull out a twelve gage shotgun loaded up with beanbag shells, take aim at him and fire a shot off nailing him right in the back and nocking him down. "Ohhhhhhh…now I remember you, just so you know you left a giant welt on my back when you shot me, I couldn't sit right for a month."

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't break into someone's car." She replied as she crossed her arms with a narrowed brow. "I just hope that you've been keeping your record as clean as you can sense your last parole hearing."

"I guess you didn't here, I've been pardoned by the mayor himself, not on parole anymore agent Menendez." Dallas replied with a smirk.

She then turned back to Gabriel and continued. "Anyway, the sooner we leave the better, as long as Hawkmoth is out there looking for you your at grave risk." Gabriel nodded his head and began to stand, slowly and pretending to wince in pain to help sell the act that he was hurt. Adrien of course was quick to act as a crutch for him until they would get to the safe house. Or at least that's what he assumed, as soon as they'd gotten outside they found there were two armored vehicles instead of one like she'd implied before.

"Uh…do we really need two trucks?" Adrien asked with confusion.

Agent Menendez then looked over to two other Interpol agents standing next to the truck then she simply said to the Agrestes and Dallas. "Wait here a moment, I need to find out what's going on." She then walked over to her colleagues and began to engage them in conversation. "What's going on here? Why are their two trucks?" She asked bluntly.

That's when one of her fellow agents, a black man in a well-trimmed gray suit began to explain the situation. "There's been a change in plans, someone from HQ just gave us orders to remove Gabriel Agreste from the country all together, specifically to the united states, we still don't know why but I guess it's safer for him to be out of France for the time being, at least until these…local heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir take Hawkmoth down, but who knows how long that will take?"

Agent Menendez just began to grumble. "Local heroes my ass, they're nothing but criminals taking the law into their own hands the way they do. Mark my words after we bring in Hawkmoth they're next."

"Elisa please…" The other agent began to try and reason with her, she was German with blond hair and blue eyes and wore a velvet green pan-suit with high heels. "It's not as though local law enforcement have what it takes to deal with these Akumaas that everyone is so afraid of, besides I think it's safe to say that literally everyone in the city would rather let those two protect them from Hawkmoth than us, especially sense we don't have superpowers."

"I don't care what the people want…" Menendez fired back. "They might have 'saved' this city on more than one occasion but that doesn't make them heroes, just a couple of costumed vigilantes no more no less." She turned away from her colleagues and returned to Gabriel, Adrien and Dallas, she then began to explain everything she'd just learned. "It would seem that this is were the three of you have to part ways for now." She said with a sympathetic look for Adrien and his father.

Gabriel simply looked at her with a confused look as this wasn't apart of his plan at all. "What do you mean agent Menendez? He asked bluntly.

"Sense Hawkmoth is after you…the higher ups have ordered us to send you out of the country entirely." She replied bluntly as she felt sorry that she had to split up a family, even if it was for their own safety.

Gabriel was quick to protest. "You can't separate me and my son, please he'll be safer if I'm with him." He said using an excuse, he knew he wasn't in any real danger but there was something else that concerned him, his promise to his son.

But somehow Adrien picked up on this, he could see that his father didn't want to be forced to break his promise to his son, so he just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said. "It's alright father, your safety is more important to me than some dumb party, even though I don't want you to you'll be safer if you go."

Gabriel simply looked upon his son's face, he could see the hurt in his eyes that they would have to part for only god knew how long. Even though it wasn't part of his plan he still felt guilty, he pulled Adrien into a loving hug and shed a tear. "Stay safe, both of you." He then turned to Dallas and said directly to him. "Dallas…I know it may not seem like it, but I consider you as apart of my family, and I know that Adrien feels the same way…so…what I'm trying to say is…I've come to consider you as…a second son."

Dallas could sense that Gabriel's words were genuine, though he simply chalked it up to him being the one to fix their relationship before it was too late, or at least part of him did. As another part of him saw Gabriel as a true father figure, the first real one sense his grandfather's passing, he simply smiled and said. "And I've considered you to be like a second father, you know I'm actually gonna miss you when your gone, and that's the first time I've said that in a long time and I actually meant it."

"Mr. Agreste…" Agent Menendez began to usher him over to one of the armored trucks. "We need to go." She said as she reluctantly pulled him away from his son. Gabriel looked back to the boys and just shed a tear, he stepped into the back of the truck and sat upon one of the benches available. Then Agent Menendez banged her fist on the side of the truck signaling to the driver that Gabriel was aboard, then in response the truck drove off with Gabriel inside taking him straight to the airport.

Adrien then began to sniffle as he wiped away a few tears. "I just got him back, only to have him taken away from me again."

"It'll be okay Adrien…" Dallas reassured as he patted his shoulder. "Next time we face Hawkmoth it's game over for him, I promise."

"Boys…" Agent Menendez called to them both as she ushered her hand toward the other truck. "It's your turn." Both Adrien and Dallas walked straight toward the truck, but just before they'd even gotten inside they were halted when a voice cried out.

"HEY! Stop right there Dallas Jones!" Everyone turned around to see a very irked Lila Rossi marching up to the truck with hospital security right behind her.

Around that moment agent Menendez stepped forward and stood directly in front of Dallas and crossed her arms with annoyance. "Young lady, I don't know what your problem is with Mr. Jones but it's going to have to wait until a later date as he is going into witness protection as of this moment." She said with a stern look.

"The hell he is…" She objected as she pointed her finger at him. "I demand you arrest him right now for stealing my phone!"

Dallas grinned as he knew very well that there was a chance that this was going to happen, he then pretended to be annoyed and said. "Oh how typical of you Ms. Rossi, don't let her fool you agent Menendez she's well known for pulling imaginary stories out of her ass hand over hand like a magician's scarf trick in our school, in other words she's just harassing me because she likes to be center of attention."

"The hell I am you little thief, he straight up stole my phone while I was still in the hospital." Lila stated the truth, for once. "Go ahead and search him, I'm sure you'll be surprised." She suggested to the agent.

But Agent Menendez wasn't so easily convinced by her claim. "Exactly what proof do you have that it was him who took your phone?" She asked bluntly.

"All the proof I need is his criminal record, your obviously law enforcement aren't you? You have to know that he's the son of a thief." She stated to the agent.

Dallas was quick to interject as he corrected her. "Master thief, my father was a master thief, emphasis on master, if your gonna bring my father into this then address him by his correct title Ms. Rossi."

"See…!" Lila stated firmly. "He admits it, he is a thief which makes him the most likely suspect, now I demand that…" Before she could finish agent Menendez quickly interrupted her.

"You don't get to make demands of a government agent Ms. Rossi, also I have no legal right to search him without a warrant unless I have probable cause, regardless of his criminal record." She pointed out not showing even a hint of leniency for Lila.

"Oh there's no need for either of those agent Menendez, as the most likely suspect I give you permission to search my person for her phone, and if you find it on me then you can arrest me, but if not then I must ask that you have someone escort her home and inform her mother of her prejudice against a native American gypsy." Dallas stated with a smile as he out stretched his arms and spread his legs. After a very thorough check she found nothing of interest on him, other than way too many knives for one person, a deck of tarot cards and his own personal jewelry there was nothing of interest to suggest that he'd stolen the phone.

"He's clean Ms. Rossi, clearly you were wrong." She said with more annoyance.

Dallas was quick to add simply to get under her skin. "Or lying, like I said she's really good at telling stories agent Menendez."

"But I know it was him, I saw him holding it in the elevator just before the door closed!" She shouted feeling a high amount of anger. "I'll bet he stashed it somewhere for him to retrieve for later."

Dallas then grinned at her and said with a smug tone. "Excellent theory, but one problem with it, I'm going into witness protection which means I have to keep my head down for a while, also I'm leaving right now so why would I leave without collecting it first stupid? That's just idiotic for me to leave it here when I have no idea when I'm coming back."

That's when Lila just began to get mad. "Now you listen to me you little…" She started to make a threat just before Dallas got up in her face and made his own statement.

"NO! YOU listen to ME Ms. Rossi, I am not just going to lie down and take your racism anymore, now let me be perfectly clear, if you don't stop harassing me I'll sue you for discrimination and falsely accusing me of a crime I didn't commit, especially over something as stupid as a cell phone, which you probably just lost in the building due to your own negligence." He said with a stern look on his face, which slowly turned into a smug grin. "So if I were you I'd go and check the lost and found at the front desk to see if anyone turned it in."

Just before she was about to counter agent Menendez began to get irritated and just halted the argument all together. "Enough, both of you act your age! Also you two…get in the truck already we're already five minutes behind schedule! Vamos, ponte en marcha! " She demanded as she started shoving Dallas back over to the truck.

Dallas simply looked back at her over his shoulder and smirked knowing that he'd won once again, Lila just clenched her teeth and her fists with rage as her newly formed hatred for him quickly grew more and more. After the armored vehicle had left the hospital one of the security guards made the suggestion to check and see if Dallas was right, Lila of course still didn't believe he was telling the truth, but to her surprise there it was, sitting in the lost and found box, she took her phone out of the box and just left the hospital and finally preparing to make her phone call, until she saw she had a message from an unknown number, she simply listened to the message and felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the subtle but easily interpreted threat from Dallas's message. But sadly it wasn't enough to scare her as she continued to make her phone call. "It's me…I have another job for you to do, meet me at the same café we'd met when you took my first assignment, don't worry about your compensation, I'll find a way to pay you just as I have before, meet me there on the fourteenth at noon."

Back in the armored vehicle Dallas received a message from his phone bug he'd put in Lila's phone, he listened to it then he began to grow suspicious, mainly because she didn't really say much to who ever it was she was talking to, and who ever it was didn't talk back either, all he had to go on was a café and her mentioning her 'first assignment', but as lacking in information as it was he felt as though it was worth looking into, from what she'd said though he'd have to wait a while for this meeting to take place in about a week plus four days around noon. During the drive Marinette had sent Adrien a text to let the Interpol agents know that she was being escorted to the safe house by a police officer starting at a discreetly chosen rendezvous point next to a bus stop only two blocks away from her home.

"There you go sweetie fresh baked brownies straight from the oven." Sabine said as she handed a box of warm brownies to her daughter. "I hope they'll be enough to keep you two love birds satisfied on the flight." The excuse she'd given her parents for leaving so suddenly was to visit a fashion school in Monaco in which both Marinette and Adrien might apply to.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna miss you guys while were gone." She pulled her mother into a loving hug and just held her close.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Her father stated feeling slightly left out, until Marinette gave him a hug as well and making him feel loved.

"I'll be sure to call you when we get there, we should be back before the party." She said as she collected her bag and headed down stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport sweetie?" Tom offered to his daughter for what would seem to be the tenth time in the last hour.

Marinette simply rolled her eyes and said. "Yes dad I promise you I don't need a ride, I was just gonna take the bus anyway."

"Alright sweetie, take care of yourself. Oh and don't take any back alleys." Sabine cautioned to her daughter.

"I wasn't planning on it, not that it matters anymore now that Ladybug and her team took down all the gangs in the city." She replied to her mother as she began to walk through the door. "See you in a week, love you guys." After she'd finally closed the door the fake smile she was waring finally turned into how her mood actually was, upset. As she began to make her way down to the bakery she felt the pain of her current situation finally starting to sink in and she just began to cry.

"Oh Marinette…" Tikki soothed as she hugged the side of her owner's face. "It'll be alright, you'll see by the time this is over you'll never have to worry about this again."

"That's not why I'm crying Tikki…" She admitted as she wiped away a tear. "I'm crying because I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth, that someone wants me dead and I have no idea why or for what reason. This might even be the last time they see me alive Tikki, and god forbid if that happens…"

"Marinette please don't do this to yourself, everything's going to be fine, as far as we know the Chameleon still doesn't know that we're one step ahead of him, which means this whole thing will go off without a hitch." Tikki reassured hoping that maybe her words would be of some comfort to her. After Marinette had arrived at the meeting point the police didn't take long to arrive with a single squad car to take her to the safe house.

She'd arrived only five minutes after the boys did, the safe house looked to be a standard two bedroom apartment, it was very spacious and very clean, which was not what Dallas was expecting at all, he had half expected the police to be extremely cheap in terms of housing, along with the entire place being a breeding ground for rats and other pests. When Marinette finally got up to the apartment she was one-hundred percent depressed and was not looking like herself. "Hey…" She greeted sheepishly as she opened the door.

Adrien looked over to her with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown as he began to read her mood. "Mari? Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, in that instant Marinette began to breakdown into tears as she dropped her box and threw her arms around Adrien and just cried. "It's okay Marinette…it'll all be okay."

Dallas simply looked upon the young couple and felt nothing but sympathy, the same could be said for all three of their kwamis, even Plagg it would seem was upset. He simply sniffled as he wiped his eyes and said. "Why can't these two ever catch a break from this kind of bullshit? Just once, can't they just be allowed to have a happy moment to themselves without a ton of crap falling from the sky and ruining everything just for once?" It was around that moment that Spizz offered him a tissue, which he took without hesitation and blew his nose into, however because of his destructive nature the tissue just fell apart, literally. "Oh come on I don't need this bullshit right now!"

An hour had passed and Marinette still hadn't calmed down, try as though he might Adrien couldn't help her calm down, not as easily as she could help him. It was around that time when Dallas chose to breakout the big guns, he went to his suit case and started searching for something. "Come on where are you…bingo." He pulled out a small bottle with an eyedropper lid, written on the side with a sticky note was a small warning in permanent marker which read, the ancestors cure for life's bullshit. "This should do the trick." After he'd returned to the living room Dallas went over to the box of brownies, picked it up then sat it on the counter, then he took two brownies and placed them each on small plates, then he opened the bottle and dropped only three drops of its contents onto one of the treats, he then closed the bottle up and stuffed it in his pocket then walked over to the two teens on the couch. "Here, I figured you guys could try and relax a little bit with a little bit of sugar, normally I'd offer you guys booze but sadly we don't have any."

He made sure to offer Marinette the brownie he'd drugged especially so that she would finally calm down, she took the brownie and said with depression clear in her voice. "Thank you Dallas." She took a single bite and just savored the sweet flavor of chocolate on her tongue, it's taste made her feel a little better about her situation. "Mom and dad always knew how to make the best brownies."

Adrien just looked over to her and saw that her smile had returned, but only slightly as she was still clearly upset. He then turned to Dallas and asked. "When do we start coordinating our counter attack?"

"First we have to wait for Val and Megan to get here, they know the way this bastard works inside and out." He replied sternly.

"Who's Megan?" Adrien asked again this time with confusion.

Dallas then realized that he still hadn't told Adrien or Marinette about Yuri's aunt/caretaker. "Oh right I haven't had a chance to tell you about Megan yet, well from what I understand she's Val's friend, she used to be an assassin too until Yuri was born, after that she became his guardian and started watching over him while Val is away on business, she's a pretty cool chick too I've gotta say, but she does have a mean side to her so don't piss her off."

Adrien just frowned his brow and asked with annoyance. "Really? How many assassins do you know?"

"Oh shut up…" Dallas declared to his foster brother. "Just because they kill people for a living that doesn't mean their bad people, usually."

"Uh…hey guys…" Marinette began to interrupt their conversation. "I think my tongue is going numb."

Both Adrien and Dallas simply looked over to her with a weird look in response of her comment. "Already?" Dallas asked with confusion.

Then both Marinette and Adrien's eyes looked upon him with their own confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by…by…byyyyyyyyyyyyy…" Before she could even finish her sentence Marinette then began to see numerous shapes and colors, she felt extremely lightheaded and dizzy, and just like that she was instantly stoned. "Woooooooooooowwww…" She said as she just looked at her hands.

"Mari? Are you okay princess?" Adrien asked with concern, he then looked her in the eye and saw that her pupils were completely dilated, he didn't even need to ask anymore as he came to realize that she'd been drugged.

She then leaned over to Adrien and said with a slow voice. "Heeeeeeeeyyyy….kitty cat…you look sooooooooo cute tonight." Then without warning she crawled over to his side of the couch and shoved him down onto his back.

Dallas's eyes just shot open wide as he bore witness to what Marinette was doing. "Oh boy, I think I might've gave her too much."

Adrien simply looked up at Marinette with utter confusion. "Mari what the hell are you doing?" He asked just before she leaned down and whispered in his ear with a stoned but seductive voice.

"I want you inside of me." Even though it was only a whisper Dallas could still here what she'd said, his jaw just dropped as he began to start regretting what he'd done.

"Oh jeez, well…I guess we might as well put this little lady to bed before she does something stupid." He announced as he gently pulled her off of her lover.

"Hey-hey what the hell are you doing du…du…dumbass…" She protested to the best of her abilities while she was in this state. "It's-it's-it's rude to…to my…my-my kitty."

Dallas sighed and said. "Jesus Christ you are such a fucking light weight."

"What the hell did her parents put in these brownies?" Adrien asked as he inspected her brownie for anything out of the ordinary.

Dallas then began to grin sheepishly and admitted. "I don't think they added anything to the brownies, I on the other hand…may or may not have…added a little something to her's though."

Upon hearing that Adrien's eyes narrowed on to Dallas and he frowned, he then stood up and growled right in his face with gritted teeth. "What…did you…do to her?"

"I can smell sound…" Marinette spouted out random nonsense due to her high. "Adrien…can you smell that…?" She asked as she just looked right into the face of Dallas instead as she clearly couldn't tell the difference at this moment.

"Dallas!" Adrien growled again. "What did you do to my girlfriend?!"

"I kinda sort of maybe…put a little bit of this on her brownie." Dallas replied as he pulled out the bottle from his pocket and showed it to Adrien, who snatched the bottle out of his hand and just red the label. It didn't really make much sense to him but it didn't need to as he already knew it was some kind of narcotic.

"YOU GAVE MY GIRLFRIEND LSD!" Adrien shouted at Dallas with clear rage in his voice.

Before he could respond Marinette once again began to spout in a slurred voice. "Your soooooooo ssssssssexy when you're mad kitty…"

"No Adrien I didn't give her LSD…" Dallas finally replied to his previous statement. "I just gave her a little bit of peyote extract. Though I think I gave her a little too much."

"Oh ya think?" Adrien asked with sarcasm. "What the hell even is this stuff?"

"Like I said it's peyote extract, you see there's this little cactus back home in the desert…a small…roundish…spineless…slightly blueish and very soft skinned cactus that my ancestors would use as a kind of medicine, however some of them would use it to get high, though I'm kind of surprised that she's just feeling the more preferable side effects from it right now." Dallas explained to his foster brother, who then began to ask again.

"What do you mean preferable side effects?" He just narrowed his eyes at Dallas seeming to be even more enraged.

Dallas calmly replied. "Well usually you start out by seeing a bunch of stuff that scares the hell out of you like…oh I don't know a giant snake trying to eat you or a swarm of angry bugs crawling all over you or in her case maybe…Chloe Bourgeois trying to fuck you right in front of her."

"She's-s such a…c-cunt…" Marinette added as she managed to register what Dallas was saying somewhat.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Why do you even have this?!" Adrien asked twice as he shouted at Dallas and showing that he clearly didn't approve of his life choice.

"Dude, my life has fucked up coming out of the freaking yin-yang, so excuse me for wanting to forget that the world hates me for a few hours every now and again." Dallas replied as he made it clear that he didn't care if he didn't like his life choices or not. Then around that moment Marinette then started to stick her fingers into Dallas's mouth for no reason other than being drugged. "Mawi…Mawi stob id…"

"You smell like flowers…" She said in response as she snickered at him.

"How long is this gonna last?" Adrien asked as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor.

Dallas then began to scratch his chin and said. "Well I only gave her like three drops of the stuff, and usually A drop of it usually makes me feel high as fuck for about an hour or two so she'll probably feel like this for…five to six hours, maybe longer I don't know for sure."

"And yet you still gave it to her!" Adrien shouted angrily as he threw the bottle on the ground.

"Hey be careful with that…" Dallas said as he picked the bottle up off the ground. "That stuff is not easy to come by here, and it's my last bottle. Also she's under way too much stress right now what with having to be a superhero, lying to her folks and finding out that someone wants her dead…so I think she has the right to get fucked up right now."

"Seeeeeeeeeeee…" Marinette began to add. "The flower boy…gets me…"

Dallas just sighed and said. "This is not how I planned to spend my Saturday night." It was around that moment when Marinette did something that she would never do while sober. She slowly reached behind Dallas and squeezed his rear end, his eyes shot open wide and he said in response. "WHOA! Okay that's enough of that young lady." He then took her hand off his hindquarters and gently pushed her back over to Adrien who caught her and just held her close to him just to make sure she didn't hurt herself. "Okay, apparently she's a horny druggy."

"How do we fix this?" Adrien asked bluntly, just before Marinette said a little too straight forward.

"Weeeeeellllllll…you could take me from behind to start. OH…or maybe we could have a sssspit roast…" Both Adrien and Dallas's eyes shot over to her upon this remark.

Adrien then asked his foster brother yet again. "Dallas, how…do…we…fix this?"

"Oh there's no stopping this…" Dallas replied bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Adrien cried out. "What do you mean there's no stopping it?"

"It's not a disease Adrien it's a drug, you just gotta…you know…let it run its course." Dallas elaborated plainly.

"That's not an option!" Adrien retorted angrily. "I demand that you fix her right now!"

"Nnnnnnnooooooooooooo…I don't wanna get fixed Adrien, I wanna have your babies." Marinette stated as she just clung to her lover, then she started to nibble on his ear playfully.

"Mari would you stop that…" Adrien said as he shoved her back a little bit. She just snickered at him as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sensing that this was only going to get worse Dallas then made a harmless suggestion. "Yeah I think it's best if you just take her to bed."

Even though it was as innocent as can be Adrien just glared at him and asked rhetorically. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"To SLEEP!" Dallas added so that Adrien would calm down. "Take her to bed so she can SLEEP! Jesus Christ dude what is wrong with you?"

"It's hard to tell what your thinking sometimes okay! You're as unpredictable as a slot machine!" Adrien replied as he picked Marinette up in his arms and carried her off to bed.

"Wa-wait-wait my brownies-s-s-s…" Marinette whined as he took her to their room.

"I think you've had enough brownies tonight princess." Adrien replied as he carried her down the hall.

"THAT'S…Ladybug to…you…Mr. Cat…boy…you." She countered as firmly as she could in her state. Adrien gently laid her down on the bed and just pulled the blanket over her, he then planted a small kiss on her forehead and left her alone as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as he got back to the living room he found that Valentina, Megan, Yuri and Doof were all there along with Dallas, Spizz, Plagg and Tikki who was equally upset with Dallas for what he'd done to Marinette. "I would like to say that I'm surprised with you Dallas but to be honest I really am not." Tikki stated with folded arms.

"Oh don't you start with me spots, I did her a favor." Dallas replied not feeling guilty about giving her his narcotic.

Valentina just shook her head and said. "You really love that cactus juice don't you dorogoy?"

"Extract, it's called extract." He replied firmly. "And it's the only thing I can use to get high in this country that isn't illegal."

"Well as long as you don't use it around our son when we finally become a real family I don't care what you call it." She replied as she patted her son on his head.

"Mommy is id otay if I ead auntie Mawi's bwownie?" Yuri asked just before he started to reach for Marinette's drugged up brownie. Upon hearing those words Dallas quickly reached for the brownie and snatched it away from him before he could take a bite.

"NO!" Dallas shouted firmly, he then saw the startled look on Yuri's face and sensed that he was about to start crying, and as expected Yuri's eyes began to tear up, his bottom lip slowly began to quiver as he started to whimper, and finally Yuri began to let out a whale. Aw shit, Dallas thought to himself. "Hey-hey-hey…come on kid-o don't do that." Dallas said much gentler as he put down the brownie then picked up his son and started to bounce him gently.

"Daddy's mad ad me!" Yuri cried as his tears just fell from his eyes.

"No-no-no-no…" Dallas denied as he tried to shush his son. "Daddy's not mad at you buddy, Daddy just…didn't want you to eat auntie Mari's brownie, because…well she might get mad at you if you did that, you know cause it was her snack and she probably would want to finish it for later, understand buddy?" Yuri sniffled a bit as he nodded his head yes. "Daddy's sorry for scaring you buddy okay?" Dallas said as he gave his son a small kiss on his forehead. "Now how's about I get you a fresh brownie?" Preferably one that I didn't drug, he finished inside his head. As Dallas went over to the box of brownies on the counter with his son in his arms and got him a brownie, while Megan just sat on the couch with her mouth a gape, it didn't take Dallas long to notice this as he simply asked. "What?"

"How the bloody hell did you do that so quickly?" She asked back with utter confusion.

"Do what?" He asked again.

"Calm him down, usually it takes me or his mum about half an hour to calm him down, you do it just once and he's practically as quiet as a church mouse. So how did you manage that in such a short amount of time?" Megan asked as she found Dallas's technique to be on a whole other level.

But Dallas simply shrugged and said. "I'm a man of many talents my dear, so I guess that calming down a crying child is one of them." Around that same moment Doof began to start whining as he saw Yuri enjoying a brownie and just looked up at Dallas with big pleading eyes simply begging him to let him have one. Am I really gonna do this to the dog? Dallas asked himself as he still had Marinette's drugged brownie in his hand, he then realized that this could be an excellent way to get back at him for making Dallas responsible for the damage he'd caused for the street lamp the other day, oh yeah I'm doing this to the dog. Then with a sinister look on his face he slowly reached his hand out to Doof and just turned his head toward the table, as soon as Doof caught sight of what remained of Marinette's brownie he made a b-line straight for the table. Just as everyone else could see what Doof was doing he had snatched it up in his massive jaws and devoured it before anyone could stop him. Dallas then began to act as if it was a mistake to fool his son. "Oh no…I let Doof eat Mari's brownie, oh I'm such a dummy sometimes."

As expected the only one in the room who bought it was Yuri, as for everyone else, they all knew it was on purpose as they all began to fear for the worst to happen to the dog. "Oooooooooh…auntie Mawi's gonna be mad ad you when she wakes up Doof." Yuri said as he covered his mouth with shock.

Adrien then began to glare at Dallas and just shook his head with disapproval. "What? It was an accident." Dallas said with an 'innocent face'.

"Dallas…" Valentina tutted her lover as she too folded her arms in disapproval. "I'm surprised at you, to use your little 'stress reliever' to help Marinette is one thing but to drug my son's guard dog? That's just low."

Around that moment Megan interjected. "Speak for yourself love, that over protective mutt needs to chill out for once, especially sense he literally never takes a break other than sleeping, all though I am concerned how this is going to affect him."

"Oh he'll be fine…" Dallas waved off. "He'll probably just be freaking out for a little while but once the hallucinogenic kicks in he'll be just fine." Around that moment the first part of Dallas's prediction came true as Doof simply began to cower and bark at a simple dining room chair for almost no apparent reason. "Yep, just as I suspected. Mini freak out right on cue."

"Should we…ya know…do something to help him?" Adrien asked bluntly.

"Like I said you just gotta let it take it's course, he'll be fine in a few minutes or so. But until then just let the big guy have his space." Dallas repeated as he sat Yuri on the couch as he ate his treat.

Around this moment Yuri began to ask his father directly. "Daddy? Why is Doof acting so weiwd?"

Dallas was quick to answer him with a harmless little white lie. "You know how people say you shouldn't let dogs have chocolate? Well this is why, it makes them act like a bunch of crazies."

Being an overly naive two year old child Yuri fell for his father's harmless white lie easily. He then got up off the couch and walked over to Doof and simply patted him on his head. "Ids otay Doof…" He soothed as he tried to reassure his dog that he'd be alright. Doof then turned to face Yuri but instead of seeing his normal bright and friendly face he saw the face of a monster with sharp jagged teeth, red burning eyes, pointed ears and a forked lizard like tongue. Doof then began to cower away from Yuri as well as start barking at him out of fear.

Dallas couldn't help but snicker at this entire display. "Oh god this is hilarious." He said while trying to keep his laughter inside as he observed Doof simply cowering and shivering in fear from a small two year old. Dallas then walked over to Yuri and picked him up. "It's best to just leave him alone for now kid-o, we don't wanna scare him too much now do we." As expected however the effects of the peyote slowly began to change from frightful to more mellow behavior as Doof slowly began to act more like Marinette had prior to their arrival. While in his drugged state Doof just stumbled around the safehouse bumping into just about everything that he came across, Yuri found his pet's new behavior to be much more humorous than his fearful one as he couldn't help but laugh at Doof each time he'd either crashed into the wall or simply fell over on his side, Valentina and Adrien however didn't find this funny at all.

"I hope your happy with yourself Dallas…" Valentina seethed as she observed her dog acting like a fool.

Dallas simply smiled and said. "Well to be fair he kind of earned it from the other day because thanks to him I had to pay a five hundred euro fine to fix a fallen street light. So yes…I am happy with myself."

That's when Valentina smiled back at him and said with a smug tone. "Well I hope you realize now that he's drugged he's in no condition to leave the safehouse, which means YOU'LL have to watch over him tonight."

That's when Dallas's smile turned into a frown. "Well that sort of backfired on me."

"Yeah it did didn't it? Funny how drugs tend to do that to you isn't it Dallas?" Adrien added as he simply enjoyed the fact that his foster brother's little joke came back to haunt him so quickly.

But then Dallas quickly saw something good could come out of this situation, in regards of his son. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to watch the dog, but if I think about this logically…that also means that Yuri will have to stay here too, after all you and Meg said it yourselves that you can't separate these two otherwise he'll just go on a rampage through the city until he finds him. And we wouldn't want that now would we." He said as he gave Valentina a very smug grin.

She then realized that he was right, Doof would eventually come down from his high and when he did the first thing he'd do would be to look for Yuri, but she didn't want to leave him behind with Dallas either, he of course proved he could keep an eye on him for a few hours before but now that their was an assassin after one of the occupants of this safehouse, and that assassin being her arch rival no less she was afraid they'd hurt Yuri, and the fact that there was a supervillain after them didn't help boost her confidence. But before she could decline Megan quickly said. "Oh my god YES, Val and I haven't had a girls night out sense Yuri was born, god knows that I need a little time to myself."

"Well there ya go, you two have a chance to have a little fun and I get to keep Yuri all to myself tonight." Dallas added with a smile.

It was around that moment that Yuri over heard this conversation and he ran over to his mother and looked up at her with bright wide eyes and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. "Can I stay with daddy tonight mommy? Pweeeeeeeeeeease?" He begged her as he tugged on her pant leg.

She could obviously say no to his request, but the fact of the matter was that all Yuri ever wanted from the moment he could talk and actually understand the way the world worked was to have a father, and now that he had one and was finally getting to know him she had no choice but to allow them to bond as much as possible when ever opportunity struck. She then said very reluctantly. "I…suppose, as long as your sure that you want to."

Yuri's eyes then began to light up with excitement as he began to hop up and down with joy. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He cheered knowing that he'd be allowed to spend an entire night with his father.

"Wait hold on a second…" Adrien interjected. "I thought we were going over a strategy to deal with the Chameleon, what happened to that?"

"Don't get your nickers in a wad love…" Megan laminated as she pulled out a laptop from a backpack she'd brought with her, it was covered in stickers with the names of various rock bands like Icon for hire, Evanescence, Fall out boy, Three days grace, AC/DC and Metallica. She opened it up, turned it on then clicked into a premade plan to catch the Chameleon. "Valentina and I have already come up with a fool proof plan to catch that slippery little gobshite, here's what we'll do, I've already taken the liberty of scouting out the venue for the party at the Bourgeois hotel, swanky place might I add…" She began to run a simulation of the plan. "Here's what we already know, Marinette is the prime target and Adrien is the patsy for the hit, so for this plan to work neither Adrien nor Marinette can be there…period, however Marinette will still need someone to stand in for her when he strikes, a decoy if you will."

"I'll do that, I have a score to settle with that little 'khu-i, and I aim to finish what I've started." Valentina declared as she felt the sheer joy of her chance for revenge well within her grasp.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…little ears are present in this room Val." Dallas reminded his lover as he covered their son's ears.

"Oh relax would you love, he doesn't know any Russian yet so it's hardly impressionable." Megan waved off feeling no reason to worry about him.

"Still though, I don't want my son taking up swearing." Dallas retorted, then he began to register just how he was acting and realized that he was already turning into an overbearing parent. "Oh god, I'm already turning into that kind of a dad." He said as he slapped his hand to his forehead and just groaned.

Then Megan leaned over to Valentina and said. "Good thing you two didn't have a daughter eh love?"

That's when Dallas began to worry about his next child, assuming there would be another child to follow. Then he began to imagine it as a girl, and just like that…his imagination just went wild with worries of his potential daughter finding a boy she liked then getting pregnant by said boy, then he began to fantasize about strangling said boy to death with a rope. "Dallas…Dallas…? Daaaallaaas?" Adrien took notice of Dallas being in deep thought and tried to snap him back to reality, though he wasn't gaining any ground this way so he just got up close to his ear and shouted. "DALLAS!"

And just like that he was back. "HUH WHAT PREGNANT BABY GIRL KILL BABY DADDY!" He blurted out and revealed just what he was thinking about. "Oh…sorry, I just zoned out for a second."

"Uh…yyyyyyeah…we figured that." Adrien pointed out as he felt a bit awkward about what Dallas had just said. "Anyway…you ladies were saying."

"Uhhhhhh…right then, anyway sense Val is going to act as the decoy then we'll put your team mates up in various locations through out the hotel." Megan began to explain the plan down to the last detail. "We'll have at least one or two of them each covering all the exits, that way no matter where he goes he's trapped like a rat, and once that limey bugger shows his face we'll wait for him to make his move, and once he's up close and personal with Val she'll reveal herself to him, he'll spook and run to the nearest exit, where everyone else will converge on him, nab him and then Val get's her chance to fulfill her contract on this wanker easy-peasy lemon squeezy."

"And if that doesn't work?" Adrien asked bluntly as he'd hoped they'd at least have a backup plan.

"Plan B is simple enough, I'll be waiting outside of the building with a sniper rifle ready to shoot him in the leg, but either way we need him alive long enough to figure out whoever this…la Volpe is and have them arrested for conspiracy to commit murder." Megan pointed out again the obvious. "Because if we're all being honest it's more than likely they'll try it again, only thing is I don't see any links to follow."

"La Volpe?" Adrien asked with confusion. "Is that the name of the client?"

"It's the code name that the client has chosen to go by until the job is done, that's how assassins protect the identity of their clients in a contract, and sense this code name is in Italian it stands to reason that the client is Italian as well." Valentina stated using her knowledge of how contracts work in the criminal underworld. "As of what gender I couldn't tell you, it's unclear what the context of the word is, it could either be a man or a woman and we wouldn't know until after we'd gotten their contractor, but until then we'll work on just catching the Chameleon, in the mean time just make sure that your team is ready to move." Megan then put her laptop back in her backpack and both women stood up and prepared to leave the safehouse.

"Goodnight my sweet prince." Valentina said in reference to her son as she kissed his forehead. "And goodnight to you as well my love." She then shared a sweet and tender kiss with Dallas as well as she departed.

"Bye-bye mommy, bye-bye auntie Megan I wove you." Yuri said as he waved his mother and aunt goodbye.

Before they left though Megan briefly remembered something. "Oh wait…just a moment." She said as she reached into her bag and handed Dallas a children's book. "Here, he goes to bed a lot faster with a story."

Dallas then looked upon the book and just groaned at the title. "A hundred and one fairy tales, how cliché...why not mix it up a little bit by making up a story, or heck tell him an old legend, that's what my family used to do for me."

"Well I'm just saying he'll pass out faster with a story, I don't think he really cares what story it is you tell him." Megan retorted. "Anyway we're off then, see you in the morning Yuri love, oh and don't give your dad a hard time." She said as she closed the door behind them. On the way to the stairs Megan took notice of the worried look on Valentina's face, so she began to comfort her. "Val relax, he's fine as long as his dad's around, plus there's two other bloody superheroes in that safehouse, which as we both know already is already under police watch 24/7 so the odds of Yuri getting hurt are slim to none, now let's go get drunk off our arsis and forget we're adults tonight. But first I need to stop by a drug store and buy a fresh box of condoms."

Valentina's worried look was then replaced with a smile and laughter at her friend's comment. "Why don't you just use the pill like I do?" She asked bluntly.

"Because you're only sleeping with Dallas, I sleep with multiple blokes in one night, plus the pill doesn't keep you from getting the clap." Megan explained to her friend. "So you still haven't told me, what are you going to do when you finally catch the Chameleon?"

Valentina's smile quickly turned to a frowned brow and a low growl. "I'm going to make him suffer, eight years…eight god damn years I've suffered, plotted, dreamt of finally killing him and avenging my parents for what he'd done to them."

"Whoa-whoa calm down now love…" Megan stated as she gently placed her hand on Valentina's shoulder. "Don't lose yourself to this, remember what happened back in Tokyo with the Hamada clan."

Valentina then took a deep breath and began to relax as her most recent job for a Yakuza clan almost turned out to be her last job entirely as she'd acted too rashly when the boss said he wasn't satisfied with her work and refused to pay her, and as a result she'd killed over half the house and nearly died when two of their own assassins and two other members of the top ten deadliest assassins in the world tracked her down to her hideout and tried to end her in retaliation, but in the end despite her near fatal wounds she proved herself to be the better assassin and earned her new rank, but even though she had survived that entire mess she still acted too recklessly and vowed to do better when she finally faced the Chameleon for what she would hope to be their final meeting. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten what the twin Ronin did to me." She said as she flagged down a taxi.

Back in the apartment Yuri and his father were both sitting and laughing as they both enjoyed the three stooges, and as expected it was Yuri's first time ever watching the show and within the first half of the first act he fell in love with the show. Every time he saw Moe slap or poke Curly in the eyes he'd burst into laughter, and while the young father and his son sat and enjoyed themselves Doof was just lying on the floor simply staring at a potted plant which to him in his drugged state was dancing a hula dance while wearing a grass skirt and an aloha flower neckless. For the first time in a long time Yuri's overbearing guard dog and pet was finally just relaxing. "Man he is so chill right now." Dallas said with a smirk.

"Daddy? Can we give Doof mowe chocowite for bweakfast?" Yuri asked plainly as he much rather liked Doof this way, he also liked the fact that not once this entire evening did Doof coat his face with saliva.

But Dallas just shook his head and said. "Sorry buddy but we can't keep giving him chocolate like that, if a dog has too much then they'll get sick, and we don't want to make Doof sick do we? I mean sure it's funny to see him act like a fool but still, it's not a good idea."

Yuri simply sighed and said. "Otay…" Almost a minute later Yuri started to let out a yawn, his eyes began to grow heavy and his entire body began to grow sluggish.

Dallas took notice of this and realized that it was time for Yuri to go to bed. "Uh-oh…it looks like someone's about ready to fall asleep." He said as he picked up his son. "Come on little man, let's get you to bed."

"Nnnnnooooooooo…" Yuri whined as his father carried him off to his room. "I don't wanna sweep yet daddy, I'm not…" He paused for a moment to let out another yawn then he finished his sentence. "Sweepy."

"Well your behavior says otherwise mister." Dallas replied as he began to tuck his son into bed. "There we go, now how's about a story huh?" Yuri smiled up at his father and nodded his head yes. "Alright then let's see what we got here." Dallas took the book that Megan had given him and started to flip through the pages until Yuri interrupted him.

"Daddy, could you pwease tewl me a new tory, mommy and auntie Megan wed me dat one a hundwed times." He said politely.

Dallas then smiled and closed the book then set it on the night stand as he sat down across from his son as he prepared to tell his son a story he was sure he'd never heard before. "Alright buddy, hears a story that I was told by my grandpa a long time ago, these are the stories…of the great trickster of the Lakota, these are the stories…of the original Iktomi." Yuri smiled a big bright grin as his father began to tell the tale of his namesake. "It is said that he is the son of a creator god called Inyan, which means 'the rock', I know it's a fantastic name and I can sense your jealousy from here." Dallas joked to his son who laughed even though it was terrible. "But before he was ever a trickster he was known for something else, he was known…as Ksa, which means wisdom, he was revered as one of the wisest of all the gods and spirits of the heavens, but sadly he was stripped of his title and became Iktomi because of his troublemaking ways."

"You mean he was naughty?" Yuri guessed.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, I mean he did mess with a lot of people, mostly by setting traps for unsuspecting people to walk into and get caught in. He thought it was funny." Dallas explained as his son listened to the tale with baited breath. "It's also said that he tricked a naïve young girl into taking a bath with him somehow by turning himself into an older woman, and I am NOT gonna go into any more detail than that because that story is way too inappropriate for you so…don't even bother asking me."

"He took a bath wiff a girl? Eew!" Yuri reacted as naturally as any child his age would toward the opposite sex.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. Anyway here is a story that's a little more appropriate for you." Dallas then began to tell his son a tail about Iktomi that was much more age appropriate. "These are some of the tales of Iktomi." He began to tell the tail like he'd heard many times before. "To our ancestors Iktomi was many things, sly, cunning, mischievous and above all in some cases, he was considered a hero."

"Like you daddy?" Yuri asked as he briefly interrupted his father's tale.

"Mm-hm, but to some people he was just annoying which is why he didn't have that many friends, mostly because they'd all get so fed up with his tricks that his friends would all leave him never to return. Which is why the gods and spirits of the heavens sort of kicked him out of their world and didn't let him come back, and because he messed with so many mortals they didn't really want to be associated with him, like when he robbed a boy just for his clothes."

Yuri's jaw just dropped upon hearing that. "You mean he made somebody go awound naked? Eew!" He said with disgust.

"Oh yeah he did just that, this is how the tale goes." Dallas began to tell this specific tail. "It was a warm day in the forest, the sun beat down upon Iktomi with sweat dripping from his brow, 'my goodness it's hot today' he said as he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his brow, but as soon as he did the wind snatched up his handkerchief and blew it up into the branches of a tree at the wayyyyyy top, 'oh no' he cried, 'my handkerchief is all the way at the top and I have no way to get it down', around that time a young man came walking his way, a very well dressed young man with a well made buckskin shirt and matching leggings made from the skins of the finest bucks in the land, and adorning his neck was a very beautiful neckless. Iktomi simply looked at this boy and became green with envy at his clothes, 'My oh my' he said to himself, 'what I wouldn't give to have clothes as beautiful as his'. The boy then walked up to Iktomi and said, 'Good afternoon sir, how are you feeling today?' That's when Iktomi's envy grew so great that he came up with a plan to take the boy's clothes, he then pretended to be upset and said to the boy, 'I am oh so very sad my boy, for my handkerchief is stuck way up in the branches of this tree and I cannot get it down.'

Then the boy quickly offered to get him his handkerchief for him, then Iktomi acted so happy and grateful until he said, 'but what about your clothes? Your so nicely dressed up that if you climb that tree your clothes will be ruined.' Then the boy replied, 'oh that's alright, I'll just take them off and allow you to watch them until I get back down.' And those were the very words that Iktomi wanted to hear, so the unsuspecting boy began to remove his clothes and gave them to Iktomi, then he began to climb up the tree, then Iktomi simply waited until the boy was just high enough that Iktomi could runaway with his clothes without the boy having a chance to catch him, 'my oh my these are such lovely clothes' Iktomi said as he marveled the shirt and leggings, 'did you say something?' The boy asked from above. 'I said be careful for it's a long way down and you could get hurt.' Iktomi replied as he slowly walked away from the tree, once he was satisfied that the boy couldn't catch up to him Iktomi then cried out 'thank you my boy.' Confused by this comment the boy then cried back 'but I haven't even gotten your handkerchief yet', then Iktomi cried back to the boy one last remark before he finally ran off, 'No thank you for the clothes', and just like that Iktomi ran off with the boy's clothes as he was still in the tree, he ran all the way back to his village where he showed off to everyone his new clothes."

Yuri then shook his head and said. "Dat wasn't vewy nice of him."

"Well that's one of the reasons we call him the trickster, another reason is because of the prairie chickens." Dallas said as he began to tell another story of Iktomi's trickery. "Did you know that their eyes are red?" Yuri simply shook his head no in response. "Well do you know why?" Dallas asked again only for his son to shake his head no again. "Well let me tell you why, it was in the middle of the day in the desert as Iktomi was out for a walk just enjoying the sunshine, when he felt his belly begin to rumble, 'oh dear' he said 'I'm starting to get hungry, but I have no food to feed my poor belly.' Then off in the distance Iktomi saw something by a river, a lot of somethings, it was a large group of prairie chickens just dancing by the river side, Iktomi then began to lick his lips and said to himself, 'oh I would simply love a prairie chicken or two right now.' So Iktomi began to form a plan, he then outstretched his blanket and laid it flat on the ground and began to take buffalo chips simply lying on the ground and began to put them on the inside of his blanket, then he closed it up and…" It was around that moment that Yuri interrupted his father's tale.

"But daddy, if he had all dose chips den why didn't he eat dem inted?" He asked curiously as he hadn't a clue what a buffalo chip was, until Dallas explained.

"Because buffalo chips aren't the same as potato chips buddy, that's just another name for uh…your gonna laugh at this part, buffalo poop." Dallas said with a grin and saw a disgusted look begin to form on his son's face.

"Eeeeeew he picked dose up and put dem in his bwanky? Yucky!" Yuri cried as he just started to shudder.

"Yeah he probably had to wash his hands after that, and his blanket too, anyway…Iktomi then began to walk by the prairie chickens with his blanket over his shoulder with all those buffalo chips inside hoping that they'd become curious and follow him or at the very least become curious as to what he had. And luckily for him he got just that as the chickens started to ask one another what he was carrying. One of the chickens then began to ask him, 'Hey Iktomi, Iktomi hey…what is it you have there?' Iktomi then looked at the chicken and acted annoyed with him as he said. 'Leave me be little brother, I'm in a hurry and I cannot delay any more than I already have.' But the little birds were too curious for their own good. 'Oh please Iktomi please tell us what you have in your blanket.' Iktomi then let out a long fake sigh and said. 'If you must know I am carrying newly written songs for a village way up in the north and I'm already five days late and I mustn't delay any more.'

Upon hearing this the chickens all became excited and began to say, 'oh please Iktomi please will you sing us one of your songs? Oh please Iktomi we beg of you' they said as they all hopped around him, Iktomi then grinned and said to them, 'Alright, but only one song, but we can't sing it out here in the open desert because as I've said these are new songs and I don't want anyone to steal my hard work and claim them as their own. We must build a hut big enough for all of you, go out and find me sticks, sticks taller than I am would be best, it shouldn't take too long as there are many of you.' And so the unsuspecting prairie chickens didn't hesitate to do as he asked and gathered the sticks like he'd instructed them to do, within an hour the chickens gathered more than enough to build the hut, once the hut was finished Iktomi ushered them all inside, and as he did this he saw that many of them were very plump and ripe to be eaten. 'Oh I am hungry no more today' he said as the last of the chickens entered the hut. Then Iktomi instructed the chickens once more, 'Close your eyes little brothers, for as I sing you must keep your eyes closed or else your eyes will forever turn red.'

And so the chickens did as he told them to do and closed their eyes, then Iktomi began to sing a very lovely song, then the chickens began to dance to the song all while keeping their eyes closed, then while their eyes were all closed Iktomi grabbed his walking stick…raised it above his head and then…WHACK-WHACK-WHACK…he began to strike each chicken individually, eventually one of the chickens began to ask himself, 'what is that sound?' Then he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Iktomi killing his friends one by one, the little chicken then screamed 'RUN…RUNAWAY EVERYONE HE'S KILLING US ALL YOU MUST RUN!' And just as Iktomi had said all their eyes turned red from his song as they'd all opened their eyes, they turned red because of the blood that splattered everywhere from their friends that he just began to kill as they all ran for the doorway all at once with him standing in the doorway and whacking as many as he could, he didn't get them all of course, but he got enough of them so that he wouldn't go hungry."

At that point Yuri then began to start sniffling a little bit as he felt sympathy for the poor birds of the tale. "He kiwled all duh birdies?" He asked as small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Yup, but don't worry though, karma kinda got him back for it in the end." Dallas replied as he told the rest of the tale. "After he collected the prairie chickens he'd managed to kill he decided he was going to go and cook them up, so he went out to a lone tree in the desert, took some of the branches and dug a deep pit so he could cook his meal, he placed the chickens in the pit one by one and side by side, then he added the wood for the pit and lit the fire, then he just waited for his food to cook, as he waited the wind began to blow and because of this two small branches near the top of the tree began to scrape against one another, and how it irritated Iktomi something terrible. 'Little brothers' he said to the branches, 'could you please stop that, your bothering me.' But the branches just kept scraping against one another, 'Little brothers please stop doing that, your really making me mad.' But the branches just kept on scraping against one another, eventually Iktomi had decided that he'd had enough of it then he said. 'Little brothers, now I asked you very nicely to stop, so now I'm going to come up there and straighten you out.' So he climbs the tree all the way to the top and tries to break off one of the branches to try and make the scraping stop, but as he reaches up for the branches the wind stops blowing and the branches close up around his wrist trapping him.

And now he is trapped at the top of this tree and he can't get away, he tugs and pulls to try and break free but he simply can't. 'Let me go' he said to the branches, 'let me go I say, I have food cooking down there and I must get back to it.' But unfortunately for him his situation is about to get worse."

"Why does it get worse daddy?" Yuri asked with curiosity.

Then Dallas said continuing his story. "Because off in the distance Iktomi could see his friend the coyote coming for his fire."

"I tought Iktomi didn't hab any friends." Yuri pointed out.

"I said he didn't have a lot of friends kid-o, but he and the coyote were definitely friends because they both shared one thing in common, they were both tricksters and they just loved to cause mischief where ever they went." Dallas explained before he continued. "And that's exactly what was going to happen to Iktomi as coyote walked up next to the tree and called up to Iktomi, 'What are you doing up there my friend?' Iktomi then said back to him, 'Nothing, now get away from my fire coyote.' Just as he was about to do just that coyote then smelled something, he began to lick his lips as he recognized the scent of food. 'Ooh something smells good, are you cooking something?' He asked Iktomi who then said back to him, 'No, no I'm not cooking anything, now get away from my fire.' But coyote wasn't this easily fooled by Iktomi as he would've liked, coyote then got closer to the fire and caught the scent of prairie chickens cooking in the fire pit, 'Oh are those prairie chickens I smell?' He asked as his mouth began to water. 'No, I already told you I'm not cooking prairie chickens, I don't even like prairie chickens.' That's when coyote took this as an invitation to eat Iktomi's catch. 'Oh…then you won't mind if I help myself because I absolutely love prairie chickens.' Then Iktomi called out to coyote with anger 'Don't you dare eat my prairie chickens coyote, for anyone who eats my food will surely die.'

Too hungry to care or even hear him coyote then began to dig under the fire and found the first layer of prairie chickens and started to dig in, all to Iktomi's protests up in the tree, coyote simply ate and ate and ate to his heart's content, 'I must say my friend you certainly know how to cook a wonderful meal' coyote called up to Iktomi who was still up in the tree unable to get down. 'Oh thank goodness you didn't eat all of them' he said as he breathed a sigh of relief, but sadly for Iktomi coyote heard him then said 'Oh you have more?' Iktomi then realized what he'd said and cried 'No-no…you ate them all there are no more,' but coyote knew better than to believe that, so he dug even deeper in the pit and found the second and final layer of prairie chickens, then he said, 'I think I have just enough room for the rest of these lovely birds,' and so he ate them all up just as he did before, and by the time he was done he was simply stuffed, so much so he could hardly walk, as he walked away Iktomi looked back to the branches and said 'See what you've caused? Now I have nothing to eat and it's all your fault.' Then the wind began to blow again causing the branches to loosen their grip on Iktomi and he fell to the ground, then Iktomi got up and saw the feet of all his prairie chickens sticking out of the ground, he hoped that maybe coyote had left him something to eat by leaving him the legs, but all he found was the feet, nothing else, as coyote had purposefully put the feet in the ground simply to taunt Iktomi, that's when he got very…very mad at coyote and said, 'I am going to kill coyote, I warned him that anyone who should eat my food will surely die.' So Iktomi started off after coyote in the direction he went, it wasn't too hard for him to catch up with him either as he was still stuffed from eating all those prairie chickens, coyote knew there was no way he could get away from Iktomi as he was, so he came up with a plan to try and escape him if he could, so he simply played dead and slowed his breathing down, as Iktomi got closer to coyote he then said to him with rage, 'I told you that anyone who should eat my food will surely die.' Then he kicked coyote in his stomach, but coyote didn't make a sound, Iktomi found this to be a bit odd, so he then picked up coyote's leg and simply dropped it and it just hit the ground, then Iktomi did it again and again and again until he made the assumption that coyote was dead.

'Oh my' he said to himself, 'it seems I was right after all, and he ate so much that he killed himself, oh my poor friend, I tried to warn you.' That's when Iktomi's stomach began to rumble, he then looked at coyote's body and said. 'I think I might just have to eat you. It's only fair sense you ate my chickens.' That's when coyote began to worry for himself as he could tell that Iktomi was being serious."

Yuri's jaw just dropped then he said. "He was gonna eat duh coyote?"

"Yup, he was gonna eat the coyote, that is until just as Iktomi was about to throw him on the fire coyote reached up and just…BIT Iktomi right on his arm causing him to drop coyote and fall backwards into the fire, and as Iktomi is struggling to get out of the fire coyote just runs away from him, and as he does this he was just laughing and howling away at Iktomi's pain and expense." Dallas announced with a smile. "Eventually Iktomi gets out of the fire and when he does he just looks at his clothes and sees they are ruined, just covered in soot and burnt up spots all over, and he is now sad, because he's hungry, and now his clothes are ruined, so he decides to go and wash his clothes off in the river, and as he makes his way there he hears something, laughter, he then says to himself, 'Who is laughing? This isn't a time to laugh, this is a time to be sad, for my clothes are a mess and I am so hungry, who could possibly be so happy about anything right now?' Letting curiosity get the better of him Iktomi investigates the sound of this laughter and sees that it belongs to several young children just playing in the river and sliding down a hill that the river runs along on these large flat rocks, Iktomi then says 'oh that looks like so much fun, but I wonder who is watching these children?' he then looks around and sees their grandfather sitting next to a tree as he simply watches the children play. Iktomi then walks up to the old man and says 'Grandfather, would it be too much to ask of you to let me play with the children?' but the old man simply says to Iktomi 'No you can't, now be gone.'

'Oh please grandfather please let me play with them just for a little while.' Iktomi replies to him, but he simply says 'No you can't play with the children now go away.' But Iktomi then folds his hands and gets down on his knees and says once more. 'Oh please grandfather, just for a little while, I promise I will leave afterwards just let me play one time.' Then the old man sighs and says to Iktomi, 'You may have one turn to slide down the hill, then you must go.' Then Iktomi just jumps for joy and goes to grab a flat rock like the children are doing, then he climbs to the top of the hill and calls out to the children below, 'look out because here I come.' Then he slides down the hill and splashes into the river, then he says to the old man 'Grandfather, I'm going to have just one more go, just one more then I'll be gone.' So he goes again, and as he comes back down he then says to the old man, 'Grandfather, I think I'm just going to make this my game from now on.' Then Iktomi climbs the hill again, but this time he gets an even bigger rock much to the old man's protests warning him not to take such a large rock. But Iktomi doesn't listen to him as he gets ready to slide down the hill one more time. 'Iktomi!' The old man cries 'Don't do it Iktomi.' But Iktomi simply says back to him, 'No, this is my game now.' And so Iktomi begins to slide down the hill, but what he doesn't realize is that there is a large tree root that he doesn't see just sticking up out of the river bed, then as he comes down the rock catches the root and flips over on top of Iktomi, squishing him as flat as a pancake.'

Yuri then begins to laugh at Iktomi's expense as he imagined how he must've looked from that event. "Dat's funny."

Dallas smiled at the fact his son was enjoying tales of his heritage. "I told you karma would get him back didn't I?" Dallas reminded him. He then saw what time it was on the alarm clock and realized that he'd kept Yuri up for too long. "Oh shoot is it that time already? Sorry buddy but it looks like we've gotta stop there."

"No pwease daddy just one more, pwease?" Yuri begged as he tugged on his father's sleeve.

Dallas tried his best to look firm but he failed miserably as his son used the puppy eyes on him, with no real experience dealing with this from a child his age Dallas had no choice but to give in to his son's resolve. "Alright, but just one, then you have to go to sleep, deal?" Yuri nodded his head yes as he sat and waited for his final story of the night. "Alright, this one was one of my favorites when I was growing up, now Iktomi wasn't just famous for being a trickster among the Lakota, he was also famous for being an excellent gambler, what ever game he played it didn't matter cause he'd always win, but their was one game that he'd already lost wayyyyyyyy before he even knew that he had."

Dallas started to tell the story as he'd remembered it. "It was late at night and Iktomi was at a neighboring village betting on a horse race with the rest of the villagers, and as he'd expected he won all his bets against them, eventually midnight came around and Iktomi had decided that he'd won enough from the villagers and chose to pack up all his winnings and go home, along the way back he saw something that struck him as odd, it was some stranger standing atop a hill, and he was just pointing at him, just pointing at Iktomi for no apparent reason at all. That's when Iktomi called out to him and asked, 'Are you pointing at me?' but the man said nothing back, so he asked again, 'I said are you pointing at me? Why are you pointing at me?' but the man still said nothing, this really started to make Iktomi nervous as to why someone he didn't even know was just standing on a hill and doing nothing but pointing at him, that's when Iktomi came up with the assumption that he was playing a game. 'Oh I get it' he said to the man, 'you're playing the pointing game, I'm the best at this game and I know for a fact that I'm going to win, so if I were you I'd stop pointing because you will lose if I play this game with you.' But the man didn't stop pointing at him, so then Iktomi said 'Alright, I warned you.' So he stuck out his arm and started pointing back at the man, for hours and hours they kept on pointing at one another. 'Are you getting tired yet?' Iktomi asked his opponent, but he still didn't answer him. 'Well I'm not getting tired yet, I'm not tired at all. You know I'd understand if you were tired, if you want to go home I'd understand, I don't want you to get in too much trouble with your wife.' Then Iktomi said to himself. 'I wish he'd quit already my arm is getting tired.' But he just kept on pointing at the man on the hill and the man just pointed back at Iktomi, they had been standing and pointing for so long that eventually the sun came up over the horizon, and at that moment Iktomi's jaw just dropped, as the sun began to reveal to him…that he had been pointing all night long…at a tree…with a single branch pointing outward."

At that moment Yuri began to laugh yet again. "He was pointing at a twee? Dat's funny."

"Alright buddy, I kept up my end of the deal, now it's time for you to keep up yours." Dallas announced as he leaned in and gave his son a goodnight kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight kid-o, see you in the morning."

Yuri simply yawned and said back to his father. "Goodnight…daddy." He slowly closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep. Dallas just smiled at his son as he turned out the light and closed the door. He then headed back to the living room to turn off the T.V. When he found Doof, who was still very stoned standing on top of Adrien.

"About time you got out here, what took you so long?" Adrien cried as the dog just started to lick his face.

Dallas just stared at the sight of Doof smothering Adrien in a similar manor that he would to Yuri, so naturally Dallas came up with the assumption that Doof had simply confused Adrien for Yuri. "Okay what happened exactly?" Dallas began to ask.

"I don't know, one minute I'm just trying to get a glass of water before bed and the next I'm getting involuntarily kissed by a damn dog." Adrien replied feeling a hint of annoyance toward Dallas for his previous actions toward Doof, as well as Marinette. "Doof for fuck sake get the hell off me!" Adrien started to push the large dog off of him, until he heard a loud…

ppppffft

Dallas then began to realize what it was. "Eew grows dog farts!" He said as the foul smell hit his nose, he waved the horrible smell away from him as best he could. "Doof get the hell off!" But all of a sudden Doof just collapsed on top of Adrien putting all of his weight on him.

"Doof you big fat fuck, get off me!" Adrien shouted, until there was yet another…

ppppffft

"Really? Again?" Dallas whined as the dog just lay on top of his foster brother all the while Dallas was trying to help him get the dog off of him.

ppppffft

"Fuck sake dude, I think I figured out your most deadly weapon is your ass!" Dallas stated as he finally managed to roll Doof off of Adrien, the dog simply laid on his side panting up at Dallas with a very large dog like grin, he then rolled onto his back as if he was asking for a belly rub. "Seriously, your stoned ass fart's on me three times and you expect me to give you a belly rub?"

"What are you complaining about?" Adrien asked rhetorically. "I'm the one he was trying to make his bitch!"

"Hey when you wake up after a drunken siesta in a Mexican bar next to someone's grandmother then you can complain buster." Dallas fired back. "Plus I don't think he was going that far."

Then Adrien narrowed his eyes at Dallas and said. "Still though what the hell took you so long to get out here? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I was putting my son to bed thank you very much, so excuse me for being a bit preoccupied." Dallas justified.

Adrien just groaned and said. "Whatever, I'm going to bed, I've had enough of this crazy peyote brownie bullshit to last a life time." Then he simply walked off and headed to his room, he sat down on the bed quietly as to not stir Marinette as she appeared to be asleep, he began to kick off his shoes and pushed them off to the side, he then began to remove his over shirt and threw it off to the side of the room, just as he began to take off his T-shirt he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Here kitty-kitty…" Marinette said with a stoned voice.

He looked around and saw that she was not asleep at all, or dressed for that matter. "Marinette? Where are your clothes?"

She just shrugged and said with a very drugged tone of voice. "I don't know…" She then stood up on her knees and started to kiss his cheek and just held him close to her bare chest.

"Mari, as much as I'd like to do this with you I don't think now's the time." Adrien stated as he politely declined.

"Ohhhhh yyyyyyeah…" She replied as she shoved him down onto the bed.

"WHOA!" He cried as she used all her strength to force him down, then she sat on top of his waist and just looked down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Well that's tooooooooo…bad…bad kitty…bad-bad kitty…cause momma's got an itch…and you're the one who's gotta…gotta…s-scratch it…so you'd better…get to work cause…you're not…going anywhere till I says soooo." She finished her sentence just before she leaned down and started to kiss him passionately.

The things I do for this girl, he thought to himself as he just let her have her way with him. Then he realized something important and said. "Mari wait…we don't have protection."

Marinette just started to giggle and said. "Ehhhhhh don't worry about it kitty, I took'id some of my…mommy's pills, she won't mind if I use um. Now shut up and…and…fuck me you…ffffffffffucker."

"Never, never again, I am never letting Dallas drug you ever again." Adrien stated as he didn't really like his girlfriend in this state of being.

She just gave a very stoned giggle and said. "Your such a party pooper." Then she returned to her much needed romance. Almost a minute into their romp in the bed room Dallas could easily hear the two of them through the walls.

"Oh god I hope Yuri's a sound sleeper." Dallas prayed as he pulled out a pair of ear buds and plugged them into his phone and started to search for a song on his play list, he was about to play the song when he heard Yuri call for him from the bedroom door.

"Daddy?" He said with a tiny little whisper, Dallas looked over to him acknowledging that he was paying attention to his son. "I have to go potty."

Dallas just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright kid-o be there in a second." Dallas said as he put his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to Yuri and picked him up then carried him over to the bathroom, as they passed Adrien and Marinette's room they both heard Marinette cry out at the top of her voice.

"YAHTZEE!" Dallas just groaned and said in his head, maybe giving her peyote wasn't such a good idea, as he could just sense that there was going to be a very awkward conversation with his son in the next few seconds, at least it would be for Dallas.

"Daddy, what's that word mean?" Yuri asked as he looked up at his father's face.

Dallas knew if he told him the truth then this night would become even more bazar for him, so he just resorted to the usual answer that a parent would fall back on in a situation they couldn't or just didn't want to explain to their children. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…don't know." He said with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm just gonna say it's some kind of a French thing." Once Dallas had brought Yuri to the bathroom he helped him with his pants then just waited for him outside the bathroom and let him do his business, once he heard the toilet flush Yuri came out of the bathroom and said.

"I need to wash my hands." Dallas picked him up under his arms and helped him reach the sink to wash his hands, once he was done Dallas took Yuri back to bed, but not before he caught sight of his overbearing dog just laying on the floor looking very lifeless. "Daddy, is Doof otay?" He asked as he felt concern that his dog wasn't moving.

"Oh don't worry kid-o, he'll be fine in the morning he's just really messed up right now." Dallas reassured his son as he carried him back to bed, but this time he chose to stay in the room with Yuri as he didn't want to have to listen to his foster brother make love to his girlfriend for the rest of the night, which worked out just fine for Yuri as he evidently needed to cuddle with something as he slept more comfortably and usually that something was either his teddy bear or Doof and sense the former was back at his mother's apartment/hideout and Doof was currently indisposed Dallas was the next likely candidate, once Yuri was comfortable enough he just fell asleep all snuggled up in his father's arms, Dallas simply looked down at his son still hardly able to believe that any of this was real, he half expected to wake up from some kind of dream sequence and realize that none of this really mattered. But if it was just a dream then he would just enjoy it while it lasted.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Megan and Valentina were out at a popular nightclub, and Megan was dressed in a very revealing, very small, very thin and very short white tank top that hugged her cleavage a little too snugly, on her chest it read 'Yeah their real', she also wore an equally short plaid skirt that barely covered her lower extremities, she also wore a pair of black leather high top high heel boots to complete the look, if it wasn't clear to the men in this club what she wanted this night then they were simply fools. Valentina on the other hand simply wore a plain black T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of open toed high heels. They'd been there for almost an hour simply dancing, drinking or chatting with other patrons of the club, and Megan was being very flirtatious with several of the men at the bar, and getting the very kind of attention she wanted from them. But she wasn't the only one who was attracting some wondering eyes that night as some drunken patron of the club came up to Valentina and said. "YO hot stuff what's your sign?" His breath simply reeked of alcohol and his shirt stank of way too much cheap cologne.

Valentina then said back. "Stop, that's my sign, now get lost before you get hurt pig."

But the man was too drunk to care or even understand as he just sat next to her at the bar. "You know I couldn't help but notice how cute you look, but I bet you'd look cuter with me on top of you tonight." He said as he pulled her in close.

With a sudden serge of anger coursing through her she grabbed a bottle of beer off the bar and broke it over his head sending him to the ground, he groaned as he tried to sit up only for her to step on his neck and pin him to the ground. "Touch me again and I promise the last thing you see is me cutting your throat open you little b'lyad."

That's when she felt a hand grip her shoulder, she turned around to see a few of his buddies standing just behind her as they began to pop their knuckles. "Sister, I hope you realize what you've done is sign your own death warrant." One of the brutes said.

"Oi Val, need a hand to fuck up some of those blokes?" Megan asked as she took a brief moment from flirting with a handsome young man.

The leader of the three other thugs turned toward Megan and said. "Stay out of this bitch, this is between us and AAHH!" He was quickly interrupted when Valentina quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it until it broke, he fell to the ground and just held his arm as he felt shooting pain course through it. "You crazy little bitch! What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"Self-defense…also no one calls my friend a bitch without feeling pain." Valentina said just before she kicked him in the face as hard as she could, then she turned on the remaining two brutes and said. "Who else wants a piece of me?"

The two brutes simply looked at each other with a worried look as they came to realize that she meant business. They then looked back at her and saw the devilish grin on her face as she seemed more than ready to break more bones. "Oi lads…" Megan said just before she broke a bar stool over one of the thugs heads. "Don't you wankers know two on one isn't fair fighting?" She then sucker punched the same brute in his stomach then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt then spun him around and threw him into the side of the bar.

While he was distracted Valentina ran up to the remaining thug and performed a double kick right into his chest knocking him down. As he looked up from the flat of his back he saw both women standing over him and just smiling fiendishly. "Let this be a lesson to you boys, not every girl is just a pretty face, also the next time a girl says no…you'd best not ignore her, otherwise I may just come back and finish what I've started, now BEAT IT!" Valentina warned them all as they stood back up and started to leave the bar. "Mu'daks."

"Should've cut one of them some place important, would've sent a strong message to the rest don't you think?" Megan added as she twirled around a broken bottle in her fingers.

"Maybe, but I did not come her to draw blood, I came here to relax." Valentina said as she returned to the bar, but as soon as she sat down the bar tender then said.

"Uh-uh…you two aren't getting anything else from us tonight, not after you caused a fight." Both Valentina and Megan looked at the bartender with annoyance.

"You wanna run that by us again love?" Megan asked as she just glared at the bar tender.

"I said your band, for life if I have anything to say about it." The bar tender replied.

That's when Valentina grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him over the bar and pinned him down under her arm. "You listen to me you little piz'da…" She began to threaten him. "I don't know about you but I think I was well with in my right to defend myself, I also think it's your club security's job to prevent perverts like them to just harass women like that, so unless you want me to give your bouncers a reason to rush to your rescue I suggest you shut the fuck up and serve us all of our drinks on the house, or would you rather I cut off your fingers one by one." While she was talking she pulled out a small knife and just pressed the point into his throat.

The bar tender gulped as he had a feeling that this wouldn't end well for him unless he cooperated. "Okay-okay I get it just relax lady!" He cried as he feared whatever it was she was going to do to him.

"I'll relax after you refill my margarita, and actually stir in the tequila this time don't just por it on top of the mixture you stupid little derr'mo." Valentina snarled just before she let him up. "Oh…and check and see what's taking my club sandwich so long, I'm starting to get hunger pains, and you don't want to see what I'm like when I'm hangry."

"She's not kidding love, when she was pregnant she was like a monster that broke loose from the depths of hell if she was out of her favorite snacks." Megan added as she just grinned at the bartender and handed him her empty class. "And while your making her another drink be sure to be a good lad and refresh me gin and tonic eh love?"

The bartender didn't hesitate to fulfill the requests of either of the young ladies as he worked fast to fix up their drinks and bring out Valentina's dinner, the two then laughed about the events that had just transpired and shared a toast. "Here's to my retirement, which I hope is sooner than I'd expect." Valentina said as she raised her glass.

"And here's to you and that devilishly handsome bloke that you've gotten back to banging all night long so you don't have to go on a killing spree when ever you're pent up with anger." Megan added. "And also here's to the death of that sadistic son of a bitch who you've been hunting sense you joined the game."

The two then clanged glasses together and Valentina added onto that note with an evil smile. "May he rot in hell." Then the two of them both took a sip of their drinks and savored the taste.

"So…" Megan started to change the subject. "When are you and Dallas gonna tie the old knot eh?"

Valentina just laughed and said. "I don't know, sometime after we get the Chameleon, but when that day happens I'll be faced with another dilemma."

Megan just groaned and said. "Not this again, Val you and I both know that you don't need to worry about getting a job because you have the skills necessary to earn a paycheck, just become a private bodyguard or a bloody cop or hell teach a self-defense class, you have a lot more options than you give yourself credit for love."

"I know that…but it's not that this time. This time…" Valentina started to trace that top of her glass with her finger nervously.

Megan then asked somewhat casually while also feeling a bit concerned. "What is it Val, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Valentina sighed then said. "It's Dallas, I'm just…afraid that…well now that he's a superhero…he's bound to make a lot of enemies doing what he does."

At that point Megan just began to laugh. "Val, the boy is the son of a master bloody thief, he's probably already made more enemies than you did in your first year on the bloody job." She said as her laughter began to subside. "Besides that I don't think it really matters, he's got bloody super powers, a whole team of superheroes to watch his back, international contacts and a list of back up plans starting at A and ending all the way to Z, in other words Val your worrying way too much, especially sense your going to be the next number one assassin in the world before you retire, so bottom line if any body thinks they can take the two of you then they're in for a very rude awakening ending with getting their arsis kicked all the way to the south pole."

Valentina sighed and just stared at her drink before she added. "You know it still doesn't feel real yet, Dallas being back in my life, the Chameleon being so close and I've finally got the drop on him and what's even more impossible to think is that I'm so close to freedom from this life, that means no more killing no more running from the law no more having to watch my back."

"Yeah that last one's not as accurate as you'd like it to be, trust me I'd know love, I admit I've had to off a few former flames who weren't too happy about me dropping them like a used condom in the trash, long story by the way and I'd rather not get into it." Megan stated as she chugged her gin and tonic, she let out a light sigh as she felt a slight buzz. "Whooo…that's a good buzz."

Valentina felt no reason to pry, she understood where she was coming from, she of course knew what it was like to be targeted by another assassin for whatever reasons, and she would always come out on top as the survivor but even she knew that her luck wouldn't last forever, which is why she wanted to retire as quickly as she could, especially for Yuri's sake. "So…after we end him, what are you going to do?" She asked her friend before she took another sip of her margarita.

"Eh…I'll probably get a job at some low paying tech company as an IT specialist, or hell I could get a job as an IT teacher for a high school if I had to." Megan laminated, to which Valentina just laughed. "Oi, why are you laughing love?"

"I'm sorry, but you in a high school is not how I pictured you to live out your glory years." Valentina replied as she wiped away a tear.

"Oi I'm not that old, I'm just one year younger than you are so if anyone's in her glory years it's you granny." She said with a grin as she playfully punched her friends arm. As the night carried on the two women simply laughed and enjoyed themselves as if it was the last time they'd ever get to do so, and with their particular line of work that was more than just a possibility.

Back at the safe house Everyone had finally fallen asleep, especially Marinette who at this time was in the middle of what was certainly the most bazar dream she'd ever had, she was floating in outer space surrounded by millions and millions of stars, then the next thing she saw was a meteorite falling towards her, she flinched as she covered her head. But just as it had finally reached her it simply crashed into the ground and turned to dust, she opened her eyes and saw something else strange, it was a heard of deer running across the land all in one direction, following that was a pack of wolves chasing after them, the wolves managed to run down one dear as they all converged and descended upon it with extreme prejudice, following this was a large grizzle standing in a river awaiting for salmon to leap out of the water so it could feed, as the fish hopped out of the water the massive bear managed to grab one.

Soon after this Marinette then heard a loud calling sound, it was from a pod of humpback whales simply singing their song and swimming by paying her no mind, she was in awe of these majestic creatures as they swam by, then the next thing she knew she saw a single whale swimming right at her, she tried to swim away from it but she couldn't move, but then just as the whale had made contact with her it simply burst and turned into thousands and thousands of butterflies, or rather Akumaas simply flying around in a tornado and eventually turning into one giant head, a head that resembled Hawkmoth's, then it simply started laughing evilly as it got closer and closer to Marinette, but just before it could out of nowhere a massive ladybug flew in and crashed into the swarm of butterflies and chased them away.

Then the ladybug simply landed next to Marinette and began to shrink down to a normal size for a ladybug, then it flew up to her and landed right on her nose, she laughed as it's tiny legs began to tickle her. "What's so funny Marinette?" A voice asked from behind her, a male voice, she turned around and saw that the voice belonged to…

"AH! A MOUNTAIN LION!" She cried as she began to panic, but this wasn't like any other mountain lion that she'd ever seen in her life, this one was pitch black with bright green eyes. "Where did you come from?! And how do you know my name?!" Marinette asked the animal, which then replied.

"You need not fear me, I am your guide to understand your place in the design of the great creator, and find your inner strength." The mountain lion replied calmly, for some reason this mountain lion sounded like Adrien and though it didn't move it's mouth she could understand it perfectly, it lay on the ground simply staring at her not even looking a slight bit interested in killing her.

"What…what are you talking about?" She asked the cat again not letting her guard down.

The cat slowly began to stand and said with a stern tone. "Follow me, and do not delay, or else the deceiver will try to lead you a stray, and to your doom."

Marinette was still weary of this cat, and for good reason, and the fact that it was talking to her was not exactly calming her down, but she felt as though she could trust him, mostly because he didn't seem interested in eating her but she still kept her guard up as she followed him along a worn dirt path that seamed to appear out of nowhere as the cat walked forward. "So…" Marinette began to make small talk with this strange animal. "What's your name?" She asked politely.

"You may simply refer to me as your guide, rest assured that I will keep all that would harm you from you." The cat replied as it continued onward.

"Oh…o-kay, so uh…can I ask why you sound like my boyfriend Adrien?" She asked bluntly as they continued their hike.

The cat simply answered with. "Everyone's guide is born through the bonds that are strongest that any mortal shares with another lightly resembling those they share this bond with, therefor I am the embodiment of the one who you share the strongest of bonds with."

"O-kay, I guess that makes sense, so who is the deceiver then?" She asked once more hoping that he'd answer her plainly.

Around that moment the large cat stopped and turned back to her and answered with a chilling warning. "She is the one who would pray for your downfall, the one who would take everything from you and give nothing in return, just for the mere joy of watching you suffer, she is the one who calls for your head in the dead of night Marinette, so what ever you do, no matter what…never turn your back to her, or else she will end you. She is not to be trusted."

"Well that's not very nice…" Another voice added, Marinette and the guide both looked up to see a figure atop a small hill side, this one sounded female, and very cunning. Their shape was blurred out by the sun but they were unmistakably a red vixen. "All I want to do is play, maybe even make a new friend, I happen to know a nice little spot by this waterfall, the view is so breath taking that it's just simply to die for."

Marinette began to recognize this voice very easily. "Lila?" She uttered to herself.

"No, she's just the embodiment of your greatest enemy, and the one who would benefit from your failures the most." The guide answered for the vixen.

Marinette then frowned her brow and said. "You're the deceiver, how fitting that you should resemble Lila Rossi, whatever your doing here it doesn't matter, I won't hear a word you have to say."

"Oh you won't?" The vixen asked rhetorically as it stood up from atop the hill. "Oh that's just a shame, and here I was hoping that we could have a civil conversation before we have to hash out a few things."

Marinette cocked her head back a bit and asked. "Like what?"

"Oh no, you just said you weren't interested in hearing anything I had to say so I'm not even going to waste my breath on you sweetie." The vixen replied as she turned away and seeming uninterested in answering her, until she turned back to her and said with a smile. "Oh what the heck I can't resist."

"NO!" The guide growled as he stood in front of the deceiver. "I will not allow you to fill her head with doubts and lies, BE GONE trickster and do not come back."

"Typical, you don't even bother fighting your own battles for yourself do you Marinette? How…unsurprising of you, I knew right from the start that destroying you would be a cinch, I mean just look at you, you're nothing but some little klutz always tripping on her own feet and faceplanting into the dirt everyday like it's just some daily routine for you." The vixen said to Marinette trying to get under her skin. "I'm honestly surprised that Adrien doesn't wake up and realize how much of a loser you are, but I guess after you dropped your panties for him you made it a little harder for him, but let me ask you something, is changing from a klutz to a slut a step up for you or a step down? I'm honestly confused where the line is drawn for you."

At that point Marinette simply frowned her brow and gritted her teeth, she then marched forward and grabbed the vixen by her throat and picked her up and began to tell her off. "Now you listen to me deceiver, I don't care how many harsh things you say about me…"

"Harsh? Me? I'm only stating the facts?" The vixen interrupted just before Marinette tightened her grip and continued.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted with pure rage, from all around her thousands upon thousands of white cracks began to form in the ground originating from where Marinette was standing. "I…don't care what you think of me, I don't care if what you say about me is true, because even though I am just as flawed as the next girl I don't let those or the harsh things people say in response get to me, the truth is that I will never truly be perfect, but I don't care, I love the way I am, my friends, my parents, even Adrien loves me just as I am and not one of them would have me any other way, so whatever else you were going to say about me doesn't matter because no matter what you try to do or say will never make me second guess myself, now get the hell out of here before I turn you into a hat and wear you around town come winter you silver tongued Lila Rossi rip off." Marinette finally dropped the vixen and just let her take off running with her tail between her legs. It was around that moment that Marinette finally notice the cracks in the ground, she was both intrigued and confused all at the same time. "What…what's going on?" She asked as she turned to the guide, who for some reason had just vanished from sight. "Uh…Mr. guide, hello? Where'd you go kitty?"

"It would seem you've found your inner strength after all…" His voice echoed in the darkness, which was disappearing and turning into a bright white. "My task is done, go in peace Marinette, and remember…the ones you love most will protect you from what's to come. But be warned, most endings arrive much later than anticipated, and yours will come…after you've suffered loss."

This both confused and scared Marinette greatly. "What does that mean? What's going to happen? What's coming for me? Wait don't go yet!" Marinette cried out, then the next thing she knew she was no longer in a white plain of existence, but rather in an alley at night, she felt a sudden cold chill blow causing her to shiver, she simply walked down the alley until she heard a cry of agony, she turned around and saw…herself, being beaten and kicked by a shadowy figure who sawt to harm do nothing but harm Marinette's double. "HEY! Leave her alone!" She shouted as she ran in and tackled the figure to the ground, but as soon as she rose up to fight it, it had vanished into thin air, she then turned around and saw that her double was gone too. Then what happened next surprised her even more, she was suddenly wrapped up in her ladybug yo-yo then she was swung into the side of a building with great force, she then fell to the ground and winced in pain, she then looked up and saw yet another double of herself, but as ladybug, who then grabbed Marinette by her throat and shoved her into the side of the building and just grinned at her devilishly. "Why…why are you doing this?" She asked her clone.

The double then leaned in and whispered in her ear with a voice that was not even relatively close to her own but much closer to that of Lila. "Because it's so much fun." She then threw Marinette down the street with all her strength. As Marinette tumbled down the street her double started walking closer and closer while spinning her yo-yo at her side and smiling with evil intent. "I've told you before Marinette that I'd take everything from you, but I guess you just didn't want to listen to me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to teach you the hard way." She stated just as she threw her yo-yo at Marinette as she started to stand up, but just before the weapon could even touch her Marinette simply raised her hand and caught it, the ladybug doppelganger's smile turned into a look of shock as she came to realize what had just happened. "What? How…how did you do that?"

Marinette just glared at her and said with ice in her voice. "Same way I can do this, HEE-YA!" Marinette then yanked with both hands on the weapon and pulled her double over toward her with all her might, as she got close enough Marinette kicked her clone in the face with full force knocking her to the ground. "You might look like me, and have my miraculous, but your nothing compared to the real thing bitch." She then tossed the yo-yo off to the side and took a fighting stance and allowed her opponent to stand back up so she could have a fair fight.

"Just you wait, because by the end of this I'll have the last laugh!" The double cried as she lunged forward aiming at Marinette's face, only for her to block it by grabbing her wrist and spinning around and hitting her in the face with her opposite arm's elbow, then she swept her legs out from under her causing her to fall flat on her back, she quickly hopped back up and tried to kick Marinette in the face but she just ducked under it and countered with an uppercut right under her jaw, the false ladybug then stumbled backward, she began to rub her jaw as she tried to maintain focus on the fight, she then whipped around to try and punch Marinette only for her to grab her fist and twist her arm behind her back forcing her into a half nelson, then Marinette wrapped her free arm around her waist and lifted her up off the ground then like a pro-wrestler she flipped her double over her body and slammed her head into the pavement.

Afterwards Marinette stood up and just stared down at her enemy and said. "It doesn't matter what you do or try, I will always come out on top, with or without my powers I will always beat you." And just as suddenly as she'd appeared she vanished into thin air. Marinette smiled at her resolve, until she heard the sound of a door being broken down, she turned around to see master Fu being bashed and thrown around by a shadowy figure similar to the one she'd seen before, only this one had a gun in their hands. "Master!" She cried out as she rushed in to save him, but before she could even get there the figure then shot Fu in the head, his body fell to the floor, his eyes were frozen wide open with fear, blood began to pour out of the bullet hole in his head, his body lay on the ground lifeless. Marinette shrieked in horror as she had just bore witness to her master's death. She then leveled her eyes on his murderer, and saw that he was holding the miracle box, she gritted her teeth and shouted. "I don't think so murderer!" She then ran in at the killer and tackled him to the ground and started to deliver a series of blows to his face without him even trying to fight back. As she began to catch her breath she caught a glimpse of the face of Fu's killer, he resembled that of Dallas, only he was in his mid-twenties and his skin was much darker in complexion in terms of native American standards, and just like her double he too vanished into thin air.

Just as she was about to ask what was going on she began to hear crying, she turned around and saw Adrien, knelt on the ground next to a hospital bed, with her in it hooked up to a series of machines to keep her alive, he simply knelt there holding her hand in one of his own while as he sobbed. "Marinette, you have to fight this…" He said as he looked broken hearted. "You have to live, for the sake of our lives together you have to live. I've already lost too much I can't lose the two of you." He then brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, Marinette felt her heart strings pull at the painful sight that she bore witness to for her lover, she'd only ever seen him like this once, on the night that they'd became a couple, the same night that Gabriel had hit him. She tried to reach out and comfort him, but her hand simply phased right through him, she then pulled away from him knowing there was nothing she could do. But what he'd said was very confusing to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked herself as she tried to think what he meant by 'the two of you.

She then turned around when she heard the sound of steel clashing upon one another, she turned around to see Cat Noir and Iktomi, or someone who looked to be Iktomi but with a reversed color scheme for his attire battling to what would seem the death. Iktomi slashed at Cat with his tomahawk at the same time as he swung his knife around on it's chain, but Cat simply blocked the blow of the tomahawk then knocked it out of Iktomi's hand just before the knife could make contact with him.

"Iktomi please…" Cat cried as he leapt forward as he swung his staff at his opponent's head. "You don't have to do this, you're stronger than she is, you have to fight this!"

"You don't get it, do you Adrien…" Iktomi replied with a tone of voice that sent a chill down Marinette's spine, it was the voice of a mad man. "She's not the one in control of me, I'm the one pulling the strings, and now that I'm in control…I'M CALLING THE SHOTS FROM NOW ON!" He then charged at Cat then leapt into the air swinging his tomahawk over his head, as he landed he slashed at cat from side to side trying to cut him to pieces only for Cat to block each attack that came his way. Just as Marinette was about to rush in and stop the boys from hurting each other she felt a hand grip her shoulder, then she was forced to turn around to see the grinning face of Lila.

"Say bye-bye to Adrien." She said just before she pulled out a knife and plunged it into Marinette's stomach. She lurched forward just before she fell to the ground. Then she heard the crack of thunder, she looked up to see a massive eagle, with two heads swooping down upon her, she was mortified as it extended its talons poised to strike, then she heard something else, something she didn't expect, it was the sound…of a baby cry.

Then in an instant Marinette woke up screaming, her body was drenched in sweat as she panted heavily, she looked down at her stomach just to check and see if what she had experienced was real or not, she breathed a sigh of relief to see that it wasn't, but just as she was about to lay back down she took notice that her shirt was gone, and her bra, all of her garments were off her person and she had no idea how this had happened or why. Around that moment Adrien began to stir right beside her. "Mari?" He asked in a yawn. "Why are you screaming?"

She then pulled him into a much needed hug after being pulled out of such a horrible nightmare. "I'm sorry, I just had the most terrible dream." She replied as her voice began to crack.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and willingly returned the hug. "It's okay Mari, it was only a nightmare." He reassured her as he stroked her back.

"But it felt so real, I saw Hawkmoth, master Fu was killed, I saw some crazy double that looked like me and…she sounded like Lila, and…I saw you and Dallas fighting again, but this time…I think he was trying to kill you." She said recalling the dream in vivid detail.

Adrien placed a tender kiss on her forehead and said. "It's okay Mari, what ever you saw was just a dream, but I think I know who's responsible for your nightmare."

Marinette thought she knew who he was talking about and said. "You really think my nightmares are because of the assassin don't you?"

"Nope, not him at all." Adrien replied flatly.

Marinette simply cocked her brow and asked. "Then who?"

Adrien then replied quickly with the identity of the real culprit. "Here's a hint, he's part gypsy part Lakota, dabbles in voodoo, treat's everything as a joke and tried to get you to sleep with him a month ago."

Marinette was still no less confused when she asked again. "How is this Dallas's fault?"

"Because he drugged you last night, which is one of the reasons your naked." Adrien stated bluntly and preparing himself for what ever reaction she was going to have.

And as he'd expected she went ballistic. "HE WHAT!" She shrieked as she felt every last bit of her rage bubble up inside of her. "That LITTLE…SON OF A…"

Adrien was quick to cover her mouth with his hand just in case if Yuri had woken up yet. "I think you might want to keep it PG for a little while babe, as we have a guest who is way too young for language like that."

She looked at him with confusion and asked. "What do you mean?" Just before she could get an answer the door slowly began to open, just before who ever it was could see Marinette's bare chest she quickly grabbed the blanket and pressed it to her breasts preventing anyone from seeing her, and as if it were some kind of sick joke played by the universe the guest that Adrien was speaking of had just entered the room completely unaware of what he'd just walked into. "Oh dear god he's old enough to open doors?"

"Good mowning evewy body." Yuri greeted with a warm smile. A million thoughts rushed through Marinette's head, one of them was, Please tell me this is just another bad dream, sadly for her this was all too real as the small blond child stood in the doorway of their bed room. "Daddy says dat bweakfast wiww be weady soon."

Both Adrien and Marinette could feel their faces burning up with embarrassment as Yuri just stood in the door way not even aware of his newly considered aunt and uncle were completely naked under the blanket praying to god that he didn't feel the need to climb into bed with them and give them a good morning hug along with this unrequested wake up call. "Yuri I said you just had to knock on the…doooooooorrrr…oh boy." Dallas said as he'd come down the hall and accidentally walked in on them too. "Uh…just so you guys know I've got breakfast ready so…come and get it when ever you feel like it. Come on buddy let's leave auntie Mari and uncle Adrien alone so they can get dressed." Dallas then picked up his son then carried Yuri off, but just as he turned around he then mouthed a word to them both. "Sorry…"

Both Marinette and Adrien then buried their faces in their hands and let out a groan of embarrassment in unison. "I pray to god…that nothing else weird happens to us with in the next twenty-four hours." Marinette said with frustration but also feeling thankful that this whole situation ended much better than it very well could've ended.

"Let's just get dressed before the little guy comes back for some reason." Adrien added as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he then out stretched his arms over his head popping his stiff joints, then he walked over to his suit case and picked it up and placed it on the bed, but before he began to open it and dig through his clothes he made sure to close and lock the door to prevent another awkward moment with a certain two year old. As Adrien locked the door he heard a distinct giggle come from Marinette, he turned around and simply asked. "What?"

"Oh nothing…" She replied with a blush and a grin. "I'm just so surprised that you're so comfortable showing me your naked body when we've only done it twice now. To be honest I would've thought you would be a little more shy."

Adrien cocked his head back, cocked one eye brow and gave a crooked half smile and said back half-jokingly. "Well it's nothing you haven't seen before, let's not forget the whole incident back at Fu's place a few months back."

Marinette quickly had a flash back to that moment in time, what proved to be one of the most embarrassing and over all awkward situations in her life quickly turned into a memory that brought a smile to her face, as well as laughter. "Oh my god…" She chuckled. "That almost feels like a life time ago sense that happened."

"Yeah…" Adrien agreed as he shared in the laughter. "I swear I thought I was going to burst into flames with how red I turned."

"You thought you were going to burst into flames? You clearly didn't see how red my face was, I thought I was about to nuke the whole city." She countered as she finally stood up and went for her suit case to acquire a clean set of clothes for the day. She placed her bag on the bed and opened it wide, her smile and laughter was quickly replaced with shock and a gasp as she saw what her Parents had somehow snuck into her bag.

Just as Adrien had put on a fresh pair of underwear he took notice that his princess's face was turning red once again as she looked in what seemed to be horror at the contents of her bag, he walked over to her side of the bed and instantly realized what had gotten her so spooked. "Whoa…" Was all he could even think to say as he saw in her bag was a bright red silk lingerie gown with a matching thong, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, a fresh box of condoms, a fresh ring of birth control pills, a fresh bottle of personal lubricant/massage oil, a box of brand new candles for mood lighting and a riding crop, but the one thing that stood out to the young couple the most was something that Marinette was absolutely mortified with, a very long, thick and wide…sex toy. And on top of all of it was a note that said, just in case you two can't help it, love mamma and papa, and at the end of it was a little heart.

Marinette was without words, she was absolutely frustrated with her parents for doing something like this without even asking her first. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment. She sighed and asked rhetorically. "Why can't my parents just be normal for once?"

"Well on the plus side at least we don't have to worry about protection for a while." Adrien would be the first to admit that this joke was in poor taste, and as he'd expected just after saying it for whatever reason she just glared at him with anger on her face. "Too soon?" He asked the obvious.

"Very…" She uttered to him with a slight growl, finally she dug through everything her parents had added to her luggage and feeling completely embarrassed that she had to dig through so many things people typically used for pleasure just so she could get dressed, once both teens were finally clothed and had made sure to burry all evidence under her clothes in the suit case Marinette and Adrien finally came out of their bed room and joined Dallas, Yuri and the three kwamis for breakfast. "Morning everybody…" Marinette yawned as she took a seat next to Yuri who was propped up on a stack of books in place of a high chair sense they had none to speak of in the safehouse. "So what's on the menu this morning?" She asked feeling hungry for just about anything.

"Oh it's an old recipe that my Lakota ancestors used to make for their warriors to keep them strong, roasted rattle snake upon a bed of roots." Dallas announced to her, he looked over his shoulder to see a disgusted look on both Adrien and Marinette's faces, he then chuckled slightly and said. "I'm kidding I made frittatas and sausage links. You guys should see the looks on your faces, you were all 'oh my god is he serious?' Priceless, just priceless." Dallas then placed two different kinds of frittatas on the table, one with spinach and other with bacon, he allowed everyone to pick which ever one they wanted. Yuri of course needed someone to plate his food for him, which Dallas did happily. "So Mari…how are you feeling from last night's uh…let's say treat?"

Marinette was about to tell him just how angry she was with him when she came to realize just how dry her throat was, it felt as though she had swallowed razor blades with how scratchy it felt. "I think I need something to drink first." Dallas then stood up and went over to the cupboard and grabbed not a glass but instead a large plastic pitcher, he then filled it to the top then placed it on the table with a glass. She just looked at him and asked. "Don't you think this is a bit overkill?"

"Trust me, you're gonna need every last drop of that. Oh that reminds me I need to get some water for the dog too." He voiced as he began to search for a large enough bowl for Doof for when he'd awake.

Even though she still thought he'd over done it Marinette was far too thirsty to care as she poured herself a glass of water, she gulped it down greedily as if someone might take it from her, in this moment it felt like the best drink of water she'd ever drank in her entire life due to how parched she felt. "Wow, you really are thirsty aren't you princess?" Adrien voiced as he saw how fast she'd swallowed every last drop.

"Auntie Mawi? Why awe you so firsty?" Yuri asked as he too was in amazement by how fast she was drinking water.

Marinette filled another glass as she found her thirst was not yet sated, she looked at Yuri and answered him with. "Because your Daddy gave me something last night, something that I'm not to fond of him giving me with out my knowledge, not that I ever would've actually taken it willingly."

Yuri then asked again. "Did daddy give you siwwy juice?"

He might've been two years old but it seemed he already had an idea of what alcohol was, she then shifted her gaze over to Dallas with a glare and said. "Something like that."

Dallas just shrugged and said. "Well if it makes you feel any better I'm sorry okay? I truly am sorry for messing you up, but in my defense you were pretty stressed last night so I just thought that maybe a little bit of…my private reserve might help you…unwind a little bit."

Around that moment Doof came walking into the kitchen still very groggy from being drugged with peyote, as soon as he eyed the bowl of water that Dallas had laid out for him he trotted over and began to drink to his heart's content, Adrien then narrowed his eyes and asked. "Well what was your excuse for the dog then huh?"

Dallas put a hand to his chest acting insulted by his accusation and said in response to try and keep his son in the dark about what he did to his dog was actually on purpose. "My good sir I am offended that you would actually accuse me of such an act. I already told you it was a simple mistake on my part, you can't blame me for what Doof did of his own free will."

ppppffft

"Really Doof, that's like the fourth time." Dallas added as he started to wave the dogs gas away from his nose. "No more chocolate for you fide-o."

"Eew Doof dat's stinky." Yuri cried as he quickly covered his nose as well. Doof simply looked over to Dallas with an angry look on his face that basically matched Marinette's, he growled slightly as if to say 'I will get you back for what you did to me.'

"Wait, are you saying you did the same thing to the dog that you did to me?" Marinette asked with a disapproving look.

Dallas grinned devilishly and said. "Weeeeeellllll…let's just say that you guys basically shared a brownie."

"Pwease don't be mad at Doof auntie Mawi, he didn't know it wasn't fow him." Yuri said to Marinette with big pathetic puppy eyes, to which Marinette found adorable.

She patted his head and said sweetly. "It's okay Yuri, I'm not mad at him, your daddy on the other hand…" She shifted her focus back on to Dallas before she finished with a glare on her face. "That's a different story."

"Seriously? I already apologized will you just get over it?" Dallas replied as he finally sat back down, just as he was about to start eating he took notice that Yuri was about to take a bite of sausage, a bite that was way too big for a two year old, feeling nervous that he might choke Dallas reached over and took the sausage from him and put it back onto his son's plate and started to cut it up into tiny little bite sized pieces perfectly safe for a toddler. "There you go kid-o." Dallas then returned the plate over to his son who immediately began to dig in. He then heard snickering coming from Adrien, he looked up and said. "What?"

"Oh nothing…I'm just surprised that you're not chewing his food for him too…mamma bird." Adrien joked as he found Dallas's behavior hilarious.

Dallas just narrowed his brow and said with a stern voice. "Eat me."

"Daddy, what is that suppost to mean?" Yuri asked his father who only just realized what he'd said, in front of his child.

"Uh…it's…kind of like another way to say shut up." Dallas replied in the best way he could.

"Adrien come on, he's just trying to be a good parent." Marinette said in Dallas's defense, even though she was still plenty mad at him.

"Thank you Marinette, at least someone at this table can appreciate my behavior." Dallas replied with a smile.

Before anyone else could say another word Yuri then asked a question to his new aunt which had been bothering him all morning. "Auntie Mawi, what does Yahtzee mean?" Marinette was completely confused by the innocent little question, but Adrien just froze as it didn't take him long to realize why he was asking such a question, his eyes just shot open with shock as he slowly looked over to the toddler with a mouth wide open praying to god that this wasn't actually happening.

Marinette then answered him honestly. "I don't really know if it has a meaning really, all I know is that it's some kind of game you play with dice. Why?"

Upon hearing the word game Yuri became excited and said. "You and uncle Adwien weww pwaying a game? Can I pway next time?"

That's when she got even more confused, she had no idea as to why he had suddenly assumed that they were playing a game, then she answered honestly. "We weren't playing Yahtzee last night."

"Then why did you say it wast night?" He asked innocently. It was around that moment that Marinette's face began to turn beat red as she came to realize that he'd accidentally heard them. "Auntie Mawi, awe you otay?" Yuri asked as he noticed her face beginning to turn red.

"She's fine buddy, she's just…thinking." Dallas said trying to distract his son from the earlier question. But he had a feeling this wasn't enough, and his ace in the hole was sitting right behind him while his son was focused on Marinette Dallas quietly reached into the fridge and grabbed a wedge of camembert and held it out for a certain Kwami, he quietly waved it around for Plagg to take notice, and as he'd hoped Plagg came over without question, but just as Plagg was about to take it Dallas pulled it away slightly and gestured for him to come closer, he then whispered in Plagg's ear hoping that he'd help with this situation.

Plagg could see that Yuri was about to open a can of worms that he was clearly too young for, so he went along with the half-baked plan that Dallas had come up with. Plagg then flew up to Yuri and said. "Hey Yuri, wanna see a cool trick?"

Yuri looked over to Plagg and said. "Otay…"

Plagg then took the wedge of cheese and said. "Watch and be amazed as I make this single wedge of cheese…disappear."

"By doing what eating it?" Dallas asked as he and Plagg collaborated to get Yuri off topic. "Any body can do that you little stink pot."

Plagg then turned around and acted angry as he said. "Stuff it Jones or I'll come over there and show you just how I handled the dinosaurs."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again you little shrimp, I'm not scared of you." Dallas replied as he crossed his arms.

Neither Adrien or Marinette had a clue as to where they were going with this but they did know what they were trying to do was distract Yuri from the topic, which they were pulling off without a hitch. "Oh yeah…" Plagg said as he flew up into Dallas's face. "Well let's see how brave you are after I do this!" Plagg then raised his fist and hit Dallas's face with a tiny kwami sized punch, which didn't hurt at all but Dallas simply acted as if it did as he pretended to fall out of his chair and hit the floor and pretending to be unconscious. "That'll fix you!" Plagg voiced as he kept up the act that it was an actual fight.

Everyone but Yuri knew that it wasn't real, however Yuri was so convinced by the display he hopped off his chair and ran over to his father's side. "Daddy? Awe you otay?" He asked as he shook his father's head, but Dallas didn't respond, intentionally of course. That's when Yuri made the biggest and most likely assumption a child his age could make in this situation. His bottom lip began to quiver, tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, and finally he began to cry and say. "Daddy's dead!" He covered his eyes as he sobbed on behalf of his 'late father' thinking that he'd only just met him a few days ago only for him to lose him just as soon.

Around that moment the front door opened up and in stepped his mother Valentina with a bag of items that she'd brought over for her son to get ready in the morning, she looked over to the kitchen table and immediately asked. "What's going on?"

"Plagg killed Dallas." Adrien stated flatly with a not so serious tone.

"Though he did kind of bring it on himself." Marinette added just as flatly as Adrien.

Yuri looked up to his mother and just cried. "Daddy's dead mommy…" He then wrapped his arms around her leg. "And the mean kitty kiwled him."

This was never Dallas's intention to scare his son, so he just let out a slight groan signaling to him a sign of life. Yuri looked around and saw his father wasn't dead at all. "What the heck hit me?" He said to keep up the act as he sat up slowly. Yuri then let go of his mother and wrapped his little arms around his father's neck squeezing tight, so tight that Dallas could hardly breathe. "Yuri…you're choking daddy."

But Yuri just held on as tight as he could thankful that his father was alright. He cried and cried until his mother started to try and sooth him. "Yurochka calm down…" She said as she knelt down and rubbed his back. "Your father is alright."

"Yeah I'm okay buddy see? Daddy's just fine." Dallas added as he scooped his son up in a hug and planted a small kiss on the top of his head.

Yuri looked up at Dallas with a runny nose and tears running down his face. "I tought you weww dead." He sniffled as he finally started to calm down.

"It's okay buddy…" Dallas soothed his son as he stood up while still holding his son, he walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper towel and held it to his son's nose. "Blow…" Yuri took in a deep breath and blew his nose hard. "There, feel better now?" Yuri nodded his head yes as he wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry daddy scared you buddy, I promise I won't do it again."

"To bad you can't promise him that you won't be such a woose in the next fight your in." Plagg added jokingly. Dallas then shot him a dirty look as if to say 'we're done with that you ass.'

Around that same moment Yuri looked back at Plagg and pointed his finger at him and said. "Bad kitty."

Plagg just shrugged as if he didn't actually care what Yuri thought of him then he returned to his wedge of cheese. After breakfast Valentina helped Yuri get ready for the day by brushing his teeth, which Yuri suggested he show his father just how capable he was. Then it was off to taking a bath, which Yuri also insisted that Dallas help him with, then it was onto a fresh set of clothes for the day, which Dallas was also present for via request of his son. Dallas felt flattered that his son wanted him to take part in every little part of his daily routine, this was a good sign to him that Yuri already thought the world of him, it also helped that Yuri already had Dallas wrapped around his finger weather he knew it or not he was already a devoted father, and his most recent behavior was proof of that. But sadly their time together had to come to an end for now as Valentina had scheduled Yuri for a doctor's appointment for a simple checkup, Yuri of course didn't want to go, not just because he thought the doctor was going to give him a shot, but mostly because he didn't want to say goodbye to his father yet. Dallas was also very reluctant to say goodbye to him as they had actually bonded the night before, but he knew it was a small price to pay they both knew that soon enough Dallas would have a permanent place in their home.

"Daddy will see you later buddy." Dallas soothed his son as he just held him in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You be a good boy for mommy and auntie Megan okay?"

Yuri nodded his head and said. "Otay daddy." He gave his father a similar kiss on his forehead as he squeezed him tight. Dallas then handed him over to his mother and let out a small tear.

"We'll be sure to come back later tonight." Valentina offered knowing that this would satisfy them both for now.

Dallas smiled and said. "That would be great, oh before you guys go…" Dallas then walked over to the counter and grabbed a couple of brownies from off the counter top, then he headed back to the door and handed the treats to his lover and their son. "A little snack for the road."

Yuri took a brownie without hesitation and said. "Thank you daddy." Then he took a bite and made very audible chewing noises.

His mother just giggled as she took her brownie and said. "You eat like a pig." Yuri then started to make little oinking noises as if he were an actual pig to try and make his parents laugh, and as he'd hoped it would, it worked. "See you tonight dorogoy." She leaned in and gave Dallas a tender kiss on the cheek. She then snapped her fingers signaling to Doof that it was time to go, he hopped up like lightning and trotted toward the door. He stood still long enough for her to get the leash on him then all three characters left the safehouse without any more delay.

Dallas's smile then slowly turned into a frown as the emptiness of his son leaving began to sink in. He sighed with a slightly sad expression. "I had no idea that it would feel this hard to watch him go like this." Dallas voiced as he felt a twinge in his heart.

"It'll be okay Dallas." Adrien said as he looked over to his foster brother while washing the dishes from breakfast. "They'll be back later tonight like she said, so you'll have all the time in the world to prepare, but maybe we should go out and buy some board games for him, that way he won't get bored."

Dallas then turned and replied with a joke. "Yeah you're right, we could play a few rounds of Yahtzee with him, right Marinette?" He looked over to her as she simply sat at the table still drinking from the pitcher of water, she narrowed her eyes at him and just flipped him the bird. "Oh come on that was funny."

"Not if you're the butt of the joke Dallas." She hissed back at him. "Also, I'm still not going to just get over you drugging me, even if I seemed like I needed to unwind a little bit that wasn't cool."

Dallas just chuckled and said. "I'll tell you what's not cool Mari, you trying to squeeze my ass and convince Adrien to have a three way involving me."

Marinette's jaw just dropped as she looked over to Adrien with a concerned look, Adrien just looked away with a slight blush, this was all she needed to learn that what Dallas had said was true. She then said in a shocked voice. "Excuse me for a moment." She then walked out of the room and into her bed room, only a second after closing the door she let out the loudest scream she'd ever let out in her entire life, Adrien, Dallas, Plagg, Tikki and Spizz all winced as her shriek could be heard very easily through the walls. She came back out of her room and just let out a sigh of relief as she felt better after releasing her frustrations. "Okay, that feels wayyyyyy better."

"Yeah…needless to say I don't think I'm gonna let you have anymore peyote for a while." Dallas added knowing that this was a smart thing to say on his part.

"Or how's about you just don't give it to me ever again, or heck just get rid of it." Marinette pointed out the better option.

Dallas then frowned his brow and said. "For your information that stuff is the only reason I haven't committed murder yet, and no being akumitized doesn't count because I wasn't in my right mind at the time Plagg, not that I've lost sleep over killing those fuckers."

Plagg slowly closed his mouth as what Dallas had just said was exactly what he was going to say. He then returned to eating yet another wedge of cheese, After the dishes were all washed and put away Dallas and Adrien began to fill Marinette in on the plan to catch the chameleon. She agreed that this was a sound enough plan to catch him and hopefully lead them to the client who ordered her assassination in the first place, find out why they hired him and what they had against Marinette. Although she still wasn't sure how the team would feel about simply letting the black widow end him after they'd gotten what they wanted out of him. But she'd burn that bridge when she got to it.

Across town at the skate park Alex was performing some tricks with a brand knew pair of skate's she'd gotten, from her 'secret' admirer who had recently upgraded from simply leaving love letters to gifts, whish she'd discovered after they'd appeared on her doorstep, she'd had her eye on this particular set of skates and had no idea how he knew just which set she was after, or how he'd found out who she was for that matter. But she wasn't complaining, nor did she hold it against him for finding out who she was without her consent and she vowed the next time she got the chance she would thank him for the kind and heartfelt gift, after she'd felt her new skates were broken in she chose to call it a day and took off for home but first she headed to a nearby Café for a quick snack. When the waiter had returned with her order she saw that there was something on the tray that she didn't order along with her food. "Uh…I didn't order a sundae." She said as she politely tried to decline the extra food.

But the waiter quickly explained. "It's already paid for, courtesy of that young man over there at the counter, the kid with the glasses and the little robot."

She looked over to the counter and saw the person the waiter was speaking of, Alix instantly became confused as she did not expect to see Max and Markov in the same café as she was, but that wasn't what confused her, what confused her was the fact that Max had actually gone out of his way to buy her a sundae, sure they were friends and yes they helped each other out every now and then but this was new even for him. But instead of staying put both he and his robot simply left the café and headed out with Max taking his food togo. Alex didn't think too highly of it as she just enjoyed her lunch, once she was done eating she left the café and started home, but on the way she was halted by the sight of a crime scene, she looked over and saw the body of some poor unsuspecting victim. She tried to get a closer look but there was just no way she could get any closer than she already was to see who it was, but that's when she saw it, a little helicopter robot that looked exactly like Markov, she then began to realize that it was Max Kante in the alley, she had no idea who would want to hurt him or why but she was going to find out and stop them, that's when she decided to go back in time and stop his killer from ever harming him.

She darted off to a different alley and made sure the coast was clear first before she let her kwami loose. "Alex, what's going on?" Fluff asked bluntly.

She turned to her Kwami and said. "One of my classmates was just murdered, I have to go back in time and save him."

Fluff just gasped and said. "But going back in time to undo the future is dangerous, you could do something even worse to the timeline by doing that."

"I'll be careful, I'm sure it'll be fine, I hope." She then pulled out her miraculous and held it in front of her. "Fluff, clockwise!" She exclaimed as a flash of light blue transformed her into Bunnix. "Burrow!" She quickly leapt into her portal and traveled back in time to just before the moment happened, she saw Max simply walking down the street with Markov simply shooting the breeze.

"That was an excellent strategy Max, I'm sure that this will help tip the odds in your favor by 6.25% at the very least." Markov said as he hovered next to Max.

Max looked up at his friend and said. "True, but that's only a small percentage of what I'm after. But I'm sure if I keep at it like this I'm sure things will go my way, and hopefully by the end of the year at least Alex and I will be together 100%"

Bunnix then came to realize why Max had bought her the sundae. "First Pegasus and now Max? Wow, I guess I'm better looking than I thought." She said just before she shook herself back to reality. "No-no-no stay focused Alex, you've got to keep him safe." She simply kept her distance knowing she had to let who ever it was that killed him the first time think they had the drop on Max, and that he was defenseless.

She simply shadowed him from the rooftops just watching, waiting for anything out of the ordinary. Just as Max and Markov had turned a corner they saw the entire street was backed up with traffic and no one could get through, not even on the sidewalk. "Oh brilliant…" Max said sarcastically. "Looks like I'm taking the long way home." He then turned into the same alley that he was murdered in the first time completely unaware that he was walking into a trap, luckily for him his guardian angel was looking out for him from above.

Bunnix saw plan as day who his killer, or soon to be would be killer was, he looked like some random drug addict, his clothes were torn and stained with dirt and she could smell that he hadn't bathed in a very long time, but what caught her attention the most was the knife he was holding and ready to stab Max with. Just as Max got close enough to the addict he leapt out of his hiding spot and ordered. "Phone, watch, wallet, everything you've got that's worth money."

Before Max could say anything in response Bunnix dropped down from the roof and disarmed the mugger by using the hook of her parasol and whipping it out of his hand. "I don't think so pal!" She said as she quickly tripped him up and pinned him down with all her weight. "You're lucky that I happened along when I did Max, otherwise you might be dead right now."

"Bunnix? Where did you come from?" Max asked his crush, and not really acknowledging that she used his real name in her superhero persona.

"About five minutes from now, I happened along to see your friend Alex who just so happened to find you here in this alley…uh…dead, unfortunately." She replied not meeting his gaze. "But don't worry, I'm sure saving you won't affect the time stream in any way, maybe."

"Well actually there's a considerable chance that saving my life could have a 86.25% chance that the result could end negatively and have grizzly repercussions." He corrected her with a very random calculation.

"Ha…nerd." The drug addict added to try and lighten his mood.

"Shut it junky." Bunnix growled as she swatted his head. "And don't worry about the timeline, your head will explode if you do."

After calling the cops to come and arrest the mugger Bunnix saw no reason to stay in this part of the time stream any longer than she already had, but just as soon as she was about to leave Max stopped her in the attempt to tell her the truth. "Wait…Bunnix hold on just a second please." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and said in response. "Alright, but I can only spare a minute."

Max then took a deep breath and said while trying his best to keep composed. "I…I…I have a crush on you."

Wow, she thought to herself, I wasn't expecting that, hey wait a second, he has a crush on Alex and Bunnix? What's going on here? "Uh…I was under the impression that you had a crush on your friend Alex, she told me about that sundae you got her." She said in response.

"I do…but…I guess that also means I have a crush on you too." He said sheepishly hoping she wouldn't freak out.

She then cocked her eyebrow as she didn't exactly know what he was talking about. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked bluntly.

He then closed his eyes and said in a relaxed voice. "I know it's you under that mask Alex."

She gasped with fright, she then grabbed him by his shoulders and said in a panic. "How did you know? Who told you?"

He gulped and said in a sheepish tone. "You did actually, by technicality."

Her confused look then returned and she asked. "What do you mean I told you? Oh my god did my future self come back in time to warn you about something? Was it necessary for her to tell you?"

He shook his head no, he then decided that he had no choice but to come clean and tell her the truth, he took a deep breath and said. "It was…when I asked you out…back at the warehouse…when you gave me your number."

She then let go of his shoulders and stepped back slightly as a wave of shock began to wash over her. "You…your Pegasus?" She asked with a dumbfounded tone. He nodded his head yes in conformation as he rubbed the back of his neck. She then started to connect the dots, she instantly felt dizzy as she found this hard to process this new information. "I can't believe this, no wonder you already knew about the skates I liked, oh and thanks for those by the way BUT still…this is just…bonkers."

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" Max asked feeling nervous about her answer.

She looked back to him and said. "No, I'm just…surprised is all, but it's a nice one." There was a brief amount of silence as they stood facing one another in the alley.

"So I…suppose you'll be heading back to your timeline now huh?" Max asked with a shy smile.

She nodded her head yes and said. "Yeah, but before I go…" She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes shot open, his face began to burn bright red and his heart rate increased rapidly. She then broke the kiss as she smiled at his expression. "See you later pony boy." She said as she finally hopped through the portal.

He just sighed as he felt butterflies in his stomach fluttering around and the joy in his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. "I hope you realize just how dangerous that could've been Maxwell." His kwami Kaalki said with a tone of disapproval.

"Well we were planning on telling her the truth sooner or later right, besides there's no time like the present Kaalki." Max said back to her as he turned around to leave the alley, he immediately paused when he caught sight of Alex, in present day time. "Uh-oh…" He said feeling that this was going to be a bit awkward.

Alex just looked at Max slack jawed and asked trying to be clueless. "Was that…Bunnix?"

Max just sighed as he pushed his glasses back onto his face. "There's something I need to tell you." He said flatly as he prepared himself for what would be his second confession to her of the day.

Back at the safehouse Marinette had just finished taking a shower, Dallas was just making lunch for everyone and Adrien had stepped out to go on patrol as Cat Noir. He didn't really expect Dallas to try anything with Marinette for a few good reasons, one of which was she had already proved twice that she could easily beat him, which hurt both Adrien and Dallas's egos as men. After changing into a fresh outfit she headed back into the kitchen where Dallas had just finished lunch. But what Dallas had prepared for the two of them was not something she recognized at all. "What are those?" She asked as she eyed a plate full of small golden brown discs which both Dallas and his kwami were both enjoying very much.

Dallas then swallowed and said. "There called rocky mountain oysters, mom used to make these for me when I was a kid."

Marinette just giggled and said. "Wow, I didn't think you were that into seafood." Sense their name included the word oyster naturally she assumed it was seafood. "But don't you usually serve these on a shell?" She asked as she noticed a very noticeable lack of shells.

Dallas tried to fight off the smile that was threatening to curl up around his face as he didn't want to spoil the meal for her before she actually tried it. "Well that's the thing, they never had a shell. It was more of a protective…sack…if anything." He said trying with all the strength he could muster just to keep himself from bursting out into laughter.

Marinette's face then took on a confused look by his remark. "Uhhhhhh…what?"

"Oh never mind." He said as he picked one off the plate and tried to offer her one. "Here, try it and tell me what you think." Usually a chef would smile as they offered their food to someone which was not at all a reason to call for alarm, but the way Dallas was smiling was almost mischievous, which was what sent up a red flag to Marinette. She hmm'd and pulled out her phone then googled the recipe for rocky mountain oysters. "Mari come on you don't have to…"

"Shush you…" She interjected as she ran the search, and what she found was enough to make her stomach do backflips. "Are you serious right now?!" She shouted as she smacked Dallas in the head.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked as she hovered near her shoulder. Marinette showed Tikki the phone screen, she recoiled in horror as she read the main ingredient.

"Oh come on girls, it's not that bad really they taste fine I promise you'll survive." Dallas tried to reassure.

Marinette just shuttered as she watched him pop another in his mouth. "How can you eat those things knowing what they are?" She asked with disgust.

"With barbecue sauce." He replied with a smug grin. "I've been eating these things sense I was four, sure I was reluctant to eat them at first after I found out what they were but I'm not just gonna stop eating them just because they're a cows…"

"STOP!" Marinette cried out. "Don't…say…another word…please."

"You are such a baby you know that, I mean you can fight off an army of supervillains but you can't fight the knowledge that these are cow balls?" He pointed out to her.

"I find them to be quite delicious." Spizz added as he took another bite of his food.

Both Marinette and Tikki just shuttered again as they saw them continue. "Where do you even get those things?" Marinette asked again.

Dallas then smiled and said jokingly. "Between the hind legs of a bull." And as a result he just started laughing, he laughed so hard he actually shed a tear, but neither Marinette or Tikki found this joke funny. "Oh come on you set me up for that."

"You know what, I'm just gonna have a sandwich, I already had a weird dream last night and I don't think I can take anymore weirdness because of you." Marinette replied as she made her way over to the fridge.

Upon hearing the words 'weird dream' Dallas's head perked up and the oyster slice he was currently holding fell back onto the plate, he then turned around and asked with a serious expression. "Weird dream? Weird how exactly?"

Marinette pulled out a package of ham, two slices of processed cheese and a jar of mayonnaise, she then closed the fridge and replied. "Well for starters I was just floating around in space at first, then there were these whales and this talking mountain lion and…well a lot of crazy stuff actually."

As Marinette placed everything on the counter and reached for the bread Dallas stood up out of his seat and forced her to turn around, he then said with a giant grin. "Marinette Dupain-Chang, I thing that dream you had was a vision quest!"

"Huh?" She asked with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Is that some kind of gypsy thing? Or is it a Lakota thing?"

"More like a native American thing all together, it's basically our ancestors rite of passage into adult hood, it's also our way of finding where we belong in the universe when the time comes for us to become a warrior." He replied still excited about her experience. "I think you might be the first Frenchy to ever have one, this is a really big deal Mari you have to tell me everything that happened down to the very last detail and don't leave anything out."

Marinette could tell that Dallas was taking this whole thing very seriously as his eyes were probably the widest she'd ever seen them, the same could be said for his smile too. "Uh…okay, but before I do, how do you know I had a vision quest exactly?" She asked feeling slightly skeptical.

Dallas was quick to explain. "Alright, there are two ways my ancestors would go on a vision quest, theirs the way I took, which was I had to go out into the desert when I turned nine and didn't have a single bit of food or water, basically I had to survive off of the land, then when the time was right I began to communicate with nature and understand the world, every bird and beast, every river every tree, and finally came the dream, in that dream I was surrounded by beasts of all shapes and sizes, but the one that spoke to me, the one that I knew was my guide…was the eagle."

That's when Marinette remembered a similarity from her dream and said. "That's almost exactly what happened to me, only my guide was a black mountain lion, and for some reason he sounded like Adrien."

"Well the guides are often shaped to look like the ones we trust the most so that's not surprising." Dallas pointed out.

"So what's the other way your ancestors had vision quests?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Well you should already know that one, they'd get high as a kite and just let the drug do the rest." Dallas replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't use the peyote instead." Marinette added.

Dallas just shrugged and said. "That's mostly because of my grandfather, he wouldn't let me touch that stuff, also he was a real stickler for tradition too, meaning my family always had to take the quest out in the desert where there was a slight chance that you could die from…well a lot of stuff really, like dehydration, starvation, rattle snakes, mountain lions, coyotes, heat stroke…"

"Yeah-yeah I get it a lot of ways to die in the desert." Marinette said in a way that basically said you can stop now. "Alright, so every last detail right?"

Dallas nodded and said. "It's very imperative that you do."

Both Marinette and Dallas sat down as she began to recall her dream. She assumed that each animal had some kind of meaning behind it but Dallas basically told her that if they didn't talk to her then they weren't important to the vision at all. She told him about the deceiver, which he wasn't expecting at all, but the part where she said it sounded like Lila didn't surprise him much. "Then after I told her off she just ran away like a coward, then what happened next was…really weird." She stated down to the very last aspect of her dream.

"Well don't keep me in suspense what happened next girl?" Dallas asked as his excitement was still showing all over his face.

"Well after that I saw myself getting attacked by…well I don't know who they were but they clearly didn't like me too much…" She said as she continued somewhat sheepishly.

"Wait, do you mean they attacked YOU you or you as in a double of you?" Dallas asked hoping she'd be more clear with him.

"It was a double of me, then after that I got into a fight with myself, as ladybug, although for some reason I…she…sounded like Lila too." Marinette answered honestly. "But I won the fight though just in case you were wondering."

"Sounds like a pretty serious vision. What happened next?" He asked as he rubbed his chin.

Marinette then closed her eyes as she tried to remember what came next. "Well…" She voiced. "The next thing I saw was that same dark figure that attacked me…my double that is…attack master Fu, only they killed him and stole the miracle box, so I attacked him, after I'd beaten him though…for some reason he looked a little bit like you, only older and with a little darker skin."

Dallas took notice of this, he hoped that who ever it was she was talking about wasn't who he thought it was. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he then pulled out a family picture with his mother, his father, himself and his brother and showed it to her as he asked as he pointed to his brother. "Did he look like this kid?"

She looked at the picture and said with surprise. "That's him, that's who I saw."

"Damn…" Dallas cursed. "I was hoping it wasn't him you saw in your dream."

"Why? What's the problem?" She asked twice.

Dallas put the picture away and said. "I'll tell you later, first tell me what happened after you saw master Fu getting killed."

"Okay…" She nodded her head. "After that I saw myself in a hospital bed, Adrien was there too, and he said something about…losing the two of us, I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean but it seems pretty serious."

"The two of you? Hmm…" Dallas started to rub his chin again as he pondered what that could mean. "Maybe he means his father?"

"Or maybe you too, he basically sees you as a brother from what I understand." Marinette also pointed out as a possibility.

"Very true, but until we figure it out we'll be walking on eggshells." Dallas said just before he got back on topic. "What happened next?"

Marinette then looked away from him and said with a sheepish tone. "I saw…Iktomi…and Cat Noir…fighting…it looked like you guys were trying to kill one another. And it looked like you'd been akumitized again."

Dallas sighed and said. "I'd hoped that this dream would have a happier ending to it, oh well. I don't suppose you know why it happens?"

"No, but that's not the part that worries me the most." She added. "I don't know why but for some reason…I don't think it was Hawkmoth who akumitizes you this time."

Dallas cocked his head back and asked. "It wasn't? Then who was it?"

"I don't know, but I do know they're female that's for sure." She replied calmly.

"Something tells me that we'll be getting a new Hawkmoth in the near future, but who?" Dallas wondered out loud. "Eh…we'll worry about that later."

"Wait, that's not all…just before I woke up I saw Lila standing in front of me just before she stabbed me, and in that moment I also saw this massive two headed eagle that was surrounded by a thunder storm, then I heard a baby crying then after that I just woke up." She said as she finally finished her dream.

Dallas's eyes just lit up with shock upon her last remark, then he said with a serious tone. "Mari, we need to take every single aspect of your vision into account, and we need to take it seriously down to every last detail."

Marinette then looked confused by what he was saying then she asked. "What for? You said it yourself this dream was meant for me to find my place in the universe."

"Normally yes that's what these dreams are for Marinette, but that all changes when you see the freaking thunderbird." Dallas clarified with what he considered the most crucial part of her dream.

"The…the what?" She asked as she was clearly confused.

"That eagle you saw, the one with two heads, that was the thunderbird, he's one of the most powerful spirits in the spirit world, and he's the only spirit that connects all the tribes together, he's the greatest guardian that my people respect more than any other spirit. It is said that he carries a mighty thunderstorm upon his back which rains upon those who's fields are in need and strikes down the wicked with a bolt of lightning hurled from its eyes." Dallas explained everything he knew of this powerful being. "If you saw him in your dream it can only mean one thing, your vision was a warning and everything you saw is going to happen, one way…or another."

This shocked Marinette, she was just confused at first but now that she knew that she had a vision sent to her by the other side she was scared beyond belief. But there was one thing that she still needed explained. "But…what about that baby crying? What was that supposed to represent?"

Dallas just shrugged and said. "Maybe it means your gonna have a kid soon. I mean after all the two of you were basically going at it like a couple of baby monkeys last night so it wouldn't surprise me in the least."

She narrowed her eyes at him with annoyance. "Gee thanks…" She said sarcastically.

"Well what do you expect when the walls are paper thin in this country?" Dallas asked rhetorically. "Plus it's not like you guys actually use condoms when you fuck each-others brains out, you've already made that clear." It was around that moment when Marinette got so frustrated with him that she stood up and started beating him like a drum, she didn't hold back even for a second as she just let all of her anger out on him all while begging for her to stop, even when he begged for their kwami's to stop her all they did was sit by and watch in horror as she just beat the stuffing out of him. "OW! What the hell?! OW, Mari stop OW!"

"JUST ONCE, CAN'T YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH WITHOUT SOUNDING LIKE A PERVERTED LITTLE SHIT?! JUST ONCE!" She shrilled as she whaled on him with all her fury.

"Well maybe if you guys remembered to OW! GOD DAMN IT WOMAN!" Dallas cried as she punched him in the face.

"Should we help your owner?" Tikki asked as she looked over to Spizz, who then turned to her and said.

"I don't think that would be wise, especially sense I've never seen your owner like this." Spizz then flinched as he heard Dallas squeal due to the fact that Marinette had just kicked him in his groin. "Ooooooh, that is a tender area."

(A/N: And that's all for now everyone hope you enjoyed part one of the vision quest, also sorry again that it took so long to get it out, I really hate myself for not getting it out sooner, I just had a harder time with this one because I had very little inspiration for this chapter, it also doesn't help that my brother has asked me to help him with his own fanfic, which we are posting on my page just to be clear, it's another Miraculous fanfic but this one is based in the Viking era, so far it's pretty good too so when you get the chance or if you want to go and check it out, also just so you know he will be writing the author notes for that fanfic not me so please don't message me about how rude he is, he just doesn't take grief from anyone without breaking their noses, anyway time for the spoiler. In part two of vision quest Yuri makes a very innocent mistake, Gabriel pays Simon a visit in the Missouri state penitentiary and he helps him track down his brother for a much wanted family reunion, alright that's all for now everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one out a little sooner. Also if you're interested in reading my brother's fanfic just search for Miraculous Valhalla, okay that's all everybody, bye for now.)


	20. Chapter 20 The vision quest part two

(A/N: Hey guys I've got part two out, I hope you guys like it, now before we get started I just want you guys to know that I took down the forum for what monster of native American lore you'd want to see as an Akumaa, mostly because no one responded or even messaged me about it so I'm just gonna have to pick it myself, but don't get me wrong I'm not made at anyone, just a little sad that no one even wanted to throw out a suggestion, oh well it's not the end of the world, okay here we go every body part two of the vision quest, spoiler alert, get ready for more drug abuse. Oh and one more thing I rewrote chapters 12-14 because of a few things, one of them being the artest I comitioned is almost done with their work and they showed me what Dallas/Iktomi is going to look like so I had to write how he looks again, same goes for Spizz, but both of them look awsome just so you know. Okay sorry for slowing you down here we go for real this time.)

Chapter 20: The vision quest part two

About an hour later Adrien had returned from patrol with a shopping bag full of board games that he thought Yuri might like, but as soon as he opened the door he was welcomed with the sight of a very bruised and bloodied Dallas, who was sat at the table with an ice pack on a black eye that she'd given him, she also split his lip and left a number of bruises all over him. "Uh…what happened in here?" He asked puzzledly.

"I'll tell you what happened…" Dallas started up with slight irritation. "Your girlfriend is a bitch."

"This coming from the guy who just curled into a ball crying OW NO STOP IT OH MY JEWELS." Marinette added as she mocked him.

"Well it's not like I could fight back, you're a girl." Dallas fired back as he glared at her. "If I were to fight you I'd look like a big jackass."

"No offense but you already are a big jackass." She replied with a smirk. Dallas just growled at her and flipped her off.

"Okay what started this exactly?" Adrien asked again as he crossed his arms and sat down at the table.

Marinette just smiled and said. "Oh you know just the usual, Dallas was just being Dallas, and irritating me."

"Well at least I'm smart enough to use protection when I fuck someone." Dallas retorted.

"Wait-wait-wait…" Adrien halted the two of them. "You mean to tell me this was over…protection?" He asked with confusion.

"Well technically it was about the two of you having a four hour hammer and tong session last night, and the fact that both my son and I could HERE YOU!" Dallas cleared up. Adrien just groaned as he was then reminded of that mornings earlier endeavor with Yuri. "Of course we only got into that because of Marinette's vision quest."

Adrien then looked over to Dallas and asked. "Her what?"

Dallas then sighed and said. "Marinette's dream, it was a vision from the spirit world, and a warning, one of which we need to take seriously."

"O-kay…are you sure about this though?" Adrien asked again just as confused as before as he had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Yes I'm sure, this is something I've gone through Adrien, it's apart of my culture so I have to take it seriously. Oh…and just in case your wondering how this sparked the little incident between me and Mari here it's because she also heard a baby cry in her dream, which makes me think she's got a bun in the oven." Dallas replied just before he started joking again. "Ha…bun in the oven, you know that's ironic cause you're the daughter of a baker."

Adrien's jaw just dropped upon hearing him say that, he then turned to Marinette and asked. "You're pregnant?"

"What? No I'm not…pregnant, I already told you I took a morning after pill that day…" She replied, then she remembered something else. "Oh that reminds me I need to take another pill before I forget, be right back."

Adrien just sat there stunned, he then turned toward Dallas and asked. "Are you sure about her vision? Like are you really sure she's pregnant?"

Dallas couldn't help but laugh. "There's no way to know for sure dude, I can't explain the dream for you guys, only a shaman can do that, but there is one thing I could do." Dallas said as he pulled out his deck of tarot cards. "I've been wanting to give her a reading for a while now anyway, just for fun."

Once Marinette returned she saw Dallas shuffling his cards in hand. "What are you doing?" She asked bluntly.

Dallas looked up to her and said. "I've decided to perform a tarot reading on you Mari…" He spread out the cards and held them out for her. "Just take three and I'll read them off for you."

Feeling annoyed she just said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Adrien wants to know for sure that you're not pregnant and personally I think this would help us out in finding out a little more about your future." He replied as he just held out the cards. "Come on Mari it'll be fun, maybe."

Knowing that he wouldn't relent over this she just took three cards as instructed and said. "Let's make this quick."

Dallas then took her cards and laid them out on the table and began to read them out loud. "Your past card tells me that you're caring, compassionate, you selflessly think of others every day, you're smart, creative, patient, you think on your feet and on a side note you are clumsy. Didn't need the card to know that one, especially sense I already read your palm that one time."

"I'm pretty sure you just said all of that because you already knew all that stuff about me." Marinette said clearly skeptical about his reading.

"I'm just reading off what the card tells me." Dallas countered as he could tell immediately that she was skeptical. "Anyway…your present card tells me…uh…um….well it's basically telling me that your in the middle of a midlife crisis, though I think it' safe to say this whole situation is more than just a midlife crisis."

"Yeah no kidding, look I don't mean to be rude Dallas but I don't think this is gonna help." Marinette stated as she began to stand up.

"Hold on just one more second, I've got one card left to go before you wanna say you doubt my skill as a fortune teller." Dallas said as he felt slightly annoyed that she was being a little impatient with him. She sighed then sat back down and gestured for him to finish. "Thank you, anyway…" Dallas then paused as he kept reading the card over and over again to make sure he was reading it right as what it told him was simply confusing. "Well this doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Suddenly feeling interested Marinette then asked. "What? What does it say?"

Dallas then turned back to her and said. "It says in your future you and those you love will experience loss and suffering, but following that you will experience gain and joy as the universe finds balance."

This made absolutely no sense to anyone at the table, not even Dallas could understand it but sense this was his craft he had a feeling that the answer would present itself eventually. "Uh…yeah I don't think that's much help for us Dallas, also it doesn't really explain weather or not if I'm expecting right this very minute, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call to my parents."

As she walked away Adrien then turned toward Dallas and asked yet again. "Do you really think she's pregnant though?"

Dallas just groaned with annoyance. "I literally just told you I don't know, I can't explain the vision to you Adrien, only a shaman can do that."

"Well can't you contact a shaman or something?" Adrien asked again, then he came to realize that might not even be possible. "Wait, does your reservation even have a shaman?"

"Yes we have a shaman, though most people don't really bother him unless it's important, he's kind of like the grumpy old uncle that everybody has who just sits in the back of the room not really engaging with anybody." Dallas answered plainly. "But I don't think that would matter because everyone back home chose to shun me before I went into foster care, all because of what my dad did behind closed doors."

"So no one will even bother talking to him for us?" Dallas just shook his head no at Adrien's question. "Maybe you could contact another reservation then, ask their shaman what it means."

Dallas just sighed and said. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, you see Adrien most of the tribes back home don't really follow the old ways like my family does anymore, I mean I could try to find a shaman to help but it could take weeks to try and find one back home."

Then Adrien said. "I just want to know if she's gonna have a baby that's it, isn't there a way for your voodoo gypsy jibber jabber to find that out?"

Dallas then narrowed his eyes at Adrien with more annoyance. "Are you freaking kidding me right now dude?" He asked his foster brother. "Just go to a drug store and by a home pregnancy test you idiot, god it's like pulling teeth with you sometimes."

It was around that moment that Adrien then realized that he was right, the solution was so simple and yet he somehow made it overly complicated, but he just blamed it on him being forced into witness protection and having to say goodbye to his father on his lack of common sense. "Or…yeah, we can do that." He replied with a sheepish tone.

"Jeez dude, you really need to stop pulling all-nighters with Mari clearly the loss of fluids and sleep deprivation is getting to your higher brain functions." Dallas added, he then stood up and started towards the door of the safehouse. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I still need to do some shopping for my son's birthday and I'm not going to let the opportunity pass me by until the last minute."

Without another word Dallas left the apartment leaving both Adrien and Marinette alone, it was around that moment when Adrien realized that the two of them had the safehouse all to themselves which could make for a rather romantic moment, he smiled to himself and called out. "Oh Marinette…." He sang as he stood from his chair and removed his shirt.

"Yeah babe?" She answered back to her lover, as she turned around to see him standing in the doorway shirtless leaning against the frame. She smiled and asked with a slight giggle. "What are you doing without a shirt on?"

He just shrugged and said jokingly. "Nobody yet…care to fix that with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled again and asked. "Didn't we already have sex night?"

"Well to be fair you we're way too stoned to enjoy it, and sense I feel you deserve a do over I thought I could be bothered with the burden of satisfying you all over again, that is IF…your up for it." He replied as he held his arms open ready to catch her.

She then ran over to him and leapt into his arms and began to kiss him passionately, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently as he allowed his hands to venture where ever they pleased, but before he could undress her she stopped him for a brief moment. "Wait…um…could you maybe…give me a few minutes to change into something a little more…comfortable?" She asked calmly.

Adrien had a feeling that he knew what she was talking about and replied. "So you wanna try on that sexy little dress for me do you?" She nodded back up to him as she just got lost in his eyes. "Alright, I guess I can wait a few minutes, though I'm surprised that you'd actually consider wearing it especially with how embarrassed you looked a few minutes ago."

She narrowed her eyes and gave a half smirk and said. "Don't make me regret this."

He chuckled and said back. "I would never do that bugaboo." He then rolled off of her and allowed her to fetch the lingerie from her bag along with the handcuffs.

She then handed the cuffs to him and said. "When I come back I want to see these on your wrists too."

Adrien just chuckled again and said. "You're really going all out with this aren't you princess?"

"Well we might as well make the most of our time together right? Back in a minute." She said as she booped his nose and stepped out of the room.

(A/N:***WARNING* Major intimacy ahead read at your own risk, **but it doesn't really start here this is just a small bit of foreplay which I found hilarious and just had to add it in, we'll get to the juicy bits soon after, and just like before if you're sensitive and don't want to read it just skip ahead to the following bold print after it.)

Within the first two minutes Adrien took the time to set up the candles to set the mood, after that he stripped down to his underwear and cuffed his hands behind his back, almost ten minutes had passed and Adrien was still waiting for Marinette while just sitting there with his hands cuffed behind his back, it was safe to say that he was getting impatient for his lady. What's taking her so long, he thought, sure it's pretty sexy for her to keep me waiting like this but there's only so much a man can take when he's trying to get laid. Feeling as though she'd kept him waiting long enough he then called out to her. "Hello princess remember me? The guy who you were supposed to ride all the way to paradise city?" He said trying not to sound like a complete dick.

He then heard the sound of a satisfying click as the doorknob turned slowly, the door opened wide and standing in the doorway was his lady wearing nothing but the red lingerie gown and a smile, his eyes were completely locked on her as she walked slowly and seductively towards him and closing the door behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting kitty…" She said as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not easy to get into this thing without help."

Adrien just smiled as the very sight of her in such an alluring dress began to arouse him rather quickly. "You…you look good." He said almost dumbly as the sight of her simply boggled his mind.

She simply giggled at his response and said. "I'm sure I do." With all of her weight she shoved him down onto the bed and whispered into his ear. "Have you been a bad kitty Mr. Agreste?" She then bit his ear gently and dragged it through her teeth to tease him slightly.

This alone was enough to drive him wild. "Yes…" He replied as he took part in the role play. "I've been a very bad kitty my lady."

She then hovered over his face as she looked down at him with a smile and said back. "Bad kitties need to be punished you know?" She then crawled off the bed and went over to her suit case.

He looked over to her and asked. "What are you doing over there when I'm all the way over here my lady? You can hardly punish me from all the way over there."

"I just need to get a few things first." Marinette replied as she turned around holding a single condom, the lubricant and the riding crop.

Adrien's eyes shot open as he caught sight of the crop, he also began to feel nervous as to what she was about to use it for. "Uh…M-Mari what…what are you doing with that?"

"Well you said I was supposed to ride you right?" She replied as she slowly crawled on top of him staring into his eyes lustfully. "And every jockey needs her riding crop, am I right?" She asked as she slowly dragged the head of the crop down the length of his torso and stopping just above his waist line. She then shoved him back down aggressively before she said casually. "The safe word is Cataclysm."

Adrien instantly began to panic, he wasn't really sure if he was ready for something so…intense just yet. "Wait Mari hold on a second…" He begged as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, but it was in vain as she delivered the first… CRACK "OOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Adrien's screams could be heard from the living room as their kwami's simply sat and kept themselves occupied by either eating or reading a book.

"Daaaaayyyyyuuuummmm…" Plagg voiced as he paused for a moment from eating his cheese. "They're into some pretty kinky shit huh sugar cube?"

Tikki just sighed and said in response to her owner's actions. "What ever happened to that sweet girl who was my chosen?"

Back in the bed room Marinette simply continued to 'dominate' Adrien with the riding crop, blow after blow she made leaving one red mark after another only giving him a few seconds in between each blow to collect himself. While she found this entertaining to hear him squeal his opinion on the matter was…different to say the least. CRACK "OOOOWW!" CRACK "OOOOWW!" CRACK "OOOOOOOOWWW! For god sake Mari take it…" CRACK "OOOOOWW! Easy on me!"

She giggled and said. "Naughty-naughty, that's not the safe word, which means you get more punishment, now…ROLL OVER." She demanded as she narrowed her eyes with an evil smile. He gulped as he already knew where this was going.

"Uh…could we maybe just…skip ahead of this part?" He asked nervously.

She then grabbed his throat and shouted. "I SAID ROLL OVER!" Without even giving him a chance to do it himself she flipped him onto his front and started to whip him again, this time on his rear end.

CRACK "OOOOOOWWW!" CRACK "SON OF A…" CRACK "HOLY FUCK!" CRACK "GOD DAMN IT!" CRACK "CATACLYSM…CATACLYSM ALREADY!" He blasted as he clearly couldn't take it on his backside.

"Awww…your no fun." She declared just before she gave one last…

CRACK "OOOOOOOOOWWW…DAMN IT MARINETTE I LITERALLY JUST USED THE SAFEWORD!"

"I know…" She grinned. "I just wanted to hear you scream one last time."

"Your evil…" Adrien stated firmly, after saying this Marinette's face took on a sinister smile, then he realized what he just said may have been the worst thing for him to say as he was completely at her mercy, he then added in response to his own words. "Oh I just know I'm gonna regret saying that." And he was right, he would regret it especially after she said with a dark but seductive voice.

"Ohhhhhhh really…" She then flipped him over and pulled down his underwear. "Well let's see just how evil I can be kitty."

(A/N: **Okay here we go you know the drill.**)

Marinette crawled up next to Adrien's side and slowly slid her hand down his front and slowly began to touch him gently grasping onto his shaft sliding him through her fingers while at the same time playfully nibbling on his ear, needless to say it didn't take her long to excite him as he became fully aroused within a minute, he just laid their hands bound behind his back, eyes shut tight due to the erotic display he was receiving, his body slowly began to heat up until his ears were burning. He bit down on his lip from the sensation which was slowly driving him mad. He let out a few small moans as she stroked him slowly and steadily keeping her pace gentle so he wouldn't climax too soon. She smiled to herself as she saw just how much he was enjoying himself. She then slowly began to pick up speed just to see the look on his face, she then slid down to his waste and said. "Hold your breath." Within the next few seconds she started dragging her tongue up and down the length of his sex while continuing to stroke him, she started circling her tongue around the top of his sex simply savoring the taste of his pre-essence that began to escape him. She looked up at him and grinned as she slowly took in the length of his sex and began to pleasure him further.

Adrien gasped as she began to suckle him, her rhythm was steady and slow but it was more than enough to satisfy him, as she kept onward with her performance he could feel a familiar feeling coming on, he felt close to release. No…not yet, he cried mentally to himself, it's too soon. He tried to hold back as best he could but it was no use as he started to grunt and finished in that very moment. He panted as he looked down at Marinette about to apologize for not warning her, but she didn't seem to mind as she drank every drop. She smiled as she wiped her lips and just stared up at him just before she got back to what she was doing before. The same sensation began to wash over him as he bit down on his bottom lip. "God you're driving me nuts you know that?" He asked rhetorically as he stayed focused on her touch.

She slowly pulled herself off of his sex then sat up on her knees in front of him. "Oh you just wait kitty, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet…" She replied as she pulled her hand away from his sex and reached for one of the pillows on the bed and pulled off it's case, she then folded it over itself a few times until she was satisfied.

Adrien had no idea what she was doing or why she needed a pillow case for anything. "What are you…?" Before he could even finish she quickly covered his eyes with the pillow case using it as a makeshift blindfold.

"There…just to add a little extra kink to this." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled a little and asked. "What this wasn't kinky enough?"

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered in an erotic voice. "Not even close…" The next thing she did was crawl on top of his chest positioning her pelvis directly in front of his face, without so much as a warning she took both her hands and forced his face into her sex holding him right where she wanted him. Even though he was blindfolded he was still smart enough to figure out what she was forcing him to do, so he simply got to work in pleasuring her, he slowly circled his tongue around the lips of her sex enticing her more and more by the second, eventually he focused his attention on her clint using fast but gentle licks on her sex, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut from the intoxicating feeling. She quickly leaned forward and placed one hand on the wall in front of her to steady herself, she began to moan as his rhythm grew faster and faster, she quickly found herself panting as she began to feel her entire body heat up from her stimulation, her moans grew louder and louder with each passing moment. She felt her self inching closer to achieve release as with each passing second until she finally let out a loud cry with her essence bursting out, to her own surprise she let out a small tear as she simply panted trying to catch her breath.

She slowly climbed down from her position and practically collapsed right next to him. "Are you okay princess?" Adrien asked as he panted slightly for his own need to catch his breath.

She gave a tired giggle and said. "You're really good at that, so good you made me cry a little bit."

"Well I'm glad to know that your satisfied bugaboo." He replied with a smile.

She just laughed at his grin and said. "Well don't think you're done yet Mr. Agreste, that was just a warm up." She then sat up on the bed as she reached over for the night stand and grabbed the fresh condom which simply sat there waiting to be used. She tore open the package with her teeth and pulled out the latex sleeve then applied it to Adrien's sex slowly rolling it on, she then finally climbed back on top of him and said. "Before we get started I have one rule."

Adrien then frowned as he just had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this. "What rule?" He asked bluntly.

"It's very simple really, you're not allowed to climax until I say so." She replied knowing that this would annoy him, but she only did it to make things more interesting for the two of them.

And just as Adrien had suspected from before he turned out to be right, he finally began to regret what he'd said about her being evil. "Oh come on Mari that's not fair." He whined. "You can't just make that a rule."

"Sure I can…" She argued with an evil grin that he could sense very well even through the blind fold. "It's so you learn a little self-control, or is the great Cat Noir not up to the challenge?" She began to tease him.

"That's easy for you to say princess, I'm the one who's blindfolded here all my other senses are completely heightened, and the one I use to enjoy this the most is definitely going to be affected." He retorted as best he could.

"Hmm…tough luck kitty." She replied as she began to aim his sex right for her's. "Because if you finish before I say you'll have a little more punishment coming for you, now let's…get to…WORK." She Grunted as she felt the familiar feeling of his sex bursting into her filling her as deep as he could, she then started to rock her hips back and forth working slowly at first just to see him squirm. "Tell you what though kitty…" She began to offer. "If you ask me **REALLY **nicely I might just let you finish sooner than expected."

Adrien could barely hear her over his own thoughts as he tried his best not to finish, he thought of what ever he could think of as he tried to keep his mind on other things other than their moment of passion. "You really don't think I can do it do you?" He asked as he did his best to add to the work.

"Well it's a possibility I suppose, **but**…I'm just…**curious**…to **see**…if…you…can…**do it**." She replied as she quickened her pace, faster and faster she pressed forward, she then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the back of his head and shoved his face into her chest. She moaned so loud that she muffled out the sound of the bedframe creaking, while she was distracted working on him Adrien used his teeth to pull down her top exposing her breasts, she simply giggled at his enthusiasm and simply rewarded him by guiding him toward one of her nipples and allowing him to suck on it, she moaned even more as he sucked and licked her breast.

God I can't take this, he thought to himself, when ever the two of them would come together they would switch in between who would be in control of the other, and right now he wasn't in control at all and he knew that if they kept on going like this he would climax sooner than he wanted to, I've got to get out of these cuffs. He remember just how Dallas had helped him the first time he was ever in hand cuffs and had a feeling that might come in handy, so he proceeded to do what he had hoped he'd never have to go through again as it hurt a lot the first time. He gripped his thumb and with one swift motion he dislocated his thumb, he grunted a little as the pain got to him only slightly, then he slowly pulled his hand free just as Dallas had instructed him to the first time and finally he was free to do as he pleased.

With one swift motion he quickly flipped Marinette onto her back and took control pinning her to the bed with all his weight on her shoulders and not stopping even for a second as they continued to make love. "How…how…how did you…" She asked him as best she could as she tried to breathe.

"A little trick…Dallas taught me…" He admitted to her as he kept his pace fast and steady earning her satisfied cries of pleasure. "But all of this right now…is all me." He came down on top of her wrapping her into his embrace and putting his hand behind her head pushing her into a deep loving kiss, both of their mouths fought vigorously for dominance as he increased his grip on her, for several minutes Adrien kept his pace as well as his self-control, at some point he had forced her to turn around so he could take her from behind, which she did without complaining just before he had shoved her front up against the wall behind the bed.

Adrien quickly found that this was his favorite position to have her in as he felt impowered and completely in control, but this was taking its toll on him as he could feel the need to release, and as expected Marinette hadn't given him permission to finish yet even though she'd managed to achieve release several times already he was still holding back. He felt the need to finish was getting to him as he couldn't take it any longer. "Mari…I can't take it anymore…please…just let me finish already…it's driving me nuts." He begged almost whimpering.

She found his tone of voice and the look on his face to be adorable, feeling merciful she pulled him close and said calmly. "Alright sweetie, your gonna cum for me in 3…2…" She brought her lips to his ear and continued in a whisper. "…1"

Tightening his arms around her Adrien made his final push, practically yelling as he finally was able to climax, his eyes we're closed tight as could be as he felt the high from his release wash over him, he started to pant as he slowly pulled her back down to the bed with him unable to move. As he had with their first night in bed as well as the night before he had given his all. Marinette simply stroked back the bangs of his hair so she could see the look on his face. He finally took off the blindfold and slowly opened his eyes and asked with an exhausted voice. "Was that…good…for you…princess?"

She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek and said. "No…it was great." She then wrapped her arms around him and started to place tiny kisses on his cheek as she allowed him to relax for a few minutes.

(A/N:** Okay it's over**.)

Almost half an hour went by as the two just cuddled under the sheets of their bed, Adrien was still unable to leave the room due to the fact that his legs had gone numb from pushing himself to the breaking point. He simply laid their almost motionless as he held Marinette close to him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as she inhaled the sweet sent of his cologne. She looked up at his face and saw that he was half asleep from the second romantic escapade within the last twenty-four hours. "Falling asleep already kitty?" She asked softly.

He replied with a very tired voice. "I swear…every time we do this you just drain the life right out of me."

She giggled and said. "God I hope not, the last thing I want is for my man to die because of me."

He looked down at her and said with a smile. "Well if that happens I'll die happy." He then leaned down and gave her a very tender kiss. He didn't know if it was the lack of energy talking or if it was because of the idea from earlier getting to him but either way he then began to ask her something very personal and important. "Mari?"

She rested her head over his chest with her ear pressed against his heart, which she could hear starting to pick up slightly. "Yes?" She replied as she simply listened to his heart beat ever so gently.

"About what Dallas said earlier, and I'm not saying you are but…are you sure you're not pregnant?" He asked hoping she wouldn't get mad.

She sighed and said. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden? First my parents now you? Are you asking me because you secretly want a baby?"

"No I just…" He paused for a moment to try and find the right words. "I mean…I obviously want kids someday but…I…I just…want to be sure that…"

"Adrien…" She slowly sat up and crawled onto his lap to look him in the eye. "I understand if your not ready to have kids yet, god knows I'm not either, and I do want kids more than anything and I want to have them with you too…"

"It's not that Mari…" He interrupted her. "I'm just…worried that…if you are pregnant…what if the chameleon ends up succeeding and he gets you in the end? What if he doesn't just take you away from me and takes our child too? The truth is Mari…I'm scared, I've finally found my happiness in life again…and if it turns out that you are pregnant my happiness will skyrocket, but if I lose you and the baby…"

She placed a finger to his lips and began to shush him. "Adrien I promise you don't have anything to worry about, I'm not pregnant and there's no way the chameleon is going to kill me, not with Val and Megan and the team watching our backs." She said just before she gave him a loving kiss. "But on the off chance that I am expecting, which I'm still 100% positive that I'm not…I promise you that I'll stay out of harms way and just stay somewhere safe, no superhero stuff no fighting no crazy shenanigans that could potentially hurt our little bun."

Adrien just snickered with her little remark in reference to any potential child they might have one day. "Dallas was right, that is ironic for you."

She giggled in response as she simply laid on top of him and nuzzled his neck, then just for the sake of asking she asked him plainly. "How many would you want to have anyway?"

Adrien then asked back. "How many kids you mean?" She nodded yes in response, he then hummed in response before he answered. "I don't know, how many would you want?"

"About two…maybe three, and a hamster." She answered with her usual default answer.

He just laughed softly and said. "We can have as many as you want princess, and that goes for kids and hamsters alike." He pulled her in deep for a much needed cuddle.

Back at her hideout Valentina was just getting back with Yuri from the doctor's office, and thankfully for him he didn't need any shots of any kind today. Just as they were coming through the door Valentina could hear the sound of several men in the hideout, just as she opened the door numerous men started to pour out of her hideout, most of them hungover from the night before. As expected Doof just took a defensive stance as he let out a low growl. But none of the strange men that Megan had brought home with her for a very long…long night of anonymous sex paid him any mind. "Come back and see me sometime boys." Megan called out to them as they left one by one. As Megan then stood in the doorway of the apartment and waved her company from the night before goodbye, as she heard the sound of Valentina clearing her throat she turned to see her holding her son as well as holding onto Doof's leash. "Oh…hey there love, I see you picked up the little tike." But Valentina said nothing as she just glared at Megan with disgust. "What?"

"You brought them all back to my apartment?" Valentina asked as she stared daggers at her friend.

"Oh would you relax love…" Megan began to wave off. "So what if I brought them all back to your place for a little party of our own."

"You were supposed to take them to a hotel room not my home away from home ty tupaya zadnitsa shlyukha!" Valentina stated with annoyance.

"Oh well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Megan retorted. "You've been with more bloody men in your entire life than I have, only difference is you got paid for it."

Valentina just groaned as she shoved past her friend. She set Yuri down on the couch just before she let Doof off his leash, after which Doof immediately hopped up on the couch and laid down right next to Yuri resting his very large and very heavy head on his lap. "Doof is weawy sweepy today auntie Megan." Yuri announced as he stroked his dog's head sensing that Doof was still somewhat affected by the brownie he'd ingested the night before.

"Bloody hell…" Megan voiced as she took notice of how calm Doof was. "Are we sure this is the same dog we rescued from the pound?"

"Reasonably sure…" Valentina replied just before she received a text, she fished out her phone and read that she had one new message from Dallas, she opened it up to read its content.

Dallas: Hey babe doing some birthday shopping for our kid does he want anything special?

She smiled at the message simply knowing that he was already thinking of their son for his birthday. She was quick to send a text back to him.

I'm sure what ever you get him will be fine dorogoy, he won't get upset that easily. :Valentina

Dallas then sent another text back to her, one that made her smile disappear in a split second.

Dallas: So it's okay if I make him a tomahawk?

She quickly responded to this shocking text that she had hoped was only just a sick joke of his.

You are not giving our son a tomahawk for his birthday! :Valentina

Dallas then sent back a laughing faced emoji along with another text.

Dallas: Your right, a knife is more practical and easily hidden.

She knew he was only joking at this point but she was still outraged.

DALLAS ANTHONY JONES-CLEARLAKE IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING OUR SON A WEAPON FOR HIS BIRTHDAY I WILL PERSONALY SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS THEN PULL IT OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH JUST SO YOU KNOW JUST HOW SERIOUS I AM ABOUT KEEPING OUR SON FROM DEADLY WEAPONS SUCH AS THE ONES YOU HAVE DISCRIBED TO ME! :Valentina

On his side of the phone he saw her reply to his latest text. "Ooh all caps she must be mad." Only a second later Dallas gave another reply.

Dallas: Oh I just love it when you talk dirty to me.

It was in that moment that she wanted to just reach through the phone and strangle him, but that's when she realized that he might just like that. She just sighed and said as she looked over to her son. "That father of yours is going to drive me up a wall."

"What does dat mean mommy?" He asked while simply stroking Doof's massive head.

"It mean's your daddy is driving your mum crazy love." Megan answered for her as she brought Yuri a sippy cup of grape juice. "But that's one of the reasons you love him isn't it Val?"

Valentina gave a half smile and said in response. "I suppose that's true, but if he want's a future with me and Yuri he's going to have to grow up a little more, and that includes no drugs in our home."

"Yeah that's one thing I wasn't expecting about him, though in retrospect it's not too hard to believe." Megan added with a shrug. "So…what kind of things are we doing with this little rascal today?" She asked as she ruffled Yuri's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Auntie Megan top id…" Yuri whined as he swatted her hands away and tried to smooth out the top of his head.

"Megan, what have I told you about touching his hair?" Valentina asked as she grew slightly crossed with Megan for a reason related to Yuri's heritage.

"Oh come on love, I'm not hurting it." She replied casually. "Besides it's not like I'm trying to cut it off."

"Well I would hope so, if Dallas ever found out that something like that would happen to Yuri he would go on a killing spree." Valentina voiced her concern. During their time apart Valentina wanted Yuri to be close to his Lakota heritage sense Dallas couldn't be around him while he was growing up, and threw her studies she discovered that native Americans valued their hair more than most people do as they believed it held a strong connection to their spiritual identities and cutting it for any reason other than the ones required would be like stripping them of that connection, and if anyone should touch their hair it's taken as a sign of disrespect to the owner, and simply asking for permission is even more so. "Anyway…I was going to take him to the bakery to see if we could add some extra treats for the party, let's not forget what happened at the last birthday we took him to." Valentina replied to her friend's previous statement.

"Oh I remember that one alright, I've never seen that many kids throwing a tantrum like that all at once before. It was actually kind of scary." Megan said as she remembered the last party that Yuri was invited to. Due to poor planning for so many small children, almost two dozen or so, they had ran out of birthday cake almost immediately after the candles had been blown out and because of this every single child that didn't get a slice, Yuri included, started to cry and complain that they didn't get any cake which would obviously put a damper on the spirits of any child.

"Well that's why I'm going to make sure we have cupcakes and cookies to go along with the cake at the buffet." Just as Valentina was about to call the Dupain-Chang bakery she received a call on her work phone, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered as she always would. "Privet, Volkov extermination service how may I help you?" She paused for a moment to allow the client to talk. "Uh-huh…I see…and how did you get this number? Oh I see…and how soon do you need me to see you?" Upon hearing just how soon she had to leave she sighed and said. "Alright, I'll be there within the hour…yes…yes I promise…thank you for calling…goodbye." She then hung up the phone and gave a very apologetic look to her son, a look that he was all too familiar with.

"Do you haf to go to work mommy?" He asked even though he already knew, he absolutely hated seeing her leave because whenever she did it would be for months at a time. But it was worse for Megan as she knew that there was always a chance she wasn't coming back which always left a giant pain in her gut.

But thankfully this was a job that was in London so she would only be gone for the day. "It's alright Yurochka…" She said as she walked over to him and knelt down to look him in the eye. "I'm only leaving for today, I'll be back later tonight, I promise you I will."

"But do you really have to leave now?" Megan asked hoping that she could put off the job for at least a little while.

Valentina just sighed and said. "I wish I could stay, but the client said that this job has to be done before tomorrow, so the sooner I get it done the better. But as soon as I'm done I'll spend all the time I have with you my sweet little prince." She then placed a loving kiss on her son's forehead and gave him a small hug.

"Can I stiwl go see daddy tonight?" Yuri asked hoping that he could spend sometime with at least one of his parents.

She smiled warmly and said. "Of course you can, you can spend all the time in the world with him if you want."

"Don't worry about a thing love, I'll take you to see your dad later in case your mum isn't back by later tonight." Megan added to reassure the small two year old, then she added under her breath. "That way I can have a little time to myself with your dad's prescription."

Yuri didn't hear her of course but Valentina heard her plain as day. She then looked up at her and asked with an angry whisper. "What did you say?!"

"What? It's not like he's gonna be anywhere near hear when I'm trying to 'medicate' myself." Megan justified, but it was hardly an argument considering she was planning on getting stoned.

Valentina just narrowed her eyes and said to her son. "Yurochka cover your ears." And as instructed Yuri covered his ears, once she was certain he couldn't hear what she was about to say Valentina stood up and started shouting. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW MEGAN?! YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A GOD DAMN CHILD YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Oh will you relax Val I'd never get stoned while he's around you know that; besides I don't need to get high every day like most idiots in this world." Megan argued calmly not fazed by Valentina in the least.

"Megan, you know I love you like a sister, but I still don't want there to be a chance that my son will be exposed to drugs." Valentina pointed out. "And let's not forget you gave that up too after you retired."

"True, but I gave that up for when you entrusted me to watch over your little ankle biter, and I've been doing just that, also there are days when I just need a tiny little pick me up from being burned out just by watching him." Megan replied casually. "Plus I don't think it'll matter after you and Dallas start your lives together cause I'm probably just going to go live on my own for a while, unless I happen to get lucky enough that I find some handsome bloke who's willing to take me on as his future wife, that is assuming he can handle a girl like me."

Valentina just groaned as she held her forehead which she found was starting to hurt slightly from both anger and stress. "How did you even get Dallas's 'medicine' in the first place?" She asked bluntly.

Megan just smiled and said. "He's not the only one who knows how to pick pocket around here."

Valentina sighed and said in response. "I swear you're going to be the death of me." She said with utter annoyance. Without another word Valentina started to pack her duffle bag with a few guns, knives and a special made poison which she used on the targets that she believed didn't deserve to die but still killed them due to the fact that she was a professional assassin and she had to maintain her professionalism by honoring the contracts, no matter how much she wanted to decline she felt as though she had to be the one to accept such jobs as most assassins didn't care whether or not if the target suffered till the end. The poison she had was painless and worked almost like a sleep aid or a very strong sedative, but in the end they wouldn't wake up. "Alright I'm off to do my job, my train leaves in an hour so if I leave now I should get their in at least half that time." She said as she checked her online ticket for what seemed to be the fifth time already. She turned to her son and gave him one last kiss good bye. "I'll see you tonight my little one."

"Bye-bye mommy I wove you." Yuri said as he gave his mother a big loving hug. Valentina let a single tear shed as she accepted the possibility that this could be the last time she would ever see her son. Sensing the sour mood Doof hopped off the couch and offered his own farewell to Valentina with a big slobbery kiss.

She giggled slightly as she wiped off the dog's saliva and said. "Doof you are disgusting." Doof gave a small whimper as if he was trying to say I'll miss you, Valentina then gave Doof a little kiss on his nose, then she stood up, grabbed her duffle bag and left the apartment as she offered her son one last goodbye.

Yuri could hear her footsteps as they started to fade out the farther she headed down the hall, his face took on a sad expression, he sniffled a little bit as his mother was once again leaving him, even if it was only for a few hours he still found it hard to be separated from her.

"It'll be alright love…" Megan soothed as she knelt down and pulled him into a hug. "I promise your mum won't have to do this kind of work anymore after too much longer. She's actually thinking about getting a new job too, one where she doesn't have to leave you for so long, and the best part is that your daddy will be moving in with you too sweetie, doesn't that sound nice?"

Yuri wiped his nose and replied with a sad tone. "Uh-huh…" In that moment Doof came in without warning and just licked Yuri's face in the attempt to make his smile return, only he got the exact opposite reaction. "Eew…Doof top dat!" He cried as he tried to shove him away, though it was all in vain as Doof was much stronger than Yuri.

"Alright ya big lummox that's enough of that stop coating Yuri with your drool." Megan said to the dog as she shoved him back and took Yuri in her arms and out of his reach. "Come on then love, let's go and get you cleaned up, then we'll take you to the bakery and taste some cupcakes for your party."

Yuri's face started to curl into a little smile upon hearing that. "Otay…" He said with a nod of his head. After getting his face cleaned up Megan took Yuri and Doof to the Bakery so he could decide what kind of cupcakes he wanted at the party, after giving Dallas a call asking for him to call Adrien to help decide what kind of cupcakes they wanted, he said that he liked chocolate and French vanilla, even though it seemed a bit cliché for him being French he still found it to be one of his favorite flavors, but as for the frosting it didn't matter to him what they picked as he enjoyed basically all kinds of flavors of frosting, from plane old vanilla to buttercream, he even told a joke that Marinette had told him about it saying that it fell apart faster than a two celebrity marriage. To which Megan began to laugh hysterically, as for Yuri he didn't quite understand what the joke was supposed to mean and just brushed it off.

After they'd finally gotten to the bakery Megan made sure to keep Doof close and try not to make the same mistake that Dallas did the other day. As soon as the bell hanging in front of the door chimed Tomas turned to greet his customers as he usually did, but then he froze as he caught sight of the exact same dog he'd encountered just the other day. "Oh good god…" He whispered as he backed away from the counter seeing the evil look on the dog's face, a look that spoke volumes of threats to him in this moment.

Megan picked up on this and turned her attention to Doof. "Doof, park it and shut it." She said with an authoritive tone. Doof looked up to see a dissatisfied look on her face, even though he hadn't actually done anything yet he had a feeling that he was in trouble, or he would be if he didn't do exactly what she told him to do. So he just sat down and 'said' nothing like a good dog would do. "Sorry about that, I happen to know that Doof was here the other day and well…these two can't really be separated or else the dog goes bonkers. Anyway we're here to try and add to the order for the Agreste/Volkov order if that's alright."

Normally Tomas would answer her but he was far too focused on the dog, luckily his wife Sabine was in the bakery and noticed just what was going on, she then casually walked up to the counter and politely said. "Ma'am I under stand the situation but we still don't allow dogs in here, however I suppose we could put him in the hallway behind the store, that way he can keep an eye on this little cutie, also so my husband doesn't have a heart attack."

"I think we're a little past that honey." Tomas replied nervously as he just kept his back to the wall being glared at by the dog from across the room.

Sabine just rolled her eyes and walked around the counter to the dog, clearly she wasn't as scared of him as her much larger husband was, she knelt down and simply patted the dog on his head. Doof immediately began to wag his tail and pant happily as he simply took an instant liking to her. "See Tom, he's not so bad." She said as she turned back to her husband, then without warning Doof gave her a big slobbery kiss. "Oh…well thank you sweetie that was very kind of you." She added as she used her apron to wipe off her face.

"I'll take your word for it." He said in response as he just hid in the back of the kitchen putting as much distance away from him and the dog as he could.

Sabine just sighed as she tried to take the dog's leash and guide him to the hallway, only to feel a sudden…jerk. She turned around and saw that he refused to budge so much as an inch. "Doof for the love of god just go with the nice lady your not going that faraway." Megan ordered the large dog as she pointed in the direction of the door to the back hall. But he simply refused to budge for her, that's when she remembered his one weakness. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of camembert cheese, then she opened it up and took out a piece and just held it up for him. "Doooooooooof…" She sang as she wiggled the cheese over his head. "Look what I have for you." He looked up and saw that she was holding his favorite kind of treat, he then started to bark excitedly at the same time as hopping up and down trying to get the cheese. "You want it? All you have to do is go sit in the hallway over there and it's yours."

Without hesitation Doof obeyed and ran straight to the hallway and nearly dragging Mrs. Chang with him, Doof then sat down and waited for his treat like a good dog would do. "Good boy, here you go." Megan praised as she tossed him the cheese, he caught it in one swift motion. "Here's a little tip, if you ever want him to like you all you have to do is feed him some cheese and he's putty in your hands."

"Well that's good to know, so what can we do for you exactly?" Sabine asked as she returned back to the counter.

"We'd like to add a little bit to our order, we've got a lot of kids coming to this party and we just want to make sure that everyone get's some cake, even if it's not from thee cake they'll all want some kind of cake to satisfy them." Megan laminated as she sat Yuri down on the floor. "So anyways we were thinking maybe we could get a few cupcakes to go along with it, maybe a few cookies too like say ten or twelve dozen of each should do it I think."

"Of course we can do that, what kind of cupcakes would you like?" Sabine asked with a smile.

Megan looked down to Yuri and said. "Well Mr. Agreste already said he was good with chocolate or French vanilla, so I guess go with those along with what ever the little man wants too. What do you want Yuri love?"

Yuri simply stared through the glass pane of the counter with his gaze fixed upon every single pastry he could see. From croissants to pie he wanted to try them all. He looked up at his Aunt and asked. "Can we ged a pie too Auntie Megan?"

Before she could answer another customer came into the bakery, he was a large man, large enough to look very intimidating, and in Doof's mind that meant one thing, dangerous. Before the man even got close to the counter Doof stood up, raised his hackles, bore his teeth and started to growl at the man, then he just began to bark warning him to stay away from Yuri. Megan then looked behind her and saw just what the dog was barking at, knowing exactly what was going to happen she turned to the unsuspecting customer and began to warn him. "Sir with all due respect you need to hightail it out of here fast or else…" But before she could finish Doof began to charge the man with the urge to kill. The customer didn't hesitate as he took off in the opposite direction, Doof followed the man out the door and down the street. "Oh balls, DOOF GET BACK HERE!" She called out to the dog as she started after them, but before she left she quickly turned to the bakers and asked. "Could you two please watch him while I go get that overbearing mutt?" With a smile Sabine nodded her head yes. "Wonderful, Yuri love stay put I'll be back in two shakes of a lambs tail." And with that Megan took off after the dog, but without the knowledge that in the excitement she'd dropped the bottle of peyote extract on the floor of the bakery.

Yuri took notice of what she'd dropped and chose to collect it for her thinking that it was important, he took one look at the label and instantly became puzzled as he had no idea what it meant, but he chose not to dwell on it and just stuffed it into his pocket. "I guess she wasn't kidding, your doggy really is protective of you." Sabine said as she came over to Yuri and picked him up. "How's about this, until she comes back you can be our little helper, which means you get to taste everything we bake and help us make a few things. Would you like that?" She asked sweetly as if she were like a grandmother to him.

Yuri nodded his head and said with a smile. "Otay." The first thing that they chose to work on was deciding what kind of cupcakes he wanted at the party, he ultimately chose chocolate as most children often seemed to enjoy chocolate more than any other flavor. Next they chose to work on the frosting for the cupcakes, the one he seemed to like the most was peppermint. So it ended up becoming a chocolate peppermint frosted cupcake order which Yuri was just fine with as he evidently enjoyed his hot chocolate with a peppermint stick during the winter time.

Tomas allowed Yuri to crack open the eggs to add to the frosting which was being made in the largest mixing bowl he'd ever seen, it was taller and wider than Yuri was in height on both accounts, after adding the eggs Tomas then added the sugar, flour, and milk, then came some pink food coloring and peppermint fragments for the flavor, just as he was about to look at the recipe and see what he needed to add next the phone began to ring grabbing his attention, so he walked over to the phone and answered it, so Sabine chose to substitute for him, or at least that was the plan until another customer came into the bakery, so she quickly walked over to them to take their order. With no one else to take part in this project Yuri chose to take over, he reached over and took the recipe in his hand and started to read it to himself, not only was he paying attention to what Tomas had added to the bowl already but he could also read the recipe just as easily as he could understand basic math due to his above average IQ level for a toddler his age. "Four teasspoonss of vaniwwa extwact…" He read, he then searched for anything he could recognize as vanilla extract on the counter top, he smiled and saw a bottle with the very words he was looking for, he grabbed the bottle and saw that it was almost empty, but rather than inform Tomas or Sabine that they needed a fresh bottle to replace this one he came up with the assumption that he didn't need to. As he instantly began to think that the contents in the bottle he'd already picked up were the same as the one in the bottle he was already holding, mainly due to the fact that both bottles looked very similar. So he opened the bottle and used the eye dropper and acquired roughly three teaspoons from the bottle, then he added it to the bowl then pulled out the bottle he already had and acquired the remaining one gently squeezing the clear liquid into the bowl. Just as he was finishing the last teaspoon Tomas had just finished with the phone call and returned to finish making the frosting. "I added duh vaniwwa misser baker man." He admitted to Tomas with a smile. "I added four teasspoonss juss wike duh wecipe says."

Tomas just looked at Yuri with a look of shock and confusion, the fact that he knew what a teaspoon was was more than enough to surprise him but with the added fact that he could read at his age and at such a high level was mindboggling for him. "You did? All by yourself?" He asked as if he didn't really believe him.

Yuri simply nodded his head and replied. "Uh-huh…" He then picked up the recipe again and read the next line. "Now we have toooooooooo…mix id up den wisp id untiw iss wite and fwuffy." Tomas took the recipe back and read it to himself and saw he was right, it read in plain old black and white mix up ingredients then whisk. Whip until lite and fluffy.

Tomas was amazed that this child was able to read so early in his life let alone that he was able to do basic math as well as understand fractions and measurements for a recipe. But just to see just how smart he was Tomas decided to drop a little pop quiz on him. "Alright then little math whiz, let's say that I needed to add a cup and a half of brown sugar to make a batch of cookies but I don't have my one measuring cup and only my half measuring cup, how many times would I have to use that cup until I had added enough?"

This question of course was a simple one, but Tomas didn't want him to over work his little brain so he just gave him an easy question to start. Which he answered rather quickly. "Twee times, dats how many times you'd need to use duh haf cup."

Tomas smiled ands said. "Not bad, but what if I don't have the half cup either? Which cup should I use instead and how many times would I need to use that one?"

Yuri then started to put his mind to work, he then gave his answer. "Duh quar-der cup, you'd need to use id six times too."

Tomas's jaw just dropped with how fast he answered the question also with the fact that he got it right on the first try. "Wow…that was right, okay no more easy ones kid-o. Let's see if you can get this one right. What's twelve minus thirty-two?" Tomas asked.

Yuri then started calculating in his head and said. "Neg-a-tive twen-ty."

"Alright mister math whiz let's see if you know this one, what's four times nine…plus six…divided by three…times fifteen?" Clearly Tomas had underestimated just how smart Yuri was for his age, and his error rang true when Yuri gave his answer after calculating everything inside his head.

"Iss ssissy-sis." sixty-six He said with an almost smug grin.

Tomas was at this point beyond impressed with Yuri. He'd never in his entire life met a toddler who understood basic math let alone algebra. "Okay I think that earns you some cookies little man." He said as he pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies, Yuri took five cookies without any kind of protest from the baker as he felt as though Yuri deserved as many as he wanted and was more than willing to let him have them. Following this Tomas then began to mix the ingredients together in the bowl completely unaware that he'd just mixed in one teaspoon of peyote extract which would prove to be a very big mistake on everyone's part.

It was around that moment that Megan finally returned to the bakery with Doof by her side. "Alright I got this crazy mutt back under control, and also barely weaseled my way out of a lawsuit." She said as she glared at Doof, who didn't really seem to have any remorse for what he did at all. "So was this one any trouble at all?" She asked as she shifted her focus onto Yuri.

"Oh he was a little angel." Sabine replied with a smile. "And a very good helper too."

"I helpt make duh fwosting." Yuri added just before he took another bite out of his cookie.

"Did you now?" Megan asked rhetorically. "Are you also helping sample the product too?" Yuri nodded his head yes as he was unable to answer with words due to his mouth being full.

"By the way are you aware that he's extremely good at math for his age?" Tomas asked as he was still bewildered that a toddler was smarter than other children his age.

Megan laughed and said. "Yeah I'm aware, he proved to be a lot smarter than most kids his age when he first went to preschool, so on a whim his teachers started teaching him basic math, and he took to it like a pig to mud. So after that we started teaching him a little bit of algebra, and because of that he's now on a list for Winston Churchill's memorial school for the gifted of mind in London."

"My mommy says I'm gonna be a scientiss." Yuri added with a smile as he knew already just how highly his mother believed in his abilities.

"Ooooooh…I heard that school is very exclusive." Sabine said as she felt very impressed by the young boy sitting on her counter.

"And with his smarts he'll be able to get a scholarship too, then after that it's Oxen fort University." Megan added as she felt such pride for her nephew. "Well then it's time we headed off then, I've got a full day planned for this little nipper and we're only getting started too."

"Hold on just a minute…" Tomas insisted they stay put for one moment longer as he reached inside the glass case for all of their pastries and pulled out an apple pie. "You wanted this too didn't you little man?"

He handed the pie to Yuri who took it and held it very carefully so he wouldn't drop it. "Tank you misser baker man." He said as he remembered his good manners. After Megan took Yuri and Doof away from the bakery Tomas and Sabine began to work on the cupcakes completely unaware that they were about to serve a whole parties worth of people a controlled substance. Just as they began to walk away Yuri remembered the bottle he'd picked up and dug into his pocket then handed it to Megan and said. "You dwopped dis in duh bakewy."

Megan looked over and saw the bottle of peyote extract, she gasped as she began to fear the worst. "Uh…thanks love, mainly out of curiosity…you didn't taste what was in this bottle did you?" She asked hoping she wouldn't have to deal with a stoned two year old, or have to rush him to the hospital for a drug overdose and explain to the doctors what was happening to him.

But she relaxed when Yuri shook his head and said honestly. "Uh-uh…"

"Oh thank god." She said as they had just arrived at the bus stop. Next they headed to the park where Yuri played with other children his age, these children also played with Doof whom they treated as a jungle gym as they climbed all over him, the only reason he allowed it was so that he could be close enough to Yuri so that he felt he was safe. After words Megan took Yuri to the zoo, though the only way she could get Doof inside was by putting a service animal vest on him also while wearing a big pair of sunglasses in the attempt to convince them that she was blind. Naturally Doof got into a barking match with several of the animals, mostly the lions which retaliated with their signature roars for him disturbing their midday naps. While most kids in the zoo became scared Yuri just giggled uncontrollably as his dog acted as if he could truly take on the world. After the zoo she took Yuri out for lunch at McDonald's where he gorged himself on a happy meal, he made such a fuss as Megan refused to let him have his toy until after he'd finished his chicken nuggets. After lunch it was time for his nap, so she took him home where he slept through half the day cuddled up next to Megan, Doof and his teddy bear.

Meanwhile across the English channel Valentina had just met with her newest client for her latest job, her target this time was a lawyer by the name of Reginald Hall, who's only reason for being put on a hit list was by failing to help bring victory to a local crime boss who had just been charged with several counts of illegal activity and was sentenced to life in prison. It might not have seemed this way to the crime boss but Reginald did his job to the best of his abilities and was now being hunted for his failure to prevent his client from spending life in prison. In her case though Valentina didn't really see any real reason to kill him but he was still the named target so she had no choice but to end his life. She would always perform her job the same way, locate the target's home address, follow him and learn his routine, then once she knew enough she'd make her move. That is if it were her usual scumbag targets she didn't care too much about when killing them, but sense he was more of someone who she saw as an unfortunate victim of circumstance she chose to use her poison on him.

After following him to a bar she chose to make her move by paying off one of the waiters and taking their place, then when she got her chance she would slip him a drink with a note saying she liked him and wanted him to meet her by the women's restroom. Reginald didn't hesitate for even a minute as he made his way to the blond who sadly had no choice but to end his life. Reginald quickly smoothed out his hair and any wrinkles his shirt had in order to look presentable. "Please darling there's no need for that." She said as she took him by the arm and lead him into the restroom.

"So…" Reginald began to ask as he completely let his guard down. "Is your name as pretty as your face doll?"

She leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "The black widow of Chernobyl." Upon hearing this he became confused, before he could even ask what she was talking about he then began to feel dizzy, and sleepy, he slowly began to feel weak in the knees, along with everywhere else. His eyes began to grow heavy, then the next thing he knew he was on the ground, it would seem to him that he was about to fall asleep for some unexplained reason, but he couldn't be farther from the truth as he was taking in his final moments of life. As his eye slowly closed for the last time Valentina put two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse, and felt nothing but a still vain. She then took a picture of Mr. Hall and sent the picture back to the client as proof that she'd done her job, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her signature black widow calling card neckless and placed it around his neck. "Forgive me…you did not deserve this." She said with a sympathetic tone. A minute later she received a return text saying 'pleasure doing business with you.' Following a money transfer for up to fifty thousand euros, which was the price she agreed upon as she negotiated on behalf of her victim's death to be as painless as possible even though the client wanted him to suffer slowly she told them she refused to make him suffer for any reason, she even threatened to call the police on them once the job was done if she wasn't allowed to kill him her way. Her employer reluctantly agreed as they had already heard that she'd killed an entire group of Yakuza all by herself.

After packing up her things she headed back to the train station and boarded the first train to Paris. After she arrived back to the city of love she was halted with the sight of over a dozen Interpol agents swarming the train station, she of course knew she was on their most wanted list but she had no idea how they were even aware that she was on the train at all. But it didn't matter as she already had a backup plan. As the agents began to board the train her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a picture of herself in the hands of one of the agents as they were asking a passenger if they'd seen her. She then began to make her way to the back of the train as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. As soon as she had gotten to the back of the train she got to work, she found a few towels, a bottle of vodka and a power box. She quickly used one of her knives to open the power box as it was closed with a set of screws, she then pulled out some of the wires and exposed their insides. Next she took the vodka and started to pour out a trail of alcohol toward the door, next she took the towels and piled them up in front of the door and lit the trail with the wires successfully blocking anyone from entering unless they had a fire extinguisher, then finally she broke a window with one of her guns to make it look as though she'd already escaped, and as expected the agents discovered the fire in the last car and tried to enter it as they just knew she had a way to escape.

They managed to get a fire extinguisher out from the car they were currently in and put out the fire quickly then they stormed the car, and as she planned they believed she was already gone. "Damnit…" An agent cursed as they came to realize their target had escaped. "Agent Menendez…this is agent Swan…she…got away again." But what they didn't know was that she was actually just underneath them in the emergency exit in the floor just waiting for them to leave so she could make her real escape.

"WHAT?!" Valentina could hear Menendez's screams from the agent's ear pieces, she clearly was not happy that she'd gotten away, or at least that's what she thought. "Find her god damnit!"

"Yes ma'am, we'll start a sweep ASAP." The agent replied just before he started giving orders. "Everyone fan out and start a perimeter sweep of the entire train station, she couldn't have gotten far." And without another word the agents had dispersed and started searching for her.

After the last of the agents had left the car she slowly started to poke her head out of the emergency exit door to see if it was safe for her to take off. "Morons." She said with a grin, then she crawled out of her hiding place and started to enact the second part of her plan, she then reached into her bag and pulled out a disguise she had prepared for just such an occasion. One quick costume change later and she looked like a completely different person, she was dressed in a black wig wearing it in pigtails along with a white floral printed shirt, a brown overshirt and pink pants with black slip on shoes. Yes this was her disguise she would use not only to escape the agents but also to fool the chameleon. She managed to slip out of the train completely unnoticed by anyone.

After she'd gotten outside she managed to flag down a cab that was just pulling up. As soon as the cab stopped she paid the driver to get her out of their as quickly as he could leaving the Interpol agents scratching their heads. After an hour long search for her at the station and the surrounding area agent Menendez came to the conclusion that she'd escaped once again. Needless to say she didn't take this failure well as she immediately started screaming and cursing in angry Spanish. "Maldita sea todo al infierno! Estabamos tan cerca esta vez y, sin embargo, de alguna manera se desilzo entre mis dedos nuevamente! Esa pequena zorra desagradable!" God damn it all to hell! We were so close this time and yet somehow she slipped through my fingers again! That obnoxious little whore! She screamed as she just started tossing around chairs in the Parisian Interpol office conference room in a fit of rage.

"She's at it again." An agent whispered to another standing next to him.

"Well duh…" His colleague said back also whispering. "She always gets like this when she loses someone she's been after for years, the black widow of Chernobyl is the Moby Dick to Elisa's captain Ahab." For those in the agency who knew her most it was very clear that she had a temper, and it only got out of control when ever someone like the Black widow of Chernobyl, who had been on her list for years, managed to slip away from her so easily, especially from right under her nose. But if their was one thing she hated more than losing someone on the most wanted list, it was when her fellow agents called her a captain Ahab, or something remotely close to obsessed.

Even though she was smashing just about everything in sight she was still able to hear the two agents gossiping about her, she turned toward them and asked with anger clear in her voice. "What was that?!" Upon hearing this the two agents quickly stood in attention and acted as if they'd said nothing at all, she then narrowed her eyes and said. "That's what I thought, NOW GET BACK TO WORK AND ACT AS IF YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT STAYING EMPLOYED!" She then turned back around to the table and slammed her fists on the surface. As she began to pant and catch her breath she heard a knock at the door of the conference room. "WHAT!" She bellowed as her rage still hadn't subsided.

"Agent Menendez, the local director want's to talk with you about your latest assignment request." The agent from beyond the door announced to her from the hallway.

Elisa then straitened herself out and regained her composure then said. "Fine, I'll see her in her office in a few minutes."

A split second later the door opened and in stepped a woman dressed in a very expensive looking navy blue suit. "That won't be necessary Agent Menendez…" She said as she stepped into the conference room. "Seeing as I'm already here we might as well get this over with now."

Elisa quickly gave her superior a genuine salute and quickly greeted her. "Director Rebecca..." She spoke in a professional manner. "Forgive me for the mess, I was merely trying to vent my frustrations after failing to capture someone on our most wanted list."

"I understand Elisa…" The director replied calmly. "The black widow has always been on the very top of your list. Well her and the Chameleon anyway, both of whom we know are in Paris which means if either of them makes a move we'll know about it and when they make a move we'll have the entire city on lock down at a moment's notice. But the two of them being in the city and trying to capture them is not why I'm here." She then pulled out a folder she had been holding under her arm and opened it and began to read its contents. "You want a specially made task force put together to challenge and arrest the miraculous holders, and you want to lead that team yourself as well, why might that be exactly agent?"

Elisa then answered with a stern look. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?" The director nodded her head yes, then Elisa continued. "They're all criminals, the law is very clear director, vigilante activity is in all meanings of the phrase illegal and this entire city is allowing that including local law enforcement. Someone needs to put a stop to it and if not the police then us."

"Elisa I understand where you're coming from, I truly don't like the idea of other people taking the law into their own hands anymore than you do. But the truth of the matter is that Ladybug and Cat Noir are the only ones able to beat Hawkmoth and as long as he's out there somewhere waiting to akumitize some unsuspecting soul…WE…as agents of good…need to step aside and let nature take its course."

It was safe to say that agent Menendez found this information to be very…unsatisfying. "But that's another reason I want this team to be put together director, if we can find and capture Hawkmoth too…" She started up her argument only to be shot down.

"We wouldn't even have a clue where to begin Elisa, the only ones that have ever come close to capturing him are the very vigilantes you want to arrest. If we put them behind bars then before Hawkmoth is defeated then this city is doomed, not only that but your taskforce wouldn't be able to capture and purify an Akumaa like Ladybug can, so it would be a pointless effort." The director replied shooting down her entire argument.

"So we'll confiscate their miraculous, along with all the other miraculous that they might have and use them to take him down." Elisa added firmly.

The director then folded her arms and asked. "So that's your plan? Steal what's rightfully theirs and lock them up when all they've ever done is help the city? Not only would that never work out for us in the end but there would be a gigantic media shit show around this with thousands of angry Parisians protesting in the streets demanding we release them as well as return the miraculous to them."

"What are you even saying director?" Elisa asked her bluntly.

"I'm saying they're too big for you to touch without getting burned Menendez, without a legitimate cause to arrest them that the people can't protest against it won't end well for us, we'll look like the bad guys no matter what laws are on our side. Bottom line they have the people on their side and that's all that matters." The director clarified.

"Fine then…" Menendez replied bitterly. "If you won't approve of this then I'll just take this to the president of France himself."

"Fine by me, if you think you can get him to agree to approve of your taskforce then I'd be more than happy to see you try your best to bring them in, but I'm telling you Menendez it still won't matter, you'll lose the battle before you even make your first arrest." The director stated making it very clear that she wanted no part of this case.

"I don't understand you Director…" Elisa added just before her superior was just beginning to leave. "How can you just stand by and let them do whatever they please?"

The director stopped in her tracks and said without even turning around to look at her. "Because they're not doing as they please agent Menendez they're doing what's needed, and what's needed is for someone like them to go against that monster Hawkmoth and bring him to justice, we don't have that kind of capability Elisa no matter what kind of gear or weapons we have or how many agents we pit against him the only ones who can stop him are those kids."

"But their criminals, vigilantes shouldn't be commended for their actions they should be taken down and arrested for breaking the law like any other criminal." Menendez argued.

"Really? I don't know about you Elisa but they don't seem to act like vigilantes to me. How many vigilantes have you seen that are careful in terms of collateral damage? How many go in with a level head and a plan to keep everyone in the crossfire from getting hurt? How many actually take care that their actions don't cause someone to get hurt during the fight and actually risk their own lives to save others?" The director countered. "I know you don't want to admit this agent Menendez but the truth is these kids aren't even close to the definition of a vigilante, if anything they're closer to being heroes, the point I'm trying to make is they are good people and the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is if good people do nothing, and the only way for good to triumph is if good people work together instead of against one another. We're on the side of good agent Menendez, and whether you've noticed or not so are those kids, they care about this city so much they're willing to stare down a mad man with nearly unlimited power at the risk of losing their own lives, I don't know about you Elisa but that isn't what a vigilante sounds like to me, that sounds more like a hero, the sooner you learn the difference…the better." And without another word the director left the conference room leaving a still very irritated agent Menendez in her wake.

Elisa then left the conference room and headed back to her office to file a report about her failure to capture their target. She was sat at her computer typing away at her keyboard when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She called.

The door knob then turned then in stepped an Sabrina Grandprix who had just started her internship at the Parisian Interpol office, she had entered holding an arrest warrant and a latte meant for agent Menendez. "Good afternoon Ms. Menendez I've got your coffee and that warrant you asked for." She said as she walked over and placed the warrant on her desk and handed her the latte.

"Thank you Ms. Grandprix." She replied as she took her drink and took a sip then returned to writing out the report for the records.

"Is there anything else you need ma'am?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

Elisa then replied not even looking at her with a cold tone. "No, you can go now." Without another word Sabrina then left her office and took off down the hall toward her next task. Elisa then opened the warrant and smiled to herself. "Perfecto…" She said as she read the name on the paper. She then reached over to her phone and made a quick phone call. "Agent Brock this is agent Menendez, we're cleared to make the arrest, contact local law enforcement and prepare a team." With that said she hung up and returned to work with a much brighter mood.

Meanwhile in the united states Gabriel and Natalie had just gotten off a plane they'd taken from New York to Saint Louise, then they rented out a car and headed for the Missouri state penitentiary to meet someone of interest to Gabriel Agreste. The entire time during the flight and the drive to the prison Gabriel had been more quiet than usual, mainly due to the fact that he had to leave his son behind. It also didn't help when Natalie had admitted that it was her who made it look as though Interpol had chosen to relocate him to the united states for his own safety. However she did so in order for him to operate under the radar when he made the attempt to recruit Simon Clearlake to his cause. Sensing that she had to say something to end the awkward silence between them she turned to him and said. "Sir I truly am sorry that I had to do this to you and Adrien, but if you had taken off while in his company I'm sure…"

Gabriel simply raised his hand and said. "There's no need to apologize Natalie, I understand completely, you did the right thing. This way Dallas will stay in the dark about my secret." He then looked down at the book and sighed to himself. "All this trouble over this damn book. I hope he can read this Natalie, otherwise this was all for nothing."

"I'm sure everything will be fine sir." Natalie said with a reassuring smile. After another half hour of driving they had finally arrived to the prison, luckily after calling in advance they were able to meet with Simon that day for a personal visit.

Inside the prison Simon Clearlake was lifting weights in the prison yard to try and keep himself in shape for his own reasons, this was one of very few freedoms that he like every other prisoner inside had, but even though he was allowed to keep his physique the way he wanted the prison wouldn't allow him to keep his hair the way he wanted as they made him cut it when ever they thought it was getting too long. Due to the feared risk that he may try to commit suicide which he'd done after his fourth year of being locked up, ever sense then he'd never had a single visitor like his brother whom he'd wanted to see more than anyone in hopes that they could work out a plan to get him out of prison and try to restart their father's gang together, even when he told them that it went against his culture to cut his hair they still cut it, not that they ever really cared about his culture. Just as he was in the middle of his workout he was interrupted by one of the prison guards. "Clearlake, you've got a visitor." He said as he stood waiting for him to put the weight down on the bench.

As Simon sat up he looked over to the guard while wiping sweat off his face he then asked. "Who the hell would want to come visit me? No one that I know has thought about me ever sense I got locked up."

"Some guy in a suit, looks pretty rich too. If I had to guess he's a lawyer." The guard replied as he pulled his cuffs off his belt to escort him to the visitor's room. After a five minute walk they had arrived to the visitor's room where Simon caught a glimpse of the very man who the guard had described.

He sat down with his hands cuffed behind his back facing Gabriel who at this point was smiling with a very satisfied smile. To which Simon thought was rather unsettling, so he spoke up first. "Look pal, I don't know what your smiling at me for but it's pretty freaking creepy."

"My apologies Mr. Clearlake, I'm just glad we could meet face to face on such short notice." Gabriel replied still maintaining his smile.

"You say that like I have something better to do." Simon said back still feeling thoroughly creeped out.

"Fair enough…" Gabriel added as he reached into a satchel and pulled out his book. "Then I suppose there's no need to ask you if you have time to read this." He placed the book on the table and opened it to the first page.

"What's this? Some kind of story book you want me to translate? Why not take it to someone else?" Simon asked in response.

"I've already tried that Mr. Clearlake, but I'm afraid you're the only one who has the skill to read this particular text, or at least that's what I've been lead to believe." Gabriel replied as he held the book up for him.

Simon looked down at the page and in an instant his eyes lit up, he then looked up at Gabriel and said. "I know these characters, my dad taught me how to read this before he died. Where did you find this book?"

Gabriel simply sat their and smiled as he said. "Unimportant, all that matters is that I have a proposition for you Mr. Clearlake. One that I hope you'll consider."

Simon sat back feeling skeptical about this proposal, especially when he didn't even know this guys name yet. "Look uhhhhhh…who even are you?" He asked bluntly.

"You may call me Mr. Butterfly for now." Gabriel replied as he put the book away.

Simon just began to snicker. "Mr. Butterfly? Is that the name your mommy gave you?"

"Listen Simon, the truth is I'm the best shot you have at getting out of here." Gabriel said as his smile finally disappeared into a scowl, one that somehow managed to disturb Simon even more.

But upon hearing what he'd said about getting out Simon simply gave him his full undivided attention. "Alright, I'm listening Mr. B." He said as he finally started to take Gabriel seriously.

"Good, now as I was saying…this task I have requires your…specific skills as a translator to this book. Basically I want to know just what secrets it has and how to use them." Gabriel laminated while trying not to look or sound suspicious.

"And what's so special about this book exactly? Other than it looks like it should be in a museum." Simon asked as he started to grow curious.

Gabriel then said in a hushed tone. "Not here, we'll discuss more about this in a few days. Until then just wait until I send for you."

Simon then cocked his eye brow with confusion then asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing to worry about my boy, all you need to know is that I'll be back soon to get you out of here, and don't worry about payment I promise you will be compensated for your service." Gabriel said as he began to stand up, only to be halted when Simon said back to him.

"I'll help you pal, but not for money or for freedom assuming you can actually make that happen." Gabriel then turned around and asked bluntly.

"If not the money then for what?" Simon then stood up and walked over to him in a calm manner and replied to him.

"I want to find my brother, his name is Dallas Jones-Clearlake, he's about seventeen years old and I lost contact with him years ago after his mom died." The look on his face spoke volumes of how serious he was in finding Dallas. "If you can find him for me then I'll do what ever you ask me to do no questions asked."

Gabriel then smiled and said. "My boy…I think you and I have a deal." And with that said Gabriel then took off feeling victorious that things had worked out so well, all he had to do now was figure out a way to get Simon out without anyone stopping him. Which of course would involve Hawkmoth in the end along with a very powerful Akumaa, one which he'd pull inspiration from Simon's tribal culture.

A few days later Simon was visited once again by Gabriel who came to him with an almost mournful look, of course this was only just an act which he would use to pull off the next part of the plan. "Mr. Butterfly…" He greeted with a neutral tone. "I take it your back here with something to share with me."

Gabriel looked up at him and said. "I'm afraid I have both good…and bad news, both of which involve your brother Dallas."

Simon's face took on a look of shock. "What…what's happened? Is he okay?" He asked twice instantly beginning to fear the worse.

Gabriel then looked away from him and said with a woeful tone. "It would seem your brother was recently shot, and currently he's in a coma and being treated in the St. Dismase general hospital in Paris France, they…don't believe he's going to make it."

Within that instant Simon's heart just sank, he suddenly began to feel sick…and sorrow for himself. "What? But…how…how did this happen?" He asked as a lump began to form in his throat.

"It would seem that your brother had fallen in with a bad crowd. Some street gang called the Romani rollers, apparently it's an all gypsy gang which he was admitted into due to his own gypsy heritage, along with some skills he possessed as a thief. And as a result…he's in the hospital." Gabriel said with a fake but convincing tone, normally Simon would be able to pick up on whether a person is lying or not, but sadly he wasn't able to pick up on this lie due to the fact that he had been locked up for seven years, also he was out of practice with it and was more than just rusty.

Simon slowly started to close his eyes and start crying. "No…this…this isn't true…" He sobbed. "Your lying, tell me your lying to me please!"

Gabriel obviously was lying, but clearly Simon couldn't tell the difference due to his lack of practice. Gabriel then stood up and said with a sympathetic voice. "I truly am sorry." Then he simply turned around and started to leave, and as he left he began to grin evilly as he knew that he'd bought his deception.

"Hey…wait a second? What about our deal huh? We had a deal!" Simon called out to him, he stood up and started after him only for the guards to restrain him and start dragging him back to his cell. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET GO!" He raged until one of the guards bashed him in the stomach with his baton as hard as he could. About five minutes later they dragged him into his cell and simply set him on the floor then removed his hand cuffs, then they closed the cell door and left him to cry to himself. He then stood up on his knees and just crawled over to his cot, he slid his hand under the cot and pulled out a photo of him and Dallas back when they were younger. Simon had Dallas in a headlock giving him a nugy while caught in mid laugh as he did so while Dallas was just trying to get free. His tears slowly began to fall onto the photo, the pain of being separated from Dallas was hard enough for him to bare and the only thing that had kept him going was the chance that they'd be able to work together in rebuilding their father's gang someday, and now that he thought his brother was going to die and he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye it was almost too much to bare.

Just outside of the prison Gabriel was watching Simon from his cell with a single hidden camera that he'd paid a guard to install in his cell and not ask any questions about it later. Once he felt as though his sorrow was at it's peak Gabriel began to enact his plan. "Look at him, how tragic…the pain of loss is almost too much for anyone to endure by themselves, but luckily he won't have to morn for long." He smirked as he simply watched with satisfaction at the tablet he was watching Simon with the knowledge that his plan was working perfectly. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" He exclaimed as he turned into his alter ego. "Natalie…have you found what I've asked you to find?"

Natalie then handed him a different tablet and showed him something inspired by the Saxon tribes folklore. "They call him Iya sir, according to the legends he is the son of a powerful god known as Inyan, it is said by the Saxon tribes like the Lakota that Iya is the entity responsible directly or indirectly for all evil beings within the world, unlike his brother Iktomi using the power to conjure storms to destroy everything in his path he desires nothing but destruction and woe." She said with a smile. "I'd say you have all the inspiration you need to create this akumaa sir."

"Indeed I do my dear." Hawkmoth replied as he popped the top of his cane and deployed the butterfly, as it landed in his hand he started to charge it with dark energy then sent it on it's way toward Simon Clearlake. "Go my little akumaa, go and evilize this poor soul." Back in his cell Simon was morning his brother Dallas simply crying his eyes out wishing that he could be by his side, and with the help of a certain black butterfly he was about to get his wish. As the butterfly made contact with the picture Simon stopped crying as he instantly became enthralled by Hawkmoth. "Hello Iya…" He greeted as he began to deliver his orders to his newest victim.

But before he could say anything else Simon began to ask. "Who are you? And why do you call me by the name of such an evil entity?"

Hawkmoth began to answer him. "I'm someone you've already met, someone who's already promised to help you get your freedom."

Simon paused for a moment as he began to realize who he was talking to. "Mr. Butterfly?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes…" He answered calmly. "Although that was only a codename for my true identity, from here on out you may call me…Hawkmoth."

Simon had no idea what was going on, or how it was even possible for him to hear his newest business associate when he wasn't even in the cell with him. "How is this possible?" He asked again.

"All will be revealed in time my boy." Hawkmoth replied as he continued. "All that matters is that you escape from here and get to your brother as soon as possible. That's why I'm giving you the powers to control the weather and enthrall anyone you come into contact with turning them all into your own personal army to serve you loyally without question."

"And why would you do that?" He asked once more.

"Because I already promised you that I'd help you escape, in return all you have to do is translate my book for me." Hawkmoth replied with a grin.

Simon simply sighed and said. "It doesn't matter what I do, you said it yourself my brother is going to die."

Hawkmoth simply began to laugh manically before he said. "Don't you think that if it's possible for me to grant you the power to create an army to serve you and call upon the strength of the elements that it's also possible that I may grant you the power to heal others as well? I've made this clear my boy, you help me…and I'll help you, now what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Simon then smiled as he found this offer to be rather intriguing. Then he said plainly. "If I get out of here then I'm all yours Hawkmoth, just make sure as soon as I get to Paris that you give me the power to save my brother and I'll give you all the information you want." Without another word he was then engulfed in an inky black aura transforming him into an akumaa. His prison jumpsuit and shoes were replaced with a pair of buckskin leggings and moccasins, his entire upper half was completely bare say for a beaded neckless that adorned his neck along with a pair of matching wrist bracers, upon his head was a headdress made with a pair of antlers from a prong horned antelope, and his eyes had turned a bright burning red which stood out from a line of black face paint that had appeared upon his face acting as a mask. "Now then…" He said to himself as he stuffed the picture into the waste line of his pants then lifted up his hand. "Let's see just how destructive I can be." Then in an instant a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand destroying the door to his cell. He then looked at his hand impressed with what he'd done and just smiled. "You know what Hawkmoth, I think I could get used to this."

Simon, or rather 'Iya', then stepped out of his cell and began to walk down the corridor and blasting the locks of all other cells he walked past setting his fellow prisoners free, one by one they all came out of their cells to see what was going on, as soon as Iya had gotten to the end of the hall he turned around and said to his fellow prisoners. "Show of hands, who would like an early dismissal for good behavior?" Naturally every single prisoner looked at one another as they all found this strange super powered being to be a bit off putting, but they still raised their hands seeing an opportunity to escape. Iya smiled then said. "That's what I thought, so from here on out…" Iya raised both his hands over his head then snapped his fingers sending out a wave of black mist which made each and every one of his fellow inmates fall victim to his power to manipulate and enslave others to his will. "You all serve me until I say otherwise, got it?"

He finished his sentence as he looked upon every one he'd just enthralled, they all looked at him without expression, and glowing red eyes similar to his own at this moment. Within seconds the alarm siren began to sound signaling that the cell block they were currently in was going under lockdown. This didn't worry Iya though, especially when he simply shot another lightning bolt at the main entrance of the cellblock reducing it to a smoldering heap. Outside of the door the prison guards had all converged on the cellblock with their guns pointed directly at the doorway either from the ground or from the catwalks above it. As soon as they caught sight of a prisoner one guard called out through a megaphone. "Get back in your cells inmates!" But they were only met with a cold blast of icy wind and ice shards flying directly at them all at highspeed ripping at there kevlar suits but not actually hurting them but rather distracting them long enough for the inmate slaves to rush in and subdue the guards with their numbers. While the guards were busy with the inmates Iya simply strutted past them with a giant smile as he made his way to the main cellblock control room. Once he'd arrived the guard inside noticed him just outside the door. He was startled by the mere sight of him as he pulled his gun off his belt.

Iya merely lifted one hand and snapped his fingers sending out the same wave of black mist as he did before and enslaved the guard to do his will. "Unlock every cell in this prison, I'm going to need them all if I'm getting out of here without a trace." He said to his new thrall, who of course did as he was told and unlocked every single cell in the prison freeing every one of the inmates. Iya smiled evilly as he watched each and every single prisoner swarm the halls from the screens in the control room. He had everything he needed to escape now. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." He said as he simply walked off and away to the main prison entrance. With the entire prison in chaos there was no one around the main entrance other than a single door guard to try and stop him.

The guard cocked his shotgun and aimed right for Iya's head and said in a demanding voice. "FREEZE!"

Iya simply shrugged and said in response. "As you wish." He then lifted one hand and blasted the guard with a blast of icy wind which quickly encased him in ice. Iya then continued forward toward the door then said to the guard ironically. "Chill out man." Then he simply walked out of the entrance triumphantly. As he got farther and farther from the prison he found himself face to face with Hawkmoth himself. "Nice new suit…" He voiced. "Must've cost a fortune."

"I must say Iya I am impressed with your resolve. I have no doubt that when we return to France you'll be more than a match for Ladybug and Cat Noir." Hawkmoth replied to his thrall.

Upon hearing that Iya's smile turned into a frown, then he asked. "Who?"

"They're my enemies, two of them at least. They have something that I want, something I need, and I do believe you might be the one for the job." Hawkmoth replied with a sinister smile.

"Wait a minute buster, you promised me that I'd get to help my brother you didn't say anything about fighting what I can only assume are superheroes." Iya stated as he began to feel annoyed that Hawkmoth was altering their deal.

"Well to be honest I have a small confession to make…" Hawkmoth replied as he began to admit the truth. "I may have told you a tiny little white lie, but it was necessary, you see my power works best when fueled with the strength of negative emotions, such as anger, fear, hate and in your case…sorrow."

Iya narrowed his eyes at him for the deception then asked with rage clear in his voice at the same time as charge up a lightning bolt. "Are you saying my brother is already dead?"

"Of course not, he was never in the hospital to…well actually that's not entirely true, he did get shot but he recovered just fine, and he's also in witness protection as we speak along with these two children, mostly because of me." Hawkmoth admitted to him as he handed Iya a pair of photos of Adrien and Marinette. "But rest assured I had no true intention of harming him, in fact I actually wanted to recruit him to help me with what you'll be doing for me from here on out, but do to some…complications that became completely impossible, I had to resort to other methods. Oh but don't worry in the end you'll get what you want in exchange for your services, so long as you don't try to double cross me."

Iya thought about what he'd said, but he wasn't entirely convinced. "First I wanna see my brother, then we'll talk."

Hawkmoth smiled and said. "Of course Iya, you'll be allowed to speak with him all you want as soon as we get to Paris." He then extended his hand to Iya, who took it without hesitation sealing their deal in earnest. After retrieving the akumaa from Simon and de-akumitizing him Gabriel, Natalie and their newest ally Simon Clearlake boarded a private aircraft charted with a flight to Paris where Simon would soon be reunited with his brother, but little did he know their first reunion after so many years would be far less than pleasant. Along the way Simon decided to make himself useful and start translating the book for him. Which was more than a simple task for him just as it was for Dallas, the only problem however was that he couldn't quite figure out the riddles that he translated either, which was only a minor set back of course. However Gabriel still had one other issue he needed to attend to, he needed to collect more butterflies for him to turn into akumaas. Which they would have to head back to Agreste manor in order to do. Only Gabriel would have to leave this task to Natalie and Simon, for if anyone were to catch sight of him there it would raise far too much suspicion.

But before that Simon was going to see his brother Dallas, the only problem was he didn't know where to look and sense the locations of police safehouses were kept secret and impossible to locate through traditional means unless you were on the inside Simon had only one option, he had to track them down through a phone call, which was something Simon could do fairly well. Simon knew they couldn't call Dallas's phone as he would have more than likely upgraded it with a kind of protective software their father had paid for years before his death to bounce the signal all over the city through the nearest cellphone towers. So they would use Adrien's phone to find them. "How long do you need me to keep him talking?" Gabriel asked as he began to hear the phone ring.

"Thirty seconds is all I need, it used to be two whole minutes but thanks to some people with bigger brains than the crooks they were trying to find they made the tap and trace tech a little faster. Well worth the extra money they spent if I might add." Simon replied as he typed away at a laptop computer as he made himself ready to track them down.

With in that instant Adrien's voice came through. "Hello?" He answered to the caller.

Gabriel almost shed a tear as the sound of his son's voice filled his ear like a sweet melody, it might've only been a week but the absence of not being close to his son was getting to him. "Hello son…" Gabriel said with an almost cracked voice.

Adrien then paused as he recognized his father's voice. "Father? Are you alright did you get to…somewhere safe?" He asked trying to keep things as cryptic as possible in order to protect him.

"We're ten seconds in keep him going." Simon whispered as he kept the trace running at full capacity.

Gabriel then continued their conversation. "I'm fine son, I'm…currently hidden somewhere in an undisclosed part of the world. How are things where you are? Are you safe?" He asked as he kept up the act knowing his son wasn't in any real danger.

"Yes we're all fine, Dallas however…well let's just say that he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and his opinions to himself sometimes." Adrien replied as he recalled the event with Marinette from earlier that week.

"SHUT IT RICH BOY!" Dallas screamed from the other side of the safehouse, then he took notice that he was talking to someone over the phone, someone who might not have a secure phone. "Wait a sec, Adrien how long have you been talking to them?" He asked as he came over to him.

Adrien then looked at the timer on his phone and said. "Twenty-five seconds why?" Without even answering him Dallas snatched Adrien's phone and just smashed it under his foot. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He cried as his talk with his father had just been stolen from him.

"Saving our butts you idiot, your phone wasn't secure enough for a call with your father." Dallas replied as he began to explain. "Even if you did have some kind of security software on your phone your dad would still be left pretty vulnerable to a tap and trace." Dallas then pulled out his phone then handed it to Adrien. "My phone on the other hand has a two way shield for this kind of situation, courtesy of my father, one of the only good things I ever got from that ass hat. Basically my phone should prevent any kind of tap and trace back to him."

Adrien took the phone without hesitation and called his father back, after spending almost an hour talking to one another a great weight had been lifted from both father and son after being forced apart. Adrien was almost hysterical when the time came for Gabriel to go, but he reassured that they'd be able to talk again soon. After hanging up Gabriel simply sat forward and sobbed softly, which earned him a soft hug from Natalie. "It'll be alright sir." She said softly as she comforted him. "You will see him again soon."

"Thanks for your help boss." Simon added as he closed his laptop. "Even though we didn't get the full trace I was able to narrow the search down to a one block radius so all I gotta do now is head there and I'll find him eventually. Oh…and uh…sorry that you have to miss your son's birthday."

Gabriel hardly even heard what he said as he just tuned out everything else around him, the pain he felt for being apart from his son was almost as bad as when his wife had gone into her coma. He swore after all of this was finally over he would make up for as much lost time as he could, assuming he actually could make up for it.

Meanwhile back at the safehouse Adrien went for a walk to try and clear his head of what he'd just endured, even though Marinette and Dallas had offered to go with him he simply told them that he'd rather be alone for the time being. During that time Dallas was just preparing for Yuri and Valentina's arrival to the safehouse as they agreed that it would be best if they all went to the party together. He also spent half an hour in the bathroom trying to get ready, which was on record the longest he'd ever spent on getting himself ready for anything. He was mostly trying to see if he could style his hair in a different way, mostly to impress Valentina, which Marinette was more than happy to help him with. "Alright just a little more hair gel and…there, perfect." She voiced as she finally finished with his hair. "Take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

"You better not have made me look stupid." Dallas warned as he took pride in the way his hair looked. As he looked in the mirror he saw just what she'd done to his hair, she'd made it look somewhat spikey in a way similar to that of a hedgehog.

"Well what do you think?" Marinette asked as he stood there saying nothing. Until he finally said something which wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Good lord…" He said with an almost neutral tone. "I look like a chia pet that was sent to the electric chair."

Marinette just giggled at his comparison and said. "Oh come on you look great, and I guarantee you Val is going to love it."

Dallas just sighed and said. "This is another reason why I don't cut my hair, I prefer nice and simple to…this kind of stuff."

"Oh stop whining it's not gonna kill you to wear your hair like this." Marinette waved off as she put her hair care products away. Almost a minute later there was a knock at the door, Marinette then made her way to the door and looked through the peak hole to see Valentina holding Yuri in her arms, she opened the door and greeted them warmly. "Hey you two great to see ya."

"Hi auntie Mawi." Yuri said back with a little wave. "Do you wike my new cwoves?" clothes He was dressed in a purple dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants with matching shoes so he could look his best for his party, naturally his mother picked out his clothes for him and luckily for him Valentina had and excellent eye for fashion and was always up to date with the latest fashion trends so she knew what would make him look good.

Marinette couldn't help but coo over how cute he looked in his new outfit. "Awwwww you look so adorable." She said as she leaned in and gave him a little kiss.

"Hey Mari are they here yet?" Dallas called from his bed room.

Marinette then turned and called back. "Yeah they just got here." She then turned back to their guests and added. "Come on in make yourselves at home."

Valentina didn't hesitate to walk through the door with her son in her arms and Doof in tow. Doof was among the first to make himself right at home as he simply jumped up on the couch and started circling around on the cushions to soften them up to his liking. One minute later Dallas came out of his bedroom sporting his gray designer suit that Gabriel had made for him, he still wished it was black but the only reason he wore it was because he wanted to show off for Valentina, whose jaw just dropped when she caught sight of him dressed in such a fashionable suit. "Bozhe moi…" She said somewhat dumb stricken by his new look.

Dallas just smiled at her astonishment and asked. "I take it you like what you see?"

Valentina just grinned and asked. "Now why couldn't you ever wear something that nice on our first date?"

"What was wrong with what I had at the time?" He asked back feeling slightly confused.

Valentina started to giggle. "Are you kidding?" She asked. "You were dressed in an AC/DC T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, you looked like you were ready for a demolition derby not a date."

"Okay fair enough, but in my defense that was literally all I had that was clean." Dallas said in the attempt to try and win the argument. He then looked over to Yuri in the attempt to change the subject, mostly because he had a feeling this conversation would be dragged out way longer than he'd prefer. "Hey buddy, looks like you're dressed to impress too huh."

Yuri just nodded his head and said. "Uh-huh, mommy picked out my cwoves."

"Yeah your mommy's always had an eye for fashion…" Dallas replied then added under his breath. "Especially sense she made me go with her to two different fashion shows under the pretenses that I'd be getting laid later on that is." Even though Yuri didn't hear him say it Valentina still smacked the back of his head for saying it. But he just ignored it as he noticed something about his son's look, something he would have to change as his culture dictated he do. "How come you're wearing your hair up buddy? We're going to a party you gotta let your hair down."

While Dallas understood what it meant to literally let his hair down in their culture Yuri was still no less confused. "But why daddy?" Yuri asked bluntly.

"Because it's more formal for us, whenever we…we as in Native Americans go to a party or formal event like this one we let our hair down to show that we're allowing ourselves to be free to show the free flow of life, or at least that's what I've been taught sense I was a kid." Dallas explained to him. "Now come on, hand over the hair tie." Dallas held out his hand as he waited for Yuri to give him the tie.

Yuri still didn't understand but he figured he'd at least understand someday while getting to know his father. Yuri then reached out to the back of his head and pulled out his hair tie letting it fall to the sides of his head. "Aww you look even cuter now." Marinette cooed. "But it's covering your face a little bit sweetie, let me just…" She tried to touch his hair, only for Dallas to quickly swat her hand away from his hair. "OW! What was that for?" She asked with confusion.

"Don't touch his hair Mari, EVER! I'm serious!" Dallas replied with a stern voice.

This of course only confused her even more. "Uh…okay what's going on? Is this another native American thing?" She asked hoping for an explanation.

"Yes it is, and it's a big one too." Dallas replied as he began to explain. "As I've said before my people don't usually cut our hair unless it's under a certain condition, however it also represents our spiritual and cultural connections, and the longer it is the stronger our connection is, but if it's cut under any other reason it's seen as the ultimate sign of disrespect, to us or to the great creator, it's also very disrespectful to touch our hair without permission, but even if you ask for it it's still very disrespectful to us. So don't touch his hair Mari, or I'm likely to get upset with you."

"Uh…o-kay…but why did you let me touch your hair then? That punches a huge hole in your explanation." Marinette asked back sounding not completely convinced but also while trying to be respectful.

"Because I gave you permission, mostly because I wanted to look my best tonight, even though I really didn't want you to I knew you would be respectful of my hair even if you already knew." Dallas justified plainly.

"Uh…yeah…this seems to be a bit…hard to believe in my case. I mean the whole no touching thing fine but the thing where it's disrespectful to ask if I can touch your hair…that seems a little made up to me." Marinette stated still trying to be respectful of his cultural beliefs.

But Dallas still seemed to get a little angry and asked with a very dark and chilling tone. "Are you prepared to see what I'm like when you disrespect our culture?"

Marinette had seen Dallas angry before, but she had a feeling that if she crossed this line then she wouldn't live long enough to apologize to him for it. "I am not, there for I'll back off and respect your boundaries." She replied as she backed away from the child.

"That's what I thought." Dallas stated as a somewhat fiendish smile curled on his face. "Okay let's grab Adrien and…oh wait I forgot some things, I'll be right back." Dallas then headed deeper into the apartment and back into his room, when he came back he had a few gifts for his son, none of which were wrapped. The first gift he had for him was a little wooden tomahawk, which it would seem Dallas had made by hand himself. "You'd better get used to this buddy because as soon as you're old enough I'm gonna have to teach you how to use a real one."

Yuri took the tomahawk and just looked it over, he was fascinated by the weapon, as he held it in his hands it just seemed like it was meant to be. "Cool…" He said in response.

His second gift was a small dreamcatcher that Dallas had made himself as well, it was roughly the size of Yuri's hand wrapped with royal blue dyed leather, upon the spider weaved strings inside of the hoop were small green beads for decoration, hanging from the hoop were strands of blue leather with eagle feathers. "Not sure if you ever have scary dreams but just in case you do, this should help keep them away from you buddy."

Yuri took the dream catcher and just held it in his hand staring at it in awe. "Ooh…mommy it's wike your neckwess

The third and final gift was something very decretive and beautiful and meant to be worn on one's head. "I didn't have any bald eagle feathers for this, but I was still able to find an eagle to make this. It's a headdress, it took a lot of time for me to put it together, I just barely finished it before tonight." Dallas elaborated as he placed it upon Yuri's head.

It was a little big for his head as it slid down over Yuri's eyes, he pushed it back up so he could see. "I wanna see wad id looks wike!" Yuri cried with excitement.

"Alright-alright just hold on a second." Valentina said as she placed Yuri on the floor. Yuri didn't hesitate as he ran into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. However he was far too short to look see himself.

He looked over to his father and asked. "Can you wift me up pwease?" Dallas then proceeded to lift his son high enough so that he could see himself in the mirror. He was in awe of his new headpiece as his eyes were glued to his reflection. His father had decorated it with the feathers of a sea eagle as that was all he had access to in Europe on such short notice, it was also decorated with glass beads, pigments, wool cloth, metal cones, porcupine quills which he'd managed to pay off the local zoo keeper in order to acquire, horsehair, a silk ribbon for the head band which was decorated with a diamond back rattle snake pattern, skins from both an otter and an ermine, and holding it all together was a considerable amount of leather which was tanned the same way his ancestors would've done it running from the top of Yuri's head to his feet. Dallas had put his very heart and soul into making this head dress especially within the last few days he had before the party, which was the hardest he'd ever worked in his entire life, but the only reason he took so long to make it was the majority of his materials had to be imported from the US so that it would look more authentic in regards of looking as though it truly belonged to the Lakota tribe. "Cool…" Yuri said as he admired his gift. "I wove it daddy." He then pulled Dallas into a hug showing his appreciation for his father's gift to him.

Dallas just smiled and replied. "I'm glad you like it buddy, because I worked really hard on it." After leaving the bathroom Dallas then announced to everyone present. "Good news, he loves it."

Valentina just clasped her hands together as she looked upon her son. "Oh you look so cute."

Marinette thought the same as well, but she was actually more focused on the way the headdress looked, as a designer she was simply captivated by its many decorative features. "Wow…Dallas…I have to say as a true fashion lover…I'm blown away by this. You actually made this by yourself?" She asked as she marveled each and every last detail.

Dallas smiled back at her and said. "With my blood, sweat and tears. Though it wasn't easy doing it by myself, usually it takes about two or three people to do this."

"Well then why didn't you ask me to help you then?" She asked again.

Dallas then asked her back somewhat dumbly. "Huh?"

"I'm an amateur fashion designer, I'm also pretty good at what I do so I could've helped you with this." She explained to him.

Of course this was information Dallas already knew about from Rose and Juleka, information that he'd somehow forgotten about. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh…well now I feel really stupid."

"You know Dallas you'd actually make a pretty great Designer yourself." Marinette laminated as she felt some inspiration for some future designs begin to pop into her head.

Dallas just chuckled and said. "Yeah I can't see myself sitting behind a sewing machine for the rest of my life, but hey at least I'll have a back up plan for my future right." While they were talking Valentina took this as an opportunity to get her camera ready as she didn't want to miss a chance to get a good photo for her album, Dallas turned his head and asked. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged and said. "What does it look like I'm doing? I want to get a photo of Yurochka with his new headdress."

"Wait…"Dallas said as he covered the camera lense. "Lets make this a family photo instead." The smile on Valentina's face grew wide at his suggestion. She then handed Marinette the camera and stood on the opposite side of Yuri and got ready for the picture.

"Okay on three…" Marinette said as she readied the camera. "1…2…" Just before she took the picture as if their minds were perfectly in sync both parents planted a loving kiss on their son's cheeks causing him to let out a sweet little laugh. "3…" Click The camera flashed catching the trio in their poses, and Yuri in mid laugh. "Aww so cute you guys."

About a minute later Adrien finally returned to the apartment with a small shopping bag in his hand. "Hey guys I'm…AH-CHEW!" He wasn't even in the room for ten seconds before his allergy to feathers had kicked in. Normally it only took getting close to them for his allergy to go crazy but sense Dallas spared no expenses in acquiring a large amount of feathers for the headdress he was much more susceptible to his allergy at the moment. "AH-CHEW! AH-CHEW!"

Everyone looked over to him and saw just how bad his allergy was. "Uh…you okay dude?" Dallas asked bluntly.

"Yeah…" He said with a sniffle. "I'm just allergic to feathers is all. AH-CHEW!"

"Oh shi…crud…" Dallas corrected himself quickly so he didn't leave a bad impression on his son. "I am so sorry Adrien I swear I didn't know otherwise I might've used synthetic feathers instead."

"No-no…it's fine…" He reassured him. "All that happens is I get into a sneezing fit usually. All I have to do is take some medicine and I'll be good to go. AH-CHEW!"

Dallas felt that simply standing around with a bunch of feathers in the room was not doing Adrien any favors at all, so he turned to Valentina and said. "I think it's best we go now, we'll see you guys later."

Adrien could tell that they were only leaving so that his allergies wouldn't bother him anymore, for which he was grateful. "Okay sure, see you soon little man." He said as he waved the family good bye.

"Bye-bye uncwe Adwien, bye-bye auntie Mawi." Yuri said as he waved them both good bye as they walked out of the door.

But even though there were no more feathers in the room Adrien still felt his allergy flaring up, so he didn't hesitate to take a pill to keep his allergies in check. Not long after though Marinette went to collect the shopping bag that Adrien had brought back with him, curiosity got to her as she started to dig through it. She only found one item in the bag, and item which caused her slight irritation. She held it up and asked with annoyance. "Are you serious right now Adrien?"

When he was about to ask her what she meant he saw what she was referring to as she held a box containing two home pregnancy tests. He had a feeling this would happen if he did this, but the fact of the matter was that the vision that she had just wouldn't stop bothering him and he felt as though this had to be done in order to give him peace of mind. "Please don't be mad Mari, look I know you said you took a pill when we first…made love, but I just want to be sure about this you know? One hundred percent sure."

Marinette just facepalmed and shook her head. "Fine, I'll humor you and take one of the tests for now and take the other later, but only if you promise to get off my back and let this go when they turn up negative." She said as she tore open the box and took one test then headed to the bath room, about a minute later she came back out and showed him the test results with an overly smug smile. "See…negative just like I said it would be."

Adrien took the test and looked upon the small window on the test and saw one line which meant that it was negative, but he told himself that it wasn't over until she took the second test, he also figured that there was a small chance that it was a false negative, and with the luck that he was having he would more than likely be right. "We'll just wait until the next test to be sure princess." He replied as he put the test down on the table.

She sighed and said in response. "Jeez you're really hooked on the idea that I'm carrying aren't you?"

"Is…that bad?" He asked innocently.

"No…" She replied calmly. "But it is getting annoying. Now come on, we've got somewhere to be in a few minutes."

Just as she started to head for the door Adrien grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms and said as he gazed into her lush blue eyes. "Aw come on princess, we don't have to leave just yet. As a matter of fact I think we might have time for a quickie."

She giggled at his remark and said. "For someone who's worried he nocked me up you sure are trying hard to make that a reality." She then placed a tender kiss on his cheek then added. "But sadly I'll have to decline, because if I'm being totally honest our quickie will probably turn into something a lot longer than that. Not that I'd complain."

He chuckled at her and said back. "Well just so you know I blame you for that, cuz I'm pretty sure you flipped a switch in me and it won't turn off. Not that I'm complaining about that either."

A few minutes later the couple transformed into their personas and made their way to the Bourgeois hotel to join Megan at her sniper's perch just across from the penthouse. Sense she was officially back in the field she chose to break out her old Death metal gear, it consisted of a dark leather studded jacket, a purple T-shirt which read 'Drop dead' in bold black letters, a pair of steam punk torn jeans and black leather studded boots. Her weapon of choice was a fifty caliber sniper rifle set up with a eight times zoom lense and a laser dot to assist in targeting her intended target. "Oh god I've missed this." She said as she had just finished polishing her gun. "There's nothing quite like the thrill of pulling a job, only we're trying to save someone's life this time but hey it's still fun though right love?"

"I'm happy for you Megan, but this is probably one of the last jobs for me." Valentina stated as she had just finished putting on her disguise. "But to be honest I don't think I'm going to miss this, not while I have my two favorite men in my life."

"Well sure you say that now but sooner or later you'll probably get board and you'll need something exciting to do with your life." Megan replied as she started to load up the sniper rifle.

Around that moment Dallas had snuck out of the penthouse without anyone being seen, once he was clear from sight he took this chance to transform and leap towards the building across the street. He landed with a summersault then hopped up onto his feet and said with a charming voice and a genuine bow. "Good evening ladies."

Valentina smiled at him and walked over to embrace him. "You're always such a charmer." She said to him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So what's the sit-rep? Is the rest of the team ready yet?" Megan asked as she cocked the rifle.

"Yeah their all here and standing by at all the choke points you recommended they stay close to, I also gave them the earpieces you asked me to give to them so when ever your ready to talk to them they'll be listening." Iktomi replied as he put in the remaining earpiece that she'd given him. "Oh…and word of warning, Chloe can be a bit of a bitch."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that love, I heard about the incident she had with Val. Wish I could've been there though, seeing that little cunt put into her place would've been down right glorious." Megan replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah it was kind of funny, harsh, but funny." Iktomi said with a smirk on his face. "Now then…shall we get going Miss 'Dupain-Chang'?"

"Why yes Mr. Iktomi we shall." Valentina replied as she adapted her voice to the exact tone and pitch of Marinette's and wrapped her arms around his chest. With one swift motion Dallas tossed his knife back over to the penthouse balcony embedding it in the side of the outer ledge, then he took his tomahawk and embedded it into the roof they were currently standing on turning his weapon into a make shift tight rope, he then picked up his lover bride style and carried her across the street from one rooftop to the next. Once they'd gotten to the other side Iktomi quickly turned back into Dallas then the two lovers headed inside.

Inside of the penthouse the party was in full swing, all of Adrien and Marinette's friends were simply enjoying themselves one way or another either because of Nino's DJ playlist he'd set up for the party or because of party games that had been chosen in advance. Yuri and his friends from preschool were also enjoying themselves as they all played a game of pin the tail on the donkey. Some of his friends though were more interested in Doof as he just sat close by Yuri and not letting him out of his sight, they all tried to get him to play but he refused to move from his spot, he sat as still as a statue with the stony gaze of one as well. He didn't even bother to move a muscle when the other kids started to climb on top of him, he might've found it irritating but he was still very patient with the children.

It didn't matter how old or young the guests were because everyone was having fun, however there was one person who wasn't exactly enjoying herself tonight at all, Chloe Bourgeois. Mostly because she had a very difficult time adjusting to the fact that she was now bald and the wig she'd gotten to try and hide the fact that she was bald was absolutely uncomfortable and very itchy on her scalp. "Ugh…this cheap piece of garbage is driving me crazy." She griped as she itched her head inside of the bathroom of her penthouse.

"Perhaps you need something like lotion to get rid of the itch." Sabrina recommended as she held out two bottles of lotion in her hands. "Pineapple or coconut scented?" She asked just in case she had a preference.

"Both, I want it to smell like a Pina colada." Chloe replied as she took off the wig and waited for Sabrina to apply the lotion to her scalp. "Well? I'm waiting Sabrina get to it, chop-chop."

"Yes Chloe…" She replied as she popped open the caps of each bottle and poured on a decent amount of each, then she started to rub and massage the lotion into her scalp until the lotion had been rubbed in enough to take away the itch. "There, all done."

"Perfect, that feels so much better. Thank you Sabrina that will be all." Chloe said as she put her wig back on and returned to the party, as soon as she left the bathroom she took notice of some guests that she knew for a fact weren't on the original guest list. "Uhhhhhh…what's with all the kids?"

"Maybe there lost?" Sabrina guessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Lost from where preschool? You know what it doesn't matter because their all leaving." Chloe stated as she began to head up to the stage where Nino was performing, she then lifted the needle off of the record that was currently playing a song, the screech of the record replaced the sound of the music which then caused everyone's attention to focus to turn towards the stage.

"Hey, what the heck Chloe? We were listening to that!" Kim cried from somewhere in the crowd.

"Zip it Kim!" Chloe replied as she pulled the microphone off the stand. "Attention to whoever are the parents of those uh…toddlers I'm guessing, I'm not sure if you all realized this but this is a private event for my Adrikens specifically, so I must ask that you and all of your HEY!" Before she could finish making herself look like a giant brat Dallas came up on stage and took the mic from her and shoved her off stage.

"Sorry about that folks, like she said this is a party for Adrien Agreste, however it is also for one adorable three year old by the Name of Yurochka, mainly because they share today as their birthday so we figured that it would be best to share the venue for tonight's festivities, in other words just ignore what Ms. Bourgeois just said. Also thank you all for coming and please enjoy yourselves." Dallas then put the mic back in the stand and walked over to Chloe with an angry look on his face. "Seriously Chloe? Can't you just act polite for even a day even if you don't actually want to?"

"Well how was I supposed to know that you'd changed up the invitation list for the party? No one told me anything." Chloe justified, somewhat, mainly because she actually had been told however she didn't pay attention to the sudden change.

"I LITERALLY told you not one week ago what we were doing." Dallas laminated. "But I guess you were to busy fantasizing about how you'd look if you had a pair of D-cup titties."

"And will you stop making fun of my breasts you perverted little…" Chloe was about to say something that she would most likely regret, only to be interrupted with the sound of one word from one of the guests of honor.

"Daddy…" Both Chloe and Dallas looked down to see Yuri's bright smiling face. "My fwiends want you to tewl dem some tories about Ik-to-mi."

"Wait, daddy? Hold on, you…have a son?" Chloe asked just as she began to laugh at Dallas. "Oh I'm not surprised that you got some dumb innocent minded girl pregnant with this little brat, I guess for all your talents being smart enough to wear a rubber wasn't one of them was it Dallas?"

"Okay first of all, rude, second don't call my son a brat, BRAT. He is much better behaved than you could ever hope to be. Oh…and another thing he's got is a higher IQ than you could ever hope to have little miss cheerleader, of course when it comes to you Ms. Bourgeois that's not too hard to pull off because how smart were you to even begin with?" Dallas fired back in his sons defense.

"How dare you…" She shrilled with annoyance. "This maybe your son's party but this is still MY HOUSE so unless you want me to kick you out of it along with your son and all his disgusting little friends I suggest you shut your mouth you obnoxious little Lemoyne."

"LAKOTA! I'm LAKOTA you dumb bimbo, how is that so hard for you to remember? Oh…and just for the record Lemoyne isn't even the name of a real tribe." Dallas yelled at her.

"Oh why don't you go and do a little rain dance off in the corner somewhere?" Chloe asked not even caring if she sounded racist.

It was in that moment that Yuri started to get mad at Chloe too, he felt as though she had no right to say anything about his father or his ancestry, even though he didn't really know too much about it. "You can'd talk to my daddy wike dat!" He yelled up at her with narrowed eyes.

She then looked down at him and said. "Stay out of this you snot nosed little brat. And take off that stupid feather duster you look ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

What Yuri said in response surprised literally everyone within ear shot, as for Dallas he just started to laugh at what his son had to say to her. "EAT ME!"

Chloe's jaw just dropped with his remark, until she said in response. "Excuse moi? What did you just say to me?"

"You heard the boy." Dallas answered for him as he felt such pride in his son for not backing down against the likes of Chloe.

"Yeah you heawd me you big poopy butt!" Yuri added as he just glared up at her.

Chloe was several things at this moment, confused, angry, insulted and humiliated, and this was all done by one three year old child whom she'd only just met on this night. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Youw a big meanie and no body wikes you!" Yuri declared that which was clear to everyone.

"That is not true everyone adores me." Chloe replied, only for Yuri to say in response.

"Liar." Dallas just stood by and watched as Yuri just kept on arguing with Chloe and trying his best not to laugh hysterically as the two carried on, and watching Chloe losing the argument to a child.

"I am not." She denied what she clearly couldn't accept was the truth.

"Liar-liar pants on fire so tawl you touch tell-phone wires." He fired back, at this point Dallas was about to reach his breaking point. Oh god I wish I'd started recording this with my phone this would go viral on YouTube, he thought to himself.

Chloe just crossed her arms and said. "There's no doubt about it, you're definitely Dallas's brat."

pppppppttt Yuri retaliated by blowing a raspberry with his tongue.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at this game." Chloe replied as she too blew a raspberry with her tongue. pppppppttt

This carried on for almost a minute until Dallas broke up the fight. "Okay that's enough. And seriously Chloe you're getting into a raspberry war with a three year old have some dignity." He said as he picked Yuri up and carried him off towards his friends, but as his father walked past Yuri made a last stitch effort to win the fight with Chloe by trying to pull her hair, but as soon as he did he discovered that it was only a wig.

On instinct Chloe's hands shot up to her head to cover her scalp as she screamed. Yuri's jaw just dropped with surprise as he clearly wasn't expecting this. "Oopsie." He voiced as he somewhat regretted what he did.

Chloe then narrowed her eyes on the guilty party and marched over towards him and Dallas with a scowl on her face. "Give me that you little thief!" She shrieked as she snatched it out of his hand and placed it back onto her head.

"Just so you know that wig wasn't fooling anybody." Dallas said with a smirk.

Chloe just growled and said. "I guess it's true what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well you would know sweetheart, your just as big a spoiled rotten little brat as mommy and daddy." Dallas fired back as he continued toward the kids his son had requested he entertain.

"Daddy…" Yuri began to ask in a timid voice. "Am I in twouble?"

Dallas looked him in the eye and said. "Well normally I would probably punish you for something like that, but Chloe is and most likely always will be a spoiled little brat and she's well known for getting on your nerves, so I'm just gonna let this one slide, but just this once okay kid-o?"

"Otay." Yuri replied thankful that his father wasn't going to punish him for what he did to Chloe, not that Dallas would've actually cared in the first place. As Dallas had finally made it over to the children he sat Yuri down at the front of the group which he would sit in front of in order to tell them a few tails of Iktomi.

"Alright everybody listen very closely to what I'm going to say to you because all of these tails hold a very important lesson which you will all need to heed if you wish to avoid being made the fool. These are all stories my grandfather told me when I was no older than you guys. These are the stories of the great trickster…Iktomi." Dallas said as he began to tell the stories the way he'd heard them. But before he could tell the kids anything one of them raised his hand as if he had something to say. "Yes do you have a question?"

The boy asked. "Is dis duh same Iktomi we've heawd about on duh news?"

Dallas said calmly. "No that guy's just a superhero; the guy I'm talking about is a POWERFUL spirit."

Another child raised his hand and asked. "Is dis Iktomi like a spidew too?"

Dallas nodded his head yes and said. "Yeah he's like a spider too…now…"

"Can he swing on a web wike spidew-man?" Another child asked.

Feeling as if this wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept answering all these questions for the kids Dallas just calmly said. "Are you guys gonna let me tell you the story or not?" That's when the kids all sat quietly and let Dallas tell the tail. "Thank you, now as I was saying Iktomi was a very powerful spirit of my people, he was very well known for all his tricks. Which usually backfired on him in the end. Like the story I'm about to tell you." Dallas then started to tell them all his first story of the night.

"This tale is meant to teach us all not to break our promises to the ones we make them to, and Iktomi learned this the hard way. Alone with in his tipi sat Iktomi. The sun was but a hands breadth from the western edge of the land. 'Those bad-bad gray wolves! They ate up all my nice fat ducks!' He muttered rocking his body to and fro. He was cuddling the evil memory he bore those hungry wolves.

At last he ceased to sway his body backward and forward, but he sat still as stiff as a stone image. That's when he cried out. 'Oh! I'll go to Inyan, the great-grandfather, and pray for food!' So he hurried forth from his tipi and with his blanket over his shoulder he drew near to a huge rock on a hillside. With half-crouching half-running strides, he fell upon Inyan with outspread hands.

'Grandfather! Pity me. I am hungry. I am starving. Give me food. Great-grandfather, give me meat to eat!' He cried. All the while he stroked and caressed the face of the great stone god. The all-powerful Great Spirit, who makes the trees and grass, can hear the voice of those who pray in many varied ways. The hearing of Inyan, the large hard stone, was the one most sought after. He was the great-grandfather, for he had sat upon the hillside for many, many seasons. He had seen the prairie put on a snow-white and then change it for a bright green robe more than a thousand times.

Still unaffected by the myriad moons he rested on the everlasting hill, listening to the prayers of many warriors. Before the finding of the magic arrow he had sat there. Now, as Iktomi prayed and wept before the great-grandfather, the sky in the west was red like a glowing face. The sunset poured a soft mellow light upon the huge gray stone and the solitary figure beside it. It was the smile of the Great spirit upon the grandfather and the wayward child.

The prayer was heard. Iktomi knew it.

'Now grandfather, accept my offering; 'tis all I have." He said as he spread his half-worn blanket upon Inyan's cold shoulders. Then Iktomi, happy with the smile of the sunset sky, followed a footpath leading toward a thicketed ravine. He had not gone in paces into the shrubbery when before him lay a freshly wounded dear!"

Dallas was about to continue when another child interrupted him. "Was dat deer supposed to be for Iktomi?"

Dallas smiled softly and said. "Yes it was, now where was I? Oh right…" He started up again. "Then Iktomi cried with joy hands lifted to the heavens 'This is the answer from the red western sky!' Slipping a long thin blade from out of his belt, he cut the deer's throat to end his pain, and then he cut large chunks of choice meat. Then he sharpened some willow sticks; he planted them around a wood-pile he had ready to kindle. On these stakes he meant to roast the deer's meat.

While he was rubbing briskly two long sticks to start a fire, the sun in the west fell out of the sky below the edge of the land. Twilight was over all. Iktomi then felt the cold night air upon his bare neck and shoulder. 'Ough!' He shivered as he wiped his knife on the grass. Tucking it in a beaded case hanging from his belt, Iktomi stood erect, looking about. He shivered again.

'Ough! Ah! I am cold. I wish I had my blanket!' He whispered, hovering over the pile of sticks and the sharp stakes round about it. Suddenly he paused and dropped his hand at his sides.

'The old great-grandfather does not feel the cold as I do. He does not need my old blanket as I do. I wish I had not given it to him. Oh! I think I'll run up there and take it back!' He said, pointing his long chin toward the large gray stone.

Iktomi, in the warm sunshine, had no need of his blanket, and it had been very easy to part with a thing which he could not miss. But the chilly night wind quite froze his ardent thank-offering. Thus running up the hillside, his teeth chattering all the way, he drew near to Inyan, the sacred symbol.

Seizing one corner of the half-worn blanket, Iktomi pulled it off with a jerk. 'Give my blanket back, old grandfather! You do not need it. I do.'

This was very wrong, yet Iktomi did it anyway, for his wit was not wisdom. Drawing the blanket tight over his shoulders, he descended the hill with hurrying feet. He was soon upon the edge of the ravine.

A young moon, like a bright bent bow, climbed up from the southwest horizon a little way into the sky. In this pale light Iktomi stood motionless as a ghost amid the thicket. His woodpile was not yet kindled. His pointed stakes were still bare as he had left them. But where was the deer's meat he had felt warm in his hands a moment ago? It was gone.

Only the dry rib bones on the ground like giant fingers from an open grave. Iktomi was troubled. At length, stooping over the white dried bones, he took hold of one and shook it. The bones, loose in their sockets, rattled together at his touch. Iktomi let go his hold. He sprang back amazed. And though he wore a blanket his teeth chattered more than ever.

Then Iktomi cried out, 'Oh if only I had eaten the venison before going for my blanket!' Those tears no longer moved the hand of the generous giver Inyan. They were selfish tears. The great spirit does not heed them ever."

As Dallas finished he looked around to see that all of the children fell silent for a moment, they were so quiet that a pin could be heard if someone were to drop it. The only one who actually seemed to be smiling was Yuri, oh god am I boring them? Dallas began to worry. Around that moment a child raised their hand and asked. "Can we hafe anoder one pwease?"

Dallas smiled and said. "Sure, now this is a tale that teaches us good manners and hospitality." Dallas began to tell the next tale as he'd been told. "Beside a white lake, beneath a large grown willow tree, sat Iktomi on the bare ground. The heap of smoldering ashes told of a recent open fire. With ankles crossed together around a pot of soup, Iktomi bent over some delicious boiled fish."

All the children interrupted him slightly as he mentioned boiled fish with one big simultaneous. "EW!"

"Oh come on don't be like that, it's not that bad." Dallas stated in response. "Anyway, Fast he dipped his black horn spoon into the soup, for he was ravenous. Iktomi had no regular meal times. Often when he was hungry he went without food. Well hid between the lake and the wild rice, he looked nowhere save into the pot of fish. Not knowing when the next meal would be, he meant to eat enough now to last some time.

"How-how, my friend!" said a voice out of the wild rice. Iktomi almost choked with his soup. He peered through the long reeds from where he sat with his long horn spoon in mid-air. "How, my friend!" said the voice again, this time close at his side. Iktomi turned and there stood a dripping muskrat who had just come out of the lake.

"Oh, it is my friend who startled me. I wondered if among the wild rice some spirit voice was talking. How-how, my friend!" said Iktomi. The muskrat stood smiling.

On his lips hung a ready "Yes, my friend," when Iktomi would ask, "My friend, will you sit down beside me and share my food?" For this is the custom of the plains people, which are my people by the way. Yet Iktomi sat silent. He hummed an old dance-song and beat gently on the edge of the pot with his buffalo-horn spoon. The muskrat began to feel awkward before such lack of hospitality and wished himself under water. After many heart throbs Iktomi stopped drumming with his horn ladle, and looking upward into the muskrat's face, he said "My friend, let us run a race to see who shall win this pot of fish. If I win, I shall not need to share it with you. If you win, you shall have half of it." Springing to his feet, Iktomi began at once to tighten the belt about his waist.

"My friend Iktomi, I cannot run a race with you! I am not a swift runner, and you are nimble as a deer. We shall not run any race together," answered the hungry muskrat.

For a moment Iktomi stood with a hand on his long protruding chin. His eyes were fixed upon something in the air. The muskrat looked out of the corners of his eyes without moving his head. He watched the wily Iktomi concocting a plot. "Yes-yes," said Iktomi, suddenly turning his gaze upon the unwelcome visitor; "I shall carry a large stone on my back. That will slacken my usual speed; and the race will be a fair one." Saying this he laid a firm hand upon the muskrat's shoulder and started off along the edge of the lake. When they reached the opposite side Iktomi pried about in search of a heavy stone. He found one half-buried in the shallow water. Pulling it out upon dry land, he wrapped it in his blanket. "Now, my friend, you shall run on the left side of the lake, I on the other. The race is for the boiled fish in yonder kettle!" said Iktomi. The muskrat helped to lift the heavy stone upon Iktomi's back. Then they parted.

Each took a narrow path through the tall reeds fringing the shore. Iktomi found his load a heavy one. Perspiration hung like beads on his brow. His chest heaved hard and fast. He looked across the lake to see how far the muskrat had gone, but nowhere did he see any sign of him. "Well, he is running low under the wild rice!" said Iktomi. Yet as he scanned the tall grasses on the lake shore, he saw not one stir as if to make way for the runner. "Ah, has he gone so fast ahead that the disturbed grasses in his trail have quieted again?" exclaimed Iktomi. With that thought he quickly dropped the heavy stone. "No more of this!" said Iktomi, patting his chest with both hands. Off with a springing bound, he ran swiftly toward the goal. Tufts of reeds and grass fell flat under his feet. Hardly had they raised their heads when Iktomi was many paces gone. Soon he reached the heap of cold ashes. Iktomi halted stiff as if he had struck an invisible cliff. His black eyes showed a ring of white about them as he stared at the empty ground. There was no pot of boiled fish! There was no water-man in sight! "Oh, if only I had shared my food like a real Dakota, I would not have lost it all! Why did I not know the muskrat would run through the water? He swims faster than I could ever run! That is what he has done. He has laughed at me for carrying a weight on my back while he shot hither like an arrow!" Crying thus to himself, Iktomi stepped to the water's brink. He stooped forward with a hand on each bent knee and peeped far into the deep water. "There!" he exclaimed, "I see you, my friend, sitting with your ankles wound around my little pot of fish! My friend, I am hungry. Give me a bone!" Iktomi pleaded.

But the muskrat just laughed "Ha-ha-ha!" The sound did not rise up out of the lake, for it came down from overhead. With his hands still on his knees, Iktomi turned his face upward into the great willow tree. Opening wide his mouth he begged, "My friend, my friend, give me a bone to gnaw!"

"Ha-ha!" laughed the muskrat, and leaning over the limb he sat upon, he let fall a small sharp bone which dropped right into Iktomi's throat. Iktomi almost choked to death before he could get it out. In the tree the muskrat sat laughing loud. "Next time, say to a visiting friend, 'Be seated beside me, my friend. Let me share with you my food."

After completing his second tail another child then said. "I don't tink dat Iktomi was vewy nice to duh muskwat, but he didn't have to be mean to Iktomi eider."

Dallas nodded his head and said. "Your right, the muskrat wasn't much better than Iktomi was in the end now was he, that's another thing this story teaches us, turn the other cheek whenever you can."

"Can we haf anoder one daddy?" Yuri asked his father. Then all the other children began to agree with him.

Great, they like it so far. He thought to himself with a smile. "Alright, but before I get started with this one let me ask you all something, is there anything that you've always wished you could do like say…flying or breathing under water or even turning into an animal or something else cool like that?" He asked casually. Some of the children nodded their heads at the strange question just before they asked him why. "What if someone told you that they could make that happen, but for a small condition in which you'd have to sacrifice it for? Do you think you could do it so long as you never break that condition?" He asked again and just watched as all of the kids just looked at one another then shrugged. "Well this tale teaches you that everything comes at a price, and no matter how small or how simple it maybe it can always be a challenge to accept it."

The children all fell silent as Dallas began to tell them his next tale. "In one of his wanderings through the wooded lands, Iktomi saw a rare bird sitting high in a tree-top. Its long fan-like tail feathers had caught all the beautiful colors of the rainbow. Handsome in the glistening summer sun sat the bird of rainbow plumage. Iktomi hurried hither with his eyes fast on the bird. He stood beneath the tree looking long and wistfully at the peacock's bright feathers. At length he heaved a sigh and said. "Oh, I wish I had such pretty feathers! How I wish I were not I! If only I were a handsome feathered creature how happy I would be! I'd be so glad to sit upon a very high tree and bask in the summer sun like you!" Iktomi pointed his bony finger up toward the peacock, who was eyeing the stranger below, turning his head from side to side. "I beg of you make me into a bird with green and purple feathers like yours!" He implored, tired now of playing the brave in beaded buckskins.

The peacock then said to Iktomi. "I have a magic power. My touch will change you in a moment into the most beautiful peacock if you can keep one condition."

"Yes-yes!" Shouted Iktomi, jumping up and down, patting his lips with his palm, which caused his voice to vibrate in a peculiar fashion. "Yes-yes! I could keep ten conditions if only you would change me into a bird with long, bright tail feathers. Oh, I am so ugly! I am so tired of being myself! Change me, oh please change me!"

Hereupon the peacock spread out both his wings, and scarce moving them, he sailed slowly down upon the ground. Right beside Iktomi he alighted. Very low in Iktomi's ear the peacock whispered, "Are you willing to keep one condition, though hard it be?"

"Yes-yes! I've told you ten of them if need be!" He exclaimed, with some impatience.

Then with one touch the peacock said. "Then I pronounce you a handsome feathered bird. No longer are you Iktomi the mischief-maker." Iktomi vanished at the touch. There stood beneath the tree two handsome peacocks. While one of the pair strutted about with a head turned aside as if dazzled by his own bright-tinted tail feathers, the other bird soared slowly upward. He sat quiet and unconscious of his gay plumage. He seemed content to perch there on a large limb in the warm sunshine. After a little while the vain peacock, dizzy with his bright colors, spread out his wings and lit on the same branch with the elder bird.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "how hard to fly! Brightly tinted feathers are handsome, but I wish they were light enough to fly!"

Just there the elder bird interrupted him. "That is the one condition. Never try to fly like other birds. Upon the day you try to fly you shall be changed into your former self."

"Oh, what a shame that bright feathers cannot fly into the sky!" Cried the Iktomi peacock. Already he grew restless. He longed to soar through space. He yearned to fly above the trees high upward to the sun. "Oh, there I see a flock of birds flying thither!" Said the Iktomi peacock, flapping his wings, "I must try my wings! I am tired of bright tail feathers. I want to try my wings."

"No, no!" Clucked the elder bird. The flock of chattering birds flew by with whirring wings.

"Oop! oop!" Called some to their mates.

Possessed by an irrepressible impulse the Iktomi peacock called out, "Hey! I want to come! Wait for me!" And with that he gave a lunge into the air. The flock of flying feathers wheeled about and lowered over the tree whence came the peacock's cry. Only one rare bird sat on the tree, and beneath, on the ground, stood a brave in brown buckskins. "I am my old self again!" groaned Iktomi in a sad voice. "Make me over, pretty bird. Try me this once again!" He pleaded in vain.

"Old Iktomi wants to fly! Ah! We cannot wait for him!" Sang the birds as they flew away."

Around that moment one of the children interrupted Dallas again for a brief moment. "Why didn't duh peacock turn Iktomi back into a peacock?" He asked as he raised his hand.

To which Dallas replied plainly. "Because he didn't do what the other peacock told him to do and sense he didn't do what he was told the first time then it was very clear that he wouldn't have done it the second time either."

With that said Dallas continued. "Anyway, Iktomi muttered unhappy vows to himself, Iktomi had not gone far when he chanced upon a bunch of long slender arrows. One by one they rose in the air and shot a straight line over the prairie. Others shot up into the blue sky and were soon lost to sight. Only one was left. He was making ready for his flight when Iktomi rushed upon him and wailed, "I want to be an arrow! Make me into an arrow! I want to pierce the blue-blue overhead. I want to strike yonder summer sun in its center. Make me into an arrow!"

"Can you keep a condition? One condition, though hard it be?" The arrow turned to ask.

"No, he can'd do id." Another little boy predicted what he just felt was going to happen.

Dallas then looked over to the kid and asked. "What you don't think he can do it?" The child just shook his head no. "Well then let's see if you're right then. Anyway…Iktomi then shouted with delight. "Yes-Yes!"

Hereupon the slender arrow tapped him gently with his sharp flint beak. There was no Iktomi, but two arrows stood ready to fly. "Now young arrow, this is the one condition. Your flight must always be in a straight line. Never turn a curve nor jump about like a young fawn," Said the arrow magician. He spoke slowly and sternly. At once he set about to teach the new arrow how to shoot in a long straight line. "This is the way to pierce the Blue over-head," Said the arrow; and off he spun high into the sky.

While he was gone a herd of deer came trotting by. Behind them played the young fawns together. They frolicked about like kittens. They bounced on all fours like balls. Then they pitched forward, kicking their heels in the air. The Iktomi arrow watched them so happy on the ground. Looking quickly up into the sky, he said in his heart, "The magician is out of sight. I'll just romp and frolic with these fawns until he returns. Fawns! Friends, do not fear me. I want to jump and leap with you. I long to be happy as you are," said the Iktomi arrow. The young fawns stopped with stiff legs and stared at the speaking arrow with large brown wondering eyes. "See! I can jump as well as you!" Went on Iktomi. He gave one tiny leap like a fawn. All of a sudden the fawns snorted with extended nostrils at what they beheld. There among them stood Iktomi in brown buckskins, and the strange talking arrow was gone. "Oh! I am myself. My old self!" Iktomi cried, pinching himself and plucking imaginary pieces out of his jacket. Iktomi began to cry and say. "I wanted to fly!" The real arrow now returned to the earth. He alighted very near Iktomi. From the high sky he had seen the fawns playing on the green. He had seen Iktomi make his one leap, and the charm was broken. Iktomi became his former self. "Arrow, my friend, change me once more!" Iktomi begged him.

But the arrow just said back to him. "No, no more." Then away he shot through the air in the direction his comrades had flown.

By this time the fawns gathered close around Iktomi. They poked their noses at him trying to know who he was. Iktomi's tears were like a spring shower. A new desire dried them quickly away. Stepping boldly to the largest fawn, he looked closely at the little brown spots all over the furry face. "Oh, fawn! What beautiful brown spots on your face! Fawn, dear little fawn, can you tell me how those brown spots were made on your face?"

"Yes," said the fawn. "When I was very, very small, my mother marked them on my face with a red hot fire. She dug a large hole in the ground and made a soft bed of grass and twigs in it. Then she placed me gently there. She covered me over with dry sweet grass and piled dry cedars on top. From a neighbor's fire she brought hither a red, red ember. This she tucked carefully in at my head. This is how the brown spots were made on my face."

"Now little fawn, my friend, will you do the same for me? Won't you mark my face with brown spots just like yours?" Iktomi asked, always eager to be like other people.

"Yes. I can dig the ground and fill it with dry grass and sticks. If you will jump into the pit, I'll cover you with sweet smelling grass and cedar wood," answered the fawn.

"Say," Iktomi interrupted, "will you be sure to cover me with a great deal of dry grass and twigs? You will make sure that the spots will be as brown as those you wear."

The little fawn nodded his head then replied. "Oh, yes. I'll pile up grass and willows once oftener than my mother did."

"Now let us dig the hole, pull the grass, and gather sticks," Iktomi cried with glee. Thus with his own hands he aids in making his grave. After the hole was dug and cushioned with grass, Iktomi, muttering something about brown spots, leaped down into it. Lengthwise, flat on his back, he lay. While the fawn covered him over with cedars, a far-away voice came up through them, "Brown, brown spots to wear forever!" A red ember was tucked under the dry grass. Off scampered the fawns after their mothers; and when a great distance away they looked backward. They saw a blue smoke rising, writhing upward till it vanished in the blue ether.

"Is that Iktomi's spirit?" asked one fawn of another.

"No! I think he would jump out before he could burn into smoke and cinders," answered his comrade." Once Dallas had finally finished some of the kids started to give him weird looks. "What?" He asked them.

"Dats not how you get bwown spots on youw face." A child said in response to the ending of the tail. "Dat baby deew wide to Iktomi."

Dallas had to try and fight of his laughter from his statement seeing as that was all he managed to take from the story. "Yeah, your right…the baby deer lied to him. But then again Iktomi wasn't too smart to begin with."

"Dese tories are weawy weird." Another child added.

"And why does Iktomi keep twying to do tings he shouldn'd do?" Another child asked.

"Because Iktomi gets jealous very easily. So much so that he thinks he can do anything anyone else can do." Dallas replied. "Now…does anyone want to hear another story or are you guys good for now?" At that moment all the kids started asking him to tell more stories about Iktomi, wow not even I was this excited when I was a kid, he thought to himself.

The huntsman Patkasa, which means the turtle just so you guys know, stood bent over a newly slain deer. The red-tipped arrow he drew from the wounded deer was unlike the arrows in his own quiver. Another's stray shot had killed the deer. Patkasa had hunted all the morning without so much as spying an ordinary blackbird. At last returning homeward, tired and heavy-hearted that he had no meat for the hungry mouths in his wigwam, he walked slowly with downcast eyes. Kind ghosts pitied the unhappy hunter and led him to the newly slain deer, that his children should not cry for food. When Patkasa stumbled upon the deer in his path, then he said. "Good spirits have pushed me hither!" Thus he leaned long over the gift of the friendly ghosts.

"How, my friend!" said a voice behind his ear, and a hand fell on his shoulder. It was not a spirit this time. It was old Iktomi.

"How, Iktomi!" Patkasa said back, still stooping over the deer.

"My friend, you are a skilled hunter," Iktomi began, smiling a thin smile which spread from one ear to the other.

Suddenly raising up his head Patkasa's black eyes twinkled as he asked. "Oh, you really say so?"

"Yes, my friend, you are a skillful fellow. Now let us have a little contest. Let us see who can jump over the deer without touching a hair on his hide," Iktomi suggested.

"Oh, I fear I cannot do it!" Patkasa cried, rubbing his funny, thick palms together.

"Have no coward's doubt, Patkasa. I say you are a skillful fellow who finds nothing hard to do." With these words Iktomi led Patkasa a short distance away. In little puffs Patkasa laughed uneasily.

"Now, you may jump first," Iktomi said.

Patkasa, with doubled fists, swung his fat arms to and fro, all the while biting hard his under lip.

Just before the run and leap Iktomi put in. "Let the winner have the deer to eat!"

It was too late now to say no. Patkasa was more afraid of being called a coward than of losing the deer. "Ho-wo," he replied, still working his short arms. At length he started off on the run. So quick and small were his steps that he seemed to be kicking the ground only. Then the leap! But Patkasa tripped upon a stick and fell hard against the side of the deer.

"He-he-he!" Iktomi laughed, pretending disappointment that his friend had fallen.

Lifting him to his feet, he said. "Now it is my turn to try the high jump!" Hardly was the last word spoken than Iktomi gave a leap high above the deer.

"The game is mine!" Iktomi cheered, patting the sullen Patkasa on the back. "My friend, watch the deer while I go to bring my children," Iktomi said, darting lightly through the tall grass.

Patkasa was always ready to believe the words of scheming people and to do the little favors any one asked of him. However, on this occasion, he did not answer "Yes, my friend." He realized that Iktomi's flattering tongue had made him foolish. He turned up his nose at Iktomi, now almost out of sight, as much as to say. "Oh, no, Iktomi; I do not hear your words!"

Soon there came a murmur of voices. The sound of laughter grew louder and louder. All of a sudden it became hushed. Old Iktomi led his young Iktomi brood to the place where he had left the turtle, but it was vacant. Nowhere was there any sign of Patkasa or the deer. Then the babes did howl!

"Be still!" said father Iktomi to his children. "I know where Patkasa lives. Follow me. I shall take you to the turtle's dwelling." He ran along a narrow footpath toward the creek nearby. Close upon his heels came his children with tear-streaked faces. "There!" Iktomi said in a loud whisper as he gathered his little ones on the bank. "There is Patkasa broiling venison! There is his teepee, and the savory fire is in his front yard!" The young Iktomis stretched their necks and rolled their round black eyes like newly hatched birds. They peered into the water.

"Now, I will cool Patkasa's fire. I shall bring you the broiled venison. Watch closely. When you see the black coals rise to the surface of the water, clap your hands and shout aloud, for soon after that sign I shall return to you with some tender meat."

Thus saying Iktomi plunged into the creek. Splash! splash! the water leaped upward into spray. Scarcely had it become leveled and smooth than there bubbled up many black spots. The creek was seething with the dancing of round black things.

"The cooled fire! The coals!" laughed the brood of Iktomis. Clapping together their little hands, they chased one another along the edge of the creek. They shouted and hooted with great glee.

"Ahas!" said a gruff voice across the water. It was Patkasa. In a large willow tree leaning far over the water he sat upon a large limb. On the very same branch was a bright burning fire over which Patkasa broiled the venison. By this time the water was calm again. No more danced those black spots on its surface, for they were the toes of old Iktomi. He was drowned. The Iktomi children hurried away from the creek, crying and calling for their water-dead father."

"Daddy…" Yuri began to ask his father. "Why did duh turdle man kiwl Iktomi?"

Dallas simply replied with a smirk. "Because he's a big stinky butt." This comment caused all of the children to laugh at his comment. "Alright I've got one more to tell you guys…"

Before he got started Yuri interrupted him with. "I taught dat Iktomi died doe."

"Well that's the thing buddy, he was a spirit, they don't die that easily. I mean sure he killed Iktomi for a little while but that was the best he could do. Now that we've got that cleared up, let's get on with the last story of the night."

All the children began to quiet down for the final story that Dallas would tell for the evening. "It was a beautiful warm summer day, Iktomi was walking along a worn path dressed in his best looking clothes…"

Yuri quickly interrupted him for a second and asked. "Was id duh cwoves he stowe fwom dat boy?"

Dallas just shrugged and said. "Sure why not. Anyway…he was dressed in his best clothes with his face painted in bright and beautiful colors, why was he dressed in such nice clothes you ask? Well he was on his way to another village to visit family and friends and he wanted to look his best for them all. "Oh don't I look beautiful," he said as he trotted along, "Surely all the girls will admire my looks and want me to notice them." So he ventured on toward his destination, but the farther he walked the hotter the day grew, he was dressed in such thick and heavy clothes too which didn't help much either. But he kept pressing onward as he was determined to get their before sundown, but sadly he grew so hot and so tired that he just had to sit down.

"Oh how I wish that I did not where such heavy clothes today," He said as he sat down behind a very large bolder atop a hill side…"

It was around that time another child asked. "Was dat bowder Inyan?"

Dallas was surprised that they were actually paying attention to him and his stories, but happily so, he smiled and said. "Probably, anyway…Iktomi simply rested in the shade of the great bolder, "I should leave my blanket aside for now" he said "I cannot be bothered with it on such a hot day", he then turned to the bolder and said. "Oh great grandfather, your face is red and burned from the sun, take my blanket and use it as shade, you have given me shade, I am generous too so I shall do the same for you." Then Iktomi placed his blanket over the face of the large rock then wen ton his way, the next thing he knew was the clouds began to grow dark and the sun began to hide behind them. "Oh my…it looks like it may rain," Iktomi said. "If it rains then it will spoil my clothes, it seems I need my blanket after all. But I did give it to the bolder, and a gift is a gift after all, but I only gave it to him for until I got back and he doesn't really need it anymore right now." So he returned to the bolder and said. "Bolder, it seems I need my blanket back, you don't need it anymore anyway. I was only lending it to you as well." So Iktomi took back his blanket and went on his way, not long after that the rain began to pour down upon the prairie. The roar of thunder began to sound off in the distance, then Iktomi began to hear…CRASH…BOOM…RUMBLE…CRASH! "That doesn't sound like thunder." Iktomi said as he felt the ground shake beneath him, he quickly turned around and saw that the bolder was chasing after him."

Around that point in the story another child stopped him yet again to ask him a question. "Did id chase him because he took duh bwanket back?"

Dallas just chuckled slightly and said. "Sure, why not. Anyway…as the bolder started to roll down the hill after him Iktomi dropped his blanket and started to run as fast as he could towards another hill thinking that if he got to the top he might be safe from the bolder. But as soon as he got there he saw the bolder was still coming after him as it rolled up the hill. Then Iktomi looked across the horizon and saw a river, "If I can cross the river I might escape the bolder" he cried as he ran towards the river, he trudged through the water as fast as he could until he got to the other side, but just as he thought he was safe the bolder made one mighty bound leaping over the river and landing on the other side, and just as Iktomi began to run again he tripped over a tree root, just as he started to get up the bolder rolled over on top of him and holding him down by his legs. "Let me go! Let me go I say!" he cried as he started to scream at the bolder, he did whatever he thought he could to get free, he yelled, cried, he even hit the bolder but no matter what he did nothing seemed to work, he made so much racket that he attracted the attention of the mighty buffalo, "my younger brothers" he cried to them, "please help me, I was merely climbing atop of this bolder when it rolled over on me, please help me." And so the buffalo did as he asked and started to push the bolder, but even with all their combined strength they simply could not move the bolder, eventually other animals began to come from all over the prairie in order to help him, animals like the elk, the deer, even the smaller four legged animals such as the otter and the muskrat came to help. But sadly they could not move the bolder off of him either so they all just gave up and left Iktomi to his fate. But this was not the end for him, as the moon began to rise high in the night sky Iktomi looked up to see a large group of bats flying overhead. Then Iktomi got an idea. "Oh little brothers, this bolder has been saying very nasty things about you, terrible nasty things." He said as he baited the bats in with a lie. "He says you only come out at night because he thinks you're so ugly that you dare not show your faces during the day, and that you sleep upside down because you don't know your upsides from your downsides, he even said you didn't even know if you were two legged or four legged or even if you were bird or beast. I do believe he even went as far as to call you furry birds, yes that's it, he called you furry birds among a few other things that I dare not repeat.

"This made the bats grow so furious that they all attacked the bolder all at once smashing their faces into it and breaking off small pieces of it, already Iktomi could feel the weight of the bolder grow lighter and lighter. "Yes-yes, so very ugly. Don't know your upsides from your downsides." The bats kept on attacking the bolder until there was nothing left thus freeing Iktomi from his imprisonment. After he got up he began to dust himself off and said to the bats. "That's right little brothers, you taught that bolder a lesson he'll never forget." After this the bats flew off, but not the same as they were, for because they all attacked the bolder their faces had become flat, and not only that but the great prairie was forever changed because of the bats as well because all the pebbles that came from the bolder now coated the prairie. And as for Iktomi, he simply went on his way knowing he got the last laugh."

Once Dallas had finished his final tale of the great trickster yet another child raised his had to ask Dallas a question. "Why didn'd Iktomi just tell all duh oder animals dat duh bowder was saying mean tings about dem inted?"

Dallas just chuckled a little and said. "Like I said before he wasn't too bright most of the time, now…" Dallas stood up and began to lead the children back to the party. "Who wants to go get some cake?" But just as Dallas was about to open the door he heard the sound of screaming, from multiple people inside the penthouse. "Death metal, what's the sitrep inside?" He asked through his come.

"Uh…IIII..honestly don't have a bloody clue." She said back in a very calm voice.

This sent Dallas from scared to just plain…confused. "What? What do you mean you don't have a clue? Guys what's going on in theeeeeeeeeee…ffffffuuuuuuudge?" He said with utter confusion as he saw everyone but the team and Valentina were acting like they were terrified of something, only there was nothing there. Dallas then turned to the kids and said. "Okay uhm…you guys stay out here okay? I need tooooooo…make a quick phone call or…something, don't go anywhere, and don't go inside until I come and get you guys okay, I'll be right back with your cake okay, so just…stay out here and…play nice." Dallas then stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him and locked it just incase that any of the party goers decided to go outside onto the pool balcony for a late night swim, or incase the kids went inside for any reason. Dallas walked over to Alya and asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, one minute everyone was just fine then the next they all started freaking out and screaming at nothing, or…inanimate objects for some reason." She replied as she just watched as everyone in the penthouse just freaked out.

"When did it start?" Dallas asked again.

"No idea dude…" Nino answered as he dodged Ivan running at him then crashing into a wall. "All I know is that everybody is freaking out for no reason, it's like their possessed or something."

Dallas just kept looking around the room and seeing the reactions of everyone, reactions that he was familiar with. "Oh god…" He groaned as he facepalmed. "I think they might be drugged."

"Wait what? How do you know that?" Alya asked bluntly.

Dallas just sighed and said. "Because I get stoned every now and again, and this almost always happens when I do."

Alya then said with narrowed eyes and a sour attitude. "Oh well isn't that convenient. Anything else you want to share with the rest of the class Dallas? Maybe how to pick each other's pockets?"

Dallas then narrowed his eyes onto her and asked. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb you probably did this as a prank." Alya stated as she poked her finger into his chest.

"You think I did this?" Dallas asked annoyed.

"Well you are looking like the most obvious suspect Dallas, Mari told me about that brownie you spiked the night you guys went into witness protection." Alya fired back not backing down from her accusation.

But Dallas wasn't going to take the blame for something that for once he had nothing to do with. "I assure you I did nothing of the sort."

"And why should I believe you?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"BECAUSE THERE ARE KIDS AT THIS PARTY!" Dallas blasted in her face. "Sure I might think it's funny to drug people then record what they do while drugged on camera and use it as blackmail for later but I'd never risk exposing drugs to kids, I'm not a monster Alya. And just for the record, I only gave Mari that drugged brownie so she might be allowed to relax for a few hours so excuse me for seeing the benefit of a simple narcotic which my ancestors used on a regular basis."

"Look let's just figure out what's going on with them and try to fix this." Nino suggested as he shoved the two other teens apart before things turned ugly.

Dallas just growled then said. "Fine, let's start looking for clues." At that moment Dallas and Alya started to search for clues as to what could've caused the issue for everyone being drugged while the rest of the team kept an eye out for the chameleon. "It's gotta be something they all ate or drank, but what?"

"How should I know? You're the drug addict!" Alya answered as she searched the buffet for anything out of the ordinary.

Dallas then looked up to her and said with an annoyed tone. "Okay seriously that is both unfair and untrue. I am not an addict, if I was I would look like some twitchy motherfucker who thinks he's covered in bugs."

Over by the main entrance the front door opened up and in stepped Juleka and Rose who immediately began to wonder what they'd walked into. "Uhhhhhh…this is…weird." Juleka stated as she just stared at everyone running around, screaming or just curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth in fear. "Hey babe, how's about you get us a snack while I try to figure out what's going on."

"Okay be right back." Rose replied as she headed toward the buffet table.

While she did that Juleka went in search of her brother and hopefully answers as well. She eventually found him trying to calm down a very disturbed Nathan. "It's eating my arm! IT'S EATING MY ARM!" He cried as he tried to pull off his watch which he was hallucinating to believe it was a giant piranha.

"Nate calm down it's just your watch." Luka said as he reached over to show him it wasn't anything to be afraid of, which was easier said than done as he just kept shoving Luka away from him.

"Get away from me you martian freaks!" He screamed at Luka and Kagami, who at this time due to the peyote in his system thought he was staring at two aliens from another world.

"Martian freaks?" Kagami asked with confusion. "Oh never mind, Nathan you need to relax."

"Why? So you can probe me? I don't think so, stay away from me!" Nathan shouted as he grabbed a chair and held it above his head using it as a club.

Kagami just sighed and said. "We don't have time for this." The next thing she did was punch Nathan so hard that she knocked him out. Nathan then fell to the ground with a thud, and a bruised cheek. As she shook the pain out of her fist she took notice of Luka just staring at her with disapproval. "What? He was acting hysterical."

"Still you didn't have to punch him." Luka replied sternly.

"Uh…what's going on here?" Juleka asked as she came up behind her brother and his girlfriend, whom she still had yet to be formally introduced to until this night.

Luka and Kagami turned around to face her both thankful that they had someone else who wasn't drugged to help out a little. "Oh Jul thank god we really need some help right now. Oh by the way this is the girl I've been telling you about, Kagami this is my sister Juleka, Juleka this is Kagami." Luka stated as he tried to keep his cool in a very complicated situation which still had yet to be explained.

"Nice to meet you, it's a shame it couldn't be under better circumstances." Kagami stated as she extended her hand to Juleka to shake her hand.

Juleka returned the kind gesture and said back. "Nice to meet you too, so do you guys have any idea of what's happening here?"

"We don't know, other than everyone's been drugged I think." Luka replied as he just kept looking around the room and watching nothing but chaos unfold. "Just don't eat or drink anything here until we find out what caused this."

Upon hearing this Juleka quickly gasped as she remembered what she'd asked Rose to do for the two of them, but before she could do anything about it her attention was grabbed by the sound of Rose's screaming, she quickly turned towards the sound of her voice and saw her cowering underneath the buffet table. "The dragons! The dragons are everywhere!" She cried in terror.

"Oh no…" Juleka voiced as she came to realize just what she was afraid had happened.

Thankfully Dallas and Alya were still close enough to the table to have witnessed what had happened, however due to their own slow reflexes to prevent Rose from joining the others in a drugged state she fell victim to the chaos just like anyone else. But on a lighter note they now knew where they had to start looking. Dallas looked at the floor splattered on the ground was a pair of cupcakes, one of them missing a bite from it which clearly indicated the source of Rose's sudden change in behavior. He picked up one of the cupcakes and started to inspect if for anything out of the ordinary, first he sniffed it for any distinct smells he might recognize, but all he was getting was the scent of peppermint and chocolate. The only other option he had without a lab test was to taste it, first he picked off a small crumb of the cupcake to see if he could get a contact high from it, but he felt nothing, next was the frosting which he smeared a small dollop of onto his finger, once he tasted it he instantly recognized the substance that was affecting everyone, his eyes shot open with shock, surprise and of course confusion. "Peyote?" He voiced.

"I take it you know what the problem is?" Alya asked flatly also while still blaming him for this entire endeavor.

Dallas just glared back at her and said. "Alya I swear to god I am this close to bitch slapping you all the way into next Sunday! But yes, I know what this is. But what I don't know is how it even got in the frosting."

Across the street Megan began to realize something important, something that was very likely to be a factor in this whole mess. "Ohhhhhh…ballocks." She stated with embarrassment and guilt. "Uhm…excuse me Dallas love? I think I might have an answer to that question." She announced over the coms.

"Wait what? What do you mean you have…?" Dallas then paused for a moment and slowly began to realize that she had something to do with this, even though it was unintentional. "Wait, are you saying you had mister and misses Dupain-Chang make you a 'special order' of cupcakes and you told them to add MY peyote extract which you clearly stole from me?!"

"Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot now is it Dallas?" Alya asked rhetorically.

Dallas then pointed a finger at her and yelled. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you to shut up Alya, now zip it or so help me god I'll ring your neck! And as for you MEGAN…I'm still waiting for an answer!"

She gulped just before she started to tell him everything that she knew for sure had happened before she left Yuri in the bakery. "Okay…so you know how Doof can be a bit over protective of Yuri sometimes? Well as luck would have it…"

Dallas quickly cut her off as he declared. "Your STALLING!"

"Doof ran away to try and eat some poor bloke who only wanted to get something from the bakery so I went after him and left Yuri with the bakers and apparently your peyote fell out of me pocket and Yuri picked it up and while I was gone he apparently helped them make the frosting for those cupcakes and I think he might've added some of your peyote to it by mistake." She blurted out bracing for the reaction he might have.

"Seriously Megan? Why would you have that on you when your near a child? That is so irresponsible!" Dallas shouted through the com.

"Yeah your one to talk." Megan fired back. "You're the one who bought the stuff in the first place."

"Hey, do NOT turn this around on me Marry Poppins! This is your fault and you know it, I only use it when I need to, you were gonna use it just so you could get fucked up!" Dallas countered.

"Will you all just shut up?!" Ladybug cried out as she had already gotten tired of this argument. "We need to make sure that everyone stays in that penthouse until the drug wears off, Dallas how long will it take until then?"

"Ummmmmmm…I don't know maybe…an hour? Two hours at best? Look it all depends on how much of the stuff they ingested which just so we're clear I have no idea how much they've ingested right now but clearly it was enough to get them high in as little as a minute so the odds of this lasting for a while are high as a freaking kite, pun slightly intended." He replied with his best guess.

Ladybug just growled over the com. "This isn't funny Dallas!"

"Look if this were easier I'd have done something about it by now Ladybug." He replied while trying to find a way to keep things under control. "Let's see, what's the best way to deal with this?" He asked himself as he started to rub his chin.

"Maybe we can get Chloe to paralyze everybody?" Nino suggested as a possibility.

Dallas just groaned a little bit and said. "I think that's a bit over kill."

"Well we gotta do something other wise this is just gonna get worse." Nino replied.

Dallas started to put his mind to work, but it seemed no matter what he thought of it was overly complicated and would take too much effort. It was around that point that Cat Noir got an idea which he knew would work. "Ladybug, maybe your lucky charm might help."

"Well it's worth a shot…" She replied as she tossed her yo-yo into the air and summoned her latest lucky charm, which was much bigger than she expected it to be. "Well look at that, a tank of anesthesia."

"Great, just one problem. It doesn't have a mask." Megan pointed out, and she was right as the tank had no mask to administer the gas to a single person.

"Ah crap, now what do we do?" Cat asked thinking that this whole situation was beyond help.

But just when they all thought their was nothing they could do Ladybug got an idea which would require two of her teammates help. "Pegasus I need a portal to get the tank into the penthouse safely, Ryuko when it's over there turn into a mini tornado and spread the gas all over the room, everybody else make sure all the doors and windows are locked to make sure the gas doesn't escape."

"Alright you heard Ladybug let's get to work." Alya said to everyone of her teammates, who just gave a weird look as to why she was saying this to their faces instead of over the coms, until she pointed out the most painfully obvious thing she could to them all. "Oh come on don't play dumb I know it's you guys, you're the only ones here other than Mari and Juleka who's not…drugged." Then she realized that she outed the identities of her teammates and herself to both Valentina, who was still disguised as Marinette at this time, as well as Juleka, who just stared at her brother with confusion at her comment.

"What is she talking about?" She asked Luka with confusion as a look of guilt began to form on his face.

"Oh nice going Alya!" Alex voiced her frustrations. "You just exposed us all to Juleka and Marinette, your lucky that everyone else here is drugged otherwise we'd be in even deeper…"

"Enough!" Ladybug Shouted over the radio. "Look to be honest I don't think it would've mattered after tonight because this would've required you all to expose yourselves to the rest of the team anyway, but I wasn't really counting on everyone getting drugged so I guess this was a happy accident. But none of that matters right now because we have a job to do and that job is to catch the Chameleon and find out who la Volpi is and make sure that they never try to hurt Marinette Dupain-Chang again."

Alex sighed and said. "Fine, but still Alya that wasn't cool."

Alya began to feel the guilt of her mistake building up slowly inside of her, even though Ladybug had made it very clear that this would likely happen she still felt partly to blame. Before she could even apologize Dallas stepped forward and tried to comfort her. "It's okay Alya, you made a mistake, it happens to everybody."

She felt comfort from his words, but also confusion due to his rather casual reaction to her exposing everyone's secret identities to him, but for some reason she still hadn't pieced together that he was Iktomi. "Okay how come your not freaking out about who we are?" She asked bluntly. "And how come your not freaking out either Mari?"

"Because we already knew." Valentina replied using her normal voice as she felt no reason to keep up the act any longer, she then reached up to her head and pulled the wig off her head revealing her true self. "Also I am not Marinette, I'm her stand in for the evening, I guess you could say I am…meant to be the bait for the chameleon yes?"

And once again all their minds were being blown by this new reveal as none of them had suspected that they were actually in the presence of Valentina Volkov until after she'd pulled off her disguise. "Uh…who's she?" Luka asked dumbfoundedly.

"For those of you who don't know, this is my girlfriend Valentina Volkov." Dallas explained quickly.

"But I am also known by another name, one that at least two of you are familiar with. The black widow of Chernobyl." Valentina added. "For those of you who don't know I'm an assassin, I'm also here to kill the very man your all here to stop from killing Marinette, that is why I've agreed to be the stand in for her at this party which as you can all see has already…how you say…gone to shit yes?"

She looked upon the entire team and saw that they were all confused, however two of them just looked angry, at both Dallas and Valentina. "You mean to say that you were dating her right from the start and you didn't think we needed to know about her?!" Luka asked with rage.

"Well to be fair I did already tell you that I'd slept with her." Dallas justified.

Luka then cocked his head back with confusion and asked. "Wait when was this?"

That's when Dallas remembered that he told him that as his alter ego and not himself. "Uh…I…don't remember…exactly when…but I did indeed tell you this much is true." He said with a nervous smile.

Luka just sighed and said. "First Iktomi now you."

"More like vise versa." Dallas retorted under his breath.

"Still that's not admitting that you two were a couple!" Kagami shouted at him.

"Look are we just gonna stand around with our thumbs up our asses or are we gonna get this situation under control? Because in case you guys didn't notice we still have a room full of drugged up high school kids and parents to a bunch of three year old's freaking out aaaaaand…where's Chloe?" Dallas asked as he looked around to see she wasn't standing among the group. "God damn it CHLOE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"OLLY-OLLY-OXEN-FREE!" She called from across the room, the team all turned in unison to see her lying on the ground with her face covered in peppermint frosting from the cupcake she had just taken a bite out of.

"Oh you've got to be SHITTING ME!" Dallas shouted as he made his way over to Chloe who clearly was drugged. "You dumb bitch did you seriously just eat a cupcake?!"

"Guilty…" She replied in a very stoned voice. "But I think I might be just like these cupcakes…baked."

"Yeah your fucking baked alright, someone get her dumb ass to bed while we deal with this." Dallas requested as he and everyone else got to work on locking all the doors and windows.

Max and Kim volunteered to carry Chloe back to her room where she wouldn't cause any trouble, but following the two of them was Alex pulling Nathan into her room. "Uh…why are you bringing Nate in here too?" Kim asked, mostly due to the fact that he didn't need to be moved sense he was already knocked out.

"Nate's allergic to anesthesia, so I'm putting him in here so he doesn't go into anaphylactic shock." Alex clarified as she tried to hoist him up onto the bed.

"Oh…well okay, I guess that wouldn't be a very good thing if he went into…whatever you just said." Kim replied as he laid out Chloe on the bed next to him.

"Sleepover!" Chloe cried as she through her arms into the air.

"You know I think I like drugged Chloe way more than sober Chloe." Max stated as it was obvious that she was much more pleasant to deal with while she was drugged.

In response Chloe shot up from the bed and said in a slurred voice. "Hey everybody loves me you…you…fuck…what was I gonna say? Oh fffffuck it."

Alex just chuckled into her fist as she found her behavior hilarious. "Oh god I wish I was evil enough to record this on camera and blackmail her with it."

Then what she did next surprised everyone in the room, everyone sober and conscious that is as Chloe started to remove her shirt. "Okaaay…who wants to do me?"

Taking this as their cue to leave they all headed toward the door and left the room. "Okay goodnight Chloe." Kim said as he locked the door from the inside and closed it behind him leaving Chloe all alone with Nathan.

Chloe then waved her hand and said. "Pussies…can't handle the…bee queen….girl. There losssssss." She then noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed, she then allowed a very stoned smile to curl on her face as her mind allowed all sense of reason to leave her. "Heeeeyyy NNNNNNNathan."

Beyond the door everyone else had just finished locking all the doors and windows, shortly after Max quickly transformed into Pegasus and opened up a portal to quickly transport the anesthesia into the penthouse. Once it was inside the penthouse in the center of the room the entire team and Valentina went out onto the balcony where all of the younger guests were still waiting for Dallas to bring them their cake, which he'd remembered at the last minute and brought the main cake along with a full tray of cookies to try and sate them. "Okay Ryuko room's secure, do your thing." Dallas said as he closed the door to the balcony.

Kagami nodded back to him then turned toward the tank and prepared herself to do what she had to do. "Longg, bring the storm!" She exclaimed turning herself into Ryuko, once she was transformed she turned the knob of the tank all the way open to let out as much gas as she could, then she activated her wind powers and spread the gas all over the room, with in an instant everyone in the room began to faint from the gas just as expected. Once her job was done she quickly turned back to normal and opened up a window to allow herself fresh air as well as vent the room of the rest of the gas. After turning back to normal she headed to the pool balcony and declared. "Jobs done, everyone is out cold."

"Great job Kagami, now then let's get to the main reason we're all here tonight shall we." Dallas stated as he started to light three candles for Yuri.

"Wade we can'd bwow out duh candwes yed, Adwien isn't heaw yed." Yuri said, he clearly didn't want to blow out his candles until the other birthday boy had arrived.

But Dallas knew that Adrien pray say wasn't going to show up anytime soon, but he couldn't tell him that for obvious reasons. Knowing this Cat then sent a text to Dallas which read. Just tell him that it's okay to start without me, but save me a piece of cake. Dallas then relayed the message to Yuri. "Uncle Adrien's gonna be a bit late, he said it's okay to start without him, oh…also to save him a piece of cake too."

He still didn't want to start without him obviously, but Yuri knew that he couldn't keep his friends waiting all-night, so he reluctantly agreed to start with out his new uncle. After quickly singing happy birthday Yuri blew out his candles then everyone took part in the cake all the while Dallas and Valentina simply introduced Yuri to the rest of the team, who were just as surprised to find that he already knew of their secrets just as his parents did, when questioned about it Dallas just said that Iktomi had told him all of this just in case he had to confront the team individually for more private spells. After admitting this however he simply said it was because he didn't care about Ladybug's rule that said the identities of the team needed to stay secret and he just figured it out on his own.

While Dallas was telling his teammates an all new tail to keep his identity a secret Yuri was simply getting to know his father's teammates, some of them he took an instant liking to, Kim for instance was definitely at the top of his list with his playful behavior and jokes. He didn't even have to try to make him smile as being a clown came naturally to him. He also liked Alya and Nino as it would seem they knew a thing or two about how to entertain a child his age through their own experiences as older siblings. He found that Max was also an easily liked person as well as they both shared a higher I.Q. level than other people, though Yuri was more interested in his robot Markov rather than science and math. He felt a little nervous around Luka and Juleka at first but it was only do to their usual Rockstar look, they might not have meant to look it but they did scare him a little bit. Kagami he found to be very hard to understand as most of the things she said just confused him. He especially liked Alex, he thought she was the coolest one of them their because she was interested in skating and extreme sports, when Dallas heard that he felt a little bit of a sting that his own son thought Alex was cooler than him.

After pulling her off to the side Luka started to explain to Juleka everything that he'd been keeping from her for a while. She was still plenty confused but she slowly began to understand that her brother was the one and only Viperion. "So you're a superhero." She stated as she and her brother both stood with their backs to the wall just staring down at the ground with an awkward silence between them.

"Yep." Luka replied casually as he intentionally avoided eye contact with his sister. He felt so awkward now that she knew about his secret along with everyone else's, he tried to think of a way to explain everything to her so she wouldn't get mad at him but everything he thought of just seemed to sound like an excuse.

But to his surprise she was very casual in her response. "That's actually pretty cool." She said with a smile. "So what's it like? Being a superhero I mean."

Luka just looked at her with shock, he fully expected her to get mad at him for not telling her that he was a hero to begin with especially sense they were always very open with each other about everything, which was one of the reasons she felt comfortable confessing to Luka before their mother about her sexuality, so naturally he just assumed that she would feel hurt by the fact that he didn't trust her with his secret. "You mean your not mad?" He asked bluntly.

She giggled slightly at his assumption then said. "Why would I be mad? Because you didn't tell me you're the mysterious Viperion? It's pretty clear why you didn't, plus even if you had I'd probably just bug you until you convinced Ladybug to let me join the team. And you never answered my question, what's it like?"

Luka was surprised at her response, but glad to know that she wasn't angry with him. He allowed his signature warm smile to return to his face as he replied. "It's exhilarating, you know the rush we get when we're on stage performing in front of a crowd? Picture that times a million, it's like there's a part of you that you didn't even know you had just takes over and just runs wild."

"Awesome, you know I'm kind of jealous of you now bro. For more than one reason." Juleka replied as she subtly started to check out Kagami's features with wandering eyes. Though Luka noticed this in a heart beat and she could sense his icy gaze lock on to her just as quickly. "What? I'm only human. I know I already have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view of other girls. Besides she's got a really nice pair of…"

"That's enough Jul." Luka interrupted her as he held up his hand.

"Oh come on don't be such a baby she's hot. Don't tell Rose I said that." Juleka added as she pointed a finger in her brother's face."

"Death metal to team, target is on sight I repeat target is on sight, currently heading up in the elevator, ETA to penthouse floor one minute thirty seconds." Megan called out over the radio as she kept a close eye on the Chameleon up until the elevator doors closed and started to ascend to the top of the hotel.

"Okay everyone show time, Max open up a portal and send the kids across the street away from the crossfire, then you and Alex use your super speed abilities to get everyone else inside to safety as well." Dallas ordered as he and every other member of the team started to get ready for the mission to begin.

"Wait, if he transforms in front of the kids then his identity will be compromised." Alex said fearful that anyone of them could expose his identity to literally anyone, and all of them saying the same thing about the same person would've made the story a little easier to believe.

But Dallas was one step ahead of that. "I'll take care of it Alex, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves that will keep these kids from opening their mouths. Come on people move like you've got a purpose." After Max and Alex had transformed and got to work moving the rest of the party guests out of the penthouse everyone else transformed and got ready for the Chameleon. Naturally Juleka went with the kids, Dallas did too so he could keep up the act that he was just there as support.

Valentina assumed the position and just waited out in the open for her target. "This is black widow, I'm in position. Squads A and B sound off." She called over the radio.

"Squad A is ready to rock." Rena voiced as she, Carapace, Viperion and Ryuko stood at the ready in the living room just across from where the main party was being held.

"Squad B is ready to go." Bunnix added as she, Pegasus and Monkey-king waited in an apartment that was just across the hall of the penthouse. After their first plan was ruined due to an unforeseen event which took place the team had no choice but to alter the plan by staging two teams in separate area's on the penthouse floor and performing a pincer attack. And sense Queen bee was now indisposed she had to be replaced by Iktomi who the rest of the team was on his way to fill in for her.

However that was going to be impossible without exposing himself to Juleka and the kids, as he'd said before he already knew how to take care of the kids. But as for Juleka he faced a moral dilemma, would he risk exposing his secret identity to another one of his classmates or would he try and find some lame excuse to sneak away and transform somewhere out of sight. Sensing he didn't have that kind of time Dallas just gritted his teeth and chose the latter. "Juleka, listen…there's a reason I know so much about the miraculous and everything else about the team as well, but it's not just because of what I've said. You see…there's more to it than what I've led on."

Juleka just stared at him with confusion, she wasn't even remotely aware of what he was talking about, so she simply asked him casually. "Could you be a little more specific?"

Dallas closed his eyes hoping that this wouldn't backfire on him in the end. "Okay look…I need to get back in there and help the team but I can only do that…" He paused for a moment before he did the one thing he knew he couldn't undo once he'd done it. "But before I show you how I'm gonna do it I need you to promise me that you won't share my secret with anyone, and that includes Luka and rose bud."

"Dallas I trusted you with my secret back when I didn't even like you, so I think you can trust me with yours." She replied reassuring him that everything would be alright if he chose to trust her with whatever secret he had.

"Are you sure you want to do this though Dallas?" Ladybug asked bluntly. "I mean we already know there's no point in trying to stop you because your just gonna do what you want anyway, but are you really sure that you want to do this?"

Dallas nodded his head yes, then he turned to Juleka and said. "Try not to freak out. Spizz, web up." In that instant the usual red flash engulfed Dallas as he was transformed into Iktomi. The look of confusion on Juleka's face turned into that of shock as her jaw just dropped from the sudden reveal. Iktomi looked around the roof top and saw that the same look of shock was on the faces of all of Yuri's friends as well.

"Oh…my…god…" Was all Juleka was able to say due to the overload of information to her brain.

Iktomi then realized that she wasn't quite as prepared for this as he had hoped she would. He walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face to see if he could get a response, sadly he didn't get so much as a flinch of her eyes. "Oh boy…I think I may have broke her."

"Really? What was your first clue?" Ladybug asked sarcastically as she started to show worry for her friend. "I mean you only just told her your biggest secret ever."

Iktomi then held up a hand and corrected her. "Second biggest actually."

It was upon hearing this that Cat Noir was reminded of something that he'd almost completely forgotten about almost a month ago, his bet with Dallas. "Oh that reminds me, you never made good on our bet, which you lost by the way which means you still owe me for that." He said with a smirk.

Iktomi was about to ask what he was talking about until he remembered the wager that he'd made involving Marinette. "Oh right…yeah I still gotta do that don't I?"

Ladybug then asked sort of confused. "What bet are you guys talking about?"

Cat then rubbed the back of his neck feeling nervous about the subject as he just knew that she would be made at him. "Uh…well bugaboo…he made a bet with me saying he could get you to fall in love with him in a week, and if he won…I had to…let him steal a kiss from you." He said as he began to feel a slight knot forming in his stomach.

She narrowed her eyes on him and shouted in his face. "WHAT?!"

"But I knew you would never fall for him, that's the only reason I took the bet. Well that and to see him humiliate himself over and over again." Cat added in hopes that might get her to calm down.

Iktomi then narrowed his eyes on Cat and said. "Oh he is so full of shi…poop." He managed to stop himself in time before he said something he didn't want the children to hear

Ladybug just groaned at Cat Noir and said. "You know what just never mind…go. We can handle Juleka from here, you go help take down the Chameleon and put an end to this."

Iktomi just gave a quick mock salute and started running toward the edge of the building and leapt into the air completely clearing the gape. He landed with a summersault and headed towards the other side of the building and snuck into the apartment across the hall from the penthouse through the window. "Hey sorry I'm late. So what's the sitrep?" He asked as he pretended not to have a clue.

"Well other than the fact that we all know who we all are under the masks now us finding out that Dallas Jones is dating your former flame and also has a kid with her not a whole lot." Monkey-king laminated. "Oh also literally everyone at the party got wasted on something called peyote."

"Wow, all that and a bag of chips huh? Guess I should've come sooner cuz it sounds like you guys had a great time." Iktomi joked, then he fell silent as he heard the chime of the elevator doors opening. "Look alive people." He called over the com.

The sound of footsteps began to fill the hall, but it wasn't a single pair of footsteps, it sounded as though there were more than one set, in fact it sounded as there were numerous footsteps all approaching the door. Which peaked the curiosity of squad B completely. Bunnix slowly cracked open the door and saw a squad of police officers in S. . gear ready to breach the door. "I don't hear anything agent Menendez, perhaps there's no one home." An officer voiced as he pressed his ear to the door.

"It doesn't matter, we have our warrant and it expires in the morning and I am not going to let this arrest slip me by. Breach on my mark." Agent Menendez ordered to the officer holding a battering ram.

"Shit…everyone abort I repeat abort mission; Interpol agents are here and I think their trying to arrest the mayor." Iktomi called over the coms again in a hushed tone.

Both teams began to fall back and leave the building without anyone of the officers noticing. However the only one who chose to stay behind was Valentina, she figured that she could simply slip out in her disguise and without agent Menendez being the wiser. As the door came crashing down the breach team stormed the room and took the positions as they all aimed inside and ordering everyone to surrender. Or at least that's how it usually went, and to the surprise of the officers there was only one person in sight, someone resembling Marinette Dupain-Chang. Agent Menendez pushed past the officers to see just how vacant the room was save for one person. "Ms. Dupain-Chang? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked with confusion.

(A/N: And that's all for this chapter folks, sorry that it was so long, also sorry it took a while to get out again, but in my defense I was simply performing a request from one of you who left me a comment which was to find more stories about Iktomi, and that alone took me three days to find but I think it was well worth it. Also I know I said I'd make the next akumaa a monster of native American lore which I was definitely going to do until I came across some information in my research about their culture and lore that Iktomi had a brother, so I figured that this could work as a pretty OP bad guy for the story, I know it kinda seems like I ripped of Stromyweather but I read that Iya's powers were more weather based so I just ran with it also while adding the part were he enthralls people because I didn't want him to be too much like her, anyway as always thank you and I hope you guys liked it, and if you did please let me know. In the next chapter of WOS Agent Menendez makes an arrest, both Dallas and Valentina spill their darkest secrets to the others and Milan ends up in the hospital for some unknown reason. Also just to let you guys know this is now and officially the longest chapter in this fanfic, 40,807 words to be exact not including author notes that is, but I give most of that credit to the stories about Iktomi that I added but hey I'm still impressed with myself. Alright that's all for now folks, happy holidays.)


	21. Chap21:The sins of our Fathers Part one

(A/N: Hi guys I've gotten chapter 21 done, I hope you enjoy it because I had no idea of how I was going to write this one out let alone what to call it but I'm sure it will be fine. Now before I get started theirs going to be a minor spoiler for this chapter, as I've already written in the last two chapters some people have been affected by the negative side effects of peyote while others like Marinette and Chloe haven't, just so you know those negative side effects are a real thing to worry about assuming you take it, but not the way I've described them, mainly because I kind of thought that was kind of boring and I don't want to bore you guys, if anything these negative side effects are actually a little more mild mannered, and in case you're wondering no I wouldn't know from firsthand experience, I just do my research on line for everything I need to know in order to be accurate for this fanfic, okay now that I've cleared that up I'll get back to what I was going to say, part of this chapter will explain why Marinette and Chloe didn't get fucked up in the bad way after ingesting peyote and everyone else did, and I can honestly say this in not foreshadowing in anyway. Or is it? Okay I'm done let's get to it.)

Chapter 21: Sins of our Fathers Part 1

It was 11:25 PM, the chameleon was in his hideout preparing for his latest job, to kill Marinette Dupain-Chang, he'd made sure to prepare for any eventuality he may face when dealing with her. If her boyfriend had hired an army of body guards he'd have a few guns ready for them, if their was a crowd he'd use a knife on her, if his escape route was blocked off he'd use a portable satchel charge to blow a hole in the wall and use a rope to get him to a lower floor before law enforcement could get to him. There were several reasons he was the worlds deadliest assassin and one of those reasons was his ability to plan ahead. After he'd finished loading his last side arm he received a call from his latest and youngest client. He answered the phone and said casually. "You've got your main man here."

"Are you ever going to do what I've already paid you to do in full or what?" Lila asked with anger over the phone, when she'd hired him to kill Marinette Dupain-Chang she'd expected him to do his job a little faster than what she'd actually seen.

"Don't worry Miss V…I've got it covered, I'm heading out tonight to take care of your little pest problem. And you couldn't have asked for a better setting for me to do it in." He replied with a smile as he began to holster his guns. "Turns out Mr. Agreste is having his birthday tonight at his friend's place, and the best part is that it's an open invite, and according to Adrien's latest Facebook update he's running late for the party, if I leave now I'll be there in twenty minutes, get the job done in one minute and be out of there in thirty seconds with hardly any kind of resistance. What more could you ask for?"

"A motive to sell the act would help." Lila pointed out. "People know Adrien too well to just believe that he'd go and kill someone without proper cause or reason and you still haven't…"

The Chameleon was quick to object. "Relax, he doesn't need a known motive, not with a whole penthouse full of people surrounding him and baring witness to Adrien Agreste killing her at point blank range. Besides if you want the other half of your plan to work he can't have a known motive or else everything will fall through and you won't get your boytoy like you want miss V."

Lila just growled on her side of the phone. "Just get it done tonight, no more waiting. I wanted her dead weeks ago." She stated with venom in her voice.

"Miss V please, I told you all ready that it's not as simple as you think it is for us. When working a job you have to learn everything about your target before you move in and kill them, for example what their talents are, what their favorite foods are, where they like to go to see a movie they've wanted to see, where they go to dance or even where they like to go shopping. Bottom line if you learn your target's routine you stand a better chance at killing them with out difficulty." He explained as he finished arming himself then putting on his over shirt to his suit. "Trust me miss V, what time Ms. Dupain-Chang has left is running out."

"Just remember to get her earrings like I asked." Lila reminded him.

The chameleon just groaned and asked. "Why do you need her earrings so damn bad? Can't you just get your own pair?"

"It's not just because I like them Mr. C, I want them as a trophy to remember the moment when Adrien's poorly chosen lover was taken and I ended up getting him in the end, or at the very least I'll make him wish he'd chosen me in the first place, either way I'll have the last laugh." Lila replied coldly.

Chameleon just sighed and spoke his mind. "You know I'm starting to see why he didn't want anything to do with you in the first place, you're an absolute sociopath. You know there are plenty of fish in the sea and it's a lot better and a lot simpler to just get another guy especially when the guy you wanted isn't really that interested in you, so why do you want this kid so bad that you have to kill this other girl?"

"I already told you why damnit! I didn't hire you to judge me I hired you to get rid of that little skank! Now shut up and do your damn job or I'll find someone who doesn't care as much about the target as much as they do the money!" Lila barked just before she hung up the phone.

"This is the last time I take a contract from a teenage girl." He said as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. Outside his hideout he heard the sound of a horn honking. "Ah…looks like my ride's here." He checked himself in the mirror one last time and headed out to do his job. As he predicted he'd arrived to the hotel within a twenty minute period. He paid the driver for the ride then headed into the lobby of the hotel. He went to the front desk to rent out a room just so he could give any police the slip by hiding in the very building he'd performed the deed in, which would be the last place they'd ever think to look for the killer.

As he made his way into the elevator he pressed the button to close the door then he told the elevator to head up a few floors so he could disguise himself as hotel staff and acquire a key to the penthouse due to the fact that access to the penthouse was only permitted to those who had a key. But just before he was about to find a janitor or someone from housekeeping or room service his phone began to ring, he groaned as he fished it out of his pocket and answered sounding very annoyed. "What is it now Miss V?"

But to his surprise it wasn't Lila at all, it was someone else, an informant he'd hired to gain intel on Marinette and Adrien and who had also been arrested by police. "Mr. C…it's me, we've got a problem and by we I actually mean you." The informant said.

The Chameleon then cocked one eyebrow and asked. "What's the problem?"

"Interpol, they know your in the city, they know someone hired you to kill Marinette Dupain-Chang!" The informant replied.

This of course wasn't news to the Chameleon, he had already been informed of this by Lila after she'd left the hospital and told him of her new job that she'd had for him. "I'm already aware of this situation you idiot, you're damn lucky that I don't have time to kill you for your fuck up." He stated with anger as he kept looking for a member of hotel staff.

"It wasn't my fault…" The informant cried. "It was that damn bitch black widow!"

Upon hearing this name the Chameleon stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" He asked hoping he heard him wrong.

"She's here, in Paris…she's gunning for you just like she always does and she's working with one of the miraculous users too." The informant answered with everything he knew up to this point.

"Which one is it? Ladybug? Cat Noir? Rena Rouge?" He asked as he went down the list.

"No…it's the new guy, the one who call's himself Iktomi, whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. Apparently they've got a history too, I'm guessing old lovers." The informant replied.

The Chameleon started to scratch his chin then said. "I think I could use that to my advantage, if I cross paths with her maybe I could use that as a scare tactic against her, maybe to finally make her back off."

"Uhhhhhh…yeah, that's the other thing I wanted to tell you." The informant added. "Turns out one of your old clients put a hit out on you, and…she was the first person they called to take the job."

The Chameleon started to growl at his bad luck. "Fine, looks like I'm laying low after this next job, until then find out who it was who put a hit on me so I can kill him later." He ordered just before he started to hang up but was halted when the informant screamed into the phone because of one last bit of information he had to share.

"Wait! There's one more thing you need to know, Interpol is heading for the Bourgeois hotel right now, they've got an arrest warrant on someone in the penthouse too so if I were you I'd wait until after they take off to take out the girl." He informed plainly.

"Fine by me, thanks for the heads up, see you soon. Oh and one more thing, the next time you fuck up you better not stay in town other wise **I'll** be gunning for **you**." The chameleon stated as he hung up the phone, and got an idea which he could use to infiltrate the S.W.A.T. team. He didn't have to wait too long because as luck would have it the S.W.A.T. team arrived only a few seconds he did. So all he had to do now was allow them to take the elevator key to the penthouse from the front desk then his way up to the penthouse would be clear. He managed to sneak back down to the lobby where he froze with shock as his eyes locked onto that of agent Elisa Menendez. "Shit, she's here too?"

"I don't care if this is a private event, I have a warrant to go up there ma'am and your preventing that which in itself is a crime. Now are you going to hand over the key or do I have to arrest you for obstruction of justice?" Agent Menendez growled, she clearly wasn't in a good mood and was more than ready to arrest anyone who got in her way. The lobbyist finally and reluctantly agreed to hand over the key to the penthouse, mainly because she didn't want to get arrested, also because agent Menendez scared her something fierce. "Gracias, let's go boys. Oh and one more thing, don't you dare call and warn her that were coming or you're an accomplice to her escape." As she and her S.W.A.T. team headed toward the elevator the chameleon quickly took a photo of one of the officers, then with a special app on his phone linked to his watch he set up the watch to disguise himself as an officer and sneak in among the group without being noticed.

Once they'd gotten to the penthouse floor agent Menendez lead her men to the apartment where she was more than ready to make an arrest, she needed this to work out for her as well especially sense her attempt to capture the black widow failed horribly. As soon as they'd gotten to the door they all paused for a moment. "I don't hear anything agent Menendez, perhaps there's no one home." An officer voiced as he pressed his ear to the door.

"It doesn't matter, we have our warrant and it expires in the morning and I am not going to let this arrest slip me by. Breach on my mark." Agent Menendez ordered to the officer holding a battering ram. As the door came crashing down the breach team stormed the room and took their positions as they all aimed inside and ordering everyone to surrender. Or at least that's how it usually went, and to the surprise of the officers there was only one person in sight, someone resembling Marinette Dupain-Chang. Agent Menendez pushed past the officers to see just how vacant the room was save for one person. "Ms. Dupain-Chang? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked with confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing agent Menendez." Valentina asked as she got into character as Marinette. "In fact I am asking you that, what are you doing here this is…or at least it was my boyfriend's party."

Elisa then turned to her men and signaled for them to fan out and secure the area, then she turned back to 'Marinette' and continued. "We're here to make an arrest actually…" She said as she pulled out the arrest warrant. "For one miss Chloe Bourgeois."

Valentina looked upon the warrant and read the name the arrest warrant was issued for, and there on the dotted line in bold print was the name Chloe Bourgeois. She looked up to Elisa and asked. "I don't understand, why are you arresting her? What did she do?"

"It's more accurately what she's been doing actually, and that is numerus counts of vigilante activity. The same can be said for her allies as well, however she by far will be the easiest to apprehend sense we already know of her identity behind the mask, lucky for us she was dumb enough to oust herself at a fashion show years ago." Elisa replied as she stuffed the warrant back into her coat. "But you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here? You should be back at the safehouse."

Valentina knew she couldn't dodge this question, so she decided to state a half truth. "We were trying to catch the chameleon and get him arrested before he could do what he was hired to do. So we asked Chloe to get in touch with Ladybug and her whole team to try and do it, but somewhere along the way things didn't really go as planned because someone…and I don't know who…but someone spiked something in the buffet before the party, so they all had to take them home. To be honest though I kind of expected them back by now."

Agent Menendez simply cocked an eyebrow as she started to grow suspicious. "And why didn't you contact us to do this?" She asked bluntly.

"Well because we figured that a bunch of cops here might scare him away, so we figured that having the miraculous holders in their civilian forms would be less conspicuous. And before you ask no I don't know who they are nor did I see them when they transformed so please don't ask me about it." Valentina added hoping that she'd buy the lie.

"So if you're here then can I assume that Mr. Agreste is here too?" Elisa asked bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"No, we figured it would be much safer if he stayed back at the safe house, that way Ladybug and her team doesn't have to deal with two Adriens." Valentina pointed out.

Elisa just started to rub the stress from her eyes and said. "You kids and your vigilantes, I'm not surprised by this in the least. But I can understand the need to keep innocents from getting caught in the crossfire, however it still doesn't change the fact that they are criminals and they need to be brought to justice. Speaking of which, I still have an arrest to make."

As she tried to walk away Valentina quickly stood in front of her in the attempt to stop her. "Uh she's not here either. She…went with them…to…take everyone…home?" She said with a nervous smile.

But agent Menendez wasn't buying it. "Then you won't mind if we double check, just to be sure." She replied as she brushed past her.

Valentina started to chuckle nervously before she said. "Of course not, feel free to do as you please." Oh son of a suka, she said in her head as she watched as the officers all fanned out and searched for Chloe.

While they were occupied the Chameleon saw this as an opportunity to get Marinette…or at least who he assumed was Marinette away and off to a different place to finish the job according to Lila's specifications, he stepped out of the room and out of sight so he could transform himself into Adrien Agreste. Once he had changed he went back in completely unnoticed by the officers. But not unnoticed by Valentina. "Marinette, there you are I've been worried sick about you." He said using a voice modifier to disguise his voice.

Around that point agent Menendez took notice that 'Adrien' was now present at the penthouse as well. She groaned before she asked. "Mr. Agreste what in the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to take Marinette back to the safehouse where it's safer for her, you should've called me to tell me that the party ended early." He said as he came over and tried to give 'Marinette' a loving hug.

Only for her to shove him away, and not gently either. "You're definitely **not** Adrien! He agreed to stay in the safehouse no matter what! Agent Menendez, arrest him at once, he's the chameleon I just know it." She said as she prepared herself for what she assumed would break out into a huge fight.

That's when 'Adrien' just placed a hand to his chest and acted very surprised by her accusation. "Marinette how can you say such a thing? You can't actually believe I'm the Chameleon." He replied sounding shocked, but he didn't really have to pretend due to the fact that she'd guessed so quickly. But he was still confident that he could pull this off.

"Ms. Dupain-Chang while his arrival is rather convenient that hardly proves that this is the Chameleon…" Agent Menendez stated, but that didn't mean she let her guard down as she was well aware of his ability to camouflage himself to look like literally anyone. But the fact that 'Marinette' called him out so quickly wasn't what got her attention, it was the color of his eyes, they weren't his usual green orbs she was staring at, rather a pair of brown eyes. It has to be him, she thought to herself, but just to be sure. "Look, the two of you sit tight while I do my job alright? I'll be right back." She then started to head into another room but stopped when she got right next to one of her officers and whispered into his ear. "Tell me if he answers his phone in the next ten seconds." Then she continued into the next room where she pulled out her cell phone and called Adrien's phone number, only to receive a pre-recorded voice mail. Clearly she didn't know that his phone was broken from the other night but that was all the conformation she really needed.

And ten seconds later her officer whispered into his com. "Ma'am, he hasn't touched his phone. But it didn't even ring either, he didn't even acknowledge it if it was on vibrate. Might I ask why you needed to know this?" He asked calmly and quietly.

"Never mind that, just keep them in the same room while I make a quick phone call, tonight I'll be dealing with two birds with one stone." Menendez replied as she started to make another phone call. "Director it's me, I think we may have found the chameleon, he's at la Bourgeois hotel disguised as Adrien Agreste, I don't think he knows I'm on to him yet but I have a plan to deal with him, just make sure you send as many of our agents as you can to warehouse eight. Tonight we put this bastardo behind bars." She said with a smile knowing that for once she'd gotten the drop on the world's most dangerous assassin. She then returned to the two disguised assassins in the next room and declared to the two of them. "I've called you each a ride to take you back to the safehouse. They should be here to come pick you up in five minutes, but until then I still have a job to do."

The Chameleon was quick to protest, he liked the idea that he was being taken to the location where Marinette and Adrien were staying without anyone being the wiser but he would much rather be close enough where he could finish her quickly, and make sure the job was done in a heavily populated area. "What? No-no-no-no-no you can't separate us, we'll be safer together."

"Trust me when I say this Mr. Agreste, you'll be safer if it's just one person per cab." Menendez replied as she saw right through him.

That's when Valentina picked up on what she was planning, she was luring him into a trap where she'd arrest him at the last minute, but that wasn't what she wanted at all clearly, but she also knew she couldn't stop her without exposing herself to Interpol. "I actually like that idea, it's much safer if we're separated. That way the Chameleon can't sneak up on the both of us." Valentina stated reluctantly.

"Exactly, the harder we make it for him the better. Your first Mr. Agreste, especially sense there's still a chance that Hawkmoth might be after you too." Elisa replied as she called an officer over. "Escort him back down to the lobby and see to it that he get's in the cab I've called for him to take him back to the safehouse."

Before the officer could carry out his orders Valentina quickly embraced her enemy in her arms and whispered. "I'll see you again soon dorogoy. Do svidanya." At first he was puzzled that she was speaking Russian, but as she pulled away from him he took notice of something, her eyes weren't the same color as he'd studied about her, and the way they peered into his soul just started to unsettle him. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, he had walked right into a trap which was already ruined thanks to Interpol. His face took on a look of shock as he realized he'd come face to face with the black widow and he never would've seen her coming until it was too late.

This bitch stole my shtick, he thought feeling slightly enraged that she had played his own tactics against him for a change, needless to say he didn't like being on the receiving end of his own play. For the moment he decided that being separated from her was the better option. After the chameleon left the penthouse with the officer he breathed a sigh of relief as he knew that this was the closest he'd ever come to her actually killing him and if it hadn't been for the Interpol agents she would've succeeded.

Once he was outside of earshot Elisa then whispered to the teenage assassin. "I don't know how you knew other than what you've already told me but I think you were right Ms. Dupain-Chang, but you don't have to worry, I've already called the Parisian Interpol office to set up a trap for him at an undisclosed location that only we know about. The cab that's picking him up is actually being driven by one of our agents too so he'll never see it coming. Things might not have gone the way I wanted with the past week but it looks like things are finally looking up."

Valentina was about to ask agent Menendez where they would be taking the Chameleon after he was arrested one of the officers interrupted their conversation. "Uh…agent Menendez, we found Ms. Bourgeois…but…she's in…a bit of a…state." He said as he tried to find the best way to describe her.

This didn't really surprise Valentina as she already knew that she had eaten one of the cupcakes that had been spiked with peyote, as for agent Menendez she had no idea what the officer was talking about, until she went into Chloe's room and was shocked to see her in a state of undress as well as being high on peyote, also to see a young man roughly around her age unconscious and also naked, with her on top of him in the fetal position. "Dios meo…" She uttered as she was absolutely disturbed by the sight she was faced with.

"Uh…ma'am, I know this is a bit of a weird question but…doesn't this count as rape?" The officer asked as he too was just shocked by what he was seeing.

But it didn't matter to Elisa as she just stormed into the room and shouted. "Ms. Bourgeois get off that boy right now!"

Chloe just turned to agent Menendez and said in a stoned voice. "What the ffffffffuck do you think I'm trying to dooooo you…who the fffffffuck are you anyway?"

She pulled out her badge and said in an authoritive tone. "Agent Elisa Menendez of Interpol and you are very much under arrest now get up because you're coming with me." She grabbed Chloe by the arm and dragged her off the bed and off of Nathan, who as one might suspect was…excited, regardless if he knew about it.

"Damn, that kid is gifted." The officer standing at the door voiced, even though he was also disgusted do to the fact he had just seen a younger man's…private area.

While agent Menendez was busy handcuffing Chloe she turned to the officer and said. "Grab her some clothes for when we get to the office and make sure to…" She stopped as she saw the officer wasn't even paying attention. Narrowing her eyes upon him she yelled. "STOP STARING AT HIS COCK YOU PERVERTED BASTARDO! And get her a blanket to cover herself, dios meo!"

Realizing that he'd been staring way longer than he should've been, which in all honestly should've only been half a second at most, the officer quickly snapped out of his trance and said with a salute. "Yes ma'am." After the thoroughly embarrassed officer had gotten Chloe a blanket to cover herself with both he and agent Menendez helped her out of the room, until the officer stopped and asked. "Wait hold on a second what about her boyfriend?"

It was around this moment when Chloe started to snicker. "Nathan…my boyfriend? That's…the thing I usually say when I thinks its stupid. I wouldn't date him in a million years, he's such a nerd…with a big pickle."

Agent Menendez just groaned and said. "Forget about him, let's just get her out of here." She then reached for Chloe's miraculous and pulled it off of her wig. Then completely out of no where her behavior started to change from a stoned mellow to a frightened panic.

She screamed as she began to hallucinate, in her mind the blanket she wore had turned into a giant leech like creature trying to eat her alive. "AAAAAAAHHH! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"What the fuck is wrong with her?!" The officer asked as he tried to restrain her.

Agent Menendez was just as confused, she'd seen plenty of people stoned before but for a sudden change in behavior as this to happen without rhyme or reason made no sense. "I haven't got a clue, but we'll worry about it later after we get her to the nearest precinct and someone escort Ms. Dupain-Chang…" She paused when she noticed that 'Marinette' was no longer in the penthouse with them. "Where did she go?" She asked to literally anyone of the other officers.

Little did they know she had snuck out onto the balcony and ran through a portal that Pegasus had made for her to escape into. Once she was on the other side of the street she turned to the team and said. "I've got some bad news and some worse news."

"Might some of this news explain why Interpol just showed up to Chloe's penthouse?" Ladybug asked somewhat confused to see a S.W.A.T. team break into the Bourgeois's penthouse.

"Dah, they came with the intent to arrest her for vigilante activity." Valentina replied as she started to remove her disguise.

"What?!" Cat Noir exclaimed. "They can't do that, she's a hero she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Well that's not entirely true…" Rena stated the truth, in more ways than one.

"I meant in terms of the Law Rena." Cat said as he glared back at her.

"So did I…" She retorted. "While she has done a lot of quote unquote 'good' for the city, mostly as Queen bee, she's taken the law into her own hands by doing so thus making her along with the rest of us in the eyes of the law a group of vigilantes, regardless of all the good we've been doing for the city."

Normally Iktomi would argue with anyone about a subject such as this with or without the mask, but the truth was that Rena had stated the truth. "She's right, anyone who takes the law into their own hands is considered a vigilante. Which is considered a kind of criminal unfortunately. That means she can go after anyone of us as long as she has a warrant to do so." He said with a defeated tone knowing that they couldn't do anything to stop her from doing what she'd already done, and they all knew that agent Menendez was just getting started.

"We'll worry about Chloe later, right now we have to catch the Chameleon before Interpol does." Valentina stated as she started to grow impatient. Nobody but Iktomi and Death metal seemed to notice it but she seemed a little more concerned with losing her quarry rather than Chloe getting arrested let alone the others getting arrested.

Before Megan could even ask if she was okay Ladybug interrupted her. "She's right, the sooner we nab this guy the better."

"But what about the civilians?" Carapace asked voicing his concerns for literally all the party goers who were still passed out on the roof top, the same could be said for all the children standing atop the roof with them.

This drew concern for everyone of the heroes and both assassins atop the roof, even though it would be difficult the only thing for the team to do would be to split up. "Alright this is what we'll do, Pegasus and Bunnix, you two take the party guests home or back to their hotel rooms where ever they maybe, Death metal, they may need your help so you'll have to stay put."

"Alright love, I've been babysitting for about three to four years now so it shouldn't be too hard for me to watch over a bunch of drugged up morons." She replied with a mocked salute.

Bunnix and Pegasus simply nodded in agreement knowing that they were better suited for this job anyway, then Ladybug turned to the rest of the team and said. "As for the rest of us we take on the chameleon, we already know he's getting in a cab so all we need to do is slow it down any way we can without hurting the driver."

Rena Rouge was quick to interrupt her. "I've already got an idea for that LB, I'll use my mirage to make a fake sinkhole appear in the road forcing the driver to stop."

"Great idea, then once he stops I'll drop down, use tangle on him, then we hall him back here and interrogate him properly." Iktomi added.

Everyone seemed to be on board with this plan, but even though she just wanted to put a bullet in his head Valentina chose to go with their plan to catch him. I've waited this long for my revenge, she thought to herself, I can wait a little longer.

"Wait a sec, we still have the kids knowing our secret identities to worry about." Cat stated as he addressed the biggest elephant in the room.

"Don't worry about it Cat." Iktomi replied casually. "I…'ve…just…got a text from Dallas, and he said that he has something to fix that, and by morning they'll all have forgotten all about us being the miraculous holders."

"Wait, you mean they saw who you are too?" Rena asked with slight shock.

Oh shit did I just say that out loud? He cursed mentally. This obviously was an accident, but something he could easily cover up just as quickly as he'd made it due to the fact that they still didn't know who he was under the mask. "What the…no they don't know who I am you dope, and don't get on my case about this Ms. Outs everybody's secret identities in front of the whole team. Just be happy that everyone in the penthouse was high as a kite by the time you opened your mouth, and also that one of those stoned idiots was the only member of the team with the loosest lips of the entire team. Because if I'm being honest I don't really think Chloe could've kept her mouth shut for longer than an hour before she tweeted something like that."

"Okay seriously it should've been obvious. The only reason that none of us were actually enjoying the party like everyone else was because we were there to make sure the chameleon didn't carry out his orders to kill Marinette." Rena retorted. "I just didn't remember that Juleka was there too, speaking of which your not gonna tell anybody about this are you Jul?" She asked as she turned her attention to Juleka, who by this point had finally calmed down from what Dallas had just revealed to her.

"Oh god no…" Juleka pointed out, she wanted everyone to know that she didn't have any intention of telling anyone whose faces were hidden behind those masks. "The last thing I'd ever do is tell people who you guys are, especially now that I know my brother and his girlfriend are a part of the mix."

"Seriously?" Bunnix asked somewhat puzzledly. "Your not even gonna tell Rose? But you guys tell each other everything."

"Believe me I want to tell her because I hate keeping secrets from her, but this one isn't mine to share so I have to keep it to myself." Juleka stated confirming that she'd take this secret to her grave if she had to.

"Wonderful to hear now can we please go before the chameleon gets away?!" Valentina barked after finally getting changed into her black widow costume and growing impatient that she had to wait a whole two minutes for the team to move out and finally catch the Chameleon.

The team finally split up and started to perform their jobs as directed. While Pegasus and Bunnix started to warp the party drugged party goers back where they needed to go and Death metal and Juleka just sat tight and watched the kids the rest of the team pulse one assassin headed after the Chameleon. Thanks to Death metal it was much easier to find out where the guests from London were staying for the time being, after getting everyone else back home Pegasus and Bunnix had only one person left to take care of, Milan. After opening up a portal to her bed room Both Pegasus and Bunnix carried her through the portal and laid her out on the bed. "Phew…that was a lot of drop offs we had to make in one night." Pegasus declared as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I think I've used up all my energy making portals pop up all over the city."

"Yeah well we still have the kids to worry about remember? I'm not sure what Dallas is planning but I hope it works otherwise we're screwed." Bunnix added as she too felt exhausted from lugging around so many people all a cross town, regardless if it was only five to six steps at a time through a magic portal at a time.

"Let's get out of here while we still can, you know before we alert Milan's parents to our presents." Pegasus stated the obvious. But just before the two were about to jump back through the portal they hesitated when they heard Milan start to cough. Which was a signal that plainly said that she was waking up. "Oh boy, here we go."

But to their surprise she did not in fact sit up right in her bed, rather she just laid their and started to groan, but not the kind of groaning one would use in protest to waking, this was a different kind of groaning. The next thing she did caught them off guard completely as she started throwing up profusely. "Oh that's nasty…" Bunnix voiced as she saw her friend start to puke her gust out all over the side of her bed and the floor. But this wasn't the most disturbing part of this, the most disturbing part was what came out with her vomit. "Wait…is that…blood?"

Before she could get an answer the doorknob to the bedroom began to turn and the door opened slowly revealing Milan's father who thought he'd heard voices in his daughter's room, as soon as he locked eyes with the two heroes he paused for a brief second, not long after this the sent of vomit hit his nose quickly, that's when he looked upon his daughter, along with the puddle of blood and vomit on the floor. "MILAN!" He cried as he rushed over to her side fearful that she might have been poisoned. "Honey? Milan can you hear me? It's daddy can you hear me?"

But all he got in response was a blank stare on her face, she didn't even seem to be breathing. It was around that point that Pegasus and Bunnix knew that they were her only hope at getting to the hospital quickly. "We'll get her to the hospital sir, I promise she's in good hands." Bunnix reassured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." Fred declared as he began to pick up his daughter not caring that she was covered in vomit. "I need to be sure that she's okay she's all I have sense her mother passed I can't lose her too."

The two heroes hardly protested against him as they agreed to let him come along, once Pegasus opened up another portal they all stepped through and appeared in the hospital lobby, it didn't take long for hospital staff to attend to Milan as they brought out a stretcher and lead her deeper into the hospital to be treated for her sudden ailment which at the moment was unexplainable. Fred, Bunnix and Pegasus all felt useless as they all prayed that she would be alright.

Meanwhile the chameleon, still disguised as Adrien, was sat in the back of the cab which still undenounced to him was taking him straight to a group of Interpol agents ready to put him behind bars. Although he did start to get suspicious that the ride was taking longer than it should've in his personal opinion as the driver took him almost all the way down town far away from any known residential area. He was about to ask the driver what was taking so long when he received a call from Lila Rossi, he just rolled his eyes as he answered the phone. "Yes Miss V? Can I help you with something?" He asked sounding very uninterested in speaking to her.

"Did you get the job done? Is Marinette out of the picture yet?" She asked twice.

"There were some…complications." He admitted to her somewhat regrettably.

This only managed to enrage Lila as she began to scream into the phone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN COMPLICATIONS?!" She raged.

The assassin began to wince as his ear was filled with the sound of her displeasure. "I mean…Miss V…that I couldn't get the job done like we'd originally planned." He replied trying his best not to get angry.

"Seriously how hard is it to kill someone?! I mean honestly I thought you said you were good!" Lila shrieked. If it wasn't clear with how annoyed she was with the Chameleon before it surely was now.

Feeling tired of her complaining the Chameleon just shouted back into the phone not caring if he upset her. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I could care LESS if you get what you wanted when you wanted it, as far as I'm concerned I could just walk away and take the money with me and you wouldn't get a damn thing out of it except for the bitter reminder that the boy of your dreams is much happier without you in his life! Now just SHUT UP! And let me do what I do best, or so help me god I'll come to your house in the middle of the night and do away with you MYSELF! And don't think for a second that I won't. I'll try again sooner than you think alright, believe it or not I'm on my way to where your little friend has been staying for the past few days so don't get on my case Miss V. You might've hired me but I'm still the boss and don't you forget that." Without another word he just hung up on her and started to growl. "I swear to god if I don't kill her myself after this next job I'll be very fucking impressed with myself."

Almost a quarter mile ahead of the cab the miraculous team was preparing for their ambush with each one of them at key points on the street prepared for anything the Chameleon were to try. "Rena, target in route get ready to rock n roll." Iktomi announced as he looked down the street with a pair of binoculars.

"On it, let's put an end to this." She replied as she pulled her flute and began to play her usual tune to summon her one time power. A split second later she tossed the glowing orange sphere at the street below causing a giant sinkhole to appear out of nowhere. The cab then came to a screeching halt just before it touched the fake sinkhole. The driver got out and went to check out the sinkhole, then while he was distracted Rena called Iktomi back. "Alright spider boy your tern."

"Rodger that, time to go get our quarry eh babe?" Iktomi asked the black widow, who was nowhere to be found as she had just vanished into thin air. "Uh…Val…Valentina? Baby?" He called out to her but got nothing in response. "I hate it when she does that." He growled to himself. He then looked down toward the taxi and gasped when he saw her sneaking up on the cab from the side. "Oh no-no-no-no-NO!" He quickly leapt off the building in the attempt to stop her from doing what he knew she was doing.

While the chameleon waited in the car for the driver he failed to notice the one woman who wanted him dead more than anything in the world was just outside the car about to pounce, and exact her revenge upon him. She quickly opened the door and reached in and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and physically dragged him out of the car by force and tossed him to the side walk. As he rolled onto the pavement he looked up and froze as soon as he saw her. "Zdravstvuj Mr. Agreste, or would you prefer the Chameleon!" She greeted him with an evil smile.

"Don't you ever QUIT?!" He barked back as he quickly pulled two of his guns and started shooting at her with the intent to kill. But she just rolled out of the way and started shooting one of her own guns at him. The gunfire began to draw the attention of the Interpol agent who was tasked with bringing the assassin to his fellow agents, he was about to grab his own gun and attempt to arrest the two of them if he could but before he even had a chance he was quickly wrapped up in a net trap rendering him unable to move.

"Really sorry about that but I really need Interpol to stay out of this okay thanks!" Iktomi cried as he ran past the agent and started to radio the team. "Iktomi to team, Widow's gone rogue I repeat Widow has gone rogue." He cried as he raced after his girlfriend who had started to chase after the Chameleon down the sidewalk in the opposite direction that he'd come from in hopes of out running her.

As he ducked behind a corner of a building he quickly stopped and readied himself for her to run right into a trap. He pressed a different button on his watch and turned completely transparent rendering him completely invisible. He simply pulled out a fresh pair of magazines and began to reload his guns. But just as he was about to take aim he was quickly kicked in the side of the head by an unforeseen force. He quickly turned to see what had struck him only to be struck again by the same figure who was revealed to be Viperion. The Chameleon quickly tried to shoot him but Viperion just grabbed the gun and pulled the top of the gun off rendering it useless to him to use, then he quickly kicked the other gun into the air then performed a swift series of kicks to his torso then he tripped him by sweeping his legs out from under him then pinning him to the side of the building with his foot to his neck. "How the hell did you do that?" The assassin asked with surprise that he'd been beaten while he was using his watch's invisible camouflage mode. "There's no way you should've been able to match me move for move I was invisible the whole time."

Viperion just smirked as he answered the Chameleon. "Snakes rely on thermal vision in order to track their pray, you might've been able to cloak your body but your body heat stuck out like a sore thumb pal." Around that moment Iktomi and Black widow both turned the corner and saw Viperion holding down what appeared to be nothing. "I've got him you guys, he's got some kind of invisibility on his watch too. I'm guessing that's how he's so good at what he does."

As she came closer the black widow crouched down and started to search for the watch on his left wrist, once she found it she pulled it off of her quarry forcing him to turn back to being visible. "Finally…" She growled as she pulled one of her guns off her hip. "Justice is served." She pulled the hammer back and aimed it for the chameleon's head.

Fearing that she was about to kill him before they could properly interrogate him Iktomi quickly stepped in front of her gun preventing her from shooting him. "Widow wait! Don't forget we still need him alive." He said as he tried to sway his lover from killing him before it was time, however the chameleon saw this as an opportunity to literally stab him in the back, so he quickly pulled out a knife hidden on his ankle and quickly stabbed Iktomi in his lower back into his spinal column, only to see his blow had no effect. Iktomi just turned around and narrowed his eyes on him. "Really? Did you honestly think that would work?" He asked as he quickly pulled his tomahawk and wacked him in the side of the head effectively knocking him out. "God what an ass." Iktomi then turned back to his lover who once again tried to shoot the Chameleon only to be stopped by Viperion this time.

"Not happening…" He said as he tore the gun out of her hand and just crushed it in his hand. "At least not yet, we all agreed that he needs to die Val but first we need OOF!"

He was quickly interrupted with a swift kick in the gut, as he hunched forward she quickly kneed him in the chest and knocked him down, then she quickly turned toward Iktomi, who as one might've guessed was still standing in between her and her target. "Val…don't…do this." He demanded in a stern voice.

"Get out of my way Dallas!" She growled as she pulled her knives off her lower back and took a boxer's stance.

Iktomi could see that she was beyond reasoning at this point, he could see whatever was driving her to kill him so soon would make it pointless to try and sway her. I can't let her kill him, he thought, if he dies before we get a name out of him then all this will have been for nothing and we'll be back at square one. I've got no choice; one net trap should do the job. "TANGLE!" He cried as he shot a net trap at her only for her to roll out of the way then rush him.

She performed a swift kick to his face then she tried to bash the pommel of one of her knives into his gut only for him to block it, he then grabbed her wrist then quickly twisted it around her back then he quickly kicked her in the back of her knee forcing her down then he hooked his leg around her neck then locked his leg around her as tight as he could then with all of his weight he flipped her forward and holding her on the ground like a pro wrestler, she struggled and gasped for air trying her best to get free but Iktomi was far to strong with his miraculous active. Thankfully he managed to hold her in place until the rest of the team showed up to help him out. Once they arrived though they were all confused as to what they were looking at. "What the hell is going on here?" Carapace asked.

"Long story short…my freaking girlfriend is trying to kill this guy before we get what we freaking need!" Iktomi grunted while he held his lover tightly while she still struggled to get loose. "So could one of you please…do me a favor…and get him out of here? Oh and check and see if Viperion is okay."

"I'm fine…just a little winded." Viperion added as he slowly stood up, as he rose Ryuko rushed over and helped her boyfriend off the ground.

"Okay then…" Cat began to voice. "Let's get him out of here while you and your girlfriend hash this out." As he bent down to pick up their quarry Black widow made a last stich attempt to kill her target with a secret weapon that she rarely ever used, she quickly extended her arm then flexed her wrist firing off a single poison dart laced with cyanide to ensure he would die without a chance of being saved. But do to the odd angle she was being held in she had made a slight miscalculation and the dart found it's way not in the neck of the Chameleon but rather that of Cat Noir. "OW!" He cried as his hand instinctively shot up to his neck as if he'd been bitten by a miskito, as he pulled out the dart he started to calculate where it came from. His eyes just narrowed onto Black widow and he just began to shout. "Did you just fucking dart me?!"

These words brought Iktomi's attention straight up from his girlfriend to his foster brother who he saw holding a dart in his fingers. He then released Black widow allowing her to get up and take in a much needed breath of air while he went to inspect the dart, he took the dart and gave it a quick sniff to try and identify what was on the needle, his eyes shot open with fright as he immediately recognized the scent. "Cyanide!" This one word alone was enough to make everyone in the group start to panic, Cat especially.

Ladybug gasped with fright, Rena, Carapace, Monkey-king, Ryuko and Viperion were far too shocked to say anything. As for Black widow, her sudden lust to kill quickly and naturally turned into regret as she came to realize that she'd hit the wrong target. What have I done, she thought to herself as the guilt that began to well up within her took over her mind. "No…no this can't be happening." Ladybug uttered as she began to sob. "You can't…you can't die, not like this."

Cat was clearly scared of what was about to happen, but even though he believed he was experiencing his final moments of life the only thing he actually cared about was his lady, knowing this would be the last time ever he took her in his arms and tried to calm her down as she just grew hysterical. "Please don't cry princess." He whispered to her. "You know how much it hurts me to see you cry." He knew that he had to be strong, even though he knew this was the end and he'd more than likely suffer until the end he chose to be strong for her, he shed a single tear as he tried to enjoy what little time he had left to live.

For almost a minute no one said a word or made a sound except for Ladybug's crying, but to the surprise of everyone the poison was taking far longer than expected to work. This of course confused everyone greatly, they may not have seen it happen first hand but they were smart enough to know that cyanide took far less time to kill anyone. "Uh…okay I know I'm probably gonna sound like a gigantic asshole for even thinking to say this out loud…but shouldn't you have died by now?" Monkey-king asked the burning question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

This answer Cat wanted to know especially as it was he who was supposed to die. "Okay what's going on?" He voiced and making it very clear that he was just as in the dark as everyone too. "Iktomi I don't suppose you or Dallas have read in the book about something like this have you?"

Iktomi would've loved to tell him he had, but in all honesty he hadn't read anything close to something like this. "I haven't got a clue, but maybe there is something in the book that talks about something like this, until then you guys just get the Chameleon somewhere else, while I have a little CHAT…with the Black widow here." He said as he turned a glare over to his lover whom he was extremely angry with in this particular moment in time. After grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off to somewhere private for them to talk the rest of the team took their captive to a location that only they would know about until after Iktomi had finished yelling at his girlfriend. He'd taken her to the roof of a convenient store not far from where they taken down the Chameleon. "You…are so lucky…that Adrien is still alive Val, otherwise you and I would be having a much different conversation right now." He snarled at her with clear anger.

The Black widow hardly even acknowledged his words as she was still upset with herself for what she'd done, but thankful that she hadn't killed anyone who didn't deserve to die. "I'm sorry…" She stated with a guilty tone.

"Oh well that just makes it all better now doesn't it? What were you thinking Val? You could've easily killed my foster brother with that dart, and did you forget that we needed that fucker alive or did you just not care?" Iktomi shouted, he was clearly angry with her before but those times were all a pail comparison to how angry he was right then and there.

"I never meant to hit him Dallas you know that!" She barked back at him. "I just wanted the Chameleon that's it, hunting him has been my drive ever sense I first became the Black widow of Chernobyl. This has been the only thing other than you and our son that I've actually cared about in such a long time."

Iktomi was still plenty mad at her for everything she'd just put everyone through, but he still felt as though she had the right to explain herself as he too had done very irrational things in his time. "Start talking…right…now." He stated firmly.

Black widow just looked away from him and replied. "You wouldn't understand."

Iktomi just sighed as he retorted. "Val, I literally do the dumbest shit on a weekly basis for a multitude of reasons that would take me more time then it should just to narrow them all down. So if you really think that I wouldn't understand than you clearly haven't been paying attention to me whatsoever."

She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she began to tell him the truth. "The reason that I wanted to kill him is…when I was just a child…he…he's the reason I am who I am today." She said with tears in her eyes and sorrow in her voice as she started to think back to when she'd first come face to face with the world's deadliest assassin.

Chernobyl Russia, eight years ago…

It was lightly snowing outside; the wind was calm as the flakes began to fall from the sky. A seven year old Valentina Volkov was walking home with her mother from her ballet rehearsal for her very first performance for her home town, and it would be a grand spectacle for the town as this show was a love story which told the tale of an angel who fell in love with a mortal man and wanted to become mortal and spend her entire life with him only to lose him to the devil in which case she'd have to find a way to become an angel again in order to rescue him. And Lucky for Valentina she was to portray the angel, she was more than excited to perform in this show too as there was a certain boy she liked in this play as well, a young man roughly her age by the name of Yurochka Romanov who was playing the mortal the angel loved, needless to say this young man was her very first love interest. "Did you see me mama? I jumped so high this time." She said to her mother as she tugged on her sleeve.

Valentina's mother simply looked down on to her only child, she resembled her mother so much more than her father by far. She shared her mother's hair and facial features while she shared her father's green eyes and determination. "Yes my sweet I saw it, and you were perfect as well my darling." She said as she smiled down on to her child.

"Mama, do you think papa will be back in time to see the show?" Valentina asked with a hopeful expression. Sense her father was a soldier for the Russian military he was called away for duty more often than not, and ever sense he was recruited into the Spetsnaz corps he was allowed to go home even less than usual especially sense he proved on the field of battle that he was an exemplary soldier, as well as the deadliest in all of the mother land, thus earning a codename fitting such a great soldier, after proving himself he was forever referred to as the black wolf of Chernobyl. Valentina loved her father beyond all doubt and understood that Russia needed him more than she did, but that didn't make the time he spent away from her any easier.

Valentina's mother simply said in response. "I don't know my child, I am hopeful he will return to us soon. I miss him deeply." As they turned the corner leading toward their house on the edge of the street they saw a troop transport pulling away from their house, normally that only meant one thing to both Valentina and her mother. As her excitement grew too large to contain Valentina ran ahead of her mother and down the sidewalk. "Valentina don't run!" Her mother called after her.

As she got to the front door Valentina quickly turned the door knob and threw open the door and there standing in the living room was her father Nikolay Volkov. "Papa!" She cried as she ran into her father's waiting arms and embraced him after so many months.

"I've missed you so much Valentina my sweet." Her father replied as he just held her tight, he only pulled away for a brief second to ask her a question that no normal parent would ever ask their child. "Have you been practicing your marksmanship while I've been gone?"

She looked up to him and nodded her head yes along with a big smile and said. "I've gotten so much better sense the last time you saw me shooting papa." Ever sense she had turned six her father had started to teach her how to operate and fire a pistol, the caliber of course was no more than a simple twenty-two which was relatively a weaker caliber than anything other than most guns, he might've wanted Valentina to know how to use a gun at her age but he didn't want her to go flying backwards into a wall from the recoil.

Nikolay smiled down at her and asked again. "Do you still have your practice targets so I can see how well you've done?"

"I'll go get them!" She replied with a warm smile as she ran off to her room to retrieve all of her adult sized targets, each was as tall as a single adult male, and every single target had a bullet hole in several recurring places. Most of which were in the groin of the targets, due to her father's guidance so she could deal with young men who didn't want to take no for an answer, also because he had a wicked sense of humor. When she came back with the targets she found her father embracing her mother and kissing her passionately, Valentina simply stuck out her tongue in disgust at the sight.

Sensing her presence in the room both Mr. and Mrs. Volkov broke their kiss and turned to see their daughter who was holding the targets tightly in her fist ready to show her father just how much she'd improved in the shooting range. "Well that didn't take long." Nikolay said as he knelt down and took the targets from his daughter to give them closer examination. He inspected each one of them thoroughly seeing just how tight her grouping was, he could see that she had indeed improved tremendously as he could see that each shot she'd made was no more than three to four millimeters apart, and as he'd hoped most of her shots were located in the groin. He smirked as he chuckled slightly at how accurate she'd become with a gun. "Very good my daughter very good, I think you've earned your presents I brought you."

Valentina shrieked with delight as she bounced up and down eager for the presents her father had bought her. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out three gifts, two of them were wrapped in a simple cloth while the third was just a simple sack of candy. Valentina took all three gifts eagerly as she knelt down to unwrap the two which were wrapped. The first gift she unwrapped was a small spider pendent designed to look like a black widow spider while her other gift was something far more dangerous. "A knife Nikolay! First you get her a gun now you want her to have a knife as well?" Valentina's mother growled with disapproval.

He simply grinned up at his wife and said in response. "Natasha darling please, she can handle it. If she can use a gun properly then she can use a knife as well. Also it is called a karambit my love, it is far more dangerous than a simple knife."

"You say that like it's a good thing." She said in response.

"It is when you want your daughter to be as dangerous as the black wolf of Chernobyl." He replied as he ruffled his child's hair. "Do you remember how to use a knife properly Valentina?" She nodded her head yes in response. "Then show your papa." About a minute later Valentina was stood in front of a training dummy her father had made specifically for her to train herself while her father was away, either with hand to hand combat or knife fighting she would use this dummy to hone her skills until she felt as though she'd done enough for the day. Her father simply stood close by and watched as she performed her usual techniques that he'd taught her, only this time the way she moved was slightly different.

Instead of her usual punches and kicks she'd use along with slashing and stabbing she moved more like she would during her ballet rehearsals with pirouettes and leaps similar to that of a ballerina, and the strangest thing was she didn't even realize she was doing it this way. Until her father spoke up. "What are you doing?" He asked puzzledly.

Valentina then stopped and then realized what she was doing was not what her father had taught her let alone what he was expecting. She quickly stood in front of him feeling nervous, but she also had an explanation prepared. "I'm sorry papa, mama wanted me to take up ballet a while ago and I found it hard to find time to practice my fighting and dancing so I…did…both?" She didn't know what to make of her father's feelings about this as his facial expression stayed very neutral, but in that moment Valentina for some reason figured that he was angry with her, she then started to cry a little. "I'm sorry papa…" She sniffled as the tears began to fall. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Why on earth would you do that?" He asked as he knelt down to look her in the eye, he took his thumb and wiped away her tears. "Valentina that was beautiful, and a very unique style of fighting. And from what I've seen it is quite effective in battle." He stated as he pointed at the numerous cuts all over the head of the dummy, there had to of been over a dozen new cuts on the dummy from her new style of fighting which she'd invented completely by accident. "My child I don't want you to think of this as an insult to my teaching, I want you to embrace it and make it your own. I want you to keep practicing and perfect it until you can use it without anyone being able to get the better of you. Because I see this as you simply being resourceful and creative. In fact I think it might just gain you the advantage in a fight as it's new and no one has ever seen such a style of fighting before. Now promise me that you won't stop fighting like this my sweet?"

Valentina wiped her nose then said in response. "I promise papa." Her father smiled down at her and placed a simple kiss on her forehead as he pulled her into a deep loving hug, not long after her mother called them both for dinner, which consisted of beat soup and bread along with a special surprise dish along with it, smoked salmon. As one might expect such a fine piece of food was hard to come by in Chernobyl do to poverty but well worth the price if you managed to find it. After dinner Valentina played a game of chess with her father mainly because he wanted to spend as much time with his family as he could before he had to return to active duty, which would be in three to four months fighting against a rebel cell attempting to over throw the government. From what the locals of Chernobyl had heard he alone was responsible for driving back a platoon of rebels armed with heavy machine guns on the Lesosibirsk railway as they were attempting to steal a train in which they would drive all the way to Moscow, originally he had a team of Spetsnaz with him as they'd been sent to deal with the rebels located somewhere in the city, however due to a riot that the rebels had created the Spetsnaz were thoroughly distracted with an even bigger problem.

But Nikolay knew better than to believe that this was their plan, he figured that this riot served nothing more than as a distraction, and as luck would have it he already knew that a train had come into town loaded with heavy arms and ammunition, and it's next stop was none other than the capital of Russia itself. So while his comrades dealt with the riot he alone ensued on a suicide mission to prevent the rebels from stealing the train and it's cargo. He fought through countless odds and just barely managing to evade getting shot on numerous occasions, not even he knew if it was by pure skill or just dumb luck but either way Nikolay Volkov came out the victor in the end and was hailed as a hero to his government and his comrades. He enjoyed the fame that he'd made for himself as a Spetsnaz, but sometimes he wished that he wasn't so good at being a soldier as he hated it when he was pulled away to serve Russia for several months at a time. Even though she said it was okay he could see the hurt in his daughter's eyes every time he had to leave again, but he still did what ever he could to make their time together special, once she had told him of her part in the ballet she would be performing he knew that he would attend without question. After their chess game, which Valentina won mainly due to the fact that her mother was a master of the game and taught her every single one of the best moves it took to win, she went straight to bed and simply drifted off to sleep while her parents simply stayed awake for a few more hours and simply talked.

The next morning Valentina woke up and prepared herself for school, after her mother packed her lunch, which consisted of a carrot, bread, an apple and a small piece of salmon from last night's dinner which Nikolay had saved just for her, she gave both her parents a loving hug and kiss each and went on her way. Sense busses weren't very popular in this particular part of the world for one reason or another Valentina was forced to walk to school. It was still relatively dark out but not so much that Valentina couldn't see where she was going. After a half hour of walking she'd finally gotten to school without incident, at least until she'd gotten inside the building. Just as she was making her way to her classroom she was halted by an older student, someone who took great pleasure in bothering Valentina each and every day he could. "Well hello Valentina, what kind of lunch did you bring me today?" The boy asked as he intentionally stood in her way much to her irritation.

She just grinned then said without a hint of fear of him. "Hello Dimitri, let me ask you something. Do the other monkeys at the zoo know your missing from your cage?"

He just frowned as he replied. "Give me your lunch brat." As he reached for her lunch pail she quickly yanked it away then swung it at him hitting him in the side of the head. He staggered a bit before he turned back to her with gritted teeth. "Why you little…" Before he could finish she hit him again from the other side just as hard, as he hit the ground in a daze Valentina simply stepped over him as if he weren't even there, she learned from a very young age not to show fear or even give so much as an inch to bullies like Dimitri.

"If you weren't smart enough to bring your own lunch then you don't deserve to eat you idiot." Valentina called out as she just left him lying on the ground groaning in pain and simply headed onward to class. After a few minutes in class some of the other children started to praise Valentina for her bravery against Dimitri, who by this point in his life had earn the title of school bully. But that didn't mean Valentina was afraid of him which was one of the only reasons why he targeted her the most, all though it wasn't really his smartest move sense she literally beat him bloody almost every time he came for her, it also didn't help him that she'd been trained by the black wolf of Chernobyl, but that didn't stop him from trying to put her in her place. Which ultimately never happened.

Around lunch time Valentina was sitting in a very small and cramped lunch room without any kind of tables or chairs, sadly do to the poor economy several things that most of the world took for granted such as furniture among other things most public places in this part of the world didn't exist. So the children had to sit on the floor as they ate their lunch. The first thing that her friends commented on was what she'd done with her hair, thanks to her mother she'd managed to get her hands on some quality hair dye which she'd used to decorate with a beautiful silver color to impress Yurochka. But sense it was so expensive to get let alone hard to come by Valentina chose only to give herself a few highlights which she had tied into tiny braids. Her friends all thought the look suited her quite nicely, however as soon as she admitted to her friends why she did it they started to tease her. "So are you finally going to kiss him like you said you would?" A brunet girl asked Valentina with a mischievous grin.

"I bet she's just going to chicken out again like she always does." Said a red haired girl sitting next to the burnet.

The boy they were all talking about was none other than Yurochka Romanov who as one might've guessed went to the same school as Valentina, and it was no secret to her friends that she liked him or that he was in the ballet that Valentina was performing in, which made her heart do backflips every time she saw him at the studio. "I don't chicken out…" Valentina denied to her two friends. "I'm just…waiting for the right moment is all."

"Oh sure you are." The brunet stated with a smirk and an unconvinced tone. "You've been saying that for months Valentina, you've got to do it soon and especially before the show otherwise all the girls in the school will be chasing after him too."

"Oh look there he is, now's your chance go and talk to him." The redhead added as she shook Valentina while looking over at the door with the very subject of their conversation just entering the lunchroom.

Valentina's heart suddenly began to do backflips again at the sight of her crush. For some reason he looked particularly good looking to her this day, Valentina just let out a love filled sigh as she couldn't help but stare at his beautiful ocean blue eyes and imagine running her fingers through his thick black hair while kissing him as deeply as she could. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice him sit down next to her and her friends as he began to eat his lunch. The reason of which was because he needed to talk to her about the show. "Hello Valentina…" He greeted as he sat down, but he got nothing in response from her as she was just lost in her own thoughts.

The sight of her in this state caused her friends to hold back their laughter as she remained completely clueless that he was sitting right next to her. But Yurochka had no clue what she was so deep in thought about, it just puzzled him. "Valentina? Can you hear me?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Finally one of her friends decided to help snap her out of it by yelling in her ear. "VALENTINA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" And as expected she snapped out of her daydream, once she realized that Yurochka was sitting right in front of her she began to panic inside of her own head.

Oh no how long has he been sitting there? What should I say? What do I do? She spent so much time trying to figure out what to say that she almost didn't notice him talking to her yet again. "Valentina, I need to talk to you about the show." He said with a soft smile.

"What why? I-I mean…yes of course." She blurted out feeling even more embarrassed. Why does this always happen to me when he's around me?

Valentina's friends both took this as their cue to leave and leave the two alone, but before Valentina could even protest they were already gone leaving her alone with her crush, whom she still had yet to tell him how she felt but no matter what she tried or planned she would always chicken out at the last moment and run away. But thankfully for her all he needed to do was ask her to tell their teacher that he might be late for the show, after words they just sat and ate lunch in silence. A few hours later school was over and Valentina started to head straight home. But sadly it couldn't be that easy for her as Dimitri had worked up the nerve to annoy her yet again. "Oh look it's Valentina Volkov, where are you headed in such a hurry? Back to see your mama and papa in that shitty little shack you call home?" He said just trying to get under her skin.

Valentina was just going to ignore him and keep on going, but that was when he pelted her with a snowball with a rock in it, she hit the ground with the back of her head throbbing. "That's it!" She growled as she rose from the ground and turned to face him, she stared him down with a look that could freeze water, as she rose up from the ground she noticed a stick on the ground. She picked it up and snapped it in two and held them both like daggers tightly in her fists and ready to unleash hell. "You want to fight? You've got one…bitch." She said with attitude as she prepared herself for combat.

Everyone but Dimitri gasped as they heard the word come out of her mouth, they all knew the punishment for swearing at school very well, but Dimitri just started to laugh at her as he clearly didn't take her seriously as she just took her fighting stance. "Oh you really think you can beat me with those stupid little sticks? Aw that is so cute of…" Before he could finish Valentina just ran up to him and kicked him in his groin, he hunched over forward and just held his family jewels. Then she began to whack him with her sticks with her ballet skills as she delivered a series of blows all over his face and head not relenting even for a second as she just brutalized him and showing him once again why it was a bad idea to mess with her. With each twirl and leap she bruised him over and over and over again either with her sticks or with a well placed kick until finally he begged her to stop. "STOP! PLEASE STOP NO MORE!" He cried as he cowered away from her.

And as he asked she stopped, but instead of just leave she pinned his head down under her foot and delivered her declaration. "Now let me be perfectly clear you little shit, if you don't start leaving other kids alone in this school I'm going to get a knife next time and cut you somewhere that a knife should never be used to cut." She didn't actually know what that meant at her age because her father encouraged her to say it in a situation like this, and that included her dropping the S-bomb.

"Alright I'll stop I'll stop!" He cried aloud knowing that she had bested him yet again, and this was the most painfully she'd ever beaten him.

"You'd better stop…or else!" She growled as she finally let him up, and kicking him in the face just one last time to get the message across that she was not one to fuck with. As soon as she'd gotten home she told her father about her fight with Dimitri, and as one might've expected from a father with his particular parenting style he was absolutely overjoyed to hear his daughter kick the stuffing out of someone, especially when he deserved it. From that point on Dimitri didn't dare mess with anyone while Valentina was around for fear that she actually might cut him somewhere he really didn't want her to cut.

It was about a week later when it was finally time for the ballet, Valentina was already at the theater with the rest of the dancers minus Yurochka who as he'd predicted was running late. But it was an hour until show time so it didn't matter too much. Most of the parents of the dancers had already arrived early to get the best seats in the theater so they'd have a better view of their kids. But as for Valentina's parents they were nowhere to be found, she had hoped they were only running late and that they'd get there before the show started. After the hour had passed Yurochka had finally shown up and gotten ready for the show, when asked what had kept him he simply shrugged and said he had a small task to do for an uncle of his who was just visiting. About an hour and a half later the show had ended but Valentina's parents still hadn't shown up to see the show, she knew that her parents wouldn't simply forget about such an important show for her. She had a bad feeling that something had happened, and what ever it was it was something bad. The walk home was a long and unsettling one for Valentina as her gut told her that something terrible had happened to her parents and no matter how hard she tried to dismiss the thought from her mind it just kept popping up even when she reminded herself that her father was the greatest soldier that Russia had seen in over a hundred years.

But in the end it didn't matter, as soon as she'd returned to the street her house sat on she looked on in horror as she saw her house, the only home she'd ever had, was burnt to the ground. She ran up to the pile of smoldering ash and searched franticly for her parents remains, underneath a collapsed wall was where she found a chard hand sticking out with a gun clenched tightly in it. Valentina's bottom lip began to quiver as she came to realize her father and most likely her mother as well, were dead. She fell to her knees and began to cry feeling the pain of her loss begin to sink in. Her mind began to fill with so many questions such as how it had happened and why. This would remain a mystery to her until the time was right. After a neighbor had finally called for the police to investigate they had discovered that the fire was no accident, and that Valentina's parents were already dead before the fire was lit due to very visible gunshot wounds in the head which left only one conclusion, the Volkovs had been murdered in cold blood.

Two days later the funeral was held for Valentina's parents in red square of Moscow in honor of her father, who would be greatly missed by several of his brothers in arms. The government vowed to Valentina that they would find the ones responsible for the crime and they would make them pay dearly for it, but sadly the search was much harder than they'd originally assumed it would be as it would seem that no one even bore witness to the crime or even caught a glimpse of what the killer looked like. This only caused Valentina's pain to grow even more as she had all her hopes for justice taken away from her in one fatal swoop, that is until the most unlikely of witnesses came forward, Yurochka Romanov. He'd told local law enforcement that he was asked to deliver a letter to the Volkovs home for his uncle who had happened to be in the KGB and worked closely with Nikolay and had discovered something that could've saved his life if he'd only read it before leaving. Yurochka knew about his uncle's position in the KGB and knew what ever it was inside the letter it was classified information, and as he expected it was classified, as it spoke of an assassin that went by the codename Chameleon along with other information about him personally wanting to kill Nikolay for no other reason than to see who was the better killer, it also said that this same assassin had stolen a device that the KGB had been working on to improve infiltration of any certain location such as an enemy base or compound in which case sneaking in was almost impossible. This device was simply known as the changeling watch designed to disguise who ever wore it simply by taking a picture and passing it through a computer or a smart device. Sadly though Nikolay didn't read the letter in time and it cost him his life.

Once the KGB had a name they knew who to look out for, but with this watch at his disposal it would be next to impossible to catch him. But this would not deter Valentina from getting justice, so she vowed to try and go after him herself and arrest him if she could. But she wasn't so naïve to think that she could do it alone or without a gun, thankfully the KGB had a way to track the watch down in case it had been stolen and based on what they'd discovered the Chameleon was still in Chernobyl waiting for the right time to escape. After gathering a large enough group of Spetsnaz and KGB operatives the operation to capture the assassin and retrieve the watch was good to go. Anyone would've thought that Valentina was foolish if not just crazy to even think about going after the Chameleon with or without the help of the government, even though she wasn't invited officially she still followed them to the hideout where they'd tracked the assassin down.

Valentina just waited until the agents and soldiers headed inside so that they could clear the way, once she saw no more agents or soldiers outside she started to head inside, until she was stopped by a familiar voice. "Valentina? What are you doing here?" She turned around and saw that it was none other than Yurochka Romanov, why he was there she had no idea.

"I could ask you the same thing Yurochka, but I don't have time for that. I'm going to get the Chameleon and I'm going to send him straight to prison if I can." She declared as she loaded a magazine into her twenty-two pistol.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you if you try to pull a gun on him, he's an assassin he's trained to kill people!" Yurochka replied as he implored her to rethink her decision, but she may as well have been deaf because she just ignored his words of warning thinking that it didn't matter what he thought sense she had also been trained to kill, the only difference was this was her first time actually trying to shoot someone. Not that this was what she planned of course, her plan was simply to try and arrest him and force him to pay for his crimes against her family. As she headed inside Yurochka followed close behind her, but both paused when they heard gunfire erupt from the upper floors of the building. Surely it could only mean one thing, the agents and soldiers had engaged the Chameleon, Valentina then rushed up stairs in hopes that she could get the drop on the assassin with Yurochka still trying to get her to leave this to professionals but as soon as they'd gotten to the top floor the gunfire had suddenly stopped.

As the children rounded the corner Valentina held her gun out in front of her ready to shoot if she needed to. They both paused and looked on in horror as they bore witness to the massacre of twenty-five battle hardened spetsnaz elites and five KGB operatives laying in a combined pool of their own blood running down the hall. Shell casings and empty magazines littered the floor as well as the bodies of the dead. But this wouldn't be enough to deter Valentina from her mission to bring down the Chameleon, she was determined to get him if it was the last thing she did. She put a finger to her lips as she turned back to Yurochka and whispered. "Stay here…"

"Are you crazy?" He whispered back to her. "After seeing what he's done to these soldiers you really think you stand a chance?"

"There's only one difference between me and them, and that difference is I was trained by the black wolf of Chernobyl, they weren't. So I have the advantage." She said back to him as she proceeded deeper, the stench of blood filled her nose as she kept going creeping ever so slightly as she made her way past the bodies of the dead until she came to the apartment at the end of the hall, the door had been blown open with a breach explosive and the majority of the troops bullets had been wasted being fired into the room. Valentina just couldn't understand how so many soldiers could've failed so miserably to hit him.

"Looking for someone in particular little girl?" A chilling voice asked from behind her, Valentina quickly whipped around and aimed her gun at its source, but she saw nothing. Until that is the owner of the voice turned off his camouflage bringing him back into a more visible spectrum. He simply towered over Valentina with a sinister grin as she stared him down. She pointed her gun at him ready to fire knowing that this was her only chance to take him and bring justice for her parents. "Now if I were you little lady I'd put that gun down before someone gets hurt, it's not a toy after all."

As the Chameleon tried to gently take her gun away from her she fired off a shot which just barely grazed his cheek, he brought his fingers up to the cut on his cheek and saw that she'd actually managed to scratch him. "The next one is in your eye if you try anything funny prick!" She barked not showing even a hint of fear.

The Chameleon could sense this very easily, she wasn't scared of him and he knew it. This brought a smile to his face as he asked. "Are you looking to make a name for yourself sweetie? Because there are way better means of doing that without going on a suicide mission to try and kill someone like me."

"I'm not here to do anything except take you to the police you monster!" Valentina stated as she kept her grip on the gun firm and her aim steady.

The Chameleon just laughed at her thinking that she wasn't a real threat to him. "Listen kid, this isn't a game. How's about you go home where it's nice and safe, I'm sure your mommy and daddy are missing you."

"I'm sure they are, from heaven at least. Because that's where they are right now, because you killed them." She retorted as she aimed the gun right for his head.

"Ohhhhhhh so that's what this is, revenge for one of my old hits. Listen kid-o it was nothing personal okay? It was just business." The Chameleon stated with a smug grin. "Tell you what though, I'll make it up to you by killing the guy who asked me to do it and we'll call it even how's that sound? I won't even charge you for it."

"No one asked you to do it, you did it just because you wanted to, and left me alive to hunt you down and bring you in." She countered.

The Chameleon just started to laugh again, he knew by this point that she was serious but he just couldn't help it. "You are just the cutest little thing you know that? Even when you want to try and kill me you're just so damn adorable." He stated as he wiped away a tear. He knelt down in front of her just before he asked. "So who was it you think I killed little girl? Because when your as busy as I am you tend to forget who you've taken out over time."

Valentina just narrowed her eyes as she trained her gun on his heart and said. "My father, the black wolf of Chernobyl and my mother as well. You killed my parents for no better reason than because you wanted to you BASTARD!"

His eyes then shot open with surprise, then he realized just how serious she really was about taking him down. "Oh, I see…your father was Nikolay Volkov was he? Just so you know he was pretty tough to kill even for me. I must admit your old man put up one hell of a fight before I finally plugged him." He said somewhat respectfully about his fallen prey.

"It was clear why you killed my father, but why did you kill my mother?!" Valentina shouted with rage.

He just shrugged and said. "She got in the way, she wouldn't let me do my thing so I tried to make her leave, that's when she pulled her own gun and took a shot at me, she missed, then I took a shot at her, I didn't."

That's when something in Valentina just snapped, hearing that he killed her mother just for getting in the way was what sent her over the edge. She didn't care anymore about bringing him in alive, she just wanted to kill him. "You're an animal! No…you're worse than that! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" She roared as she pulled the trigger three times each one hitting her target in the chest.

He then toppled over and just groaned a bit, the surprise attack clearly caught him off guard. But instead of dying like she'd expected him to do he just sat up and started to rub his chest. "OW! Jesus Christ, you actually tagged me." He whined as he looked down at his chest and saw just how accurate she was, it was more than enough to stun him. "Holy shit, your old man taught you how to shoot pretty damn good. That's some pretty tight grouping."

Valentina just stood there stunned as well as she didn't understand how he was still alive especially when she'd shot him at close range. "How…? How are you…?" She voiced just before he cut her off.

"It's called kevlar sweetie, you know bullet proof vests. That's what I'm wearing underneath this suit, you'd need a way stronger gun than that pitiful little twenty-two to kill me while wearing this." He explained as he slowly stood up. "But I've gotta say kid you're a damn good shot, you don't hesitate and you don't show mercy. I'm sure your old man would be proud. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna have to kill you too now. I mean I can't let word get out that I got sucker punched by a kid. Otherwise I'll look like a punk, but I'll tell you what though. We'll do this like they used to duel with flint lock pistols. We'll each go back to back then take a few steps away from each other and on the last step we turn around and fire, does that sound good to you?"

Valentina was surprised that he would actually offer her this chance to try and kill him, especially now that he knew just how deadly she was with a gun. But she wasn't going to pass this up, no matter what she was determined to avenge her parents as quickly as possible. "Alright, I accept your proposal." She replied finally lowering her gun.

"Great, how does ten paces each sound to you?" He asked with a Cheshire grin.

Shen simply nodded her head yes and said. "I'll walk my ten if you do the same." Without another word the two stood back to back prepared to duel, then they began to walk in opposite directions down the hall. Valentina kept her cool, aim for the head, she kept saying in her mind over and over as if she might forget it.

"VALENTINA LOOK OUT!" Yurochka cried out from the other end of the hall as he bore witness to what her opponent was doing, which was cheating by slowly turning around and trying to take a cheap shot by shooting her in the back only to be foiled by the boy whom he didn't see up until now.

Rathe than pause and turn around Valentina quickly dove into the hall Teeing off into the one she currently stood in just barely avoiding the bullet that whizzed past her head.

"You miserable little shit…" The assassin shouted with annoyance. "YOU MADE ME MISS!" Without a second thought he turned around and aimed his gun at Yurochka, but before he could fire off a shot he felt a shooting pain punch right through his left shoulder, he turned around and saw his foe who he'd all but forgotten about standing in the open holding a smoking gun and a smirk on her face. "Oh I see how it is, you brought him with you to keep me off balance. I've gotta say that's pretty clever, but it won't help you in the slightest." He quickly turned back around and took another shot at Valentina just before she dodged out of the way again and fired another shot at him.

But this time he ducked down just barely avoiding being shot in the head, he then fired three shots at once trying his best to kill the girl. "Not bad, for an old man!" Valentina barked with sass.

"Kids these days, no respect for their elders. Let alone their betters." Chameleon stated while trying to reload his gun. "If I were you kid I'd reload that piece of crap you've got while you still can, you've only got about three shots left, assuming you didn't add an extra round to the chamber which I'm guessing you didn't because most people are too lazy to think about that. I on the other hand always take the time to add an extra bullet to my guns before I use them. Makes my chances of killing you go up a little more."

But Valentina didn't pay him attention as she just rolled out and took her next shot, which sadly hit him in the chest, and in his vest. "Oh no…" She voiced just before he shot at her again, she then darted down the hall thinking she could make stand if she forced him to come around the corner, she stopped just a few feet from the crossing of the halls and laid down flat on her stomach hoping he wouldn't see that coming. So she simply laid there on the floor just waiting for her pray to round the corner, when she heard his footsteps walking away from her and towards the stairs and towards… "Yurochka!" She knew exactly what he was going to do, he was going to either kill him, or use him as a human shield but either way she knew he was in danger. "RUN YUROCHKA RUN!" She cried as she hopped back up and ran back into the hall and fired her remaining two shots at her foe's legs hoping she'd at least cripple him. But sadly both her shots hit nothing but air.

"You missed…" He whispered from behind her as he was once again cloaked by his watch, he then bashed his gun but into her head knocking her down. He then grinned down at her as he turned back to normal and asked. "Any last words?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A Yurochka shouted while he held up a gun from a fallen soldier and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened but a metallic click.

Chameleon just groaned and said. "I don't have time for this." He then aimed his gun down the hall lining up his sights with his new target, who just froze as he stared into the eyes of the assassin. A single defending shot rang out, the bullet flew through the air at top speed hitting Yurochka in the dead center of his chest sending him flying into the wall behind him. His body hit the floor lifeless, Valentina just cried out in horror as she could do nothing to help him. "Well kids, that's what you get when you don't pick your battles wisely."

But just as the Chameleon was about to aim his gun on Valentina again she quickly leapt up, pulled her knife and leapt at the assassin's face screaming like a banshee as her rage took over her actions, she grappled her legs around his torso and used her free hand to keep his shooting arm away from her as she started slashing his face. "Die…" SLICE "DIE…" SLICE "DIIIIIIIIIE!" SLICE She was no longer an innocent little girl at this point, at this point a dark forced took control of her, as the only person she'd had left that she loved now lay on the ground dead she no longer hand anything left to lose, she didn't hold back, she just kept on slashing and slashing at his face while he just barely held her out of range of his throat with his free hand.

Shit she's gone nuts, he thought inside his head, for the first time in his life he was the one afraid of someone else. He tried to aim his gun at her head but he found that her rage and adrenalin had made her so much stronger than him. He knew if this kept up she would eventually kill him, and he knew it too as she had already left several small cuts on his face. His only option was to get ride of her, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a widow of opportunity, literally. He carried her into the room adjacent from where he was holding her until he stood in front of the window, in one quick moment he managed to free his arm from her grip and with all his strength he pushed her through the pain of glass and let her fall to the alley below. She hit the ground with a thud that he could hear all the way from the top floor. "Yep, just like your old man. I tip my hat to you girl." He voiced as he slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs, he then looked down at Yurochka and said with a cold tone. "You never should've got involved, you might've lived longer."

Hours later Valentina had awoken on the ground of the alley in a pile of garbage which broke her fall luckily, she quickly stood up and ran around the building to the entrance. But as she rounded the corner she found the entire building was being swarmed by police and KGB agents alike carrying out bodies of the fallen, Yurochka included. She slowly walked up to the truck which was being used to transport the bodies of the dead to the morg and found Yurochka's body bag, she opened it up and just looked at him with horror as she saw the bullet hole in his chest. If there was ever any doubt that he was dead before it was now gone. "I'm…I'm sorry Yurochka…" She said as she began to sob. "You didn't deserve to die. But I promise you, I will hunt him down, I will find him and I will kill him in your name, in my mother's name, in my father's name. He will never know peach so long as I live." She placed a single kiss on his cheek, his skin was as cold as ice, then she took her pendent her father had given her and placed it around his neck. It was upon this night that she would pursue vengeance for her family and her first true love.

But she knew that he couldn't know that she was still alive, otherwise he'd simply come after her and finish her off. So she would disappear, that night she left Chernobyl and snuck aboard a train headed to Moscow. She would then continue her training under the guidance of her father's closest friends in the Spetsnaz corps. Once she had turned twelve years of age she felt she was ready to go after her new foe, under her knew name, though the black wolf had fallen from the ashes his brood would take revenge in his name, as the black widow of Chernobyl.

Present day…

After finally finishing her tale Valentina was close to crying as telling Dallas the truth behind her past as well as her origin of becoming an assassin brought back pain that she'd hoped she'd never have to feel again. Dallas then came to realize that she'd named their son after this kid not only as a way to honor his memory but also as a way to punish herself for what had happened that day along with always wearing the same silver highlights in her hair every time he'd see her. The way she looked to Dallas almost scared him as he'd never seen her like this, not even after confronting her about their son came close to how she looked at this moment. Slowly after he'd first scolded her he became a bit more sympathetic to her as he could actually relate to her in this way. One way or another. "The worst part is I still have no idea why Yurochka was even there that day, when I asked his parents all they said was he wanted to offer me a place in his family's home until I was older. But it doesn't matter anymore, because thanks to me and my petty thirst for revenge an innocent boy was killed that day because of me." Valentina voiced with a sad expression.

"Babe listen to me…" Dallas said as he turned her toward him to look her in the eye. "I get what your saying, you blame yourself everyday for what happened to your first love, but you can't keep blaming yourself for it. Yurochka wouldn't want you to live like this, he'd want you to move forward and be happy that you found love again let alone that you have a family that loves you just as much as your old one. God knows that if it were me than I'd want you to move on too."

Valentin just sniffled a bit feeling the sting of his words. Sweet though they were they still hurt knowing that he was so willing to forgive her even after she'd left him so suddenly without even saying goodbye, she didn't feel worthy of his love let alone his forgiveness. "Do you think that Adrien and Marinette will ever be able to forgive me for what I've done?" She asked unsure of what laid ahead of her between the two teens she'd sworn to protect.

"I don't know, I know for a fact that Adrien is a very forgiving guy. And believe me I'd know about that first hand sense I kicked his ass when we first met, even though he still wants to even the score he's still forgiven me." Dallas replied casually. "Marinette on the other hand, that might be a different story entirely. I mean she's a very understanding person but even she's gonna take some convincing."

Valentina sighed as she'd already guessed that it wouldn't be as simple as saying 'I'm sorry' and just moving on with there lives, but she didn't care how long it would take because whatever the price it would cost she would not rest until she'd made up for what she'd done. She looked up to Dallas and asked again. "Will you be there for me when I finally find the strength to apologize?"

Dallas looked down onto her and placed his hands on either side of her head looking her in the eye as he replied. "I'll be your rock to stand on in this raging shit show of a situation Val, neve for get that I'm always going to be there for you no matter what." Without another word Dallas placed a soft kiss on her lips signaling to her that he'd forgiven her for her error in judgment which very well could've ended in the death of someone close to him.

Back at the safehouse both Marinette and Adrien now out of their costumes were sat with their kwamis at the table discussing why Adrien didn't fall victim to the poison of the dart. As it turned out Tikki and Plagg had dealt with this sort of situation more than once and reassured the two teens they had nothing to worry about as long as Adrien kept his miraculous on until his body had completely expelled the poison from his body entirely. "I still don't get it…" Adrien voiced as he just couldn't comprehend how it was possible for him to survive cyanide poisoning.

Plagg just groaned as he just felt so annoyed that he had to explain to his owner yet again how it was possible. "For the love of…it's called a universal ability, which also doubles as a passive ability, meaning it works for every miraculous weather or not if it's activated."

Around that moment Tikki joined in a little more patient with Adrien than Plagg was being. "Let me explain it to you, you two have both noticed that your speed, strength and agility all increase exoplanetary every time you transform right?" She asked bluntly, both teens nodded their heads yes then she continued. "Well those are what's called a passive ability, they active when your miraculous is transform you into your superhero personas, however there are some abilities that are constantly active even when your miraculous isn't, one of them being the immunity to diseases or poisons of all type both lethal and nonlethal. Let's say that you've both eaten something that's long past its expiration date but you still eat it anyway, what's the most likely thing to happen to you?"

"You'd get food poisoning of course." Marinette answered the obvious.

"Right, but if you throw something like a miraculous into the mix it's magic will protect you from any and all of the negative effects that you'd get from food poisoning, so much so you wouldn't even notice it unless you took off your miraculous."

Adrien finally started to make sense of what was going on. "So your saying that even if I'd ingested like a whole pound of poison I would be just fine?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes that's exactly what we're saying, but only if you keep the miraculous on your finger until you've gotten it all out of your system, which should be about a week at most. So don't take it off unless you really want to know what it feels like to die a horrible agonizing poison related death like this." Plagg added just before he started acting like he'd been poisoned, first he clenched his heart and started to foam at the mouth then fell to the table and begin to convulse as if he was having a poison related seizure until he finally stopped moving and gave a very dead looking stare off into space.

Tikki just sighed as she facepalmed with embarrassment. Marinette just sat there thinking his performance was in poor taste on Adrien's behalf, but Adrien didn't mind it too much as he knew this was jus Plagg trying to make him smile, which oddly enough worked. "Wow, you really sold that." He said with an impressed expression.

"Why thank you my good sir…" Plagg replied as he hopped back up and wiped his mouth. "One of my former masters was apart of a Chinese opera troop, it was their I learned how to act with the skills of a master. Heck I've even written an entire play all about the wonders of cheese."

Marinette just sighed and asked rhetorically. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Would you like me to recite it for you?" Plagg asked as he took a deep breath as if he were about to start a giant monolog about cheese, when Adrien quickly stopped him by shoving a wedge of camembert in his mouth. He was surprised by this sudden interruption, though as annoying as it was Plagg just swallowed the cheese whole forgetting all about his 'play' in an instant somehow.

"So mainly out of curiosity, would this immunity to poisons also apply to a drug overdose as well? Or perhaps even the effects of narcotics all together?" Marinette asked curiously, mainly because after being subjected to the effects of peyote first hand and then baring witness to the effects as well she just couldn't understand how she'd been effected so differently than everyone else, she could also as the same for Chloe after seeing her act the same way she did at first.

"Yes the miraculous can do that, however it doesn't prevent you from feeling the high that narcotics can bring you. It'll take away anything negative about the drug you've taken but it won't keep you from getting drugged." Tikki admitted what she knew about this particular subject.

"Well that explains why you acted so differently from Doof the other night." Adrien added as he recalled the first night Marinette had ever gotten high off of anything in her life. After this discussion about the passive ability to grant the wearer immunity to poison Marinette and Adrien decided to order some take out sushi mainly because they didn't feel like cooking anything after the horrible night they had. After words they both went straight to be and just cuddled, which was something Marinette needed more than anything right now especially sense she came so close to losing her true love tonight. Adrien didn't even need to look at her as he knew how distraught she still was, he could feel the chilling cold of her tears fall against his chest like shards of ice. "Do you need something to help you sleep Mari?"

Marinette sniffled a bit before answering. "No…I'll…I'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Let's just go to sleep." She said trying to dismiss her mood. Easier said than done of course, but Adrien wasn't just going to let it go.

He rolled onto his side and looked her in the eye and said with a soft tone. "Come on Marinette we both know you're not fine especially not after what Val did."

She just narrowed her eyes upon hearing that name. "Don't even mention one syllable of her name." Marinette growled as she rolled over away from Adrien. It was very clear to Adrien that she was upset with Valentina for what she'd done but he had no idea just how mad she truly was. She actually contemplated weather or not if she should call the police on her for what she'd done, but that's when she remembered Dallas's trump card for that plan and decided against it.

"Marinette please…" Adrien snaked his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. "Being bitter with her isn't going to change anything."

"Well it's nothing less than what she deserves Adrien, she could've killed you tonight." Marinette stated with anger.

"But she didn't thanks to the miraculous." He quickly countered.

She then rolled back over and added. "But what if you didn't have the miraculous? If master Fu hadn't given it to you…" Before she could finish Adrien cut her off with a hard shred of the truth.

"Then I never would've been there to begin with remember, it would've gone to someone else and they would've been just fine too. Look the point I'm trying to make princess is it doesn't matter anymore." Adrien stated plainly. "Now can we please get some sleep? I'm just exhausted, both physically and mentally."

"I just don't get it; how can you be so casual about this? Normally after someone's been poisoned their usually a little more distraught." Marinette pointed out.

He just shrugged and said. "I guess I'm just a little more focused on…how my father's doing…without me." He closed his eyes as a sad expression began to form on his face and a single tear began to fall.

Marinette's mood suddenly changed from angry to compassionate, she remembered how he looked the day that he'd received a call from his father for the first time in over a week. Being apart from each other was hard enough, but not being able to talk to one another was even worse. She quickly snaked her arms around him and just held him close to try and comfort him until they simply fell asleep in one another's arms.

(A/N: And that's all for now folks, mainly because I hate keeping you guys waiting any longer than I already have which is why I've decided to turn this chapter into another two parter which I kind of hate doing but hopefully I won't have to do this again for a while, also want to say sorry for this chapter being late because I got hit with writers block again, god knows this is the bane of my existence as a writer but I won't let that stop me. Now before the spoiler I have a little announcement to make, my older brother, the one I'm currently helping with his own fanfic on my page is getting married soon sometime in August, so guess who gets to be his best man, this guy. Now before any of you potential pervs ask me what his bachelor party is going to be like all I have to say is it's going to be very cowboy themed and that's it. Anyway time for the spoiler, in the next chapter of WOS, Dallas FINALLY TELLS everyone the story I promised you in the last chapter, sorry about doing that to you guys but it was necessary, Dallas head's to the hospital to try and help Milan if he can, and Simon finally reunites with Dallas after so long, how will that turn out? Well your just gonna have to wait until next time, that's all for now folks, bye-bye.)


	22. Ch 22:The sins of our fathers part two

(A/N: Hey everybody I've finished part two of Sins of our Fathers, once again sorry I had to do that, in my personal opinion it was kind of a dick move but it was necessary because A: It was taking too long to get this chapter out and B: It was getting too long. Alright that's enough yapping let's get to the main event.)

Chapter 22: Sins of our Fathers Part 2

By the time morning came Dallas had finally returned to the safehouse where he found Marinette and Adrien sitting at the table having breakfast. After walking through the front door Dallas could see the two of them were both in a different kind of mood once he'd finally returned. Adrien began to greet Dallas with a small joke. "Hey bro, glad you could finally…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Marinette asked with venom in her voice as she interrupted her lover.

Dallas simply responded coldly as he didn't like her tone. "Out, that's where I was, and with Valentina in case you were wondering."

"Oh I assumed it was with her, because if it was with anyone it would be that crazy Russian bitch." Marinette replied as she crossed her arms.

Dallas just narrowed his eyes onto her and growled. "Choose your next words very carefully Mari."

Sensing this would turn ugly very quickly Adrien attempted to be the voice of reason. "Okay guys I think we all need to take a step back and just…"

"Adrien, stay the fuck out of this, this is between me and her." Dallas ordered as he just glared at Marinette and she glared at him.

Marinette then stood up from her seat and walked around the table to meet him so she could yell right in his face. "How the hell could you possibly want anything to do with her after last night Dallas? Especially after she tried to kill Adrien!"

"She wasn't trying to kill Adrien and you know it you little brat! Sure she screwed up but in the end it didn't matter because we got what we needed and Adrien survived!" Dallas fired back not backing down in the least.

"You know when you first told me that Valentina was an assassin I was a bit nervous to be around her but I was willing to give her a chance sense you knew her better than anyone, but I guess a snake is still a snake no matter how you pretty it up. I should've known that she couldn't be trusted, but then again what was I expecting? Especially sense she chose to be an assassin." Marinette spat angrily.

"You think she chose this life?!" Dallas yelled at the top of his lungs. "You wanna know why she became the woman she is today? You wanna know why she lost her cool last night and acted so rash? I'll tell you why, it's because that fucker killed her parents and her very first love when she was only seven years old. He killed her dad just so he could see who was the deadlier of the two, he killed her mom just because she got in the way, and as for the boy she loved…he was just trying to save her life when she worked up the nerve to avenge her parents. Bottom line Mari she's been trying to avenge her family and this boy for years all because this asshole wanted to go down in history as the deadliest man who ever lived. Could she have done better than what she did? Yes of course she could've, but the truth of the fucking matter is not all of us have perfect fucking lives when we don't have to worry about someone trying to put a bullet in the back of our heads every five minutes. Some of us have to worry about someone else trying to kill us, all she was trying to do was clean up the mess she'd made so many years ago, one that was long overdue to be cleaned up. I mean put yourself in her shoes Mari, what if it were your parents? What if what you wanted to do the most was avenge them more than anything that your emotions got the better of you? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't act the same way she did last night?"

Marinette couldn't exactly fault Valentina for wanting justice for her parents let alone her first love, but she still couldn't excuse her for shooting Adrien in the neck with a poisoned dart. "Be that as it may Dallas she still did something incredibly stupid to get what she wanted and it could've killed Adrien."

"You think she's the only one in the world who's done stupid shit like this to get what she wanted?! You don't know what it's like to be a part of this life Mari, some of us have to deal with a bunch of bullshit that we just want to put an end to it all! I know why she did it Mari because I did the exact same stupid thing to get what I wanted and it blew up in my god damn face!" Dallas shouted back, he didn't want it to come to this, but he knew there was no way to get Marinette to back off. Suddenly there was a silent pause in the room, no one uttered so much as a whisper. Dallas then sat down at the table and just let out an exhausted sigh.

"Dallas, are you okay?" Adrien asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Dallas just closed his eyes as he prepared himself to tell his foster brother his darkest secret, and greatest shame. "Adrien, I think it's time to tell you that secret I promised you. It…should help bring a few things into perspective." He said with a neutral tone.

Shadow range reservation, Arizona, seven years ago…

It was late July, the time was close to four in the afternoon, Dallas was practicing his tomahawk and knife fighting with his grandfather in his garage as he always did when visiting his grandfather's house. And as usual his grandfather was putting Dallas in his place as his teacher in the old ways as he'd knocked him down for what had to be the tenth time. His grandfather simply laughed as Dallas looked up at him from the flat of his back. "Why do I even bother with this grandpa?" Dallas asked with frustration knowing that he could never beat his grandfather no matter how much he practiced.

"You have the fire of a bull buffalo but none of the intelligence of a wolf that's why." His grandfather replied as he offered a hand to Dallas to help him stand.

"What the heck does that even mean?" Dallas asked again as he stood up. "Half the stuff you and the other elders tell me don't even make sense."

His grandfather just sighed and said. "Because you don't listen to their words, what it means is you have passion for the fight but you lack the necessary wisdom to win."

"I still don't follow you grandpa." Dallas replied as he dusted himself off.

His grandfather simply knelt down in front of him and asked again. "Tell me Dallas, how does the cunning wolf catch his pray?"

Dallas then answered to the best of his knowledge. "Easy, he runs it down until he catches it."

"No!" His grandfather replied as he swatted Dallas on the back of his head. "He out thinks it, by running it into more and more of his kin until the pray makes a mistake in which the wolf will exploit it and bring him down. Thus earning him the kill."

Dallas just gave a stern look and stated. "Last time I checked the owl represented wisdom in our culture."

"The point I'm trying to make Dallas is that you need to out think me if you want to win, you need to be smarter than your opponent before you can beat him." His grandfather replied.

"That's easy for you to say, your about as smart as ten wolves." Dallas stated, then he realized his words didn't exactly sound very respectful and tried to take them back. "Wait that came out wrong."

"No it's alright…" His grandfather replied as he waved off his comment. "I understand what you meant." From outside of his grandfather's garage the elder and young Lakota both heard the cackling of Dallas's older brother Simon. He clearly saw the whole duel and found it quite humorous.

"Looks like you got your butt kicked again little bro." Simon snickered not even trying to store his laughter.

"Oh as if you'd do any better." Dallas retorted as he crossed his arms. "At least I'm still practicing, when was the last time you actually practiced in the old ways let alone worked out in the last month?"

Simon just strutted into the garage and replied with way too much confidence for his own good. "I don't need to practice anything, I'm just naturally gifted."

Their grandfather just hummed at his eldest grandson's comment then he said plainly. "Alright then, if what you say is true then fight your brother."

Dallas's eyes just shot open as he turned to his grandfather uttering only one word. "What?"

Simon started to chuckle at his Grandpa's comment. "Are you sure Grandpa?" There grandfather simply nodded his head and said. "If you can beat your brother then you can stop training. If you cannot then you have to start training again at least once a day."

Dallas then grabbed his grandfather and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "What are you doing?"

His grandfather simply turned to him and said. "I know you can beat your brother, because you have something he does not. That is passion and wisdom. That is only if you put your mind to it."

Dallas then groaned and asked. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST MAKE SCENSE?"

"Let me be more direct then…Your brother is like a cougar…" His grandfather said, before Dallas interrupted. "He prays on YOUNG BOYS?"

Simon's eyes shot open in surprise, but you could just see in his soul that he was more shocked than anything. Their grandfather just started to rub his eyes as he sighed and said. "You've been spending too much time with your father." As he turned back to Dallas to finish the statement that he already started. "Like I mentioned he is like a cougar large, bold, and defiant. But, he is also loud and obnoxious."

"HEY!" Simon whined at the top of his lungs. "Which you can easily use to your advantage my young brave." Dallas then looked over to his brother and took a deep breath and let it out slowly to gather his confidence. "Now both of you take your stances." 

Upon hearing his order both boys grabbed a practice knife and tomahawk and took their fighting stances. Simon just looked at his brother and grinned over confident in himself thinking that he could win easily. Though Dallas was slightly nervous to face down his older brother. Then he mentally reminded himself, out think him and you will find his weakness, just like grandfather said, just wait until he makes a mistake and STRIKE. Their grandfather raised his hand to signal to get ready, and then in a quick movement he dropped his hand to signify that the battle was to begin. Simon rushed his brother with the native battle cry of his people, with his tomahawk raised above his head and knife at his side, just a few feet away from Dallas the younger Lakota dodged to the right side and forced his brother's strike to hit nothing but the air in front of him.

That was when Dallas noticed his chance to strike. For his brother made the fatal mistake to leave his left flank exposed for the perfect attack. Without hesitation he used his quick reflexes to use the knife to jab the back of Simon's knee which force the older Lakota to drop like a buffalo that had just been shot by a noble hunter. Then he quickly whipped around and hooked his tomahawk around his brother's neck forcing him to the ground where it gave him the chance to give his final blow into his brother's chest. Simon simply looked up at his brother from his back in shock as he could hardly believe that the young Lakota could take him down with such ease. Simon says, "HOLY SHIT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

(A/N: Yes that Simon says line was intentional. It was too good to pass up. But credit has to go to my future sister in law, or current sister in law, it just depends on how long it's been after she and my brother got married for whoever is reading this chapter.)

Before he could answer their grandfather started to slowly clap with pleasure at the site that he hoped to see. "Very good…It's like I told you young brave, wait for an opening and strike. You have done well today Dallas, though for you Simon you owe me one session of training each day or until you can take me down as easily as Dallas did you."

Simon just sighed at the same time as he groaned. "Okay fine, so I guess I'm a little out of practice."

"More like a lot cuz I just kicked your butt all the way to next Sunday." Dallas added a bit cocky. "Now excuse me while I break dance." Dallas quickly started off by doing the water sprinkler, he would've continued if his brother hadn't put him in a head lock and started giving him a nugy. "HEY SIMON CUT IT OUT!"

"If you're so tough then why don't you make me dude?" The older Lakota boy asked as he just kept up his joke. He kept on grinding his knuckles into his brother's head until their grandfather finally broke them up.

"Enough, really Simon act your age for once in your life." The old Lakota stated as he pulled the boys apart.

"Oh come on dad boys will be boys." A voice stated from the entrance of the garage, standing there in the driveway was none other than Dallas and Simon's father Maxwell Clearlake dressed in a casual denim jacket, orange shirt and regular blue jeans and a pair of snake skin boots to complete the look. It would seem he was there to simply collect the boys. "You gotta let them have their fun, I mean you remember how Seth and I used to go at it right?" Usually Max would get a response from his father, but he already knew what his son was getting the boys for as he was one of the few who truly knew about Max's 'hobby'.

"Hello Max, here to get the boys I see." He said with a stoic stance and steely gaze.

Max just chuckled at his father, even though he was being totally serious. "That's it? Just 'Hello Max here to get the boys I see, look at me I'm Flying-Feather Clearlake the great patriarch of our family bow down and kiss my buckskin moccasins because I'm a grumpy old badger'." He said doing a horrible impression of his father while making a joke which was clearly in poor taste.

"Is this truly how you address your father my son? Like a child?" The old Lakota asked twice with a stern and cold look.

"Come on dad learn to lighten up will you? Look I know it's been tough for you sense mom died but living life with a stick stuck up your butt isn't anyway to live." Max replied, somehow his father seemed to look even angrier with him. "What's with the look? It's not like I've killed anybody."

"Knowing you you probably did." Flying-Feather stated coldly making it very clear that he didn't approve of his eldest son's secret which wasn't so secret to him, but even though he wanted to he never called the police and told them about his illegal life style.

Max just sighed as he replied. "Dad I might do things that most people would frown upon…"

"No, you do things that everyone would frown upon. It's bad enough that you're a criminal but to bring your sons into it is irresponsible." Flying-Feather interrupted. "If you truly loved your sons you would give up this life, or at the very least you wouldn't drag them into this and let them live normal lives."

"Speak for yourself grandpa…" Simon stated plainly, clearly he was on his father's side when it came to the lifestyle of a master thief. "Dad's teaching us things that'll get us what ever we want in life and we love him for it too, right little bro?"

Dallas just remained silent as he looked away from both his brother and his father, when he first started learning the basics of being a thief he mainly did it to earn his father's approval like any impressionable child would do with their parents. At first Dallas didn't mind it, until karma played it's hand in the most unexpected of ways. It all happened after his father had first taught him how to pickpocket, which Dallas had executed flawlessly after stealing the wallet of a wealthy business investor in Huston Texas, within the wallet was a cashiers check for three-thousand dollars, which was written out for a heart transplant surgery. The guilt instantly began to well up within him after words, he knew what he had to do was return the check to the bank it came from but before he even got the chance his father had taken the check and spent it all on the boys for a whole week at Cedar point. What should've been a fun filled time for Dallas turned into an eternal memory of guilt and grief for him leaving him to forever wonder if who ever needed that check survived. The only one he ever told about what he'd done was his grandfather, whom in all honesty was more disappointed in his son rather than his grandson for doing what he did with money which was meant to save someone else's life.

Just as Dallas was about to correct his brother their father interrupted him. "Look dad, if the boys don't have a problem with it then don't worry about it."

"Hmph…" The old man mumbled in disapproval. "You're beyond help let alone reason, just too clouded by the fog of your own ambition that you can't even see the truth standing in front of you."

"Okay that was my nice way of saying dad, don't tell me how to raise my kids." Max added before he turned to the boys. "Come on boys, let's go. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Dallas had a bad feeling that his father had something illegal in mind for the boys, so he asked his father directly. "Where are we going Dad?"

"St Louis, gonna go pay a little visit to the national history museum while we're there, as a part of your birthday kid-o." Max replied as he smiled at his son.

This was his father's way of saying he was going to bring Dallas along on his first big heist, the first of many if he'd guess correctly. Dallas quickly tried to think of an excuse to get himself out of this situation if he could. "Uh…yeah…I don't think that's a good idea dad. I mean mom will probably be coming to get me in a few days to take me to L.A. and…"

"Don't worry about it Dallas, I already called your mom and she's gonna meet us there. Now come on let's get back to the house and start packing up I wanna get there by Wednesday." Max said interrupting his youngest son.

Before they left the garage Flying-Feather placed his hands on Dallas's shoulders as he came up from behind him and said. "Actually I need Dallas to help me put away some of my training equipment, there's only so much I can do at my age."

"We don't have time to waste dad. Dallas come on let's go." Max stated as he reached for his son to lead him by the wrist back to his house. Only for his own father to deny him again.

"It'll only take a few minutes, and you don't have to leave just this second do you?" He asked bluntly.

But Max refused to give him so much as an inch. "Dad, I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work. He's my son so I get…" Before he could finish his statement Flying-Feather quickly interrupted him with an authoritive tone.

"And your my son, and the head of this family which means you have to do as I tell YOU to do. And I'm telling you this, go and pack your things while my grandson helps me put away my equipment." He stated with a firm tone.

Simon understood what his father was talking about and quickly tried to help him get his way. "I could help you grandpa, I might even do it a little quicker." He offered trying to look as innocent as he could.

Flying-Feather turned back to his eldest grandson and said with the same firm tone. "If I wanted help from a prideful little brat I'd have asked for you Simon. Now go and pack your things with your father."

Max simply narrowed his eyes on his father as he did the same onto his son, then Max pulled his eldest son off as they both walked away. "You know sooner or later you'll find yourself in a situation the old ways can't help you win dad." He said almost bitterly.

"Maybe…but until that day comes you'll do well to remember your place my son." His father called back to Max as he and Simon walked away. "Just as much a fool as ever." Dallas was thankful that his grandfather's role in the family gave him a little more power over his father in accordance to their traditions in the tribe. But not even that was enough to keep Dallas from being forced to become a thief under the guidance of his own father. After putting away the rest of the equipment Dallas found himself dreading whatever it was that his father had planned for him and his brother.

"Can't you just tell him he can't take me with him?" Dallas asked his grandfather as they stood in the garage waiting for his father to return. "I don't want to help him with this, I don't want to be like my dad."

Flying-Feather sighed as he answered his grandson. "I wish I could my young brave, but my power over him only extends so far."

"There's got to be a way for me to get out of this, maybe I could pretend to be sick and he won't take me." Dallas theorized briefly. "Oh who am I kidding, he'd never buy that."

"Dallas, I might not be able to help you save your future but you can." Flying-Feather addressed his grandson.

"But how? How can I get my dad to wake up and realize that I don't want this life?" Dallas asked as he hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"The way I see it Dallas you have two options before you, you can always tell your father that you don't want to be a thief, or you could do the one thing that I'm clearly not strong enough to do and tell the police about him." Flying-Feather replied as he placed a comforting hand on his grandson's back.

Dallas looked up to his grandfather with a scared expression. "You make it sound so easy. But I couldn't do that to my dad, I just couldn't call the cops on him."

"Then you only have one option, tell him the truth. Tell him you don't want to be a thief." The old Lakota said looking Dallas in the eye.

"I can't do that either, it'll break his heart if I do that." Dallas said shooting down his only other option as well.

"Dallas…" Flying-Feather began to ask as he sensed there was more to this situation than he was letting on. "What's the real reason you won't confront your father about this?"

Dallas swallowed hard as he tried his best to let the truth out. "I'm…I'm scared, I'm scared that he won't understand what I want is just to be a regular kid. I know that it's too late for Simon but I'm still far from actually enjoying this kind of life style and I'd rather keep it that way. But I'm not brave enough to tell my dad the way things are because…I don't want him to hate me."

Flying-Feather then asked in a stern voice. "Dallas, do you know why our ancestors called our greatest warriors braves?" Dallas simply shook his head no just before his grandfather continued. "Because that's what they were, brave, meaning that they were brave enough to face our enemies on the field of battle regardless if they were afraid of death, because even they had fears, if they didn't fear anything they would be known as fearless, which though an ideal thing to be is impossible to be. The point I'm trying to make Dallas is that you must be brave enough to face this fear and do not run from it. Whatever you do is up to you in the end, but know this my grandson, no matter what happens I will be there for you."

The way his grandfather said it made perfect sense to him for once, but he was still worried how his brother would react to this. "But what about Simon?" He asked with concern.

"Never mind how your brother will feel about this Dallas, all that matters is what you decide in the end, once you've made that choice you must remain fully committed to it until the end." His grandfather replied as he gave Dallas a loving hug. "May Wakan Tankan watch over your soul my grandson."

Once his father had returned with their truck Dallas offered his grandfather one last goodbye before being inevitably taken to St. Louis Missouri. As Max had hoped they had arrived to St. Louis sometime during Wednesday, after checking into the hotel Max and the boys headed straight to the museum to scope out anything that looked valuable enough to steal, they combed over exhibit after exhibit until they finally found what Max was looking for. "There it is boys…" He said as he beckoned for his sons to follow him into an exhibit dedicated to the middle east. The artifact on display was one that his father had his eyes on for a long time but could never get it without a crew he could trust, and what better crew could he ask for more than his own flesh and blood.

"Whoooooooooa…" Simon Exclaimed as he approached the glass case protecting the artifact. It was a kind of crown or a head piece crafted to look like a pair of angelic wings, it was made of pure gold encrusted with hundreds of tiny amethysts. "The wings of Allah, said to be well over seven hundred years old. Once the soul property of a noble family until it was lost during the British crusades on the middle east during the dark ages. Worth millions to the right buyer."

Max smiled at his eldest son and said. "Someone's been doing his homework I see." He then turned to his younger son and asked. "How about it kid-o, you wanna try nabbing this as your first caper?" Dallas just looked away from him nervously trying to avoid the question as well as mentally psych himself up to tell his father that he wanted nothing to do with this line of work. But before he even got a chance his father just decided for him. "Okay I get it it's hard to narrow down the list of what you want to nab, I guess it's settled then, come Friday morning we'll be set for life kids. This is the big score, one last job and we're out."

Dallas already knew this was just a lie, but he wasn't quite sure if his father was lying to them or to himself, not that it mattered. Dallas knew he had to put a stop to this whole thing before it was too late. The following night Max and Simon had started to prepare for the heist packing up all their usual things they needed such as night vision goggles, lock picks, glass cutters, code cloners, blow torches and in case there was a guard dog, dog treats laced with a tranquilizer to knock them out. But as extra reassurance Max always brought along a gun just in case he needed to. "If we leave now then we can get the crown while the evening traffic is just about to start on all the main streets, that'll force the cops to take the long way to try and get us. But what they won't know is we'll be long gone by the time they get there." Max stated as he started to go over the plan one more time. "Alright, boys what are your roles again?"

Simon answered his father first. "I'm the look out just in case if somebody who's not supposed to be here sticks their nose where it doesn't belong." He sounded a little upset that he didn't actually get to partake in the job this time, mainly because Dallas had just turned ten years old earlier that week and Max felt as though Dallas deserved to be on point with his father for this job.

"Good, Dallas remember your task?" Max asked as he turned toward Dallas, who didn't seem interested in this at all. Thinking he wasn't paying attention Max called his name a little louder. "Dallas! What's your job for this again?"

Dallas finally looked up to his father and let out a sigh, it's now or never, he said mentally. "Dad, what if…we didn't pull this job after all? I mean…do we really need to do this?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Listen Dallas, we came all the way out here for one reason and one reason alone and that was to welcome you into the fold with your first job." Max replied as he patted him on the shoulder. "Now what was your job again?"

Dallas just sighed knowing it was pointless to even bother arguing with him. "I hack the cameras to loop old footage and shut down all security alarms in the building along with the security gates. Then it's a straight shot to the crown and back to where we get in from on the south side where the get away car will be waiting for us."

"Great, alright boys…" Max put a hand on each of his sons shoulders and said with a smile. "Let's go steal us a million dollar crown." While Simon and his father simply shared a smile Dallas just looked away from them knowing that he had no choice anymore, the decision was made for him and all he could do was pray he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. About an hour after the traffic started to pick up the Clearlakes all entered the museum through the south side of the building after Dallas had hacked the cameras and opened all the security gates, Max lead the boys down the hall to the exhibit where their prize waited for them. "Alright boys time to split up, Simon take your lookout point and warn us if anyone's coming, Dallas your with me."

"Uhm…actually dad I…kind of need to use the bathroom real quick." Dallas said trying to stall for time.

"Are you kidding me?" Simon asked with annoyance. "Why didn't you go before we left the hotel you idiot?"

Dallas just turned back to his brother and said. "I didn't have to go then."

"Oh for the love of…can't you hold it until afterwards?" Max asked just as annoyed.

Dallas then made a face that looked almost painful. "Dad please!" He said as he started to bounce a little bit to try and sell it.

Max just sighed and said. "Fine, but make it quick we're on a time crunch." Without another word from Dallas he went into the nearest men's room to try and stall for as long as he could.

Simon then looked over to his father and asked. "Do you think he's lying?"

"Nah, he's probably just nervous, and he should be too. It's his first big job, but he'll get used to it." Max replied as he waited for his younger son to exit the bathroom while Simon headed off to do his job. He waited for Dallas for what seemed to be an eternity, he looked at his watch and saw that they were already two minutes behind schedule. "That's it he's wasted enough time." Max said slightly annoyed as he marched over to the men's room door, just as he was about to enter he saw it opening slowly as Dallas came out. "Jesus did you fall in or something?"

"Well sorry but you're the one who decided we should have Mexican for lunch remember?" Dallas fired back as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you sass me, now get moving we're behind schedule." Max stated as he ushered Dallas along toward the exhibit, he took a brief second to call Simon over their coms. "Simon, anything to report?" But to his astonishment he didn't hear his response. "Simon do you copy?" He called again but still heard nothing.

"Maybe his batteries are dead." Dallas theorized. "You know how he always forgets to charge his com like he's supposed to do."

Max just groaned as he and his son continued forward, they hadn't even gotten to their score yet and they were already hitting a bump in the road. "It's fine, I'm sure if we hurry we can just get to the crown it won't matter. Come on let's go." He said as he hurried along toward the crown, as soon as they'd gotten to the thresh hold of the exhibit Max's mood suddenly changed thinking that things were finally looking up again, that is until he tripped the alarm. Once he did the security gate dropped and the alarm started to sound. Max quickly turned to his youngest son and cried. "I thought you said you shut off the alarms!"

"I was sure I did!" Dallas yelled back, knowing that there was no turning back now that the die had been cast.

"Did you screw up the hack? God damn it how could you have...? Never mind, grab the blow torches and start cutting!" Max ordered, mainly because Dallas was the one carrying the heist equipment, but as soon as Dallas opened the bag police started to drop in from the skylights in the sealing dressed in full body armor. Knowing that it didn't matter anymore Max turned to his son and shouted. "RUN DALLAS! GET BACK TO THE CAR WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Dallas didn't hesitate and took off down the hall running through every single security gate with his father close behind, which puzzled Max slightly as he had no idea why they weren't engaging as they ran through them. He started to get suspicious. "Wait a second…" He started to wonder how this could be possible for the police to get their so quickly without them having so much as a clue of what they were doing. "Did someone tip them off? But who?" Just as they rounded the corner to the hall they'd entered the museum in another security gate came down blocking their escape route. "No-no-no-no-no-NO!" He shouted with frustration as he pounded once on the gate. "Come on, we've got to get to the back up exit. SIMON IF YOU CAN HERE ME THE COPS ARE HERE WE'VE GOTTA GO!"

About a few seconds later the police came running down the hall towards Max and Dallas. "SLPD, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND SURRENDER! DO IT NOW!" An officer ordered as he and all other police officers aimed their guns at Max.

"FAT CHANCE OF THAT PIG!" Max shouted as he tossed a smoke bomb at the police to try and by them time to escape. They started running down another hallway toward another exit only for another security gate to block off their escape. "SHIT! Come on to the loading area!" They managed to get in to the loading area where trucks would come in to deliver new artifacts. "Could it have been dad?" Max continued to theorize to himself who could've outed their job to the police. "No there's no way, he didn't know the plan, there's no way it could've been the boys, Simon was on look out and Dallas was…" He paused for a moment as he started to put his mind to work. He knew that there was no way Dallas could've screwed up the hack, especially sense he learned how to hack from the best in the business, in fact he was so good there was never a chance for him to leave a trace for anyone to follow. Which made him the most likely suspect. But he chose to confront him about it later while he tried to make his escape.

Which sadly didn't seem to be possible as the police had cop cars pulling up in force, the sound of sirens filled the surrounding area as they came towards the back door. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND SURRENDER!" Another officer yelled again.

Max just felt the sting of betrayal finally start to sink in. "My son, my own flesh and blood, Dallas, how could you do this to me?" He said as he turned to his son finally accepting the truth.

Dallas just looked up at his father and said. "I tried to tell you dad, but you just wouldn't listen. I didn't want to be a thief like you."

"But then why did you agree to let me teach you the ropes?" Max asked with confusion.

"Because I just wanted to make you proud of me, I only wanted your approval, but after I picked that one man's pocket back in Huston I knew this wasn't the life for me." Dallas replied as he stared his father in the eye.

Max then frowned his brow and said sounding angry. "So to get out of this you chose to stab me and your brother in the back?! How could you do this to us?! And why?! This was supposed to be our last job!"

"Of course it was dad! Until you found an even bigger score then that would be our last job, and so would the next one and the next one and the next one!" Dallas shouted back. "The point I'm trying to make is that there's no such thing as a last job to you dad."

Max just glared at his son with anger. "At least tell me how you did it! You owe me that much!" He demanded furiously.

"I contacted the police a day before the heist so they could prepare, as for the gates I just made a well timed hack so they'd engage if you tried to steal the crown. But I saw that it would take too long for them to reactivate so I had to stall for time until they came back on line. As for Simon and the coms, I switched both your channels while we were still in the van at the last minute so you couldn't talk to each other and so he couldn't warn you they were here." Dallas replied without so much as a hint of regret of what he'd done.

"I can't believe you!" Max shouted at his son. "I taught you everything you'd ever need to know in order to survive in this cruel unforgiving world and this is how you repay me?!"

Dallas just shouted back at him. "I just wanted a normal life! But you wouldn't let me have that, so I did what I had to do! Now for the last time, just surrender and don't make this harder than it needs to be." At this point he didn't care anymore if he made it out alive, because he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in prison. He preferred what his ancestors would've chosen over imprisonment, to go out fighting. Max then started to walk out the door towards the police not even looking at Dallas. Who then asked. "What are you doing?"

He paused for a moment as he turned back to his son and said. "This is it, my good death." Without another word Max quickly whipped around as he pulled his gun and started to fire aimlessly at the police, gunfire filled the air drowning out the sound of the police sirens.

"DAD!" He cried as he ran over to his father, he fell to his knees as he took his father in his arms. He'd hoped that he was still alive, that he could be saved, but upon looking at his father's chest he knew such luck wasn't possible. Dallas looked upon his father's face, it was a look of pure pain, the pain of being betrayed by his own son. Dallas couldn't hold back the tears any longer, in that moment he started to cry as he held his father in his arms. From that moment on Dallas would never forgive himself for what he'd done, all he wanted was his freedom from the life his father intended for him. And he got it, at the price of his father's life, and his brother's freedom.

Present day…

As his story finally came to a close Dallas both looked and felt emotionally drained. "About a day later mom finally got to St. Louis and I told her everything, my brother went to jail and my dad was sent back to the reservation in a pine box. And ever sense then my life has been a never ending shit show one after another, three years after that my grandpa died, I was kidnapped and nearly raped and killed, I watched as my mother died slowly from cancer, and to top all of that off my own uncle abandoned me in my time of need and let the government put me in foster care, and the rest…is history." He stated as he hung his head in shame.

No one dared say a word the entire time he spoke, not Adrien, Marinette, Tikki, Plagg, not even Spizz said anything. After hearing what Dallas had been subjected to by his own doing they finally understood just how hard his life truly was. "I had no idea…" Marinette said finally ending the awkward silence. "I guess after everything you've both gone through…it's a little easier to understand where you're coming from."

"Now that you know how hard it is to let go of the past, do you understand now why she lost it? Do you understand just how hard it is to move on from something like that?" Dallas asked twice as he finally looked up at her.

Marinette just sighed knowing that she couldn't be angry at Valentina for this anymore, nor could she be mad at Dallas either, it seemed at first she only saw her actions to be that of a selfish nature but in reality they were just fueled by pain and regret, which was something that even Dallas understood. "I guess I do now, now that I think about it…I guess I was a bit harsh." She said feeling some regret for everything she'd said. "But she still shouldn't have done what she did, that much she has to apologize for."

Dallas nodded his head and said. "Believe me she will, but when she has the strength to do it though. Right now isn't the best time for her."

Adrien was glad that Dallas was finally opening up, he felt as though they'd actually grown closer than they'd ever been sense he'd moved in. But there was one thing he was still concerned about. "Does your brother know? About…what you did I mean." He asked timidly.

Dallas just sighed as he replied. "No, and he can never know about what I've done, which is why I've never told anyone about what happened that night up until now. Which is why I'm trusting you both to keep this to yourselves understand? You cannot tell another soul about this."

Marinette placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said softly. "Your secret is safe with us." After finally settling down Dallas went into the living room to see the morning news. He wasn't surprised to see the top story was about Chloe getting arrested, though he was surprised to see she was only being covered by a blanket. He inwardly laughed at her expense finding it far too hilarious not to laugh at.

But that quickly disappeared when he heard mention of their classmate Milan then seeing a picture of her showing her in the intensive care unit. From what the news anchor had said she had been throwing up blood due to some kind of drug overdose. He may not have known her for long but he didn't know her to be a drug addict let alone someone who used drugs on a daily basis. She didn't even seem like the type to use drugs. Which just confused him completely, until he remembered one little thing he'd somehow over looked from the night before, the cupcakes. He started putting together the pieces and ultimately came to the conclusion that she'd overdosed on peyote and was paying for it. It didn't take long for either Adrien or Marinette to figure it out either as they were just a few feet away from the TV. Feeling mostly responsible for this Dallas felt he was obligated to go to the hospital and help her if he could. But that's when he realized that he'd left his bag of healing herbs back at the mansion, which meant he had to return to the mansion in order to help her. After all three of them had transformed they all took off towards the mansion with Ladybug and Cat Noir acting as an escort for Iktomi.

Little did they know there was already someone inside the mansion, Natalie and Simon were there in the attempt to collect more butterflies for Hawkmoth. "We'll have to be quick, the more time we waste the more likely someone will notice we're here." Natalie voiced as she marched with a basket in hand to transport the butterflies.

"I can't believe your boss actually farms butterflies, but I guess that's a lot easier than just going out and catching a million or so of them over the weekend." Simon stated as he followed her into Gabriel's office. That is until she stopped him.

"You stay out here, I need someone to tell me if anyone's coming." She stated firmly.

Simon just frowned as he started to complain. "Seriously? Your sticking me on lookout duty, so lame."

"Stop complaining and do as you're told, I'll be back in five minutes. And DON'T…touch…anything. My employer has cameras all over this mansion. So if you take anything he'll know." She ordered firmly as she turned back into the office and closed the door behind her.

Simon just frowned his brow and just stuck out his tongue at her from behind the door. "Bitch." He voiced as he assumed the position of watchdog. "I've been free for a whole week and I still haven't gotten to see my brother, like he promised I would, nor have I even had so much as a break from trying to read that damn book, aside from this shit but still. I'm starting to think he's taking advantage of me."

Around that point Simon decided to confront Gabriel about it and he just called his cellphone to complain to him. "Do you need something Mr. Clearlake?" Gabriel asked sounding very uninterested in talking to him.

"Yeah I need something, why the hell haven't you let me try and find my little brother yet?" He asked bitterly. "You're happy little French ass promised me that as soon as we got here you'd let me go see him, well we're here and I still haven't been allowed to go and see Dallas so when the HELL am I…"

"MR. CLEARLAKE…" Gabriel shouted on his end of the phone. "First off, you will not speak to me like that ever again. And second, you will be allowed to see you're brother soon enough, but only when it's safe for you to do so. Need I remind you that you're a wanted man? Once we've gotten you a false identity you will be allowed to find Dallas and do what ever it is you wish to do with your brother, am I clear?"

Simon just growled as he replied. "Transparently…" Then he hung up. "Damn old geezer, as soon as I find Dallas the first guy we dick over is you Mr. B, think you're so much better than us, well I'll show you what happens when you fuck with the Clearlakes."

Just outside of the mansion the trio of heroes landed in the driveway of the mansion and quickly detransformed just in case if they happened to be seen by anyone in there costumes, after quickly feeding their kwamis they all headed up to the front door. But just before Adrien made the attempt to unlock it with his spare key Dallas grabbed him and pointed to the car parked in the driveway. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that car belongs to your dad." He voiced as he pointed to a green Sedan which he'd never seen before.

Adrien turned to both Marinette and Dallas and said. "Someone's here, be ready." He slowly turned the door knob and found that it was unlocked, as he'd expected. While he did that Marinette quickly called 9-1-1 just in case.

"Don't worry dude…" Dallas reassured as he pulled a couple of knives. "I'm ready for anything." As Adrien slowly opened the door Dallas's jaw just dropped as he saw the very last person he'd ever expect to see in the mansion. "Except for that, I was not ready for that."

Simon's attention was drawn over to the door where he heard a voice, he turned and his face grew a giant smile as he caught sight of his younger brother. "DALLAS!" He cheered as he ran over to his brother and wrapped him in a crushing hug. "It's been too damn long." Simon simply cried tears of joy as he was finally reunited with his brother.

"Simon…can't…breathe!" Dallas squeaked as best he could while his brother had him wrapped in the tightest bear hug he'd ever been in. Finally Simon let him go and just gave his brother a look over.

"Holy shit you've really grown up little bro, you've really changed too. What did you develop a biker fetish or something? And when did you get that scar on your face?" Simon joked as he mocked Dallas's look.

Dallas just groaned. "Why does everybody assume I have a thing for bikers." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's because you dress like one?" Adrien added as he stood beside the two brothers also puzzled as to why and more interestingly how Simon was even there with them, he also found it rather convenient that they were in the same place at the same time.

Simon just turned his attention to Adrien for a brief second then turned back to Dallas. "Who's this pampered little woose?" He asked while pointing a thumb to Adrien.

"Excuse me?!" Adrien growled as he was about to get up in Simon's face and show him what for, but Dallas just stood in between them as he didn't want his foster brother nor his half-brother getting into a fight.

"Simon, this is my foster brother Adrien Agreste, he's also a very close friend of mine so please show him respect. Adrien, this is my brother Simon, you know the one I told you about." Dallas introduced the two of them to each other hoping things wouldn't get much worse.

Simon then began to recognize the young blond standing next to his brother. But he had to play dumb as it was apart of his agreement that he remained as discreet as possible. "Oh, sorry about that. Usually my brother and I only hang out with people from OUR side of the tracks."

"Uh…no problem." Adrien said back as he crossed his arms, he would've asked him how it was he was in Paris but Dallas beat him to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked bluntly, if he'd finished serving his sentence Dallas would've been much more enthusiastic about seeing his brother again. But he knew for a fact that Simon was sentenced to a full fifteen years imprisonment and he'd only served seven years in total.

Simon just looked at Dallas with confusion and asked. "That's all I get for a greeting? Just what are you doing here? No 'oh my god Simon I've missed you' or 'holy shit big bro I can't believe you're here' not even a 'how-how Simon it's great to see you' just a big fat what are you doing here?"

"Well I'd be a bit more welcoming if I didn't come to the conclusion that you probably broke out of prison, which I'm almost 100% sure that you did." Dallas added sternly.

Simon just bit his bottom lip as he tried to think of what he'd say very carefully. "Well…your…not…too far off the mark there." He replied honestly.

Dallas just narrowed his eyes as he stated with disapproval. "Mm-hm, just as I'd thought. Now what are you doing here?"

Simon just put his hands on Dallas's shoulders and asked back. "Do you really think I need a reason to want to see my little brother after not being able to see him after all these years? The first thing I wanted to do after getting out of prison was to come and see you Dallas."

"Is that why you're here then? Just to say hi?" Dallas asked again as he gave him a cautious look. "Or are you just here to try and ask me to help you restart dad's gang and pick up where we'd left off?"

Simon paused for a minute as he came to realize just how good Dallas had gotten at reading people over the years. "Well…I admit that's part of it, but we'll worry about that some other time. Right now I just want to know what my crazy little brother's been up to in the past seven years, also why you're here in Paris France and not back home with grandpa."

Dallas just paused for a moment as he looked away from Simon, after hearing him mention their grandfather a single tear fell from his eye. "You don't know do you?" He asked Simon slowly as he started to explain. "Grandpa Flying-Feather…he's gone."

Simon's face took on a look of shock at his brother's words. "He's gone? But how…how did he die?" He asked his younger brother honestly wanting to know what had happened to their family patriarch.

"He was diagnosed with cancer, I didn't even know until the day he died. I was there when it happened, it…it was horrible. I almost didn't recognize him after seeing what he looked like after being on chemo therapy for so long." Dallas replied as he sniffled. "But before he…he died…he passed on the horn to me, said that..."

"Wait…you mean the horn of gray buffalo?" Simon asked sounding confused. "But that's supposed to go to the next eldest standing in line, if anything uncle Seth should've gotten it before you, hell I probably should've gotten it before you."

"Well considering you were in prison and uncle Seth pretty much turned his back on the family all together I don't think he was left with a whole lot of options. Plus…how do I put this, grandpa said that I was the only one worthy of inheriting it after he passed."

Before Simon could even ask what Dallas even meant by that Marinette walked in as well after finally finishing her call to the police who were now on their way, she paused when she froze in place upon seeing Simon Clearlake standing before her, she felt a wave of fear wash over her as she came face to face with the one who attacked her in her dream. Simon took notice of her as well and asked again. "And who's she? Another friend of yours? Ooh…or maybe your new girlfriend or something." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but after looking at Marinette's face a little closer he saw a look of fear as if she'd seen a ghost.

"No Simon Marinette and I aren't dating, not from a lack of trying on my end that is but still. The two of us are just friends nothing more." Dallas responded honestly, it didn't take him long to notice the look of fear on her face as well as he looked over to her.

Simon turned back to Dallas and asked in a hushed tone. "Is she okay? She looks like she'd seen me before, and that she didn't have a pleasant experience."

Dallas saw no reason to lie to his brother, not that it would've mattered as he still didn't know the police were on their way and hopefully he'd be arrested and deported back to the united states. "Long story short I gave Mari here a little of my peyote and she had a vision quest. And apparently you were in it." He replied quickly.

Simon just looked at Marinette with surprise. "You had a vision quest? I didn't think it was possible for an outsider to have one of those." He said sounding excited.

Before he could ask her anything else on the subject Dallas quickly interrupted him and stated. "Well she did, now if you'll excuse me I have to get somethings I need in order to help a friend of ours who happens to be in the hospital so we're a little pressed for time."

But just as Dallas started to walk away Simon tried to stand in his way as he tried to get his attention. "Whoa hold on now little bro…" He said as he walked along side him as he made his way to the stairs. "I haven't seen you in seven years can't we at least have a small chat before you take off?"

Dallas just shoved him aside and said. "I don't have time to chat right now, there's a girl in the hospital who's suffering from a drug overdose of peyote and I need to help her before it's too late."

"But Dallas…" Simon started to protest only for Dallas to shrug him off.

"Simon, right now all I care about is helping my friend. It's my fault she's even in the hospital so I have to fix the problem right now. I admit I've missed you a lot but right now I don't have the time to reconnect with you." He stated to his older brother as he just headed up to his room.

Simon just stood there feeling confused, angry, and irritated with Dallas. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked rhetorically and angrily. "I came all this way to try and find you, I haven't seen you for almost a decade, you didn't even bother to come and visit me while I was locked up and now you're just gonna blow me off like I'm not even here?"

Dallas stopped for a brief second, then he turned to him and said. "Just like I remember, self-centered and greedy. You don't even care enough that there's a girl dying in the hospital right now to put this reunion on hold, grandpa was right, you never deserved the horn of Gray buffalo. Which is why he left it to me after he died. I honestly had hoped that prison would reform you Simon, but all it's done is help you maintain who you always were. If you want a reunion with me fine, but right now my friends are more important to me, so until you pull your head out of your ass I don't want a damn thing to do with you." Without another word Dallas just kept on going to his room.

Simon just stood there, stunned by his brother's harsh words, so much so that he couldn't even formulate a response. As Dallas came back down the stairs with his backpack he could see a pain filled look on his brother's face, he wanted to apologize for what he'd said, as well as never coming to see him while he was in prison, but he didn't have time to do that at the moment. He just made a beeline for the door and didn't even pay his brother so much as a goodbye. It was in that moment when Simon felt alone again, this time he felt he was truly abandoned by his own brother, the pain of his heart breaking felt even worse than usual. He suddenly began to cry as he hit his knees, feeling rejected by the only family he cared to mention was even worse than him not ever seeing him in prison.

Adrien then turned to Dallas and asked. "Don't you think what you said to your brother was a little cruel?"

Dallas didn't even look at Adrien as he answered. "To a human being, maybe. But to a selfish prick like my brother, hell no." Without another word the three teens all quickly transformed and went on their way, they all managed to leave the mansion just as the police had arrived. Simon stopped crying for a brief moment as he heard the front gate opening and a car pulling inside, he ran over to the window and saw a squad car with two officers heading for the front door with guns drawn.

Simon was unsure if Dallas or one of his friends had called the police on him in advance or not but it didn't matter as he knew he had to hide. Without hesitation he ran into Mr. Agreste's office and tried to stay as quiet as he could. Just then he heard the front door opening up as the officers came inside slowly and quietly. As he hid behind the couch he heard the officer's coming, the door opened slowly as the officer peaked inside. He simply looked inside just checking to see if anyone was inside, he didn't actually investigate the room, it was more of looking in and seeing if anyone was simply hiding inside. Once he was satisfied that no one was in there he closed the door and continued the search. As Simon popped his head up and saw the officer was gone he breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time he caught sight of something he wasn't expecting, in Gabriel's office were a few portraits of Adrien and 'Mr. Butterfly' in the room, then he came to realize they shared a family resemblance. "Hold on, does that mean that this kid…and Mr. B…are related?" It was around that moment when Natalie had finally come back up from the butterfly garden with a brand new batch of butterflies tucked away inside her basket, as soon as she had come up through the portal in the floor Simon quickly poked his head up and whispered. "We have a problem."

She quickly snapped her head over to where she'd heard Simon hiding behind the couch. "What do you mean we have a problem?" She asked back also whispering, before he could answer her she heard the officers from outside the door.

"You think it could just be a prank call?" One officer asked the other.

"Could be, but then again what's with the car out front? People don't just park their car just so they can abandon it." The second replied.

"I don't know, I've seen some pretty elaborate pranks in my day." The officers just kept on going back and forth for almost a minute until Natalie's hand was forced, she knew they couldn't stay any longer than they already had otherwise they might be discovered by the police.

"I guess I have no choice." Natalie said as she pulled her miraculous out of her pocket and fixed it to her chest, it sparked and crackled slightly as it always did when she put it on. A split second later her Kwami Duusu flew out as bubbly as ever.

"Oh it's so good to be home!" She cheered as she flew around the room like a bottle rocket, that is until Natalie quickly shushed her. "Oh…sorry, I didn't realize we had company."

"More like unwanted company Duusu, we need to get out of hear before they find us and start asking questions." Natalie stated quietly.

Simon's jaw just dropped from what he was looking at, he was just startled by the tiny little peacock looking creature that had just appeared out of nowhere. He then began to ask Natalie. "What…the fuck…is that thing?" Natalie was about to answer him when poor little Duusu's emotions got the better of her and she just started crying uncontrollably. "What? What'd I do? What'd I say"

"You idiot…" Natalie growled at him. "Now look at what you did." She then turned her attention to her very emotional kwami and tried to calm her down. "Duusu he didn't mean anything by it. But you need to be quiet there are police men in the next room."

But it was too late as one of the officers then asked. "Do you hear someone crying in there?" Natalie and Simon just fell silent as they knew what was about to happen. Natalie had decided she couldn't waste any more time.

"Duusu, spread my feathers." She whispered and quickly transforming herself into Mayura, then she turned toward Simon and said. "Give me your photograph, I have an idea but it will require your assistance."

Meanwhile Ladybug, Cat Noir and Iktomi had finally arrived to the hospital. After quickly transforming Dallas headed right for the doctor in charge and told them everything he knew about this drug she had OD'd on and was able to help her. But to his surprise their original diagnosis was actually a mistake, she wasn't suffering from an overdose at all but rather a bad reaction to a medication she was on in secret, even from her own father. After giving her a round of I-V treatments she was officially determined to be stable and on the road to recovery. But two questions remained, what kind of medications did she take and why was she taking them in the first place? The answer to both were one that no one saw coming.

Milan was in the hospital bed feeling completely ashamed of herself as she confessed to the doctor and her father what she'd been taking. "Abortion treatments?" Fred voiced puzzledly. "But honey why would you need to take those?"

She just kept her eyes away from her father's face unable to look at him as she spoke. "I…I had to." She sniffled. "Because…I found out a few weeks ago…that I was pregnant." She admitted feeling so much disgust in herself.

Fred just gasped, he immediately felt weak in the knees as he fell back into the chair he was standing in front of. It was clearly a giant surprise to him to hear that his daughter had gotten pregnant, and tried to have an abortion. "Well clearly the medications you were on didn't work as well as you'd have liked. From what our tests have shown the drugs you've been on have severely weakened your immune system and have caused internal bleeding in your stomach and lower intestines, hence the reason you puked blood." The doctor stated as he wrote out a prescription for some medications to help her deal with her afflictions until she was better. He then tore the prescription from his pad and handed it to Fred and added. "Make sure she takes the antibiotics twice a day and that she doesn't skip any meals, also I want her to have a full two weeks bed rest until she's finished with the meds. Now if you'll excuse me I have more patients to attend to." With that said the doctor left the room and went on his way leaving Milan and her father in the room alone.

Fred just closed his eyes and said calmly. "I need you to be honest with me Milan. Did Ivan pressure you into doing it?"

Milan finally looked at her father after five minutes of self loathing and asked back. "How can you even ask me that? You know he's not the type to go that far dad."

Fred looked up at her and asked again. "But he was the father wasn't he?" Milan fell silent again as she just nodded her head yes in response. Fred just sighed and asked. "When did this happen sweetie?"

Milan folded her hands as she began to explain. "It happened on our anniversary, we…wanted to try and spice up our relationship because…the usual things we used to do just seemed to bore us both. So we…we just…did it. Things just went by so fast and we just…lost control of ourselves, and in the heat of the moment…I guess we forgot to use protection because a few weeks later I started to feel sick, then I took a pregnancy test and sure enough…I was pregnant. So I went to the abortion clinic thinking that I could make all of this go away before anyone found out, and they gave me a home treatment to handle it. I swear dad I didn't mean for any of this to happen." After finally finishing she just broke down into tears, she was beyond distraught, she was an absolute emotional wreck.

Fred looked shocked, he didn't even know what to say to her at this moment other than. "Did you tell Ivan about this honey?" He asked calmly.

She simply shook her head no and said. "I didn't tell him because I was trying to save his future from being ruined by my…our screw up, so I kept this all to myself. I'm so sorry that any of this ever happened."

He had every right to be angry with his daughter and her boyfriend at this time, but after what she'd been through he just couldn't bring himself to feel any ill will towards his child, and he understood what it was like to go through what a young man Ivan's age when it came to the opposite sex. He just chalked it up to a couple of kids who loved each other beyond any doubt just doing something stupid because they weren't thinking clearly due to their own hormones. He stood up and walked over to his daughter's bedside and just pulled her into a hug. "I wish you'd told me about this honey, that's all I have to say about this. I would've supported you no matter what you would've chosen."

Outside the room Dallas was able to hear everything, not because he was eavesdropping but because of his heightened senses thanks to braves brew. He was shocked that she and Ivan had actually gotten pregnant, but not as shocked that she'd terminated her pregnancy without even telling Ivan let alone seeing if he was okay with it first. "Oh boy…" He voiced to himself. "When Ivan finds out about this he's probably gonna flip his lid."

"When Ivan finds out about what?" Adrien asked from behind him as he and Marinette had returned from the hospital cafeteria with a few cups of coffee.

Dallas turned around as he began to explain as he took his cup. "Now bare in mind that what I'm about to tell you guys isn't really my secret to share so we all need to agree that this stays between us, and none of us are to tell Ivan, period!"

Marinette could see the look on his face as he said it, she needed no explanation of how serious it was so she nodded her head yes to signify that she agreed with him. The last thing she'd ever do would be to betray her friend's trust. "What happened then?" Adrien asked again.

Dallas started to elaborate. "Ivan got Milan pregnant." He started slowly, this alone got a look of shock on both their faces. "But she didn't tell him about it, evidently her plan was just to nip this in the butt before anyone else found out, Ivan included. But as we all can see that kinda backfired on her so now she's in some pretty deep shit, or at least she will be when Ivan finds out. But it can't be because of us got it? This is something that she needs to do herself."

"Too late…" A voice stated from behind the trio, their heads all whipped around to see Ivan standing there with a very angry look on his face. Without even saying another word he just shoved past them and went straight into Milan's room with nothing but rage. Dallas and Adrien quickly followed him in just in case he thought about doing something really stupid, but all he did was stand there and glare at Milan as he shouted at her. "How could you do this to me?!"

As Adrien and Dallas just stood behind him the young Lakota immediately started thinking fearfully and with so much regret for even opening his mouth, this is not going to end well.

(A/N: And there's the cliff hanger folks, not sorry that I'm doing this to you again. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Speaking of in the next chapter of WOS, Ivan and Milan get into a heated argument, Dallas throws himself into the middle of it to try and calm them down and he asks someone from his past to try and help them get through it if they can and try to save their relationship. Alright that's it for today folks sorry again that I had to do a two parter on this chapter I hope you enjoyed it."


	23. Chapter 23: On the verge of collapse

(A/N: Hey guys it's that time again, when we last left off Mylene was in a very bad situation, in more ways than one. I hope you've all been paying close attention because every single one of Dallas's tarot predictions have come true so far, and one of them involved Ivan and Mylene incase you don't remember, also…and I admit this is dumb to do even for me but it would seem I've misspelled her name this entire time which makes me feel like a total idiot so now I have to do a whole but load of corrective editing, yay, also I know this chapter is a bit late, but what else is new. However I do have a good reason, two actually, the first being I had to watch my parent's dogs for the last week so I didn't really have time to focus on this chapter like I wanted to do, and as for the second I thought of a last minute idea to do for this chapter which I hope you're gonna like, now then without further a due let's hop to it.)

Chapter 23: The verge of collapse

"Duusu, spread my feathers." Natalie whispered and quickly transforming herself into Mayura, then she turned toward Simon and said. "Give me your photograph, I have an idea but it will require your assistance."

Simon just stood there amazed at what he'd just seen firsthand. "You have a miraculous too?" He asked dumbly.

"Just give me the damn picture while we still have time, and think of a creature to take the form of your strongest emotion." She growled through gritted teeth thoroughly annoyed by him at this point. Delaying no longer Simon quickly thought of a form for his emotions to take, he wasn't sure what she was going to do or why he needed to do this but he didn't question it. Then fished out the picture of himself and his brother and handed it to Mayura. After plucking a feather from her fan and charging it with dark energy she took the photo and applied the feather and began to summon a brand new sentimonster. Which took the form of a giant red skinned diamond back rattle snake with large metallic like antlers and a large bright glowing red stone in between its eyes.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." Simon voiced as he stared at the massive monstrous snake which he'd only ever heard legends about from his grandfather.

"Sentimonster, I am Mayura…" She announced to her and Simon's creation which sat coiled in front of the two of them flickering it's forked tongue at them. "From here on out you are to obey Simon Clearlake and do whatever it is he asks of you." As she turned back to Simon to hand over the reins she saw that he had intentionally covered his eyes and averted his gaze from the giant snake. "What are you doing that for? It's not going to hurt you."

"You don't understand, I've modeled it after a demon from my tribes folk lore, the demon Unk-Cekula, who was most famous for…" Before Simon could finish explaining the door opened up and in stepped the police.

"Is anybody…WHAT THE HELL?!" One of the officers shouted as he and his partner we're being stared down by a massive snake. Just as they pulled their guns and took aim the sentimonster's eyes flashed a bright white for a brief second causing the officer's to go blind in an instant. "I…I can't see. I can't see a damn thing!" He cried as he and his partner started to fumble around.

Simon then shuttered as he saw what his imagination and the sentimonster had caused. "That…that's what she's famous for. She turns people blind if you look into her eyes. But the worse has yet to come." He said finally finishing his sentence from a moment ago.

"Then make sure she only does it if she has to." Mayura replied as she once again handed him the photo.

Just as he had finally took back the photo the snake then started to rear back it's head as it poised itself to strike the officers and devour them like a real snake letting out a single hiss as it darted toward them with it's jaws open wide. "NO STOP! Simon cried just as the snake was right on top of them, and to his surprise it did just as he'd said and stopped in its tracks. Then it simply closed it's mouth and returned back to it's sitting position facing Mayura and Simon sitting still as a stone. "It…it did what I told it to do."

"Of course she did, I've given you complete and total control over her." Mayura stated with a sinister smile. "We'd best get going while we still can." Just as they started to take their leave a single black butterfly flew into the room floating in front of Simon. "Hmm…it would seem that Hawkmoth sent us a little something to help us out."

"Wait, you mean he's been watching us this whole time?" Simon asked with shock.

"Most likely…" Mayura replied. "But then again perhaps he sees an opportunity. With the power's of Iya and…what did you call her again?" She asked as she gestured over to the large snake.

"Unk-Cekula." Simon replied plainly.

"Right, with your powers to manipulate the weather and people and her power to blind anyone who dares to look into her eyes the two of you could be an unstoppable duo." Mayura summed up.

Simon could see that she was right. Between the powers that he had as an akumaa and this sentimonster they would be unstoppable by normal standards. But he didn't seem all that interested as he just said. "What's the point? I came all the way here to see my brother and try to reunite our bond as brothers and he just turned me away like I was nothing. I know I promised Hawkmoth that I'd help him but…"

Just as he was about to finish Mayura then added. "Did we fail to mention that the miraculous holders are friends of his? What better way to get his attention than to go after the people he cares about?"

Simon's eyes just shot open wide with this reveal, not only because he was surprised that his brother was friends with an entire team of superheroes but because he was shocked that she'd even suggested this to him. "Now hold on, I may have agreed to help get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous but I draw the line at killing folks."

"Who ever said anything about killing? All you need to do is either enthrall them or blind them." Mayura stated plainly.

"You still don't understand, the power of Unk-Cekula doesn't just blind people. It also turns them insane then over time it slowly kills them, in that order mind you." Simon replied still feeling nervous about this plan.

Until Mayura reassured him. "You don't have to worry, once the sentimonster disappears everything it's done to anyone else will be undone and these men will go back to normal."

Simon then narrowed his eyes onto her and said with an aggressive tone. "You'd better be telling the truth, I'm not a murderer." Then he turned back to the akumaa floating near him and applied it to his picture. "Alright boss, lets get this over with."

It was almost eleven o'clock in the morning when Ivan finally woke up, his head was throbbing from the night before and he had no idea why especially sense he didn't have anything relatively alcoholic to drink. The last thing he remembered was seeing something absolutely terrifying, and what that was were everyone's eyes bursting open and thousands of worms crawling out of their eye sockets. Then the next thing that happened was a dream, a dream that took him on a spiritual journey with a tiny mouse as his guide to teach him of where he belonged in the universe, or at least that's what he thought it was. But in the end he just chalked it up to a weird dream. After having a cup of coffee and extra strength migraine medication he felt right as rain. That is until he watched the morning news and saw his girlfriend Mylene in the hospital.

Without even thinking he called for an uber and went straight to the hospital, as soon as he got there he made a mad dash to the front desk to try and find out which room she was in. "Where…can I find…Mylene…Haprele." He panted trying to catch his breath.

The nurse behind the desk looked up from her monitor and asked. "How do you know this patient?"

"She's my girlfriend." He said with fear that she might be in a horrible situation. "I need to see that she's alright."

The nurse started to type away on her keyboard then handed him a clip board and said. "Fill this out first then I'll let you head up to her room."

After filling out the visitor's form she gave him he handed it over to her and she sent him up to the fifth floor. He was so afraid of the state she might be in, all he could think was please be okay. As he rounded the corner he saw Adrien, Marinette and Dallas all standing with cups of coffee. He felt touched that they all came to pay her a visit as well. That is until he heard what Dallas had said to the two other teens. "Ivan got Mylene pregnant." Is what Ivan heard Dallas say clear as day, that's when his whole world just stopped. His thoughts just started to run wild, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense, he had noticed that she'd been acting sick for almost no reason at all mainly because she never got sick unless there was some kind of virus going around.

The first thing he asked himself was. "Why didn't she tell me?" He felt several emotions at this moment. Scared, confused, hurt. But what Dallas would say next would override all of those in a split second.

"But she didn't tell him about it, evidently her plan was just to nip this in the butt before anyone else found out, Ivan included. But as we all can see that kinda backfired on her so now she's in some pretty deep shit, or at least she will be when Ivan finds out. But it can't be because of us got it? This is something that she needs to do herself." With that said Ivan's previous emotions went right out the window, he clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and the next thing he knew he was just filled with so much anger that he just wanted to explode.

His blood just ran cold as he finally spoke up from behind his friends. "Too late…" He voiced with a low growl. As the three teens quickly turned to him to see the look of anger on his face. Without even saying another word he just shoved past them and went straight into Mylene's room with nothing but rage. Dallas and Adrien quickly followed him in just in case he thought about doing something really stupid, but all he did was stand there and glare at Mylene as he shouted at her. "How could you do this to me?!"

As Adrien and Dallas just stood behind him the young Lakota immediately started thinking fearfully and with so much regret for even opening his mouth, this is not going to end well. Dallas tried to step in front of Ivan in some kind of attempt to calm him down. "Ivan I get that your mad at her and you have every right to be but I don't think…"

"SHUT UP DALLAS!" Ivan shouted as he grabbed Dallas by the collar of his jacket. "SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He then shoved Dallas off to the side where he just fell to the floor.

Dallas slowly got up fully prepared to retaliate when Adrien quickly stood in between him and Ivan and said. "Let it Go Dallas, the last thing we need to do is make this situation worse by you guys getting into a fight." Dallas just gritted his teeth as he reluctantly backed off at Adrien's request.

Mylene just looked on at her lover while he was enraged at her for reasons that she already knew. "You were pregnant…and with my child…and you just killed them and didn't even ask me if I was okay with it!" He shouted at her with fury.

"Ivan please…" Mylene tried to ease him so she could explain. "I know I should've told you the truth, but I didn't want you to worry about us."

"Bullshit! You only did it so you wouldn't have to take responsibility for what we'd done!" He roared back at her. "I mean I get that having a baby is scary but you didn't have to kill our child!"

Mylene quickly tried to rationalize with him. "Ivan there wasn't any child, not yet at least…but I..."

"DON'T YOU FEED ME THAT LINE OF SHIT!" He shouted again. "When a woman get's pregnant the result is always the same, she has a child growing inside of her, and you killed them!"

"HEY!" Dallas shouted as he finally got in between them. "Both of you just shut up…for five seconds! The way I see it your both at fault for this. But it's true that this whole thing concerns you both."

"Butt out of this Dallas, this has nothing to do with you!" Ivan said as he tried to shove Dallas out of the room, only for Dallas to grab his wrist and twist it around with little effort. Ivan winced in pain from the pressure that Dallas was applying to his wrist.

Dallas then looked Ivan in the eye and said with an icy tone. "As you can see I'm holding back, by a lot. Now let me be perfectly clear, shut the hell up…or I will snap your wrist like a toothpick, do I make myself clear Ivan?" After finally letting him go Ivan just turned around and started walking away.

"Whatever…" He said coldly as he just turned his back on everyone in the room. "I'm out of here."

"What?" Mylene began to shed tears as she watched Ivan walk out. "Ivan, Ivan don't go! Please don't leave, just let me explain."

He stopped for a brief second and said without even looking back at her. "There's nothing left for you to say, it's very clear to me that you'd rather kill your own child and hide your sin from me rather than even let me have a say in whether or not if we should raise him or her." Then without another word he just walked off, he didn't even give one final glare at her. Marinette tried to stop him from leaving but he just pushed past her.

In that moment Mylene just began to cry as her heart began to break, she began to feel nothing but regret for what she'd done, to Ivan…and their unborn child. But there was one person in that room who was not just going to let Ivan walk out on her without a fight. Finally following his instincts Dallas just marched after him not giving a damn what he had to do at this point because he was going to do what ever it took to make Ivan listen. Adrien quickly sensed this as he tried to stop Dallas from whatever it was he planned to do. "Dallas hold on now don't do anything stupid!"

"No promises Adrien." Dallas growled as he just marched onward towards the angry teen. "Ivan, get back here you little pansy ass bitch!" He ordered as he grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. "What the hell do you think your doing huh? You can't just walk away from your girlfriend while she's like this."

"Ex-girlfriend, I'm done with her. She had no right to do this to me or to our baby!" Ivan shouted back at him.

"Okay let me stop you right there pal because she literally had every right due to the one key fact, her body her rules. Meaning that she would have the final say in this whole situation no matter what you would've wanted which clearly was the alternative." Dallas stated the facts in the attempt to get Ivan to see reason. "But it was your child too so yes you should've had a say, I completely agree with you. But you need to understand that she wasn't ready and I think it's safe to say that neither were you. I mean do you even have a way to support her or a child? Do you have a job or money? Do you have your own place? Do you even know the first thing about raising a baby?"

Ivan clearly didn't have any of those things at his disposal, but he still felt betrayed by Mylene for her actions. "It doesn't matter, she still should've talked to me about it first. Even if we couldn't take care of it together our baby deserved to live. Even if we didn't keep it they still would've made someone else happy."

That's when Dallas got confused. "Wait, you mean…you didn't want to raise the baby?" He asked puzzledly.

"Don't be an idiot of course I did!" Ivan declared, then his look slowly melted into one of sorrow. "But like you said, I don't have any way of supporting Mylene or a baby, but that doesn't mean I would've been okay with robbing my child of the right to live."

Dallas slowly started to understand what Ivan was saying then asked. "So you mean you would've given it up for adoption after they were born?"

Ivan just nodded his head, then he wiped his eye of a tear that threatened to fall. "I would've rather watched as my child grew up in someone else's home instead of never being able to live at all. Unlike…someone else I know."

In that moment Dallas went back from sympathetic to angry. "Oh for the love of god will you please just stop? Mylene only did it because she was worried about your future!"

"I'm not talking about Mylene…" Ivan replied as his voice began to crack. "I'm talking about my…my parents."

Dallas was almost silent for an entire minute as he just allowed what Dallas had just said register in his mind. I did not see that coming, he thought to himself. "Your…parents?" He voiced with confusion.

Ivan slowly began to spin a tale of pain and woe. "Not a whole lot of people know about this but, I have to live with my grandma because…my mom and dad…abandoned me right after I was born." He said with a sniffle. "They got pregnant in high school, but they didn't want anything to do with me, they thought it would be easier to just…terminate the pregnancy while they still could. That's when my grandma…my mom's mom…found out, and she intervened saying that they had no right to get rid of me in such a way. She just kept on guilt tripping them until they finally caved, but only to a certain point because after I was born they wanted to give me up for adoption and that would be the end of it. But my grandma wouldn't allow it either, she said that I had the right to be apart of the family and that they had to take responsibility for me, but instead of doing that…they just dumped me onto my grandma and she hasn't seen them sense."

In that moment Dallas finally understood the root of Ivan's anger, unresolved parental issues mixed with his own morals on the subject of abortion clearly made a poor combination, especially sense he came so close to having his own life stripped away from him. If it weren't for his grandmother it would be certain that he wouldn't be standing there talking about it with him. "Wow, now I understand why you're so angry." Dallas voiced with a calm tone. "But still, I don't think you should really compare Mylene to your folks Ivan, because like I said she was only looking out for your future so I think it's safe to say that she didn't make this choice lightly."

Ivan just looked away from Dallas as he asked. "But how can I forgive her after what she's done? How can I ever trust her again after all of this? And after what I said there's no way she'll ever forgive me."

That's when Dallas started to think of his options, then he got an idea which he was sure would work. "I might know someone who can help." He said as he pulled out his phone and googled the name of his old therapist. "I hope it's not too late at night back home."

After finding her business number on her own personal web sight Dallas punched in her number and gave her a call. The phone rang a few times until she finally answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

"Hey doc…" Dallas greeted back to her. "Bet you never thought you'd get a call from me again. Really sorry that I woke you up but I kinda need your help."

"Who is this?" Dr. Grimshaw asked as she was unclear who it was she was speaking to.

"An old client of yours…" Dallas began to explain. "We first met back in Montana, my mom insisted that a psychiatrist come in and see me after I was abducted by a…" Dallas swallowed hard as he forced the memory of the night he was nearly raped and killed out of his mind. "That trucker who…wanted to rape me."

Upon hearing this Ivan's jaw just dropped, he never would've imagined that Dallas had ever came close to being made the victim of a sexual predator. Around that same moment Dr. Grimshaw instantly began to recognize this story. "Dallas?" She said with shock. "Is that really you?"

"The one and only last time I checked." He replied half-jokingly. "And like I said I'm kind of in need of your help, that is if you don't mind."

Dr. Grimshaw then asked somewhat puzzledly. "You mean over a call?"

"Yes over a call, this is a little too important to wait and if you knew the situation then you'd understand." Dallas replied plainly.

The doctor thought about it for a moment and said. "I hope you realize that therapy over the phone costs extra, as does calling me in the dead of night during my off hours."

Dallas simply smiled and said back. "Don't worry doc, I'm good for it."

"Fine by me, so what's your problem this time?" She asked as she got out a pen and pad from her end table in her bed room.

"Well in all fairness I'm not the one in need of therapy this time thank god, but someone else I know is." Dallas stated as he began to explain the situation. "I have a couple of friends who happen to be a couple, their names are Ivan and Mylene one of them is in the hospital right now due to a bad reaction to some meds she's been on…"

"Dallas, I hope you realize I'm not that kind of a doctor." She said in response as she didn't fully understand the situation. Until he explained further.

"I know that doc, but it's all connected. You see…the meds she was on were meant to terminate a pregnancy and Ivan just found out about it and frankly…he's not too thrilled about it. But that's not the issue, the issue is his own parents tried to get an abortion after conceiving him but his grandmother, god bless her, kept that from happening. But it only got worse after his folks ditched him with his grandmother all together and nobody's seen them sense. So I think you can understand now why he's so super pissed about this."

After righting everything down on her pad she then asked Dallas. "Is Ivan there by chance?"

Dallas then handed Ivan the phone and said to him. "She want's to talk to you. Take all the time you need." After leaving Ivan alone with the doctor on his cell he went back up to Mylene's room where she was absolutely distraught with both Marinette and her father doing everything they could to try and help her calm down. "I've talked to Ivan everybody, and I think what I have to tell you may help put a few things into perspective." After explaining everything to everyone in the room what Ivan had told him they all slowly began to understand as well why Ivan was so angry, after learning this Mylene felt even more guilty about what she'd done as she could see that it had unearthed a very sore subject.

But thankfully her father was able to reassure her that there was no way she could've known about it. About ten minutes after Ivan came back up to see Mylene only this time it was to apologize. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he began to speak. "I…I'm sorry…sorry for…not understanding you, I shouldn't have said what I said."

"No Ivan I'm the one who should be sorry…" Mylene replied. "If I'd known about your parents abandoning you and trying to just take away your existence I would've considered other options. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for the rest of my life after what I've done."

Ivan then walked over to the bed and sat next to her unable to look at her for his actions, he let out a sigh and said. "Listen, I think the real reason I got so mad at you was because…I was never able to resolve my issues with my parents…and after I learned what you did…I just…took it out on you. Which wasn't fair, so for that…I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and shed a small tear as he just began to hate himself for what he'd done prior to this moment. But what happened next not even he was expecting, he felt Mylene's arms wrap tightly around him reassuring him that she still loved him. They were still far from where they once were but for the moment they had what they needed, forgiveness.

After giving back his phone Ivan thanked Dallas for his help, he also told Dallas that he owed Dr. Grimshaw six-thousand dollars for the session. Dallas nearly fainted at the amount he now owed his former therapist and had hoped he'd misheard her. But his answer was clear as day when the doctor sent him a text with his bill attached, luckily for him Adrien was kind enough to pay for most of it with an American account in the Agreste name. He considered it as a way of saying thanks for helping him fix his relationship with his father, so in the end Dallas only had to pay two thousand dollars, which in his mind was way easier to replace than three times that. On the way out of the hospital Adrien then asked his foster brother. "How do you always manage to do that?"

Dallas just looked back at him and asked. "Do what?"

"Fix everything, even when it doesn't seem like it can be fixed." Adrien laminated.

Dallas just shrugged and said. "Who knows, maybe it's because of how fucked up my life is that I know how to fix something that's major league fucked up. Like my relationship with…my…brother." That's when Dallas realized he still had some work to do. "God…damn you Adrien."

"What'd I do?" He asked with confusion.

"You just made me realize that I've fucked up things with my brother, more so than they already were." He replied as he just grumbled to himself. "Stupid…mother…freaken…Simon…Adrien…grr…damn…MORALS."

While he was in the midst of his rant Dallas was stopped by the sight of two ambulances pulling up with their sirens flashing. As the pair-o-medics piled out of the large vehicles and pulled out two officers on stretchers, as they wheeled them both into the hospital Dallas could see that they both had to be restrained as they were thrashing about and screaming bloody murder. And along with that Dallas saw something else, as the officers passed them by he saw something had happened to their eyes. They were glazed over white. This seemed eerily familiar to Dallas, almost as if he'd heard of this sort of thing before. But before he could even ask the medics what had happened to them Dallas then heard the sound of thunder overhead. He looked up into the sky and saw dark storm clouds forming. "Do either of you remember their being a thunderstorm warning for today?"

"No, but a storm doesn't just come out of nowhere…unless…" Marinette voiced as she came to realize what was going on, especially when she saw a man flying through the air waring clothing that looked like something a native American brave might ware. "Guys, I think we've got an akumaa."

"Not just an Akumaa I'm afraid, look." Adrien added as he pointed out to the Eiffel tower which had a giant snake coiling around its massive structure.

Dallas just gasped, as he instantly recognized the giant snake he saw from far off. "It can't be…" He said with fear clear in his voice. "I don't believe it; how can she be here in Europe?" He asked aloud.

"Uh…she? You know what that thing is?" Adrien asked his foster brother who for once in his life looked scared of something. Which turned out to be a giant snake with antlers.

"I'm afraid I do…" Dallas said as he looked on in horror. "It's the end of all men who dare to look at her, she is the greatest bane of my people. The demon…Unk-Cekula."

(A/N: And that's all for now people, sorry that this one was a little short, also hope you guys weren't too divided with the whole topic I went with for this chapter, I really didn't know if I should've gone this route but I honestly couldn't think of anything better so I just went with this. Also what did you guys think of this crazy snake demon? When I first read about her on line I actually felt a chill run down my spine, because of how freaking scary she is, but the worst part is she has a boyfriend according to the legend and he's just as bad as she is. No it's not Iya so if that's what you're thinking guess again. Also in case you're wondering yes she was supposed to be an akumaa in this story too but that was a little hard for me to spin out so I just went with the sentimonster bit instead. Alright now it's time for the spoiler. In the next chapter of WOS, Iya wreaks havoc upon the city along with Unk-Cekula, Iktomi confronts his brother on the field of battle while Ladybug and Cat Noir fight off the sentimonster along with the rest of the team but are finding it difficult as they are unable to do a thing to it without running the risk of going blind. Who will win this daring duel? Find out in the next chapter. Bye for now everyone.)


	24. Chapter 24: Iya of the storm

(A/N: What up my people coming at you with a new chapter today! Okay I'll stop with the gangster talk now, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, also please forgive me for this but I made a really bad pun with the chapter's title so please don't ridicule me for it, also if you haven't revisited the chapters that I've rewritten already I strongly suggest you do because there's a bit in this chapter involving Spizz that you won't get if you haven't, alright here we go.)

Chapter 24: Iya of the storm

As always the city was in panic and disarray whenever an akumaa or a sentimonster appeared and today was nothing different, other than the akumaa having two different power sets mixed into one form. Especially when that skill set includes the power to create evil thralls to do ones bidding. Which was already giving the police a hard time as they had to fight off hordes of evilly possessed civilians. But with the help of Rena Rouge's mist darts the police were able to round up and restrain as many civilians that were affected. "Another wave in coming!" Rena cried as she stood atop a cop car. "Carapace slow them down!"

Without thinking Carapace then rushed out in front and stood fast eager to activate a private spell he'd been saving for just this sort of situation. "SHEILD WALL!" He exclaimed as he slammed his shield on the ground and deploying a large force field which stretched the width of the street just enough to block the crowd and hold them at bay. "All yours Rena!" He called back to his girlfriend who then leaped in and shot a mist dart at the crowd, the mist took effect almost instantly as it always did. Once the thralls were effectively dealt with police moved in and used all the wire ties they could get their hands on and began restraining them.

"This is Rena, Carapace and I have managed to hold the main down town residential areas without breaking a sweat, how are things going on your ends guys?" She asked over the private miraculous com system.

"Viperion here, Ryuko, Monkey-king and I have our hands full but we're managing for now. COIL!" Viperion then stretched out as far as he could and wrapped up as many civilians as he could in a giant circle before Monkey-king used his own enthralling power to help turn the tide.

"Monkey see monkey do!" He exclaimed as he slammed his staff on the ground sending out a wave of yellow energy which hit all the civilians Viperion had tied up. After letting them go he started to give his new army orders. "Hold off the enemy thralls but don't hurt them." Without question the newly made allies all turned on their former allies and started trading blows with them all.

From up above Ryuko was lining herself up for a perfect airstrike. "Water dragon!" She cried and turned into a giant rushing wave of water pushing back a giant group of civilians for the dozenth time. After turning back she quickly flew up to the roof of a building and landed next to an air conditioning unit and leaned on it so she could catch her breath. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, it's looking pretty grim on our side." She panted heavily.

"Hang tight Ryuko I've got you covered." Iktomi called over the com as he drove in at full speed on his specter bike which he was happy he could finally use in battle. After ramping off a flipped sedan he primed his guns and just pulled the trigger. "EAT RUBBER YOU CRAZY MOTHER…" He shouted out until he was drowned out by the sound of the gunfire. He managed to hit several civilians with rubber bullets forcing them all down. After his bike landed in the middle of a large group of them they all began to swarm him. "Anybody order donuts!" He quipped as he revved the engine and started to drive in a circle on the front wheel while at the same time squeezing the trigger of the guns hitting even more of the civilians coming at him. "WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO! God I love this bike!"

"Hey, how come he gets a kickass bike with machineguns?" Monkey-king whined as he just became green with envy at Iktomi's new toy.

After he'd stopped burning out the tires Iktomi then looked over to his teammate and said smirking under the mask. "Oh it doesn't just have guns, watch this. Fire three missiles!"

"**FIRING…MISSILES.**" The bikes A.I. said back to it's rider as it unleashed three missiles all filled with chloroform. In an instant the missiles exploded and released their payload effectively knocking out everyone within range of the gas.

"Oh come on it has missiles too?" Monkey-king whined again. "No fair I wanna bike like that why can't I have a bike like that?"

"Focus monkey boy! We're far from done here and we still need to get the akumaa and the sentimonster taken care of. Now stop drooling all over my ride and get back to it, I'm gonna see if I can't be of use at the tower." Iktomi declared as he gunned the engine and drove off at top speed.

At the Eiffel tower Ladybug, Cat Noir, Bunnix and Pegasus were neck deep in evilly enthralled civilians. It didn't seem as though the fight they were in was possible but they still had to try their best to get to the source of the problem. Who wasn't making it easy for Ladybug as she tried to fly in at Iya while he kept shooting lightning bolts at her. "I can't get close enough to him!" She cried out to her team. "I need a wing man, oh why did Interpol have to arrest Chloe last night?"

While she was busy doing her best to get to Iya her teammates down below weren't fairing much better. "You know I'd love to be your distraction as always bugaboo…" Cat voiced as he quickly tripped a thrall with his staff then pole-vaulted into another then quickly jumping into a split kick. "But we've got a thousand times more problems than you do down here I'm afraid, and they all really need a lesson in boundaries."

"There's way too many of them!" Bunnix voiced as she swung her parasol into the chest of a thrall then quickly whipped around and hit another behind his knees. "We need backup."

"Ask and yee shall receive bun-bun!" Iktomi cried as he drove in shooting missiles which exploded as soon as they made contact with the ground around the army of civilians. "Pegasus, get everyone clear of the gas!"

Pegasus quickly did as instructed and opened a portal leading up to the top of the Eiffel tower in the attempt to get the drop on Iya. "Let's get out of here quick." Without hesitation they all leapt through the portal and found themselves right where they wanted to be. But just as soon as the portal closed they were greeted with the sight of the sentimonster raising its head into view and offering a single hiss. "Oh…right, forgot about the snake."

In a split second Unk-Cekula quickly darted forward in the attempt to swallow the heroes all in one bite. "Watch out!" Cat cried as he shoved his teammates out of the way and at the last second he quickly backflipped over the snake's head and landed right in-between it's antlers. "Seriously what is this thing a snake-alope?" A split second later the snake started to thrash and shake it's head all about in the attempt to throw cat off as he held on for dear life to one of the antlers. "Not fun not fun NOT FUN!" Eventually Cat finally lost his grip and went flying off into the air.

It didn't take Iya long to notice one of his foes was vulnerable to attack. "What's this? A lost little kitty trying to learn to fly? How adorable." He voiced as he took aim at Cat Noir with a lightning bolt, only to be halted by Hawkmoth.

"Iya wait, get his miraculous while he's vulnerable, the ring!" He shouted as he bore witness through Iya's eyes.

"You want it you got it boss." Iya replied as he flew in fast at Cat to try and catch him before he got too far away.

"Hang on Cat I'm coming!" Ladybug cried as she flew in at Iya again, but was quickly halted when Unk-Cekula snapped at her from the side in the attempt to catch her in her jaws.

"That's right my pet, keep that little pest occupied while I deal with the cat." Iya called out just before he caught Cat Noir by his wrist. "I'll just be taking that."

But just before Iya could get a chance cat quickly cried. "CATACLYSM!" Activating his power to destroy and using it as a virtual shield to protect his ring from Iya.

"Iya wait! Don't touch the ring!" Hawkmoth cried in order to protect his servant.

"Seriously boss? First you tell me grab the ring now you tell me not to? Make up your mind!" Iya replied with annoyance.

Hawkmoth quickly thought of what to do as he knew that with their new found abilities simply waiting for him to turn back was no longer an option. But that's when it hit him, he didn't have to wait for him to lose power. He just had to use it up. "His staff, grab his staff and touch it to his hand then grab the ring while its power is out of commission." He said quickly to his servant.

Iya smirked and said back. "You're the boss." Just as he started to reach for Cat's staff the hero quickly used his free hand and scratched Iya's wrist causing him to drop Cat and the staff. He winced in pain as he grabbed his wrist. "AH! You sneaky little shit!"

Just as Cat began to fall he quickly focused the energy of his cataclysm into a sphere and cried out. "Heads up stormy weather rip off!" Then he tossed the sphere directly at Iya.

"Look out!" Hawkmoth cried out to Iya who quickly shot a bolt of lightning at the black sphere. Upon contact with one another there was a loud explosion which was enough to cause everyone around for miles to wince and cover there ears from the loud bang.

Cat tried to reach for his staff which was just out of reach as he started to free fall Iktomi looked up and saw his foster brother dropping without a way to save himself or anyone to save him, except for him. "Hang on Cat I've got an idea. WEB!" Iktomi quickly shot out dozens of webs connecting them to the lampposts that all stood across from one another creating a giant spider-web to use as a make shift trapeze net, and just in the nick of time as Cat was less than twenty feet from the ground before he hit the net. "What's new pussy cat?" Iktomi asked jokingly as he helped cat out of the web.

"Thanks for the save, it seems that spider web theory of yours is no joke." Cat replied with a smirk as he approved of Iktomi's cat pun, not long after he quickly collected his staff both he and his foster brother took a battle stance as Iya came down to meet them mono-a-mono.

Iya was about to say something to Cat but was quickly halted when he caught sight of Iktomi, he had been told about all the known members of the team but he still had no idea what kind of powers Iktomi had let alone who he was yet, the same could be said for Hawkmoth and Mayura as they hadn't seen him fight any akumaas yet. They may have heard whispers and roomers about it but there was no way they could determine what he could do as each roomer always depicted a different story. "Who the heck are you supposed to be? Some ninja spider-man wanna be?" Iya asked as he charged up a bolt of lightning.

"Well…" Cat mumbled to himself. "Now I know which side of the family he gets it from."

Iktomi just stared right at Iya almost nervous that his brother had been turned into an akumaa. But he knew he had no choice but to fight him. He pulled his weapon and started to spin the knife around at his side as he held the tomahawk in his other hand. "I am Iktomi the trickster, and you're about to get schooled in the art of getting your ass kicked." He replied with a slightly deeper voice than usual just in case his brother recognized his voice from under the mask.

Iya cocked and eye brow and replied. "Iktomi, you know that's the name of a very powerful spirit in my tribes folk lore. Though I am curious as to why you picked this name, could it be that you yourself are of Lakota descent?"

"No…" Iktomi lied as he kept his calm to try and not give himself away in front of his brother or to Hawkmoth as he knew that if Simon were to out his secret to their enemy then they would be in big trouble. "Some dumb kid on the internet made an appearance on some girls blog and told everyone about some legend about the guy so I just went with it, mostly because you have no idea how hard it is to pick a good spider based codename that isn't already taken or doesn't sound stupid."

"Hey, don't call my little brother stupid!" Iya snapped at Iktomi just before he shot a lightning bolt at him and Cat, both of whom quickly dodged out of the way and quickly rushed Iya from both sides each letting out a war cry. Iya then let loose a gust of wind in both directions sending Cat flying.

But Iktomi was able to stay firmly planted on the ground as he activated a private spell he didn't think he'd ever have to use while standing up right on the ground. "Spider's grip!" He exclaimed as his feet became magnetized to the ground, then he started to walk slowly shielding his face from the wind with his arms as he walked closer and closer to Iya.

Who just looked on at Iktomi with surprise and asked. "How the hell are you doing that? I'm hitting you with eighty mile per hour winds you should be flying off like a leaf."

"Spiders can stick to any surface genius! So go ahead and crank up the heat as much as you want cuz I'm not going anywhere if I don't want to!" Iktomi cried out in order to be heard over the large gust of wind.

Iya then smiled and said. "What a wonderful idea." Then he snapped his fingers and in an instant the surrounding temperature sky rocketed in a split second over a hundred degrees. It wasn't long before Iktomi started to feel the heat from the sun beat down, and it only got worse due to the fact that his suit was mostly black and caught the sun's heat much quicker. He started to pant as beads of sweat started to form on his brow, but even though he was uncomfortable he still kept on pushing towards his brother.

"Me and my big mouth." Iktomi voiced to himself as he instantly came to regret saying what he said. While Iya was distracted with Iktomi Cat Noir saw an opportunity to take him down, but in order to do that he'd need Iktomi's bike. So he quickly extended his staff and started pole-vaulting over to the bike to cut the time in half. Once he'd reached the bike he quickly ignited the engine and started driving at top speed and firing the guns.

It wasn't until the first few bullets hit Iya that he finally noticed and broke his concentration on Iktomi and the temperature he was trying to raise. As Cat sped past Iya he fired off a lightning bolt at Cat in hopes that he'd hit him, but sadly for him he missed as Cat made a sharp turn which caused the bike to slide on it's side in a similar manner to how a stunt driver would perform. Once he was confident he was clear to hop back up Cat quickly pushed the bike back up with his foot and spun around and started driving at Iya yet again. Just as Iya was about to put down a patch of ice Iktomi quickly sucker punched Iya in the face following it up with a swift kick in the stomach then wrapping the chain of his weapon around his neck then vaulting over him while still holding on to the chain and with all his strength lifted Iya off his feet and quickly tossed him over his back and slammed him into the concrete with full force.

As Cat finally got back over to Iktomi he stopped the bike and said. "Your friend was right; this bike does ride like a dream."

"Yeah great now get off my ride." Iktomi demanded calmly just before Iya shot another bolt of lightning at the two of them just barely missing them both. After firing off another bolt which hit Cat Iktomi quickly started spinning both ends of his weapon and rushed Iya head on. Iya then shot even more bolts of lightning at Iktomi with him blocking each one until he slid down on one foot to dodge a single bolt of lightning in which case he shot his knife at Iya who just barely stepped to the side quick enough to avoid being hit. The blade was a mere inch away from his face as he saw his startled reflection on the flat surface of the knife, as Iktomi quickly yanked it back to his side he then tossed his tomahawk at Iya next with it also just barely missing Iya except for a single scratch made by the sharp edge of the blade. After quickly whipping it back as well Iktomi then swung it wide in the attempt to catch Iya and wrap him up in the chain, but Iya just side rolled and shot off another lightning bolt at Iktomi who quickly dodged the attack. But upon dodging he saw just where the lightning bold was headed, after hearing and seeing a loud explosion and what remained of his specter bike Iktomi just gripped his weapon even tighter in his fists and slowly started to growl. "I…loved…THAT…**BIKE!**"

Letting his anger get the better of him Iktomi rushed in and started swinging both ends of his weapon in one hand as he leapt into the air and came down on Iya. But just as he did Iya quickly blasted Iktomi with a strong gust of wind sending him flying into one of the legs of the Eiffel tower. After finally recovering from being hit with a lightning bolt Cat Noir then started running in at Iya on all fours like a real cat. Iya then started shooting off lightning bolts one after another only for Cat to zig zag all over the place in order to dodge his attacks. "Hold STILL you little shit!" Iya demanded in annoyance.

"Why is it when ever the bad guys can't hit whoever their aiming at they always tell them to sit still? As if they're actually gonna let you try to kill them." Cat asked rhetorically just to try and annoy Iya up until he quickly jumped up right and ran straight for Iya, just as another bolt of lightning was hurled his way Cat quickly slid like a baseball player heading for home plate underneath Iya and quickly activated his cataclysm. Just as he started to get close Cat just dragged his hand behind him causing the ground underneath him to deteriorate as he passed Iya by who didn't realize until it was too late that the ground was about to give way underneath him. As Cat quickly flipped over on all fours he dug his claws into the ground to try and slow himself down, he smiled as he watched Iya become swallowed up by the newly formed sink hole he'd created.

As he fell into the earth Cat casually walked up to the hole only to see Iya shoot right up out of the ground. "Seriously? Did you already forget that I could fly?" Iya asked with an evil grin. "Stupid cat." He leveled both his hands at Cat as he prepared to fire off two lightning bolts at Cat, but before he could he felt a pair of feet against his back at the same time as two streams of web hit his wrists just as he started to fire off both shots. With one swift yank Iktomi pulled Iya's hands into his own chest effectively zapping himself.

Iktomi quickly hopped off his back and landed in a crouched position and stated as he made a horrible pun. "I bounce back fast. Shocking isn't it?"

Iya quickly turned back to Iktomi and shouted. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BUG BOY!" A split second later Iya shot a blast of icy cold wind at Iktomi only for him to leap above him dodging his attack.

"Spider's aren't bugs idiot, their arachnids!" Iktomi shouted back just before he shot a web into Iya's eyes. Then he shot two more webs at his shoulders then sling-shoted himself into a double kick to Iya's chest sending him flying towards Cat Noir as he stood ready with his staff as he held it like a baseball bat, Cat used all his strength to send Iya flying right back at Iktomi who then shouted. "TANGLE!"

The red sphere of energy burst into a net ensnaring Iya as he fell to the ground and landed at Iktomi's feet. "Pound it!" The heroes cheered as they exchanged a fist bump with one another.

"Now to free the akumaa and put an end to this guy's fun." Cat voiced as he started to search for anything that might stand out, but just as soon as he got started Iya quickly snapped his fingers sending out his black mist which hit both Cat and Iktomi.

Cat's eyes then began to glow a bright red signaling that he was under Iya's control. Iya smiled and said. "Let me out of this net." Cat raised his hand and used his cataclysm to destroy the net.

"Masterful move Iya…" Hawkmoth praised his servant. "Now order them to take the miraculous of their teammates."

Iya nodded and said. "Be good little boys and go get the boss his miraculous, understand?" Just as Cat started to run towards the tower Iktomi then shot a web at Cat and yanked him off his feet then threw him towards the opposite direction far away from the tower. "WHAT?! BUT HOW?" Iya cried with shock that his power to manipulate Iktomi didn't work.

"Iya what happened?" Hawkmoth asked as he too was confused.

"I don't know, I know I hit him with the mist but it didn't work." He replied honestly as Iktomi quickly shot a series of webs at Iya who in turn fired back with several bolts of lightning.

Iktomi then leapt backwards and landed on one of the legs of the tower and just sat their like a spider as he began to gloat. "Jokes on you Iya, believe it or not I was one of Hawkmoth's victims too at one point, and to be honest my anger gets the better of me sometimes. So to prevent him from enthralling me again I took some precautionary measures, the kind that you'd find on a mystical level."

Hawkmoth then gasped to himself as he heard everything through Iya's ears. "What? But there was nothing in the book that suggested that being akumitized could be resisted entirely. Iya forget about trying to possess him, just get his miraculous."

Iya nodded then said. "Hawkmoth doesn't know how you did it but it doesn't matter, cuz I'm gonna take that stupid neckless of yours then I'm gonna use it to get all of your friends miraculous as well." He then rushed Iktomi flying in on a gust of wind while shooting off several more lightning bolts.

Usually Iktomi wouldn't worry about anyone trying to take his miraculous as it was protected by the blood bind, but that idea flew out the window when the enemy he was faced with shared the same blood as he did. But he was still confident that he could win the fight. "You want my miraculous? COME GET IT!" Iktomi shouted as he dove right at the ground letting Iya fly past him and forcing him to turn around, as Iktomi landed with a summersault he spun around on his heel and shot a giant web at him and causing him to stick to the side of the tower. "Well looks like you're all tied up." Iktomi smirked.

"And your about to get squished little spider." Iya replied with a similar smirk. Just then Iktomi quickly whipped around and saw Cat Noir coming down on him whirling his staff over his head.

"Oh crap." Was all he had time to say before Cat swung his staff into the side of his head with full force causing him to spin in a circle and falling over. As Cat slowly walked over to Iktomi's side he activated his cataclysm and raised his hand over his head ready to strike. But just as his hand came down Iktomi quickly jumped up on his hands and shot a web into Cat's face, then he hopped onto his feet and interlocked his legs around Cat's and tripped him while he was trying desperately to get the webs off his face, then as extra insurance Iktomi then hit Cat with even more webs to make sure he couldn't fight back. Cat then began to struggle against the webs in the attempt to get free, knowing that his webs wouldn't hold him for long Iktomi was left with very few options. "Sorry about this Cat, neurotoxin." As Iktomi took two fingers to Cat's neck his teammate then fell limp as his eyes slowly closed.

"Wow, you poisoned your friend in order to free yourself the chance to take me down. That's cold." Iya stated just before he used his lightning to burn away the webs holding him, then he conjured up an even bigger storm than he had before and called for thousands of hail drops the size of cantaloupes. Iktomi quickly grabbed Cat and made a mad dash for the sinkhole that Cat had created in order to escape and find a place to set Cat down. "You can't run from me!" Iya shouted as he manipulated the wind in order to send the hail directly into the sinkhole after Iktomi and his friend.

"He's likely to call for help go after him!" Hawkmoth ordered to Iya.

"I've got a better idea boss, why simply keep him from talking to his friends…" Iya paused for a moment as he turned the hailstorm into a thunderstorm causing all the power across town to go dead and all cell towers to shut down as well as interfere with radio signals. Including the private coms for the team. "When I can take away their ability to talk to one another all together?"

Hawkmoth simply smiled at Iya's resolve to take the initiative as he knew this would help in the long run. "Very clever, if they can't talk to each other…" He voiced up to the point that Iya finished for him.

"Then they're effort to beat us will be for nothing, they'll be vulnerable and we'll seize victory." Iya stated with a fiendish grin.

Down below ground Iktomi then started looking for a place to set Cat down until they'd beaten Iya and Unk-Cekula. "Okay, this isn't a permanent solution. Just need to find a place to stash you until later. God this would be so much easier if I had some help here." Iktomi stated, then he realized that he did have someone to help him. "Boy am I stupid, Spizz web down." With a single red flash Iktomi reverted back to Dallas as his kwami flew out of the pendent.

Spizz then floated next to him as he felt slightly dazed from the de-transformation. "Whooooo…I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." He said as he shook his head.

"Spizz we gotta find a place to stash Cat for the time being until we beat Iya so could you give me a hand?" Dallas asked slightly desperate.

"Sure, I have six." The kwami replied back as he held up his six tiny arms.

Dallas smirked and said. "Okay very funny, but seriously I need to find a place to stash Cat while we still have a chance, any ideas?" Spizz then pointed one hand upward toward the ceiling of the sewer they were currently hiding in, Dallas then smiled at his kwami and said. "You might have a small head but you sure have a big brain, you'd make a great Lakota elder you know?"

"Well maybe I was at one point." Spizz stated with a smile.

Dallas's smile then turned into confusion. "Come again?" He voiced puzzledly.

"Sometimes kwamis are reincarnated from other living beings, so maybe I was a Lakota elder at one point." Spizz replied with a smile.

Dallas didn't really know what to think about this but ultimately found it interesting that Spizz could've been reincarnated from a past life, and quite possibly from a member of his tribe. "Hmm…now that makes me wonder."

"About what?" Spizz asked casually.

"If there's a chance that you could be my grandfather in your past life." Dallas replied half-jokingly. After quickly feeding his kwami and turning back to Iktomi Dallas quickly used his webs to encase Cat Noir in a cocoon of spider web and stuck him on the ceiling just out of sight of anyone who might be searching for him on the ground. "Alright that's good enough for now. Now to call for the rest of the team and get them to help us with Iya and that fucking snake." Iktomi began to try and raise the team over the coms, but all he heard was static. "Guys…hello? Can anyone hear me? Ladybug…Rena…Viperion…anybody!" He called out for anyone who could be listening. But heard nothing. He then tried calling on his tomahawk phone but all it read on the screen was no signal found. "Shit, something's blocking the signal. It must be the sewer, I've gotta get topside." Iktomi quickly made his way to a different part of the sewer in order to find a man hole cover, once he found one he exited the sewer and started to make his call again, but sadly the result was the same. He was about to ask why when he saw the newly formed storm overhead. "Shit, Iya must've figured that if we can't talk to each other then he'd have an easier time beating us. Grrr damnit, if he cuts off our way to talk to one another we're done…unless." Iktomi then got an idea, one which he was both sure and wasn't sure would work in this situation. "I hope this works." Iktomi then closed his eyes and started to concentrate, he'd been practicing how to set up a telepathic link with Cat Noir in his spare time but always had trouble doing it right and given the current situation he was now motivated to get it right for the sake of the team, Paris and of course the world. "Focus, block out all distractions, free my mind and connect to the team." He reminded himself all the necessary steps to talk to the team. Once he felt a strange feeling inside his head he had hoped with all his might that he'd pulled it off by saying mentally. "Can anyone hear me?"

Everyone in the team no matter where they were was startled that they heard Iktomi's voice inside their own heads. "What the…Iktomi? Is that you? How the hell are you inside my head?" Ladybug said out loud.

"You mean you heard him too?" Bunnix asked thankful that she wasn't going crazy.

Iktomi then celebrated a little bit to himself as he found that he'd performed the spell correctly. "YES IT WORKED! Listen everyone, Cat's down and we need all the help we can get at the tower let the police handle the civilians."

Upon hearing the first thing Iktomi said Ladybug started to panic. "What do you mean Cat's down? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" She cried mentally.

"No he's fine, he was enthralled by Iya so I had to use my neurotoxin to nock him out, it's a good thing the miraculous have the ability to protect us from poison otherwise that might've killed him." Iktomi replied still feeling guilty that he had to use his power against his own foster brother.

Around that moment Pegasus got distracted as he felt he had to correct Iktomi by being a big know it all. "Well to be honest some neurotoxins aren't fatal however sometimes if someone is exposed to a neurotoxin there is a chance that they may never truly recover and will…"

"Pegasus look out!" Bunnix cried out, Pegasus quickly whipped around and saw Unk-Cekula coming at him with open jaws. He quickly shot a portal into the ground allowing him to avoid the attack all together. When he reappeared he dropped out of the sky and landed on top of the tower's lightning rod.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't turn it off." Pegasus apologized to his teammates.

"Just keep your focus on the fight for now Pegasus." Ladybug stated as she buzzed around the snakes head trying to keep it's attention. As the snake kept on snapping at her and missing Bunnix saw an opportunity to strike as she ran up its back towards the head then jammed her parasol into one of it's eyes. The snake began to hiss in pain as it threw Bunnix off, while she was in mid air she quickly summoned her burrow and warped away and back to the platform of the tower.

Not long after Iya finally rejoined the battle in order to help his sentimonster. "Stop fooling around Unk-Cekula and blind them already!" He ordered to the massive snake. The snake then obeyed as it turned towards Bunnix and Pegasus and used its white flash in its eye in order to blind them.

Then in an instant Bunnix's vision began to go blurry, then she just saw nothing but a sea of endless black as the sentimonster's power took effect. "I can't see, guys I'm blind!" She cried as she began to panic.

"Iktomi, Somethings happened to Bunnix, I think the sentimonster did something to her!" Pegasus called out mentally as he ran over to Bunnix in the attempt to help her.

Iktomi didn't need anymore information than that as he quickly replied screaming mentally. "GET OUT OF THEIR ALL OF YOU, IF SHE BLINDS YOU THEN YOUR SCREWED GO-GO-GO!"

Ladybug didn't know much about this sentimonster, but she trusted that Dallas knew more about it than anyone else did so she trusted his words and said. "You heard Iktomi open a portal Pegasus get us out of here. Lucky charm!" Ladybug quickly activated her lucky charm and out of the sky dropped her latest lucky charm. But to her surprise what she got looked like it belonged to a museum. "What the heck is this thing? Some kind of weird spear?" After getting shot at with a few bolts of lightning Ladybug quickly remembered that she had to go so she flew as quickly as she could into the portal just as it was about to close.

"Oh no you don't!" Iya shouted as he flew in at top speed just as the portal closed, and he crashed face first into the platform, he then growled as he slowly stood back up. "Fine, run away like the cowards you are. In the end it won't matter, Unk-Cekula let's go, we still have work to do."

On the ground Ladybug and Pegasus were busy trying to get Bunnix to a safe place as they were immediately flagged down by Iktomi who was hidden in an alley. The three all ran for cover as Iya and Unk-Cekula began to head their way. As the Villon and sentimonster rushed past them Iktomi took a quick look at Bunnix to see if he could help her. His first thought was to use the miraculous healing power to restore her sight, but it had no effect as her eyes remained glazed over with a white film. "Damn, I was hoping that would work."

"What'd it do to her?" Ladybug asked quickly feeling even more worried for Bunnix now that they knew they couldn't fix her eyes with the miraculous healing powers.

"This is the power of Unk-Cekula, the legends say that any who dare to look into her eyes will become blinded, then they go insane overtime, and soon after…they die." Iktomi replied with fear for his teammates fate.

This startled all three of the other heroes around him, but their was something that needed explaining, mostly to Pegasus. "But why didn't it affect me?" He asked puzzledly.

Iktomi and Ladybug both focused their attention onto him as Iktomi asked with both a puzzled and surprised look. "What did you say?"

"I can still see just fine, and the snake was looking me dead in the eye at the same time it blinded Bunnix." He replied stating only the truth.

Iktomi, nor Dallas had ever heard of any of the legends of Unk-Cekula where her power had failed to work on any of her victims, so he began to put his mind to work. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked as he tried to figure it out.

"I'm positive, I didn't have anything to shield my eyes from her at all." Pegasus stated honestly, or so he thought.

That's when Ladybug quickly figured it out. "That's it!" She said with a smile, and a brilliant plan.

"What's it?" Iktomi asked back to her.

Ladybug quickly pointed at Pegasus's miraculous and said. "It was because of your miraculous, that's how you withstood it."

"No offence but if that were true I wouldn't be blind right now." Bunnix denied as she just sat up feeling annoyed that she felt so useless to the team like this.

"True, but that's not what I meant." Ladybug replied plainly.

"I still don't follow you." Iktomi added as he just didn't see what she was getting at.

Ladybug then grinned and asked. "Pop quiz, what were the sole purpose that sunglasses were designed for?"

And just like that they all began to realize what she was saying. "Of course, sunglasses reduce sun light to keep you from going blind. So it stands to reason that the horse miraculous when activated acts just like a real pair of sunglasses effectively shielding your eyes from her blinding power." Iktomi stated.

"So if we can get enough sunglasses for the team we can take Unk-Cekula down a whole lot faster, as soon as I find a way to use this giant spear thing." Ladybug added as she held up her lucky charm.

As soon as Iktomi got a look at it he quickly corrected her. "That's not a spear that's a ballista bolt. It's like an arrow but its more along the lines of medieval artillery." Upon saying this Iktomi was then reminded of a key part of the legend of Unk-Cekula which might just save the day. "And I think I know exactly what we need to do with it."

"What did you have in mind?" Ladybug asked hoping he had a plan in place.

Iktomi smiled under the mask and started to share what he knew. "According to legend there is one way to kill her. If you guys were paying attention to her during your fight with her at the tower then you had to of seen a big red stone in the middle of her forehead right?" He asked and everyone else nodded just before he continued. "Even though the legend says her skin is harder than steel that stone is no harder than a simple rock, and the only thing that's been known to break it is a well placed arrow. But this thing was designed to punch clean through armor if need be, all we need to do is find a ballista, load up the shot, get the snake to hold still just long enough and then…BOOM! She's history."

"Great idea, just one problem, we don't have a ballista." Ladybug pointed out.

Bunnix then added. "My old man has an exhibit dedicated to the medieval era at the Louver, I'm sure we could find one there."

"I wouldn't doubt that Bunnix, but a ballista as old as that would never hold up for this situation." Iktomi replied shooting down her option.

"Maybe we send Bunnix and I back in time to the medieval era and get one that's brand-new." Pegasus added.

"That could work, but if she can't see when and where she needs to go then it might not be such a smooth landing so I wouldn't risk it." Iktomi replied once again shooting down another option. Then he asked Ladybug. "Do you think you could use the lucky charm again to get a ballista?"

She shrugged and said. "Suppose we can try. Lucky Charm!" But instead of getting a ballista all she got was… "A scope? Seriously why can't I ever just get what I want? Just once I want something that doesn't involve a convoluted plan to take down the enemy."

"Well on the plus side this isn't just a regular scope, it's a digital spotter scope. Snipers will often have a spotter next to them to help single out targets by giving them coordinates such as distance, longitude and latitude. So this could come in handy too." Iktomi pointed out as he made lemonade out of the lemons that had been given to them.

Ladybug sighed and said. "Let's try again, okay baby mama needs a ballista now. Lucky charm!" But once again she didn't get what she wanted. "Sign posts, okay third times the charm. Lucky charm!" And once again to no one's surprise she still didn't get what she asked for. "A two by four? Okay now this is just getting annoying. Lucky charm!" And with yet another flash she still didn't get what she needed. "A bungy cord! Why? Okay one more time, and if it's not what I need I'm done. LUCKY CHARM!" She shouted again, only to get a pair of rims for a motor cycle. "God damnit!" She shrilled, for the first time ever the calm and collected Ladybug just lost her mind as she just started throwing a temper tantrum.

"I'm only asking because I can't see a damn thing right now. Is she for real losing her shit?" Bunnix asked as she heard every single swear word in the book coming out of Ladybug's mouth.

Pegasus turned to her and replied. "Like you wouldn't believe."

After she finally calmed down she then began to realize that every thing she'd gotten from her miraculous was everything she needed for the plan to work. "I've got an idea, if we can't find a ballista then we'll make one."

After quickly relaying the newly found ace in the hole to the rest of the team and Iktomi finding a place to transform yet again to feed his kwami so he could stay in the fight Ladybug and Iktomi quickly started to put the makeshift ballista together on top of the roof of a convenience store. They began by pounding the sign posts into the roof with the spades pointing upward to hold the tire rims, which was not easy, next was the bungy cord which was meant to be the string, after wrapping it around the rims a few times to the desired length they began to stretch out the cord as a test. Finally was the board which Ladybug had cut into two pieces whit her yo-yo's wire and Iktomi had stuck back together with his webs to make it into a half triangle in which case the bolt would rest upon until it was time to let it fly. "It's far from pretty but it'll do. Now all we need to do is get the damn snake to hold still for a few seconds." Iktomi stated as he marveled their hard work.

"That might've been easier if we had Chloe here. Or at the very least her miraculous." Ladybug added as she came to realize this would be much harder than it needed to be.

That's when Iktomi simply said. "So let's go get it, we know where it is so let's just take a portal there and then we'll come back in a split second."

"We can't just steal it back." Ladybug replied shooting down his suggestion. "If we do then we'll give agent Menendez a legitimate reason to come after us regardless if it belongs to us or not."

"I didn't say steal, I just said go get it. I know she's not our biggest fan but I'm sure she can put that aside for the time being and let us have it in order to save the city." Iktomi stated with a hopeful expression.

Ladybug could see the logic in his reason, but still had to ask. "But do you think she'll give it to us?"

"Trust me, when push comes to shove you'd be amazed at what people are willing to do. She'll help us I'm sure of it, I am one hundred percent sure that she won't say no." Iktomi replied, after Pegasus opened up a portal to the Parisian Interpol office the two heroes went straight for the office of one agent Elisa Menendez in the attempt to get the bee miraculous to try and stop Iya and Unk-Cekula.

"No." She said bitterly as she just glared straight at the two heroes standing before her.

"Oh for god sake have you not seen the chaos out there?" Iktomi asked as he pulled the blinds of her window up to show her the state the city was currently in. "We can't do this without the bee miraculous we need it in order to stop that damn snake and save the city."

"Then why don't you just use Ladybug's lucky charm to deal with it?" Elisa asked back. "I'm sure she could get something useful from it like she always does."

But neither Ladybug nor Iktomi were just going to take no for an answer. "That's not how it works, my lucky charm only gives me part of what I need and we already have that part and you have the other part locked inside your desk. I'm assuming anyway."

Agent Menendez leaned forward and folded her hands and said in response. "If you actually think that I'm just going to give you police evidence which ties your teammate Chloe Bourgeois aka Queen bee to her crimes of vigilante activity you're sadly mistaken. Especially when I know for a fact that once you have it you won't give it back once the job is done."

"And why should we? You stole it from us, it belongs to our group who uses the power of their miraculous to SAVE the city when they need our help." Ladybug spat as she found agent Menendez to be quite irritating.

Agent Menendez then reached into her desk and pulled out the arrest warrant and said. "I beg to differ. This warrant granted me permission to arrest one Miss Chloe Bourgeois and seize any and all evidence tying her to the crime of vigilante work. Therefor I have stolen nothing from you, that's checkmate children."

"Elisa…" A cold and slightly irked sounding voice started to speak, both heroes and Menendez look toward the door to see the director herself looking less than pleased with her subordinate. "Just give them the damn comb." She ordered with an irritated expression.

Upon hearing this all three figures standing before her all shared a simultaneous. "What?"

The director quickly added as she entered the office. "I know the score out there Menendez, I've sent out all the agents we could spare to aid in the counter attack against Hawkmoth's akumaa and Mayura's sentimonster but it's not putting so much as a scratch in it. If they say they need the bee miraculous then we need to give it to them while there's still a chance to turn this around in our favor."

"But that's vital evidence to the case if I give it to them they'll never return it." Menendez complained, only for the director to ask.

"What's more important Elisa? Your damn case or the safety of Paris and her citizens? Remember what I told you the other day agent Menendez, the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is if good people do nothing, and that's exactly what your doing right now, nothing. Now give them the miraculous." She just narrowed her eyes onto Menendez with a gaze that could freeze water.

"But director…" Menendez started to argue only for the director to raise her voice.

"That is an order Menendez! Now do it or I'll fire you, rehire you and then fire you again just for the laugh, and to add insult to injury I'll let Chloe Bourgeois go free and allow her to resume her vigilante work and take immense satisfaction in doing so! IS…THAT…CLEAR!" The director stated making it very clear that she'd had quite enough of her stubborn attitude.

Knowing that she had no choice, and the odds being stacked against her, agent Menendez finally and reluctantly surrendered the bee miraculous which she'd stored in a small jewelry box to the two heroes. "Make no mistake, this is filed as evidence so if it isn't returned then I WILL have the legal right to arrest you all." She stated with a glare.

As Ladybug took the miraculous Iktomi added in response. "Don't worry agent Menendez. When this is all over you will find this box sitting on your desk with the bee miraculous inside of it."

As the two heroes began to take their leave Ladybug then asked Iktomi. "You're up to something aren't you?"

Iktomi just smiled under the mask and said. "Oh you can read me like a book."

"Ladybug, just a moment please." The director called out to her as she came up from behind them. She leaned in close and whispered. "Make sure the next time you see Wang Fu that this makes us even for Louse."

Ladybug's eyes shot open with surprise as she had just used her master's real name. But after what she'd just did for them she knew she had nothing to worry about. After the two heroes contacted Pegasus again to bring them back to the ballista with a portal they knew the odds were finally turning in their favor. As soon as they returned they saw that Bunnix was now screaming in fear as the second part of Unk-Cekula's power was finally setting in which meant they had no time to waste. "Alright, lets do this, I'll take the bee miraculous and hit that snake with everything I've got. Here goes everything." Iktomi voiced as he put the bee miraculous in his hair and began to unite the powers of ensnarement and immobilization into one being. "SPIZZ! POLLEN! UNIFY!" With a mixture of red and yellow light Iktomi's color scheme had been altered, the spider on his mask had been replaced with a bee, all the red of his costume had been replaced with yellow, and on his free hip was the spinning top of the bee miraculous. "Now I'm wasp spider, and I'm about to kick a snake right were the sun don't shine. Get ready to do your thing cuz I know I'm about to do mine. Wish me luck! Wings up!" In an instant the wings of the bee miraculous popped out of his back and he flew up into the air heading straight for the snake in the attempt to paralyze it just long enough to keep it from moving so Ladybug and Pegasus could take the shot.

Thanks to the combined efforts of the rest of the team they were able to keep Iya and the sentimonster from getting any farther into the city to cause more damage. While Ryuko faced off against Iya in the air everyone else challenged Unk-Cekula on the ground. All of which found out fairly quickly that she was not as easy to beat as they'd originally thought, Monkey-king especially sense he found himself literally in the jaws of death. The only thing preventing himself from being swallowed was the fact that he'd used his staff to hold the massive snake's jaws open as he held on for dear life. "I could used a little help guys!" He cried out as the snake tried thrashing all around to try and shake him loose.

"Just jump out of her mouth you idiot!" Iktomi called out through their mental link.

"But I'll lose my staff then I'll be unarmed." Monkey-king replied feeling worried what might happen if he was unable to defend himself against Unk-Cekula.

Iktomi groaned as he quickly stated. "Then call it back to your side when your at a safe distance."

"Wait what?" Monkey-king asked sounding puzzled.

"It's a universal ability, you can command your weapon to return to your side if you get separated from it." Iktomi stated.

Monkey-king started to understand. "Oh just like in star wars with the force!" He said feeling gitty that he could feel like an actual Jedi for at least a few seconds. After he leapt out of the snakes mouth he then asked. "Okay how does it work Iktomi? Is it as easy as here staffy-staffy?"

"Don't be an idiot, which I know is hard for you." Iktomi stated half-jokingly.

"Hey!" Monkey-king whined in response.

"Just focus on the weapon and nothing else, then tell it exactly what you want it to do and the rest should fall in line." Iktomi relayed quickly. After hearing what he'd said Monkey-king started to focus on his staff and out stretched his hand and mentally commanded it to come to his hand. In a split second the staff flew right out of the snake's mouth and directly towards it's master's hand where it belonged.

Monkey-king just marveled what he'd accomplished as he cried out. "FUCKING SWEET MAN!"

"You know what would be sweeter? If you'd get your ass back in the fight and help us!" Rena cried out as she leapt over the sentimonster's tail as it whipped around trying to strike her. As the snake quickly lunged at her she jumped back out of the way and quickly turned herself invisible to try and evade the massive serpent.

As the snake began to look for her a voice cried out from above. "DISCUS!" This single word managed to get Unk-Cekula's attention as she turned her head towards the voice and was pelted with a rapid fire of bright glowing green discs emerging from Carapace's shield as if it were an automatic weapon. The snake then recoiled from the barrage of flying discs in the attempt to try and gain some distance from his attack.

But as soon as it did another voice cried out from behind. "SONIC NOTE!" Unk-Cekula was then propelled forward as she was hit from behind with a concussive blast created by his harp after strumming his harp with a single swipe of his hand.

As Unk-Cekula began to rise Monkey-king saw his opening and took it. He held out his staff and cried. "MONKEY-CHAIN!" Out of the top of his staff flew a bright yellow sphere of light which hurtled towards Unk-Cekula, upon impact it burst and quickly ensnared her in a large amount of yellow chains that automatically secured themselves in all directions successfully holding her in place. "She's secure, Ladybug and Pegasus do your thing." He called out mentally.

"We can't do that yet we're still waiting on Iktomi to paralyze her." Ladybug replied as she checked one last time to see if the sentimonster was lined up just right. "What's taking him so long?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment getting shot at by Iya!" Iktomi replied as he just kept dodging every lightning bolt his brother hurtled his way. He figured that while the others worked on trying to keep the sentimonster occupied he could help Ryuko take on Iya as he was giving her a run for her money, but not by much as her natural skill as a fighter was more than enough to keep up with him.

As Iktomi kept Iya's attention she flew in at top speed with her sword extended at her side ready to strike. But Iya saw this coming as he quickly whipped around and shot a bolt of lightning at her, however being able to manipulate the elements allowed her to block the attack easily. "Lightning dragon!" She cried as she held out her sword in front of her like a lightning rod absorbing the attack then quickly shooting it back at him nailing him dead in the chest.

He flew backwards summersaulting in midair until he quickly regained his control and looked up to Ryuko with a smile. "You know when I first laid eyes on you I had a feeling there was a spark between us." He said just before he shot a blast of icy wind at her only for her to block it with her dragon's fire. "And she's got spice too, gotta love that!"

Back at Hawkmoth's hideout Mayura was able to see her sentimonster was in trouble. "Iya, your sentimonster's been chained down you have to do something to free her." She called out to him telepathically.

Iya quickly turned around and saw that she was right, without saying anything or even thinking Iya quickly began to summon all the lightning he could and set his sights on the chains hoping that his attack would be enough to free his sentimonster. "He's gonna blast the chains, Ryuko you've gotta absorb the lightning!" Iktomi called out to her.

"Even if I do I don't think I can take on that much!" She replied as she just looked on at how much power Iya truly had.

And she was right, even if she used her power to weaken the attack she still wouldn't be able to weaken him enough to keep him from breaking the chains. That's when Iktomi got an idea. "Carapace use your reflect ability!" He called out to him mentally.

"My what ability?" He asked back as he had no idea what he was even talking about.

Iktomi then began to explain to him what to do. "It's like summoning your shelter power except you repel the oncoming attack back to where it came from. Just summon your shelter like you would normally do it then concentrate all the energy into where ever your shield is taking the hit then let it loose."

Carapace found this to be very interesting about his shelter ability, but was still very skeptical if this plan would work as he'd never actually performed this before. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked back to Iktomi.

"About fifty-fifty, but if you don't try something then we're all screwed because that looks like a lot of lightning coming out of nowhere." Iktomi replied as he just grew nervous at how big the storm was growing.

Seeing that they had no other options Carapace quickly leapt off the roof he was standing on and onto the snake and quickly did as instructed. "I really hope this works, SHELTER!" He exclaimed just as the lightning bolt came crashing down with a massive electrical fury which made impact with the shield, which was the largest he'd ever created and was already showing signs of structural compromise as tiny cracks began to form all over it. Remembering what Iktomi had just relayed to him he then shouted. "REFLECT!" And just as everyone had hoped the bolt of lightning quickly bounced off the shield and flew right back at Iya.

Before he could even react Iktomi quickly tossed his tomahawk and the spinning top at the same time hitting him in the back of the head in order to distract him just long enough, and thanks to that extra bought second Iya was hit with the full force of his own attack, which was so big that Ryuko had to shield Iktomi from the blast with her own power to control lightning. As Iya fell to the earth Iktomi then declared to Ryuko. "You get him I'll take care of the snake." Then he zipped off towards the snake then took aim with the spinning top. "VENOM!" He shouted and shot a rapid fire of stingers which quickly froze the sentimonster in place and luckily at just the right angle. "She's all yours Ladybug!"

While waiting over at the ballista Pegasus began to mark off the variables needed in order to shoot perfectly. "Based on my calculations wind is at ten knots per hour blowing from north by north west, adjust by five degrees to the left to compensate for wind resistance, aim downward by two degrees, make ready, take aim and…FIRE!"

Upon hearing him say that Ladybug let the bolt loose and watched it fly true right for their target. It didn't take long for Iya to recover, once he did he saw the bolt flying right for his sentimonster. "Oh no you don't!" He cried as he commanded the wind speed to pick up to try and throw the bolt off target only for his command to be canceled out by Ryuko's own ability to control the weather as she came soring down on top of him.

"NOOOOOO!" Hawkmoth cried as he watched the sentimonster crumble away to nothing through Iya's eyes. "Mayura recreate the sentimonster quickly!" But instead of simply saying yes of course like she wanted to she just started to have a coughing fit. He turned to her and saw that she didn't have the strength to continue.

"I'm fine…" She declared as she coughed into her fist. But Hawkmoth was not convinced as he'd seen this to many times before.

Hawkmoth saw no point in continuing the battle anymore at this point as the heroes had once again beaten him. "Iya, fall back to the hideout while you still have a chance!" He ordered his thrall.

"No…we can…" Mayura tried to show strength but was unable to as she fell to her knees coughing even harder. Hawkmoth then dropped to one knee to try and help her up if he could, and completely forgetting about Iya for the moment.

Just after being ordered to retreat Iya then blasted Ryuko with a gust of wind then started to fly away but before he could he felt Iktomi's kusarigamahawk wrap tight around his chest, but as it wrapped around him Iya then notice something he didn't before as he saw the tomahawk fly by his head. It can't be, he thought to himself as he saw a very familiar weapon that he hadn't seen in years. Is that…the horn of Gray buffalo? But only members of our family can…

Before he could even finish his thoughts Iktomi then spun his brother around in a circle and sent him hurtling towards the ground, and Viperion. "COIL!" He shouted as he dove at Iya and quickly wrapped him up and keeping Iya's hands way above his head so he couldn't hit anyone with his powers.

"VENOM!" Iktomi cried from above as he quickly paralyzed Iya as extra reassurance that they'd caught him this time. As he landed next to Iya he started to search for the akumitized object, he found it in his front pocket and just sighed as he saw that it was a picture of himself and his brother from their youth.

Can it really be him? Iya thought to himself while he laid paralyzed. Could that really be…Hawkmoth I think Iktomi is…before he could finish his mental message to his master Iktomi quickly severed the connection and freed the akumaa and the amuck from the picture thus ending the battle finally and cleansing Iya of his powers.

"Ladybug, I believe this is your department." Iktomi called out to her mentally. As if on cue Ladybug flew in on her wings and quickly caught both the akumaa and the amuck in one swift motion.

"Gotcha!" She cheered just before releasing both the butterfly and the feather from her yo-yo. Then she flew down to the ballista bolt below then tossed it into the air. "Miraculous ladybug!" She exclaimed as she began the repairs of the city with her power.

As the group started to cheer for their victory they all heard a new voice inside their heads, one they hadn't heard yet. "Hello? Hey can somebody come get me out of this?" Cat asked from somewhere in the sewers under the Eiffel tower.

That's when Iktomi was quickly reminded of something he'd left unattended to. "Oh right, I still gotta deal with that. Be right back, and don't let HIM go anywhere, I happen to know someone who wants to talk with him." He said in reference to his brother just as he flew off.

AS Iktomi flew away Simon finally recovered from being paralyzed as he rose from the ground and started to rub his head as he had a massive headache. "What…what happened? Why the hell does my head hurt so much?" He asked twice as he slowly began to sit up.

"I have a much better question for you." Ladybug replied as she began to ask Simon something very personal and important. "What are you doing here Simon Clearlake?"

After asking Simon a few questions which he was a little reluctant to answer truthfully if not just at all he was sent to the hospital just in case he sustained any injuries during his fight with the heroes. Following this Iktomi and Cat Noir rejoined the group with the pair of them riding on Iktomi's specter bike which he was happy to see had been repaired as soon as he'd returned to where he'd last seen Cat in the first place. Afterwards both Ladybug and Iktomi then returned to the Interpol office as they'd promised. After knocking on the door to her office agent Elisa Menendez simply said in response. "Enter."

The door opened up and in stepped the pair of them as Ladybug presented the jewelry box to agent Menendez. "As we promised we're returning this to you." Ladybug said as she placed the box on the desk.

Agent Menendez took the box and opened it seeing just what she wanted to see sitting inside the box. "You surprise me the two of you. I fully expected you to keep this and never return it to evidence." She stated as she placed the box on her desk. "Makes me rethink a few things about you actually, but it changes nothing, I'm still going to come for you all and when that day comes you'll all spend a good long sentence in jail for your crimes."

"I promised you that I'd bring you back the box with the bee miraculous inside didn't I? I'm a man of my word agent Menendez and I always keep my word." Iktomi added as he and Ladybug just narrowed their eyes onto her with disgust. "But make no mistake, that comb won't help you convict anyone in a court room. If anything it'll make you look like the fool, and the quicker you realize you've already lost the better. Chloe will be freed from police custody soon enough and after that you won't be able to touch her ever again, not with the plan we have in place."

Agent Menendez then let out a hearty chuckle as she replied. "Bold words, but I highly doubt that. Now get out of my office, I have a case to build against miss Bourgeois."

Iktomi then rested his hands on either side of her desk and said as he looked her in the eye. "You actually think you can take us down? Go ahead, I courteously invite you to try. But you'd better do it fast because with what I have planned you won't have much time." Without another word Both Iktomi and Ladybug walked out of the office and headed for the nearest exit a little quicker than normal as they were unsure if Iktomi's plan would last long enough for them to get away from the Interpol office. Back in her office agent Menendez decided to inspect the miraculous once again as she was curious how it worked. But as soon as her fingers came into contact with it the miraculous quickly vanished into thin air.

"What the…?" She voiced as she began to question what was going on, then she slowly came to realize what Iktomi had said just as his words began to echo in her head. Don't worry agent Menendez. When this is all over you will find this box sitting on your desk with the bee miraculous inside of it, make no mistake, that comb won't help you convict anyone in a court room. If anything it'll make you look like the fool, and the quicker you realize you've already lost the better. She then shot up from her desk and quickly flipped it over in a fit of rage as she finally came to realize that she'd been tricked, by Iktomi the trickster.

(A/N: And that's where we'll leave it for now, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you loved it just as much as I loved writing it, and I'm so freaking happy that I was actually able to have Dallas use his bike for this chapter because it's just been sitting around doing nothing sense I first mentioned it in miraculous creation pretty much. Now I'll bet some of you are wondering, will Simon remember what he's seen in his fight with Iktomi? Will Iktomi's trick on agent Menendez eventually backfire on him? And what plan does he have in mind to get her off the team's backs? All will be revealed in time my friends. In the next chapter of WOS, Dallas decides to finally go and see his brother, and after being discharged from the hospital Simon intrudes upon Dallas's new life with his son and Adrien is somehow caught in the middle of it all. Alright folks hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again soon.)


	25. Chapter 25: Reunion

(A/N: Hello again my faithful followers and welcome to chapter 25, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I loved writing it. Now just so you know there's gonna be a bit of drama in this one, mostly between Dallas and Simon but I'm sure you guys were already expecting that one. Now let's get to the main event shall we?)

Chapter 25: Reunion

After the fight naturally everyone went home to their families to try and relax a little bit, and this included Marinette as well. But she still had to be in witness protection sense the Chameleon was still officially after her, which also meant that she had to keep lying to her parents, the new excuse she gave them was that Gabriel had officially taken her on as his apprentice and decided that she needed to be near him at all times so she would be given room and board which for some reason neither of her parents found suspicious, but once Dallas had a chance to properly question the assassin she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. An entire day had passed after being captured by Ladybug's team. After being chained up with a series of chains to a chair the Chameleon found that it was quite impossible to leave without someone to let him go. But he knew that he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily, especially when dealing with superheroes such as the miraculous holders, and now that he knew they were working with the Black widow he knew he was in a much tougher situation than he'd care to be in.

His head then perked up when he heard a door open up and then slam shut, then he heard the sound of footsteps, then he heard a voice, slightly muffled as if being covered by a mask. "Sleep well?" It asked as it's owner came into view.

They were clearly male with tanned skin and black hair from the back, they wore a tank-top T-shirt and blue jeans. Once they'd turned around the Chameleon saw that they had their face covered with a wood carved mask designed to look like a blue demon if anything at all. "So which one of the miraculous holders are you?" He asked the young masked man standing before him as he walked closer to him.

Dallas then leaned over to look him in the eye and asked. "Do I look like a superhero to you?" Then he forced the Chameleon's head back while pulling one of his eye lids open then he held a knife loosely in between his finger and thumb just over his eye as he continued. "Now let's play a little game shall we? It's called truth…AND dare, I'll start, who hired you to kill Marinette Dupain-Chang? And I DARE you to lie to me!"

The Chameleon could see this kid was just trying to scare him, or so he thought, either way he wasn't scared of him. And he confirmed this when he just started to laugh. "This is your first time interrogating isn't it?" He asked with a smug grin.

Which was quickly replaced with screams of pain as Dallas dropped the knife right into his captives eye, then he said with a growl. "Wrong answer." Then he began to twist the knife around in the eye socket filling the room with the loudest bellows of pain he'd ever heard in his entire life.

After he'd finally stopped he pulled the knife out of the Chameleon's eye and just wiped off the blood on his shirt. "Sense when does Ladybug let her team torcher people?" The assassin shouted at the masked teen.

"Oh she doesn't let her team do that, goes against her morals, that's why she asked me to…let's say extract some things from your brain for her. She can't stomach the brutality." Dallas replied as he walked over to a table sitting just behind the Chameleon and placed the knife down on the table then picked up a pair of plyers wondering to himself if he should use them next. "You see…your obviously a bad guy…if not just a bad person. But lets face facts those obviously go hand in hand. Anyway what I'm driving at is you're a really bad guy, and I'm the guy you call to fuck up people like you, ya know so the good guys don't take the blame for it."

"Oh I get it, so sense she's a symbol in the eyes of the people she doesn't want to ruin her public image for herself and her team so she gets you to do it on the down low." Chameleon summed up.

"You catch on pretty quick, guess your not as dumb as you look. But how smart were you to begin with? I mean you got caught by a bunch of teenagers for fuck sake." Dallas chimed as he put down the plyers and tapped the heads of a jumper cable together after hooking them up to a car battery.

"Uh…they had SUPER POWERS!" The Chameleon fired back in defense. "So I think it's safe to say that it wouldn't have mattered."

"Excuses-excuses, anyway I think it's safe to say that she doesn't really know about this part, not that I'm ever going to tell her." Dallas replied as he put down the jumper cable and picked up a power drill and held down the button for a few seconds to test it. "Let me ask you something, how familiar are you with the history of torcher? Because if you grew up the way I did then you learn a lot about every corner of history from the good to the bad to the seriously fucked up shit. Namely torcher, did you know the Apache would take you out into the deepest part of the desert and wrap a wet bison skin around your entire body then tie you up and just leave you there to let the sun dry it out? Basically the effect is eerily similar to that of a boa constrictor coiling around it's pray as it just SQUEEZES the life out of you, that is if heat stroke doesn't kill you first. But they only reserved that right to the warriors they liked believe it or not." As Dallas put down the drill he then picked up a small mallet and gave it a few good swings as he continued.

"In the middle ages if you spoke out against the Catholic church you'd get something called the heretic's fork, plainly put it's a fork with two heads which would be tied around your neck placed between your chin and your chest and it wouldn't be removed until you said the words…I recant, but that was nothing compared to the Judas cradle, what they'd do is hoist you up by a bunch of ropes then lower you down onto a pyramid-like device and forcibly lowered onto the tip and you'd be made to sit there for who knows how long. And then there's flaying, which plainly means you'd be skinned alive but that's nothing special. Then in the 14th century the Ming dynasty used something called Lingchi, which is more commonly known as death by a thousand cuts, it's slow and it was only reserved for the worst of crimes. But one of the most fucked up forms of torture would be what the ancient Persians would do to you, a little something called scaphism, you see they'd feed you nothing but milk and honey until diarrhea would set in, then they'd dowse you in more honey, strap you to a rowboat and set you adrift to be eaten alive by insects, and if the bugs didn't kill you then the dehydration, exposure, and shock of drowning in your own filth would. But the most painful in my opinion would have to be what the Russians would do to captured Nazi soldiers, first they'd find the most attractive most arousing girls they could find and essentially buy them a lap dance, but it was shortly enjoyed after they became aroused. Because after this they'd take a long thin piece of glass tube and stick it into your urethra, then they'd take a pair of plyers and break it while it was still inside of you, easily ten times worse than any kidney stone you've ever had I'll tell you."

"Is there a point to this stupid history lesson?" The Chameleon asked as he just started to get board of Dallas's ranting.

Dallas then walked back over to his captive and said while filling a syringe. "The point is that over history each generation comes up with a new and more horrible form of torture than the last. This for example is my own, do you know that there are literally thousands of herbs in the world each with it's own unique properties? Some do wonderful things to the body, while others…" He paused as he stuck the needle into the Chameleon's neck then pressed down on the plunger. "Just fuck you up in the most horrible way there is, the ones I've selected for you are very rare herbs that are known to be quite poisonous. Oh but don't worry they're not fatal. I've taken care to get the mixture just right, they'll just play on your greatest fears and darkest memories and stick you into a never ending nightmare, that is until your body processes it within twenty-four hours. Have fun." After giving him a little pat on his cheek and pulling out the needle Dallas then walked a way from the Chameleon as he just started to curse himself mentally, almost a minute later he then heard the panicked screaming of the Chameleon knowing that his special brew of roots which weren't easy for him to come by as they were particularly hard to acquire was working perfectly.

After quickly changing his shirt and putting on his jacket he walked out of the warehouse which the team had agreed to keep their captive in until he chose to talk, Dallas then hopped into a cab where Adrien was waiting for him. "That didn't take very long, did he give you what you wanted?" Adrien asked trying to be as cryptic as he could.

"He said he couldn't help me out at the moment so I told him that I'd swing by later when he had some free time, it got a little messy though I must admit because he was a little reluctant to talk to me at first. But I'm sure he'll be able to help us in the end." Dallas replied not looking at Adrien, mainly due to the fact that he put out one of the Chameleon's eyes, he told himself it wouldn't matter because in the end he was going to die, or at least that's what he felt he had to tell himself. Anyone who truly knew about his background would agree that the assassin deserved nothing less but that didn't mean Dallas was okay with it, at least not anymore. Before he knew he had a child he was willing to do what ever it took to get the job done, and drawing blood was no exception. But now he was a father which meant he had to change and set a good example for his son, which meant he had to keep the darkest part of his past as far away from Yuri as he could.

He may not have been completely clear with him but Adrien could tell just by looking at Dallas that he had to do more than just ask nicely. But for once it looked as though he felt…regret, he actually looked sorry for himself for what he did. In any other situation Adrien would know what to do but in this particular situation he didn't have a clue how to help him as he'd never have to deal with anything remotely close to this. So he figured that the best way to help him was by getting someone who knew him better than he did, namely his girlfriend. But that would have to wait until after they'd smoothed things over between Marinette and Valentina officially, even after what Dallas had told them a few hours prier Marinette still wanted an official apology from her.

After finally getting back Adrien finally broke the silents. "Are you okay Dallas?" He asked calmly as he turned to see his foster brother slowly munching on a ham sandwich. It was plain to see that he wasn't really in the mood for a casual conversation with anyone, but Adrien knew Dallas needed something to take his mind off of what he was currently thinking about. He sat down across from him at the table and began to get Dallas to open up. "Dallas, let's not play this game today, we both know that nobody really wins."

Dallas just sighed as he replied. "I'm growing soft…" He plainly said. "This sort of thing never bothered me before, but now that I'm trying to be a good father for…Yuri…everything I do makes me worry how he'll turn out. That's the last thing I want for him is to become another version of me."

And just like that Adrien quickly understood what the problem was. "Ah, I see. So does this mean you don't want to keep questioning the Chameleon? Because I'd understand if you didn't." He stated with a sympathetic tone.

"No…I...I can get it done, I just need a little while to…to relax a bit. I promise you Adrien, I…am….fine." Dallas replied with an unconvincing tone.

"You know what I think you need to relax is a big slice of cheese…" Plagg added as he floated over to the table with a giant wheel of camembert. "I've been ageing this baby for two months now, it's just the thing to brighten a muggy day."

Both boys just stared at Plagg with an uninterested stare. "Is this your answer to every problem Plagg? A giant wheel of cheese?" Dallas asked rhetorically as he folded his arms.

"Well it's better than getting stoned, HINT-HINT." Plagg retorted with a low blow, which didn't really seem to bother Dallas that much as he countered with his own remark.

"Well at least I'm not addicted to what I love, unlike a certain someone I know, HINT-HINT." He said as he narrowed his eyes onto Plagg.

"How dare you I am not addicted I can quit anytime I want." Plagg declared as he hovered in Dallas's face. Then just to prove his point Dallas grabbed the wheel of cheese and tossed it across the room and into the trashcan. "NOOOO!" Plagg cried as he rushed after it.

"I rest my case." Dallas said with a smirk, and finally feeling better about himself for the moment. After his snack Dallas simply went into the living room to try to find some kind of show he might enjoy. But once again he didn't find anything he liked. So he decided to simply go for a walk to try and clear his head. He just buzzed around the block a few times until finally Spizz spoke up.

"Don't you think this is a poor way to get your mind off of the Chameleon Dallas?" He asked plainly. "Also I don't think that you're really doing anything to remedy how you're feeling right now.

Dallas stopped walking for a moment as he knew that Spizz spoke the truth. "I know, I just don't know how to deal with this. I always have a plan for every eventuality, but for once I haven't got a clue."

Spizz began to think of what to tell him, once he felt that he had the answer he simply said. "I think the reason your feeling this way is because your beginning to have a stronger sense of justice, even for those who don't deserve it, and because of this your conscience is making you feel guilty because of what you told Adrien earlier about setting a good example for Yuri, so perhaps you should consider asking someone else to question the Chameleon like Adrien said."

Dallas could see the wisdom behind his words, but he still believed that he was the only one for the job, despite knowing that Valentina could get what they needed from him easily, but after what she'd done the night before she couldn't be trusted to do it anymore. So he figured that he'd just have to muscle through it the best he could. But for now he just needed a distraction of some kind, and that came in the form of a text message from the last person he expected to have his number. Once he opened up the message he saw that it was a number he didn't recognize, it was only until after he read the message that he knew who it was from.

Hey little brother!

Then another message popped up just after the other one.

Ladybug said that you were helping her out with some stuff recently and she gave me your number, this is you right Dallas?

"Son of a bitch Marinette." Dallas cursed as he just stared at the message. "What the hell did you go and do this to me for?"

"What's wrong?" Spizz asked curiously wanting to understand his owner's new problem.

Dallas looked down to his kwami and replied with an agitated tone. "Marinette gave Simon my phone number without telling me first. Now he's got a direct link to contact me."

Spizz just became confused and didn't really understand what the problem actually was other than his brother coming to Paris on such short notice let alone being on the run from the law. "But weren't you going to go and talk to him later like you said you would?" He asked while at the same time reminding him of what he felt he needed to do.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I want to give him a direct way of contacting me, I mean what if he starts to message me none stop and leave some kind of trojan horse virus in one of his texts to try and track me down." Dallas replied knowing very well that was exactly what his brother would do, and sense he was familiar with the shielding their father had developed for the two of them before he died he would know exactly how to get past it without any kind of difficulty.

But Spizz held firm to what he believed which was that Dallas had to reunite with his brother, weather he liked it or not. "Dallas like it or not you promised yourself that you would fix things with Simon, so I think the best thing to do is just get it done as quickly as possible. Just go and see him, and try to make up with him, otherwise you might lose your bond with him forever."

Dallas just sighed as he replied. "I should be so lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spizz asked not fully understanding what he meant.

Dallas looked away from Spizz as he replied. "You remember what he said back at the mansion right? That part of the reason for being here was to try and restart dad's gang, just the two of us? Well it's like I said before I don't want anything to do with that and I won't have a hand in it either."

"Just because he wants you to be apart of the new gang that doesn't mean you have to be apart of it, just tell him that the answer is so simple." Spizz stated the obvious. "And if you don't then he's just going to keep on asking you until you do don't you think?"

Dallas began to growl knowing that he'd been defeated by his kwami's words of wisdom. Jeez he is just like my grandpa, he thought feeling extremely annoyed. "FINE, I'll go talk to him about it right now. This would be way simpler if he was still in jail."

"Why is that?" Spizz asked again with a weird look.

"Because all I'd have to do is visit him once then walk away and not have to worry about it until he was released from jail." Dallas replied sternly. After quickly calling Adrien and letting him know that he was going to see his brother and texting Simon back Dallas prepared himself for yet another encounter with Simon which he wasn't really looking forward to at all. After getting to the hospital he headed straight for his brother who had just gotten out of the monitoring room. Once Simon had caught a glimpse of him there was an awkward pause between the two of them neither of them was really sure of what to say. Deciding to be the bigger man, and also feeling a little guilty for the way he treated him earlier Dallas chose to brake the silence. "Hey…" He started slowly trying his best to word things right. "I…heard you got akumitized…so I…came to see if you were okay."

This of course was true, he may not have been very kind to him before but he still cared for his wellbeing. Simon could sense the sincerity of his words and felt a little better about what he'd said to him back at the mansion. But he still felt somewhat bitter about it. "Why did you even bother coming here Dallas? What even makes you think I wanted to see you?" He asked bluntly.

"Well why did you bother texting me if you didn't want to see me?" Dallas fired back as he stood in the doorway.

Simon could see the logic in his words as he pointed out his earlier actions with his texts to his brother. "Fair enough…" He replied as he averted his gaze from Dallas with the hurt still fresh.

Sensing this Dallas began to apologize. "Look Simon I'm sorry for what I said back at the mansion okay? But in my defense I was a bit pressed for time and I thought a friend of mine was dying and I wanted to help her, however that turned into it's own giant shit show which didn't quite have a happy ending but ended a lot better than it could've ended that much is true. Also it's a really long story and I'd rather not get into it right now."

Simon did remember what Dallas had told him back at the mansion about a friend of his being in the hospital and decided that it was probably better to just let it go. "Okay…I guess I was being a bit greedy, but you didn't have to just go and say what you said to me about me being…well we both know what you said to me, it really hurt to think that you didn't care about me anymore." He replied still not looking at him. Until he followed up with. "Why didn't you come to visit me Dallas? I thought about you and what happened to dad every day when I was locked up and you didn't even bother to come see me once. You didn't even bother to write me a letter."

Dallas could sense that Simon was still trying to get over him neglecting his existence after being separated, he also felt that he deserved an explanation, and the best one he could give him was one he didn't want to bring up or even consider using as a scapegoat. "My mom." He replied softly as a tear fell. "After mom found out about dad she was…well she was angry that he'd lied to her naturally. Hell she even said a bunch of things about him that I never thought I'd hear her say in front of me, and she was especially pissed when I told her that he'd been teaching me to steal behind her back the whole time, and she wasn't too fond of the fact that you were apart of the problem. So she never let me visit you, and I figured it would be better not to risk sending any letters, that and mom was always driving all around the country so it would've been impossible for you to write me back anyways. And as for while I was in foster care, well I was just…pissed."

Simon could see why the first half of his statement was true very easily, but as for the other half, that needed further explanation. "Pissed at what though? It couldn't have been something I did." Simon summed up quickly.

"Your right, it wasn't because of you." Dallas confirmed as he started to clench his fists. "It was because of uncle Seth, after mom died he was the best person to take care of me until I was eighteen, but after CPS brought me to him you know what he said? You're a waste of my time, I have better things to worry about than the wayward son of my criminal brother."

"Wow, I always knew uncle Seth was a prick but to just dump you into foster care like that? There's just no excuse for that, I mean it's bad enough that he pretty much abandoned his family to pursue his career but to flat out turn you away at the door when you have no where else to go? That's just unforgivable." Simon stated finding a lot less love for his uncle than he ever had before, which wasn't much to begin with sense he didn't really know him that well. "I guess neither of us had it any easier than the other did these past few years."

"Yeah, only difference was I was being moved around causing more trouble than I should've and just barely making it out by the skin of my teeth…" Dallas replied as he narrowed down his most recent endeavors. "Then I ended up joining a gang here in Paris, tried to screw over said gang, got into a fight with my foster brother, kicked his ass by the way, got shot by said gang, then ended up getting saved by my foster brother all within the same week, then after that Gabriel Agreste took me into his home in hopes that I could fix what he'd broke with his son, and now we're all in witness protection because apparently Gabriel used to know the same guy who possessed you and made you into a supervillain from way back in the day."

Under any other circumstances Simon would correct Dallas but he remained silent due to the fact that he'd already agreed to keep silent about this. So he decided to change the subject by figuring out how he managed to get something more useful from the book. "So like I said before Ladybug said that you'd been working for her and her team, mind sharing what that's all about?" He asked sounding as innocent as can be.

"Well…I probably shouldn't tell you this but…Mr. Agreste has this book, it's kind of a spell book for the miraculous, and Hawkmoth really wants that book too because it holds the secret to more power within the miraculous. Or at least that's what I've come to understand." Dallas replied while trying not to share too much information.

"So that's why you're in witness protection?" Simon asked while trying to sound clueless about everything.

Dallas nodded as he continued. "From what I've seen he was right, about everything, and every single spell I've learned from it I've given to Ladybug and her team, without my help I doubt that she'd ever know even half of the things she does now."

"Damn, could you imagine how many heists we could've pulled if we had something like that while dad was still around…" Simon summarized, but upon saying this he felt a small twinge in his heart. "If he did have something like that, maybe…he might still be here."

Dallas felt very insulted and disgusted that all Simon could think of using the miraculous for was pulling off a heist, especially when he should've already realized that using the miraculous for anything other than good was out of the question. But hearing him say that reminded him of something else, something that Gabriel had lightly touched on before he had to leave. "Actually…I think dad might've had one of those, according to Gabriel." He replied figuring sense Simon had gone on far more heists with their father that he might've seen this.

This remark caught Simon's attention instantly, especially with how specific it was about Gabriel, but the part with their father didn't make much sense to him. "Wait, are you saying that dad…and this…Gabriel guy…knew each other?" He asked sounding puzzled.

"Yeah, back before Hawkmoth became a supervillain he asked Gabriel to fund an excavation in the Himalayas, which he did, he also brought our dad along for the ride according to Gabe. Then they found two miraculous and the spell book. Then Hawkmoth started turning into an asshole and tried to kill everybody, then dad stepped in and used the other miraculous they found to try and stop him, but all that did was cause an avalanche which killed everybody, except you know who that is." Dallas replied as he relayed everything that Gabriel had told him before he left. "Also according to Gabe he and Dad each took something to keep safe, Gabe took the book while dad took the peacock miraculous. Gabriel even said that it was probably because of Hawkmoth that dad died that night."

All of this new information hit Simon fast without anyway to respond, but he never recalled his father ever using or even mentioning anything about the peacock miraculous even once while he was still alive, and he knew that his father wouldn't simply hide something like that from either of them. In fact if he did have something like that he would've told them both at the earliest opportunity. "Are you sure about that? Because I don't remember dad ever having anything like that, I mean he wasn't exactly secretive when it came to us pulling off a job so if he ever had something like that he only ever used it during a solo job. But still he would've told us about it at the very least." He replied as well as confirm Dallas's suspicions.

"I knew it…" He responded. "I knew he was lying. But why? And how much was he lying about?" Dallas's brain just became racked with questions, not only that but now Dallas's earlier theory about Gabriel and Hawkmoth being the same person had resurfaced, but none of this mattered at the moment, what did matter was that he had to fix his relationship with his brother.

Simon knew this as well, but at the moment he was a little more preoccupied with the idea of Gabriel lying to both him and his brother, which he didn't take too kindly to naturally. But for the moment he was just glad that his brother was back and that he was trying to fix things between the two of them. "So…what's new with you these days little brother?" He asked as he finally started on the long road to reconnecting with his younger brother.

It took about an hour for Dallas to get Simon caught up on everything he'd missed in his life. Starting from his first few weeks in foster care up until the very moment they were in, minus him being Iktomi and the fact that he was a father now of course, he refused to tell him about that especially sense he knew that if he did then Simon would most definitely ask him to help him use it during a heist which was something he would never do, and as for Yuri, he would rather not give Simon the chance to teach his nephew how to steal or anything else that their father had taught them before he died. After finally being discharged from the hospital Dallas and Simon went for a burger at an American themed tourist trap. Which was of course just a bar and grill. But it wasn't long before Simon started talking about the one thing Dallas knew he couldn't avoid, pulling a heist. "While I've been here I've seen quite a few museums with some pretty great scores to nab, most of which are in the Louver, with a little more time I can scope the place out and figure out all the guard shifts and all the blind spots in the cameras, after I get all the right gear…"

"No…" Dallas interrupted him as he gave a stern look. "That part of my life is over Simon, I have a normal life now, a real life, the kind that you and dad could never enjoy clearly."

Naturally Simon was surprised by his words, but he just thought he was joking. "HA! That was a good one little bro, so anyway…"

"I'm not joking Simon, I really am done and glad for it." Dallas replied just as firmly as before. After taking a better look at his face Simon could see that he was genuinely being serious. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement, he was flat out flabbergasted.

Simon didn't really know what to say, other than what was truly on his mind. "Holy god you're serious? But why? I figured that while I was locked up you'd…"

"That I'd try to restart the Clearlake gang in honor of dad? Or that I'd try to strike out on my own? Why in gods name would you think that Simon?" Dallas asked thrice. "After what happened in Missouri I told myself that I was done, the only reason that I fell back on it after I went into foster care was because sometimes I didn't have a choice. Some of my foster parents were a bunch of dicks who either didn't want to feed me half the time or just felt it best to hit me. So I'd get back at them the only way I could, stealing their hard earned money, which I never wanted to do but at the end of the day it all boiled down to having no choice in the matter. But I don't have to worry about that anymore, because now I've found a foster family that I actually like, before Gabriel left he even said that he'd considered me as a second son, and Adrien…he's been a great foster brother to me, hell he's been more patient than anyone else ever has even after I beat the crap out of him."

Simon didn't say anything for almost a minute, the silence was almost maddening for Dallas. He honestly would've preferred if his brother had just started yelling at him, the silence was finally broken when Simon finally said in response. "I don't believe you."

The first thought when hearing this that Dallas had was simple and plain, oh boy here we go. "Look, I know it must be hard for you to accept but this is what I want okay? Just a regular, simple, boring…" Before he could even finish Simon cut him off with a completely different tone than he expected.

"No, I mean I don't believe that your done. I mean you might think this is what you want but I know you Dallas, your just like me, your just like dad, once you get a taste of the life you can't just stop." He stated as he assumed what was the truth. "It's in your blood Dallas, you're the son of a master thief you can't help but feel the pull, the rush, it's impossible and you know it."

"No it's not Simon, it's just difficult. But it doesn't matter anymore because I'm happy with the choice I've made, especially sense I'll be getting married to Val soon enough and I refuse to bring that life into our home." Dallas replied trying to get the point across to him.

"Wait, married? You're getting married?" Simon asked twice with surprise.

Dallas just shrugged as he clarified. "Well It's more like I'm getting engaged to be engaged but soon enough we will be tying the knot and after that I promise you I am officially done, so please do me a solid favor and respect my wishes."

Simon was at a loss for words, after so many years of praying and waiting to see him again Dallas had dropped a bombshell that he never saw coming, and wasn't sure if he could accept it. But all he truly wanted was for him and Dallas to reconnect and if that meant watching him walk away from the life that their father had given them then that was a price he'd have to be willing to pay. But for him it couldn't just end without another word. "One last job then, please just one job that's all I'm asking for at least give me that." He begged.

But his words fell upon deaf ears as Dallas simply shook his head. "I'm sorry Simon, but my days as a thief are over and that's that." After standing up from the table Dallas took out a few bills and placed them on the table. "That should cover the tab, I'll…I'll try to text you later bro, try to keep your head down." And without another word Dallas just started to walk out, only for Simon to grab his wrist.

"Dallas please, it's just one job after that you can do whatever you want. I mean at least think about it won't you?" He stated plainly and being as stubborn as ever.

But Dallas just shook him off and said. "I don't need to think about it Simon, I'm surprised that you do. You finally have a chance to start over and make something of yourself and all you want to do is go back to doing what dad wanted us to do for the rest of our lives. We're not just pawns in dad's life anymore, we're free to choose who we want to be, and who I wanna be…is just a regular guy." With that said Dallas began to make his way back to the safehouse.

As soon as he walked through the door he was greeted with the sight of a very happy blond three year old running up to him. "Daddy-daddy-daddy-daddy-daddy!"

Dallas didn't hesitate to kneel down and open his arms to catch his son as he ran right into him. "Hey kid-o, daddy's so happy to see you." He said as he held his son tight and feeling all his stress from his earlier meeting with his brother wash away. As he scooped Yuri up in his arms he looked around to see if Valentina was anywhere to be seen, but to his surprise all he saw was Adrien, Plagg and Doof, the dog of which was sitting on the couch glaring at Dallas as usual. "Where's your mommy?"

"Mommy and auntie Megan took auntie Mawi out shopping fow some tuff." Yuri replied plainly. "She said dat she'd be back waiter."

When Dallas looked up to Adrien his foster brother had a feeling what he was going to ask had something to do with what Valentina had done the other night, so he simply nodded his head yes in silence for Yuri's sake. The last thing that anyone needed was for Yuri to know what his mother had done. Dallas was thankful for the discretion, he already had enough on his plate for the day with having to fight his own brother and shoot down a simple request of his. No matter how hard it was. "So, what do you wanna do buddy?" Dallas asked his son.

Who simply replied with a big toothy smile. "I wanna watch Thomas duh tank engine."

Dallas chuckled in his throat a bit then said. "Thomas the tank engine it is then, you go get the T.V. ready and I'll make us some popcorn." As he sat Yuri on the floor the toddler raced off to the living room and turned on the television and started searching for his favorite show.

As Dallas started preparing the popcorn he casually started a conversation with Adrien in hopes that it would distract himself from his issue with his brother. "You know Thomas the tank engine was created by a Catholic priest as a way to entertain young boys in England."

"Really, I didn't know that." Adrien replied finding it somewhat interesting that Dallas simply knew this off the top of his head.

"Well you know what they say, write what you know." Dallas chuckled as he clearly knew something about this topic that Adrien clearly didn't pick up on.

"I'm sorry what?" Adrien asked as he just became confused.

"Well you know, all the crap in recent years about Catholic priests molesting small boys? It's a really bad joke?" Dallas replied as he turned back to Adrien, who just looked at him with displeasure.

"Okay that's just in poor taste even for you." Adrien stated as he folded his arms in disapproval.

Dallas just shrugged and added. "It was better when Jeff Dunham said it." It was around that moment when Adrien's look changed from displeased to confused.

"Who?" He asked dumbly.

"What? Oh come on how can you not know Jeff Dunham? He's the most famous ventriloquist in the world." Dallas stated in disbelief that Adrien had never heard of one of his favorite comedians in the world.

Adrien then looked away from Dallas for a minute with a smirk as he just made a joke of his own. "Oh so he makes a living playing with dolls, that explains a lot."

"SILENCE…I KILL YOU!" Dallas shouted jokingly as he pointed a finger at Adrien and quoted one of the most iconic lines in the comedian's act.

"What?" Adrien asked as he didn't get the reference.

Dallas's arm fell to his side as he gave Adrien an are you kidding me look. "Achmed the dead terrorist? He's one of his dummies? He's literally the only one he has that looks like a skeleton." But all he got in response was a shrug. "Oh my god no wonder he never came to France during his world tour you guys don't understand comedy!"

Once the popcorn was finished popping Dallas came over to the living room and sat next to his son, despite Doof's protests Dallas just sat with Yuri in his lap as they just sat and enjoyed their time together. About half way into the episode there was an audible knock at the door. "I'll get it." Adrien called out to the other occupants of the safehouse, on instinct Doof hopped up from the couch an headed for the door and took a battle ready stance ready to kill whoever it was, assuming they were indeed hostile. Once Adrien opened the door he was shocked to see who it was standing there. "Simon? What are you…?" Before he could finish Doof charged for the door and tackled the intruder to the ground similar to how he attacked Dallas the first time they'd met.

As Simon stared up at the massive dog all he could say in response as he growled and eyeballed his throat was. "Big dog! Very big dog!"

"Uh DALLAS, I need a little help over here!" Adrien called to his foster brother from within the apartment.

Dallas just groaned as he sat Yuri off to the side and headed for the entrance of the apartment. "For god sake Doof you don't HAVE to attack every single person who…" He stopped once he saw who it was pinned underneath Doof's feet, Dallas just narrowed his eyes and said with a very annoyed tone. "Never mind, eat'um."

"WHAT?!" Simon cried hoping that his brother was only joking, but at this point he wasn't really sure if he was.

"Dallas?" Adrien half shouted at him clearly not finding his 'joke' funny at all.

Dallas just let out a groaning sigh. "FINE, Doof down." He commanded the dog, who unsurprisingly did not obey. "DOOF DOWN!" He said again with a firmer tone, but was still ignored. "Don't worry I've got an ace in the hole, I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't have to involve him but…Yuri, your doggy is being a bad boy."

After hearing his father calling for him Yuri stood up and headed for the front door to see what his dog was doing, yet again. "Doof NO!" He scolded as he marched over to his pet, he walked around him to stare straight into his eye. "Bad…bad-bad-bad…sit!" He shouted as he swatted his dog on the nose. Finally doing what he was told Doof stopped threatening Simon and sat, directly on his head.

"No-no-no-no-no awwwww…god…it stinks!" Simon uttered as the foul smell of the dogs rear end was literally in his face. This of course earned a chuckle from Dallas as he found this to be absolutely hilarious.

"Doof no, don'd sit ON him! Down…DOWN!" Yuri shouted again as he pointed at the floor, and Doof obeyed yet again, mostly, as he then proceeded to lay down in an awkward way. "NO! ON DUH FWOOR!" Then as usual Doof simply responded by giving Yuri a big slobbery kiss. "Eew!"

Deciding that he'd had enough Dallas then reached for Doof's collar and pulled him off his brother. "Alright that's enough Doof you've earned your keep for today." He said as he let the dog go. "That's all we needed Yuri thank you."

Yuri looked down at the man on the floor then looked up to his father then pointed a finger and asked. "Daddy, who's dat?"

Upon hearing the key word 'daddy' Simon's head perked up as he asked as well. "Wait, daddy?" Then he looked at the three year old for a brief second then looked up to his brother, he kept on looking between the two for almost half a minute until he finally realized that there was a striking resemblance between the two. "Oh my god…you have a kid now?"

Dallas just threw his head back and let out a long sigh before introducing his son to his brother. "Yuri this is your uncle Simon, Simon this is your nephew Yurochka but you can call him Yuri." He said as quickly as he could as he came to face the very situation he didn't want to deal with.

Yuri then turned back to his uncle, gave a little smile, then waved at him and said warmly. "Hi uncle Simon."

If Simon wasn't surprised before then he certainly was now, especially to see that his brother had fathered a child. "I don't believe this, first you tell me your dating the second deadliest assassin in the world and now you've got a kid? What other crazy shit happened while I was locked up?" Simon asked as he sat up on the floor.

"Dude, little ears!" Dallas half shouted as he gestured to his son.

Simon immediately realized what he did and tried to apologize. "Oh crap…I…am so sorry, I'm not used to being around little kids."

"Yeah no duh…" Dallas replied as he turned to Yuri and said. "Buddy why don't you go back inside with Doof and I'll be with you in a sec okay?"

"Otay daddy, bye-bye uncle Simon, come on Doof." Was all Yuri said as he and the dog entered the apartment. But as he walked past him Doof let out one last deep growl at Simon as his only warning not to hurt Yuri or else he'd regret it.

As Simon began to stand up he took a moment to collect himself before saying. "Seriously what else did you do while I was locked up? Did you secretly become the king of England or something?"

"I've got a better question for you, what the HELL are you doing here? Or better yet, how did you find HERE?" Dallas asked back.

Simon just gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Well I…kinda bugged you."

Dallas's eyes shot open with this remark. "Come again?" He asked with confusion. Simon then grabbed Dallas's wrist and lifted it up revealing that Simon had indeed bugged him, as there was a small penny sized tracking device on the cuff of his black leather jacket. "Oh you gotta be kidding me I can't believe I fell for that old play!" He said as he began to criticize himself for not seeing one of the oldest tricks in the book. "You know what forget about it, why are you here? And it better not be for what I think it is."

Simon just sighed signaling that he was right. "Okay fine you caught me, but it's just this one…"

"Stop right there, I've already told you twice now and the answer is still no, I'm not pulling another job with you no matter how temporary our partnership is." Dallas declared once again feeling extremely annoyed with his brother for having the nerve to plant a tracker on him and following him back to a police safehouse.

Simon could sense this, but he wasn't just going to drop this unfortunately. "Dallas please, I can accept that you don't want anything else to do with the Clearlake gang but…"

"And stop calling it that, the name Clearlake was one to be honored and respected, thanks to dad our family will forever be stained with the marks of his sins." Dallas half shouted at him.

Simon took a step back in surprise that Dallas had actually said that to his face. "What happened to you?" He asked with sincerity. "I mean first you say you don't want to be part of the gang and now you go out and say something like that about dad."

Dallas quickly replied with all the anger and truth he wanted to let out in that very moment and he wasn't holding back. "I grew up that's what happened, and dad made the choice to live the way he did. We were a well and respected family back home before the truth came out about dad, now everyone looks down on us as the laughing stock of the tribe. We were even descendants of a chief for god sake, one that made a deal with the great creator. And what did dad do with that? He spat right in the face of that respect and honor when he became a thief. The point I'm trying to make here is that it was only a matter of time before dad got what was coming to him and if you don't wise up the same thing will happen to you too."

Without another word Dallas turned back into the apartment and just returned to his son's side. As Simon tried to follow him Adrien just stood in his way. "Hey move it rich boy I'm not done talking to him." Simon declared as he tried to push past him.

"Well he's done talking to you clearly, and I suggest you get out of here before I sick the dog on you again and don't think I won't." Adrien threatened.

But Simon wasn't intimidated by him. "This doesn't concern you, this is a family matter and you are not family."

"That's irrelevant, if he doesn't want to talk to you then you can't force him to, especially over something like this. Now please take your leave and don't bother us again." Adrien stated firmly as he shut the door behind him.

Simon wanted to just kick down the door in that moment, and force Dallas to talk to him, but he didn't think that would go over very well, especially with the dog being in there and he'd rather not have another confrontation with Doof so soon. He figured that it would be better to try again on a later date when Dallas wasn't so worked up.

About an hour later Simon had returned to Gabriel looking a little angry, as soon as he'd entered Gabriel's safehouse he locked his focus onto him and said with a cold tone. "We need to talk…right now!"

Gabriel just sighed and said. "What is it now Simon I'm rather busy."

"It's about my dad…" He announced already deciding not to drag things out. "My brother told me that you hired him for something before he died, something similar to what I'm doing now. I want to know everything your not telling me or else I walk."

Normally Gabriel wouldn't simply take to being threatened lightly, but he could understand how Simon felt about being kept in the dark. "It's true that I hired your father years ago, I sent him a few copied pages from the book for him to translate, pages regarding my miraculous mostly." He stated truthfully. "I admit I had my doubts at first because I'd gotten my hopes up far too many times with other scientist in his particular field of work before, but that all changed when he sent back something useful to me. So I kept on sending him pages for him to translate, of course I hadn't heard about your father's grim demise until after he'd stopped sending me everything I wanted to know, along with his death being announced on the news."

This information managed to answer Simon's other question about his father's passing. "So you didn't screw him over."

Gabriel finally turned around to face him and asked genuinely confused. "Why on earth would I kill the man I hired to help me?"

"I'm not saying you did, or would for that matter. All I know is…on his last heist…someone sold him out to the cops." Simon announced. "To this day I still don't have a clue who it was or why, but I'll bet you it was my grandfather."

Gabriel saw a single tear fall from Simon's face with that remark, he then turned away from him and returned to what he was doing as he stated. "I can assure you it wasn't your grandfather, according to your brother it was someone else. And from what he's told me that someone, who ever he or she may be, is already paying for it. I'm not sure what he means but I can assure you that your father's death was avenged."

Simon didn't know what to say at that point, but for the moment he was content with this knowledge about his father. Without another word he left Gabriel to what he was doing previously, which was simply designing a new set of outfits for Adrien, Marinette and Dallas. "I might not be able to act as your shield son, but I can still protect you with these."

(A/N: That's all for this chapter everybody hope you enjoyed it, also sorry if it seemed a little short, I admit it was getting kind of long so I chose to split it up into two different chapters because of how long it was taking to get this one out. Of course part of that is because I had to watch my parents dogs yet again as they went on they're third vacation this year and only just got back a few days ago. Seriously how many times in a year do you have to go on vacation in a year before you feel destressed? Anyway it's time for the spoiler, in the next chapter of WOS Valentina takes Marinette shopping, Marinette tries to kill Dallas, again, and Simon uses Yuri to do something unforgivable. Alright that's all for now, also you won't have to wait for the next chapter after this one because I'm posting it right after this one.)


	26. Chapter 26: Blood brothers

(A/N: Told you, and you all doubted me, alrighty then here we go my people, enjoy.)

Chapter 26: Blood brothers

After about a minute after Simon had shown up at the safehouse Adrien called agent Menendez and told her the safehouse had been compromised, so she sent an agent to pick up the boys and Marinette of course, who had yet to return to the safehouse as well as she, Valentina and Megan were still out shopping at a very pricy high end boutique at the local mall. Which wasn't a place that Marinette usually shopped because it was a store that sold pieces of clothes from all the top name designers in the fashion industry. "What about this one? It's a Henrietta Wallis all the way from the U.S." Valentina said as she held up a beautiful sunset orange mermaid dress.

Marinette clearly wasn't complaining that Valentina was trying to buy her a designer dress by someone from out of the country let alone in the country, especially when every dress in the store cost over fifty grand. But she didn't think it was necessary, it was good that she was trying to apologize but she felt as though she was over doing it, all she really felt that she needed was for her to say she was sorry. "I don't know, I mean I love the way it looks but that color? I don't really think it would work for me." She said as she shot down what had to be the fourteenth dress so far.

"Well we have all day until they close, and we're not leaving until we find one you like." Valentina declared as she headed for a different rack and pulled off a velvet green strapless dress with a floral pattern on the chest. "What about this one? A Jose La Grande original fresh from Spain."

Marinette gave the dress a good look, but just shook her head. "Nah, that one's not really my color either."

"What about this one then love?" Megan called over to her from across the store. The dress she held up was a baby pink dress made with Japanese silk, it's entire front was decorated with an oriental floral printed pattern.

Valentina quickly gasped as she headed over to see the dress up closer. "A Rieko Takemoto, and it's from her spring collection, I thought these were already bought up."

"Wow, you're really up to date with all the latest fashion trends." Marinette chuckled slightly while at the same time she was absolutely surprised at how knowledgeable she was about the fashion industry. Especially sense all she had to do was take a look at an outfit and determine who designed it and where it came from.

Valentina smiled as she replied. "Well fashion always has been a second love to me. When I was young my mother always wanted me to be a ballerina, and my father wanted me to be a soldier like him, so I tried to do both. But the one thing I wanted to be more than anything was a runway model."

"Really?" Marinette replied sounding very interested in the subject.

"Yep, when we first met she tried getting to change my get up by bringing me to one of these stores, she just would not shut up about how many designers she knew about and whose clothes would look great on me." Megan added as she put the dress back.

"And I would've became a model too if I could. But then…my life was changed forever…because of…" She trailed off for a moment as she felt the haunting memory of her parents and childhood love being murdered flashed inside her head and a single tear fell from her eye.

Marinette could see the pain on her face, before she knew about Valentina's past she was so enraged by her actions which should've ended differently but luckily didn't due to the miraculous. But now all she felt was sympathy for her, she had no idea what it was like for her to grow up without her parents and wouldn't know how to cope if she did. She then walked up to Valentina and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and began to comfort her. "It's okay Val, soon your Parents and Yurochka Romanov will finally be able to rest in peace, even though I don't really approve of the way you want to do it but still…soon you'll have a normal life."

Valentina's smile quickly returned upon that remark. "Thank you Marinette, I am truly fortunate to have someone like you as a friend." She stated as she wrapped Marinette in a warm hug. Then the two simply returned to shopping. "Ooh an Anabel McPhairin, it's almost impossible to find her work in a store."

As soon as Valentina pulled another dress off the rack and held it up to Marinette she quickly saw why this particular designer's work was so hard to find, this dress was definitely one of if not the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. It was a princes dress colored with an elegant shade of light blue with a diamond encrusted neckline and shoulder straps, the skirt was among the biggest she'd ever seen on a dress before. Her first thought when seeing this dress was how much it reminded her of Cinderella. Megan's first response when she saw it was. "She's definitely gonna make you try it on so don't try to refuse."

Before Marinette could even have a chance to speak Valentina grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to the dressing room. "Come on let's go, you're going to look FABULOUS!" She sang as they entered the first available dressing room. About a minute later Marinette exited the dressing room so her spectators could see how she looked. Valentina just gasped as she saw Marinette standing with such a beautiful gown. "Bozhe moi, Marinette you look beautiful!"

"Yeah I'll admit you do look pretty cute in that dress Mari." Megan added as she found the way she looked was very stylish, even though she had a very particular type of fashion.

"Oh really you think so?" Marinette asked as she gave a small twirl. "I mean I like it but I'm not sure if it's for me."

To which Valentina aptly replied. "Ty chertovski sumasshedshiy?"

"Uhhhhhh…what did she say?" Marinette asked as she clearly didn't understand Russian.

Thankfully Megan was all too happy to translate. "She literally asked if you were fucking crazy, which I have to agree because that dress looks great on you. I'll bet if your man sees you in that he's going to have a heart attack."

After Marinette turned to see herself in the mirror behind her she immediately saw what they were talking about. "Oh…my…god…" She quickly turned back to the other two girls and stated. "I love it."

"Hmm…but it's missing something." Valentina added as she began to rub her chin trying to figure out what else she needed to look perfect. After giving her a quick glance she snapped her fingers and said. "I've got it, be right back." Valentina quickly walked off to a different part of the store and started searching for a pair of shoes to match the dress Marinette wore. She soon returned with a pair of sparkling light blue open toe high heels each with a silver looking rose stitched onto the ankle straps. "Try these on." She said as she handed Marinette the shoes.

After trying them on Marinette felt that there was no way she could look any better than this. "Well Val there's no denying that you know your way around fashion." Marinette declared as she marveled the way she looked.

"Oh you're too kind." Valentina replied happily. After a little more convincing from Valentina and Megan, Marinette finally agreed that this was the dress she wanted, especially sense it was on sale and would likely be gone soon enough. After paying for the dress and the shoes the girls all headed straight for the food court and simply enjoyed what ever they craved. Valentina opted for chicken curry and chapati, all Megan wanted was a Philadelphia cheese steak sandwich while Marinette had a particular craving for…everything. It didn't really bother Valentina too much that she was grabbing a tray full of just about everything she could get her hands on in the food court, mostly because she could afford the sizable dent in her bank account and also because she wanted to treat it as a part of her apology. However she was surprised that she ordered so much, she somehow managed to fit four slices of pepperoni pizza, three bowls of ice cream, the flavors of which were chocolate, tiger tail, and sea salt caramel, nine chili dogs, a plate of jalapeño nachos, a boat of cheese fries, another boat of mozzarella sticks, two bacon cheese soft pretzels and a large cherry coke all on one tray.

The sight of which made both Megan and Valentina's jaws drop. "Good lord Marinette, your going to make yourself sick eating all of that junk food." Megan stated wondering where she was going to put it all.

"Hmm…" Marinette voiced as she looked up at her with her first chili dog hanging out of her mouth. After she took a bite she chewed it thoroughly then swallowed just before saying. "What do you mean?"

Megan was just surprised at how nonchalant her words were as she replied. "Are you kidding? Look at all that food, it looks like you have enough to feed an army. I mean don't you eat when you're at home?"

"I don't know why I got so much, I mean sure I'm hungry but I just didn't know which one I wanted the most." Marinette replied as she took a fry and dipped it into her chocolate ice cream and popped it into her mouth. Then she started to sniff the air and asked. "Hey do you guys smell cheesecake?"

"You're unbelievable, you have all that and your still not satisfied? Mari if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a bun in the oven." Megan stated with a slight chuckle.

Upon hearing that remark Marinette just began to groan. "Please don't say that I've already had enough of that from Adrien this week." She said as she covered her face with her hands.

"What do you mean?" Valentina asked as she broke off a piece of chapati and dipped it into her curry.

Marinette just sighed and said. "The other day Dallas pretty much got the idea of me being pregnant into Adrien's head, all because I had some kind of dream that he calls a vision quest, and in that dream I heard a baby crying and now Adrien thinks I'm going to have a baby, even though I already took a pregnancy test which said negative by the way. But he won't be satisfied until I take a few more tests."

"Ohhh I see…" Valentina voiced. "Well if you want we can go to the drug store and get a few tests just to prove it to him."

Marinette smiled warmly and said. "I appreciate the offer, but you've already done enough for me today. Besides I've still got another test at the safehouse so don't worry about it."

"Well that's hardly enough in my opinion. Let's play it safe and get a few more, you never know when you've got a defective test." Megan added.

"She's got a point Marinette, it's better not to leave it to chance." Valentina stated from her own personal experience. "You see…before my last job in Taiwan I thought I was pregnant, so I took a test and it was negative too. But it wasn't until after I'd been shot and needed to go to the hospital that I found out it was a false negative and found out that I really was pregnant. So I called in all the favors I could and got back to England where I stayed with Megan and eventually gave birth to Yurochka."

"The point she's trying to make Mari is that it's better to find out at home rather than risk it in the field, especially if what you do tends to get you shot at." Megan stated once again.

Marinette just rolled her eyes and said. "Fine, we'll go get more tests. But first I'm finishing off this food." As Marinette began to dig in once again her phone began to buzz, she managed to fish it out of her pocket while popping about four of her nachos into her mouth. "Mello?" She answered with her mouth full.

"Mari, I hate to interrupt your special time with the girls but you need to come back to the safehouse right now we're being moved to a new one." Adrien declared on his end of the phone.

Upon hearing this Marinette's eyes shot open with shock. "Why what's happened?" She asked sounding frantic.

"Dallas's brother found the safehouse, turns out he planted a tracer on him so now we have to be stashed in a new safehouse." He admitted while packing up his suitcase. "Also agent Menendez sent somebody our way and they'll be here soon enough so you may want to get back here as soon as possible."

"God damnit, and I just started eating. Fine I'll be there soon, love you Adrien I'll see you soon." Marinette quickly put her phone away and started eating much faster than she normally would, in fact she ate so fast that her food was almost gone in less than a minute.

"Whoa slow down Marinette otherwise your going to choke!" Megan warned as she scarfed down her food. But she simply ignored her, and somehow avoided choking all together as she finished in record time. One she was done she hailed a cab, which Valentina paid for much to Marinette's protests. But after quickly explaining that she needed the cab after her to take Yuri home back to her place she figured it didn't matter.

The cab managed to get back to the safehouse just before the agent had arrived to relocate the three teens, also Valentina managed to get Yuri and Doof out without anyone else seeing them. Once all their things had been packed up the agent moved them all to the new safehouse location without any difficulty. This time it was just a regular looking suburban household which had been well kept and in an area which was heavily patrolled by police, making it the perfect place to hide with safety and security. But despite the neighborhood being relatively safe they were completely unaware that they'd been followed there by someone who was being too stubborn for his own good. After getting settled back in Dallas started making dinner for everyone. "Food's on guys." He called as he pulled a steaming hot lasagna out of the oven.

As soon as Plagg flew into the kitchen his jaw dropped as he saw the main course. "A four cheese lasagna…" He whispered as tiny drops of drool began to form. He then began to sniff the air to try and determine what cheeses he used. "Mozzarella, asiago, cheddar and…gouda! COME TO PAPA!" Like an air bomber from world war two he dove down onto the lasagna, only for Dallas to grab him by the tail and halt his advance.

"Save some for us Plagg, I worked hard on that hoping that I'd get some before you scarfed it down and I swear to god if you try to eat the whole thing I'm going to squash you like a bug." He threatened the tiny kwami.

Plagg just rolled his eyes as he groaned. "FINE!" With that said Dallas let him go and Plagg just floated down to the table and started to pout as he folded his arms and crossed his legs. But his attitude changed when Dallas cut out a slice for him and he pounced on the lasagna and just dug in like there was no tomorrow.

As everyone finally began to flock to the table Dallas began to serve everyone a slice of food, however Marinette was somehow hungry enough for three slices. To her every bite was beyond delicious, it was almost like she was eating a small bit of heaven. "Well it seems someone loves my cooking a lot more than I would've expected. Or are you just trying to feed a tape worm." Dallas joked as he handed Marinette her thirds slice.

Upon hearing that Marinette just shot him an annoyed look for some reason, which somehow made Dallas a little nervous especially sense she could beat the tar out of him and he knew it, from personal experience. Sensing this Adrien tried to distract them. "So Mari, what did you and Valentina do today?" He asked sounding curious.

Marinette then turned to him and replied with a cheerful tone. "Well we went to the mall, looked at some dresses. Which reminds me that she got me this beautiful princes gown from Anabel McPhairin."

"As in THEE Anabel McPhairin of Ireland? Now that had to be expensive." Adrien stated, it was all too natural for him to know the names of several different designers from all over the world, especially when one of those designers happened to be one of his father's biggest competitors.

How ever Dallas had no idea who they were talking about at all, if they didn't have a noticeable reputation in the criminal underworld than it was more than likely that he wouldn't have a clue as to what or who they were talking about. "Uhhhhhh…who?" He asked puzzledly.

"She's a famous designer here in Europe, she and my father have been going head to head for almost ten years now." Adrien stated what he knew about her, then quickly added. "Which reminds me when my father get's back don't let him know that you have one of her dresses because he will flip out."

"Really, well if it's that good looking then let's see it Mari." Dallas requested as he grew curious. Marinette agreed and went off to her room and returned about a minute later after putting the dress on yet again just to show off. As soon as both boys and their kwami's caught sight of her their jaws all dropped. "GOD…DAMN!" Dallas voiced as his eyes just bulged out of his head.

The piece of cheese that Plagg was holding fell to the floor as his eyes became glued to Marinette. Spizz was also without words. Adrien felt his heart literally skip a beat, the only time he'd ever felt relatively close to this feeling about her was when he'd seen her in the red dress she'd made herself and wore when they went to the Scarlet Seahorse. That dress of course was beautiful and would always hold a special place in his heart, but when compared to this one there was no question that it blew her dress away. The same could be said for Dallas, even though he didn't have any reason or desire to try and get with Marinette anymore he still couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Tikki also thought the dress was beautiful, but she had already seen it so the shock of seeing her wearing it had worn off.

"Judging by the way you're all staring at me I'd say you all approve." Marinette joked with a slight giggle at the shared expression among every single male in the room.

None of them said a word, until Adrien finally managed to snap out of his daze. "You…look…amazing." He uttered dumbly.

"Yeah…what he said." Dallas added just as dumbly, as Dallas began to examine the dress more closely he saw something about it that he wasn't expecting. "Are those real?"

The question he asked was obviously misinterpreted as he was referring to the diamonds on the neckline of the dress. But Marinette clearly didn't realize that. She then grew so frustrated with him that she marched over to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him to look her in the eye. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SNEAK A PEAK AT MY UNMENTIONABLES YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PERVERTED SON OF A…" Just as she was about to finish Dallas quickly explained what he meant.

"THE DIAMONDS!" He cried suddenly feeling scared of her, he'd seen her angry plenty of times before but this was an all-new level of anger even for her. "I was only talking about the diamonds nothing more and nothing less. So could you please let me go?" Marinette slowly let him go, but she didn't calm down, her rage was just through the roof. But her anger was the least of his problems at the moment. Undenounced to him he began to feel a slight bit of friction, in his jeans. Crap! He cried mentally. "Uh…I'm gonna…take a shower now." He quickly walked as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, stripped down faster than he'd ever done before then hopped in the shower and turned it as cold as he could get it. The sound of "OH JESUS!" could be heard from all corners of the house.

After that awkward exchange Adrien decided the best thing to do would be to distract Marinette from her anger somehow. "So…feel like a movie princess?" He asked with a smile. But all she did in response was cross her arms in annoyance for what Dallas had said, even though it was just a huge misunderstanding. Adrien then walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "It's okay princess, I don't think he meant any offense."

Marinette sighed as she just leaned back into his embrace. "I know, it's just so…frustrating to have to deal with him sometimes. I know he's only joking but…it's hard to have to deal with him sometimes." She replied plainly.

"Oh you don't have to tell me, I've been dealing with it sense he moved in. Though I do wish he'd tone it down at times." He stated the truth. "But I have to admit, what you just did was pretty hot." Adrien then started placing tiny kisses on the back of her neck as his hand slowly began to wonder all over her figure.

Marinette began to giggle as he slowly slid his hands where ever he pleased. "You know…I don't think I ever gave you your birthday present the other night." She said with a seductive tone.

"Oh yeah? What'd you get me?" He asked with an equally seductive tone.

She then turned around to face him with an aroused look and said. "First you'll have to help me get this dress off." She then placed a tender kiss on his lips and just melted into him. Without even thinking Adrien then reached around her back to the zipper, only for their moment of passion to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh for the love of…who the hell is that?" She then marched for the door with a frustrated look on her face. As she opened the door she just froze as she saw Simon standing before her.

"Hi, uhm…can I see Dallas for a minute?" He said sounding nervous. All Marinette could do was panic as she slammed the door right in his face, literally, as he was standing way to close to the door. "OW! Son of a…BITCH that hurt!" He cried as he held his nose which he was almost certain was broken.

"Call the cops!" Marinette whispered to Adrien as quietly as she could.

Adrien just sighed as he walked over to her and said. "I don't think he's here to hurt you princess, but I do agree that he has to leave."

"Who has to leave?" Dallas asked as he returned to the living room. He also noticed that the two of them were both at the door for some reason, he was about to ask what for when he quickly came to realize who was standing beyond the door. "Let me guess…it's my damn brother isn't it?" The two other teens both nodded as he just began to growl with frustration. "Stand aside." He requested as he marched for the door, he flung it open and shouted right in Simon's face. "THIS has to stop Simon! This is only the second time you've shown up at a place that's supposed to be secret that you're clearly not supposed to be anywhere near but it's already old as fuck now please…just…go! I've already told you I'm not helping you and that's final!"

But what Simon had to say in response caught him completely off guard. "This isn't about that." He stated calmly. Dallas then crossed his arms, he didn't believe him but he was willing to hear him out. "Dallas, I get it. Your done with this life and you don't want anything else to do with it, but I still just want to be with my little brother again. I mean didn't grandpa always say that the bonds of brotherhood were too important to allow to be broken?"

"OH no-no-no-no don't you DARE use grandpa against me you smooth little shit!" Dallas demanded, mostly because he knew his brother didn't exactly respect their grandfather.

"Well he did have a good point Dallas, and the way I see it you and I are the only family that the other's got so what's the point in severing that connection?" Simon asked rhetorically. "All I want…what I really want Dallas, is to be with my little brother again. If you don't want to pull another job with me then that's fine, all I ask is that we can be a family again."

Dallas had hoped that he was lying about everything he'd just said. But after checking out his body language and hearing his tone of voice he had deduced that he was in fact telling the truth. "God damnit…" He voiced. "Fine, I guess we can HCK!" His sentence was cut off by a surprise bear hug as Simon pulled him in and thankful that Dallas was actually considering to bring them closer to one another. "Okay…you can let go now…please!" Dallas begged as his brother crushed all the air out of him.

Marinette still felt a bit uneasy around Simon because of her vision, which he understood completely and agreed just to give her space. Adrien was a bit nervous around Simon as well but not out of fear like Marinette, he felt a bit more on guard as if he was planning something. He had no clue what it might be or for what but he was not taking his eye off Simon for even a second. And it didn't take long for him to get to the issue in question. "So like I said back at the hospital I've heard that your working for Ladybug and her team, care to tell me how you did it?" He asked bluntly.

Dallas had a feeling this would come up, so he just gave a typical default answer for this sort of situation. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Simon, that information is confidential, such was the agreement with Ladybug."

"Aw come on little bro, you can trust me I promise I won't tell anybody about it." Simon asked again trying to sway him.

But Dallas just shook his head. "I've already told you about the book Simon, that alone was too much in my opinion. Why do you even care how I did it anyway?"

Simon obviously couldn't tell Dallas that he was working for Hawkmoth for a multitude of reasons, one of them being he didn't think that would go so well with his brother. But their was one thing he felt he could share with him about it which was the god honest truth. "I wanna see if I can make my own miraculous."

Dallas did worry about what might happen if Simon ever got his hands on a miraculous, knowing that he'd use it to pull all of his heists was something that he couldn't allow. But at the same time he had nothing to worry about as he already knew about the failsafe in terms of making a new miraculous. But he obviously wasn't going to tell him that even if he did find out how to do it. "Yeah…I don't think that ship's gonna sail bro, because according to Ladybug the miraculous can only be used for good and nothing else. Sure they give you superpowers and all but the reason they were created was to protect mankind from the forces of evil and to use them for anything else would be inappropriate."

"But there is a way to make a new one right?" Simon asked again.

Dallas just threw his head back and sighed. "If there is a way I don't think that Ladybug would just let you have it so you can pull off a heist or two. Trust me when I say this she is a stickler for rules."

Simon just groaned with annoyance. "Well what if you got me one of the…" He stopped in midsentence as he remembered that Dallas wouldn't under any circumstances steal anything for him anymore, especially not from Ladybug. Also because he saw the glare beginning to form on his face just for mentioning it. "Uh…you know what never mind."

"That's what I thought." Dallas stated as he folded his arms. "So I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get out of prison anyway?"

"Well they're was a prison riot; the whole place just went crazy so in the midst of the chaos I saw my chance and I took it." Simon replied partially lying, which Dallas picked up on naturally.

"What is it your not telling me?" He asked again as he leaned in close.

Simon was afraid he might be watching for his deception, so he tried to play it off with a small bit of the truth. "Okay I may have had a little outside help from somebody, and before you ask no I didn't plan for him to come there and help me, he just sort of showed up and said he'd help me find you and well…here I am."

Dallas sensed that there was more to it than that, but for the moment he was content. "So what does he get out of helping you find me and breaking you out of jail? I doubt he just did it out of the kindness of his heart." He pointed out.

"He said that he had some work for me here in Paris, which I am working on at the moment but it's not easy to do on my own." Simon stated a half truth, he had been having a tremendous amount of trouble trying to figure out the book and was hoping that maybe Dallas could help him figure it out, without letting him know that he was working for the enemy of his employer.

"It's not illegal is it?" Dallas asked sensing that what ever he meant by 'work' it wasn't something very acceptable.

"Well I don't think it is, so far he hasn't really hinted that there's anything shady about it." Simon stated the truth, simply reading and translating the book for his boss wasn't exactly illegal, and Dallas didn't suspect a thing from it, but it was still very cryptic.

"Well yeah but what is it?" He asked yet again feeling annoyed that his brother was avoiding the subject.

Simon tried to think of something quick. "He wanted me to take a look at some old artifact from China, you know like terracotta warriors and stuff like that, he wants to be sure if they're authentic or not. Apparently he's been scammed by forgers before and wants to be more careful this time round. He would've asked you to do it but then you went into witness protection so he had to get me to do it."

"Wait-wait-wait, you expect me to believe…that some guy who I'm assuming works in a museum broke you out of jail just to appraise a few old statues just because he couldn't get me to do it and promised to help you in return to find me?" Dallas asked with an unconvinced tone.

But Simon quickly said something that he thought would make it more believable. "I never said he worked in a museum, and I never said he was a legitimate business man."

Dallas then sat back in his seat and folded his arms. "You know this seems a little elaborate just to get someone who knows how to spot a fake statue from a real one. But then again it does make sense to do it on the down low, and sense he went to the U.S. to get someone like that it would leave fewer people who are local to ask questions about it, or get asked about it for that matter, but why does he have a bunch of statues?" He asked curiously.

"He's a collector of ancient artifacts, mostly from Asian cultures. But he wouldn't say why, just said that was his business and not mine and it would be best to keep it that way." Simon replied feeling relieved that he'd finally bought it.

"Well at least that's settled, now kindly do me a favor and leave while you still can." Dallas added as he motioned toward the door.

Simon just looked at him a little confused and asked. "What for?"

"So when agent Menendez gets here she won't cart your ass to jail for trespassing or perhaps breaking out of prison and fleeing the country along with being here without a passport." Dallas replied plainly.

Simon just looked at him with even more confusion. "You mean you told her about me?" He asked feeling a little betrayed.

"Well what was I supposed to tell her?" Dallas asked back. "That I invited my brother here to visit us while we were staying in a police safehouse for a friendly chat even though a supervillain and an assassin is after me and my foster brother and his girlfriend? It's not like I had much choice, and now that you know about this one too she's gonna have to move us to a different one now which means you'd better not tell anyone where we are because I'm tired of moving around, and that's coming from a guy whose descendant from a people who love traveling the world."

Simon just groaned knowing that he would have to resort to phone calls only in order to talk to Dallas. "Fine, I'll go. But can I at least tell the kid goodnight?" He asked hoping that he'd get the chance to see his new nephew.

"Well maybe you would if he was here too, but he's not in witness protection really, he's with his mother and his aunt. Oh and the dog is with him too so if you ever go and see him you'd best be prepared to get mawed if you don't show up unannounced." Dallas replied plainly.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, why the heck does he need a guard dog that big?" Simon asked cluelessly.

Dallas just stared at him with an annoyed look and stated. "Because his mother is an assassin, she has enemies and they'd do anything to get to her and that includes hurting our son. Which is why she got Doof in the first place to act as his full time body guard. So don't try anything when your around him."

"Yeah…not really sure if I want a repeat of last time." Simon stated as his memory of nearly being mawed by the dog were still fresh in his mind. Not long after Simon took his leave and headed back to his hiding place provided by Gabriel.

After having a cup of jasmine tea to try and relax himself a little bit from his brother's second surprise visit, as well as prepare himself for the most likely rant he'd have to endure from agent Menendez about the new safehouse being compromised within such a short period of time, which didn't last as long as he'd thought and was informed that they'd be moved again to yet another safehouse in the morning, Dallas gave Valentina a quick phone call to warn her of his plans for the next day with their son. Dallas had planned for the two of them to have a day completely dedicated to father and son style bonding and nothing was going to keep them from doing so. But Adrien wasn't really sure if he wanted Dallas to go out without anyone to watch his back, so he insisted to come along. He got a little grief from Dallas for it however, but he hardly found any kind of argument from Yuri about it as he'd come to love Adrien's company just as much as his father's. So he was persuaded to let Adrien come along. The first place Dallas took Yuri was the zoo, specifically the monkey cage. "Daddy wook at duh cute wittle baby monkeys!" Yuri cried out with excitement as he pointed at a pair of very small monkeys clinging to their mother's back as she walked along the branches of the tree within the enclosure.

Dallas just tickled Yuri's tummy and said jokingly. "I know an even cuter little monkey and his name is Yuri." Yuri then erupted in a spout of laughter as he tried to fight off his father's onslaught, but completely out of nowhere Yuri received help from his usual protector in the most cruel of ways. "AH! GOD…BLESS IT!" Dallas shouted as he felt a vice like grip on his rear end. He turned around to see Doof's jaws latched on to his backside while emitting a low growl as if to say 'STOP IT MOTHER FUCKER!'

"Doof NO!" Yuri shouted as he began to scold his dog yet again after his father let him down slowly. "Bad dog! Bad-bad-bad dog, wet go of my daddy's butt NOW!" He then began to swat Doof on his nose to get him to release his father from his teeth. Doof did just that as he stepped away from Dallas and looking rather guilty as he hung his head in shame, even though he knew Yuri loved Dallas he still didn't fully warm up to him yet and still didn't really trust him. He then began to let out a very apologetic sounding whimper as he averted his gaze from Yuri's cold glare.

It was around that moment that Adrien had returned to the father son duo holding an ice cream cone for Yuri and wondering just what had happened and also why Dallas was applying pressure to his rear end. "I was only gone for a minute what happened?" He asked as he stared at Dallas with slight worry, and also a slight grin as he began to realize what Doof had done.

"That…damn…dog!" Dallas replied through gritted teeth while trying to be as quiet as he could so Yuri wouldn't hear him cursing. He began to hobble over to a park bench not too far from him so he could sit down, which only made it hurt even more. "GAH…BAD IDEA BAD IDEA!"

"Maybe we should take you to the zoo's nurse or something." Adrien pointed out the best option to go with, especially sense he had a feeling that he would need stitches right away.

Dallas slowly stood up wincing in pain and trying not to scream out loud. "Yeah…I think you might be right, hopefully they don't mind helping out some poor fool who isn't an animal." He said aloud.

"But daddy I wanna go see duh ewephants." Yuri declared as he began to tug on Dallas's sleeve.

Dallas obviously didn't want to disappoint his son, but he really needed someone to take a look at his bite. But that was quickly put on hold as someone he wasn't expecting showed up to lend some aid. "Don't worry kid-o, I've gotcha covered." All three character's and the dog looked toward the direction of the voice and saw Dallas's brother who it would appeared had been following them yet again.

Doof let out a low growl as he stood in front of Yuri showing his clear distrust of Simon once again. Dallas just glared at his brother with annoyance for yet again showing up when he wasn't wanted or even invited, Adrien shared the same feeling as Dallas did as he just narrowed his eyes at the older Lakota, the only one among the group who seemed to be somewhat welcoming was little Yuri as he just looked up at his uncle and waved at him while greeting him warmly. "Hi uncle Simon." He greeted.

"Hey shorty…" Simon replied as he waved back. "Good to see you again buddy." As he tried to take a step forward Doof then charged forward and started barking at Simon trying to keep as much space in between Yuri and his uncle as he could. "Hey easy there fide-o I'm not gonna hurt him, I just wanna say high."

"Really Simon again with this?" Dallas stated with annoyance. "This has got to stop, it's one thing if it's just me but for you to intrude upon my special time with my son…"

"Oh come on it's only fair that I get to take part in this too bro, I am his uncle by blood after all aren't I?" Simon pointed out. "Plus if blondie gets to be here then so do I."

Adrien just crossed his arms and stated with an annoyed tone. "I have a name you know."

"Good for you champ, now why don't you make yourself useful and go take my bro to see a doctor to get his butt checked out." Simon stated as he attempted to take Yuri off to see the elephants, only for Doof to stand in his way and let out a deep warning growl. "Didn't I just tell you to relax? I'm not gonna hurt him stupid, now get out of the way would ya?"

"He's not gonna let you go unless he comes with you Simon." Dallas stated what he knew from firsthand experience. "Trust me, it's impossible to separate these two from one another so if I were you I'd pick up that leash and bring him along."

Simon just looked down at the dog, who was still growling at him, then he looked back to his brother and said with disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I kid you not, last time I tried to tie him up he literally pulled a streetlamp down and I ended up having to pay a fine up to five hundred euros. So unless you want to pay a ridiculous fine for something he does I'd suggest you just bring him along." Dallas warned knowing full well that Doof could not be contained or restrained by anything, he even believed that if Doof had to he'd more than likely smash a brick wall in order to get to Yuri.

Simon just sighed and said. "Fine I'll bring the dog, but he'd better not give me trouble or I'm gonna neuter him."

"What does nooder mean?" Yuri asked curiously.

Simon instantly began to think of something to tell him, he had a feeling that if he told the truth that it wouldn't go so well with his brother. "Uh…it's…kinda like a haircut…I guess." He said hoping that he'd buy the minor fib.

And he did. "Doof doesn't wike gedding his haiw cut." Yuri said in response.

"Well he'd like that even less I'm pretty sure." Simon mumbled under his breath as he picked up the leash. "Come on you over sized mutt let's go."

As he began to lead Doof away Adrien then turned to Dallas and asked him with a gigantic level of concern. "You're not actually letting him walk away with your son all by himself are you? I mean sure he's probably not gonna get too far if Doof has anything to say about it but…"

"Relax Adrien…" Dallas began to ease his foster brother. "I'm not so naïve to think that my brother won't try something while he's got my son with him, which is why we've got two very small critters that can be unseen and unheard when they need to be." He opened up his jacket and quickly whispered to Spizz. "Follow them and make sure my brother doesn't take Yuri out of the zoo, and if he does come and get me."

Spizz nodded his head and took off without another word, even though it wasn't necessary Adrien quickly did the same. "Go with him Plagg, just in case."

"But I just started eating." The kwami wined to his owner.

"Do it and I'll get you a fresh wheel of cheese before we head back." Adrien offered to him as payment.

Dallas quickly added. "And I'll even throw in two…no…four stuffed crust pizzas with extra cheese on top. Oh and mozzarella sticks as well."

Truth be told Plagg was already bought when Adrien had mentioned that he'd buy him a fresh wheel of cheese, but he obviously figured that he could talk him into getting him more than just one. But it was unnecessary when Dallas offered him more pizzas along with mozzarella sticks. "Be right back!" Plagg stated as he flew off after Spizz.

"He is too easy to manipulate." Dallas snickered as he watched the kwami fly away. As Dallas and Adrien headed to the zoo's infirmary to get a doctor to take a look at his bite, their kwami's kept an eye on Simon and Yuri as instructed.

At first things were going smoothly and it truly looked as if Simon was only trying to bond with Yuri while his father was temporarily gone. That is until Simon started to look just across the street from the zoo and saw a jewelry store, and as expected from a thief he felt a familiar itch coming on inside him. And it was an itch that had to be scratched, but he knew that he couldn't just hold up the place without the proper gear, that's when he realized he didn't have to hold it up or any gear for that matter, all he needed was a mule to get a few small things out. "Hey Yuri, does your mommy like jewelry?" He asked casually to his nephew.

Yuri just turned to his uncle and replied. "I tink so, mommy's a girl and girls wike jewwys."

"Well do you think she'd like some jewelry? You know as a present, cuz I wanna buy her something nice when I meet her, and I see a pretty good place to do that." He only lied a little bit, he wanted to get his mother a gift for when he'd finally meet her, but he had no intention of buying it.

Yuri of course didn't think this was suspicious at all, mainly due to the fact that neither Dallas or Valentina had told him about his father's shady past or even that Simon had a similar past, which he was trying to get back into. But sadly Yuri was too young and innocent to understand when he was being played like a fiddle. "Otay…" He said as he nodded his head. "Wets go see if dawes anyting my mommy would wike."

As Simon began to carry Yuri out of the zoo Spizz and Plagg looked at each other and began to enact upon their orders. "You get back to Adrien and Dallas, I'll follow them and see what's happening." Spizz said as he flew off after Yuri and Simon. Plagg saluted him and flew off in the opposite direction in search of their owners.

As Simon and Yuri reached the store he set the toddler on the ground and said. "Alright now buddy, you go in there and see if you can find anything that your mommy would like and I'll pay for it on credit okay?"

"What does dat mean?" Yuri asked puzzledly.

"It means that you don't have to pay right away, you just go in and say that you wanna buy something and then they'll send you a bill and then you pay for it when you have the money. Understand?" Simon replied knowing that this would be relatively easy as long as he kept Yuri in the dark.

Yuri nodded his head yes then said. "Otay." Then he proceeded into the store with his uncle close behind, Doof as well followed them in but just brushed past them both to start barking at one of the clerks as he often did. "Doof NO, stob dat wight now!" Yuri demanded as he marched up to Doof and tutted him for his poor behavior.

While the clerks were all distracted with the dog Simon saw the perfect opportunity to snag some jewelry from a velvet pad that had just been left out on the counter for no apparent reason other than to be refilled with a new collection of jewels. Simon slowly made his way over to the counter and casually leaned up against it and plucked a few pieces of jewelry out then quickly headed back over to Yuri. As he simply made it look like he was just trying to pick him up Simon quickly dropped every single jewel into the front pocket of Yuri's overalls without anyone being the wiser. "I'm so sorry about that everyone, you see he's a guard dog and he's been trained to protect my nephew from anyone he doesn't know." Simon stated as he grabbed the leash and started to pull Doof away from the counter. "We'll just come back another time, again really sorry about…"

"SIMON!" A voice shouted with fury from the doorway, it was so loud that Yuri practically jumped from fright. Simon slowly turned around and saw Dallas and Adrien with arms crossed and angry looks on their faces, the former looking madder than he'd ever looked before.

"Hi daddy." Yuri waved at his father not even realizing just how angry he was, or that he was even mad at all.

"Oh…hey little bro…" Simon began to sweat bullets knowing fully well that this would throw a giant wrench in his plan.

"Simon…what the hell…do you think…you're DOING…with my son…in a jewelry store?" Dallas asked with fuming rage.

Before Simon could even think of what to say as a good cover Yuri practically outed him in a split second. "Uncle Simon said he wanted to get mommy a pwesent on cwedit, but Doof was a bad boy so now we hafe to weave." He said still unaware of what his uncle's true intentions were.

Simon just gulped knowing that he was now officially in neck deep trouble with his brother. "Oh really…" Dallas voiced as he reached into Yuri's front pocket and pulled out the jewels his uncle had planted on him. "And I suppose you just wanted to keep these warm for him until he paid?"

As Yuri looked at what his father held in his hand he instantly began to panic as he came to realize just how bad this looked for him. "Daddy I didn'd do id!" He cried as tiny tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. "I sweaw daddy I didn'd! I didn'd!" Unable to control his emotions any longer Yuri began to break down into tears thinking he was in trouble for something he didn't even do.

Dallas then bent over and looked Yuri in the eye and said. "Yuri, look daddy in the eye. Did you know what he was doing or not?"

Yuri sniffled a little bit as he wiped his nose on his sleeve before he said honestly. "No daddy, pwease don'd be made at me daddy pwease."

After reading his body language and hearing the tone of his voice Dallas ultimately came to the conclusion that Yuri was in fact telling the truth, Dallas inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that his son didn't willingly or knowingly help his uncle steal anything. "Okay, I believe you buddy. But as for you Simon…" He then turned his attention to his brother as he ripped Yuri out of his brother's arms and turned Yuri away from him. "I can't believe you! I have never been this ashamed of you in all my life! I mean it's one thing to ask me to help you with stuff like this and not get the hint that I want nothing to do with this but to use my son as a mule? To try and take his innocence? I am so angry with you that it sickens me to my very core!"

Simon almost didn't know what to say, or what to do at this point. Not that it mattered. "Dallas I…" Before he could even begin to try and salvage this Dallas just cut him off.

"NO! No…more…excuses! I knew it would be too much to hope that you wouldn't try to pull something like this!" He shouted in his face. "I don't even know why I'm surprised! It's like I've always said, people don't change unless they want to, and I know now that you either can't or just plain won't but either way…it doesn't matter! Don't you ever come near me or my son ever again Simon or I swear to god the police will be the least of your worries!" After marching over to the counter and slamming down the hand full of jewels Dallas stormed out of the store with his son cradled in his arms along with Doof and Adrien close behind.

Simon quickly took off as well as one of the clerks started to call the police, as Simon began to round the corner he watched as Dallas hopped into a cab with his son and Doof. Just as he began to run up Adrien stopped him by punching Simon as hard as he could in the face. Simon fell to the ground as he began to rub his jaw. "Damn!" He winced as he started to stand up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Adrien bellowed with rage. "It's bad enough that you want to drag Dallas back into this life but to try this with his son? You crossed a line today Simon. I'm surprised that you would actually go that far."

"Don't act as if you know me!" Simon shouted. "Someone has to keep the family legacy alive so that everything dad worked for doesn't disappear forever!"

"Oh my god do you even hear yourself? What you're saying is just crazy! This kind of legacy is not one that should be honored!" Adrien stated firmly. "Dallas knows that for sure, so why can't you just wake up and see that?"

"That's none of your concern buster so stay out of this, you don't know Dallas at all you're not his brother!" Simon declared with anger.

"Correction…" Adrien fired back. "I'm not YOUR brother, but as far as I'm concerned Dallas IS my brother, and on another note I've been more of a brother to him in the past few months than you ever were in his entire life. Granted you've been locked up for a few years but you were clearly part of the problem of him becoming a criminal, and what makes it worse is that your trying to drag him back into it, even after he's told you very politely that he doesn't want anything else to do with your way of life. Now just do him and his son a favor and leave. I obviously can't tell you not to come back but I can call the police if you do, now leave…him…alone." And with that said Adrien hopped in the car and slammed the door and the cab drove off.

As Simon just stood there in silence he just clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. "Now I see what the problem is." He began to murmur to himself. "That little…pompous…self-righteous…blond…prick turned him against me. Well we'll see about that." Simon then stormed off without another word feeling a fresh new hatred for Adrien, he didn't know how he would do it but he would do whatever he could to make him suffer, it didn't matter if it was physically or emotionally but one thing was clear to him, he blamed everything about Dallas's transformation entirely on Adrien and he wanted revenge for it and he would stop at nothing to get it.

After they were a few blocks from the zoo Dallas turned to Adrien and declared with a calm tone. "You didn't have to do that."

Adrien simply turned to Dallas and replied. "Yes I did. What he did was unforgivable especially because he tried to use Yuri to steal something."

The toddler in question was still very distraught, and feeling very betrayed by his uncle as well. He didn't say a word the entire ride back to his mother. Once Dallas had told Valentina what Simon had done she became outraged and wanted to show Simon just how big of a mistake he'd made in terms of using her son to try and rob a jewelry store. Mostly with a knife, but the entire time Yuri was still convinced that he was in trouble with his parents even though they made it very clear that he wasn't and showed him nothing but love the entire time he was still nervous that he was going to get a spanking. But he received no punishment of any kind. The most that could be done to ease him was his father simply putting him to sleep. After finally calming him down enough so he'd rest Dallas gently closed the door behind him as he returned to the living room of Valentina's apartment. "He's finally asleep." He whispered.

Valentina breathed a sigh of relief that her son might actually get some rest, and hoping that by morning he'd finally stop thinking he was in trouble. But that didn't mean she herself was over what Simon had done. "I swear when I find that little mu'dak I'm going to take my bare hands and rip out his genitals through his ASS then strangle him with them just before I gouge out his eyes! Then I'm going to cut off his cock and stuff it down his throat then pull it out the other side!" She growled as she gripped a glass of wine much tighter than she should.

God damn, she's madder than I am, Dallas thought to himself. "I'll never forgive him for this one, he's done a lot of bad shit but this is an all new low even for him." He voiced aloud. "I mean if he wants to fuck up his own kids then fine, but he should've known better than to use our son. But from now on I'm not going to let him anywhere near our son, as far as I'm concerned he is not allowed within a hundred feet of Yuri EVER again!"

"I still say you should've kick his arse!" Megan added as she too was furious with Simon for what he'd pulled. "If I were there you know damn well that's what I'd have done! But props to you Adrien for smashing his bloody gob in the way you did."

"I just did what I felt I had to do." Adrien stated with honesty. "I mean I understand that he wanted to reconnect with Dallas after all these years but there's just know excuse for him trying to turn Yuri into a thief, even if he didn't know about it."

Dallas smiled at his remark more than thankful that he cared enough about him and his son to actually stand up to Simon as well as call him out on everything he'd done. "You truly honored me today Adrien, and you know what else? You were right, you've been more of a brother to me than Simon ever was." He stated his beliefs to his foster brother. "Which is why I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are indeed worthy of the gift I'm about to give to you. That is…if you'll accept it."

Adrien didn't understand what he was talking about, but he was curious what his gift to him might be. "Uh…okay, I didn't realize that you'd gotten me anything otherwise I'd…"

"It's not that kind of gift, this is more of a symbolic gift. One that will cement our bond in the eyes of Wakan Takan…as true brothers." Dallas stated as he took a knife and cut the palm of his hand.

Adrien looked at him with shock and asked. "Why did you do that?"

Dallas calmly answered. "Because…this is the only way for us to become blood brothers."

"Blood brothers?" Adrien asked still no less confused. "I don't understand, are you trying to welcome me into your family or something?"

"In a way…" Dallas stated plainly. "My people used to do this when they found someone who they truly respected and knew they honored them in return, and today you've honored me and my wishes for myself and my son when my own brother wouldn't. So I feel that this is necessary to do this, if your willing to accept it that is."

Adrien felt honored that Dallas wanted to share an old tradition of his people with him, but wasn't really sure if he was worthy of it. "But how do you know I deserve this?" He asked doubting his statement.

"Because you've proven it to me, you didn't judge me for who I was after you got to know me, you were willing to accept me as I am and you even forgave me for something that most people would never forgive, and not only that but you have shown great respect to my culture and my ways so for that I feel you are worthy of becoming my blood brother." Dallas stated firmly as he held out the knife for Adrien and still hoping that he'd accept his gift.

After hearing such a speech Adrien didn't want to insult him by refusing the gift, even though he knew it would hurt a lot he took the knife, took a deep breath, and in one swift motion…SLICE. "Ah!" He voiced as he shook his hand.

Dallas smiled as he too Adrien's bleeding hand and connected it to his then said in his ancestral tongue. (May the great creator bless this bond sealed in blood, and recognize you as a true friend of the Lakota.)

After which he let go of his hand and Adrien asked. "So is that it? Does this make me like an honorary Lakota now?"

Dallas just shrugged and said. "More or less."

"So do I get a tribal name?" He asked again curiously with a smile.

Dallas just chuckled and said. "Sure, how's about from now on whenever I feel like it I'll call you Wicasa?"

Adrien then asked bluntly. "What does that mean?"

"It literally translates to, of wealthy parents." He replied with a grin.

Adrien just shook his head. "No, I don't really like that name, it's a little too on the nose for my liking. Got anything else?"

"Well I do have one other that fits you." Dallas stated with a smile. "Witko sapa-igmu."

"And what does that mean?" Adrien asked again just as bluntly.

"It means…the crazy black cat, because you pretty much turn into a black cat on your own and your crazy enough to wanna hang out with me." Dallas replied jokingly, but as he looked at Adrien he saw him giving a weird look. "I take it that's a no too, okay then how's about…"

"No-no-no…I kinda like that one, it actually kinda sounds pretty cool." Adrien replied.

"Then the crazy black cat it is." Dallas announced proudly. "Now as tradition dictates before you can be fully accepted as a member of the tribe you must hunt down the biggest bear you can find, kill it and bring it's head back as proof that you did."

"Wait what?" Adrien asked hoping that he was just kidding about this part.

That's when Dallas just started to laugh confirming it was only a joke. "I'm kidding jeeeeeeez."

Adrien felt a little annoyed by his comment, but at the same time found it slightly humorous, either way he punched Dallas in the arm playfully in response. After quickly bandaging their hands Adrien decided to take his leave while Dallas stayed put, he felt as though he had to be close to his son during this time, just in case he was needed. As Adrien made his way down to the street he received a call from Marinette asking him to bring her an entire strawberry cheese cake. As odd and sudden as it was he did as asked and returned to his love with the cheese cake. But once he'd walked into the newest safehouse Adrien walked in to the sight of his princess throwing up in the sink. "Mari are you okay?" He asked with concern as he walked over to her and set the cheese cake down.

She wiped her mouth off and responded with a labored voice. "I'm fine…I'm just felt a little nauseous for a second." Then out of no where she threw up yet again right into the sink.

Adrien felt concerned for her, the last thing he wanted was to see his lady sick for any reason. Without even thinking he called Dallas and asked him what he could do to help her, after instructing him to go to his herb bag in his room he returned with a fresh ginger root. Then he chopped it up into small pieces and stuck them in a colander which he had already placed in a small sauce pan with boiling water, after letting the ginger boil for a while Adrien then poured it into a cup and handed it to Marinette. "Here…Dallas said this might help." He said offering the cup to her.

Marinette smiled at her boyfriend thankful that he was being so kind to her. "Thank you kitty." She replied as she took the cup and took a sip.

"So do you have any idea why you got so sick all of a sudden?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the sofa and stroked her back gently.

"I don't know, but I do know the cause of it was a certain kwami's platter of cheese stinking up the refrigerator!" Marinette barbed as she turned an angry eye toward Plagg.

The kwami in question just crossed his arms and harrumphed. "Oh sure blame the only guy in the house who happens to like cheese for YOUR tummy troubles." He fired back.

"Oh I get to blame you alright mister, especially when your cheese stinks so bad that it could kill a pigeon with just a whiff! OH…and another thing, when you're not eating it maybe be a little more considerate of others and put it back in its box so we don't have to gag on that shit stinking mess because as far as I'm concerned it should go in the trash if it smells that bad! SO FROM NOW ON YOU'D BETTER KEEP YOUR DAMN CHEESE SEALED AWAY WHERE I CAN'T SMELL IT OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL RIP YOUR LITTLE HEAD OFF!" Marinette declared as she rose from her seat on the couch with an angry look.

It was in this moment that Plagg started to feel a little scared of her, he may have already been smaller than her by a lot but started to feel even smaller than he already was, about the size of a fly to be exact. "Okay." He squeaked with fear as he cowered away from her behind Tikki.

"Good!" She growled through gritted teeth, then she marched into the kitchen, grabbed a fork, then picked up the cheese cake then took it with her to her bed room.

No one dared say a word as they feared what she might do next, they'd only ever seen her this made at Dallas simply for a miner misunderstanding, now she was focusing on anyone who dared to spike her ire. He didn't think that Marinette would find a reason to aim her rage on him, but he chose to give her some space until she cooled down which is why he chose to sleep in Dallas's room seeing that he wasn't there to use it. He was about half way asleep before he heard the door open, he looked up and there standing there was none other than his lady waring her lingerie. "Marinette? I thought you'd be asleep already." He voiced not taking her eyes off of her for even a second.

"Well I tried to, but I found it a little harder todo without my favorite kitty next to me." She replied as she walked over to the bed seductively, once she'd reached it she began to crawl on all fours up to him until she was sitting on his lap. "Plus, I still haven't given you your birthday present yet."

Adrien just began to blush, he found this erotic display very enticing. His heart began to beat a little faster, he then slowly snaked his arms around her and started to kiss her tenderly as his hand slid down her back. Around that point Marinette then used all her strength to force Adrien down onto his back and pinned him by his shoulders. "Have I ever told you how much it turns me on when you act all aggressive like this?" He asked with a satisfied grin.

She just grinned back at him and said. "Oh you haven't seen my aggressive yet kitty." She slowly slide her hands to the collar of his shirt then ripped it open revealing his chest to her.

"Mari come on that was a GACK!" His sentence was halted as Marinette then pinned him back to the headboard with force as she held firmly on his neck, not enough to chock him but enough to let him know that she was in control.

"Shut up and do me!" She ordered through gritted teeth.

Her aggressive tone was all he needed to understand that she was not fooling around so to speak. "Yes ma'am." He replied with a slightly nervous tone just before he was enveloped by her and the two began to engage in one another with their moans filling the safehouse.

"For the love of god do these kids ever take a break?" Plagg asked rhetorically. "They've been going at it every night sense they went into witness protection, this isn't suppose to be a honeymoon for them it's supposed to be them hiding from someone trying to kill them."

"Oh hush you, let them enjoy themselves while they can. Though they could be a little quieter I will say that." Tikki stated as she lead Plagg outside of the safehouse so they two of them might get some sleep.

Elsewhere in Paris Mayor Andrei Bourgeois was desperately try to get his daughter out of police custody as he had been for the past three days demanding that Interpol release Chloe effect of immediately. "This is an outrage!" He shouted to agent Menendez over the phone. "My daughter has done nothing but try to help this city you have no right to hold her for anything!"

"Let's agree to disagree Mr. Mayor…" She replied with a cold tone. "The fact of the matter is your daughter is in the eyes of the law a vigilante therefor your daughter is guilty of taking the law into her own hands along with these other so called heroes who will be joining her soon enough."

At this point Andrei was beyond furious with agent Menendez. "Now you listen to me Menendez, I don't care what I have to do or how many lawyers I have to get because I will not rest until my daughter is free for being unjustly imprisoned." He declared with anger.

"You speak as if your daughter's never done anything wrong." Menendez replied coldly. "She may not have turned people into the monsters that are forced to serve the terrorist Hawkmoth but she certainly doesn't hold back when she knows very well that she's just throwing fuel onto the fire, as far as I'm concerned I'm doing the city a favor by locking your daughter up. It might not be admissible as evidence in court but I don't need it to be to put her away for the numerous counts of vigilante activity which we have dozens of clips of already provided to us by the news. Now kindly Mr. mayor stop calling me and making demands that you cannot enforce for once and actually do your job."

Without another word agent Menendez hung up the phone, feeling defeated and useless Andrei just hung his head and began to cry unsure of how to help his daughter. "You don't think you're gonna help Chloe out of jail by just sitting there and crying your eyes out are you?" A voice asked from the window.

Andrei looked up and became startled by the figure of Iktomi standing there just causally leaning up against the widow frame. "I know you, your Iktomi the newest member of Ladybug's team."

"DING-DING, you got one right." He replied as he hopped down from the window and casually walked over to the mayor's desk. He then pulled up a chair and kicked up his feet onto the desk and just made himself comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Andrei asked bluntly.

Iktomi smiled under the mask and said. "Mr. mayor, today is your lucky day. How would you like to get your daughter out of jail and keep her from ever getting arrested for vigilante activity ever again?"

(A/N: And that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a pain to write out, now for the spoiler. In the next chapter of WOS, Iktomi and the mayor work together to get Interpol to release Chloe, Dallas goes back to interrogate the Chameleon and discover something he hadn't noticed before and Marinette is surprised with something that not even she knew about. That's all for now folks, see you in the next chapter.)


	27. Chapter 27: Unexpected blessings

(A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 27, I hope you enjoy it because I worked hard on this one. Also the reason I haven't been posting any chapters of late this time is because of the damn Chorona virus going around, no I didn't catch it thank god but that didn't mean I was in a rush to get it which I'm sure you all understand. But before we get into it I just want to say thank you all for reading my fanfic as it is up to over 8000 views in total, I am so freaking happy about that because as I've mentioned before I never expected for this story to bust out as big as it has and it's thanks to you guys that it did. Okay that's all now please enjoy this chapter.)

Chapter 27: Unexpected blessings

Andrei simply sat there at his desk unsure of what he should even say to the stranger who had just dropped in unannounced. But rather than call for his security to deal with him, mostly because he knew it would be pointless, he just sat an listened to his proposal. "Alright then Iktomi, let's hear this plan of yours to free my daughter." He said stoically sitting across from the superhero.

"So glad you're willing to cooperate Mr. Mayor, I almost expected you to refuse me in case of some kind of political backlash or something along those lines." Iktomi replied as he just smiled under the mask. "Anyway my proposal is this. As we all know what we've been doing is technically illegal, but it's one of those doing bad stuff for a good cause sort of deals which we both know that one Ms. Elisa Menendez refuses to acknowledge. Which is why we need to use the only legal option we have to get her to back the fuck off for good, and the best part is she won't have a choice in the matter and it won't matter if she get's a higher power to even try to help out because it will be seen as a local issue technically."

"Could you please be more specific on what it is your plan is first?" Andrei asked politely, mostly because Iktomi hadn't really offered any clear advise or a slight hint of what he was planning.

Iktomi then took his feet off the desk and answered. "I've discovered an old law, one that will benefit us all as well as force Menendez to swallow her damn pride." Iktomi then stood up and walked around the desk and hopped onto the mayor's personal computer and started a search for the list of local laws. Once he'd found the one he was looking for he pointed it out to the mayor and began to laminate his plan. "Here it is, section five paragraph ten sub section three states that if the city of Paris is ever in a time of crisis or state of emergency as declared by the local government…that's you, then said government may deputize any and all willing citizens to aid local law enforcement in anyway they can until the crisis is over or for as long as said citizens are willing to serve the city.

"So long as they are given written permission from the mayor's office and work in correspondence with the same guide lines that any and all local officers follow as well as respond to the orders of a selected handler of the government they may operate with the blessing of local government and authorities. Bottom line if you pardon your daughter and draft up some paper work for us and we sign it then your daughter's off the hook and we can still fight the good fight against Hawkmoth, and agent Menendez will have to back off weather she likes it or not because the law will be on our side."

Andrei was simply stunned at how well thought out this plan was, he was truly impressed that Iktomi had come up with a legitimate way to keep Interpol off their backs. "You've clearly put a lot of thought into this, but are you sure this will work?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"All we really need is permission from you and the chief of police." Iktomi replied. "Sure Menendez can try to stop this if she wants but it won't matter, she's a national agent and this is a local law she's up against so odds are she's already lost before the fights even won."

Andrei scratched his chin as he thought about it, he nodded his head and said. "I'll get on the paper work as soon as I can, until then how will I contact you so you know when it's time to enact your plan?"

Iktomi just patted the mayor's shoulder and replied as he walked toward the window. "No need, just go public with it once you've gotten the papers drawn out, just come up with some B.S. that the city is in a crisis and that your officers need to work closer with Ladybug and her team, then you propose this plan on camera and everybody will head to your office faster than you can say election season. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. mayor, I have places to be…thugs to fuck up…lives to save. You know how it is." And with that said Iktomi leapt out of the window and took off back to Valentina's apartment.

After he'd put the idea into his head Andrei began typing like a man on fire at his computer as he began to work on the rough draft of the legal paper work to legitimize Ladybug's team as well as make a few phone calls. "Hello Chief? Yes I know it's late but I need you to cancel all your appointments for tomorrow and meet me in my office as soon as you can, I need your help to write up a few legal documents."

About twenty minutes later Iktomi had returned to Valentina's apartment quietly sneaking through the window of the living room as to not wake anyone inside. "Spizz, web down." He said with a whisper and turning back into Dallas. He then slowly sat down on the couch just in case he woke anyone else up. Which he did, but it was only Doof, who gave a low growl as he normally would. "Would you give it a rest Muttly, I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight understand!" Dallas softly growled back at the dog making it very clear that he was not having it tonight.

But sadly his night would be anything but peaceful as the sound of his son crying out in terror caught his attention, Dallas instinctively ran toward the sound of his son crying as did Doof who believed that Yuri was sounding out due to his life being in danger. As Dallas burst through the door he saw the sight of Yuri being cradled in the arms of his mother who it would seem was already working on trying to sooth him. Dallas then breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Valentina just shushing their son. Doof then pushed past Dallas and hopped on the bed in the attempt to provide some extra comfort to the crying toddler. "It's alright Yurochka it was only a dream." Valentina soothed as she just coddled her son close to her heart.

While she held him Doof started to lick Yuri's face yet again simply trying to help calm him down. "Doof top id!" Yuri yelled in a half crying voice. "Juss weave me awone!" He then shoved Doof away from him as he buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

Dallas then finally came over in order to help calm Yuri down any way he could. "What's wrong buddy?" He asked softly as he just knelt down in front of his son. "Did you have a bad dream?" Yuri just looked at his father with tears in his eyes and nodded his head yes. Dallas then sat next to Valentina on the bed and took his son in his arms. "It's okay kid-o daddy's here, daddy's gotcha and I'm not going anywhere either." Dallas and Valentina stayed up for up to an hour trying to get Yuri to get back to sleep.

The reason for him waking up in the dead of night was a nightmare of him being blamed for stealing things that he'd never seen before in his life and as a result he was being chased by the police everywhere he went, and to make matters worse by the end of the dream he was being shot at by the police as well. Because of all of this Dallas's anger towards his brother was even greater than it was originally, now his son was having nightmares about being accused of being a thief and it was all thanks to Simon. After finally getting Yuri back to sleep both Dallas and Valentina chose to sleep with him resting in between the two of them with his teddy bear held snug in his arms. Due to this display Doof began to feel conflicted feelings about Dallas. He still didn't trust him fully, but now he no longer felt as though he had to keep his guard up about him after seeing how he cared for Yuri especially in his time of need but one thing was clear to him and that was Dallas would do anything to keep Yuri's smile on his face if he could which made Doof actually start to like him, slightly.

By the time morning came Marinette had awoken from her long night of passion with Adrien, the former still being asleep as he had once again gave his all. Sense she was the only one awake Marinette started to fix up breakfast for everyone else, it was a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, which she accidentally burned. After throwing out the burnt meal she began to feel sick again much like she did the other night after getting a good whiff of the lingering smell of smoke, and just like before she ran over to the sink and started puking once again. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She asked to no one just before she started puking again.

She was so loud that she actually managed to wake Adrien from his slumber, after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he then smelt the entire house reeked of smoke. As he was about to ask what she'd burnt he then saw her hunched over the kitchen sink puking her guts out. "Marinette are you okay?" He asked as he came over to her.

"No…I'm not…" She croaked, after another half hour of throwing up, and trying to get the smell of smoke out of the house anyway they could without air fresheners, Adrien fixed Marinette another cup of ginger tea to try and help with her stomach ache, following this Adrien just brought her two slices of dried toast. He didn't think her stomach could take anything else for the moment.

"Feeling any better yet bugaboo?" He asked as he stroked her back as she sat at the table.

"A little bit…" She replied thankful that Dallas knew a few things about herbs. "I just don't know what's wrong with me, I keep throwing up for the littlest tiniest scents."

He just hugged her and said lovingly. "Well to be fair smoke is a little more nauseating than most smells so I think you have an excuse." Around that instant she threw her hand up to her mouth almost as if she was about to throw up again, but luckily it was only a small burp, she may have had no idea about what was wrong with her but she wasn't taking any chances. It was at this point that Adrien made a suggestion. "Maybe we should go see a doctor, you know just in case if you've got a stomach bug or something."

"Adrien I promise you it's nothing…" She replied flatly. "It was just a little bit of nausea nothing more."

"So this happens all the time for you?" He asked plainly.

She just tapped her fingers against her mug and replied honestly. "Well…no. Not usually, but I'm sure I'm not sick. I promise you I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Just promise me if it does get worse then you'll go to a doctor." He asked obviously worried for her wellbeing.

She just rolled her eyes at him then said with a very annoyed groan. "Fine, if it'll make you happy I'll see a doctor, assuming it gets worse but ONLY if it gets worse."

"That's all I ask princess." He stated with a smile as he placed a kiss softly on the side of her head. A little while later Adrien started to google for some helpful tips of what could've been the most likely issue of why she was throwing up so much. The first potential reason he came across was almost mocking to him, which was pregnancy. He still had his suspicions that she could be pregnant due to her vision quest dream but wasn't about to bring that up again, especially not after how she acted towards Plagg the night before.

He quickly clicked out of that not wanting to think about it and clicked on another link. This one saying that some smells could cause people to throw up profusely even with a tiny whiff, but after she'd told him that she wasn't known for getting nauseous that easily he tossed that out the window then started to look for yet another reason which he managed to find and also to him seemed to be more likely, being over stressed, which in his opinion she was half the time over taxed with being a superhero and having to worry about her parents and an assassin being hot on her tail, or at least someone who wanted her dead being out there plotting against her and him for some reason. So he figured that this was the most likely reason for her stomach issues and chose to leave it at that for the time being.

So he came up with a plan to help relieve her of her stress, he told her that he was going out on patrol but in reality he was going shopping for her. So while he was out Marinette just sat and watched TV, up until her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID and just gasped. She hit the answer call button and said warmly. "Hi mom…"

"Hi honey…" Sabean greeted back. "Your father and I wanted to pay you a little visit but the darn gate won't open. Could you maybe tell whoever's in charge of the gate controls to let us inside?" She asked as she and Tom stood outside the Agreste mansion.

In that moment Marinette just froze. She didn't expect them to go all the way to the mansion to see her, so she quickly asked back. "Oh…you're outside the mansion right now?"

"Yes that's right honey." Sabean replied.

"Uh…well…I'd like to but…I'm…not there right now." She stated obviously telling the truth. "In fact none of us are there."

"Oh…" Sabean began to respond. "…and where are you right now if you're not here?"

Marinette then quickly started to think of a good lie to tell her mother. "Uh…we're…going…to…see a client of Mr. Agreste's for a last minute appointment, he said it would be a good learning experience for me."

"Oh really, well then I guess we can wait here until you get back." Sabean pointed out.

Crap I was hoping that would be enough, Marinette panicked in her head, then she quickly added in hopes that they'd leave. "Uh…well you could of course but…you'd be waiting all day because after that I have to go with him and Adrien to a fashion shoot, then I have to draw up a few designs for my first official line then hand them off to a seamstress, then after that…" After hearing this Sabean began to squeal with excitement on her end of the phone.

"Your first official line? Oh Marinette I'm so proud of you!" She cried while crying actual tears of joy.

It was in that moment that Marinette chose to just roll with what she'd been given. "Uh…y-yeah…I'm…I'm putting out my own line, it's only an amateur line but with Mr. Agreste's help I can at least get my name out there to try and…get…started." She said sounding nervous. "But like I said we're gonna be gone all day and I wouldn't want you guys to just be waiting for nobody. Besides…I'm sure you have to get back to the bakery soon enough right?"

"Oh we closed for the day." Sabean stated casually. "We just wanted to see that you were getting comfortable being so far away from home."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" Marinette voiced through gritted teeth while trying not to scream. "How thoughtful of you guys to go out of your way just to see me! I feel so lucky to have parents like you!" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! She screamed in her head.

"So is the guy on the control on break or something? Or is he just lazy?" Sabean asked as she saw her husband was getting very frustrated with the pad at the front gate as he expected someone to respond to him pressing the button over and over.

"Uh…that's the thing, usually the person on the gate controls is Natalie and…she's on a day off today because of our busy schedule so there's literally no one to let you in the house, sorry mom but it looks like you'll have to come by some other time." Marinette said hoping that her mother might finally get the message.

Which she did of course as she sighed and replied sounding slightly saddened that they couldn't see their daughter. "Alright then, I guess we'll just come back later, what time do you think you'll be back anyway maybe we can come back around then and see you then."

"I don't know mom, it's kinda hard to say with Mr. Agreste. But if you want Adrien and I can swing by the bakery instead." Marinette replied only realizing too late that she couldn't do that, but now she knew that she'd have no choice but to go and see her parents.

Sabean smiled warmly at this idea and said. "We would love that, we'll be waiting for you till then honey. Love you, oh and be sure to show us what you've been working on too honey, I wanna see what my little girl's been working on in her spare time."

"Sure thing mom, love you guys, see you later." And with that Marinette then hung up her phone and hung her head in shame for lying to her parents once again, she then buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Sensing her pain Tikki then flew up next to her and started to comfort her as best she could. Marinette just took her in her hands and held her close to her cheek as she cried.

After getting to the mall Adrien quickly transformed out of his persona and started shopping for just about everything or anything that might help relieve Marinette of her stress. He started out in a bath and body works store, which he felt super awkward about being in because the majority of the shoppers in the store were women, except for the occasional husband who'd been dragged their by his wife and forced to hold her purse for her while she shopped. It also didn't help that almost everyone in the store knew who he was and just gawked at him due to his own fame as a model. He just tried his best to get what he needed and get out without causing a big fuss for himself. After acquiring a bath care package he then headed to an import store filled with stress relief candles and incents, he tried searching for some that Marinette might like when he caught the eye of one very nosey investigative journalist who he knew from school. "Adrien?" A voice uttered from behind him, he turned around fast and saw his girlfriend's closest friend Alya standing before him. "What the heck are you doing here? Your supposed to be in…you know what. And where's Marinette? Actually don't answer that, it's probably safer if you don't tell me."

"Alya please…" Adrien begged in a whisper. "You need to keep it down I don't want anyone to notice me while I'm here."

"Then tell me why your hear and I will you idiot, or I'll scream your name at the top of my lungs so every fan girl…or fan boy in some cases that is…knows you're here." Alya said back as she looked at him with an angry look.

He just groaned knowing that she was just being completely unreasonable. "Okay fine, Marinette is a little….stressed as of late, so I'm here trying to make her a stress relief care package."

Alya then raised her eye brow and asked. "Okay what do you have so far?"

"Just a bath set, you know bath beads, bath bombs, sorted lotions…" He began to go down the list of what he had so far up until Alya cut him off.

"Okay stop right there, I'm not saying that you're wrong Adrien but I've known Marinette long enough to know that what ever her deal is it's a little more than it seems." She stated with the knowledge that she'd come to understand her friend with.

Adrien just stared at her with a dumb look as he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Adrien come on this is Mari we're talking about here, she's the poster child for denial. Whenever she says something isn't as big as it seems its usually something Godzilla sized that she just wants to ignore until the last minute. Bottom line you need to observe all the clues that you've probably over looked." Alya clarified. "It could be stress like you said, or it could be a stomach bug or nausea or maybe even uhm…" She leaned in closer to him and whispered her final guess. "Pregnancy."

Adrien quickly facepalmed as he sighed. "Please don't say that, we've already visited that little issue enough this month."

Around that point Alya just paused for a moment as she quickly registered what he'd said. "Say what?" She asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Before Adrien said a word he quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening, mainly anyone who looked like an investigative reporter looking to dig up some dirt on Adrien if they could. Then he leaned in and said in a whisper. "First you have to keep this between us understand?" Alya quickly made a simple hand gesture making it look as though she was zipping her lips. "Okay so…Marinette and I…have been getting a bit…'physical' of late and…well I almost was certain that she was pregnant, so I got her to take a pregnancy test, which turned out to be negative, and to be honest I've…kinda been getting on her case about it to be honest. Basically to the point where it's kind of annoying her."

Normally Alya didn't have to think about what to say in terms of something this big, but for once she was without words for almost a good minute until she said sounding both angry and confused. "Are you freaking kidding me Adrien?!" She shouted softly. "You got Marinette pregnant?!"

"Didn't you hear me? The test was negative, she's not pregnant." Adrien replied just as softly.

At that point Alya decided that she couldn't stay quiet about this, at least when it came to yelling at him, so she physically dragged him off to a secluded spot so she could either yell at him or beat the tar out of him for not being careful with her friend. "You stupid little brainless green eyed blond moron!" She raged on as she paced back and forth while they stood behind the store. "How could you two be so careless?"

"Look it was in the heat of the moment and it just sort of happened." Adrien replied trying to get her to calm down, but he would find out rather quickly that would be easier said than done.

"That's not an excuse Adrien, this is huge, gigantic even! You had sex with Marinette and you didn't even bother to use a condom or even birth control for god sake!" She yelled in his face.

"I did mention that the test was negative didn't I?" Adrien said once again as he didn't really like it as Alya verbally attacked him for almost no reason. "And on another note she took a morning after pill that day and she has been every time we…come together."

"Oh don't give me that…wait what?" Alya asked as she finally started to calm down.

"She's been taking morning after pills, you know just in case we have a defective condom." Adrien confirmed. "Mostly because Dallas said that one out of ten condoms fail, which is actually how he ended up becoming a dad it would seem."

Alya then sighed as she slowly came to realize that she'd just jumped to a huge conclusion without even bothering to let him explain. "Well way to burry the lead you idiot!" She stated sounding a bit embarrassed. "You could've given me a heart attack."

"Well you didn't give me a chance to explain. Plus I did mention twice before this little talk that the test was negative." He stated firmly hoping that this conversation would come to an end soon.

"Okay fair enough, but are you sure that it wasn't just a false negative? Actually don't answer that it's a stupid question. But are you absolutely one hundred percent sure that she isn't pregnant? Did you have her take any other tests sense then?" Alya asked in a much calmer tone.

"Well…no…no not yet, but I do have another test which I do need to have her take, if only to put my thoughts on the subject to rest." He admitted feeling a bit sheepish.

Alya then began to groan as she rubbed her temples. "Okay, just to make sure let's go down the list, has she had any change in mood lately? Like one minute she's sweet and innocent then the next she has the rage of a thousand suns or emotional and depressed for almost no reason?"

"Well…" Adrien began to think back. "She did try to rip off Dallas's head the other night, but that was just a huge misunderstanding. Plus that's nothing new really."

"What about her diet? Has that changed at all? Like is she starting to eat foods in odd combinations like…oh I don't know watermelon and mayonnaise?" She asked calmly, and hoping that he would say no to it.

"Well I wouldn't know about that, but she did ask me to get her an entire cheesecake the other night, which she ate all by herself all in one sitting." He admitted casually.

"And has she been puking uncontrollably by any chance?" She asked again.

After hearing this Adrien admitted casually. "Well yeah she was puking this morning, but I'm pretty sure that it's just because she's over stressed, hence why I'm getting her this care package for her."

"Adrien…I'm not sure if you realize this but pregnancy is one of the most stress inducing things that a woman can experience, but the point I'm trying to make is that she's not puking because of stress she's puking because she's pregnant." She stated plainly just to help him understand with his lack of knowledge. "Now just one more thing just to make sure, and I know this is a bit of a personal question about you guys but has Marinette become even a tiny bit hornier than usual?"

Adrien found this question to be a bit confusing and didn't really understand what she was getting at. "I…I'm sorry but what does this have to do with her being pregnant?" He asked puzzledly.

"A lot actually…" Alya stated as she began to go further into detail. "Pregnant women get super-super horny for the first few months, so much so that they almost go crazy if they don't have someone to…take care of it lets say, hell they get so desperate they actually consider hopping on the first guy they get close to. So I ask again, has her sex drive increased at all?"

Adrien didn't think that Marinette had became anymore adamant than usual but he wasn't sure if he could tell if she was. "Well if she has I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Alya just shook her head and said. "Well then there's only one way to be sure, go out and get a few more tests, just to be safe."

Adrien simply nodded his head then began to walk away, until he stopped for a brief moment then turned around and asked. "Mainly out of curiosity, how do you know all about this?"

"Duh…I'm a young woman Adrien, I kinda have to learn about this crap before I get knocked up." She replied plainly. "Oh and one more thing, if she is pregnant you'd better not run off like a coward and leave her to raise your kid alone. Because god knows if you do I will hunt you down and skin you alive just before I force you to pay her every last euro in your bank account for child support."

Adrien felt slightly hurt by her statement. "Alya please, I would never do something like that, besides I love Marinette too much to ever want to leave her and us having a kid would only cement that." He replied honestly, then without another word he just walked off and returned to shopping for his princess.

Meanwhile across town at the warehouse where the Chameleon was being kept Dallas was getting ready to continue his interrogation of the assassin, he was simply trying to keep his mind off of Yuri this time as he knew that his guilt would more than likely plague him later. After finally preparing himself mentally he entered the room. "Good morning my good man." He said to his captive. "Did you sleep well?"

The Chameleon just looked up at Dallas and glared. "Go fuck yourself you little shit." He said with a snarl.

"Ooooh…still trying to act all tough after the living hell I put you through, how cute. Now then…" Dallas then pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards while facing his captive. "…unless you want to have a repeat of the other day I suggest you start talking."

"Oh so now you want me to talk? You don't wanna put out my other eye too before you drug me again?" The assassin asked rhetorically.

Dallas then said with a slight chuckle. "Don't tempt me, I might just take you up on that. But then again I'd have to wait a little longer before you're sane again, besides…I want you to see what I have planned for you. Right before you die."

The Chameleon just spat on Dallas's mask then said. "Go to hell. I'm not telling you shit about anything."

"Oh yes you will, I don't care how long it takes me because I won't stop until you tell me what I want to know." Dallas stood up from the chair, then quickly smashed it against the Chameleon to try and get the point across. Then he picked up a piece of it off the ground and broke off an end of it to give it a sharp point, then he pressed it into the Chameleon's neck and asked with a growl. "You were hired to kill a girl in this city, high school age, oriental background, pigtails, loves fashion, you were also hired to frame her boyfriend for the crime, rich, teen model, famous throughout Europe. I wanna know who hired you and why."

"Go fuck yourself, I don't give out client information all willy-nilly for any reason, bad for business." The Chameleon stated defiantly. "Sure I might think that little bitch is a pain in the ass but I'm not gonna sell her out to…ah shit!"

Dallas caught his slip up, that tiny bit of information was enough to narrow it down to a gender. "So it's a woman, good that saves us some time. But who is she?" He asked again.

The Chameleon just looked up at him and repeated. "Go…to…hell!"

Just as Dallas was about to beat it out of him his phone began to ring. "Shit, excuse me for a moment."

The Chameleon just smirked at Dallas and said. "Not very professional of you if you don't keep your phone on vibrate while doing your job, I mean even I know…" Dallas then stuffed a rag in his captive's mouth just before he placed a strip of duct tape on his mouth.

"Just shut up already." Dallas ordered as he left the room to take the call, after reading the caller ID he just narrowed his eyes on the name. He didn't even know why he was even giving him a chance to talk to him but he knew that if he didn't he'd just keep calling him. He pressed answer and asked with a cold tone of voice. "What…the hell…do you want Simon?"

"I just wanna apologize for yesterday Dallas I swear." Simon stated honestly. "I get that your mad but…"

"Didn't I already tell you that I wasn't going to accept any more of your excuses?" Dallas asked again.

"Look I admit I fucked up…" Simon replied simply trying to get his brother to talk to him for at least a minute.

But Dallas had no intentions of talking to him. "Oh you did more than just fuck up! Thanks to you my son was up almost half the night because he had a nightmare that the police wanted to kill him for stealing things that he'd never taken."

"At least let me make it up to you…" Simon offered hoping that he could persuade him to change his mind, but it was all in vain.

"I already told you Simon as did Adrien, stay the hell away from me and my son! You are never to come anywhere near me or Yuri ever again!" Dallas said demandingly.

"Dallas please…" Simon began to beg. "You promised me that we'd reconnect you promised me that we'd still be a family."

It was around that point that Dallas just blasted into the phone. "I DON'T CARE WHAT I PROMISED YOU!" He shouted. "I HAVE NO INTENTION OF STAYING CLOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU ANYMORE SIMON! I'VE HELD ONTO HOPE THAT YOU MIGHT CHANGE FOR TOO LONG, FROM NOW ON, YOU AND I ARE DONE! FROM NOW ON, PRETEND I'M DEAD!" And with that said Dallas then hung up the phone just writhing in anger, up until he started to take some calming breaths. Once he'd settled down he proceeded to close his phone, but then he paused when he noticed that his app had made two new recordings from Lila's phone. He didn't know why but he decided to just listen to them to try and get his mind off his brother.

But what he'd heard from the messages were two very familiar voices, one he was already expecting of course, but the other was quite the surprise. Dallas's face slowly curled into a grin as he began to put the pieces together. "Oh Lila you naughty…naughty…naughty girl. " After closing the phone Dallas then returned to his captive and said with a smile and no longer waring his mask, mainly because he didn't need it anymore, then he said. "Good news, your services are no longer required. In more ways than one. Because as luck would have it I've already discovered who your client is, so now…this is where we part ways. So long my good man." And with that said Dallas then walked away and started to leave the warehouse, but stopped for a moment when the assassin started to make muffled noises to try and get his attention as well as keep him from leaving. Dallas then turned around, returned to the assassin, pulled off the makeshift gag and pulled the rag out of his mouth as he asked. "You were saying?"

"If were done then why aren't you trying to kill me? I've even seen your face; a smart man would kill me after that." The assassin replied.

Dallas then patted his cheek with a sinister smile and said. "That pleasure my good man…is reserved for one miss Valentina Volkov."

Upon hearing that name the Chameleon quickly stated. "The Volkov's are dead, I killed them all myself years ago back in Chernobyl."

"Are you sure about that?" Dallas asked with a sinister tone. "Are you sure that you managed to kill my little widow maker along with her parents instead of leave it to chance that she might survive you tossing her out that window? And after killing a number of spetsnaz and KGB agents with that fancy watch of yours?"

After hearing him mention the spetsnaz and KGB agents he'd killed that day the Chameleon began to realize that he knew too much about his fight with Valentina when she was only a child. "How do you know about that?" He asked with an almost startled voice.

That's when Dallas began to laugh manically and said. "You know I kinda would've thought that you would've figured it out by now. I mean didn't it strike you as a bit odd that the one woman who's been gunning for your title for the past few years just started to call herself the black widow of Chernobyl? I mean it's eerily similar to the nickname that her father had don't you think?"

It was in that moment the Chameleon's brain just drew a blank as all the pieces slowly began to come together, why she'd been so hell bent on trying to kill him every chance she'd tracked him down, why she was so dedicated to unseat him as the deadliest assassin in the world, everything about her was a result of what he'd done to her and her parents all those years ago. He then looked up at Dallas and begged. "Kill me!"

"Sorry pal, but I'd never take a kill which is rightfully claimed by my girlfriend." Dallas replied as he began to walk away. "Besides...you've only yourself to blame for this. If you weren't so hellbent on being number one then maybe she wouldn't have tried so damn hard to kill you, oh well."

As Dallas began to leave he could hear the Chameleon calling out to him. "Hey come on, you can't just leave me here like this! I got cash tons of it even! Just name a price and it's yours! COME ON KID BE REASONABLE!"

After hopping in a cab Dallas then texted Valentina that he was coming back to her apartment and said that he was going to give her a chance to say her final fair well to her long hated enemy while he babysat their son. Once he'd arrived Valentina didn't hesitate to leave as she had thirsted for this moment for as long as she could remember, and now that it was finally here she would finally take a step towards a normal life again. Only this time there wouldn't be anything to hold her back or draw her away from it.

Back at the safehouse and after a few hours of crying Marinette chose to simply draw up some new designs in her sketch book. But half way through her first sketch she was instantly reminded of her turmoil with her parents and immediately began to start crying again. She didn't know what to do, or even how to calm herself down, so she just curled up into a ball and just laid on the couch and started crying again. It was around that point when Adrien finally returned to the safehouse with his care package for Marinette, as soon as he walked through the door he was stunned by the sight of his lady in such an emotional state. "Mari? Are you okay?" He asked as he casually came over to the couch and sat next to her.

She sat up and wiped away the tears and aptly said still crying a little bit. "No…I'm not okay, not even a little bit Adrien." She then buried her face in her hands and just sobbed. As if on cue Adrien then pulled her into a side hug and just held her close to him. "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this Adrien, it was one thing to lie to my parents about me being a superhero but for me to be in witness protection and keep them completely out of the loop? I'm the world's worst daughter."

Adrien could see the pain and guilt was eating away at her, and he didn't have a clue if he could help her, but he was going to try his best. "Marinette look at me…" He requested as he turned her gaze onto him. "It's almost over, you won't have to worry about this anymore remember? We have the Chameleon and soon enough we'll know who la Volpi is and why they wanna hurt you then after that you won't have to lie to your parents anymore." Having said that Adrien then pulled her into a full hug and just let her vent, he just sat there with her for about half an hour until she finally stopped crying.

Marinette felt even luckier than ever that she had Adrien by her side. "Your so good to me." She whispered softly.

"Well it's only because of how good you are to me. In more ways than one, which is kind of why I picked up a few things for you while I was out." He admitted as he lifted up the shopping bag. "I know that you've been a little over taxed lately between being Ladybug and having to lie to your folks so I got you a few things so you could have a spa day."

As Adrien pulled out the care package Marinette then heard a knock at the door. She stood up and headed for the door, after looking through the peak hole she opened the door and there standing beyond it was none other than Megan Roth holding a shopping bag filled with at least a dozen pregnancy tests. "Afternoon Marinette, mind if I pop in for a spell?" She asked casually.

"Not at all, come on in." She replied as she welcomed in the retired assassin into the safehouse. After finally taking notice of what she held in her hands Marinette then let out an audible sigh and asked. "Let me guess, those are for me aren't they?"

"Well I certainly know that I've been careful enough not to need them…" Megan replied half joking, but she quickly found it was in poor taste as she caught Marinette glaring at her with anger. "Sorry, didn't mean anything by it love. Anyway you might as well get started, these tests aren't going to piss on themselves."

As Adrien heard what Megan had said he quickly turned around and saw what she was holding. Which reminded him very quickly that he was supposed to get more tests for Marinette as well but somehow he'd forgotten all about it. "Wow, that is a lot of pregnancy tests." He voiced from the living room.

Marinette just looked at the bag and asked again. "Did you have to buy so damn many?"

"Yes I did, like I said you never know when you've got a defective test love." Megan replied as she handed her a test. Marinette just rolled her eyes as she snatched it out of her hand and headed to the bathroom.

After simply doing her business and waiting for the results of the test Marinette then turned the test over still very confident that it was negative. After coming out of the bathroom she then turned to Adrien who was just waiting for her outside then she said. "You had better not give me anymore grief because I'm getting tired of you thinking that I'm…" She then stopped just before she could even finish her sentence, as she became stunned with the sight of a little pink plus sign. "Pregnant?"

Upon hearing what she'd said he then turned to her and asked dumbly. "What?" He then took the test out of her hand then gasped at the result. "Oh…my…god."

About a minute later Adrien returned to the living room looking pale faced. After noticing this Megan then asked. "Are you alright love?"

"Another test please." He asked almost stone faced with disbelief with the result, after several more tests, and several glasses of water later Marinette was sat in the safehouse with Adrien and Megan trying to keep her calm as she came to grips with the newest bombshell of her current situation hitting her so hard that she didn't have a clue how to deal with it, other than to face it head on of course.

"I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense I've been taking pills. Maybe they're all defective?" Marinette stated as she tried her best to pretend this wasn't actually happening.

Megan just sighed as she stated plainly. "Mari, the odds of that being true are very slim, you just have to face the reality that your pregnant."

"But I shouldn't be!" Marinette shouted as she just stood up from the couch and started pacing. "I took a morning after pill after we first…did it. So how can I be pregnant?"

Megan then asked her casually. "Are you sure you took the right pill though?"

Adrien just glared at her and asked sounding slightly angry. "What are you implying?"

"What? I'm just saying maybe she made a mistake." Megan replied calmly.

That's when Marinette started to wonder herself if she'd made a mistake in which pills she'd taken. She quickly raced off to her room to see if Megan's theory was right. After digging through her bag she found the pills she'd been taking each time that Adrien and her would make love, but she couldn't simply tell just by looking at them if they were the right pills or not, she wasn't a pharmacist after all, when it came to basic knowledge about pills she was clueless. "Oh why am I even wasting my time with this? I can't tell if this is the right pill or not!"

"Relax love, I think we know someone who might be able to tell if this is the right pill or not." Megan said calmly as she got out her phone and quickly dialed Dallas's number.

About twenty minutes later Dallas, Yuri and Doof all showed up to the safe house. After getting through the front door Dallas then asked sounding slightly annoyed. "Okay what was SO important that I just had to come over here as soon…" He then paused as he saw the numerous tests lying about on the coffee table. After he set Yuri on the floor he then continued. "Uhhhhhhh…okay new question. What's with all the pregnancy tests?"

"Give you three guesses." Adrien replied bluntly as he just held Marinette close to him while sitting on the couch.

Upon hearing that Dallas's face began to curl into a smirk, he then clamped his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle a snicker which slowly turned into all out laughter. Then he slowly stopped as he saw that he was receiving death glares from both the soon to be parents. He cleared his throat and said. "Sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. I mean obviously if it weren't for your current situation this would be much funnier to me but still this is clearly not the time for that."

Yuri then looked up to his father curiously. "Daddy, what are all dose on duh table?"

Dallas didn't really think it was necessary to lie to him about this, he also figured it wouldn't matter in the end anyway as she'd start to show off her baby bump in a few months. "Well buddy those are uh…geez how do I put this? Their…something that tells a girl if she's gonna become a mommy soon. And auntie Mari used all of these and from the looks of things…they all say the same thing. So she's gonna have a baby soon, and uncle Adrien is gonna be the daddy."

Upon hearing this Yuri's eyes lite up with joy as he ran over to Marinette and just hugged her leg as he just became so overwhelmed with happiness for his aunt and uncle. "I'm so happy for you auntie Mawi!" He declared as he just squeezed tight.

"I'm happy for you too guys. But I thought you said you took a pill to take care of this." Dallas stated sounding slightly confused.

"I did. Or at least I think I did." Marinette said sounding even more confused.

After hearing her say this Dallas then asked. "What do you mean you think you did? You either did or didn't there's no in-between for this."

"That's why you're here Dallas." Megan stated as she stood up and handed him a baggy filled with the pills Marinette was currently taking. "We figured you'd be able to identify these pills for us just to make sure these are the right ones. I mean odds are they are the right pills and they've just gone bad."

Dallas took the bag and began to examine them. "Okay lets see what we've…oh…oh boy. Oh that explains a lot." He said sounding surprised.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" Marinette demanded in a panicked voice as she stood up and met him half way across the room.

Dallas then started to chuckle nervously as he revealed. "You'll probably laugh about this later but…these…aren't birth control Mari. These are…Ibuprofen."

Upon hearing what she'd actually been taking this whole time Marinette's brain just shut down as she came to realize that she'd been trying to prevent herself from baring a child with painkillers, then for almost no reason other than feeling light headed Marinette fainted with Megan barely having time to catch her. After she came to Marinette began to think back to the night that she first went into witness protection and remembered that she was in a bit of a rush so she figured that she took pills from the wrong bottle by mistake and became pregnant while they were out in witness protection. But after closely examining just how long she'd been acting the way she had been Dallas thought that it was more likely that she'd been taking the wrong pills right from the start, mostly because he noticed that her breasts had grown to a slightly larger size, not that he was going to point that out to her. Either way she then started to berate herself for making such a stupid mistake.

While she was busy hating herself Dallas took the time to make her a cup of jasmine tea to relax her a bit. "Mari just calm down a little bit okay?" He asked as he handed her the cup. "Stress isn't good for the baby. I mean sure he's like the size of a baby shrimp right now but still."

"What am I gonna do?" She asked still finding it hard to accept her current situation. "What am I gonna tell my parents?"

"What the heck are you talking about? What are you gonna do I mean seriously is this a trick question?" Dallas asked bluntly. "Marinette Dupain-Chang you're currently in a relationship with the son of a billionaire who will one day inherit his fortune and already has thousands in his bank account, and he also has a job which he can use to support you and the baby just fine. And as for your parents I'm not really sure if you have to worry about how they'd feel about this because from what Adrien's told me they would welcome a grandchild into their home as well as their lives."

Marinette saw the truth in his words, to a degree anyway. She knew her parents seemed to act like they'd welcome a grandchild into their lives even at this point in her life, but that was only what she saw on the surface. She half expected them to get so angry with her for doing something as stupid as this that they'd disown her completely. This thought alone made her stomach do backflips, which didn't help her morning sickness at all. She was filled with so much anxiety she felt as though she might throw up yet again. Luckily she had a bucket close by just in case.

Adrien was also quite anxious about this situation, but he was also excited, gitty and above all else looking forward to being a father. He just sat down next to Marinette and held her close and said reassuringly. "It'll be okay princess, I'm here for your every need." He then pulled her into a loving hug and just held her tight in his arms as a single tear of joy fell from his face.

Marinette didn't hesitate to return his affection, at this moment she finally started to relax knowing that Adrien was there for her. But around that same moment she pulled away as she heard a soft chuckle coming from him. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Alya and I were basically talking about this earlier at the mall and…well it's just ironic is all." He replied with a soft smile.

Both Dallas and Megan could agree that it would be a shame to ruin this tender moment for them, even though he had something important to discuss with them he figured that it could wait until later. For the next half hour Yuri's top interest was Marinette and the baby, he just kept on asking questions like how soon it would be until the baby would come or how they'd get the baby out, also if it would be a boy or a girl. Naturally he wanted it to be a boy as did Adrien while Marinette hoped it would be a girl. Also during that time Doof could sense that there was something different about Marinette, and that something being she was baring new life, so he put himself into guard mode and only letting Yuri or Adrien anywhere near her. It didn't matter that Megan was there, he would bark at her regardless as he was over come with his protective instinct.

He would've stayed there with Marinette all night if he had to, and it was clear that Yuri wanted to stay too as he just became completely devoted and interested in Marinette simply for the fact that she was going to become a mother soon. But sadly Megan had to take him back to his mother which also meant Doof had to leave as well. Which he did, slightly reluctantly though, but it proved difficult to do as neither of them wanted to leave. After promising that he could come back the day after Dallas finally managed to get Yuri to leave with Megan, and because of this Doof knew that he had to go with Yuri as he was still his number one concern. But before he left he gave Dallas and Adrien a look which basically said 'keep her safe or I'll rip you both apart.'

A little while later Dallas pulled his blood brother aside and just congratulated him. "Welcome to parenthood my brother, I hope you're ready for what's to come." He said with a smile as he handed him a bottle of beer.

"Uh…I don't drink." He replied casually and trying to decline as politely as he could. But Dallas wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on knock it off dude have a drink with me, this is a time to celebrate. Plus this is literally what I got you for your birthday so if you don't take it your kind of being rude." Dallas stated bluntly as he pushed the bottle back to him.

Adrien just sighed and said. "Alright, but just one and that's it." He then took the bottle and took a small sip, the moment it touched his tongue he made a face, much like how a child would make when eating their vegetables at dinner. He quickly swallowed it and just started to cough.

"Oh come on it's a light beer you pussy." Dallas said with a slight chuckle. "But then again beer does have an acquired taste."

"I don't know if I even want to acquire it, how the hell can anyone enjoy something that tastes so bad?" Adrien asked as he set the bottle back down. "It's just gross. All it tastes like is…I don't even know if there's anything in the world that even comes close to it."

Dallas just chuckled again and said. "Welcome to the world of drinking my friend, but just so you know you might want to get acquainted just enough so you can deal with the stress that comes with raising a kid. Trust me when I say this, you're gonna need to, and this stuff really takes the edge off."

"Oh come on it can't be that hard to take care of a kid." Adrien stated plainly. Upon hearing this however Dallas just started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

As Dallas wiped away a tear he then turned to Adrien and replied. "You're kidding right? You actually think that taking care of a kid is easy? You are sorely mistaken my friend, especially when it comes to a new born baby. Good god when they get here you guys are gonna be driven up a wall practically, he's gonna need you to feed, change, bathe and rock him to sleep every single night. And not only that but he's also gonna scream like no tomorrow during the wee hours of the night so you probably might not get much sleep either." It was around this point when Adrien's mind just drew a blank, clearly he'd underestimated the difficulty of raising a child, also he picked up the bottle again and started to chug its contents. "Oh and you might want to cherish the time you and Marinette still have to be intimate because once the kid gets here you guys will have zero time for that. Oh that reminds me you're gonna need to start loading up on a lot of protein to keep your energy up during the first few months of her pregnancy because pregnant women get super horny and trust me I'd know that one from experience thanks to an old foster sister of mine. Long story short her baby daddy was a douche and took off after she told him the good news so I took it upon myself to help her out, and boy was that a challenge."

After Dallas finally stopped talking Adrien placed the bottle back down on the table with a loud thunk that caught his foster brother's attention. "Another one please." He asked looking wide eyed and a little scared.

Dallas looked at Adrien's expression and just shook his head. "Let me guess, the shock of reality's finally hitting you isn't it?" He asked back as he handed him another beer, which he took without hesitation and instantly started chugging. "Whoa slow down dude, that might be a light beer but you can still get drunk off it if you're not careful, especially if you chug it that fast."

Adrien just wiped his mouth before saying. "Well maybe right now I wanna get drunk."

"Dude, trust me when I say this, ain't no amount of booze that can make this problem go away. Also the worst has yet to come so if I were you I'd get ready for a lot of late nights of you staying up and helping Mari get to the bathroom so she can puke her guts out, or just going out and getting something for her late night cravings. Bottom line you've got a lot coming for you so from one father to another I say…good luck to you." Dallas said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Wait…" Adrien began to ask hoping what he'd ask wasn't what he thought was going to happen. "You mean your just gonna leave us alone to do this on our own?"

"Of course not you idiot." Dallas replied bluntly. "I might not have to but I'm not gonna abandon you guys in your time of need. Unlike someone I know, someone I still hate with a passion and wish to god with every single fiber of my being that they would die in the most horrible way they could and go straight to hell, who shall also remain nameless. But this isn't about me, it's about you guys who I'll help as best I can with my knowledge of herbs so that Marinette and your little unborn munchkin remain in good health. Oh that reminds me as well that I need to get her more ginger root for her morning sickness, also maybe some fresh jasmine to help you guys relax, some peppermint or rosemary to deal with any potential migraines…"

"Seriously what are you a walking pharmacy?" Adrien asked as he was both amazed and weirded out by his knowledge of natural medicinal plants and their properties.

"Nope, just a guy with a lot of smarts when it comes to herbs both healthy and lethal." He replied casually. After an hour had passed Dallas went straight to bed to try and make up for the long night he'd had before while Adrien and Marinette stayed up a while longer to discuss what to do next and how to tell her parents and all their friends. The former especially so as Marinette had already promised them that Adrien and Marinette would be present for dinner that evening, Adrien was especially nervous because of Tom. He knew already that he liked Adrien quite a bit, but he wasn't sure how he'd feel once he learned his daughter was pregnant with his child. So to try and calm himself he took some of Dallas's advice and down a cup of jasmine tea, the next thing he did was cross his fingers.

As the two hopped out of the cab and stood outside of the bakery Adrien simply looked to Marinette and asked as he took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "Are you ready for this?"

She looked back to him and said back sounding just as nervous as he looked. "No…but…they're my parents…they'll always love me…and…hopefully they'll understand." She then looked up to the sky and closed her eyes and just prayed mentally. Please god…let them understand.

(A/N: That's all for now everyone, and if you didn't see this coming with Marinette and Adrien then you guys either haven't been paying attention to all the hints I've been dropping or you just didn't care either way I made it very clear this was gonna happen, and once again I'm really sorry but like I said I wasn't in any hurry to get the corona virus so this might be the last chapter for a while, but hey who knows maybe I'll get this story done during that time and if I do then I'll post every last chapter I have for it. But that doesn't mean get your hopes of okay so don't expect a miracle from me. Okay now it's time for the spoiler, in the next chapter of WOS, Adrien and Marinette share the good news, Valentina and the chameleon have a very over due reunion with one another and Mayor Bourgeois makes his big announcement to all of Paris. Alright that's all for now guys and I will see you in the next chapter, also stay safe out their and remember to stay six feet away from people if you can and try to disinfect as often as possible and wear a mask over your faces if you can. Also not to worry you guys but my brother's fiancé told me of a way to check and see if you possibly have the virus, all you have to do is hold your breath for ten seconds. If you start to cough after you let it out then there's a chance you have it, but if you don't then you're good. Alright that's all for now guys see you and once again stay safe.)


End file.
